Harry Parker
by Eclat d'Argent
Summary: Dans ce monde où Voldemort règne en maître absolu, Harry Parker est un sang-mêlé sans histoires. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Lorsque tous ses repères s'effondrent, et qu'il se retrouve entraîné dans le monde impitoyable des adeptes du Lord, sa vie devient bien plus compliquée. Et cette nouvelle guerre qui se profile à l'horizon...Slash HP/LV Puissant!harry, Maltraité!harry
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous! J'ai décidé d'écrire une histoire un peu différente de tout ce que j'ai vu jusqu'ici. Elle se concentrera surtout au début sur le passé mystérieux d'Harry et sa famille, mais par la suite comportera éventuellement du slash avec HP/LV. Je ne sais pas encore où cette fic va me conduire, aussi si vous avez des idées, libre à vous de me les faire connaître! Bonne lecture.

Résumé: Dans un monde où la prophétie n'a jamais existé, Lord Voldemort est devenu le Maître Absolu de la Grande-Bretagne magique. Au milieu de tout ça se trouve un jeune et très puissant sorcier au passé mystérieux et aux multiples talents. Son nom: Harry Parker. Éventuel slash HP/LV, Puissant!harry, Maltraité!harry

Avertissements: Maltraitance d'enfant, viol, slash, univers alternatif, langage grossier, violence.

Disclaimer: Je ne suis pas JK Rowling, et je ne possède pas Harry Potter. Rien de tout cela ne m'appartient mis à part l'histoire que j'écris à but non lucratif.

**Prologue**

Harry observa ses compagnons avec dédain.

La cérémonie d'initiation chez les Miliciens allait commencer d'ici quelques minutes, et tous attendaient avec impatience l'arrivée du Seigneur des Ténèbres afin d'avoir une chance de le rencontrer en personne. Tous les idiots à côté de lui étaient des sang-mêlés, autrement dit des sous-fifres, tout juste acceptés dans les rangs pour faire le sale boulot que leur refilaient les sang-purs.

Depuis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait gagné la guerre, presque 17 ans auparavant, toute la population magique était à ses pieds. Les sang-purs occupaient les plus hauts postes dans la société alors que les sang-mêlés étaient tout juste tolérés pour des raisons évidentes : sans eux, le nombre de citoyens magiques en Grande-Bretagne aurait fortement diminué.

Les nés-moldus, quant à eux, n'étaient plus acceptés parmi les sorciers. Ils ne recevaient jamais leur lettre d'admission à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, et continuaient à poursuivre leur petite vie tranquille sans jamais rien savoir sur l'existence de la magie. Cette solution n'en était en fait pas une, puisque de nombreux incidents avaient été décelés depuis, tous concernant de puissantes explosions de magie accidentelle sous les yeux des moldus. Cette situation menaçait de plus en plus le secret du monde magique. Quant aux nés-moldus déjà présents dans la société lors de la montée au pouvoir de Lord Voldemort, tous avaient été réduits au même rang que les elfes de maison.

Selon Harry, toute cette histoire sur le sang pur n'était qu'une mascarade destinée flatter l'égo des sorciers venant d'anciennes lignées en les présentant comme supérieurs aux autres. Pour lui, le sang n'était pas un facteur qui permettait de juger une personne.

Autant dire que ses futurs collègues sang-mêlés ne partageaient pas son point de vue. Tous admiraient les sang-purs et enviaient leur richesse, leur pouvoir politique et leur valeur auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry était même sûr que si on le leur demandait, tous ces petits ignorants se jetteraient du haut d'une falaise si cela pouvait satisfaire Lord Voldemort.

Bien entendu, Harry n'était pas comme ça. Pour lui, seules la puissance, l'intelligence et l'ambition comptaient. Les vraies personnes ayant du mérite étaient celles qui s'étaient battues pour arriver là où elles en étaient, et non pas celles nées avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche.

Ainsi, on pourrait se demander ce qu'un jeune homme comme lui faisait dans une cérémonie d'initiation pour futurs Miliciens. La vérité était qu'il venait pour espionner les rangs de Voldemort. Son but était de se faire passer pour un Milicien sans importance devant lequel beaucoup de Mangemorts – les adeptes faisant parti de du cercle intérieur- n'hésiteraient pas à parler de sujets sensibles et top secrets. Il se ferait passer pour un idiot, supporterait les railleries, les humiliations, tout comme il l'avait fait à Poudlard.

Tout simplement car le but en valait la peine. Il n'aurait qu'à continuer à jouer un rôle, porter un masque, afin de dissimuler ses véritables intentions, mais Harry en était sûr : à la fin, il réussirait. Il allait découvrir qui il était vraiment, et rien ni personne ne pourra l'en empêcher.

Harry sortit de ses pensées lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent brusquement. Là, dans toute sa splendeur, se trouvait Lord Voldemort, le plus puissant mage noir de tous les temps. Il pénétra dans la salle du trône d'un pas léger et gracieux, sa posture respirant la confiance et la puissance.

A contrecœur, Harry dut admettre que le mage noir était très beau. Grand et mince, il avait des cheveux noirs d'ébène qui ondulaient légèrement sur les pointes. Même à la distance d'où il se trouvait de l'homme, Harry pouvait dire qu'il avait des yeux bleus très clairs et des traits aristocratiques. Malgré son âge avancé, n'importe qui lui donnerait facilement une trentaine d'années. Pour tout dire, il lui ressemblait beaucoup, mis à part en ce qui concernait les yeux. Harry ne les avait pas bleus mais gris argent.

Derrière lui entrèrent ensuite une vingtaine de Mangemorts, ses plus fidèles partisans. Il put apercevoir Lucius Malfoy, le Ministre de la Magie et père de son meilleur ami Draco, mais aussi la célèbre Bellatrix Lestrange, tueuse sanguinaire ou encore Severus Rogue, Haut-Directeur de Poudlard et unique sang-mêlé du groupe. Instinctivement, comme s'il savait où il se trouvait, le Maître des Potions tourna la tête et le regarda. Harry lui lança un petit sourire que l'homme lui retourna. La seconde d'après, Rogue avait détourné la tête comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Les Mangemorts se positionnèrent au premier rang en demi-cercle, juste devant le trône de leur Seigneur. Ils inclinèrent tous la tête en signe de respect mais n'eurent pas à s'agenouiller comme toutes les autres personnes présentes dans la salle.

Lors d'une cérémonie d'initiation, deux groupes distincts étaient formés : les sang-purs, qui se trouvaient derrière les Mangemorts, et les sang-mêlés, tout au fond de la salle comme pour mieux cacher une chose que l'on voudrait mieux oublier. Pour le moment, chaque futur Milicien ne portait qu'une robe noire toute simple. Par la suite, on leur remettrait un brassard indiquant leur rang.

Lorsque plus aucune personne ne bougea, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se leva de son trône et embrassa la foule du regard. Son visage était impassible mais Harry crut déceler une pointe d'ennui dans ses yeux perçants. Evidemment, en tant que Maître Absolu de la Grande Bretagne magique, le sorcier avait probablement mieux à faire que de les marquer. Hélas, songea Harry avec une certaine ironie, c'était toujours le seul moyen pour agrandir la taille de son armée.

« Soyez les bienvenus, mes chers amis », déclara le mage noir d'une voix soyeuse et grave. « Que c'est agréable de vous voir tous devant moi, attendant de recevoir ma marque et d'intégrer mon armée. Que c'est bon de trouver tant de jeunes visages prêts à défendre leurs idées et protéger leurs concitoyens. Mes futurs Miliciens, l'heure est venue pour vous de tourner une nouvelle page de votre vie. Parmi mes fidèles, vous deviendrez quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui suscitera l'admiration et la crainte, quelqu'un qui aura reçu l'approbation du Maître Absolu de la Grande Bretagne en personne. Peut-être n'étiez-vous qu'un vulgaire délinquant auparavant. Ou peut-être étiez-vous déjà une figure importante représentante de la future génération de sang-purs. Peut-être étiez-vous brillant et studieux, ou indiscipliné et désobéissant. Cependant, en intégrant mes rangs, vous laisserez votre passé derrière vous. Vos pêchés seront effacés et vous pourrez ressentir de la fierté en regardant votre visage dans le miroir tous les matins. Car aujourd'hui, mes amis, vous allez vous engager à combattre pour la liberté des sorciers et le maintien de l'ordre, vous allez vous engager à me servir, moi, le grand vainqueur de la Guerre des Sorciers, le plus puissant sorcier de notre temps. Alors, avancez-vous, mes fidèles, et prosternez-vous devant votre nouveau maître ! »

Harry vit que tous les sorciers dans la salle étaient convaincus par le discours du mage noir et lui-même dût admettre qu'il était très charismatique et savait manipuler les foules. Il était un leader-né, destiné à gouverner et Harry devait bien lui concéder ce point. Même s'il n'était pas d'accord avec ses idéaux, il pouvait dire qu'il était un très bon chef.

Petit à petit, tous les sang-purs passèrent devant Lord Voldemort. Chacun leur tour, ils s'agenouillèrent et tendirent le bras. Voldemort prononçait quelques mots en Fourchelang et une marque noire apparaissait sur leur bras. Chez les Miliciens, toute la Marque des Ténèbres était de couleur noire. Chez les Mangemorts, le serpent était argenté, témoignant de leur rang très élevé.

Par la suite, chaque sang-pur reçut un brassard jaune, montrant leur supériorité par rapport aux Miliciens de sang-mêlé. S'ils se démarquaient par leurs compétences, Harry savait qu'ils pouvaient recevoir un brassard bleu, indiquant qu'ils étaient de rang encore plus élevé. Les Miliciens les plus hauts placés portaient des brassards verts. L'étape suivante était de devenir Mangemort, ce qui n'arrivait que très rarement, lorsque l'un des membres du cercle était mort ou rétrogradé.

Puis vint le tour des sang-mêlés. Harry se trouvait à la fin de la ligne, de sorte qu'il eut tout le loisir d'observer ce qu'il allait subir dans les prochaines minutes. Les sang-mêlés avaient la même marque que les Miliciens de sang-pur, mais ne recevaient aucun brassard. Aucun sang-mêlé n'avait de chance de monter un jour dans la hiérarchie, mis à part s'ils faisaient quelque chose d'extraordinaire qui méritait une telle récompense. L'unique exception était Severus Rogue, bras droit du mage noir à égalité avec Lucius Malfoy, devançant même Bellatrix Lestrange.

Lorsque le sorcier devant lui se releva et s'éloigna au fond de la salle en titubant, Harry s'aperçut que c'était son tour. Il déglutit nerveusement, et se concentra pour renforcer ses boucliers d'Occlumancie. Jamais Lord Voldemort ne devait se rendre compte de quelles étaient ses réelles intentions. Si cela arrivait, il était un homme mort.

Harry s'agenouilla aux pieds du mage noir, essayant de ne pas penser à quel point sa situation était humiliante.

« Ton nom, ton âge, ton statut et ta maison à Poudlard », déclara simplement l'homme d'un ton ennuyé.

Harry s'humidifia les lèvres.

« Harry Parker, 17 ans, sang-mêlé fils de deux sang-mêlés, j'ai été un membre de la grande maison Serpentard », dit-il en laissant teinter un peu de peur dans sa voix afin de renforcer son personnage.

« Un sang-mêlé à Serpentard », répéta Voldemort avec un sourire effrayant. « Que c'est intéressant… »

L'homme réfléchit pendant quelques secondes, puis le jugea manifestement sans intérêt puisqu'il reprit la parole.

« Tends ton bras. »

Harry s'exécuta, se préparant mentalement à ce qui allait suivre. Même s'il savait qu'il ne devait pas se retenir de crier s'il voulait paraître faible, la douleur serait tout de même très intense.

Et effectivement, après que le sorcier ait posé sa baguette sur son bras et sifflé de manière inintelligible pour la plupart des gens, une douleur effroyable l'envahit. Ses cris retentirent dans la salle alors qu'il avait l'impression qu'on lui retirait la peau du bras avant de verser de l'acide dessus. Ce n'était décidément pas une sensation agréable. Lorsque la douleur s'atténua, Voldemort lui fit un signe de tête blasé et Harry se dépêcha de rejoindre les autres Miliciens.

Car c'est ce qu'il était, maintenant. Un Milicien. Harry sourit alors qu'une pensée lui venait à l'esprit. _Ils ne sauront jamais ce qui va leur tomber dessus…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Réécriture le 03/06/2015.** Désolée pour les réponses aux commentaires qui n'apparaîtront plus!

* * *

Chapitre 1

_Quelques années auparavant__…_

Pour tous les sorciers qui les connaissaient, les Parker apparaissaient comme des personnes sympathiques mais plutôt réservées.

Personne, par exemple, ne savait quel travail ils pratiquaient ou même quelle était leur couleur préférée. On les savait sang-mêlés tous les trois, mais seulement parce que leur maison était régulièrement inspectée par les Miliciens, comme ils le faisaient avec toutes les demeures des personnes qu'ils considéraient comme inférieures.

Elizabeth Parker née White, la mère de famille, était une jolie sorcière d'une trentaine d'années seulement. Grande et maigre, elle avait des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus électriques.

Son mari, Johnny, était quant à lui un homme plutôt grassouillet. Costaud et de très grande taille, ledit monsieur avait cinq ans de plus que sa femme. Il avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux verrons, cachés derrière d'horribles lunettes en cul de bouteille. Il était difficile de trouver un couple aussi peu compatible que le couple Parker, mais leurs connaissances s'en amusaient en les taquinant. Après tout, ne dit-on pas que les opposés s'attirent ?

Mr et Mme Parker avaient un fils nommé Harry. Harry, qui allait avoir onze ans en juillet, était connu pour être un petit garçon calme et toujours remarquablement poli. Très petit, ce qui était étrange au vu de la taille de ses parents, il avait des cheveux noirs et lisses qu'il gardait longs et des yeux gris très clair, presqu'argent. Il avait le teint pâle, des traits fins et nobles et il était d'une incroyable maigreur.

Beaucoup de personnes s'étaient inquiétées au fil des ans de l'état de santé de l'enfant. Toutes avaient été aimablement rassurées par Mr Parker.

« Mon fils souffre de problèmes alimentaires, le médicomage a nommé ça de l'anorexie. », disait-il d'un ton enjoué à qui voulait l'entendre. « Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il ira très bien, nous nous préoccupons énormément de lui. », ajoutait-il avec un grand sourire qui faisait trembler son énorme moustache.

Mais Mr Parker mentait.

* * *

Harry pleurait à chaudes larmes, la tête posée sur ses genoux qu'il enserrait entre ses mains. Il tremblait, encore effrayé par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Comme d'habitude, sa mère était partie faire quelques courses dans la petite supérette au coin de la rue et elle en avait généralement pour une bonne demi-heure, en profitant pour discuter avec quelques bonnes amies sorcières qu'elle croisait là-bas.

Son père en avait une fois de plus profité pour venir le voir dans sa chambre.

Harry se souvenait avec une étrange précision de la première fois que cela s'était produit. C'était lors d'une journée d'été l'année de ses cinq ans. Il s'était roulé en boule sur son lit, les mains plaquées sur les oreilles alors que des cris stridents retentissaient depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Sa mère avait probablement une fois de plus brûlé le repas, et son père s'était mis en colère. Ce genre de scène était monnaie courante. Sa mère était une piètre cuisinière, aussi, cela ne risquait pas vraiment d'aller en s'améliorant.

Le petit Harry avait l'impression que sa mère faisait toujours tout de la mauvaise façon. La cuisine, le ménage, l'habillage, les courses. Rien ne plaisait à son père. Et quand quelque chose ne plaisait pas à son père, il punissait.

La punition était toujours extrêmement désagréable. Harry en avait déjà fait les frais lorsqu'il laissait traîner des affaires, mangeait en cachette ou répondait à son père de manière « insolente ». Parfois, il enfermait Harry dans sa chambre et le privait de nourriture pendant des jours entiers. Mais bien souvent, il frappait. Les coups que se prenait le petit garçon étaient malgré tout relativement légers par rapport à ceux que subissait sa mère. Du moins jusqu'à cette malheureuse journée ensoleillée.

Sa mère hurlait tellement, cet après-midi-là, qu'elle semblait s'en arracher les poumons. Harry n'en était pas vraiment choqué, c'était vraiment très habituel. Cependant, il n'aimait pas les cris. Il les haïssait de toutes ses forces, car les cris rimaient avec douleur, et il était plus que terrifié par toutes les sortes de douleurs que pouvait lui infliger son père.

Lorsque sa mère s'arrêta de crier, Harry sut qu'elle s'était évanouie. C'était de toute façon la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver, se disait-il. Il imaginait que lorsqu'on plongeait dans cette obscurité rassurante, plus rien ne vous atteignait, vous ne ressentiez plus la douleur. Et lui, pendant ce temps, n'entendait plus les cris.

Mais sa joie ne dura pas longtemps. Bientôt, il entendit des pas lourds monter l'escalier et il se tendit, alerte. Parfois, lorsque sa mère s'évanouissait trop vite à son goût, son père venait le voir pour finir le travail. Probablement était-ce ce qui allait arriver aujourd'hui. Lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, Harry ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps.

Il se leva immédiatement, les mains derrière le dos, le regard posé sur le sol, en attente des premiers coups. C'était ainsi qu'il était censé se tenir, c'était, encore selon son père, un signe de respect envers l'adulte. Mais cette fois-ci, les coups ne vinrent pas. Harry attendit un moment, puis leva les yeux discrètement pour les plonger dans ceux de son père. Il y avait une lueur en eux qui avait changé.

Il n'y avait pas de rage dans son regard. Pas de colère, pas de folie. Mais il y avait une lueur affamée qui ne rassurait pas le moins du monde son jeune fils. Il recula d'un pas, puis d'un deuxième, puis d'un troisième jusqu'à ce que son dos ne se heurte au mur de sa modeste chambre. Son père, quant à lui, s'avançait doucement, comme pour profiter au maximum de la peur qu'il suscitait chez son jeune fils. Lorsqu'il fut près de lui, il s'accroupit à sa hauteur et lui murmura d'une voix malsaine, les yeux brillants : « Es-tu un gentil petit garçon, Harry ? ».

Avant qu'il ne puisse envisager de répondre à sa question, le jeune garçon fut pris de court par un violent coup de poing qui le projeta au sol. Son père avait perdu la raison, pensa très fort le petit brun alors qu'il protégeait ses organes vitaux avec ses bras.

« Es-tu un gentil petit garçon, Harry ? », reprit-il, cette fois-ci en criant au visage du pauvre garçon qu'il tabassait.

« P-papa ? », couina-t-il, suspect.

« Ta mère…Cette petite salope ! Comment ose-t-elle me faire des réflexions sur la manière dont je gère les choses ? N'ai-je pas fait assez pour vous deux ? Une petite salope et son sale petit bâtard! », postillonna-t-il. « Je vous ai nourris, logés et blanchis, et voilà comment vous me remerciez ! »

Harry ne comprenait pas. Toutes les paroles de l'homme le frôlaient sans l'atteindre, perdu dans son monde de douleur alors qu'il criait sous les coups de pieds de son géniteur. Ce dernier était devenu rouge, et regardait, fasciné, le sang couler d'une plaie ouverte sur le bras de son fils.

« Elle dit que tu es un gentil petit garçon, sale morveux ! », déclara-t-il avec un dédain apparent. « Que tu mérites d'aller à Poudlard à tes onze ans, comme les garçons respectables. Mais nous le savons tous les deux, n'est-ce-pas, gamin ? Nous deux, nous savons très bien quel genre de petit garçon tu es ! »

Un sourire aux lèvres, une lueur sadique dans les yeux, l'imposant père de famille sortit de sa poche arrière un couteau aiguisé qu'il agita devant le nez de celui qui subissait ainsi sa colère.

« Tu es le genre de petit garçon qui est né impur, sale et grotesque ! Tu es le genre de petit garçon qui ne mérite pas un tel bon père comme moi ! », cracha-t-il en déchirant le pantalon du petit Harry. « Tu es le genre de garçon qui n'aurait jamais dû naître ! »

Sur ces derniers mots lancés avec fureur, Mr Parker commença à entailler la cuisse de son fils qui hurla sous la douleur. Mais, plus que le sang qui s'écoulait en abondance de la plaie, plus que la douleur qui en résultait, plus que la lame qui tranchait sa peau, c'étaient bien les paroles de son père qui lui faisaient le plus de mal. Il n'était rien, ne serait rien, et on accueillerait même sa mort avec joie, le petit garçon en était persuadé. Personne ne se préoccupait de lui, personne ne l'aimait et il ne manquerait à quiconque, voilà un point que son père avait toujours fait très clair dans la tête du garçon aux yeux argent.

Lorsque l'homme l'avait finalement laissé, allongé à même le sol, ensanglanté, à moitié-mort sur le parquet de sa chambre, il s'était senti tellement…sale. Le mot « ABOMINATION » brillait sur sa peau et prenait toute la longueur de sa petite cuisse. Les coupes étaient assez profondes pour laisser des cicatrices, le petit garçon s'en rendait compte et un frisson le parcourut. Tout le monde verrait ce qu'il était en réalité s'il retirait un jour son pantalon. Tout le monde le haïrait comme son père, comme sa mère. Il n'aurait jamais personne.

Harry se sentait égoïste. Il n'avait pas le droit de cacher aux gens sa vraie nature et de les « forcer » en quelque sorte à avoir une amitié avec lui. Mais…il voulait tellement avoir un ami. Cet après-midi-là, il imagina, alors qu'il délirait, l'ami idéal, celui qui l'aimerait tel qu'il était et sans conditions. Il imagina un monde où il pourrait être « juste Harry ». Etre comme tout le monde.

Cinq ans et demi plus tard, Harry subissait encore les fureurs de son père. Depuis ce fameux jour d'été, rien ne semblait pouvoir contenir l'homme qui entrait dans une folie incontrôlable dès qu'il l'apercevait. Sa mère, bien entendu, savait pour les coups, les privations de nourriture, les humiliations, les brimades, les brûlures, les malédictions extrêmement douloureuses –son père était un puissant sorcier-. Elle savait tout ça, et elle ne faisait rien. C'était une femme faible et impuissante qu'Harry définissait souvent d'hypocrite.

Lorsque son père n'était pas dans les parages, elle soignait ses blessures, le cajolait, le rassurait. Mais, dès qu'il apparaissait, la mère disparaissait et laissait à la place une coquille vide incapable de se défendre et de défendre sa progéniture.

Pourquoi ne quittait-elle pas son père ?, se demandait souvent Harry lorsqu'il était jeune. Il avait trouvé la réponse récemment. C'était tout simplement car elle était lâche, et couarde en plus de ça. Il la haïssait aujourd'hui presqu'autant qu'il haïssait son père, ce qui voulait dire quelque chose.

Harry sécha ses larmes et souhaita s'être évanoui tant la douleur était insupportable. Il s'allongea sur son lit, plutôt que dans la position assise où il se trouvait auparavant, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir l'apaiser. Il regarda par la fenêtre et vit les étoiles briller dans le ciel. Il était très tard et sa mère dormait quand son père était venu. Et elle dormait toujours lorsqu'il était reparti. Elle n'entendait jamais rien, ou faisait semblant de ne rien entendre, se disait Harry.

On était le 31 juillet, et ce jour-là, Harry avait onze ans. Il resta plongé dans sa contemplation du ciel, priant une fois de plus pour que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, vienne le sauver. Harry allait fermer les yeux lorsqu'une ombre apparut devant la fenêtre de sa chambre. L'ombre émit un drôle de bruit, et bientôt des petits coups furent donnés contre le verre.

« Ca y est ! », pensa joyeusement Harry. « Ma lettre de Poudlard ! »

Le miracle était finalement survenu. Le petit garçon ouvrit la fenêtre, laissant entrer un joli hibou de couleur brune qui lui tendit tranquillement la patte. Harry prit la lettre d'une main tremblante.

Elle était adressée à :

_M. Harry J. Parker_

_La plus petite chambre_

_95 Bouverie Road_

_Wexcombe_

Harry avait compris au cours des années que sa mère avait exigé ce malheureux jour d'été qu'il aille à l'école comme les autres. C'était pourquoi elle avait été battue, et c'était aussi pourquoi l'homme avait reporté sa fureur sur lui. Le jeune garçon n'avait jamais su s'il devait la remercier ou la maudire.

Mais désormais, alors qu'il fixait la lettre avec l'écusson de Poudlard, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues, il eut enfin sa réponse.

Il ne savait guère pourquoi sa mère était intervenue une fois dans sa vie en sa faveur, mais Harry allait en profiter. Il allait saisir sa chance. Ses petites mains serrant la lettre contre son cœur, il fixa la nuit noire parsemée d'étoiles. C'était une belle nuit pour le début d'une nouvelle vie.

* * *

Lorsque plus tard cet été-là, sa mère l'accompagna au Chemin de Traverse, Harry dut se pincer pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Après toutes ces années d'attente, il allait enfin pouvoir devenir un vrai sorcier. Contrôler sa magie et en apprendre le plus possible. Il voulait être le plus puissant de tous les sorciers, de sorte que même son père qui avait un bon coup de baguette ne puisse lui faire de mal. Il voulait être respecté, et être craint. Il voulait inverser les rôles, et plus que tout, il voulait sa vengeance.

Mais il savait que pour cela, il allait devoir être patient. Il ne pourrait pas utiliser la magie chez lui pour se défendre contre son père jusqu'à sa majorité, et, bien qu'il contrôle de manière surprenante la magie sans baguette, il n'arrivait jamais à s'en servir lors des 'punitions'. La peur et la douleur envahissaient son esprit et sa magie ne voulait jamais coopérer.

Mais il trouverait une solution. Il y passerait chacune de ses nuits à Poudlard s'il le fallait, mais il trouverait, et plus jamais l'homme ne remettrait la main sur lui.

« Tu vas à Poudlard ? »

Harry se retint de sursauter lorsqu'une voix clairement juvénile le sortit de ses sombres pensées. Il était actuellement assis sur un tabouret, attendant qu'on lui prenne ses mesures. La vendeuse de robes insistait pour qu'il enlève ses vêtements car ils pourraient fausser les chiffres. Il en portait en effet un certain nombre de couches pour cacher son incroyable maigreur. Mais sa mère refusait avec vigueur, insistant bien qu'il était hors de question pour lui de n'enlever ne serait-ce qu'une chaussette. Bien sûr, elle avait peur que l'on ne découvre l'une de ses nombreuses cicatrices.

Harry dût se retenir de lui hurler au visage mais choisit de se calmer et reporta plutôt son attention sur son interlocuteur. Assis à côté de lui se trouvait un garçon aux cheveux blond platine, beaucoup plus courts mais tout aussi lisses que les siens. Il se tenait droit sur son tabouret, ce qu'Harry lui enviait. Il lui était impossible de faire de même après la dernière correction de son père.

« Oui », répondit-il finalement.

« Moi aussi, je vais y aller. Dans quelle maison seras-tu selon toi ? Pour ma part, je serais à Serpentard, j'en suis sûr, toute ma famille est passée par là, ce serait une honte que j'atterrisse à…disons Poufsouffle, par exemple. Cette maison est remplie de cancres et d'imbéciles congénitaux. Mon père me déshériterait à coup sûr. »

« Ton père te déshériterait pour une simple maison ? », demanda Harry, abasourdi.

Ses parents ne lui en avaient jamais parlé. Dans quelle maison étaient-ils allés, d'ailleurs ? Harry savait bien qu'il en existait quatre, mais il ignorait totalement dans quelle maison il était censé se retrouver. Peut-être que s'il faisait exprès de se retrouver dans la mauvaise maison, ses parents le jetteraient dehors, eux aussi ?

« Oh oui, c'est sûr », continuait quant à lui le blond. « Je ne lui en voudrais pas de le faire, je ne pourrais jamais me regarder dans la glace si je finissais chez les blaireaux. En fait, je m'appelle Draco, Draco Malfoy. Mais dis-donc, tes parents, ils sont…euh… tu sais, est ce qu'ils sont des sang-purs ? »

Avant qu'Harry n'ait eu la chance de répondre, la vendeuse revint en lui tendant un ensemble de robes bon marché que sa mère paya immédiatement. Ils quittèrent ensuite la boutique, et continuèrent leur shopping sous la surveillance constante de nombreux Miliciens présents sur l'allée.

Sa mère lui acheta la totalité de la liste, mais au prix le plus bas possible. Cela n'étonnait pas Harry outre-mesure. Bien que ses parents soient plutôt aisés, il ne faudrait pas que « Monsieur » ne se plaigne des dépenses outrageuses de sa femme et de son fils, n'est ce pas ?

Seule sa baguette avait été achetée au prix normal, puisqu'il n'y avait pas la possibilité d'en prendre une moins chère. C'était une baguette en houx, plume de phénix, 27,5 cm, et surtout, très puissante. C'était ce qui avait fasciné Harry. Apparemment, elle serait la sœur de celle de leur Seigneur, Lord Voldemort. Ollivander, le vendeur de baguettes, un homme un peu étrange, lui avait révélé qu'il était destiné à faire de grandes choses. Depuis, Harry était extatique. Il avait tout de même été surpris par l'intensité avec laquelle l'homme avait fixé sa mère, mais avait rapidement classé cet épisode dans un coin de son esprit.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent chez eux en fin d'après-midi, son père n'était pas encore rentré du travail. Harry n'avait jamais su ce que ses parents faisaient exactement, et n'aurait jamais osé poser une telle question. L'une des règles tacites dans cette maison était justement de ne pas se faire remarquer et de ne jamais rien demander. Sinon, les conséquences s'avéraient désastreuses sur sa santé, Harry en avait déjà fait les frais.

Ils posèrent toutes ses affaires dans la chambre d'Harry, réduisant encore plus son espace déjà très limité –sa chambre était tellement petite qu'il l'appelait souvent « le placard ». Il s'installa sur son lit avec l'intention de commencer à lire ses manuels scolaires, lorsque sa mère s'installa à ses côtés. Harry se recula subtilement sans la regarder.

« Harry, mon chéri, il faut qu'on parle de quelque chose. »

Le silence lui servit de réponse.

« C'est à propos de Poudlard. », ajouta-t-elle.

Harry tourna vivement la tête, se demandant si elle allait trouver quelque chose pour le priver de sa joie à ce sujet –elle le faisait toujours.

« Je sais que tu veux devenir un puissant sorcier, et je respecte ça, mais je t'en prie, écoute-moi. C'est très important, Harry, tu comprends ? »

Harry resta impassible.

« Il ne faut pas que tu te fasses remarquer ! Tu sais comment ils traitent les sang-mêlés puissants : la plupart finissent par servir le Seigneur, et ceux qui refusent sont simplement exécutés. S'il te plaît, ne fais rien que tu pourrais regretter », le pria-t-elle, les yeux suppliants.

Harry savait qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose. Elle le faisait souvent, de sorte que ce n'était pas vraiment choquant, mais il sentit son sang bouillir.

« Harry, mon cœur, je t'aime, je ne veux pas que tu finisses mort, ou à la merci d'un monstre sans pitié. »

Harry sourit ironiquement. Pas de commentaire.

« S'il te plaît, si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, car je sais que tu me détestes, fais le pour toi-même », insistait-t-elle tout de même, malgré son silence.

Alors qu'Harry avait envie de vomir devant tous ses mensonges, il admit intérieurement qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Attirer l'attention n'était peut-être pas vraiment la meilleure idée. Peut-être serait-ce plus bénéfique de cacher ses connaissances ? Après tout, la seule raison pour laquelle il voulait devenir puissant était pour ne plus jamais être faible et pouvoir se défendre face à des gens comme son père. Si les gens le sous-estimaient, peut-être que cela serait plus compatible avec ses plans. Le problème était que s'il cachait sa puissance, il ne serait pas en mesure de se défendre. C'était un cercle vicieux. Harry se promit d'y réfléchir plus tard, à tête reposée.

En bas, ils entendirent la porte d'entrée claquer avec force. Tous deux furent parcourus d'un frisson. Le loup était revenu dans la bergerie.

* * *

Au cours de l'été, Harry fut de nombreuses fois enfermé dans sa chambre pendant des jours entiers. Ce n'était vraiment pas inhabituel, mais ce qui l'était toutefois, c'était que pour une fois, il avait une occupation.

Il lut tous ses manuels du début à la fin un nombre incalculable de fois. Il serait presque capable d'en réciter chaque mot. Il s'exerçait également en utilisant la magie sans baguette, et, bien que cela s'avérait un peu plus dur de la manier en utilisant une incantation, il finit par en réussir un nombre assez remarquable.

Le jeune garçon était sûr qu'il n'avait jamais été plus excité de toute sa vie. Poudlard représentait une chance de devenir fort, et probablement la seule qui ne se présenterait jamais. Le petit sorcier était décidé à la saisir. Surtout après de qu'il s'était passé quelques jours auparavant. Harry frissonna à ce souvenir.

En allant chercher quelques courses pour son père, il avait entendu parler quelques garçons de son âge. C'étaient des sang-purs, ils étaient facilement reconnaissables avec leur voix arrogante et leur caractère fier et mesquin. L'un d'eux racontait à ses amis avoir espionné son père alors qu'il était dans son bureau avec sa sœur, la tante du jeune garçon. Les deux étaient des professeurs de Poudlard, et ils se vantaient d'avoir réussi à expulser cinq sang-mêlés qu'ils considéraient comme « faibles » et « idiots ». Le groupe de petits garçons s'esclaffait bruyamment à ce sujet, se moquant de ces sales demi-sangs sans valeur.

Lorsqu'il était revenu chez lui, Harry était blanc comme un linge et avait encore redoublé d'efforts. Il avait décidé que s'il devait cacher ses connaissances, il ne deviendrait toutefois pas un élève médiocre. Il était hors de question qu'il se fasse expulser. Peut-être était-ce même le but de sa mère et il n'allait pas lui faire ce plaisir.

Le 1er septembre arriva avec une lenteur accablante du point de vue d'Harry. Le petit garçon avait déjà préparé sa malle une semaine auparavant, et attendait désormais avec impatience le Jour J.

Deux jours avant la rentrée, son père vint le trouver dans sa chambre une fois de plus. C'était son cadeau d'adieu, afin qu' « il ne l'oublie pas » selon lui. Harry ne voyait pas comment il était humainement possible d'oublier une telle personne immonde, mais n'était pas prêt à en faire part à son géniteur. Lorsqu'il était jeune, il s'était demandé à de nombreuses reprises pourquoi son père le haïssait tant.

La vérité était… qu'il n'avait jamais trouvé la réponse. L'homme était un salaud imprévisible et incompréhensible doublé d'une personnalité psychotique et encline à la rage et à la dévastation. Sa mère était une femme totalement dérangée et bipolaire se retirant dans son esprit lorsqu'elle se faisait battre ou voyait quelque chose de désagréable, comme son fils en train de se faire tabasser. A choisir, lequel des deux était le plus sain ?

Sur ça aussi, Harry n'avait jamais trouvé la réponse.

La veille de la rentrée, alors qu'Harry vérifiait une fois de plus qu'il n'avait rien oublié, son père entra de nouveau dans « le placard ». L'homme était manifestement ivre et, ne buvant habituellement qu'en de rares occasions, il ne résistait pas très bien à l'alcool.

Il attrapa Harry par le col et le souleva à sa hauteur en le plaquant contre le mur, l'étouffant à moitié.

« Tu es content de toi, hein, petit morveux ! », rugit-il en le secouant dans tous les sens. « Tu vas aller dans cette maudite école, aller apprendre de la magie, et tu crois que tu vas pouvoir me résister, n'est-ce-pas ? Réponds ! », hurla-t-il.

Harry secoua frénétiquement la tête, mais son père ne semblait pas le voir ou l'ignorait tout simplement.

« Tu es bien comme ta mère toi ! Elle pensait pouvoir m'échapper quand j'ai quitté Poudlard alors qu'elle était en deuxième année. J'étais fou amoureux d'elle mais elle, cette sale salope, m'humiliait en permanence. Mlle la Rebelle-de-Serdaigle, ah ! Elle avait la langue bien pendue, ta mère ! Mais maintenant, regarde ce que j'en ai fait ! Je l'ai bien disciplinée n'est-ce pas ? »

L'homme eut un violent hoquet et il tituba un instant.

« Elle m'obéit au doigt et à l'œil et elle me craint, elle craint que je ne révèle tous ses petits secrets, parce que des secrets, elle en a, ta mère ! », cria-t-il.

Harry commençait à manquer sérieusement d'oxygène et gigotait dans tous les sens.

« Je l'ai disciplinée, elle, et elle était bien plus forte et maline que toi ! », renchérit-il de nouveau. « T'as aucune chance contre moi, espèce de sale bâtard ! », dit-il en le lâchant.

Harry tomba sur le sol et tenta de prendre de grandes respirations.

« Tu seras toujours à moi ! », continua-t-il en le frappant à coups de pieds, puis de poings.

Lorsqu'il eut fini sa sale besogne, l'homme tituba en dehors de sa chambre avant de s'effondrer sur le plancher, évanoui.

Harry le suivit rapidement dans la douce inconscience.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous! J'ai décidé d'écrire une histoire un peu différente de tout ce que j'ai vu jusqu'ici. Elle se concentrera surtout au début sur le passé mystérieux d'Harry et sa famille, mais par la suite comportera éventuellement du slash avec HP/LV. Je ne sais pas encore où cette fic va me conduire, aussi si vous avez des idées, libre à vous de me les faire connaître! Bonne lecture.

Résumé: Dans un monde où la prophétie n'a jamais existé, Lord Voldemort est devenu le Maître Absolu de la Grande-Bretagne magique. Au milieu de tout ça se trouve un jeune et très puissant sorcier au passé mystérieux et aux multiples talents. Son nom: Harry Parker. Éventuel slash HP/LV, Puissant!harry, Maltraité!harry

Avertissements: Maltraitance d'enfant, viol, slash, univers alternatif, langage grossier, violence.

Disclaimer: Je ne suis pas JK Rowling, et je ne possède pas Harry Potter. Rien de tout cela ne m'appartient mis à part l'histoire que j'écris à but non lucratif.

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point c'est encourageant pour moi: la preuve, trois chapitres en deux jours! Quant aux secrets de la mère, eh bien, j'ai bien peur qu'ils vont s'épaissir petit à petit au fil de l'histoire... mais chut, je ne vous en dis pas plus :-D**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Harry détourna obstinément les yeux, ignorant sa mère qui lui faisait signe depuis la station 9 ¾. Il était hors de question qu'il ne lui réponde. Cette femme n'était rien pour lui sauf une source continue de problèmes et Harry aurait été plus qu'heureux si elle n'avait pas décidé de rester jusqu'au départ du train, arguant qu' «elle ne voulait pas manquer un tel grand moment dans la vie de son fils adoré ».

Après quelques minutes, Harry regarda finalement par la fenêtre. Le paysage n'était plus que gigantesques étendues de plaines et le ciel était d'un bleu parfait. Aucun nuage ne venait troubler sa clarté. La journée s'annonçait radieuse. Dommage qu'il soit bloqué dans un train pour la totalité des heures qui allaient suivre, pensa Harry avec ironie.

Il soupira et reporta son attention sur le livre sur ses genoux. Il concernait les potions, une discipline fascinante selon lui. Avec une potion, on pouvait réaliser une telle quantité de choses que c'en était étourdissant. Avec un simple petit flacon, tuer sans laisser de preuve, guérir instantanément ou même se défendre était à la portée de tous. Avec une simple gorgée, l'impossible pouvait devenir possible.

Peut-être était-ce ce qu'Harry recherchait sans relâche : un moyen de résister à son père. Peut-être que la solution à tous ses problèmes se trouvait là, dans ce simple bouquin, et que s'il cherchait assez bien, il la trouverait.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry secoua la tête en se moquant de ses pensées enfantines. Si une telle potion existait, elle ne se trouverait pas dans un livre pour les premières années. Il était donc inutile de s'enflammer trop vite ou il risquait rapidement d'être déçu. Le jeune garçon soupira et reprit sa lecture là où il l'avait laissée.

Il devait avoir lu ce livre au moins cinq fois durant l'été, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être toujours aussi intéressant. Les potions étaient une matière tellement difficile qu'il était impossible d'en saisir toutes les nuances dès la première lecture. Il se surprenait souvent à remarquer des petits détails qui ne l'avaient pas marqué lors de la fois précédente. Harry voulait être absolument sûr de tout comprendre. Il voulait la perfection et il ne tolérerait rien d'autre.

Au cours de l'heure qui suivit, personne ne vint déranger sa tranquillité et il put s'atteler à ses révisions dans un calme absolu. Ce n'est qu'environ une heure et demie après le départ du train qu'un immense chahut se fit entendre à quelques mètres de son compartiment. Décidant qu'il était impossible de lire dans de telles conditions –et secrètement curieux de ce qu'il se passait dans le couloir-, Harry posa son manuel, alla ouvrir la porte et passa sa tête à travers l'entrebâillement.

Quelques personnes se trouvaient là. Rapidement, Harry trouva la source de tout ce capharnaüm : deux garçons, l'un blond qu'il ne voyait malheureusement que de dos, et l'autre roux avec un certain nombre de tâches de rousseur étaient en train de se disputer violemment, se traitant de toutes sortes de noms d'oiseaux sous les acclamations des autres enfants.

Harry, qui souffrait toujours de la correction que lui avait infligée la veille son père, pensa plus prudent de se retirer discrètement sans intervenir mais juste au moment où cette pensée lui venait à l'esprit, le garçon blond atterrit à ses pieds. Manifestement, il avait été touché par une malédiction envoyée par des jumeaux roux, probablement les frères de son adversaire.

Il avait l'air assez sonné, et très vite, les enfants qui l'acclamaient quelques secondes plus tôt vinrent près de lui en arborant un air inquiet. Furieux, le blond se releva rapidement, et, alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à retourner dans son compartiment, il croisa son regard. Immédiatement, une lueur de reconnaissance parcourut les yeux gris du jeune Malfoy –si Harry se souvenait bien de son nom.

« Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda-t-il, les yeux plissés.

Harry acquiesça, comprenant que son plan de retrait venait de tomber à l'eau.

« Dans la boutique de vêtements. J'étais venu avec ma mère acheter mes robes pour Poudlard », précisa Harry.

« Ca y est ! », s'exclama le blond d'un air triomphant. « Je me souviens de toi. Tu t'appelles… Tu t'appelles comment ? », reprit-il, penaud.

Harry allait lui répondre lorsque le roux s'avança.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Malfoy ? Tu n'as plus le cran de te battre ? »

« Lâche-moi Weasley. Moi, au moins, je n'ai pas besoin de mes frères pour défendre mon honneur. Je suis tout à fait capable de t'écraser n'importe quand », renchérit-il d'un air suffisant.

Le roux –Weasley- devint rouge de colère.

« Ah ouais ? Alors viens ! Viens te battre ! Voyons lequel de nous deux va remporter le duel », s'écria-t-il.

Juste derrière lui venait d'arriver un jeune garçon d'une quinzaine d'années portant déjà son uniforme de Serdaigle et où brillait fièrement une insigne de préfet. Il fronça les sourcils aux paroles du garçon.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? », demanda-t-il d'un air supérieur. « On vous entend crier depuis l'autre bout du train. Je vous rappelle que se battre est interdit par le règlement, alors, si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver en retenue dès votre premier jour ici, vous feriez mieux de vous calmer jeune homme ! », le gronda-t-il.

Weasley rougit encore plus, de honte cette fois-ci. Malfoy semblait quant à lui comme un poisson dans l'eau.

« Maintenant, vous allez tous les deux dans des compartiments différents, et que je ne vous reprenne plus à enfreindre les règles. », dit-il d'un ton sans réplique. « C'est clair ? »

Weasley et Malfoy acquiescèrent tous deux d'un même mouvement, puis le préfet fit demi-tour, emportant avec lui la bande du jeune rouquin.

Malfoy et ses amis choisirent quant à eux d'envahir son compartiment, au plus grand désespoir d'Harry qui ne voyait pas comment il pouvait les chasser de manière assez subtile pour ne pas se les aliéner dès le premier jour. Cela semblait impossible, malheureusement.

Lorsque tous furent installés, Harry tenta de reprendre sa lecture, espérant ainsi faire comprendre aux autres qu'il n'avait pas envie de parler. Malfoy ne sembla pas saisir son message, ou n'y fit tout simplement pas attention car il prit la parole.

« Weasel est un idiot. Ne fais pas attention à lui, ce sale petit traître-à-son-sang a besoin d'être fréquemment remis à sa place », dit-il en souriant narquoisement. « Je me suis déjà présenté, mais au cas où, je suis Draco Malfoy. Voici Crabbe, Goyle, Nott et Zabini. »

A mesure qu'il énumérait les noms de ses amis, le blond les désigna du doigt. Alors que Crabbe et Goyle semblaient détenir une intelligence assez limitée, Nott et Zabini ne semblèrent guère apprécier de voir leur ami s'accaparer toutes les présentations.

« Nous pouvons toujours parler par nous-mêmes, Draco, mais merci de l'attention », dit Nott d'un air agacé. Il se tourna ensuite vers Harry et lui tendit la main. «Mon nom complet est Theodore Nott, mais tu peux m'appeler Theo. Theodore me fait penser à mon père », déclara-t-il en souriant.

Harry accepta la poignée de main de Nott –Theo- et lui rendit son sourire.

Zabini, qui était jusqu'ici resté silencieux, choisit cet instant pour prendre la parole.

« Je suis Blaise Zabini, ravi de te rencontrer », dit-il simplement et lui serrant rapidement la main.

Blaise ne semblait pas vraiment être bavard ou sociable, au contraire de Draco et Theo. Son accueil restait néanmoins amical, ainsi Harry ne lui en tint pas rigueur.

« Je suis Harry Parker, enchanté de faire votre connaissance », répondit Harry. « Et avant que vous ne me le demandiez, oui je suis un sang-mêlé. »

Autant rendre les choses aussi claires que possible dès le départ. Harry savait que tous les garçons dans le compartiment étaient des sang-purs, leurs noms de famille étaient facilement reconnaissables.

Un long silence suivit sa déclaration, silence durant lequel Harry se replongea dans son livre. Il ne souhaitait pas faire face à ses camarades dans l'immédiat, et encore moins engager un combat. Il savait que les sang-mêlés comme lui n'étaient guère plus que des fourmis sous les pieds de ces puissants héritiers, et qu'en cas de litige, ce serait sur lui que retomberait toute la responsabilité. Il ne voulait vraiment pas attirer l'attention sur lui dès le premier jour, et encore moins celle particulièrement indésirable de l'infirmière.

Pas question de faire savoir à quiconque à quel point il était faible face à son père. La faiblesse n'était pas tolérée à Poudlard et Harry ne supporterait pas d'être expulsé et renvoyé chez lui. Ce serait prouver que son père avait raison, qu'il n'était « qu'un petit emmerdeur », un « incapable », un « sale petit bâtard qui n'arriverait jamais à rien dans la vie ».

Harry savait qu'il ne le supporterait pas.

Le reste du voyage jusqu'à Poudlard se déroula dans une atmosphère particulièrement tendue. Les sang-purs étaient clairement mal à l'aise. Le plus gêné d'entre eux était probablement Draco. Harry était persuadé que si ses camarades ne l'avaient toujours pas agressé, c'était parce que le blond ne l'avait pas fait. Il semblait être le meneur du groupe et tous –même Theo malgré sa répartie cinglante quelques minutes plus tôt- lui obéissaient.

C'était d'ailleurs plutôt étonnant de la part d'un Malfoy de ne pas réagir dans une telle situation. Goyle et Crabbe semblaient tout autant décontenancés qu'Harry et fixaient Draco dans l'espoir qu'il dise quelque chose pour éjecter le sale sang-mêlé de « leur » compartiment. Theo et Blaise ne savaient manifestement pas quoi faire. Depuis toujours, leurs parents leur répétaient des horreurs sur les sang-mêlés, mais jamais ils n'avaient été confrontés à l'un d'entre eux, sûrement dans le but d'éviter toute « contamination ».

Aussi, personne ne prononça le moindre mot de tout le voyage et Harry se remit à ses études, l'esprit préoccupé.

* * *

Jamais Harry n'avait vu d'endroit plus magnifique que Poudlard. Assis dans une barque sur le lac du château, le jeune sorcier ne pouvait détourner le regard de l'école, tout comme la plupart de ses camarades émerveillés.

A côté de lui se trouvaient un garçon aux cheveux bruns et décoiffés et une fille blonde dont les deux tresses atteignaient le bas de son dos. Aucun des deux n'avait engagé la conversation et Harry n'avait trouvé aucun intérêt à le faire non plus.

Après être arrivés sur l'autre rive, leur accompagnateur, un très jeune Professeur du nom de Selwyn qui enseignait apparemment l'Histoire de la Magie les conduisit à l'intérieur. Ils montèrent ensuite un certain nombre de marches avant de s'arrêter devant une grande et majestueuse porte derrière laquelle ne transparaissait aucun bruit.

Beaucoup de premières années semblaient effrayés par ce qui allait suivre, tant et si bien qu'Harry commença à se demander de quelle manière la répartition se déroulait exactement. Peut-être était-il un peu tard pour s'en inquiéter, pensa Harry alors que le Professeur Selwyn laissait la place à une petite femme aux cheveux noirs attachés en un chignon serré. Etrangement, la femme respirait la malveillance et la méchanceté et Harry aperçut même dans son regard une lueur qu'il trouvait toujours dans celui de son père, celle du sadisme.

Le jeune sorcier ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, à l'instar de la totalité de ses camarades de classe.

« Bonjour à tous », commença-t-elle en esquissant un sourire à faire froid dans le dos. « Et bienvenue à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Vous êtes tous ici rassemblés pour commencer votre scolarité dans ce merveilleux château, inscrits ici depuis votre naissance. Certains d'entre vous ont bien sûr une place légitime sur les bancs de cette école… », déclara-t-elle en fixant son regard sur plusieurs des sang-purs du premier rang.

« …Alors que les autres », dit-elle en lorgnant avec un dégoût apparent les malchanceux sang-mêlés qui étaient tombés dans son champ de vision. « …Devront encore faire leurs preuves pour être autorisés à apprendre la magie. Sachez que Poudlard n'est pas une école pour les cancres et les paresseux. Si vous voulez rester, alors vous devrez prouver que vous en valez la peine. Est-ce bien clair ? », débita-t-elle, les yeux froids et le visage crispé.

Tous les élèves acquiescèrent sans plus tarder. Immédiatement, l'expression de la sorcière s'adoucit alors qu'un faux sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Je me présente, je suis le Professeur Carrow, j'enseigne ici l'étude des Moldus et occupe également le poste de directrice adjointe et de chef de la Maison Serpentard. »

Par la suite, la femme s'attela à leur expliquer le fonctionnement des points et l'existence de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, «détenue depuis dix ans par la noble maison de Salazar Serpentard », ajouta-t-elle d'ailleurs avec fierté.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini son discours, la femme consentit finalement à les faire pénétrer dans la Grande Salle. Ce qu'Harry y découvrit était au-delà de ses rêves les plus fous.

Alignées de manière parfaitement parallèle se trouvaient quatre tables gigantesques. Y étaient assis une multitude d'élèves silencieux et totalement immobiles, dont les regards étaient tournés vers eux sans ciller.

Une autre table située au fond de la salle semblait accueillir les Professeurs. L'un des sièges était vide –probablement celui du Professeur Carrow –alors que celui du milieu était occupé par un homme aux longs cheveux noirs dont la peau blanchâtre paraissait scintiller depuis la distance à laquelle Harry se trouvait.

Une centaine de cierges flottait partout dans la pièce, diffusant une lumière agréable et accentuant la magnificence du lieu.

En levant la tête, Harry remarqua que le plafond était manifestement charmé pour représenter le ciel. Il fut subjugué par la complexité qu'avait dû représenter un tel enchantement et se promit de faire des recherches à ce sujet dans les jours suivants.

Finalement, le groupe de premières années s'arrêta devant un tabouret sur lequel était posé un chapeau noir particulièrement endommagé. Curieux, Harry se demanda quel rôle pouvait bien jouer un simple chapeau lors d'une cérémonie de répartition. Il faillit sursauter lorsqu'une sorte de bouche apparut à travers le tissu et commença à scander une incroyable chanson dictant les mérites de chaque maison. C'était plutôt déconcertant et décidément pas quelque chose à quoi Harry s'attendait.

Lorsque le chapeau eut terminé de chanter, le Professeur Carrow se positionna à côté du tabouret, et, une liste à la main, commença à appeler des noms. La première à être répartie fut la fillette avec qui il avait partagé sa barque lors de la traversée du lac, une certaine Hannah Abbot. Elle fut accueillie à Poufsouffle et rejoignit sa maison sous les applaudissements modérés et calculés de ses camarades.

Les élèves suivants subirent exactement le même traitement. Tout semblait parfaitement ordonné, à tel point qu'Harry se demanda si on apprenait aux élèves plus âgés à applaudir correctement. Cela semblait risible, mais avec la société des sang-purs, rien n'était jamais sûr.

Crabbe, Goyle, Draco et Theo furent répartis comme Harry l'avait prédit à Serpentard. Rien de vraiment surprenant. Petit à petit, le nombre d'élèves attendant d'être répartis diminua et il sut que ce serait bientôt son tour.

« Parker, Harry ! », appela le Professeur Carrow quelques minutes plus tard.

Prenant une profonde inspiration tout en essayant de ne pas penser à la douleur que lui provoquaient ses blessures, Harry avança lentement puis s'assit sur le tabouret. Immédiatement, le Choixpeau fut placé sur sa tête.

« Oh, que vois-je, serait-ce un brillant esprit ? », se demanda une voix dans sa tête.

Harry faillit tomber sous le choc et chercha du regard d'où pouvait provenir la phrase qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Je suis à l'intérieur de ta tête », le renseigna la voix et Harry se demanda s'il devenait fou. « Non, tu ne deviens pas fou, mon garçon. J'ai été charmé pour lire dans les pensées des gens afin de déterminer leur maison. En toi, je vois une énorme soif d'apprendre ainsi qu'un caractère fort studieux et réservé. Je vois un brillant esprit renfermant une rare intelligence. Oh oui, tu ferais très bien à Serdaigle… »

Harry se demanda ce qu'il devait répondre à toutes ces flatteries. Son père disait toujours qu'il n'était pas assez reconnaissant. Devait-il remercier le Choixpeau ou cela risquait-il de l'outrager ? Sitôt que cette pensée effleura son esprit, il eut la nette impression qu'un rire retentissait dans sa tête.

« Oh non, ne me remercie pas petit sorcier. Je ne fais que ce pourquoi j'ai été créé. Cependant, bien que Serdaigle t'irait à merveille, je sens également en toi une ambition sans pareille et une détermination farouche à arriver à tes fins. Tu comptes cacher ta véritable personnalité. Une stratégie purement Serpentard. Cette maison pourrait te conduire sur le chemin de la grandeur, mon garçon… »

Harry n'eut guère le temps d'émettre la moindre protestation que le Choixpeau scandait déjà le nom de sa maison.

« SERPENTARD ! », hurla-t-il d'une voix forte qui résonna en écho dans la salle.

C'est lorsqu'aucun applaudissement ne se fit entendre qu'Harry sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et en effet, si personne n'applaudissait, c'était car tous semblaient en état de choc, même le directeur !

Et Harry réalisa enfin : il était un sang-mêlé à Serpentard.

Un sang-mêlé dans un repaire de sang-purs…

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, allongé dans son lit, Harry repensa à son premier repas à Poudlard.

Il s'était installé le plus loin possible des autres Serpentard de son année, sachant qu'il ne serait probablement pas bien accueilli parmi ses pairs. Bien qu'il soit affamé à cause du peu de nourriture qu'il recevait chez lui, il n'avait pratiquement rien mangé du dîner. Son esprit était envahi par des milliers de pensées désagréables, toutes revenant à un même point : ses années à Poudlard allaient être un enfer.

Il avait de plus senti des regards s'attarder sur lui toute la soirée, venant principalement du Professeur Carrow et du Professeur Rogue, le Haut-Directeur de Poudlard. Ses camarades n'avaient pas non plus contribué à le rendre plus à l'aise : ils ricanaient à côté de lui en le regardant fixement d'une manière qui était tout sauf discrète. Seul Draco était resté inactif, comme s'il était indécis et ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter avec lui.

Lorsque le banquet avait pris fin, le groupe de premières années fut encouragé à suivre un préfet du nom de Marcus Flint à travers les cachots de Poudlard. Celui-ci s'était arrêté devant un mur ordinaire et avait prononcé distinctement « rup-gans ». Il était ensuite passé à travers le mur et les avait enjoints à faire de même.

La salle commune de Serpentard était une grande pièce dont les murs et les plafonds étaient uniquement constitués de pierre. Elle était éclairée par des lampes vertes et par la clarté naturelle provenant du lac que l'on voyait au-travers de quelques grandes fenêtres. Il y avait une cheminée autour de laquelle étaient disséminés une multitude de fauteuils de couleur noire. Un grand nombre de tables étaient également disposées aléatoirement dans la pièce, donnant ainsi aux élèves un grand espace pour travailler.

Le préfet les avait abandonnés à l'entrée de la salle commune, les informant que leur Chef de Maison, le Professeur Carrow allait arriver d'un instant à l'autre.

Harry frissonna en se souvenant du discours de bienvenue de la femme. Elle avait glissé tant d'insultes à l'encontre des sang-mêlés et des moldus qu'il en avait perdu le compte au bout de la deuxième minute. Tout au long de son monologue, le Professeur Carrow l'avait fixé de son regard d'onyx, et Harry avait eu la nette impression que c'était une menace.

Le Professeur l'avait clairement prévenu qu'elle n'allait pas le laisser contaminer par son sang sale la noble maison de Salazar Serpentard. Et Harry avait su immédiatement que sa relation avec sa Chef de Maison ne serait pas des plus agréables.

Lorsqu'elle avait enfin quitté la pièce après leur avoir indiqué où se trouvaient leurs dortoirs, les premières années s'étaient précipités dans les escaliers afin de découvrir où ils dormiraient pour les sept prochaines années.

C'est là qu'Harry avait fait une découverte plus qu'étonnante : à Serpentard, les élèves n'étaient jumelés que par deux. Par un hasard assez douteux, il s'était retrouvé dans la même chambre que Draco Malfoy. Le blond, contrairement à ses amis qui le plaignirent bruyamment, n'avait émis aucun son de protestation et pénétra à la place dans la chambre d'un pas tranquille. Il s'était changé puis couché sans dire un mot.

Harry en était resté abasourdi. Il s'attendait à être ridiculisé et humilié. Draco était après tout l'héritier de l'une des plus puissantes familles sorcières de Grande-Bretagne, très attachée au sang-pur. On lui avait probablement appris dès son plus jeune âge à haïr les moldus et tout ce qui se rapportait avec, et maintenant, il l'acceptait comme ça, sans rien dire ? Ce n'était pas normal. Peut-être lui fallait-il juste du temps pour se remettre d'être presque devenu ami avec un sang-mêlé et, une fois le choc passé redeviendrait-il comme avant ?

Voilà qui était déjà bien plus probable. Aucun sang-mêlé n'avait été accepté à Serpentard depuis la victoire du Seigneur des Ténèbres voilà dix ans de cela. Il était le premier depuis plus d'une décennie !

Son père allait le railler lorsqu'il entendrait parler de ça. Ne lui rabâchait-il pas qu'il était incapable d'être un enfant comme les autres ? Voilà qui allait probablement lui donner raison. Harry grimaça à cette pensée tout autant qu'à la douleur lancinante qui le parcourut lorsqu'il se pencha brusquement pour attraper son livre de charmes.

Peu importe qu'il soit à Serpentard, se raisonna-t-il. En fait, c'était peut-être mieux pour ses plans. Ici, il ne s'intégrerait jamais parmi ses camarades et ne se ferait aucun ami. Il serait en mesure d'étudier autant qu'il le désirait et de faire ce qu'il voulait sans que personne ne le sache. Il serait un élève dans la moyenne, ni plus, ni moins et les gens l'oublieront vite. Moins il avait d'amis, moins il y avait de risques que quelqu'un ne découvre ses terribles secrets.

C'était mieux comme ça. Il deviendrait un puissant sorcier mais lorsqu'il sortirait de Poudlard, tout le monde le sous-estimant et ne laissant aucun souvenir marquant de lui, il serait vite oublié.

Et alors, il pourrait enfin prendre sa revanche.

* * *

N/A: J'ai besoin de votre avis pour écrire le prochain chapitre. Soit je continue de raconter la première année d'Harry à Poudlard, soit je passe directement à la cinquième année, ce qui permettrait d'en savoir sur la mère un peu plus vite que prévu.

Donnez-moi votre avis! Personnellement j'ai une petite préférence pour la cinquième année...

A bientôt!


	4. Chapter 4

**Réécriture 07/06/2015**

* * *

Chapitre 3

Harry enfila machinalement son uniforme de Serpentard en évitant des yeux le miroir disposé sur le mur d'en face. Il n'en avait pas besoin pour savoir à quel point son corps était mutilé par les coups de son père. Il pouvait tout à fait retracer mentalement chaque cicatrice que ce salop lui avait donnée et n'avait donc pas besoin d'un rappel constant.

A ces cicatrices s'ajoutaient celles infligées par ses propres camarades. Elles étaient nombreuses, sur ses bras, et dessinaient vaguement quelques insultes qui étaient désormais indéchiffrables.

Comme il l'avait prédit lors de son arrivée à Poudlard, il n'avait pas été aimablement accueilli parmi les vert et argent. A peine les cours avaient-ils commencé que ses propres camarades de maison l'isolèrent dans une salle de classe abandonnée. Là, ils l'avaient battu, maudit et insulté, avant de partir déjeuner en le laissant patauger dans son propre sang.

Cet épisode lui avait rappelé de très mauvais souvenirs et il avait très vite compris le message que lui envoyaient les autres Serpentard : il n'était pas en sécurité à Poudlard. Lorsqu'il était enfin sorti de l'inconscience, la journée était terminée et c'était l'heure du dîner. Il s'était péniblement traîné dans les longs corridors du château, priant n'importe qui d'apparaître pour lui porter secours. Cela n'était pas arrivé, et Harry avait dû rejoindre par lui-même les cachots de Poudlard, butant de nombreuses fois sur les marches d'escalier et luttant contre l'inconscience qui menaçait de nouveau de l'emporter. Lorsqu'il avait finalement atteint la salle commune de Serpentard, Harry pensa que son calvaire était enfin terminé.

Il ne venait en fait que de commencer. Sa Chef de Maison, le Professeur Carrow, se trouvait assise sur le plus grand fauteuil, juste en face de la cheminée et elle tourna la tête lorsqu'elle l'entendit traverser le mur. Elle ne semblait pas le moins du monde décontenancée par les nombreuses blessures de son élève, au contraire même, une lueur de plaisir brillait dans ses sombres prunelles. Harry, que le chemin et le manque de nourriture avaient épuisé, s'effondra par terre mais garda les yeux ouverts.

Il se rappelait encore aujourd'hui de la cruauté dont avait fait preuve le Professeur Carrow. Elle s'était approchée de lui, le sourire aux lèvres, et s'était accroupie pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Elle avait ensuite prononcé ces paroles, mot pour mot : « Avez-vous apprécié votre cadeau de bienvenue, mon cher enfant ? ». Lorsqu'Harry s'était contenté de la regarder d'un air de défi, le Professeur s'était mise en colère. Elle s'était relevée et avait épousseté sa robe pour retirer ses sales germes de sang-mêlé. Elle avait ensuite sorti sa baguette et lui avait envoyé le sortilège du Doloris.

Harry, déjà très mal en point, s'était presqu'évanoui et ne vit que qu'approximativement le Professeur Carrow lui envoyer un sourire malsain avant de faire demi-tour et de se diriger vers la sortie de la salle commune. Cependant, juste au dernier moment, elle s'était retournée et avait fini de rendre cette journée l'une des pires de toute son existence.

« Oh, et Mr Parker, vous viendrez avec moi en détention tous les soirs pendant deux semaines. Il n'est guère autorisé à Poudlard de manquer les cours aussi légèrement. Je retire également 20 points à Serpentard pour votre manque de sérieux. Je vous laisse bien entendu expliquer à vos chers petits camarades pour quelle raison les points qu'ils ont si durement gagnés aujourd'hui leur ont été ainsi retirés. », avait-elle dit en souriant. « Bonne nuit Mr Parker. »

L'année s'était poursuivie de la même façon, alternant entre humiliations, détentions, Doloris, cours, recherches personnelles et vacances douloureuses en compagnie de ses parents. Il n'était donc pas vraiment étonnant qu'Harry ait fini par craquer. Personne ne pouvait supporter un tel traitement aussi longtemps sans se briser.

En venant à Poudlard, il avait espéré rester inaperçu tout en se libérant de l'enfer que représentait sa maison. Il n'était en fait passé que d'un calvaire à un autre. Il avait tenté de poursuivre son plan initial : cacher ses connaissances tout en devenant aussi puissant que possible, mais personne ne pouvait ne serait-ce qu'imaginer à quel point il était difficile de se laisser faire de cette façon alors qu'il se savait apte à répliquer.

Mais il n'avait jamais oublié ce que devenaient les sang-mêlés faisant preuve d'une puissance supérieure aux sang-purs. Même les plus forts d'entre eux finissaient par se briser sous la torture des Miliciens, soit de manière définitive –c'est-à-dire en mourant-, soit en subissant un tel lavage de cerveau qu'en sortant de là, plus aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait même se concentrer sur autre chose que cette pensée : faire plaisir à Lord Voldemort.

Harry préférait encore mourir que de devenir l'esclave soumis d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres cruel et sadique. Au moins, malgré son affreux traitement chez lui comme à Poudlard, il n'avait jamais perdu sa capacité à penser. C'était probablement la seule chose qui lui avait fait conserver toute sa tête durant toutes ses années : le fait de se savoir maître de soi-même. Il avait encore le droit de réfléchir, et c'était probablement le seul droit que ni son père, ni le Professeur Carrow ne pourraient jamais lui ôter.

Malgré son incroyable force de caractère, Harry avait tout de même fini l'année dans un état mental déplorable.

La deuxième année s'était déroulée à peu près de la même façon. Ce n'était qu'à la fin de l'année scolaire qu'Harry avait fini par éclater. Malgré ses bonnes résolutions, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se défendre alors que le Professeur Carrow lui jetait Doloris sur Doloris dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Il avait alors su que si elle lui en envoyait encore serait-ce qu'un seul, il deviendrait fou. La chose qu'Harry craignait le plus au monde.

Alors il avait laissé sa magie sortir, et s'était concentré sur la pensée « faire du mal au Professeur Carrow ». Il avait lu peu de temps auparavant un livre sur la magie sans baguette provenant de la Réserve. Pour l'utiliser, les incantations n'étaient pas nécessaires, seule l'intention comptait. Le Professeur Carrow s'était subitement effondrée par terre en hurlant de douleur sous les yeux ébahis de la totalité de ses élèves. Même Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux : c'était la première fois qu'il arrivait à provoquer de la douleur avec la magie sans baguette !

Bien sûr, il ne s'en était pas tiré à si bon compte. Le Professeur Carrow était furieuse et avait convoqué ses parents pour discuter de son exclusion de Poudlard. Sa mère, étonnamment, avait catégoriquement refusé de venir pour des raisons tout à fait obscures. Ce fut donc son père seul qui alla rencontrer la femme dans son bureau.

Harry n'aurait pas pu être plus déprimé que cela. Avec son père pour défenseur, il pourrait tout aussi bien faire ses bagages immédiatement : le connaissant, il proposerait de lui-même de le faire revenir « à la maison ».

Jamais il n'avait été plus surpris de sa vie lorsque le Professeur Carrow lui avait annoncé d'un air pincé qu'il ne serait pas renvoyé. Comme il l'avait prévu, son père n'avait guère œuvré en sa faveur : s'il s'en était ainsi sorti, c'était grâce à l'intervention du Haut-Directeur en personne, le Mangemort Severus Rogue, qui avait répondu à la demande de son filleul.

Ce filleul n'était autre que Draco Malfoy, son compagnon de chambrée.

Sa troisième et sa quatrième année avaient été un peu plus faciles à vivre : ses camarades de maison semblaient le craindre depuis l'épisode impliquant le Professeur Carrow, mais ils craignaient encore plus la colère du Haut-Directeur s'il venait à apprendre qu'ils avaient agressé son « protégé ». Tout le monde à Serpentard pensait qu'il était sous sa protection, et, bien qu'il n'ait même jamais rencontré Rogue en personne, Harry ne les avait pas détrompés. Il ne savait guère pourquoi Draco était intervenu en sa faveur et il ne le lui avait jamais demandé.

C'était une sorte de règle tacite entre eux.

Jusqu'à sa deuxième année, jamais le blond n'avait fait quoi que ce soit pour le défendre, tout en se tenant loin de ses amis lorsqu'ils l'humiliaient. Après cet épisode, ils avaient lié une sorte de relation amicale tordue. Ils s'insultaient, se taquinaient et se moquaient l'un de l'autre, mais en cas de besoin, Harry savait que Draco serait là pour l'aider et vice-versa. Quelque chose d'inexplicable l'attirait chez le blond et il savait que Draco ressentait la même chose. Quelque chose de plus fort qu'une simple amitié.

Depuis qu'il avait Draco, Harry se sentait bien mieux dans sa tête. Bien sûr, le blond ne savait rien de sa vie : il ignorait où il habitait, comment s'appelaient ses parents, le traitement que lui infligeait son père, ou même qu'il cachait sa puissance aux yeux des autres. Pour Draco, Harry était juste un rat de bibliothèque avec des notes dans la moyenne, quelqu'un de tout à fait ordinaire.

Ils étaient désormais en cinquième année et Harry ne lui avait jamais dit la vérité, bien qu'il en ait souvent ressenti l'envie.

Harry sortit de la salle de bain d'un pas tranquille. Il leva les yeux au ciel en remarquant que son ami était toujours dans son lit et n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis que lui-même s'était levé. Il allait probablement manquer le déjeuner, comme il en avait l'habitude, mais Harry ne se hasarderait jamais à tenter de le réveiller. Il s'y était risqué une fois et avait depuis juré que l'on ne l'y reprendrait plus.

Harry monta l'escalier jusqu'à atteindre la salle commune. Quelques élèves y étaient présents, bavardant ensemble avant d'aller déjeuner. Harry n'y fit pas attention et se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie. Bien que ses camarades le laissaient généralement tranquille, il préférait ne pas les tenter en exposant son corps de sang-mêlé sous leurs yeux plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Lorsqu'Harry pénétra dans la Grande Salle, elle était déjà presque remplie. Le Professeur Carrow était présente comme d'habitude à la droite du Haut-Directeur, et pour une fois elle ne semblait pas l'avoir vu arriver. Il était vraiment désagréable de se sentir observé en mangea nt, cela avait d'ailleurs la malheureuse conséquence de lui couper régulièrement l'appétit.

Alors qu'il s'installait au milieu de la table, là où il y avait un assez grand espace libre pour éviter de contaminer les sang-purs par sa saleté, Harry croisa le regard du Directeur. Le Serpentard ne savait pas quoi penser de lui, et il savait qu'il en était de même pour le Professeur. Après tout, Harry ne semblait pas particulièrement intéressant et le jeune sorcier savait que Rogue se demandait souvent ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour pousser son filleul –un Malfoy !- à intervenir en sa faveur, allant jusqu'à supplier son parrain de ne pas le renvoyer.

Il était suffisamment rare de voir un Malfoy supplier quelqu'un, mais de le voir supplier quelqu'un pour une autre personne, c'était du jamais-vu. Depuis ce temps-là, Rogue gardait un œil sur lui, espérant sans doute percer son mystère et trouver enfin une explication au comportement de son filleul.

Cela n'arriverait jamais, si Harry avait quelque chose à dire là-dessus. Tranquillement, il détourna les yeux et sortit un livre de magie noire de son sac. Il l'avait charmé pour qu'il semble être son manuel de charmes de cinquième année et il savait que personne n'avait jamais deviné la supercherie.

Le livre venait bien évidemment de la Réserve qu'Harry visitait régulièrement depuis sa première année. Elle était tellement facile à pénétrer que c'en était risible, surtout au vu de la dangerosité des livres qu'elle contenait. C'était inconscient de la part des Professeurs de ne pas l'avoir plus protégée mais Harry n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Elle contenait une incroyable quantité de connaissances, et Harry avait su voir son immense potentiel.

Draco arriva à la fin du déjeuner, pas le moins du monde dérangé par son retard et il lui fit un sourire discret alors qu'il allait s'installer avec ses amis quelques places plus loin. Bien sûr, en public Harry et Draco étaient au mieux indifférents l'un envers l'autre. Personne ne devait savoir qu'ils étaient amis, surtout pas le père de Draco, le Ministre de la Magie.

Bientôt, tous les élèves quittèrent la Grande Salle pour se diriger vers leur salle de cours et Harry suivit le mouvement. Ce matin-là, ils avaient Charmes et Potions, deux de ses matières préférées. Il travaillait d'ailleurs secrètement sur un projet depuis sa troisième année : à l'aide d'un charme avancé combiné à une potion, il espérait former un bouclier protecteur autour de lui qui serait non seulement indétectable par le Ministère mais tout à fait inédit afin que son père ne puisse trouver comme le retirer.

Depuis quelques mois, il avançait de plus en plus et avait déjà inventé le sort nécessaire. La potion lui posait plus de problèmes et ce n'était pas le Professeur Slughorn qui pourrait l'aider. Bien que l'homme soit un Maître des Potions accompli, il ne dépassait pas la performance du Haut-Directeur qui était considéré comme le meilleur d'Europe.

Les deux heures de Charmes passèrent très lentement pour Harry. Tout ce que le Professeur Flitwick leur enseignait était déjà acquis pour lui, il n'avait donc pas grand-chose à faire et sortit à la place son journal. Il le signait toujours pas le nom « Le changeur », en référence à sa capacité à s'adapter à toutes situations et sa facilité à passer rapidement d'un masque à un autre.

A l'intérieur y étaient écrits une multitude de sorts inventés par Harry, ainsi que la plupart de ses théories et de ses hypothèses sur le monde magique ou la façon d'améliorer les choses. Toute sa vie y était enfermée, ou du moins, tout ce qui avait de l'importance dans celle-ci. Jamais personne ne devait tomber dessus, ou les conséquences pourraient être incroyablement dramatiques.

Le cours de Potions était toujours aussi mouvementé, le Professeur Slughorn n'ayant pas vraiment d'autorité et ne cherchant pas à en avoir. Il laissait souvent les élèves faire leurs propres expérimentations, arguant que c'était la meilleure façon d'apprendre. Harry aurait été d'accord avec lui si cela n'était pas juste une excuse pour permettre au Professeur de finir sa nuit la tête sur son bureau alors que des potions instables et terriblement dangereuses bouillaient à quelques mètres de lui.

Ce jour-là, le Professeur leur demanda d'améliorer la potion de Pimentine en lui ajoutant une caractéristique en plus. Harry finit rapidement le travail –il choisit de lui donner un goût de fruits rouges. Bien sûr, il aurait pu faire quelque chose de bien plus élaboré mais pour l'étudiant moyen, cette amélioration était tout à fait convenable.

Par la suite, Harry tenta une fois de plus de créer la potion nécessaire pour son projet, mais échoua de nouveau. Il savait qu'il faisait probablement une chose de la mauvaise façon, mais était incapable de déterminer laquelle. Pour quelqu'un sensé être « incroyablement puissant » et « un génie », il trouvait qu'il côtoyait beaucoup trop l'échec à son goût ces derniers temps.

L'après-midi, les Serpentards n'avaient pas cours et Harry choisit donc d'aller à la bibliothèque afin de faire ses devoirs pour la semaine. Le temps était de toute façon pluvieux en ce mois de mai. Il venait de finir son essai de Transfiguration lorsque ses camarades de maison s'approchèrent de sa table.

Harry sentit une migraine pointer le bout de son nez.

« Tu sais Parker, qu'importe combien tu étudieras, j'ai bien peur que tu ne puisses jamais dépasser les véritables sorciers », lui lança Theo d'une voix mesquine.

Bien entendu, même si les autres Serpentards avaient arrêté de l'humilier physiquement, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de venir le taquiner de temps en temps. Bien que cela soit plutôt habituel, Harry ne se sentait pas d'humeur pour leurs petits jeux.

« Et tu sais _Theo _», répliqua-t-il en insistant sur le prénom du Serpentard –il savait bien à quel point cela dérangeait le brun de savoir qu'il l'avait autorisé à l'appeler par son prénom en première année. « Que tu insultes notre Haut-Directeur en ce moment-même ? Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il apprenne que tu l'as insulté de sous-sorcier, n'est-ce-pas ? Peut-être qu'un petit duel avec lui permettra de définir lequel de vous deux est le sorcier le plus légitime, ne penses-tu pas ? »

Theo pâlit effroyablement alors que Pansy devenait rouge de colère.

« Comment oses-tu t'adresser ainsi à tes supérieurs ? Lorsque le Professeur Carrow entendra parler de ça… », dit-elle avec méchanceté.

Le Professeur Carrow n'avait jamais abandonné sa petite vendetta contre lui et Harry savait qu'elle serait plus qu'heureuse de le remettre en détention pour les deux prochaines semaines –avec supplément de Doloris, évidemment.

« Parce que bien sûr, tout se rapporte à elle, n'est ce pas ? », renchérit Harry. « Les grands héritiers de sang-pur ont besoin d'un Professeur pour se faire respecter d'un minable demi-sang comme moi. »

Au moment où Pansy sortait sa baguette, Draco arriva derrière elle et la lui prit. Il fixait ses amis d'un air ennuyé mais envoya un petit clin d'œil à Harry.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe encore ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix lasse. « N'en avez-vous pas marre de chercher toujours des noises à ce sale Sang-de-Bourbe ? On dirait que vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire, ce qui, pour des sang-purs hauts placés comme vous, serait une honte. »

« Pour ton information, _Draco, _je suis un sang-mêlé et pas un Sang-de-Bourbe », répondit Harry pour parfaire leur petite scène.

Sa déclaration tomba dans l'oreille d'un sourd alors que les sang-purs continuaient à se disputer.

« Tu n'as rien à nous dire, Draco », dit Theo avec ferveur. « Je te rappelle que tu passes toi aussi un certain temps à tester tes Doloris sur les Poufsouffle de première année, alors nous n'avons vraiment pas besoin de tes petites réflexions hypocrites. »

« A force de te voir le défendre, on commence à se poser des questions », glissa Daphné –l'une des Serpentard de son année- avec l'air de ne pas y toucher.

« Hey ! Calmez-vous ! », dit Pansy, indignée. « Draco n'est pas le coupable ici, alors ne l'accusons pas de telles choses insensées ! Tu devrais avoir honte de tes paroles Daphné ! »

Daphné ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer lorsqu'Harry intervint, décidé à mettre le feu aux poudres.

« Si vous me permettez », déclara-t-il avant de se raviser. « En fait non, je me permets moi-même de vous dire que vous êtes en train de vous ridiculiser devant la totalité des élèves présents. », dit-il d'un ton badin.

Les Serpentards prirent tous un air furieux alors qu'Harry rangeait son essai nouvellement rédigé. Il lui restait encore à travailler sur son exposé d'Histoire qui était à rendre pour la fin de la semaine et il pourrait se concentrer sur des recherches plus intéressantes, comme par exemple son projet secret ou même de nouveaux sorts de magie noire. Depuis qu'il avait découvert la Salle sur Demande au septième étage, il pouvait tester des sorts sans attirer l'attention du Haut-Directeur. Pratiquer avait tout de suite pris une toute autre dimension.

« Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'aimerais travailler », reprit-il en fixant ses camarades du regard. « Vous perturbez ma concentration. »

« Espèce de sale Cracmol ! », explosa Theo en brandissant sa baguette, un sort sur les lèvres.

« Fais attention à ce que tu fais, Theo. Cela pourrait bien te retomber dessus un jour », lui conseilla-t-il d'un air innocent.

Harry pouvait presque voir de la fumée émaner du brun.

« Allez venez, laissez la chose tranquille », dit Draco en entraînant ses amis vers la sortie.

Theo était le moins coopératif et se retourna de nombreuses fois pour regarder Harry d'un mauvais œil. Le jeune sorcier était sûr que si les regards pouvaient tuer, il se serait mort au moins une trentaine de fois entre le moment où le groupe se mit en marche et celui où il quitta la bibliothèque.

Peut-être devait-il juste se féliciter que cela ne soit pas le cas.

Lorsque les Serpentards furent définitivement partis, Harry commença à faire des recherches sur son exposé d'Histoire. Il avait tiré au sort le sujet suivant : Le Choixpeau magique. Pour parfaire son essai, Harry avait demandé au Professeur Selwyn la permission d'emprunter le registre des élèves qui se trouvait habituellement dans le bureau du Haut-Directeur. Selwyn était probablement l'un des professeurs les plus faciles à vivre pour les sang-mêlés et il avait gentiment accepté de le lui fournir à condition qu'il soit gardé par la bibliothécaire.

Il avait l'autorisation de le consulter seulement en sa présence. C'était après tout un précieux ouvrage et Harry avait parfaitement compris les précautions déployées. C'aurait été idiot de laisser un tel livre en possession d'un élève avec le risque qu'il ne le perde ou l'endommage.

Après avoir rédigé l'introduction ainsi que les différentes parties –résumant la façon dont le Choixpeau avait été créé ainsi que pour quelle raison- et en faisant bien attention à faire des fautes et à ne pas en mettre de trop, il choisit d'inscrire dans sa conclusion quelques grandes personnalités magiques ayant fréquenté Poudlard. Il pourrait ainsi faire un parallèle entre leurs différentes maisons.

Le registre des élèves à côté de lui, il le feuilleta paresseusement pendant un moment avant de s'arrêter sur les années qui l'intéressaient. Il choisit finalement de citer Bathilda Tourdesac, la plus célèbre historienne du siècle qui avait été à Serdaigle, le Ministre de la Magie, Lucius Malfoy, réparti à Serpentard et Newt Scamander, un ex-directeur de Poudlard qui avait fait sa scolarité à Poufsouffle. Il évita soigneusement de vanter les qualités de Gryffondor.

Une fois l'exposé achevé, il s'étira et s'apprêtait à partir dans la Salle sur Demande quand une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Il savait que ses parents avaient été à Poudlard, mais c'était à peu près tout ce qu'il savait. Grâce à ce registre, il pourrait savoir quel genre d'élèves ils étaient, leurs notes, leurs intérêts et même le nombre de retenues qu'ils avaient eues ! Cela pourrait constituer une arme assez intéressante contre eux…

Rapidement, il se rassit et rouvrit le livre à l'année 1973, date de la remise de diplôme de son père. Il chercha son nom pendant quelques minutes puis le trouva finalement sous une certaine Naomi Panama.

Il était dit sur livre que son deuxième prénom était George et qu'il avait été réparti à Serdaigle. Son statut de sang était également précisé, sans surprise : c'était bien un sang-mêlé. Entré à Poudlard en 1966, diplômé en 1973, il était défini comme un élève brillant et avait été Préfet-en-Chef lors de sa septième année. Très bon en Potions et en Défense contre les Forces du Mal –une matière qui remplaçait apparemment l'Art de la Magie noire à l'époque. Il n'avait eu qu'une poignée de retenues tout au long de sa scolarité. Un élève modèle. Rien de bien nouveau.

Il passa de nombreuses pages avant de s'arrêter aux W diplômés en 1978. Wheeler, Whestman...Whitman.

Cette année-là, aucune personne du nom de White n'avait été diplômée de Poudlard. Harry fronça les sourcils et revérifia une deuxième fois, perplexe.

Il devait y avoir une erreur. Peut-être sa mère avait-elle passé une classe ou au contraire redoublé ? Cela valait le coup d'essayer.

Harry revint donc aux diplômés de 1977 puis analysa ceux de 1979.

Elizabeth White n'apparaissait sur aucune des deux listes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Réécriture 07/06/2015**

* * *

Chapitre 4

Bien que le cas de sa mère intriguait Harry au plus haut point, un autre évènement vint troubler sa quiétude.

Son journal, « Le changeur », avait mystérieusement disparu. Harry était persuadé qu'il l'avait encore lorsqu'il était allé à la bibliothèque car il l'avait vu alors qu'il rangeait son essai de Métamorphose dans son sac. Cependant, le soir venu, lorsqu'il voulut le sortir pour travailler sur son projet secret, le journal s'était envolé.

Il était impossible qu'il l'ait perdu quelque part car il était revenu à la salle commune immédiatement après avoir consulté le registre des élèves. Quelqu'un le lui avait donc volé entre le moment où il avait fini son devoir et le moment où il était revenu à son dortoir. Cela aurait pu être n'importe qui, et Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'identité du coupable. Il avait vu tellement de personnes entre ces deux moments qu'il avait la tête qui tournait rien qu'en pensant au nombre de suspects potentiels.

La disparition de son journal posait un problème majeur dans la réalisation de son bouclier. Tous ses travaux étaient inscrits dessus, ainsi que chacun des sorts qu'il avait inventés. Cela représentait plus de deux années de travail perdues d'un seul coup. Harry n'était pas sûr qu'il soit capable de tout recommencer depuis le début. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment servi de la moitié des sorts qu'il avait créés et en avait par conséquent oublié la majeure partie.

C'est donc d'une humeur plus que sombre qu'Harry alla se coucher ce soir-là. Sa seule consolation était qu'il avait charmé le livre pour qu'il ne s'ouvre qu'à son contact. Quiconque d'autre ne verrait que la couverture, ce qui, en soi, n'apprenait rien de vraiment important. « Journal du changeur » ne donnait pas d'indications sur son identité, et heureusement ! Le jeune sorcier ne pouvait qu'imaginer les répercussions que cela provoquerait si tout le monde apprenait qu'il en était l'auteur.

Son masque tomberait à l'eau ainsi que sa liberté par la même occasion. Personne ne voudrait croire qu'il était un sorcier moyen après avoir lu le livre. Beaucoup trop de sorts étaient d'une complexité rare et d'une utilité sans pareille. Seule une personne d'intelligence très supérieure à la normale aurait pu les inventer, et seul un sorcier très puissant les utiliser. Le fait qu'il ait fait les deux aurait été une indication claire pour la totalité du monde magique qu'il n'était pas ce qu'il prétendait être et l'ensemble de ses dures années d'humiliations et de privations n'auraient servi à rien.

Jamais Harry ne pourrait laisser une telle chose arriver. Cela le détruirait.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il se leva, le lit de Draco était vide. Harry haussa les sourcils, surpris. Le blond n'était que très rarement réveillé avant lui. Depuis leur première année, cela n'avait dû arriver qu'une dizaine de fois, et seulement lorsqu'Harry était trop fatigué et abruti par la douleur pour mettre un pied devant l'autre. Ce changement dans leurs habitudes était plus que troublant.

Curieux, le sorcier aux yeux d'argent s'avança du côté de la chambre appartenant à Draco et inspecta le lit, à la recherche d'un quelconque indice sur l'endroit où avait bien pu disparaître le sang-pur. C'est alors qu'un détail le frappa : sur la couverture était posé un morceau de parchemin que Draco avait oublié la veille et il ne semblait pas avoir bougé d'un pouce. La seule conclusion logique était que le blond avait découché cette nuit-là.

Harry haussa les épaules en se disant que son ami voyait probablement quelqu'un. C'était la déduction la plus logique car jamais encore il n'avait disparu ainsi durant une nuit entière, au contraire de lui qui dormait souvent dans la Salle sur Demande au milieu de ses bouquins. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était autant surpris. Cela devait finir par arriver un jour de toute façon. Draco était beau, riche, charismatique et puissant. Et surtout, c'était un sang-pur. Il avait les filles à ses pieds. En y réfléchissant bien, c'était même étonnant qu'il ait mis tant de temps à se décider à sortir avec l'une d'entre elles.

C'est avec une curieuse sensation à l'estomac qu'Harry alla prendre sa douche tout en repensant à sa malchance. En une journée, son univers avait été une fois de plus bouleversé. D'une part, sa mère, que son père avait dit avoir côtoyé à Poudlard alors qu'il était ivre –et donc moins enclin à mentir, n'apparaissait sur aucun registre, et d'autre part son journal, son meilleur ami depuis la troisième année était aux abonnés absents. Son ami humain le plus proche avait choisi ce jour précis pour passer la nuit avec une fille et il avait Etude des Moldus dans la journée avec la plus sympathique des Professeurs de Poudlard, le Professeur Carrow.

Il voyait mal comment sa journée pouvait encore être pire.

Evitant comme toujours le miroir des yeux, le jeune garçon chercha ses habits mais il se rendit vite compte qu'il les avait oubliés. Grognant contre sa propre stupidité, Harry noua une serviette autour de ses hanches et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain. Sa robe et sa cravate se trouvaient sur le lit et il s'en empara tout en cherchant frénétiquement un caleçon dans sa malle. Il était à genoux, maugréant contre lui-même, sa mère, la vie, Draco, son journal, sa mère et Draco, lorsqu'une voix retentit derrière lui, l'air totalement choquée.

«Harry? »

En une seconde, Harry s'était retourné et avait tendu la main devant lui, un réflexe qu'il avait pris lorsqu'il avait appris la magie sans baguette. A quelques mètres de lui se trouvait son camarade de chambre qui semblait étrangement apathique. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts, et sa mâchoire semblait traîner par terre. Son regard était fixé sur lui, et Harry pouvait clairement voir à quel point il était abasourdi. Ses cheveux étaient décoiffés et il portait sa robe de la veille, si la tâche de sauce sur sa cravate était une indication. Il devait sûrement être revenu pour s'habiller avant d'aller déjeuner et les cernes sous ses yeux indiquaient qu'il n'avait probablement pas dormi de la nuit.

« Draco ? Tu…tu n'étais pas là ce matin alors je… »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Harry ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

« De quoi tu parles ? », demanda Harry, perplexe.

« Ton dos, il est… il y a des marques et… et tu as vu ton torse ? Oh par Merlin, qu'est ce qui est arrivé à tes bras ? On dirait… », énuméra Draco sans s'arrêter à mesure qu'il faisait l'inventaire des blessures de son ami.

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, Harry avait toujours réussi à s'arranger pour ne jamais être vu sans ses vêtements face à son compagnon de chambrée. Il se couchait souvent après lui ou avant lui, jamais en même temps et était généralement le premier debout, de sorte qu'il était rare pour eux de se croiser ne serait-ce qu'en pyjama. C'était la première fois que Draco voyait ses cicatrices, et Harry faillit se frapper la tête contre le mur devant sa propre stupidité. Il avait réussi à tenir cinq ans, merde, cinq années sans se faire démasquer et il allait finalement se faire prendre à cause d'un simple coup d'un soir ? C'était tout à fait risible. Bien que les glamours n'étaient pas une solution depuis que le Haut-Directeur avait mis en place un sortilège les révélant pour empêcher toute infiltration, Harry était persuadé qu'il aurait pu trouver autre chose. Qu'il n'ait jamais eu de problèmes auparavant était tout simplement incroyable.

Ayant besoin de temps pour réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer, Harry s'enfuit dans la salle de bain en laissant son ami en plan. A mesure qu'il enfilait ses vêtements, le pauvre garçon se demandait comment il allait bien pouvoir expliquer une chose pareille à son ami blond. Draco n'était pas aussi idiot que sa chevelure pouvait le laisser entendre, au contraire même : il faisait souvent preuve d'une perspicacité à toute épreuve et s'il y avait quelqu'un à Poudlard qui pouvait tout deviner, ce serait probablement lui.

Pour la deuxième fois de la matinée, Harry maudit sa chance. Lorsqu'il rouvrit la porte un quart d'heure plus tard, après avoir exagérément traîné dans l'espoir que son ami serait parti, il dût subir une autre désillusion. Draco était là, appuyé contre le mur à côté de l'entrée de la salle de bain et semblait l'attendre calmement, les bras croisés.

Dès qu'il le vit, le blond lui bloqua le passage.

« Est-ce que tu veux bien m'expliquer qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? », énonça très paisiblement son ami, ses yeux gris fixés sur lui.

« Ecoute Draco, on va être au retard pour le déjeuner, et tu sais à quel point Carrow me hait. Si je fais le moindre pas de travers, elle ne laissera pas passer ça aussi facilement qu'elle le fait avec toi. », dit Harry en fixant la porte de leur chambre du regard.

« Oh non, tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça, mon vieux. », s'écria Draco en lui prenant le bras. « Je te préviens que tu vas finir par me répondre, Harry, alors tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir et de tout me raconter maintenant, ça nous fera économiser de l'énergie à tous les deux. »

Harry se retint de gigoter, mal à l'aise et stressé de ne pas pouvoir rivaliser avec l'instinct de son meilleur ami.

« Tu es ridicule Draco, tu fais une scène pour rien du tout. »

« Je fais une scène pour rien du tout ? », s'étrangla-t-il, au bord de l'apoplexie. « Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Dis- moi que tu plaisantes ? »

« Mais lâche-moi, putain ! », cria Harry en espérant que sa colère repousserait l'autre. « C'est ma vie, et si je n'ai pas envie de te dire quelque chose, c'est mon choix et t'as rien à dire. Maintenant, laisse-moi passer, _s'il te plaît,_ j'aimerais pouvoir aller déjeuner tranquillement ! »

« Oh non, je ne vais pas te laisser partir ! », répondit Draco, tout aussi furieux. « Car si je le fais, je n'arriverais jamais à te coincer à nouveau ! »

« Draco, je te rappelle qu'on dort dans le même dortoir », répliqua Harry d'un ton ironique.

« Et tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que cela ne change rien ! Si tu as décidé de m'éviter, alors j'aurais de la chance si je réussissais à te faire parler à la fin de notre septième année ! »

« Je me répète peut-être, mais vraiment, tu es ridicule Draco. »

« Peut-être que oui, mais je préfère être ridicule et savoir ce que sont ces putains de cicatrices que de rester assis sur mon cul à rien faire alors que mon meilleur ami a besoin de moi ! »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. »

« C'est souvent quand les gens disent ça qu'ils en ont le plus besoin. », répliqua Draco avec sagesse.

« Je vais très bien. C'est toi qui te mets des idées dans la tête ! », hurla Harry d'un air encore plus furieux qu'avant. « Lâche-moi maintenant ! »

«Harry ...»

« Lâche-moi ! », hurla le jeune sorcier alors qu'une force inconnue repoussa Draco de quelques mètres.

Le blond ne résista pas, choqué par la démonstration de magie accidentelle –ou du moins ce qu'il pensait être accidentel, dont avait fait preuve Harry. Ce dernier en profita d'ailleurs pour attraper son sac de cours et se dirigea vers la porte au pas de course. Alors qu'il tournait la poignée, Draco sembla sortir de sa torpeur.

« Si tu vas si bien que tu le dis, alors pourquoi tu évites toute discussion? », cria-t-il de toutes ses forces.

Le bruit de la porte qui claquait fut sa seule réponse.

* * *

Le mois qui suivit ne fut pas de tout repos pour Harry et Draco. D'un côté, Harry devait toujours s'assurer de savoir où était Draco pour être tout à fait certain de ne pas le croiser alors que de l'autre, Draco cherchait toujours vainement son ami à travers tout le château, sans le moindre succès. Harry n'était pas revenu dormir dans le dortoir depuis la fameuse scène de la salle de bain, et, alors que son ami était sûr qu'il devait bien revenir plusieurs fois par jour pour se laver, s'habiller et chercher ses affaires de cours, jamais il n'avait eu la chance de le croiser.

C'en était à devenir fou, tout autant pour l'un que pour l'autre.

Stressé par la perte de son journal et le mystère de sa mère, Harry n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'avoir son ami sur le dos en ce moment. Il ne dormait même plus la nuit tellement il avait de choses dans la tête et il craignait désormais que chacun de ses gestes, en apparence anodins, ne finissent par le trahir. Les Professeurs s'étaient en outre mis en tête de les accabler de devoirs, et le jeune sorcier se trouvait malheureusement handicapé par son impossibilité à se rendre à la bibliothèque la journée. Il était sûr que Draco avait anticipé une telle chose et Harry savait que s'il se montrait, son ami l'attendrait au tournant.

Il était donc obligé d'étudier la nuit, et devait en permanence reporter ses recherches dans la Réserve s'il voulait avoir fini ses essais pour le lendemain.

Tout semblait aller de travers ces derniers temps, et Harry avait l'impression que cette journée n'allait pas déroger à la règle. Comme il le faisait maintenant depuis sa dispute avec Draco, il arriva pile à l'heure en cours afin que le blond ne puisse lui faire du chantage. Il connaissait son ami comme s'il l'avait fait et savait très bien que s'il lui en laissait la chance, le jeune Malfoy pourrait tout simplement le menacer de parler de ses cicatrices devant tout le monde s'il n'acceptait pas de lui expliquer d'où elles provenaient. C'était un Serpentard, la ruse était parmi l'une de ses plus grandes qualités.

Un peu essoufflé pour avoir couru tout le chemin, le jeune sorcier se figea en sentant le souffle de son Professeur effleurer son cou. Il ne l'avait pas entendue arriver.

« Mr Parker. Quelle bonne surprise ! », dit le Professeur Carrow avec un grand sourire. « Nous nous demandions si vous alliez finalement vous joindre à nous. Vous avez une minute de retard. Je suis sûre que vous savez ce que cela veut dire ? »

Harry dût se retenir de lui répliquer vertement qu'il était arrivé à l'heure, et même trente secondes en avance pour être précis mais il connaissait mieux Carrow que ça. Sa Chef de Maison détestait qu'on la contredise et quiconque lui résistait ne faisait qu'aggraver sa peine.

« Deux semaines de détention avec moi à partir de ce soir. N'oubliez pas d'amener du parchemin, comme d'habitude, mon cher. »

Elle lui sourit une dernière fois avant de reprendre un air froid et de commencer son cours. Harry sortit ses affaires lentement, essayant de contenir sa colère grandissante. Il en avait assez que cette femme ne le persécute sans cesse ! Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour mériter un tel mépris, mis à part d'avoir des moldus dans sa famille ? Il avait supporté chacune de ses injustices sans dire le moindre mot, lui avait toujours obéi et était resté poli quand elle l'insultait sans même chercher à se cacher. Même les autres Professeurs, dont son frère jumeau le Professeur Amycus Carrow, ne semblaient pas le haïr autant qu'elle. Pour eux, il était juste un sang-mêlé ordinaire, et Harry était sûr que la moitié d'entre eux ne connaissaient pas son prénom.

Mais bien sûr, aucun des autres Professeurs n'avaient à supporter d'avoir le premier sang-mêlé dans leur maison depuis dix ans.

Harry soupira et décida d'arrêter de se lamenter. Cela ne l'avancerait à rien dans la vie, et il détestait plus que tout les choses contre-productives. Il fit semblant d'écouter attentivement le reste du cours alors qu'il réfléchissait à un moyen d'arranger sa situation actuelle.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait dire était qu'il était sacrément dans la merde. Connaissant le Professeur Carrow et ses méthodes de torture « pédagogiques », il ne serait jamais sorti de retenue avant minuit. De là, il faudrait bien entendu qu'il évite Draco, car il était tout à fait probable qu'il l'attende à proximité de la salle de classe afin de tenter de le coincer, et il devrait bien sûr faire ses devoirs. Si on comptait qu'il cherchait activement un moyen de retrouver son journal et qu'il devait penser à reprendre ses recherches de potions sous peu, Harry, même avec toute la bonne foi du monde, ne voyait guère quand il aurait le temps de dormir.

La seule façon pour lui de s'en sortir était de faire la paix avec Draco. Cela résoudrait une bonne partie de ses nombreux problèmes. Tout d'abord, il n'aurait plus besoin de le fuir, ce qui serait un soulagement. Ensuite, il pourrait côtoyer la bibliothèque la journée comme la plupart des gens normaux et donc ses devoirs seraient finis au moment où il rentrerait de retenue. Il pourrait alors passer quelques heures sur ses recherches personnelles, ce qui lui laisserait tout de même une poignée d'heures de sommeil.

C'était mieux que rien du tout. Le problème avec cette solution était malheureusement la solution en elle-même car celle-ci impliquait de se réconcilier avec le blond. Et se réconcilier avec lui ne se ferait pas d'une autre manière qu'en lui révélant au moins une partie de ce qu'il se passait chez lui. Et ça, Harry ne pouvait l'accepter.

Ce serait déjà prendre un risque énorme car Harry avait appris tout au long de sa vie qu'un ami était une chose instable dans la vie d'un individu. Il suffisait parfois d'un rien pour que celui-ci ne retourne sa veste et vous trahisse. Cela ne pouvait pas arriver. Ses secrets étaient trop importants pour risquer d'être colportés dans tout Poudlard.

Et puis, s'il voulait être honnête avec lui-même, Harry devait avouer qu'il avait extrêmement honte. Il était presqu'un homme maintenant, et envisager de dire à quelqu'un qu'il n'arrivait pas à se défendre contre son propre père le remplissait d'effroi. Il ne voulait pas voir le regard que lui portait Draco changer subitement. Il pouvait déjà imaginer le dégoût transparaître dans ses prunelles grises, ainsi que la pitié ou même encore pire : l'indifférence.

Et s'il voulait être totalement honnête avec lui-même, Harry était terrifié de perdre Draco, son premier ami, presqu'un frère pour lui. Il était terrifié rien qu'à l'idée de revenir à l'immense solitude qu'avaient été ses deux premières années à Poudlard. Il était terrifié de redevenir l'épave qu'il avait été.

Lorsqu'Harry sortit d'Etude des Moldus deux heures plus tard, il n'avait toujours aucune solution raisonnable à ses yeux. Il poussa un profond soupir avant de se diriger d'un pas rapide vers sa prochaine salle de classe. Son prochain cours était Métamorphose avec le Professeur McGonagall. Avec Selwyn, la femme était probablement sa Professeur préférée et pour cause : elle était sûrement l'une des rares personnes parmi le personnel de Poudlard –avec peut-être le Professeur Flitwick- qui n'était ni Milicienne, ni Mangemort. Il se murmurait parmi les élèves qu'elle avait même combattu leur Seigneur aux côtés d'Albus Dumbledore, l'ex Chef de la Lumière vaincu par Voldemort il y a des années de cela. Certains allaient même jusqu'à dire qu'elle était son bras droit.

Harry soupçonnait que si elle n'avait pas été tuée, comme la plupart des plus importants suiveurs de Dumbledore, c'était car elle représentait pour leur Seigneur un rappel constant de sa victoire. Lord Voldemort aimait flatter son égo et, de plus, elle était une femme en qui les familles de la lumière avaient confiance. Une parfaite candidate au poste de Chef de Gryffondor, donc, et une puissante sorcière en plus de cela.

Harry pouvait comprendre son utilité pour leur Seigneur et ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec une telle manœuvre politique. Bien qu'il n'ait aucune affinité particulière pour lui, il devait bien admettre que Lord Voldemort était un véritable génie.

Lorsque le cours se termina, le Professeur McGonagall le retint pour discuter un peu. Ce n'était pas inhabituel, la femme avait apparemment apprécié son père et était révoltée par la façon dont sa collègue traitait Harry. Elle était souvent une source de réconfort pour le jeune sorcier, dans le sens où bien qu'assez stricte, le Professeur McGonagall était une femme juste et forte, dont les convictions étaient inébranlables. Elle faisait partie de ces rares personnes pour qui Harry éprouvait de l'admiration.

« Cela vous dérangerait-il de partager un thé avec moi, Mr Parker ? », lui demanda-t-elle, comme il s'y attendait.

Harry lui envoya un petit sourire.

« J'en serais ravi. »

D'un signe de tête, la sorcière l'enjoignit à la suivre à l'arrière sa salle de classe. Son bureau n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois où Harry y avait pénétré.

C'était une pièce plutôt exiguë mais décorée d'une telle façon qu'elle n'en semblait pas étouffante. Les murs étaient d'une couleur mauve et le bureau était d'un bois plutôt foncé. Sur ce dernier étaient posés toutes sortes de bibelots dont l'utilité était toujours restée plutôt floue pour Harry.

Comme à son habitude, le Professeur McGonagall alla s'asseoir derrière le bureau alors qu'Harry prenait place sur l'un des deux sièges moelleux qui lui faisaient face.

« Eh bien, Mr Parker, je dois dire qu'il se murmure de drôles de choses à votre propos ces derniers temps », commença-t-elle en faisant apparaître un service à thé d'un coup de baguette.

Harry déglutit nerveusement.

« Ah oui ? »

« Vos camarades ont laissé entendre de façon assez peu discrète que vous n'aviez pas été aperçu dans la salle commune de Serpentard depuis un certain temps », dit-elle l'air de rien en lui tendant sa tasse de thé.

Le jeune sorcier la remercia mais ne répondit pas à sa question sous entendue.

« Vous devriez être plus prudent lors de vos allées et venues, Mr Parker. », lui conseilla-t-elle. « Les murs ont des oreilles, ici, à Poudlard, et si ces informations arrivaient jusqu'à une personne mal intentionnée, je n'ose imaginer quelles conséquences elles pourraient provoquer… »

Harry comprit immédiatement l'allusion de la Professeur. Elle faisait bien évidemment référence à Carrow et sa réaction si elle apprenait qu'il ne fréquentait plus son dortoir depuis plus d'un mois. Il frissonna dès que cette pensée se forma dans son esprit.

« Exactement. », acquiesça McGonagall lorsqu'elle nota son frisson. « Aussi, peut-être vaudrait-il mieux pour vous de cesser vos petites sorties nocturnes durant un certain temps. »

Si seulement c'était aussi simple que cela, pensa Harry.

"J'y songerais. »

« Bien », répondit-elle en buvant une gorgée de thé.

Un petit silence s'installa dans la pièce alors qu'Harry était plongé dans ses réflexions. Si le Professeur McGonagall avait enseigné à son père, il était impossible qu'elle n'ait pas été la Professeur de sa mère si cette dernière avait vraiment fréquenté Poudlard comme son père le prétendait. C'était peut-être le moment de vérifier si son absence du registre des élèves était un erreur –ce dont il doutait, ou cachait quelque chose de gros, de bien plus gros que cela.

« Excusez-moi Professeur, puis-je vous poser une question ? »

« Bien entendu, mon garçon, tout ce que vous voulez tant que cela ne concerne pas les réponses au prochain test de Métamorphose », lui dit-elle d'un air taquin.

Harry esquissa un léger sourire avant de reprendre son sérieux.

« Je me demandais si vous vous souveniez d'une élève nommée Elizabeth White qui aurait fréquenté Poudlard entre 1971 et 1978. Elle était à Serdaigle. »

« Elizabeth White, dites-vous ? » Le Professeur McGonagall sembla réfléchir un instant puis secoua la tête d'un air navré. « Non, désolé, ce nom ne me dit rien du tout. Mais vous savez, avec tous les élèves auxquels j'ai enseigné durant ma carrière, ce n'est pas étonnant. J'ai une bonne mémoire mais retenir le nom de la totalité des élèves qui ont fréquenté ma classe est au-delà de moi. »

Harry sentit son cœur ralentir à un rythme normal et il ne put empêcher totalement la déception de s'afficher sur son visage. Le Professeur prit pitié de lui.

« Si vous pouviez me la décrire physiquement ou même me donner un aperçu de son caractère, peut-être cela m'aiderait-il… », glissa-t-elle d'un air qui se voulait compréhensif.

Harry eut un arrêt alors qu'une multitude de pensées défilaient dans son esprit. La décrire physiquement était relativement facile, mais mentalement ? Devait-il dire qu'elle était faible, lâche et n'avait que peu de caractère ? Ou devait-il croire son père et la définir comme maligne, rebelle et populaire ? Il n'en savait rien. Laquelle de ces deux descriptions correspondait vraiment à sa mère ?

« Elle est blonde, au teint mât et elle a des yeux bleus sortant de l'ordinaire. Elle est très grande et maigre et elle était apparemment très populaire à l'école. », dicta Harry, mal à l'aise.

Le Professeur McGonagall se replongea dans ses souvenirs mais finit par secouer la tête une nouvelle fois.

« La seule femme qui me vient à l'esprit se nommait Mary McDonald, mais je ne me rappelle vraiment d'aucune Elizabeth correspondant à cette description. Désolée. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. », répondit Harry, déçu.

« Si je peux me permettre, que représente cette femme pour vous ? », demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

Harry se redressa de toute sa hauteur et, un air de défi plaqué sur le visage, répondit calmement :

« Rien. Elle n'est rien pour moi. »

* * *

Le soir venu, Harry se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la salle de classe du Professeur Carrow, appréhendant déjà la retenue qui allait suivre.

Sa Chef de Maison avait la fâcheuse habitude de discipliner ses élèves en retenue en utilisant une plume de sang. La seule raison pour laquelle Harry n'avait pas de cicatrices sur le dos de la main était parce qu'elle ne l'utilisait qu'en alternance avec des Doloris. Ainsi, celui qui écrivait n'était pas exposé suffisamment longtemps aux méfaits de la plume pour en garder des cicatrices, bien cela n'efface pas la douleur pour autant.

Le jeune sorcier pouvait dire que question d'originalité, Carrow ne volait pas très haut. Depuis sa première année, la punition était la même : plume et Doloris. Jamais encore elle n'avait essayé une autre malédiction, comme si utiliser le Doloris lui provoquait un plaisir tellement immense qu'elle avait fini par en devenir accro.

A vrai dire, Harry n'était absolument pas sûr que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Il s'arrêta finalement en face de la porte de la salle de classe et frappa machinalement trois petits coups. Il y eut un petit moment d'attente, ce qui était étrange car le Professeur Carrow ne se donnait jamais la peine de se déplacer pour ouvrir la porte et lui criait généralement d'entrer.

Ce fut lorsque la porte s'ouvrit que ce changement d'habitude s'expliqua soudain.

Devant lui, se trouvait Severus Rogue dans toute sa splendeur, arborant son habituel air impassible.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous! J'ai décidé d'écrire une histoire un peu différente de tout ce que j'ai vu jusqu'ici. Elle se concentrera surtout au début sur le passé mystérieux d'Harry et sa famille, mais par la suite comportera éventuellement du slash avec HP/LV. Je ne sais pas encore où cette fic va me conduire, aussi si vous avez des idées, libre à vous de me les faire connaître! Bonne lecture.

Résumé: Dans un monde où la prophétie n'a jamais existé, Lord Voldemort est devenu le Maître Absolu de la Grande-Bretagne magique. Au milieu de tout ça se trouve un jeune et très puissant sorcier au passé mystérieux et aux multiples talents. Son nom: Harry Parker. Éventuel slash HP/LV, Puissant!harry, Maltraité!harry

Avertissements: Maltraitance d'enfant, viol, slash, univers alternatif, langage grossier, violence.

Disclaimer: Je ne suis pas JK Rowling, et je ne possède pas Harry Potter. Rien de tout cela ne m'appartient mis à part l'histoire que j'écris à but non lucratif.

**Toujours un grand merci à ****Takoisu, seiika, ReimaChan, thekingofkiwi, berkano, Draya Felton (dont tous les éloges sont parvenus à me faire rougir), Ascella Black, bambou03, mathilde, Louise, et Sahada**** pour vos reviews! Je les attends toujours avec impatience car j'aime beaucoup lire vos réactions à mes chapitres! Si vous écrivez aussi, je suis sûr que vous comprenez à quel point c'est encourageant et cela pousse à poster plus vite.**

**Quelques réponses aux questions qui m'ont été posées:**

**Takoisu: tu dois être l'une des seules personnes dans le monde de la fanfiction qui s'est plainte de la rapidité des publications! Lol :-D Question pairing, ce sera un probablement un slash harry/voldemort, c'est en tout cas l'option qui m'attire le plus pour le moment mais il ne viendra pas avant un petit moment.**

**ReimaChan: je suppose que ce chapitre va répondre à ta question sur le carnet :-)**

**thekingofkiwi: Merci pour tes encouragements ! Sinon, oui, la vie d'Harry à Poudlard est très probablement semblable à celle de Voldemort lors de sa scolarité. Je trouve qu'il est vraiment étrange que Tom ait été aussi bien accepté parmi ses camarades. Selon moi, ce qu'Harry vit était peut-être le quotidien de Tom à l'époque, du moins au début.**

**Sahada: ****JE VOUS DONNE A TOUS UN INDICE: LILY EVANS N'EST PAS LA MERE D'HARRY, ALORS INUTILE DE CREUSER DE CE COTE LA**** ;-)**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'Harry effectuait ses détentions sous la surveillance du Haut-Directeur, et il n'en savait toujours pas la raison. Il n'avait pas osé la demander au Professeur car il savait quel prix il pourrait payer pour son impertinence. Subir encore plus de Doloris ne le tentait pas vraiment. En fait, si Harry avait quelque chose à dire là-dessus, il en aurait assez reçu pour la totalité de son existence.

Cependant, même s'il avait choisi de se taire, le jeune sorcier devait bien avouer que la situation l'intriguait au plus haut point. Pour quelle raison le Directeur de Poudlard, un haut Mangemort en plus de cela, se dérangerait-il chaque soir pour surveiller les retenues d'un pauvre petit sang-mêlé comme lui ? Cela n'avait aucun sens, d'autant plus que le Professeur Carrow était présente et en bonne santé.

Les premiers jours, Harry avait paniqué en imaginant que l'homme avait peut-être son journal en sa possession et avait réussi à l'ouvrir et à en découvrir le contenu. Il savait comme chaque élève de l'école que Rogue était un puissant sorcier. Cela n'aurait donc rien eu d'étonnant. Par la suite, il s'était résonné en se rappelant qu'il n'avait pas croisé le Professeur le jour de la disparition de son journal et qu'il était donc impossible que le sorcier le lui ait volé.

Depuis, Harry était à cours de suppositions. L'homme était totalement indéchiffrable et ne laissait filtrer aucun indice. Chacune de ses retenues se déroulait de la même manière : tout d'abord, Rogue venait lui ouvrir la porte, puis lui demandait de remonter ses manches et d'enfiler des gants de protection. Il lui fournissait ensuite une éponge et du produit nettoyant avant de lui donner une vingtaine de chaudrons à s'occuper. S'il n'avait pas fini sa besogne à 23 h, le sorcier lui demandait de partir en lui précisant qu'il terminerait le lendemain.

Jamais Rogue ne faisait quelque chose d'inhabituel et Harry s'était peu à peu habitué à cette routine. Pendant qu'il frottait, le Professeur travaillait sur ses propres dossiers, probablement de grande importance au vu sa concentration. Jamais il n'avait surpris l'homme en train de l'observer discrètement. Lorsqu'Harry tournait la tête dans sa direction, le Haut-Directeur semblait ne pas avoir bougé d'un pouce.

Harry avait fini par classer cette anomalie dans les mystères actuels qu'il devait résoudre et la semaine s'était déroulée de la même façon que le mois précédent. Il évitait toujours Draco qui le fusillait du regard à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Il pouvait tout à fait imaginer la frustration de son ami : même s'il avait la chance d'apercevoir Harry, quelque chose l'empêchait toujours d'aller lui parler. Soit il se trouvait en compagnie de ses chers amis, ce qui rendait toute action impossible, soit le brun disparaissait dès qu'il détournait le regard.

Harry avait toujours été très bon à ce petit jeu. Il faut dire qu'il avait été formé par l'expérience. Il ne savait même pas s'il serait encore en vie aujourd'hui s'il n'avait pas été aussi apte à éviter les Serpentard lors de ses premières années à Poudlard.

Harry soupira et accéléra la cadence, ne souhaitant pas particulièrement découvrir quelles douloureuses malédictions Rogue utilisait sur les retardataires. A vrai dire, il n'était même pas sûr que Rogue serait celui qui surveillerait sa retenue. Peut-être ne devait-il remplacer le Professeur Carrow que la première semaine ? Harry grimaça à cette pensée.

Même si le Professeur Rogue ne pouvait guère être qualifié de « gentil » et « compréhensif », le jeune sorcier préférait néanmoins avoir à subir le Directeur et ses chaudrons que Carrow et ses Doloris. Il avait tendance à ressortir de la salle de classe en meilleur état que lorsqu'il était surveillé par sa Chef de Maison, et quoiqu'on puisse en penser, Harry avait un instinct de survie extrêmement développé. Il était après tout un Serpentard, son sang n'avait rien à voir avec cet état de fait. Si le Choixpeau l'avait envoyé dans cette maison, c'est qu'il en partageait les qualités. Et les Serpentard étaient tous connus pour leur sens de l'auto préservation.

Harry s'arrêta devant la salle de classe, et, prenant une profonde inspiration, frappa à la porte. Le cœur battant, il attendit de voir ce qui allait se passer. Lorsqu'il n'entendit aucune voix désagréable rugir un « Entrez ! », il relâcha son souffle, n'en croyant pas sa chance. En effet, une dizaine de secondes plus tard, ce fut le Directeur qui vint lui ouvrir et Harry ne put totalement cacher son soulagement à ce sujet.

Rogue l'avait sûrement remarqué car il le regarda étrangement avant de lui désigner les chaudrons d'un signe de tête. Harry hocha la tête, amusé. Il se demandait régulièrement si le sorcier payait le Professeur Slughorn pour qu'il lui fournisse un stock illimité de chaudrons sales. Depuis le début de ses détentions, Harry était persuadé d'en avoir déjà nettoyé au moins soixante et il avait l'impression qu'il ne s'occupait jamais des mêmes, ce qui était impossible car Poudlard n'en possédait qu'une petite quarantaine.

Harry haussa les épaules en choisissant de ne pas s'attarder sur ce sujet. Il devait parfois accepter que certaines choses soient au-delà de sa compréhension.

Machinalement, le jeune sorcier remonta ses manches avant de se rendre compte que le Professeur avait oublié de lui fournir des gants. Il se tourna alors vers le bureau de l'homme, une question sur le bout des lèvres, lorsqu'il eut le choc de sa vie. Rogue n'était pas assis sur son fauteuil, comme il en avait l'habitude. Il se trouvait cette fois-ci tout près de lui, à à peine un mètre de distance. Ses yeux noirs étaient fixés dans son regard argent mais son visage était toujours aussi impassible. D'une main ferme, il lui attrapa le bras.

« Ainsi, il avait raison… », murmura-t-il d'une voix étrange.

Harry était quant à lui confus et ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer. Que lui voulait donc l'homme ? Avait-il décidé de le punir plus sévèrement ? Instinctivement, Harry en doutait.

D'un geste brusque, Rogue lâcha son poignet et recula d'un pas. Il l'étudia du regard, restant de longues secondes à ne rien faire alors qu'Harry gigotait nerveusement.

« Qui avait raison Monsieur ? », demanda-t-il finalement, sa patience ayant atteint ses limites.

« Savez-vous, Monsieur Parker, que plus je vous observe, plus je suis persuadé que vous êtes bien plus intéressant que vous ne le laissez croire ? », dit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Harry ne répondit rien mais sentit son pouls s'accélérer. Qu'avait-il bien pu laisser échapper pour que le Directeur en arrive à une telle conclusion ?

« Il y a deux semaines, un élève est venu à moi, exprimant ses inquiétudes au sujet de l'un de ses camarades de classe. », continua Rogue d'un ton égal. « Il disait que quelque chose de mal se passait chez ce dernier, et il avait peur que ses parents ne soient violents»

Harry vit son monde s'écrouler à l'instant où l'homme termina sa phrase. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser alors qu'il venait de comprendre le geste de Rogue. Par Merlin, comment avait-il pu être aussi négligeant en présence du Professeur? Il lui avait permis de voir ses cicatrices et lui avait apporté la preuve sur un plateau que Draco –car Harry était sûr qu'il s'agissait de l'élève l'ayant dénoncé- ne mentait pas. Il s'était laissé endormir par l'ennuyeuse routine que le sorcier avait mise en place, et sûrement était-ce même son but depuis le début ! Le sale vicieux petit bâtard ! Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il allait finalement être découvert à cause de son meilleur ami ! Un sentiment de trahison lui monta à la gorge et il dût se concentrer pour empêcher ses larmes de couler.

« C'est Draco, n'est-ce-pas ? C'est lui qui a été vous raconter tout ça ? C'est pour cette raison que vous avez demandé à surveiller mes retenues ! », s'exclama Harry, blessé et furieux. « Monsieur, je vous en prie, écoutez, il ne sait pas toute l'histoire et il en a tiré des conclusions erronées, vous devez me croire, s'il vous plaît… », débita-t-il d'une voix suppliante.

Rogue lui fit signe de stopper ces jérémiades et prononça d'une voix froide :

« Vous mentez. » Harry allait secouer la tête et argumenter de nouveau mais le Professeur ne lui en laissa pas le temps. « Je peux le voir dans votre esprit. »

Le jeune sorcier faillit tomber sous le choc. Le salopard osait utiliser de la Légilimancie contre lui ! L'une des seules choses pour lesquelles Harry n'était pas très bon, l'une de ses seules faiblesses ! Sa colère augmenta encore d'un niveau.

« Arrêtez ça ! », hurla-t-il. « Vous n'avez pas le droit ! »

« J'en ai parfaitement le droit, Mr Parker, au contraire. », répondit Rogue avec un sourire. « En fait, j'ai tous les droits. »

Harry se gela à ces paroles.

« Monsieur, je vous assure qu'il n'y a rien à dire sur… »

Le Directeur se rapprocha de nouveau de lui, la démarche dangereuse et lui coupa la parole.

« Voulez-vous me faire croire que j'ai rêvé de ces cicatrices ? », demanda-t-il en désignant son bras d'un signe de tête. « Voulez-vous insinuer je suis un menteur ? », continua-t-il, le visage tellement près de celui d'Harry que leurs nez se touchaient presque. « Votre dos est-il totalement nu de traces de coups ? »

Harry ne répondit rien et l'homme finit par se reculer en souriant de nouveau.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. »

Rogue se retourna et rejoignit le bureau alors qu'Harry se demandait ce qui allait lui arriver maintenant. Si l'homme savait ce qu'il subissait aux mains de son père, était-il également possible qu'il sache pour sa puissance ? Allait-il être expulsé de Poudlard ? Privé de sa vengeance, ce pourquoi il travaillait si dur depuis des années ?

Il savait également qu'en temps normal, lorsque l'abus d'un enfant était découvert, celui-ci était retiré du foyer de ses parents. Oh, bien sûr, si quelqu'un l'avait retiré de leur garde lorsqu'il était plus jeune, ou même vers onze ou douze ans, Harry aurait été au comble de la joie. Mais maintenant le voulait-il ? Maintenant qu'il ne lui restait que deux ans à passer avec eux avant de pouvoir partir, maintenant qu'il avait presque réussi à trouver une solution pour empêcher son père de le toucher ? Harry n'en était plus si sûr.

Il vit vaguement l'homme se servir un verre de Whisky Pur Feu avant de se retourner vers lui, un sourcil levé.

« Vous comprenez bien sûr qu'il est de mon devoir d'agir ? Je ne peux pas décemment fermer les yeux sur un tel abus. »

Harry se redressa, défiant l'homme de l'interrompre.

« Ecoutez Monsieur, je ne sais pas ce que vous pensez savoir, et je m'en fiche. », dit-il d'une voix forte. « Ce que je sais, par contre, c'est que je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide. Jamais personne n'est venu m'aider lorsque j'en avais le plus besoin, et ce n'est pas maintenant, alors que je vais avoir quinze ans que cela va changer quelque chose. La vérité, Professeur, c'est que le temps où je priais tous les soirs dans mon lit pour que quelqu'un vienne me chercher est terminé. J'ai grandi, et j'ai appris que la vie ne se passe pas toujours comme on le souhaiterait. J'ai accepté avoir perdu mon enfance entre les mains de mon géniteur, et j'ai accepté le fait que plus jamais je ne la retrouverais. J'ai tourné la page, Monsieur. », déclara-t-il. « Maintenant, tout ce que je peux faire, c'est essayer d'être maître du reste de ma vie. Dans deux ans, ce sera terminé. Pourquoi m'infliger de la souffrance supplémentaire alors qu'il me reste si peu de temps à supporter, comparé aux quinze ans que j'ai déjà vécus ? »

Son monologue sembla toucher l'homme car il resta silencieux pendant quelques minutes, buvant de temps en temps une gorgée de sa liqueur ambrée.

Finalement, il se reprit car il se tourna de nouveau vers lui.

« J'ai connu un homme comme vous lorsque j'étais jeune », dit-il, le regard lointain. « Personne n'a jamais cherché à l'aider, même alors qu'il était adolescent. La vérité, Mr Parker, c'est que ce garçon a fait tous les mauvais choix qu'il était possible de faire par la suite, dans le seul but de pouvoir prendre sa vengeance et prouver à tous qu'il était fort, et puissant. Que plus jamais il ne se laisserait marcher sur les pieds comme il l'avait fait avec son père, et qu'il était un homme avec qui il fallait compter. »

Harry était étonné par l'exactitude de la description de l'adulte. Comment avait-il pu lire en lui aussi facilement ?, se demanda-t-il, intrigué et un peu vexé. A moins que… à moins que cette personne ait vraiment existé ?

Harry secoua la tête pour dissiper cette hypothèse de son esprit. Le Directeur était un as de la manipulation et il ne tomberait pas dans le panneau une deuxième fois. Il ne se rendrait pas encore plus idiot qu'il ne l'avait été.

Rogue fit une brève pause dans son récit pour lui permettre d'en assimiler chaque parole avant de reprendre.

« Cet homme est devenu un meurtrier. Il s'est vengé de son père, bien entendu, mais lorsque ce fut fait, que lui restait-il ? Il n'avait eu qu'un seul but dans sa vie depuis le début, et brusquement, il se retrouvait sans rien. Alors, il plongea de plus en plus dans les ténèbres et peu à peu, il perdit toutes les personnes à qui il tenait. »

Le Directeur posa son verre sur son bureau et vint se placer en face de lui.

« Est-ce que c'est cela que vous voulez devenir, mon garçon ? Une ombre oubliée depuis longtemps et dont il ne restera plus personne pour se rappeler de lui et le pleurer après sa mort ? Voulez-vous vraiment d'une telle vie ? », demanda-t-il brusquement.

Harry ne répondit rien, car il ne savait pas quoi dire. Rogue sembla le voir car il se recula et lui dit :

« Je vous laisse le temps d'y réfléchir, Mr Parker. N'oubliez pas de revenir demain pour continuer vos retenues. »

Il lui désigna ensuite la porte d'un signe de la main. Immédiatement, Harry se précipita vers la sortie et se mit à arpenter les couloirs, perdu. Devait-il croire le Professeur Rogue lorsqu'il disait que prendre sa vengeance ne ferait que le détruire ? Ou ce dernier essayait-il juste de l'embrouiller afin de mieux le piéger ? L'homme était après tout un Mangemort. Peut-être voulait-il établir une relation de confiance avec lui car il avait découvert sa puissance et espérait qu'il lui soit loyal et accepte de rejoindre Voldemort ?

Aucune de ces deux hypothèses ne lui plaisaient. Harry se promit d'y réfléchir plus tard.

Tout ce qu'il savait, désormais, c'était qu'un problème de plus s'était ajouté à sa liste déjà bien remplie de choses à résoudre. Et que le responsable de cela était Draco.

Sa colère qui s'était un peu calmée dans le bureau de Rogue reprit toute son intensité. Il allait régler ses comptes avec le blond une bonne fois pour toutes.

* * *

Lorsqu'il rentra dans sa chambre, Harry eut la surprise de constater qu'elle était vide malgré l'heure déjà bien avancée de la nuit. Il semblait que Draco avait encore une fois découché.

Plus il y réfléchissait, moins il était sûr que le blond se trouvait avec une fille. Le jour de leur dispute, déjà, quelque chose avait semblé suspect dans l'absence de son ami, et là encore, Harry ressentait la même sensation. Un désagréable tiraillement à l'estomac qui semblait tenter de lui faire comprendre que Draco lui cachait des choses, en plus d'avoir révélé ses secrets au _Directeur. _

Harry soupira, fatigué. Il sentait une migraine poindre alors qu'il s'assit sur le lit et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Plus cela avançait et plus il avait l'impression que les problèmes s'accumulaient. Faisait-il quelque chose de la mauvaise façon ? Pourquoi donc tant de personnes découvraient-ils ses secrets, ces derniers temps ? Y avait-il un avertissement inscrit sur son front qui attirait chaque satanée personne à l'instinct infaillible dans cette école ? D'abord, Draco, maintenant Rogue. Qui serait le prochain ?, se demanda Harry avec lassitude.

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il se réveilla, la prochaine chose qu'il vit fut du jaune éclatant, presque blanc. Il se frotta machinalement les yeux et s'apprêtait à mettre son oreiller sur sa tête pour étouffer ce qu'il pensait alors être la lumière lorsqu'une voix retentit dans la salle.

« Alors comme ça, t'es revenu. »

Harry sursauta et s'assit sur son lit, le cœur battant à mille à l'heure. Il prit quelques secondes pour se remettre avant de lever la tête, sachant déjà qui il verrait.

Draco se tenait juste devant lui, l'air indifférent. En le voyant, Harry repensa aux évènements de la veille et serra les poings pour se calmer.

« Ouais, il semblerait. », répondit-il froidement en se levant.

Il détourna les yeux de son compagnon de chambre et s'attela à faire son lit, conscient d'être plutôt enfantin. Bouder ne lui ressemblait habituellement mais ce jour-là constituait un cas de force majeure.

« Ok, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? », demanda Draco.

« Rien. », répondit Harry en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

« Rien ? », s'exclama le blond, l'exaspération clairement décelable dans sa voix. « Alors pourquoi tu me fais la gueule ? Si c'est encore pour cette histoire de cicatrices, franchement Harry, je n'y suis pour rien. C'est toi qui t'es baladé à moitié nu dans la chambre, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. Moi par contre, j'aurais le droit d'être en colère ! », cracha-t-il. « Un mois à m'éviter ! UN MOIS ! Tu te rends compte que t'es un putain d'idiot têtu ? »

Harry s'arrêta net, la main sur la poignée de la porte.

« Et toi tu te rends compte que t'es un sale petit connard insensible ? », répliqua-t-il en se retournant pour faire face à son ami. « Qui t'as permis d'aller raconter tous mes secrets au Directeur ? Merde quoi ! J'ai le droit à une vie privée, comme tout le monde ! T'étais incapable de garder ta bouche fermée, c'est ça ? Tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber. », dit Harry en secouant la tête. « Je te déteste. »

Il claqua la porte derrière lui et entra dans la douche, encore furieux. Il s'habilla à la va-vite puis sortit brusquement de la pièce, le regard fixé sur le mur d'en face afin d'éviter de croiser celui de Draco. Ce dernier remédia à cela en venant se placer devant lui, l'arrêtant net dans son élan.

« Harry écoute-moi. J'étais inquiet et tu ne voulais rien me dire », tenta-t-il d'expliquer. « Les vacances approchent très vite et je ne pouvais pas, tu comprends, ce n'était pas possible que je te laisse retourner chez toi sans rien faire. S'il te plaît, essaye un peu de te mettre à ma place. Si tu découvrais que mon père me battait, n'essayerais-tu pas non plus de m'aider ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix suppliante.

« On ne peut pas faire de suppositions puisque ce n'est pas le cas », renchérit Harry, inflexible. « Je te faisais confiance, Draco. A toi et pas à quelqu'un d'autre, surtout pas un adulte », cracha-t-il, la voix remplie de mépris. «Je te le répète pour la dernière fois : je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, alors arrête d'essayer d'arranger des choses auxquelles tu ne comprends rien ! »

« Alors explique-moi dans ce cas-là ! Mais je ne te lâcherai pas jusqu'à ce qu'une solution ait été trouvée ! Il est absolument hors de question que je te laisse te faire tabasser par ta propre famille alors que je peux faire quelque chose pour l'empêcher. Severus est probablement la personne la mieux placée pour nous aider, et c'est l'une des seules en qui je confierais ma vie s'il le fallait. Ne veux-tu pas essayer au moins, juste une fois, d'accepter qu'on t'aide ? »

Harry soupira et secoua la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que cela va changer, Draco ? Comme je l'ai dit à Rogue, je subis ça depuis mon enfance. Il ne me reste plus que deux années à tenir. A quoi cela sert-il de tout chambouler maintenant ? Je sais que tu avais de bonnes intentions mais n'empire pas les choses, s'il te plaît. J'ai l'habitude de supporter mon père et d'ailleurs, il s'est adouci avec le temps », mentit-il afin de tenter de convaincre le blond.

« Tu sais très bien que cela ne me suffit pas. Bordel, je suis ton meilleur ami, non ? Ne devons-nous pas nous entraider lors des périodes difficiles au lieu de s'éviter en faisant semblant qu'il n'y a rien qui déraille ? Je t'aime comme un frère, mon pote. Et te voir blessé, je suis désolé mais c'est au-delà de ma capacité d'acceptation. »

Harry réfléchit quelques secondes puis décida de tenter le tout pour le tout.

« Et s'il y avait un moyen de s'assurer qu'il ne m'arrive rien lorsque j'y retournerais ? »

« Qu'est que tu veux dire ? », demanda Draco en fronçant les sourcils. « Tu sais très bien que les sorts de détection ne sont que cela, de la détection. Ils nous avertiront seulement que tu es mal en point et ce sera déjà trop tard. »

«Ce n'est pas ça. Ecoute, j'ai créé un sort qui devrait empêcher mon père de me toucher de quelque façon que ce soit. Tu comprends ? Il ne pourrait pas m'atteindre. Cela serait une sorte de bouclier protecteur contre une personne spécifique et je l'ai presque mis au point. Il ne me reste qu'à finaliser la potion avec laquelle je devrais mêler l'enchantement, et je pourrais revenir chez moi en toute sécurité sans causer de problèmes à personne »

« Est-ce que cette potion sera prête pour cet été ? »

Harry vacilla légèrement et se frotta le front, mal à l'aise.

« Eh bien c'est-à-dire que je rencontre un léger contretemps. »

« Continue. »

« Le carnet sur lequel j'ai inscrit la totalité de mes recherches depuis la troisième année a disparu depuis un mois. Impossible de le retrouver, et je n'arrive pas à me rappeler de chacune des étapes de l'ébauche de ma potion ou de la formule entière du sort. Je suis dans une impasse. »

Draco fronça les sourcils, puis son visage s'illumina. Il ouvrit son sac et en sortit un journal de couleur noire, tout à fait ordinaire, mis à part l'unique inscription qui ornait la couverture : « Journal du changeur ».

« Est-ce que ce carnet ne ressemblerait pas à ça, par hasard ? »

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il le cherchait depuis tellement longtemps, et voilà que maintenant, Draco le lui offrait sur un plateau ? C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai. Il tendit une main tremblante pour s'en emparer et l'inspecta sous toutes les coutures. Il était légèrement abîmé sur le devant, comme s'il avait reçu un maléfice Incendio de faible puissance. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda Draco, des questions plein la tête.

« Où l'as-tu trouvé ? »

« Eh bien, par terre, à vrai dire. C'était à la bibliothèque, la veille de notre dispute, tu te souviens ? » Harry acquiesça, impatient d'entendre les explications du blond. « Il est tombé pratiquement à mes pieds alors que Daphné et Pansy se disputaient. Je l'ai ramassé et mis dans ma poche. »

« Et je n'ai rien vu. », constata Harry, dubitatif.

« Tu semblais plutôt occupé à te moquer d'elles et je suppose que tu n'as pas fait attention. Il a dû tomber de ton sac alors que tu rangeais ton essai »

« Je suppose. », acquiesça-t-il, bien qu'ayant encore des doutes sur cette excuse.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu l'as protégé, mec, mais t'as dû y passer du temps ! », déclara Draco avec admiration. « J'ai tenté par tous les moyens de l'ouvrir, bordel, j'y ai passé la plupart de mes nuits mais rien à faire. Ce stupide bouquin résiste à tout, même aux sorts les plus puissants. »

Voilà qui expliquait la trace noire sur la couverture, pensa Harry avec ironie. Il connaissait également la raison pour laquelle Draco découchait ces derniers temps. C'était incroyable ! Toutes ces semaines à chercher son journal en faisant la tête à son ami alors qu'il aurait pu le retrouver dans les jours qui suivaient s'il était resté à ses côtés ! Harry fulmina devant sa malchance. Elle était tellement présente chez lui qu'il allait devoir finir par lui faire payer un loyer !

« Heureusement que c'est toi qui l'as ramassé. Si cela avait été Theo ou Daphné par exemple, je ne pense pas que je l'aurais revu un jour. »

Draco approuva avec un sourire.

« Alors c'est bon, on se reparle ? », demanda-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Harry rigola légèrement.

« Seulement si tu me promets de me prévenir la prochaine fois que tu essayes de m'aider. »

« On a un marché, là, mon pote. », répliqua Draco, le visage radieux. « Et Harry ? »

« Hum ? »

« Parle de ta potion au Professeur Rogue. C'est un brillant Maître dans ce domaine, je suis sûr que tu le sais. Si tu veux que ton sort soit prêt pour l'été, le seul moyen c'est de lui demander de l'aide. T'as juste les notes dans la moyenne en potions, je ne pense pas que tu puisses en inventer une en à peine une semaine. »

Harry détourna le regard mais finit par hocher légèrement la tête.

« J'essayerais »

« Bien ! », s'exclama Draco, tout sourire. « Allons manger ! Je meurs de faim ! », fanfaronna-t-il en tirant Harry par le bras.

Le brun rigola, le cœur plus léger. Avec Draco à ses côtés, il avait l'impression que tout son stress venait de le quitter d'un seul coup. Et s'il savait qu'il lui restait encore de nombreuses choses à résoudre, plus rien ne lui semblait insurmontable. Le blond avait toujours eu cet effet-là sur lui. Ils formaient une véritable famille, et rien ne pourrait jamais changer ça.

* * *

Le reste de ses retenues avec le Professeur Rogue se déroulèrent de façon plutôt étrange. Alors qu'il n'était pas rare pour eux de passer une heure sans prononcer le moindre mot, il suffisait parfois d'une seule phrase pour qu'ils ne se lancent dans un débat mouvementé, dont Rogue ressortait le plus souvent victorieux au plus grand désespoir d'Harry. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à quiconque, et surtout pas à Draco, le jeune sorcier devait avouer qu'il commençait à apprécier le temps qu'il passait avec le Maître des Potions.

C'était désormais sa troisième détention avec le Directeur, et Harry n'avait pas encore eu le courage de lui demander de l'aide pour réaliser sa potion. Il savait que les grandes vacances approchaient à grands pas et qu'il ne lui restait plus que deux jours pour se lancer, mais quelque chose semblait toujours le retenir au moment où il ouvrait la bouche. C'était comme une force invisible qui lui répétait inlassablement : « Non, ne fais pas ça, tu fais une erreur, pense à tout ce que tu perdrais s'il te trahissait, pense à toutes ces années de travail qui n'auraient servi à rien ». Quelques fois, une deuxième voix se joignait à la première et lui glissait mesquinement : « Pense à l'état dans lequel tu serais si quelqu'un d'autre t'abandonnait de nouveau… ». C'était cette voix qu'Harry redoutait le plus.

Ce soir-là dans la salle de classe, tout semblait parti pour qu'aucun d'entre eux n'engage la conversation avant un certain temps. Rogue était plongé dans un dossier et semblait tellement concentré que des gouttes de sueur dévalaient son front. Il massait délicatement son nez, les yeux fermés comme si cette technique pouvait l'aider à trouver une réponse à toutes ses questions. Il semblait clair pour Harry qu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé, aussi le jeune Serpentard laissa-t-il le temps passer sans prononcer le moindre mot, se contentant du bruit provoqué par son éponge lorsqu'elle raclait le fond du chaudron.

Même après que Rogue ait découvert ce qu'il voulait savoir, c'est-à-dire qu'il était battu à la maison, il n'avait pas changé de punition pour autant. Le frottage intensif de chaudron était toujours autant d'actualité. Et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, cela ne déplaisait pas à Harry. Il aimait cette sensation de normalité, car elle lui offrait une sécurité et un bien-être qu'il n'avait encore jamais eus la chance de ressentir auprès de ses parents. Peu à peu, il se rendait compte qu'il s'attachait à ces petits rendez-vous nocturnes et bien malgré lui, il commençait à en devenir dépendant.

C'était une des choses qui terrifiaient le plus Harry. Il ne voulait dépendre de rien ni personne, car dès lors que vous commenciez à ne plus pouvoir vous passer de quelque chose, vous perdiez progressivement le pouvoir que vous exerciez sur votre corps, votre esprit et votre vie en général. Jamais le jeune sorcier ne pourrait laisser une telle chose se produire de nouveau. Malgré le fait qu'il considérait Draco comme le plus proche de ce qu'il pouvait appeler « une famille », Harry savait qu'il conserverait toujours une certaine retenue, même avec lui. C'était instinctif et il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Aimer et se sentir aimé était tellement peu habituel chez Harry qu'il serait probablement toujours sur la défensive lorsque cela arriverait. Voilà un pouvoir que son père ne perdra sûrement jamais sur lui, pensa tristement Harry en se mettant à frotter de plus belle.

Brusquement, Rogue se redressa, et, d'une voix brute et directe, lui lança :

« Comment s'appellent vos parents ? »

C'était tellement inattendu pour Harry qu'il ne put s'empêcher de marquer un arrêt d'une dizaine de secondes avant de se remettre à son travail.

« Je n'ai pas envie de parler d'eux », répliqua-t-il froidement.

« Dites-le moi. »

« J'ai dit que… »

« Dites-le moi ou j'irais directement chercher la réponse dans votre esprit. Il est tellement ouvert que n'importe quelle personne ayant un semblant de connaissances en Légilimancie serait en mesure d'y pénétrer. Vous serez donc d'accord avec le fait que pour moi, l'un des meilleurs manipulateurs en ce genre de magie, mettre ma menace à exécution ne sera guère un problème. », dit Rogue en souriant narquoisement.

« Elizabeth et Johnny », murmura finalement Harry d'une voix colérique.

« Pardon ? »

« Mon père se nomme Johnny Parker et ma mère Elizabeth White Parker. Est-ce assez précis pour vous ? », demanda-t-il avec toute l'impolitesse dont il était capable.

Il aurait dû s'en douter. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Si Rogue avait été si « sympa » avec lui ces trois derniers jours, c'était uniquement parce qu'il cherchait des réponses à ses questions, et surtout un moyen de l'amener à accepter d'être retiré de sa famille. Tout n'était qu'une question de manipulation et Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait de nouveau été trompé. La rage lui monta à la gorge mais il tenta de rester concentré sur son chaudron, ne se faisant pas assez confiance pour regarder son Professeur en face.

« Ah oui, Johnny, je me souviens de lui maintenant », déclara Rogue d'une voix égale. « Il était en septième année alors que je n'en étais qu'à ma deuxième. J'imagine que vous serez heureux d'apprendre qu'il ne faisait pas partie de mes personnes favorites. Il avait tendance à me mettre hors de moi avec sa petite voix supérieure de Préfet qui savait mieux que tout le monde, un trait encore accentué par sa qualité de Serdaigle. » Rogue esquissa un petit sourire avant de reprendre. « J'ai connu une certaine quantité de lèche-bottes au cours de l'ensemble de mon existence, mais je dois avouer que votre père battait tous les records. »

Malgré lui, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, sa colère descendant d'un cran aux paroles de son Professeur.

« Votre mère, toutefois, ne me dit rien du tout. De quelle année est-elle ? »

« 1960 », répondit-t-il simplement, ne souhaitant pas encourager son interlocuteur à poursuivre son questionnement plus longtemps.

« Impossible. Je suis né en 1960, et il n'y a jamais eu d'Elizabeth dans mon année. », répliqua Rogue immédiatement en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry soupira d'un air las.

"Je sais. Le Professeur McGonagall semble elle aussi n'avoir aucun souvenir d'avoir enseigné à une élève portant ce nom. Je suis déjà au courant qu'il y a quelque chose de louche là-dedans, vous ne m'apprenez rien de bien nouveau. Peut-on parler d'autre chose, maintenant ?»

Rogue ignora sa demande et plissa les yeux.

« Etes-vous absolument sûr que votre mère a fréquenté Poudlard ? »

« Bien sûr que oui. Je tiens cette information d'une source qui me paraît très fiable. »

« Qui est-ce ? », demanda Rogue, intrigué.

« Mon père. »

« Si je peux me permettre, votre père n'est pas la personne à qui je penserais immédiatement en entendant le mot « fiable » », répondit-t-il d'un ton ironique.

« Il était ivre lorsqu'il en a parlé. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que l'alcool embrouille le cerveau. Prenant en plus en compte le fait que l'homme ne supporte pas même un verre de vin, je pense qu'il est permis d'en conclure qu'il n'a pas pu mentir alors qu'il avait ingéré la moitié d'une bouteille de whisky. »

Rogue haussa un sourcil.

« Faites attention, mon garçon, vous commencez à parler comme moi. »

« Il faut croire que je passe trop de temps à vos côtés. On peut peut-être arranger ça si vous voulez. Bien entendu, je tiendrais à être là lorsque vous expliquerez au Professeur Carrow que mes retenues doivent être annulées car m'exposer à votre influence peut être dangereux pour ma santé mentale. Quoique la connaissant, elle serait capable de me coller en détention avec vous jusqu'à la fin de ma septième année rien que pour pouvoir m'expulser pour sénilité. »

Le Professeur cacha son sourire en tournant légèrement la tête, et Harry lui-même ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement à sa propre répartie cinglante. Il semblait qu'il n'arrivait pas à rester en colère contre l'autre sorcier plus de deux minutes d'affilée. C'était plutôt ahurissant.

« Ainsi donc », reprit finalement Rogue après quelques secondes. « Je pense que si votre mère a vraiment fréquenté Poudlard, comme l'assure votre père, elle a dû y venir sous une fausse identité. Ou au contraire, peut-être était-ce alors sa vraie identité et qu'elle ne l'a modifiée que plus tard dans sa vie. Les deux hypothèses sont intéressantes. Si on prend en compte le fait qu'elle a menti sur son nom, il est tout à fait possible qu'elle l'ait fait également pour son âge. »

« Non. Selon mon père, elle aurait été en seconde année alors qu'il commençait sa septième. Cela correspond. »

« Laissez-moi deviner : encore quelque chose qu'il a dit en état d'ébriété ? »

Un silence éloquent lui répondit.

« Bien », sourit-il. « Cela réduit considérablement notre champ de recherche. »

Harry acquiesça, sentant l'excitation monter. Serait-ce possible que Rogue soit la solution au mystère que représentait sa mère ? Si c'était le cas, alors il était décidé à en tirer le maximum d'informations possibles. Cette affaire l'ennuyait depuis plus d'un mois, et il était temps qu'elle soit enfin résolue.

Cependant, il ne savait pas s'il pouvait se permettre de laisser Rogue s'impliquer autant dans sa vie. Le laisser l'aider signifiait qu'il pourrait lui être redevable et cela n'était décidément pas quelque chose qui lui faisait envie.

« Pourquoi m'aidez-vous ? », demanda Harry d'un ton brusque.

Rogue releva la tête de la feuille où il était en train d'écrire furieusement et lui sourit.

« J'ai toujours aimé résoudre des mystères, Mr Parker. Il faut croire que certaines choses ne changent jamais. »

Harry resta silencieux, peu convaincu par l'explication fournie par le Directeur.

« Tenez », dit-il en lui tendant son écrit quelques minutes plus tard. « Voici la liste de tous mes camarades de classe, toutes maisons confondues. Si votre père dit la vérité, alors votre mère fait partie d'entre eux. »

Le jeune garçon la parcourut rapidement des yeux, impatient, mais fut rapidement déçu. Il releva la tête en regardant fixement son Professeur.

« Monsieur, sauf votre respect, je ne vois pas comment ma mère pourrait être l'un des élèves que vous avez notés. La plupart d'entre eux sont décédés ! Si j'en crois votre liste, ces gens sont d'ailleurs tous morts au même moment : 1960-1979, 1960-1980, 1960-1981, et ça recommence 1960-1979… »

« Justement. C'est ce qui rend l'hypothèse que votre mère ait dissimulé son identité encore plus crédible. Ne comprenez-vous pas ? Si vous vouliez changer de vie et repartir de zéro sous un autre nom, simuler votre propre mort serait une option parfaite, surtout si beaucoup de témoins pouvant vous reconnaître avaient rendu leur dernier souffle en même temps. J'en suis même persuadé : si votre mère est réellement l'une de ces personnes, elle fait partie de la catégorie de ceux qui sont prétendument morts. »

« Génial. Surtout en considérant que la liste de ces braves gens est la plus longue des deux, et de loin », soupira Harry en voyant ses chances d'identifier sa mère s'envoler à la vitesse de la lumière.

Rogue haussa les épaules.

« C'est tout de même un sacré début. Selon moi, si vous vouliez trouver des réponses, c'est par là que vous devriez creuser. Ce n'est que mon opinion, bien sûr. »

« Bien sûr », acquiesça Harry, l'air indéchiffrable.

Rogue se pencha ensuite sur le dossier de son siège de bureau et, en à peine une seconde, changea radicalement d'expression pour retrouver son habituel air impassible.

« Maintenant, Mr Parker, je pense qu'il est temps que nous discutions des mesures à prendre pour vous retirer de chez vos parents. »

L'annonce eut l'effet d'une bombe sur le jeune sorcier. Son visage se crispa immédiatement en même temps qu'il se renfermait sur lui-même.

« Pardon ? »

« Votre temps pour réfléchir est écoulé, et puisque vous n'êtes pas venu me voir pour en discuter, je me dois de d'agir. »

« Quoi ? Non, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! », s'écria Harry avec vigueur. « N'avez-vous donc pas compris ? Je ne veux pas de votre aide ! »

« Oh si, j'ai très bien compris, Mr Parker, cependant je ne m'en préoccupe pas. Le Ministère sera informé dès demain de la situation et vous serez probablement placé dans un orphelinat qui s'occupera de vous jusqu'à vos 17 ans. Il y a peu de personnes qui adoptent les sang-mêlés, de nos jours », ironisa Rogue d'une voix sarcastique.

Le monde d'Harry s'écroula d'un seul coup. Alors serait-ce ainsi que tout aller se passer ? Sans qu'il n'ait le moindre mot à dire dans toute l'affaire ? La colère l'envahit en même temps que la panique et le désespoir.

S'il était retiré de la garde de ses parents, il était fort probable que le Chef du Magenmagot ordonne la mise en place d'un enchantement qui s'assurerait que son père respecte une certaine distance avec lui. Cette mesure marchait malheureusement dans l'autre sens également : il ne serait plus jamais en mesure de se venger de lui s'il ne pouvait pas l'approcher ! Envoyer un colis empoisonné ne l'avancerait à rien : son père, dans toute sa paranoïa, avait placé un charme chargé de les détecter.

S'il laissait le Directeur le placer dans un orphelinat, Harry était persuadé que plus jamais il ne serait en mesure de voir son père. Si le sort se dissipait à sa majorité, cela n'aurait pas posé un si gros problème que cela, cependant, ce n'était pas le cas. Du fait des trop nombreux cas de pères se vengeant de leurs enfants en venant les tuer après leurs 17 ans, le Ministère avait décidé de laisser le charme actif même une fois l'âge légal passé.

Même s'il était très puissant, Harry doutait qu'il serait en mesure de rompre un enchantement qui aurait été lié par des dizaines de sorciers tout aussi qualifiés et bien plus habitués à effectuer ce genre de manœuvre.

« Il y aurait bien sûr une autre solution. », rajouta Rogue, rompant ainsi le silence qui s'était installé entre eux depuis sa déclaration fracassante.

« Laquelle ? », répondit immédiatement Harry, ouvert à toutes possibilités.

« Si vous étiez capable de me convaincre que vous serez en mesure de vous défendre contre votre père, je pourrai éventuellement envisager de fermer les yeux sur ses précédents méfaits. », glissa-t-il doucement.

Harry sentit son espoir renaître.

« Eh bien en fait, Professeur, j'ai peut-être une solution mais j'aurai besoin de votre aide pour finaliser une potion que j'ai inventée… », commença-t-il à expliquer rapidement.

Etrangement, à mesure qu'il présentait son petit projet secret à son Professeur, Harry avait de plus en plus l'impression qu'il ne lui apprenait rien de nouveau.

C'était comme si l'homme s'y attendait. Mais c'était impossible. Le sorcier n'aurait jamais réussi violer son esprit d'une telle manière sans qu'il ne le sache.

N'est-ce-pas ?

* * *

**A/N: C'est mon plus long chapitre depuis le début! Youpi! **

**S'il vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review je les lis toutes avec le plus grand plaisir et les regarde toutes les demi-heures à chaque fois que j'écris un chapitre. Non, non, je vous assure que c'est vrai! C'est un peu un anti-flemme pour moi, je suppose.**

**A bientôt!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Réécriture 03/06/2015.**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Harry était assis à la table de la salle à manger en train de prendre son petit déjeuner lorsqu'un hibou entra par la grande fenêtre de la cuisine. Il semblait épuisé et volait de manière incertaine, tant et si bien qu'Harry était persuadé qu'il allait finir par s'écraser.

Prenant pitié de la pauvre bête, le jeune homme l'attrapa d'un geste habile avant de la poser sur le comptoir après lui avoir servi un peu d'eau. Il allait devoir finir par discuter avec Draco de la façon dont il traitait ses animaux. En effet, Harry aurait reconnu l'oiseau n'importe où : blanc avec des tâches brunes et noires, il n'était pas exactement ce que l'on pouvait appeler un hibou « ordinaire ». Evidemment. L'animal de compagnie de Draco se devait d'être aussi « spécial » et « noble » que son maître, dixit l'intéressé en personne.

Harry avait levé les yeux au ciel en se moquant ouvertement de l'égo de son ami lorsque ce dernier lui avait dit cela, cependant il devait bien avouer que le blond avait eu raison. Le hibou devait avoir une intelligence et une force supérieure aux autres s'il avait réussi à faire trois fois l'allée retour de Wexcombe au Manoir Malfoy en à peine deux jours.

S'emparant de la lettre que portait l'animal à la patte, le brun la parcourut rapidement du regard avant de rouler des yeux tout en souriant d'un air attendri. Le parchemin pouvait sembler en apparence anodin, mais Harry savait que son ami blond s'inquiétait énormément pour lui, comme le prouvaient la succession de lettres qu'il lui avait envoyées depuis le début du mois de juillet. Harry avait bien essayé de le rassurer, mais rien à faire : tant qu'il serait chez ses parents, le jeune Malfoy ne pourrait pas ne pas s'inquiéter.

Tout en allant chercher sa plume dans sa chambre, Harry repensa à tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis la fin de sa cinquième année. Tout d'abord, il avait bien entendu dû passer ses BUSES, mais l'examen lui avait semblé si facile que le jeune homme n'avait pas du tout regretté de n'avoir rien révisé. Même en étant arrivé sans préparation, il avait encore dû faire attention à baisser sérieusement son niveau s'il ne voulait pas que les Professeurs soupçonnent une tricherie. Il aurait en effet été un peu suspect qu'il obtienne d'excellentes notes aux BUSES alors qu'elles n'avaient pas dépassé la moyenne depuis sa première année.

En plus de l'épreuve qu'il avait dû passer, il s'était rendu à ses dernières retenues en compagnie du Professeur Rogue et avait tenté avec lui de finir la potion nécessaire à la réalisation de son sort. Le plus difficile pour Harry avait été de consentir à lui livrer ses recherches car il avait peur que l'homme ne se mette à soupçonner sa puissance. Il n'avait pas besoin de ce genre de problème en ce moment, et s'il pouvait l'éviter, il le ferait avec joie.

Par précaution, Harry avait passé toute l'après-midi précédent leur premier rendez-vous à recopier l'ensemble de ses formules sur un parchemin à part de son journal. Il n'était absolument pas question de révéler l'existence du « changeur » au Professeur. Il voyait mal comment il pourrait lui faire gober qu'il avait réussi à créer une trentaine de sorts avec le peu de connaissances qu'il était censé avoir.

Harry avait de plus précisé qu'il travaillait sur ce projet depuis sa première année, et non sa troisième afin que Rogue ne soit pas trop surpris par l'avancée de son travail. Malgré tout, le jeune homme avait passé la totalité de leurs heures ensemble à craindre les doutes du Maître des Potions et il avait toujours tout fait pour détourner l'attention du fait que lui, un élève moyen avec une intelligence moyenne, ait réussi à créer quelque chose d'aussi complexe qu'un sort entremêlé à une potion. Peut-être l'homme pensait-il qu'il avait été aidé. C'était l'hypothèse la plus probable pour expliquer son silence et Harry s'en contenterait du moment qu'il reste loin de ses secrets.

Cependant, malgré leurs petites réunions, ils avaient vite dû se rendre à l'évidence : même pour un Maître des Potions aussi compétent que Severus Rogue, il était impossible de finaliser un tel projet en deux jours. Il était donc peu probable que le bouclier ne soit mis en place durant ces vacances-ci.

Harry se souvenait encore du sourire narquois qu'arborait le Directeur lorsqu'il lui avait dit que ce serait à lui d'annoncer la nouvelle à son meilleur ami.

Le jeune sorcier frissonna en se rappelant de son argumentation mouvementée avec le blond. Harry était persuadé que s'il n'avait pas autant à perdre en cas de retrait de la garde de ses parents, il aurait adopté le point de vue de son ami sans la moindre once d'hésitation. Le jeune Malfoy pouvait être diablement convainquant lorsqu'il s'en donnait la peine…

Finalement, et c'était un exploit dont il se vanterait probablement jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, Harry avait réussi à convaincre _et _le Professeur Rogue _et_ Draco de le laisser revenir une dernière fois chez son père sans protection. Encore aujourd'hui, le brun se demandait régulièrement s'il n'avait pas ingéré accidentellement un peu de Felix Felicis ce jour-là.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé de rédiger sa réponse à son ami, il la remit au hibou presqu'à contrecœur. Le pauvre était réellement très mal en point, mais il était bien trop fidèle et fier pour abandonner malgré sa fatigue. Harry était persuadé que sa lettre parviendrait à Draco même si l'animal devait en mourir pour cela. Il était toujours émerveillé de rencontrer une telle fidélité chez les animaux. C'était tellement différent des humains… Lorsqu'un animal vous offrait son amour, c'était de manière irréversible et inconditionnelle. Une bête ne trahissait jamais. Si elle vous était fidèle, elle le serait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Après avoir fini d'avaler son petit-déjeuner, Harry attrapa son manteau, vola de l'argent moldu qu'il savait être caché dans le deuxième tiroir de la commode de son père et sortit de chez lui en ouvrant la porte fermée à clé d'un simple Alohomora sans baguette. Il ne mentait pas à Draco lorsqu'il lui écrivait que son père ne lui avait pas encore fait de mal. C'était la pure vérité. Que ce soit seulement car ses parents étaient la plupart du temps absents depuis qu'il était rentré de Poudlard ne comptait pas.

Sa mère lui avait précisé qu'elle et son père avaient beaucoup de travail en ce moment et qu'ils ne seraient probablement pas souvent à la maison cet été-là. Harry avait senti qu'elle tentait de le rassurer et il devait bien avouer que même s'il était resté impassible, il avait apprécié l'attention. Il n'avait jamais su quel travail ils faisaient et ne s'en préoccupait pas vraiment non plus. Cependant, si ce dernier pouvait lui permettre de ne pas avoir à supporter la présence de son père durant les vacances, le jeune sorcier se dit qu'il était peut-être tant de s'y intéresser.

D'un pas rapide, il rejoignit la limite du village et s'arrêta devant le bouclier invisible. Comme d'habitude, Harry pouvait sentir les nombreux sorts qui avaient été entremêlés afin de mettre en place cette protection. Certains servaient à repousser les moldus, d'autres les bombes de ces derniers, d'autres encore déréglaient leurs systèmes de navigation afin de leur faire croire que Wexcombe n'existait pas. Harry avait toujours vécu dans un village de sorciers, mais il savait qu'avant la prise de pouvoir de Voldemort, la plupart d'entre eux habitaient parmi les moldus ou au fin fond d'une quelconque campagne où personne n'osait jamais s'aventurer. Selon lui, cela ne devait pas être très pratique. C'était bien l'une des choses qu'Harry préférait au régime de leur Seigneur qu'à l'ancien système semi-démocratique.

Sans hésiter, il fit un pas en avant et traversa la barrière. Il eut l'impression de recevoir un sceau d'eau sur la tête mais tenta de l'ignorer, préférant continuer à marcher à un bon rythme. Il avait pris un rendez-vous chez un détective privé pour 10 h et il préférait de loin ne pas le manquer. Il avait déjà eu du mal à se servir d'un téléphone, aussi espérait-il ne pas avoir à le faire de nouveau.

A mesure qu'il avançait dans la ville moldue, le paysage se faisait de plus en plus urbain, les bruits de klaxons et de moteurs de voiture l'escortant durant la totalité de son voyage. Il traversa une multitude de passages piétons, et, bien que n'ayant qu'une vision approximative de l'utilité des feux rouges et verts, réussit à parvenir à un arrêt de bus en un seul morceau. Il se laissa alors tomber sur le petit banc d'attente, soulagé d'être arrivé jusque-là.

Avant d'envisager cette expédition, Harry avait bien sûr dû effectuer une petite visite dans l'allée des Canards sur le Chemin de Traverse –une allée malfamée créée par Arthur Weasley du temps de son vivant et sur laquelle il valait mieux ne pas être aperçu- afin d'acheter un livre sur la civilisation moldue. Il se félicitait désormais de son initiative, sachant qu'il aurait été totalement perdu s'il n'avait pas pris autant de précautions avant de se rendre dans l'autre monde.

Bien entendu, il devait avouer que ce que les moldus appelaient les « voitures » et les « bus » le rendaient toujours un peu mal à l'aise, ayant pris connaissance des dangers que ces moyens de transport représentaient pour les humains –écrasement, accident, collision, et bien d'autres joyeusetés. Cependant, le jeune homme ne s'était pas laissé décourager et il en était de plus en plus heureux à mesure qu'il approchait de son but.

« Salut », lança une voix féminine à côté de lui.

Surpris, Harry tourna la tête pour rencontrer le regard brun d'une jolie jeune fille d'environ seize ans aux longs cheveux roux et bouclés. Elle était lourdement maquillée mais la finesse de son visage adoucissait suffisamment ses traits pour qu'elle soit qualifiée de belle. Relativement petite et mince, elle tenait dans sa main droite ce qu'Harry savait être un téléphone portable –un téléphone qui n'avait pas besoin de fil pour fonctionner.

Le jeune sorcier n'avait d'ailleurs pas très bien compris cette partie de son livre. Si les moldus avaient créé un téléphone pouvant être utilisé n'importe où, quel était l'intérêt de conserver ceux qui nécessitaient de l'énergie –de l'électricité- pour fonctionner ? Cela n'avait pas grand sens selon lui.

Finalement, il sortit de ses pensées et répondit à l'adolescente.

« Salut »

« Je m'appelle Jazz, et toi ? »

« John »

Ce n'était pas totalement faux après tout. Son deuxième prénom était Johnny, d'après son père, il ne mentait donc pas vraiment en répondant cela. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui donner son véritable nom. Pour tout ce qu'il en savait, « Harry » pouvait ne pas exister chez les moldus alors que son livre précisait que « John » était l'un des plus courants chez eux. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se faire remarquer en utilisant un nom inhabituel. Après tout, jamais il n'avait encore entendu le prénom « Jazz » dans le monde des sorciers, c'était donc probablement une indication que leurs deux mondes n'utilisaient pas les mêmes.

« Enchantée John. Dis, je suis nouvelle ici, tu ne pourrais pas me dire ce qu'il y a d'intéressant à faire dans le coin ? », lui demanda-t-elle en tournant l'une de ses mèches de cheveux entre ses doigts fins.

Voilà qui était fâcheux, pensa Harry, le cœur battant. La vérité était qu'il ne connaissait même pas le nom de la ville. Il s'était contenté de trouver un arrêt de bus dont le trajet passait par un endroit près du cabinet du détective et n'avait pas pris le temps de faire du tourisme avant de venir.

« J-je suis nouveau aussi, donc… », répondit Harry d'une voix hésitante.

Le visage de la fille –Jazz- s'illumina soudain.

« Génial ! On va pouvoir visiter ensemble alors ! »

« Eh bien, c'est-à-dire que j'ai un rendez-vous de prévu et je ne pense pas que j'aurais assez de temps pour faire un tour en ville avant d'y aller. »

« Oh », lâcha-t-elle, l'air profondément déçu. « Ta petite amie ? »

Harry écarquilla les yeux et secoua la tête immédiatement.

« Non, non, pas du tout. Je vais voir une sorte de…policier. », précisa-t-il tout en espérant ne pas avoir écorché le terme moldu.

La rousse se rapprocha petit à petit de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs cuisses se touchent et elle prit son bras en battant des cils.

« Ouh le mauvais garçon… », s'exclama-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. « Qu'est ce que tu as fait, dis-moi ? Trafic de drogue ? Braquage de supérette ? Fusillade avec un gang ? Vol à main armée? », demanda-t-elle, très intéressée alors que sa main commençait à aller et venir le long de son bras.

Harry n'avait absolument rien compris à l'ensemble de la phrase de la jeune fille et se contenta d'acquiescer lorsqu'elle eut fini de parler. Il se sentait extrêmement gêné. Il ne connaissait même pas l'adolescente et celle-ci lui parlait déjà comme s'ils étaient amis depuis toujours ! Et puis, sa main commençait à l'énerver. Il n'aimait pas que des inconnus le touchent. Mais peut-être était-ce ainsi, chez les moldus ? Cette familiarité pouvait très bien être leur façon de communiquer.

Soudain, Harry regretta de ne pas avoir lu plus de livres sur le sujet.

« T'es un criminel alors ? », renchérit Jazz en prenant sa main dans la sienne. Harry n'eut pas le temps de démentir –pour une fois qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire- mais elle le coupa avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche. « Ouah… La classe. J'aime les petits rebelles comme toi. », dit-elle en se penchant plus près de lui.

« Euh…d'accord », répondit Harry, incertain.

« Ca te dit qu'on se trouve un coin tranquille, juste toi et moi ? », dit-elle brusquement en lui caressant la joue.

Harry sursauta à ses paroles et secoua rapidement la tête.

« Il ne faut pas que je rate le bus. C'est très important et… »

Jazz lui coupa la parole en écrasant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le jeune homme ouvrit grand les yeux, abasourdi. Mais où était-il tombé pour qu'une inconnue vienne ainsi l'embrasser ? Jamais encore il n'avait été dragué dans le monde des sorciers –le statut de sang-mêlé à Serpentard décourageait aussi bien les sang-purs que les sang-mêlés des autres maisons- et n'avait même pas encore eu son premier baiser. Jusqu'à présent, du moins.

Il avait à peine suffi qu'il mette un pas dans le monde des moldus pour qu'une sauvage ne lui saute dessus ! Peut-être les sorciers faisaient-ils tous ce genre d'effet aux personnes non-magiques ? Dans ce cas-là, Harry comprenait fort bien les mesures prises par Lord Voldemort contre les moldus. Si tous les sorciers subissaient ce genre de traitement dès qu'ils sortaient de chez eux, il était tout à fait vital de se protéger contre ce pouvoir de séduction magique !

Soudain, il vit une énorme sorte de boite rectangulaire avec des roues s'arrêter juste devant lui et il supposa qu'il s'agissait d'un bus. Immédiatement, il repoussa la jeune fille qui alla s'écraser par terre quelques mètres plus loin. Se sentant coupable, Harry envisagea d'aller l'aider à se relever mais décida finalement que son rendez-vous était plus important et monta à bord du bus.

Le chauffeur lui fit un petit sourire complice.

« C'est ta petite amie ? On dirait qu'elle est très en colère que tu l'ais larguée de cette manière », dit-il en jetant un petit coup d'œil dehors.

« Ce n'est pas ma petite amie ! », cria Harry une bonne fois pour toutes en détachant bien ses mots.

L'homme sursauta face à son explosion de colère et lui fit signe de se calmer avec ses mains.

« Ok, ok, désolé mon garçon, c'est juste que tu dois admettre que cela semblait plutôt chaud entre vous. »

« Pourrais-je avoir mon ticket, s'il vous plaît ? », demanda froidement le jeune sorcier, agacé par toute cette scène.

Il était au moins heureux de savoir que le bus ne coûtait pas très cher, juste une ou deux pièces moldues, car il lui faudrait le plus d'argent possible pour convaincre le détective privé de l'aider malgré sa jeunesse.

Harry murmura un petit « merci » lorsque le chauffeur lui remit son passe et partit rapidement s'asseoir au fond du bus, toujours sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il semblait qu'au moins l'une de ses hypothèses était exacte : le chauffeur lui avait lui aussi parlé avec un certain sans-gêne qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans le monde des sorciers. Cependant, aucune autre femme présente dans le bus ne lui sauta dessus par la suite et Harry se demanda si cela voulait dire que les sorciers n'avaient pas de pouvoir de séduction sur les moldus. Mais, dans ce cas-là, pourquoi cette fille lui avait-elle sauté dessus ? Etrange.

Le reste du trajet passa lentement pour le jeune garçon qui l'occupa à réfléchir à ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire au détective privé afin de ne pas trahir le secret de l'existence des sorciers. Tout ce qu'il voulait savoir, c'était si le nom Elizabeth White était à l'origine celui d'une moldue à laquelle sa mère aurait volé son identité ou si c'était un nom inventé de toutes pièces. Cela ne devrait logiquement pas nécessiter de révéler un tel secret. Dans le cas contraire, il devrait faire marche arrière. Il n'était pas prêt à mettre en danger l'ensemble du monde des sorciers pour ses propres petits problèmes personnels.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry descendit du bus avec un léger mal de tête et une certaine envie de vomir, mais réussit à se contenir. Si ce moyen de transport n'était pas pire que ceux existant dans le monde des sorciers, il était tout de même assez désagréable et beaucoup trop long pour qu'il n'accepte de subir quotidiennement tous les inconvénients qui allaient avec. Le jeune sorcier ne savait guère comment les moldus pouvaient supporter de passer la moitié de leur vie dans ces engins.

Après quelques minutes de marche, il arriva devant une porte portant une plaque dorée où il était inscrit :

_Cabinet de détectives privés_

_M. Foster, P. Laughton, A. Peterson_

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il poussa la porte et pénétra dans le bâtiment. Il passa dans un étroit couloir avant d'arriver dans une sorte de salle d'attente richement décorée. Sur les murs d'un rouge chaud étaient accrochés divers tableaux stylisés dont Harry ne parvenait pas totalement à définir le sens, et de nombreuses chaises avaient été placées sur les côtés de la pièce. Il y avait également une table basse sur laquelle se trouvait une énorme pile de magazines.

Quelques personnes étaient présentes dans la salle. Elles le saluèrent poliment lorsqu'il vint s'asseoir sur l'un des sièges avant de retourner à leurs occupations respectives –téléphone, livres et observation du mur d'en face pour la plupart.

Harry était arrivé tout pile à l'heure, aussi n'eut-il pas à patienter top longtemps avant qu'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années ne vienne le chercher pour l'amener à son bureau. C'était un homme grand et athlétique, dont seuls les cheveux poivre et sel trahissaient son âge. Son visage était avenant et ses yeux vert foncé inspiraient confiance. Il sembla légèrement surpris en découvrant son apparence mais lui demanda finalement de le suivre sans lui poser plus de questions.

Le bureau de l'homme était beaucoup plus sobre que la salle d'attente. Le papier peint était de couleur beige et grise, et seuls figuraient sur les murs les différents diplômes en investigation policière que le détective détenait pour pouvoir exercer. Le bureau était fait en bois clair et de nombreux dossiers s'y superposaient, attendant qu'il s'y intéresse.

Le détective lui sourit et lui fit signe de prendre place sur l'une des chaises en face de lui.

« Bien, tout d'abord bonjour, je me présente : Anthony Peterson, détective privé depuis quinze ans. J'espère pouvoir vous aider, Mr Harry Parker, c'est bien ça ? »

« Oui, c'est bien mon nom », répondit-t-il, soulagé que l'homme n'ait pas l'air choqué par l'étrangeté du prénom.

« D'accord, et si vous commenciez par m'expliquer votre problème, Mr Parker ? »

Harry déglutit et prit son courage à deux mains pour se lancer.

« Il s'agit de ma mère. Je soupçonne qu'elle ait une fausse identité. »

« Et vous souhaiteriez découvrir qui elle est vraiment, je suppose ? », demanda-t-il, l'air un peu blasé.

A moins que l'homme –un moldu- ait accès aux registres des sorciers, Harry ne voyait pas vraiment comment il pourrait s'y prendre pour l'aider, aussi secoua-t-il la tête.

« En fait non. J'aimerais juste savoir si elle a volé son identité à quelqu'un ou si elle l'a créée. »

Si sa mère avait en effet volé le nom de quelqu'un d'autre, Harry pensait qu'il y avait beaucoup plus de chances pour que cela soit celui d'une simple moldue que celui d'une sorcière. Et c'était là que Peterson pouvait lui être utile.

Le détective haussa les sourcils.

« Si je peux me permettre, comment en êtes-vous arrivé à la conclusion que votre mère était en fait quelqu'un d'autre ? », demanda-t-il d'un ton curieux.

« C'est compliqué. », répondit Harry, ne voulant pas répéter de nouveau une histoire qui ne servirait de toute façon à rien pour aider le travail de l'homme.

Peterson acquiesça, ne semblant pas vexé du tout par sa froideur et se connecta à son ordinateur –une sorte de machine qui donnait accès à une grande quantité d'informations sur pratiquement tout.

« Il va falloir que vous me donniez le maximum d'informations sur ce que vous pensez correspond à la fois à votre mère et à la vraie Elizabeth White. »

Harry hocha la tête, se demandant en lui-même s'il serait en mesure de fournir assez de données sur sa mère pour satisfaire le détective. Après tout, il ne la connaissait pas si bien que cela, et ne pouvait par exemple pas révéler tout ce qui concernait de près ou de loin la sorcellerie.

« Je suis absolument certain que ma mère est née en 1960 donc il est fort probable que la vraie Elizabeth également. La vraie Elizabeth a sûrement disparu de la circulation entre 1979 et 1981, soit au sens propre, soit en étant décédée et il ne sert à rien que je vous fournisse une photo de ma mère car elle a très sûrement changé d'apparence. »

« C'est tout ce que vous savez ? », intervint Peterson, impassible.

Harry réfléchit encore quelques secondes puis lança :

« Je suppose que la vraie Elizabeth White n'a jamais été mariée, et n'a pas eu d'enfants. C'était probablement une femme de nationalité anglaise, sans aucune famille proche. »

Un silence se fit dans la pièce alors que le détective finissait de taper sur son clavier d'ordinateur. Il se tourna ensuite vers Harry et lui fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il va être très compliqué pour moi de retrouver la Elizabeth White à qui votre mère a dérobé son identité, si elle existe vraiment en tout cas. Je vous appellerai dès que j'aurai du nouveau. », déclara-t-il avec bonhomie.

« Je n'ai pas de téléphone portable. Je vous ai contacté depuis un cabinet téléphonique. », précisa-t-il, gêné.

L'homme fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

« Un cabinet téléphonique ? Vous voulez dire une cabine téléphonique ? »

« Oui, oui, c'est ça. »

« Très bien, alors laissez-moi une adresse pour que je puisse vous envoyer les résultats par courrier. »

« Et risquer que ma mère ne tombe dessus ? Ce ne serait pas vraiment prudent. Ecoutez, il suffit que vous me donniez une date pour laquelle vous seriez sûr d'avoir terminé et je reviendrai ce jour-là chercher les résultats et vous payer ce que je vous dois. »

Peterson hocha la tête et, après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes lui dit :

« Je pense que dans deux semaines, au plus tard, j'aurai découvert la vraie Elizabeth White »

« Ca me va très bien. », répondit Harry.

« Fantastique ! Disons-nous juste à bientôt dans ce cas-là, Mr Parker ! », renchérit l'homme en se levant.

Le détective le raccompagna à la porte et lui serra la main avec gentillesse. Brusquement, il se pencha vers Harry qui pensa qu'il allait lui faire une accolade. Cependant, au lieu de l'étreindre, l'homme lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mr Parker. Votre jeune âge ne me dérange pas. Après tout, 15 ans est plutôt proche de 18, n'est ce pas ? », lui glissa-t-il narquoisement.

* * *

Lorsqu'Harry retourna voir Mr Peterson exactement deux semaines plus tard, il était excité et impatient de voir enfin arriver le bout de cette longue attente. Son père et sa mère n'étaient pas rentrés depuis plus d'une semaine à la maison et il n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de leur parler plus de cinq minutes la semaine précédente. Même son père semblait tellement épuisé qu'il n'avait même pas eu la force de lui cogner dessus comme il en avait l'habitude.

Harry s'était souvent demandé au fil des jours ce qui pouvait bien être si épuisant dans leur travail pour qu'ils soient tous deux dans un tel état. Ils fonctionnaient un peu comme des zombies : ils se levaient, mangeaient, travaillaient puis recommençaient inlassablement le même cycle comme s'ils avaient été programmés pour cela. C'en était devenu légèrement effrayant. Le seul contact humain qu'Harry avait gardé durant ces deux semaines solitaires avait été par l'intermédiaire de lettres à Draco. Le blond voulait toujours s'assurer qu'il allait bien malgré le fait qu'il le lui ait déjà répété une bonne cinquantaine de fois.

Le jeune sorcier souriait avec attendrissement en pensant à son ami lorsque Peterson vint le chercher dans la salle d'attente. Il l'accueillit de la même façon que deux semaines auparavant et dût sentir l'impatience d'Harry car il ne perdit pas de temps à parlementer. Il lui tendit un petit dossier portant simplement le nom « White » sur la couverture et l'encouragea à l'ouvrir immédiatement.

« Je pense avoir fait du boulot », précisa-t-il d'ailleurs avec un peu de fierté dans la voix.

Harry lui lança un petit sourire, et, les mains tremblantes, tourna la première page.

La première chose qu'il vit fut une photo : elle représentait une femme blonde aux yeux bleus, ressemblant vaguement à l'apparence de sa mère sans pour autant crier qu'elles étaient une seule et même personne. Sa mère avait probablement voulu s'assurer qu'elle ne serait jamais reliée à l'ancienne Elizabeth White grâce à son apparence mais que si elle devait un jour prouver que c'était son vrai nom, elle puisse simplement arguer avoir changé un peu depuis le moment où la photo avait été prise. C'était astucieux et Harry prit son temps pour admirer la technique employée.

A côté de la femme souriante se trouvait un petit descriptif résumant ses informations essentielles : née en 1960 de parents inconnus, elle avait été placée dans un orphelinat du sud de l'Angleterre qui avait mystérieusement brûlé en fin 1979, tuant l'ensemble des personnes présentes à l'intérieur et donc la majorité des gens ayant côtoyé la femme durant son enfance.

C'était vraiment une étrange et très pratique coïncidence, pensa Harry avec ironie.

Elizabeth White s'étant retrouvée à la rue sans argent à l'âge de 18 ans –l'âge légal chez les moldus –, elle aurait apparemment fait le trottoir pour survivre. La dernière fois où elle avait fait une apparition aurait été en 1979, justement, alors qu'elle avait été hospitalisée pour coups et blessures graves. Par la suite, Elizabeth avait mystérieusement disparu sans que cela ne choque personne.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. C'était beaucoup plus gros que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Bordel, tout était bien trop parfait pour avoir été réalisé uniquement par sa mère. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose avait dû aider à lui fournir une identité. Ils avaient été jusqu'à brûler un orphelinat entier et probablement tuer la pauvre Elizabeth White rien que pour pouvoir utiliser son nom !

Harry était parfaitement certain que sur le dossier sorcier officiel de sa mère, il devait être marqué qu'elle avait fréquenté une école sorcière étrangère, et la mort de la totalité du personnel de l'orphelinat était terriblement pratique dans le sens où ils ne pouvaient ni confirmer, ni infirmer la chose.

De même, son père n'était pas supposé révéler à Harry qu'elle avait en vérité fréquenté Poudlard, et s'il ne l'avait pas fait, jamais Harry n'aurait même soupçonné la supercherie. C'était tellement bien ficelé qu'il était persuadé qu'il serait le seul à jamais croire à la théorie du complot, à l'exception de Rogue qu'il avait peut-être convaincu d'adhérer à son idée. Qui allait vouloir croire aux dires d'un salopard ivre plutôt qu'à un dossier net, clair et précis tout à fait crédible et banal ?

C'était simple. Il n'y aurait personne. Soudain, Harry se sentit terriblement seul avec le poids de ses secrets pesant sur ses frêles épaules.

Mr Peterson, quant à lui, observait attentivement ses expressions et le fixait d'un air pensif.

« Ces informations n'ont pas l'air de vous faire plaisir », remarqua-t-il.

« En effet. Ca rajoute des questions à ma liste déjà bien remplie au lieu d'en résoudre. Pour quelle raison ma mère aurait-elle senti le besoin de changer d'identité ? », explosa-t-il en faisant les cent pas dans le bureau. « Je ne comprends pas ! »

« Si vous voulez, je pourrais peut-être vous aider à trouver qui elle est réellement. Ce serait bien plus utile que de savoir à qui elle a volé son identité. », déclara Peterson avec sagesse.

Les paroles du détective eurent au moins le mérite de le calmer immédiatement. Il ne pouvait pas craquer ici, devant un moldu et se mettre à déblatérer sur la magie, violant ainsi la plupart des lois fondamentales du monde des sorciers. Il n'en avait pas le droit et il ne laisserait pas ses petites colères égoïstes prendre le dessus sur lui concernant une chose aussi importante.

« Je vous remercie mais ça ne sera pas utile », répondit-il à Peterson d'une voix plate. « Peut-on discuter de ce que je vous dois, maintenant ? »

Le détective se redressa dans son fauteuil et croisa les bras sur son bureau.

« Ce sera £ 500, le prix le plus bas pour ce genre de demandes. J'imagine que vous avez pris l'argent dans votre tirelire ? », dit-il narquoisement, les yeux rieurs.

Harry se contenta de le fusiller du regard et lui tendit la totalité de l'argent demandé, se demandant comment diable il allait pouvoir expliquer la disparition de la moitié de l'argent moldu qu'ils possédaient si son père s'en apercevait.

Alors qu'il sortait du cabinet, Harry se dit qu'il valait peut-être mieux tenter de ne pas y penser.

* * *

On était presqu'à la fin du mois d'août lorsque ses parents commencèrent à ralentir un peu le rythme au travail. Ce jour-là, ils étaient rentrés pour la première fois avant 22 h et Harry, curieux, descendit discrètement au rez-de-chaussée pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

« On ne va pas pouvoir le tromper beaucoup plus longtemps, Johnny. Cet homme est un véritable génie. Il va bientôt découvrir la vérité, et lorsque ce sera fait, tu sais très bien ce qui va nous arriver, ce qui va _m_'arriver », murmura sa mère d'un air abattu.

« Assez ! », cria son père, furieux. « J'en ai marre de tes jérémiades ! On a tenu plus de quinze ans, je ne vois pas pourquoi il découvrirait tout maintenant ! Tu me répètes ce genre de conneries chaque année et à chaque fois, n'était-ce pas moi qui avais raison ? »

« Johnny… »

Son père empoigna sa mère par le col et la plaqua contre le comptoir de la cuisine.

« Réponds ! »

« Si ! », cria-t-elle. « Si, tu avais raison, tu avais raison… »

Son père relâcha finalement sa mère au bout d'une bonne minute et la regarda froidement.

« Alors cesse un peu ton cirque et allons nous changer pour la nuit. »

Harry se cacha rapidement dans la salle de bain lorsqu'il entendit la réflexion de son père. Dès que le bruit des escaliers s'atténua, le jeune garçon se dépêcha de les monter à son tour, espérant que ses parents ne soient pas sur le palier. Par chance, ils étaient dans leur chambre et il eut juste le temps de se glisser dans son lit lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brusquement.

« Espèce de sale petit bâtard ! », hurla son père en se précipitant sur lui. « On ne peut pas te laisser seul dans la maison sans que tu ne nous voles ! Mais je te préviens, mon garçon, ca ne va pas se passer comme ça ! Je vais te faire oublier illico presto la signification même du mot vol », dit-il en l'envoyant valser contre le mur.

« Papa, s'il te plaît, je te promets que j'ignore totalement de quoi… »

Un coup de poing le stoppa au beau milieu de sa phrase alors que la rage de son père semblait s'être encore plus accentuée.

Il se mit à le cribler de coups de pieds et de poings avant de se servir de sa ceinture. Il lui martyrisa le dos si fort qu'Harry ne put retenir ses larmes et ses cris résonnèrent dans la pièce à cause du sortilège de silence que son père avait placé sur la porte, probablement pour empêcher sa mère –qui ne dormait pas encore- d'intervenir. Le jeune garçon doutait fort qu'elle l'aurait fait même si elle avait été en mesure de les entendre, mais c'était tout de même mieux de se dire qu'elle ne venait pas car elle ignorait ce qu'il se passait que parce qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire.

Le sang s'écoulait de ses plaies tellement vite que sa tête se mit à tourner. La dernière chose dont il se souvint fut une effroyable douleur avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour à tous! J'ai décidé d'écrire une histoire un peu différente de tout ce que j'ai vu jusqu'ici. Elle se concentrera surtout au début sur le passé mystérieux d'Harry et sa famille, mais par la suite comportera éventuellement du slash avec HP/LV. Je ne sais pas encore où cette fic va me conduire, aussi si vous avez des idées, libre à vous de me les faire connaître! Bonne lecture.

Résumé: Dans un monde où la prophétie n'a jamais existé, Lord Voldemort est devenu le Maître Absolu de la Grande-Bretagne magique. Au milieu de tout ça se trouve un jeune et très puissant sorcier au passé mystérieux et aux multiples talents. Son nom: Harry Parker. Éventuel slash HP/LV, Puissant!harry, Maltraité!harry

Avertissements: Maltraitance d'enfant, viol, slash, univers alternatif, langage grossier, violence.

Disclaimer: Je ne suis pas JK Rowling, et je ne possède pas Harry Potter. Rien de tout cela ne m'appartient mis à part l'histoire que j'écris à but non lucratif.

**Voici un nouveau chapitre apportant encore de nouvelles informations et encore plus de questions sur les parents d'Harry! Préparez-vous à vous casser la tête pour reconstituer la totalité des informations sur eux depuis le début!**

**MERCI ENORMEMENT A cyrilloduprat, cubitus76, Maria, ReimaChan, Guest, juju, Takoisu, Sorciere6174, grispoils, thekingofkiwi, suzette91, et berkano pour toutes vos reviews! Ca m'a fait très très très plaisir!**

**Quelques réponses:**

**cyrilloduprat: j'ai bien peur que la mère ne soit pas Lily Evans, désolée :-p**

**Takoisu: ah là, tu tiens une piste sérieuse! Peut-être sont-ils ses vrais parents ou peut-être pas...**

**berkano: tu brûles énormément! Bien que quelques éléments de ton hypothèse soient faux et que l'histoire soit beaucoup plus complexe , tu approches énormément de la vérité...ah ah ah je te laisse maintenant te creuser la cervelle pour tenter de deviner sur quels points tu as tout faux. Ne t'inquiète pas, je reste sur du HP/LV**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Poudlard avait repris depuis quelques jours lorsque le Directeur l'interpella au beau milieu d'un couloir désert du château. Il était comme à son habitude habillé de sa légendaire robe noire et marchait d'une démarche princière comme si on le lui avait enseigné depuis l'enfance, ce qu'Harry savait être faux puisqu'il était de sang-mêlé. L'homme arborait un air impassible et se planta face à lui pour lui bloquer le passage.

« Bonjour Mr Parker »

« Monsieur le Directeur », le salua Harry d'une voix neutre.

« J'ose espérer que vos vacances se sont bien passées ? », lui demanda-t-il en le regardant fixement de ses yeux onyx.

Harry savait reconnaître un sous-entendu lorsqu'il en entendait un. Le Professeur ne voulait pas vraiment savoir s'il avait apprécié ses vacances mais plutôt si son père l'avait laissé tranquille. Le jeune garçon dut se forcer pour ne pas laisser le stress l'envahir. Il avait déjà subi un tel interrogatoire auprès de son ami blond, il devrait donc être en mesure de supporter celui du Maître des Potions, n'est-ce-pas ?

« Oui, vraiment, elles étaient géniales. Je profite toujours des vacances à fond, Monsieur, comme tous les élèves de Poudlard je suppose », dit-il d'une voix légèrement provocatrice.

Rogue fronça les sourcils devant son insolence mais n'insista pas plus sur le sujet.

« Heureux de vous l'entendre dire », répondit-il simplement avant de reprendre d'une voix plus froide : « Bien entendu, je vous attends ce soir pour votre première retenue de l'année, Mr Parker »

Le Directeur sourit narquoisement et s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour lorsqu'Harry réagit enfin.

« Quoi ? », s'exclama-t-il, incrédule. « Quelle première retenue ? Je n'ai même pas encore eu cours avec Carrow, ce n'est pas possible que… »

« Le _Professeur_ Carrow, Mr Parker. Et pensez-vous réellement que votre potion va se faire toute seule ? J'avoue que sans vous à mes côtés, je peine à comprendre le gribouillis qui vous sert d'écriture, aussi n'ai-je pas pu avancer beaucoup sur ce bouclier cet été. Votre présence serait réellement appréciée si vous ne souhaitez pas que je glisse quelques mots à votre sujet au Département des Maltraitances Domestiques, me comprenez-vous ? »

Le premier réflexe d'Harry fut d'ouvrir la bouche pour protester : après tout, les Professeurs leur avaient déjà donné une quantité incroyable de devoirs en ce début de sixième année et il avait déjà tant de problèmes à régler –comme l'identité de sa mère, par exemple, qu'il n'avait vraiment pas envie de consacrer une grosse partie de son temps à se joindre à l'homme dans sa salle de classe pour créer une potion dont il n'aurait de toute façon pas besoin avant les vacances prochaines. Cependant, une fois que le jeune homme analysa les conséquences que provoquerait un refus, il décida que « non » n'était décidément pas une réponse acceptable, aussi acquiesça-t-il d'un air crispé.

« Bien ! », s'exclama Rogue avec un sourire entendu. « J'étais sûr que nous pourrions parvenir à un accord. A ce soir, donc, Mr Parker »

Harry ne répondit rien et se contenta de fusiller le dos du Directeur du regard jusqu'à ce que l'homme ait complètement disparu à l'angle d'un couloir. Il se rappela alors soudainement de ce qu'il faisait avant l'apparition de son Professeur et se hâta donc de rejoindre la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. En chemin, il croisa Draco en compagnie de quelques Serpentard de leur année. Lorsque le blond le vit, il écarquilla les yeux et lui fit signe de faire demi-tour. Harry se contenta de lui lancer un léger sourire et continua son chemin en marchant d'une démarche sûre et confiante.

Etrangement, son énervement relatif à la demande de Rogue se traduisait ce jour-là par une inconscience face au danger, une attitude tout à fait Gryffondor, ce qu'Harry aurait trouvé insultant en temps normal.

« Hey ! Mais n'est-ce pas Parki-Parker ? », lança Pansy lorsqu'elle l'aperçut.

Ses amis se retournèrent alors et sourirent en voyant leur souffre-douleur préféré à quelques mètres d'eux.

« Bah alors, le petit Sang-de-Bourbe est perdu dans les sombres cachots de Poudlard ? Fais attention, Parker, on ne sait pas quels genre de monstres allergiques à ton genre il pourrait y avoir sur le noble territoire de Salazar Serpentard. », lui dit Daphné d'un air compatissant.

Harry s'arrêta soudainement pour leur faire face et les jaugea un moment avant de lâcher :

« Au contraire, je crois que je viens d'en découvrir quelques-uns. »

Pansy et Daphné devinrent rouges de colère alors que Theo s'avançait d'un air menaçant.

« Fais attention à ce que tu dis, espèce de sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! », lui conseilla-t-il froidement. « Cela pourrait très bien te retomber dessus un jour ! »

« Combien de fois devrais-je vous répéter que je ne suis pas un Sang-de-Bourbe ? », demanda Harry, l'air désespéré par leur idiotie. « Encore un certain temps, si j'en crois votre capacité d'assimilation. Il faut croire que la consanguinité fait de plus en plus de ravages sur les sang-purs de nos jours. »

Dès qu'il eut terminé sa phrase, Draco semblait prêt à se taper la tête contre le mur alors que ses compagnons affichaient un air insulté. Ils sortirent tous leurs baguettes en même temps, et le blond dût les imiter pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui.

« Tu vas regretter tes paroles ! », rugit Theo en lui lançant un sort de découpe qu'Harry évita habilement.

« Allons, allons, calmez-vous mes chers camarades, vous savez bien qu'un trop-plein d'émotion est mauvais pour votre cœur. », renchérit le jeune garçon d'une voix sarcastique.

Trois maléfices fusèrent en même temps sur lui et Harry dût à contrecœur se laisser prendre par l'un d'entre eux. Il aurait été plutôt suspect qu'il réussisse à éviter la totalité des sorts sans entraînement physique au préalable pour apprendre à le faire. Et il n'était pas sensé en avoir suivi.

Le sort qui le toucha fut un Impedimenta et il eut pour effet de le projeter contre le mur d'en face avec force. Son dos meurtri claqua contre la pierre froide des sous-sols de Poudlard et Harry dût se mordre furieusement la langue pour ne pas crier de douleur. Il sentit malgré tout son visage pâlir et peina à se relever.

« A quatre contre un, quel courage ! Avez-vous peur de perdre, pour ne pas oser m'affronter à armes égales ? »,demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu plus faible qu'auparavant.

Pansy s'apprêtait à répliquer vertement lorsque Draco sembla juger qu'il était temps pour lui d'intervenir et prit la parole.

« Il a raison. Offrons-lui un combat « loyal ». Laissez-moi l'affronter seul à seul et je vais rappeler à cette petite merde où est sa place à Serpentard. », dit-il d'une voix suffisante.

Ses amis échangèrent des regards indécis pendant quelques secondes, peu envieux de perdre une occasion de maltraiter Harry mais finirent par acquiescer.

« A tout de suite Draco ! », ricana Daphné.

« N'oublie pas de nous ramener son bras droit en signe de victoire ! », ajouta Theo en s'esclaffant bruyamment, bientôt imité par le reste de ses camarades.

Draco leur fit un sourire crispé et les Serpentard s'éloignèrent enfin, leurs rires s'atténuant petit à petit jusqu'à disparaître complètement, laissant les deux amis seuls l'un en face de l'autre.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris, au juste ? », s'écria le blond, furieux. « Tu es simplement inconscient ou tu l'as fait exprès ? On dirait que t'as cherché la bagarre exprès pour te défouler un peu ! A l'avenir, je te prierai de bien vouloir t'en abstenir, je ne vais pas pouvoir sauver tes fesses indéfiniment ! »

Harry soupira et s'assit contre le mur en enserrant ses genoux entre ses mains.

« Je sais, je suis désolé Draco. », répondit-il, l'air en effet navré. « Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'étais tellement en colère que je… Enfin, je suis désolé. », répéta-t-il.

Draco vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, Harry ? »

« Rien, ce n'est rien, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. »

« S'il s'est passé quelque chose pour te mettre dans cet état, j'estime être en droit de savoir quoi. Je risque ma peau, moi, dans cette affaire et j'aimerai au moins en connaître la raison. »

Harry se rendit alors compte à quel point il avait agi égoïstement et se sentit très mal pour son meilleur ami. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'impliquer ainsi dans tous ses problèmes. Le blond ne méritait pas une telle charge et Harry se promit de le laisser le plus possible dans l'ignorance de tout ce qu'il se passait afin de ne pas l'inquiéter davantage. Le jeune sorcier faillait sourire en imaginant la tête de Draco s'il lui avouait que sa mère était en fait quelqu'un d'autre ayant été dans la même classe que Rogue et qu'elle avait par la suite probablement tué une femme et brûlé un orphelinat pour se créer une nouvelle identité afin de fuir un homme qui semblait lui vouloir du mal.

Harry était persuadé que le blond ferait une apoplexie, si tôt après avoir appris pour son traitement par son père. Ce serait beaucoup à supporter d'un coup, il en savait quelque chose puisqu'il le vivait quotidiennement. En outre, cela attirerait encore plus son attention sur lui, ce qu'il ne désirait pas particulièrement car il avait encore d'autres secrets à préserver s'il voulait atteindre sa septième année en un seul morceau.

« Désolé, Draco, mais là vraiment, je ne peux rien te dire. C'est beaucoup trop gros et ça ne dépend pas que de moi. Je pourrais mettre d'autres personnes en danger si quelqu'un de malintentionné venait à être mis au courant comme par exemple mes parents, toi et Rogue. Moins il y a de personnes dans la confidence, mieux ce sera »

Pour l'instant, il était même le seul sans compter ses parents, à soupçonner la vérité et il désirait que cela reste ainsi.

« Très bien », soupira le blond, vaincu. « Mais promets-moi de venir m'en parler si ça devenait trop lourd à porter, d'accord ? »

« Ne compte pas trop là-dessus », lui répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et se releva. Il lui tendit ensuite la main, aidant Harry à en faire de même, et lui serra l'épaule en signe de soutien. Puis le blond lui fit un petit signe et partit en avance, afin de faire croire à ses amis qu'il avait vaincu Harry et l'avait laissé dans le couloir sombre où avait eu lieu le combat.

Le jeune garçon décida alors qu'il était temps pour lui de mettre de côté sa mère. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'il puisse faire de plus à ce sujet, aussi devrait-il juste attendre que de nouveaux éléments se présentent pour pouvoir avancer.

Il avait désormais autre chose à se préoccuper : subir une nouvelle fois Rogue chaque soir tout en finissant cette satanée potion, faire attention à ne pas dévoiler sa puissance ou ses connaissances et ne pas regarder trop souvent le Maître des Potions dans les yeux –ce qui allait être compliqué car son regard intense était comme un aimant pour lui et il ne pouvait pas vraiment s'empêcher de s'y plonger- allaient lui prendre suffisamment de temps pour qu'il ne s'ennuie pas en cette nouvelle année.

* * *

Les vacances de Noël approchaient à grands pas et la neige commençait déjà à tomber sur les montagnes entourant Poudlard. Il devenait urgent pour Harry que lui et Rogue réussissent à finaliser la potion car il savait qu'il allait comme d'habitude devoir rentrer à la maison à la demande de son père et il doutait de sa capacité à convaincre Draco de le laisser repartir là-bas sans protection.

Ses retenues régulières avec Rogue avaient commencé à faire le tour du collège et il surprenait assez régulièrement des élèves qu'il ne connaissait pas le fixer avec insistance, se demandant probablement ce qu'il avait fait de si horrible pour être collé depuis le début de l'année scolaire.

Même le Professeur Carrow regardait son supérieur avec suspicion, pensant que Rogue et Harry devaient préparer quelque chose d'illégal ensemble puisqu'ils étaient censés être « proches ». Il est vrai que de ce point de vue, le fait que le Directeur l'ait mis en détention tous les soirs semblait un peu suspect. En effet, s'il était son protégé, comme la plupart des gens le croyaient dans l'école, pourquoi le punirait-il autant si ce n'est pour passer du temps avec lui à l'abri des regards ?

En plus de la pression qu'il subissait donc de la part de ses camarades et de sa Professeur la plus haïe, Harry devait en plus supporter l'inquiétude de son ami blond et avait décidé de continuer ses recherches personnelles en charmes –la matière où il était le plus fort- afin de ne pas perdre trop de temps dans son programme d'apprentissage. Il voulait en savoir le plus possible avant de quitter l'école et il ne lui restait donc plus qu'un an et demi pour se perfectionner dans ce but.

Son début d'année se révélait donc être tout autant mouvementé que sa cinquième année, et Harry n'avait pas une minute pour se poser un peu et se reposer. Il avait toujours quelque chose à faire, ou un masque à tenir. Il ne pouvait jamais être lui-même et cela commençait à l'épuiser énormément.

Il était ce jour-là en route pour se rendre à sa prochaine détention lorsqu'il vit que le Professeur McGonagall semblait l'attendre devant la porte de la salle de classe. Il fronça les sourcils, se posant une multitude de questions sur la raison de sa présence ici. Il s'approcha donc doucement de la femme qui ne l'avait pas encore aperçu et se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention.

McGonagall se tourna immédiatement vers l'origine du bruit et lui fit un petit sourire lorsqu'elle l'eut reconnu.

« Ah, Mr Parker, je vous attendais. »

« Que se passe-t-il, Professeur ? », demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je suis navrée de vous apprendre que votre détention est annulée », lui dit-elle avec un sourire pincé qui semblait tout sauf désolé. « Le Professeur Rogue ne sera pas disponible pour les surveiller de nouveau avant un moment, donc j'ai bien peur que vous n'ayez à supporter son absence et un emploi du temps plus léger durant quelques temps », ajouta-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Harry se força à lui sourire en retour alors que de sombres pensées prenaient possession de son esprit. Il sentit son cœur faire de grands bonds dans sa poitrine alors qu'une profonde tristesse et un sentiment de trahison l'envahissaient. Etait-ce la façon de Rogue de lui dire qu'il abandonnait la potion, alors qu'ils étaient si près du but ? Si c'était bien le cas, pourquoi donc décidait-il de tout lâcher maintenant, après qu'ils aient passé tant d'heures au dessus de leurs chaudrons à tenter de trouver la bonne combinaison ? Pourquoi pas avant ?

Et si il était vraiment indisponible et ne l'avait pas abandonné, comment Harry allait-il se débrouiller sans lui ? C'était Rogue qui gardait chaque soir les avancées de leurs recherches, sans elles, il était de retour à la case départ ! Jamais la potion ne serait prête avant l'hiver si le Directeur ne les lui rendait pas dans les jours qui suivaient !

« Excusez-moi, mais si je peux me permettre, connaissez-vous la raison pour laquelle le Directeur Rogue ne sera pas en mesure de me surveiller ? », demanda Harry sur le ton de la conversation.

Le Professeur McGonagall soupira et prit un air affligé.

« J'ai bien peur que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait recueilli la présence de ses Mangemorts pour les prochaines semaines afin de trouver une solution aux malheureux évènements qui se déroulent en ce moment. », lui révéla-t-elle en baissant un peu le ton de sa voix.

Harry fronça les sourcils, perplexe. De quels évènements parlait donc la femme ? Il n'avait rien entendu d'inhabituel.

« Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, il est normal que vous ne soyez pas au courant », le rassura-t-elle. « Notre Seigneur et ses adeptes ont travaillé dur pour étouffer ces désastreux incidents, mais la situation reste toujours catastrophique même s'ils ont évité une panique générale. »

« Excusez-moi, Professeur, je dois vous paraître un peu lent mais je ne comprends absolument rien à ce que vous me dites »

« Non, non, mon garçon », dit-elle en souriant faiblement. « C'est de ma faute, je ne suis pas assez claire. »

Elle soupira de nouveau et prit une profonde inspiration.

« Je crains que le monde moldu soit absolument sens dessus dessous en ce moment. Voyez-vous, cela fait plus de quinze ans maintenant que Lord Voldemort a pris le pouvoir en Grande-Bretagne, comme vous devez le savoir bien évidemment. Depuis ce moment-là, plus aucun né-moldu n'a été accepté dans la communauté magique. Jusqu'à maintenant, bien que cette solution soit moralement discutable, il n'y avait pas eu d'accidents majeurs liés à cette méthode. Cependant, le temps a passé et les premiers nés-moldus laissés dans l'ignorance sont devenus des adultes. Cette génération a commencé à comprendre qu'ils étaient différents des autres personnes avec qui ils vivaient et ont créé une secte pour les gens comme eux. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'une secte, madame ? »

« C'est une sorte d'organisation rassemblant de nombreux adeptes autour d'une motivation, d'un mode de vie précis. », expliqua le Professeur McGonagall. « Enhardis par leur puissance, il semble que le pouvoir soit monté à la tête de ces nés-moldus et ils ont commencé à provoquer des ravages autour d'eux avec leur magie sous les yeux des moldus ébahis. »

Harry sentit sa mâchoire se fracasser sur le sol tant il était abasourdi. La situation était-elle aussi grave que le disait le Professeur McGonagall ? Qu'allait-il se passer si les nés-moldus ignorants de l'existence de la magie, de plus en plus nombreux à mesure que le temps passait, se réunissaient tous dans quelques années pour prendre le pouvoir sur la Grande-Bretagne ? Jamais les moldus ne pourraient se défendre contre autant de sorciers car ils ne pourraient même pas comprendre leur façon de fonctionner. Pour eux, la magie ne serait pas une option envisageable pour expliquer les pouvoirs de cette secte, et ce serait leur perte.

Et une fois que les nés-moldus auront pris le pouvoir de la Grande-Bretagne moldue, il n'y aurait plus beaucoup de chances pour qu'ils continuent d'ignorer l'existence d'un monde des sorciers les ayant exclus et condamnés à une vie de questions et de doutes sur leurs étranges capacités, provoquant même pour certains de la violence de la part de leur entourage.

Et alors, leur vengeance serait terrible.

« Je vois que vous comprenez la gravité de la situation », dit le Professeur McGonagall d'une voix triste. « Pour l'instant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se contente d'envoyer des Oubliators effacer la mémoire de ces moldus, mais dans quelques mois, ce ne sera peut-être plus possible tant il y aura de public. Notre Seigneur se doit d'agir immédiatement et il a besoin de ses plus proches partisans pour tenter de trouver des solutions à la crise. »

« Oh par Merlin », murmura Harry, incrédule.

C'était pire que tout ce qu'il imaginait, mais en même temps, ces évènements étaient plutôt prévisibles. Peut-être leur ampleur avait-elle dépassé les attentes, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait dû savoir qu'en excluant les nés-moldus du monde magique, il s'exposait à de telles menaces. Malgré tout ce que le régime voulait leur faire croire, les « Sang-de-Bourbe » restaient des sorciers malgré tout, et la plupart étaient tout aussi puissants que ceux de sang-pur. Il était inévitable que les plus intelligents d'entre eux finissent par se rendre compte de ce qu'ils étaient capables de faire et apprennent à s'en servir à leur guise.

Lord Voldemort devait avoir été fou à l'époque pour penser que cette solution –exclure tous les nés-moldus- fonctionnerait à merveille.

McGonagall lui laissa du temps pour reprendre ses esprits puis lui demanda de retourner dans sa salle commune en lui précisant bien entendu d'éviter de parler de cela à ses chers camarades de maison. Harry la rassura et lui souhaita bonne nuit avant de repartir dans l'autre sens, encore choqué par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

* * *

A son grand soulagement, Harry reçut quelques jours suivant cette fracassante révélation une lettre de ses parents lui demandant de rester à Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël. Le jeune sorcier ne pouvait pas en croire sa chance ! Au moment où il pensait devoir avouer à son ami blond que la potion ne serait jamais prête à temps, ses parents lui accordaient un délai supplémentaire !

Selon sa mère, son père et elle avaient beaucoup trop de travail en ce moment pour se permettre de l'accueillir durant la pause des fêtes. C'était la première fois depuis son entrée à Poudlard qu'une telle chose se produisait ! D'habitude, son père insistait toujours pour qu'il rentre, appréciant apparemment d'avoir un punching ball à disposition. La situation devait vraiment être urgente à leur travail pour que l'homme consente à lui laisser la paix, ne serait-ce que pour cette période de l'année.

Harry décida de ne pas perdre du temps à tenter de comprendre les motivations de ses parents et se réjouit plutôt d'avoir toutes les vacances pour fréquenter la bibliothèque. Il n'aurait ni à supporter les détentions avec Rogue, ni à penser au mystérieux passé de sa mère. Cette année, Noël serait studieux pour le jeune sorcier.

Sa bonne humeur choqua de nombreuses personnes au cours des jours suivants, tant elles étaient habituées à un Harry impassible au visage indéchiffrable. Ce devait être la première fois qu'il souriait aussi longtemps et quelques jeunes enfants furent tellement effrayés par ce changement qu'ils fuirent en le voyant arriver. Pour eux, voir Harry heureux était comme voir le Professeur Carrow cajoler un élève en difficulté. C'était tellement peu habituel que c'en était terrifiant.

Draco ne le questionna pas sur la raison de sa joie, puisqu'il avait été présent lors de la réception de sa lettre et avait partagé le bonheur de son ami, heureux d'apprendre qu'il passerait pour une fois des vacances agréables. Il avait même été jusqu'à envoyer une lettre à son père, Lucius Malfoy, pour le supplier de le laisser rester à Poudlard ce Noël là, mais le Ministre de la Magie était resté inflexible : Draco ne saurait manquer le bal que la famille organisait chaque année. Ce serait un sacrilège et un manque évident de politesse envers leurs invités, avait-il d'ailleurs ajouté, l'air mécontent que son fils n'y ait pas pensé de lui-même.

Draco avait été déçu mais pas vraiment surpris. Son père était un homme plutôt attaché aux traditions, et il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que cela ait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

Le moment venu, Harry avait donc accompagné son meilleur ami à la gare et ils avaient même pu s'étreindre une dernière fois avant que le blond ne monte à bord du train, n'ayant pour une fois personne pour les épier.

Lorsqu'il était revenu à sa chambre, il l'avait trouvée étrangement vide sans la présence de son ami pour égayer un peu la pièce et plaisanter avec lui sur les défauts de leurs camarades de maison.

Cette année-là, il y avait tellement peu d'élèves qui étaient restés à Poudlard pour Noël que les Professeurs avaient décidé de n'utiliser qu'une seule table pour passer des repas plus conviviaux et il avait appris à mieux connaître ces personnes qui lui enseignaient depuis tant d'années. Il s'était rendu compte que les Professeurs, bien que Miliciens pour la plupart, étaient des gens avec une vie et des problèmes comme n'importe qui.

Harry avait été choqué de constater qu'il ne les avait jamais vraiment considéré comme cela auparavant. Pour lui, les enseignants avaient toujours été des personnes à part, qui ne faisaient qu'enseigner toute leur vie sans jamais rien faire d'autre.

Il avait eu tort. Il avait par exemple eu le choc de découvrir que le Professeur McGonagall avait été mariée et que son époux avait été un bon ami de Voldemort durant leur jeunesse. Il avait également été l'un des premiers à mourir pour sa cause, et c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles McGonagall avait combattu si vaillamment le Seigneur des Ténèbres lors de sa montée au pouvoir.

Le Professeur Selwyn était totalement sans défense face à la plus petite des araignées, ce qui était plutôt intéressant à savoir pour les potentiels blagueurs qui ne seraient pas rentrés chez eux durant ces vacances-ci. Le Professeur Flitwick avait révélé lors d'un jeu de vérité avoir été amoureux de l'ancienne Professeur de Botanique, Mme Chourave, avant qu'elle ne meure entre les mains des Mangemorts quinze ans auparavant.

Les jumeaux Carrow avaient quant à eux boudé durant toutes les vacances parce qu'ils n'avaient pas été conviés à la réunion de crise de Lord Voldemort. Harry avait eu l'impression qu'ils complotaient ensemble pour assassiner quelques Mangemorts afin de monter enfin en grade dans le cercle du Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est là qu'il avait appris qu'ils étaient tous deux des Miliciens haut-placés, portant par conséquent un brassard vert lorsqu'ils étaient en mission.

Bien que les repas se soient révélés très instructifs, Harry n'en avait pas moins apprécié de se rendre à la bibliothèque et dans le Réserve –illégalement, bien sûr- pour s'abreuver des nombreuses connaissances qu'elles détenaient, aimant toujours autant apprendre de nouvelles choses.

De plus, il avait timidement tenté de continuer la potion sans Rogue grâce aux souvenirs qu'il avait gardés de leurs avancées. Ses expériences étaient de plus en plus concluantes et Harry était persuadé qu'il aurait terminé son travail bien avant les vacances de Pâques, avec ou sans l'aide du Maître des Potions.

Draco lui avait fait parvenir le jour de Noël de l'encre invisible de très haute qualité qui ne se laisserait pas découvrir facilement pour aller avec le petit journal qu'il lui avait offert pour son anniversaire « pour qu'il en ait un d'avance quand il aurait terminé l'autre ». Harry n'avait quant à lui pas pu lui offrir grand-chose puisque ses parents n'avaient pas eu la bonté de lui fournir de l'argent de poche. Il s'était donc contenté de lui donner son propre exemplaire d'un livre assez réputé sur le Quidditch que le blond adorait.

Il s'était toujours senti gêné face à la richesse des cadeaux du jeune Malfoy, car lui-même n'aurait probablement jamais les moyens de lui rendre la pareille. Cependant, Draco semblait n'en avoir que faire et était toujours heureux de ce qu'il lui offrait malgré ses maigres revenus.

De ses propres parents, le brun n'avait rien reçu, pas que cela change beaucoup de d'habitude. Il savait en outre qu'ils étaient surchargés en ce moment, il était donc fort peu probable qu'ils aient choisi cette année-là pour commencer leurs bonnes actions et lui offrir quelque chose.

En conclusion, Harry avait passé de très bonnes vacances et ne s'était jamais senti aussi reposé lorsque sonna le moment de reprendre les cours.

Les vacances étaient terminées depuis presqu'une semaine lorsque le Professeur Rogue revint à Poudlard. Harry fut parmi les premiers à l'apercevoir alors qu'il marchait d'un pas rapide sur les étendues d'herbe de l'école mais il choisit d'attendre plutôt que d'aller immédiatement à sa rencontre. L'homme était comme toujours impassible, mais un pli soucieux barrait son front et ses yeux étaient cernés de fatigue. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir passé de très bonnes semaines en compagnie du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

La situation avait dû préoccuper tellement les Mangemorts qu'ils n'avaient sûrement pas eu le temps de revenir fêter Noël avec leur famille –s'ils en avaient une. Draco lui avait lui-même raconté que son propre père avait été absent durant la totalité des vacances, et le blond fulminait de colère en se plaignant du fait qu'il était revenu au Manoir à sa demande alors que le Ministre n'était même pas là.

Harry n'eut pas à patienter trop longtemps pour être convoqué par le Directeur, à son grand soulagement. Il avait reçu une note au dîner l'enjoignant à se rendre sans erreur dans son habituelle salle de retenue le soir-même et il dut avouer qu'il était heureux de cela. Il allait probablement devoir faire des pieds et des mains pour forcer Rogue à révéler le plan que le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait mettre en œuvre pour tenter de stopper la secte des nés-moldus, mais Harry se promit intérieurement d'essayer quand même. Cette question le taraudait depuis un bon moment et il n'allait pas laisser passer sa chance d'en découvrir plus.

Lorsqu'il frappa à la porte de la salle de classe, il eut la surprise d'entendre la voix de Rogue lui crier d'entrer. Jamais auparavant le Professeur n'avait manqué de lui ouvrir la porte, aussi était-il troublant de constater ce petit changement. Haussant les épaules, Harry se dit qu'il aurait bien le temps d'y réfléchir plus tard et pénétra dans la salle.

Le Maître des Potions était assis à son bureau, un verre de whisky à la main et l'air affreusement pâle. Lorsqu'il était arrivé plus tôt dans la journée, Harry n'avait pas eu l'occasion de faire attention à son teint mais celui-ci était alarmant. Les cheveux noirs de l'homme étaient emmêlés et ses bras tremblaient légèrement.

Il semblait tout simplement à bout de forces.

« Monsieur ? », demanda Harry avec inquiétude. « Allez-vous bien ? »

L'homme détourna le regard de sa boisson pour le plonger dans les yeux argent du jeune sorcier.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, Mr Parker. », murmura-t-il. « Je vous en prie, prenez un siège. »

Harry obéit sans discuter, encore ébahi par l'état dans lequel se trouvait le Professeur.

« J'ai parlé avec Minerva lorsque je suis rentré tout à l'heure et elle m'a dit qu'elle vous avait raconté la crise de force majeure que nous subissions dernièrement. »

Le jeune garçon acquiesça sans comprendre.

« Bien. Voilà qui va me faciliter la tâche », soupira-t-il avec lassitude. « Je suis navré de vous avoir abandonné à votre sort concernant la potion », changea-t-il subitement de sujet. « Je suis conscient que j'ai oublié de vous donner nos recherches pour que vous puissiez avancer en mon absence. Cependant, on m'a dit que vous étiez resté à Poudlard cette année. Puis-je savoir pourquoi, d'ailleurs ? », demanda-t-il, l'air intéressé.

« Mes parents étaient indisponibles ces vacances-ci. »

Rogue rit jaune avant de boire une gorgée de whisky.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai, comment ai-je pu être si bête ? », s'interrogea-t-il avant d'éclater de nouveau de rire.

« Monsieur, je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Harry était plus que confus. L'homme agissait décidément de manière étrange. Peut-être était-il ivre ? Le jeune garçon regarda la bouteille de whisky et remarqua qu'elle était presque pleine. Rien à creuser de ce côté-là. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse en fait de sa deuxième bouteille ?

« Ce qu'il se passe, Mr Parker, c'est que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait toujours su que les Sang-de-Bourbes poseraient des problèmes si on les laissait faire ce qu'ils voulaient en dehors du monde magique. Aussi avait-il recruté quelqu'un quelques temps avant sa prise de pouvoir qui serait chargé de trouver une solution à cela. »

« Qui ? », l'interrompit Harry, curieux.

« Cela ne vous concerne pas. » répondit Rogue d'un ton coupant. « Je disais donc que cette personne, un véritable maître en la matière, est parvenue à mettre au point un système particulièrement compliqué basé sur des runes et des enchantements entremêlés qui devait alors nous permettre de reconnaître tous les nés-moldus de Grande-Bretagne dès le moment de leur naissance. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait alors prévu de faire enlever tous les bébés pour les placer sous les tutelles de familles de sang-pur ou de sang-mêlé. Les enfants auraient été élevés dans le monde magique, puis à l'âge d'onze ans, on leur aurait demandé s'ils voulaient abandonner leur magie et retourner dans le monde moldu, ou poursuivre leurs études magiques en faisant le serment inviolable de ne jamais repartir vivre dans le monde moldu, même pour voir leurs parents. »

Harry se demanda si cette solution était plus ou moins moralement répréhensible que celle qui était de vigueur actuellement. Il ne trouva pas de réponse.

« Et qu'était-il prévu de faire aux nés-moldus qui choisissaient de repartir là d'où ils venaient ? », demanda Harry, intéressé.

« On leur aurait effacé la mémoire puis placé une sorte de serrure sur leur magie, dont la clé serait cachée à tout jamais. Seule la personne ayant créé ce système aurait pu avoir le pouvoir d'ouvrir de nouveau le flux. »

« J'imagine que ceux qui auraient voulu repartir auraient été peu nombreux », remarqua Harry avec ironie. « Accepter de perdre sa magie et onze ans de sa vie, c'est tout de même un immense prix juste pour revoir ses parents biologiques. »

« Exactement », acquiesça Rogue en finissant son verre cul sec. « C'était justement le but de la manœuvre. Faire croire à la population sorcière que le Seigneur, dans toute sa générosité, laissait aux nés-moldus la possibilité de repartir chez eux, permettant ainsi d'éviter l'indignement des moins extrémistes tout en ne laissant en fait pas de choix réel à ces sorciers. »

« Véritablement ingénieux. », commenta Harry sur le ton de la conversation. « Et vous étiez au courant de cela à l'époque ? »

« Oh non ! », s'exclama Rogue en secouant la tête. « J'étais un tout jeune Mangemort, j'avais à peine le rang de ce qu'on appelle aujourd'hui un «Milicien ». A l'époque, tous les adeptes étaient nommés les Mangemorts, même les nouveaux et les sang-mêlés –qui étaient beaucoup moins nombreux que maintenant. » précisa-t-il pour clarifier sa déclaration

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous a tout raconté lors du temps que vous avez passé là-bas ? »

Rogue hocha la tête.

«Il nous a tout expliqué. Absolument tout, presque nuit et jour. La plupart d'entre nous étions trop jeunes à l'époque pour avoir été dans le cercle du Seigneur ce qui justifiait une telle réunion d'urgence. »

« Mais je ne comprends pas. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres est en possession d'un tel système, pourquoi ne le met-il pas en marche ? », demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tout simplement parce qu'il l'a perdu depuis longtemps. La personne qui l'a créé est décédée, emportant la totalité de son projet avec elle. Après sa mort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a tenté de recommencer ses travaux, mais il n'y est pas parvenu, n'étant pas un spécialiste de runes anciennes. Il a donc décidé de confier le travail à un groupe d'hommes et de femmes discrets et brillants, qui étaient chargés d'essayer de retrouver la formule du système. Cela fait désormais quinze ans qu'ils travaillent là-dessus, sans résultat. »

Harry se tut, stupéfait. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres remontait néanmoins un peu dans son estime. Il semblait qu'il avait véritablement trouvé une solution au problème des nés-moldus mais que la mort de la personne chargée de la mettre en place avait mis en péril sa réalisation. C'était tout de même une histoire assez incroyable, selon lui. Pourquoi Lord Voldemort n'avait-il pas gardé une copie du projet de son associé ?

« En fait vous connaissez deux des personnes faisant partie de ce groupe. », ajouta Rogue après un moment de silence.

« Pardon ? », rétorqua Harry, estomaqué.

« Votre père est à la tête de l'équipe et votre mère est sa sous-chef. Ils sont des Langues-de-Plomb détachés du Département des Mystères », lâcha-t-il brusquement. « Indisponibles ces vacances-ci… », ricana Rogue en levant les yeux au ciel. « Plutôt trop mal en point pour bouger ne serait-ce qu'un orteil. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été, comment dire, _très_ peu satisfait par leur incompétence, surtout au vu des évènements actuels et a décidé de le leur faire savoir de manière très claire. »

Avant qu'Harry ait pu exprimer bruyamment son ébahissement à cette révélation –ses parents, des _agents secrets_ ?! En tout cas, voilà qui expliquait par qui sa mère avait été aidée pour cacher son identité- Rogue poursuivit ses révélations.

« Il faudra d'ailleurs que vous appreniez l'Occlumancie, mon garçon. »

« Quoi ? Mais enfin, pourquoi ? », demanda-t-il, au bord de l'explosion.

« Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres décidait de vous faire enlever pour faire pression sur vos parents, il faudrait que vous soyez capable de protéger votre esprit. Je ne tiens pas à être accusé d'avoir fourni de l'aide à un sang-mêlé en plus d'informations top-secrètes sur les projets du Lord. Je tiens à ma vie, merci beaucoup. »

« Je risque d'être enlevé ? », cria Harry, de plus en plus paniqué.

« Ce n'est pour l'instant pas d'actualité, le Seigneur sachant à quel point votre père vous hait et ne pensant pas à vous comme une monnaie d'échange très intéressante mais si cela venait à arriver, il faudrait que vous soyez préparé », affirma l'homme d'une voix calme.

« Mais…mais…Je suis à peine dans la moyenne ! Comment voulez-vous que j'apprenne une telle discipline en si peu de temps ? », s'écria le jeune garçon, à bout de souffle.

Le Professeur Rogue sembla se mettre en colère et se leva brusquement de son bureau.

« Oh ! S'il vous plaît ! Cessez de jouer au petit jeu du chat et de la souris avec moi. Je sais très bien ce que vous cachez, je sais absolument tout tant votre esprit est un livre ouvert ! Je n'ai pas besoin de le pénétrer pour y découvrir des informations, les informations viennent presque d'elles-mêmes dans ma tête ! C'est un danger non négligeable si vous deviez un jour faire face à un mauvais sorcier Legilimens très qualifié ! », argua-t-il, furieux.

« Vous savez tout ? », demanda Harry d'une voix faible.

« Oui ! », répondit Rogue, sans décolérer. « Votre puissance, votre journal, ce que vous avez subi l'été dernier, votre petite visite chez cet inspecteur moldu ! Je sais tout sur vous, de votre secret le plus profond à la couleur de vos chaussettes ! »

« Oh par Merlin… », geignit Harry, pour qui la soirée devenait de plus en plus maussade de minute en minute. « Pourquoi m'avez-vous révélé tout ça, si vous connaissiez tout ce que je vous cachais ? Cela aurait été bien plus facile pour vous si vous m'aviez dénoncé au Seigneur des Ténèbres, ne pensez-vous pas ? A la place, vous prenez des risques en me racontant tout sur la crise actuelle et en me couvrant face au sorcier le plus puissant du siècle ! Je vous fais en plus perdre un temps phénoménal chaque soir avec ma potion ! Vous seriez bien plus paisible si vous n'aviez pas à vous préoccuper de moi ! Alors pourquoi ? », hurla Harry, totalement perdu et confus.

Après un petit silence de quelques secondes, le Professeur lui répondit finalement, la voix beaucoup plus calme qu'auparavant.

« J'ai fait une promesse à mon filleul, celle de vous protéger, et je vais m'y tenir. J'ai un jour dit à Draco que je serais toujours là pour lui, pour entendre toutes les choses qu'il ne voulait pas dire à son père, et sa forte amitié avec un sorcier de sang-mêlé en fait partie. »

« C'est tout ? Vous faites juste ça pour Draco ? Vous risquez votre propre vie pour un simple ami de votre filleul ? »,demanda Harry, incrédule.

« Je suppose que je me retrouve aussi un peu en vous. Têtu, mystérieux, curieux, intelligent…Avec un don inébranlable pour se fourrer dans les pires ennuis possibles… Si quelqu'un avait été là pour moi, peut-être ma vie aurait-elle été meilleure. Je l'ignore, mais j'ai décidé que j'avais envie d'avoir au moins fait quelque chose de bien dans ma vie. Aider un jeune garçon prometteur à sortir de l'école en un seul et même morceau est probablement une bonne façon de commencer à se racheter. », révéla étonnamment Rogue, le regard fixé sur un point situé derrière Harry.

Ce fut l'une des dernières paroles qu'ils échangèrent avant de se plonger tous deux dans un silence pesant, l'avenir semblant désormais plus qu'incertain pour les deux sorciers présents dans la pièce.

* * *

**J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop embrouillés par l'ajout de telles nouvelles données dans l'équation des parents d'Harry. Si vous l'êtes n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, je réexpliquerais au prochain chapitre ;-D**

**Prochain chapitre: FRACASSANTE REVELATION SUR LA MERE, mais chut, je n'en dis pas plus hé hé!**

**Merci beaucoup pour avoir lu et à très bientôt!**


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour à tous! J'ai décidé d'écrire une histoire un peu différente de tout ce que j'ai vu jusqu'ici. Elle se concentrera surtout au début sur le passé mystérieux d'Harry et sa famille, mais par la suite comportera éventuellement du slash avec HP/LV. Je ne sais pas encore où cette fic va me conduire, aussi si vous avez des idées, libre à vous de me les faire connaître! Bonne lecture.

Résumé: Dans un monde où la prophétie n'a jamais existé, Lord Voldemort est devenu le Maître Absolu de la Grande-Bretagne magique. Au milieu de tout ça se trouve un jeune et très puissant sorcier au passé mystérieux et aux multiples talents. Son nom: Harry Parker. Éventuel slash HP/LV, Puissant!harry, Maltraité!harry

Avertissements: Maltraitance d'enfant, viol, slash, univers alternatif, langage grossier, violence.

Disclaimer: Je ne suis pas JK Rowling, et je ne possède pas Harry Potter. Rien de tout cela ne m'appartient mis à part l'histoire que j'écris à but non lucratif.

**Voici la fracassante révélation sur la mère d'Harry dans ce chapitre.**

**Bien que mon nombre de review ait chuté à ma plus grande tristesse, je tiens tout de même à remercier Maria, ReimaChan, Sorciere6174, Draya Felton, juju, Takoisu, Yuri-yaoi et grispoils pour avoir pris le temps de m'en écrire une. Ca fait toujours aussi plaisir à mesure que le temps passe :-D Merci à mes fidèles rewieveurs ^-^**

**Quelques réponses aux questions posées:**

**Draya Felton: aaah tant de questions... Mais ça ne serait pas drôle si je révélais tout maintenant, n'est-ce-pas? En tout cas, tu as bon sur certains points et faux sur d'autres, mais je ne dirai pas lesquels...hahahaha :-D **

**Takoisu: tu vas plutôt vite à suggérer qu'Harry n'est pas leur fils. J'ai dit que c'était une possibilité, mais je n'ai rien confirmé du tout héhé ;-)**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Lorsqu'approchèrent les vacances de Pâques, la potion fut enfin prête à être utilisée. Il ne restait plus qu'à la combiner avec le sort qu'avait inventé Harry, et le bouclier pourrait être mis en place dès qu'il aurait placé un peu de l'ADN de son père dans l'élixir. Il reconnaîtrait alors l'homme comme un ennemi, et le repousserait systématiquement dès qu'il tenterait de le toucher.

Harry se souvenait de la façon dont le Professeur Rogue avait inspecté la nouvelle potion. Il l'avait manipulée avec le plus grand soin et une certaine révérence qui avaient choqués le jeune sorcier. Lorsqu'il en avait demandé la raison au Directeur, ce dernier avait qualifié leur invention de « découverte révolutionnaire », arguant qu'elle pourrait devenir très dangereuse si elle tombait entre de mauvaises mains.

Par exemple, une personne voulant échapper aux Aurors pourrait tout simplement se débrouiller pour récupérer un peu de leur ADN au fil du temps, et plus jamais ils ne pourraient la toucher, mis à part si cette personne ne voulait plus être protégée. Dans ce cas-là, le sort qui était relié au cerveau du sorcier entrait en marche et s'occupait de couper l'effet de la potion.

Harry devait admettre qu'il avait également ressenti une immense fierté et un sentiment de travail accompli lorsqu'ils eurent enfin terminé le projet. Ce bouclier représentait presque trois ans de recherches intensives, et en voir enfin l'aboutissement provoquait en lui un drôle d'effet, presqu'un manque, tant le fait d'être libéré de cette contrainte allégeait son emploi du temps.

Malgré tout, Harry et le Professeur Rogue n'arrêtèrent pas leurs petits rendez-vous pour autant. Le sorcier aux yeux d'argent devait encore apprendre à maîtriser l'Occlumancie, ce qui pour le moment n'était pas gagné. Bien entendu, Harry pouvait désormais protéger son esprit des intrusions de moyenne puissance, mais comme le lui avait rappelé Rogue, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était _pas _un Legilimens moyen. Bien qu'il soit légèrement moins bon que le Directeur dans ce domaine, il écraserait tout de même à coup sûr le jeune garçon si on devait comparer leurs compétences en Occlumancie.

Aussi Rogue le faisait-il travailler en permanence, pendant des heures entières, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry tombe d'épuisement. Le brun ne se plaignait jamais. Tout d'abord, se plaindre ne l'avancerait jamais à rien dans la vie, et ensuite, il savait que la dureté du Directeur n'était qu'une façade. Au fond de lui, l'homme était très inquiet pour son « protégé » et voulait absolument qu'il ait une chance de s'en sortir vivant s'il était confronté un jour au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry avait trouvé agréable d'avoir une personne qui s'inquiétait pour lui et avait donc redoublé d'efforts pour le rendre fier. Parfois, il obtenait un petit sourire ou une tape sur l'épaule, et Harry avait découvert que ces gestes lui faisaient bien plus plaisir que n'importe quels mots que l'homme aurait pu prononcer pour le complimenter.

Il avait également constaté avec un certain choc que le Professeur Rogue était probablement devenu ce que l'on pouvait appeler son « mentor » à un moment donné de leur temps passé ensemble. Cela s'était fait si naturellement que jamais aucun des deux n'avaient remarqué un changement dans leur relation, mais désormais, il était impossible de le nier : Rogue se préoccupait d'Harry, et ce dernier voulait le rendre fier.

C'était probablement la chose la plus proche d'une relation « père-fils » qu'il ait jamais connu, et Harry avait été heureux de comprendre enfin les autres enfants –comme par exemple Draco- lorsqu'ils voulaient se dépasser, non pas pour eux, mais pour leurs parents. C'était un sentiment qu'Harry n'avait encore jamais côtoyé avec ses propres parents, aussi était-ce tout nouveau pour lui, mais ô combien libérateur.

Il savait qu'au moins une personne dans ce monde s'inquiéterait s'il venait à disparaître, ou à mourir, et c'était plus réconfortant que tout ce qu'Harry n'avait jamais imaginé.

On était désormais au milieu du mois de mars, et les températures étaient toujours aussi froides qu'au début de l'hiver. Tous les élèves de Poudlard portaient leurs écharpes, même à l'intérieur du château et Harry ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Bien qu'il se soit lancé un puissant sort de réchauffement avant de descendre dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner, l'air ambiant n'en restait pas moins glacial, encore plus accentué par la froideur des pierres composant les murs de Poudlard.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, un grand nombre d'élèves étaient déjà présents et avalaient gaiement leur petit déjeuner, certains discutant ensemble, d'autres révisant à la dernière minute pour une quelconque interrogation ayant lieu dans la matinée. L'ambiance était presque comme à Noël tant la neige encore majoritairement présente sur la totalité du parc de Poudlard rappelait la saison hivernale.

D'un pas rapide, le jeune garçon se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard, perdant quelques secondes à chercher un espace vide et choisissant finalement d'aller se placer avec les premières années. Il voulait avoir la paix pour manger tranquillement et savait qu'il ne l'aurait pas s'il s'asseyait à côté des Serpentard de son année.

Il commençait tout juste à beurrer quelques toasts lorsqu'il remarqua que beaucoup de Professeurs n'étaient pas présents à leur table. C'était plutôt inhabituel. Tout d'abord, les enseignants voulaient toujours s'assurer de montrer l'exemple en se levant plus tôt que les élèves. Ensuite, même s'ils avaient quelques fois des pannes de réveil, comme tout le monde, il n'était encore jamais arrivé que _presque tous _l'aient au même moment.

Seuls se trouvaient assis à leur place le Professeur McGonagall et le Professeur Flitwick qui discutaient en chuchotant, l'air inquiet. D'autres élèves dans la Grande Salle commencèrent eux aussi à remarquer l'absence de presque tous les Professeurs et se mirent à murmurer à leurs voisins. Bientôt, l'information fit le tour de la salle et un immense brouhaha éclata dans une atmosphère de panique générale. McGonagall et Flitwick peinaient à ramener le silence, leurs voix couvertes par les cris des étudiants affolés et curieux.

De son côté, Harry en était venu à la conclusion que quelque chose de mauvais avait dû arriver dans le clan de Voldemort pour que ce dernier ait convoqué la totalité de ses adeptes, et non pas que les Mangemorts. Il était en effet assez évident que seuls les Professeurs neutres étaient présents ce jour-là, et le jeune sorcier ne voyait pas d'autres raisons que celle-là pour expliquer l'absence des adeptes du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ses toasts oubliés, Harry observa les deux Professeurs se faire submerger par leurs élèves alors qu'une nuée d'hiboux pénétraient dans la Grande Salle dans l'indifférence générale. Intrigué, Harry attrapa l'un des journaux qu'ils avaient déposé à côté de lui –probablement pour son voisin de table- et se mit à le lire.

Dès qu'il aperçut les gros titres, le jeune sorcier sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher, abasourdi.

**ATTENTAT TERRORISTE MOLDU ORGANISE PAR DES SORCIERS !**

**Les Sang-de-Bourbes sèment la terreur dans le monde moldu !**

Immédiatement, Harry se rendit à la page indiquée et dévora l'article, pressé d'en savoir plus. Il découvrit ainsi qu'une cinquantaine de nés-moldus avaient la veille envahi un hôpital moldu et assassiné l'ensemble des personnes présentes à l'intérieur par magie –utilisant soit l'étranglement, soit la décapitation, voire même l'Avada Kedavra, pour ceux qui auraient réussi à le maîtriser sans baguette. Selon la Gazette des Sorciers, les médias moldus étaient en panique, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait envoyé sur place une équipe de sorciers et sorcières qualifiés pour effacer les preuves de magie en mettant le feu au bâtiment.

L'article se terminait en précisant que les nés-moldus –qui s'étaient autoproclamés « Les Surhumains » –avaient déjà commencé à terroriser les moldus il y a quelques mois, mais que jusqu'ici, leurs actions étaient restés mineures et sans réelle importance.

Lorsque son voisin lui arracha son journal après qu'il en ait terminé la lecture, le visage d'Harry était blanchâtre. La situation se détériorait rapidement, bien plus rapidement que tout ce qu'ils avaient prévu.

La Surhumains réunissaient de plus en plus d'adeptes à mesure que le temps passait, et leurs actions de la veille avaient un but, Harry en était persuadé. Ils voulaient montrer à tous les moldus qu'ils étaient les plus forts et les plus malins, que jamais leur gouvernement ou leur armée censés les protéger ne parviendraient à les arrêter. Le jeune sorcier devinait déjà qu'ils allaient probablement continuer à semer le trouble et ce, jusqu'à convaincre tous les Anglais que la situation était devenue désespérée et que la seule solution était d'accepter la défaite.

Bien sûr, ces Surhumains n'étaient rien face aux Mangemorts de Voldemort, qui avaient été formés et entraînés au combat magique, mais les envoyer décimer le groupe entier –à condition déjà de connaître leur position- serait prendre un risque énorme. Il était tout à fait possible que certains Surhumains fuient et s'en sortent vivants. Alors, le secret serait brisé et qui sait ce que ces nés-moldus en feraient. De plus, s'ils étaient intelligents, les terroristes se seraient probablement dispersés en divers groupes à travers le pays, et attaquer l'un d'entre eux ne ferait que sonner l'alerte aux autres qu'ils avaient à faire face à de nouveaux ennemis.

Harry ignorait comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait réagir mais devinait déjà qu'il allait probablement tenter de minimiser la situation. Si ses adeptes le sentaient faible, ils ne lui feraient pas de cadeaux. Lord Voldemort devait au moins tenter de convaincre la population qu'il avait la situation bien en main, même si c'était en fait loin d'être le cas.

Dans la Grande Salle, les élèves devenaient incontrôlables. Tous étaient choqués au-delà du possible par les nouvelles et voulaient en discuter avec leurs amis. Certains s'étaient même levés pour aller parler avec d'autres personnes assis à leur table. Les Gryffondor avaient quant à eux été jusqu'à se réunir par année et étaient actuellement en train de débattre bruyamment sur la gravité des évènements.

Les Serpentard, s'ils semblaient tout aussi inquiets que les autres, avaient néanmoins une réputation à tenir et ne pouvaient se permettre de paniquer comme les autres maisons. La plupart d'entre eux avaient des parents Mangemorts ou Miliciens et représentaient donc d'une certaine manière Voldemort et son armée. S'ils s'affolaient, les autres étudiants verraient cela comme un signe que Voldemort ne contrôlait absolument rien et pouvaient très bien provoquer une émeute.

Les Professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick semblaient avoir abandonné l'espoir de rétablir la situation et s'étaient rassis, tout aussi choqués que leurs élèves. Le bruit commençait progressivement à tous les rendre sourds, lorsque les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent brusquement.

Le Directeur de Poudlard se trouvait là, et on pouvait apercevoir le reste son équipe professorale patientant derrière lui.

« SILENCE ! », hurla-t-il d'une voix remplie d'autorité.

Petit à petit, les élèves cessèrent leurs conversations pour se tourner vers Rogue qui embrassait la salle du regard d'un air froid. Lorsque plus aucun bruit ne fut entendu dans la Grande Salle, l'homme traversa l'allée jusqu'à l'estrade des Professeurs, suivi par le reste des enseignants dont faisaient par exemple partie les jumeaux Carrow et le Professeur Selwyn.

Tous allèrent s'asseoir à leur table, sauf Rogue qui resta debout, défiant ses étudiants de laisser échapper le moindre son. Lorsque personne ne se manifesta, il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et prit une profonde inspiration.

« Je suis profondément déçu par l'ensemble d'entre vous. », commença-t-il d'une voix forte. « Votre comportement est tout à fait indigne de votre statut de sorciers et je m'attendais à mieux de la génération de demain. », dit-il sans prendre de pincettes.

Certains adolescents dans la salle semblèrent indignés, surtout les sang-purs.

« Je comprends votre frustration et je peux adhérer à l'idée que cette situation soit assez préoccupante pour vous déstabiliser, mais je refuse de voir tant de dignes futurs sorciers et sorcières s'inquiéter autant pour de simples moldus au point d'en oublier les règles élémentaires de savoir-vivre. », poursuivit-il, glacial.

A présent, beaucoup de personnes gigotaient, honteuses de leur comportement.

« Il me semble que les Professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick sont intervenus de nombreuses fois pour tenter de vous calmer » déclara-t-il en lançant un petit regard aux deux intéressés qui acquiescèrent. « Mais que vous ne les avez pas écoutés. Ce manque flagrant de respect vis-à-vis de deux sorciers bien plus accomplis et respectables que vous vous vaudra à tous de réaliser pour demain sans faute un essai de deux pages sur le sujet suivant : le comportement acceptable d'un sorcier de la bonne société. Vous le remettrez à votre Directeur de Maison. Maintenant, finissez votre petit déjeuner et allez en cours ! J'espère ne plus voir ce genre de scène se reproduire à l'avenir. », les menaça-t-il en les fusillant du regard.

Lorsqu'il eut fini son discours, Rogue alla s'asseoir et commença à manger, vite imité par la plupart de ses collègues. Les élèves, quant à eux refroidis, reprirent leur déjeuner là où ils l'avaient laissé en discutant à un niveau beaucoup plus raisonnable.

Harry admira la technique employée par le Professeur. Réussir à calmer tout le monde sans rien révéler de la situation actuelle et en faisant passer cela pour une sévère réprimande était une stratégie de maître, il devait bien l'avouer. Il plaignit intérieurement ses pauvres camarades laissés dans l'ignorance.

Lui, au moins, avait de grandes chances d'en apprendre plus le soir-même lors de sa « retenue » avec le Directeur. Il supposa avec un sourire narquois qu'il y avait tout de même un certain nombre d'avantages accompagnant le statut de « protégé » de Rogue, et qu'il allait se faire un plaisir de les utiliser.

Il adorait être celui qui détenait toutes les connaissances.

* * *

Harry frappa à la porte de la salle de classe, plus qu'impatient de parler avec son Professeur. Celui-ci, comme s'il avait décidé de faire durer le supplice, prit son temps pour venir lui ouvrir. Dès qu'il le vit, il lui lança immédiatement un petit sourire moqueur, ayant manifestement deviné ses sentiments.

« Vous êtes en avance aujourd'hui Mr Parker », remarqua Rogue, les yeux sur sa montre. « Je me demande bien en quel honneur… », rajouta-t-il d'un ton rieur avant de s'écarter pour le laisser entrer.

Harry ignora les remarques de son Professeur et alla immédiatement s'asseoir sur son siège favori face au bureau de Rogue. L'homme haussa les sourcils, surpris par sa familiarité mais abandonna manifestement l'idée de lui faire la morale car il ne prononça aucune parole. Il se contenta de fermer la porte et rejoignit à son tour sa chaise sous le regard attentif de son élève.

« Alors ? », demanda Harry.

« Alors quoi ? »

« Qu'est ce qui va être mis en œuvre contre les Surhumains ? », répéta-t-il plus clairement.

Rogue resta impassible et croisa les bras contre son torse.

« Je ne vois pas pour quelle raison je vous le révélerai, Mr Parker. », répliqua-t-il.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et se rapprocha le plus possible du bureau.

« Vous plaisantez, j'espère ? Mes parents dirigent l'équipe qui est train de chercher une solution à ce désastre, je suis tout aussi concerné que vous par ce qu'il se passe ces derniers temps ! », s'écria Harry, indigné.

« Vos parents ne sont pas exactement dans les bonnes grâces du Seigneur des Ténèbres, en ce moment », ironisa Rogue d'un ton suggestif. « Si j'étais vous, je ne m'attendrais pas à ce qu'ils soient disponibles pour Pâques. »

« Quoi ? », demanda Harry, chamboulé.

« Avec les récents évènements, je suis sûr que vous comprenez le Seigneur lorsqu'il est moins prompt que d'habitude à les laisser prendre des vacances. Surtout face au peu de résultats qu'ils obtiennent depuis quinze ans. »

« Mais si mes parents sont si incompétents que ça, pourquoi ne les remplace-t-il pas ? »

« Parce qu'ils sont les meilleurs dans leur domaine », répondit simplement Rogue. « Si les grands Johnny et Elizabeth Parker ne parviennent pas à retrouver la formule du système, personne d'autre n'y arrivera. Ils sont considérés par beaucoup comme de brillants maître en runes, ce qui devient de plus en plus rare de nos jours. »

Harry secoua la tête, encore abasourdi par le fait que ses parents soient de tels « génies ».

« Alors, si je vous comprends bien, je devrais simplement laisser les choses se dérouler sans rien faire et jouer l'autruche alors que mes parents sont au cœur même des problèmes actuels ? Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il est injuste de m'avoir dit tant de choses sur ce projet « top-secret » et de vous taire maintenant que tout commence à se compliquer ? »

Rogue soupira et se massa l'arête du nez. Lorsqu'il regarda de nouveau Harry, ses yeux s'étaient un peu adoucis mais restaient fermes.

« Ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres va entreprendre contre les Surhumains est de l'ordre ultraconfidentiel, Mr Parker. », lui rappela-t-il d'un ton sérieux. « Je ne peux pas me permettre de révéler la totalité de ses secrets à un jeune sorcier qui n'a même pas encore atteint l'âge de seize ans ! »

« Mais… », protesta Harry avant de se faire couper la parole.

« Il n'y a pas de mais ! », renchérit Rogue en claquant le poing sur son bureau. « Si je vous ai parlé du projet et du groupe de recherche, c'était parce que je trouvais normal que vous sachiez le rôle que jouaient vos parents dans cet échiquier géant. Cependant, la situation actuelle concerne les Surhumains et les moldus. Vos parents n'y ont joué aucun rôle, alors vous allez devoir accepter que je ne cède pas à tous vos petits caprices et vous mettre rapidement au travail ! »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour lancer une remarque cinglante, lorsqu'il se fit de nouveau interrompre par le Directeur.

« Et si vous avez quelque chose à dire contre mes règles, vous pouvez tout aussi bien prendre la porte ! », dit-il, crispé. « Mais j'espère que vous êtes bien conscient qu'il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible. Si vous vous en allez maintenant, vos cours d'Occlumancie seront terminés. Tant pis si votre esprit est un vrai moulin, et tant pis si nos deux vies seront mises en jeu à cause de votre idiotie et de votre fierté mal placée ! », finit-il en hurlant, à bout de souffle.

Il y eut un long silence durant lequel Harry se rendit compte à quel point il avait été arrogant. Il était tellement devenu habitué à avoir des secrets et à savoir des choses que les autres ne savaient pas qu'il avait oublié que malgré son pouvoir et sa puissance, il n'était encore qu'un adolescent. Rogue avait déjà pris des risques inconsidérés pour lui, et lui consacrait une grosse partie de son emploi du temps déjà surchargé, et voilà comment il le remerciait.

Il agissait comme un petit sang-pur pourri gâté à qui on aurait refusé d'acheter le nouveau balai à la mode. Ses joues rougirent de honte, et il sentit une peur irrationnelle l'envahir, celle de l'abandon. Il était effrayé que Rogue ne devienne trop ennuyé par sa personnalité envahissante et son caractère bien trempé et décide de cesser leurs réunions.

Il ne voulait pas perdre la seule figure parentale qu'il n'ait jamais eue de sa vie. Le visage impassible et le dos bien droit, Harry décida qu'il allait tout faire pour éviter qu'une telle situation arrive réellement. Il allait devenir l'élève modèle et quelqu'un avec qui le Directeur trouverait plaisant de discuter tranquillement, au lieu de celui avec qui il devait échanger maintes et maintes fois des paroles assassines au cours d'un débat le plus souvent inutile.

Il allait prouver à cet homme, son mentor, qu'il en valait la peine.

« Très bien. », répondit-il d'une voix dénuée de toute émotion. « Commençons. »

Rogue sembla dérouté par son changement soudain de comportement mais acquiesça et sortit sa baguette. Il la pointa sur lui, et comme chaque soir, prononça distinctement : « Legilimens ».

Harry se concentra sur ses défenses mentales avec une vigueur et une force nouvelles. Il allait réussir, il allait devenir un homme sur qui il fallait compter, et il allait cesser de se comporter comme l'adolescent qu'il était jusqu'à présent. Il était temps de grandir.

Au lieu de vider son esprit, comme le lui avait appris le Professeur Rogue, Harry pensa à un endroit où il se sentait en sécurité, un endroit immense, qui recelait de connaissances et de pouvoir. La bibliothèque. Il s'imagina dans celle de Poudlard, ses hautes et nombreuses étagères, remplis de livres divers et variés rangés dans un ordre dont lui-seul connaissait le sens. Là-dedans, il focalisa tous ses souvenirs, chaque partie de sa vie, de son premier brossage de dents à son premier acte de magie accidentelle. Dans la Réserve, il choisit de placer ses pensées et ses mémoires les plus intimes et sensibles, pour que jamais personne ne puisse y avoir accès.

Et lorsqu'il sentit Rogue forcer la porte de son esprit, il sut qu'il était enfin prêt à lui faire face. Il le vit errer de longues minutes dans les allées de sa bibliothèque mentale, essayant d'ouvrir certains livres, y parvenant parfois. Il revécut avec lui ses premiers coups par son père, l'un de ses seuls moments d'affection avec sa mère, l'une de ses visites à la supérette de son quartier.

Lorsque le Professeur arriva devant la porte de la Réserve, Harry avait rassemblé suffisamment d'énergie pour le rejeter et tous deux revinrent au monde réel, abasourdis.

Ils prirent un certain moment à rassembler leurs pensées, puis Rogue lui fit un léger sourire.

« C'était l'une des techniques de protection les plus intelligentes que j'ai jamais vu de toute ma vie », dit-il d'une voix où transparaissait un peu d'approbation et de fierté.

« Merci Monsieur », répondit simplement Harry d'une voix neutre alors qu'il brûlait de joie intérieurement.

Il s'était rappelé juste à temps qu'il devait être l'élève parfait et non-envahissant et se retint d'ajouter toute plaisanterie ou même de sourire avec suffisance.

Rogue l'observa étrangement lorsqu'il entendit sa réponse, qui était contrairement à son habitude courte, claire et concise. Elle pouvait même être considérée comme un peu froide si on prenait en compte la familiarité habituelle d'Harry et à quel point ils s'étaient rapprochés au fil des mois.

L'homme se reprit rapidement.

« Quelques remarques : lorsque vous serez attaqué par Legilimencie, il est possible que nous ne le sentiez pas au vu de votre manque d'expérience. Gardez donc toujours vos défenses en place. Protégez un peu plus les livres de la bibliothèque normale, car on pourrait se servir de certains de vos souvenirs pour vous déstabiliser, même ceux que vous jugez vous-même moins précieux que ceux de la Réserve », dit-il en faisant référence aux mémoires concernant ses parents qu'il avait vu dans son esprit.

Harry acquiesça et attendit patiemment la suite. Rogue fronça de nouveaux les sourcils face à son manque de réplique. Il aurait habituellement protesté en arguant que ces souvenirs n'étaient rien pour lui, aussi était-il étonnant pour le Professeur qu'il se taise sur quelque chose d'aussi important.

« Enfin, concernant votre Réserve, c'est une très bonne idée mais je vous conseille d'y placer de nombreux pièges. Vous ne serez peut-être pas toujours en mesure d'exclure quelqu'un de votre esprit au bout d'une trentaine d'intrusions d'affilée. Aussi faut-il que vous preniez des précautions en plus. »

Harry hocha la tête, mais ne changea pas d'expression faciale.

Rogue parut légèrement déstabilisé mais poursuivit tout de même son cours sans faire de remarques. Durant l'heure qui suivit, il pénétra des dizaines de fois son esprit, alors qu'Harry parvenait de plus en plus vite à l'en éjecter. Il accepta ses conseils et ses commentaires sans broncher, ne parlant jamais lui-même sauf pour poser des questions pertinentes.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la classe ce soir-là, il fut très fier d'avoir réussi à obéir aux propres contraintes qu'il s'était fixées, et imaginait que Rogue devait être heureux du changement. Après tout, il avait cessé de le contredire et était resté poli durant toute l'heure qui avait suivi leur affrontement.

Il ignorait que son attitude avait profondément bouleversé l'homme qui se demandait pourquoi leur relation avait tant régressé en à peine une soirée.

* * *

Harry passa ses vacances de Pâques à Poudlard, tout comme le Professeur Rogue l'avait prédit. Ses parents étaient « indisponibles », sous-entendu trop occupés ou trop mal en point pour se soucier de lui. Même si cette pause était censée être consacrée au repos, Harry avait refusé d'abandonner les cours d'Occlumancie durant deux semaines lorsque le Directeur lui avait demandé s'il voulait faire un break. Il était motivé et voulait absolument maîtriser parfaitement cette discipline afin de rendre son mentor fier de lui.

Le jeune sorcier se félicitait intérieurement d'avoir réussi à rester calme tout au long des semaines qui suivirent l'attaque des Surhumains. Il n'avait plus jamais fait de demandes égoïstes à son Professeur et n'avait plus exigé de réponses à des questions qui ne concernaient pas le cours. Il était devenu l'exemple même de l'élève modèle et ses retenues se déroulaient maintenant dans la tranquillité la plus complète.

Il espérait que Rogue avait remarqué les efforts qu'il faisait pour être plus agréable à côtoyer. Il n'avait pas encore mis fin à leurs réunions, en tout cas. Peut-être était-ce un signe positif ?

Harry l'ignorait mais était décidé à continuer ses progrès. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait supporter un autre abandon et n'avait pas envie de le découvrir. Il était même beaucoup plus doux avec Draco qui ne revenait toujours pas de son changement d'attitude. Harry l'avait souvent surpris en train de l'épier lorsqu'il pensait qu'il ne le regardait pas. Il semblait soucieux. Etait-il si désagréable auparavant ? Cette constatation l'avait attristé. Etait-il possible qu'il soit tant haï à cause d'autre chose que son sang ? Peut-être son caractère fougueux et ses remarques cinglantes avaient-elles rebuté certaines personnes, comme les Serpentard de son année.

Les élèves restant à Poudlard durant cette période étaient plus nombreux qu'à Noël car les examens approchaient à pas de géant. Les cinquièmes et les septièmes années étaient probablement les plus stressés et hantaient la bibliothèque comme Mimi Geignarde les toilettes des filles. Il était presqu'impossible de s'y rendre la journée sans se heurter toutes les cinq minutes à quelqu'un ou se faire houspiller pour faire trop de bruit en tournant les pages de son livre.

Harry avait donc repris ses vieilles habitudes et se rendait à la bibliothèque la nuit. Ses recherches en charmes avançaient bien, et il maîtrisait désormais à la perfection la façon de lier les sorts ensemble ce qui était très utile pour protéger une maison, par exemple. De plus, son Occlumancie n'avait jamais été à un aussi haut niveau depuis qu'il y consacrait de nombreuses heures chaque jour dans l'espoir d'impressionner son Professeur le soir venu.

Les Surhumains avaient continué leurs méfaits, et la population moldue comme sorcière commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Les gens étaient affolés que ces terroristes ne décident de s'attaquer à leur ville ou à leur lieu de travail. Ils étaient tout simplement ici et partout à la fois, agissant parfois simultanément, tant et si bien que l'armée anglaise et les policiers avaient bien du mal à les prendre sur le fait. Malgré son envie de demander à Rogue pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'agissait pas en conséquence, Harry s'était retenu et s'était mordu la langue à mesure que le nombre d'attentats augmentait. Rogue avait eu l'air surpris de ne pas avoir de questions là-dessus et le jeune sorcier avait considéré cela comme une petite victoire.

Les vacances passèrent très rapidement, et les cours reprirent en même temps que le soleil qui commençait à faire quelques timides apparitions dans le parc de Poudlard. Harry aimait passer du temps sous un arbre au bord du lac à méditer. Cela lui permettait de faire une action productive pour son Occlumancie tout en profitant de la douce brise de printemps.

Le mois de mai laissa place au mois de juin, et bientôt le parc de Poudlard devint rempli d'élèves affolés étudiant pour leurs prochains examens en vue. Harry, quant à lui, n'était pas vraiment inquiet, la preuve étant qu'il ne s'était même pas donné la peine de relire ses cours au moins une fois. Parfois, il trouvait vraiment ennuyeux de travailler sur des sujets en-dessous de son niveau. Il avait l'impression que ses devoirs trop simples faisaient régresser son intelligence au lieu de la développer. C'était plutôt attristant comme constatation.

Draco, quant à lui, était plongé dans ses livres de cours. Son père attendait énormément de lui. En tant que Malfoy, il devait être meilleur que tout le monde ou faire face à la déception de son paternel. Auparavant, Harry ne comprenait pas très bien l'intérêt d'apprendre pour quelqu'un d'autre, mais depuis que Rogue avait pris une telle place dans sa vie, il avait commencé à ressentir cette même pression : la peur de l'échec et l'envie de rendre fier.

Aussi laissa-t-il le blond réviser sans le charrier comme il en avait l'habitude. Draco avait semblé étonné de ne pas recevoir de remarques taquines, et Harry se dit qu'il avait dû rêver la préoccupation qui brillait dans son regard. Son ami ne pouvait tout de même pas être si inquiet par sa soudaine gentillesse ? Il n'avait tout de même pas été un monstre, n'est-ce-pas ?

Plus il voyait l'étonnement des gens face à sa nouvelle attitude, plus Harry en doutait. Même Rogue semblait…étrange lorsqu'il restait toujours calme face à ses propos. Il lui lançait en permanence de drôles de regards, ou le fixait d'une manière bizarre, presqu'avec tristesse. Harry avait classé cette information dans un coin de son esprit, n'ayant toujours pas trouvé d'explication à cela.

Le jeune sorcier se dirigeait justement en direction de la salle de classe où se déroulaient ses cours avec le Professeur Rogue tout en repensant aux nouvelles qu'il avait lues dans les journaux le matin-même. Les Surhumains avaient de nouveau frappé : cette fois-ci ils avaient attaqué trois écoles primaires –des écoles pour les très jeunes moldus –simultanément et la totalité des enfants qui y étaient scolarisés étaient décédés lors des attentats. La Gazette relatait l'effondrement des parents moldus et le désordre engendré dans le pays, provoquant de désastreuses émeutes. Si la situation devait persévérer dans ce sens, Harry était persuadé qu'il y aurait une guerre civile.

Lorsqu'il se regardait dans le miroir tous les matins, le brun se dégoûtait parfois lui-même pour son égoïsme. Il pourrait insister auprès de Rogue pour qu'ils agissent, et même si cela ne fonctionnait pas, il aurait au moins fait _quelque chose. _Mais non. Il était bien trop effrayé par ses propres terreurs personnelles –la solitude et le rejet- qu'il n'osait rien dire, tout comme le faisait sa mère face à son père quand il le battait. Cette comparaison qui pouvait désormais être faite entre sa mère et lui lui donnait envie de vomir un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il y pensait.

Comme il en avait l'habitude, Harry frappa à la porte, attendit que Rogue vienne lui ouvrir et alla s'asseoir en face du bureau de l'homme dans le plus grand calme. Le Directeur l'imita et se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil, les bras croisés contre son torse et ses yeux sombres fixés sur lui.

« Je suppose que vous avez lu ce qui est arrivé à ces enfants moldus hier ? », lâcha-t-il sans ambages.

Rogue semblait étudier méticuleusement son expression, aussi Harry se força-t-il à rester neutre et à garder sa colère cachée au fin fond de ses livres mentaux. Il était décidé à ne pas craquer face à ce qu'il pensait être un test de la part du Maître des Potions. Il allait lui montrer qu'il en fallait plus pour le déstabiliser.

« Oui Monsieur », répondit-il simplement.

« Qu'en pensez-vous ? », demanda-t-il, ne détournant jamais le regard.

« Je pense que c'est horrible. »

« C'est tout ? Cela ne vous fait rien d'autre ? », insista-t-il.

Rogue agissait décidément de manière plus qu'étrange, pensa Harry alors que les yeux noirs du Directeur l'épiaient presque de manière indécente.

« Je trouve que les sorciers ayant commis ces crimes sont totalement inhumains et j'espère que leurs actes seront sévèrement punis. Cependant, je suis persuadé que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a la situation bien en main », récita-t-il sans réellement y croire.

Les yeux du Professeur clignotèrent de colère alors qu'il se levait brusquement.

« J'en ai assez ! » hurla-t-il en faisant les cent pas dans la pièce. « Je n'en peux plus de cette situation qui dure depuis plusieurs mois ! »

« Pardon ? »

« Au début, j'ai pensé que c'était la crise d'adolescence, que vous aviez juste décidé de vous rebeller », poursuivit-il en ignorant son intervention. « Mais maintenant, je suis persuadé que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez vous. »

« Monsieur, je vous assure que… », tenta Harry, confus.

« Voilà, vous recommencez ! », cracha-t-il. « Le Harry Parker que je connaissais ne se serait jamais laissé faire face à de telles accusations et n'aurait certainement pas tenté de fayotter avec des gentils « Monsieur » ou « je vous assure ». Le Harry Parker que je connaissais se serait précipité dans mon bureau sitôt qu'il aurait lu l'article de ce matin et m'aurait envoyé mes quatre vérités au visage sans chercher à comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Le Harry Parker que je connaissais ne serait jamais resté assis à ne rien faire alors que des enfants mourraient sans que personne ne fasse rien contre cela. »

Harry faillit tomber de sa chaise tant il était incrédule face à la déclaration de son Professeur. Que voulait-il dire au juste ? On aurait presque dit qu'il avouait le préférer tel qu'il était avant, fougueux, irréfléchi et mesquin. Tel qu'il était _réellement,_ lui susurra une petite voix dans sa tête. Mais c'était impossible, n'est-ce-pas ? Le Directeur lui avait bien fait comprendre il y a quelques mois que s'il ne se calmait pas, il abandonnerait leurs cours d'Occlumancie –il le laisserait tomber. Et maintenant qu'il lui avait obéi, il était mécontent ? C'était à ne plus rien y comprendre.

« J'ai bien peur que je ne comprends pas très bien, Monsieur. », dit-il en gardant son calme. « J'ai fait tout ce que vous m'avez demandé le jour de l'attentat de l'hôpital moldu. J'ai tenté de mettre de côté ma fierté et mon égoïsme tout en évitant d'être trop arrogant. Je suis resté impassible face aux pires insultes que vous me lanciez, j'ai accueilli avec bienvenue chacune de vos critiques, je suis resté humble face à vos compliments. Que voulez-vous de plus ? », demanda-t-il, l'air sincèrement désespéré.

Il sembla à Harry que Rogue était au bord de l'évanouissement face à sa réplique. Il se rassit sur son siège et resta le regard dans le vague durant au moins une minute entière avant de se tourner vers Harry, l'air plus qu'abasourdi.

« Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous êtes devenu le lèche-bottes parfait juste parce-que je vous ai réprimandé une fois alors que vous tentiez d'apprendre des informations top-secrètes qui auraient pu faire de vous une cible gigantesque si certaines personnes malintentionnées en avaient entendu parler ? », débita-t-il d'une voix faible.

Eh bien, vu comme cela, le jeune sorcier devait bien avouer que ses raisons semblaient un peu modestes, aussi s'empressa-t-il de clarifier ses propos.

« J'ai pensé que vous alliez finir par vous lasser de moi à force de nous battre en permanence. Je ne voulais pas que vous m'abandonniez alors je me suis dit que si je changeais tous les traits que vous n'aimiez pas, il y avait peut-être une chance pour que vous supportiez encore un moment nos cours nocturnes. Et cela a fonctionné, non ? », demanda-t-il, perdu. « Vous ne m'avez pas encore rejeté ! »

Le Professeur semblait submergé par une émotion inconnue alors qu'il passait une main lasse sur ses yeux, bourgeonnant contre les gamins stupides et sentimentaux.

« Et moi qui pensais que vous me détestiez », réfléchit-il à haute voix, n'en revenant toujours pas. « Je ne peux pas y croire… C'est totalement fou. Comment en êtes-vous venu à la conclusion que j'allais vous laisser tomber si vous ne changiez pas immédiatement de caractère ? »

Harry gigota, mal à l'aise, se demandant si cela voulait dire que tous ces mois à porter deux masques en même temps –le premier pour cacher sa puissance, le second pour cacher sa personnalité- n'avaient servi à rien.

« Eh bien, vous avez fait allusion au fait que si je partais, vous n'accepteriez plus de m'enseigner le soir, alors j'ai cru que… »

« Vous avez cru que je sous-entendais que j'allais vous abandonner si vous ne vous remettiez pas en question rapidement », comprit Rogue.

« Euh…oui. », répondit faiblement l'adolescent, le regard fixé sur ses mains.

« Oh par Merlin… »

Il sentit la chaise de l'homme bouger alors qu'il se mettait debout. Il vint s'accroupir devant lui et remonta son menton, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Ecoutez-moi bien, Harry », dit-il en utilisant pour la première fois son prénom. « Dans tous les foyers, il arrive que les parents disputent leurs enfants, et pensez-vous que cela veut dire pour autant qu'ils ne les aiment pas ? Qu'ils vont les abandonner et les jeter à la porte ? »

« C'est différent… », tenta d'expliquer le jeune homme, mal à l'aise.

« Oui, peut-être que ça l'est », le coupa Rogue. « Mais ca n'en reste pas moins applicable à notre situation. Même si je ne suis pas votre père –et heureusement, Dieu sait que je hais profondément cet homme-, nous sommes tout de même devenus proches au fil des mois passés ensemble. Vous êtes mon protégé, et je suis votre mentor, et en tant que tel, il est de mon devoir d'être toujours là pour vous et de vous ramener dans le droit chemin lorsque vos actions vont trop loin et commencent à mettre votre vie en danger. Mais par Merlin, jamais je n'ai voulu dire que vous deviez modifier votre personnalité pour me plaire. Au contraire même. »

L'homme lui sourit légèrement en lui serrant l'épaule alors qu'Harry se sentait submergé par l'émotion.

« Je vous apprécie tel que vous êtes, avec vos qualités et vos défauts. C'est votre vrai vous que j'aime, et non pas ce gosse impassible et désespérément calme que vous avez joué durant tout ce temps. J'espère que je suis assez clair ? »

Harry acquiesça, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix pour répondre de manière plus compréhensible.

« Que je ne vous reprenne plus à craindre mon abandon. Même s'il venait un jour où nous aurions une grosse dispute, vous devez comprendre que je serais toujours là pour vous, tout comme je le suis avec Draco. », lui dit-il, ses yeux brillant d'honnêteté. « Il s'est d'ailleurs posé de nombreuses questions au fil du temps sur votre comportement et est venu me demander si je savais ce qu'il vous arrivait. Vous feriez mieux de le rassurer la prochaine fois que vous le voyiez, le pauvre se fait un sang d'encre mais se retient car il ne veut pas paraître trop envahissant. »

Le jeune sorcier hocha la tête, touché par les paroles du Maître des Potions.

« J-je ne vous avais encore jamais connu si démonstratif concernant vos sentiments, Professeur », le nargua-t-il à travers ses larmes contenues.

Rogue lui sourit d'un air heureux. Il semblait soulagé de le voir redevenir comme avant, et Harry devait bien avouer que cela faisait un bien fou de laisser enfin s'exprimer son vrai lui. Il ignorait s'il aurait encore tenu longtemps avec autant de choses sur le cœur.

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Severus, Mr Parker. Mais seulement en privé », déclara-t-il d'un air un peu gêné.

Evidemment, pour quelqu'un d'aussi peu sensible que le Professeur Rogue, se confier autant qu'il l'avait fait depuis le début de leur discussion avait dû être difficile et Harry était ravi de voir qu'il avait fait autant d'efforts pour le rassurer.

« Idem pour vous. Il ne faudrait pas que les gens commencent à croire que je vous apprécie réellement et non pas que je me sers de vous. Vous comprenez, ça ruinerait un peu ma réputation de mauvais bougre », plaisanta-t-il d'une voix encore un peu faible.

Harry vit les lèvres de l'homme s'étirer légèrement, amusé. Cependant, alors qu'il s'apprêtait probablement à répliquer à sa taquinerie, son visage se crispa soudainement. Il ne put s'empêcher d'attraper son bras et le serra tellement fort que ses jointures devinrent blanches sous la pression. Harry l'observa faire d'un air inquiet, comprenant que c'était le signe que l'homme était appelé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Rogue blanchit légèrement avant de se précipiter vers sa malle dont il ne semblait pas y avoir de fond à mesure qu'il en retirait une multitude d'objets plus ou moins grands. Parmi eux se trouvait une robe noire bien plus richement élaborée que celle qu'il portait actuellement.

Sans se préoccuper de la présence de son élève, le Directeur retira ses vêtements et enfila son habit de Mangemort avant de soulever sa manche, prêt à transplaner immédiatement dans l'antre de son maître.

Avant d'appuyer sur sa marque noire et argentée, il lui lança :

« Vous pouvez rentrer dans votre salle commune, Harry, mais je vous attends sans faute demain soir pour votre vraie leçon d'Occlumancie ».

Peu après, il disparut dans un léger « pop ». Harry resta planté au milieu de la pièce désormais déserte, les bras ballants. C'était la première fois qu'il assistait à une convocation et, s'il avait été toujours curieux de la manière dont se servait Lord Voldemort pour appeler ses Mangemorts, il n'avait jamais imaginé que ce serait par la douleur.

Le jeune garçon pensa que le Seigneur des Ténèbres convoquait probablement une réunion d'urgence avec ses adeptes pour discuter de la situation actuelle. Les attentats sur les écoles moldues avaient semé la panique et il ne pouvait certes pas laisser passer cela sans intervenir, ou au moins faire semblant de le faire.

Harry imagina que l'homme devait être furieux, énervé par les Surhumains, et qu'il allait peut-être vouloir se défouler sur ses Mangemorts. Il ne voulait pas voir son Professeur –Severus- blessé, si tôt après leur « réconciliation », et s'il y avait une chance que la colère du Seigneur ne s'abatte sur lui, il décida d'être là. Il s'assit donc sur son siège et attendit longuement que le temps passe, l'esprit envahi par de sombres pensées.

Il passa les deux heures qui suivirent à s'inquiéter pour le Directeur –Severus- et ne réussit pas à profiter de son temps pour travailler son Occlumancie tant il était stressé. Il se demandait toutes les deux minutes ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer à la réunion et vérifiait régulièrement sa montre pour savoir depuis combien de temps son mentor était parti.

Il avait presqu'abandonné l'espoir de le revoir ce soir-là lorsque le Directeur transplana dans la salle de classe, portant dans ses bras une personne. Harry s'approcha de lui, vérifiant rapidement s'il allait bien mais remarqua vite que c'était la femme qu'il portait qui était mal en point. D'un signe de tête, Severus l'envoya chercher sa malle contenant ses potions curatives alors qu'il allongeait la victime sur sa cape, à même le sol.

Lorsqu'Harry se mit à genoux aux côtés de la femme, il eut le choc de sa vie. C'était le corps de sa mère qui était étendu sur le sol, très mal en point. Ebahi, le jeune garçon releva la tête et croisa le regard du Maître des Potions qui soupira en étalant de la crème sur les ecchymoses de sa mère.

« Elle a été torturée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour son incompétence », précisa-t-il sans se détourner de son activité. « Lorsqu'il nous a tous congédiés, j'ai décidé que vous ne voudriez sûrement pas que je la laisse se vider de son sang, aussi l'ai-je ramenée ici pour la soigner. »

Harry envoya un sourire reconnaissant au Maître des Potions qui ne le vit pas puisqu'il était concentré sur les blessures de sa mère. Malgré ses vieilles rancœurs à son égard, elle était juste une femme terrorisée par son mari abusif, une victime tout comme lui. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas la laisser mourir sans rien faire.

« Et mon père ? », demanda-t-il, intéressé. « Est-ce qu'il est dans cet état ? »

« Oui », répondit Severus d'une voix froide.

« Et vous l'avez laissé là-bas ? »

« Oui »

« Vous êtes mon héros. »

Severus releva la tête un bref moment pour lui sourire avant de continuer ses soins.

« On ne peut pas l'amener à Mme Pomfresh, elle se poserait la question de savoir pourquoi votre mère était présente à Poudlard, et je n'ai pas d'explications toutes prêtes. Des propositions ? »

Harry secoua la tête.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Aidez-moi à retirer ses habits. »

Le jeune garçon obéit sans discuter.

« Etait-elle inconsciente lorsque vous l'avez emportée ? », demanda distraitement Harry.

« Oui. Je n'aurai pas pris le risque qu'elle puisse témoigner m'avoir vu la sauver. J'ai bien l'intention de la guérir avant de la ramener chez elle sans la mettre au courant de mon implication. »

Harry acquiesça, en accord avec cette stratégie et se mit à guérir les plaies ornant le corps de sa mère grâce à quelques-uns des sorts curatifs qu'il avait appris.

« On ne sait jamais comment elle pourrait réagir et… », continua l'homme avant de s'interrompre brusquement.

Harry releva la tête, se demandant ce qui avait bouleversé son mentor, lorsqu'il _la_ vit. Il sentit une sensation de malaise l'envahir alors que sa tête se mettait à tourner sous l'émotion.

Les anti-glamours de Poudlard venaient de révéler une Marque des Ténèbres noire et argent sur le bras gauche de sa mère.

* * *

**J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçus avec ce chapitre et avoir le plaisir de lire vos réactions au prochain ! S'il vous plaît, même si c'est pour juste dire que ça vous a plu, c'est toujours super de les lire! C'est un médicament infaillible contre le syndrome de la page blanche ;-) **

**A très bientôt!**


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour à tous! J'ai décidé d'écrire une histoire un peu différente de tout ce que j'ai vu jusqu'ici. Elle se concentrera surtout au début sur le passé mystérieux d'Harry et sa famille, mais par la suite comportera éventuellement du slash avec HP/LV. Je ne sais pas encore où cette fic va me conduire, aussi si vous avez des idées, libre à vous de me les faire connaître! Bonne lecture.

Résumé: Dans un monde où la prophétie n'a jamais existé, Lord Voldemort est devenu le Maître Absolu de la Grande-Bretagne magique. Au milieu de tout ça se trouve un jeune et très puissant sorcier au passé mystérieux et aux multiples talents. Son nom: Harry Parker. Éventuel slash HP/LV, Puissant!harry, Maltraité!harry

Avertissements: Maltraitance d'enfant, viol, slash, univers alternatif, langage grossier, violence.

Disclaimer: Je ne suis pas JK Rowling, et je ne possède pas Harry Potter. Rien de tout cela ne m'appartient mis à part l'histoire que j'écris à but non lucratif.

**Un méga merci à bambou03, Lord Orpheus, Guest, geliah, Angelheart69, suzette91, shinseph, ReimaChan, Yukino, Sorciere6174, Takoisu, thekingofkiwi, Yuri-yaoi, lilith, berkano, Lucifel13angels, et Draya Felton pour LE MEILLEUR NOMBRE DE REVIEW PAR CHAPITRE DEPUIS LE DEBUT (17) ! Quel revirement mdr!**

Quelques réponses:

bambou03: tu es beaucoup trop proche de la vérité à mon goût! rrrrr ;-D

Lord Orpheus: Merci de la conseiller à des amies, ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir que ça plait ^^ Et pour répondre à ta question, non je n'ai pas de chapitres d'avance je préfère poster au fur et à mesure pour prendre en compte les remarques négatives qu'il pourrait y avoir. En plus les reviews me motivent pour avancer alors que si j'écrivais à l'avance, je devrai le faire sans reviews :-p

berkano: je te renvoie à la note en dessous pour comprendre le truc de la marque des ténèbres :-D

Lucifel13angels: je poste mes chapitres tous les jours pour l'instant jusqu'à mardi parce que je reprends mercredi les cours. Après, je vais essayer d'en poster au moins un par semaine! J'espère que le rythme rapide ne te déstabilise pas trop lol

Draya Felton: je te renvoie à la note ci dessous pour la marque noire et argent, c'est un petit rappel. ^^

**ATTENTION NOTE ****_TRES_**** IMPORTANTE LISEZ POUR COMPRENDRE: Je rappelle à tout le monde que comme c'est mentionné au prologue, les adeptes du Seigneur des Ténèbres sont divisés en deux groupes: les Miliciens, qui ont une Marque des Ténèbres noire et banale, et les Mangemorts, les plus proches et intimes partisans du Lord, possédant une Marque noire au serpent argenté (ex: Rogue au chapitre précédent)**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Harry passa ses premières semaines de vacances dans un étrange état apathique. Il mangeait, dormait, se lavait et se déplaçait, comme tout être humain ordinaire, mais son esprit n'était pas vraiment là. Chaque jour depuis qu'il avait découvert que sa mère était une Mangemort, il se posait les mêmes questions, encore et encore.

Tout d'abord, pourquoi le cacher ? Il était évident pour Harry qu'elle avait porté un Glamour puisqu'il n'avait jamais vu sa Marque lorsque son père la battait et qu'il devait la soigner, ou lorsqu'elle se baladait en t-shirt à manches courtes. Ensuite, depuis combien de temps avait-elle rejoint Lord Voldemort ? Cela devait faire un long moment puisqu'elle avait une Marque noire et argentée, signe qu'elle faisait ou avait fait partie du cercle des intimes du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Severus, qui avait été tout aussi ébahi que lui, n'avait pas reconnu sa mère. Pourtant, il lui avait assuré qu'il connaissait le nom de chacun des autres Mangemorts du Seigneur, mais le visage de sa mère ne lui disait absolument rien si ce n'est celle qui dirigeait le groupe de recherche de Voldemort. Harry avait au départ suggéré qu'elle était sous Polynectar, ou qu'elle portait un puissant Glamour mais son mentor avait rejeté les deux hypothèses.

Ils avaient en effet pris un long moment pour la soigner et jamais elle n'avait changé d'apparence. Quant aux Glamours, Severus affirmait que ses sorts étaient censés tous les révéler, même les plus puissants. Cela les avait fait retourner à la case départ.

Si sa mère était dans sa forme réelle, cela ne faisait aucun sens que Severus ne la reconnaisse pas et Harry avait bien plus confiance en son Professeur qu'en sa mère à propos de qui il découvrait quotidiennement de nouveaux secrets. Etait-il possible que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait marqué chacun des membres de son équipe de recherche ?

Cela aurait été en soi une hypothèse fort probable si sa mère s'était révélée être une _Milicienne._ Mais elle était _Mangemort !_ Cela suggérait une certaine relation de confiance entre Lord Voldemort et elle. Or, Severus lui avait parlé tout au long de l'année des punitions douloureuses que le Seigneur infligeait à ses parents pour leur incompétence. S'il était si mécontent des performances de sa mère, pourquoi ne la rétrogradait-il pas au rang de Milicienne ? C'était un véritable casse-tête.

Il y avait une autre hypothèse qui titillait son esprit depuis quelques jours. Etait-il possible que le Seigneur des Ténèbres _lui-même_ ignore le statut de sa mère ? Qu'il l'ait marquée il y a longtemps de cela, à un moment où elle lui était fidèle puis que sa mère se soit enfuie en changeant de nom ? Mais dans ce cas-là, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas reconnue de vue ? Et pourquoi, au nom de Merlin, sa mère aurait-elle pris le risque d'entrer dans le groupe de recherche de son ancien maître alors qu'elle savait doubler ainsi ses chances de se faire reconnaître ?

Harry n'y comprenait absolument rien, mais plongeait petit à petit dans une grave paranoïa. Il imaginait parfois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait justement envoyé sa mère, l'une de ses plus proches agentes, en mission de longue durée auprès de son père afin d'espionner l'avancée de ses recherches. Pour sa mère, il n'aurait alors été qu'un malheureux accident de parcours survenu à cause d'un accident de travail. Harry en avait la nausée.

Bien sûr, il savait qu'il exagérait parfois ses suppositions, mais il n'était plus sûr de rien. Lorsqu'il avait appris la nouvelle, il avait tellement explosé que sa magie avait dévasté la salle de classe où Severus, lui et sa mère se trouvaient alors. Elle était toujours en réparation, selon les quelques lettres que lui avait envoyé Severus au cours de l'été, sous prétexte de lui rappeler de se concentrer sur son Occlumancie.

Harry soupçonnait plutôt que le Maître des Potions était inquiet qu'il ne fasse une grosse bêtise, comme demander la vérité à sa mère –et risquer qu'elle ne lui efface la mémoire ou quelque chose d'aussi handicapant-, ou aller directement au Seigneur pour exiger une explication. Le jeune sorcier avait été réellement touché par l'inquiétude de son mentor et s'était empressé de le rassurer : il resterait chez lui à ne rien faire durant la totalité de l'été.

Même si ses parents étaient aussi peu présents que l'été précédent, Harry ne pouvait guère se permettre de refaire une petite escapade dans le monde moldu. La situation avec les Surhumains s'était tellement détériorée que le monde moldu était le dernier endroit où il fallait se trouver en ce moment. Les nés-moldus attaquaient au moins un endroit tous les jours, si ce n'est plusieurs en même temps. De plus, ils ne se concentraient jamais sur le même secteur et préféraient frapper à divers endroits en Grande-Bretagne.

Selon la Gazette du Sorcier, à laquelle ses parents étaient abonnés, les gens étaient à la limite de braquer tous les supermarchés pour faire des provisions et s'enfuir vers la France. La Grande-Bretagne était dans un tel état catastrophique que les Etats-Unis envisageaient de plus en plus sérieusement d'envoyer des troupes pour prêter main forte à l'armée anglaise.

Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'agissait toujours pas. Oh bien sûr, il faisait croire à la population qu'il faisait tout son possible pour améliorer les choses, mais la vérité était tout autre : il pourrait envoyer ses Miliciens capturer quelques Surhumains pour les interroger, mais non. Il restait assis à ne rien faire alors que les terroristes prenaient de plus en plus de pouvoir en Grande-Bretagne moldue, et se rapprochaient donc inévitablement d'apprendre l'existence du monde magique.

Harry savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à penser que Lord Voldemort n'agissait pas assez à son goût. Un certain nombre de sorciers et sorcières indignés envisageaient de plus en plus de prendre les armes par eux-mêmes et d'aller se battre contre les Sang-de-Bourbes assoiffés de sang. Quoiqu'un peu refroidis par la menace de leur Seigneur –quiconque pris à combattre les Surhumains serait immédiatement envoyé à Azkaban pour deux ans de prison ferme-, ils n'en restaient pas moins ancrés sur leurs positions.

Le jeune sorcier était donc obligé de rester toute la journée chez lui à ne rien faire –puisqu'il l'avait promis à son mentor. Il aurait pu lire ses manuels scolaires, mais ils étaient tellement peu intéressants qu'il s'était déjà endormi à plusieurs reprises alors qu'il n'était qu'en milieu d'après-midi. En outre, il n'était pas assez serein et concentré pour travailler ses boucliers d'Occlumancie. Il avait beaucoup trop de choses dans la tête.

Sa seule consolation était que si son père décidait un jour de venir se défouler contre lui ou contre sa mère, il aurait une mauvaise surprise. Le jeune garçon avait en effet mis en marche son bouclier après avoir volé quelques cheveux sur la tête de son paternel, et avait décidé de protéger également sa mère. Même si la femme ne lui avait jamais rendu la pareille, il ne pouvait décemment pas la laisser être maltraitée alors qu'il avait le pouvoir de l'empêcher.

Il semblait qu'il s'était fait beaucoup de mauvais sang pour rien. Son père –qui s'était malheureusement remis de sa séance de torture par le Seigneur des Ténèbres- n'était pas rentré à la maison depuis le début du mois de juillet, alors que sa mère se contentait de passer en coups de vents chercher quelques vêtements et repartait aussitôt ses habits en main. Harry se trouvait donc totalement seul depuis le début de ses vacances.

Il correspondait beaucoup avec Draco, qui était ravi de constater qu'il était redevenu lui-même. Harry lui avait fait promettre de le taper s'il recommençait à être terrorisé par l'abandon au point de tenter d'effacer sa véritable personnalité pour plaire. Le blond avait eu l'air heureux d'accepter sa proposition, quoique le jeune homme se demandait si ce n'était pas seulement pour avoir une occasion de le frapper légitimement.

En conclusion, l'été du jeune sorcier s'avérait être tout aussi solitaire que le précédent. Il errait en permanence dans les pièces de sa maison, fouillant les placards, déplaçant les habits et ouvrant les tiroirs fermés à clé avec l'espoir d'en découvrir plus sur le passé décidément bien trop mystérieux de sa mère.

Jusqu'ici, il n'avait rien trouvé de bien concluant. Il avait seulement découvert que son père était encore plus retors qu'il ne l'avait pensé au départ. Au fond du tiroir de son bureau, il avait découvert un dossier portant le nom de White, et lorsqu'il l'avait ouvert, de nombreuses photos de sa mère en train de pratiquer différentes activités étaient tombées par terre. On la voyait en train de faire des courses, de se promener au bord d'une petite clairière, de discuter avec quelques amies en pleine ville devant la supérette.

Il semblait que son père avait engagé un détective privé durant quelques semaines pour surveiller sa mère. C'était pathétique, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de grimacer avec mépris en pensant à la folie de cet homme lui servant de géniteur.

Lorsqu'il eut fini d'inspecter la maison de fond en comble, le jeune garçon commença à s'ennuyer sérieusement. Il décida alors de faire quelques potions pour se détendre et installa son chaudron sur la table de la cuisine. Préparant minutieusement chaque ingrédient, il décida de tenter une potion extrêmement difficile : le Polynectar.

Il n'avait encore jamais essayé d'en préparer, n'en voyant pas vraiment l'intérêt. Il fallait également lui accorder le fait qu'il manquait sérieusement de temps libre ces derniers temps pour se consacrer à ses recherches en potions. Celles de charmes lui prenaient déjà beaucoup d'heures dans son emploi du temps surchargé, et ses cours d'Occlumancie occupaient toutes ses soirées jusqu'à pas d'heure le soir.

Alors autant profiter des vacances pour faire quelque chose qu'il aimait mais n'avait pas encore eu le temps de réaliser, n'est-ce-pas ?

Le bon côté des choses était qu'il fallait un mois pour terminer un chaudron de Polynectar et qu'il aurait tout le temps nécessaire pour s'y consacrer jusqu'à mi-août. Il doutait sérieusement que ses parents ne reviennent à la maison avant ce délai, aussi était-ce le moment idéal pour sa petite expérience.

Son objectif en tête, le jeune sorcier tenta de faire abstraction de tout le reste, sachant que ses pensées ne feraient que le déconcentrer.

Les jours passèrent toujours à la même rengaine. Il se levait, déjeunait en lisant les nouvelles atrocités publiées dans la Gazette du Sorcier, croisait parfois sa mère qui le saluait brièvement, puis il se mettait au travail sur sa potion. Lorsqu'il avait fini de s'en occuper, il tentait de nouvelles choses, notant furieusement toutes ses idées sur son nouveau journal que Draco lui avait payé l'été précédent. Il l'avait d'ailleurs appelé « L'inflexible », mettant en avant sa personnalité têtue et campée sur ses positions.

Parfois, il explorait encore la maison, découvrant des cachettes secrètes dont il n'aurait jamais soupçonné l'existence. Malgré toutes ses occupations, l'été d'Harry ne pouvait être qualifié de « trépidant ». Il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire pour s'occuper mis à part cela, et il devait s'en contenter puisqu'il ne pouvait risquer de mettre un nez en-dehors du village.

Il se promenait parfois dans les ruelles de Wexcombe, croisant d'autres jeunes sorciers, de sang-mêlé ou de sang-pur. Il avait revu le fils du Professeur Amycus Carrow, un garçon qu'il avait eu la malchance de rencontrer une fois auparavant alors qu'il devait avoir une dizaine d'années et se préparait pour Poudlard. Le garçon, un certain Icare, vivait avec sa mère dans une maison reculée du village et avait quitté l'école l'année précédente.

Harry n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à lui à Poudlard car les relations entre le père et le fils étaient plutôt froides. Ils ne se parlaient jamais beaucoup à l'école, aussi les autres élèves n'avaient-ils pas vraiment fait attention à leur lien de parenté. Icare semblait s'être un peu assagi avec l'adolescence mais n'avait pas pour autant cessé de regarder les gens de haut. La preuve étant que lorsqu'il le croisa dans le parc de la ville, le jeune homme l'avait toisé avec un mépris à peine caché.

Le jour de son anniversaire avançait à grands pas, sans qu'Harry n'y fasse vraiment attention. Pour lui, fêter le jour de sa naissance n'était pas réellement un évènement important, aussi fut-il extrêmement surpris lorsqu'un matin, la sonnerie retentit dans la maison. Il baissa le feu sous son chaudron et alla ouvrir la porte, les sens en alerte.

Il crut qu'il était attaqué lorsque quelqu'un lui sauta dessus et se débattit en conséquence comme un petit diable. Ce ne fut qu'en entendant la voix railleuse de son meilleur ami lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire qu'il comprit ce qu'il se passait.

«Draco ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? », demanda-t-il d'un air ahuri.

« C'est une histoire incroyable ! », lui assura le blond en entrant sans même attendre son invitation. « J'ai dit à mon père que j'allais me promener un peu et faire un pique-nique dans la forêt et je me suis précipité chez un vieux sorcier plein aux as avec qui je me suis lié d'amitié. Il a accepté de me faire transplaner ici si je promettais de rejoindre notre point de rendez-vous avant 17 h. N'est-ce-pas absolument génial ? », débita-t-il à toute vitesse, le sourire flamboyant.

Avant qu'Harry ait pu répondre, son ami se mit à visiter sa maison comme s'il était le maître des lieux.

« Eh bien, tes parents sont pas trop pauvres, à ce que je vois », remarqua-t-il d'un ton ironique.

« Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire », rétorqua Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Cela ne vaut pas le Manoir Malfoy, bien sûr, mais je dois avouer que c'est supportable », déclara-t-il d'un ton hautain.

Harry dut se retenir de rire et suivit le jeune garçon alors qu'il pénétrait dans la pièce où son chaudron reposait. Il lui lança un petit coup d'œil avant de lui faire un sourire espiègle.

« Tu fais la cuisine, toi, maintenant ? »

Harry lui frappa gentiment le bras alors qu'il vérifiait que tout était en ordre dans sa potion. Elle survivrait probablement à une journée sans lui, décida-t-il en se tournant de nouveau faire son meilleur ami.

« J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié mon cadeau ? », demanda-t-il, l'air narquois.

« Bien sûr que non », répliqua Draco sans se laisser déconcerter. « _Je_ suis le cadeau. »

« Oh par Merlin », fit semblant de se plaindre Harry. « Ca doit être le pire cadeau que tu m'es jamais offert. Tu te surpasses d'année en année à ce que je vois. »

S'engagea ensuite entre eux un combat amical qui mit la cuisine sens dessus dessous. Ils continuèrent leurs jeux enfantins en se poursuivant mutuellement dans les couloirs de la maison, se taquinant et se cherchant dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Harry devait avouer que l'arrivée du blond mettait un peu de gaieté dans sa maison solitaire et parler un peu en personne à un autre être humain lui faisait un bien fou.

Ils revinrent tous deux à la cuisine, lorsqu'à bout de souffle, ils se rendirent compte que leurs ventres commençaient à gargouiller irrévocablement. Le blond insista durant de longues minutes pour faire un gâteau d'anniversaire sans magie, alors qu'Harry s'obstinait à refuser, y trouvant peu d'intérêt. Cependant, on ne disait pas non à un Malfoy. Après avoir argué qu' « il n'y avait pas de vrai anniversaire sans gâteau d'anniversaire », il remonta ses manches et commença à rassembler les aliments nécessaires.

Harry soupira, et, voyant la catastrophe arriver –un héritier de sang-pur faire de la cuisine moldue, sérieusement ?- s'avança à son tour en attrapant un fouet et un saladier d'une main habile.

Draco lui envoya un regard triomphant alors qu'Harry le fusillait du regard.

Intérieurement, cependant, le jeune garçon avait l'impression qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. C'était le premier anniversaire durant lequel quelqu'un s'était donné la peine de lui préparer un gâteau, et c'était un souhait d'enfant qui ne l'avait jamais réellement quitté. Harry se sentait enfin paisible pour la première fois depuis le début des vacances alors qu'il cassait des œufs avec son ami en chantant à tue-tête un tube des Bizzar'Sisters.

Le gâteau que les deux compagnons obtinrent fut tellement douteux qu'ils décidèrent de tirer à la courte paille celui qui devrait y goûter en premier. La chance semblait être avec Harry ce jour-là puisque ce fut son ami blond qui eut l'immense plaisir de tirer la mauvaise paille. Lorsqu'il porta la fourchette à sa bouche et commença à mâcher, son visage devint de plus en plus vert, contrastant avec le jaune éclatant de ses cheveux, mais il réussit finalement à avaler. Harry se posta à côté de lui, souriant.

« Alors, c'est comment ? »

En réponse, le blond se leva précipitamment de sa chaise et courut en direction de la salle de bain où il vida la totalité de son estomac dans la cuvette des toilettes. Harry le suivit paisiblement d'un pas tranquille.

« Je vois. », déclara-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Le blond se retourna vers lui, des haut-le-cœur le prenant encore de temps en temps.

« C'est la pire chose que j'ai jamais mangée de toute ma vie ! », s'écria-t-il avec dégoût.

« Tu sais Draco, tu ne peux pas vraiment comparer notre gâteau avec la nourriture que tu as au Manoir Malfoy ou à Poudlard. »

« Non, tu ne comprends pas. Le gâteau avait l'air…Il semblait…_salé !_ »

Harry se figea, stupéfait, avant d'éclater de rire. Il se plia en deux et faillit même tomber par terre tellement son fou rire était puissant. Draco le regardait faire, les bras croisés.

« J-j'avais ou-oublié de rache-racheter du su-sucre ! », haleta le jeune sorcier en tapant du poing sur le sol.

« Quoi ? Tu veux dire qu'on n'a pas fait un gâteau au sucre mais… »

« Mais un gâteau au sel ! Oui exactement ! », le coupa Harry d'un air joyeux avant de reprendre son fou rire là où il l'avait laissé.

Son meilleur ami le fixa d'un regard noir alors que les deux adolescents rejoignaient de nouveau la cuisine pour se faire des sandwichs, l'estomac criant désormais famine. Ils avalèrent leur déjeuner rapidement avant de monter au grenier. Draco avait demandé à voir des photos du brun lorsqu'il était enfant, et Harry s'était trouvé dans l'obligation de céder face à son regard suppliant.

Le jeune sorcier chercha un moment le bon carton, bougeant certaines choses de place et dérangeant encore plus la pièce qui semblait ne pas voir été nettoyée depuis dix ans. Finalement, il trouva un carton portant l'inscription « Années 1980-1990 ». Soulagé de l'avoir enfin sous la main, il s'apprêta à s'en emparer lorsqu'il aperçut une petite boîte abandonnée un peu plus loin et décorée avec le plus grand soin. Sur le devant était juste précisé « Bébé 1974 ». Extrêmement curieux, Harry regretta de ne pas pouvoir l'ouvrir sans attirer l'attention de son ami qui se trouvait juste derrière lui. On ne savait jamais ce qu'il pouvait y être caché, et il ne tenait pas à impliquer Draco encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà dans tous ses problèmes.

A regret, il détourna donc le regard en se promettant de revenir plus tard ce soir-là et prit le carton de photos dans ses mains. Les deux amis revinrent dans le salon et s'assirent sur le canapé moelleux après avoir enlevé leurs chaussures. Ils passèrent les deux heures qui suivirent à regarder bébé Harry faire ses premiers pas, ou sur le pot, ses yeux argent brillant de curiosité.

Avec nostalgie, Harry remarqua qu'il ne semblait pas encore avoir été battu. C'était à l'époque où sa famille était encore heureuse, juste une famille comme toutes les autres. Sitôt que cette pensée lui vint à l'esprit, le jeune homme secoua la tête. Jamais sa famille n'avait été ordinaire. Ils s'étaient toujours cachés des secrets les uns aux autres et n'avaient jamais été honnêtes. Cette illusion de famille heureuse n'était que cela, une illusion.

Son ami le charria durant un long moment lorsqu'il le vit tout nu, rigolant comme un bossu face à l'objectif et bougeant ses jambes dans tous les sens alors que sa mère tentait de changer sa couche avec bien des difficultés. Harry lui-même esquissa un sourire, amusé.

L'après-midi passa très vite et bientôt le blond dut repartir s'il ne voulait pas manquer son vieux voisin au point de rendez-vous. Cependant, avant de le quitter, Draco lui tendit un cadeau joliment emballé en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil.

« Tu ne pensais pas réellement que j'étais sérieux quand je disais que je ne t'offrirai rien d'autre que ma présence, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Lentement, le jeune sorcier déchira le papier, dévoilant un petit journal de couleur noire tout simple. Harry se demanda pourquoi son ami lui offrait encore un journal, puisque c'était déjà son cadeau l'année précédente, mais Draco dût voir sa confusion car il lui apporta quelques précisions.

« C'est un journal spécial », lui dit-il. « Tu verras quand tu écriras dedans pour la première fois. N'attends pas trop longtemps quand même, même si tu n'as pas terminé le précédent, ok ? », lui conseilla-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

« Ok. Merci beaucoup Draco. »

« De rien, mon pote. N'oublie pas de répondre à mes lettres, hein ? », lui demanda-t-il en le serrant dans ses bras.

Harry acquiesça et dit au revoir à son meilleur ami alors qu'il s'éloignait en direction de la limite du village. Il referma alors la porte et alla placer son nouveau journal dans sa malle avant de se précipiter au grenier, impatient de retrouver la mystérieuse petite boîte qui l'avait tant intrigué quelques temps auparavant. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, il se précipita sur elle et prit son temps pour l'inspecter, presque persuadé qu'elle contenait un trésor mystérieux et inestimable.

Il découvrit qu'elle avait été très finement protégée. Une série de sorts compliqués y avait été tissés et il lui était impossible de l'ouvrir sans savoir exactement lesquels. Il l'emporta donc au rez-de-chaussée et s'installa à la table de la cuisine pour réfléchir. Malheureusement, il lui semblait de plus en plus évident au fil des heures qu'il ne réussirait pas à percer ses secrets en un seul jour, aussi soupira-t-il de déception et alla-t-il préparer son souper.

Il revint ensuite vérifier son Polynectar et s'assura que tout était en ordre avant d'aller se laver et se mettre en pyjama. Il peina énormément à s'endormir, la tête remplie de questions et bouillonnant d'impatience.

Les semaines suivant son anniversaire défilèrent à grande vitesse pour Harry. Alors qu'au début de l'été, il s'ennuyait et ne savait pas quoi faire, son emploi du temps était désormais tellement surchargé qu'il n'avait plus une minute pour se reposer entre deux tâches.

Le Polynectar était en fin de préparation et Harry était désormais terrorisé à l'idée de faire une erreur qui pourrait gâcher tout le travail qu'il avait fourni jusqu'ici. Il travaillait donc très méticuleusement, insensible au monde extérieur et au soleil éclatant dont les rayons venaient parfois lui chatouiller la peau au-travers des grandes fenêtres de la cuisine.

Lorsque sa potion devait mijoter pendant un long moment, Harry se concentrait sur la boîte mystère qui le fascinait depuis tant de temps. Il avait réussi à retirer au moins une bonne partie des sorts protecteurs entourant la boîte et avait fait une découverte stupéfiante : s'il avait été autant attirée par elle, c'était parce que c'était sa mère qui l'avait enchantée. Sa magie semblait avoir reconnu celle de sa créatrice, et avait été attirée par elle. Après cela, Harry avait redoublé d'efforts, les mains tremblantes d'excitation.

Si sa mère cachait encore des secrets, le jeune garçon allait se faire un immense plaisir de les découvrir tous, l'un après l'autre. Il ne ferait pas de pitié pour l'une des sbires du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il avait entretemps un peu délaissé son Occlumancie et se devait désormais de rattraper son retard s'il ne voulait pas décevoir Severus à la rentrée prochaine. Le Directeur de Poudlard lui avait d'ailleurs envoyé une lettre quelques jours auparavant remplie de divers sarcasmes et insultes en tous genres qui avaient bien faire rigoler son protégé.

Harry lui avait répondu avec une lettre qui sous-entendait qu'il avait compris et apprécié le fait qu'il s'inquiète pour lui mais qu'il devrait plutôt faire attention à ne pas mettre le Seigneur des Ténèbres trop en colère au vu de ce qu'il se passait ces derniers temps.

Les Surhumains se faisaient de plus en plus cruels. Récemment, ils avaient envahi un village entier de moldus et les avaient rassemblés dans une église à laquelle ils avaient mis le feu. Un peu avant dans la semaine, ils s'étaient déjà fait citer pour avoir pénétré un zoo londonien et avoir libéré les divers animaux dangereux qui y étaient conservés. Les bêtes sauvages semaient encore la terreur dans la capitale et les Londoniens n'osaient même plus ouvrir leur porte de peur de se retrouver nez à nez avec un serpent géant du Brésil.

Déjà dix personnes étaient affreusement mortes, dévorées par des félins, mordues par des araignées venimeuses ou démembrées par des singes. La Gazette du Sorcier relatait même qu'une dizaine de requins avaient disparu eux aussi de leur enclos et qu'ils avaient probablement été jetés dans la Manche. Cela avait découragé toutes les personnes affolées qui envisageaient de s'enfuir dans une barque pour rejoindre les côtes françaises.

Harry s'était longtemps senti à part de tous ces évènements, en sécurité dans sa petite ville sorcière tranquille, invisible aux yeux des moldus. Cependant, il s'était rendu compte que si Wexcombe ne pouvait être vue par des humains ordinaires, les sorciers nés-moldus, quant à eux, en étaient tout à fait capables. Aussi avait-il pris quelques heures de son temps à ajouter des sorts de protection sur la barrière qui empêcherait quiconque n'étant jamais entré dans la ville d'y pénétrer.

Il savait que c'était un pari risqué, puisqu'il pourrait par exemple y avoir des personnes visitant des amis pour la première fois, mais il n'avait pas trouvé d'autres solutions et ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'être réveillé une nuit par une bande de sorciers enragés et assoiffés de sang frais.

On était désormais presqu'à la fin du mois d'août lorsqu'Harry réussit enfin à ouvrir la boîte de Pandore.

Avec une infinie délicatesse, il caressa sa devanture avant de l'ouvrir, le cœur battant et les mains moites. A l'intérieur se trouvait une petite pile de papiers divers et variés, semblant tout à fait ordinaires.

C'était faux, Harry en était persuadé. Si sa mère avait dépensé tant d'énergie à les protéger, ces papiers devaient être d'une valeur inestimable, peut-être même concernaient-ils son identité d'origine ? Tremblant d'impatience, le jeune sorcier s'empara du premier document et commença à le lire doucement, comme pour mieux profiter des précieuses informations qu'il allait gagner grâce à l'aide involontaire de sa mère. Une sorte de revanche pour toutes ces années de mensonges.

Il s'agissait d'une échographie sorcière, datant de 1974. C'était probablement de là que venait le nom de la boîte, « Bébé 1974 », pensa raisonnablement Harry. L'enfant n'était pas encore bien développé mais on distinguait déjà sa tête du reste de son corps. Toutes les parties du document où devait figurer le nom de la mère avaient été trouées mais Harry apprit tout de même l'âge de la jeune fille –car c'était une adolescente : un peu plus de 14 ans. Elle fréquentait apparemment Poudlard car l'examen avait été effectué par l'infirmière de l'époque, une certaine Mme Nelson. Il y était également noté que l'enfant était en pleine santé, et que le début de grossesse se déroulait bien.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Harry sentit son estomac se tordre et sa tête commença à bourdonner face à une hypothèse qu'il trouvait de plus en plus crédible. Et si cette jeune fille avait été sa mère ? En 1974, elle aurait eu 14 ans et aurait été à Poudlard dans l'année de Severus, tout comme l'adolescente enceinte. Et si…Et s'il avait un frère ou une sœur quelque part, et qu'on lui cachait cette vérité depuis toujours ?

Harry sentit ses jambes s'affaiblir et remercia le ciel d'être déjà assis où il aurait bien eu du mal à tenir debout. Avec douceur, il mit la première feuille de côté. Les cinq prochains documents étaient eux-aussi des échographies, réalisées à divers moment de la grossesse. Il s'intéressa plus particulièrement à la dernière, qui révélait que l'enfant était une petite fille d'un poids et d'une taille tout à fait corrects. La maman allait elle-aussi à merveille malgré son jeune âge, selon Mme Nelson.

Lorsqu'il eut fini d'inspecter les échographies, Harry s'intéressa à la feuille suivante. Il s'agissait d'un contrat d'adoption, réalisa-t-il avec choc. Il était signé par une sorte de gribouillis formant vaguement un A dans la case de la mère et de deux jolies signatures propres et nettes dans celle des nouveaux parents. Le couple qui avait adopté le bébé portait le nom de Matheson, et ils semblaient tous deux être de simples moldus menant une vie aisée en banlieue londonienne.

Appréhendant la suite tant il avait peur d'avoir la confirmation qu'il craignait, il reposa le contrat et s'empara de la prochaine feuille. C'était une sorte d'analyse psychologique réalisée par un Médicomage. Là encore, le nom de la mère avait été troué mais le docteur faisait des révélations troublantes. Il laissait sous-entendre plus ou moins subtilement que l'adolescente avait été forcée par sa famille à abandonner sa petite fille, sous peine qu'ils ne révèlent au père du bébé qu'elle était enceinte de lui. Apparemment, il s'agissait d'une chose taboue, la jeune fille décrivant le père comme un garçon « à problèmes » et qui pourrait « en attirer sur le bébé ».

La peine de l'adolescente était si troublante qu'Harry eut mal au cœur en lisant ses propos. Elle faisait état d'une rage et d'une volonté de vengeance envers ses parents tellement forte qu'elle lui rappelait un peu lui-même dans un sens. Comme lui, elle avait été trahie et désirait leur faire du mal à n'importe quel prix. Si c'était vraiment sa mère, Harry devait avouer avec une certaine ironie qu'il avait tout simplement répété le scénario d'une autre façon.

Le psychologue terminait son rapport en révélant qu'il s'inquiétait des futures actions de la jeune fille qui seraient guidées par la haine et par la souffrance. Il craignait qu'elle ne fasse du mal, à elle-même ou aux autres.

Harry déglutit et passa au document suivant. C'était un article de journal moldu qui faisait partie de la catégorie « décès ». Le jeune sorcier sentit l'appréhension prendre possession de chacun de ses muscles alors qu'il commençait sa lecture.

_Monsieur et Madame Michael Matheson, ses parents,_

_Sebastien &amp; Rachel, ses frères et sœurs, _

_Monsieur et Madame Roger Dennis, _

_Charlotte, Liam, Peter &amp; Kelly, ses cousins,_

_L'ensemble de la famille,_

_Ont l'immense chagrin de vous annoncer le départ de _

**Stella**

_Emportée par la leucémie le 11 décembre 1977, à l'âge de deux ans._

_Les obsèques auront lieu dans la plus stricte intimité le 15 décembre à 11h à l'église St Paul._

Harry faillit laisser tomber le papier tellement ses mains tremblaient alors qu'il relisait encore et encore l'annonce du décès, dans l'espoir d'avoir mal compris ou d'avoir manqué quelque chose. Mais non. Le bébé de la jeune fille, adopté par le couple Matheson, était apparemment décédé d'une maladie que les moldus ne pouvaient pas guérir alors qu'il pouvait à peine marcher. Le cas de cette fillette, Stella, qui avait probablement été sa grande sœur, faillit lui faire rendre son déjeuner tant il se sentait mal.

Etait-ce vrai ? Sa mère avait-elle perdu un enfant à un si jeune âge ? A cause de ses parents qui l'avaient forcée à la placer à l'adoption, provoquant indirectement sa condamnation à mort ? C'était pire que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Il ne pouvait même pas appréhender la haine féroce qu'avait dû ressentir l'adolescente –sa mère- lorsqu'elle avait appris la mort de son bébé d'une _maladie_. Une putain de maladie moldue, qui était tout à fait soignable dans le monde des sorciers.

Si ses grands-parents l'avaient laissée garder la fillette, elle serait toujours en vie aujourd'hui. Il sentit chacun des pores de sa peau crier vengeance à l'encontre de ces gens qu'il ne connaissait même pas, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il souhaita que sa mère soit là pour la prendre dans ses bras et la laisser pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle n'en avait sûrement jamais eu l'occasion, n'ayant personne à qui se confier et Harry sentit une énorme bouffée de compassion l'envahir.

Il restait quelques photos dans la boîte qu'Harry sortit en même temps. Elles représentaient Stella à différentes périodes de sa vie : à sa naissance dans son couffin rose, des petits cheveux sombres sur le crâne, vers l'âge de 6 mois où ses grands yeux bruns fixaient l'objectif avec une curiosité troublante pour un si petit enfant, les cheveux noirs retenus par jolie barrette rose, puis quelques-unes entre 1 an et 2 ans la montrant allongée dans un lit d'hôpital moldu, très pâle et des cernes sous les yeux, le visage crispé par la fatigue et reliée à différentes machines placées à côté d'elle. La fillette lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un, mais Harry était incapable de se souvenir de qui.

La dernière d'entre elles acheva de le déprimer. Une minuscule tombe en marbre s'y trouvait, à moitié recouverte par une quantité ahurissante de fleurs. Sur la croix était imprimée une photo du bébé alors qu'elle était encore en bonne santé, le sourire contagieux et de jolies fossettes sur les joues. Sous la photo étaient gravées quelques informations, comme son nom, sa date de naissance et de mort, et une magnifique épitaphe:

« Elle est partie vers les étoiles d'un pas ferme et tranquille, mais restera dans notre cœur comme une lumière qui scintille »

* * *

**A mon avis, personne ne s'attendait à cela, n'est-ce-pas? héhéhé**

**Vous comprendrez au fil de l'histoire l'intérêt que représente Stella pour la mère. Elle est en fait la clé de tout, un petit indice: c'est sa mort qui a permis à Harry de naître, sinon ses parents n'auraient jamais couché ensemble... Mystérieux n'est-ce-pas? **

**J'aime être sadique xD **

**A très bientôt!**


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour à tous! J'ai décidé d'écrire une histoire un peu différente de tout ce que j'ai vu jusqu'ici. Elle se concentrera surtout au début sur le passé mystérieux d'Harry et sa famille, mais par la suite comportera éventuellement du slash avec HP/LV. Je ne sais pas encore où cette fic va me conduire, aussi si vous avez des idées, libre à vous de me les faire connaître! Bonne lecture.

Résumé: Dans un monde où la prophétie n'a jamais existé, Lord Voldemort est devenu le Maître Absolu de la Grande-Bretagne magique. Au milieu de tout ça se trouve un jeune et très puissant sorcier au passé mystérieux et aux multiples talents. Son nom: Harry Parker. Éventuel slash HP/LV, Puissant!harry, Maltraité!harry

Avertissements: Maltraitance d'enfant, viol, slash, univers alternatif, langage grossier, violence.

Disclaimer: Je ne suis pas JK Rowling, et je ne possède pas Harry Potter. Rien de tout cela ne m'appartient mis à part l'histoire que j'écris à but non lucratif.

**Merci beaucoup à ReimaChan, bambou03, Yami-ya-Nichi, Alycia Panther, Sorciere6174, berkano, thekingofkiwi, Yuri-yaoi, Louise, Takoisu et Draya Felton pour vos fidèles reviews! **

**Quelques réponses:**

ReimaChan: tu verras comment la mère s'est cachée dans ce chapitre ;-)

bambou03: vas-y doucement avec ta chevelure, je ne voudrais pas avoir à te payer une perruque quand on m'accusera de "provocation de grattage et d'arrachement intensif de cheveux", mdr :-p Et pour Stella, eh bien disons que tu tiens quelque chose ^^

Yami-ya-Nichi: merci beaucoup, l'histoire est justement basée sur une bonne part de mystère, je suis donc contente quand on me dit que je laisse bien le suspense. J'avais peur que personne ne comprenne rien tant c'est compliqué xD Je prévois environ 25-30 chapitres mais je ne suis pas sûre car j'écris au fur et à mesure. Et oui, il y aura du Harry/Tom, mais ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite et c'est la première fois que j'écrirai du slash donc...souhaite moi bonne chance héhé

Alycia Panther: Non Harry est bien sous sa vraie apparence, et ses yeux argent font partie du mystère que tu découvriras au fil de l'histoire. Plus que quelques chapitres à patienter ;-)

Sorciere6174: qui a une soeur s'appelant Lily? dsl je n'ai pas trop compris d:-)

berkano: Merci beaucoup, j'ai inventé l'épitaphe moi-même et je trouvais que ça sonnait bien lol

thekingofkiwi; pas de problème, laisse une review quand t'as le temps, je ne force pas mes lecteurs non plus mdr ;-D

Takoisu: je ne comprends pas trop la fin de ta review que veux tu dire par "la peluche! n'a rien d'autre à dire"? Dsl je suis un peu perplexe ptdr ^^

Draya Felton: tu te rapproches beaucoup de la véritié ! ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Son retour à Poudlard pour sa septième et dernière année se passa dans un certain brouillard pour le jeune Harry. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait éclater sous le montant de pression qu'il subissait depuis quelques temps, et les révélations sur sa mère n'avaient pas non plus arrangé les choses. Il avait accusé coup sur coup ces derniers temps et commençait à se demander quels sombres secrets il allait encore déterrer.

Ses retrouvailles avec Draco qu'il n'avait plus revu depuis son anniversaire avaient été agréables, mais le jeune sorcier était bien trop distrait en ce début d'année pour profiter pleinement de son ami. En outre, il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de croiser Severus depuis la rentrée, voilà presque deux semaines, et tous deux avaient été bien trop occupés de leurs côtés respectifs pour reprendre immédiatement les cours d'Occlumancie.

Harry cherchait activement depuis le début de l'année scolaire à se réapproprier de nouveau les registres de Poudlard afin de consulter la liste des élèves ayant été enceintes durant l'année 1974, mais ses tentatives s'étaient pour le moment soldées par un échec.

Le Professeur Selwyn avait été navré de devoir lui refuser ce privilège, arguant qu'il n'avait aucune bonne raison à fournir pour en obtenir l'autorisation. Quant au Professeur McGonagall, elle lui avait dit de demander au Professeur Rogue,-avec qui il était censé très bien s'entendre- puisque c'était lui qui conservait tous les registres dans son bureau.

Cela aurait été en effet la solution idéale si de un, il réussissait à apercevoir Severus avant la fin de l'année, et de deux, s'il ne devrait pas lui fournir une excellente explication pour qu'il lui accorde ce droit. Or, Harry ne souhaitait pas mettre au courant son mentor pour la première grossesse de sa mère. Il trouvait cela bien trop personnel et douloureux pour le partager avec n'importe qui en-dehors de la famille. De plus, il ne voulait pas trahir sa mère de cette façon sur un sujet d'une telle gravité, même pour son mentor.

Harry se savait désormais capable de protéger son esprit des intrusions de Severus, aussi n'était-il pas inquiet de se faire démasquer de cette manière. Draco semblait de son côté désespéré de voir son meilleur ami se replonger dans ses recherches dès le début de l'année. Ce serait probablement le seul moment de détente qu'ils auraient de toute l'année scolaire, les ASPICS étant ce qu'ils étaient, et le blond avait été attristé de ne pas pouvoir le partager avec Harry.

Le jeune sorcier était conscient de délaisser régulièrement son colocataire, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Entre son travail scolaire considérable, ses propres recherches en charmes, ses plaidoiries aux Professeurs, son Occlumancie et ses réflexions personnelles sur la complexité de la vie de sa mère, il commençait très fort l'année scolaire.

Pour se détendre le soir, le brun écrivait furieusement des pages entières dans son journal, « L'inflexible », délivrant non seulement de nouveaux sorts et de nouvelles formules, mais parlant également de sa propre vie, de ses envies et de ses ambitions pour l'avenir. Le nombre de place diminuait à grand pas, malgré son début d'utilisation très récent, aussi Harry était-il heureux d'avoir un autre journal prêt à être utilisé lorsque celui-ci ne pourrait plus accueillir un mot de plus.

L'année ASPICS rimait également avec le mot orientation, et orientation avec rendez-vous chez les Chefs de Maison pour les septièmes années. Le Professeur Carrow les avait déjà prévenus qu'elle assurerait trois rencontres individuelles au cours de l'année, la première en novembre, la deuxième en mars, et la troisième en juin pour les aider à choisir « la bonne voie » pour leur futur. Harry aurait ricané s'il n'avait pas su que cela ne ferait que lui attirer sa première retenue de l'année.

Le Professeur Carrow, le guider, lui, le pauvre petit sang-mêlé exclu et moyennement intelligent, sans aucune ambition ni perspective professionnelle ? Bien sûr ! C'était une bonne idée de blague, mais Harry était plutôt convaincu que la femme ne ferait que le critiquer tout au long de ces trois entretiens, et il n'était décidément pas pressé d'y passer.

Dans son esprit, Harry ne voyait pas beaucoup de voies de carrière se présenter à lui. Les sang-mêlés étaient déjà exclus de tous les emplois ministériels intéressants et servaient plutôt de larbins aux sang-purs haut placés qui ne foutaient rien de leur journée mis à part buller dans leurs fauteuils dorés en attendant que les choses se fassent d'elles-mêmes. Le seul département à accepter les sang-mêlés était le Département des Mystères, et Harry préférait encore se faire pendre que travailler au même endroit que son père jusqu'à ce que ce dernier prenne sa retraite, ce qui risquait bien de prendre du temps s'il ne l'abîmait pas trop lors de sa vengeance programmée.

Il pouvait toujours devenir Milicien, commerçant, artisan ou serveur, comme le faisaient la majeure partie des sang-mêlés, mais Harry avait plus d'ambition que cela. Il n'était pas un Serpentard pour rien. La banque de Gringotts lui paraissait l'endroit parfait pour débuter sa carrière. Etre lieur de sorts semblait être un métier prestigieux, l'un des seuls auquel avaient encore accès les gens comme lui, et le salaire était tout à fait convenable pour commencer.

La seule chose qui pouvait éventuellement poser problème étaient ses notes aux ASPICS, s'il devait se débrouiller pour ne les avoir que de justesse. Il envisageait de plus en plus de faire semblant de s'améliorer en charmes jusqu'à devenir une sorte de «génie » en la matière pour ne pas faire lever les têtes s'il décidait à la fin de l'année de réussir parfaitement cet ASPIC particulier.

Merlin seul savait qu'il ne laisserait pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres et sa peur de l'intéresser d'un peu trop près l'influencer sur l'un des plus grands choix de toute sa vie.

Octobre passa à la vitesse de la lumière, et Harry eut le plaisir d'être enfin laissé tranquille par ses camarades de maison. La plupart des Serpentard de son année arpentaient les allées de la bibliothèque durant leur temps libre, tentant de développer un peu plus leur cerveau pour leur faire atteindre la taille d'un raisin au lieu de son noyau. Bien que le jeune garçon ait bien peu d'espoir à ce sujet, il ne pouvait tout de même pas s'empêcher de prier pour que leur intelligence progresse ne serait-ce qu'un peu dans le processus.

De son côté, Harry était persuadé d'être désormais fin prêt à se dresser contre le grand Legilimens qu'était le Professeur Rogue, à condition qu'il n'arrive à le rencontrer un jour lors d'autre chose que des brefs coups de vents. Le Directeur était débordé de travail ces derniers temps, constamment appelé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour une quelconque mission top secrète que ce dernier lui avait confiée à propos du problème des Surhumains.

Alors que son Occlumancie n'avait jamais été à un aussi bon niveau, l'état de la Grande-Bretagne moldue, lui, n'allait pas en s'améliorant. Les Surhumains ne semblaient jamais prendre de vacances, et leurs troupes s'agrandissaient de plus en plus à mesure que les nés-moldus encore ignorants découvraient leurs pouvoirs. Après ce qu'on appelait désormais l'affaire de la « Jungle Londonienne » et du « Remix Nazi » -comprenez mettre le feu à l'église-, ils avaient continué à semer la terreur en s'introduisant désormais dans des maisons au hasard, assassinant à l'occasion la totalité des personnes qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur.

Les Anglais étaient dans un état de pure hystérie, et beaucoup tentaient de pénétrer illégalement dans les avions cloués au sol depuis le début de la crise, allant parfois jusqu'à le faire décoller sur plusieurs centaines de mètres. Quelques semaines plus tôt, la Gazette du Sorcier avait révélé que la carcasse d'un avion avait été retrouvée dans une plaine en Ecosse. Le crash n'avait épargné aucune vie parmi les quinze passagers clandestins qui se trouvaient à bord, dont cinq enfants en bas âge.

Harry avait parfois du mal à supporter ces informations et priait chaque jour pour que ses parents réussissent à retrouver la formule du système. Ainsi, ils pourraient bloquer la magie de ces nés-moldus, et ils ne seraient plus en mesure de causer autant de dégâts. Ils deviendraient des cibles faciles qu'il suffirait d'abattre les unes après les autres. Mais le problème était bien là : ses parents n'arrivaient à rien.

Aucune solution n'avait encore été trouvée. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres faisait croire à la population qu'il agissait en envoyant parfois ses Miliciens patrouiller discrètement dans le secteur moldu, mais les troupes se trouvaient toujours étrangement ailleurs lorsque les Surhumains débarquaient. C'était presque comme si le Seigneur des Ténèbres les contrôlait, ou était en mesure de prévoir leurs actions. Mais c'était impossible, n'est-ce-pas ?

Où serait donc l'intérêt pour Lord Voldemort d'envoyer une troupe de nés-moldus enragés mettre à feu et à sang la Grande-Bretagne moldue alors que son règne se déroulait jusqu'ici dans une paix relative ? Harry n'arrivait pas à le deviner, et il en était de plus en plus frustré au fil de semaines.

Novembre fut froid tout comme sa première réunion d'orientation en compagnie du Professeur Carrow. Il faisait un temps glacial dehors, et le vent soufflait en grandes rafales sur le château. L'air était frais même à l'intérieur, et tout comme en mars plus tôt dans l'année, tous les élèves étaient obligés de porter des grosses écharpes et bonnets pour se garder au chaud, surtout les Serpentard qui vivaient dans les cachots.

Il faisait tellement froid à l'intérieur de sa chambre que le sol avait gelé quelques jours auparavant. Harry en avait gardé un douloureux souvenir après sa désastreuse rencontre avec le sol de la salle de bain, à la plus grande hilarité de son ami Draco.

Les mains bleues et craquelées par des gelures malgré ses sorts de réchauffement, le brun frappa à la porte, se préparant mentalement pour ce qui allait suivre. Comme d'habitude, la femme lui cria d'entrer et Harry obéit en fermant derrière lui. Il attendit patiemment que Carrow veuille bien le regarder et ce fut seulement lorsqu'elle eut daigné s'intéresser un tant soit peu à lui qu'il put enfin aller s'asseoir face à elle sur le siège inconfortable qui lui servirait de support durant les prochaines minutes.

Distrait, Harry se demanda si la mégère avait ensorcelé sa chaise juste avant son entrée dans la pièce pour la rendre aussi dure.

« Bienvenue Mr Parker à la première de nos réunions individuelles. Lors de ces séances, nous discuterons ensemble de vos projets et de vos objectifs et je vous guiderai de manière totalement objective dans vos décisions tout en répondant à toutes les questions que vous pourriez avoir. Clair ? », demanda-t-elle froidement après avoir récité son texte.

« Parfaitement Professeur », répondit-il avec un petit sourire narquois.

« Bien », répliqua-t-elle, les lèvres crispées. « Avez-vous déjà des idées sur ce que vous voudriez faire plus tard ? »

Harry ricana mentalement, se moquant de la stupidité de Carrow si elle pensait réellement qu'il allait lui parler de tous ses petits secrets. Telle qu'il la connaissait, elle serait tout à fait capable de dépenser toute son énergie jusqu'à la fin de l'année pour convaincre les Gobelins qu'il était un élément perturbateur à ne surtout pas embaucher. Merci, mais non merci.

« Non », dit-il simplement sans bouger d'un pouce.

« Cela m'aurait étonné », cingla-t-elle, acerbe. « En prenant en compte le fait que vous êtes un élève essentiellement médiocre.. »

« Je me qualifierai plutôt de « dans la moyenne » », la coupa Harry.

« …Je ne suis pas persuadée que vous serez accepté dans beaucoup de domaines », poursuivit-elle sans tenir compte de son intervention. « Selon mon expérience, vous êtes tellement inutile que je ne suis même pas sûre que vous parviendriez à vous faire engager comme serviteur pour une famille de sang noble. »

« Je ne peux pas exactement prétendre que cela soit mon but non plus. », ironisa-t-il, la voix pleine de sarcasmes.

Carrow le fusilla du regard et se pencha sur son bureau pour rapprocher le plus possible son visage du sien.

« J'ai bien peur que vous ne compreniez pas à quel point votre situation est préoccupante, Mr Parker. »

« Au contraire, j'en suis tout à fait conscient, _Professeur_ », répliqua-t-il d'une voix suave. « Mais je n'en ai tout simplement rien à faire. »

La femme serra fortement les poings et le fixa d'un air indigné. Elle semblait énervée au plus haut point par son insolence, et même si Harry savait ce que ce comportement pouvait lui coûter, il ne parvenait tout simplement pas à s'en empêcher. C'était plus fort que lui.

« Vous êtes un imbécile et incompétent petit ingrat, Mr Parker », rugit-elle d'une voix criarde. « Et je suis persuadée que vous finirez dans la rue à mendier comme le sale lépreux que vous êtes ! »

Harry se redressa de toute sa hauteur, les yeux tout aussi glaciaux que le temps extérieur et lui répondit en détachant bien ses mots :

« Et moi, Professeur, je suis persuadé que vous finirez dans une école cachée dans un coin perdu à balbutier pendant des heures sur un sujet que vous ne maîtrisez même pas tout en vous délectant de la moindre souffrance que vous aurez le plaisir de voir. Oh toutes mes excuses », cingla-t-il d'un ton innocent. « C'est ce que vous faites déjà. »

C'en fut trop pour Carrow qui passa presque par-dessus son bureau pour l'attraper par le col, l'étranglant à moitié.

« Espèce de sale petit bâtard de sang impur ! », hurla-t-elle en le secouant. « Pour qui vous croyez-vous ? Vous m'êtes inférieur, rien qu'un micro parasite sur la semelle de mes chaussures que je me ferais un plaisir d'écraser dès que l'opportunité se présentera. Vous me comprenez ? », postillonna-t-elle. « Vous-n'êtes-rien ! »

Le seconde d'après, le Professeur s'était rassise sur son siège, les mains entrelacées et un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres. On aurait dit que rien ne s'était passé. C'était probablement l'une des choses les plus effrayantes chez elle : sa tendance psychotique à passer d'une émotion, d'un masque à l'autre sans le moindre effort. Harry en avait toujours eu des frissons dans le dos.

« Où en étions-nous? », dit-elle d'une voix cristalline. « Ah oui, votre avenir. Je disais donc que… »

L'entretien avait duré durant la totalité de l'heure suivante, pendant laquelle Carrow n'avait fait que parler sans lui poser une fois la moindre question. Harry pensait avoir expérimenté la technique du rêve éveillé et avait décidé que c'était très utile pour se reposer au milieu d'un entretien terriblement ennuyeux.

Lorsqu'il était sorti du bureau, le jeune sorcier débordait d'énergie comme s'il avait fait une excellente sieste et arborait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. C'est dans cet état que le trouva Severus qui haussa un sourcil à sa gaieté plus qu'inhabituelle.

« Mr Parker ? Auriez-vous une minute à m'accorder ? », demanda-t-il afin de lui faire comprendre qu'ils devaient parler en privé.

« Bien entendu Professeur », répliqua Harry d'une voix joyeuse. « Tout ce que vous voulez. »

Encore une fois, Severus haussa un sourcil mais l'entraîna finalement dans le dédale de couloirs jusqu'à atteindre la salle de classe où se déroulaient quotidiennement ses retenues l'année précédente. Severus ferma la porte derrière eux puis se précipita vers lui pour l'inspecter sous toutes les coutures.

« Professeur ? », demanda-t-il d'un air perplexe. « Que faites-vous ? »

Le Directeur ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de lui demander de suivre son doigt des yeux. Harry obéit sans comprendre jusqu'à ce que l'homme ne se recule pour l'observer d'un air troublé.

« Vous n'êtes pas drogué », constata-t-il. « J'aurais pourtant juré… »

« Hein ? », le coupa Harry, de plus en plus perdu. « Bien sûr que je ne suis pas drogué ! Pourquoi tout ce cirque ? »

Severus roula des yeux et alla s'asseoir à son bureau, reprenant un air impassible.

« Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué, Harry, mais vous n'avez pas l'habitude d'être exceptionnellement joyeux en temps normal. Ainsi, que vous apparaissiez dans un tel état d'euphorie peu après ce que je savais être votre rendez-vous d'orientation avec le Professeur Carrow me paraissait un peu suspect. », répliqua-t-il sans se démonter.

Harry haussa les épaules, pas plus perturbé que cela par la remarque de son mentor.

« J'ai bien dormi. Je suppose que je suis juste en pleine forme après m'être aussi bien reposé. J'étais de plus en plus fatigué ces derniers temps… »

« Vous avez bien _dormi ?_ », s'écria Rogue, l'air ébahi. « Mais je pensais que vous étiez en compagnie du Professeur Carrow ! »

« C'est le cas ! », renchérit Harry en souriant. « Mais l'un n'empêche pas l'autre. »

Severus secoua la tête, ayant manifestement renoncé à comprendre son élève lorsqu'Harry l'observa de plus près. L'homme paraissait épuisé, comme le prouvaient les poches sous ses yeux et son teint encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Ses robes étaient froissées, comme s'il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'habiller correctement, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils, inquiet.

« Et vous, Monsieur ? », dit Harry. « Etes-vous sûr que vous allez bien ? Vous semblez à bout de forces. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous épuise-t-il autant que ça ? »

« Severus », se contenta de répondre l'homme d'une voix neutre.

Devant l'incompréhension d'Harry, le Directeur dut préciser sa pensée.

« Pas de « Monsieur » ou de « Professeur » », expliqua-t-il. « Je préfère que vous m'appeliez Severus, comme l'année dernière. »

« Très bien Severus. », accepta Harry sans faire d'histoires. « Mais vous esquivez ma question initiale. »

« Il n'y a rien à dire là-dessus. Oui le Seigneur fait beaucoup de demandes et oui je me vois dans l'obligation de lui obéir autant que possible dans la mesure de mes capacités, mais c'est tout ce que vous saurez. Ce n'est de toute façon pas la raison pour laquelle je voulais vous voir, alors venons-en au fait », dit-il en se levant pour aller fouiller un moment dans sa malle.

Curieux, Harry l'observa faire. Severus revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un énorme bouquin de couleur vert foncé qu'il posa sur le bureau face à lui. A l'envers, le jeune sorcier parvint tout de même à lire « Grimoire de Potions Avancées de Niveau XX ». Stupéfait, Harry tourna de nouveau son regard vers son mentor, en attente d'explications.

« Durant cet été, j'ai repensé à ce que nous avons découvert sur votre mère »

Harry sentit son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine alors qu'il se rappelait de la boîte qui l'avait tant bouleversé durant l'été. Mais évidemment, il était impossible que l'homme sache pour Stella, aussi était-il beaucoup plus probable qu'il parle du statut de Mangemort de sa mère.

Par Merlin, que cela lui semblait lointain désormais, après tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Et ? », demanda finalement Harry, tout de même intéressé.

« Et j'ai soudainement eu une idée pour expliquer le fait que je n'ai pas pu la reconnaître. », déclara Severus en ouvrant son livre et en commençant à le feuilleter rapidement. « Les sorts que j'ai placés dans l'enceinte de Poudlard permettent de révéler les Glamours, oui, mais pas les potions, comme par exemple le Polynectar. »

« Mais je croyais que l'on avait exclu le Polynectar car ma mère était resté elle-même trop longtemps pour que son apparence n'ait pas changé ? », s'écria farouchement Harry.

« C'est exact. Le Polynectar n'était qu'un exemple. Je voulais juste vous expliquer que Poudlard ne révélera pas les personnes sous l'emprise d'une potion. C'est pour cela que j'ai d'abord supposé l'hypothèse du Polynectar, ce jour-là. Cependant, j'ai pensé un soir dans mon lit que si les sorts étaient insensibles à une telle potion, ils devaient l'être aussi aux autres. »

« Si je comprends bien », le coupa Harry d'une voix rapide. « Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous pensez que ma mère cache son apparence avec une autre potion et qu'elle n'est pas réellement blonde aux yeux bleus ? Existe-t-il réellement une telle liqueur ? », demanda-t-il, abasourdi. « Je pensais que seul le Polynectar avait le pouvoir de nous faire changer d'apparence ! »

Severus sembla avoir enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait car il pointa son doigt sur une page de son livre avant de tourner de nouveau ses yeux sombres vers lui.

« Seul le Polynectar est connu pour ces propriétés car c'est le seul qui n'exige pas de trop gros sacrifice. C'est une potion de magie relativement blanche », le corrigea-t-il. « La potion qu'a peut-être utilisée votre mère, par contre, n'est pas exactement du même registre. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Tenez, lisez. », se contenta de lui répondre Severus en lui tendant le livre.

Harry s'en empara rapidement et le parcourut du regard, surexcité à l'idée de trouver peut-être un indice sur la réelle apparence de sa mère. Après tout, s'ils trouvaient la potion qu'elle avait utilisé, ils devraient être en mesure d'inverser ses effets, n'est-ce-pas ?

Il poussa un cri triomphant lorsqu'il trouva la préparation dont parlait son mentor.

**Le Nectar d'Ame**

_Le Nectar d'Ame est une potion qui permet à un sorcier de prendre définitivement l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle ne peut être réalisée que par un sorcier puissant et expérimenté en magie noire, car elle est elle-même considérée comme l'une des potions les plus barbares existant à ce jour. _

_Elle nécessite au cours de sa dernière étape de découper le corps de la personne à qui l'on veut ressembler en morceaux, tout en scandant des incantations compliquées aux divers effets. Mal prononcées, ces paroles peuvent se révéler mortelles. _

_Puisque tuer est censé être un acte inhumain qui déchire l'âme, la potion a été appelée le Nectar d'Ame car elle se nourrit littéralement du corps de la personne décédée pour le faire revivre de nouveau au-travers de l'âme du sorcier qui la boit._

« Oh par Merlin… », jura Harry, légèrement vert.

Le reste de l'article détaillait avec précision la façon de la réaliser et le temps nécessaire -6 mois- pour la terminer. Il se terminait en disant qu'il existait une solution pour inverser les effets du Nectar d'Ame, mais qu'elle avait été perdue au fil des siècles suite au peu de personnes qui l'utilisaient encore.

« Vous pensez que ma mère a pu faire une chose pareille ? », demanda-t-il.

« J'en suis presque sûr, oui. Tout correspond. Le Nectar d'Ame est le frère du Polynectar, mais son frère diabolique. En tant que tel, il a bien sûr des effets plus puissants et il résiste à tous les sorts existants qui permettent de renverser les Glamours. De plus, son effet est permanent, comme vous l'avez probablement noté. »

« Alors, ma mère aurait tué cette pauvre femme pour prendre son apparence ? », balbutia-t-il d'une voix faible. « Elle l'a découpée en morceaux ? »

Severus lui fit un sourire compatissant.

« Rassurez-vous, pour que la potion fonctionne, il faut que la victime soit déjà morte avant d'être démembrée. »

« Terriblement rassurant, en effet ! », répliqua Harry d'une voix sarcastique.

Dès qu'il repensa à ce qu'il venait de lire, il ressentit une forte envie de vomir alors que son visage tournait de nouveau au vert.

« Désolé », dit Severus en grimaçant. « Je ne voulais pas dire ça de cette façon. »

« Non, vous n'y êtes pour rien », s'exclama le jeune sorcier en secouant la tête. « En fait, je vous dois beaucoup. Ensemble, on pourrait peut-être retrouver le moyen d'inverser les effets de la potion, et alors, je saurais enfin qui est vraiment ma mère. »

Severus soupira profondément en se laissant tomber sur le dossier de sa chaise.

« J'ai bien peur que vous ne saisissiez pas très bien la complexité de cette potion, Harry. J'ignore si je serais moi-même en mesure de la préparer, alors trouver la solution pour en renverser les effets… »

L'homme secoua la tête d'un air dépassé.

« J'ai confiance en vous », renchérit Harry sans se laisser démonter. « J'ai confiance en nous. Ensemble, nous sommes beaucoup plus forts que séparés. Bordel, nous avons fait une découverte révolutionnaire avec mon bouclier l'année dernière, c'est vous-même qui l'avez dit ! »

« Et je le maintiens, mais cela Harry, cela dépasse tout ce que vous pourriez imaginer. C'est une potion tellement noire qu'à force de trop jouer avec le feu, on peut finir par s'y brûler… »

Harry resta impassible.

« Serez-vous avec moi ? »

« Harry… »

« Vous avez juste à me dire oui ou non. Dans les deux cas, je trouverais qui est ma mère, avec ou sans vous. », le prévint-il d'une voix froide.

Severus resta silencieux durant quelques secondes durant lesquelles Harry retint son souffle tout en priant intérieurement pour une réponse positive.

« Très bien », lâcha finalement le Directeur d'une voix hésitante.

Harry lui fit un immense sourire mais Severus poursuivit :

« Cependant, promettez-moi de ne pas faire quelque chose de stupide si on ne parvient pas à notre but. Bien que nous soyons tous deux des sorciers intelligents et très puissants, il faut également savoir admettre que parfois, des choses nous dépassent, nous aussi. »

Le jeune garçon, comprenant la solennité de la déclaration de son mentor, acquiesça avec gravité.

« Je vous le promets. Je me tiendrai sage si cela venait à arriver. »

« Dans ce cas… »

Severus soupira une nouvelle fois puis se leva en rassemblant ses quelques affaires qui trainaient aux alentours.

« Je vais devoir vous laisser. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres va bientôt réclamer ma présence, et j'aimerai que nous ne soyons pas coupés alors que l'on discute de sujets sérieux. Revenez dans deux jours, à la même heure que d'habitude pour votre cours d'Occlumancie. »

« Mais… », tenta de protester Harry qui aurait préféré commencer tout de suite les recherches.

« Non. », cingla son mentor. « Lorsque vous commencez un apprentissage, vous ne devez pas l'abandonner sans le maîtriser entièrement. Cela serait une perte totale de votre temps et de votre énergie. Nous fonctionnerons un jour sur deux. L'Occlumancie et le Nectar d'Ame en alternance, et seulement lorsque je serai disponible. Compris ? »

Harry acquiesça parce qu'il n'avait de toute façon pas d'autres choix. Severus lui fit ensuite un dernier sourire avant de se diriger vers la porte d'un pas rapide. En tournant la tête, le jeune garçon s'aperçut néanmoins que l'homme avait oublié son livre sur le bureau et le prit dans ses mains pour le lui rendre.

Il tenta de lui courir après dans les couloirs, mais lorsqu'il arriva à l'angle d'un mur, il avait disparu. Pantelant, Harry se demanda ce qu'il était censé faire maintenant, et décida de l'emporter avec lui pour le rendre à son Professeur plus tard. Alors qu'il revenait à la salle de classe pour prendre ses affaires, une note tomba du Grimoire.

Harry la ramassa, intrigué. Il reconnut sans difficultés l'écriture élégante du Directeur et se demanda pourquoi l'homme lui avait laissé un papier. Il le lut d'un air curieux.

_Harry, _

_Je vous offre ce Grimoire en guise cadeau d'anniversaire et de Noël. _

_J'espère que vous lui offrirez tout le soin et l'attention qu'il mérite. _

_Ne vous comportez pas comme un imbécile petit cornichon avec lui et cachez-le bien._

_Bien à vous,_

_Severus._

Harry ne put s'empêcher de serrer la note et le bouquin contre son cœur, ému par l'attention de son mentor. Il se promit de le protéger toujours, coûte que coûte.

* * *

Les mois passèrent rapidement en même temps que le temps se dégradait de plus en plus. Des averses de neige se succédaient très souvent, et la plupart des élèves de Poudlard s'amusaient gaiement dans le parc en faisant des batailles de neige. L'air sentait les vacances de Noël à plein nez, et les Professeurs avaient même ralenti un peu le rythme pour permettre aux septièmes années de se détendre un peu pour leurs dernières vacances tranquilles. Ils ne pourraient probablement pas se reposer lors des vacances de Pâques, puisque les ASPICS seraient alors d'actualité, aussi avait-on pris pitié d'eux en leur accordant un peu de paix tant qu'il en était encore temps.

Cela arrangeait bien Harry qui avait fort à faire ces temps-ci. Il passait tout son temps libre à réfléchir sur une solution contre le Nectar d'Ame et à lire son Grimoire mais n'avait pas encore fait d'avancées majeures. Severus n'était en plus pas souvent disponible à cause des Surhumains qui étaient encore plus actifs en cette période de fêtes, aussi le jeune garçon ne pouvait-il compter que sur lui-même.

Ses leçons d'Occlumancie étaient au moins terminées. Son mentor l'avait finalement félicité pour être devenu un Occlumens accompli. Etrangement, c'était alors le 11 décembre, le jour de l'anniversaire de la mort de sa grande sœur. Cela l'avait bouleversé et il avait hésité à prendre cela comme une sorte de signe du destin.

Comme ils en avaient désormais pris l'habitude, ses parents lui envoyèrent une lettre avant les vacances pour l'informer de leur absence. Il devrait une fois de plus rester à Poudlard cette année-là. Cela ne le dérangeait pas du tout, au contraire même. Harry en avait été enchanté. Ainsi pourrait-il se concentrer encore plus intensivement sur le Nectar d'Ame que s'il était rentré chez lui pour les fêtes.

Le jeune sorcier passa donc la totalité des vacances enfermé dans sa chambre, le nez plongé dans son journal « L'inflexible », y notant diverses idées, testant parfois et échouant à chaque fois. Cependant, jamais Harry ne se laissa décourager et les remarques de Draco sur le fait qu'il travaillait trop ne l'influencèrent pas le moins du monde. Il voulait découvrir l'identité de sa mère, bordel, il le souhaitait depuis tellement longtemps qu'il ne pouvait pas abandonner maintenant. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. Il persévérerait durant des années s'il le fallait, y passerait ses journées et ses nuits, mais il finirait par y arriver.

Harry n'en doutait pas une seule seconde.

Et il avait raison d'y croire.

Un jour de janvier, alors que les cours avaient repris depuis quelques semaines, il alla en Histoire de la Magie avec le Professeur Selwyn. Le pauvre homme avait perdu ses lunettes quelques semaines plus tôt, et, affreusement myope, n'arrivait pas toujours à se diriger convenablement dans sa salle de classe. Cependant ce matin-là, il arriva en classe avec sa paire de lunettes flamboyant à son nez et un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Un élève de Serdaigle lui lança :

« Alors Professeur, vous les avez finalement trouvées, ces lunettes ! »

Selwyn avait éclaté de rire et acquiescé de bon cœur.

« En effet. C'est vraiment une histoire pitoyable. Elles étaient tout simplement sur ma table de chevet, cachées derrière l'un de mes cadres photos. Comme quoi parfois, les solutions aux défis les plus compliqués sont les choses les plus simples ! »

Ce fut cette dernière phrase qui sonna le signal d'alarme dans la tête d'Harry. Dès qu'il eût fini sa journée, il se précipita dans sa chambre et s'empressa de noter ses idées sur « L'inflexible », en se répétant comme un mantra « les solutions aux défis les plus compliqués sont les choses les plus simples…les solutions aux défis les compliqués sont les choses les plus simples… »

Le soir venu, il entra en trombe dans la salle de classe du Directeur qui était pour une fois présent dans l'établissement. Ce dernier avait l'air surpris de le voir aussi excité et le regarda en levant un sourcil.

« Harry ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

« J'ai trouvé ! », cria-t-il en sautillant presque sur place, secouant son journal comme s'il s'agissait de la plus belle pierre précieuse au monde.

« Trouvé ? », demanda-t-il, perplexe. « Trouvé qu… Oh . Vous parlez de… »

« Oui. Mes recherches pour inverser le Nectar d'Ame. Je crois ça y est ! Je tiens la solution. »

Severus paraissait plus que sceptique, et lui demanda son journal pour qu'il puisse lire ses hypothèses. Avec une certaine appréhension, Harry attendit patiemment que son mentor ait terminé sa lecture tout en observant ses expressions faciales. Il eut d'abord l'air perplexe…puis amusé…puis songeur…puis fier…puis de nouveau perplexe. Lorsqu'il fixa de nouveau son regard dans le sien, Harry sut qu'il était partagé et ne savait guère quoi penser de ses idées.

« Du Polynectar ? », murmura-t-il, choqué. « Selon vous, utiliser du Polynectar avec un cheveu de votre mère serait la solution au Nectar d'Ame ? »

« Absolument. », assura Harry. « Réfléchissez. On sait que la potion du Nectar d'Ame est censée faire revivre le corps d'une personne avec l'âme de quelqu'un d'autre. Cependant, ce qui compte le plus à l'intérieur de nous, c'est notre âme. C'est pour cette raison que la personne dominante est celle qui boit la potion, celle qui change d'apparence. », résuma Harry en regardant Severus dans les yeux.

L'homme acquiesça sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.

« Cependant, même si le code génétique est masqué, il serait impossible de le changer complètement », poursuivit-il. « Cela modifierait la totalité des cellules de notre corps, et l'on ne parviendrait pas à survivre au changement. Cela veut dire que notre ADN reste tout de même en nous, même s'il est masqué sous celui de la victime. C'est de notre ADN que sont composées toutes nos cellules, que ce soit avant ou après avoir bu la potion. »

« Cela n'a aucun sens », objecta son mentor en fronçant les sourcils. « Si l'ADN ne changeait pas, cette potion serait inutile s'il fallait donner ses empreintes ou faire analyser son sang. La supercherie serait vite découverte. »

« Exactement. Comme je le disais, le Nectar d'Ame masque l'ADN. Et il le masque assez bien pour tromper les meilleurs sorts d'analyse. Mais il ne peut pas tromper son propre frère, le Polynectar. Le Polynectar est formé à partir des mêmes bases que lui, il connait ses faiblesses et sait les contourner. Il devrait être en mesure de gratter la surface de l'ADN pour découvrir la couche d'en dessous, la plus forte : celle de la véritable personne qui habite le corps dont le 'morceau' provient », expliqua Harry en tentant d'être le plus clair possible.

Severus semblait encore abasourdi et secoua la tête comme s'il ne voulait pas s'autoriser à y croire.

« Vous dites donc que si vous preniez un cheveu de votre mère et le placiez dans du Polynectar avant de le boire, vous ne vous changeriez pas en l'apparence actuelle de votre mère, mais en son apparence _réelle ?_ »

« C'est exact. Même mieux que cela. Si l'on faisait boire à ma mère du Polynectar où se trouverait son propre cheveu, elle se changerait de nouveau en sa réelle apparence. Et, au lieu de reprendre celle qu'elle utilisait au bout d'une heure, elle resterait piégée dans l'ancienne, obligée de reconnaître s'être cachée durant tout ce temps. »

« C'est… je ne peux même pas définir à quel point c'est du _génie pur. _Si cela fonctionnait réellement… »

« Alors nous saurions enfin toute la vérité », conclut Harry en acquiesçant, le sourire éclatant.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu!  
**

**Une partie**** de la résolution du mystère approche à grands pas...dans deux chapitres! Pour les plus impatients, faisons un deal: vous me faites atteindre 100 reviews et je poste un extrait dans le prochain chapitre. Tentés? :-p (oui j'en ai deux d'avance, youpiiiii!)**

**Sinon, je me demandais, pensez-vous avoir besoin d'un résumé des informations qu'il y a eues jusqu'ici sur la mère? Je sais que mon histoire est compliquée à comprendre parfois donc dites-moi quoi.**

**A très bientôt!**


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour à tous! J'ai décidé d'écrire une histoire un peu différente de tout ce que j'ai vu jusqu'ici. Elle se concentrera surtout au début sur le passé mystérieux d'Harry et sa famille, mais par la suite comportera éventuellement du slash avec HP/LV. Je ne sais pas encore où cette fic va me conduire, aussi si vous avez des idées, libre à vous de me les faire connaître! Bonne lecture.

Résumé: Dans un monde où la prophétie n'a jamais existé, Lord Voldemort est devenu le Maître Absolu de la Grande-Bretagne magique. Au milieu de tout ça se trouve un jeune et très puissant sorcier au passé mystérieux et aux multiples talents. Son nom: Harry Parker. Éventuel slash HP/LV, Puissant!harry, Maltraité!harry

Avertissements: Maltraitance d'enfant, viol, slash, univers alternatif, langage grossier, violence.

Disclaimer: Je ne suis pas JK Rowling, et je ne possède pas Harry Potter. Rien de tout cela ne m'appartient mis à part l'histoire que j'écris à but non lucratif.

**Merci beaucoup à ReimaChan, bambou03, Alycia Panther, Marie, Angelheart69, Takoisu, Sorciere6174, Blackmoony83, akane keiko holmes, Guest, cyrilloduprat, ptitcoeurfragile, Nekochan Miharu, suzette91, draym pour ces 15 REVIEWS! Merci, merci, merci! Vous aurez largement mérité votre extrait ^^**

**Quelques réponses:**

ReimaChan: bon instinct! lol ;-D

bambou03: Oui tu entendras un peu parler des sorciers blancs dans quelques chapitres, mais ils ont tous été exterminés par LV, la population est désormais neutre ou sombre! Donc j'ai bien peur qu'on ne les rencontrera pas en personne, ces braves sorciers hahaha :-p

Angelheart69: c'est presque ça, oui! Bravo! ^^

Takoisu: en fait, je n'ai jamais regardé Dexter, mais je vais m'y mettre si tu dis que c'est mon style lol! Oui la potion est vraiment horrible, c'est pour ça qu'elle est considérée "sombre".

Sorciere6174: C'est pas grave, tkt! Les Potter apparaîtront par la suite, pas d'inquiétude, et oui le père est tout à fait vivant (je crois l'avoir précisé dans le chapitre d'avant mais du coup là j'ai un doute o.O?).

Blackmoony83: Peut-être est-elle une sang-mêlée, ou peut-être pas... Ca t'avance beaucoup, n'est-ce-pas? Mdr !

cyrilloduprat: Harry est en effet un peu lié aux Black mais pas par ses parents et ça n'aura pas une grande place dans la fic ;-D Et non, je ne reprends pas les livres du tout ^^

Nekochan Miharu: quel éloge! Merci beaucoup! Je fais justement attention à bien écrire vu que je n'ai pas de bêta mais comme je suis bonne ne orthographe, je m'en sors 8-D

**AVIS AUX PERDUS ET AUX CERVEAUX EMBROUILLES!**

**Petit résumé des informations sur la mère depuis le début: **

Tout d'abord, Harry apprend que sa mère a une fausse identité. Puis Severus lui dit ne jamais avoir côtoyé d'Elizabeth White, qui est pourtant censée avoir été dans sa classe. Il soupçonnent tous deux qu'elle a maquillé sa mort puis changé d'identité.

De là, il découvre grâce à un détective privé moldu qu'Elizabeth White est en fait le nom d'une moldue sans attaches portée disparue en 80.

Severus lui dit ensuite qu'elle est une Langue-de-Plomb dirigeant l'équipe de recherche de LV sur le système contre les Sangs-de-Bourbe inventé il y a longtemps par une personne désormais décédée.

Harry a à peine le temps de récupérer qu'il apprend qu'elle était Mangemort du cercle intérieur de Voldemort.

Durant les vacances, il découvre qu'elle a eu une fille, Stella, décédée à l'âge de deux ans d'un cancer moldu.

**Je crois que c'est tout! Dites-moi si j'ai oublié quelque chose ;-D**

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

La partie la plus difficile de leur plan pour révéler la vraie identité de la mère d'Harry consista justement à lui voler un cheveu. Ils possédaient déjà du Polynectar puisqu'Harry en avait fait durant les vacances d'été et Severus en gardait toujours en réserve dans son laboratoire personnel, aussi se munir de la potion ne fut pas un problème. Mais y mettre le dernier ingrédient, cependant…

Tout d'abord, Harry avait voulu entraîner son Professeur chez lui pour aller en voler sur la brosse à cheveux de sa mère, mais Severus avait su lui montrer la folie de ce plan. Il était tout à fait possible que deux sorciers aussi qualifiés que Johnny et Elizabeth Parker aient protégé leur maison durant leur absence prolongée, et se faire prendre par des sorts de détection ne faisait pas exactement partie de leurs plus grands fantasmes.

Après plusieurs jours de réflexion intense, Harry avait eu une idée. Seul son mentor voyait sa mère sur une base régulière puisque son équipe était présente lors de la plupart des réunions des Mangemorts. Bien souvent, ses parents finissaient très mal en point sous les sorts de torture, comme Harry l'avait découvert le jour où la Marque de sa mère avait été révélée. Il avait alors songé que puisque l'homme était connu pour être un excellent guérisseur, il pourrait peut-être convaincre Lord Voldemort de le laisser les soigner. Ce serait alors l'occasion parfaite pour arracher un cheveu à sa mère ni vu ni connu.

Severus avait approuvé la majeure partie du plan mais l'avait prévenu qu'il était possible qu'il ne soit pas rappelé lors d'une réunion traditionnelle de Mangemorts avant un long moment. C'est là qu'il lui avait avoué à contrecœur qu'il avait été chargé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres de diriger un groupe d'espions Miliciens implantés dans les rangs des Surhumains depuis quelques mois et qu'il donnait donc toutes ses informations à Voldemort en personne, sans la présence de ses pairs.

Bien que ravi d'apprendre que le Seigneur n'était pas si inactif qu'il voulait bien le faire croire, Harry avait pesté contre ce mauvais timing. C'était rageant de se dire que son mentor avait côtoyé sa mère durant si longtemps et avait eu l'occasion de lui prendre autant de cheveux qu'il le voulait quelques mois auparavant, mais que maintenant qu'ils en avaient vraiment besoin, l'homme n'avait plus de contacts avec elle.

Le jeune sorcier s'était donc forcé à patienter puisqu'il n'avait aucune autre solution en réserve.

Les mois passèrent lentement pour Harry qui avait vu son emploi du temps être considérablement allégé. Sans son Occlumancie, ses recherches sur le Nectar d'Ame et celles sur sa sœur Stella qu'il avait décidé de mettre en suspens, il avait découvert qu'il avait finalement une énorme quantité de temps libre. Il s'était donc consacré à ses recherches en charmes, trouvant l'occasion parfaite pour commencer à augmenter sensiblement ses notes dans cette matière.

Il pourrait tout à fait mettre ses progrès sur le compte d'un apprentissage intensif et personne n'y trouverait rien à redire s'il réussissait ses ASPICS en charmes avec brio.

Bien sûr, Harry ne révisait pas ses manuels de charmes, ni ses manuels d'aucune autre matière, d'ailleurs. Il préférait étudier des livres anciens et remplis de connaissances oubliées sur lesquels il pouvait théoriser durant des heures en remplissant des dizaines de pages de « L'inflexible » qu'un bouquin réglementaire ne laissant aucune place à l'imagination. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il avait dépassé ce piètre niveau.

Au mois de mars, alors que Pâques se rapprochait de plus en plus et sa deuxième réunion en compagnie du Professeur Carrow aussi, Harry apposa son dernier mot sur le carnet. Il ne restait plus une seule page de libre et il fut fier de le placer aux côtés du « changeur » dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet, protégés tous trois par des sorts d'une puissance et d'une agressivité sans égales.

Draco avait d'ailleurs appris il y a longtemps que cette partie de la chambre était dangereuse pour sa santé et n'osait même plus s'approcher du lit de son meilleur ami. Harry pensa à son ami avec un sourire amusé. Le blond était tellement stressé ces derniers temps à l'approche des ASPICS qu'il ne semblait plus quitter ses livres du regard, même pour se doucher. Il ne faisait que réviser lors de son temps libre et ne passait plus beaucoup de temps à s'amuser ou à jouer au Quidditch, comme il en avait l'habitude auparavant.

Les joies des examens, pensa Harry avec ironie alors qu'il sortait le petit journal noir que lui avait offert le blond l'été précédent.

Intrigué par ce cadeau que Draco avait qualifié de « spécial », Harry tenta de deviner en quoi il était différent rien qu'en l'observant visuellement et magiquement. Il découvrit avec une certaine stupeur que l'artéfact, car c'en était un –impossible qu'il soit juste un livre comme les autres- était gorgé de magie noire. Il n'avait encore jamais vu autant de magie sombre sur un même objet, et se demanda suspicieusement pourquoi son meilleur ami lui aurait donné un cadeau maléfique et potentiellement dangereux.

Discrètement, il glissa son regard sur le lit d'en face où le blond était plongé dans son manuel de Métamorphose et n'avait semble-t-il pas remarqué qu'Harry s'apprêtait à utiliser le fameux journal.

Haussant les épaules en se disant que celui qui ne tentait jamais rien n'avançait pas dans la vie, il décida de l'ouvrir. Avec d'infinies précautions, il tourna la couverture du bout de sa baguette, attendant une quelconque mauvaise réaction. Cependant, il ne se passa rien. Restant sur ses gardes, le jeune homme patienta quelques secondes, afin d'être sûr que tout allait bien, puis il se décida à tourner quelques pages du journal.

Vides. Tout semblait parfaitement normal, et Harry était sûr qu'un sorcier moyen ne se serait jamais intéressé de plus prêt à ce livre. Draco, par exemple, ne semblait pas savoir que son cadeau se nourrissait de magie noire. Le jeune garçon ne voulait même pas envisager que le blond ait pu le trahir en faisant exprès de lui donner un artéfact dangereux. C'était son meilleur ami, et il voulait lui laisser le bénéfice du doute.

Se rappelant d'une phrase prononcée par son ami quelques mois plus tôt « n'attends pas trop longtemps pour écrire dedans », Harry devina que la magie sombre devait s'activer avec l'encre. Probablement Draco l'avait-il testé avant de le lui donner, et avait apprécié la réaction que le journal avait eue. Harry prit donc une profonde inspiration, et plaça sa plume entre ses doigts. Il la trempa avec hésitation dans l'encre, avant d'en laisser délicatement tomber une goutte sur la première page.

Abasourdi, le jeune garçon regarda le livre aspirer l'encre jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus une seule trace de la tâche. D'une main tremblante, Harry tourna les pages suivantes, dans l'expectative, mais dut bien admettre qu'il n'y avait aucune preuve qu'il y avait eu un quelconque changement dans le bouquin.

Déglutissant difficilement, il trempa de nouveau sa plume dans l'encre bleue, et se mit à écrire.

« Je m'appelle Harry Parker. »

Ses mots furent absorbés, comme il l'avait prévu. Harry se détendit et fronça les sourcils. Etait-ce cela la spécialité de ce journal ? Aspirer les textes qui y étaient écrits ? En quoi était-ce bien, au juste ? Draco voulait-il lui adresser un message de cette façon ? Lui dire de manière détournée qu'il en avait marre qu'il soit tout le temps plongé dans l'écriture et la lecture ?

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer à cette idée, et sursauta lorsque de nouveaux mots apparurent sur la première page.

« Bonjour Harry Parker, mon nom est Tom Jedusor. »

Le jeune garçon sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher et fracasser le sol.

* * *

Harry et Tom se lièrent d'amitié au cours des semaines qui suivirent. Le jeune sorcier aux yeux d'argent avait appris à appréhender son caractère, et il savait très bien que l'autre garçon cherchait à le manipuler pour prendre au fur et à mesure le contrôle de son corps, mais il le laissait faire avec amusement.

Dans toute son arrogance, Tom n'avait probablement pas imaginé qu'Harry avait découvert ses intentions et trouvé le moyen de l'empêcher de prendre possession de lui. Ses boucliers d'Occlumancie étaient capables de rejeter l'influence du « garçon-livre », et Harry était juste heureux de se moquer de lui lorsqu'il sentait ses petites poussées dans son esprit.

Malgré ces légers inconvénients, le jeune homme avait trouvé en Tom l'une des personnes les plus intelligentes et les plus brillantes qu'il ait jamais rencontrée. Le garçon lui avait révélé avoir existé voilà près de cinquante ans et avoir comme lui été un Serpentard. Il avait été également un sang-mêlé, et toutes ces étranges similitudes entre eux intriguaient énormément les deux garçons.

Longtemps, Harry avait cherché à savoir ce qu'il était advenu du ce jeune sorcier aujourd'hui, mais malgré toutes ses recherches, il n'avait trouvé aucun « Tom Jedusor » dans tous les livres qu'il avait lus, même _Sorciers &amp; Sorcières du XXème siècle_, qui était censé recenser toutes les personnes qui avaient marqué le monde magique depuis le siècle dernier.

Or, il était absolument persuadé que Tom était devenu quelqu'un d'important. Il était impossible qu'un garçon avec autant de charisme et de puissance se soit juste retiré dans une cabane au fin fond de la forêt Amazonienne. Il devait être monté dans la hiérarchie à l'époque où les sang-mêlés étaient encore tolérés. Il était le genre de sorcier à vouloir changer le monde et le remodeler à son image.

Il ne pouvait pas juste se taire et ne rien faire de sa vie. Connaissant la fougue et les idées révolutionnaires du jeune homme, c'était absolument invraisemblable.

Durant les vacances de Pâques, Harry fut convoqué pour sa deuxième réunion en compagnie du Professeur Carrow. Lorsque le jour du rendez-vous arriva, il ne s'y rendit qu'à contrecœur, espérant pouvoir finir sa nuit car il était épuisé d'avoir tant parlé à Tom la nuit précédente.

Arrivé devant la porte de son bureau, il soupira et se résigna à frapper. Il y eut un très long silence sans qu'aucun bruit ne se fasse entendre derrière la porte. Fronçant les sourcils en se demandant si c'était une sorte de nouvelle stratégie de déstabilisation du Professeur Carrow, il frappa une nouvelle fois, toujours sans réponse. Finalement, il finit par tourner la poignée, lassé de ce petit jeu et fut choqué de constater que la porte était fermée.

Il pouvait très bien la déverrouiller d'un simple Alohomora, mais Harry décida de ne pas tenter le Diable. Peut-être sa Chef de Maison n'était-elle réellement pas présente après tout. Il se retourna donc en se demandant ce qu'il était désormais censé faire. Quel était l'intérêt de lui fixer un rendez-vous auquel elle ne se rendait pas ? Peut-être tenterait-elle de faire retomber la faute sur lui si elle était interrogée. Il l'imaginait très bien. « Oh, mais voyons Severus, vous connaissez la roublardise de ce sale gamin, c'est un petit rebelle. Il a voulu me manquer de respect en ne venant pas à la réunion. »

Eh bien non, décida Harry, furieux. Cela ne se passerait pas comme ça. Il devait trouver des autres Professeurs à qui il raconterait que le Professeur Carrow ne s'était pas présentée, aussi serait-il protégé si la mégère décidait de tout lui mettre sur le dos.

D'un pas rapide, le jeune homme parcourut les couloirs des cachots et remonta en direction de la Grande Salle où il savait que le déjeuner était encore en train de se terminer. Pour sa part, Harry avait préféré manger aux cuisines. Tom lui avait parlé de cet endroit, et il devait bien avouer qu'il appréciait énormément de pouvoir manger tranquillement avec pour seule compagnie ses pensées brillantes et non l'idiotie constante de ses chers camarades de maison.

Il pénétra donc discrètement dans la salle, mais se rendit compte que c'était inutile. Aucun regard n'était tourné vers lui, toutes les têtes plongées dans ce qui semblait être une édition spéciale de la Gazette du Sorcier. Ce genre de document n'était imprimé que si quelque chose de très grave s'était déroulé entre la publication du matin et celle du lendemain.

Inquiet et curieux, Harry se dirigea à travers le brouhaha grandissant jusqu'à la table des Serpentard où il s'assit près d'un journal abandonné. Son propriétaire ne s'en préoccupait pas, ayant fini de le lire, et discutait plutôt avec son voisin des récents évènements d'une voix surexcitée.

Harry le regarda faire, se demandant de plus en plus ce qu'il pouvait bien être arrivé pour provoquer un tel remue-ménage. Il détourna les yeux sur la table des Professeurs, remarquant l'absence de Severus et du Professeur Carrow. Il ne fut pas réellement choqué par ce fait, son mentor étant souvent indisponible et la femme étant censée le voir en rendez-vous. Si elle voulait faire croire à ses collègues qu'elle y était allée, il valait mieux pour elle ne pas être vue dans la Grande Salle au même moment. Question pratique.

Haussant les épaules, Harry reporta son attention sur la Gazette du Sorcier et s'en empara agilement. Le tournant dans le bon sens, il sentit son monde s'écrouler en lisant les gros titres.

**CA Y EST : ILS L'ONT FAIT !**

**Les Surhumains ont envahi le Ministère moldu !**

Oh par Merlin !, hurla une voix dans sa tête. Un coup d'état ! Ces putains de Sang-de-Bourbes avaient réalisé un coup d'état et étaient désormais au pouvoir de la Grande-Bretagne moldue !

Les mains tremblantes, il prit quelques secondes pour se remettre du choc et de la nausée qui venait de l'envahir. C'était absolument désastreux. Ce n'était désormais plus qu'une question de jours avec que les nés-moldus ne découvrent l'existence du monde magique, puisqu'ils tenaient probablement le Premier Ministre moldu et la totalité de ses documents confidentiels.

Jamais ce lâche ne parviendrait à se taire sous la torture. C'était désormais un fait : le monde magique ne serait bientôt plus un secret pour eux. Et alors, qui sait s'ils n'allaient pas se mettre à y semer la terreur comme ils l'avaient fait dans le monde moldu ?

Harry eut du mal à ne pas penser aux conséquences qui en découleraient : une nouvelle guerre des sorciers éclaterait, moins de vingt ans après la dernière en date. Et ces nés-moldus étaient décidément extrêmement dangereux : ils avaient de la magie et savaient manifestement s'en servir, mais ils avaient également des connaissances sur les armes et les bombes moldues. S'ils décidaient de les utiliser contre les sorciers, ces derniers n'auraient aucune chance. La plupart ne savaient même pas ce qu'un pistolet était…

Le cœur battant, le jeune garçon parcourut l'article des yeux, le stress prenant possession de tous ses muscles et engourdissant son esprit. Le journaliste révélait que les Surhumains étaient apparemment venus par centaines pour attaquer le Ministère, et qu'ils avaient utilisé une stratégie « explosive ». Après avoir manifestement fait exploser une partie du bâtiment, ils avaient kidnappé le Premier Ministre et pris possession des lieux.

Les pauvres moldus qui protégeaient le bâtiment étaient pour la plupart morts dans l'explosion, et s'ils ne l'étaient pas, ils s'étaient trouvés dans l'incapacité de se défendre face à l'ingéniosité et la magie des Surhumains. Le pays, déjà déstabilisé et au bord du gouffre, avait fini par capituler le matin même.

La page suivante contenait des hypothèses sur ce qui allait désormais se produire, allant de la plus sombre « On va entrer en guerre », à la plus idéaliste « On va faire la paix avec eux et créer une Grande-Bretagne dominée par les sorciers et où les moldus ne seraient que nos esclaves ». Harry voyait mal comment les Surhumains pourraient accepter de partager ce pourquoi ils s'étaient tant battus, et ne croyait pas vraiment en cette suggestion.

Le deuxième article concernait le monde des sorciers, cette fois-ci. Il semblerait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait réagi face au coup d'Etat des Surhumains en modifiant son système de Gouvernement, alors basé uniquement sur un chef, lui, et un Premier Ministre, Lucius Malfoy, qui était chargé de diriger tous les Départements du Ministère.

Il avait annoncé la création de différents Ministères –la Justice, l'Education, l'Economie, la Santé et le Travail, et le plus choquant d'entre eux, celui de La Liaison avec le Monde Moldu. A leur tête, il avait nommé des Ministres parmi ses Mangemorts et ses Miliciens, tels que Monica Zabini, Severus Rogue ou Alecto Carrow par exemple. Selon lui, cela permettrait aux Surhumains de mieux appréhender leur système gouvernemental s'ils venaient à découvrir leur existence et ce changement faciliterait les négociations avec eux.

En voyant le nom de son mentor sur le journal, Harry faillit s'évanouir. Severus, Ministre ? Sérieusement ? L'homme détestait les jeux politiques et les politiciens avaient tendance à le frotter dans le mauvais sens du poil. Et maintenant, il en devenait un lui-même ? Il y avait quelque chose de louche, là-dedans.

Et puis, cela voulait-il dire qu'il abandonnait son poste de Directeur de Poudlard ? Si c'était le cas, alors Harry était heureux de quitter prochainement l'école. Il s'ennuierait s'il n'avait pas quelqu'un qu'il pouvait embêter quotidiennement. Il devait aussi avouer que la présence de l'homme lui manquerait tout simplement, ses ricanements, ses remarques sarcastiques et sa dureté cachant sa compréhension et sa sympathie. S'il perdait tout cela, il y aurait probablement un grand vide dans son cœur tant la place que son mentor y occupait était importante.

Carrow ne lui manquerait pas, par contre. Cette petite salope pouvait bien aller s'exiler au Groenland qu'il n'en aurait absolument rien à faire et lui payerait même le coût du Transplanage. Cependant, il supposait qu'il savait maintenant pourquoi elle n'avait pas été présente à leur réunion d'orientation. Elle avait en fait une très bonne raison, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé. Après tout, si devenir Ministre n'était pas une raison suffisante, il ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait l'être.

Reposant le journal sur la table d'un air toujours incrédule, le jeune garçon observa ses camarades de classe babiller sur les nouvelles d'un air paniqué ou/et comblé, selon l'article dont ils parlaient. De loin, il vit Draco féliciter Blaise, Theo et Pansy pour la promotion de leurs parents et faillit se claquer la tête contre la table.

C'était de pire en pire. Comme si Monica Zabini ne suffisait pas, Lord Voldemort avait nommé également Parkinson et Nott seniors ? Quelle pitié. Cela ne méritait même pas qu'il s'y arrête tellement c'était désolant. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres descendait sérieusement dans son estime.

Quittant la table, Harry partit se réfugier dans sa chambre et choisit de parler de la situation à Tom pour lui demander son avis.

« Ils sont pris la Grande-Bretagne », écrivit-il, son écriture encore moins soignée que la normale.

Tom répondit immédiatement.

« Les Surhumains ? »

« Oui. »

« Penses-tu que c'est une mauvaise chose ? »

« Bien sûr ! Voldemort est totalement inconscient de n'avoir rien fait pour empêcher cela ! S'ils découvraient le monde magique, ce serait une tragédie ! »

« Mais ne m'as-tu pas dit que Voldemort avait placé de très nombreux espions dans leurs rangs ? »

« C'est le cas, en effet. », répondit Harry, perplexe.

« Alors ne crois-tu pas qu'il a largement vu le coup venir avant que tout cela ne se passe réellement ? Les Surhumains ont dû préparer leur prise de pouvoir depuis des mois maintenant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas pu ignorer ça. »

« Justement ! », répliqua Harry. « C'est ce qui m'inquiète ! A quoi joue-t-il, au juste ? »

« C'est étonnant que tu n'ais pas déjà deviné par toi-même. Peut-être es-tu moins intéressant que je ne le pensais. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut faire de la Grande-Bretagne un pays totalement magique, mais il ne voulait pas être le bouc émissaire si tout se passait mal. Dans ce but , les Sangs-de-Bourbe seraient des cibles parfaites pour les sorciers en colère si les moldus se mettaient à répliquer plus durement que prévu. C'est eux qu'on accuserait de la situation pas lui. »

Harry se sentit faiblir.

« Tu veux dire qu'il avait déjà prévu cette situation il y a 20 ans ? »

« Oh non ! », répondit Tom. « La preuve : il voulait bloquer leur magie. Mais son but était déjà de conquérir l'ensemble de la Grande-Bretagne, j'en suis certain. Les Sangs-de-Bourbe arrivent juste à point. »

« Cela ne colle pas avec le fait qu'il cherche toujours activement le système qu'il a perdu. S'il voulait se servir de ces Sangs-de-Bourbe, il ne voudrait pas bloquer leur magie. »

« Non, pas sur le but, mais ce serait une incroyable et convaincante menace contre les Surhumains, ne crois-tu pas ? Si vous ne m'obéissez pas, je vous retire à tous votre magie. Plus aucun d'entre eux ne broncherait contre lui. »

« Oh par Merlin… »

Harry referma son journal sans même prendre la peine de saluer Tom. Ce que l'autre garçon disait avait beaucoup de sens. Tom comprenait toujours Voldemort presque parfaitement, plus que lui-même ne le pourrait sans doute jamais. En communiquant avec l'adolescent, il avait appris à cerner le caractère du Seigneur des Ténèbres et arrivait désormais de mieux en mieux à prévoir ses actions et réactions. Cependant, alors qu'un tel niveau de ruse le dépassait, Tom n'était jamais perdu. Comme s'il était exactement comme Voldemort.

Une hypothèse se forma dans son esprit mais Harry la mit immédiatement de côté. C'était beaucoup trop gros pour être vrai, et de toute façon, il n'avait pas le temps de s'y intéresser pour le moment. Il avait de plus importantes choses à faire et à méditer. Il alla s'installer sur son lit et commença à se plonger dans son esprit pour renforcer ses boucliers mentaux.

Il ne devait pas laisser ses émotions lui faire perdre la face._ Toujours_ contrôler ses émotions, c'était un peu le mantra de son mentor et ce n'était décidément pas le moment de l'oublier.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et sut que c'était Draco qui revenait du déjeuner. Le blond avait décidé de rester à Poudlard pour réviser cette année-là et pour une fois, le Ministre avait accepté. L'homme était de toute façon bien trop occupé ces derniers temps pour se préoccuper de cela.

« Harry ? »

Le sorcier aux yeux d'argent ouvrit les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de son meilleur ami.

« Oui, Draco ? »

« T'as entendu les nouvelles ? »

« Bien sûr », répliqua-t-il. « Comment ne pas les avoir entendues ? Tout le monde en parle. »

Draco hocha la tête en se tordant les mains. Il avait l'air très sérieux et stressé, et s'assit finalement sur son lit afin de se calmer un peu.

« Mon père… Mon père reste le Premier Ministre », dit-il. « Et il veut me prendre comme Sous-secrétaire junior en sortant de Poudlard. C'est un poste prestigieux et … »

« Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu veux faire. », le coupa Harry sans détourner le regard.

Draco gigota un peu, mal à l'aise.

« Eh bien…non, p-pas vraiment. J'aimerais…En fait j'aimerais être avocat. »

Harry lui sourit.

« Tu ferais un avocat génial. Tu as toujours eu à cœur la justice et la défense des gens, là au moins tu pourras agir à grande échelle. »

« Oui. C'est pour ça que j'aimerais me lancer là-dedans. Mais enfin, ce n'est qu'un rêve, mon père n'accepterait jamais que je ne suive pas les traces de mes ancêtres. Tous les Malfoy ont été des politiciens, je ne peux pas me permettre de… »

« Allons Draco », intervint Harry d'une voix forte. « Tu es un Serpentard, oui ou merde ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? », demanda le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et après c'est moi que Tom traite d'idiot », marmonna-t-il.

« Quoi ? »

« Je disais que tu n'avais qu'à ruser ! Ton père te veut au Ministère, à un poste prestigieux, et toi tu aimerais être avocat. Bien sûr que ton père n'acceptera jamais si tu vas lui en parler sans aucun plan conçu à l'avance. Foncer dans le tas, c'est pour les Gryffondor. En tant que Serpentard, tu dois agir différemment. Réfléchis un peu. Comment pourrais-tu combiner les deux métiers tout en plaisant à ton père ? »

Draco fronça les sourcils, perplexe alors qu'Harry secouait la tête devant son incompréhension.

« Tu n'as qu'à lui dire que tu veux être plus qu'un simple sous-secrétaire ! Que tu vises plus haut que cela, beaucoup plus haut ! Ton père est un Serpentard pur-souche, il adore l'ambition, ça va passer comme du miel ! Tu lui balances que tu préfèrerais devenir une sorte de porte-parole junior du gouvernement, leur défenseur devant les attaques des journalistes ! »

« Ce serait un agréable mélange des deux », acquiesça Draco, le sourire rayonnant. « Je ferais toujours ce que j'ai envie, défendre des gens, tout en étant assez médiatisé pour que mon père ne puisse pas mettre en avant le fait que je diminue l'influence des Malfoy ! »

« Exactement ! », renchérit Harry, espiègle. « Cela te convient-il, comme stratégie ? »

« Harry, t'es le meilleur ! », lui lança Draco en lui sautant dessus.

« Je sais, on me le dit souvent. » répondit Harry avec modestie.

* * *

Après avoir réglé la situation avec Draco, Harry envisagea de passer l'après-midi dans sa salle commune, voulant éviter les grandes foules comme la peste, tout en écoutant ce que les autres avaient à dire.

Ses camarades de Serpentard, assis quelques mètres plus loin, déblatéraient depuis des milliers d'années sur la dangerosité des moldus pour le monde des sorciers, et sur la façon dont il était dégoûtant de mélanger leur sang si pur avec du sang de bourbe en le fixant aussi peu subtilement qu'il était possible de le faire.

Harry était redescendu dans sa chambre au bout de la deuxième minute. Il ne voulait plus s'énerver avant le soir où il espérait réussir à coincer son mentor s'il daignait revenir à Poudlard, et rester avec ses aimables colocataires n'était décidément pas le meilleur choix pour calmer ses nerfs.

Harry se plongea donc plusieurs heures dans ses recherches en tentant de ne pas penser à ce qu'il s'était passé dans la matinée. Lorsque le soir arriva, il sortit de la salle commune de Serpentard aussi discrètement que possible et erra dans les couloirs jusqu'à parvenir à la salle de classe où lui et Severus se réunissaient habituellement.

Il dut patienter de très longues minutes avant que l'homme ne daigne se montrer et se laisse tomber sur son siège, l'air essoufflé et encore ébahi par les récents évènements.

« C'est de la folie là-bas », murmura-t-il en se servant un verre de whisky. « Ils sont tous devenus fous, même le Seigneur des Ténèbres, surtout le Seigneur des Ténèbres », marmonna-t-il en buvant coup sec.

Il se resservit un deuxième verre alors qu'Harry esquissait un sourire narquois.

« J'ai appris pour ta promotion. Félicitations Monsieur le Ministre ! », lança-t-il d'un air rieur…avant de se rendre compte de son lapsus et de se figer soudainement. « Je voulais dire… »

« Non, non, tu peux me tutoyer Harry. », déclara Severus d'un air désintéressé. « Pas de problèmes. Sais-tu de quel Ministère ils m'ont mis à la tête ? »

Son mentor avait l'air absolument déprimé. Il but son deuxième verre et s'en resservit un troisième d'affilée. Harry secoua la tête mais ne put s'empêcher de se moquer gentiment de lui.

« Précisément celui tu ne voulais pas ? »

« Exactement ! », s'exclama-t-il en se massant l'arête du nez. « Je suis maudit ! Maudit ! »

« Peut-être que si tu me disais exactement la gravité du problème, je pourrais te plaindre. », dit Harry en levant un sourcil.

« L'Education ! », cria Severus. « Je suis le Putain de Ministre de cette Putain d'Education ! »

Harry ouvrit la bouche, la ferma, puis la rouvrit de nouveau avant d'éclater de rire. Son fou rire était si puissant qu'il manqua bientôt d'oxygène sous les lamentations de son mentor.

« Et dire que j'étais heureux quand le Maître m'a annoncé qu'il allait faire de moi un Ministre ! J'ai pensé que j'allais enfin me débarrasser de tous ces sales mioches qui me pourrissent l'existence, mais non ! Crois-tu ! Ce serait trop beau ! Il a fallu que je devienne Ministre de l'Education ! », balbutia-t-il. « Ce sera quoi à ma prochaine promotion ? Instructeur des enfants du Lord ? »

« Je crois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est un peu vieux pour faire des enfants, Severus. », déclara sagement Harry alors que son fou rire menaçait de le reprendre à tout instant.

« Bah tiens ! », grogna-t-il en se servant un nouveau verre. « On en reparlera dans dix ans ! »

Le jeune sorcier se leva, arracha sa boisson des mains de son mentor et se rassit à sa place.

« Je ne tiens pas à devoir te gérer soul », expliqua-t-il devant le regard interrogateur du tout récent Ministre. « Tu serais encore plus insupportable que d'habitude. »

Ce fut la goutte d'eau de trop pour Severus qui prit sa tête entre ses mains.

« Et dire que je vais devoir gérer l'éducation des sales gosses impertinents comme toi ! Oh Merlin, venez-moi en aide ! »

Harry le réconforta d'une pression sur l'épaule.

« Je sais, je sais, toutes mes condoléances. »

« Maudit, je suis maudit ! «

« Prends le bon côté des choses, tu seras bien plus payé qu'en étant Directeur de Poudlard ! »

« C'est bien le seul avantage que j'ai à passer d'un travail pourri à un travail épouvantable ! », renchérit-il en soupirant.

Harry sourit, amusé.

« Et sinon, tu sais quoi du coup d'état des Surhumains ? »

« Rien de plus que ce que disent les journaux, mis à part le fait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait prévu depuis bien longtemps. »

Voilà qui confirmait la théorie de Tom. L'égo de l'insupportable bougre allait dépasser tous les records lorsqu'il allait apprendre ça.

« Tu étais au courant ? », demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui. Nous n'étions pas vraiment sûrs de la date exacte, mais elle avoisinait cette période. »

Alors qu'Harry avait envie d'exploser en lui demandant pourquoi, par Merlin, il ne lui avait jamais rien dit, il réussit à se contenir et resta calme.

« J'ai aussi du nouveau concernant ta mère », poursuivit-il en changeant de sujet.

Le jeune sorcier se redressa, impatient d'en savoir plus. Son mentor sortit un petit flacon de sa poche où se trouvaient quelques cheveux blonds. Harry se précipita pour le prendre et l'observa sous toutes les coutures.

« Tu as réussi », souffla-t-il.

« J'ai croisé ta mère au QJ ce matin alors qu'elle allait faire son énième mauvais rapport au Seigneur des Ténèbres avec son équipe. J'ai fait semblant de la bousculer, ce qui était crédible car il y avait beaucoup de monde, et lui ai arraché quelques cheveux. »

« Ca veut dire qu'on peut… »

« Oui. Nous pouvons enfin tester notre théorie. », acquiesça-t-il avec un sourire sincère.

« Tu as du Polynectar ? »

Severus en sortit une bouteille de sa malle et la lui tendit.

« Il n'y a qu'à décider lequel de nous va en boire. »

« Ce sera moi. », dit-il fermement en levant le nez du flacon. « C'est de ma mère dont on parle, et j'attends ce moment depuis si longtemps… Je sais que je dois le faire. »

Severus acquiesça d'un air grave.

« Et puis, on ne sait jamais comment le Polynectar pourrait réagir avec l'alcool ! », plaisanta-t-il.

« Tu me fais passer pour un ivrogne ! », s'insurgea Severus en croisant les bras d'un air boudeur

Harry rigola, puis, les mains tremblantes, prit quelques cheveux blonds et les plaça dans le Polynectar. Ce dernier se mit à bouillir et se colora en vert kaki. Prenant une profonde inspiration en regardant son mentor dans les yeux, Harry porta le goulot à sa bouche puis commença à avaler sans faire attention au goût atroce.

La seconde d'après, il était quelqu'un d'autre et Severus semblait avoir vu un fantôme.

« Oh par Merlin… »

* * *

**Oui, je sais, je suis une auteure sadique héhéhé! **

**Comme vous le savez peut-être (je l'ai déjà dit avant), je reprends mercredi (demain), et j'aurais donc moins de temps pour poster. Je me demandais si vous préfériez que je poste les chapitres que j'ai en avance (2) tous les jours jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'épuisent, puis attendre quelques jours que je réécrive de nouveau, ou me mettre dès maintenant à poster à jour fixe (genre le week-end)? **

**Donnez-moi vos avis sur la question!**

**Maintenant, votre petit extrait car vous avez été sages et obéissants... (jai 107 reviews tralalalalalère euh!)**

_Harry sentit son cœur battre à toute allure, les yeux pleins de larmes contenues. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le visage de sa mère, pas celui qui s'était détourné lorsqu'il voyait ses ecchymoses, mais celui qui avait souffert pour lui donner naissance. Elle était belle, réalisa-t-il. Encore plus belle qu'Elizabeth White. Il y avait une telle profondeur dans son regard que quiconque s'y plongeait savait qu'elle était une femme mystérieuse aux lourds secrets et dont les fantômes de son passé hantaient chacune de ses nuits. _

_Encore tremblant d'émotion, Harry détourna son regard pour le poser sur son mentor. Ce dernier était inerte, avachi sur sa chaise et ne paraissait pas pouvoir détourner son regard de lui. Il ne semblait pas vraiment là, et son regard paraissait lointain, comme s'il était plongé dans de douloureux souvenirs. Severus était si pâle qu'Harry se demanda avec inquiétude s'il allait s'évanouir. _

_D'un pas rapide, il se dirigea vers lui et mit un genou par terre. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et le secoua légèrement d'une façon quelque peu hésitante. Severus bougea doucement la tête pour fixer ses yeux désormais brun profond avec une ardeur étonnante. _

**A très bientôt!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Réécriture 07/06/2015**

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

_« Oh par Merlin… »_

Harry se figea, inquiet par la blancheur de Severus. A quoi pouvait-il bien ressembler pour lui faire autant d'effet ? Le jeune homme sentait juste qu'il avait grandi de quelques centimètres et s'était aminci au niveau des hanches alors qu'une certaine région s'était vue généreusement augmentée de volume.

Impatient d'en découvrir plus, il mit ses mains sur ses cheveux et les laissa glisser jusqu'au niveau de son dos. Il sentait qu'ils étaient plutôt en bataille et partaient dans tous les sens. Plaçant une mèche devant lui, il put constater que la potion avait fonctionné. Les cheveux de sa mère avaient apparemment été noirs à l'origine, et non blonds.

Déglutissant dans l'expectative, Harry ne put plus se retenir plus longtemps. Décidant que puisqu'il s'agissait de l'ancienne salle de classe du Professeur Carrow, il devait bien y avoir un miroir quelque part, il tenta d'en conjurer un d'un Accio miroir. Par bonheur, la chance était avec lui ce jour-là car plusieurs miroirs de poche lui sautèrent dans les mains.

Harry n'en prit qu'un seul et le plaça devant son visage. Il fut tellement surpris qu'il faillit le lâcher. Ainsi donc ressemblait-il finalement à sa mère sous sa réelle apparence, lui qui pensait qu'il avait hérité d'anciens gènes puisqu'il ne tenait d'aucun de ses parents. C'était absolument incroyable.

Il-ou plutôt sa mère- avait un visage fin mais aux traits un peu moins bien définis que les siens, de mignonnes petites fossettes sur les joues et de grands yeux bruns perlés de longs cils noirs. Le nez de sa mère était exactement le même que le sien, petit et en trompette alors que sa bouche pulpeuse aurait pu se trouver sur son propre visage sans détonner. Elle avait le teint bronzé, en contraste avec le sien qui était en permanence pâle, et semblait en pleine santé.

Harry sentit son cœur battre à toute allure, les yeux pleins de larmes contenues. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le visage de sa mère, pas celui qui s'était détourné lorsqu'il voyait ses ecchymoses, mais celui qui avait souffert pour lui donner naissance. Elle était belle, réalisa-t-il. Encore plus belle qu'Elizabeth White. Il y avait une telle profondeur dans son regard que quiconque s'y plongeait savait qu'elle était une femme mystérieuse aux lourds secrets et dont les fantômes de son passé hantaient chacune de ses nuits.

Encore tremblant d'émotion, Harry détourna son regard pour le poser sur son mentor. Ce dernier était inerte, avachi sur sa chaise et ne paraissait pas pouvoir détourner son regard de lui. Il ne semblait pas vraiment là, et son regard paraissait lointain, comme s'il était plongé dans de douloureux souvenirs. Severus était si pâle qu'Harry se demanda avec inquiétude s'il allait s'évanouir.

D'un pas rapide, il se dirigea vers lui et mit un genou par terre. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et le secoua légèrement d'une façon quelque peu hésitante. Severus bougea doucement la tête pour fixer ses yeux désormais brun profond avec une ardeur étonnante.

« Antigone… », murmura-t-il. « Non, c'est impossible…impossible, tu es morte. Je suis dans un cauchemar… »

Harry se redressa à l'entente de ce qui devait être le prénom de sa mère. Antigone. Ce n'était vraiment pas un nom courant, même chez les sorciers. Seuls les sang-purs oseraient encore appeler un bébé d'une telle façon. Il ne sut pas exactement ce qu'il devait ressentir à l'idée qu'il avait peut-être côtoyé un cousin ou une cousine à Poudlard sans même qu'il ne le sache. Il se sentait à la fois confus, furieux et curieux. C'était un étrange mélange qui donnait un cocktail d'émotions décidemment explosif.

« Severus ! », s'écria-t-il d'une voix profonde. –Le Polynectar ne changeait pas la voix de la personne.- « Severus, tu m'entends ? Je ne suis pas Antigone. J'ai pris du Polynectar, tu te souviens ? Ce n'est pas ma réelle apparence. »

Severus le fixa sans cligner une fois des yeux.

« S'il te plaît ! Reprends-toi ! », le supplia-t-il, effrayé d'avoir à faire face à tout cela tout seul. « J'ai besoin de toi Severus. Ne laisse pas tes émotions te contrôler. C'est toi-même qui me l'as appris. C'est à toi de les contrôler. »

Sa voix devait en quelque sorte atteindre l'homme dans l'univers sombre dans lequel il s'était enfermé, ou peut-être était-ce ses paroles suppliantes, mais le fait est que Severus se réveilla enfin et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il aspira de grandes bouffées d'air pour se calmer, mais Harry put voir qu'il pleurait. Ses épaules tremblaient et il avait parfois un sanglot tellement violent qu'il le faisait hoqueter.

Décidant de comprendre le pourquoi du comment plus tard, le jeune sorcier prit l'homme dans ses bras et lui murmura des paroles de réconfort. Il pouvait tout à fait comprendre que revoir une personne que l'on croyait morte depuis longtemps devait être un choc, mais pour avoir une telle réaction, Severus devait avoir très bien connu sa mère. Peut-être un ami ? Un meilleur ami ? Ou même…un petit ami ?

Il sentit son estomac se tordre alors qu'une horrible hypothèse se formait dans son esprit. Etait-il possible que Severus ait été le père biologique de Stella ? Le bébé lui ressemblait étrangement, surtout par sa pâleur et ses expressions du visage. De plus, à cette époque, son mentor devait avoir été un garçon « à problèmes ». Plongé dans la magie noire, futur Mangemort et traînant avec des amis probablement tout aussi louches que lui, il ne devait pas s'être présenté comme le père idéal, ce qui expliquait que sa mère lui ait caché sa paternité si cela venait à être confirmé.

La seule raison pour laquelle Harry ne s'effondra pas à son tour sous la pression fut parce qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Il avait un homme effondré à remettre sur pieds, et son hypothèse paraissait tout de même assez tirée par les cheveux. Peut-être Severus était-il juste un peu plus affecté que prévu, mais il était un être humain comme les autres. Si on prenait en compte le fait que lui-même, sans jamais avoir vu le vrai visage de sa mère, avait eu du mal à s'en remettre, il pouvait tout à fait comprendre qu'un ancien camarade de classe ait cette réaction.

Ou du moins tenta-t-il de s'en convaincre.

« Ca va aller », répéta-t-il comme un mantra. « Ca va aller… »

Au bout d'une minute ou deux, Severus releva sa tête et se détourna de lui d'un air gêné. Ses yeux étaient rouges à force d'avoir pleuré, et ses mains tremblaient encore sous l'émotion.

« Désolé », murmura-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

« Désolé de quoi ? »

« Toute cette scène…Tu n'avais pas besoin d'assister à cela. J'aurais dû prévoir », ragea-t-il. « J'aurais dû me préparer à toutes les éventualités. »

« Tu n'aurais rien pu prévoir ! », rugit Harry en tapant son poing sur le bureau. « C'est tout à fait naturel et je comprends parfaitement ta réaction. Passons à autre chose. »

L'homme acquiesça sans le regarder. Durant tout leur échange, il avait gardé ses yeux posés sur ses mains, ne supportant manifestement pas de parler avec quelqu'un ayant l'apparence d'une femme décédée. C'était compréhensible.

« Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? », demanda finalement Harry alors que sa voix résonnait dans la pièce comme un écho dans une grotte.

« Antigone », répondit Severus dans un murmure à peine audible. « Antigone Potter. »

« Potter ? », s'écria Harry d'une voix choquée. « Comme la grande famille de sang-pur Potter, qui s'est éteinte avec le dernier descendant mâle, James Potter ? »

Son mentor acquiesça d'un air morne.

« Antigone… », balbutia-t-il difficilement. Il avala sa salive et prit une profonde inspiration. « Antigone était sa sœur jumelle. Elle était censée être morte à peine quelques mois après James. Tuée dans ce qui semblait être un incendie dans la cachette où elle se terrait depuis longtemps. Jamais personne n'aurait imaginé qu'elle avait maquillé sa mort. Par Merlin, jamais _je _ne l'aurais imaginé. », marmonna-t-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

Harry accusa le coup. Finalement, il s'était fait de faux espoirs. Il n'avait aucune famille encore en vie. Son oncle James –comme c'était étrange d'appeler quelqu'un ainsi- était mort sans descendant.

« Mais si elle était une Potter, comment a-t-elle pu se retrouver Mangemort du premier cercle de Lord Voldemort ? », dit-il, incrédule. « Les Potter étaient censés être une famille de la Lumière, non ? »

Severus rigola jaune tout en continuant d'inspecter ses ongles.

« Antigone était le mouton noir de la famille Potter. Leur plus grande honte », expliqua-t-il. « Sans que personne ne comprenne pourquoi, même moi, elle a brusquement commencé à plonger dans la magie noire et à s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans la haine en septième année. »

La mort de Stella, comprit Harry, ébahi. Tout prenait un sens dans sa tête au fur et à mesure des paroles de son mentor. Il avait presque rassemblé toutes les pièces du puzzle.

« A sa sortie de Poudlard, elle a été reniée par ses parents Charlus et Dorea Potter », poursuivit-il avec douceur. « Je pensais juste qu'elle avait erré d'abri en abri, jusqu'à trouver la mort dans un incendie en 1980. Jamais…jamais je n'ai su qu'elle était en fait devenue Mangemort, et de haut rang en plus de cela. Je n'en étais qu'à mes débuts dans la hiérarchie et n'avais pas l'occasion de côtoyer le premier cercle très souvent. », déclara-t-il d'une voix vide.

Harry comprenait parfaitement ce que sa mère avait fait. Tout devenait tellement clair dans sa tête ! En quatrième année, elle était tombée enceinte. Ses parents l'avaient alors forcée à mettre l'enfant à l'adoption. Elle devait être en septième année lorsque Stella était morte, et elle avait alors commencé sa rapide descente aux enfers. Magie noire, haine, sombre rituels… La totale. Elle voulait sa vengeance contre ses parents pour la mort de son bébé.

Elle avait donc rejoint les Mangemorts à sa sortie de Poudlard, sachant que ses parents étaient contre eux et les haïssaient. Elle espérait leur faire du mal en s'attaquant à la Lumière. Il pouvait tout à fait l'appréhender.

Cependant, ce qui était encore flou dans son esprit, c'était ce qu'il s'était passé _après _son engagement auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Comment en était-elle venue à s'enfuir de chez les Mangemorts et à rencontrer son père ? Comment était-elle devenue Langue-de-Plomb, et pourquoi le Département des Mystères l'avait-il aidée à maquiller sa mort et à se refaire une nouvelle vie ? Pourquoi avait-elle intégré le groupe de recherches de Lord Voldemort alors qu'elle avait ainsi plus de chances de se faire repérer ?

Et surtout, comment une femme à l'évidence aussi forte avait-elle pu se laisser ainsi maltraiter par son propre mari ?

Autant de questions qui resteraient sans réponses tant que sa mère n'y aura pas apporté plus de précisions. Seule elle connaissait la vérité toute entière.

« Etais-tu ami avec elle ? », demanda Harry d'une voix douce.

« J'ai rencontré Antigone en deuxième année. Elle se faisait harceler par un garçon de septième année, Johnny Parker », dit-il en lançant un bref coup d'œil à son élève. « et elle s'était réfugiée dans une salle de classe abandonnée pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps lorsque je l'ai retrouvée. Elle était à Serdaigle et moi à Serpentard. Nous avons sympathisé. »

Severus secoua la tête d'un air incrédule.

« Je ne parviens toujours pas à comprendre comment elle a fini par l'épouser. A l'époque, elle le haïssait plus que tout au monde. »

Harry haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance puis posa enfin la question qui le taraudait.

« N'avez-vous jamais été…tu sais, plus proches que des amis ? », balbutia-t-il avec gêne.

Severus tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, ses yeux sombres plongés dans les siens pour la première fois de leur discussion. Son visage était crispé et ses sourcils froncés dans le doute.

« Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ? », dit-il d'une voix dure. « Si tu penses que je pourrais être ton père biologique, abandonne cette idée tout de suite. Je ne mens pas lorsque je dis ne pas avoir revu ta mère après notre septième année. »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Non, ce n'est pas pour cela. Je… J'ai…Réponds juste à ma question s'il te plaît. »

L'homme leva un sourcil, perplexe, mais finit par soupirer profondément avant de prendre la parole.

« Il est possible que nous ayons été un peu plus que des amis lors de notre quatrième année, mais c'était juste une amourette d'adolescents », déclara-t-il en haussant les épaules. « Elle m'a quitté au bout de cinq mois à peine sans même une explication, et elle a semble-t-il tourné la page assez rapidement. »

Même si le ton de son mentor était neutre, Harry pouvait déceler dans sa voix une certaine amertume vieille de plus de vingt ans et qui ne s'en était jamais allée.

Le jeune sorcier se sentit pâlir affreusement. Voilà la confirmation qu'il craignait d'entendre en posant cette question. Severus avait été le père de sa demi-sœur. C'était totalement abracadabrant. Cela faisait de lui une sorte de…De quoi, en fait ? Un beau-père ?

Harry l'ignorait mais sentait déjà les problèmes se rapprocher à grands pas. Quelques mois plus tôt, il avait tu la vérité à Severus parce qu'il ne voulait pas trahir sa mère en révélant tous ses secrets les plus intimes à un homme qu'elle ne connaissait même pas, mais là… Severus avait tout autant le droit qu'elle de savoir qu'il avait eu une fille.

Mais cela ne ferait-il pas que lui causer encore plus de douleur ? Apprendre simultanément sa paternité et la mort de son enfant était un poids énorme à porter et à supporter au quotidien. Il ne savait pas s'il était juste d'accabler encore plus son mentor qui n'avait pas une vie facile tous les jours.

« Harry ? », l'appela Severus d'un ton cinglant. « J'exige maintenant de savoir pourquoi tu me poses une telle question. »

« Crois-moi, il vaut peut-être mieux que tu l'ignores », murmura-t-il, indécis.

« Dis-moi. »

Harry soupira, et, se haïssant pour ce qu'il était en train de faire, sortit une photo qui ne quittait jamais la poche de sa robe depuis l'été précédent. C'était celle sur laquelle Stella, âgée de six mois, fixait l'objectif avec de grands yeux bruns curieux. La main tremblante, le jeune sorcier la tendit à son mentor qui la prit sans comprendre.

Harry le vit observer le bébé et secouer la tête alors que sa pâleur s'accentuait encore plus.

« Non…Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai…Je…je ne suis pas le père, n'est-ce-pas ? », pria-t-il d'une voix suppliante.

« C'était une petite fille », se contenta de répondre le jeune garçon d'une voix triste. « Sur la photo, elle avait six mois. La première fois que je l'ai vue, j'ai trouvé qu'elle me faisait penser à quelqu'un. Maintenant je sais à qui. »

Severus secoua la tête de plus en plus fort, les mains crispées sur la photo alors que de petites larmes se formaient de nouveau dans ses yeux encore rouges.

« Etait ? »

« Elle est décédée à l'âge de deux ans d'un cancer moldu. », déclara-t-il simplement, parce qu'il n'y avait pas de bonne façon d'annoncer une telle nouvelle.

« Oh par Merlin, non…non, non, non. », se lamenta le pauvre homme effondré alors que des larmes dévalaient ses joues et tombaient sur la photographie. « Pourquoi ne me l'a-t-elle pas dit ? Pourquoi ? »

Harry se leva et prit l'homme dans ses bras, reposant sa tête sur son épaule alors que Severus continuait à répéter le même mot : « Pourquoi ? »

Pourquoi, en effet, sa mère n'avait-elle pas fait le choix de tout raconter à son petit ami ? Si elle l'avait fait, tout aurait pu être différent… Peut-être même serait-il le fils de Severus aujourd'hui, et non pas celui d'un homme à moitié dérangé dont le seul plaisir dans la vie était de le regarder souffrir. Alors, oui, pourquoi ?

Harry sentit ses propres larmes se mêler à celles de son mentor.

« Je l'aurais protégée, si j'avais su, j'aurais tout abandonné pour elle et le bébé, même les Mangemorts, surtout les Mangemorts. Le bébé ne serait jamais mort, jamais », sanglota Severus, à bout de forces.

D'un mouvement brusque, il se dégagea de ses bras et attrapa le visage d'Harry –qui ressemblait de nouveau à lui-même- avec une main.

« C'est pour ça, alors ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Qu'elle a rejoint les Mangemorts. Le bébé serait…parti...alors que nous étions en septième année. Ca correspond. »

« J'en ai bien peur, oui. »

Severus continua de laisser couler ses larmes un bon moment alors que son regard était plongé dans le néant. Harry respecta son silence et tenta de réprimer ses propres émotions. Il fallait qu'il reste fort, pour Severus, pour Stella, pour sa mère. Pour tout le monde. Il ne devait pas craquer.

« Comment s'appelait-elle ? », demanda finalement l'homme d'une voix étrangement neutre.

« Stella. Stella Matheson. C'était le nom du couple qui l'a adoptée. »

« Ma petite étoile… », murmura Severus en caressant le visage du bébé de son pouce sur la photo.

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer à cette vue et sa voix était enrouée lorsqu'il dit :

« Garde-là. »

Son mentor le regarda sans comprendre.

« La photo », précisa-t-il. « Garde-là. Tu en auras plus besoin que moi. Mets-là sur ta table de chevet, et pense à elle tous les matins en te levant pour qu'elle sache que tu ne l'oublies pas. Mais ne sois pas triste. Les bébés ont peur des gens qui pleurent, j'imagine que les bébés anges aussi. »

La lèvre inférieure de l'homme trembla alors qu'il articulait difficilement :

« Elle est morte, Harry »

« Je ne dis pas le contraire. Mais qui sait vraiment ce qu'il y a après la mort ? Pour tout ce qu'on en sait, Stella erre peut-être toute seule dans le paradis. Elle a besoin de sentir la présence de son papa auprès d'elle, pour qu'elle sache que tu es là. Que tu ne l'oublieras jamais. »

Severus ne répondit rien mais ses larmes ne se tarirent pas avant un moment. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, ce fut pour lui demander d'une voix faible s'il pouvait être seul. Harry accepta et se leva, mais avant de partir, il se retourna vers son mentor et lui lança :

« Sois fort, Severus. Pour Stella. »

* * *

Les vacances se terminèrent et les cours reprirent sans qu'Harry ne parle de nouveau à Severus. Il respecta la distance de l'homme. Lui-même avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir à tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Il s'était confié durant des heures à Tom, et ce dernier lui avait été d'une grande aide morale à un moment où il avait été très proche de la dépression. Faire face seul à tant de révélations pouvait être compliqué, et la présence de l'adolescent à ses côtés, même s'il n'était qu'un souvenir enfermé dans un livre, lui avait redonné espoir.

Draco le regardait souvent d'une manière étrange lors de ses heures les plus noires, mais jamais Harry ne lui avait avoué la vérité. C'était encore difficile pour lui d'accepter tout cela, et il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de le raconter à quelqu'un de réel. La blessure était encore trop fraiche.

Et puis, il devait maintenant prendre en compte Severus dans l'équation. L'homme avait peut-être envie de faire son deuil sans que personne d'autre que lui ne soit au courant. Aussi Harry choisit-il de se taire en attendant d'avoir l'avis de son mentor sur la question.

A Poudlard, la récente montée au pouvoir des Surhumains avait bouleversé toute la hiérarchie. Avec le départ de Severus et du Professeur Carrow, le Directeur et la Directrice adjointe, il avait fallu nommer de nouveaux Professeurs à la tête de Poudlard et rechercher un nouvel enseignant pour l'Etude des Moldus. Le Professeur Amycus Carrow fut choisi comme Directeur, alors que le Professeur Slughorn prenait le poste d'adjoint et de Chef de la Maison Serpentard.

Cela ne fut pas en soi un immense changement, mis à part qu'Harry n'avait désormais plus aucune chance de croiser Severus dans les couloirs du château et qu'il n'aurait plus à supporter les remarques mesquines du Professeur Carrow (version féminine).

La Gazette du Sorcier, quant à elle, se déchaînait quotidiennement sur les nouveaux méfaits des Surhumains qui prenaient désormais petit à petit le contrôle de l'ensemble du territoire.

Au mois de mai, les gros titres les avertirent tous : les Sangs-de-Bourbes avaient appris l'existence de la magie.

Selon l'article, il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter : le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait la situation bien en main et commençait les négociations pacifiques. Harry s'était retenu de ricaner en lisant cela. Bien sûr que le Seigneur avait la situation bien en main ! C'était ce qu'il voulait depuis le début ! Et même si ses parents ne progressaient toujours pas sur la formule du système, il avait quand même sacrément bien réussi son coup. Personne ne l'avait soupçonné d'avoir planifié tout cela. Il fallait dire que cela semblait sonner comme une théorie du complot un peu foldingue. Mais c'était la vérité, et cela, seuls quelques privilégiés le savaient.

A l'occasion, on lisait quelques discours de certains Ministres en rapport avec les évènements de l'actualité. Par exemple, le jour de la condamnation d'un criminel mutli-récidiviste, la Ministre de la Justice, Alecto Carrow - !- s'était exprimée durant de longues minutes devant les journalistes. Ce genre d'article était devenu monnaie courante au cours des dernières semaines et ne choquait plus personne.

Mai et sa douce brise laissa place à un juin ensoleillé, et juin aux révisions pour les prochains examens à venir. On croisait souvent dans les couloirs des étudiants le nez plongé dans leurs bouquins, ne faisant pas attention où ils mettaient les pieds. Cela entraînait bien souvent de regrettables collisions dont Harry se moquait narquoisement. Draco était l'un d'eux. Il ne se baladait jamais sans au moins un manuel dans les mains et se fatiguait tellement à réviser qu'il lui était arrivé de s'endormir en cours.

Pour Harry, la chanson était toute autre. Il avait survolé la théorie, dédaigné la pratique, et avait plutôt dépensé son dernier mois à l'école à la bibliothèque. Bien qu'il essayait la plupart du temps de ne pas y aller la journée car elle était en permanence bondée, il avait repris ses vieilles habitudes et sortait la nuit.

Apprendre était un remède particulièrement efficace contre la morosité qui envahissait parfois Harry, causée par l'absence de son mentor et sa solitude constante. Il voulait en outre avoir emmagasiné le maximum de connaissances avant son départ, quelques semaines plus tard.

Il avait toujours pour ambition de devenir Lieur de Sorts, et s'entraînait très dur pour cela. Il ne voulait pas faire de fausses notes devant les Gobelins s'ils décidaient de bien vouloir lui accorder un entretien. Cela détruirait tous ses rêves, et il n'était pas prêt à devoir choisir entre faire la bonniche pour de riches sang-purs ou faire la bonniche pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Merci, mais très peu pour lui.

Sa réunion d'orientation avec le Professeur Slughorn se déroula de la manière la plus banale qu'on puisse imaginer. Il n'intéressait pas l'homme dans la mesure où il ne semblait pas brillant, ne se démarquait en rien et n'avait pas de famille influente –ou du moins, Slughorn l'ignorait- pour changer la donne. Cependant, Slughorn n'avait pas la cruauté de Carrow-femme et se contenta de lui parler d'une voix désintéressée des perspectives qui pouvaient se présenter à lui pour l'avenir.

Harry sortit de la salle de classe à moitié endormi, mais en bonne santé et avec tous ses membres encore en état de fonctionnement, ce dont on ne pouvait jamais être sûr quand c'était Carrow qui était impliquée. Les Doloris et la douleur, elle en avait fait sa spécialité, Harry en savait quelque chose.

Quelques jours avant l'épreuve des ASPICS, le jeune sorcier se baladait tranquillement dans les couloirs déserts lorsqu'il croisa le Professeur McGonagall qui venait dans l'autre sens. Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de lui reparler depuis le début de l'année où il lui avait demandé les registres des élèves pour tenter de savoir l'identité de sa mère et Harry fut ravi lorsqu'elle lui demanda de venir prendre un thé avec elle dans son bureau.

Merlin que tout cela lui paraissait loin, désormais, pensa Harry en suivant la femme jusqu'à l'étage où se trouvait la salle de Métamorphose. Il savait maintenant quel était le nom de sa mère, mais avait également appris l'identité du père de Stella. Deux révélations pour le prix d'une. Bien sûr, il y avait mis une quantité considérable d'efforts, mais tout avait fini par payer.

Aucun secret qu'il avait un jour décidé de percer ne lui avait jamais résisté, et Harry en était très fier.

Le joli bureau mauve du Professeur McGonagall n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il y avait pénétré. Comme c'était devenu leur petit rituel, la femme fit apparaître d'un coup de baguette un service à thé et lui tendit une généreuse quantité de la boisson chaude. Harry l'accepta avec délice et se mit à la siroter doucement.

« Eh bien, Mr Parker », souffla McGonagall en se laissant appuyer sur le dossier de son siège. « Je dois avouer que cette année est passée bien plus vite que je n'aurais imaginé. »

« Pour moi aussi Professeur », acquiesça Harry. « Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Et puis, il s'est produit tellement de choses. »

Le Professeur approuva en poussant un profond soupir.

« La prise de pouvoir des Surhumains s'est déroulée plus vite que tout ce que j'avais prédit, même dans mes scénarios les plus pessimistes », déclara-t-elle avec tristesse. « Le départ de Severus n'a pas arrangé les choses. C'est un ami de longue date, et j'ai bien peur de ne plus le voir autant qu'avant maintenant qu'il est devenu Ministre. »

« Le Ministre Rogue traverse une très mauvaise passe en ce moment », dit Harry au Professeur McGonagall. « Il vaut peut-être mieux que vous lui laissiez un peu de temps seul pour réfléchir. »

La femme se redressa et prit un air inquiet.

« Est-il malade ? »

« Oh non, ne vous en faites pas, rien de tout cela ! », la rassura Harry. « Cependant, lui et moi avons dû faire face à un triste évènement il y a quelques semaines et il a du mal à aller de l'avant. »

« Et je suppose que vous ne pouvez pas me révéler quel est triste évènement ? », lui demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

« Vous supposez bien. Cette information ne dépend pas que de moi et je ne veux trahir personne en laissant échapper des choses dont je ne suis pas le seul à me préoccuper », dit-il d'une voix lasse. « Désolé. »

« Ce n'est rien, mon petit, je comprends. Vous m'avez l'air vous aussi assez fatigué. Est-ce à cause de cet évènement ou des ASPICS qui se rapprochent de plus en plus ? »

Harry haussa les épaules en finissant son thé.

« Un peu des deux, je suppose », mentit-il. « Et puis, j'ai une certaine nostalgie à quitter Poudlard dans quelques jours. J'y ai après tout passé sept ans de ma vie. Je suppose que tout le monde doit se sentir un peu comme ça, maintenant que notre nombre de jours ici est compté. »

McGonagall lui fit un petit sourire, ses yeux bienveillants brillant derrière ses lunettes.

« Ah oui, le départ de Poudlard », s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix lointaine. « Un grand moment dans la vie d'un adolescent. J'espère que vous n'oublierez jamais toutes les années que vous avez passées ici, Mr Parker, et que quoi qu'il arrive, Poudlard restera toujours votre deuxième maison. »

Plutôt la seule s'il avait son mot à dire là-dessus, pensa Harry. Il espérait rester le moins de temps possible chez ses parents et se faire engager rapidement à Gringotts afin d'avoir son propre revenu. De toute façon, il ne serait pas légalement majeur avant fin juillet, sa demande d'emploi avait donc largement le temps d'être étudiée par les Gobelins.

Hors de question qu'il passe plus de temps que nécessaire en compagnie de son cher père maintenant qu'il en serait enfin libre dans à peine un mois.

« Vous me manquerez, Mr Parker », déclara le Professeur McGonagall avec un petit sourire triste. « N'oubliez pas de venir me dire bonjour quelques fois au cours des années. Ca fait toujours plaisir de discuter avec des anciens élèves », lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

« Je le ferai, Professeur, comptez sur moi. »

Harry sortit du bureau dix minutes plus tard, les adieux de la Professeur de Métamorphose résonnant toujours dans sa tête. Il espérait de tout cœur que s'il revoyait Severus avant la fin de l'année scolaire, ils ne se quitteraient pas ainsi. Il avait terriblement peur que son mentor ne l'oublie, maintenant qu'il ne le voyait plus. Après tout, ne disait-on pas loin des yeux, loin du cœur ?

* * *

A la gare de Pré-au-Lard, l'émotion était intense pour l'ensemble des septièmes années quittant pour toujours l'école qui les avait vus grandir. Pour tous, c'était une page de leur vie qui venait de se tourner, celle de leur enfance. Il serait bientôt temps d'en commencer une nouvelle avec des responsabilités, un emploi et une toute nouvelle place dans la société des sorciers.

Poudlard, c'était désormais fini.

Dans le train qui devait le ramener à la gare de King Cross, Harry songea à ses derniers moments passés dans le château.

C'était le lendemain de la fin de leurs examens, et beaucoup d'élèves se promenaient dans le parc de Poudlard, profitant de faire une dernière balade au bord du lac avant de devoir quitter définitivement le pensionnat. Harry et Draco, quant à eux, vérifiaient qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié dans leur chambre et le brun était en train de ranger ses journaux intimes dans sa malle lorsque l'émotion avait rattrapé les deux amis. Il s'était serrés l'un contre l'autre, comme ils le faisaient lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, et s'étaient promis sur leur vie de ne pas se perdre de vue.

Leur amitié était trop forte pour être ainsi brisée par la négligence. De plus, Draco était son premier et son seul ami. S'il le perdait, Harry savait qu'il aurait énormément de mal à le supporter.

Puis, alors que Draco faisait un dernier tour du château, Harry était retourné à l'ancienne salle de classe de Carrow, où Severus et lui s'étaient rapprochés au point que l'homme ne devienne la seule figure paternelle qu'il ait jamais eue de sa vie. Il ne savait pas comment il pourrait exprimer un jour à son mentor à quel point il lui était reconnaissant pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui.

Harry était persuadé que cet homme était probablement le plus courageux qu'il ait jamais connu. Il lui enviait souvent sa force et sa dureté face à la vie. S'il y avait bien un homme qui pouvait se relever de la perte de son enfant, ce serait bien lui. Parce qu'Harry avait bien l'intention de lui rappeler qu'il devait encore s'occuper un peu de son imbécile de petit protégé tant qu'il ne pourrait pas se débrouiller tout seul.

Il avait alors quitté la salle avec nostalgie et le lendemain, il était en route pour Londres.

Ses ASPICS s'étaient bien passés. Le jeune garçon avait pris garde à ne pas faire preuve d'un niveau trop haut mais avait eu le plaisir de se donner à fond pour l'examen de charmes. Il était ressorti de la salle avec l'impression d'avoir fait au meilleur de ses capacités, et ça, c'était tout nouveau pour lui. Il avait apprécié la sensation.

Lorsque la locomotive rouge s'arrêta au quai 9 ¾ , Harry sentit ses yeux piquer. C'était là qu'il se rendait vraiment compte que c'était terminé.

Le jeune garçon attrapa sa malle et suivit le flux d'élèves qui descendaient du train pour rejoindre leurs parents. Il repéra les siens au bout de quelques minutes près de la barrière. Son père se contenta de le fusiller du regard alors que sa mère lui adressait un petit sourire. Harry se surprit à le lui rendre. Ce n'était pas à cette femme qu'il souriait, mais à celle qui se cachait en-dessous, celle aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux brun chaud. Celle qui avait tant perdu mais s'était toujours relevée.

Une drôle d'émotion passa dans le regard de sa mère lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que son fils lui rendait son affection, pour l'une des premières fois depuis le début de son enfance. Elle mit un moment à réagir lorsque son mari lui aboya de traverser de l'autre côté de la barrière et Harry dut la pousser légèrement pour empêcher son père de commencer à déblatérer sur l'incompétence et l'idiotie de sa femme.

C'est dans cette joyeuse humeur que toute la petite famille transplana à Wexcombe.

Puis les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent. Sur le ponton de la porte patientait Severus Rogue, fumant une cigarette moldue.


	14. Chapter 14

**Réécriture 07/06/2015**

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Harry déglutit en observant l'étrange comportement de sa mère et Severus. Tous trois étaient assis à la table de la cuisine, mais aucun mot n'avait encore été prononcé, mis à part un « Stupefix » de la part de son mentor en direction de son père. L'homme reposait désormais quelques mètres plus loin et ne bougeait pas d'un poil.

Severus se tenait bien droit sur sa chaise, les yeux lançant des éclairs et les mains crispées sur le bord de la table. Sa mère, face à lui, se tortillait légèrement en essayant désespérément d'éviter son regard. Elle finit par abandonner et se leva, mal à l'aise. Elle commença à sortir des verres, en cassa plusieurs dans le processus, puis les posa sur la table sans que Severus ne daigne faire quoique ce soit.

« Donc, vous êtes l'ancien Directeur d'Harry, c'est bien ça ? », balbutia-t-elle finalement en lui servant de l'eau d'une main tremblante.

La moitié de ce qu'elle avait versé manqua le verre. Harry fit signe à sa mère de s'asseoir alors qu'il allait chercher une serviette pour réparer les dégâts.

« C'est exact. », se contenta de répondre Severus sans lâcher sa mère des yeux.

« Je…Croyez-bien que je suis ravie de votre présence ici…Mais pourquoi êtes-vous là, au juste ? J'ai appris que vous étiez devenu Ministre de l'Education, y a-t-il un quelconque rapport ? », demanda-t-elle, la voix enrouée.

« Non. », lâcha Severus sans plus d'explications.

Sa mère prit une profonde inspiration alors qu'Harry s'asseyait de nouveau à côté d'elle.

« S'il vous plaît…Je voudrais juste savoir ce que vous nous voulez ! », s'écria-t-elle, des larmes dans la voix. « Pourquoi avez-vous agressé mon mari ? Que comptez-vous nous faire ? »

« Calme-toi, maman », intervint Harry d'une voix calme. « Severus ne vient pas nous faire du mal », renchérit-il, bien qu'il commence à nourrir des doutes au vu du regard de l'homme. Peut-être était-il devenu fou de douleur ? « Que viens-tu faire ici, Severus ? »

Son mentor tourna son regard noir vers lui, et Harry tressaillit en remarquant à quel point il était vide. Il était évident que l'homme n'allait pas bien. Le deuil de Stella semblait l'avoir presque brisé, et Harry vit à quel point il était proche du gouffre.

Il sentit ses battements de cœur s'accélérer, appréhendant la réponse de l'homme.

« J'ai pensé que le premier jour des vacances était une excellente date pour une réunion de famille. », répondit-il en souriant étrangement. « Qu'en penses-tu, Antigone ? »

Sa mère semblait prête à s'évanouir sous le choc. Son visage devint terriblement pâle, et elle se mit à trembler de manière incontrôlable. Harry voyait pratiquement la panique envahir son cerveau alors qu'elle se mettait à se tordre nerveusement les mains.

« Severus », lâcha Harry, une note d'avertissement dans la voix. « Ce n'est pas le bon moment. On devrait attendre encore un peu avant de… »

« Attendre ? », hurla l'homme en se levant subitement, faisant sursauter ses deux compagnons. « J'ai attendu vingt-deux ans ! Ne penses-tu pas que c'est assez, Harry ? »

« Severus, s'il te plaît, calme-toi. », murmura le jeune sorcier d'une voix douce.

Son mentor secoua la tête en faisant les cent pas dans la cuisine.

« Non, non je ne vais pas me calmer ! », cria-t-il. « Cette petite salope nous a caché la vérité pendant tellement longtemps…Ne ressens-tu pas la même colère que moi, Harry ? De savoir que si nous n'avions pas tout découvert par nous-mêmes, jamais nous n'aurions été mis au courant ? A cause de cette femme ! », dit-il en pointant sa mère blanchâtre du doigt. « Une seule personne ne devrait pas avoir le droit de décider du destin des gens qui l'entourent ! Bordel ! », s'énerva-t-il en jetant son verre sur le mur de la cuisine. « Nous avions le droit de savoir ! »

« J'en suis conscient, figure-toi ! », répondit Harry en se levant à son tour pour se placer face à l'homme. « Mais on aurait pu faire ça autrement, attendre que mon père soit absent… »

« Parce-que tu crois que l'occasion se serait présentée de nouveau dans peu de temps ? », s'écria le Ministre. « Crois-moi, c'était le seul moment possible. J'ai bien observé leur routine, et je peux t'assurer qu'ils ne sont jamais chez eux. Ils vivent presqu'au Département des Mystères. J'ai trouvé plus simple de les coincer ici que là-bas », ironisa-t-il.

Sa mère émit un petit bruit depuis la chaise d'où elle n'avait pas encore bougé, et les deux hommes tournèrent la tête pour la regarder. Elle avait du mal à respirer, et haletait difficilement en tenant sa poitrine de sa main droite. Harry se précipita près d'elle, paniqué, alors que Severus restait planté là et la regardait se débattre pour absorber de l'oxygène.

Harry se demanda si l'homme serait capable de laisser sa mère mourir si elle s'asphyxiait, là, maintenant. Il semblait tellement furieux, et désespéré, que le jeune garçon ne serait pas grandement étonné si c'était le cas. Une lueur dans le regard de l'homme criait vengeance pour son bébé, et même si Harry ne connaissait rien à l'instinct paternel, il était persuadé que la menace était à prendre très au sérieux.

« Severus ! Viens m'aider ! », cria-t-il en direction de son mentor.

Ce dernier ne bougea pas.

« S'il te plaît ! Elle s'étouffe ! », le supplia-t-il avec ardeur.

Même s'il était lui aussi en colère contre sa mère pour tout ce qu'elle avait caché, et tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait, comme le protéger, il ne pouvait pas sciemment la regarder mourir sans rien faire.

Et manifestement, Severus non plus car il finit par s'agenouiller près de sa chaise et commença à examiner son état. Harry soupira de soulagement. Il avait toujours su que son mentor était un homme bon. Et il en avait la confirmation devant ses yeux. Même en étant hors de lui, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sauver sa mère. Son instinct de gentleman avait pris le dessus.

Le jeune garçon se surprit à sourire à cette pensée.

« Chut, ca va aller », chuchota-t-il à son ex petite-amie. « Respire doucement, calmement, tout va très bien, prends une inspiration après l'autre, oui c'est bien, comme ça…Continue…Un, deux, trois…Tout va bien se passer… »

Petit à petit, le pouls de sa mère ralentit à un rythme normal alors que sa respiration redevenait régulière.

Lorsqu'il fut clair qu'elle allait mieux, Severus se recula de plusieurs pas et l'observa sans rien dire. Harry aurait voulu pouvoir lire dans son esprit pour savoir ce qu'il pensait à cet instant précis.

De son côté, sa mère but son verre d'eau d'une traite avant de dire d'une voix faible :

« Depuis combien de temps savez-vous ? »

Harry plongea ses yeux argent dans ceux de sa mère, avant de répondre d'une voix neutre :

« Je le soupçonne depuis ma cinquième année mais on sait réellement qui tu es depuis mars dernier. »

« Co-Comment ? »

« Polynectar », déclara simplement Severus.

Sa mère le fixa d'un regard vide.

« J'ai bu un peu de Polynectar contenant quelques-uns de tes cheveux », précisa-t-il devant l'incompréhension de sa mère. « Et là, surprise ! Je me transforme en brune aux yeux bruns au lieu de blonde aux yeux bleus ! »

Sa mère prit sa tête entre ses mains et s'avachit sur sa chaise.

« Cela ne devait pas arriver, par Merlin, ils m'avaient promis que jamais personne ne serait au courant… »

« Qui ? », s'exclama Severus.

« Ils avaient promis… »

« Antigone ! », cria Severus, faisant sursauter sa mère. « De qui parles-tu ? »

« Je…Je… Que savez-vous ? », demanda-t-elle finalement en relevant la tête.

Severus se rapprocha d'elle et mit ses lèvres contre son oreille. Harry, qui était tout près, parvint tout de même à entendre ce qu'il lui disait.

« Assez pour savoir que tu es une vraie ordure. »

Sa mère pâlit et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

« Vous ne comprenez pas ! J'étais obligée ! », se défendit-elle avec désespoir. « Je ne pouvais pas les laisser te faire du mal, Harry, mon bébé, je ne pouvais pas les laisser t'enlever… »

Harry fronça les sourcils aux paroles de sa mère, totalement perdu.

« De quoi parles-tu, maman ? »

Lorsqu'elle entendit sa question, sa mère se figea.

« Vous n'êtes donc pas au courant de tout. », murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

« C'est justement pour cela que nous sommes ici », renchérit Severus d'une voix froide. « Pour savoir enfin toute la vérité, depuis le début ! Depuis Stella ! »

En entendant le prénom de sa fille défunte, sa mère eut un spasme de douleur presque physique et s'accrocha au bras de son ex-amant.

« Oh, Severus, je suis désolée », balbutia-t-elle. « S j'avais su tout ce qui se passerait ensuite, je t'aurais parlé d'elle, je te le promets… »

« J'avais le droit de savoir ! », hurla-t-il en se dégageant violemment. « Tu n'avais pas le droit de décider pour moi ! »

« Je sais. Je sais. Mais tu étais un futur Mangemort, et moi une future sorcière de la Lumière, je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'étais totalement perdue, et j'étais seule… »

Dans les yeux de Severus brillait une lueur de douleur et de nostalgie qui fit de la peine à Harry. Le jeune garçon observait l'échange des deux adultes sans intervenir, sentant que ce moment n'appartenait qu'à eux.

« J'aurais été là. Je ne t'aurais jamais abandonnée… Merde, Antigone, nous étions meilleurs amis depuis deux ans ! Tu connaissais ma peur de l'abandon, tu savais que je prendrais mes responsabilités à cœur. Je t'avais parlé de mon père, et de ce qu'il me faisait. Du fait que je voulais absolument être différent de lui…J'aurais été un bon père. », murmura-t-il avec un sanglot.

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer en entendant la déclaration de son mentor. Ainsi, c'était de cela dont voulait parler Severus lorsqu'il lui avait dit voilà deux ans qu'il voulait l'aider car il lui faisait penser à un jeune homme qu'il avait connu ? Il parlait en fait de lui-même ! Etrangement, leurs deux vies semblaient tout à fait similaires. Elevés dans des foyers violents, avec des mères passives, une scolarité de paria à Serpentard car de sang-mêlé, une effrayante peur de l'abandon et une envie de fonder sa propre famille…

On aurait dit que Dieu s'était amusé à créer deux vies presque pareilles et à les mettre en contact pour observer leur relation. C'était vraiment étrange.

« Je sais », approuva sa mère en se levant pour faire face à Severus. « J'en suis maintenant consciente. Tu aurais bien mieux joué ton rôle de père avec Stella que Johnny avec Harry. Je suis désolée. »

Il y eut un petit silence, avant que son mentor ne reprenne la parole.

« Elle est morte d'un putain de cancer moldu », murmura-t-il avec difficulté. « As-tu au moins eu la chance de la revoir avant ? »

« Non », articula sa mère. « Non. Les Matheson, le couple qui l'a adoptée, m'ont appelée quelques jours après son décès. Je n'ai même pas pu aller à l'enterrement. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Je venais de commencer ma septième année à Poudlard lorsqu'on m'a appris la nouvelle… »

« Et tu es devenue Mangemort. », affirma Severus d'une voix calme.

Sa mère sursauta et écarquilla les yeux.

« Mais comment avez-vous pu apprendre une chose pareille ? », demanda-t-elle d'un air incrédule. « Personne mis à part Johnny, moi et son père n'était censé être au courant ! »

Severus lui fit un sourire sans joie.

« L'année dernière, tu es passée près de la mort après l'une de tes séances de torture avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et par respect pour Harry, j'ai décidé de te ramener à Poudlard. Comme tu le sais peut-être, j'avais mis en place des sorts pour révéler les Glamours. Ce fut ta perte »

« Mais mon apparence était censée résister à ce type de sort ! », s'écria-t-elle.

« Ton apparence, oui. Tu es restée Elizabeth White. Mais ta Marque des Ténèbres, par contre… Je suis sûr que même après que tu ais ingéré le Nectar d'Ame, la Marque est restée, n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Oui… », balbutia sa mère, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Et tu as donc décidé de la cacher par un simple Glamour. »

Elle acquiesça, toujours sans comprendre.

« Tout aurait très bien pu se passer si tu n'étais pas allée à Poudlard. Les sorts l'ont fait réapparaître sur ton bras gauche. Harry et moi l'avons vue alors que nous te soignions. », déclara Severus.

« Mais je n'ai aucun souvenir de tout ça ! »

Harry décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'intervenir et s'avança d'un pas.

« Tu es restée inconsciente durant tout le processus », la renseigna-t-il calmement.

« Oh par Merlin.. », répéta-t-elle en s'appuyant contre la table de la cuisine, ses jambes ne supportant manifestement plus son poids.

« Vas-tu enfin nous expliquer, maintenant ? », demanda Severus d'un ton tranchant.

La déclaration de son mentor sembla sortir sa mère de sa transe car elle prit une profonde inspiration et commença son histoire.

« Après la mort de Stella, j'étais effondrée », commença-t-elle en allant se placer devant la fenêtre. « J'ai fait tous les mauvais choix qu'il était possible de faire, je me suis plongée dans la magie noire. Je n'étais plus la même. », déclara-t-elle. « Je détestais mes parents, car c'étaient eux qui m'avaient forcée à la placer dans une famille adoptive, et j'en voulais au monde entier pour la perte de mon bébé, la chair de ma chair, le sang de mon sang. Alors j'ai sombré dans les études. J'étais déjà une prodige des runes anciennes, mais j'ai appris encore plus, encore et encore, pour m'empêcher de sombrer ou de tomber dans la folie et aller tuer mes parents. »

Elle fit une petite pause, puis se retourna pour leur faire face. Harry et Severus s'étaient tous deux rejoints et se tenaient au milieu de la pièce, suspendus à ses lèvres. Le cœur battant, ils attendaient avec impatience l'explication qu'ils cherchaient depuis si longtemps.

« Lorsque je suis sortie de Poudlard, mes parents m'ont reniée. Ils avaient appris par l'intermédiaire de mon jumeau James ma lente descente aux enfers, et ne voulaient plus entendre parler de moi. Savoir que mes parents m'avaient abandonnée comme une vieille chaussette alors que j'étais celle qui avait des raisons de leur en vouloir m'a mise hors de moi. », révéla-t-elle avec gravité. « J'ai erré durant quelques semaines dans de vieilles maisons abandonnées, planifiant ma vengeance, prévoyant la torture dont j'allais me faire le plaisir de pratiquer sur eux… »

L'atmosphère dans la pièce se fit encore plus pesante. Le récit était noir, sombre, et relatait véritablement l'histoire d'une jeune fille pétillante qui s'était transformée petit à petit en monstre sans foi ni loi. Ou tout simplement, c'était l'histoire d'une enfant dont l'amour qu'elle portait à ses parents s'était changé en une haine insurmontable.

Harry remarqua qu'il tremblait sous l'émotion.

« Et puis, ils sont venus me chercher. », lâcha-t-elle en se rapprochant lentement d'eux.

« Qui ? », demanda Harry, captivé.

« Les Mangemorts. A l'époque, comme tu le sais peut-être Harry, les Miliciens n'existaient pas. Tous les adeptes du Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient appelés des Mangemorts. », ajouta-t-elle à son encontre. « Ils m'ont emmenée de force, et m'ont gardée quelques jours enfermée dans une prison dorée. J'avais une jolie chambre, une salle de bain spacieuse, des produits de beauté… », lista-t-elle. « Tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment leurs motivations, mais après tous ces jours à errer dans la rue, j'étais heureuse de pouvoir profiter d'un tel confort. »

Harry vit sa mère tressaillir alors que tous ses souvenirs remontaient en masse. Il sentit Severus gigoter à côté de lui, impatient de connaître la suite.

« Jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne. », dit-elle d'une voix lointaine.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? », devina Severus en regardant sa mère dans les yeux.

« Oui. Je me souviens parfaitement de notre première rencontre. C'était déjà un homme remarquablement brillant et charismatique. Il m'a parfaitement manipulée, s'est servi de mon envie de vengeance pour me rallier à sa cause. Il m'a marquée d'une Marque noire et argent, et je me rappelle encore à quel point j'étais fière de faire partie de ses plus proches partisans… », raconta-t-elle en riant jaune. « Il disait qu'il avait besoin de moi pour un projet _très _spécial. Qu'il avait appris pour mes compétences remarquables en runes anciennes et pour mon esprit brillant… »

Harry sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines alors qu'il réalisait ce que sa mère venait de dire. Bon sang ! C'était elle qui avait créé ce putain de système pour repérer les Sangs-de-Bourbe dès la naissance et pouvoir leur retirer leur magie au besoin ! Depuis le début, elle avait été l'innovatrice de tout cela ! Mais alors, pourquoi faisait-elle semblant de ne pas réussir à trouver la solution dans l'équipe de recherche ?

Severus, à côté de lui, semblait totalement estomaqué.

« Oui, vous avez bien compris », dit-elle avec amertume. « Le projet sur lequel je fais semblant de plancher depuis seize ans avec mon équipe de recherche, c'est moi qui l'ai conçu. Je suis restée enfermée des mois entiers dans la bibliothèque du QG, concentrée sur la demande du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je voulais le rendre fier, comme je n'avais pas réussi à le faire avec mes parents. Je voulais être admirée, avoir son respect. Je suppose que comme tout le monde, j'étais un peu amoureuse de lui. »

Severus poussa un drôle de grognement à côté de lui. Surpris, Harry le regarda et remarqua qu'une lueur hostile brillait dans son regard. Le jeune sorcier le fixa un moment, abasourdi. L'homme n'était tout de même pas jaloux? C'était impossible qu'il soit toujours amoureux de sa mère après autant d'années.

N'est-ce-pas ?

« Bien entendu, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas souvent le temps avec son emploi du temps surchargé de me rencontrer en personne pour discuter de l'avancée de mes recherches, aussi avait-il confié la tâche à quelqu'un d'autre, l'un de ses plus proches disciples », déclara-t-elle en baissant le volume de sa voix. « Le plus jeune membre de son cercle intérieur. »

Harry fit rapidement quelques calculs dans sa tête. A l'époque, le cercle des Mangemorts n'était pas le même qu'aujourd'hui. Les membres de ce temps-là avaient pour la plupart « pris leur retraite » désormais, et passé le flambeau à leurs fils. Il ne connaissait à ce jour qu'un seul membre qui pouvait être aussi jeune que le laissait entendre sa mère…

« Lucius Malfoy », lâcha-t-elle après un moment de suspense.

Harry sursauta en entendant le nom du père de son meilleur ami. Etrangement, il avait l'impression que la suite de l'histoire n'allait pas lui plaire…

« Il avait quelques années de plus que moi, mais nous étions sensiblement du même âge. Il avait été également chargé par le Maître de me surveiller, car j'étais considéré comme un élément « dangereux ». Comprenez par-là que je venais d'une famille de la Lumière et que j'étais en plus la filleule de leur plus grand ennemi, Albus Dumbledore… »

Sa mère se plongea dans ses pensées, semblant rassembler tout son courage pour continuer. De la sueur perlait de son front, et ses mains avaient l'air moites. Elle bougeait souvent d'un pied à l'autre et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se déplacer dans la pièce tout en parlant, comme si rester en place la stressait encore plus.

« Je pense que j'ai subi ce que l'on appelle un « syndrome de Stockholm ». », soupira-t-elle. « Je.. Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. »

Le regard de Severus se fit noir alors qu'Harry sentait sa bouche s'ouvrir sous le choc. Sa mère, en amour avec le père de Draco ? Etait-ce une blague de mauvais goût ? Et puis, quel était l'intérêt de leur dire cela, au juste ? Elle aurait pu le garder secret, c'était après tout assez personnel et Severus et lui ne lui en demandaient pas autant. Juste la vérité.

A moins qu'elle n'ait décidé de vider son sac une bonne fois pour toutes ? Elle portait tout de même ces lourds secrets depuis plus de dix-sept ans maintenant, même pour elle, qui semblait en détenir un certain nombre, cela commençait à faire un long moment…

« Au bout de quelques temps, nous…enfin nous avons fait l'amour. Régulièrement. », précisa-t-elle, le visage rouge pivoine.

Harry était à deux doigts de s'évanouir de choc et de gêne. Sa mère et Lucius Malfoy avaient _couché ensemble ? _Oh par Merlin !

Severus, de son côté, semblait au bord de l'asphyxie. Découvrir dans la même journée que sa mère avait été amoureuse de Lord Voldemort et_ de son meilleur ami_, Lucius Malfoy, semblait être un peu trop pour lui. Harry pouvait le comprendre, lui-même n'en revenait toujours pas.

Sa mère déglutit devant leurs visages consternés.

« J-j'étais jeune ! », tenta-t-elle de se défendre en se mordant la lèvre. « Et Lucius était plutôt séduisant, et comme c'était également le seul jeune homme que je voyais tous les jours, eh bien j'imagine que ça a joué un rôle. »

« Lucius n'était-il pas déjà marié à l'époque ? », cingla Severus, crispé.

« Si », répondit sa mère, ce qui provoqua un hoquet de surprise à Harry. « Sa femme était même enceinte. »

Alors ça, c'était la totale ! Le Ministre de la Magie, entre autre père de son meilleur ami, avait trompé sa femme alors qu'elle attendait Draco avec _sa mère _! C'était totalement…Il ne savait même pas trouver de mot pour dire à quel point il trouvait cela affligeant. Et sa mère savait tout à fait qu'il était marié à l'époque, et cela ne l'avait pas plus perturbée que ça !

Voilà qui était inquiétant. Si l'infidélité ne la choquait même pas, où allait le monde ?

« Et tu n'as même pas honte de le dire. », constata Severus avec un certain dédain dans la voix.

Alors qu'il n'aurait pas pensé cela possible, Harry vit sa mère rougir encore plus sous la critique de son ex petit-ami.

« Nous étions jeunes ! », répéta-t-elle. « Et puis, j'aurais bien aimé t'y voir, toi, enfermé dans une pièce durant des mois sans personne à qui parler mis à part une femme séduisante qui te faisait les yeux doux tous les jours en t'effleurant la main ! Aurais-tu tenu ? »

Severus ne répondit pas mais renifla de mépris.

« Tu n'en es même pas sûr ! », rétorqua sa mère d'un ton triomphant. « Alors ne m'accuse pas sur des choses que tu n'as aucun droit de juger. J'ai fait mes choix, à l'époque, et je les assume. Je ne regrette rien, surtout le merveilleux cadeau que cela m'a apporté », murmura-t-elle en tournant son regard vers Harry.

Le jeune sorcier sentit son sang se glacer d'effroi alors que toute couleur quittait son visage. Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Elle ne pouvait pas parler de sa relation avec Lucius Malfoy, n'est-ce-pas ?, tenta de se convaincre Harry.

Peut-être était-ce un clin d'œil à son mariage avec son père ? C'était probablement une façon subtile de lui dire qu'elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir épousé un tel mauvais gars car il lui avait permis d'avoir Harry. Cela ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

C'était juste son imagination qui lui jouait des tours.

Severus passait apparemment par les mêmes questions que lui car il haussa un sourcil et pinça les lèvres, intrigué.

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? », demanda-t-il à sa mère.

Cette dernière poussa un profond soupir et passa sa main derrière son cou, n'ayant manifestement pas envie de se lancer.

« Je veux dire qu'au bout de quelques mois de relation avec Lucius, j'ai commencé à avoir des nausées », lâcha-t-elle finalement en regardant son fils dans les yeux. « Je ne supportais plus la nourriture que l'on me donnait et je pleurais beaucoup plus vite qu'avant. »

Oh non, pensa Harry, effaré. Non, non, non, non ...

« Pendant un certain temps », poursuivit sa mère en ne détournant pas un instant les yeux, « J'ai cru que je commençais à déprimer. L'enfermement aurait rendu n'importe qui marteau au bout du fil. Et puis, je me suis rendue compte que je prenais du poids et du ventre. Alors, l'évidence m'a sauté aux yeux. »

Ce n'était pas possible…

« J'étais tombée enceinte de Lucius. », révéla-t-elle finalement en s'approchant d'Harry.

« NON ! », hurla-t-il en reculant à mesure qu'elle avançait. « Non ! Tu mens ! »

« Je suis désolée, mon chéri, tellement désolée de te l'avoir caché durant tout ce temps », sanglota-t-elle. « Mais je ne pouvais pas te le dire, tu comprends, c'était une question de vie ou de mort ! »

Son père était Lucius Malfoy. Son père était Lucius Malfoy. Son père était Lucius Malfoy.

Harry n'arrivait toujours pas à se réconcilier avec cette information. Sa mère venait-elle vraiment de lui sortir une telle énormité ? Prétendait-elle réellement qu'il était le fils du _Ministre de la Magie _? Le fils de deux sang-purs, et non de deux sang-mêlés ? Le descendant de deux grandes familles sorcières, l'une du côté de la Lumière et l'autre du côté des Ténèbres ?

Impossible. Il imaginait tout à fait les réunions de famille que cela aurait pu donner. D'un côté, les sorciers blancs, et de l'autre, les sorciers noirs, discutant joyeusement avec des sourires hypocrites autour d'une bonne grosse dinde bien cuite, alors que le lendemain, ils se seraient entretués sur un champ de bataille. Risible. Absolument et totalement risible.

Il ne lui ressemblait même pas ! Il l'aurait bien remarqué, s'il partageait certaines des caractéristiques de Lucius Malfoy, tout de même ! Bien sûr, les gens pourraient arguer que ce serait de lui qu'il tiendrait ses magnifiques yeux couleur argent, et ses traits aristocratiques, et ses pommettes hautes, et ses cheveux très lisses, et sa démarche gracieuse…Mais il n'était pas blond, que diable ! Tous les Malfoy avaient été blonds depuis des générations !

Mais aucun Malfoy n'avait jamais pris le risque d'épouser une brune, lui susurra une voix mesquine.

Harry secoua la tête. Non. C'était beaucoup trop gros. Cela ne pouvait pas être réel. Peut-être était-il plongé dans un rêve éveillé, ou même dans un rêve tout court dont il se réveillerait dans quelques minutes ?

Bordel. De toutes les personnes qui auraient pu être son père, il avait fallu que ce soit Lucius Malfoy. L'un des plus proches conseillers du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le Ministre de la Magie, l'un des hommes les plus riches du pays, le père de son _meilleur ami_, putain de merde !

C'est seulement à cet instant qu'Harry réalisa. Draco était son _demi-frère ! _Voilà pourquoi ils avaient été attirés autant l'un vers l'autre depuis leur première rencontre, voilà pourquoi quelque chose lui semblait toujours familier dans les yeux gris de son ami. Ils avaient les mêmes, et ils n'avaient jamais trouvé cela étrange !

Mais quels cons ils étaient. Il fallait aussi leur accorder qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aurait jamais osé imaginer une telle chose. Qui serait assez cinglé pour faire d'aussi étranges théories, après tout ! Ca paraissait encore absurde, même alors que sa mère venait de lui assurer que c'était vrai.

Il n'était pas réellement Harry Parker, mais Harry Malfoy. Oh bougre.

S'il s'attendait à cela lorsqu'il s'était levé le matin-même ! Tremblant et secoué, le jeune garçon se laissa tomber au pied de la table et mit sa tête sur ses genoux. Il était maudit. Toutes sortes de choses étranges semblaient toujours lui arriver en permanence. Bizarrement, la plupart avaient un lien avec sa mère. Cette femme ne cesserait donc jamais de l'étonner, et pas dans le bon sens !

Et puis, autant mettre les choses au clair tout de suite, combien _bordel de merde _avait-il de demi-frères et demi-sœurs, au juste ? Stella, Draco… Qui d'autre ? Theodore Nott ?

Harry faillit vomir lorsque l'idée lui traversa l'esprit. Accroupis à côté de lui se trouvaient sa mère et Severus, arborant tous les deux un visage inquiet. Leurs bouches bougeaient mais Harry n'entendait pas ce qu'ils disaient, comme si on leur avait coupé le son. Il était comme éloigné du monde réel, plongé dans un autre univers.

Allait-il bientôt se réveiller dans son lit à Poudlard ? Rigoler un bon coup en racontant son rêve à Draco, pendant que le blond se moquerait de lui en arguant que c'était sa volonté sous-jacente d'être né sang-pur qui ressortait. Il lui répondrait d'aller voir ailleurs s'il y était, puis tous deux oublieraient l'épisode avant d'aller déjeuner dans joie et la bonne humeur.

Mais Harry eut beau attendre, il ne se passa rien et il dût bien admettre qu'il était dans la réalité. Et qu'il allait devoir accepter ce fait, car il n'y pouvait rien de toute façon : il était le fils de Lucius Malfoy.

Et merde.

« Harry ? Harry ? S'il te plait Harry, réponds! », le secoua Severus, l'air paniqué.

« Oh mon Dieu, tout est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû lui dire comme ça, j'aurais dû me taire… »,se lamentait sa mère, les larmes dévalant ses joues comme de l'eau d'une fontaine.

« Tais-toi Antigone, tu vas le stresser encore plus ! », rugit son mentor en direction de la femme.

« C'est bon Sev', laisse tomber », murmura Harry en relevant doucement la tête. « Il me fallait juste un moment pour…pour me faire à l'idée, je suppose. »

Sa mère éclata en sanglots bruyants.

« Oh, mon chéri, pardonne moi s'il te plaît, je suis tellement, tellement désolée… »

Harry la foudroya du regard en se relevant doucement tout en essayant d'ignorer le vertige qui le prenait. Lorsqu'il fut debout, il sentit la nausée l'envahir et se précipita aux toilettes pour y rendre la totalité de son estomac sous les yeux effarés des deux adultes qui le suivirent au pas de course.

«Harry! »

« Ca va », répondit celui-ci en se rinçant la bouche. « Juste le choc, ça va passer. »

Severus vint d'un pas ferme vers lui et l'emmena au salon où il le fit asseoir sur le canapé.

« Je pense qu'on va faire une pause », dit-il en direction de sa mère qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Non ! », cria Harry. « Je veux savoir… »

« Il faut que tu te reposes, tu as eu beaucoup trop d'émotions d'un coup mon cœur », répliqua sa mère avec raison.

« Non. S'il te plaît maman, continue. », supplia-t-il en faisant ses plus jolis yeux de chien battu.

« Allonge-toi quelques temps, ne t'inquiète pas, mon histoire ne va pas changer du jour au lendemain. »

Bien, pensa Harry. Puisque tenter de faire pitié n'avait pas fonctionné, tentons une autre technique.

« NON ! », répéta-t-il en se relevant d'un coup. « Tu vas fuir, je te connais ! Je veux savoir la suite et je veux la savoir _maintenant !_ »

« Chéri… »

« Ne crois-tu pas que je mérite enfin de connaître ma mère ? De comprendre tes motivations qui me paraissent encore plus que douteuses ? Veux-tu que je garde une si mauvaise image de toi ? », demanda-t-il en croisant les bras comme un enfant boudeur.

Sa mère se décomposa et Harry eut quelques instants des remords pour la faire autant souffrir. Cependant, il se reprit rapidement. C'était à elle de culpabiliser pour toutes ses cachotteries, pas à lui !

Severus, qui était resté silencieux durant tout le débat, se racla la gorge et les fit asseoir tous les deux sur le canapé alors qu'il prenait le fauteuil. Il fit un signe de tête évocateur à sa mère.

« Je pense que le gamin a raison. Tu devrais continuer. C'est maintenant ou jamais, Antigone. »

Harry adressa un sourire reconnaissant à son mentor qui le lui rendit sincèrement pour la première fois depuis son arrivée. Le jeune sorcier sentit le soulagement déferler en vagues dans son organisme. Il y avait encore une chance d'empêcher Severus de sombrer dans la douleur et dans la haine, tout comme sa mère.

Il y avait encore une chance qu'il reste auprès de lui pour toujours.

« Très bien », souffla sa mère en serrant ses mains sur ses genoux. « Je vais le faire. Mais Harry n'a pas intérêt à être malade, Severus, ou je t'en tiendrai personnellement responsable, compris ? », rugit-elle avec fougue.

Severus acquiesça en levant les yeux au ciel alors qu'Harry se surprit à sourire. C'était cette mère qu'il aurait voulu avoir durant son enfance. Cette femme prête à tout pour lui et pour sa santé. Cette femme inquiète et concernée qui le maternait un peu de trop, pour qu'il puisse râler lorsqu'elle l'aurait fait devant Draco.

Pas celle qui se recroquevillait et se taisait face à son père. Ou plutôt son beau-père. Merlin que c'était étrange…

« Lorsque j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte », reprit finalement sa mère, les yeux dans le vague, « J'ai paniqué. Je venais de finir le projet du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et je devais bientôt lui faire face pour tout lui expliquer plus en détails. Je ne voulais pas devoir lui avouer ma grossesse car je n'étais pas sûre de comment il réagirait. Je pensais qu'il ferait peut-être de mon bébé le parfait petit soldat, ou le retirerait de ma garde pour le placer avec Lucius. Je n'aurais plus jamais eu le droit de le voir, ni même de lui parler. J'avais déjà perdu un bébé, et je savais que je ne survivrais pas si je devais en abandonner un autre. », expliqua-t-elle avec gravité.

Harry et Severus restèrent silencieux mais leurs regards se firent compréhensifs.

« Je ne voulais pas devoir sacrifier mon petit bout de chou au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour qu'il en fasse une arme, alors j'ai décidé de m'enfuir. », lâcha-t-elle en tournant les yeux vers ses auditeurs. « Au départ, j'avais prévu de partir en lui laissant la formule du système que j'étais parvenue à créer, mais j'ai changé d'avis au dernier moment. Après tout, comment aurais-je pu accepter de priver ces pauvres mères moldues de leurs bébés, quand j'allais moi-même en devenir une ? Je trouvais cela inhumain et totalement hypocrite de ma part. Alors j'ai emporté mes recherches avec moi et je suis partie. »

« Aussi simplement que cela ? Tu as un jour décidé de t'enfuir, et tu as juste pris tranquillement la grande porte sans que personne n'y trouve rien à redire ? », railla Harry, perplexe.

Sa mère roula des yeux.

« Bien sûr que non. J'ai profité du moment où les gardes devant ma chambre s'échangeaient habituellement pour y aller. Tu sais, Harry, quand tu vis pendant des mois avec les mêmes gardes, tu apprends à connaître leur routine », lui dit sa mère. « Je savais qu'eux deux étaient de très bons amis et s'éloigneraient donc quelques minutes au fond du couloir pour discuter à l'abri des regards et ne pas gêner les habitants de l'aile. Je me suis donc enfuie de l'autre côté. Je ne dis pas que ça a été simple, mais une mère est capable de beaucoup de choses pour protéger son enfant. »

Harry détourna le regard en entendant sa dernière phrase. Si c'était vrai, alors pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas défendu face à son mari lorsqu'il le battait ? Pourquoi s'était-elle contentée de fermer les yeux et de partir dans un monde ailleurs lorsqu'il était brûlé, fouetté ou maudit ? Si elle l'aimait autant qu'elle semblait le dire, alors pourquoi était-elle restée avec ce salopard ?

Severus semblait tout aussi sceptique que lui et jaugeait sa mère du regard, comme pour déterminer sa sincérité.

« Je me suis ensuite retrouvée à la rue », continua-t-elle, plongée dans ses souvenirs difficiles. « J'ai erré un certain moment, mais je savais que je ne survivrai pas longtemps en continuant ainsi. J'allais atteindre quatre mois de grossesse, et devrais bientôt manger pour deux. Je peinais à voler assez à manger pour tenir, et c'était l'hiver. J'avais froid et j'étais terrorisée à l'idée que les Mangemorts me retrouvent. Je savais qu'ils me tortureraient pour avoir mon invention, et que je perdrais mon bébé. Je n'avais nulle part où aller. »

« Tu aurais pu venir me voir », lâcha Severus sans réfléchir.

« Bien sûr ! », ricana-t-elle. « Je te rappelle que tu étais l'un d'entre eux. Un Mangemort. Et puis, je ne t'avais déjà pas fait confiance avec Stella, je n'allais pas te faire confiance pour ce bébé-là ! »

Sa réflexion sembla replonger Severus dans ses pensées noires. Harry faillit maudire sa mère pour ces paroles mesquines. La femme sembla se rendre compte de son lapsus car elle se répandit en excuses.

« Continue », se contenta de dire son mentor d'un ton froid.

« Mais… »

« J'ai dit : continue », répéta-t-il sans bouger d'un pouce.

« Très bien », soupira-t-elle. « J'ai donc repensé à mon ex-prétendant, Johnny Parker, dont j'avais entendu au QG qu'il avait intégré le Département des Mystères en tant que Langue-de-Plomb. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était beaucoup intéressé à lui au cours des derniers mois. Réputé brillant, maître en runes anciennes, il aurait fait un excellent partenaire de travail. », ajouta-t-elle en citant les propos du Lord. « Cependant, je savais qu'il n'avait aucune loyauté envers le Seigneur car sa mère avait été torturée jusqu'à la folie par des Mangemorts quelques semaines auparavant. J'ai alors décidé d'aller le voir, en pensant lui demander son aide pour me refaire une nouvelle vie sous une autre identité. »

C'était là qu'intervenait le Département des Mystères !, comprit Harry, captivé par le récit aux multiples rebondissements.

« Mais tout ne s'est pas passé comme tu l'espérais, n'est-ce-pas ? », demanda le jeune sorcier.

« Non », répondit sa mère en soupirant. « Je l'ai attendu un certain temps à l'entrée du Ministère, et l'ai interpellé pour lui proposer d'aller boire un café quelque part. Il a accepté. Cependant, dès que j'ai commencé à lui expliquer mon problème, je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez lui. Plus tard, j'ai su que la torture de sa mère juste devant ses yeux l'avait anéanti. Il était devenu un homme brisé et malsain. », raconta-t-elle en grimaçant.

Harry se tendit. Ainsi, son père était aussi fou parce qu'il avait assisté à la souffrance de sa mère lorsqu'il était plus jeune ? Avait-il réellement perdu son esprit lors de cet évènement, comme sa mère le prétendait ? C'était tout de même assez incroyable, comme histoire.

Le jeune garçon pensa avec ironie qu'un auteur aurait pu faire un livre sur la vie de sa mère. Il voyait déjà le titre : « Longue descente aux enfers »….

« Je lui ai demandé son aide pour me créer une nouvelle identité. Il m'a répondu qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça tout seul, qu'il avait besoin de l'ensemble de son équipe. Equipe dirigée par son père. Il m'a alors proposé un marché : soit j'acceptais de l'épouser et toutes mes traces seraient couvertes, me permettant d'échapper aux Mangemorts, soit il allait me dénoncer. Je n'avais en fait aucun choix. J'ai décidé d'accepter », se rappela sa mère avec tristesse.

« Et il t'a aidée à maquiller ta mort. », dit Severus, impassible.

« Oui », acquiesça-t-elle. « Le Département a fait croire à un incendie et ils ont fait la potion du Nectar d'Ame pour moi. Ils ont assassiné cette pauvre moldue et…et ils m'ont obligée à la démembrer », raconta-t-elle avec dégoût. « Peu après, j'étais devenue quelqu'un d'autre. Mais Johnny m'a alors prévenue : si je le quittais, ou racontais la vérité à quiconque, il irait directement me dénoncer aux autorités. Il m'a seulement autorisée à t'en parler, à toi Harry, mais je ne le voulais pas car je savais quel était son but. Dès l'instant où je t'aurais tout avoué, tu aurais toi aussi été obligé de lui obéir, sous peine d'être dénoncé. Tu aurais été un esclave pour lui, et je voulais absolument te préserver de cela. »

« Tu n'as fait que nous faire passer d'un enfer à un autre », renchérit Harry.

« Je sais », répondit sa mère avec tristesse. « Mais lorsque je m'en suis rendue compte, il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. »

« Cela n'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu es entrée au Département des Mystères à ton tour, puis intégré l'équipe de recherche du Lord », lui fit remarquer Severus avec perspicacité.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a approché Johnny et lui a demandé ses services. Nous avons accepté car cela nous permettait de continuer d'interagir avec l'homme et en apprendre plus sur ses plans ou ses possibles doutes sur la véracité de ma mort, mais surtout car je ne voulais pas voir ce système monstrueux être mis en place. Je ne l'avais pas fui pour rien »

Il y eut un long silence suite à la dernière déclaration de sa mère.

On y était, pensa Harry. Il savait tout à présent. Et le moins qu'il puisse dire, c'était qu'il ne s'attendait pas à quelque chose d'aussi énorme.

Bien sûr, il savait que sa mère fuyait quelqu'un et avait changé d'identité.

Bien sûr, il savait que sa mère et son présumé-père étaient des Langues-de-Plomb dirigeant l'équipe de recherche de Voldemort.

Bien sûr, il savait que sa mère était tombée enceinte jeune, avait déprimé, puis rejoint les Mangemorts.

Mais ça. _Ça, _c'était bien plus que tout ce qu'il avait un jour pu imaginer. C'était une histoire tellement absurde par sa complexité qu'Harry y croyait. Tout était bien trop ficelé pour n'être qu'un énième mensonge.

Cette fois-ci, sa mère avait dit la vérité.

« Bien. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? », demanda finalement Severus.

Le silence lui servit d'unique réponse.


	15. Chapter 15

**Réécriture 07/06/2015**

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

Harry, Severus et Antigone restèrent silencieux un très long moment, le temps que chacun puisse se remettre les idées en ordre. Finalement, sa mère se leva et partit dans la cuisine pour préparer le souper. Leurs trois ventres gargouillaient à l'unisson, et toutes ces révélations leur avaient ouvert l'appétit.

Les deux garçons la suivirent et s'installèrent à table sans prononcer un seul mot. Harry était plongé dans ses pensées. Severus avait tout à fait raison : que fallait-il faire, désormais ? Il était absolument hors de question qu'il laisse sa mère chez son mari sans intervenir, maintenant qu'il connaissait toute la vérité. Cette femme avait sacrifié sa vie d'indépendance et son envie de vengeance pour lui. Elle lui avait tout donné, et à la fin, elle se retrouvait sans rien.

Son mari la battait, son fils la détestait –ou du moins le pensait-elle-, son ex petit-ami voulait sa mort et le père de son fils avait probablement tout oublié de leur aventure. Harry imagina comment elle devait se sentir. Comme si elle ne manquerait à personne si elle venait à mourir. Comme si personne ne viendrait si elle avait un jour besoin d'aide.

Il connaissait cette sensation, pour l'avoir ressentie durant des années. Et il ne souhaitait à personne une telle vie. Surtout pas à sa mère. Il devait la libérer du joug de Johnny et lui montrer ce que c'était que d'être aimée. Il devait ouvrir la cage de l'oiseau et lui apprendre à voler. Car il était temps pour lui de se libérer enfin de ses chaînes pour découvrir de nouveaux horizons. Le moment était venu que sa mère cesse de se laisser faire et ose dire « Stop ».

Cependant, les circonstances étaient bien trop complexes pour pousser sa mère à s'enfuir sans prendre de précautions. Lorsque Johnny découvrirait qu'elle était partie, il serait absolument fou de rage et Harry était sûr qu'il irait dénoncer sa femme à Lord Voldemort, même si cela devait signer son propre arrêt de mort pour avoir été son complice. Cet homme était totalement cinglé, et il était prêt à n'importe quoi pour garder sa mère auprès de lui.

Il fallait donc agir avec ruse. Prendre des chemins détournés, garder patience, et surtout, ne pas agir de manière suspecte seraient la clé de leur succès. Pour que sa mère puisse se sortir de ce guêpier indemne, il allait falloir s'assurer la protection d'alliés puissants pour intervenir en sa faveur auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres lorsque Johnny le mettrait au courant.

Severus était déjà un bon début, mais lui seul ne parviendrait pas à convaincre le Lord de laisser sa mère en vie. Il n'avait pas d'assez bonnes raisons. Cependant, il y a avait bien un homme qui pourrait faire l'affaire…

« Il faut tout avouer à Lucius Malfoy », lâcha Harry au bout d'un long moment.

Sa déclaration eut l'effet d'une bombe. Severus s'étouffa avec sa gorgée d'eau alors que sa mère laissait tomber la passoire par terre, abasourdie. Les deux adultes le fixèrent comme s'il était devenu totalement fou et se regardèrent avec inquiétude, craignant manifestement pour la santé mentale d'Harry.

Celui-ci roula des yeux, agacé.

« Je ne plaisante pas. »

« Te sens-tu bien, Harry ? », demanda sa mère en l'observant attentivement. « Peut-être devrais-tu aller t'allonger un peu. Tu es plus malade qu'on ne le pensait. »

« Maman ! », s'insurgea-t-il, profondément indigné. « Qu'est-ce-que tu insinues, au juste ? »

« Tu es sérieux ? », dit-elle, incrédule. « Tu me dis d'aller raconter mes plus grands secrets au plus proche partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres et tu t'étonnes que je vérifie s'il n'y a rien qui cloche chez toi ? »

Harry devait bien avouer qu'il aurait pu trouver une autre manière de présenter les choses et soupira en plaçant ses bras sur la table.

« Ecoutez, je sais que vous êtes dubitatifs, mais c'est vraiment notre seule solution viable. », déclara-t-il, le regard grave.

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? », demanda Severus en levant un sourcil.

Harry rapprocha son visage de l'homme et plongea ses jolis yeux dans les siens.

« Je veux dire par là que c'est la seule façon de libérer maman d'ici sans que le Seigneur ne se lance à ses trousses. Après tout, si le Lord pense qu'elle a le soutien de ses deux plus proches agents, ne serait-il pas plus enclin à lui faire confiance, même après sa fuite ? Maman serait en plus un agent inestimable pour lui, puisque c'est elle qui a développé le système qui lui manque tant. De toute manière, il finira par lui extorquer le système. Reste à savoir s'il y intégrera une séance de torture puis de mort douloureuse ou s'il la laissera en vie après qu'elle lui ait obéi ! »

Sa mère fronça les sourcils et secoua furieusement la tête.

« Non Harry, je ne vais aller nulle part, et tu ne vas rien raconter non plus à Lucius. Il en est absolument hors de question. »

Harry tourna la tête vers elle et lui fit un sourire narquois.

« Parce que tu penses que tu es autorisée à t'y opposer ? », la nargua-t-il. « Je vais le faire, qu'importe ce que tu me diras. Je suis désormais libre de faire ce que je veux. »

« Harry, c'est de la folie pure ! », tenta de le raisonner sa mère en lui attrapant le bras. « J'espère que tu t'en rends compte, au moins ? Il est tout à fait possible, probable même, que Lucius refuse de nous aider. Et alors, que ferons-nous dans cette situation ? Johnny préviendra le Seigneur des Ténèbres illico presto et celui-ci ne trouvera pas le repos tant qu'il ne m'aura pas attrapée. Je serais morte à la fin de la semaine. », déclara-t-elle avec gravité.

Harry prit la main de sa mère dans la sienne et la serra avec force.

« Maman, s'il y a bien une chose que j'ai appris sur Lucius Malfoy par l'intermédiaire de Draco, mon meilleur ami, c'est qu'il n'est pas un homme à se décharger de ses responsabilités en tant que père. S'il apprend qu'il a un deuxième fils, j'ai de très bons espoirs qu'il veuille bien m'aider pour rattraper toutes les années où il a été absent de ma vie. », argua le jeune sorcier avec vigueur.

Severus fronça haussa les sourcils et prononça d'une voix neutre :

« J'ai bien peur, Harry, que de bons espoirs ne soient pas assez pour risquer vos vies à tous les deux. Lucius est plutôt instable, comme homme, et il ferait tout pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je ne suis pas persuadé qu'il ne lui offrirait pas Draco si le Lord le lui demandait. »

Harry secoua la tête avec conviction.

« Il ne le ferait pas, j'en suis sûr », renchérit-il. « Dis-donc, Severus, pour un meilleur ami, tu n'as pas l'air de penser beaucoup de bien de Lucius. »

« Etre son ami ou pas n'a rien à voir. », lui fit remarquer l'adulte. « Je te faisais juste savoir mon point de vue sur la question. Lucius est un homme très attiré par le pouvoir et la beauté des choses, mais il irait chercher la lune si le Seigneur le lui ordonnait. Je doute fort que tu remporterais la bataille face à une telle fidélité. Tu ne serais qu'un inconnu pour lui, alors que le Maître représente presque sa raison de vivre. De son adolescence à sa vie d'adulte, on lui a appris à vénérer l'homme, et il serait capable de tout pour voir durant quelques secondes l'approbation briller dans son regard. »

Harry se leva brusquement de sa chaise et ouvrit les bras.

« Eh bien, as-tu d'autres idées pour sortir maman de là en aussi bon état qu'au début ? », cria-t-il, énervé. « Parce-que moi, je n'ai trouvé que cela. La plus réaliste de toutes ces solutions est celle-ci. Si je pouvais réussir à m'enrouler Malfoy autour du petit doigt… »

« Ce qui constitue tout de même un 'si' énorme », dit Severus d'un air impassible.

« …alors l'homme nous apporterait son aide pour convaincre le Lord, j'en suis absolument persuadé. »

Sa mère se laissa lourdement tomber sur sa chaise et secoua la tête en répétant « Non, non, non, non … »

Les deux hommes l'ignorèrent.

« Et comment comptes-tu faire pour te l'enrouler autour du petit doigt, exactement ? », demanda Severus en levant un sourcil.

« C'est simple. » , rétorqua Harry avec un air de défi. « Je vais devenir Milicien. »

Severus écarquilla les yeux à sa révélation, alors que sa mère cessa de se lamenter pour se précipiter sur lui.

« Hadrien Potter Malfoy ! Il est absolument hors de question que tu t'engages dans l'armée, tu m'entends ? », hurla-t-elle. « Absolument hors de question ! J'ai tout sacrifié pour t'offrir la chance de pouvoir choisir, et ce n'est pas pour que tu la gâches maintenant que tu es en âge de quitter le nid familial. Fais comme les autres jeunes de ton âge, va faire la fête, boit, danse, sors, mais je te préviens, reste en dehors de la Milice, c'est compris ? », rugit-elle en le secouant d'une poigne ferme.

Harry ne répondit rien, figé.

« Comment viens-tu juste de m'appeler ? »

« Hadr…Hadrien. », murmura sa mère. « Mais tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça ! Ne change pas de sujet ! »

« Maman… »

« Non, Harry ! », cria-t-elle avec fureur. « Non, non, non ! Tu ne peux pas imaginer tout ce que j'ai dû traverser, à quel point je suis passée près de la mort pour te sauver ! Je ne suis pas prête à te laisser briser tous mes efforts juste pour me sauver à ton tour dix-sept ans plus tard. Non. »

Harry se dégagea, la colère brillant dans ses prunelles d'argent.

« Parce-que tu crois peut-être que tu es la seule raison pour laquelle je veux obtenir la protection de Lucius Malfoy ? », s'énerva-t-il à son tour. « Oh, non, maman, tu te donnes bien trop d'importance. »

« Mais alors, pourquoi ? », demanda-t-elle, perdue.

« Savais-tu qu'une victime sous Stupéfix pouvait toujours percevoir les sons autour d'elle ? », se contenta-t-il de dire d'un ton évocateur. « Que penses-tu que fera pa…Johnny lorsqu'il se réveillera en sachant que tu nous as tout révélé ? »

Sa mère pâlit alors que Severus venait visiblement de comprendre.

« Il essayerait de contrôler ma vie en me menaçant de tout aller raconter à Lord Voldemort, comme tu l'avais craint au début. Il ferait de ma vie un véritable enfer, et je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas me laisser faire comme toi sans rien dire. Ce sale bâtard a gâché mon enfance et mon adolescence, il est hors de question qu'il gâche également ma vie d'adulte. », dit Harry avec fermeté. « Je sais que si je refuse de lui obéir, il s'en prendra à toi et me fera du chantage en t'utilisant comme appât. Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça. »

« On pourrait juste l'Oublietter et il n'y aura aucun risque qu'il aille tout rapporter au Lord. Alors, il ne pourra pas te faire chanter », lui fit remarquer raisonnablement Severus.

Harry se tourna vers son mentor, les sourcils froncés et les mains sur les hanches.

« Ne me dis pas que tu penses sérieusement qu'un sorcier aussi brillant que Johnny Parker ne remarquera pas qu'on lui a effacé la mémoire ? », demanda-t-il avec un regard éloquent.

Severus ne répondit rien.

« Exactement », sourit Harry. « Cela lui prendra quelques mois, bien sûr, mais il finira par le savoir. Et qui penseras-tu qu'il accusera ? »

Les yeux du Ministre se tournèrent quelques secondes vers sa mère alors qu'Harry applaudissait avec un sourire sans joie.

« Encore gagné ! », dit-il. « Alors oui, bien sûr que nous allons l'Oublietter, mais ce ne sera pas une solution permanente. Et si nous n'avons pas de plan pour le contrer lorsqu'il décidera d'utiliser ces informations à mon encontre, je serai obligé de lui obéir comme un esclave, comme le fait maman. Et ca, jamais je ne pourrai l'accepter. »

Le ton d'Harry était sec et déterminé. Il ne changerait pas d'avis, et Severus et sa mère semblaient l'avoir bien compris. Les deux adultes soupirèrent de concert, puis le regardèrent avec désapprobation.

« Tu es conscient, Harry, que si tu veux de l'aide de Lucius, tu vas devoir l'impressionner ? Le pousser à te vénérer ?», demanda-t-il. « C'est-à-dire qu'il ne serait plus question de cacher ta puissance. Au contraire. Il faut que tu intéresses le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour intéresser Lucius. Es-tu prêt à prendre le risque de te perdre en route et de devenir à ton tour un _vrai _adepte du Lord ? Veux-tu réellement fuir un possible maître pour en rejoindre un autre ? »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Je ne me perdrai pas en cours de route », assura-t-il d'un ton dégagé. « Je resterai mon propre homme. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne parviendra pas à faire de moi un larbin sans cervelle. Si je le rejoins, c'est seulement le temps que Lucius Malfoy accepte de nous aider. Rien de plus. »

« Et tu penses qu'il te laissera partir ? », intervint sa mère avec ironie. « Tu te trompes totalement, Harry. On ne peut pas présenter au Maître une lettre de démission. La seule façon de quitter son armée est de mourir. »

« Je ne peux pas m'avancer aussi loin dans le temps », objecta Harry. « Il peut se passer une multitude de choses entre les deux et il vaut mieux ne pas faire de suppositions hâtives. D'ailleurs, Severus, tu as faux sur un point », dit Harry en se tournant vers son mentor. « Je ne vais pas exposer ma puissance immédiatement. »

« Mais dans ce cas, comment comptes-tu attirer son attention ? », demanda Severus, perplexe.

« Tout d'abord, je vais me faire oublier et passer pour un faible, de sorte que je puisse comprendre plus en profondeur la société des Miliciens et des Mangemorts. Lorsque je maîtriserai bien le sujet, alors seulement j'agirai en m'exposant. Cela étonnera d'autant plus le Seigneur des Ténèbres car j'aurai réussi à me cacher sous un masque parfait et il voudra savoir qui se trouve réellement en-dessous. Je sais que le Seigneur adore les défis et les mystères. », ajouta-t-il d'un ton dégagé –en espérant que ce soit vrai ! Il tenait cette information de Tom-. « Je ferai donc en sorte d'en devenir un. »

« Ingénieux », murmura Severus.

Sa mère sursauta et se tourna vers le père de sa fille défunte, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Ingénieux ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? », cria-t-elle. « Moi, en entendant cela, je pense plutôt au mot suicidaire ! »

Sa mère vint se planter devant Harry et prit son visage entre ses mains.

« Harry, s'il te plaît, réfléchis-y bien avant de te lancer… Tu n'imagines pas comment c'est là-dedans. Je sais que Johnny est un monstre, mais même lui passerait pour un ange en comparaison. »

« Je. Ne. Serai. Pas. Un. Esclave. De. Ce. Type ! », hurla Harry en détachant bien ses mots. « Peut-être que ce genre de vie t'a convenu, mais pas à moi ! Je rêve d'autre chose ! J'avais l'intention de travailler à Gringotts, de fonder une famille, avoir des enfants peut-être ! Je veux que cet homme disparaisse de ma vie, et si le seul moyen pour nous sauver tous les deux lorsqu'on refusera de céder à son chantage est de demander l'aide de Lucius Malfoy, et bien, advienne que pourra ! »

Sa mère ouvrit la bouche et la referma à plusieurs reprises. Puis, elle finit par hocher la tête en soupirant profondément. Elle ramassa la passoire qui se trouvait toujours par terre et alla la placer dans le lavabo.

« J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, Harry », dit-elle finalement d'un ton grave. « Car une fois entré là-dedans, on ne peut plus revenir en arrière. »

« Crois-moi, je sais ce que je fais. Et surtout, je sais ce que je veux. », répliqua fermement le jeune homme.

Sa mère acquiesça et se détourna pour continuer à cuisiner, les mains légèrement tremblantes.

« Maintenant, dis-moi, pourquoi m'as-tu appelé Hadrien tout à l'heure ? »

« C'est sans importance. », rétorqua sa mère d'un ton définitif.

« Non, ca ne l'est pas. », renchérit Harry alors qu'il allait se placer derrière elle. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Derrière lui, il entendit Severus mettre la table, semblant rester en dehors de la conversation. Un choix Serpentard, et très judicieux. Tout à fait le genre de l'homme, pensa Harry, pince-sans-rire.

Sa mère, de son côté, soupira et commença à faire cuire les pâtes tout en lui parlant. Manifestement, tenir ses mains occupées l'aidait à lutter contre le stress.

« Lorsque j'étais enceinte, j'étais encore amoureuse de Lucius Malfoy, même si je savais ce qu'il aurait pensé de ma grossesse. J'ai réfléchi aux prénoms que je pourrais donner à mon enfant, et je m'étais dit que si c'était un garçon, ç'aurait été Hadrien. C'est une tradition dans la famille Malfoy de donner à leurs descendants des noms se rapportant parfois aux empereurs romains. Je voulais que tu saches quand même quelles étaient tes racines, alors j'ai voulu la poursuivre. », raconta sa mère avec nostalgie.

« Mais tu m'as finalement appelé Harry. Pourquoi ? », demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

Sa mère retira la casserole du feu et versa les pâtes dans la passoire pour les faire égoutter. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle se retourna vers lui et le fixa dans les yeux.

« Sur ton acte de naissance figure le prénom Hadrien. Je suppose qu'on peut dire qu'Harry est une sorte de diminutif communément utilisé. Comme les gens qui s'appelleraient William et qu'on nommerait tout le temps Bill. Depuis toujours, je t'ai présenté comme Harry, et Hadrien ne figure presque nulle part. », expliqua-t-elle sincèrement.

C'était de mieux en mieux, pensa Harry avec dérision. Voilà que son vrai nom n'était pas Harry, mais Hadrien. Finalement, sa mère allait-elle finir par lui annoncer qu'il était né deux ans plus tard que ce qu'elle avait fait croire à tout le monde ? Après tout, un mensonge de plus ou un de moins, à ce stade, il n'y avait plus beaucoup de différence.

Il ne s'appelait pas Harry Parker mais Hadrien Malfoy. Peut-être allait-il avoir quinze ans et non dix-sept ?

Savait-il vraiment qui il était réellement ?

Harry avait l'impression que toutes les choses qu'il avait un jour crues vraies se révélaient fausses au fur et à mesure des mois. C'était vraiment désagréable. Il se sentait comme un enfant qui venait d'apprendre qu'il avait été adopté. Comme cet enfant, il était obligé de chercher qui il était réellement, car plus rien de ce qu'il pensait être la réalité n'était sûr à présent.

« Et tu n'as pas cru bon de m'en parler tout à l'heure ? Cela ne t'a pas paru assez important pour être abordé ? Que me caches-tu encore ? Comment puis-je te faire confiance si tu fais toujours tout derrière mon dos ? », hurla-t-il en donnant un coup de pied dans l'une des chaises de la cuisine.

Severus se leva et vint le prendre par les épaules pour le faire s'asseoir à table, alors qu'il envoyait un regard déçu en direction d'Antigone. La femme renifla de tristesse et se détourna pour ramener le plat de pâtes sur la table. Harry resta silencieux alors que sa mère le servait généreusement, prenant le temps de digérer ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Hadrien. Son prénom était Hadrien, d'après l'empereur romain de la dynastie des Antonins. Et son nom aurait dû être Malfoy, d'après l'une des familles de sang-purs les plus respectées d'Europe.

Etait-il nécessaire de dire que la pilule était difficile à avaler ? Le jeune garçon repoussa son assiette, son appétit envolé et sentit sa tête bourdonner –de colère, de tristesse ou de choc, il n'en savait trop rien.

Ce fut Severus qui vint à sa rescousse en engageant la conversation.

« Comment comptes-tu t'incruster lors d'une réunion d'initiation, Harry ? »

Le sorcier aux yeux d'argent se tourna vers lui et lui fit un petit sourire sournois.

« Je vais contacter mon cher ex-colocataire. Voyons quelle sera sa réaction quand je vais lui annoncer la nouvelle… »

* * *

« T'es malade ?! »

Harry dut se retenir de rigoler face à l'exclamation de son meilleur ami –demi-frère-. Dire que Draco avait été choqué lorsqu'Harry l'avait contacté à la fin du mois d'août pour lui proposer un rendez-vous une nuit _en pleine forêt _aurait été un euphémisme.

Cependant, le pauvre blond n'était pas au bout de ses peines et avait failli faire un infarctus lorsque le jeune sorcier lui avait demandé s'il pouvait faire jouer quelques relations pour qu'il puisse rejoindre les Miliciens en septembre. Manifestement, cette déclaration avait provoqué chez Draco un état de paralysie totale et le pauvre garçon ne semblait plus pouvoir bouger d'un pouce.

Il était vrai qu'imaginer Harry, un éternel indépendantiste, farouche défendant de la liberté de penser et de choisir, opposant direct à toute forme de relation maître-inférieur demander à devenir lui-même un larbin du Seigneur des Ténèbres devait être une sacrée surprise. Plus que ça, il pouvait tout à fait appréhender le fait que le blond ait du mal à saisir tout à fait le sens de ses paroles.

Aussi Harry lui laissa-t-il le temps de digérer l'information et garda le silence, réfléchissant à ce qu'il s'était passé depuis le début du mois de juillet.

Harry avait envoyé comme prévu un Oubliette à son beau-père (ainsi qu'un bon coup de poing pour se défouler), et ce dernier, pour le moment, ne se doutait encore de rien. Le bouclier protégeait sa mère et lui-même contre ses agressions physiques, mais l'homme était toujours énormément en colère à ce propos et ses insultes et ses remarques méprisantes faisaient presque plus mal que ses coups. Sa mère et lui avaient en outre encore eu quelques débats fougueux sur le bien-fondé de son futur engagement chez les Miliciens, mais Harry avait su faire entendre à sa mère qu'il ne lui demandait pas son autorisation pour agir et qu'il le ferait, avec ou sans son approbation.

Elle avait finalement capitulé, en larmes, et s'était attelée à lui rechercher un petit appartement coquet pour qu'il ait un endroit où dormir lorsqu'il commencerait sa mission. Ils s'étaient finalement tous les deux entendus sur un studio en colocation au-dessus d'une petite librairie sur l'Allée des Embrumes, une avenue où se baladaient souvent les sorciers noirs en quête d'objets précieux et originaux.

Son colocataire, Ben Collins, était un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années très sympathique et fêtard. Il était de sang-mêlé, fils d'un travailleur haut-placé de Gringotts. Il avait commencé à bosser là-bas un an auparavant, et il avait l'air d'apprécier. Harry et lui s'étaient tout de suite bien entendus et avaient lié une forte amitié au cours des semaines. Ben et sa petite amie Leïla tentaient souvent de l'entraîner dans les bars les plus branchés de l'Allée, mais Harry avait pour le moment réussi à résister à leurs caprices, avec bien du mal il devait l'avouer.

A un niveau plus général, les Surhumains et le Seigneur des Ténèbres se faisaient en ce moment une guerre de mots. Alors que Lord Voldemort tentait désespérément de calmer le jeu pour rallier les nés-moldus à sa cause –faire de la Grande-Bretagne un pays totalement magique-, les nés-moldus, quant à eux, avaient soif de vengeance. C'était tout à fait normal et peu inattendu. Cela aurait été bien plus étonnant si les Surhumains ne s'étaient pas révoltés en entendant qu'ils avaient été tenus volontairement à l'écart d'un monde auquel ils étaient censés appartenir légitimement depuis leurs onze ans.

Harry avait souvent l'impression que les Surhumains tentaient de déclencher une guerre ouverte avec le monde magique. Ils provoquaient en permanence le Seigneur des Ténèbres, critiquaient leurs coutumes, leurs traditions millénaires et dépassées, leur retard sur la mode vestimentaire et technologique. Tous les journaux anglais moldus faisaient la propagande du nouveau régime. Désormais, les moldus normaux étaient au courant de l'existence de la magie et du conflit qu'il y avait entre les sangs-purs et les sang-mêlés d'un côté, et les nés-moldus de l'autre.

Depuis que les Sangs-de-Bourbe avaient commencé à utiliser régulièrement la magie lors de leurs assassinats à domicile, ou à grande échelle, les appareils moldus ayant été trop mis en contact avec elle s'étaient arrêtés de fonctionner. La Grande-Bretagne était désormais un pays éteint.

Voldemort et ses Ministres tentaient d'apaiser la situation avec les Surhumains, et prônaient toujours les négociations pacifiques plutôt qu'une guerre déclarée, mais Harry savait que cela ne pourrait pas durer éternellement. Un jour, les tensions auront atteint un seuil de non-retour, et si sa mère n'avait pas pu rendre son système au Seigneur des Ténèbres d'ici-là, lui fournissant un moyen de chantage contre les Surhumains, la guerre éclaterait.

Harry était donc pressé par le temps. Il devait à tout prix se mettre son père –Dieu que c'était bizarre- dans la poche pour qu'avec Severus, ils puissent convaincre le Lord de garder sa mère en vie. Seulement après, ils pourraient discuter du système si précieux. Il n'avait donc plus une minute à perdre s'il voulait éviter un nouveau conflit sanglant entre sorciers.

Il fallait à tout prix qu'il entre dans la Milice et Draco serait son ticket d'entrée gratuit.

Il fallut qu'Harry patiente encore cinq minutes supplémentaires pour permettre au blond de reprendre ses esprits. Lorsque ce dernier commença à bouger de nouveau, fermant sa bouche et essuyant une coulée de bave au passage, il semblait toujours aussi ébahi et spectaculairement muet par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Ca va Draco ? », demanda Harry, un peu inquiet.

« T'es sérieux ? », lui répondit-il, les yeux écarquillés au maximum. « Tu me balances que tu veux entrer dans la Milice, et tu me demandes_ si je vais bien ? _Ecoute Harry, si c'est juste une des tes blagues pourries, sache que je travaille demain matin, et que j'aimerai bien aller dormir, alors… »

« Ah oui », s'exclama le brun en souriant. « J'ai appris pour ton nouveau boulot, Mr le porte-parole du Gouvernement. Toutes mes félicitations, mec. Je savais que tu y arriverais. »

Draco sourit avec une joie à peine contenue.

« Merci Harry. »

« Sinon, pour répondre à ta question d'avant, non ce n'est pas une blague, je suis on ne peut plus sérieux. », déclara-t-il en fixant son ami dans les yeux, argent contre argent. « Tu me connais par cœur, Draco. Je ne te mentirai pas sur un sujet comme celui-là. »

Son frère pâlit et se laissa tomber au pied d'un arbre, ses jambes ne parvenant manifestement plus à supporter son poids. Harry alla s'installer tranquillement à ses côtés, observant la nature autour d'eux et la lune presque pleine brillant dans le ciel.

« Mais pourquoi ? », demanda Draco en tournant la tête vers lui. « Tu as toujours juré haut et fort que tu ne deviendrais jamais Milicien. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? »

Harry avait déjà mûrement réfléchi à la réponse qu'il pourrait donner à son frère s'il lui posait une telle question, aussi ne fut-il pas pris au dépourvu.

« J'étais jeune et ignorant de la réalité de la vie, Draco. », expliqua-t-il, le regard lointain. « Je suis parti de la maison, avec seulement quelques gallions que ma mère m'a donnés pour survivre, juste assez pour payer un loyer d'un mois et manger un repas par jour. Je ne pourrai pas tenir comme ça encore longtemps et la façon la plus simple de se faire de l'argent facile est de devenir Milicien. »

Le blond le fixa, incrédule. Bien sûr, il n'avait encore jamais été confronté à des problèmes d'argent, aussi cette vérité était-elle assez abstraite pour lui. S'y retrouver confronté aussi brutalement avec quelqu'un d'aussi proche de lui devait être un très gros choc.

« Alors c'est juste pour du fric ? », s'écria-t-il. « Tu veux rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour de l'argent ? Toi qui t'étais toujours promis de ne jamais t'agenouiller devant lui ? »

« J'ai appris récemment que la fin justifie parfois les moyens. Or ici, la finalité de tout cela sera un salaire maigre mais rapide, et c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. », déclara-t-il sagement en continuant à regarder autour de lui, faisant semblant d'être gêné par le regard pesant de son frère.

« Mais si c'est juste de sous dont tu as besoin, je peux tout à fait t'avancer ! », argua-t-il désespérément.

« Je ne veux pas de ta charité, Draco. », répliqua sèchement Harry en tournant sa tête vers lui.

« Parfois, il faut savoir l'accepter quand on est dans le besoin », renchérit-il. « N'avais-tu pas des rêves pour l'avenir ? Quelque chose de spécial que tu aurais aimé faire ? D'après tes lettres, tu as eu tes ASPICS de charmes avec une mention spéciale, tu pourrais très bien te faire engager à Gringotts, je serais ravi de t'y aider… »

Harry fit un sourire sans joie. Il avait en effet eu comme il l'avait prévu la totalité de ses ASPICS avec des notes moyennes variant du A au EE, sauf en Charmes où il avait reçu un O+ et les félicitations du jury. S'il le voulait, Gringotts l'accueillerait à bras ouverts. Le jeune sorcier se retint de soupirer de dépit à cette pensée.

Il rêvait depuis le début de l'année de travailler à la banque, car il pensait que c'était la meilleure option possible pour un sang-mêlé. Cependant, tout cela lui paraissait bien loin de ses préoccupations actuelles en ce moment. Il avait découvert en outre qu'il était un sang-pur, et devait désormais se retenir de révéler cette information afin de pouvoir grimper dans la hiérarchie. C'était très difficile pour lui de retenir son ambition. Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours, pensa Harry avec ironie.

« Tu ne comprends donc pas, Draco ? », demanda Harry d'un ton désespéré. « Gringotts ne serait peut-être pas en mesure de me libérer une place maintenant. Et j'ai vraiment, vraiment besoin d'argent. La Milice est ma seule chance. »

Son frère fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche mais Harry le coupa avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer un seul mot.

« Et non, pour la deuxième fois, je n'accepterais pas d'argent de ta part. Je ne veux pas commencer ma vie d'adulte en sachant que je dois une dette à quelqu'un. », dit-il fermement.

« Harry ! », s'exclama Draco, estomaqué. « Tu es mon meilleur pote depuis nos treize ans ! C'est mon rôle de t'aider lorsque tu es dans le besoin, de te soutenir, aussi bien moralement que financièrement. Jamais tu n'aurais besoin de me rembourser ! »

Harry pinça les lèvres, crispé.

« Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire. Je me sentirais piégé et je serais en moi-même obligé de te rendre ton argent. Et tu sais très bien qu'il se passera un long moment avant que cela puisse arriver. »

Draco le fusilla du regard et croisa les bras d'un air furieux.

« Ecoute-moi bien Harry, je ne te laisserai pas gâcher ta vie sous le prétexte d'un orgueil surdéveloppé et d'un égo de la taille d'une montagne ! », répliqua-t-il. « J'ai largement les moyens, je suis persuadé que je pourrais subvenir aux besoins de centaines de personnes s'il le fallait ! Alors pourquoi ne pas en faire profiter un peu à un frère qui est dans le besoin ? »

Au mot 'frère', Harry sentit son cœur battre plus rapidement. Sans même s'en apercevoir, il se mit à observer le blond d'un œil plus attentif, déterminé à trouver des ressemblances entre eux.

C'était en fait une tâche relativement facile. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment, lui, un garçon sensé être un génie, n'avait jamais fait le lien entre leur couleur d'yeux, leurs mêmes traits nobles, leurs pommettes, leur façon d'envoyer un regard noir… Ils avaient tellement de choses en commun !

Il s'était juste arrêté à leur couleur de cheveux différente, alors qu'il aurait très bien pu commencer à découvrir la vérité bien avant s'il avait été plus attentif. C'était rageant. Désormais, lorsqu'il se regardait dans le miroir, il voyait Lucius Malfoy en miniature avec quelques caractéristiques de sa mère et il en avait toujours froid dans le dos.

Harry soupira et lissa sa robe de sorcier d'un air gêné.

« C'est ma vie Draco », murmura-t-il. « J'aimerais bien pouvoir en être l'unique dirigeant maintenant que je suis libéré du joug de mon père. Je voudrais juste être indépendant, aussi bien émotionnellement que financièrement, afin de pouvoir subvenir à mes besoins si quelque chose de mauvais devait se produire. Et s'il t'arrivait quelque chose ? », demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil. « Et si notre amitié prenait fin ? Comment ferais-je pour vivre ? »

Le blond se pencha vers lui en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. »

« Tu ne peux pas en être sûr, Draco », chuchota Harry d'un air triste.

Le silence se fit un moment entre eux, moment qu'Harry combla en observant la beauté du ciel, allongé sur l'herbe, les mains derrière la tête. Son frère l'imita à côté de lui et ils partagèrent durant un instant une telle complicité que le jeune sorcier se demanda brièvement s'il n'était pas possible de simplement tout lui avouer. Sitôt que cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit, il s'empressa de la chasser en tentant de ne pas y penser plus profondément.

Draco devait rester dans l'ignorance. Il serait bien plus en sécurité si quelque chose tournait mal dans leur affaire, si Lord Voldemort ne voulait pas laisser sa mère en vie même avec l'insistance de ses deux plus proches collaborateurs, presqu'amis. Il avait déjà mis Severus en danger, il n'accepterait pas que son frère fasse également partie des personnes à abattre si tout venait à basculer du mauvais sens.

Jamais il ne pourrait supporter qu'il ne meure par sa faute.

« Le deux septembre se déroulera une réunion d'initiation au QG du Lord », finit par soupirer Draco. « Rien de trop important, mais ce genre d'arrivée en masse n'a lieu que trois fois par an et te permettra de passer inaperçu auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'espère juste que tu sais ce que tu fais, Harry. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Draco. Concentre-toi sur ta vie, ton travail. Rencontre une femme, marie-toi, fais-lui des enfants mais ne gâche pas ton temps avec un pauvre petit sang-mêlé sans argent et sans influence. Tu as la possibilité d'être quelqu'un. Sers-t-en. Beaucoup de gens aimeraient être à ta place, et j'en fais partie. Ne nous déshonore pas en la gâchant. »

« Je ne t'abandonnerai pas», répéta-t-il en tournant la tête vers lui, les yeux froids. « Tu peux en être absolument certain. J'ignore ce que tu espères faire en me disant tout ça, si c'est une façon de me rejeter de ta vie sous le prétexte que tu ne serais qu'une charge, mais je ne te laisserai pas le faire. Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi de cette façon. »

«Draco ...»

« Non. », cingla-t-il. « Je veux bien te réserver une place lors de l'initiation, mais seulement à la condition qu'on reste en contact. Promets-le-moi, Harry. »

Le jeune garçon soupira, sentant le mal de tête poindre. Ce n'était pas censé arriver. Il avait voulu commencer à écarter petit à petit son frère de sa vie, afin de ne pas l'impliquer davantage, mais son plan semblait être tombé à l'eau. Qu'était-il sensé faire, désormais ?

« Promets-le-moi ! »

« Très bien, d'accord. Ok. Je te le promets, ça te va ? », renchérit Harry.

« Je vais devoir m'en contenter, je suppose. Je t'enverrai une lettre pour t'indiquer l'heure précise et le lieu du QG. », déclara-t-il d'une voix lasse. « Mais crois-en mon expérience, tu fais une grosse erreur. », l'avertit-il en lui montrant des yeux sa propre marque noire brillant sur son avant-bras gauche.

Harry ne répondit rien et laissa le temps passer, profitant juste de la présence de son compagnon encore un peu plus longtemps. Bientôt, Draco devra retourner chez lui pour dormir un peu et ils ne se reverraient probablement pas avant un long moment, sous peine d'attirer les soupçons des mauvaises personnes.

On ne devait pas découvrir leur lien affectif. C'était primordial, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Et être discret impliquait également d'être prudent. Donc, plus de rencontres secrètes au milieu de la nuit. Ce serait trop dangereux.

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. En à peine deux mois, tout son monde avait été totalement bouleversé. D'abord, la vérité stupéfiante de sa paternité, puis le fait qu'il pourrait très bien devenir l'esclave de l'homme qui l'avait souillé et humilié lors de son enfance, et enfin sa décision de devenir Milicien. Prendre sa revanche sur son père n'était pour l'instant plus d'actualité, après tous ces jours à attendre impatiemment ce grand moment. Toute sa vie allait de travers, rien ne se déroulait comme il l'avait prévu.

Et pour lui, qui aimait contrôler les choses, c'était s'aventurer vers l'inconnu. Un inconnu sombre et dangereux dont il ignorait s'il sortirait vivant.

Lorsque Draco et lui se quittèrent cette nuit-là, ils avaient tous les deux en tête le fait que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient pour de très longs mois, et leurs larmes se mêlèrent dans l'obscurité de la forêt. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne fit de commentaires et chacun partit de son côté après un dernier au revoir.

Le moment de commencer à jouer avec le feu n'avait jamais été aussi proche pour Harry.

* * *

Harry reçut la lettre promise par Draco la veille de l'initiation et il s'empressa de noter les informations sur un parchemin indestructible. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de les oublier. C'était sa seule chance d'entrer incognito dans la Milice, il ne devait pas la laisser filer. Ce n'était pas seulement le sort de sa mère qui reposait sur ses frêles épaules, mais également celui du monde magique dans son intégralité.

S'il ne réussissait pas sa mission, il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui pourrait arriver. La guerre, les morts, les destructions, les pauvres enfants orphelins pleurant pour leurs parents à jamais disparus, le chaos total. Une guerre magique laisserait la Grande-Bretagne à feu et à sang, surtout aussi peu de temps après la précédente ayant placé le dictateur Lord Voldemort au pouvoir.

Au tout début, Harry avait apprécié la sensation de pouvoir que lui provoquait le fait d'être le maître de cet immense jeu d'échec. Cependant, il avait finalement pris conscience que de vraies vies étaient en jeu. Qu'il pourrait être responsable des morts de centaines d'innocents sorciers. Immédiatement, cette responsabilité lui avait semblé beaucoup moins enviable.

Ce jour-là, le jeune sorcier était seul dans son studio. Son colocataire était au travail, et sa petite amie qui vivait pratiquement avec eux avait dû rentrer chez elle pour quelques jours car son père venait de mourir. Tout était donc calme, une particularité qu'il n'avait malheureusement pas souvent la chance d'apprécier depuis son emménagement.

Il était allé dans la matinée acheter une robe noire de Milicien chez un prêt à porter sur l'Allée, et avait reçu quelques regards scrutateurs de la part du vendeur et des clients présents. La fonction faisait très peur aux sorciers ordinaires, car il se murmurait que lorsque l'on voyait un adepte du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans les parages, c'était un mauvais signe du destin. Il se passait souvent quelque chose d'horrible peu après.

Harry devait bien admettre que c'était vrai la plupart du temps. Les Miliciens étaient sans pitié et obéissaient aveuglément aux ordres du Lord. Et si le Lord voulait la mort de quelqu'un, cette personne était assurée de voir sa durée de vie diminuer de manière fulgurante.

Pas quelque chose de particulièrement réjouissant.

Il avait donc fait encore plus attention que d'ordinaire en rentrant chez lui, car il ne voulait vraiment pas être victime d'une agression le jour précédent son entrée dans la fosse aux serpents. Sa tâche était primordiale, inutile de la mettre en danger pour quelques vulgaires sorciers apeurés.

Il était désormais assis dans son salon, le journal de Tom sur les genoux et hésitait depuis plus d'une demi-heure à l'ouvrir. Il savait qu'il allait devoir finir par avouer ses intentions à son ami-livre, mais craignait sa réaction à ce sujet. Il considérait le jeune homme comme son meilleur confident. Il lui avait tout confié jusqu'ici, même le fait qu'il était le fils de Lucius Malfoy. Mais il devait faire face à un blocage dès qu'il envisageait de lui parler de sa future entrée dans la Milice. Il ne voulait pas débattre avec une autre personne du bien-fondé de ses actions. Il avait fait face à la déception de beaucoup trop de gens auxquels il tenait jusqu'ici et ignorait s'il pourrait en supporter une de plus.

Les mains tremblantes, Harry finit par attraper sa plume et son encre et tourna la couverture de son livre. Il prit une profonde inspiration, et décida d'entrer immédiatement dans le vif du sujet.

« Je vais rejoindre Lord Voldemort. », écrivit-il lentement.

Le jeune garçon observa l'encre être absorbée par le papier. Les secondes lui semblèrent des heures avant que Tom ne réponde avec une écriture bien moins soignée que la normale.

« Te moques-tu de moi ? »

Harry faillit se claquer la tête contre le mur. Pourquoi toutes les personnes à qui il avait dévoilé son projet le traitaient-elles de fou ou pensaient à une blague ? Etait-il si peu compatible avec le job de Milicien ? Bon d'accord, il reconnaissait qu'il avait certains problèmes avec l'autorité, et qu'il détestait recevoir des ordres, et qu'il faisait souvent ce qu'il voulait même si c'était contraire au bon sens, et qu'il n'était pas vraiment un fan du Seigneur des Ténèbres… Mais tout de même, cela devenait excessif, pensa Harry, boudeur.

« Non. Je suis très sérieux. J'entre dans la Milice demain matin. »

« Et puis-je connaître la raison de ce soudain revirement ? Si je me souviens bien, tu n'étais pas vraiment en accord avec les idéaux du Seigneur des Ténèbres jusqu'ici. »

Le jeune garçon soupira en lisant la demande de Tom. Il se massa le poignet en avance, pressentant que ce dernier allait le faire souffrir lorsqu'il aurait fini ses explications.

Il commença à noter ce qui l'avait poussé à de telles extrémités, accentuant le fait que beaucoup de vies dépendaient de ses actions, précisant qu'il n'avait pas le choix, que c'était actuellement la seule solution envisageable pour régler tous ses problèmes. Il raconta longuement que la fuite n'avait jamais été une possibilité, les frontières du pays étant lourdement contrôlées par les Miliciens. Il délivra tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, dans l'espoir qu'au moins une personne puisse le comprendre, accepte son point de vue, et se contente de lui dire qu'il serait là pour lui s'il en avait besoin.

Tom n'était peut-être qu'un simple souvenir enfermé dans un journal et obligé de répondre à tous ceux qui lui écrivaient, mais il était tout de même un immense soutien psychologique lors des périodes les plus sombres. Il était lui-même sombre, avait parfois des idées et des paroles choquantes qui faisaient dresser les cheveux d'Harry, pouvait être blessant et ne pas comprendre parfaitement les sentiments humains comme l'amour, mais c'est ce qui faisait de lui quelqu'un d'aussi précieux.

Il n'était pas parfait. Il avait des défauts, comme tout le monde, et Harry se plaisait souvent à imaginer qu'il était réel, qu'il sortirait un jour du livre et qu'il pourrait l'étreindre comme un vieil ami qui serait parti depuis longtemps. Il devait souvent se reprendre en se répétant que ça n'arriverait pas. Que le jeune garçon était probablement mort maintenant, ou bien trop vieux pour s'intéresser encore à lui.

Il sentait parfois ses yeux picoter lorsque cette pensée lui venait à l'esprit.

« Tu devras être prudent, Harry. Lord Voldemort n'est pas quelqu'un avec qui tu pourras jouer facilement. Si tu ne veux pas être démasqué, il va falloir que tu sois en permanence sur tes gardes, surtout lorsqu'il commencera à s'intéresser à toi. Fais attention à ne pas te laisser prendre au piège et ne le sous-estime pas. L'homme semble être quelqu'un d'extrêmement intelligent et instinctif. Fais-moi plaisir : reste en vie. Passer tout ce temps à l'intérieur de ce bouquin sans personne à qui écrire est terriblement ennuyeux. Je préfère encore supporter tes jérémiades incessantes que la longue solitude dans laquelle je suis plongé depuis toutes ces années. »

Harry rigola à la réponse de son ami et ses muscles se relâchèrent sous le soulagement. Il savait que Tom ne l'abandonnerait pas, lui, et ce fait lui donna suffisamment de courage pour aller se coucher ce soir-là en n'ayant pas renoncé à son projet fou.

Il se sentait fin prêt. Le lendemain serait le premier pion qu'il avancerait sur son jeu d'échec. Il espérait ne pas avoir fait d'erreur en se mettant ainsi en danger face au roi adverse.


	16. Chapter 16

Avertissements: Maltraitance d'enfant, viol, slash, UA, langage grossier, violence.

Disclaimer: Rien de Harry Potter ne m'appartient, tout est à la merveilleuse JK Rowling.

**MERCI A TOUS CEUX AYANT LAISSE UNE REVIEW PENDANT MA (LONGUE) ABSENCE! JE VOUS AIME FORT!**

Donc je suppose qu'il est temps d'expliquer ma désertion depuis septembre! J'ai vraiment une très bonne raison, je vous assure! Il se trouve que j'ai eu d'importants problèmes de santé et j'ai été hospitalisée un certain temps. Lorsque je suis revenue chez moi, j'étais trop épuisée pour ne serait-ce qu'ouvrir un ordinateur, alors réfléchir _et _écrire, c'était trop pour moi!

Enfin, maintenant je vais mieux et je retrouve ma santé! Je suis navrée que vous ne vous souveniez plus de l'histoire après tout ce temps, rassurez vous, moi non plus. J'ai dû relire vingt fois mes notes et une fois l'histoire entière pour avoir une idée de la suite!

En tout cas, voici le nouveau chapitre (non relu)! Bonne lecture!

* * *

Harry et ses compagnons pénètrent brutalement à l'intérieur de la boutique, les traits figés dans un masque d'impassibilité parfaite.

Un homme d'environ soixante-dix ans se trouvait assis au comptoir, la tête penchée sur une sorte d'horloge qu'il tentait manifestement de réparer avec sa baguette. Lorsqu'il entendit la porte claquer bruyamment contre le mur, il sursauta et blanchit de façon inquiétante. Reculant le plus possible contre le mur du fond, le vieux sorcier se mit à supplier : « Non, s'il vous plaît, non, je payerai, je vous assure, je vais trouver de l'argent, s'il vous plaît… »

Insensible à ses paroles, Harry s'approcha et empoigna la robe du marchand d'une main ferme. Il le traîna jusqu'aux pieds de ses coéquipiers, où l'homme resta agenouillé, le regard en direction du sol. Son corps tout entier tremblait et il avait visiblement du mal à respirer. Peut-être même sanglotait-il, mais il était impossible d'en être tout à fait certain sans voir son visage.

Harry vint ensuite se replacer tranquillement à droite de son groupe, et attendit paresseusement ce qui allait suivre.

« Vous êtes bien Jorat Hopkins, 75 ans, sang-mêlé, domicilié sur le Chemin de Traverse ? », demanda la Milicienne Morag MacDougal d'une voix glaciale, promesse de souffrances.

L'homme hoqueta et laissa échapper un couinement apeuré tout en secouant rapidement la tête.

« S'il vous plaît, non… »

« Répondez ! », hurla-t-elle en pointant sa baguette entre les deux yeux de Mr Hopkins.

Le vieux marchand releva la tête, les larmes dévalant ses joues et finit par acquiescer lentement, les yeux envahis par la terreur.

« Mr Hopkins, avez-vous bien omis de payer la totalité de vos charges ce mois-ci ? », poursuivit sa coéquipière sans changer de ton.

« Et répondez de manière honnête », lui conseilla sympathiquement Seamus Finnigan. « Vous n'aimeriez pas les conséquences si vous osiez mentir. »

L'homme essuya d'une main tremblante la sueur dégoulinant de son front et joignit ses mains en signe de supplique.

« S'il vous plaît, je vous en prie, essayez de comprendre… Ma femme est très malade, et son traitement est beaucoup trop cher pour que je puisse vous donner 50% de ce que je gagne… Nous n'arrivons plus à joindre les deux bouts ! »

Malgré la résolution qu'il avait prise en devenant Milicien –fermer son cœur et rester insensible-, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sentir une bouffée de compassion l'envahir pour leur nouvelle victime du jour. C'était probablement ce qui était le plus difficile dans ce métier, ce qu'il avait le plus de mal à accepter depuis ces 3 mois à jouer le faible adepte du Seigneur des Ténèbres : laisser tous ces pauvres gens à leur sort sans intervenir.

Pour survivre dans la vie de tous les jours, le jeune sorcier avait tenté de ne pas s'en préoccuper, de se concentrer uniquement sur ses propres petits objectifs égoïstes, mais en dépit de tous ses efforts, il n'y était pas parvenu. L'équipe de Miliciens dans laquelle il avait été placé s'occupait des retards d'impôts. Ce genre de scène était donc devenue très familière et n'était absolument pas inhabituelle, mais malgré tout, ce petit pincement au cœur ne voulait jamais le quitter lorsqu'il devait torturer tous ces pauvres gens innocents.

Dans un sens, Harry trouvait cela rassurant car cela prouvait qu'il n'avait pas perdu son âme et trahi ses croyances en cours de route, ce qui, après ces longs mois à exercer ce métier, était un véritable miracle.

Peut-être sa mère avait-elle eu raison lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'il y avait un risque qu'il rejoigne pour de vrai le Lord en entrant dans la Milice. Ce jour-là, le jeune sorcier avait trouvé cela risible, mais aujourd'hui, il devait bien avouer que pour quelqu'un d'autre qui n'aurait pas sa force de caractère, ne pas se transformer en un monstre mesquin et inhumain était particulièrement ardu.

Un cri rauque le sortit brutalement de ses pensées. Ernie McMillan, le seul sang-pur de l'équipe, en avait manifestement eu assez des jérémiades du vieil homme et lui avait envoyé un Doloris. Mr Hopkins se tordait désormais sur le sol, les muscles crispés, la respiration difficile. Ses yeux grands ouverts étaient injectés de sang.

Tous ses camarades le regardèrent, fascinés et excités par la douleur du pauvre homme. Harry eut un haut-le-cœur, et fronça le nez d'un air dégoûté. Il se demandait très souvent comment l'être humain pouvait faire preuve d'un tel sadisme au point d'être stimulé physiquement par la souffrance de quelqu'un d'autre. C'était horrible, incompréhensible et effroyable. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire les pensées d'Harry sur la question. Ces personnes dégradaient la condition de sorcier.

Les secondes semblèrent des heures au jeune garçon avant que McMillan ne relève sa baguette, presqu'à contrecœur. Le dernier membre de la section IMP41 –le nom de leur équipe-, Antonin Collins, le frère de son colocataire Ben, s'approcha du vieil homme et lui donna un violent coup de pied dans l'estomac. Sa victime ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Il avait apparemment la voix cassée.

« Bravo », déclara Harry d'un ton sarcastique. «Vous l'avez tellement torturé qu'il ne peut même plus parler. Expliquez-moi comment on va s'y prendre pour l'interroger maintenant ! »

« Ferme-là Parker », aboya McMillan en le fusillant du regard. « On a fait ce qu'il fallait pour le punir. »

« Manifestement, vous y avez mis un peu trop d'enthousiasme. L'homme est à deux doigts de clamser, et si tu veux mon avis, une fois mort, il ne pourra plus rien payer du tout. », siffla-t-il.

Sans attendre la réponse de son collègue, Harry s'agenouilla près du marchand et plaça sa baguette sur son cœur. Celui-ci battait faiblement mais à un rythme régulier. L'homme allait s'en tirer. Discrètement, le jeune sorcier le soulagea d'un sort de détente musculaire, et, immédiatement, son visage se décrispa légèrement. Mr Hopkins ouvrit quelques secondes les yeux, la gratitude brillant comme un phare dans son regard. Harry déglutit, se demandant comment le pauvre marchand pouvait encore le remercier alors qu'il l'avait laissé souffrir aussi longtemps sans tenter de l'aider.

Il ne méritait aucun merci. Soulager la douleur de ces pauvres gens n'excusait en rien de l'avoir provoquée.

Harry se releva finalement et rejoignit ses coéquipiers qui s'étaient regroupés devant la porte de la boutique. Finnigan et McMillan se disputaient bruyamment, le premier accusant le second du désastre qu'était leur mission, tandis que Collins ronchonnait et MacDougal se contentait d'observer, le visage neutre. Une journée de travail habituelle.

Las et épuisé moralement par sa longue après-midi, Harry ne fit pas attention à eux et sortit du magasin après avoir jeté un dernier regard à la forme inerte du vieil homme toujours allongée à même le sol. Si Mr Hopkins ne parvenait pas à payer ses impôts le mois suivant, il serait tout bonnement exécuté. Trois avertissements en un an étaient intolérables selon les nouveaux textes de loi de Monica Zabini, la Ministre de l'Economie.

Le cœur lourd, Harry respira profondément, l'air glacial de décembre brûlant ses poumons. Il ne pouvait rien changer à la situation actuelle car il n'avait pas un niveau assez élevé dans la hiérarchie pour que ses idées soient prises en compte, mais tout cela changerait bientôt, le jeune garçon s'en faisait la promesse. Il pensait comprendre désormais la plupart des rouages de la société Milicienne et Mangemort, et avait eu le temps d'apprendre à connaître la majeure partie des membres du cercle intérieur. Et pas de la meilleure manière possible.

Harry grimaça à ces souvenirs et remonta sa manche, dévoilant sa Marque des Ténèbres. Du bout de sa baguette, il désactiva les sortilèges anti-transplanage, et, sans même attendre le reste de son groupe, revint au QJ de Lord Voldemort. D'un pas rapide, il se mit à parcourir les différents couloirs qui le séparaient de la salle de briefing des sections IMP –contrôle des impôts-. Il ne fit pas attention aux autres Miliciens qu'il croisa sur son chemin, et ces derniers l'ignorèrent également en retour.

Il eut la merveilleuse chance de ne rencontrer aucun Mangemort, de quoi bien finir sa journée. Les adeptes du premier cercle prenaient bien souvent un malin plaisir à maltraiter les pauvres sous-fifres comme lui, surtout les sang-mêlés, et Harry, qui devait garder son masque de faiblesse, ne pouvait guère se permettre de répliquer. La pire de tous devait être Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle était totalement folle à lier, et il était impossible d'oublier son rire sadique lorsqu'elle torturait quelqu'un.

Souvent, quand un Milicien avait le malheur de la croiser dans un couloir du QJ, ce dernier se retrouvait dans sa ligne de mire. Si la femme était de bonne humeur, elle se contentait de l'insulter, de lui cracher dessus et de lui envoyer un Doloris. Si elle ne l'était pas, la peine était bien pire. Malédictions cuisantes, coupures, brûlures, flèches… La Mangemort se plaisait à lancer tous les mauvais sorts qui lui passaient par la tête à la pauvre personne qui se trouvait dans son champ de vision.

Les autres fidèles qui passaient par là, Mangemorts et même Miliciens, prenaient toujours le temps d'apprécier la scène avant de poursuivre leur chemin. C'était un spectacle public qui animait joyeusement leurs journées de travail.

Et Harry devait subir en silence. Ca le rongeait de l'intérieur. Lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui, le soir, après sa journée de travail, il s'effondrait dans son canapé et n'en bougeait plus durant de très longues minutes, épuisé moralement, physiquement et psychologiquement. Il savait qu'il ne supporterait plus longtemps de se laisser faire ainsi, et, tout comme il l'avait fait en deuxième année à Poudlard, il allait bientôt finir par craquer. Ce n'était tout simplement plus gérable.

Son seuil de tolérance arrivait à son maximum. Il serait bientôt l'heure pour Harry de sortir de l'anonymat afin de commencer sa véritable mission, ce pourquoi il s'était engagé dans ce calvaire quotidien : amadouer son père, puis le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Autant dire que la tâche qui l'attendait serait très complexe. Un défi de haut niveau, tout comme le jeune garçon les aimait.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche rapide, Harry arriva devant son département et y entra. Sur le mur trônait en lettres dorées capitales l'inscription : « TRAITEMENT DES IMPOTS ». Il se retrouva alors dans un long hall orné de nombreuses portes qu'il traversa sans hésiter, le pas rendu confiant par l'habitude. Sa salle de briefing se trouvait presqu'au fond du sombre corridor. A cette heure-ci, la plupart des équipes n'étaient pas encore rentrées de mission, aussi la circulation était-elle assez fluide.

Il salua d'un signe de tête quelques vagues connaissances des sections voisines, puis ouvrit finalement la porte 41 et pénétra dans la pièce.

La salle était faiblement éclairée d'une lumière jaunie, permettant de distinguer cinq modestes bureaux en bois, très abîmés et vieillis par le temps. Ils étaient tous disposés près des murs verts dont la peinture écaillée laissait apparaître la couche précédente, ayant manifestement été de couleur bleue.

Au centre de la salle était fièrement dressé un tableau blanc où étaient affichés divers papiers, photos, croquis et noms dont ils avaient besoin quotidiennement. La feuille concernant leurs missions du jour était placée bien en évidence, et immédiatement, le nom de Jorat Hopkins lui sauta aux yeux.

Mal à l'aise, Harry détourna le regard et le posa plutôt sur le bureau à l'extrême-droite de la pièce. C'était probablement le plus impersonnel de tous. Même celui de Morag MacDougal ne l'était pas autant, ce qui voulait dire quelque chose. Quelques piles de dossiers y étaient entreposées, un ou deux parchemins, une plume, de l'encre. Rien de choquant ou d'extraordinaire.

Le seul élément qui permettait d'en apprendre un peu plus sur son propriétaire était la photographie encadrée d'une fillette brune aux yeux bruns rieurs, qui pouffait en fixant l'objectif. Stella aurait dû être une partie intégrante de sa vie, ainsi trouvait-il important de ne pas l'oublier. Il devait aussi avouer que c'était la seule photo qu'il avait le droit, ou souhaitait, exposer à la vue de tous.

Il ne voulait pas mettre un cadre de sa mère, car il trouvait que ç'aurait été se mentir à lui-même. S'il l'avait fait, il aurait dû choisir une photo d'elle en blonde aux yeux bleus, et non aux cheveux de jais et aux yeux bruns, comme elle l'était réellement. Il n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher d'être gêné par un sentiment de fausseté dès qu'il l'aurait vue, aussi avait-il préféré ne pas le faire.

Draco et Severus, les deux seules autres personnes à compter pour lui, n'étaient absolument pas une option possible. Les autres membres de l'équipe se seraient interrogés sur le fait qu'il possédait des photos d'un Milicien plutôt haut-placé et d'un Mangemort, sous-entendant qu'il était proche d'eux. C'aurait été mettre les deux hommes en grave danger.

En bref, le bureau d'Harry était donc relativement vide et peu agréable, mais cela ne dérangeait pas le jeune garçon qui s'y était très vite habitué. Il alla rapidement s'asseoir sur sa chaise inconfortable, empoignant un parchemin d'une main, sa plume de l'autre, puis il se mit à écrire son rapport de mission dans les moindres détails. Il n'hésita pas à médire sur ses équipiers, appréciant le retour de manivelle en pleine figure que se recevraient les quatre Miliciens. Ces derniers n'hésitaient jamais à raconter tout ce qu'il faisait de mal à ses supérieurs, aussi n'allait-il pas se gêner pour les mettre eux aussi dans l'embarras.

Concentré sur sa besogne, le jeune sorcier sursauta lorsque la porte de la salle de briefing s'ouvrit de nouveau, laissant entrer ses bruyants compagnons. Ces derniers se disputaient toujours, leurs cris tellement puissants qu'ils devaient s'entendre depuis l'étage du dessus. Seule MacDougal était silencieuse, son visage tout aussi froid que d'habitude. Elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers son espace, juste à côté du sien, laissant les garçons se crêper le chignon entre eux.

Cette femme avait toujours été la plus intelligente des quatre.

« Gordon va être furax lorsqu'il va apprendre ça, et c'est totalement de ta faute ! », s'écriait inlassablement Collins, d'un ton presque désespéré.

« Comment ça, c'est de ma faute ! », rugit McMillan, indigné. « Je te rappelle que tu ne t'es pas gêné non plus pour lui foutre un coup de pied en plein ventre alors que l'homme était mal en point ! Cesse donc de me faire la morale, espèce de Sang-de-Bourbe hypocrite ! »

Collins sourit d'un air narquois.

« Dit par un traître-à-son-sang, c'est plutôt ironique, tu ne trouves pas ? »

McMillan rougit sous la colère, et, sans même penser à sortir sa baguette, fonça sur son coéquipier, les mains tendues devant lui dans le but de l'étrangler. Finnigan, qui intervenait de temps en temps dans l'échange, écarquilla les yeux et se plaça entre les deux adversaires.

« Non, mais ça va pas ? », demanda-t-il, scandalisé. « Vous voulez aggraver votre peine, ou quoi ? Détruire le mobilier de la salle de briefing ne rendra pas Gordon plus sympathique à notre cause, au contraire même ! Alors arrêtez vos gamineries, pigé ? »

McMillan, déjà furieux, sembla presque fumer sous la rage.

« Oh, toi, Finnigan, c'est bon, hein ! Tu fais le gentil petit mec raisonnable maintenant pour amadouer Gordon, mais on sait tous très bien que t'as pris ton pied en regardant le gars hurler ! »

« Entre savoir et prouver, il y a une grande différence », répliqua Finnigan avec un petit sourire en coin.

Harry se demanda lequel des trois était le plus bête. Après quelques instants de réflexion, il dût admettre sa défaite. Il était impossible de les départager. Ils étaient tous des professionnels dans ce domaine.

De son côté, McMillan balança finalement son poing en direction de Finnigan ou Collins, impossible de déduire lequel exactement. Le coup échoua de toute façon et le sang-pur s'effondra en avant à cause de la force qu'il avait mis dans son geste. Il s'échoua au sol, n'ayant pas trouvé d'appui.

Harry vit MacDougal lever les yeux au ciel et se mettre à écrire son rapport. Il décida d'en faire de même. Bien sûr, ce genre de scène était toujours amusante, mais finissait souvent par être lassante au bout d'un moment.

Le jeune sorcier se détourna donc, jetant un dernier coup d'œil indifférent au combat. McMillan s'était relevé et avait finalement sorti sa baguette. A côté de lui, Collins hésitait manifestement entre le viser ou viser Finnigan qui se remettait quant à lui d'un mauvais sort envoyé par le sang-pur. Désolant.

McMillan, Collins et Finnigan étaient trois hommes diablement entêtés, et avaient tous un caractère bien trempé et une susceptibilité sans pareille. Cela donnait très souvent lieu à ce genre d'incident, puisqu'aucun des trois ne s'entendait bien avec les autres. Harry restait quant à lui en permanence neutre, et ses coéquipiers avaient appris à ne pas tenter de l'impliquer. Le jeune sorcier les avait bien prévenus sur ce point particulier, et après quelques sorts peu agréables, ils avaient commencé à appréhender sérieusement ce fait.

Un énorme bruit le sortit brutalement de ses pensées. Son bureau trembla quelques secondes, faisant tanguer dangereusement son encre qui heureusement ne se renversa pas. Intrigué et surpris, Harry baissa la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec Finnigan. Ce dernier venait manifestement d'être projeté par un sort dans sa direction, et s'était claqué la tête contre le bord rond du bureau. Il paraissait voir des étoiles, les yeux un peu vitreux et les gestes désordonnés.

Derrière lui, McMillan ricana comme un bossu. Harry se demanda si la consanguinité pouvait avoir un rapport avec le peu d'intelligence du jeune garçon. Déjà à Poudlard, il ne semblait pas avoir toute sa tête. Harry se souvenait très aléatoirement de lui : un garçon aux cheveux blond foncé, arrogant, réparti à Poufsouffle sans avoir la moindre once de patience et/ou de fidélité. Rempli de préjugés, très ambitieux et prêt à tout pour écraser les autres. Une petite brute sans la moindre once de cervelle.

Finnigan finit par se redresser, le visage presque violet sous la fureur. Il se releva lentement, ayant sûrement des vertiges, puis envoya à son coéquipier un regard assassin. Sans s'appesantir sur la stupidité de son geste, le garçon courut vers McMillan et l'attrapa par la robe de sorcier. Il tenta de le frapper, mais le sang-pur, qui était en bien meilleur état que lui, esquiva avec agilité et lui envoya une droite parfaite.

Une fois de plus, Finnigan valsa à travers la pièce, heurtant cette fois-ci le bureau de MacDougal qui serra les poings sous l'énervement. La Milicienne détestait perdre du temps. Or ici, c'était précisément ce que faisaient les garçons. Ils étaient extrêmement contre-productifs.

La femme fusilla Finnigan du regard, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Celui-ci détourna le regard rapidement. Il fallait dire que MacDougal était très effrayante lorsqu'elle était dérangée dans son travail. Une vraie tigresse. Harry avait appris qu'il valait mieux ne pas s'y frotter. C'était probablement la personne qu'il appréciait le plus et c'était tout à fait normal : le jeune garçon respectait l'intelligence et l'ardeur au travail, or sa coéquipière remplissait aisément les deux catégories.

MacDougal avait été à Serdaigle, et Finnigan à Gryffondor –pour être aussi irréfléchi et incompréhensible, c'était évident. La Milicienne avait décroché ses ASPICS avec des notes dans la moyenne, mais Harry soupçonnait fortement qu'elle avait elle aussi préféré passer pour une faible alors qu'elle ne l'était pas. Considérant les antécédents de sa famille, c'était probablement une très sage idée.

Il se rappelait avoir lu un article dans la Gazette du Sorcier lorsqu'il était encore à Poudlard, et en avoir été profondément choqué. Ce dernier concernait une certaine Ilsa MacDougal. Il racontait en détails comment elle avait été exécutée après avoir farouchement refusé de rejoindre le Lord. En précision était noté qu'Ilsa avait été une sorcière brillante, ayant eu douze ASPICS avec des mentions allant de EE à O.

Harry pouvait donc tout à fait comprendre les précautions de son équipière. Ce qu'il comprenait moins, en revanche, c'était pourquoi la femme avait rejoint les Miliciens. Etait-ce pour la vengeance ? Pour l'argent ? Pour le titre 'prestigieux' ? Les adeptes du Seigneur des Ténèbres avaient tout de même assassiné sa grande sœur. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui pouvait être pardonné.

Harry n'avait pas encore trouvé la réponse. MacDougal restait un mystère total. Ce n'était en revanche pas le cas de Finnigan, en qui il parvenait à lire comme dans un livre ouvert. L'ex-Gryffondor était tellement transparent que c'en était navrant. Par exemple, le jeune sorcier pouvait sans hésitation affirmer qu'il s'était joint aux Miliciens pour se donner de l'importance face aux autres, pour avoir l'impression d'être puissant et admiré. C'était naïf, et risible, et stupide, mais Harry avait depuis longtemps jugé son cas irréversible.

Enfin, Collins était le plus âgé d'entre eux. 25 ans, chez les Miliciens depuis déjà sept ans, et déjà une vingtaine de blâmes et de punitions en tout genre. C'était un sacré numéro. L'homme avait été à Serdaigle, ce qui ne se remarquait absolument pas au premier, comme au deuxième ou au dix-millième abord. Harry soupçonnait que s'il n'avait pas été renvoyé, c'était juste à cause de l'influence de son père qui était un Lieur de Sort très haut-placé et apprécié dans la société.

Son fils, en revanche, avait la fâcheuse habitude de grogner, ronchonner et marmonner en permanence. Il était extrêmement exaspérant.

Les trois hommes continuèrent encore à se battre pendant de nombreuses minutes, minutes durant lesquelles Harry termina son rapport. Il s'apprêta à l'envoyer en note de service à son patron lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brutalement en grinçant, faisant grimacer Harry qui ne s'était jamais habitué à cet effroyable bruit. Le jeune sorcier se retourna, curieux, et eut le choc de voir la forme de Gordon se dessiner dans l'embrasure.

Ce dernier fixait de son regard noir profond la scène devant lui, les bras croisés, les lèvres pincées et les doigts crispés sous la fureur. Gordon était un homme noir, incroyablement grand et massif. Il était tellement musclé qu'Harry se demandait parfois si le vainqueur d'un combat entre lui et un lion serait véritablement l'animal, et non pas son patron. Il avait l'habitude de parler d'une voix sèche, et froide, comme s'ils n'étaient tous que de la merde sous ses semelles.

Décidément pas le genre de patron compréhensif que tout le monde rêvait d'avoir.

L'homme sortit tranquillement sa baguette, et, indifférent à l'effarement de ses futures victimes, envoya le sortilège du Doloris, successivement à McMillan, Collins et Finnigan. Lorsque les cris des trois hommes se tarirent, Gordon n'avait toujours pas prononcé le moindre mot. Il se tourna alors vers Harry et lui envoya un regard qui le fit presque frissonner. D'une voix cinglante, il lui lança :

« Parker ! Suivez-moi dans mon bureau ! »

Puis, le sorcier tourna les talons et sortit théâtralement, ses robes noires volant presque derrière lui. Harry déglutit, puis se leva, heureux de ne pas avoir à subir les ricanements de ses coéquipiers. Ces derniers étaient apathiques, se remettant de la douleur à même le sol. Le jeune homme suivit donc son patron d'un pas rapide, se retenant de sourire en se rendant compte à quel point ce dernier ressemblait à Severus. Sombres et aussi agréables qu'une porte de prison, les deux sorciers auraient pu être frères.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il s'arrêta devant une porte sans numéro. Sur la plaque était juste inscrit : « Milicien A. Gordon, chef des sections IMP35-50 ». Harry l'ouvrit en tentant de calmer ses nerfs. Il n'avait rien fait de mal, il n'était donc pas possible que son patron l'ait appelé juste pour le punir. Le noir préférait d'ailleurs le faire devant tout le monde, étant un fervent défenseur de la notion selon laquelle l'humiliation était le meilleur moyen pour empêcher quelqu'un de refaire la même bêtise.

A moitié rassuré, le jeune homme pénétra dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui. Gordon, assis à son bureau ne releva pas immédiatement la tête, et Harry dût patienter un long moment avant que ce dernier ne lui fasse signe de s'asseoir. Son patron avait manifestement été plongé dans la lecture d'un papier qui le préoccupait, si on en croyait les lignes de son front et le tapement de ses doigts sur le bureau. Un méchant tic qui avait le don d'énerver Harry au plus haut point.

Le sorcier le regarda un long moment sans rien dire, et Harry commença à s'inquiéter sérieusement.

Finalement, Gordon se pencha sur son bureau, les yeux comme toujours glaciaux mais où brillait une étonnante lueur de curiosité.

« J'ai reçu une lettre étonnante de la part d'un ami il y a quelques heures. », dit-t-il d'un ton dégagé.

Harry ne répondit pas, sachant que cette déclaration était rhétorique.

« Voyez-vous Parker, je devais une très grosse faveur à cet ami, et celui-ci a enfin décidé de s'en servir. », poursuivit-il sur le même ton. « Il m'a prié de vous placer discrètement demain sur une mission d'inspection d'une banale maison dans un village tout aussi inintéressant et tranquille. Intrigué, j'ai fait quelques recherches, et j'ai eu l'énorme surprise de constater que cette maison était celle de vos propres parents. »

Harry sentit son sang se glacer. Ses oreilles bourdonnèrent alors que son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. La peur, la curiosité et la panique se mélangèrent dans son esprit, et il lui fallut l'aide de ses meilleurs boucliers d'Occlumancie pour conserver un visage impassible.

« Maintenant, voulez-vous bien m'expliquer pourquoi un Mangemort haut-placé –le grand Severus Rogue, par Merlin !- m'a presque fait du lèche-botte pour organiser une simple petite réunion de famille! Parce-que pour moi, cela n'a absolument aucun sens ! », s'énerva-t-il en claquant du poing sur le bureau.

Et pour Harry non plus, cela n'avait aucun sens. Pourquoi par Morgane, Mordred et tous les sorciers noirs de leur époque Severus avait-il pris le risque de demander à quelqu'un une telle chose ? Si sa mère voulait tant lui parler, pourquoi ne pas être venue à son studio ? Après tout, personne n'aurait trouvé cela étrange qu'une mère rende visite à son enfant, et cela aurait évité d'avoir à faire appel à une tierce personne pour pouvoir le voir ! Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien être aussi urgent pour nécessiter une telle organisation ?

Bien qu'il n'ait eu aucun contact ni avec sa mère, ni avec Severus, ni avec Draco au cours des derniers mois, il parvenait parfois à les apercevoir dans les couloirs du QJ. Souvent, ils s'échangeaient un petit sourire discret, ou un simple et imperceptible hochement de tête lorsqu'ils étaient observés. Cependant, jamais Harry n'avait eu l'impression que quelque chose d'inhabituel s'était produit au cours de ces trois mois à jouer le parfait soldat.

Tout semblait calme et banal et il s'était stupidement laissé endormir par un faux sentiment de sécurité. Harry faillit se claquer la tête contre le mur face à sa propre incompétence. Pour que Severus en arrive à de telles extrémités, c'était que la situation était grave. Il aurait dû savoir ce qu'il se passait avant d'être convoqué, ne pas s'être laissé prendre par surprise. Sûrement son mentor avait-il été préoccupé ces derniers temps, et il n'avait jamais rien décelé.

Il faisait un bien piètre protégé.

Harry soupira et décida finalement de poursuivre ses lamentations plus tard. Il avait une chose bien plus urgente à se préoccuper, une chose qui portait le nom de « Gordon ». Qu'était-il censé faire, désormais ? Pouvait-il faire confiance à son patron, et lui révéler sa relation avec Severus ?

Cela paraissait hautement risqué. Frustré, le jeune homme dut se retenir de faire les cent pas. Il ne savait rien. Rien du tout. Il ne contrôlait absolument pas la situation, ne connaissait ni le contexte, ni le motif de cette demande, ne savait même pas comment Severus avait pu compter assez sur Gordon pour lui demander un tel service.

Où étaient les garanties que son patron n'allait pas courir à Lucius Malfoy ou à Voldemort pour leur révéler qu'il n'était pas réellement ce qu'il prétendait être ? Harry ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre autant de risques, il s'était même totalement coupé de ses proches pour s'en assurer ! Comment Severus avait-il pu prendre une telle initiative sans y réfléchir plus longuement, et _surtout,_ sans même tenter de le prévenir, même par un simple mot codé déguisé en note de service ?

Que diable se passait-il donc ?

Harry se leva finalement de sa chaise, laissant le silence s'éterniser un peu plus longtemps alors qu'il tournait le dos à Gordon, tentant de mettre ses pensées en ordre. Peut-être pouvait-il simplement ruser ?

S'il niait en bloc connaître Severus, Gordon flairerait immédiatement le mensonge et irait fouiner dans ses affaires. Cependant, s'il le satisfaisait assez pour lui faire croire qu'il avait bien un secret, mais sans en dire trop ? Parviendrait-il à réutiliser ses anciennes techniques de Serpentard, ou s'était-il déjà rouillé ?

Il supposait qu'il le saurait dans les minutes qui suivraient.

Résigné, Harry se retourna brusquement, plongeant ses yeux gris captivants dans les iris sombres de son interlocuteur. Ce dernier attendait toujours sa réponse, semblant analyser chacune de ses expressions dans l'espoir d'y déceler tout indice qu'il laisserait échapper par inadvertance. Conscient de cela, le jeune garçon se composa un masque impassible et régularisa au mieux sa fréquence cardiaque.

Avoir l'air décontracté et nonchalant, c'était avoir l'air convainquant. Et c'était justement maintenant qu'il devait sembler l'être, alors autant mettre le maximum de chances de son côté.

« Comment puis-je être sûr que tout ce que je vous dirai restera dans cette salle ? », demanda Harry d'un ton froid.

Gordon ne put empêcher totalement un air de choc et de surprise de s'afficher sur son visage face à son changement d'attitude, mais il se reprit bien vite et ses traits se durcirent. Les bras croisés, le regard ferme et la mâchoire serrée, il ne donnait pas l'impression d'être un homme terriblement sympathique.

« Je ne ferais aucun Serment Inviolable », rétorqua-t-il sur le même ton.

« Il n'y en a pas besoin », répondit Harry du tac au tac. « Un Serment sur votre sang me suffira. »

Gordon sembla s'étouffer avec sa propre salive alors qu'il s'écriait, abasourdi :

« Vous plaisantez, j'espère ? Vous me demandez de risquer ma famille, mon héritage, mon travail, mon sang, ma place dans la société, juste pour pouvoir entendre ce que vous avez à me dire ? »

« Exactement », sourit Harry, l'air narquois. « Voyez le bon côté des choses, si vous brisez votre promesse, vous resterez en vie. »

« En étant déshérité ? », répliqua le noir. « Si cela venait à arriver, je préférerais me donner la mort moi-même que de faire l'objet d'un tel scandale. »

« C'est vous qui voyez si votre vie a si peu d'importance pour vous. », dit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules.

Gordon contourna son bureau et vint se placer en face d'Harry, rapprochant leurs deux visages au plus près qu'il était humainement possible de le faire sans qu'ils ne se touchent. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent tandis qu'aucun des deux ne détourna les yeux. Ce jeu de regard était une véritable bataille de domination dont il était préférable de sortir vainqueur.

« Et si je refuse de faire ce Serment ? Que se passera-t-il ? »

Harry sourit d'un air effrayant, les yeux luisant comme des perles argentées dans l'obscurité de la pièce.

« Vous n'aurez pas besoin de le savoir puisque vous allez accepter. »

Gordon ouvrit la bouche pour renchérir mais Harry ne lui en laissa pas le temps. D'une main habile et rapide, il empoigna sa baguette et envoya un sortilège de découpe qu'il savait ne déclenchait pas les alarmes du QJ. Harry avait en effet appris en faisant l'elfe de maison auprès des Mangemorts que le bâtiment était protégé par de nombreux enchantements, et il s'était donc empressé d'en tester les limites. C'était heureux, dans la mesure où un sort de torture trop fort lancé dans le bureau d'un chef Milicien aurait alerté la sécurité.

Son patron, de son côté, chancela légèrement mais ne s'effondra pas. Pétrifié, il porta la main à sa poitrine, et baissa lentement les yeux sur sa blessure. Il semblait fasciné par le liquide carmin qui coulait en abondance sur ses doigts et l'observait comme si ce dernier détenait un précieux et inestimable secret.

Harry, silencieusement, se glissa derrière lui et colla sa bouche contre son oreille. Sa voix était douce, envoûtante, mais néanmoins dangereuse, lorsqu'il murmura :

« Vous ignorez ce dont je suis capable, Gordon. Je ne suis pas le faible et pathétique petit Milicien que vous avez traité comme un Sang-de-Bourbe depuis trois mois. Oh ! Croyez bien qu'il était amusant de vous voir fanfaronner comme si vous étiez Merlin en personne, mais désormais, il est temps que vous vous remettiez en question. Réfléchissez, et dites-moi ce que vous connaissez du véritable moi, de celui qui se cache derrière un masque d'incompétence et de bêtise constante. »

Gordon garda le silence, le regard toujours baissé, le corps immobile, la respiration rapide. C'était comme si le temps s'était figé dans le bureau. Seuls se faisaient entendre quelques bruits depuis le couloir, des portes qui claquaient, des discussions animées, quelques disputes. Harry savait que même si de l'intérieur, il était possible d'entendre ce qui se passait derrière la porte, cela n'était pas possible depuis l'extérieur grâce à un charme de silence intelligemment placé pour protéger la confidentialité des entretiens qui se déroulaient dans la pièce.

Le jeune homme était désormais ravi de cette démarche. Il aurait été désastreux que Gordon se mette à crier et alerte les autres avant d'avoir fait le Serment.

« Exactement », dit Harry face au silence de l'autre homme. « Vous ne savez rien du tout de moi. Et maintenant, pensez un peu à tout ce que j'ai eu le temps d'apprendre sur vous. »

Gordon tressaillit légèrement.

« Imaginez. Je connais vos horaires, le nom de votre femme, celui de vos enfants, vos hobbys, les choses que vous détestez, votre pire peur, toutes vos petites magouilles illicites que vous taxez avec le budget du Lord… Rappelez-moi un peu, c'est combien d'années de prison, déjà, un détournement de fonds publics ? Sans compter les heures de torture avant, bien sûr. »

Le noir prit une profonde inspiration et se retourna vers Harry, l'air absolument abasourdi et apeuré. Manifestement, il ne s'attendait pas à un tel revirement de situation et il semblait toujours stupéfait par la transformation de son employé.

« Comment…Comment avez-vous fait pour cacher votre vraie personnalité ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix qui paraissait enrouée. « Quelqu'un aurait forcément dû soupçonner quelque chose », murmura-t-il. « Il est impossible que vous ayez trompé autant de personnes intelligentes et instinctives sans le moindre effort ! Insinuez-vous réellement que vous avez menti au nez du Seigneur des Ténèbres et qu'il n'a rien remarqué ? »

« Eh bien, pour sa défense, nous ne nous sommes pas vraiment côtoyés au cours de ces trois mois. A vrai dire, je ne lui ai parlé qu'une seule fois, lors de ma cérémonie d'initiation, et avouons-le, ce n'est pas réellement un moment propice à la discussion. J'ignore s'il m'aurait découvert si nous nous étions concertés plus régulièrement. »

Gordon secoua la tête, et murmura pour lui-même :

« Cela reste tout de même assez remarquable. Vous êtes un brillant acteur, Mr Parker, n'en doutez jamais. Je vais faire ce maudit Serment, mais je vous préviens : dès le moment où vous quitterez cette pièce, nous oublierons tous les deux ce qui a été dit à l'intérieur. Hors de question de changer nos attitudes. Je ne tiens pas à avoir de problèmes ou à être accusé de complicité si vous êtes découvert. »

« Très bien. Cela me semble juste. », acquiesça Harry en tendant son bras que son patron prit avec une certaine réticence.

Apparemment, il avait encore du mal à oublier la démonstration de force du jeune homme et restait sur ces gardes.

L'ex-Serpentard éprouva un étrange sentiment de puissance et de satisfaction en pensant au fait qu'il avait réussi à imposer le respect et la crainte à un sorcier aussi important que Gordon. Ses ambitions de petit garçon, nourries par des désirs de vengeance et de domination sur le reste des sorciers, avaient la vie dure, même alors qu'il était désormais majeur et responsable.

D'une voix forte et claire, Harry commença à scander le Serment.

« Jurez-vous sur votre sang, votre héritage et la totalité de vos biens, vous, Aaron Gordon, de respecter les promesses que vous allez prononcer tantôt ? »

« Sur la magie des Sorciers et des Gobelins, je le jure. », répondit le noir en ne quittant pas le jeune homme des yeux. « Et vous, Harry Parker, jurez-vous sur votre sang, votre héritage et la totalité de vos biens, de respecter les promesses que vous allez prononcer tantôt ? »

« Sur la magie des Sorciers et des Gobelins, je le jure. »

Distraitement, Harry se demanda si le Serment serait valable pour lui. Après tout, Harry Parker n'était en fait qu'un nom d'emprunt et personne ne savait qu'il était né Malfoy. Ce serait un avantage considérable dans le futur s'il était amené à faire d'autres Serments. Cependant, cette hypothèse était difficilement vérifiable, d ans la mesure où il ne souhaitait pas prendre le risque de perdre tout son argent ainsi que son appartement durant l'expérience.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait, Harry fut traversé d'un intense frisson et sut que la magie venait de commencer à œuvrer. Gordon dût également le sentir car sa main chancela quelques instants dans la sienne avant de reprendre une poigne ferme et confiante.

« Je promets de ne divulguer à personne, quelques soient les moyens employés, ce qu'Harry Parker m'a révélé et me révélera aujourd'hui et dans cette pièce. », déclara lentement le sorcier, prenant le temps de bien analyser toutes les implications de son serment.

« Ainsi soit-il. », dit Harry d'une voix forte. « Je promets pour ma part de ne révéler à personne l'implication d'Aaron Gordon dans mes plans contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mis à part aux sorciers qui seraient déjà au courant. »

Gordon fit une légère pause, hésita quelques instants, réfléchit, passa au crible la signification de cette déclaration, puis finit par répondre.

« Ainsi soit-il. »

Harry sentit avec satisfaction une magie inconnue lier leurs bras d'un simple fil de magie, indolore mais bien présent, et qui leur rappellerait en permanence de ne pas briser leur promesse. C'était bien évidemment un Serment Gobelin, et, bien que traduit en anglais, il n'en restait pas moins alimenté par leur étrange type de magie, ce qui avait toujours fasciné le sorcier aux yeux d'argent. La connaissance était le pouvoir, et le pouvoir était grandeur et puissance. Des qualités qu'Harry désirait plus que tout au monde.

Durant les minutes qui suivirent, le jeune homme expliqua brièvement à son patron la nature de ses relations avec Severus, choisissant cependant de ne pas lui révéler trop de détails. Il oublia par exemple de mentionner que ce dernier était le père de sa demi-sœur, qu'il l'avait aidé à se protéger des viols et des coups répétés de son infâme et dégoûtant beau-père, qu'il avait été l'unique figure paternelle qu'il ait jamais connue.

A la place, il se contenta de dire qu'ils étaient devenus proches à l'école en se côtoyant durant des retenues, ce qui n'était en soi pas un mensonge et était facilement vérifiable auprès de ses anciens camarades. Un homme aussi intelligent que Gordon n'accepterait pas aisément une si banale explication, aussi Harry avait-il fait attention à ne pas mentir exagérément et à rester crédible durant tout son monologue.

En ressortant quelques temps plus tard du local de l'homme, Harry souffla profondément, éreinté par tant de manipulations, de mensonges, et de ruses. Lorsqu'il retourna s'asseoir à son bureau sous les questions pressantes de ses collègues, le jeune homme n'avait cependant qu'une question en tête :

Que pouvait-il bien se passer avec sa mère ?

Il passa la soirée à tenter d'y trouver une réponse. Sans succès.

* * *

Voilà, voilà, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas (trop) déçus! Pendant ces vacances ci je vais tenter d'écrire plus souvent mais je suis surchargée je passe la certification B1 en allemand à la rentrée et j'ai trois exposés à présenter! Cependant, je n'abandonne pas et il se pourrait bien que des reviews me motivent beaucoup...^^

A bientôt!


	17. Chapter 17

**Réécriture 07/06/2015**

* * *

**Chapitre 16 **

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'Harry partit travailler, il décida d'utiliser le réseau de Cheminette plutôt que de transplaner directement dans la zone prévue. Même si ce moyen était bien moins rapide, dans la mesure où il fallait se rendre du hall d'entrée jusqu'à son département, c'était encore le chemin le plus sûr. En effet, bien souvent, quelques Mangemorts s'attardaient près de la zone de Transplanage de chaque étage pour tourmenter les pauvres petits Miliciens comme lui, et le jeune homme n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à subir leur idiotie de si bonne heure.

Après avoir salué son colocataire qui venait à peine de se réveiller, il entra donc dans la cheminée et prononça d'une voix forte : « QG de Lord Voldemort, numéro d'identification : IMP41, 5, HP/SERP/SGM ». Comme il s'y attendait, il se retrouva secoué dans tous les sens et dût rejeter l'envie de vomir son petit-déjeuner.

Assez rapidement, il toucha heureusement la terre ferme et, d'une démarche trahissant l'habitude, avança de quelques pas, se dégageant de l'antre. L'environnement autour de lui était sombre et inquiétant. Seules les flammes vertes provenant des rangées de cheminées à proximité éclairaient parfois la pénombre dans laquelle l'endroit était plongé.

Harry, qui était désormais habitué à ce drôle de « sas d'accueil », n'y fit pas attention et leva son bras gauche, exposant sa Marque des Ténèbres comme ultime preuve de son identité. Il marcha encore quelques mètres, jusqu'à sentir la magie sombre attachée à son bras réagir avec les enchantements protecteurs du QG. Alors seulement, l'illusion tomba et il se retrouva dans un hall d'entrée en effervescence.

La lumière l'aveugla quelques secondes, tandis que le bruit soudain agressa ses tympans. Reprenant ses esprits, le sorcier se mêla à la foule qui affluait vers les différents ascenseurs, situés un peu partout sur les côtés, au fond et même au milieu de l'allée principale. Toutes les personnes qu'il suivait étaient habillées de robes noires, tant et si bien que malgré la relative clarté de l'endroit, une sorte d'obscurité régnait toujours.

Cela convenait très bien à un repaire de sorciers sombres, après tout, se disait souvent Harry avec une ironie mordante.

Une multitude de haut-parleurs diffusaient des messages incessants, dont on ne pouvait comprendre que vaguement le sens. Parfois, il était question de certaines équipes demandées à tel endroit, de discours de Lord Voldemort, de ses Ministres, de notes de services importantes, ou même de l'horaire d'ouverture du réfectoire et du temps accordé à la pause déjeuner.

Il y avait rien que dans le hall un brouhaha ahurissant, encore plus accentué par les épais murs de pierre et les pavés sur lesquels leurs bottes claquaient toutes avec des bruits peu agréables.

Harry se demandait souvent où exactement le QG se trouvait, d'un point de vue géographique. En fait, cela avait été l'une de ses premières interrogations en commençant sa mission. Il ne l'avait jamais su, puisque l'endroit était classé « top secret », mais en était rapidement venu à la conclusion que le bâtiment devait se situer au sous-sol.

Il aurait été techniquement impossible qu'il soit resté inaperçu dans le cas contraire, même avec de puissants enchantements, tant l'affluence des employés était importante. Autant de magie concentrée en un même endroit aurait attiré l'attention de beaucoup de sorciers intelligents et le QG aurait risqué d'être attaqué par de possibles organisations terroristes. De même, la froideur de l'endroit et le manque évident de fenêtres avaient conforté son hypothèse.

D'un pas rapide et saccadé, Harry se fraya un chemin à travers la foule, poussant de l'épaule plusieurs personnes, marchant sur les pieds de quelques autres, et en offensant un grand nombre durant le processus. Le jeune homme ne s'excusa guère car le temps lui manquait. Il ne voulait surtout pas être en retard le jour où il devait rendre visite à sa mère pour des raisons encore obscures. Il fallait absolument qu'il sache ce qu'il se passait ou bien il craignait que l'impatience ne finisse par le tuer de l'intérieur.

Harry ne croisa ni Severus, ni Draco, qui étaient probablement au Ministère à une telle heure de la matinée. Il reconnut cependant quelques visages parmi les sorciers qu'il percuta, mais ne prit pas le temps de les saluer et poursuivit sa route, imperturbable. Autour de lui, entre les divers ascenseurs, se trouvaient de nombreux Sang-de-Bourbes, reconnaissables à leur sorte de toge courte et déchirée, et qui faisait stratégiquement penser à celle des elfes de maison.

Ils étaient tous debout, impassibles, la tête baissée, les bras dans le dos. Une corde qui semblait fine à vue d'œil mais qu'Harry savait être liée par la magie les retenait aux murs. Pas un ne bougeait malgré le fait qu'ils devaient atrocement souffrir de rester ainsi debout durant des heures entières.

Parfois, l'un d'entre eux était emmené par un Milicien ou un Mangemort qui avait été payer son emprunt à l'un des divers guichets disséminés un peu partout dans le hall. Harry avait appris que le prix de la location variait selon les « esclaves », et qu'elle durait d'une à plusieurs heures d'affilée. Le Milicien qui voulait se payer un tel luxe recevait un mot de passe différent selon l'esclave qu'il désirait et qui servait à les libérer de leur corde. S'il ne le ramenait pas à l'heure prévue, le Milicien risquait cependant des sanctions assez conséquentes.

Harry avait été particulièrement choqué par les conditions de vie de ces pauvres personnes lors de ses premières semaines. Au fil du temps, cependant, il avait appris à ne plus y faire attention. Bien sûr, il avait honte parfois de faire ainsi l'aveugle, mais les Sang-de-Bourbes étaient devenus un élément du décor, un détail dégoûtant comme tant d'autres et qui résumait bien la cruauté du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le jeune homme savait qu'il ne pouvait pas les aider, aussi détournait-il les yeux lorsqu'il voyait ces loques humaines, maigres, difformes, et saisissantes par leur maladive maigreur.

Certains esclaves, les plus beaux, servaient pour le plaisir sexuel d'employés frustrés, d'autres pour le travail que les lourdauds fainéants de l'administration n'avaient guère envie d'accomplir. Cependant, ces deux catégories étaient probablement les moins à plaindre. Harry avait découvert que certains de ses plus cruels collègues se servaient des Sang-de-Bourbes comme cobayes pour se défouler après une longue journée de travail.

L'esclave était tout juste une « chose ». La seule condition était qu'il reste en vie. Après tout, leur valeur économique était importante, d'autant plus qu'ils se faisaient de plus en plus rares.

Bien évidemment, puisque ces gens étaient en fait les nés-moldus présents dans la société sorcière lors de la prise de pouvoir de Voldemort, leur nombre s'amenuisait petit à petit au fur et à mesure que les plus âgés mourraient sans être remplacés.

L'esclavage des nés-de-moldus était une réalité qui restait et heureusement, encore ignorée par les Surhumains. Harry n'osait pas imaginer les conséquences sanglantes qu'une telle information provoquerait. Ces temps-ci, l'atmosphère entre le Lord, ses Ministres et les Surhumains s'était légèrement détendue. Cette découverte ne ferait que raviver les tensions encore bien présentes, et la guerre éclaterait sans délai.

Ce serait un désastre.

Harry tenta de diriger ses pensées vers des nouvelles plus réjouissantes, mais n'en trouva guère. Le stress, la fatigue et l'impatience eurent raison de ses nerfs et il finit par renverser complètement plusieurs personnes qui le dérangeaient.

Il avait l'étrange impression d'être épié de tous les côtés, et, bien qu'il soit de nature assez paranoïaque, il était pratiquement persuadé qu'au moins un dizaine de personnes s'étaient arrêtées en cours de route pour le scruter attentivement comme s'il était une bête de foire. C'était plutôt perturbant, cependant Harry n'avait pas vraiment le temps de s'attarder à ces détails aussi poursuivit-il sa route sans prendre la peine de s'arrêter pour demander des comptes à ces sorciers peu discrets.

Finalement, au bout d'un quart d'heure de marche, le jeune homme se stoppa enfin devant l'ascenseur qu'il prenait toujours lorsqu'il choisissait d'arriver par poudre de Cheminette. Ce dernier le menait à quelques couloirs de son département, aussi était-ce l'itinéraire le plus simple pour rejoindre sa section.

Le bâtiment était en effet tellement gigantesque qu'un, deux, ou trois ascenseurs n'étaient pas suffisants. A sa connaissance, il devait en exister une vingtaine au minimum par étage et le nombre était faible.

Avec agilité, le brun s'engouffra dans la pièce bondée et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il sentit l'appareil se mettre en route. Il y était enfin parvenu. Malgré le fait qu'il peinait à respirer, qu'un sorcier obèse l'écrasait et qu'ils étaient tous serrés comme des sardines, le jeune homme se réjouit d'avoir réussi à atteindre l'engin dans un premier temps.

Parfois, après tout, simplement le fait de se rendre au travail était un véritable parcours du combattant.

Lorsqu'il sortit de l'ascenseur quelques temps plus tard, Harry pressa le pas, faisant stratégiquement quelques détours pour éviter les endroits qu'il savait fortement favorisés par les Mangemorts. Bien entendu, il était impossible de prévoir exactement où ces derniers se trouveraient, mais certains des plus cruels, comme Lestrange par exemple, avaient des lieux de prédilection que le jeune homme n'était pas assez bête pour ne pas éviter.

Les couloirs étaient tout aussi bondés que le hall à cette heure-ci de la matinée, aussi Harry peina-t-il à avancer au-travers de la multitude de robes noires et de têtes inconnues qui le poussaient sans ménagement contre les murs. C'est avec bien du mal que le sorcier finit par atteindre son couloir. Il s'arrêta plusieurs secondes devant la porte de son département, essoufflé et épuisé par cette épreuve matinale.

Les quelques Miliciens haut-placés qui rigolaient entre eux quelques mètres plus loin se turent lorsqu'il arriva, se contentant de le fixer sans ménagement. Harry ne s'en préoccupa pas, et, une fois sa respiration redevenue régulière, pénétra dans la section des impôts.

Le long et obscur couloir grouillait lui-aussi de monde, pas que cela soit inhabituel. Le département dans lequel travaillait Harry était très important pour l'économie du régime. Il comportait donc un nombre assez conséquent d'employés.

A mesure que le jeune homme progressait dans l'allée, de nombreuses personnes sortaient ou rentraient dans leurs salles de briefing, faisant claquer les portes dans un capharnaüm absolument abasourdissant. Certaines s'interpellaient même depuis des salles différentes, bavardaient joyeusement ou au contraire se criaient dessus avec un sans-gêne extraordinaire. Harry crut même voir deux sorciers se battre à l'intérieur d'une salle dont la porte n'était qu'à moitié fermée.

Des dizaines de notes de service volaient dans tous les sens, se heurtant les unes aux autres, s'écrasant parfois. Une multitude d'entre elles patientaient devant les bureaux des patrons Miliciens qui n'étaient probablement même pas encore sortis du lit.

En chemin, Harry se rendit compte que certaines équipes commençaient déjà à partir en mission, et, inquiet d'être au retard, il lança un Tempus pour être fixé. Il soupira de soulagement en déchiffrant le résultat. Il avait un peu moins d'une dizaine de minutes d'avance, ce qui était bien plus que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

Fatigué par le bruit et sentant le mal de tête poindre, le jeune homme décida d'accélérer un peu la cadence. Finalement, lorsque la porte de sa salle de briefing entra dans son champ de vision, Harry s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir pour y pénétrer mais il fut arrêté en plein mouvement par une voix grave et profonde venant de derrière lui.

«Parker! »

Aussitôt, Harry se retourna, la main placée devant lui en guise de réflexe, un sort de magie sans baguette sur le bout des lèvres. Gordon se trouvait près de lui, ses yeux intelligents brillant presque dans l'obscurité du couloir. Il fixa quelques secondes sa main, et haussa un sourcil. Comprenant le message, le jeune homme la baissa et se redressa légèrement, attendant les ordres de son chef.

Gordon, quant à lui, semblait pris dans un conflit intérieur au vu de son regard indécis. Quelque chose paraissait même l'avoir hanté toute la nuit, si les cernes marquant son visage masculin étaient une indication.

« N'installez pas vos affaires, c'est inutile. Vous partez immédiatement pour la mission dont je vous ai parlé hier », déclara-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Harry comprit fort bien pourquoi son patron était aussi énigmatique. Les murs avaient des oreilles au QG de Lord Voldemort, et une seule parole pouvait parfois vous coûter votre poste, ou même votre vie si la faute commise était vraiment très grave. En outre, c'était un moyen pour Gordon de donner l'impression qu'il était celui qui dominait Harry, et le jeune homme devina avec humour que ce sentiment devait apaiser le noir. Après la scène particulièrement mouvementée de la veille, il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir de tenter de reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

Gordon n'était pas un homme qui avait l'habitude de mettre de côté sa fierté, et cette situation devait l'énerver autant qu'elle le mettait mal à l'aise.

«Très bien, monsieur. J'y vais immédiatement. », répondit Harry de son ton habituel ton impassible.

Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour pour emprunter de nouveau le couloir en sens inverse, lorsqu'une main lui saisit l'avant-bras. Alerte, le jeune homme se retourna brusquement et se retint de justesse de lancer un sort à son patron. Ce dernier le fixait intensément, comme s'il était un intéressant spécimen de laboratoire. Harry, énervé, dût rassembler tout le self-control dont il était capable pour ne pas abîmer le visage de son supérieur.

Bien qu'il détestait plus que tout être considéré comme un objet que l'on pouvait observer à sa guise, il aurait été fâcheux de tuer l'homme au beau milieu du couloir devant plusieurs dizaines de témoins qui se feraient un plaisir de le dénoncer à Lord Voldemort.

Peut-être allait-il se contenter de savoir pourquoi le noir l'avait retenu, en premier lieu.

Au bout de quelques secondes durant lesquelles les deux hommes échangèrent des regards qui semblaient presque complices par leur intensité, Gordon se recula et lâcha son bras.

« Vous avez deux heures, Parker. », aboya-t-il. « Pas une de plus. Si vous n'êtes pas là pour 11h00 au maximum, toute minute supplémentaire vous sera déduite de votre salaire. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

« Parfaitement, monsieur », acquiesça Harry en souriant innocemment. « Le couple que je m'apprête à visiter semble être parfaitement ordinaire, je ne pense pas rencontrer trop de problèmes avec eux. Ne vous inquiétez donc pas pour moi, je serai rentré pour 11 h. »

Serrant les dents devant le sous-entendu à peine voilé, Gordon tourna les talons sans même daigner le gratifier d'une parole d'adieu, rejoignant d'un pas rapide son bureau. Il claqua si fort la porte derrière lui que quelques Miliciens aux alentours fixèrent Harry d'un air curieux, se demandant probablement ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour énerver ainsi l'homme dès les premières heures du matin.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de leur envoyer un sourire narquois avant de se mettre en route en direction de la sortie. Le jeune homme se demanda brièvement si Gordon, dans toute sa fourberie, avait fait exprès de le laisser faire tout le chemin pour rejoindre le département, juste pour avoir le plaisir de le lui faire refaire dans l'autre sens. L'homme devait absolument connaître le traitement que réservaient les Mangemorts aux faibles Miliciens comme lui, aussi ne serait-il pas vraiment surpris si le noir espérait secrètement qu'il se fasse torturer par eux en rejoignant le point de Transplanage.

Découragé, Harry décida de ne pas s'appesantir sur le fait qu'il aurait pu très bien s'épargner le stress du voyage en Cheminette, puisqu'il devait maintenant se rendre à la zone de Transplanage malgré tout le risque d'être torturé de si bon matin. Rien de tel pour se réveiller pleinement et se mettre dans l'ambiance juste avant de visiter sa propre famille, pensa Harry avec une ironie mordante.

Aussi discrètement que possible, le brun parcourut les différents couloirs le séparant de la zone de Transplanage, priant intérieurement pour ne croiser personne. La chance ne semblait malheureusement pas être avec lui ce jour-là, puisque l'hideux visage de Bellatrix Lestrange acheva d'assombrir sa matinée.

Cette dernière fut la première de son groupe de Mangemorts à le voir arriver, et ce fut elle qui vint à sa rencontre, le sourire aux lèvres. Ses yeux n'en finissaient pas de donner au jeune homme des frissons dans le dos, tant ils semblaient hantés et fous. Sa tignasse emmêlée semblait crier 'épouvantail', et Harry n'imaginait même pas comment il était possible de ne serait-ce que passer une main dedans. Malgré tout, il admit à contrecœur qu'elle était une femme plutôt désirable. Sa robe de sorcière épousait parfaitement ses formes harmonieuses et mettait en valeur sa poitrine avantageuse, tandis que son teint de porcelaine donnait l'impression de faire face à une poupée. Elle marchait le pas assuré, ses bottes à hauts talons claquant férocement sur le sol.

Dans le couloir silencieux, cet unique bruit retentissait comme un mauvais présage à l'oreille du jeune homme.

« Eh bien, eh bien, qu'avons-nous là ? Serait-ce un mignon petit bébé Milicien ? », demanda-t-elle avec un affreux sourire tout en lui caressant les lèvres de l'index. « Tu sais, mon chéri, ce n'est pas prudent de te balader ainsi sans protection, de méchantes personnes pourraient te vouloir du mal. Ce serait tellement dommage qu'il t'arrive quelque chose…Un si joli spécimen…Tu dois valoir cher », lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille d'un ton suggestif.

Harry dût se retenir de toutes ses forces de répliquer et se contenta de serrer les poings derrière son dos aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Il sentait déjà son sang bouillonner tandis que ses yeux se plissaient sous la colère.

Comment osait-elle insinuer qu'il n'était qu'une vulgaire pute qui laisserait n'importe qui le baiser ? L'inverse était bien vrai, Bellatrix était connue pour ouvrir les cuisses à tous ceux qui avaient d'assez jolies choses à lui offrir en échange. On murmurait même qu'elle avait parfois réchauffé le lit du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais lui ?

Calme-toi, Harry, se résonna-t-il. C'est à Bellatrix Lestrange que tu fais face, ce n'est pas le moment de flancher.

Intérieurement, le jeune homme renforça ses boucliers d'Occlumancie. Le résultat fut immédiat. Son visage se fit de marbre et son corps se détendit légèrement. Il ferait face à ses émotions plus tard. Ce n'était pas le moment de craquer, pas encore en tout cas. Un jour, il le lui ferait payer. Un jour, dans un avenir proche, si Harry avait quelque chose à dire là-dessus, Bellatrix Lestrange apprendra qu'il ne faut pas jouer avec un Malfoy-Potter.

Mais pour le moment, il lui fallait continuer à tenir son rôle.

Bientôt, très bientôt, mon heure sonnera, songea Harry avec délectation.

« Que fais-tu ici de si beau matin ? », renchérit la Mangemort en lui tournant autour comme un prédateur autour de sa proie.

Cette pensée fit grincer des dents le jeune garçon.

« J'effectue une visite de routine à domicile. », répondit-il, laissant transparaître la quantité suffisante de peur dans sa voix pour ne pas alerter son interlocutrice.

« Une visite à domicile, dis-tu ? », couina-t-elle en plaçant son visage juste en face du sien, ses yeux fous le fixant intensément. « Non, il n'y a pas que cela. Tu caches quelque chose, petit Milicien. Je peux le sentir. »

Le rythme cardiaque d'Harry s'accéléra considérablement sans qu'il ne laisse transparaître le moindre signe extérieur de ce changement.

« Je vous assure que non, madame. Je suis juste un humble serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui aspire à le contenter du mieux que je le peux. », répondit-il avec calme.

Sans qu'il ne comprenne le pourquoi du comment, le jeune sorcier se retrouva la seconde d'après allongé par terre, secoué par des spasmes provoqués par le sortilège du Doloris. Au-dessus de lui le regardait Bellatrix Lestrange, ses traits enlaidis par une immense fureur tandis qu'elle hurlait à tue-tête des propos incompréhensibles.

Harry réussit vaguement à comprendre qu'il avait apparemment fauté en se considérant comme « capable de contenter le grand Lord Voldemort », lui un « modeste larbin tout juste bon à lécher les bottes de ses supérieurs ».

Il était clair que Bellatrix, en plus d'être aliénée, souffrait de jalousie chronique. Tandis que la malédiction se poursuivait, Harry se força à penser à toutes les tortures qu'il pourrait infliger à la femme lorsqu'il sera en mesure de prendre sa vengeance. Il n'en était même pas arrivé à la quinzième façon lorsque le Doloris se stoppa.

Harry choisit de faire semblant d'être évanoui, sachant pertinemment que Bellatrix préférait entendre les cris de ses victimes lorsqu'elle les torturait. Bien sûr, elle pourrait le réveiller d'un simple Enervate mais la Mangemort ne prenait guère plaisir à faire souffrir des faibles qui perdaient conscience aussi vite. Comme il l'avait prévu, la sorcière le laissa après lui avoir bien évidemment craché et marché dessus.

C'était un faible coût à payer au vu de l'enjeu de sa mission, tenta de se convaincre le jeune homme en se remettant sur pied. Lorsque le moment sera venu, il aura l'avantage sur tous ces pauvres Mangemorts qui se croyaient supérieurs à lui. Il connaîtra tout d'eux, de leur nourriture préférée à leurs plus grandes faiblesses. Il saura comment les torturer pour les faire souffrir le plus atrocement possible.

Pour le moment, il dirigeait tout de l'ombre. Mais les ombres se faufilent partout et on ne peut pas les voir lorsqu'elles vous attaquent par surprise.

Patience, Bellatrix…, sourit Harry. Ton tour viendra d'être sous les effets de cette malédiction que tu chéris tant. Sois sûre que je prendrai un malin plaisir à te l'infliger jusqu'à te faire hurler de douleur.

Harry atteignait le point de transplanage lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la trame que prenaient ses pensées. Le jeune sorcier déglutit et sentit un frisson le parcourir. Il commençait à se faire peur. Ces trois longs mois allaient le rendre fou s'il ne pouvait pas agir très prochainement. Il sentait sa santé mentale se détériorer de plus en plus au fil des jours. Sa soif de sang augmentait sans cesse, et ses sens étaient tous en éveil. Il avait parfois l'impression d'être un loup-garou la veille de la pleine-lune.

Il ne pouvait pas lutter continuellement contre ses instincts. Il allait devoir dire à sa mère que sa mission était sur le point de commencer.

Fort de sa résolution, Harry transplana devant son ancienne demeure. Etrangement, il eut l'impression que cela faisait des années qu'il y avait mis les pieds pour la dernière fois. La maison lui semblait comme étrangère. Dans un sens, on pouvait dire qu'elle n'avait jamais été son « chez lui », pas alors qu'elle cachait aux yeux de tous les horreurs qui se déroulaient sous son toit.

Inspirant profondément, le jeune Milicien parcourut l'allée jusqu'à se trouver devant la porte d'entrée. Le poing fermé, il frappa trois grands coups sans laisser transparaître aucune forme d'hésitation dans son geste. Il était un homme désormais, que diable ! Il ne laisserait pas la brute lui servant de beau-père le retoucher de nouveau. Il avait désormais toutes les capacités pour lui faire face. Il n'était plus sans défense, se répéta Harry en se redressant de toute sa hauteur.

Il entendit des pas précipités se hâter de venir lui ouvrir, aussi devina-t-il immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de sa mère. Son père- Johnny, ne se serait jamais dépêché ainsi pour quiconque, mis à part peut-être pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Harry mon chéri ! », s'exclama Elizabeth Parker –ou Antigone Parker- lorsqu'elle aperçut son fils pour la première fois depuis trois mois.

Sans que le jeune homme ne puisse rien y redire, il se retrouva piégé dans une étreinte d'ours. Un peu abasourdi par cette démonstration inhabituelle d'affection, il comprit assez vite que Johnny était absent. Jamais sa mère ne se serait permise de telles actions si son mari avait été là pour la voir.

Harry se sentit soulagé, malgré ses précédentes résolutions.

« Viens, entre, j'ai fait du thé, du café, et aussi des petits gâteaux. Oh, attends, je vais te débarrasser de ton manteau. »

« Maman… »

« Mets-toi à l'aise, fais comme chez toi. Oh que je suis bête », réalisa-t-elle en ricanant de manière étrange. « Tu es chez toi. Enfin, fais comme d'habitude. Tu préfères quoi ? La framboise ou le chocolat ? »

« Maman… »

« Oui, bien sûr, comment ai-je pu l'oublier, tu adores le chocolat. Je suis vraiment une mauvaise mère ! », se lamenta-t-elle.

Harry observait sa mère déblatérer ainsi, franchement stupéfait. La femme courait d'un endroit à l'autre de manière frénétique, et le choyait comme s'il avait de nouveau cinq ans et s'était fait battre par son soi-disant père. Le jeune homme l'épia attentivement tandis qu'elle enchaînait les allers retours entre le salon et la cuisine. Il en eut finalement assez lorsque sa mère lui demanda pour la troisième fois s'il voulait du thé, et décida de prendre la situation en main. Littéralement.

Harry se leva et empoigna le bras de sa mère, coupant court au monologue qu'elle était en train de réciter toute seule. Plongeant ses yeux gris dans les iris bleus de la femme plus âgée, il la fit asseoir dans le canapé et lui plaqua un verre d'eau dans les mains.

Il crut être au paradis lorsqu'il y eut un silence pendant qu'elle buvait.

Lorsque Mme Parker reposa son verre, Harry mit son visage entre ses mains et ses coudes sur ses genoux, dans l'expectative. Sa mère avait intérêt à avoir une solide explication pour l'avoir fait venir. Elle avait failli mettre en péril la totalité de leur opération et le jeune sorcier ne pouvait guère permettre que cela se reproduise de nouveau.

« Très bien. Explique-toi, maintenant. Pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ici, maman ? », demanda Harry, véritablement intrigué.

« Il fallait absolument que je te vois… », commença-t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me doutais un peu de cela », répliqua Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Veux-tu bien me laisser terminer ? », rétorqua sa mère sur le même ton.

La répartie semblait également être un trait génétique chez les Potter. En voilà une nouvelle, lui qui pensait tenir exclusivement de son côté Malfoy dans ce domaine !

« Très bien. Je t'écoute. Dépêche-toi, mon patron me veut de retour avant onze heures. », argua-t-il en regardant l'horloge accrochée sur le mur en face de lui.

10h00.

Si sa mère devait lui parler de quelque chose d'important, c'était maintenant ou jamais.

« Johnny commence à avoir des flash-backs. Rien de trop important mais je pense qu'il est temps que tu commences la mission », dit-elle d'un air plus que sérieux.

« Quels flash-backs ? », demanda Harry, légèrement inquiet.

« Il ne me les a pas décrit précisément, mais je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui le tracasse à la façon dont il me suit continuellement des yeux. Il m'a juste révélé s'être rappelé m'avoir vue parler dans la cuisine avec un homme brun sans pouvoir se souvenir de la date de cette mémoire. », raconta sa mère en se frottant les yeux, épuisée. « Harry, Johnny est un homme très intelligent, je ne pourrais pas le tromper encore bien longtemps. »

« Je m'en doute », soupira Harry. « Cependant, même s'il est certain que je commencerai la mission dans les plus brefs délais, tu devras l'occuper encore un certain temps. Gagner la confiance de Lucius Malfoy ne se fera pas du jour au lendemain. »

« Je sais. », acquiesça sa mère. « Fais ce que tu as à faire, je remplirai mon rôle de mon côté. Je préférais juste te prévenir. »

« Tu as bien fait. Où est Johnny, d'ailleurs ? », demanda Harry, les sourcils froncés.

« Sorti. », répondit sa mère d'une voix vague.

« Sorti ? », répéta Harry sans y croire un seul instant.

« Ou bien peut-être assommé dans la salle de bain », révéla-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

« Tu l'as maudit ? », s'exclama son fils, les yeux écarquillés et la mâchoire pendante.

« Eh bien, un Oubliette de plus ou de moins, rien ne tempérera sa colère lorsqu'il découvrira le pot aux roses de toute façon, donc… », s'expliqua-t-elle.

« Avoue que tu prends plaisir à lui jeter des sorts », la taquina le jeune Milicien qui lui servait de fils, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

« Peut-être bien… », répondit-elle, les yeux rieurs.

Mère et fils partagèrent ainsi quelques regards complices avant qu'Harry ne reprenne ses esprits. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être sentimental. S'il voulait avoir une chance avec Lucius Malfoy, il allait devoir jouer l'homme dur et dangereux. En cet instant, il semblait tellement inoffensif qu'il en avait la nausée.

Il était temps de remédier à cette situation.

« Y a-t-il autre chose dont tu voulais me parler, maman ? », changea-t-il complètement de sujet, reprenant son sérieux.

« Que veux-tu dire ? », demanda sa mère d'un air nerveux.

Harry haussa un sourcil évocateur.

« J'ose espérer que tu n'as pas pris tant de risques simplement pour me dire que Johnny commençait _peut-être _à avoir des doutes. », répliqua-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

« Non, tu as raison », soupira-t-elle en se levant pour se verser une tasse de café. « Il y a autre chose. »

« Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle ? »

« Mauvaise. », grimaça-t-elle.

Harry s'enfonça plus profondément dans son fauteuil et ferma les yeux de dépit. A quoi donc s'était-il attendu ? La chance n'était jamais avec lui, de toute manière.

« Crache le morceau, il ne nous reste qu'une demi-heure. », la pressa-t-il.

« As-tu lu les journaux avant-hier ? », demanda-t-elle.

"Ne pas."

« Tu aurais dû. Ollivander a été torturé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne. La Gazette suppose qu'il serait devenu fou sous l'emprise de la douleur. »

« C'est regrettable, mais en quoi cela me concerne-t-il ? », dit Harry en arquant un sourcil, pas le moins du monde touché par la nouvelle.

Un peu choquée par le détachement de son fils face à la torture, Antigone poursuivit néanmoins son récit.

« Le Lord était à la recherche de quelque chose de particulier qu'Ollivander était censé avoir en sa possession. Cependant, il se trouve que le pauvre homme avait vendu l'objet près de dix-sept ans auparavant. »

« Et ? », s'impatienta le Milicien, un peu las de tous ces mystères.

« Cette chose, Harry, c'est ta baguette. La sœur de celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ollivander avait apparemment omis de dire au Lord que tu l'avais désormais en ta possession. Hier matin, en allant travailler, j'ai senti quelques personnes proches du Lord me suivre des yeux et c'est tout de suite devenu clair pour moi. Sous la torture, Ollivander a très probablement craqué et avoué à qui il l'avait vendue. », révéla-t-elle, d'une voix inhabituellement grave.

Voilà qui était problématique. Harry comprenait mieux l'urgence de la situation. S'il n'avait pas été prévenu, il aurait très bien pu être amené au Seigneur des Ténèbres sans même savoir pourquoi.

Dans son esprit, tout était plus clair. Par exemple, le fait qu'il ait été ainsi épié le matin même par quelques Miliciens haut-placés. La rumeur avait dû mettre un certain temps à se propager dans les plus hautes sphères des partisans du Lord, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il avait relativement peu attiré l'attention la veille.

De plus, il comprenait soudain ce qu'entendait Bellatrix lorsqu'elle disait qu'il cachait des choses. Sa jalousie aussi s'expliquait facilement : elle craignait sûrement qu'Harry ne la surpasse dans les rangs des favoris du Lord. Cependant, Harry ne parvenait pas à trouver une explication au fait qu'il n'ait pas été encore confronté au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ou même au fait qu'il soit encore en vie pour y réfléchir.

Si Bellatrix, qui avait manifestement été au courant, ne l'avait pas trop abimé, c'est qu'elle en avait reçu les ordres.

Pourquoi donc le Seigneur des Ténèbres attendait-il aussi longtemps pour le convoquer ? Harry n'allait pas s'en plaindre, bien sûr, mais tout de même…

Il allait devoir parler à Tom de toute urgence.

« Je comprends bien pourquoi il était primordial de me mettre au courant, mais pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ? Tu aurais pu passer me voir à mon studio, ou même faire transmettre le message par Severus… »

« Ton studio est probablement sous surveillance. »

« C'est probablement le cas d'ici aussi ! »

« Non », nia sa mère. « J'ai vérifié de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables, et crois-moi je m'y connais en sorts, mais il semble que les sbires du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne soient pas dans les parages. Mis à part nous deux, bien sûr », ironisa-t-elle.

« Bien sûr. »

Pourquoi donc le Lord négligerait-il d'envoyer des espions épier ses parents ? Harry aurait pourtant parié que ce serait par là qu'il aurait commencé. En tout cas, c'est ce que lui-même aurait fait dans la situation inverse.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il consulte Tom.

« Et donc, pourquoi ne pas avoir envoyé Severus ? »

« Severus ne peut pas se permettre d'être vu avec toi en ce moment sous peine d'attirer l'attention indésirable du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Evidemment », murmura Harry, se maudissant pour ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

« Il semble donc que tu vas faire face au Lord plus vite que tu ne l'imaginais. », compatit sa mère avec un petit sourire encourageant.

« En effet », répondit le jeune homme. « C'est ennuyeux. »

« Pourquoi donc ? C'est sûr, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est intimidant et dangereux, mais tu avais l'air absolument résolu à faire cette mission… », déclara sa mère, un peu perdue.

« Ce n'est pas ça. », la coupa Harry. « C'est juste que cela bouleverse tous mes plans. A moins que… »

« A moins que ? »

« A moins que je ne commence très rapidement la phase numéro 2. Avant qu'il ne me convoque en tout cas. J'attirerai ainsi son attention de deux manières différentes : de par nos baguettes communes, et également de par le fait que je lui aurai caché ma véritable personnalité aussi longtemps sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. », résonna logiquement l'ex-Serpentard.

« C'est un bon plan. », approuva sa mère. « Mais Harry ? »

« Hum ? »

« Fais attention à toi, s'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Tu es tout ce que j'ai. », murmura-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Tu ne vas pas me perdre », rétorqua Harry. « Car je vais réussir cette mission, et car mourir n'est pas dans ma liste de choses à faire cette semaine. »

« Harry, s'il te plaît. Je te parle sérieusement. Ne prends pas de risques inconsidérés. Au moindre souci, au moindre doute, tu stoppes tout et nous trouverons une autre solution. », articula sa mère en détachant bien ses mots. « Compris ? »

« Je ne suis plus un bébé, tu sais », répondit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

«Harry ...»

« Je te le promets. Sois tranquille, je prendrai soin de moi. »

« Et Harry ? »

« Oui ? »

« Fais attention au charme du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ne te laisse pas prendre au piège, ou tu finiras par le regretter. Je parle d'expérience. L'homme est très séduisant, et il sait retourner les cerveaux. Sois tout aussi intelligent que lui et résiste si tu ne veux pas te retrouver au milieu d'une situation dont tu ne pourras pas t'extirper. »

En temps normal, Harry aurait raillé sa mère pour le croire capable de tomber amoureux d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres mais celle-ci avait parlé avec tant de sérieux et de gravité que le jeune homme acquiesça sans discuter.

Règle n°1 : ne pas s'impliquer amoureusement avec le Lord.

Il tâcherait de s'en souvenir.


	18. Chapter 18

Avertissements: Maltraitance d'enfant, viol, slash, UA, langage grossier, violence.

Disclaimer: Rien de Harry Potter ne m'appartient, tout est à la merveilleuse JK Rowling.

**Voilà déjà un nouveau chapitre! Je profite de mes vacances pour écrire, alors profitez en! Cependant, je suis vraiment très surchargée au niveau devoirs, donc il se peut que je ne sois pas aussi régulière en permanence. Ce sont finalement vos reviews qui m'ont remotivée alors merci beaucoup à vous tous pour vos très gentils commentaires! **

ReimaChan: La règle n°1 risque en effet d'en pâtir légèrement dans les prochains chapitres. Mais je te laisse découvrir ça par toi même! Merci pour la review!

Ascella Black: Hey, peut-être qu'Harry va résister quelques temps quand même après tout! La tension sexuelle n'en sera que plus forte, héhé... ^^

draym:  Je suis contente de voir que la fic a manqué à certains, je pensais que tout le monde l'avait oubliée :) Merci à toi pour ton avis et bonne lecture!

Sedinette Michaelis: Oh ça oui, Harry se vengera de Bellatrix! Lis et tu sauras ;)) Merci beaucoup pour ta review!

Alycia Panther: C'est vrai que je n'ai pas posté depuis un moment, j'en suis navrée, j'ai eu quelques ennuis de santé et par la suite je n'ai pas eu le courage de m'y remettre... Comme tu le vois, je peux poster trois fois en trois jours et une fois en un mois! Cela dépend de ma disponibilité. Je travaille très bien à l'école donc si je veux garder le niveau j'ai moins de temps pour écrire. Mais je n'abandonne pas, promis! ^^

Lilireyna: à tes ordres! ^^

Sinwen: ta review m'a beaucoup touchée, merci à toi d'avoir pris la peine de laisser un avis! Cette fois, Harry n'agira pas avec finesse. Je dirai plutôt qu'il fonce dans le tas! A bientôt! ;)

Llala: Heureuse que tu ais réussi à t'en souvenir, je sais que je n'avais pas updaté depuis longtemps alors c'est tout à ton honneur! Eh oui, les fins sadiques, moi j'adore ça. D'ailleurs dans ce chapitre, tu vas être servie! Ne me tue pas... Pleaaaasse? ^^

Petit-chaperon-rouge: Je suis contente que tu ais eu le courage de te dire "c'est pas grave, relisons l'histoire", sinon j'aurais perdu une fidèle lectrice! Eh oui, je vais mieux maintenant, merci à toi pour ta review! :-D

shishi-sama76: Waouh, je suis flattée que tu sacrifies le peu de sommeil que tu as pour lire cette histoire! En tout cas, ne me complimente pas trop, je vais rougir sinon ^^ Merci à toi pour ta gentille review et à bientôt!

berkano: Ah, tu es la seule à m'avoir fait la remarque qu'Harry virait psycho! Je te félicite ^^ Quant à Voldy, c'est dans le chapitre prochain, quoiqu'il fera une apparition dans celui-ci également, si on compte cela comme une intervention héhéhé :)) Merci pour ton avis et à bientôt j'espère!

pauli: Oula oui tu as raison, c'est bien QG et non QJ, j'ai dû m'endormir sur mon clavier x)) En tout cas merci de ta review et voilà la suite tant attendue!

Candice: Ouah, que de compliments, merci mille fois! Voici la suite! ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

Harry était rentré chez lui à la fin de sa journée de travail, totalement épuisé. Le reste de l'après-midi s'était déroulé aussi normalement que possible pour un Milicien. Aucune convocation chez Lord Voldemort. Rien. Il n'avait croisé aucun Mangemort et c'était tant mieux. Il doutait qu'il aurait pu se retenir d'en maudire un s'il avait eu le malheur d'entacher son champ de vision.

Harry avait en effet décidé d'attendre le lendemain avant de commencer la phase 2 qui consistait à étonner le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et pour cause : il préférait avoir l'avis de Tom sur la question. Le garçon était une véritable mine d'informations en ce qui concernait le Lord, et jamais il ne lui avait fait défaut. Parfois, Harry se demandait si Tom n'avait pas connu l'homme dans sa jeunesse. Il savait qu'il était probablement trop imaginatif parce qu'une telle chose semblait plus qu'invraisemblable, mais Tom avait un si bon instinct en ce qui concernait le Seigneur que cela commençait à devenir douteux.

Par exemple, ce soir-là, lorsqu'Harry avait ouvert le joli livre noir, il savait très bien qu'il aurait toutes les réponses aux questions qu'il se posait rien qu'en interrogeant l'adolescent. Et il avait eu raison.

Sa plume à la main, impatient d'en apprendre plus, le jeune sorcier en avait même oublié de saluer son ami-livre.

« La phase 2 est pour demain », avait-il écrit aussi soigneusement que possible.

Tom avait mis du temps à répondre, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il ose réellement aborder cette partie de son plan.

« Qu'est ce qui t'a décidé ? », avait finalement répondu l'adolescent.

Harry avait eu du mal à reconnaître Tom dans ces brèves paroles. Habituellement, le garçon l'aurait durement réprimandé pour ne pas lui avoir dit bonjour et tel que le jeune sorcier le connaissait, son ami-livre aurait pris un malin plaisir à tourner autour du pot afin de le rendre dingue. Harry devina qu'il avait dû profondément surprendre Tom pour que le garçon en perde ainsi ses moyens.

« Lord Voldemort a appris que nos baguettes étaient jumelles. Je me dois d'agir rapidement, avant qu'il ne me convoque. »

« Tu veux dire que ça n'est pas encore arrivé ? », s'étonna Tom.

« Non. Il a apparemment appris la nouvelle depuis quelques jours mais il m'a laissé totalement tranquille jusqu'ici. Pas un signe qui aurait pu me faire savoir que j'étais démasqué. »

« Alors comment l'as-tu appris ? », demanda-t-il, perplexe.

« Par l'intermédiaire de ma mère. Elle est parvenue à comprendre qu'Ollivander avait révélé mon secret sous la torture. Elle a aussitôt demandé à Severus d'arranger un rendez-vous entre nous-deux à la maison pour qu'elle puisse me mettre au courant. »

« C'est totalement inconscient ! », s'exclama Tom d'une écriture bien moins soignée qu'à son habitude. « Tu t'es probablement fait repérer ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois tombé dans un tel piège ! Ta mère a très probablement été mise sous surveillance. »

« Justement non ! Elle est persuadée que ce n'est pas le cas. »

« Elle peut se tromper », répliqua Tom.

« Ma mère est un véritable génie en sorts. C'est d'elle que je tiens mes capacités en la matière. Je lui fais tout à fait confiance pour détecter n'importe quel sort qui lui aurait été jeté sans le moindre problème. »

« Très bien, je veux bien envisager de te croire. Cependant, je ne comprends vraiment pas comment Voldemort aurait pu commettre une telle erreur tactique. Sa stratégie de ne pas te convoquer immédiatement était très bien pensée, c'est exactement ce que j'aurais fait à sa place. Néanmoins, laisser ta maison sans surveillance me semble insensé. D'autant plus qu'il connaît ta mère, il doit savoir qu'elle est une sorcière brillante et qu'elle chercherait sans relâche à t'aider. Je suis perplexe. »

« Attends une minute. Tu as compris pourquoi le Lord ne m'avait pas encore approché ? »

« Oui »

« Explique-moi. »

« Je suis sûr qu'avec un peu de réflexion tu comprendras très bien par toi-même. Fais fonctionner les quelques neurones qui occupent encore le petit pois qui te sert de cerveau. »

Harry ne pensa même pas à s'offusquer tant il était habitué au caractère de son ami.

A la place, il se mit à réfléchir avec vigueur.

« Voldemort est un brillant stratège », songea-t-il par écrit. « Il a donc forcément une arrière-pensée. Il doit gagner quelque chose à me laisser tranquille quelques jours. Tel que tu me le dépeins, c'est un homme extrêmement perspicace. Il a donc dû comprendre à la seconde même où il a appris la vérité d'Ollivander que je serais mis au courant assez rapidement. »

« Waouh. As-tu compris cela tout seul ou as-tu été aidé ? C'est du génie pur, Harry, je te félicite. »

« Tais-toi imbécile et laisse-moi réfléchir », rétorqua Harry sans prendre la peine de répondre au sarcasme. « Voldemort aime tout contrôler », reprit-il. « Ne rien savoir de moi a dû le frustrer énormément. A sa place, j'aurais immédiatement fait des recherches sur moi. D'abord des choses ordinaires, comme mon âge et ma maison à Poudlard. Puis j'aurais tenté de déterrer les secrets se cachant en dessous de toute la paperasse bureaucratique. J'aurais voulu m'assurer de ne pas me retrouver en position d'infériorité face à un supposé ennemi. »

« C'est une très bonne analyse, Harry, mais n'oublie pas que Voldemort est tout de même différent de toi. Pour ma part, je pense qu'il voulait surtout en faisant durer le suspense provoquer chez toi un sentiment de stress et de paranoïa. Il cherchait, à mon avis, à te déstabiliser. Cela a très bien fonctionné, si la panique que je ressens dans ton écriture est un indice suffisant. »

« Je ne panique pas ! », s'indigna Harry.

« Si. »

« Non »

« Si »

« Non »

« Allons, Harry, il n'y a rien de mal à avouer une petite faiblesse. Tu peux tout me dire, je ne suis qu'un souvenir de toute façon. Voldemort t'effraie, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Le jeune sorcier savait très bien que Tom se moquait de lui, cependant il se surprit à y réfléchir très sérieusement.

Est-ce que Voldemort lui faisait peur ? Parfois, Harry était tenté de répondre oui, surtout quand il voyait ce que l'homme était capable de faire à d'autres êtres humains ou lorsqu'il s'imaginait le niveau de magie que le Lord devait avoir atteint à son âge. Néanmoins, en toute honnêteté, Harry ressentait bien plus de curiosité que de crainte à l'idée de le rencontrer. Il ne l'avouerait jamais à personne, même à Tom, mais l'idée de débattre avec un sorcier de son acabit l'excitait au plus haut point. Il s'imaginait déjà les débats passionnés qu'il pourrait avoir avec lui, et la pensée qu'un autre être humain puisse comprendre son désir de puissance l'enchantait.

« En fait non. Vraiment, je ne peux pas dire que je sois effrayé par l'homme. Cependant, il m'intrigue énormément. J'adore les mystères et je suis à la fois anxieux et impatient à l'idée de lui parler. »

« Voilà qui est intéressant. Tu ne sembles plus haïr l'homme aussi fort qu'auparavant. »

« Je n'ai jamais haï Lord Voldemort. Je l'ai souvent dénigré, oui, car je ne suis pas d'accord avec un certain nombre de ses idées. Cependant, les changements qu'il a apportés dans la société ne sont pas tous mauvais. Certaines de ses lois sont vraiment utiles et je doute que n'importe quel Ministre de l'ex-régime aurait eu le cran de les mettre en place. »

« Intéressant, vraiment intéressant. »

Tom commençait à agir de manière étrange, du point de vue d'Harry. Que lui arrivait-il, tout d'un coup ? Il semblait bien peu loquace, lui qui d'habitude était un vrai moulin à paroles !

« Peut-on revenir à notre sujet initial, à présent ? N'as-tu pas une petite idée pour expliquer que la maison de mes parents n'ait pas été mise sur surveillance ? »

« La seule explication possible est que quelque chose empêche Voldemort d'y accéder. Cela semble assez invraisemblable, si tu veux mon avis. Après tout, qu'est ce qui peut bien résister au plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ? »

Harry eut soudain une sorte de déclic, comme si une lumière s'était allumée dans son esprit. Il se souvenait soudainement de l'année où il avait mis en place des enchantements protecteurs sur le village pour le protéger des Surhumains. Jamais il n'avait pensé à les retirer depuis qu'il avait quitté la demeure familiale.

Si les suppositions d'Harry étaient justes, alors Voldemort ne s'était probablement jamais rendu à Wexcombe auparavant tout comme l'immense majorité de ses disciples. Cela expliquait pourquoi aucun d'entre eux n'avait pu entrer dans le village. Ils ne le voyaient tout simplement pas !

Harry était plus qu'abasourdi. Lorsqu'il avait tissé les sorts protecteurs, jamais il ne s'était imaginé qu'ils pourraient résister au Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Il les avait apposés de sorte qu'ils soient assez puissants pour des Sang-de-Bourbes avec très peu d'expérience en matière de magie, pas pour Lord Voldemort en personne !

Bien entendu, le jeune homme était conscient que s'il laissait encore un jour ou deux au Lord, ce dernier parviendrait avec aisance à pénétrer le village, mais il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une intense fierté à cette découverte. Probablement le fait qu'ils partagent la même baguette avait-il joué un rôle dans la puissance des sorts qu'il avait lancés.

Sans même prendre la peine de donner une explication à son ami-livre, Harry ferma le journal et se mit à tourner en rond dans son appartement. Il était seul ce soir-là car Ben était parti boire un verre avec sa compagne dans le but de lui remonter le moral après la mort de son père. Il avait donc tout le loisir d'occuper la totalité de l'espace. Pendant quelques minutes, l'ex-Serpentard réfléchit intensément à ce qui allait se passer le lendemain.

S'il jouait assez bien son jeu, il pourrait peut-être bien être en mesure d'impressionner à la fois Voldemort _et _Lucius Malfoy tout en se vengeant de Bellatrix Lestrange. S'il parvenait à mettre en œuvre le plan qu'il avait en tête, le lendemain promettait d'être très instructif. Et très plaisant…

La vengeance est un plat succulent pour qui sait attendre.

* * *

Et désormais, Harry se retrouvait à attendre à quelques couloirs de la salle de réunion de Lord Voldemort. Il avait réussi à apprendre l'heure exacte où devait se dérouler un rassemblement de Mangemorts en faisant un peu chanter son patron. Ce dernier n'étant que Milicien, Harry avait eu de la chance qu'il l'ait su par l'intermédiaire de sa sœur, la très célèbre Mangemort Monica Zabini.

Caché dans l'obscurité, le jeune sorcier attendait impatiemment, pris de frissons provoqués par l'adrénaline. Il sentait son cœur palpiter à un rythme trop irrégulier pour être normal, et ses mains étaient moites d'appréhension ou d'excitation, il n'en savait trop rien. Peut-être était-ce les deux à la fois.

Pour l'occasion, le jeune sorcier avait revêtu ses plus belles robes de sorcier et avait pris garde à être irréprochable au niveau de son apparence. Ce jour était différent de tous les autres, c'était le début d'une aventure dangereuse dont il n'était pas sûr de sortir vivant. Il se devait d'être au meilleur de sa forme, et s'il souhaitait intimider des Mangemorts, des tueurs bien plus cruels et expérimentés que lui, il allait devoir mettre toutes ses chances de son côté.

L'échec n'était pas envisageable.

Harry savait qu'il misait gros sur ce coup -là. Un seul défaut dans son plan et c'était toute son opération qui tombait à l'eau. Il suffisait que tous les Mangemorts décident d'arriver en même temps pour qu'il doive faire machine arrière.

Bien sûr, il était puissant, et intelligent, mais même lui se rendait compte qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre de nombreux sorciers surentraînés luttant ensemble pour le mettre à terre. Bordel, les Mangemorts étaient l'élite du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il devait bien y avoir une raison à cela ! Il ne pouvait guère se permettre de les sous-estimer.

Le jeune homme estimait qu'il réussirait probablement à combattre simultanément contre trois d'entre eux, gros maximum quatre. Cependant, cette variable était assez invérifiable jusqu'à être tentée, aussi n'avait-il d'autre choix que de se lancer sans être véritablement certain d'être à la hauteur. Ce n'était guère rassurant.

Néanmoins, l'ex-Serpentard était tellement heureux à l'idée de pouvoir torturer Bellatrix que toute panique ou tout recul qui aurait pu l'envahir au dernier moment étaient à des kilomètres de son esprit.

Il était déterminé. Rien ne saurait désormais l'arrêter.

Si ses informations étaient exactes, Lestrange se rendait toujours à une réunion en compagnie de son beau-frère Lucius et du meilleur ami de celui-ci qui n'était autre que Severus. Parfois, le mari de Bellatrix les accompagnait, ce qu'Harry n'espérait vraiment pas. Faire face à Bella, Lucius et Severus, qui étaient tous trois des sorciers extrêmement brillants et accomplis, allait déjà être difficile, alors si en plus il devait prendre en compte Rodolphus…

Combattre contre trois des meilleurs adeptes du Lord _simultanément _était en soi un véritable défi. Peu importe le nombre de fois où il s'était entraîné dans la Salle sur Demande, jamais il n'avait été aussi proche d'une véritable confrontation qui pourrait lui coûter la vie.

Bien entendu, Severus serait probablement moins enclin à le blesser que les autres, cependant l'homme ne pouvait pas ne pas combattre. Ce serait détruire immédiatement toute sa crédibilité.

Harry déglutit. Peut-être aurait-il dû envoyer une note à son mentor pour le prévenir de ce qu'il comptait faire.

Etait-il temps de dire 'oups' ?

Un bruit se fit entendre. Tel un écho, il résonna dans ses oreilles. Harry se redressa et prit une profonde inspiration. L'esprit embrouillé par l'anxiété, tout ce qu'il put penser à cet instant fut 'ils sont là'.

Doucement, avec toute la discrétion dont il était capable, l'ex-Serpentard se rapprocha du groupe de Mangemorts. Ces derniers lui tournaient le dos et avançaient d'un pas sûr en direction de la salle de réunion quelques couloirs plus loin. Mentalement, Harry les compta.

1…

2…

3…

4 ! 5 !

Oh, oh…

Voilà qui commençait mal. Ils étaient deux de plus que prévu. De derrière, Harry ne parvint à distinguer que leur corpulence, et il remarqua immédiatement qu'ils étaient tous deux très gros. A partir de là, il fut facile de les identifier. Crabbe et Goyle seniors.

N'étaient-ils pas censés n'être que des Miliciens ?, se demanda Harry avec perplexité.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Miliciens ou Mangemorts, il allait devoir les mettre hors d'état de nuire assez rapidement s'il voulait avoir une chance contre les trois autres. Et si les pères avaient le malheur de se révéler un peu plus compétents que leurs fistons, le jeune homme se retrouverait alors dans une situation vraiment peu avantageuse. Il préférait ne pas y penser.

Tout en gardant une certaine distance avec le petit groupe, Harry ne les lâcha pas un instant des yeux, priant silencieusement pour que la chance soit avec lui et que Crabbe et Goyle Sr. s'en aillent sans qu'il n'ait besoin d'intervenir.

Ses prières ne furent bien sûr pas exaucées. Et la porte de la salle de réunion qui se rapprochait dangereusement…

S'il voulait agir, le jeune sorcier savait que c'était maintenant ou jamais.

Laissant glisser sa baguette dans sa main, il s'approcha des deux obèses en veillant à marcher aussi silencieusement que possible. Finalement, il s'arrêta à moins de cinq mètres d'eux, et, sans hésiter, pointa sa baguette dans leurs dos et prononça deux fois de suite :

« Stupefix Totaliter »

En voilà deux qui n'étaient pas prêts de se réveiller ! Il avait inventé cette formule lui-même car il avait trouvé absolument ahurissant que personne n'ait remarqué à quel point un simple Stupefix était insuffisant. Si n'importe qui avait le pouvoir de libérer la personne évanouie, où était l'intérêt ? Grâce à ce sort, au moins, il était le seul à pouvoir réveiller les deux Miliciens.

Bien sûr, c'était lâche d'attaquer dans le dos et Harry ne le niait pas. Mais, à la guerre comme à la guerre, non ?

Les deux lourdauds évincés, le jeune homme se sentit immédiatement un peu plus confiant.

Bella fut la première à se retourner, sa baguette en main et prête à attaquer, cependant Harry ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Expulso cito Bombarda ! », rétorqua-t-il d'une voix calme, ne laissant rien transparaître de son anxiété.

Tandis que Lestrange heurtait le mur avec une vitesse ahurissante et s'effondrait au sol dans un petit couinement de douleur, Lucius et Severus ne perdirent pas de temps et l'attaquèrent simultanément.

« Sectumsempra ! »

« Doloris ! »

Harry évita habilement les malédictions, et, sans baguette, les projeta quelques mètres plus loin. Les deux sorciers ne subirent aucun dommage mais furent décontenancés par son acte de magie sans baguette, laissant au jeune homme le soin de répliquer.

« Impedimenta ! », hurla-t-il à l'intention de Severus.

Bien entendu, il aurait très bien pu lancer un Doloris, ce qui aurait été bien plus handicapant, mais il ne voulait pas blesser véritablement son mentor même dans le cadre de son rôle.

Severus n'eut aucun mal à se protéger et engagea un combat avec lui tandis que Lucius allait aider Bella à se relever. Son mentor prit soin de se rapprocher le plus possible de lui au cours de leur échange de malédictions, afin de pouvoir lui demander ce que par Merlin il croyait qu'il faisait.

Harry ne lui répondit pas, et, alors que l'homme avait baissé sa garde et ne pensait pas qu'il l'attaquerait, il l'acheva d'un simple Stupefix Totaliter, le forçant à rejoindre ses deux compagnons dans la douce inconscience. C'était bas, mais il ne voulait pas avoir à blesser son mentor de quelque façon que ce soit dans la bataille.

Désormais, le véritable combat pouvait commencer.

Lucius et Bella étaient de nouveau tous les deux sur pieds, énervés et diablement furieux par le petit insolent qui croyait pouvoir les vaincre.

« Oh, Lucius ! », s'exclama Lestrange en lançant un Avada Kedavra à Harry que ce dernier évita sans problème. « Regarde qui nous avons là ! Serait-ce le petit incompétent qui partage la sœur jumelle de la baguette de notre Seigneur ? »

« Il semblerait », murmura Lucius d'une voix doucereuse en tournoyant sur lui-même pour éviter la malédiction douloureuse que venait de lui lancer Harry.

« Que nous vaut donc le déplaisir, mon chéri ? », demanda la sorcière en envoyant un couple de fléchettes empoisonnées en direction du jeune garçon. Harry sauta en dehors de leur trajectoire juste à temps pour ne pas se faire transpercer le corps. « Mes Doloris t'auraient-ils manqué ? »

« Eh bien, Bella, je dois dire que je suis extrêmement flatté que tu ais pris la peine de te rappeler de moi », déclara posément Harry, la voix aussi paisible que s'il lui parlait de ce qu'il avait mangé au petit-déjeuner.

Intérieurement, Harry sentait son sang bouillir dans ses veines et dut se contenir pour ne pas laisser exploser sa magie en plein milieu du couloir.

Sans comprendre comment, Bellatrix fut soudain étouffée par une force inconnue qui la força à se mettre à genoux aux pieds d'Harry. Le jeune garçon soupira de satisfaction. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ce moment ! Dans les yeux de la sorcière brillait une lueur de surprise, et aussi –à la plus grande stupéfaction d'Harry-d'excitation.

Cette femme trouvait encore le moyen d'être excitée en étant étouffée ! Elle était décidément bien la sorcière la plus folle qu'il ait jamais eu le déplaisir de rencontrer. Pas qu'il ne s'en soit pas déjà douté.

Son père –qu'il était ironique que leur première rencontre se déroule de cette manière !- vint gâcher son plaisir en l'attaquant à coup de Sectumsempra et de sorts de magie noire tellement douteux que le jeune garçon préférait éviter de s'imaginer en être victime.

Harry, tout en retenant Bella dans sa position de soumission d'une main, se servit de l'autre pour répondre à son assaillant, ne se gênant pas pour utiliser même les plus sombres et les plus puissants des sorts qu'il connaissait. Il devait cependant veiller à ne pas laisser Lucius être touché par les plus handicapants d'entre eux. Il ne tenait pas à expliquer à son meilleur ami pourquoi son père était revenu sans bras chez lui.

L'adrénaline de la bataille courait dans les veines d'Harry et le garçon se sentait plus fort que jamais.

Plus fou que jamais.

Sans comprendre ce qui le poussait à faire une telle chose, l'ex-Serpentard envoya un puissant maléfice de découpe au visage de Lestrange, qui hurla de douleur en sentant sa peau se déchirer jusqu'à l'os. Il voulait que la femme garde une trace de sa soumission face à lui. Il désirait que chaque matin en se réveillant, elle se rappelle qu'elle avait été plus faible que lui.

La sensation de puissance qui l'enivrait était tellement grisante qu'Harry se sentait pousser des ailes. Epinglant Lucius au sol d'un Doloris bien placé, il se rapprocha de Bella, et, collant ses lèvres à son oreille, lui murmura :

« Apprécies-tu mon cadeau, _ma chérie _? »

Bella ne devint pas folle comme il l'avait prévu. A la place, tout ce qu'il put voir lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux de nouveau fut de la curiosité et de l'appréciation. Enervé de ne pas pouvoir provoquer de réaction négative chez la femme, Harry lui envoya Doloris sur Doloris, appréciant les cris de la sorcière autant qu'il profiterait d'un bon bain bien chaud.

Pendant ce temps, Lucius s'était relevé sans qu'il ne l'aperçoive, enhardi par sa domination sur Bellatrix. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut touché lui-même par un puissant Doloris qu'il se rendit compte de son erreur. Il avait laissé ses sentiments prendre le contrôle sur lui et avait négligé toute précaution. Une erreur qu'il ne referait plus, pensa Harry avec détermination.

Lucius appréciait manifestement sa petite vengeance car il ne le libéra pas de la malédiction avant un bon moment. Cependant, dès que ce fut fait, Harry ne perdit pas de temps. Il devait reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Malgré la douleur, il épingla l'homme contre le mur, et, sortant un poignard de sa poche, le lui lança, visant la jambe.

Son coup fut juste, comme il s'y attendait, et le Mangemort hurla d'agonie tandis qu'il s'effondrait au sol. Sa blessure avait laissé une longue marque de sang le long du mur où il avait glissé.

Reportant son attention sur Bellatrix qui se remettait quant à elle à peine des Doloris qu'elle venait de subir, Harry prit un malin plaisir à la relever en la tirant par les cheveux. Ses dents étaient ensanglantées, mais la sorcière souriait toujours malgré son état désastreux.

L'idée de la tuer traversa la tête d'Harry un bref moment. Malheureusement, il n'était pas certain qu'assassiner l'une de ses plus proches partisantes plaise énormément au Lord. Or, il souhaitait l'impressionner et impressionner Lucius. Tuer l'une des leurs ne ferait qu'attiser leur haine.

Là, cependant… Il savait très bien que la seule façon de pousser un Malfoy à vous admirer était de le vaincre. Harry observa Lucius gémir piteusement sur sa blessure à même le sol, et décida qu'il avait probablement atteint son objectif.

Par pur plaisir, Harry envoya un Sectumsempra à Bellatrix qui se tortilla de douleur avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Se rapprochant de Lucius, Harry s'accroupit à son niveau. Les yeux argent de son père se tournèrent vers lui. Le jeune sorcier ne sut quoi en penser. L'homme semblait à la fois furieux, admiratif, apeuré et abruti par la douleur, tant et si bien que son fils peina à déterminer s'il le tuerait à la première occasion ou s'il s'enfuirait en courant. Décidant qu'il aura beaucoup de temps pour l'apprendre si le Seigneur des Ténèbres le laissait en vie, Harry rapprocha ses lèvres d'une oreille de son père et lui délivra son message.

« Dis au Seigneur des Ténèbres que je suis prêt à discuter. Oh, et n'oublie pas de lui préciser que je veux que ce soit toi qui vienne me donner la date et l'heure du rendez-vous. C'est étrange, mais je sens que je vais beaucoup t'apprécier, mon petit Mangemort préféré », chuchota Harry d'une voix traînante, comme il avait entendu Draco le faire de nombreuses fois lors de leur temps à Poudlard.

Alors qu'Harry quittait le couloir après avoir libéré les trois hommes inconscients du Stupefix Totaliter, il se demanda si le Seigneur des Ténèbres mordrait à l'hameçon.

Une chose était sûre : Lucius Malfoy aurait désormais du mal à ignorer qui il était. Son plan allait dans le bon sens. Pour le moment.

* * *

Harry n'eut pas à attendre trop longtemps des nouvelles de Lord Voldemort. Alors qu'il était assis à son bureau dans la salle de briefing de la section IMP41, il fut interrompu dans son travail par la porte qui s'ouvrit en grinçant dans un bruit atroce.

Pensant tout d'abord qu'il s'agissait de son patron, Harry ne s'inquiéta pas vraiment et ne prit même pas la peine de relever la tête. Cependant, il remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose clochait en analysant l'expression faciale de sa voisine de bureau, Morag MacDougal.

L'ex-Serdaigle, habituellement si impassible, avait les yeux écarquillés et Harry crut même entendre sa mâchoire claquer au sol.

Lentement, le cœur battant, sachant très bien qui venait d'entrer mais ne voulant pas y croire sans en avoir vu la preuve formelle, le jeune garçon pivota sur ses pieds, plongeant son regard argent dans celui identique de son père.

Lord Voldemort le réclamait.

Lucius Malfoy paraissait avoir relativement bien récupéré depuis le matin même. En tout cas, sa blessure à la jambe avait été guérie par des mains de fée –probablement celles de Severus- et seul un léger boitement suggérait que le sorcier avait dû faire face à un petit incident récemment. Son visage était fermé, mais Harry savait bien lire les gens et devina ce qui se cachait en dessous du masque.

L'homme était intrigué.

Pari réussi.

« Parker. », dit-il simplement d'une voix neutre.

« Mr Malfoy ! Quel plaisir de vous rencontrer ! Je rêve de ce moment depuis que je suis entré dans la Milice ! En quoi puis-je vous aider ? », couina Harry, jouant son rôle de sorcier lèche-botte à la perfection.

Malfoy le scruta. S'il ne savait pas qu'Harry portait un masque, le jeune homme était persuadé qu'il aurait cru à sa mascarade.

C'est probablement pourquoi le plus vieux des deux sorciers pinça les lèvres et serra les poings derrière son dos, l'air énervé à la fois contre lui-même et contre son interlocuteur.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres demande à vous voir. Maintenant. », poursuivit le blond sans se préoccuper de son intervention.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? », répéta Harry en prenant un air ahuri et en s'asseyant sur une chaise pour parfaire son rôle.

Eh bien, peut-être n'était-ce pas complètement un rôle. Harry appréhendait véritablement sa première rencontre avec le Lord et il espérait ainsi gagner quelques minutes pour se calmer un peu avant la grande confrontation.

Ses coéquipiers le fixaient tous comme s'il avait trois têtes. Les pauvres semblaient tellement choqués que Finnigan en oublia même de respirer et hoqueta violemment sous le regard meurtrier de Malfoy à qui leur petite bataille du matin avait fait perdre tout sens de la moquerie.

« Oui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres », répondit Lucius, ses yeux lançant des éclairs à son interlocuteur.

Manifestement, le Mangemort en avait marre de jouer la comédie. Dommage, parce qu'Harry était très bon dans ce domaine. Les années passées à Poudlard avaient certainement été le meilleur entrainement qu'il aurait pu obtenir.

Harry pourrait postuler sans problème pour un casting de film. Il n'avait aucun doute sur ses capacités d'imitation des émotions humaines.

Et pour preuve.

« M-mais que me veut-il ? », murmura-t-il tel un agneau apeuré.

« Peut-être que si vous décidiez de lever votre arrière-train de cette satanée chaise et de me suivre vous en sauriez un peu plus », répliqua le blond aussi vertement que sa voix en était capable.

Enfin l'homme craquait ! Le jeune sorcier savait très bien que les Malfoy n'avaient qu'un faible quota de patience. Apparemment, Lucius atteignait le sien et Harry reconnaissait bien mieux Draco dans cet homme autoritaire.

Plutôt normal, après tout l'homme l'avait élevé !, songea-t-il avec humour.

Brièvement, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, la pensée qu'il aurait lui aussi dû apprendre du blond traversa son esprit. Harry se força à se concentrer sur autre chose. Il n'était guère temps pour le sentimentalisme. Il avait bien d'autres choses auxquelles prêter attention, comme rester en vie par exemple.

« B-bien sûr monsieur, je suis tellement désolé, vous comprenez, je suis juste un peu choqué, je ne m'y attendais pas.. », débita Harry sans reprendre son souffle en faisant des yeux de merlan frit.

« Contentez-vous de me suivre sans discuter », marmonna Lucius en se pinçant l'arête du nez, les doigts de l'autre main crispés sur sa baguette.

Harry n'était pas inquiet. Si le blond ne l'avait pas encore attaqué, c'était parce que Lord Voldemort le lui avait probablement interdit, sinon il était persuadé qu'il aurait déjà reçu une dizaine de Doloris depuis le début de leur entretien.

Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que son père le maudisse maintenant. Il n'irait jamais contre les ordres de son Seigneur.

Ce fut donc d'une démarche relativement tranquille et en prenant le plus de temps possible qu'Harry suivit son messager en-dehors du département. Beaucoup de personnes les regardèrent passer, se demandant probablement ce qu'un pauvre Milicien comme lui faisait avec un Mangemort comme Lucius Malfoy.

D'humeur taquine, Harry sourit d'un air arrogant et leur rendit leurs regards. S'il devait passer sa dernière soirée aux mains du Lord, il avait bien le droit de s'amuser un peu avant, n'est-ce-pas ?

Une fois dehors, Lucius se tourna vers lui sans ralentir la cadence.

« Pourquoi avoir joué toute cette comédie ? Vous étiez tout aussi crédible au bout de votre deuxième réplique qu'au bout de la quatrième ! »

« J'aime te voir t'énerver », répondit simplement Harry sans le regarder, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

A côté de lui, il sentit Lucius se retenir de l'épingler contre le mur.

Tout au long du chemin, Harry s'attela à lorgner la jambe boiteuse du sang-pur, ayant compris dès la deuxième minute que cela avait le don d'énerver prodigieusement le sorcier en question.

Parfois, les choses les plus drôles dans la vie étaient les plus simples.

Lorsqu'ils furent finalement arrivés devant la porte de la salle de réunion du Lord, Harry se tourna vers Lucius, et, se penchant vers lui, lui murmura à l'oreille.

« Merci de l'escorte, Luci-boy ! »

Il savait très bien qu'il donnait l'impression de draguer son propre père, et, bien qu'Harry sente son cœur se retourner à cette idée, il trouvait que cette technique semblait particulièrement efficace pour se rapprocher rapidement de l'homme. Voir le grand Lucius Malfoy rougir de fureur était en outre particulièrement hilarant.

Harry se trouvait encore sur la pointe des pieds, la bouche contre l'oreille de son père lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brutalement.

Lord Voldemort était là.

* * *

**Voilà! Fin de l'histoire...**

**xxxx**

**xxxx**

**xxxx**

**Non, je plaisante! Pour savoir la suite, reviewez, mouahahahahaha! **

**Vous ai-je dit que j'étais sadique? x)))**

**A bientôt! (peut-être ^^)**


	19. Chapter 19

Avertissements: Maltraitance d'enfant, viol, slash, UA, langage grossier, violence.

Disclaimer: Rien de Harry Potter ne m'appartient, tout est à la merveilleuse JK Rowling.

**Me revoilà! Je ne vous ai pas fait attendre autant que la dernière fois que j'ai annoncé un grand moment, j'espère que vous avez remarqué! J'attends des félicitations, na! ^^MERCI A VOUS POUR TOUTES VOS SI MERVEILLEUSES REVIEWS!  
**

ReimaChan: Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup! J'espère que tu taperas autant des mains dans ce chapitre ^^

Sorciere6174: Merci, merci, c'est trop de compliments! Et si je m'arrêtes en si bon chemin, c'est tout simplement pour vous faire enrager, mouahahahaha! ;-))

callistoisa: Pourquoi tout le monde me dit que je suis sadique! Ce mot est trop faible, voyons! Je suis machiavélique! x) Et je vais faire de mon mieux pour poster régulièrement, mais je travaille souvent jusque minuit les soirs d'école, donc forcément, j'ai moins de temps pour écrire. Après, il me reste le week-end, je vais essayer! En attendant, je poste le plus possible, pour votre plus grand plaisir j'espère ! ^^

Sedinette Michaelis: Ah! Pour se rapprocher d'Harry, Bella va se rapprocher, oui! Lis et tu sauras ;) Merci pour ta review enthousiaste mdr x)

draym: Ah, ça pour être maso, elle va être maso, ma Bella! Voilà la suite tant attendue ! ^^

history: Ah, la réaction de Lucius ne sera pas pour tout de suite, tout de suite, désolée ;) Mais elle viendra, ça c'est sûr dans quelques chapitres ^^ Tom a gardé vivant Harry pour deux raisons: au début, tout simplement car il ne pouvait pas le tuer. Je suis partie du principe qu'il ne pouvait pas agir parce qu'Harry avait des boucliers béton d'Occlumancie. La deuxième raison est qu'Harry est très intéressant pour lui et que secrètement il l'aime beaucoup :) Merci pour ton avis et à bientôt!

baronnis: A vos ordres, chef! ^^ Voici le nouveau chap'!

sarahtail: Harry trouve hilarant de rendre Lucius mal à l'aise, considère ça comme une manière de se foutre de lui! :)) Harry tombera bien amoureux, mais ça risque d'être un peu plus compliqué que prévu... Merci pour la review!

Drougael :Pourquoi tant de compliments dans une même review? Veux-tu me faire rougir comme une tomate? Non mais! x) Merci beaucoup! Voici le nouveau chap tout frais tout beau (j'espère)!

Ascella Black: S'il l'est, il ne le fera pas savoir à Harry ça, c'est sûr, comme tu le verras dans le prochain chapitre. En attendant, celui-là vous fera, j'espère, patienter un peu ! Merci pour la review! ^^

bambou03: Tout d'abord: coucou! cela me fait très plaisir de te retrouver ! :)) Sinon, merci pour ta review qui m'a beaucoup touchée et à bientôt j'espère!

Lulu: Merci mille fois ! ^^ Je me suis très bien rétablie! Sinon, oui Bella, va beaucoup aimer Harry, comme tu le verras dans ce chapitre! En espérant continuant à vous torturer, ô chers lecteurs adorés, Eclat d'Argent. x))

FaenaFiliana: Tu l'as lue d'un trait? Waouh, tu m'impressionnes! Moi-même pour la relire j'ai mis deux jours x) Sinon merci beaucoup pour ta review et voici la suite!

Sinwen: A non! Trop c'est trop! Pourquoi tant me flatter? Je vais prendre la grosse tête! Merci pour cette magnifique review et voici la suite (je ne vous ai même pas fait attendre une semaine, tu as vu? x)) ) A bientôt!

Lilireyna: Eh, fallait être plus claire, na! Bon, ce chapitre finit avec moins de suspense, mais il y en a quand même... Please don't kill me? *-* A bientôt!

: Merci de ton avis! Tes critiques sont constructives et en y réflechissant je me suis rendue compte que c'est vrai que ça a l'air un peu bizarre! Je vais donc essayer d'amener le slash de manière à ce que Harry ne fasse pas non plus l'aveugle sur tous les défauts du Lord! Quant à la mère, elle était quelque peu pieds et mains liées. Si elle parlait, elle mettait en danger la vie de son fils et de la sienne. Au moins avec Johnny restaient-ils en vie! AVec Voldemort, leur espérance de vie aurait rapidement diminué! ^^ En tout cas, merci encore et à bientôt!

Alycia Panther: J'espère que celui de Bella avec Harry le fera aussi ! ^^

ptitcoeurfragile: Je ne fais que t'obéir! Voici le nouveau chap! :)

atsune: Merci, merci, merci, c'est trop d'honneur ! ;) Il faudra encore quelques chap' pour que Tom avoue à Harry qui il est mais je n'en dis pas plus pour ne pas gâcher la surprise ! ^^

akane keiko holmes: Lucius risque en effet d'être sacrément sur le c**! Merci de ta review et à bientôt j'espère!

Ouji Akuma : A tes ordres ! ^^

lalilou10: Merci beaucoup, j'espère qu'elle continuera de te plaire! Voici la suite tant attendue ! ;)

Egwene Al' Vere: 18 chap' d'un coup? Waouh! J'ai mis deux jours à tout relire! Tu as du courage! Merci pour ton commentaire, et voici le 19 ème! x)

XiSyd: Beaucoup de monde me dit qu'ils ont lu les 18 d'un coup et je suis scotchée! Merci beaucoup! Oui, je sais je suis très sadique et le pire c'est que j'adore ça! Ca ne risque pas de s'arranger mdrr Voici enfin la première rencontre entre les deux, un peu mouvementée comme tu le verras! ^^

Etrelley: J'arrive j'arrive! x))

fleurpuante: Puisque tu me supplies à genoux, je ne peux que céder à tes prières ! ;) Merci pour ta review, Fleur-qui-sent-si-bon! ^^

Morane: Waouh, merci beaucoup! J'espère ne pas te décevoir! Voici la suite, en espérant que cela te plaise! ;)

Candice:  Oui, je sais, je me suis fais la même réflexion sur la victoire d'Harry mais il me fallait absolument ça pour introduire LV comme je le voulais. Tu verras que par la suite, Harry perdra un certain nombre de fois aussi! Il n'est pas non plus superpuissant, mais il peut devenir un véritable génie si il apprend du bon maître! Quant à l'attitude d'Harry quant à Lucius, je pense qu'Harry veut juste se moquer gentiment de son père, et quelle meilleure façon d'approcher quelqu'un que de lui faire comprendre qu'on est attiré par lui? Je le vois mal lui dire: 'Eh, on peut être amis?' x)) Enfin tu comprends quoi :) Sinon, merci pour ces remarques constructives et voici la suite!

Lil's; Oui, tu es la seule à l'avoir remarqué au milieu de la future apparition de LV! ^^ La mère se REBELLE! Waouh! Merci pour ton avis et à bientot! ;)

shishi-sama76: Waouh, je suis flattée que tu sacrifies le peu de sommeil que tu as pour lire cette histoire! En tout cas, ne me complimente pas trop, je vais rougir sinon ^^ Merci à toi pour ta gentille review et à bientôt!

shishi-sama76: Pourquoi est-ce que je m'arrête en si bon chemin? Mais pour faire crier les impatients, ha! ^^ Voilà la suite! x) et merci de l'avis!

**En espérant ne pas vous décevoir... Voici le chapitre 18!**

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

Harry tourna si vite la tête vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il manqua de se tordre lui-même le cou. Ce dernier se trouvait à moins d'un mètre d'eux, les bras croisés, ses yeux bleus glaciaux semblant les transpercer du regard. Immédiatement, le jeune homme nota tous les petits détails de son visage qui auraient échappé à la grande majorité des gens.

Lord Voldemort n'était pas juste séduisant, comme il était aisé de l'admettre, il était incroyablement beau, d'une manière presqu'angélique. Ses yeux perlés de cils longs et fins lui donnaient l'impression de regarder à travers de l'eau tant ils étaient d'un bleu transparent, ses lèvres étaient aussi pulpeuses que les siennes quoiqu'un peu pincées à l'instant présent. Le sorcier arquait son sourcil droit, élégamment dessiné tandis que son nez un peu pointu frémissait légèrement, pourquoi, Harry ne saurait l'expliquer. Sa peau pâle trahissait son ascendance aristocratique, tandis que ses boucles noires et soyeuses retombaient subtilement sur ses oreilles.

Le Lord était grand et justement musclé, ni trop, ni pas assez. Ses robes noires étaient étonnamment simples pour un tel personnage mais Harry devina immédiatement que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas besoin de cela pour séduire alors qu'il avait déjà tout le reste. Son charme était presqu'insolent tant il était injuste de voir autant de beauté et de pureté chez un être aussi mauvais. L'homme ne paraissait pas avoir plus de trente ans. Aucune ride n'enlaidissait son joli visage. C'était troublant, l'homme ne devait pas rire beaucoup, si tant est qu'il était possible pour un Seigneur des Ténèbres de rire. Sa peau était plus lisse que de la porcelaine !

On aurait dit un ange déchu. Harry le compara immédiatement dans son esprit à Lucifer.

Tel le diable en personne, Lord Voldemort était un véritable démon caché sous une apparence angélique.

« Lucius. », chuchota la voix menaçante du Lord.

« Mon Seigneur. », déglutit le blond en courbant la tête en signe de respect. « Voici Harry Parker, comme vous me l'aviez demandé. »

« Je vois cela, Lucius, mais je te remercie de me le préciser », ironisa le Seigneur des Ténèbres, la voix sarcastique. « Tu peux nous laisser maintenant. Je crois savoir que tu as des missions à remplir, aujourd'hui. »

Lucius hocha la tête et après un dernier coup d'œil à Harry, se retira avec précipitation.

Harry refusa de prendre cela comme un mauvais signe pour sa vie. Les Malfoy avaient juste un instinct de survie bien trop développé pour leur bien, voilà tout. Il devait laisser au Seigneur le bénéfice du doute.

Ce dernier justement reporta son attention sur lui, et Harry ne put retenir un intense frisson lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Il lui fallut réunir tout son self-control pour ne pas déglutir ou gesticuler de gêne sous les yeux scrutateurs de son observateur. Malgré tout, il ne put rien faire contre son rythme cardiaque qui s'accéléra inexorablement.

« Mr Parker, soyez assuré que je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance. », déclara paisiblement le Lord, d'une voix trop calme pour être normale. « J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. Je me demandais juste quand vous alliez vous décider à me contacter. Entrez, je vous prie. », l'invita-t-il en s'écartant légèrement de l'entrée de la salle.

Harry fit un pas hésitant, puis un deuxième, puis un troisième. Finalement, lorsqu'il fut totalement entré, le Seigneur des Ténèbres pénétra dans la pièce à son tour et le dépassa, ferma la porte sans même la regarder d'un simple geste du doigt. Voilà une tentative plus que flagrante de l'impressionner, comprit immédiatement Harry en fixant intensément le dos de l'homme. Il était évident pour lui que le Lord chercherait à l'intimider pour lui faire savoir qu'il le dominait.

S'il le laissait penser qu'il le craignait, Harry savait qu'il ne serait alors plus intéressant aux yeux du puissant sorcier. Comme Tom le lui avait répété maintes et maintes fois, la meilleure façon d'épater Lord Voldemort était de faire exactement le contraire de ce qu'il attendait de vous.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait encore rien vu s'il pensait lui faire peur avec si peu.

Harry se permit d'étudier la salle avec précision, vérifiant d'instinct toutes les issues qui lui permettraient de s'échapper si la situation venait à mal tourner. Même s'il était tout à fait clair pour lui qu'il n'aurait pas la moindre chance contre le Seigneur de Ténèbres si ce dernier décidait de mettre fin à sa vie, le jeune garçon préférait tout de même savoir où il mettait les pieds. Littéralement.

On ne négligeait jamais un adversaire même si on se savait largement inférieur à lui. Ce serait une grave erreur tactique.

La salle était grande, remarqua immédiatement Harry. Ou plutôt immense. A sa droite se trouvait une table gigantesque qui prenait pratiquement toute la largeur de la pièce. Elle était de marbre, et semblait froide rien qu'en la regardant. Il pouvait voir suspendu au-dessus d'elle un splendide lustre dont les cristaux scintillaient de mille feux. Etrangement, ce dernier ne rendait pas l'atmosphère moins inquiétante, c'était même le contraire. Une sensation de gêne le saisit lorsqu'il observa les petites perles briller les unes après les autres. Ce devait être incroyablement stressant lors des longues réunions.

Harry n'était pas assez naïf pour croire que cela n'était pas fait exprès.

Quelques mètres plus loin, une cheminée réchauffait légèrement la pièce glaciale. Cependant, les flammes du feu qu'elle abritait étaient d'une inhabituelle couleur verte, dessinant des ombres inquiétantes sur le mur d'en face. Immobile devant l'antre, un immense serpent endormi se réchauffait. Un étrange adage vint immédiatement à l'esprit d'Harry lorsqu'il le vit : on ne réveille pas un dragon qui dort. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, le jeune sorcier eut le sentiment que le serpent si innocemment exposé à quelques mètres de lui était bien plus dangereux que n'importe quel dragon existant.

Poursuivant son exploration, Harry détourna le regard vers la partie gauche de la salle. Lord Voldemort s'y trouvait, lui tournant le dos et semblait leur verser à boire. Encore une humiliation de plus. On ne tournait jamais le dos à un ennemi. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres cherchait donc à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas assez intéressant pour mériter son attention. Un message fort lui était envoyé : Tu ne me fais pas peur.

Harry força ses jambes à avancer en direction du Lord, ses yeux parcourant le petit salon qui s'y trouvait. Les deux canapés de couleur noire accentuaient encore plus l'obscurité de la salle, et le jeune homme se sentit mal à l'aise d'être si petit alors que la pièce était si grande. Les fauteuils occupaient une infirme partie de l'espace, qui était pour le reste totalement vide.

Le jeune homme peinait à distinguer quoique ce soit à plus de dix mètres, et l'écho de ses pas résonnait d'un air presque menaçant à ses oreilles. Tout était vraiment une question de mise en scène, pensa Harry, légèrement impressionné par les efforts déployés par le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour le dominer. Le jeune garçon comprit avec plaisir que sous ses extérieurs décontractés, le Lord se sentait tout de même un tant soit peu menacé par lui.

A sa place, il le serait. Il possédait après tout la baguette jumelle à la sienne et avait mis hors d'état de nuire cinq de ses disciples sans la moindre égratignure alors que ses dossiers scolaires le jugeaient à peine « passable ». Il y avait tout de même de quoi s'interroger, et Harry comptait bien jouer là-dessus.

« Je vous en prie, Mr Parker, installez-vous. », lui sourit le Lord en lui désignant l'un des deux fauteuils d'un geste de la main.

Le sourire de l'homme sonnait tellement faux qu'Harry frissonna légèrement tout en s'asseyant comme son interlocuteur le lui avait demandé.

« Je vois que vous n'avez pas tardé à me convoquer », déclara-t-il quant à lui en acceptant le verre de Whisky que le Seigneur lui tendait.

Sous-entendu : y a-t-il une raison pour cela ? Post-scriptum : Craignez-vous donc quelque chose de ma part ?

Voilà qui devrait faire réagir l'homme.

« Votre messager me paraissait assez mal en point pour juger la situation plutôt préoccupante. », répondit-t-il d'une voix traînante, ses yeux plongés dans les siens.

Le Lord ne semblait pas prêt de détourner le regard. Eh bien, s'il voulait jouer à cela, il allait être servi.

« Parlez-vous de Lucius ? J'aurais pensé que ce serait Bella qui vous aurait le plus interpellé. Comment se porte-t-elle, d'ailleurs ? J'espère qu'elle n'a pas succombé à ses blessures. Elle serait une telle perte pour la société. », ironisa Harry tout en gardant sa voix sérieuse tout au long de sa réplique.

« Rassurez-vous donc, elle a pu être facilement soignée par les mains expertes de mon Maître des Potions. », répliqua le Lord.

« Ah oui, Severus. Quelle chance avez-vous de le compter parmi les vôtres. Cet homme est un véritable génie lorsque les potions sont concernées. »

« En effet. J'ai appris que lui et vous étiez d'ailleurs réputés pour être plutôt proches lors de vos années à Poudlard. C'est plutôt troublant. Je connais Severus, il ne s'intéresserait pas au premier venu. Or, vous étiez connu pour être assez médiocre. Maintenant dites-moi. Qu'avez-vous donc fait pour attirer son attention ? », demanda-t-il, l'air véritablement curieux.

« Nous nous ressemblons plus que nous ne l'imaginions. Qui se ressemble s'assemble, voilà tout. »

« Si vous le dites. », rétorqua le Lord en le fusillant du regard pour ne pas avoir répondu à sa question. Cependant, à la plus grande surprise d'Harry, l'homme ne le força pas à avouer et changea brusquement de sujet. « Harry Parker. », chuchota-t-il en se penchant en avant, se rapprochant ainsi physiquement du plus jeune. « Quel nom banal pour un sorcier avec un si grand destin. »,

Harry, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, s'avança à son tour, comme attiré de façon magnétique par le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire, mon Seigneur. Je suis un sorcier tout à fait ordinaire. », osa-t-il encore répliquer, testant la patience du Lord sans prendre de gants.

« Voilà qui m'insulte profondément », répliqua son interlocuteur en plissant des yeux, l'air agacé. « Un homme capable de partager une baguette avec les mêmes propriétés que la mienne ne peut être ordinaire. Ou alors est-ce une insulte sous-jacente à mon encontre ? », siffla-t-il.

« Non, bien sûr que non, je n'oserais pas. Au contraire, je suis bien entendu profondément honoré de partager quelque chose d'aussi sacré qu'une baguette avec le sorcier le plus puissant de tous les temps. Cependant, ce serait mentir de dire que j'ai en moi la force nécessaire pour n'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un quart de votre puissance. Mon Seigneur, je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un humble serviteur. »

La conversation prenait une tournure que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas vu venir et à vrai dire, Harry non plus. Cependant, qu'il fasse son éloge était probablement la dernière chose à laquelle l'homme s'attendait lorsqu'il l'avait convoqué. Il ne faisait donc que suivre les conseils de Tom. Tout ce qui pouvait étonner le Seigneur était bon à prendre.

« Un humble serviteur capable d'ériger des barrières autour de son village si puissantes que je n'ai guère encore pu les traverser. Un humble serviteur dont les parents sont de véritables génies. Un humble serviteur étant parvenu à déstabiliser un Malfoy, à envoyer au tapis une Black et à imposer un Serment de Sang à un Gordon. Un humble serviteur ayant pris soin d'inspecter le moindre recoin de cette pièce, à la recherche d'un éventuel danger. Un humble serviteur ayant immédiatement compris comment attiser ma curiosité. Un humble serviteur ne se recroquevillant pas devant moi et me parlant comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple rendez-vous entre amis. Non, Harry Parker, vous êtes tout sauf un humble serviteur », murmura le Seigneur des Ténèbres en se levant et se positionnant derrière lui.

Harry dût rassembler tous ses efforts pour s'empêcher de se retourner.

« Vous êtes mystérieux, Mr Parker, et arrogant, mais vous ne me connaissez pas encore. Oh bien sûr, vous savez comme tout le monde que je suis intransigeant et très puissant, mais vous ne savez rien de moi. J'aime les énigmes, Mr Parker, et je me ferais un plaisir d'analyser la vôtre jusqu'à révéler le dernier des secrets que vous cachez de moi derrière ces remarquables boucliers d'Occlumancie. », lui promit-il à l'oreille.

Pourquoi Harry avait-il l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'une menace ?

«Vous avez un certain sens de la répartie, je l'admets », déclara-t-il en tournant autour du fauteuil pour lui faire face. « Mais cela ne me gêne pas. Le jeu n'en sera que plus amusant. Vous vous croyez puissant, Mr Parker, mais vous n'êtes rien. En tout cas, rien pour l'instant. Vous ne pourriez même pas tenir quinze secondes face à moi. »

« Si vous en êtes tellement persuadé », répliqua Harry avec insolence en se levant à son tour. « Pourquoi ne vérifions-nous pas cela immédiatement ? »

Sitôt que ces paroles furent sorties de sa bouche, Harry les regretta, se maudissant mille fois pour son esprit fougueux et sa langue qui allait plus vite que son esprit. Il était devenu fou. C'était la seule explication possible. Venait-il de lancer au plus puissant sorcier de tous les temps une proposition de duel ?

Il était fini. On le transporterait hors de la salle en milliers de morceaux.

Paix à son âme.

Lord Voldemort fut aussi choqué que lui par sa réponse, si le léger écarquillement de ses yeux était un indice fiable. Au moins pourrait-il mourir en sachant que c'était de la faute de Tom. C'était lui qui lui avait dit de faire ce que le Lord n'attendait pas de lui ! Maudit soit-il.

Au moins, une chose était claire : il n'avait réellement aucune chance de s'en sortir vivant si l'autre sorcier avait décidé de le tuer.

« Vous jouez à un jeu dangereux, Harry », déclara le Lord avec un sourire amusé. « Mais cela me plaît. », poursuivit-il en faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts. « J'accepte votre demande. »

Et merde.

Sa dernière chance de faire marche arrière venait de s'envoler. Il n'avait plus le choix désormais. Inspirant profondément, le jeune sorcier se redressa de toute sa hauteur et fit le vide dans sa tête et dans son corps. Il ne pouvait guère se permettre d'être assailli par des émotions purement humaines alors qu'il combattrait avec le Lord. S'il voulait tenir au moins une minute, il devait mettre toutes les chances de son côté.

Les deux adversaires se placèrent l'un en face de l'autre. Le duel débuta immédiatement, Harry et le Seigneur des Ténèbres se passant des salutations d'usage.

Cela commença très mal pour Harry qui n'eut même pas le temps de prononcer un sort avant d'être bombardé de malédictions en tous sens. C'était lors de ces moments qu'il était heureux de s'être autant entrainé dans la Salle sur Demande à Poudlard. Voltigeant au milieu des jets de couleurs diverses, sans jamais être touché par le moindre d'entre eux, Harry donnait l'impression de danser au milieu des sorts. Il savait qu'il devait avoir l'air assez impressionnant vu de l'extérieur, mais cette stratégie ne durerait pas éternellement. Il se sentait déjà fatigué alors que cela ne faisait que quinze secondes que le duel avait débuté.

Lord Voldemort voulait l'humilier en le vainquant sans qu'il n'ait même eu la moindre occasion d'attaquer. Cependant, Harry n'était pas prêt à se laisser faire. Il allait lui montrer qu'il valait bien mieux que tous les autres. C'était le moment ou jamais de l'impressionner. Son but en tête, Harry se sentit tout de suite plus fort et plus confiant.

Bien sûr, il ne gagnerait pas. Mais peut-être pouvait-il au moins montrer au Lord une partie de ce qu'il savait faire. Il devait malgré tout veiller à ne pas utiliser toutes ses armes secrètes maintenant. Ce serait les gâcher inutilement alors qu'elles lui seraient très utiles dans le futur s'il venait à combattre de nouveau le Seigneur des Ténèbres. En effet, entre temps le Lord aurait-il probablement eu le temps de trouver un moyen de toutes les contrer, ce qu'Harry désirait éviter à tout prix.

Tout en continuant de tournoyer sans s'arrêter, le jeune sorcier, tendit la main qui ne tenait pas sa baguette et força l'air autour de lui à le protéger quelques secondes des malédictions en les absorbant. Aussitôt, Harry se sentit étouffer et il sut qu'il devait agir vite avant de mourir par excès d'oxygène. Empoignant sa baguette d'une main sûre, il convoqua une cinquantaine de chauve-souris qu'il envoya sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce dernier semblait positivement stupéfait qu'il ait réussi à riposter malgré ses attaques constantes et Harry sentit son cœur se réchauffer, enhardi par sa petite victoire.

Bien entendu, le Lord n'eut aucun mal à se débarrasser des chauves-souris, néanmoins, ce laps de temps laissa au jeune homme le loisir d'ériger un bouclier suffisamment puissant pour rejeter les plus banales des malédictions que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui envoyait depuis le début du duel. Alors que ce dernier le pointait de nouveau de sa baguette, un sort sur le bout de la langue, Harry visa le sol à côté de lui d'un puissant maléfice d'explosion, puis se servit de la magie sans baguette pour projeter le maximum de débris dans la direction du puissant sorcier.

Si l'homme le surpassait aisément en expérience et en puissance, il restait tout de même un jeune sorcier très rusé qui comptait bien se servir de toutes les choses à sa disposition pour tenir le maximum de temps possible.

Comme il s'y attendait, le Seigneur des Ténèbres convoqua un puissant bouclier et riposta en lui envoyant un sortilège de magie noire, le Sanguis autem fervens, qui avait pour effet de faire bouillonner le sang de celui qui en était victime jusqu'à ce que ses veines explosent sous la pression. Harry se souvint avoir étudié la malédiction dans un bouquin de haut niveau dans la Réserve de Poudlard. Aussi préféra-t-il plonger sur le côté pour éviter de la subir.

C'était très probablement ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres désirait, car il fut immédiatement projeté contre le mur du fond par un sortilège relativement bénin qu'il venait d'envoyer dans cette direction précisément. Harry sentit son dos heurter très violemment les pierres dures formant le mur et ne put guère s'empêcher d'hurler d'agonie. Dans toute sa douleur, il peina à retenir sa magie qui se manifesta en faisant trembler tous les meubles de la pièce sous le regard appréciateur du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce dernier justement le visa de nouveau et prononça distinctement, la baguette pointée dans sa direction :

« Doloris »

Harry, malgré sa souffrance, sentit son instinct d'auto-préservation prendre le dessus et roula sur le sol pour éviter le rayon lumineux. Il répliqua immédiatement par un Sectumsempra que le Lord évita d'un simple pas sur le côté. Harry en profita pour se relever, et, ne se préoccupant pas de son échec, entreprit immédiatement de répliquer de nouveau. Cependant, son adversaire le devança et lui lança un sort de découpe qu'il ne put éviter. Du sang gicla de sa blessure à l'épaule sans qu'Harry n'y prête plus d'attention que nécessaire.

Le Lord semblait surpris qu'il résiste aussi bien à la douleur, puisque le sort était censé déchirer sa peau jusqu'à toucher l'os. Harry n'allait pas lui dire qu'il avait vécu cette malédiction à de nombreuses reprises lors de son enfance. Au lieu de cela, il répliqua par un Stupefix Totaliter que le Seigneur des Ténèbres évita une fois de plus. Levant sa baguette dans un ultime effort en dépit de son épuisement, le jeune sorcier tenta un simple Expelliarmus, tandis que de son côté, son adversaire lui envoyait un sort qu'Harry ne connaissait pas, mais qui avait très probablement des effets qu'il ne voulait même pas imaginer.

Les deux sortilèges entrèrent en fusion et se mêlèrent l'un à l'autre. Harry sentit sa baguette vibrer sous sa main crispée, et se retrouva dans l'impossibilité de se séparer d'elle. Il devina immédiatement ce qu'il se passait. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Il s'agissait du Priori Incantatum. Leurs baguettes étaient jumelles : elles contenaient le même élément venant de plus du même animal. Elles n'étaient pas faites pour combattre l'une contre l'autre, aussi produisaient-elles ce phénomène étrange auquel il était titanesque de mettre fin avant que l'une des deux baguettes ait pris l'avantage sur l'autre.

Harry vit avec appréhension le rayon lumineux se rapprocher de lui, et sut qu'il était en train de perdre. Epuisé comme il l'était, il devinait bien qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps de plus et il n'était même pas envisageable de renverser la situation. Le seul moyen de s'en sortir pour lui sans être affecté par le Priori Incantatum était de briser le lien.

Il suffisait de le vouloir assez fort, avait-il lu dans un bouquin. Tout était une question de volonté.

Des gouttes de sueur perlaient de son front et il était littéralement noyé sous ses robes épaisses. Il sentait ses cheveux lisses boucler à cause de l'humidité, et sa blessure à l'épaule ne semblait pas prête à arrêter de saigner. La perte de sang le ferait bientôt perdre connaissance s'il ne trouvait pas un moyen de mettre fin au duel sans finir encore plus mal en point qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Lord Voldemort, de son côté, paraissait à peine essoufflé. Quoique légèrement décoiffé, il avait l'air toujours aussi présentable qu'avant le duel et leur petit combat semblait pour lui à peine plus qu'une petite promenade de santé. Harry sentit des piques de jalousie l'envahir en remarquant à quel point il avait encore à apprendre comparé à des sorciers comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ce dernier observait le phénomène qui se produisait entre leurs deux baguettes d'un air fasciné. Ses yeux bleus semblaient multicolores car le rayon lumineux s'y reflétait, et il penchait légèrement la tête sur le côté, paraissant en pleine réflexion.

C'était profondément injuste. Harry peinait à tenter de faire reculer un tant soit peu les perles de couleur qui se dirigeaient vers lui, alors que le Lord ne semblait même pas s'être rendu compte qu'il gagnait, tant il était distrait.

Autour d'eux commençaient à apparaître des sortes de fantômes qu'Harry devina être les dernières victimes du Lord. Il put clairement discerner leurs visages, pour la plupart encore incroyablement jeunes, trop jeunes en tout cas pour faire face à la mort si tôt. Ils observaient la lutte entre eux d'un air neutre, comme dépossédés de toute émotion humaine. Ils n'étaient pas faits pour occuper encore le monde des vivants. Ils n'étaient plus que de simples échos de ce qu'ils avaient été, un écho terrible et terrifiant rappelant sans cesse à Harry ce que leur avait fait le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Déglutissant profondément, le jeune garçon détourna les yeux des spectres et se concentra autant qu'il le put pour mettre fin à leur combat.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ses efforts se révélèrent payants car il parvint finalement à dévier sa baguette, interrompant la connexion entre elle et celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres. A bout de forces, Harry eut juste le temps d'envoyer au Lord un dernier sort, l'Expulso cito Bombarda avant de s'effondrer au sol, ses jambes ne parvenant plus à le porter.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, à la plus grande surprise d'Harry, ne vit pas venir la malédiction, encore trop distrait par l'arrêt brutal du Priori Incantatum, et fut donc projeté à l'autre extrémité de la salle. Le jeune sorcier l'entendit heurter le mur avec semble-t-il une force relativement moyenne, la puissance du sort ayant été contrebalancée par la distance importante présente entre le Lord et le mur le plus proche. L'homme avait perdu de la vitesse en route et n'avait donc pas subi le sortilège aussi fortement que Bellatrix le matin même.

Ce fut tout ce qu'Harry put supporter avant de se traîner contre le mur, la tête tournée en direction du plafond, la respiration haletante.

Une chose était sûre : combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres était d'un tout autre niveau que combattre cinq de ses Mangemorts. Harry pouvait l'attester avec une certitude absolue. Son combat de la matinée avait été du pur gâteau.

« Eh bien, on peut dire que vous êtes encore plus surprenant que je ne le pensais, Harry », déclara le Lord alors qu'il marchait dans sa direction d'un pas tranquille, comme s'il ne venait pas d'heurter un mur de pierres après avoir voltigé à travers une pièce gigantesque.

Harry haussa un sourcil. Il était à sa merci, totalement épuisé, assis à même le sol, et c'était tout ce que l'homme trouvait à dire ? Aucune remarque sarcastique comme quoi il aurait pu le vaincre en deux temps trois mouvements ? Aucune arrogance, pas de moquerie ?

Quelque chose ne devait pas tourner rond chez le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Personne n'avait encore tenu aussi longtemps avec moi. Vous avez une technique de combat intéressante. Tout en vous sachant en infériorité au niveau de la puissance, vous avez tout de même utilisé diverses méthodes pour tenter de me déstabiliser. Vous avez employé une large gamme de sorts variés, vos mouvements étaient fluides. Vous excellez à éviter les sorts. Vous feriez un duelliste imbattable, avec un bon entraînement. », déclara-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

L'homme avait une idée en tête. Restait à savoir si cela sentait bon ou mauvais pour lui.

« D'autant plus que nous partageons des baguettes jumelles », poursuivit-il pour lui-même. « Oui, il est certain que vous feriez un combattant fantastique »

Harry se demandait bien ce qui pouvait lui valoir tant de compliments. C'était probablement l'une des seules choses qu'il n'avait pas envisagée comme possible de la part du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le voilà heureusement détrompé.

« Cela fait bien longtemps que j'ai eu mon dernier apprenti. », déclara-t-il finalement en s'accroupissant face à lui. Bien que la situation ne s'y prête absolument pas, Harry retint son souffle et ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le visage monstrueusement beau du Lord. « Vous serez le premier depuis des années. », continua ce dernier.

Harry n'eut même pas le temps d'exprimer toute sa stupéfaction ou de tenter d'objecter quoique ce soit car le Lord lui fit signe de se taire et posa sa baguette sur son épaule. Sa blessure se referma d'elle-même, laissant une simple cicatrice tandis que le Lord lui disait :

« Voilà comment cela va se passer… »

* * *

Harry soupira profondément en continuant de marcher d'un pas rapide. Pourquoi donc n'avait-il pas tué Bellatrix lors de leur premier combat, déjà ? Le jeune garçon peinait de plus en plus à s'en rappeler alors que les jours défilaient. Sa présence avait la fâcheuse manie de l'irriter au plus haut point, et, bien souvent, il se disait que c'était là une punition de la part du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour lui avoir fait traverser sa salle de réunion par les airs lors de leur première rencontre. Après tout, pourquoi lui donnerait-il Bellatrix Lestrange comme professeure suppléante, si ce n'est pour le punir ? N'importe quel homme censé lui offrirait ciel et terre s'il le fallait, rien que pour en être libéré.

Harry avait pour sa part craqué au bout du troisième jour. Il avait poliment demandé au Lord, avec toute la courtoisie dont il était capable, s'il voulait le punir ou le rendre fou en lui imposant la plus folle de ses Mangemorts. Ce dernier avait ri _–ri !- _et s'était contenté de lui assurer qu'elle serait un très bon Professeur lorsqu'il ne serait pas disponible.

Là n'était pas la question. Bella pouvait être une sacrée teigne lorsqu'elle le voulait bien. Harry avait honte d'admettre qu'elle l'avait mis au tapis tellement de fois qu'il sentait ses joues chauffer en y repensant, mais son caractère était tellement odieux que n'importe qui préférerait abandonner sa magie que de passer plusieurs heures d'affilées par jour à ses côtés.

Récemment, il s'était surpris à s'arracher les cheveux de désespoir et en avait conclu avec tristesse que l'influence de Bellatrix commençait à lui faire perdre sa santé mentale, à lui aussi.

« Harry, attends ! Ne t'en vas pas si vite, voyons », couina-t-elle en accourant à ses côtés, peinant à garder le rythme. « Ne veux-tu pas que l'on se retrouve tous les deux après ta séance avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Je pourrais t'apprendre deux ou trois choses, en privé, bien sûr… »

Comme de coutume, la Mangemort le draguait sans vergogne. Ses allusions étaient si peu subtiles qu'il avait surpris le Lord à les fixer de nombreuses fois, se demandant non sans quelques raisons si quelque chose se passait entre eux. L'ex-Serpentard sentit son cœur se retourner à cette idée et ne daigna même pas gratifier sa collègue d'un regard alors qu'il répondait sèchement :

« Non »

« Oh, Harry-chéri, ne soit pas si coincé, voyons. Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais trop rigide lorsque tu tiens ta baguette. Laisse-toi aller, suis tes instincts », s'exaspéra-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

Bellatrix avait l'habitude de mêler ses conseils de combat dans des remarques à caractère sexuel.

Quelle que soit la manière dont Harry la rejetait, la femme ne renonçait jamais. Le jeune homme s'était finalement rendu compte qu'il était un nouveau défi pour elle. Aucun mâle n'avait dû lui résister aussi longtemps –rendez-vous compte, deux semaines entières !-, et ce refus l'excitait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure de leurs rencontres, à la plus grande frustration de sa victime.

Pour ne rien arranger, elle jouissait –_littéralement_\- lorsqu'Harry la dominait au combat, et le jeune homme se demandait bien souvent si cela était dû à une maladie psychologique, ou s'il s'agissait juste de sa personnalité dérangée.

« Merci pour le conseil. Mais c'est toujours non. », répliqua-t-il en accélérant encore plus la cadence, espérant à moitié la semer dans le labyrinthe de couloirs qu'était le QG du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Rooh, Harry, voyons ! Cesse d'agir comme une vierge effarouchée, tu es un homme que diable ! », s'écria Bella en levant les yeux au ciel. « Si tu veux, je te laisserai même m'attacher. A moins que tu préfères que ce soit toi le soumis ? Oh, que ce serait excitant ! », fantasma-t-elle, en mordillant sa lèvre supérieure.

Harry s'imagina la scène et se demanda s'il ne devait pas accepter, juste pour pouvoir la fixer au lit avec un sort de Colle Eternelle, de sorte qu'elle ne puisse plus jamais en sortir.

Quelle paix ce serait.

Le jeune homme revint à la dure réalité en sentant sa collègue s'accrocher à son bras.

« Harry ? Eh oh ? Harry ? Alors c'est oui ? », insistait-elle en se penchant contre lui, mettant en valeur son sublime décolleté et sa poitrine imposante.

Quoiqu'on en dise, Bellatrix restait tout de même une femme désirable. Elle avait tout ce qu'il fallait aux endroits où il le fallait, s'il pouvait formuler sa pensée de cette manière. Si le jeune homme pouvait la faire taire pendant l'acte, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il analyserait plus profondément la question. Ou du moins, ne la rejetterait pas aussi rapidement. Malheureusement, la femme était folle. Merci beaucoup, mais Harry n'était pas plus attiré que cela par les fous furieux. Son père lui avait grandement suffi.

« Harry ? »

C'en était trop. Harry empoigna avec force le cou de la femme, la plaquant violemment contre le mur. Sa tête claqua contre les dalles en pierre et son visage commença petit à petit à devenir rouge par manque d'oxygène. Le jeune homme écrasa avec force ses lèvres contre les siennes, mordant celles de la Mangemort avec une telle ardeur qu'elles se mirent à saigner. Avant que sa compagne ne pense à approfondir le baiser, Harry la lâcha et elle s'effondra sur le sol.

« C'est ça que tu veux ? », cria-t-il, à bout, ressentant une étrange satisfaction en voyant du sang couler sur le menton de Lestrange. Lui-même sentait un liquide métallique colorer ses lèvres, et il ne put s'empêcher d'y passer sa langue pour y goûter.

« Exactement ! », s'extasia-t-elle d'une voix enrouée, le regardant faire avec extase. Elle-même lécha le sang coulant sur ses mains en le regardant droit dans les yeux. « Oh, Harry-chéri, c'était tellement excitant ! J'ai hâte de ce soir ! »

Comment ne pas s'arracher les cheveux, après cela ?

« Harry ? »

La voix provenait de derrière lui. Le jeune homme la reconnut aisément. Severus. Il ne manquait plus que cela !

Combien l'homme avait-il pu voir de la scène qui venait de se dérouler ?

Lentement, le jeune homme se retourna et plongea son regard dans les yeux d'onyx de son mentor. Ce dernier le regardait fixement, l'air absolument et totalement choqué.

Apparemment, il en avait vu assez.

« Severus ! Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! »

« Et qu'est-ce que je crois, d'après toi ? », demanda ce dernier en croisant les bras.

Bella s'étant relevée, elle vint se pendre au bras d'Harry, les observant tour à tour avec ravissement.

« Severus ! Quel bon vent t'amène ici ? »

« J'aimerais parler à Harry, Bella. En privé. », précisa-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

« Oh, je comprends tout à fait. Petite discussion entre mentor et protégé ? », s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus.

Severus sembla un instant décontenancé, mais le Ministre se reprit bien vite et se redressa de toute sa hauteur, prenant une posture menaçante.

« Comment as-tu été mise au courant ? »

« De quoi ? », demanda-t-elle d'un air innocent.

« De cette information ! », rétorqua Severus.

« Quelle information, Severus ? », répliqua-t-elle en en faisant tourner l'une de ses mèches rebelles entre ses doigts crochus.

« Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi, Bella. Tu n'en es jamais sortie vainqueur. », lui glissa-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Harry haussa les sourcils. Voilà qui sentait étrangement le vécu !

Bellatrix soupira et croisa les bras à son tour d'un air boudeur.

« Tu n'es pas drôle, Sevy ! », couina-t-elle en levant le nez en l'air.

Harry s'étouffa subitement et tenta de reprendre sa respiration aussi silencieusement que possible. En face de lui, son mentor le fusillait du regard et ses yeux lui promettaient mille souffrances s'il osait ne serait-ce qu'une parole mesquine à ce sujet.

Mais sérieusement ? Sevy ? Le surnom de Severus était Sevy ? Au moins Bellatrix avait-elle eu le bon sens de ne pas écorcher son prénom à lui ! Maintenant, il était sûr qu'il y réfléchirait à deux fois avant de rouspéter contre « Harry-chéri ».

Severus avait beau lui envoyer des promesses de mort avec une telle intensité qu'elles flottaient presque dans l'air, Harry était persuadé qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à oublier une telle chose. L'homme était sûr d'être charrié à ce propos jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Pauvre de lui.

« Bellatrix… », murmura Severus en faisant un pas dans sa direction.

« Bon, bon… », craqua-t-elle finalement. « Je sais maintenant pourquoi Harry est si têtu, s'il t'a eu comme maître ! »

Severus n'eut même pas le temps de sortir sa baguette pour maudire la sorcière car celle-ci enchaîna immédiatement.

« Une rumeur se propage chez les Mangemorts depuis quelques jours », chuchota-t-elle en se rapprochant de Severus.

« Et que dit cette rumeur ? », cingla ce dernier sans reculer d'un pouce.

« Elle dit que toi », rétorqua-t-elle en pointant son doigt sur la poitrine musclée de son compagnon Mangemort, « et lui », dit-elle en lui réservant le même traitement, « avez été très proches à Poudlard. Tout le monde se pose des questions sur notre petit Harry-chéri, tous se demandent ce qu'il peut bien avoir de si spécial, ce qui peut bien vous captiver, toi et le Seigneur des Ténèbres chez lui », chuchota-t-elle, ses yeux brillants d'une lueur étrange.

« Je suis encore là », marmonna Harry, sans qu'aucun des deux autres n'y prête attention.

« Et donc tu es venue en quête de renseignements ? », supposa Severus d'une voix froide.

Bellatrix ria si fort que les tympans d'Harry peinèrent à supporter un son aussi aigu. Le jeune homme massa ses oreilles douloureuses en ronchonnant contre les sorcières folles _et _bruyantes.

« Oh ça non ! », répliqua-t-elle. « Tu ne lui as donc rien dit pour nous deux ? », s'étonna-t-elle, posant cette fois-ci la question à Harry.

Le jeune homme vit les yeux de son mentor s'écarquiller subitement et il comprit immédiatement le double-sens –probablement voulu- de la phrase de sa collègue. Associée à la scène à laquelle il avait assisté quelques minutes plus tôt, il n'était pas étonnant que son mentor en vienne à une telle conclusion. Severus le fixa avec intensité et Harry se sentit immédiatement obligé d'expliquer ce quiproquo.

« Nous ne sommes pas ensemble ! », s'exclama-t-il. « Bellatrix est ma Professeure suppléante. », dit-il en grimaçant.

« Professeure suppléante ? »

« Ecoute Severus, il vaudrait mieux que je t'explique tout une autre fois, je dois vraiment y aller… », tenta-t-il de s'échapper, vainement.

« Oh ça non, tu ne vas pas t'en aller si vite, mon garçon ! Crois-tu que je sois dupe ? Je sais bien que tu m'évites depuis deux semaines ! Vas-tu me dire ce qu'il se passe, oui ou non ? », demanda-t-il, sa voix remplie de menaces.

Harry déglutit et se rendit compte qu'il ne parviendrait pas à éviter une confrontation, cette fois-ci. Il était temps de dire à Severus la vérité.

Si le jeune homme n'avait pas encore osé en parler à son mentor, c'était tout simplement parce qu'il craignait sa réaction. Dans leur plan initial, Harry devait impressionner le Seigneur des Ténèbres, oui, mais il n'était écrit nulle part qu'il devait devenir son apprenti ! De plus, le Lord n'aurait dû être que secondaire, le principal objectif étant d'approcher Lucius Malfoy.

Jamais Harry n'aurait prévu même dans un million d'années que l'homme s'intéresse tant à lui au point de vouloir lui enseigner en personne. Cependant, l'ex-Serpentard devait bien avouer qu'il apprenait beaucoup de choses avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce dernier était un excellent pédagogue, et il parlait de son sujet avec tellement de passion qu'Harry ne pouvait jamais être distrait de quelque manière que ce soit, qu'il s'agisse d'Histoire de la Magie ou de Potions.

L'homme avait également une façon étrange de pratiquer. Arguant que c'était par l'échec qu'on réussissait, il n'acceptait guère d'apprendre à Harry tout nouveau sortilège s'il n'avait pas encore maîtrisé à la perfection le précédent. De plus, il n'hésitait pas à mettre la main à la patte lui-même et les deux sorciers avaient l'habitude de faire un duel au moins par séance, qu'Harry avait désormais pris l'habitude de perdre lamentablement. Heureusement qu'il ne se vexait plus pour si peu, ou il serait vite devenu aigri.

En bref, son niveau s'améliorait de jour en jour. Lui et le Seigneur des Ténèbres partageaient également quelques débats passionnés sur divers sujets. Leur dernier désaccord concernait la façon de préparer le Felix Felicis. Le Lord avait si bien défendu son point de vue qu'Harry n'avait rien pu faire d'autre qu'y adhérer, à son plus grand choc. L'homme était un tel orateur que c'en était hallucinant. Il ne semblait avoir aucune sorte de faiblesse.

Souvent, Harry s'était demandé pourquoi il prenait le risque de l'entraîner, s'exposant ainsi au danger qu'il retourne sa veste contre lui et devienne son ennemi. Le jeune garçon gagnait en puissance de jour en jour tandis que sa liste de connaissances se faisait de plus en plus longue. Dans toute sa paranoïa, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait tout de même dû imaginer que viendrait un jour où il pourrait peut-être être en mesure de le vaincre.

Et pourtant, il était encore en vie.

Tom lui avait expliqué que le Lord avait en effet pris un grand risque. Cependant, pour lui il s'agissait d'un risque mûrement réfléchi. Il pensait personnellement que le Seigneur des Ténèbres voyait en Harry un atout incroyable pour l'armée et qu'il préférait s'assurer de sa fidélité absolue plutôt que de faire face à son hostilité. Il espérait ainsi conditionner le jeune homme de telle sorte que le trahir ne lui vienne même pas à l'idée.

Harry l'avait grandement supposé, mais se le voir confirmer par Tom avait conforté ses doutes. Sous ses apparences de professeur attentionné, le Seigneur des Ténèbres restait un être calculateur auquel il était insensé d'accorder la moindre petite once de confiance.

Le jeune garçon avait pour le moment réussi à garder la tête froide. Mais pour combien de temps ?

« Très bien », finit par soupirer Harry. « Nous allons parler. Bella… »

« Mmmh ? », répondit cette dernière sans manifester la moindre envie de partir.

« Je te rejoindrai ce soir dans notre salle habituelle si tu nous laisses tranquilles maintenant. »

« Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je sois assez crédule pour croire ça, Harry-chéri ? », demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

« Je te fais le serment de Sorcier que je viendrai. », répliqua-t-il. « Heureuse ? »

« Très », sourit-elle en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue. « Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser, toi et moi », lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Harry frissonna et décida de ne pas y penser plus que nécessaire avant que le temps ne soit venu. Bellatrix lui fit un dernier petit signe et envoya un sourire narquois à Severus avant de tourner les talons et de rebrousser chemin en direction de son bureau personnel.

« Donc ? », s'exclama Severus une fois Bella partie. « Qu'as-tu de si important à m'avouer, qu'apparemment tout le monde sait déjà sauf moi ? »

« J-je vais t'en parler en route », balbutia Harry sous le regard surpris de Severus. «Bah quoi ? Je ne mentais pas quand je disais que j'avais un rendez-vous important. Marche donc avec moi. »

Les deux sorciers avancèrent donc ensemble au milieu du couloir presque désert. C'était l'heure du midi, aussi la plupart des employés étaient-ils au réfectoire en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner. C'était heureux, dans la mesure où Harry et Severus auraient besoin d'une certaine intimité pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement.

« Il s'agit du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de moi. », se lança Harry.

Severus se contenta de le fixer, l'air impassible.

« Nous…Je…Enfin, il m'a proposé d'être son apprenti. J'ai accepté. Comme il ne peut pas toujours être là pour moi, et qu'il considère que les heures que nous passons ensemble ne sont pas suffisantes, il a nommé Bellatrix pour être ma Professeur suppléante, ce dont elle profite bien comme tu peux le voir. »

Son trait d'humour à la fin de sa réplique n'atténua pas le moins du monde la colère de Severus une fois que ce dernier fut parvenu à se remettre du choc.

« Dis-moi que tu plaisantes. », rugit ce dernier en s'arrêtant soudainement et en mettant ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme.

Comme Harry n'osait pas répondre, son mentor le secoua avec vigueur.

« S'il te plaît Harry. Dis-moi que c'est une blague. »

« Non, ça n'en est pas une. », lui assura-t-il d'un air presque désolé.

« Oh mon dieu… »

« Ecoute, Severus, je sais que ça a l'air insensé dit comme ça, mais je t'assure que le Lord m'apprend beaucoup de choses et que j'y gagne autant voire même plus que lui dans l'affaire. », tenta-t-il de se justifier.

« Tu ne comprends pas… », murmura le Ministre en s'appuyant contre le mur, pinçant son nez crochu de ses longs doigts fins.

« Alors explique moi ! Quel est le problème ? »

« Le problème, Harry, », cria Severus, « c'est que tu ignores ce qu'il s'est passé entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et son dernier apprenti ! Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose…Oh mon dieu… Dans quoi t'es-tu donc embarqué ? »

Harry tiqua en entendant la réplique de son mentor et se rapprocha de lui, curieux et un peu inquiet.

« Dis-moi. »

Severus ne répondit pas et se contenta de secouer la tête comme pour se convaincre que tout cela n'était qu'un songe.

« S'il te plaît, Severus, j'ai bien le droit de savoir ce qu'il va m'arriver, non ? Dis-moi ce qui est arrivé à cet apprenti. »

Le Ministre soupira profondément et peina à trouver les mots pour se lancer. Finalement, il plongea ses yeux noirs dans les orbes argentés de son protégé, et, d'une voix lointaine, articula :

« Il s'appelait Sirius Black. »

* * *

**Voilà! Alors, déçus? Ou...pas?  
**

**Dites-moi s'il vous plaît! **

**A bientôt!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Réécriture 11/06/2015**

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

« Sirius Black ? », répéta Harry en fronçant les sourcils. « Comme dans la noble et pure famille des Black ? »

Pourquoi donc était-il étonné ? Les Black avaient toujours été des sorciers noirs, et il aurait dû être évident pour lui que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait choisi comme apprenti l'un des membres de cette prestigieuse famille.

« Oui. », acquiesça Severus en se mettant en marche, ne le regardant pas dans les yeux. « Cependant, Sirius était le mouton blanc des Black, s'il est possible de formuler cela de cette manière. »

« Tu veux dire qu'il était bon ? », s'étonna Harry, à juste titre d'ailleurs.

Le Lord aurait donc choisi son protégé parmi les sorciers de la Lumière ? Voilà qui était pour le moins surprenant.

« Sirius Black était l'incarnation même du Gryffondor insouciant et courageux », ironisa Severus en hochant la tête.

« Mais alors, comment en est-il venu à côtoyer le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? », s'exclama Harry, un peu perdu. « S'il était un gentil sorcier, je ne vois pas d'explication au fait qu'il ait mal tourné de cette manière ! »

Severus soupira profondément en accélérant la cadence, obligeant Harry à le suivre au pas de course. Ah ! Les joies d'être petit…

« D'après les renseignements que j'ai reçus de l'Ordre du Phoenix, que j'espionnais à ce moment-là pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres,… », commença Severus avant de s'arrêter brusquement. « Tu sais ce qu'est l'Ordre du Phoenix, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry arqua un sourcil. Son expression voulait tout dire.

« Bien sûr, quelle question », marmonna le Ministre en secouant la tête. « Comme si le petit génie que tu es ignorait la moindre chose ! Ah si, pour ignorer tout bon sens, tu l'ignores, mais je suppose que pour toute autre chose, je peux te faire confiance ! », s'écria l'homme, la voix dégoulinante de sarcasme.

« Severus… », soupira Harry.

« Oui, oui », bourgeonna son mentor en levant le menton. « Je disais donc que Dumbledore supposait alors que quelques mois après sa sortie de Poudlard, Sirius s'était fait 'enlever' par sa famille comme une dernière tentative pour le faire changer de camp. L'autre alternative étant la mort par les mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mr et Mme Black ont donc amené leur fils devant le Lord. Personne ne sait vraiment ce qui s'est passé dans le Manoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais ce dont on est parfaitement certains, c'est que des mois et des mois plus tard, Sirius Black était une autre personne. »

Severus se tut un moment pour rassembler ses pensées et sortit une cigarette qu'il alluma d'un simple Incendio. Harry le regarda faire sans rien dire, quoiqu'un peu étonné que l'homme use ainsi librement d'objets moldus en plein QG du Lord. Pour en venir à de telles extrémités, son mentor devait être sacrément perturbé !

Harry se sentit un peu coupable de lui causer tant de tracas, mais ne trouva rien à dire pour soulager ses inquiétudes.

« La rumeur a commencé doucement à se propager dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. On murmurait que Sirius Black était devenu l'apprenti du Lord, et que lui et le Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient amants. Beaucoup se mirent à douter des capacités du Seigneur. Ils pensaient que son amour pour Black l'aveuglerait et l'empêcherait de tuer des sorciers de la Lumière ayant été proches de ce dernier. », dit Severus en rejetant une bouffée de fumée.

« Ainsi donc le Seigneur des Ténèbres se devait d'agir », supposa Harry.

« En effet. Il ne pouvait pas laisser une rébellion se former parmi ses Mangemorts sceptiques, aussi décida-t-il de frapper fort afin de prouver à tous qu'il ne s'était pas adouci. La nuit du 31 octobre 1981, sans en avertir son amant, il se rendit à la demeure de James et Lily Potter et les tua de sang-froid. »

« James et Lily Potter ? Comme dans mon oncle James, le frère de maman ? Comme dans Lily, qui fut ta meilleure amie ? », articula Harry, abasourdi.

Severus acquiesça d'un air grave, le regard plongé dans le vide.

« James était le meilleur ami de Sirius. Les deux étaient comme des frères, même plus, comme des jumeaux. Ils faisaient tout ensemble, et s'entendaient comme larrons en foire jusqu'à la conversion de Sirius. », lui révéla-t-il, sa voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

« J'imagine que Sirius n'a pas dû apprécier que celui qu'il aime ait massacré son ex-meilleur ami de cette manière. »

« C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Ce fut comme un électrochoc pour Black. C'est là que l'Ordre du Phoenix suppose qu'il a tourné le dos à Lord Voldemort. Agissant en vrai Serpentard, le sorcier aurait tenté d'affirmer à son amant qu'il ne lui en voulait pas pour la mort de James, ce que ce dernier a cru au bout de quelques temps avec une certaine méfiance. », expliqua Severus, en faisant disparaître son mégot d'un rapide Evanesco.

Harry supposa que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait vraiment dû avoir de l'affection pour Sirius, si tant est que l'homme puisse aimer qui que ce soit, pour être aussi naïf à ce sujet. N'importe qui aurait eu d'énormes doutes sur la sincérité de Sirius. Après tout, le Lord avait assassiné son jumeau, son meilleur ami, son frère de cœur. C'était une faute impardonnable, et le Seigneur aurait dû deviner que Sirius ne pourrait lui pardonner une telle chose.

Voilà qui vérifiait certainement le vieil adage : « L'amour rend aveugle ».

« En secret cependant », poursuivit le Ministre, « Sirius travaillait à sa chute. Son jeune frère, Regulus, avait été tué quelques années auparavant en travaillant sur un projet qui serait capable de détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sirius s'est penché sur les recherches de son cadet, et l'Ordre du Phoenix était persuadé à l'époque que le sorcier avait découvert quelque chose. En tout cas, tout ce que l'on sait, c'est qu'en guise de vengeance pour sa trahison, le Lord aurait condamné son amant au supplice éternel en lui faisant traverser le Voile –j'imagine que tu sais aussi ce que c'est-, espérant ainsi n'accorder aucun repos à l'âme de Sirius. »

Un petit silence se fit entre eux après la dernière réplique de Severus.

Harry, pour sa part, se sentait tout de suite moins confiant à propos de son tutorat par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si l'homme avait été capable d'infliger une telle chose à son amant, un homme qu'il semblait aimer, que pourrait-il donc lui faire à lui, qui n'était qu'un simple apprenti à ses yeux ? Risquait-il au moindre faux pas de rejoindre le jeune Black à travers le Voile ? D'autant plus que l'homme devait être doublement suspect à son sujet à cause de sa précédente expérience en matière d'apprenti.

Etait-il donc en permanence sur la sellette ?

« Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je suis aussi affolé à l'idée que tu sois le nouvel apprenti du Lord ? », demanda Severus d'un ton entendu. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne fera pas deux fois la même erreur. Après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Black, sois sûr que l'homme sera sur ses gardes et prêtera beaucoup plus attention à tes loisirs qu'il ne l'avait fait dans le temps pour Sirius. »

Harry n'avait pas vraiment prévu d'apprendre cela lorsqu'il s'était levé le matin-même. Bien sûr, lorsqu'on côtoyait le Lord de manière régulière, on risquait toujours un peu de ne pas en ressortir vivant, mais Harry prenait conscience tout d'un coup que ce risque était beaucoup plus accru en ce qui le concernait.

Il suffirait d'une parole maladroite, d'une action suspecte, d'un secret de trop pour que Lord s'interroge sur lui.

Atteindrait-il même ses 20 ans ? Plus le temps passait, et plus Harry en doutait. Peut-être mourrait-il le lendemain, victime d'un coup monté ? Il serait aisé pour des Mangemorts jaloux de créer de fausses preuves de trahison contre lui, et le jeune homme doutait fortement que le Lord y réfléchisse à deux fois avant de lui lancer l'Avada Kedavra si cela venait à arriver.

Harry blanchit. Tout d'un coup, il se rendait vraiment compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un jeu. Il n'y aurait pas de seconde partie possible, et s'il mourrait dans la première, ce serait Game Over. Pour toujours.

Subitement, le jeune homme pensa qu'il ne voulait pas mourir si jeune. Il avait encore tellement de choses à vivre, et tellement de rêves à réaliser avant de quitter ce monde. Il serait tellement injuste de mourir à cet âge-là, alors qu'il était dans la fleur de sa jeunesse ! Que diable, il n'avait même pas encore eu de vraie expérience sexuelle ! Il n'avait pas encore pu profiter de son indépendance, il ne s'était toujours pas vengé de son père ! Merde, il devait encore faire trop de choses pour pouvoir partir maintenant !

Pourquoi serait-ce à lui de mourir, alors qu'il était si jeune ? N'avait-il pas suffisamment souffert depuis son enfance ? Ne méritait-il pas un semblant de tranquillité ? Ou du moins, n'avait-il pas été courageux, n'avait-il pas résisté de longues années durant contre une voix qui lui murmurait qu'il suffisait d'un sort pour arrêter toute sa douleur ? N'avait-il pas été bon ? Etait-ce ainsi que le Ciel remerciait les hommes bons ? Parce que si c'était le cas, Harry pouvait aisément comprendre pourquoi Lord Voldemort était devenu l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui.

Sentant sa détresse, son mentor s'arrêta et prit son visage entre ses mains.

« Écoute-moi bien Harry. Je ne te dis pas cela pour te faire paniquer, ou pour te faire peur. Je te le dis pour que tu restes prudent en dépit de tout ce que le Lord pourrait faire ou dire. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres peut être vu comme un fou, oui, mais je ne pense pas qu'il te tuerait sur un simple coup de tête après avoir pris tant de peine à t'enseigner tout ce qu'il sait. »

« Mais si je suis accablé par de fausses preuves… », tenta d'objecter Harry d'une voix faible.

« Lord Voldemort est un génie, Harry. L'un des hommes les plus intelligents qui ait jamais existé. Ne crois-tu pas qu'il creuserait un tant soit peu avant de te faire exécuter ? »

« Mais Sirius… »

« C'est différent », le coupa Severus. « Le Seigneur l'a surpris sur le fait. Il ne pouvait y avoir aucun doute sur sa trahison. Cependant, je pense que si c'étaient ses Mangemorts qui lui avaient parlé de leurs doutes sur son amant, le Lord n'aurait même pas écouté ce qu'ils avaient à dire. »

« Oui, parce que Sirius était son amant ! Le Lord devait tenir un tant soit peu à lui, et ne se serait donc pas pressé pour l'accuser. Moi, par contre, je ne suis rien pour lui ! », s'écria Harry.

« Suis mon conseil, reste le. »

«Rester quoi ? », demanda Harry, perplexe.

« Reste un simple apprenti pour lui. Cela t'évitera bien des tracas, et cela pourrait aussi te sauver la vie, un jour. Regarde ce qui est arrivé au dernier qui a voulu être « plus » pour Lord Voldemort », répliqua Severus d'un ton entendu.

« C'est étrange. », murmura Harry d'un air songeur.

« Qu'est-ce-qui est étrange ? »

« Maman m'a dit la même chose. Elle m'a _fortement encouragé _à ne pas m'impliquer amoureusement avec lui. J'imagine qu'elle connait également l'histoire de Sirius Black. »

« Ah, ça, pour la connaître ! Je te rappelle que Black était le meilleur ami de son jumeau, et, bien qu'Antigone ait été à Serdaigle et non Gryffondor, elle a toujours eu une affinité particulière pour Sirius. », marmonna Severus, les dents serrées.

Harry observa son mentor d'un air curieux.

« Tu étais jaloux de leur relation », comprit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

« J'étais surtout furieux contre elle pour être amie avec ce c***ard ! », rétorqua Severus en fusillant du regard le sol, la tête baissée.

« Mais ne m'as-tu pas dit que Sirius Black était un sorcier de la Lumière ? Il devait être un gars bien, non ? », demanda Harry, complètement perdu.

« Etre bon ne garantit pas un caractère agréable. Black était un insupportable petit arrogant, anti-Serpentard, insouciant et dragueur sans vergogne. Il n'avait aucun respect pour les femmes et s'en servait comme de simples objets. Je voulais juste éviter cela à ta mère, voilà tout. »

« Bien sûr », répondit Harry avec un sourire entendu.

« Laisse tomber. », rétorqua Severus sans même prendre la peine de le gratifier d'un regard. « C'est la vérité ! Crois ce que tu veux, mais je ne mens pas. »

« Mmmh, mmmh. Tu étais jaloux. », insista le jeune homme, son sourire s'élargissant encore plus.

« Non ! »

« Allons Sevy, tu n'as rien à me cacher, tu le sais. Je suis une tombe pour garder des secrets. », l'informa-t-il en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil.

« Harry… », murmura son mentor d'un air meurtrier.

« Oui, Sevy-chou ? », répondit ce dernier du tac-au-tac en arquant un sourcil narquois.

Severus sembla un instant prêt à l'étriper, et l'aurait peut-être fait s'ils n'avaient pas été rattrapés par Lucius Malfoy qui arrivait de derrière eux. Ce dernier se mit à leur niveau et marcha avec eux tout en les regardant bizarrement, ayant probablement entendu la fin de leur conversation.

« Severus, Harry », les salua-t-il tour à tour.

« Lucius », répondit son mentor sur le même ton.

« Lucy-boy ! », cria Harry en s'accrochant au bras de son père sous les yeux écarquillés de Severus. « Tu es venu m'accompagner jusqu'à la salle de réunion ? », demanda-t-il en battant des cils, se retenant difficilement de rigoler en agissant ainsi.

« Eh bien, pas exactement », tenta de répondre ce dernier, immédiatement interrompu par son fils (caché).

« Que nenni ! Pas de non ! Si tu ne l'avais pas déjà prévu, ajoute-le à ton emploi du temps », déclara Harry d'une voix autoritaire. « Un peu d'exercice ne te fera pas de mal. »

Lucius le fixa d'un air perplexe.

« Tu commences à prendre du ventre », précisa Harry en fixant son estomac du regard.

Lucius, désormais, avait l'air scandalisé.

Severus, sentant la catastrophe venir, décida de changer de sujet.

« Pourquoi voulais-tu donc nous voir, Lucius ? »

« En fait, c'est Harry que je voulais voir. Bella m'a chargé de te dire que si tu venais ce soir, elle n'accepterait pas que les choses restent platoniques. », récita Lucius en grimaçant légèrement.

« Que t'a-t-elle fait pour que tu acceptes de jouer le hibou ? », demanda Harry en haussant un sourcil.

« Bella a un stock illimité de menaces crédibles pour vous forcer à faire ce qu'elle veut », se contenta de dire le blond sans le regarder dans les yeux.

« Traduction : tu as un jour couché avec elle et elle te menace maintenant de le dire à Narcissa si tu ne lui obéis pas. », en déduit le jeune sorcier avec détachement.

« Comment… », s'exclama Lucius, abasourdi.

« Oh, s'il te plaît Lucius, une femme comme Bella et un homme comme toi ne pouvez pas rester simplement beaux-frères et belles-sœurs. »

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de la salle de réunion où Lord Voldemort devait déjà sûrement l'attendre. Harry se tourna vers Lucius et croisa les bras en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« Un homme aussi peu fidèle que toi et une femme aussi désirable que Bellatrix ne pouvez guère avoir une relation platonique. », lui lança-t-il avant de se détourner sèchement et de marcher d'un pas rapide en direction de la salle.

Derrière lui, il crut entendre Severus se frapper le front de sa paume tandis que Lucius le suivait, indigné mais également assez curieux. Le blond lui empoigna le bras alors qu'Harry frappait trois grands coups contre la porte.

« Comment sais-tu que j'ai déjà trompé Narcissa, en-dehors de Bellatrix ? », demanda Lucius, ses yeux argent durs comme de la pierre.

Harry ne répondit pas et se libéra plutôt de la poigne ferme de son père tout en ne le quittant pas du regard. C'est ainsi que les trouva Lord Voldemort lorsqu'il vint ouvrir la porte. L'homme dût se racler la gorge pour attirer l'attention des deux sorciers présents sur le palier. Immédiatement, Harry se tourna vers lui en lui faisant un petit sourire d'excuse tandis que ce dernier haussait un sourcil, se demandant certainement ce dont les deux hommes venaient de parler.

« Mon Seigneur », le salua Lucius en faisant une petite révérence. « Je suis navré de vous avoir importuné. J'allais me retirer. », déclara-t-il.

« Cela me semble sage en effet », rétorqua le Lord, l'air un peu agacé.

Alors que Lucius faisait une dernière courbette et se retournait pour prendre le chemin inverse, Harry l'interpella une dernière fois.

« C'est d'accord pour ce soir ! », lui lança-t-il.

Le blond fit une légère pause, puis poursuivit son chemin. Harry savait qu'il porterait bien le message.

Frissonnant à sa décision, Harry tenta de relativiser. Il avait après tout fait un Serment Sorcier, il ne pouvait donc pas le rompre à la légère. Par contre, il n'était pas obligé de coucher avec Bellatrix, quoique celle-ci en dise. Il pouvait très bien entrer dans sa chambre, lui dire bonjour et repartir aussi vite. Il n'aurait donc pas trahi son serment !

Harry se retourna vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Ce dernier le regardait un peu étrangement, mais se reprit vite et reporta son attention sur Severus qui n'avait pas encore bougé. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une sorte de déception au manque de réaction du Lord à sa réplique. Ne voulant pas commencer à analyser ses sentiments, Harry remit cela pour plus tard et se concentra plutôt sur l'échange entre son mentor et son maître.

« Voulais-tu quelque chose, Severus ? »

« Oh non », sursauta-t-il. « Désolé mon Seigneur, je vais me retirer. »

« Fais donc. Mais n'hésite pas à parler à Harry souvent, après tout, c'est ce que font les mentors et leurs protégés, n'est-ce pas ? », lui susurra-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

La pique était explicite et Severus ne fut pas assez bête pour répondre. Le Lord n'avait pas été heureux de n'avoir pas su que son disciple avait pris sous son aile le fils de deux de ses principaux adeptes du moment. Severus avait d'ailleurs dû le sentir passer, songea Harry en regardant son mentor s'enfuir à moitié dans la même direction que son collègue blond.

« Bien, bien, bien. Nous voilà tranquilles. Entre, Harry, je t'en prie », lui dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres en fermant la porte derrière lui. « Nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire, aujourd'hui. »

* * *

Le soir venu, Harry frappa à la porte de leur salle habituelle. Harry et Bella se retrouvaient tous les jours dans cette salle pour s'y entraîner, cependant ce soir-là, le contexte n'était pas exactement le même. Ou du moins, Lestrange devait-elle l'espérer. Pour Harry, c'était moins sûr.

Autant le matin était-il absolument convaincu qu'il ne ferait rien du tout avec sa collègue, autant s'était-il mis à y repenser après le peu de réaction qu'avait eu le Lord à la réplique qu'il avait lancée à Lucius. Harry s'était surpris, avec un certain effarement d'ailleurs, à vouloir rendre jaloux le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Peut-être l'histoire de Sirius Black lui avait-elle retourné le cerveau, ou alors peut-être était-il juste en train de vouloir plaire au plus puissant sorcier de tous les temps.

Bien qu'Harry priait silencieusement pour que la première solution soit la bonne, il savait au plus profond de lui que ce n'était pas le cas, et cela lui faisait peur.

L'inconnu l'effrayait. Jamais encore il n'avait ressenti l'envie de rendre jaloux quelqu'un, et Harry devait avouer qu'il n'aimait pas cette nouveauté. Il craignait plus que tout de trahir la promesse qu'il avait faite à sa mère et d'être attiré physiquement par le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Peut-être que coucher avec Bellatrix calmerait ses hormones affolées et l'empêcherait de succomber au charme du séduisant Dirigeant de la Grande Bretagne Magique.

Ou bien peut-être pas.

La porte, quant à elle, n'attendit pas qu'il ait pris sa décision et s'ouvrit brusquement sur Bellatrix. La femme était habillée d'une longue robe bleu nuit. Moulante, cette dernière épousait bien ses formes. Perchée sur des hauts talons, la Mangemort le dépassait de quelques centimètres, à sa plus grande honte.

« Bella », la salua-t-il d'un ton neutre.

« Harry-chéri ! », s'extasia quant à elle Bellatrix en lui sautant dessus.

Harry ne parvint malheureusement pas à éviter le boulet de canon qui l'enlaça et le poussa à l'intérieur de la pièce.

En voyant à quel point la décoration de la salle avait changé, le jeune sorcier ne put retenir un petit cri. Les tapis avaient disparu, de même que les couteaux et les différentes armes auparavant suspendues au mur. A la place se trouvaient au centre de la pièce un grand lit à baldaquin rose –rose !- et une table basse où étaient posées deux coupes de vin. Deux fauteuils accompagnaient la petite table, là où auparavant se trouvaient des mannequins d'entraînement.

« Je vois que tu as pensé à tout. », commenta Harry d'une voix tout aussi plate que tantôt.

« Oh, tu as remarqué ? », gloussa-t-elle. « Je veux que tout soit par-fait ! »

Harry la laissa l'entraîner vers les fauteuils, encore un peu abasourdi par tous les efforts déployés par la Mangemort pour coucher avec lui. C'était insensé ! Qu'avait-il donc de si spécial qu'elle n'aurait pas avec un autre ? Etait-ce simplement parce qu'il lui résistait ? Si c'était le cas, c'était profondément injuste : soit il ne couchait pas avec elle et devait faire face à ses avances jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, soit il couchait avec elle et regrettait ensuite d'avoir eu cela comme –vraie- première fois. Dans les deux cas, il était perdant dans l'histoire !

Bellatrix le fit asseoir sur un fauteuil et lui tendit une coupe de vin qu'Harry décida d'accepter. Peut-être l'alcool l'aiderait-il à prendre sa décision ? Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne perdait rien à essayer. Le jeune sorcier avala le vin cul sec, tant il était désespéré.

Sa collègue, qui s'était elle aussi assise, un verre à la main, le regarda faire, amusée.

« Oh, allons, Harry-chéri, ne me dis pas que tu te noies dans l'alcool juste parce que tu dois subir ma présence ce soir ? »

« Si, c'est exactement pour cela », marmonna Harry en se resservant une coupe.

« Tut tut tut », le prévint Bella. « Crois-moi, mieux vaut avoir les idées claires pour tout ce qu'on va faire ce soir. Tu n'en auras que plus de plaisir », lui susurra-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux, l'excitation déjà perceptible dans sa manière de se tenir et de se mouvoir.

Harry frissonna et avala de nouveau cul sec. Bellatrix se contenta de rire follement avant de boire une petite goutte de sa propre coupe. Reposant son verre presque plein sur la table, la jeune femme se leva et vint s'asseoir sur les genoux d'Harry qui dût rassembler tout son self-control pour ne pas la pousser par terre.

A ce stade, ses hormones étaient très certainement refroidies.

« Je n'ai pas de sous-vêtements en dessous de ma robe », lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille. Ce faisant, elle prit la main d'Harry et la plaça sur sa cuisse nue, sa robe ayant remonté lorsqu'elle s'était assise.

Harry manqua de s'étouffer à cette déclaration et ne put empêcher son regard de se tourner vers la poitrine de la femme. Gêné, il put constater qu'elle disait vrai et déglutit difficilement.

Peut-être n'était-ce vraiment pas une bonne idée de rester plus que nécessaire. Il avait rempli le Serment, n'est-ce pas ? Il était libre, maintenant. Il pouvait partir. Très bien. C'est ce qu'il allait faire. Maintenant.

Ou bien dans cinq petites minutes, pensa Harry lorsque la femme retira sa robe, la laissant glisser par terre.

Sans savoir le pourquoi du comment, Harry se retrouva sur le lit, dominé par une folle furieuse nue l'embrassant brutalement. Tentant de retrouver un peu d'oxygène, le pauvre jeune homme ouvrit la bouche, et se fit à la place attaquer par une langue sauvage. Pendant ce temps-là, les mains de Bella se baladaient sur son corps et avaient déjà ôté sa robe. Il ne lui restait plus que son pantalon pour seule frontière.

Ce fut au moment de retirer ce dernier vêtement qu'Harry se sentit soudain intimidé.

Il ne pouvait pas la laisser enlever son pantalon.

La cicatrice que lui avait infligée Johnny dans son enfance était peut-être un peu moins visible sur sa cuisse, mais elle n'en restait pas moins apparente. Il ne tenait pas à ce que Bellatrix voit ce que son soi-disant père pensait de lui.. Non. Il ne pouvait pas faire cela, avouer une telle faiblesse. C'était au-dessus de lui, même pour soulager ses hormones déréglées.

Décidant qu'il était temps qu'il renverse la situation, Harry, torse nu, fit une roulade sur le côté et se retrouva au-dessus de Bella.

Suspendant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête en ignorant le cri de plaisir de la femme, il murmura un sort de colle sur ses poignets et les fixa au lit. Puis, il l'embrassa en la caressant doucement, appréciant les gémissements de sa compagne.

Alors que Bella gigotait dans tous les sens, en pleine extase, Harry arrêta soudainement toues ses actions, et, collant ses lèvres à son oreille, lui murmura :

« Je te laisse te finir toute seule. »

Immédiatement, il lui lança un Silencio, afin de ne pas entendre ses cris, et, ramassant ses habits, ouvrit la porte tout en reboutonnant sa robe.

La tête baissée pour regarder ce qu'il faisait, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à voir Lord Voldemort en personne lorsqu'il releva les yeux. Ce dernier s'apprêtait manifestement à ouvrir la porte avant qu'il ne sorte, et le jeune homme ne put en croire sa chance. Un peu plus tôt et le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait vu des choses qu'il n'avait _vraiment _pas besoin de voir.

« Mon Seigneur », s'écria-t-il en finissant de boutonner sa robe. « Vous me cherchiez ? »

« En effet », répondit Lord Voldemort en haussant un sourcil surpris. « Je tentais également de trouver Bellatrix. Vous ne l'auriez pas vue, par hasard, Harry ? Mes Mangemorts étaient chargés de vous retrouver tous les deux, sans grand succès, je l'avoue. »

Le jeune homme déglutit et se demanda ce qu'il risquait pour relations sexuelles entre collègues sur le lieu de travail. Connaissant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il ne serait même pas étonné s'il était condamné et envoyé à Azkaban sans délai.

Immédiatement, la perspective de lui avouer que Bellatrix se trouvait dans cette pièce semblait moins attrayante.

D'un autre côté, alors que sa peine pour cette option était incertaine, il connaissait parfaitement les conséquences qui pourraient lui tomber dessus pour avoir menti au Lord. Torture, esclavage, mort…Merci, mais à bien y réfléchir, Azkaban lui siérait probablement bien mieux.

« Elle se trouve dans cette salle », avoua finalement Harry d'une voix qu'il tenta de garder forte malgré son stress.

Lord Voldemort le fixa un moment, puis sourit légèrement d'un air appréciateur. Etrangement, le jeune homme eut l'impression qu'il venait de réussir une épreuve sans néanmoins parvenir à déterminer en quoi cette dernière consistait. Peut-être le Seigneur vérifiait-il sa sincérité et avait-il déjà connu la réponse à sa question?

Si c'était le cas, Harry était heureux d'avoir choisi l'option numéro une. Ce serait regrettable qu'il doive mourir maintenant, alors qu'il attendait impatiemment de voir Bellatrix gigoter, entièrement nue, devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Joyeuse scène en perspective !

« Vous vous entraînez bien tard, à ce que je vois », dit-il d'une voix distraite en tournant la poignée de la porte.

« Eh bien, c'est-à-dire que… », balbutia Harry. « Nous…Enfin je…Moi et elle nous… »

Harry n'eut guère besoin d'hésiter plus longtemps car tout dût soudain devenir explicite pour le plus puissant sorcier de tous les temps. Harry l'épia discrètement alors que ce dernier observait le nouveau décor de la pièce. Il le vit avec un certain amusement écarquiller légèrement les yeux à la vue du grand lit à baldaquin. Le Lord tourna alors son regard tour à tour vers Harry et le lit, semblant avoir déterminé une partie de la vérité car le jeune sorcier vit de la compréhension s'inscrire dans son regard.

« Très bien… », murmura Lord Voldemort d'une voix indéchiffrable. « Où est donc Bellatrix ? »

« Eh bien », balbutia Harry. « Elle est…enfin je pense qu'elle doit toujours être sur le lit. »

« Est-elle présentable ? », s'enquit l'homme en le fixant avec ardeur, ses yeux bleus le transperçant d'un bout à l'autre sans vergogne.

« Pas vraiment non. »

Soupirant, le Seigneur avança de quelques pas, s'attendant probablement à découvrir une Bellatrix endormie, épuisée par leurs soi-disant « ébats ». Harry put apprécier pleinement la surprise qui l'envahit lorsqu'il fit face à sa Mangemort, attachée par les poignets à la tête du lit, se débattant comme une folle pour tenter de se libérer de ses entraves.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres tourna immédiatement la tête vers Harry, son expression mitigée. Ce dernier semblait tout à la fois amusé, intrigué, furieux, et agacé, mais une ombre abritait également son regard, une ombre que le jeune sorcier ne parvint guère à identifier.

Quoiqu'il en soit, le Lord libéra la femme d'un simple coup de baguette, et fut malheureusement contraint de retirer également le sortilège de silence jeté par son apprenti sur la Mangemort. C'était bien dommage. Après tout, le silence était une denrée précieuse pour qui sait en profiter pleinement.

« Mon Lord ! », couina Bellatrix en se mettant à genoux aux pieds de son maître. « Je vous demande pardon pour la scène à laquelle vous avez dû assister, j'ai bien peur qu'Harry se soit quelque peu laisser emporter concernant la mise en scène », articula-t-elle en fusillant son presqu'amant du regard.

« J'ai vu cela. », se contenta de répondre le Seigneur, les bras croisés.

« Encore une fois, je m'excu- »

« Va plutôt t'habiller, Bella, je ne tiens pas à te voir nue plus que nécessaire. », la coupa-t-il sèchement en détournant vite son regard pour le poser sur son apprenti. « En attendant, je suis persuadé qu'Harry se fera un plaisir de m'expliquer ce que vous pensiez être en train de faire dans cette salle, qui, je vous le rappelle, m'appartient comme tout ce qui se trouve dans ce bâtiment, n'est-ce pas Harry ? »

« Nous vous demandons pardon, mon Seigneur », répondit ce dernier, espérant à moitié que le lèche-botte suffise à effacer leur crime.

Cependant, le Lord le connaissait mieux que cela, et savait très bien que ses excuses n'étaient absolument pas crédibles. Il le lui fit d'ailleurs savoir d'un haussement de sourcils narquois.

« Je ne vous ai pas demandé de vous excuser, Harry, mais de m'expliquer. », rétorqua-t-il d'un ton sec.

« Eh bien, Bellatrix m'a donné rendez-vous ici. J'avais fait un Serment de Sorcier qui m'obligeait à m'y rendre. », se justifia faiblement le jeune homme. « Donc, je suis venu et… »

« Et ce Serment vous obligeait-il à avoir des relations plus que professionnelles avec notre chère Bella ? », demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres en pinçant les lèvres.

« Non mais… »

Lord Voldemort ne lui laissa même pas le temps de lui révéler qu'il n'avait _pas_ couché avec Bellatrix, qu'importe les apparences, car ce dernier le coupa immédiatement.

« Je ne vois donc pas en quoi cela excuse quoique ce soit. », répliqua le Lord, l'air désormais plus qu'agacé. « Que vous couchiez ensemble en-dehors du QG, je ne m'en préoccupe pas, mais dans les locaux, je ne peux pas l'accepter. De plus, il est inacceptable que j'ai eu à me déranger pour venir vous trouver alors que vous êtes censés être mes fidèles serviteurs. Soyez sûrs que vous allez tous les deux être punis pour votre impertinence », cingla-t-il, tant en direction d'Harry que de Bellatrix. Harry grinça des dents, tandis que Bella, qui avait fini par retrouver sa robe près du canapé, hochait énergiquement la tête.

Peut-être devaient-ils juste s'estimer heureux de ne pas encore avoir été maudits.

Quelque chose de grave devait pousser le Seigneur à remettre à plus tard une double punition qu'habituellement il aurait pris plaisir à donner à quiconque le défiait de quelque manière que ce soit.

« Mon Seigneur ? », se risqua Harry alors que son interlocuteur leur tournait le dos, semblant en pleine méditation. « Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi donc aviez-vous besoin de notre présence ? »

Un bref instant, le jeune sorcier pensa avoir poussé l'homme à bout de patience, mais heureusement pour lui, celui-ci trouva le moyen de se contenir et prit un temps pour se calmer avant de lui répondre.

« Tous les Mangemorts sont réunis d'urgence », dit-il vertement en tournant la tête dans sa direction. « Vous en saurez plus sur place, je n'ai pas la moindre envie de perdre mon temps à tout vous expliquer deux fois de suite. Suivez-moi »

Son ordre claqua, sec et autoritaire dans le silence de la pièce, et, ni Harry, ni Bella, n'eurent même la pensée d'en faire autrement.

Les trois sorciers se rendirent au pas de course en direction de la salle de réunion de Lord Voldemort, ne perdant guère leur temps en bavardages. Le Lord ne semblait pas d'humeur à plaisanter, et Bella se remettait doucement de sa précédente humiliation.

De son côté, Harry se demandait pourquoi donc par Morgane, Mordred, et Lord Voldemort en personne, on l'avait convoqué à une réunion de _Mangemorts. _Bien sûr, il était l'apprenti du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il n'en restait pas moins un simple Milicien, tout en bas de l'échelle de surcroît. N'osant pas poser la moindre question au vu de l'humeur pour le moins ombrageuse du Maître Absolu de la Grande Bretagne Magique, il décida d'observer et de tenter d'y trouver une explication par lui-même.

La seule chose qui comptait vraiment, après tout, c'est qu'il était en vie, et en assez bon état pour pouvoir le constater, ce qui n'allait pas toujours de soi lorsque le Lord était concerné.

Peut-être devait-il juste se féliciter de s'en être tiré à si bon compte.

Pour le moment, du moins.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, de son côté les devança et leur ouvrit la porte de la salle, en bon sang-pur bien élevé.

Immédiatement, le bruit leur agressa les tympans. A l'intérieur, tout n'était que chaos.

Assis à la gigantesque table du Seigneur des Ténèbres patientaient tous les Mangemorts dans un brouhaha général. La plupart se demandaient pourquoi ils avaient été tirés de leurs foyers aussi tardivement et beaucoup s'interpellaient, interrogeant leurs voisins dans l'espoir de trouver une explication à cette situation inhabituelle.

L'entrée du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne fut pas remarquée au premier abord. Ce dernier fit quelques pas dans la salle, et Harry vit immédiatement qu'il était furieux à la façon dont il observait ses disciples. Il avait l'air froid, et ses yeux étaient de glace.

Lord Voldemort ne rigolait pas. D'un signe de tête, il ordonna aux deux retardataires de rejoindre leurs places attribuées. Les deux obéirent sans discuter. Harry se retrouva à quelques places de la tête de table qui attendait le Seigneur. Bellatrix, quant à elle, fut casée un peu plus loin, aux côtés de son mari Rodolphus qui fronça les sourcils en la voyant arriver.

Harry, une fois assis, attendit l'explosion du Lord.

Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre bien longtemps.

« Silence ! », hurla-t-il, sa voix puissante résonnant comme un écho infatigable dans l'immense pièce.

Immédiatement, comme programmés pour obéir à cet ordre, tous les Mangemorts se turent et se tournèrent d'un même mouvement en direction de l'homme debout devant eux, les fixant du regard avec une telle intensité que certains ne purent s'empêcher de remuer sur leurs chaises, apeurés.

Lord Voldemort, pour sa part, paraissait agacé. Ou plutôt énervé. Ou plutôt diablement échauffé.

Ce dernier ne tarda pas à partager avec ses adeptes son mécontentement à l'égard de leur comportement.

« Espèces d'imbéciles », rugit-il en avançant furieusement pour rejoindre sa place réservée. « J'ai l'impression de voir une bande de moldus enragés que l'on aurait sorti d'un asile de fous ! », cracha-t-il avec dégoût.

Beaucoup de Mangemorts froncèrent le nez sous l'insulte. D'autres semblèrent assez indignés, mais se gardèrent bien d'intervenir.

« Je sens qu'il y a un certain relâchement parmi vous », poursuivit-il en claquant ses paumes contre le marbre de la table, les observant tour à tour comme des enfants ayant fait une bêtise. « Peut-être n'ai-je plus été assez rigoureux depuis ma victoire sur la Lumière voilà des années de cela. Peut-être suis-je devenu trop doux », ricana-t-il. « Peut-être devrais-je vous rappeler avec des moyens très persuasifs quelle est votre place ! »

Les visages des Mangemorts pâlirent furieusement. Tous avaient été parmi les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres lors de la guerre contre le côté lumineux, et tous se rappelaient avec frisson les horribles punitions qu'attribuait alors l'homme pour la moindre petite erreur. Il était presqu'impossible d'oublier comment presque chaque jour, un des leurs tombait sous les sorts douloureux du Lord. Pour rien au monde ils ne souhaitaient revenir à l'ancien système.

Voyant probablement qu'il avait assez effrayé ses Mangemorts pour obtenir leur pleine et totale attention, le sorcier se redressa de toute sa hauteur et les fixa une dernière fois, l'air infiniment peu commode. Harry en aurait frissonné s'il n'avait pas côtoyé Johnny Parker toute sa vie.

Lord Voldemort s'assit alors avec grâce sur son siège, et, quelques temps plus tard, leur dit d'une voix solennelle:

« Les Surhumains ont pris contact avec nous. Ils désirent se rendre. »


	21. Chapter 21

Avertissements: Maltraitance d'enfant, viol, slash, UA, langage grossier, violence.

Disclaimer: Rien de Harry Potter ne m'appartient, tout est à la merveilleuse JK Rowling.

**Me revoilà comme promis durant les vacances! Je n'ai pas abandonné cette fiction, rassurez-vous! Avec le bac blanc, je n'ai juste pas eu le temps de poster, et avouons-le, même sans examens, je suis toujours débordée! :)  
**

**Quoiqu'il en soit, MERCI BEAUCOUP POUR TOUTES CES MERVEILLEUSES REVIEWS QUI M'ONT FAIT CHAUD AU COEUR! J'imagine que vous ne devez plus vous souvenir de votre review, mais je vous réponds quand même au cas où certains auraient envie de retourner voir ce qu'ils avaient écrit!**

Praxagora: C'est sûr que la fin catastrophe serait assez malvenue, au vu du nombre de chapitres pendant lesquels vous aurez attendu le dénouement, donc je pense que je ne vais pas faire cette fin là, sois sans crainte! Merci pour l'histoire de Sirius, j'appréciais également de lui faire un petit clin d'oeil! ^^

ReimaChan: Tout d'abord, merci pour la review! Sinon, les Mangemorts n'appellent pas les Surhumains les Sangs-de-Bourbes, ou nés-moldus, déjà par habitude, et ensuite tout simplement pour les différencier des esclaves nés-moldus, qui ne font certainement pas partie des Surhumains! ^^ J'aimerais écrire les trois fins, mais beaucoup de gens désirent la fin heureuse, donc j'hésite :) Quant au nombre de chapitres... Disons, une quarantaine, j'espère pas plus, sinon cela devient trop long, je pense. Mais que veux-tu, mon imagination s'emballe! x)

ptitcoeurfragile: merci beaucoup ! :)

Drougael: Ne t'inquiète pas, même ma fin catastrophe ne tuait aucun des deux! :) Merci pour ta review, j'ai beaucoup ri en la lisant ! x))

draym: Pas d'inquiétude, Harry et Lucius se rapprocheront! ^^ Merci pour ton avis!

Ascella Black: Les Surhumains et les Mangemorts se faisaient une guerre froide, mais une guerre quand même. Et se rendre, correspond en fait à accepter la domination des Mangemorts, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.. J'espère que tu n'as pas trop oublié pour ce chapitre! x))

fleurpuante: Ne t'inquiète pas, aucune de mes fins n'est triste... Enfin, selon le point de vue! :) Voici mon nouveau chapitre, tout frais, tout beau! et merci pour la review ;)

Sinwen: Tu as plaidé ta cause admirablement et avec une bonne dose de compliments qui m'ont fait rougir :)! Merci pour ta review et j'espère te revoir bientôt!

atsune: Les Weasley sont bien vivants mais très mal vus par les autres sorciers. Quant à Hermione, tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre! ^^ Quant à Harry et Tom, leur relation va se compliquer par la suite! :) Merci d'avoir pris la peine de laisser une review!

Morane: Merci de tout coeur, ta review était très agréable à lire! Pour le premier pas entre Harry et LV, c'est dans ce chapitre! :)

Sorciere6174: Merci beaucoup et à bientôt j'espère! ^^

history: Tu as raison à tous les niveaux! Félicitations et merci ! :)

lalilou10: Merci et pour l'action, c'est au prochain chapitre! :) Quoique, ça dépend quel type d'action mmh...

Angela rx: De toute façon ma fin heureuse n'est pas si heureuse que ça mdrr :) Et tu as raison, les fins guimauve c'est pas exactement ça ... ^^ Sinon, oui, Voldy est mauvais, et Harry le sait. Il va faire tout pour résister mais... x))

Candice: J'espère que l'attente ne t'a pas paru trop longue mais voici le nouveau chapitre! Pour la fin, ne t'inquiète pas, même ma fin heureuse n'est pas si heureuse que ça lol

callistoisa: Merci pour ta fidélité :) J'essaie de contenter tout le monde, mais enfin, personne ne souhaite de scénario catastrophe alors bon... ^^

cassandre: Ne t'inquiète pas, jamais je ne l'aurais fait coucher avec Bellatrix! Beurkk! Elle pourrait être sa mère! (Tu me diras, Voldy pourrait être son grand père...) x)))

Fr: Pris en compte! ^^

Elia: J'adore les fins à suspense, j'arrive mieux à redémarrer le chapitre suivant du coup! Merci pour ta review! ^^

Artemis: Eh bien, Harry se soumet un peu dans ce chapitre, mais il fait volte face à la fin! J'espère ne pas te décevoir ! ;)

Unefan: Merci pour ton avis très utile! Je me suis moi même surprise pour la relation Voldy/Sirius, ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne prendra pas une grande place dans la fic! ^^

shishi-sama76: D'accord, tu m'as fait pitié, pas de fin catastrophe! ^^ Merci pour ton avis! :)

bambou03:Coucou! Oui, Sirius m'a permis d'expliquer les morts de Lily et James qui n'avaient plus de sens sans la prophétie! Ton idée était super, la preuve, je m'en suis servie :) Je t'avoue que j'hésite encore pour Lucius et Harry. Je ne sais pas si Harry va lui dire ou si Lucius comprendra tout seul... Libre à toi de me donner ton avis! La relation Harry/Voldy évolue dans ce chap! ;)

Padrig-Llio: Waouh! Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup! Tu as raison, les Roman-Review, on adore ça, nous les auteurs! J'ai rougi énormément tout au long de ta review O-O! Je suis super flattée que ma fiction te plaise autant, ce sont bien des reviews comme les tiennes qui donnent envie de poster plus! Merci beaucoup! ;)) Tu attends beaucoup de ma fic, j'espère ne pas te décevoir! PS: ne t'inquiète pas, la fin heureuse n'est pas exactement guimauve mdrr

Twirry972: merci :)

Darklady Tj: Merci beaucoup pour ta review! ^^

YuttaYuuki: Merci beaucoup pour ta review très agréable à lire! ^^ Harry ne se jettera pas dans les bras de Voldy, même si ce chapitre le fait penser... Il va faire machine arrière mouahahaha ^^ Pour Blaise Zabini, je ne pense pas l'inclure, mais cela peut très bien être fait et j'ai une petite idée de quand (Merci pour l'idée). Hermione ne fait pas partie ds Surhumains, réponse dans ce chap! :)

AryaLeese: Tu m'as donné quelques idées, merci à toi! Et je ne t'en veux pas de grapiller des infos, ne t'inquiète pas , d'ailleurs je te réponds volontiers! Draco va être en effet ...explosif... en apprenant la vérité, mais je ne te gâche pas la surprise. Ombrage m'a hanté durant toutes ces semaines, j'ai cru devenir folle ! x))

katia972: La vraie apparence de qui? Sinon merci pour ta review ;)

Petit-chaperon-rouge: Merci beaucoup et à bientôt! ;)

Isatis: Merci, heureuse qu'elle te plaise j'espère qu'elle continuera à la faire! :)

xXxnarusasuxXx: La confrontation Harry/Lucius est pour dans quelques chap', le temps que je résolve quelques intrigues au passage ! Harry n'est pas fourchelang, puisqu'il n'a pas été marqué ;)

ange69: merci à toi! :)

La Rose de Minuit: Joli pseudo! J'ai pris ton avis en compte! ;)

Ailen Alien: Merci à toi de laisser quand même une review, même en étant fatiguée! C'est très motivant, merci! ;)

Markhal: Merci beaucoup pour ta review que j'ai adorée! Je suis super contente que ma fic te plaise autant! ^^ A bientot j'espère!

Chloe: Merci! ;)

Sasukitsu: Tu n'es pas française n'est-ce pas? :) Je suis heureuse que ma fic attire même des étrangers, donc merci à toi! ^^ Pour le mpreg, tu risques bien d'aimer la suite! :)

AuroreMalfoy:Waouh, merci! x)

MyFairLadyRose:Ne t'inquiète pas, aucune de mes fins n'est triste de toute façon ;) Merci pour ta review!

Besouten: Désolée, je n'ai pas pu poster avant mais voilà la suite ! :)

Alisa-kun: Merci beaucoup et j'ai pris ton avis en compte! Ta review était très sympa à lire! Merci! ;)

Emrysa: Ton pseudo est-il inspiré de Emrys, le nom druide de Merlin? Sinon, merci beaucoup! :)

Blue moon 999: Oui , je sais déjà tout ce qu'il va se passer et j'adore laisser mes petits lecteurs dans l'ignorance mouahahahaha :) Je suis sadique ;) Merci bcp et à bientot!

Oh Lama: J'ai pris aussi beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette partie du chapitre avec Bella et Ryry ! :)) Merci de ton avis!

Osmose: Coucou, oui je sais que la faiblesse est le manque de cohérence des réactions d'Harry et j'en suis désolée! ;)Je n'ai pas le temps de réecrire pour l'instant, mais peut-être lorsque j'aurais fini... J'espère ne pas trop te dégouter pour la suite, sinon ne m'en veux pas trop pleease :'( A bientôt! ^^

**Le moment que vous attendez tous...Le rapprochement Harry/Voldemort!**

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

Un bref instant de silence suivit la déclaration du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tous les Mangemorts échangèrent des regards stupéfaits, et beaucoup peinaient à assimiler le fait que les Surhumains, ces Sangs-de-Bourbe qui leur posaient problème depuis si longtemps voulaient cesser tout combat.

Lorsque l'onde de choc fut passée, tous se mirent à parler en même temps, chacun exprimant sa joie, sa suspicion ou bien carrément sa paranoïa face à la véracité de cette nouvelle. Le Lord ne fit rien pour calmer ses disciples et les regarda hurler comme des bêtes sauvages avec un détachement effrayant. Harry, qui était l'un des seuls à être resté silencieux, gardait son regard fixé sur son supérieur, analysant chaque émotion, décryptant chaque tic, chaque geste qui pourraient le renseigner sur les sentiments de Lord Voldemort.

Ce fut peine perdue. Rien ne transparaissait au-travers des boucliers d'Occlumancie du Seigneur. L'homme restait un mystère total.

Alors qu'Harry avait toujours les yeux fixés intensément sur le Lord, ce dernier, comme pressentant qu'il était observé, tourna brusquement la tête, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Impassibles, les deux hommes se jaugèrent un moment, comme déconnectés de leur environnement.

Harry se sentait flotter. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait que lui et Lord Voldemort dans la salle, rien d'autre ne comptait. Le Seigneur semblait également profondément troublé par cette connexion. Penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, l'homme l'analysa avec ardeur pendant plusieurs minutes.

Puis, petit à petit, un sourire apparut sur son visage. Ce sourire n'était pas heureux, il n'était pas froid non plus, ni mesquin, ni même narquois ou sournois. Non, il était amusé. Absolument et profondément amusé. Du coin de l'œil, le Lord lui désigna ses Mangemorts plus bruyants que cinq troupeaux d'Hippogriffes et qui beuglaient toujours autant qu'auparavant. Puis, son sourire s'élargit encore plus.

Harry sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller. L'homme se moquait d'eux ! Sûrement savait-il déjà tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir à propos de cette demande mais trouvait-il absolument divertissant de voir ces crétins disserter dessus pendant des heures. Voilà qui devait le changer des relations d'affaires et des négociations sérieuses avec les Surhumains. Détendu, profitant agréablement de l'animation, Harry pouvait presque sentir la jubilation qui habitait le Lord alors qu'il observait tous ces sang-purs se donner en spectacle et oublier toute la dignité qu'on leur avait inculquée depuis l'enfance.

Le Lord avait ce genre de pouvoir sur les personnes même les plus nobles.

Pitoyable, pensa Harry avec dédain. Si c'était cela d'être un sang-pur, il était tout à fait heureux d'être né sang-mêlé.

Se figeant brusquement, le jeune garçon secoua la tête en soupirant. Il ne s'y ferait jamais. Il était un sang pur, non de dieu ! Et d'ailleurs serait-il probablement plus prudent de ne pas avoir ce genre de pensées à proximité du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce dernier justement ne l'avait toujours pas quitté des yeux et Harry ne serait certainement pas celui qui le ferait.

Il avait plus d'honneur que cela.

Soudainement, le Lord se leva et fit signe à son apprenti de le suivre. Personne ne remarqua leur départ, mis à part quelques Mangemorts un peu près sensés qui avaient préféré éviter de s'impliquer.

Harry rejoignit rapidement le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans son petit salon de la partie gauche de la salle. L'homme se trouvait debout devant un tableau blanc, très simple, et semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'il entendit le jeune sorcier arriver, il le regarda un moment avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur les informations affichées sur le tableau.

« Mon Seigneur ? », se risqua Harry en s'approchant du tableau. « Vous vouliez me voir en privé ? »

« En effet », répondit Lord Voldemort avec calme sans le gratifier du moindre regard.

Harry se retint de secouer l'épaule de l'homme pour attirer son attention. Ce ne serait vraiment pas intelligent. Cependant, il était _agacé._ Pourquoi donc ce dernier avait-il voulu lui parler _en privé_ si c'était pour ne pas se préoccuper de lui deux secondes plus tard ? A ne rien y comprendre !

Le jeune garçon patienta un long moment derrière le Seigneur des Ténèbres, puis, comprenant que ce dernier n'allait pas lui parler en premier, choisit d'aborder une approche plus directe. S'approchant du tableau blanc qui était sûrement la raison pour laquelle le Lord avait requis sa présence, Harry plissa les yeux, son esprit analysant les données à une vitesse incroyable.

Il s'agissait d'un organigramme représentant différentes personnes.

A son sommet se trouvait une photo d'un homme à la peau bronzée : ses cheveux de jais tombaient sur ses yeux noirs charbon. Il ne souriait pas mais l'intensité de son regard aurait fait frissonner n'importe qui. Il semblait être dans la vingtaine.

« Jim 'Jimmy' Cresswell, diagnostiqué génie à l'âge de onze ans avec un QI de 171. », lut Harry, d'un ton songeur.

« Il s'agit du leader officieux des Surhumains », déclara Voldemort en se tournant vers lui, l'air étonnamment grave. « Il est l'investigateur de la révolte. Quand il avait treize ans, il a été abandonné par ses parents et a vécu dans la rue, vivant de ce qu'il gagnait par la ruse ou la manipulation. Il s'agit d'un sorcier plutôt doué, mais il est extrêmement improbable qu'il soit un jour en mesure de se confronter à moi, ou même à vous. Cependant, son intelligence le rend dangereux. »

Harry acquiesça, comprenant tout à fait ce raisonnement.

« Est-ce lui qui vous a proposé la paix ? », demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« En effet. Il a réclamé ma présence la semaine prochaine, dans une forêt perdue dans le Sud-Est de l'Angleterre pour en discuter. »

« C'est impossible qu'il se soit volontairement rendu. Il a été recensé comme mégalomane et narcissique quand il était enfant, cela va à l'encontre même de sa personnalité », remarqua-t-il en se basant sur les données présentes sur le tableau.

« C'est exact. Une personne aussi intelligente que Cresswell savait que nous devinerions tout de suite la supercherie. »

« Il s'agit d'un test », comprit Harry. « Il veut savoir de quoi nous sommes capables. Si vous n'allez pas au rendez-vous qu'il vous a fixé, il s'en servira pour proclamer que vous avez fui devant eux en guise de propagande. De notre côté, les gens risquent aussi d'être mécontents que vous ayez laissé passer une telle occasion de faire la paix. Si vous y allez, vous vous jetez droit dans un piège, mais vous vous y jetez en toute connaissance de cause. »

Voldemort esquissa un léger sourire, appréciant visiblement la façon dont travaillait l'esprit de son jeune apprenti.

« Cependant, il sait très bien que vous allez vous y rendre. », raisonna le sorcier aux yeux argent. « Et c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il espère. Il veut comprendre comment nous fonctionnons, et surtout comment vous fonctionnez. Il s'agit d'une fantastique opportunité pour lui d'évaluer vos capacités et votre caractère sans prendre trop de risques puisqu'il aura eu le temps de sécuriser au maximum le périmètre. De plus, il fera à coup sûr surveiller la forêt pour vérifier que vous n'y envoyiez pas quelques-uns de vos hommes en guise de plan de secours. »

S'interrompant un bref instant, Harry plongea son regard dans celui du Lord et il sut immédiatement ce que ce dernier avait en tête.

« Il prépare la guerre. », chuchota-t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

Soupirant légèrement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres acquiesça.

« Cela me semble être l'explication la plus sensée, en effet. »

« Je ne comprends pas. Il se murmurait dans les rangs que vous étiez en négociation. Pourquoi ce revirement ? »

Lord Voldemort rit en secouant la tête.

« En négociation ? Si cela est appelé de la négociation, je ne veux pas savoir ce que la guerre sera entre nous. »

« Je suis navré, mais vous m'avez perdu. », dit Harry en arquant un sourcil.

« Cresswell et moi avons communiqué par lettres interposées, sans prendre le risque de nous rencontrer une seule fois. Je lui ai proposé de créer une Grande-Bretagne où régnerait la magie, et où tous les sorciers pourraient se sentir en sécurité. Dans un premier temps, il eut l'air intéressé. », se souvint le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « C'est sûrement à ce moment que se sont propagées les rumeurs affirmant que la situation s'éclaircissait. Malheureusement, il y eut une fuite de notre côté : ces derniers ont appris ce à quoi étaient réduits les gens de leur race dans notre monde. A partir de là, il n'y eut aucune option possible, sauf la guerre pour régler une bonne fois pour toutes ce conflit. »

« C'est pourquoi cette demande ne peut être qu'un leurre. »

« Exactement. »

Harry hocha la tête, un peu étourdi par ces nouvelles informations.

Derrière eux, les Mangemorts commençaient à se calmer et à remarquer l'absence de leur Maître. Ce dernier lui demanda de rester là où il était alors qu'il partait révoquer ses adeptes. Harry obéit et en profita pour regarder le reste de l'organigramme. Cresswell semblait avoir trois disciples proches, ses trois généraux. Ethan Perks, 27 ans et psychologue de son Etat. Alexis Johnson, 26 ans, mathématicien surdoué. Tess George, 27 ans, sorcière prodige en technologie moldue. Peu d'informations étaient notées sur ces trois-là, et Harry tentait de deviner pourquoi lorsqu'il sentit un souffle dans son cou.

Se retenant de sursauter, le jeune garçon se rendit compte que la salle se vidait petit à petit et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était revenu vers lui.

« Intriguant n'est-ce-pas ? », chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Harry déglutit. L'instant d'après, il se demanda pourquoi, au juste, il était gêné par cette proximité ente lui et l'homme. Perdu, il décida de mettre cela de côté pour l'étudier ultérieurement.

« Perks, Johnson et George forment l'unité Jaguar. », expliqua le Seigneur des Ténèbres en se replaçant à ses côtés. « Ce sont les plus fidèles lieutenants de Cresswell, ils le protègent en permanence. Vous devrez les connaître ainsi que tout ce que l'on dira sur eux aujourd'hui par cœur. Je m'attends à ce que vous analysiez chacune de leurs faiblesses, que vous sachiez sur le bout des doigts ce qu'il s'est passé dans la vie de chacun. Vous devez pouvoir prévoir leurs réactions, les contrer et agir en conséquence. Vous m'accompagnerez au rendez-vous, et vous devrez être en mesure de vous défendre contre eux, aussi bien au niveau magique que physique ou même psychologique. »

« Mon Seigneur », s'étouffa Harry. « Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, n'est-il pas un peu risqué de m'amener sur les lieux du rendez-vous ? Je suis inexpérimenté et j'ai bien peur de ne pouvoir vous être d'aucun secours. »

« Si c'est le cas », répliqua le Lord. « Alors nous pouvons stopper dès maintenant notre partenariat ! Cependant, je suis persuadé qu'il y a quelque chose chez vous d'unique, quelque chose d'hypnotique. Vous êtes très puissant, extrêmement intelligent, rusé, manipulateur. Vous êtes ce qu'il me faut. Ce serait dommage que tout s'arrête maintenant.»

Harry se tut et fixa le tableau tellement fort que le Seigneur parut étonné qu'il ne brûle pas.

« Nous commencerons notre entraînement demain, et ce, tous les jours de la semaine. Je vous préparerai à faire face à ces gens en particulier, au lieu d'un combattant quelconque. », ajouta-t-il d'un ton neutre.

« Très bien. »

« Aujourd'hui, je vais vous les présenter brièvement. Commençons par Ethan Perks. Sa jeune sœur sorcière Sally-Anne est morte d'une leucémie à l'âge d'onze ans, et depuis qu'il a appris que la magie existait, il rend responsable notre monde de n'avoir pas été là pour la guérir. »

« J'en conclus qu'il s'agit d'un être sensible, et je parierai également tout ce que j'ai qu'il fut un enfant précoce et très empathique », enchaîna Harry en tenant son menton de sa main droite. « De plus, il est psychologue. Il est donc très perspicace et est un spécialiste des émotions. Il doit savoir détecter des mensonges et analyser les pensées des gens rien qu'en les regardant. »

« C'est globalement cela en effet », acquiesça le Lord, légèrement impressionné par sa description. « Je peux également vous dire que Perks a eu une petite amie beaucoup plus jeune que lui, Hermione Granger. La jeune fille doit avoir un an de plus que vous si je me souviens bien. Granger l'a quitté lorsqu'il a commencé à préparer des coups d'états et diverses attaques avec ses trois amis. Comme tous leurs autres opposants, Granger a été par la suite placée dans un camp de travail forcé. »

« Perks doit donc se sentir extrêmement coupable. Pour le déstabiliser, la moindre allusion à la nouvelle situation de Granger devrait suffire. », en déduisit le jeune Parker.

« Parler de sa sœur provoquera en outre chez lui une fureur qui le fera à coup sûr faire des erreurs. C'est stratégique et cela devrait très bien fonctionner », ajouta distraitement le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Quant à Alexis Johnson, on peut déjà voir qu'il est en surpoids », constata Harry sur le ton de la conversation. « Il manque donc sûrement de confiance en lui. »

« Il est également très propice à la panique et a tendance à mal faire lorsqu'il est sous pression. Malheureusement, il reste tout de même l'un des plus brillants esprits mathématiques du monde. », déplora le Lord.

« Vous connaissez les mathématiques ? », s'étonna Harry en se tournant vers son Maître.

« J'ai lu à ce sujet dans un bouquin d'Etude des Moldus, Harry, tout comme vous j'imagine », rétorqua le Seigneur des Ténèbres, une expression étrange sur le visage alors qu'il fixait son apprenti de son regard pénétrant.

« En effet. », acquiesça le jeune sorcier, pressentant qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus dans cette affaire.

« Reprenons. », cingla le Lord en se retournant vers le tableau. « Tout cela nous laisse Tess George. C'est une véritable prodige en mécanique, bombes, explosifs, électricité… Bref, c'est elle la pro de tout ce qui nous menace véritablement de la part des Surhumains. »

« Tout ce que nous ne connaissons pas, ou peu. », clarifia Harry.

« En effet. Tess se fait appeler par son nom de famille. Dans les rangs, peu savent qu'elle est une femme. »

« Au vu de son apparence, elle doit être plutôt garçon-manqué. Souvent, les grands garçons manqués sont enfants uniques et ce sont les pères qui poussent leurs filles à se comporter en hommes. », réfléchit-t-il distraitement.

« Pas cette fois. George a deux frères : l'un est mort d'anorexie, il s'agissait d'un danseur. L'autre est handicapé. », intervint Lord Voldemort, sachant manifestement déjà tout de la jeune femme.

C'était à coup sûr un autre test, comme il avait l'habitude d'en subir de la part du Seigneur. Cela ne déstabilisa pas Harry qui renchérit immédiatement.

« Cela correspond à l'idée. Aucun des deux frères n'a réalisé les rêves de leur père. Ce dernier s'est donc reporté sur sa fille. Le père de George aurait-il été condamné pour violences domestiques par hasard ? »

« Pas condamné, non, mais il y a bien eu une plainte à son encontre déposée par une voisine de la famille. », déclara le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec un regard appréciateur.

« George a donc un passé d'enfant maltraitée. Voilà sa faiblesse. Elle tente de la cacher, mais elle est tout de même là. Il suffirait probablement d'un épouvantard pour la mettre hors d'état de nuire. »

« Un épouvantard ? », répéta le Lord, manifestement surpris par la proposition.

« Eh bien oui, surmonter ses peurs n'est pas impossible lorsqu'un épouvantard est une araignée ou une mauvaise note, mais c'est autre chose lorsque c'est une personne. Surtout dans ce genre de situation. », expliqua Harry, très expérimenté sur le sujet.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne le lâcha pas du regard pendant un long moment, les sourcils froncés. Harry eut la curieuse impression qu'il ne réfléchissait pas à George à cet instant, mais à lui. Venait-il de laisser échapper par négligence son passé d'enfant abusé ? Il espérait que non, mais le Lord n'était pas bête. Au contraire même, c'était un génie. S'il y avait bien une personne qui pouvait découvrir le pot aux roses, c'était lui.

Au bout d'un certain temps, l'homme se détourna, au grand soulagement de son apprenti qui fut heureux de le voir reprendre la conversation là où ils l'avaient laissée. Apparemment ce jour-là n'était pas celui de la grande confrontation. Harry soupira, sentant ses muscles se décrisper et son rythme cardiaque ralentir de nouveau.

« J'apprécie l'idée. Cependant, comment voulez-vous transporter un épouvantard jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous ? Apporter une armoire serait légèrement trop suspect à mon goût », dit-il avec un air narquois.

« Eh bien, n'êtes-vous pas le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ? »,demanda Harry, se permettant une légère pique. « Je suis persuadé que vous arriverez à créer un sort imitant les effets de l'épouvantard s'il n'existe pas déjà. »

« Vous avez réponse à tout, à ce que je vois », répliqua le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix vibrante.

« J'essaie. », répondit Harry d'un ton neutre, tentant de ne pas réagir en voyant le Lord se rapprocher de lui petit à petit.

« Dites moi, Harry, avez-vous été diagnostiqué génie ou surdoué étant enfant ? », ronronna l'homme, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Non. Mes parents ne trouvaient pas que je méritais une consultation onéreuse chez un psychomage. », rétorqua-t-il en fixant les iris bleues de son interlocuteur. « J'avoue que je ne l'ai jamais souhaité non plus. Je ne veux porter aucune étiquette, quelle qu'en soit la sorte. »

« Un petit serpent indépendant et très intelligent, à ce que je vois », chuchota le Lord avec un léger sourire en coin. « Et pourtant… pas aussi intelligent que je le voudrais j'en ai peur. »

Harry se figea, en état d'alerte. Que voulait donc dire cette phrase ? Avait-il été découvert ? Sa mère se trouvait-elle déjà dans les cachots ? Devrait-il désormais obéir au Seigneur au doigt et à l'œil pour épargner sa vie ? Ou alors allait-il être tué immédiatement ? Non, le plus probable était qu'il serait décemment torturé avant qu'on mette fin à ses jours. Oh, par Morgane, il ne souhaitait vraiment pas mourir maintenant. Non, pas maintenant !

Un millier de scénarios défilèrent dans la tête d'Harry qui parvint tant bien que mal à garder son masque à peu près en place. Il renforça ses boucliers d'Occlumancie et tenta de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Il était nécessaire qu'il se calme. Le Lord ne savait peut-être rien du tout, et il était tout à fait possible qu'il essaie juste de le faire paniquer pour qu'il fasse des erreurs.

Aussi devait-il rester impassible. C'était vital. Rester calme. Rester droit. Garder son visage neutre. Ne pas bouger de manière suspecte, réagir comme un être humain le ferait en entendant une réplique légèrement insultante. Il devait se concentrer. Il pouvait le faire.

« Mon Seigneur ? », demanda Harry en levant un sourcil.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne dit rien pendant un moment et l'observa d'une manière presque animale. Mal à l'aise, Harry eut l'impression d'être la nouvelle proie du prédateur qu'était Lord Voldemort. Et pour la première fois depuis leur arrangement, le jeune homme ressentit de la crainte à l'idée de faire face au plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Il n'était pas prêt. Il lui restait tant à apprendre avant de pouvoir faire face à un tel sorcier ! Ce n'était même pas sûr que ce jour viendrait !

Il était intelligent, et puissant, oui, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres semblait l'être dix fois plus que lui. Le jeune homme détestait se sentir aussi désarmé face à quelqu'un. Il ressentait une telle haine face à sa situation qu'il ne put retenir un flash de colère d'envahir son regard. Il plissa les yeux sous l'émotion. Dès qu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait, il reprit son masque. Mais il était trop tard. Le Lord l'avait vu et le fixa avec une curiosité malsaine.

« Un homme sensé », dit-il enfin. « N'aurait jamais accepté de coucher avec une femme comme Bellatrix. »

« On raconte qu'elle et vous… », répliqua Harry avant d'être interrompu violemment par son interlocuteur.

« Ce sont des mensonges ! », cria-t-il. « Je n'ai jamais aimé les femmes. Ce sont de jolis objets, bien sûr, mais elles sont trop _sentimentales et émotionnelles _à mon goût. »

« Bellatrix, sentimentale ? », répéta le jeune homme, comme si ces deux mots ne devraient même pas être dits dans la même phrase.

« Bellatrix est sûrement une exception. Cependant, elle est pire. Elle se sert des hommes comme de simples jouets. Elle se fixe une proie et trouve excitant de la pousser à bout jusqu'à ce qu'elle couche avec elle. Je vous ai placé avec elle il y a quelques semaines pour voir si vous parviendriez à résister à ses charmes. Manifestement, votre volonté n'est pas assez forte pour faire face à Bellatrix Lestrange. », renchérit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, la voix dangereuse et bizarrement _possessive_.

« Pourquoi donc vous préoccuper autant de ma vie sexuelle ? », demanda le jeune homme, oubliant momentanément le fait que cette dernière était inexistante. « Je veux dire, peut-être m'était-il venu à l'esprit que je pourrais coucher avec Bella par plaisir, non ? Sans que cette dernière n'y soit pour quelque chose dans mon choix»

« Eh bien dans ce cas, c'est encore pire, vous avez un grave problème affectif. Personne ne choisirait volontairement de coucher avec Bellatrix. Rien que sa voix est irritante, alors ses cris… », chuchota le Lord à son oreille d'une manière si…si _sensuelle_ qu'Harry ne parvint pas à retenir un frisson.

« Vous avez raison. Je n'ai pas couché avec elle. », dit Harry d'une voix plate.

Ce fut comme un électrochoc pour le Seigneur qui s'éloigna un peu de lui pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

« Vous plaisantez ? »

« Pas du tout. Je l'ai repoussée puis attachée au lit pour qu'elle ne me poursuive pas. », poursuivit-il, prenant plaisir à voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres réaliser qu'il s'était trompé.

Ce devait être tellement rare qu'Harry fut tenté de prendre une photo.

Le Lord, de son côté, lui avait tourné le dos et semblait reprendre ses esprits. Au bout d'un moment, il se retourna. Quelque chose dans son regard semblait avoir changé. Son visage était plus doux et toute colère sous-jacente et instinct possessif presqu'animal semblaient l'avoir quitté après ces mots.

Brièvement, Harry se demanda pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres se préoccupait autant de cette histoire. Il était certain qu'il avait fauté en se rendant à un rendez-vous sur le lieu de travail, et il en avait conscience. Cependant, le Lord n'avait pas parlé de cela durant leur conversation. Non, ce dernier semblait obsédé par le fait qu'il ait ou non couché avec sa Mangemort.

Pourquoi ? La première explication qui lui vint à l'esprit fut la jalousie. Il la rejeta tout de suite tant elle était absurde. Lord Voldemort, jaloux de Bellatrix pour lui ? Bien sûr. Naturellement. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?

Décidant de reprendre son sérieux, Harry analysa les autres possibilités. Il n'en trouva aucune.

Il était décidément troublé.

Toujours plongé dans ses pensées, le jeune sorcier ne vit pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'approcher de lui lentement, comme pour ne pas le brusquer. Lorsque ce dernier fut face à lui, Harry leva les yeux, surpris. Lord Voldemort, qui faisait au moins une tête de plus que lui, le surplombait de toute sa hauteur et l'observait méticuleusement.

« On se demande vraiment comment quelqu'un comme Johnny Parker a pu engendrer une telle beauté », chuchota-t-il en passant son index sur les lèvres de son apprenti.

Harry se glaça, ne sachant guère si c'était à cause du geste du Lord ou de ses paroles. Ces dernières étaient-elles un signe, un message caché de la part du Lord lui disant qu'il l'avait démasqué ? Savait-il que Johnny n'était pas réellement son père ? C'était peu probable, mais le jeune sorcier avait dû apprendre à faire preuve de paranoïa pour survivre, tant chez lui qu'à Poudlard.

Très vite, cependant, il fut distrait de ses pensées alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres continuait à le caresser, traçant de ses doigts fins son visage pâle. Harry ferma les yeux pour profiter de l'instant. Il sentait des frissons le parcourir régulièrement, et à sa plus grande honte, il se rendit compte que ses joues commençaient à rougir sous le plaisir. Sur un visage de porcelaine il était sûr que le Lord allait le remarquer.

Fantastique.

D'une poigne ferme, le Seigneur des Ténèbres le fit reculer jusqu'au dos du canapé. Harry ne pouvait plus bouger, encerclé par le Lord et par le fauteuil qui lui bloquait toute possibilité de fuite. Pas qu'il en ait envie. Tout ce qu'il pouvait penser à ce moment-là, c'était qu'il était bien. Ce n'était pas comme avec Bellatrix. Il appréciait véritablement chaque geste du Seigneur, il aimait ses mains froides qui continuaient leur exploration, il aimait son corps fin et musclé qui le plaquait contre le canapé, il aimait ses yeux bleu profond et ses cheveux de jais. La seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit, là, maintenant, c'était de tendre les lèvres pour l'embrasser.

Mais il hésitait. Un écho des avertissements de Severus et de sa mère résonnait dans son esprit. Et s'il était juste en train de faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie ?

Le Seigneur ne lui laissa guère le temps de réfléchir car il prit ses lèvres avec brusquerie. Ce n'était pas un baiser doux et sincère, non, celui-là était passionné et ardent, et aussi suggestif qu'il était possible de l'être. Harry se sentit fondre sous l'intensité de leur connexion. Leurs magies semblèrent vibrer ensemble, tournoyant à l'unisson, tandis que tout devenait noir pour le jeune homme, mis à part le Lord. L'homme le maintenait debout, ou bien se tenait-il lui-même au canapé, il n'en savait trop rien. Sans briser leur connexion, le Seigneur l'entraîna de l'autre côté du fauteuil et ils s'y laissèrent tomber, étourdis.

Cependant, ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas là. D'une main experte, le Seigneur des Ténèbres déboutonna les premiers boutons de sa robe, tandis qu'Harry tentait de faire de même avec celle de son partenaire. Le Lord se trouvait au-dessus de lui, l'empêchant de bouger, et appréciant manifestement d'avoir le dessus.

Harry sourit. Il n'avait encore rien vu s'il s'attendait à de la soumission de sa part, pensa-t-il avec excitation.

Les deux hommes étaient désormais torse-nus et, alors que le Seigneur allait s'attaquer à son pantalon, le jeune garçon renversa-t-il la situation. Tout au fond de son esprit embrumé, une petite voix se demanda s'il parviendrait à enlever le vêtement fautif s'ils devaient aller plus loin ce jour-là. Harry la fit taire sans ménagement.

Désormais à cheval sur son Maître, Harry prit un malin plaisir à le torturer en caressant son torse doucement, partant de sa poitrine pour descendre jusqu'à son nombril. Le jeune garçon allait s'intéresser au pantalon de l'homme lorsqu'un coup retentit. Sans attendre une réponse de leur part, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit brutalement. Harry sursauta, et se retira du Seigneur des Ténèbres immédiatement, reprenant très vite ses esprits.

Que s'apprêtait-il à faire, au juste ? Etait-il bouché ou avait-il opportunément oublié de se rappeler de ne pas s'impliquer de manière personnelle avec le Lord ? Peut-être était-ce un mélange des deux.

Lord Voldemort de son côté semblait extraordinairement agacé et énervé. Suivant son regard, Harry prit son courage à deux mains et fit face à la personne les ayant interrompu.

Draco Malfoy les regardait, littéralement bouche bée. Et merde. Comment était-il censé expliquer à son grand frère que oui, il s'apprêtait à coucher avec le Maître de la Grande Bretagne magique, mais que non, il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter ?

Merde, et remerde. Cela sentait mauvais. Très mauvais.

Attrapant sa robe d'une main, il entreprit de l'enfiler tandis que le Lord beuglait sur le jeune Milicien, au comble de la rage.

« Ex-Excusez-moi m-mon Seigneur, c'est juste q-que on m'a envoyé v-vous chercher d'urgence. », balbutia Draco sans pouvoir s'abstenir de fixer tour à tour le Lord et Harry.

« Eh bien », s'impatienta-t-il en mettant lui aussi sa robe de sorcier. « Cela a intérêt à être digne de mon attention ! », rugit-il.

« Il y a une émeute au Ministère de la Magie, mon Seigneur. Nous ne savons pas encore qui l'a commencée, mais elle s'aggrave de minute en minute », débita-t-il à toute allure en baissant les yeux sur ses chaussures.

« Et alors ? Mes adeptes doivent être sur les lieux, non ? »

« Eh bien, oui, mais certains se sont joints eux-mêmes à l'un des côtés de l'émeute tandis que les autres peinent à retenir tous les participants. »

« Vous voulez me faire croire que mes hommes ne parviennent même pas à stopper une émeute ? », demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres en plissant les yeux avec colère.

« C'est-à-dire que...en fait, j'ai un peu minimisé le nombre d'entre eux ayant rejoint la bataille. », articula-t-il, en gigotant légèrement.

« Quelle est la raison de l'émeute ? », demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Un bruit court comme quoi les Surhumains proposent la paix. Les employés du Ministère étaient tous très divisés, certains affirmant que c'était un piège, d'autres que ce serait de la bêtise de ne pas profiter de l'occasion. Beaucoup avaient en tout cas fêté la nouvelle de quelques verres d'alcool. On suppose que tout serait parti de là. »

« Où se déroule-t-elle ? »

« Dans le hall d'entrée », répondit Draco immédiatement.

« Trop suspect. Tout cela est bien trop synchronisé. Que l'émeute tombe pile au moment de la pause et juste après la réunion de Mangemorts est une très grosse coïncidence. Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences. », cingla-t-il.

« Vous pensez qu'elle a été organisée ? », demanda Harry, intervenant pour la première fois depuis le début de l'échange.

Lorsque les yeux du Lord se tournèrent vers lui, le jeune sorcier ne put retenir un frisson. Comme s'il l'avait su, le Seigneur lui sourit narquoisement.

« En effet. Il suffit de quelques personnes pour exciter les foules. Généralement, ce genre d'émeute ne démarre pas toute seule. »

« Selon vous, il s'agit d'un coup des Surhumains ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. », marmonna-t-il sans trop de conviction. « Malfoy, Parker, je veux que vous restiez ici. Empêchez toute autre émeute de commencer. Je vais bloquer les allées et venues dans le QG pour éviter toute intrusion malintentionnée, mais Morgane sait que des sorciers confinés sont des gens dangereux. Si vous êtes dépassés, touchez votre marque, et je saurais que la situation dégénère. »

Harry acquiesça, plongeant son regard dans celui du Lord. Ce dernier était plein de promesses et Harry se demanda comment diable il allait pouvoir résister à ces yeux-là. Et pourtant il le fallait. A mesure qu'il reprenait ses esprits, le jeune homme se rendait compte de la gravité de ses actes. Il avait embrassé le Seigneur des Ténèbres, _pire_, il l'avait _caressé !_ Et tout cela aurait pu aller encore bien plus loin si Draco ne les avait pas interrompus ! N'avait-il aucune force de caractère ? Comment avait-il pu accepter cela ? D'un homme dont il n'avait reçu que de mauvais échos concernant les relations amoureuses, de surcroit ! D'un homme assez cruel pour enchainer des êtres humains à des murs et tuer quiconque ne parvenant pas à payer ses impôts !

Harry se sentait nauséeux.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ignorant tout des pensées qui le torturaient, rompit la connexion en se dirigeant à grands pas vers la porte. Immédiatement, Harry le suivit en compagnie de son meilleur ami.

« Je mets la responsabilité entre vos mains, Harry. Ne me décevez pas. », murmura-t-il en guise d'adieu.

Harry acquiesça sèchement. Le Lord transplana alors sans un bruit. C'était là l'avantage de posséder l'endroit. Il n'était pas obligé de marcher jusqu'à la zone de Transplanage la plus proche.

Harry soupira, ne sachant s'il était heureux ou perturbé que leur confrontation soit remise à plus tard. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son meilleur ami, Harry se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas son plus gros problème.

« Je ne peux pas y croire ! », s'exclama ce dernier, les yeux écarquillés. « Tu couches avec le Lord ! »

« Je… »

« Tu es son apprenti, et tu couches avec lui ! Oh par Merlin et Morgane réunis, tu répètes l'histoire du cousin de ma mère, Sirius. Oh par Jupiter, Saturne et toutes les foutues planètes du système solaire, tu vas finir comme lui ! », cria-t-il, à moitié en hyperventilation.

« Draco, je… »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai failli voir ça ! Je vais être perturbé à vie ! », haleta-t-il en secouant la tête. « Et moi qui pensais que la vie de Milicien allait être dure pour toi, vu que tu es un sang-mêlé et tout le tralala ! Meuh non ! Monsieur couche avec le grand patron ! C'est sûr qu'il doit y avoir des avantages ! »

Maintenant, Harry était énervé.

« Tu n'as pas… »

« Oh et la meilleure de toutes : j'ai appris par ma tante Bella que tu draguais mon père ! Mon père ! », hurla Draco avec tellement de dégoût qu'Harry se demanda s'il allait vomir.

Il avait oublié ce petit détail. Il avait failli coucher avec la tante de Draco et paraissait faire la cour à Lucius. Il aurait dû se douter que cela n'allait pas rester loin des oreilles du jeune Malfoy pendant plus longtemps.

« Ah ce n'est pas ce que… »

« Oh, non, attends, je ne veux _rien_ savoir ! Non, rien, rien, rien, je suis sourd ! », s'exclama-t-il en se bouchant les oreilles.

« Draco tu vas m'écouter bordel de merde ! », hurla-t-il si fort que le jeune Malfoy fit un bond de trois mètres.

Au moins cela avait-il eu le mérite de calmer l'hystérie qui avait semblé prendre possession du blond.

« Déjà de une, je ne drague pas ton père, je le taquine. Crois-moi, Lucius Malfoy n'est _vraiment pas_ mon type de mec. », dit-il avec un frisson.

Il ne pensait pas qu'il était le seul à trouver que l'idée de coucher avec son propre père était horrible et inimaginable. Mais cela, il ne pouvait pas le dire à Draco.

« Quant à Bella, elle est juste vexée que je refuse ses avances, Draco, voilà tout. »

Il y eut un moment de silence, moment durant lequel le blond le fixa avec tellement d'intensité qu'Harry fut tenté de reculer pour briser leur connexion. Ce fut finalement le jeune Porte-Parole qui prit la parole en premier.

« Imaginons qu'_hypothétiquement_ je te crois. », déclara-t-il. « Cela ne m'explique pas ce que tu faisais sur ce canapé avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Ah, ça… »

« Oui ça. »

« Eh bien, je ne sais pas ce qui nous a pris, ça n'était jamais arrivé avant », dit-il avec gêne.

« Tu veux dire que tu n'as encore jamais couché avec lui ? »

"Ne pas."

« Oh Merlin merci pour les petits miracles », s'extasia Draco en joignant ses mains, la tête tournée vers le plafond.

Harry le regarda faire, légèrement amusé.

« Dis-moi, tu ne comptes pas le faire avec lui, n'est-ce-pas ? », lui demanda soudainement le blond, sortant de sa transe.

« Quoi ? », s'étouffa Harry. « Euh non, non, ce n'est pas au programme. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi ma vie sexuelle te concerne alors parlons d'autre chose, veux-tu ? »

« Tu n'as pas de vie sexuelle. », répliqua Draco. « Enfin, tu n'en avais pas jusqu'à maintenant, à ce que je sache. »

« Tais-toi. »

Le rire de son meilleur ami résonna dans les oreilles d'Harry qui prit plaisir à retrouver leur complicité d'antan. Revoir le blond le remplissait de tellement de joie que le jeune garçon se rendit alors compte combien ce dernier lui avait manqué. Attrapant le bras de son demi-frère, il l'entraîna avec entrain dans le couloir, les deux garçons discutant à haute voix de ce qu'étaient devenues leurs vies depuis leur dernière rencontre.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il se passait beaucoup de choses en trois mois et demi !

* * *

Ce soir-là, Harry était rentré chez lui, épuisé. L'émeute avait facilement été stoppée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais ce dernier avait été absolument _furieux _contre ses disciples pour s'y être impliqués. Dans toute sa cruauté, l'homme les avait gratifiés d'un sermon mémorable qui avait duré _trois heures. _Harry avait l'impression qu'elles avaient été les heures les plus longues de toute sa vie.

Une fois sorti de la salle de la réunion, il s'était pressé de rejoindre les zones de Transplanage, et là encore, il avait dû patienter _une heure _tant la file d'attente était importante. Autant dire que le jeune sorcier était d'une humeur exécrable lorsqu'il avait passé la porte de son studio.

Et le pire restait à venir. Hors de question de dormir pour lui, trop de choses le tracassaient. Après s'être préparé une tasse de thé, le jeune homme s'était installé dans le canapé, où, enveloppé dans une couverture, il s'était plongé en pleine réflexion.

La formation promise par le Lord, tout d'abord, l'inquiétait vivement. Après ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, Harry ne savait guère comment il devait se comporter avec lui. Une chose était sûre : s'impliquer avec lui serait une énorme erreur que le jeune homme n'était pas prêt de refaire de sitôt. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre un tel risque.

En outre, il détestait l'imprévu. Harry souhaitait tout prévoir, tout calculer et tout contrôler, sans quoi il se sentait faible et soumis aux bons vouloirs d'une force obscure qu'on nommait le hasard. Le jeune sorcier préférait éviter de s'y retrouver confronté, dans la mesure du possible. Or, une relation avec le Lord entrerait certainement dans la catégorie des choses qu'il n'avait _jamais _prévu, même dans un million d'années.

Il ne fallait pas oublier que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas exactement un homme sincère, honnête et pur. En fait, c'était même tout le contraire. Il était terriblement dangereux, manipulateur, cruel et sadique, et, si d'habitude Harry pouvait y faire face sans problème, il ne savait pas s'il pourrait le supporter s'ils étaient émotionnellement impliqués.

Sans compter toutes les horribles choses que le Lord avait faites… Torturer, tuer, emprisonner, faire chanter… Aucun crime ne devait lui être inconnu. Harry frissonna et serra sa tasse entre ses mains.

Le Lord mis de côté, la perspective de rencontrer les Surhumains la semaine suivante ne le remplissait pas non plus d'extase. Depuis ses années à Poudlard, période durant laquelle les Sangs-de-Bourbes avaient commencé à faire parler d'eux, Harry ressentait d'étranges choses envers eux. Il était partagé entre admiration et haine, pour ainsi dire.

Admiration, car, après tout, n'importe qui ne pouvait pas renverser le gouvernement britannique,_ et _menacer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les Surhumains n'avaient reçu aucune formation magique, probablement étaient-ils autodidactes ou avaient-ils fondé quelques micro-écoles de magie. Et pourtant, ils parvenaient à lancer des sorts, assez puissants de surcroit, et _sans baguette._ Cela forçait l'admiration, et Harry était assez intelligent pour apprécier les gens aussi doués.

D'un autre côté, et c'était peut-être égoïste de sa part, il les haïssait. A cause des nés-moldus, sa mère avait été enlevée par les Mangemorts, puis forcée à créer un programme qu'elle méprisait avant de devoir fuir pour se retrouver dans les mains de nul autre que _Johnny Parker_. Et n'oublions pas qu'ils avaient massacré des gens innocents, pour aucune autre raison que de semer la terreur. Quelle sorte de personnes était-ce donc ?

Une petite voix murmura à Harry que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait fait bien pire, lui, voix qu'Harry, pour une fois, décida d'écouter. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le petit carnet noir qu'il avait ramené avec lui dans le salon, et il se mit à penser, songeur. Devait-il parler à Tom ? Après tout, le garçon lui avait toujours été d'une grande aide, et ses conseils s'avéraient la plupart du temps extrêmement précieux, surtout lorsque cela concernait le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry se redressa, posa sa tasse sur la table basse et prit le livre entre ses mains tout en caressant sa devanture.

Tom était pour lui une bouffée d'oxygène, quelqu'un qu'il savait très bien n'existait qu'en tant que souvenir, mais qu'il espérait malgré tout rencontrer un jour. Il se l'était souvent imaginé, dans ses rêves les plus inavouables. Il se le représentait toujours grand, aux cheveux noirs et aux traits nobles. Il s'amusait à lui donner un air hautain, qui conviendrait très bien à Tom, selon lui. Dans ses songes, une aura de puissance l'entourait, et il avait une démarche confiante, voire même arrogante.

Harry soupira. Il ne saurait jamais véritablement comment le garçon était. Une étrange bouffée de déception le saisit, comme toujours, et il souhaita avec force que le garçon ait vécu à son époque. Il avait l'impression qu'ils se seraient complétés à merveille. Et leur relation aurait été bien moins compliquée que celle qu'il partageait avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il lui aurait tout confié, comme il le faisait déjà, et Harry s'imaginait qu'ils auraient été comme les deux faces d'une même pièce. Indissociables.

Malheureusement, rien de tout cela n'arriverait jamais. Le jeune sorcier se surprit à sentir son cœur battre plus fort à cette pensée. Il aimait Tom, beaucoup, d'un point de vue amical, bien entendu. L'idée de tomber amoureux d'un livre était risible. Totalement risible.

Harry rit nerveusement.

Inspirant profondément, l'ex-Serpentard empoigna sa plume et ouvrit brusquement le livre. La main légèrement tremblante, il commença à écrire.

« Bonjour, Tom. »

Ledit garçon ne mit pas longtemps à lui répondre.

« Harry. Cela faisait un certain temps. »

« Je sais, désolé. J'étais fort occupé, récemment. »

« Occupé ? De quelle manière ? », demanda Tom, son écriture se faisant plus pressée.

« Eh bien voyons, les Surhumains veulent prétendument se rendre, je suis l'apprenti du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et oh, lui et moi nous sommes furieusement embrassés ce matin même. »

Harry ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il venait réellement d'écrire cela. Il sentit ses joues chauffer sous la honte et il fut à moitié tenté de refermer le bouquin sans même prendre la peine de vérifier la réponse de son ami. C'était véritablement humiliant. Il n'avait jamais voulu raconter cette chose précisément à Tom !

Ou peut-être que si, après tout. Il ne l'aurait pas écrit, s'il ne l'avait pas voulu, n'est-ce-pas ?

Qu'attendait-il, au juste, comme réponse ? Que Tom le réprimande ? Qu'il s'offusque ? Qu'il soit surpris ? Qu'il soit…jaloux ?

Non, c'était absurde. Pourquoi voudrait-il le rendre jaloux ? Il faudrait pour cela qu'il ressente quelque chose pour lui, et l'idée même était stupide ! Il ne savait même pas à quoi il ressemblait ! On ne pouvait guère tomber amoureux d'un caractère, tout de même ! Ou du moins, on ne pouvait guère aimer de cette manière un adolescent enfermé depuis plus de cinquante ans en tant que souvenir dans un livre poussiéreux ! Le vrai Tom était probablement un grand-père tout fripé désormais, s'il n'était pas déjà mort.

Harry frissonna à cette idée.

« Attends, quoi ? », écrivit Tom au bout d'un long moment de choc, ou du moins c'est ce que supposa Harry.

« Oublie ça. C'est sans importance. »

« Sans importance ? », sembla presque crier le livre. « Harry, c'est…Je ne sais même pas t'exprimer à quel point je suis stupéfait. »

« Au moins, je mourrai heureux en sachant que tu n'as pas su deviner une chose au moins concernant le Seigneur des Ténèbres », répondit Harry, l'air maussade.

« Harry, tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ? Il s'agit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, pas d'un vulgaire gamin que tu pourras jeter après utilisation. Il ne te laissera pas partir si tu retournes ses avances. »

« Je sais bien ! Je n'ai pas pu résister, mais j'ai décidé que je ne le laisserai plus faire. C'est bien trop risqué. »

« Oh ? Tu as décidé ? », se moqua Tom. « Et penses-tu vraiment que Lord Voldemort se préoccupera de ce que tu as décidé ? »

« Eh bien, il ne peut pas m'obliger… »

« Non, mais il va te poursuivre jusqu'à ce que tu cèdes, et crois-moi, tu vas vivre un enfer. »

« Oh, génial… », gémit Harry. « Pourquoi ce genre de choses n'arrive-t-il qu'à moi ? »

« Arrête donc de geindre et dis moi plutôt : as-tu des sentiments pour lui ? »

« Des sentiments pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? », écrivit Harry, son écriture formant un gribouillis encore plus incompréhensible qu'à son habitude. « Es-tu sérieux ? »

« Réponds-moi au lieu d'éluder la question. »

« Non, bien sûr que non, ce serait stupide. On ne se voit que lors des entrainements, et il n'est que mon Professeur, rien de plus. Je ne sais pas ce qui nous a pris, aujourd'hui. Il était furieux contre moi après nous avoir découverts à moitié nus, Bellatrix et moi, et il a à moitié disjoncté, j'ignore pourquoi… »

« Tu as couché avec Bellatrix ? », répondit Tom, son écriture si peu soignée qu'Harry le devina choqué et/ou en colère.

« Non ! Mais le Lord le croyait lui. C'est compliqué. »

« D'accord. En attendant, je ne suis pas persuadé que tu ne ressentes rien pour lui. »

« Allons Tom, ton livre n'est pas un roman à l'eau de rose à ce que je sache ? Il est le Maître de la Grande Bretagne magique, il est dix fois plus puissant que moi et il peut avoir tout ce qu'il veut. Pourquoi moi ? Je ne suis guère intéressant. J'essaie juste de sortir ma mère du guêpier dans lequel elle s'est fourrée, et si je commence à m'enticher du Lord, on ne s'en sortira jamais ! »

« Ah ! Tu vois, tu avoues ! »

« Pas du tout ! Oh, et tais-toi ! Tu m'embrouilles. », écrivit Harry. « Veux-tu bien te concentrer sur l'autre information que je t'ai donnée ? »

« Brillante tentative de changement de sujet, mon cher Harry. Mais tu ne m'y tromperas pas. Je te connais par cœur et tu ne peux pas manipuler le maître de la manipulation en personne. »

Harry se frappa le front de la paume.

« On se connait depuis deux semaines ! »

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors ? Mais enfin, c'est trop tôt ! Et d'ailleurs, tout le monde m'a prévenu de ne pas laisser notre relation aller plus loin qu'une simple relation de travail. Il aurait condamné son dernier amant au supplice du Voile, et je ne tiens pas à subir le même sort. »

« Le supplice du Voile, dis-tu ? Intéressant. »

« Non, pas intéressant ! Effrayant ! »

« A l'évidence, son amant a dû faire quelque chose qui lui a déplu. »

Tom avait écrit cela avec tant de désinvolture qu'Harry faillit se frapper de nouveau. Le garçon était parfois véritablement insensible, ce qu'il trouvait à la fois horrifiant et touchant.

« Tu es désespérant. »

« Si tu le dis. »

« Peut-on cesser de parler de ma vie sentimentale ? Surtout de ma vie sentimentale avec le Lord ? C'est particulièrement ennuyeux, et gênant ! »

« Plus que tu ne l'imagines, en effet. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Rien. Tu disais donc que les Surhumains s'étaient rendus ? »

Harry ricana à la tentative maladroite de son ami de changer de sujet.

« Et après, c'est moi le nul en manipulation ? Le changement de sujet était si peu subtil. Tu me déçois, Tom ! »

« Que veux-tu, à force de te côtoyer, je me sens perdre de plus en plus de neurones. »

Harry renifla, indigné.

« Même tes insultes ne sont plus aussi recherchées. »

« Imbécile. »

« Tu vois ! »

«Harry. »

« D'accord, d'accord. Oui, les Surhumains ont bien contacté le Lord, ils désirent se rendre. »

« C'est un piège. »

« Merci, Monsieur le Génie, nous nous en étions rendus compte tous seuls ! La question est de savoir comment nous allons être reçus. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres semble penser que nous allons être attaqués, car il va passer la prochaine semaine à m'entrainer à lutter contre ces Surhumains. »

« Tu vas l'accompagner ? »

« Oui. J'ignore pourquoi, mais il me veut à ses côtés. »

« Mmh, mmh. Quelque chose me choque également. Pourquoi donc le Lord prend-t-il la peine de t'entrainer ? Il doit savoir que tu es un sorcier très puissant, et que tu écraserais n'importe quel Surhumain avec la semelle de ta chaussure ! »

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais une telle haute estime de moi, Tom, je te remercie. Et si tu veux tout savoir, le Lord m'entraine car nous allons devoir faire face à plusieurs dizaines de sorciers à la fois, entrainés au corps à corps et probablement équipés d'armes moldues que nous ne connaissons pas. Alors, oui, même si nous les écrasons en magie, nous serons en infériorité numérique et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'être mal préparés. »

« Si tu le dis. Mais pourquoi le Lord ne vient-il pas avec ses Mangemorts ? »

« Les Surhumains ne veulent avoir affaire qu'à lui. »

« Mais tu seras là. »

« Oui, mais je suis son apprenti. Et je suppose que je n'ai pas l'air très menaçant non plus, et que les Surhumains ne me considéreront pas comme une menace »

« A tort. »

« Oui. »

« Dis-moi, Harry, n'as-tu pas l'impression que le Seigneur des Ténèbres te teste ? »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Il aurait très bien pu emporter Lucius ou Severus sous un glamour. Mais il t'a choisi toi. Conclusion logique : il te teste. »

Harry déglutit.

« Voilà qui est rassurant. »

« N'est-ce-pas ? »

Harry soupira. Tom ne changerait jamais. Pas qu'il souhaitait qu'il en soit autrement. Tom sans répliques cinglantes n'était pas Tom.

Cependant, une question le taraudait, une question qu'il souhaitait poser à son ami-livre depuis tellement longtemps sans oser le faire. Sa question lui semblait invraisemblable, mais, cependant, Harry avait une étrange impression. Il sentait qu'il devait la poser tout de même, que c'était le bon moment. C'était peut-être prématuré de l'affirmer, mais il était persuadé que lui et Tom avaient atteint un niveau de complicité qui lui permettrait d'avoir une réponse relativement honnête.

Restait à savoir s'il allait se lancer.

Inspirant profondément, Harry trempa sa plume dans l'encre, et, délicatement, commença à écrire.

« Tom. Puis-je te poser une question ? »

« Depuis quand attends-tu mon approbation pour le faire ? »

Prenant cette réplique pour un signe positif, Harry déglutit et se lança à l'eau.

« As-tu connu le Seigneur des Ténèbres lorsque tu étais 'en vie' ? »

Harry attendit un long moment, et ce silence voulait vraiment tout dire. Aussi ne fut-il pas excessivement surpris de voir la réponse de Tom.

« Oui. »

Alors qu'Harry allait répondre, Tom écrivit autre chose.

« Dis-moi, Harry, que sais-tu des Horcruxes ? »

* * *

**Et voilà, prochain chapitre: entrainement d'Harry et probablement confrontation Surhumains/Voldemort! Avec peut-être un petit (gros) bonus pour lequel vous allez me détester... Soit dans le prochain, soit dans celui d'après! **

**Pour la fin, j'écrirai peut-être les trois, sinon en attendant tout le monde pratiquement souhaite une fin heureuse...donc... Mais ne vous attendez pas à de la guimauve, c'est une fin heureuse mais plutôt à suspense... ^^**

**Sinon, dites-moi, que pensez-vous du Mpreg? Je sais que beaucoup de gens sont franchement contre, je n'ai personnellement rien contre, mais de là à l'écrire... Quoiqu'il en soit, s'il devait y en avoir, il serait très très discret, et aurait de très bonnes explications, pas juste "tout le monde sait que les sorciers peuvent tomber enceints!". De plus, il n'apparaitrait pas avant trèèèèèèès longtemps. C'est juste qu'il rendrait ma fin à suspense encore plus intéressante héhéhéhé... Sinon mon scénario peut très bien faire sans.**

**S'il y a trop de gens contre pour moi, j'abandonne l'idée! :)**

**A bientôt!**


	22. Chapter 22

Avertissements: Maltraitance d'enfant, viol, slash, UA, langage grossier, violence.

Disclaimer: Rien de Harry Potter ne m'appartient, tout est à la merveilleuse JK Rowling.

**Me revoilà déjà ^^ J'espère que je ne vais pas trop vite pour vous x) Merci pour toutes les reviews! J'ai été stupéfaite du nombre d'avis positifs que j'ai reçus! MERCI!**

**ptitcoeurfragile**: Merci pour tes encouragements! ^^ J'espère que tu continueras d'apprécier cette histoire!

**callistoisa**: En effet, l'unité Jaguar est bien inspirée de Scorpion, une série que j'adore également! :) Tu es la seule à avoir trouvé, félicitations! Merci de ton avis ;)

**ReimaChan**: Coucou! Tout d'abord, merci pour ton avis, il est super encourageant! ;) Sinon, pour l'adoption, j'étais partie sur ça au début, mais alors cela ne convient plus du tout pour ma fin car il faudrait que à la fois Harry et LV décident d'avoir un enfant... La fin que j'envisage ne sera pas guimauve du tout, alors le Mpreg ne sera pas dégoulinant d'amour ou quoique ce soit. BIEN AU CONTRAIRE ^^ Je t'en dis beaucoup pour tenter de te convaincre. Je suis désolée si ça ne fonctionne pas, j'espère que tu continueras à lire (le Mpreg arrivera dans les tous derniers chapitres) Sinon, merci de continuer à lire! Je tiens à souligner que la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, c'était toi qui m'avait donné ma toute première review pour cette fiction, alors MERCI! :))

**Yume-cry**: Tout d'abord merci pour ta review que j'ai pris plaisir à lire! Quant au Mpreg, ne t'inquiète pas, il constituera une partie primordiale de la fin de l'histoire! J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue et à bientôt j'espère! :)

**baronnis**: Ta courte review dit tout de ce que tu as pensé de mon chapitre! Je te remercie ! ^^

**Arwen Jedusor**: Ton 'nom d'un castor' m'a bien fait rigoler x)) Merci pour ton avis si intéressant à lire! x))

**lalilou10**: Coucou! Je ne suis pas dans l'année du bac, heureusement pour moi, mais dans mon lycée nous faisons quand même ce qu'ils appellent des 'BAC BLANC' déjà en seconde! x) Pour mes update, s'il y a tellement d'écart entre chaque nouveau chapitre c'est parce que je ne poste que pendant mes vacances ;) Je voulais que ce soit Tom qui dise la vérité à Harry pour qu'il puisse avoir un avantage sur Lord Voldemort. J'espère que tu ne seras pas (trop) déçue! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de m'écrire ! ^^

**Yumi**: Merci beaucoup! :)

**Ascella Black**: Ahh oui, cela risque d'être mémorable, cette réaction de Draco en entendant la vérité sur harry! Tout le monde est impatient! J'espère ne pas vous décevoir le moment venu! :) Merci de ta review!

**fleurpuante**: Merci énormément pour cette effusion de joie à mon nouveau chapitre! Ca me touche beaucoup :) Comme tu vois, je n'ai pas trop tardé! ^^

**Alycia Panther:** Ahhh j'ai bien peur qu'Harry ait une grossesse assez atypique et mouvementée! Pas trop le temps pour la guimauve comme tu le verras! J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçue ;) Merci de ton avis!

**Sorciere6174**: Merci beaucoup! Oui, c'est bien dans ce chap que Harry apprendra la vérité sur Tom! (il est temps depuis toutes ces années mdrr) ^^

**Egwene Al'Vere**: Waouh, merci, j'espère que je ne te décevrai pas! Tes compliments me touchent beaucoup, je ne pensais pas mon histoire aussi bien que ça ;) Merci et j'aimerai vivement réussir à te faire apprécier un Mpreg ;)

**Morane**: Merci de tout coeur! Une des meilleures fics depuis 5 ans, je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas à ce qu'elle soit aussi bien reçue dans le cercle (très) fermé des fics décentes! Merci! Au début, je pensais que Draco allait l'apprendre assez tardivement, qu'Harry et lui sont frères, mais du coup j'hésite... Lucius quant à lui saura tout assez rapidement, sois sans crainte. La confrontation avec les Surhumains, c'est pour le next chapter! :) Arrivée à 9000 mots, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je m'arrête là et la reporte au suivant (histoire de vous faire bien saliver mdrr)! A bientôt!

**PetitGourou**: Coucou! J'imagine que pour toi c'était le vrai BAC BLANC et je te plains sincèrement! ^^ Pour moi, c'était un bac blanc 'blanc', si on peut dire, je ne suis qu'en seconde (mon lycée s'y prend assez tôt). Du coup pas d'examen pour moi! :) Pour te consoler, dis-toi que je posterai mes chapitres plus rapidement du coup x) En tout cas merci d'avoir pris du temps pour m'écrire et à bientôt j'espère!

**Lilireyna**: Je pense que Draco a dû être traumatisé...Voir son meilleur ami draguer son père doit être assez...déstabilisant... lol :) Merci pour ta review!

**akuryouxxakuma**: Waouh! Le 'magnifique fiction" m'a choqué, merci mille fois pour ton avis :) A bientôt!

**Noooo Aime**: Merci beaucoup beaucoup! Ta review m'a laissé sur le derrière, si on peut dire ça comme ça! Tant d'effusion me surprend toujours, merci ! ^^

**Angela rx:** Harry ne sera PAS une petite chose fragile, mais alors vraiment vraiment pas! C'est exactement le contraire en fait, il va devenir pire qu'il l'est déjà comme tu le verras ;) Quant à l'allaitement, j'avoue que cette idée m'a donné des frissons et m'a remué l'estomac. Ne faut-il pas des seins pour allaiter? Harry avec des seins...brrrrr... Sois sans crainte. Pas dans cette fic! Voldemort ne mourra pas, mais...(je te laisse découvrir!). Sirius ne reviendra pas, il est définitivement mort, désolée! Merci pour ta superbe eview! ;))

**Nunaat**: Merci pour tes encouragements vifs ! ^^ La confrontation Voldie/Surhumains est pour le prochain! Celui-là sera déjà assez mouvementé, je me voyais mal vous claquer une autre bataille ! :) A bientôt!

**Drougae**l: Ahahahaha, encore traumatisée par Bellatrix? :)) Pour le Mpreg, j'en ferais un, mais assez différent de ce que l'on trouve habituellement. J'espère qu'il te plaira! Rencontre Surhumains au prochain chapitre! ^^ A bientôt j'espère!

**bambou03**: Pas d'exam's pour moi, je suis en seconde! ^^ Mais merci quand même! :) Le Mpreg sera exactement comme tu le dis, et crois moi ne sera pas voulu et absolument pas sans heurts! D'ailleurs, Voldemort pourrait très bien faire une découverte stupéfiante dans quelques années... Je te laisse deviner toute seule. :) Oui, j'ai voulu épargner un tel traumatisme à Draco, le pauvre: Bella, Lucius, et maintenant Voldemort! Il a de quoi être traumatisé! ^^ A bientôt j'espère!

**Lil's**: Merci! Je compte sur toi pour ce chapitre également :)

**xXxnarusasuxXx**: Rencontre avec Surhumains au prochain chapitre, sinon je trouvais celui-ci trop long (je n'aime pas faire plus de 10000 mots dans un chapitre ;) ) Merci de ton avis et à bientôt:!

**blue moon 999**: Waouh, merci beaucoup pour ton avis enthousiaste, ça me fait super plaisir! ^^ Et tes compliments me font rougir merci! :) Qui te dit que c'est le Lord qui va faire craquer Harry? Peut-être ce dernier craquera-t-il tout seul, le pauvre chou... ^^

**Alisa-kun**: Merci beaucoup pour ta review encourageante! J'espère ne pas avoir fait évoluer trop vite cette relation entre eux! De toute façon, Harry ne se laissera pas facilement attendrir de nouveau :) J'aime également le personnage de Draco qui apporte une petite touch d'humour dans le monde sombre dans lequel évolue Harry. En tout cas merci beaucoup et à bientôt!

**Praxagora:** Nous pensons pareil! Personnellement, je fuis les fics où tous les personnages sont soudainement gays ou lorsque des créatures sont impliquées (genre les Veela). Après c'est mon avis et tout le monde a droit à ses goûts :)) Je te mets un petit résumé au début de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il sera utile! :)

**ScyllaJad**: Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements! J'espère que tu ne seras jamais déçue par cette histoire! x)

**Emrysa**: Coucou! Je ne passe pas mon bac, je suis en seconde et je viens d'avoir 14 ans ;) Encore un peu trop tôt lol Mon lycée fait des bacs blancs en seconde :) Mais merci quand même pour tes encouragements! Merci pour tes compliments sur mon écriture, ça fait toujours plaisir surtout compte tenu du fait qu'il s'agit de ma toute première fiction postée! :) En tout cas merci beaucoup de m'avoir laissé un avis que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à relire! ;))

**haruhi-kyouya**: Je suis ravie que tu ais choisi de lire quand même cette fiction! J'ai choisi un titre simple à retenir et en rapport avec l'histoire (le fait qu'Harry ne soit pas Potter mais Parker est le thème central) mais je vois que je n'ai peut-être pas si bien choisi que cela! En tout cas merci de tous tes compliments! Je sais que LV était long à arriver mais je voulais que leur rencontre se fasse avec Harry milicien, et, ayant commencé en cinquième année, j'ai dû le faire évoluer avant ^^ Navrée que le personnage de Bellatrix t'ait déplu, j'espère que tu sauras passer outre dans ce chapitre, dis-moi ce que tu penses d'elle dans celui-ci! :) A bientôt!

**Aurore**: Merci beaucoup! Tout un après-midi? Waouh, je ne me rendais pas compte à quel point elle avait évolué! Fut un temps où on la lisait en une demi-heure lol Pour le Mpreg, j'espère que je saurais te le faire apprécier, dans la mesure où il sera très différent de tous ceux que j'ai jamais lus (je n'en raffole pas non plus d'habitude, mais je me suis dis: pourquoi ne pas l'écrire tel que je voudrais qu'il soit?)! A bientôt!

* * *

**Chapitre 21**

« _Dis-moi, Harry, que sais-tu des Horcruxes ? »_

« Les Horcruxes ? », répéta Harry, perplexe. « Je ne connais pas ce mot. De quoi s'agit-il ? »

« Voilà qui ne va pas nous simplifier la tâche », sembla soupirer Tom au travers du livre. « Les Horcruxes sont des objets de magie noire très maléfiques. Pour qu'un sorcier puisse créer un Horcruxe, il faut qu'il soit très puissant, et surtout, prêt à tous les sacrifices. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? », demanda Harry, un étrange pressentiment lui tordant la poitrine.

« Un Horcruxe est le réceptacle d'une partie de l'âme du sorcier l'ayant conçu. »

« Tu veux dire…Si j'ai bien compris…Que le sorcier qui souhaite créer un Horcruxe doit mutiler son âme ? »

« En effet. »

« Mais comment ? »

« Il est communément admis que le meurtre déchire l'âme. »

« Je pensais que ce n'était qu'un mythe… »

« Ce n'est pas le cas. Pour créer un Horcruxe, il faut tuer. »

« Mais quel est l'intérêt ? Pourquoi s'infliger une telle souffrance ? J'imagine que se séparer de son âme, même d'une petite partie, doit être extrêmement douloureux. »

« Pire que tu ne l'imagines, en effet. Le but est simple, Harry : les Horcruxes rendent le sorcier qui les crée immortel. Tant qu'il existera des Horcruxes non-détruits, ce sorcier ne pourra pas mourir, car une partie de son âme vivra toujours. »

Harry se sentit glacé de l'intérieur. C'était de la mauvaise magie, il le sentait par tous les pores de sa peau. C'était une magie que même lui n'était pas assez fou pour approcher de trop près. Le jeune sorcier avait bien entendu côtoyé la magie noire, et il n'avait eu aucun scrupule à l'apprendre et à la pratiquer, mais ça… Ça, c'était au-delà de toute magie noire qu'il connaissait.

« Je vois. Mais…L'Horcruxe…Quel sorte d'objet cela doit-il être ? J'imagine que ce n'est rien d'ordinaire, puisqu'il abrite quelque chose d'aussi important qu'une âme… »

« C'est là que tu as tort. Un Horcruxe peut tout à fait être une chaussure, si tant est que le sorcier qui le crée soit assez fou pour confier sa vie à un simple soulier. »

« Tom, j'espère me tromper, mais…Es-tu en train de me dire que… »

« …Que je suis un Horcruxe ? Oui. C'est le cas. Je suis une partie de l'âme du vrai Tom, du Tom qui vit à ton époque. »

Harry se laissa glisser par terre, mortifié. Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, il sentit le besoin de lâcher le livre et le posa délicatement à côté de lui. Cependant, il ne put détourner le regard de…de _la chose. _Tout ce temps…Il avait eu un Horcruxe entre les mains. Il avait littéralement eu la vie de quelqu'un entre les mains. La nausée l'envahissant, Harry mit une main sur sa bouche.

Bien entendu, il savait très bien lorsque Draco lui avait offert Tom qu'il s'agissait d'un artéfact de magie noire. Mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé cela ! Comment diable le blond était-il entré en possession d'un Horcruxe ? Il s'agissait d'un bien extrêmement précieux, et il était étonnant que le sorcier l'ayant créé –Tom- l'ait laissé sans protection.

Tom…Que devait-il penser de lui, maintenant ? Maintenant qu'il savait que l'adolescent avait déjà commis un meurtre, alors même qu'il était encore à Poudlard ? Harry ne savait que faire. Les genoux serrés contre son torse, il fixa sans la voir la table basse, assis à même le sol. Il voyait distraitement Tom écrire, si l'encre qui remplissait les pages du livre depuis quelques minutes était une indication, mais l'idée même de poser un doigt sur ce livre remplissait Harry d'effroi.

Son corps, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, était parcouru de frissons. Le mot Horcruxe sonnait comme quelque chose d'ignoble à ses oreilles, et, bien qu'il ait toujours su que Tom avait un côté sombre, il peinait à assimiler l'idée –non le fait, que l'adolescent ait pu assassiner quelqu'un de sang-froid.

Soudain, une pensée malsaine l'assaillit. Et si Tom faisait partie des rangs de Lord Voldemort ? Voilà qui expliquerait certainement qu'il connaisse aussi bien l'homme. L'adolescent avait dû être un camarade de classe du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et, au vu de ses analyses précises, ils avaient dû être bon amis.

Et si Tom avait été un Mangemort ? Peut-être même sa mère l'avait aperçu, à l'époque où elle travaillait sur le système contre les Sangs-de-Bourbes. Un rire hystérique envahit le jeune sorcier, sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir. Lui qui désespérait quelques minutes plus tôt de ne jamais savoir ce qu'il était advenu de Tom ! S'il s'avérait avoir été réellement un adepte du Lord… Eh bien, Harry ne savait pas comment il réagirait.

Cela changerait-il vraiment quoique ce soit dans leur relation ? Eh bien, oui, dans un sens, rien ne serait plus pareil. Comment pouvait-il faire abstraction du fait qu'un jeune homme plus jeune que lui avait déjà tué ? Froidement ? Sans remords ? Cela en disait long sur la personnalité de Tom. Sûrement y avait-il un psychopathe caché quelque part en lui. Mais ça, Harry l'avait toujours su, bien qu'il ait choisi de ne pas s'y arrêter. Ce n'était pas parce que soudainement il découvrait..._ça…_que tout avait changé. Bien au contraire.

D'un autre côté, Tom restait toujours le même. Cela devait faire bien longtemps maintenant qu'il avait tué quelqu'un. Alors, peut-être…peut-être tout pourrait-il être comme avant ?

Harry, au bout de quelques secondes, rit jaune et secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas tout simplement passer l'éponge sur une vie humaine. Bien sûr, en étant Milicien, il côtoyait la mort. Mais jamais il n'avait tué encore. Il espérait de tout cœur que ce jour n'arriverait jamais.

Dans son groupe de Miliciens, seule Morag MacDougal avait déjà mis fin à la vie de quelqu'un. Et Harry en gardait encore d'horribles souvenirs. Il y avait assisté, et il avait vu la vie quitter lentement le corps de l'homme qu'elle venait de torturer. Il avait été marqué à vie.

Tom…Tom était si jeune. Mais pouvait-on encore l'appeler un enfant après qu'il ait commis un acte aussi terrible ?

Harry l'ignorait.

Le livre à côté de lui semblait l'appeler, mais il hésitait. Du coin de l'œil, il put apercevoir quelques mots, qui, hors de leur contexte, ne voulaient rien dire. La curiosité l'assaillait, car il rêvait de demander plus de précisions tout de même à son ami, mais il se demandait s'il serait assez fort pour faire face à la vérité.

Un moment encore, le jeune garçon attendit, perdu dans ses pensées. Le vent soufflait au-dehors, et claquait contre les vitres avec force. Harry se leva et se plaça devant la fenêtre.

Au fond de lui-même, il savait que cette révélation n'aurait pas dû le toucher autant. Il était un Milicien non de dieu ! De plus, Lord Voldemort avait tué bien plus de gens, et cela ne le choquait pas le moins du monde.

Cependant, il supposait qu'il avait toujours un peu idéalisé Tom. Il l'avait pris comme un modèle, et, soudain, il se rendait compte qu'il ne pouvait plus le faire. Ils étaient bien trop différents. Harry se rendait compte que Tom était bien plus sombre que lui. Lui-même était plutôt un mélange de tons gris. Sa loyauté différait en fonction de ses intérêts. Il n'était pas mauvais de nature, mais il avait sa part d'obscurité, comme tout le monde.

Harry étudia un moment l'idée de remettre à plus tard sa conversation avec le jeune garçon. Cependant, il était bien conscient qu'il ne parviendrait pas à dormir avec autant de soucis en tête, aussi se résigna-t-il à retourner s'asseoir dans le canapé, ramassant au passage du bout des doigts le livre qui était toujours abandonné par terre.

Tom avait manifestement abandonné l'idée d'écrire car la page était de nouveau vierge. Le ventre noué, Harry trempa de nouveau sa plume dans l'encre et la tint un moment au-dessus du livre.

Que devait-il écrire ? Que pouvait-il dire ?

« Qui as-tu tué ? »

Mauvaise idée. Très mauvaise idée, se rendit compte Harry aussitôt eut-il apposé son dernier mot. Il ne voulait même pas savoir.

Tom hésita manifestement à lui répondre, car un certain temps s'écoula avant qu'un nom ne se forme sous les yeux du jeune sorcier.

« Mimi Geignarde. »

« Le fantôme des toilettes des filles ? », s'étonna Harry.

« Oui. »

« Et donc, si j'ai bien compris, cette partie de toi qui me parle en ce moment, c'est une partie de l'âme du sorcier que tu es aujourd'hui, c'est bien cela ? »

« Je suis un souvenir. Un écho du passé. Une partie de Tom qui n'est pas allée au-delà de dix-sept ans. »

« C'est…j'ai du mal à comprendre. Comment peut-on vouloir avec tant de vigueur être immortel au point de se mutiler autant ? »

« Tu ne comprendrais pas »

« Dans ce cas explique-moi. »

« Si tu t'attends à ce que j'exprime des regrets, tu peux fermer tout de suite ce livre Harry. J'ai choisi en toute connaissance de cause de faire un Horcruxe, et je n'ai jamais rien regretté. Regretter est inutile, car rien ne peut effacer ce qui a déjà été fait. »

« S'il te plaît, Tom. Juste…explique-moi. »

Harry crut un moment que Tom ne lui répondrait pas. Cependant, quelques mots se formèrent, lentement, comme si le jeune garçon hésitait. Comme s'il était…mal à l'aise ?

« J'ai vécu dans un orphelinat toute mon enfance, et toute mon adolescence. L'Etat ne fournissait que peu d'argent pour les pauvres petits orphelins, aussi devions-nous souvent nous priver de repas. Il est arrivé, très souvent, que je m'évanouisse par manque de nourriture. Chaque malaise me rapprochait de plus en plus de la mort. Par la suite, quand j'ai pu voler à manger, j'ai dû faire face à mes propres 'camarades'. Ils me trouvaient bizarre, ils disaient que j'étais un monstre. Un jour, l'un d'eux m'a poussé dans une rivière. Je ne savais pas nager. »

Harry était horrifié. Lui-même avait bien sûr était parfois privé de repas, mais souvent, il parvenait tout de même à se ravitailler d'une manière ou d'une autre. Bien que Tom en parle froidement, comme si ses propos ne le touchaient pas, le jeune sorcier savait que le passé le hantait toujours.

« J'ai pu me sauver grâce à ma magie. J'ai transplané. Bien sûr, par la suite, j'ai appris à me défendre, mais ces expériences m'ont laissé un avant-goût amer de ce qu'était la mort. »

Le jeune garçon savait que Tom ne voudrait pas de sa pitié, aussi eut-il le bon sens de garder toute compassion pour lui-même. Au fond de son cœur, cependant, il se sentait triste pour le petit garçon qu'avait été Tom. Et pire, il se sentait triste pour l'homme qu'il était devenu.

« Et puis…J'ai toujours pensé qu'une vie humaine n'était pas assez pour apprendre tout ce que la magie avait à nous offrir. Je voulais repousser les limites de la magie, et aller au-delà de ce que la plupart des sorciers pourraient imaginer. »

« Et grâce à cet Horcruxe, tu vivras éternellement ? »

« Si personne de malintentionné ne le détruit, il est fort probable que oui. »

Tom tentait visiblement de savoir s'il pouvait lui faire confiance avec son Horcruxe. Le jeune garçon voulait vérifier s'il avait eu raison de lui confier tout cela.

Et Harry, même s'il se doutait que Tom le manipulait, même s'il avait ressenti du dégoût envers le principe même d'un Horcruxe, même s'il devinait que son ami-livre était plus mauvais que tout ce qu'il pourrait jamais imaginer, malgré tout cela, Harry décida de ne pas le trahir.

Il aimait Tom, et son amour l'aveuglait. Il le savait, mais avait choisi de passer outre.

Il ferait face aux conséquences plus tard.

« Tant que tu restes entre mes mains, tu seras en sécurité. »

« Je sais. », écrivit Tom, comme si, effectivement, il n'avait jamais douté de sa réponse.

Harry se demanda ce que cela voulait dire. Etait-il si transparent dans ses émotions et ses sentiments ? Le jeune garçon s'interrogea. Devait-il se sentir vexé ? Ne trouvant pas de réponse, il choisit d'ignorer cette réplique, et enchaina plutôt avec une question qu'il l'intéressait.

« Tom…Pourquoi m'as-tu révélé tout cela ? Quel est le rapport avec Lord Voldemort ? Je ne comprends pas. Etiez-vous amis ? Camarades ? Amants ? Frères ? »

« Harry… Tu n'as toujours pas fait le lien ? »

« Quel lien ? »

« Harry, _je_ suis Lord Voldemort. »

* * *

Harry était certain qu'il ne verrait plus jamais Tom, ou Lord Voldemort, du même œil. Absolument mortifié, il n'avait rien pu ajouter de plus et avait fermé le livre une bonne fois pour toutes avant d'aller se coucher. Alors même qu'il était épuisé, il n'avait pu fermer l'œil de la nuit, tant la pensée que Tom et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne fassent qu'un l'épouvantait.

Il avait confié tant de choses à Tom, s'était même attaché à lui, le considérait comme l'un de ses amis les plus proches, et, soudain, on lui annonçait que depuis tout ce temps, il s'agissait d'une version adolescente du Maître Absolu de la Grande-Bretagne magique ! Comment était-il censé réagir ? Que ferait quelqu'un d'autre, à sa place ?

C'était peut-être là le problème : ce genre de choses n'arrivait qu'à lui. Harry pouvait à peine croire qu'il avait révélé à Tom avoir embrassé le Lord. C'était…humiliant, pour dire le moins. Lui qui voulait avoir une chance de côtoyer Tom ! Le voilà servi ! Il l'avait vu de très très près, et c'était peu dire !

Tout prenait sens dans son esprit, désormais. Tom parvenait si bien à comprendre le Seigneur des Ténèbres car il s'agissait de lui-même ! De plus, le fait de faire des Horcruxes paraissait tout d'un coup plus probable venant de Lord Voldemort en personne. Qui d'autre oserait en effet défier ainsi toutes les lois de la magie ? Il fallait être fou, et/ou diablement puissant !

D'un autre côté, jamais Harry n'aurait même une seconde laissé son esprit imaginer le Seigneur des Ténèbres _adolescent. _Sûrement était-ce la raison pour laquelle il n'avait jamais démasqué Tom auparavant, alors que tant d'indices lui indiquaient pourtant la vérité. On ne voit que ce que l'on veut voir, n'est-ce-pas ?

Harry n'avait su que faire : rire ou pleurer en découvrant l'anagramme entre 'Tom Elvis Jedusor' et 'Je suis Lord Voldemort'. Découvrir que la réponse à toutes ses questions avait été devant ses yeux depuis le début l'avait rendu hystérique. Il se serait tapé la tête contre un mur, si sa bêtise était susceptible de disparaître de cette manière.

Une chose était sûre, il allait avoir du mal à regarder le Seigneur des Ténèbres de la même manière qu'auparavant. Savoir que, de tous les noms, celui de Lord Voldemort était aussi ordinaire que _Tom_, était déjà assez stupéfiant en soi. En plus de cela, être au courant que l'effrayant Lord, dangereux, cruel et sadique avait un jour été jeté dans une_ rivière_ le marquerait à jamais.

Sans compter le fait qu'il avait embrassé le Lord. Il avait donc également embrassé Tom, par déduction logique, car, après tout, Lord Voldemort et Tom étaient une même personne.

Harry soupira. Tout était si compliqué.

Après avoir passé la nuit à ruminer sur toutes les choses embarrassantes qu'il avait dites sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres à Tom, Harry arborait des cernes impressionnants. Il n'avait guère pu se reposer, même quelques heures, et toutes ces révélations le hantaient encore alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de réunion où le Lord et lui avaient l'habitude de s'entrainer. Il ne savait guère comment il allait pouvoir regarder Tom, ou plutôt le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans les yeux.

Voilà qui promettait d'être l'une des matinées les plus embarrassantes de sa courte carrière.

Surtout si on prenait en compte le fait que le Lord et lui avaient eu quelques échanges plutôt…mouvementés la veille.

Harry se sentit rougir, tout d'abord, puis blanchir lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait failli coucher avec Tom. Tom qui était un livre.

Non !, rugit une voix en lui-même. Il ne s'agissait pas de Tom, mais du Seigneur des Ténèbres. S'il commençait à assimiler les deux, il était sûr d'avoir un certain nombre de migraines en perspective.

Le poing posé sur la porte de la salle, Harry hésita un long moment à frapper, se demandant s'il pouvait trouver une excuse pour ne pas voir le Lord de la journée. Cela lui paraissait peu probable, mais, après tout, s'il affirmait être malade, qu'est-ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourrait faire mis à part lui donner sa journée. ?

Harry se moqua de lui-même. Il rêvait éveillé s'il pensait obtenir aussi facilement un jour de repos. Autant redescendre sur Terre de suite : rien ne pourrait lui permettre d'éviter cet entrainement, mis à part peut-être une guerre, ce qu'il ne souhaitait guère plus.

Inspirant profondément, le jeune garçon frappa trois coups bien distincts, tentant de ne pas afficher son angoisse. S'il montrait une seule faiblesse, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne le laisserait pas l'oublier de sitôt.

La porte s'ouvrit sur l'objet de ses pensées. Le Maître de la Grande-Bretagne magique était aussi sombre qu'à son habitude. Habillé de noir des pieds à la tête, l'homme respirait l'obscurité. Pas que cela change de d'habitude. Cependant, Harry, après avoir appris la véritable identité de l'homme ne put empêcher ses yeux curieux de s'attarder sur les traits de son visage.

Enfin faisait-il face à Tom, bien que pas exactement dans les circonstances qu'il imaginait. Le Lord était aussi beau qu'à son habitude, et Harry se surprit à rougir en se rappelant avoir embrassé les lèvres pincées que l'homme arborait présentement. Détournant les yeux, ces derniers se fixèrent contre sa volonté sur son torse. Le jeune sorcier refusa fortement et avec conviction de l'imaginer sans couche de vêtements pour le cacher.

Tout cela allait bien trop loin. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne, et vite !

« Harry », le salua Lord Voldemort en s'effaçant pour le laisser entrer. « Vous êtes au retard, aujourd'hui. »

« Oui, j'en suis navré mon Seigneur, veuillez m'excuser. Je n'ai guère pu me lever à temps ce matin. »

Le Lord l'étudia un moment, songeur, puis finit par lui sourire narquoisement, comme s'il savait déjà qu'il était la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pu dormir de la nuit.

Harry espérait très fortement que ce n'était pas le cas. Il mourrait de honte, dans le cas contraire.

« Cela arrive même aux meilleurs d'entre nous. Je ne vous en tiens pas rigueur, Harry, mais veillez à être à l'heure demain. »

« Bien sûr, mon Seigneur, je vous remercie de votre indulgence. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'observa encore un moment avant de se retourner et de se mettre en marche en direction de leur zone d'entrainement un peu plus loin à gauche de la salle. Harry le suivit au pas de course, les yeux fixés sur ses chaussures.

« Bien, j'espère que vous avez pris le temps d'étudier un peu les membres de l'unité Jaguar car je vais désormais vous apprendre à réagir de la bonne manière face à eux. »

Harry se gela. Encore une chose qu'il avait complètement oubliée.

Le Lord n'attendit pas sa réponse avant de l'attaquer. Cependant, le jeune garçon ne sut quoi faire pour se défendre, dans ce cas précis. En effet, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait de lancer l'offensive de manière moldue. Il engageait un combat au corps à corps.

Harry en aurait gémi s'il n'avait pas su que cela n'aurait fait qu'aggraver la situation. Il fallait qu'ils s'entrainent au corps à corps, _précisément_ ce jour-là !

Parfois, il détestait sa vie.

Le jeune garçon n'était pas mauvais dans ce genre de combat, aussi fut-il en mesure de tenir un certain temps le rythme rapide que le Lord leur imposait. Il bloqua vivement un coup de poing de son adversaire en direction de son front, et enchaina immédiatement en tentant de lui tordre le poignet.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se dégagea facilement et tourbillonna autour de lui, tentant de le déstabiliser. Harry, qui savait mieux que de se laisser prendre au piège, se retourna rapidement et tendit les mains pour attraper son adversaire à la gorge. Le Lord, ayant vu le coup venir, lui envoya son coude dans le visage avant de poser se mains sur ses épaules et de lui envoyer un coup de genou dans le ventre.

Le souffle coupé, Harry se recula de quelques pas mais n'abandonna pas pour autant sa position défensive. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres et lui se tournèrent autour un moment, avant qu'Harry ne décide d'attaquer. Il tenta d'envoyer un coup de poing dans le thorax du Lord, coup que ce dernier bloqua aisément. Cependant, il enchaina rapidement par un coup de pied sur le côté du genou de son adversaire qui s'effondra sous la pression, non sans l'emporter avec lui.

Harry, qui savait mieux que de rester inactif, s'installa à califourchon sur le Lord et apposa son bras sur sa gorge tout en appuyant sur ses yeux de son autre main. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, voyant une ouverture dans sa défense le frappa dans le ventre. Harry roula pour éviter un autre coup et se remit debout, rapidement imité par Lord Voldemort.

Sans qu'Harry ne l'ait vu venir, un coup de pied de son adversaire dans la région basse de son anatomie le laissa mortifié. Le jeune sorcier fit l'erreur de se plier en deux sous la douleur, faiblesse dont profita immédiatement le Lord. Ce dernier lui envoya son coude dans le dos, et tandis qu'Harry se courbait encore plus, un coup de pied dans le visage le surprit soudainement. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, derrière lui, empoigna sa tête et le précipita en arrière.

Harry, comme ultime défense, s'accrocha aux pieds du Lord et le fit chanceler. Par manque de chance, l'homme tomba sur lui et en profita pour appuyer son genou sur sa cage thoracique.

La respiration haletante, les yeux exorbités, et les mains plaquées au sol par son adversaire, Harry dut finalement s'avouer vaincu. Le Lord, au-dessus de lui, était tout aussi essoufflé, ce qui contribua à réconforter légèrement le jeune garçon qui dut une fois de plus supporter la défaite.

« Eh bien », haleta le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Vous vous en êtes mieux sorti que je ne le pensais. »

Harry ne sut comment recevoir cette réplique. Devait-il être offensé que le Lord l'ait sous-estimé, ou au contraire recevoir ses éloges avec fierté ?

Dans le doute, le jeune sorcier ne fit rien.

Lord Voldemort, de son côté, entreprit de se relever, époussetant sa robe au passage. Harry l'imita, et bientôt les deux hommes se faisaient de nouveau face. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres entraîna Harry vers le tableau blanc qu'ils avaient étudié la veille. Cependant, l'organigramme avait disparu. A sa place se tenait une sorte d'emploi du temps que le jeune sorcier observa avec perplexité.

« Vous êtes exclu de votre unité jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Dès à présent, vous consacrerez chaque minute de votre temps à vous entrainer. Votre corps à corps est bon, mais loin d'être suffisant pour affronter Cresswell ou George. Vous vous ferez écraser comme une mouche si vous leur faites face dans l'état où sont vos compétences. », déclara le Lord d'un ton neutre.

Harry, éberlué, tenta de protester.

« Mais, mon Seigneur, je ne pourrais jamais apprendre tout cela en si peu de temps ! »

L'emploi du temps était extrêmement chargé. S'il le respectait, Harry ne voyait guère quand il aurait le temps de ne serait-ce que manger, pour ainsi dire. Sorts, techniques de combat Mangemort, étude du comportement, corps à corps, résistance à la douleur… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait pensé à tout.

Le jeune sorcier ne comprenait pas pourquoi son Maître voulait tant qu'il acquiert autant de compétences. Harry était tout à fait persuadé que le Lord pourrait très bien se rendre seul au rendez-vous sans que cela ne fasse aucune différence. Il était loin, très loin de son niveau, aussi risquait-il d'être plus un poids qu'autre chose pour lui.

Alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi dépenser autant d'énergie à l'entraîner, au lieu de commencer à planifier cette rencontre ? Sûrement le Lord avait-il des préoccupations plus importantes qu'un gamin de dix-sept ans !

Vicieusement, les mots de Tom résonnèrent dans son esprit.

_Il te teste._

Si c'était exact, ce dont Harry était pratiquement certain, pourquoi donc le Seigneur des Ténèbres décidait-il de le tester précisément maintenant ? Pourquoi ne pas attendre un moment plus opportun ? Pourquoi donc précipiter autant la situation ?

L'esprit assailli de mille questions, Harry manqua presque la réponse du Lord à sa précédente réplique.

« Malheureusement non, mais vous ferez le maximum. Je ne veux pas d'un poids mort avec moi. », cingla-t-il. « J'attends de vous que vous soyez utile et dynamique. Je veux que vous me montriez ce que vous pouvez vraiment faire. »

« Mon Seigneur, c'est insensé ! Je suis si inexpérimenté, comment pouvez-vous même envisager de me prendre avec vous ? », s'exclama Harry, désespéré.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui envoya un sourire narquois.

« N'êtes-vous pas mon apprenti ? La meilleure façon d'apprendre est d'aller sur le terrain. Seulement face à une situation de danger réel réussirez-vous à vous améliorer. Ce sont nos expériences qui font de nous ce que nous sommes. Cette rencontre vous changera, positivement j'espère. Je tiens à ce que vous en retiriez des bénéfices. »

Harry tenta une dernière fois de faire changer d'avis son supérieur, sachant déjà au plus profond de lui-même que c'était peine perdue.

« Je ne comprends pas, mon Seigneur. Pourquoi y a-t-il tant d'urgence à me former ainsi ? », s'écria Harry, sa voix montant dans les aigus.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'observa un instant, comme pour jauger de sa fidélité. Il lui tourna le dos, marcha un instant, lui envoyant quelques coups d'œil furtifs. Il semblait partagé. Quelle que soit la chose qu'il lui cachait, Harry était persuadé que cela devait être assez important pour pouvoir mettre un homme aussi imperturbable dans un tel état.

Finalement, le Lord sembla avoir pris une décision car il arrêta de bouger et se positionna à ses côtés, les yeux fixés sur le tableau blanc.

« Réussissez cette épreuve, et je vous dirai ce que vous voulez tant savoir. Echouez, et vous n'aurez plus l'occasion d'y repenser. », murmura-t-il, de sa voix grave qui envoya des frissons dans le dos du jeune homme.

Harry avala difficilement sa salive.

« Je tenterai de ne pas vous décevoir, dans ce cas, mon Seigneur. », balbutia-t-il en retour, la gorge enrouée.

« Je l'espère, mon cher Harry, je l'espère. », répliqua le Lord en se tournant vers lui. « Ce serait tellement dommage que je doive vous remplacer. Tant d'heures de formation perdues… », ronronna-t-il en lui caressant délicatement la joue, un sourire aux lèvres.

Harry frissonna de plus belle. La main du Seigneur des Ténèbres le déstabilisait trop pour son propre bien, et les mouvements de cette dernière l'envahissaient à la fois de crainte et de plaisir. Le jeune sorcier savait qu'il devait rejeter toute tentative de séduction de son maître, d'ailleurs, ses bonnes résolutions résonnaient encore dans son esprit. Cependant, il n'avait jamais prévu qu'il serait si dur de se dérober à son contact.

Il _aimait _cette proximité avec le Lord, et souhaitait au fond de lui-même que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais.

Harry soupira. Tom Elvis Jedusor serait sa mort, il en était persuadé. Qu'il soit âgé de dix-sept ans ou soixante-dix.

« Mon Seigneur… », murmura le jeune garçon.

Il avait espéré que sa voix soit ferme et dure, ce fut tout le contraire. Même à ses propres oreilles, il ne put percevoir que du plaisir et de la luxure.

Harry se retint de se maudire lui-même. Lord Voldemort, excité par ses paroles, rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes. Le jeune garçon resta stoïque. Cependant, son esprit s'échauffait.

Il devait résister. Ce qu'il faisait était mal. Il ne devait pas risquer la vie de sa mère pour une simple amourette. Il ne devait pas s'impliquer avec le Seigneur. Tout cela, il le savait très bien. Sa mère et Severus le lui avaient d'ailleurs explicitement et très fortement déconseillé. Mais bien entendu, il s'était cru au-dessus de leurs conseils, et voilà dans quelle situation il se trouvait désormais. Tiraillé entre désir et raison, entre sagesse et fougue.

Il fallut une force surhumaine au jeune garçon pour reculer d'un pas et se mettre hors de portée du Lord. Son cœur battait fortement dans sa poitrine, tant et si bien qu'il eut l'impression que l'autre homme pouvait l'entendre.

Maladroitement, Harry releva la tête et croisa le regard du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce dernier l'observait, songeur, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Harry fut tenté de s'expliquer, de balbutier quelques mots pour expliciter son recul, mais il ne trouva rien qui ne fut pas compromettant pour lui. Aussi referma-t-il la bouche, incertain. Le sourire malsain du Lord l'inquiétait vivement. Qui montrait une telle joie en se faisant rejeter ? Pourquoi donc ne se faisait-il pas déjà crier dessus ? Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien empêcher le Seigneur des Ténèbres de le maudire pour son insolence ? Ou de tenter de le séduire de nouveau ?

Pourquoi donc, par Merlin, le Lord était-il sans réaction ?

Finalement, après un moment d'observation, Lord Voldemort, se détourna, et, comme si rien ne s'était passé, reprit la conversation là où ils l'avaient laissée.

« Bien entendu, je ne pourrais guère assurer seul toutes ces heures de formation. J'ai un pays à tenir, et cela occupe une partie assez conséquente de mes journées. Cependant, je compte sur vous pour être sérieux dans votre formation. »

« J-je le serai, mon Seigneur », marmonna Harry, les joues toujours aussi rouges sous le regard de son interlocuteur.

Ce dernier se contenta de sourire de nouveau.

« C'est bien pour cela que j'ai demandé à cette chère Bella de me remplacer lorsque je serai indisponible. En somme, tout cela ressemble à nos entrainements habituels, mis à part qu'ils occuperont désormais la totalité de vos heures de travail. », résuma-t-il, les yeux brillants.

Harry manqua de s'effondrer sous le choc.

« Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? », gémit-il. « Pourquoi donc Bellatrix, de toutes les personnes ? Suis-je obligé de passer toute la journée avec elle ? »

« En effet. Bien que cela me coûte de vous mettre dans une telle situation, soyez en sûr, je ne vois guère de plus impitoyable professeur que Mme Lestrange. Cela vous dérange-t-il ? », demanda-t-il, un sourcil arqué, comme un avertissement.

« Mon Seigneur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, vous avez bien vu où nous a mené notre dernière confrontation », insista Harry.

« J'en suis bien conscient, Harry. Et j'espère _vivement _que ce genre de situation ne se reproduira plus. », lâcha-t-il, son visage devenant dur et sérieux.

Harry hocha la tête imperceptiblement, ne parvenant pas à croire qu'il était désormais condamné à passer une bonne partie de la semaine avec cette folle furieuse lui servant de Professeur.

Oh, le reste de la semaine allait s'avérer être _une véritable partie de plaisir. _

« Bien ! », scanda Lord Voldemort en se retournant vers leur espace de combat. « Assez parlé ! Reprenons l'entrainement ! »

Ses robes claquant derrière lui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres marchait d'un pas décidé. Harry le suivait au pas de course, lorsque, soudainement, le Lord se retourna vers lui. Le jeune garçon le percuta de plein fouet.

Confus et horriblement gêné de sa maladresse, le plus jeune des deux sorciers voulut se dégager de l'étreinte de son compagnon, sans succès. L'homme lui empoignait le bras, le retenant de partir. Sa bouche contre son oreille, Harry sentait son souffle chaud lui effleurer le visage.

« Vous pouvez bien tenter de me résister, Harry, nous savons tous les deux que vous ne tiendrez pas longtemps. Je suis prêt à parier que vous serez le prochain à faire un pas vers moi », chuchota-t-il, la voix rauque et séduisante.

Malgré lui, Harry déglutit.

« J'en doute, mon Seigneur. », répliqua-t-il, le 'Mon Seigneur' étant bien entendu prononcé sur un ton plus qu'ironique.

Lord Voldemort rit follement, les yeux luisant de manière malsaine.

« Nous verrons cela. »

* * *

Bellatrix se vengeait. Harry en était conscient, et en subissait affreusement les conséquences. En sueur, à bout de forces, le jeune sorcier parvenait difficilement à contrer les coups de couteau de la Mangemort en furie. Cette dernière semblait inépuisable. Elle tourbillonnait autour de lui, encore et encore, les yeux lançant des éclairs. D'un autre côté, son visage était tordu dans un horrible sourire, qui faisait frissonner Harry au plus haut point.

Jamais il n'avait vu de femme aussi contradictoire que Bellatrix Lestrange.

Jamais il n'avait vu de femme aussi folle que Bellatrix Lestrange, se rectifia-t-il mentalement en bloquant le poignard de ladite Mangemort alors qu'il allait lui trancher le bras.

Concentration, Harry, tenta-t-il de se motiver. Il n'était pas temps de se laisser distraire.

Le jeune sorcier, malgré tous ses efforts, fut rapidement acculé contre un mur. Il tenta encore un faible coup de couteau dans sa direction, coup qu'elle contra sans le moindre effort avant de le plaquer furieusement contre les pierres froides du mur, le couteau sous la gorge.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce. On n'entendait plus rien, mis à part les bruits étouffés de leurs respirations haletantes.

« Je ne te savais pas aussi désespérément mauvais avec un couteau, Harry-chéri. », ronronna la brune, une affreuse mimique ressemblant à un sourire déformant les traits de son visage.

« C'est bien pour cela que tu es là, non ! », cingla Harry en retour. « Pour m'apprendre. Alors, s'il te plaît, veux-tu bien ôter ce couteau de ma gorge avant que je décide d'abimer ton horrible visage d'une manière que je maitrise mieux que le couteau ? »

Bella éclata de rire, et, sans qu'il le veuille, les poils du jeune sorcier se hérissèrent. Dieu, elle était vraiment la femme la plus effrayante qu'il ait jamais rencontrée.

« Toujours la répartie qu'il faut, n'est-ce-pas Harry-chéri ? », s'esclaffa-t-elle en le relâchant finalement.

Harry se détacha rapidement du mur, soulagé. Rester à proximité de cette sorcière trop longtemps nuisait à son bien-être physique.

« Cessons donc de parler », répondit-il en reprenant son couteau abandonné un peu plus loin par terre. « Et poursuivons l'entrainement. »

La Mangemort haussa les épaules et se positionna de nouveau face à lui.

Harry lança l'offensive, sans succès bien évidemment. Bellatrix évita habilement le coup et répliqua immédiatement.

« Dis-moi donc Harry-chéri. Pourquoi le Lord s'intéresse-t-il autant à toi ? Qu'as-tu de si spécial à ses yeux ? »

Harry ne répondit pas, de peur d'être déconcentré. A la place, il balança son bras en direction de la gorge de la Mangemort, qui fit un tour sur elle-même pour éviter le coup. Le jeune sorcier, qui avait prévu cette réaction, l'attaqua sitôt retournée. Bellatrix para son coup aisément, et tenta de le poignarder dans le ventre.

Harry attrapa son bras, et le lui retourna. La femme hurla de douleur, mais n'abandonna pas pour autant. Le jeune sorcier, profitant de la faiblesse de son adversaire, tenta de la transpercer de sa lame, mais un coup de tête de Bellatrix le rendit distrait suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il perde l'avantage.

Les deux adversaires se remirent à se jauger, se tournant autour comme deux lions en cage.

« J'admets que tu es un sorcier puissant. Tu es beau, intelligent, et mystérieux. Mais Morgane sait que tu n'es pas le seul disciple du Seigneur des Ténèbres à présenter ces qualités. Alors réponds-moi ! Qu'as-tu fait pour attirer ainsi son attention ? »

« Pourquoi donc veux-tu tant savoir cela, Bella ? », s'écria Harry en tentant de se glisser derrière elle pour l'empoigner par derrière. « Serais-tu jalouse ? »

Bellatrix, revigorée par une fureur nouvelle, l'attaqua de plus belle. Il ne parvint pas à parer son coup qui lui laissa une plaie d'une dizaine de centimètres sur le bras droit.

La Mangemort rit hystériquement à sa victoire, les yeux brillants dans toute sa folie malsaine.

Harry, offensé et furieux d'avoir été touché, fonça sur elle. Ce ne fut pas sa plus brillante idée. Bellatrix, ayant prédit sa réaction, fit un pas de côté et lui fit un croche pied. Harry s'effondra sous Bellatrix qui se positionna à califourchon sur lui, son couteau de nouveau positionné sur sa gorge.

Elle avait encore gagné. Comme les dix fois précédentes, il avait perdu misérablement.

Harry se retint de soupirer de déception. Il fallait bien l'avouer, Bellatrix était une experte en armes blanches, tandis que lui n'était qu'un novice. Il avait appris le juste nécessaire, et ne s'était jamais intéressé plus que cela dans ce genre de combat. Honte à lui.

La femme, encore sur lui, appuya plus fortement la lame sur sa gorge, et Harry sentit du sang commencer à s'écouler de sa plaie.

« A quoi joues-tu ? », cria-t-il, un peu terrifié par les actions de son adversaire.

Bellatrix lui sourit.

« Je ne suis pas jalouse. Je suis furieuse. », rugit-elle en le tirant pour le remettre debout.

Harry eut à peine le temps d'attraper son couteau avant de devoir parer un coup expert de la Mangemort qui commençait manifestement à perdre tous ses esprits.

« Pourquoi te choisirait-il, toi, un simple Milicien et un homme qui plus est, sur moi, belle femme désirable et l'une de ses plus fidèles Mangemort ! Pourquoi ? », cria-t-elle, ses coups se faisant plus meurtriers.

Le jeune sorcier, qui commençait à sentir ses bras fatiguer, savait qu'il ne durerait pas bien longtemps s'il ne renversait pas la situation.

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

« De ta liaison avec le Lord ! », lui cracha-t-elle, baissant légèrement sa garde sous l'émotion.

Harry, qui savait profiter d'une occasion lorsqu'il en voyait une précipita son couteau en direction de son flanc. Bellatrix para son coup de justesse, et poussa un rugissement de fureur.

Le jeune sorcier hésitait à nier toute relation entre lui et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais décida de continuer à la provoquer, espérant la déstabiliser assez pour la pousser à faire des erreurs.

« Peut-être suis-je juste plus désirable que toi, ma chère, pour que Lord m'ait remarqué. », la tatillonna-t-il d'une voix mesquine. « La preuve : le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'a vue à moitié-nue, allongée sur un lit, et pourtant il n'a pas semblé le moins du monde intéressé. »

Harry, qui vit une ouverture de plus dans la défense de la Mangemort, s'empressa de l'attaquer. Bellatrix en avait manifestement assez car elle lui porta un coup expert qui lui fit perdre son couteau des mains. Puis, ayant elle-même abandonné son arme, elle entreprit de le faire tomber, balançant ses poings et son poids sur lui dans toute sa fureur.

« Mais tu es juste un enfant ! Et un _homme_ qui plus est! », insista-t-elle. « Pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne peut-il pas aimer les femmes comme les gens _normaux_ ? »

« Il vous trouve trop sentimentales. », plaisanta le jeune sorcier.

Bellatrix rapprocha son visage du sien. Elle le dominait, assise à califourchon sur lui. Harry ne tentait pas de se défendre, sachant qu'il était meilleur que la femme au corps à corps. Aussi n'était-il pas vraiment inquiet de sa position en apparence désavantageuse.

« Tu es un beau spécimen, je veux bien t'accorder cela, Harry-chéri. Un très beau spécimen… », murmura-t-elle en changeant subitement d'humeur, lorgnant son corps comme un morceau de viande.

Harry peinait parfois à la suivre. Cette femme était juste trop bipolaire pour son propre bien. Alors qu'il allait répliquer face à l'observation faite par sa collègue, celle-ci se redressa et se remit debout, de nouveau énergique et le sourire aux lèvres.

« Bien ! Assez du combat à l'arme blanche pour aujourd'hui ! Il ne nous reste plus que deux jours pour t'entrainer, et nous n'avons pas encore abordé l'une des parties les plus intéressantes de ta formation. »

« Quelle partie ? », demanda Harry, craignant le pire.

« La résistance physique ! », scanda-t-elle joyeusement. « Ne bouge pas d'ici, je reviens. J'ai besoin d'apporter un instrument très intéressant qui va nous être grandement utile dans cet exercice particulier… »

Harry eut un mauvais pressentiment quant à ce nouvel instrument. Cependant, il accueillit à bras ouverts le départ de la Mangemort, et, sitôt eut-elle quitté la pièce qu'il s'affaissa enfin, rattrapé par sa fatigue.

Décidant d'aller se dégourdir un peu les jambes dans le couloir, il sortit de la salle d'entrainement. En chemin, il croisa quelques Miliciens pressés qui passèrent en coup de vent à côté de lui, sans même lui accorder un coup d'œil. Harry ne prêta guère plus attention à eux que eux à lui et s'appliqua à les ignorer du mieux qu'il put.

Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il tenta de faire jusqu'à sentir une main empoigner son bras. Sous la surprise, il ouvrit la bouche pour crier mais une deuxième main le bâillonna. Il fut violemment poussé dans une salle vide par ses deux assaillants et s'apprêta à attaquer. Cependant, ces derniers levèrent les mains en l'air en signe de paix.

L'un d'eux, roux, s'approcha de lui. Son amie, noire de peau, resta en arrière sous les ordres de son compagnon.

« Parker, c'est bien ça ? », demanda le rouquin.

« Qui êtes-vous ? », répondit à la place Harry d'une voix brusque, tous les sens en alerte.

Il avait laissé sa baguette dans la salle d'entrainement. Bien qu'il puisse tout à fait se défendre sans, il n'était pas prêt à laisser des étrangers apprendre une information aussi importante, aussi dut il reconnaître que sa situation était peu avantageuse.

« Oh, oh, oh, détendons-nous, nous ne sommes que des messagers. Nous ne venons pas te faire de mal. Je suis George et voici Angelina. »

« Vous êtes Miliciens. », constata Harry en observant leurs robes identiques à la sienne. « Alors pourquoi diable m'avez-vous attaqué ? »

« Nous te l'avons déjà dit. Nous ne venons pas en ennemi. », intervint la fille en approchant à son tour.

« Expliquez-vous. », cingla Harry. « Bellatrix ne va pas tarder à revenir et elle va se demander où je suis passé. »

« Bellatrix ? Comme dans Bellatrix Lestrange ? », demanda le rouquin, le nez froissé.

Harry arqua un sourcil.

« Cette salope peut bien attendre pour l'éternité pour ce que je m'en préoccupe… », grogna-t-il.

« George ! », l'interrompit sa compagne.

« Oui, oui… », marmonna ce dernier.

« Nous venons te faire une proposition. »

« Une proposition ? », répéta Harry, perplexe.

« Tu es bien de sang-mêlé, n'est-ce-pas ? », dit George.

Harry acquiesça sans comprendre.

« Et tu côtoies le Seigneur des Ténèbres de façon régulière ? »

« Oui. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi… »

« Laisse nous finir ! », le coupa George.

« Dis-nous Parker…Es-tu satisfait du régime de Lord Voldemort ? », enchaina Angelina.

Harry s'étouffa à moitié avec sa salive. Deux parfaits inconnus l'abordaient en plein couloir, puis l'interrogeaient tout d'un coup sur son opinion sur Lord Voldemort, alors même qu'ils étaient tous trois des adeptes de ce dernier ! Voilà qui était on ne peut plus suspect !

« Quel genre de question est-ce là ? », s'écria-t-il en avançant vers eux, menaçant.

« Nous avons appris que le Lord t'avait pris sous son aile. », poursuivit George sans se préoccuper de son intervention.

« Exact. Et ? »

« Et alors ? Tu ne vois pas ? », cria Angelina.

« Voir quoi ?! »

« Tu es vraiment un tel hypocrite… », grogna George. « Tout comme je te l'avais dit Angelina. Aucun espoir pour celui-là. »

« Aucun espoir pour quoi bordel de merde ! », hurla Harry, perdu.

« Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment tu peux ignorer toutes les horreurs que le Seigneur inflige aux nés-moldus et aux sang-mêlés lorsque tu en fais toi-même partie ! », cracha George, l'ignorant une fois de plus. « Tu te contentes de rester là et de profiter de la chance qui t'a permis d'attirer l'attention du Lord. Sans ça, tu serais toujours parmi les autres, traité comme de la boue et réduit à être le larbin de ces sang-purs arrogants et vaniteux ! Et ça ne te dérange pas. Tu ne fais rien pour arranger les choses. »

« Que… », tenta Harry, sans succès.

La voix de Bellatrix l'interrompit. La femme était revenue et rugissait de fureur en le découvrant absent. Le jeune sorcier grimaça. Ses deux « ravisseurs » échangèrent un regard avant de faire demi-tour et de se précipiter vers la porte. Cependant, juste avant de partir, la fille se retourna et lui lança :

« Si tu décides de faire enfin quelque chose pour défendre les tiens, écris l'un de nos noms sur un papier et signe H.P, nous saurons que tu souhaites nous joindre. Laisse le mot au réfectoire, sur le panneau d'affichage avec les autres notes de service. C'est là qu'il sera le moins suspect. »

Sans dire un mot de plus, les deux Miliciens se retournèrent et prirent la fuite.

Juste à temps. Bellatrix-la-furie venait de débarquer dans la pièce, et rugit en le voyant immobile, la bouche ouverte.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais planté là comme l'idiot que tu es ? »

L'empoignant par le bras, elle l'entraina de force vers la salle d'entrainement. Elle venait d'apporter un nouveau jouet de sa conception et le lui présenta avec fierté. Il s'agissait d'un mannequin enchanté, semblant en réalité assez ordinaire. Mais Harry savait mieux que de se laisser prendre au piège des apparences.

« Ce que tu vois là, Harry-chéri, c'est le futur sujet de tes cauchemars. », claironna joyeusement la Mangemort. « Ce brave engin est capable de lancer plus de 80 fléchettes, couteaux, sorts et bien d'autres par minute. Il a aussi d'autres fonctions tout aussi passionnantes. Par exemple, il peut engager un combat qui ne se finit que lorsque son adversaire tombe d'épuisement ! Ce qui me plait avec lui, c'est qu'il est impitoyable. L'une de ses principales qualités est qu'il peut très bien porter des coups mortels. Parfait pour se mettre dans le contexte de cette rencontre, ne penses-tu pas mon cher ? », demanda-t-elle, le sourire narquois.

Harry acquiesça distraitement, sans même prendre la peine de réponde à sa pique.

Il était préoccupé. Que lui voulaient ces deux Miliciens, qui semblaient en fait être des traîtres à Lord Voldemort ? Pourquoi l'avaient-ils contacté, lui qui était censé être son _fidèle _apprenti ? Pourquoi avoir pris le risque qu'il les dénonce ? Si Harry avait une once de bon sens, il aurait tout de suite accouru au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour lui relater cette rencontre.

Pour quelle raison avaient-ils cru qu'il n'en ferait rien ? Ou plutôt, comment avaient-ils _su_ qu'il n'en ferait rien ? Harry pensait que tous les Miliciens croyaient sa fidélité en Lord Voldemort totale. Harry lui-même ne savait guère où allaient ses véritables allégeances. Son but premier après tout n'avait pas été politique. Il voulait juste s'attirer les bonnes faveurs de son père, et du Lord, par extension. Il n'était pas un politicien, loin de là, et il ne pensait pas que sa loyauté –ou non- à Lord Voldemort entrerait en ligne de compte lorsqu'il s'était lancé dans cette aventure.

Maintenant cependant, Harry voyait à quel point il avait tort. Il avait dû montrer un signe, quelque chose qui aurait permis de prouver à ces deux Miliciens que ses intentions envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'étaient pas totalement honnêtes. Mais quoi ? Où et quand avait-il fauté ?

Et surtout, qu'est ce qui pouvait bien les attirer chez lui ? Et pour quoi faire ?

Tant de questions sans réponses…

Il était sur la sellette, il s'en rendait compte. Au moindre faux pas, il risquait de sauter, surtout en prenant en compte le fait qu'il ne savait guère à qui il avait affaire.

Une boule d'angoisse ne quitta plus la gorge d'Harry après ce jour-là.

* * *

**Que pensez vous de ce chapitre? Livrez-moi vos impressions car je doute assez de celui-là ;)**

**Pour petite info, je ne passe pas mon bac cette année je suis en seconde et je viens d'avoir 14 ans! Je suis encore un peu jeune! Par contre j'ai vraiment passé mon bac blanc (toutes les matières en s'y prenant une semaine à l'avance lol), mon lycée s'y prend assez tôt, déjà en seconde ;)**

**Pour le Mpreg, j'ai eu un certain nombre de réponses positives, ce dont je suis ravie, et d'autres un peu moins! Que cela ne vous empêche pas de lire cette histoire qui n'est pas basée sur le Mpreg comme thème central! :)**

**Je me demandais également ce que vous penseriez d'une suite à l'histoire lorsque je l'aurais achevée? Parce que la fin permettra une ouverture à l'imagination, donc je ne sais pas vraiment s'il vaut mieux vous laisser avec ça ou poursuivre après. Personnellement, j'ai un peu peur que cela devienne lassant par la suite. **

**En tout cas merci à vous mes fidèles lecteurs et à bientôt pour la suite des aventures! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Bonjour à tous, et merci à ceux qui liront la suite de cette histoire malgré ma longue absence! Un grand merci surtout à tous mes fidèles lecteurs qui ont pris la peine de me laisser une review!**

**Je viens d'écrire ce chapitre, et je voulais le poster le plus vite possible, aussi n'ai-je pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews (d'ailleurs, vous avez sûrement oublié ce que vous aviez écrit maintenant). Je répondrais à tout le monde au prochain chapitre! **

**J'ai effectué QUELQUES CHANGEMENTS DANS L'HISTOIRE: je trouvais que ma description des sentiments d'Harry sur l'abus fait par son père n'était pas très réaliste, aussi ai-je réécrit l'histoire pour que l'abus soit uniquement physique et non plus sexuel. Je vous conseille de relire le deuxième chapitre qui vous suffira pour vous rendre compte des changements. **

**Voici un récapitulatif, car je suis sûre que vous ne devez plus vous souvenir de grand chose désormais:**

Harry Parker est prétendument le fils de Johnny Parker et sa femme Elizabeth. Alors qu'il est à Poudlard, il découvre que sa mère ne s'est jamais rendue à Poudlard sous le nom qu'elle utilise actuellement. Soupçonnant qu'elle ait changé d'identité, il commence à faire des recherches pour découvrir la vérité.

Il trouve une aide inattendue dans le parrain de son meilleur ami Draco, Severus Rogue. Harry et Severus lient une relation forte qui évolue par la suite pour devenir une relation mentor-protégé.

Son mentor lui apprend notamment que sa mère et son père étaient les chefs d'une équipe chargée de rechercher la solution d'un système spécial. Ce système aurait le pouvoir de retirer toute magie d'un sorcier ou d'une sorcière, magie que seule la personne créatrice du système aurait le pouvoir de retourner à son propriétaire. Lord Voldemort envisageait de se servir de cette invention pour contrôler les nés-moldus. Cependant, la personne ayant créé le système s'est enfuie en emportant tous ses travaux. Depuis, Elizabeth et Johnny Parker ont pour tâche de refaire ce système.

La situation est urgente: en effet, les nés-moldus laissés ignorants de la magie depuis la montée au pouvoir de Voldemort commencent à semer la terreur dans le monde moldu. Ils se font appeler les Surhumains. Les sorciers craignent que ces derniers ne découvrent l'existence du monde magique et décident de commencer une nouvelle guerre.

Entre temps, Harry découvre que sa mère est une Mangemort. (Les Mangemorts sont les plus proches adeptes du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il s'agit du rang le plus prestigieux, et il est très rare qu'un Milicien y soit élevé. Un Milicien est un membre de l'armée du Lord, mais qui ne fait pas partie de son cercle intérieur). Cependant, il se rend vite compte que Lord VOldemort ignore tout de la véritable identité de sa mère, lui aussi. Harry comprend que sa mère se cache du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et qu'elle a sûrement fui alors qu'elle était l'une de ses meilleures agentes.

Par la suite, Harry découvre l'existence de Stella, sa demi-soeur. Cette dernière fut la fille de sa mère et de Severus, qui partageaient une relation amoureuse à l'école. La mère d'Harry fut forcée de la faire adopter par un couple moldu à la naissance. Stella est décédée d'un cancer moldu alors qu'elle était encore bébé.

Severus, lorsqu'il apprend la nouvelle, se rend chez le couple Parker et fait face à la mère d'Harry après avoir Stupéfixé son père. Son identité est dévoilée (Harry ayant trouvé le moyen d'inverser les effets de la potion servant à dissimuler son apparence physique), elle s'appelle Antigone Potter. Mouton noir de la famille Potter, Antigone, détruite par la mort de sa fille, avait plongé dans les arts noirs dans sa jeunesse. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, intéressé, la fit enlever peu après sa sortie d'école. Enfermée au QG, elle devient Mangemort et créa le fameux système que recherche tant LV. Pendant cette période, elle eut une liaison avec Lucius Malfoy, et tomba enceinte. Lorsqu'elle apprit sa grossesse, elle s'enfuit et chercha l'aide de l'un de ses anciens prétendants, un Langue-de-Plomb, Johnny Parker.

Ce dernier lui fit cependant du chantage. Antigone fut forcée de se marier avec lui afin de ne pas mettre en danger l'enfant qu'elle portait (Harry). Le Département des Mystères l'aida à mettre en scène sa mort, et elle devint Elizabeth Parker. Johnny et Elizabeth s'occupaient désormais de retarder le plus possible les recherches du Lord concernant le système créé par Elizabeth quand elle était encore Antigone.

Harry, qui se rend compte que Johnny était susceptible d'avoir entendu toutes les révélations de sa mère, et de lui faire du chantage à son tour, décide de lui lancer l'Oubliette. Cependant, il sait qu'un sorcier aussi puissant que lui ne sera pas dupe très longtemps. Décidant de se rapprocher de son père biologique afin qu'il plaide en sa faveur auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Harry devient Milicien. Au bout de quelques mois, la rumeur se propage dans les hautes sphères des partisans du Lord: Harry Parker, pauvre sang-mêlé sans valeur, partage une baguette jumelle à celle du Lord.

Harry décide alors de mettre son plan en action. Mais le Lord lui porte plus d'attention que prévu et le nomme apprenti. Malgré les avertissements de Severus et de sa mère, Harry s'engage dans un flirt dangereux avec le plus grand sorcier des temps modernes. Tom, son ami livre, lui révèle entre temps qu'il est un Horcruxe, une partie de l'âme du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry, mortellement choqué, doit en plus subir un entrainement intensif de la part du Lord et de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Les Surhumains demandent en effet une rencontre en tête à tête avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Et le Lord veut qu'Harry l'accompagne.

**Voilà! Il m'a l'air le plus complet possible, j'espère que cela vous évitera de tout relire pour comprendre la suite!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 22**

Les deux hommes transplanèrent en silence.

Le plus grand et le plus imposant des deux fixait l'horizon, un léger sourire aux lèvres, tandis que son compagnon plus chétif dissimulait difficilement son anxiété sous un masque de marbre.

Au bout d'un petit moment, lorsqu'il fut clair qu'aucune attaque n'était à venir –pour le moment, du moins, ils se mirent en marche. Pour quelle destination, ils n'en savaient rien, malheureusement. Ils se contentaient d'avancer vers l'inconnu, les sens en éveil et attentifs au moindre bruit aux alentours.

Distraitement, ils sentirent des charmes d'anti-transplanage assez élaborés s'activer dès qu'ils firent quelques pas. Comment les Surhumains avaient pu apprendre ces sortilèges particuliers, cela restait néanmoins un mystère. Loin de s'affoler, les deux compagnons restèrent stoïques et poursuivirent leur marche d'un pas assuré. Il était hors de question de révéler la moindre faiblesse à leurs adversaires.

Ils savaient tous deux qu'ils étaient épiés, mais ne s'en préoccupèrent pas. Tout, pour le moment, se déroulait comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait prédit.

Harry, s'il donnait une impression extérieure de calme et de sérénité, était dans un état émotionnel tout à fait différent sous ses solides boucliers d'Occlumancie. Le jour de la rencontre avec les Surhumains était arrivé bien plus vite que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait formé autant que possible, mais le jeune homme n'était pas assez crédule pour croire que cet entrainement seul serait suffisant. Il allait devoir se surpasser s'il voulait être d'une quelconque aide à son maître.

Sous leurs pieds, la couche de neige profonde crépitait joyeusement, tandis que le vent sifflait dans leurs oreilles. L'hiver était rude en Angleterre, cette année-là. Ils allaient devoir rencontrer les Surhumains sous ce qui semblait être une tempête de neige. Le Lord n'avait pourtant pas paru le moins du monde inquiet. Harry cependant était assez observateur pour avoir remarqué la baguette d'if que serrait fermement l'homme, ses jointures blanches sous la pression. Ainsi donc l'homme n'était pas aussi confiant qu'il voulait bien le laisser croire.

De son côté, le sorcier aux yeux d'argent avait veillé à prendre toutes les précautions possibles pour faire face à cette journée qui s'annonçait déjà difficile. Lui-même avait sorti sa baguette avant même d'avoir transplané et avait de plus pensé à se jeter divers sorts de camouflage, tel qu'un sort de silence pour couvrir les bruits qu'il était susceptible de faire en marchant. Son maître ne s'était pas embarrassé de tant de précautions et ne semblait pas avoir de scrupules à faire connaître à leurs ennemis leur position exacte.

Harry ignorait tout de la stratégie du Seigneur, si tant est qu'il en ait une. Cependant, il ne lui paraissait pas très sensé de se rendre à cette réunion avec autant de confiance – ou plutôt, avec autant d'arrogance. Les Surhumains seraient après tout bien plus nombreux qu'eux, et, s'ils ne maîtrisaient que sommairement l'art de la magie, ils connaissaient de nombreuses autres manières pour les vaincre si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Le jeune sorcier ferma un instant les yeux. Il était en compagnie de l'un des plus puissants sorciers de tous les temps. Que pouvait-il lui arriver de mal ? L'homme était censé être intouchable. Etre son apprenti lui assurait probablement ce même genre de protection, non ?

Harry renifla intérieurement. Il allait falloir qu'il arrête de rêver, un jour.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui marchait à ses côtés, stoppa abruptement le pas et leva sa main pour qu'il fasse de même. Obéissant sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir, Harry se tendit, alerte. Il observa les alentours, mais ne put voir que des arbres et des flocons de neige, si nombreux qu'il peinait à apercevoir quoique ce soit au-delà d'une dizaine de mètres.

« Montrez-vous ! », ordonna le Lord, sa voix forte, puissante –meurtrière- résonnant comme une menace aux oreilles de son apprenti.

Harry fut étonné de l'approche choisie par son maître. Il se serait attendu à quelque chose d'un peu plus subtil de sa part, mais cette méthode eut au moins le mérite d'être efficace.

Une vingtaine d'hommes et de femmes semblèrent sortir de nulle part et les entourèrent, les prenant au piège et bloquant toute tentative de fuite.

Pour son crédit, Lord Voldemort ne bougea pas d'un iota.

« Où est votre chef ? Où est Cresswell ? », demanda-t-il impérieusement, presque nonchalamment.

Harry, à ses côtés, se tendit. Plissant les yeux, il tenta de repérer l'homme parmi les Surhumains qui les entouraient. Ce n'était pas évident. Tous les disciples portaient un masque immaculé, épousant parfaitement la forme de leurs nez , de leurs yeux, et de leurs bouches. C'était attendu. Ni Harry, ni le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne les avaient sous-estimés au point de s'attendre à voir leurs visages.

Cela aurait été une erreur. Cresswell était bien plus intelligent que cela.

Aucun Surhumain ne remua à la question de leur ennemi. Ils semblaient attendre quelque chose. Soudain, comme par magie, un homme écarta deux Surhumains de son passage et avança dans le cercle, faisant face aux deux sorciers qui restèrent impassibles face à cette tentative de déstabilisation.

L'homme était assurément Jim Cresswell. Harry fut néanmoins stupéfait de le voir en personne. Voilà qui était tout à fait différent que de se l'imaginer à partir d'une photo. Tout en Cresswell respirait l'obscurité. Son teint mat trahissait des origines orientales, ses cheveux et ses yeux étaient noir charbon. Il était habillé de noir des pieds à la tête, de son blouson à son pantalon moldu troué.

Harry sentir ses narines frémir. Ces moldus et leur affreux goût vestimentaire…

Cresswell était très musclé, et assez baraqué. Le jeune sorcier le compara immédiatement à une armoire à glace. Les traits de son visage étaient également brusques, son nez aquilin lui donnant une allure sévère. Cependant, le détail qui choqua le plus Harry chez cet étrange personnage, c'était assurément le sourire amical qui ornait ses lèvres. Tout en lui était strict, impitoyable, et ce sourire paraissait tellement faux chez Cresswell qu'Harry ne put retenir un léger frisson.

« Lord Voldemort en personne ! Quel plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin », claironna-t-il joyeusement en plongeant son regard dans les iris bleus de son interlocuteur.

Le Lord resta impassible.

« Cresswell », le salua-t-il de manière neutre, trop formelle presque, par rapport à la familiarité de l'autre.

« Je vois que vous avez ramené quelqu'un… », chuchota le Surhumain, la voix doucereuse, les yeux plissés.

« Mon apprenti, Harry. Il ne sera pas un problème. », déclara le Lord de manière ferme, qui n'admettait aucune discussion.

« Oh ? J'aimerais vous croire, Lord Voldemort, mais vous conviendrez qu'on peut difficilement faire confiance aux gens, ces temps-ci. », ronronna l'homme. « N'avais-je pas été clair sur le fait que je vous attendais sans accompagnateur ? »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres arqua un sourcil, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

« S'il vous plaît, Cresswell, ne me dites pas que vous vous sentez menacé par un gamin dix ans plus jeune que vous ? Qui vient de finir l'école, de surcroît ? », répondit-il avec une sorte d'avertissement dans la voix.

Le chef du camp adverse tourna son regard vers Harry, qui inspira profondément, forçant son cœur à ralentir. Il devait rester calme et en recul. Ne pas apparaître comme une menace. Les laisser le sous-estimer. Il ne devait intervenir qu'en cas d'attaque. Ces pensées à l'esprit, le jeune sorcier aux yeux gris clair retroussa légèrement les coins de ses lèvres en une parodie de sourire qui sembla convenir à Cresswell. Ce dernier le jaugea d'un air appréciateur avant de retourner son regard vers Voldemort.

« Non, bien sûr que non », finit-il par lâcher en jetant encore quelques coups d'œil à Harry. « C'est à peine plus qu'un enfant après tout… Ce qui me conduit à la question suivante : pourquoi avoir choisi de l'amener avec vous s'il ne pouvait vraiment n'être d'aucune aide ? »

« Que voulez-vous dire, Cresswell ? Y a-t-il une raison particulière pour que j'aie besoin d'aide dans un avenir proche ? », répliqua le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ses yeux se faisant glaciaux.

La température sembla descendre encore de quelques degrés tandis qu'un jeu de regards s'engagea entre les deux sorciers.

« Bien sûr que non », finit par chuchoter le chef Surhumain, au bout de quelques longues secondes. « Vous êtes nos invités, après tout. Nous sommes tous là pour discuter de la paix, n'est ce pas ? », dit-il avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

« Cela va de soi. », répondit le Lord sans bouger d'un poil.

Tom- ou plutôt le Seigneur des Ténèbres, se corrigea Harry, semblait vraiment imposant. C'était en tout cas la première fois qu'Harry le voyait aussi… puissant, non, ce n'était pas le mot, plutôt aussi dangereux que cela. Il ignorait s'il aurait pu soutenir son regard s'il était à la place de Cresswell.

L'homme, toutefois, ne sembla pas se laisser impressionner et avança de quelques pas en direction d'Harry. De son doigt sale, il traça sa pommette avant de prendre son menton dans sa main et de plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Le jeune sorcier resta calme et inerte, ses yeux gris ne quittant pourtant pas un seul instant l'homme du regard.

«Une chose est sûre », finit-il par dire sans lâcher Harry, « vous les choisissez bien. Celui-là m'a l'air tout à fait _convenable, _si j'ose dire. »

Quelque chose dans son ton fit frémir Harry, dont tous les instincts le suppliaient de se soustraire à son toucher. Le jeune sorcier se força à rester en place. Il sentit Voldemort se tendre légèrement à côté de lui.

« Ne vous avisez pas de vous approcher de lui, Cresswell. », l'avertit-il sur un ton léger. « Je n'aime pas partager. »

Cresswell fixa encore un long moment le plus jeune, avant de reculer de quelques pas et d'éclater de rire.

« Possessif, _mon Seigneur_ ? », murmura-t-il avec un petit sourire entendu. « Mais comment ne pas l'être avec une telle créature à ses côtés… », poursuivit-il, comme s'il s'agissait d'une réflexion à lui-même.

Le Lord se contenta de fixer Cresswell et ne dit rien. Cependant, quelque chose persuada le chef Surhumain à cesser de le provoquer, car ce dernier sembla immédiatement plus nerveux. Harry vit du coin de l'œil les yeux de son Maître scintiller d'un éclat écarlate et comprit tout de suite ce qui avait tant effrayé Cresswell.

Lord Voldemort commençait à s'énerver.

Un Surhumain s'approcha soudainement de Cresswell, se tenant légèrement en retrait. Harry se corrigea immédiatement. Il s'agissait d'une Surhumaine. C'était en fait assez difficile de s'en rendre compte, car elle était enveloppée dans un long manteau blanc –presque une robe de sorcier, vraiment- à capuche qui la cachait presque entièrement. Mais il y avait une grâce chez elle, une féminité qui la trahissait. De plus, il était aisé de voir que son corps était fin, svelte et élancé, et cette description correspondait le plus souvent aux femmes. Son visage était caché par son masque blanc, rendant impossible toute identification.

Cependant, il était plutôt simple de faire la supposition. La seule femme dans l'entourage de Cresswell était Tess George.

Harry et Lord Voldemort se tinrent prêts. Dieu sait quand cette femme pouvait lancer l'assaut. Elle était probablement la plus dangereuse de tous les généraux de Cresswell, et il serait sot de la sous-estimer.

La Surhumaine se pencha légèrement contre l'oreille du brun, et lui murmura quelque chose, très bas, tant et si bien qu'il fut impossible pour quiconque d'entendre ce qu'il fut dit, alors que régnait un silence abasourdissant.

« Ma coéquipière vient de me faire remarquer qu'il était malpoli de ma part de ne pas vous proposer quelque chose à boire ou à manger, alors que nous sommes vos hôtes. », reprit Cresswell, tout vestige de sa peur précédente évanoui. « Malheureusement, il se trouve que notre campement est assez sommaire pour un tel grand personnage comme vous, Lord Voldemort », ironisa-t-il de façon flagrante.

« Je serai à mon aise, Cresswell, ne vous inquiétez guère. », répliqua ce dernier, les dents serrées.

« A la bonne heure ! Suivez-moi, dans ce cas », lâcha-t-il avant de faire volte-face et de prendre la tête de sa petite armée.

Tous les Surhumains se mirent à le suivre, sans pour autant cesser d'entourer les deux puissants sorciers dont ils étaient les « hôtes ». Lord Voldemort et Harry pourraient bien sûr facilement mettre hors d'état de nuire les trois quarts sans grand dommage, mais ce n'était pas encore le moment de lancer les hostilités. Il y aurait un temps pour cela.

Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre.

Après quelques minutes de marche silencieuse, durant lesquelles Harry ne cessa pas de lancer des coups d'œil qu'il espérait discrets au Lord, la troupe parvint à ce qui semblait être un petit village. Il y avait de petites maisonnettes, ainsi que de nombreuses tentes. Des feux étaient allumés un peu partout, devant lesquels se réchauffaient des Surhumains. Ils étaient nombreux, réalisa Harry. Très nombreux. Tous habillés de blanc et portant un masque de même couleur.

Il était douteux que Cresswell ait mobilisé tous ses adeptes, mais il était certain qu'une bonne partie de ses suiveurs se trouvaient dans cette forêt. Harry se rendit compte que lui et le Lord avaient grandement minimisé leur nombre. Jamais ils n'auraient pensé que le chef des Surhumains aurait concentré autant de monde dans ce camp pour les accueillir. Si la panique ne lui serrait pas autant le cœur, le jeune sorcier se serait senti flatté.

Mais il n'était pas dupe. A mesure qu'ils passaient devant les habitations de première nécessité manifestement érigées à la hâte, il se sentait de plus en plus opprimé. Des yeux l'observaient de partout, de tous les côtés, rendant toute tentative de fuite obsolète.

Ils étaient acculés de tous les côtés.

Les Surhumains qui ne leur servaient pas d'escorte paraissaient s'atteler à des activités somme toute assez ordinaires. Certains se réchauffaient juste en les regardant passer, d'autres, les femmes sûrement, lavaient des plats. Quelques-uns encourageaient deux d'entre eux qui se battaient en duel, avec la magie et à mains nues. Ces derniers, à première vue, semblaient les ignorer, mais Harry pouvait presque sentir leurs regards dans son dos.

Les plus jeunes, probablement, buvaient joyeusement, tandis que d'autres s'entrainaient au tir à l'arc. Quelques Surhumains tiraient sur des cibles avec des pistolets.

Tout était millimétré. Tout était fait pour les intimider. Cresswell voulait qu'ils se sentent ainsi épiés. Il était après tout extrêmement improbable que tant de Surhumains accompagnent habituellement l'homme dans ses déplacements. Sûrement avaient-ils des familles et des maisons à eux. Non, s'ils étaient ici, ce n'était pas par pur hasard. Agir ainsi était leur mission, Harry en était sûr.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, à côté de lui, semblait partager son opinion car il ne se décrispa pas d'un pouce durant toute leur traversée du camp.

Finalement, Cresswell les fit entrer dans la plus grande des tentes. Elle était toute en longueur, et abritait une grande table en bois qui rappelait un peu à Harry la table de réunion du Seigneur des Ténèbres. La tente était assez large sur les côtés, assez pour tenir un duel au moins.

Chaque Surhumain se positionna en face de leurs places attitrées, sans que Cresswell ait besoin une seule fois de leur dire de le faire.

Harry eut l'étrange impression que cette scène avait été répétée.

Sans eux, à l'évidence.

Cresswell apparut aux côtés de ses deux « invités » pour leur montrer leurs places. A coté de lui, évidemment. D'un mouvement de tête, il pria ses suiveurs de s'asseoir. Voldemort resta debout. Harry l'imita.

« Lord Voldemort, jeune Harry, puis-je vous servir quelque chose ? », demanda-t-il avec un sourire bienveillant. « A notre plus grande honte, nous n'avons pas grand-chose mais peut-être de l'eau vous conviendrait-il ? Ou préféreriez-vous un verre de vin ? »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres resta un moment sans réponse, comme s'il mesurait les chances pour que la boisson soit empoisonnée. Décidant apparemment que le risque était nécessaire pour ne pas offenser les Surhumains, le Lord fit un léger signe de tête.

« Un verre d'eau nous suffira. »

« Etes-vous certain ? Peut-être le jeune Harry… »

« Harry ne boit pas d'alcool », coupa le Lord sans même prendre la peine de demander son avis au jeune sorcier.

Ce dernier n'en prit pas ombrage. Mieux valait rester sobre de toute façon.

Cresswell hocha finalement la tête et fit signe à ses deux plus proches disciples de les servir avant de prendre place sur sa chaise située en bout de table. Ses deux invités l'imitèrent. Harry se trouvait à sa gauche. Voldemort à sa droite. C'était une tactique intelligente de la part de Cresswell, de les séparer ainsi. Il leur serait plus difficile de se rejoindre en cas de bataille. Sûrement avait-il eu cette idée à l'instant, dans la mesure où il était peu probable qu'il ait prévu la venue d'Harry.

Si c'était le cas, c'était qu'il y avait une taupe dans leurs rangs. Harry préféra s'en tenir à la première version. Cresswell était un génie après tout. Sûrement ses capacités intellectuelles étaient-elles un peu plus élevées que ce qu'il laissait voir pour le moment.

Harry croisa le regard de son supérieur. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le fixa en retour, pas longtemps cependant, pour ne pas attirer les soupçons. En détournant le regard, il cligna deux fois des yeux. Ce fut le signal. Immédiatement, Harry se concentra et fit abstraction de ce qui l'entourait. Lord Voldemort devra gérer seul la situation désormais car son apprenti avait une tâche très importante à remplir.

Il était vital que le jeune sorcier réussisse. Ce dernier vit sans le voir son maître et Cresswell échanger quelques répliques de plus. Tout n'était que brouillard pour lui alors qu'il se retirait dans son esprit. Il espérait cependant que personne n'ait remarqué son manque de réaction car il n'était plus en mesure de répondre quoique ce soit, désormais.

Lord Voldemort devait détourner leur attention de lui. Par tous les moyens.

« Dites-moi, Cresswell », ronronna ce dernier en se penchant vers le Surhumain. « Pourquoi tant de disciples pour nous accueillir ? Sûrement n'y avait-il pas besoin d'autant de personnes, dans la mesure où nous sommes clairement en sous-effectif. Voyez-vous, je trouve amusant de constater que vos directives sont plutôt contradictoires. Vous me demandez de venir seul, car il ne s'agit après tout que d'un simple conseil de paix, mais vous vous dotez de la moitié de vos hommes vous-même. »

Cresswell ne s'attendait manifestement pas à une accusation aussi directe car il ne répondit pas immédiatement. Cependant, il retrouva bien vite ses esprits et du coin de l'œil, ordonna à ses Surhumains de rester sur leurs gardes. Ou du moins, c'est ce que supposa Voldemort lorsque ses suiveurs aux masques blancs se redressèrent sur leurs sièges.

« Précaution nécessaire, voyez-vous, lorsqu'on fait face à un sorcier aussi puissant que vous, Lord Voldemort. », répondit-il finalement.

« Bien entendu. Il en va de votre sécurité, après tout. », ronronna le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Cresswell se tendit sous l'insulte sous-entendue de son infériorité face à Voldemort.

« Ainsi que de celle de mes compagnons. Notre faible magie ne saurait cependant rivaliser avec la vôtre, _mon Seigneur, _même si nous étions cent dans cette tente. »

« Pas votre magie, non. », accepta le Lord avec un air arrogant. « Cependant, j'ai entendu des échos flatteurs sur vos plus proches généraux. On m'a laissé entendre qu'ils seraient _invincibles _lorsqu'ils se battent ensemble. »

Cresswell sourit.

« Vous voulez sûrement parler de mon unité Jaguar. »

« Oui, je crois me rappeler qu'il s'agit du nom par lequel ils se font appeler. »

« Ethan, Alexis, George. Venez, mes compagnons, que je vous présente à nos amis. », claironna-t-il, son ordre sous-jacent cependant très clair sous ces paroles mielleuses.

Voldemort ne fut pas surpris de constater que les Surhumains qui se levèrent étaient ceux qui se trouvaient juste à côté d'eux. Deux de son côté, un du côté d'Harry.

Comme prévu, ces trois-là n'étaient jamais bien loin de Cresswell.

« Ethan, Alexis, retirez donc vos masques, ce serait impoli de ne pas montrer votre visage alors que Lord Voldemort et son jeune apprenti se présentent ainsi sans armes devant nous. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui savait repérer une menace là où il en voyait une, se tendit.

Ethan fut le premier à découvrir son visage. Brun aux yeux marrons, il était l'une de ces personnes sur lesquelles vous ne vous retourneriez jamais dans la rue. Mince, mais pas trop, de taille moyenne, de corpulence moyenne, diable, même son visage était banal ! Ce genre d'hommes était souvent le plus dangereux de tous. Etre aussi ordinaire était un atout lors d'une guerre.

L'autre garçon, Alexis, retira son masque après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Lord Voldemort ne manqua pas sa main tremblante, ou sa respiration difficile lorsqu'il s'exécuta. L'homme n'était manifestement pas un Gryffondor. Ni un Serpentard. Assez baraqué, de forte corpulence, il avait de grands yeux bleus et des cheveux blonds et courts. Son front luisait de sueur, sous la panique, mais ses yeux semblaient plus sages. Ils analysaient le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec intelligence, ils le décortiquaient presque.

L'homme était assurément un scientifique.

« George préfère garder son visage caché », l'informa Cresswell. « Il n'aime pas le montrer. »

« Je suis sûr que George a de bonnes raisons, que je ne désire pas remettre en cause. », se contenta de dire Voldemort.

Cresswell ne répondit pas à sa petite pique.

« Unité Jaguar, voici Lord Voldemort, le Maître de la Grande-Bretagne magique. Lord Voldemort, mes plus proches disciples », déclara l'homme aux yeux charbon, le venin clairement apparent dans sa voix.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres cligna des yeux vers son apprenti, mais ce dernier ne fit aucun geste et il soupira. _Pas encore. _

« Nous sommes enchantés de vous rencontrer, _mon Seigneur_ », intervint Ethan avec animosité. « Depuis le temps que nous en rêvions. »

Il était clair que Perks ne le tenait pas dans son cœur. Un flash lui rappela la faiblesse de l'homme. Lord Voldemort sourit.

« De même. Soyez certain que j'ai beaucoup d'estime pour vous. »

Ethan semblait prêt à lui déchiqueter la gorge avec ses dents, si le regard qu'il lui lançait était une indication.

« J'en suis persuadé. », marmonna-t-il entre ses dents. « Vous semblez être ce genre d'homme qui admire tout le monde sans exception. »

« C'est exact, je vous remercie », répliqua Voldemort.

Son sourire hypocrite n'aurait pas convaincu un enfant de quatre ans. Ethan grinça des dents et serra les poings. Un regard d'avertissement de la part de Cresswell suffit à le calmer suffisamment pour qu'il recule de quelques pas, se retirant dans l'ombre de la tente.

Le regard du Seigneur des Ténèbres se reporta sur Alexis, qui priait apparemment pour échapper à une conversation avec lui.

« Mr Johnson », le salua-t-il. « J'ai entendu beaucoup de bien sur vous. Il se murmure que vous êtes un génie en statistiques, probabilités, calculs complexes et mathématiques avancées. Je suis moi-même assez renseigné sur le sujet. Je sens que nous allons bien nous entendre, vous et moi », déclara-t-il en découvrant ses dents.

Alexis hocha la tête frénétiquement avant de baisser les yeux au sol.

Lord Voldemort esquissa un petit sourire. C'était presque trop facile.

« Dites-moi, Mr Johnson, quelle serait la probabilité pour qu'un sort de coupe lancé en direction du haut de la tente la fasse se renverser sur nous ? », demanda le Lord, ne prêtant pas attention aux frémissements des Surhumains qui semblaient s'agiter autour de lui.

Alexis releva les yeux et ouvrit la bouche, prêt à se lancer dans un grand exposé, lorsqu'un éclat de rire l'interrompit.

« Vous avez un sens de l'humour très admirable, Lord Voldemort », intervint George, les yeux lançant des éclairs au-travers de son masque blanc.

Etonnamment, sa voix était très profonde pour une femme. Voilà qui devait ajouter à sa couverture.

« Oh ? Mais ce n'était pas une blague, Mademoiselle », répliqua-t-il, gagnant de nombreux chuchotements dans les rangs de Surhumains. « Je suis véritablement intéressé par la réponse de Mr Johnson. »

Les Surhumains semblaient proprement stupéfaits par ses paroles et fixèrent George comme si elle avait deux têtes. Visiblement, il était vraiment très peu répandu qu'elle était une femme. Oh, qu'elle devait le haïr désormais ! Voldemort ricana mentalement. La détresse qu'il lisait dans les yeux de la Surhumaine l'amusait véritablement. Détruire tout ce à quoi quelqu'un tenait était tout à fait gratifiant. Surtout quand ce quelqu'un s'avérait être un ennemi particulièrement tenace.

George aurait du mal à se remettre de cette révélation. Le sexisme étant ce qu'il était, son autorité en prendrait un coup dans les rangs.

Voldemort sentit la jubilation l'envahir lorsque George ne sut quoi répondre. La puissante, meurtrière, _dangereuse _Tess George laissée sans voix par un simple mot. Voilà qui était peu reluisant pour le camp adverse.

« Mr Johnson ? »

Alexis, qui avait probablement espéré de tout son cœur qu'il oublie sa question, semblait au bord de l'apoplexie.

« Eh bien, vraiment, tout dépend de l'angle d'arrivée du sort sur la toile. Dans la mesure où vous êtes droitier, que vous êtes assis sur une chaise dont le dossier forme un angle parfait de 90°, et que vous devez vous servir de votre bout de bois je dirais que le sort renverserait la tente avec une probabilité de 71 %. Si on compte le vent sévissant au-dehors, les chances passent à 89%. De plus, l'installation ancienne de la tente la rend sujette aux intempéries, car elle supporte mal le froid extrême. La probabilité passe à 94 %. », débita Alexis d'une traite, la moitié de ses mots incompréhensible tant il babillait vite.

« Excellent, Mr Johnson, je suis impressionné. », applaudit Lord Voldemort, une drôle de lueur brillant dans son regard.

Avant qu'Alexis puisse faire une autre bêtise, Cresswell l'interrompit.

« Maintenant que vous avez fait connaissance », commença-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil appréciateur à Lord Voldemort. Le fait qu'il ait réussi à déstabiliser ses disciples les plus intelligents et les plus loyaux en quelques mots devait l'impressionner un tant soit peu. « J'aimerais introduire votre jeune apprenti dans cette discussion. Il reste remarquablement discret, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Ah. Cresswell avait tout de même remarqué que quelque chose clochait. Il voulait le déstabiliser à son tour.

Peut-être l'avaient-ils sous-estimé.

Tournant son regard vers Harry en espérant que ce dernier ait rempli sa mission, Lord Voldemort attendit que ce dernier réponde. Cependant, profondément plongé dans son travail, retiré dans son esprit, le jeune garçon ne réagissait pas. Alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était à deux doigts d'inventer une excuse pour couvrir le garçon, ce dernier se tourna vers Cresswell.

Pas avant de cligner deux fois des yeux en sa direction, cependant.

Lord Voldemort sentit le soulagement l'envahir. Tout se passait bien. Tout allait selon le plan. Il allait devoir penser à un moyen de féliciter son jeune apprenti, pensa-t-il en le lorgnant d'un regard gourmand.

Harry, de son côté, se retrouva immédiatement au centre de l'attention.

« Je suis timide de nature », répliqua-t-il en direction de Cresswell.

C'étaient les premiers mots qu'il prononçait ce matin-là. Cresswell le jaugea d'une drôle de façon.

« Ou trop rêveur pour suivre pleinement la conversation. »

« Peut-être. »

« Fait attention petit. Cela pourrait bien te coûter la vie, un jour. »

A peine une menace voilée, pensa Harry en reniflant intérieurement. La tension était tellement présente dans la tente qu'on pouvait presque la toucher. Cresswell et le Seigneur des Ténèbres avaient de plus échangé des sous-entendus équivoques alors qu'il remplissait sa mission. Bien que retiré au plus profond de son esprit et de sa magie, il n'en restait pas moins conscient de son environnement et il avait pu profiter de leur petite joute verbale.

Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Cresswell laisse tomber sa mascarade de paix et ne les attaque. Ils devaient se tenir prêts.

Tout fonctionnait selon le plan, se répéta Harry, comme un mantra.

« Merci du conseil. », déclara le jeune sorcier, toujours aussi impassible.

Le silence se fit dans la tente, seulement troublé par les respirations des sorciers se trouvant à l'intérieur. Tous les Surhumains attendaient un signe de la part de leur chef, tandis qu'Harry et Voldemort patientaient stoïquement.

« Bien ! », s'écria finalement Cresswell en claquant des mains. « Il est temps d'en venir aux raisons qui nous réunissent aujourd'hui, ne pensez-vous pas mes amis ? »

« Votre demande de paix m'intrigue en effet au plus haut point », approuva Lord Voldemort, le ton neutre.

« En effet, en effet ! », s'exclama le Surhumain avec entrain. « J'avoue souhaiter de tout cœur qu'une entente entre nos peuples soit possible, toutefois, certains aspects de votre régime me dérangent légèrement. »

On y était.

« Oh ? Lesquels, je vous prie ? »

« Je suis sûr que vous pouvez le deviner tout seul. »

« Serait-ce le traitement des Sang-de-Bourbes dans notre monde qui vous contrarie ? », demanda Voldemort d'un air innocent qui lui seyait très mal.

« Le terme né-moldu ne serait pas plus approprié ? », répliqua Cresswell, fusillant son interlocuteur du regard.

« Sûrement, mon ami, vous avez raison », acquiesça Voldemort avec un sourire. « Les habitudes sont tenaces, voyez-vous. »

Les Surhumains étaient presque en suspension au-dessus de leurs sièges, ni totalement assis, ni totalement debout, attendant avec impatience d'attaquer les deux imprudents ayant osé venir et insulter leur race.

« Dites-moi, Cresswell », chuchota le Seigneur des Ténèbres, la voix sifflante, comme s'il parlait Fourchelang. Un frisson parcourut le dos d'Harry tandis qu'il observait les deux leaders se faire face. « Comment voyez-vous la paix ? »

« Comment je vois la paix ? », répéta l'homme en se levant et en se retournant, les mains enlacées et visibles derrière son dos. « Je vois la paix comme une liberté totale et complète de mon peuple. Je vois la paix comme une acceptation de notre genre par vos sorciers purs. Je vois la paix comme la possibilité pour nous d'agir à notre guise et de créer nous-mêmes le gouvernement dans lequel nous évoluerions. Je vois la paix comme une séparation nette entre votre monde et le nôtre. Nos mondes ne doivent pas être mêlés. On voit très bien où cela a mené la dernière fois. »

« Que voulez vous dire ? », siffla le Lord, plissant les yeux.

Cresswell se retourna et rapprocha sa tête de celle de son adversaire.

« Vous le savez bien. Les meurtres, les assassinats, les exécutions commises par vos disciples sur des nés-moldus pour le simple crime d'être né de parents non magiques. Vous avez réduit nos compatriotes à l'esclavage, et condamné des centaines d'entre nous à vivre en ignorant tout de notre magie. Mais heureusement, _on nous a ouvert les yeux_ sur notre héritage. _On nous a ouvert les yeux _sur notre droit d'aînesse. Nous sommes sorciers, autant que vous l'êtes, Lord Voldemort, mais nous avons également l'avantage de connaître le monde moldu sur le bout des doigts. Les techniques moldues n'ont aucun secret pour nous. »

« Et en quoi ce fait est-il pertinent dans cette discussion _pacifique_ ? »

« Ce fait est pertinent », répéta Cresswell, « car il nous donne un avantage clair sur vous. Peut-être sommes nous plus faibles en puissance magique, par manque d'expérience et d'entrainement, mais nous sommes bien plus malins. »

« Excusez-moi, Cresswell, mais il semble que vous ne parliez plus de la paix. »

« Quelle paix ? Quelle paix ?! Comme si la paix était possible ! Comme si vous accepteriez qu'un nouveau gouvernement prenne le pouvoir aux côtés du votre, comme si vous pourriez envisager l'idée que nous nous tenions légitimement auprès des sorciers de lignées anciennes en tant qu'égaux, en tant que nouvelle race ! Avouez-le, Mr le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Dites que la paix n'est pas possible. »

Le ton employé par Cresswell était menaçant. Plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été tout au long de la rencontre. Harry le sentait dans tous les pores de sa peau. La discussion allait déraper très bientôt. Il devait se tenir prêt.

Le jeune sorcier, malgré ses craintes et les responsabilités que lui avait confiées le Lord, était tout à fait fasciné par les échanges entre son maître et le chef des Surhumains. Il restait silencieux, bien sûr, car il serait malvenu de rappeler trop souvent à Cresswell sa présence, ou pire, de le faire douter de son apparente inutilité, mais il ne pouvait qu'admirer ces deux chefs, ces deux rois, alors qu'ils se livraient aux préliminaires d'une bataille. Il avait lu quelque part qu'on n'apprenait véritablement qu'auprès des plus grands et par l'expérience.

Il savait désormais ce qu'était la guerre. Il le voyait sous ses yeux à cet instant précis. Peut-être n'y avait-il pas encore de malédictions ou d'insultes, mais on y était presque. Il suffirait d'un seul mot, d'un seul geste de la part de l'un des deux pour que la bataille commence.

Ces deux hommes détenaient le pouvoir entre leurs mains.

Non. Ils détenaient plus encore. Ils détenaient la vie entre leurs mains en ayant le choix sur l'issue de cette réunion. Sanglante ou pacifique.

« Vous l'avez toujours su, Cresswell. Vous l'avez toujours su, que cette paix dont vous parlez avec tant de naïveté n'était qu'une chimère, rien qu'un rêve fait par un cœur désespérément optimiste. Or, vous n'êtes pas désespérément optimiste. Je vous le demande donc : quel objectif espérez-vous atteindre en me convoquant ici, dans cette forêt ? Voulez-vous me tuer ? M'enlever ? Me torturer ? », demanda Lord Voldemort en se levant brusquement, suivi immédiatement par l'ensemble des personnes présentes dans la tente.

Eh bien, c'était tout à fait clair, désormais. L'issue ne pouvait qu'être…

« Je veux vous détruire ! », hurla Cresswell en faisant un grand geste de la main.

…sanglante.

Aussitôt, la vingtaine de Surhumains qui siégeaient quelques temps auparavant avec eux se mirent à les attaquer. Harry fut immédiatement acculé par cinq sorciers dans un coin de la tente, tandis que Tom tournoyait un peu plus loin entre tous les Surhumains qui tentaient de lui tirer dessus avec des pistolets.

Faisant confiance au Lord pour se sortir de là tout seul, Harry se reporta sur sa propre situation. Il reconnut parmi ses agresseurs George et Ethan qui semblaient tout à fait déterminés à le mutiler afin de se venger de l'affront que leur avait fait le Seigneur des Ténèbres quelques minutes auparavant.

Harry sortit immédiatement sa baguette et envoya un puissant sort d'explosion qui réussit à les repousser tous dans des directions différentes, lui laissant le temps de préparer sa défense. George fut la première à se remettre et l'attaqua avec un couteau. Harry, que l'entrainement avec Bellatrix avait rendu allergique à toute forme d'objet pointu, grimaça. Ce ne fut pas son jour.

Sortant lui-même un couteau de sa poche, il se rapprocha de la femme et envoya le premier coup. Cette dernière le bloqua aisément et enchaîna immédiatement en voulant le poignarder dans l'estomac. Harry para le coup, ainsi que le deuxième, troisième et quatrième. Il fut bien vite évident qu'il ne tiendrait pas éternellement face à une duelliste aussi douée que George, d'autant plus qu'il pouvait voir du coin de l'œil Ethan commencer à se relever.

Sans baguette, il attira le couteau de son adversaire dans sa main, évitant de justesse le coup fatal que cette dernière s'apprêtait à lui porter. Sans rancune, il projeta la femme par terre, toujours sans baguette et lui lança son propre couteau. Elle le reçut en plein ventre.

Il avait toujours aimé le lancer de couteau. Décidant qu'elle ne représentait pas une menace immédiate, Harry se reporta sur Ethan qui semblait être le sorcier le plus doué des généraux. D'une main habile, il tenta de l'étourdir, sort que bloqua avec aisance le jeune garçon avant de serrer le poing et de l'étouffer par magie. Il dût cependant relâcher sa prise lorsque cinq autres Surhumains l'attaquèrent. En même temps.

Tom, bien sûr, devait les occuper, mais beaucoup parvenaient quand même jusqu'à lui. Tant pis. Il devra les gérer tout seul. Cependant, pensa Harry alors qu'il frappait d'un coup de poing magiquement amélioré l'un d'eux, il devait absolument se rapprocher de Tom- ou plutôt Voldemort, se reprit-il automatiquement.

Epuisé, Harry en eut assez et par une vague magique balaya tous ses assaillants en direction des trois autres qui accouraient à sa rencontre. Les Surhumains s'effondrèrent en un tas désordonné de jambes et de bras.

Merde. Les combattants au tir à l'arc se rapprochaient dangereusement de lui. Ca sentait mauvais. Il pouvait éviter des flèches, oui, mais il avait ses limites. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il pouvait tenir. Décidant qu'il était plus prudent de les achever, il lança quelques Stupefix Totaliter puis entreprit de rechercher de nouveau le Lord. Il était si proche de lui ! C'en était frustrant. Il y avait juste cette table qui les séparait, qui les éloignait de la victoire…

Une idée lumineuse à l'esprit, Harry, baguette en main cette fois-ci, projeta la très lourde table contre le groupe de –nombreux- Surhumains qui attaquait Tom. La plupart parvinrent à l'éviter mais certains furent écrasés à la plus grande joie d'Harry qui ne s'appesantit même pas sur le fait qu'il venait peut-être de tuer pour la première fois.

Il pourrait y réfléchir plus tard, lorsque la situation sera moins désespérée. Honnêtement, ils étaient juste deux contre vingt ! Et sûrement le reste ne tarderait pas à accourir pour aider leurs compagnons. Voldemort, aussi doué qu'il soit, ne pouvait pas venir à bout de tant de sorciers à la fois ! C'était humainement impossible. Leur seule chance était qu'ils puissent entrer en contact…

Voyant le passage de libre grâce à sa démonstration de force précédente, Harry fonça en direction du Lord, évitant de nombreuses malédictions, coups de couteaux et coups de poings au passage. Il poignarda, maudit et expulsa un certain nombre de personnes pour arriver à son objectif. Voldemort était à cinq mètres à peine lorsque Cresswell fit son apparition devant lui, sourire arrogant aux lèvres.

Harry serra les poings. Il voyait déjà d'autres Surhumains courir vers eux pour prêter renfort à leur chef. S'il ne se frayait pas un passage _maintenant _, il doutait pouvoir le faire de nouveau plus tard. Avec une fureur qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, Harry brandit sa baguette devant lui, et, dans un ultime effort désespéré, alors que Cresswell brandissait son épée devant lui, le jeune garçon scanda :

« Avada Kedavra »

Il avait mis tant de haine, de dégoût, de répulsion dans ces mots qu'un sort vert sortit effectivement de sa baguette pour toucher l'homme en pleine poitrine. Les yeux écarquillés, l'air hébété, Cresswell s'effondra en arrière. Par terre.

Puis ce fut tout. Il semblait mort. Harry se reprit. Il était mort.

Il venait de lancer le sortilège de la mort. Pour la première fois, ou du moins, pour la première fois de façon consciente, il avait mis fin à la vie de quelqu'un. Il venait d'utiliser un impardonnable.

Une malédiction sifflant près de son oreille le sortit de son hébétude. Le sang gicla sur son visage, mais Harry n'y fit pas attention et se remit à courir. Il ferait face plus tard à ses émotions. Dans un dernier effort, il atteignit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui, lorsqu'il le vit, laissa échapper un puissant soupir de soulagement. Lançant tour à tour Doloris, Avada Kedavra et Sectumsempra, l'homme manœuvra pour les caser derrière la table qu'Harry avait renversée. Ils n'avaient que quelques secondes avant que les Surhumains ne viennent les chercher.

Soulevant sa manche, Harry exposa sa marque des Ténèbres au Lord qui, sortant sa baguette appuya fortement le bout de celle-ci sur le crâne dessiné sur sa peau.

« Etes-vous sûr que vous avez réussi ? », chuchota Tom avec frénésie.

« Oui, oui, oui ! Allez ! », le pressa Harry, haletant, en montrant sa marque du menton.

Tom murmura en Fourchelang dans sa barbe, quelques gouttes de sueur dévalant de son front. Lorsque les premiers Miliciens et Mangemorts firent leur apparition dans la tente, ils surent qu'Harry avait eu raison. Il était parvenu à faire tomber les charmes d'anti-transplanage, alors même qu'il était assis à table à coté des Surhumains. Il l'avait fait, juste sous leur nez !

Riant hystériquement, Harry se releva, entrainant le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec lui. De plus en plus de Miliciens et de Mangemorts arrivaient au fur et à mesure, et la victoire semblait possible désormais.

L'espoir tout à fait revenu, Harry se relança dans la bataille, sans même prêter attention au fait qu'il combattait dos à dos avec le Lord, comme un égal. Comme un partenaire. Ensemble, la paire était tout à fait redoutable. Tous ceux qui se confrontaient à eux s'effondraient comme des châteaux de cartes. Les Miliciens de moyen ou bas niveau regardaient Harry et leur Maître avec stupéfaction, n'étant pas au courant de l'élévation du jeune sorcier au rang d'apprenti. Fascinés, ils regardaient du coin de l'œil les deux hommes se battre avec grâce.

Lorsqu'une malédiction approchait de l'un, l'autre la déviait et vice-versa. Ils semblaient travailler en parfaite synchronisation. Il fut assez vite évident que les Mangemorts et les Miliciens allaient réussir à prendre le dessus. Cependant, sortis de nulle part, de nouveaux sorciers apparurent soudainement, faussant la donne. Habillés de noir, mais possédant un masque blanc identique aux autres, ils se fondirent aux Surhumains. Ces derniers, revigorés par cette aide inattendue repartirent de plus belle dans la bataille.

Harry donna un coup de coude au Seigneur des Ténèbres qui n'eut même pas besoin de l'interroger sur ce geste. Ils s'étaient compris sans même un mot.

« On bat en retraite ! », hurla-t-il, sa voix résonnant comme un écho dans une grotte.

Et, alors qu'ils disparaissaient, progressivement, les Mangemorts et les Miliciens sentaient que même s'ils étaient ceux qui fuyaient, ils avaient gagné, ce jour-là. La plupart poussèrent des cris de victoire en transplanant hors de la forêt.

* * *

**Je suis désormais en grandes vacances jusqu'en septembre, donc attendez vous à des mises à jour beaucoup plus fréquentes et régulières! (que cela ne vous empêche pas de laisser des avis, c'est toujours plus motivant pour l'auteur ^^). Hé oui, fini la seconde, première scientifique l'année prochaine :-D**

**J'espère que cette rencontre vous a plu, j'ai voulu lui consacrer un chapitre entier car je pense qu'il s'agit d'un tournant important dans l'intrigue! Prochain chapitre: moment que vous attendez tous depuis un sacré bout de temps, on revoit les camarades d'école d'Harry!**

**Merci de votre lecture et à bientôt!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews! Vous avez été super comme d'habitude! ^^**

ptitcoeurfragile: Merci! J'espère que tu seras au rendez-vous pour ce chapitre, comme d'habitude ! :))

Skiria: En effet, en voilà déjà un nouveau! Merci pour la review ;)

callistoisa: Coucou! Oui, moi aussi je préfère cette version de la vie d'Harry je me sens bien plus à l'aise maintenant ^^ Ah! Tu es la seule à avoir vu le "on nous a ouvert les yeux"! En effet, les sorciers venus les aider joueront désormais un rôle assez important dans l'histoire... Concernant Voldemort, non, bien sûr qu'ils ne pensaient pas pouvoir le détruire, ils voulaient juste éviter qu'il ne massacre tous les Surhumains présents lol! :) Merci pour ta review, et tes compliments xD A bientôt

bronzemirror: Sa relation avec Tom prendra un nouveau tournant dans pas très longtemps, n'aie crainte! Pour le moment, il faut que je démêle cette intrigue Malfoyienne ;) Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements et à bientôt!

Magouille: A tes ordres! xD! Merci de ta review enthousiaste! ^^

xXxnarusasuxXx; D'abord merci, je suis ravie que tu aies aimé le combat! ^^ Harry a retiré le sort anti-transplanage grâce à ses compétences en charmes. N'oublie pas que c'est un véritable génie dans cette matière. Je ne dis pas que face à McGonagall, il puisse rivaliser en Transfiguration par exemple, mais face à Flitwick en charmes il le battrait à coup sûr! Il peut faire ce qu'il veut en charmes, tout lui vient naturellement ;) A bientôt et merci!

Nunaat: Coucou! Merci à toi pour cette review qui m'a fait très plaisir! Je suis ravie que ce chapitre ait autant plu, puisque beaucoup l'attendaient avec impatience xD ! Eh oui, 1ère scientifique l'année prochaine...J'ai intérêt à avoir terminé l'histoire cet été car je sens que l'année prochaine ne va pas être de la tarte -' Encore merci et à bientôt!

ReimaChan: Heureuse d'avoir pu te sortir cinq minutes de tes révisions acharnées :) Tu passes quel examen? Sinon, j'espère que tu apprécieras autant le prochain chapitre ! ;)) A bientôt!

morane: Coucou! D'abord merci pour tes compliments qui m'ont fait très plaisir! Sinon, oui, je sais, j'aimais bien Cresswell aussi, son arrogance était amusante à écrire. Mais il fallait qu'il meure pour que Voldemort commence à se poser des questions comme tu le verras dans ce chapitre... Beaucoup de tes suppositions sont exactes! Le vrai chef n'était pas vraiment lui... Merci de ta review et à plus! ^^

PetitGourou: Je n'ai eu en effet aucun problème d'inspiration, j'aurais même pu poster le lendemain si la flemme ne m'avait pas envahie lol En tout cas merci de ton soutien et à bientôt! ^^

Aryaleese: Eh bien, je suis aussi bonne en français qu'en maths donc ce fut un choix cornélien... Mais finalement, le scientifique me tentait trop ^^ Sinon, pour me rattraper de ce dernier chapitre assez court, je t'offre celui-ci, le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit! Amuse toi bien ! :))

lalilou10: Oui, Voldemort et Harry commencent à comprendre qu'ensemble, ils sont bien plus forts que séparés... ^^ Merci de ta review et de ton soutien! Bizes ;)

Sedinette Michaelis: Coucou! Je suis ravie que tu aies apprécié la bataille! Eh oui, George n'a malheureusement pas survécu, pas plus que Cresswell, c'est assez explicite lol xD Lord Voldemort gagnera-t-il cette guerre...? Mystère mystère! ;) Merci de ton soutien et à bientôt j'espère! ^^

berkano: Coucou! En effet, tu as raison, Cresswell n'était que le sommet de l'iceberg, comme tu le découvriras dans les prochains chapitres. La récompense de Tom sera sûrement dans le prochain chapitre, celui ci était beaucoup trop long pour que je le poursuive (pourtant j'ai une foule d'idées, mais bon, je préfère le scinder pour ne pas manquer d'inspiration ;)) Je suis moi ici ravie d'être en vacances, je vous promets plein de bonnes choses pour les prochains chapitres! Bizes et à bientôt!

Izarra-sub: Réaction d'Harry à son premier Avada dans ce chapitre... Je t'assure, c'est pas joli joli ^^ Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements et à bientôt!

Etrelley: Ravie que tu aies aimé le précédent chapitre, et encore plus de te retrouver pour celui-ci! J'espère que tu l'apprécieras autant que le dernier, merci de ta fidélité à cette histoire ! ;))

akuryouxxakuma: J'ai immensément galéré à recopier ton pseudo mdrr :-D! Que dire de ta review! Elle est super, je suis très touchée! Merci beaucoup! Orgasme visuel seulement? Rien de plus? ^^ J'espère provoquer le même genre de réaction avec ce chapitre dans ce cas! xD A bientôt et merci!

Ilinia: Ca avance doucement mais sûrement! Et on n'en a pas encore fini de cette histoire! ^^ Merci de ta review bizes!

Drougael: Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu vas manger du Lucius au prochain chapitre et un peu dans celui-ci! :)) Le grand retour du blondinet mdrr! Merci de ton soutien et à bientôt j'espère!

LadyAliceRiddleSnape: Merci de tous ces compliments qui m'ont fait très plaisir! ^^ 1ère STL? Sciences et Techniques de Laboratoire je crois? J'ai hésité avec celui-là, mais comme je ne sais pas quoi faire plus tard, j'ai préféré rester en général! :) En tout cas merci de cette review et à bientôt j'espère! :)

Bellasidious: Oh...Ton premier meurtre...Que c'est chou, Haaaarrrryyyy! Mddrrr, j'vois bien Voldemort faire ça ! ;) Non, tu as raison, Voldemort est très heureux, Harry un peu moins! Merci de ta review et à bientôt!

Guest: J'ignore si ça s'écrit comme ça, mais je sais que j'adore en faire! Mon côté sadique que veux-tu! Et je me venge de tous les autres écrivains qui me laisse pantoise en attendant le prochain chapitre! J'ai un certain plaisir à leur faire la même chose mouahahahahaha! En tout cas, merci de ta review; j'espère que tu aimeras la suite! ^^

Alisa-kun: Merci de ta review! Tout d'abord, oui, c'est assez étrange de modifier cette partie de l'histoire, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais! Et le père d'Harry n'en reste pas moins détestable, juste pas aussi pervers! Mais s'en prendre à un enfant me répugne toujours, qu'importe le type d'abus subi! Quant à la rencontre avec les Surhumains, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire! Oui, ils sont aidés par des sorciers...Ces derniers vont d'ailleurs prendre de l'importance dans la suite du récit! A bientôt j'espère, bizes!

EtincelleBleue: Chouette! Une nouvelle lectrice, on ne s'en lasse pas! Merci de ton soutien, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite! Bizous!

lanora: Eh bien, merci de ta confiance en moi, et de tes encouragements! Ta review m'a fait sourire! ^^ J'espère te voir au rendez-vous pour ce chapitre dans ce cas! Biz!

Neehra: Coucou! Tout d'abord merci, je suis très flattée, je ne pensais pas être à la hauteur quand j'ai commencé à écrire, surtout face aux magnifiques fictions de certains et certaines... Quant au nombre de chapitres, c'est vrai que je trouvais risqué d'en faire autant, par peur que vous ne vous lassiez, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement, j'ai trop de choses à dire lol Heureuse que vous ne vous ennuyiez pas encore! (Pour l'instant!) Merci pour cette super review et à bientôt!

Praxagora: Coucou! Je crois que c'était toi qui avait demandé un résumé, tu as de la chance que j'ai relu les reviews avant de poster ^^ En tout cas merci pour ces compliments, je suis ravie d'avoir réussi à convaincre avec ma rencontre Surhumains-Voldy! Bizes et à bientôt!

history: Les chefs des Surhumains sont en effet très orgueilleux: ils ont après tout réussi à prendre le contrôle de la Grande-Bretagne, il y a de quoi l'être! De plus, ils sont plutôt furieux contre Voldemort, et ne se gênent pas pour le montrer :)) En tout cas merci de ta review, j'ai encore un certain nombre de revieweurs fidèles, je suis contente! ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 23**

_Il courait. En sueur, les yeux sortant de leurs orbites, la respiration erratique, il donnait l'impression d'être au bord de la crise de panique. Mais il continuait de courir, infatigable. Vers où, il ne savait pas. Il ne parvenait pas à s'en souvenir. Tout ce qu'il pouvait penser, c'est qu'il devait avancer. Toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin. _

_C'était vital. Rien ne devait se mettre sur sa route. Il devait y arriver. Il touchait au but. Encore quelques pas, et la victoire serait sienne. Qu'importe ce qu'était précisément cette réussite. Il ne pouvait s'en soucier. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il y était presque. _

_Tendant la main, prêt à toucher littéralement son but, quelqu'un apparut soudainement devant lui. Il faillit ne pas le voir, dans l'obscurité de l'endroit où il se trouvait. L'homme était juste tellement sombre. Seul le blanc de ses yeux était visible. Deux ronds qui encerclaient probablement la pupille et l'iris de l'homme. Tous deux noirs. Harry sentit sa gorge se nouer. Non ! Il ne pouvait pas perdre maintenant !_

_La fureur l'envahit par tous les pores de sa peau. Il sentit ses yeux devenir écarlates. Il se demanda pourquoi ce phénomène lui paraissait familier. Mais soudain, son assaillant bougea, et cela ne lui parut plus aussi important. Sans comprendre ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, Harry leva sa baguette. Il détestait cet homme. Il ne savait pas, ou plus, qui il était, mais il savait qu'il l'exécrait au plus profond de son âme. _

_Il ressentait soudain tellement de dégoût, de répulsion, d'horreur pour lui qu'il voulut le faire souffrir. Terriblement. Enchainant Doloris sur Doloris, Harry observa avec fascination l'homme se tordre dans tous les sens, assailli par la douleur. Il ne pouvait pas détourner le regard. C'était juste tellement….grisant. Qui aurait cru que torturer quelqu'un serait aussi jouissif ? _

_Eclatant d'un rire cristallin, le jeune homme finit par lever sa baguette. Il s'apprêtait à changer de malédiction, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était trop tard. Trop tard pour quoi ? Il l'ignorait. Mais il sentait qu'il venait d'échouer. Poussant un cri animal, Harry sentit toutes ses inhibitions s'envoler. _

_C'était à cause de cet homme qu'il venait de faillir à sa mission. La tête tournée vers l'obscurité qu'il imaginait être le ciel, Harry baissa doucement la tête. Il observa quelques minutes la chose qu'il venait de torturer. Cette excuse d'être humain. Cette parodie de sorcier. Ce sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! _

_Sa fureur dût s'entendre à des kilomètres tant le cri qu'il poussa fut puissant et…horrifiant. Se mettant à quatre pattes, Harry s'imagina être un loup-garou. Il allait déchiqueter l'homme en milliers de petits morceaux. Croquer sa chair. Goûter le goût de son sang encore chaud. Il voulait l'entendre hurler de douleur, devenir fou sous les crocs de son agresseur. _

_Il allait mourir. Mais pas avant d'avoir souffert. _

_Harry commença par le cou qu'il entreprit de mordre douloureusement sous les cris de la vermine sous lui. Puis il griffa son corps, s'attardant sur son torse. Il enfonça ses doigts dans ses yeux, sentit les globes oculaires de l'homme être éjectés de leur orifice. _

_Il ne ressentait que plaisir. Il voulait plus. _

_Il avait besoin de plus. _

_Se relevant quelques secondes, il porta sa main à sa bouche. _

_Du sang en coulait abondamment. _

_Harry sourit. _

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Paniqué, horrifié, il parcourut les environs d'un regard frénétique, cherchant la moindre trace de l'homme qu'il venait de voir dans ses rêves. Mais il n'y avait rien. Juste son imagination perturbée et sa culpabilité dévorante.

Sa chambre était sombre. Il était encore tard, ou alors trop tôt, car le soleil n'était pas encore levé. L'obscurité régnait dans la chambre. Repoussant les draps de son lit, Harry se précipita dans le couloir, ses pieds résonnant avec force sur le palier. Il était seul dans l'appartement, son colocataire étant de plus en plus souvent absent.

A tâtons, il chercha la porte des toilettes. Lorsqu'il l'eut trouvée, il l'ouvrit en grand et se précipita à l'intérieur, tombant à genoux devant la cuvette avant de régurgiter le dîner qu'il n'avait pas avalé. Tout ce qu'il recrachait était de la bile.

Cela faisait deux jours. Deux longues journées que cette attaque avait eu lieu, et Harry n'avait rien avalé depuis. Il s'en sentait incapable, sachant qu'il recracherait de toute façon tout le contenu de son estomac après les cauchemars qui l'assaillaient depuis ce qu'il s'était passé.

Jamais il n'aurait cru que tuer quelqu'un était si…bouleversant.

Et ça ne faisait que deux jours. Deux nuits remplies de cauchemars plus terribles les uns que les autres dans lesquels il était toujours un monstre horrible. Il savait bien que son subconscient lui renvoyait juste sa culpabilité en pleine face, que cela lui permettait ainsi de l'expliciter. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. La boule au ventre était là, et elle ne voulait pas partir même s'il tentait de rationaliser son geste.

Haletant, le jeune Milicien se retourna et s'assit par terre, contre la cuvette des toilettes. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, tentant vainement de reprendre son souffle.

Encore une nuit de perdue.

Il n'avait pas dormi plus de cinq heures en deux jours entiers. Il était épuisé. Oh, il avait déjà fait pire, bien entendu. Mais si ses cauchemars ne se calmaient pas, son sommeil en serait fortement perturbé, et de fait, son travail également.

Or, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de flancher.

Se relevant avec difficulté, Harry tira la chasse et se dirigea vers la cuisine dans le but de se faire une tasse de thé bien chaud. Alors qu'il s'activait, il repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé après l'attaque. Une incompréhension de plus.

En toute logique, et Lord Voldemort était d'accord, le coup qu'Harry avait porté aux Surhumains en tuant leur chef et George aurait dû les affaiblir. Des tensions auraient dû se manifester dans les rangs, afin de savoir lequel reprendrait le flambeau, George ayant été le bras droit de Cresswell. Les Surhumains auraient dû se sentir plus vulnérables, se faire discrets. Peut-être même auraient-ils fini par se scinder, tant les tensions internes auraient été importantes.

Cependant, le constat était là : rien de tout cela ne s'était produit. Au contraire, l'activité de leurs ennemis n'avait jamais été aussi suspecte. Les espions que le Lord avait implantés dans les rangs n'arrivaient pas à savoir quoique ce soit. Les Surhumains semblaient particulièrement méfiants, et seuls les plus grands accédaient aux informations sensibles.

Or, le Lord était curieux. Et énervé. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la situation durant la fin de la bataille avait soudainement tourné en leur défaveur. Il est vrai que l'arrivée de ces renforts était plus que surprenante. D'autant plus que des Miliciens chargés de surveiller les Surhumains avaient affirmé que les différents groupes qui n'avaient pas été présents pour les accueillir, le Lord et lui, n'avaient pas bougé d'un iota lors de l'attaque. Les renforts n'étaient donc pas des Surhumains. Il s'agissait d'une source externe.

Mais qui ? Et surtout : pourquoi ? Y avait-il un nouveau camp à prendre en compte dans cet immense jeu d'échecs ?

Ces questions, Harry les entendait à longueur de journée depuis ces deux derniers jours. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était devenu totalement paranoïaque, de l'avis du jeune homme. Il lui avait révélé comme promis la raison pour laquelle il tenait tant à le prendre sous son aile et à le garder bien à vue d'œil. Le Lord soupçonnait que certains de ses Miliciens et peut-être même de ses Mangemorts ne l'aient trahi. Pour qui ? Tous deux l'ignoraient. Pourquoi ? Ils n'en savaient guère plus.

Harry, cependant, était conscient que cette hypothèse n'était pas infondée. Le souvenir de George le rouquin et de sa copine Angelina le hantait toujours. Et il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire par rapport à eux, d'ailleurs. Formaient-ils une sorte de Résistance ? Ce serait inédit ! A sa connaissance, aucun groupe organisé d'ampleur assez importante ne s'était jamais formé pour résister au Lord lors de sa montée en puissance. Il ne connaissait que quelques cellules 'terroristes' de six ou sept membres environ. Ces mini-résistances ne duraient jamais bien longtemps.

Mais…Et si une plus grande coalition s'était formée ? Et si un réseau de Résistance –hypothétique- s'était réellement mis en place ?

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se torturait l'esprit avec toutes ces possibilités. Quant à Harry, il était perdu. Si cela s'avérait vrai, et qu'il avait réellement été approché par ces gens, que devait-il faire ? Les rejoindre ? Les dénoncer ? Les ignorer ? Faire l'autruche ?

Comment savoir ?

Il voulait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres libère sa mère et la laisse en vie. Mais pour cela, elle serait obligée de lui donner le système qu'il désirait tant. Et lorsque ce serait fait…Le Lord n'aurait jamais plus d'opposants. C'était l'arme suprême. Avec lui, il éliminerait toute forme d'opposition d'un coup de baguette magique. Il n'y aurait aucune chance de l'arrêter un jour.

Or… Harry avait de sérieux doutes sur la personnalité du Lord. Tom, déjà, n'était pas particulièrement sain d'esprit. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres était encore pire. Lorsqu'il avait appris qu'Harry avait tué un homme, pour la première fois, il l'avait _félicité_. Lui avait promis _une récompense. _Et il y avait eu une sorte de _fierté _dans son regard…

Harry en avait encore la nausée. Le Maître n'avait même pas deviné les sentiments qu'il pouvait ressentir. Pour lui, tuer, c'était presque aussi naturel que de manger et de dormir. Quand en plus, le jeune homme savait qu'à dix-sept ans, et donc plus jeune que lui, Tom avait déjà commis un meurtre –et Dieu sait s'il n'en avait pas déjà fait auparavant-, il s'inquiétait. Comment pouvait-on être aussi insensible ? Avoir si peu d'empathie ?

Même les plus grands Mangemorts ne tuaient que rarement par plaisir. A l'exception de Bellatrix Lestrange. Ils tuaient car c'était la guerre, et que des gens meurent à la guerre. Ils torturaient, car la magie noire les avait corrompus, car ils étaient devenus à moitié fou à force de se laisser envahir par elle.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était différent. La magie noire ne l'avait pas changé, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle ne le contrôlait pas. C'est lui qui en avait le contrôle. Le Lord était ainsi de nature. C'était un psychopathe, un être presque totalement dénué d'empathie et de sentiments humains normaux.

Harry se demandait comment il avait pu ne serait-ce qu'envisager une relation avec lui. Si le Lord ne pouvait apprécier que la luxure, et la domination, voulait-il vraiment s'impliquer avec lui ?

La réponse, il la connaissait déjà. Mais son corps, ses sentiments, son cœur, n'étaient pas d'accord. A chaque fois qu'il le voyait, ses lèvres pleines, ses yeux lumineux, son teint de porcelaine, il oubliait toute sa répulsion. Il oubliait l'homme qui venait de se faire torturer à l'instant par le même homme sur lequel il bavait. Il faisait semblant de ne pas voir les deux cadavres jonchant le sol à la suite d'une mission ratée. Il fermait les yeux sur le plaisir sadique qui émanait presque du Seigneur des Ténèbres lorsqu'il commettait l'une de ces horreurs.

Le jeune homme se dégoûtait. Il désirait un monstre. Il fantasmait sur un assassin. Un tortionnaire.

Mais Harry ne pouvait pas voir ces défauts lorsqu'il avait une leçon avec lui. Lorsqu'il le regardait dans les yeux, il ne voyait qu'une profonde intelligence, un esprit très vif, un homme malicieux. Lorsqu'il observait son visage, il ne se préoccupait pas de son sourire malsain, n'y voyant que de la moquerie. Son corps ne lui inspirait pas du dégoût, lorsqu'il le comparait à un diable déguisé en ange, mais du désir.

Et pourtant…Harry savait qu'il était vraiment différent de Tom, -Voldemort, se corrigea-t-il immédiatement. Lorsqu'il avait lancé l'Avada Kedavra, il avait eu le désir de tuer Cresswell. Il voulait sa mort, au plus profond de lui, il avait voulu l'éradiquer de la planète. Une pulsion morbide l'avait saisi, encouragée par les récents évènements et le stress auquel il était soumis. Et il pouvait presque encore toucher du doigt le plaisir qui l'avait envahi, l'intense satisfaction et la luxure, presque, qu'il avait ressentie en lançant le fameux sort couleur émeraude.

Et encore aujourd'hui, ça l'effrayait. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui faisait travailler les Impardonnables depuis ces deux derniers jours, lorsqu'il n'était pas occupé à ruminer sur les possibles traîtres qui colonisaient ses rangs. Et, alors que l'Avada le terrifiait, alors qu'il se dégoûtait lorsqu'il repensait au meurtre qu'il avait commis de sang froid, malgré tout cela, il n'avait aucun blocage. Les trois malédictions avaient été maîtrisées en à peine une journée.

Qu'est ce que cela faisait de lui ?

Harry se le demandait bien.

Et tous ces gens, ces Miliciens hauts placés et ces Mangemorts le regardaient désormais avec une sorte de…une sorte de respect, le félicitant d'avoir tué Cresswell, l'homme qui leur mettait des bâtons dans les roues depuis si longtemps.

Et Harry adorait cette reconnaissance. Il la recherchait depuis si longtemps qu'il jouissait de chaque compliment qu'il recevait, de chaque lueur de respect qu'il voyait dans les yeux de ces aristocrates snobs mais puissants. Le sentiment de puissance, de domination, qui l'envahissait le grisait entièrement. C'est ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Que les gens se soumettent à lui, qu'ils le respectent, l'admirent, le _craignent. _

Beaucoup le considéraient désormais comme le favori du Lord. On l'avait vu se battre avec lui, et tous avaient été impressionnés par leur manière de combattre ensemble. On disait, ou plutôt on chuchotait qu'ils étaient amants. Parfois, des Miliciens de bas niveau fulminaient contre Harry. La rumeur de la vraie puissance du jeune homme s'était diffusée dans les rangs à la vitesse de l'éclair. Beaucoup de ses anciens collègues le regardaient désormais avec suspicion, se demandant, non sans raison, ce qu'il pouvait bien cacher d'autre. Après tout, il s'était fait passer pour faible, incompétent et incapable, sans aucune once de caractère, de ruse, ou de bravoure.

Il était assez naturel que beaucoup le craignent désormais.

Harry aimait ça.

Ce qu'il aimait moins, par contre, c'était la perspective de revoir Draco après la révélation de l'un de ses plus grands secrets. Le blondinet n'avait jamais soupçonné qu'Harry puisse être aussi puissant et le jeune homme n'avait pour ainsi dire jamais réfléchi à ce qu'il allait lui dire lorsqu'il l'aurait découvert. Il était dans une impasse. Il savait que son demi-frère devait se sentir totalement trahi en apprenant ce fait en même temps que les minables Miliciens de bureau.

Et pourtant ! Harry était l'apprenti du Lord, que diable ! Le blond aurait dû se douter de quelque chose !

_L'amour rend aveugle…_

Et le bal de Noël chez les Malfoy était imminent. Le 25 décembre. Il n'avait pas revu Draco depuis quelques temps, et il cherchait encore plus à l'éviter depuis que toutes ces rumeurs circulaient dans les rangs. Mais il allait bien falloir qu'il lui fasse face. Et ce, pas plus tard que le soir même.

Harry avait eu la surprise d'être convié à la soirée, avec tous les Mangemorts du Lord. L'élite du Seigneur des Ténèbres. En théorie, rien n'obligeait Lucius à l'inviter. Il n'était encore qu'un Milicien de bas niveau, il n'aurait jamais dû être ne serait-ce qu'être envisagé en tant que convive. Mais il fallait croire que ses récents exploits avaient profondément impressionné son père puisque ce dernier était venu en personne lui remettre l'invitation au bal.

Voilà bien la seule chose positive dans l'ensemble du fiasco qu'était la rencontre avec les Surhumains. Il était parvenu à en mettre plein la vue à l'aristocrate. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'Harry ne décide qu'il était prêt à savoir. Cependant, par prudence, le brun préférait encore attendre. Il y avait tellement de facteurs à prendre en compte avant de tout lui révéler ! Et si le blond décidait d'aller tout raconter au Lord ? Et s'il ne voulait pas l'aider ? Et puis, il y avait aussi cette histoire de Surhumains et de soi-disant « Résistance » - qu'elle soit réelle ou non, elle posait encore problème.

Tant qu'il n'aurait pas tiré tout cela au clair, Harry resterait dans l'ombre.

Décidant qu'il ne parviendrait plus à se rendormir avec toutes ces pensées en tête, Harry mit sa tasse dans l'évier et fonça sous la douche. Il laissa l'eau chaude détendre ses muscles endoloris par le duel qu'il avait échangé la veille avec son maître et poussa un léger soupir de contentement.

Tous ses problèmes attendraient le lendemain. Il était ce jour-ci en repos, le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui ayant donné sa journée. Harry soupçonnait que l'homme ne l'avait pas fait avec une quelconque optique charitable, mais plutôt car il devait lui-même se préparer pour sa grande entrée au bal des Malfoy.

Harry était ravi. Ses jours de congé se faisaient très rares, ces temps-ci.

La journée pour lui serait consacrée au shopping. En effet, s'il ne voulait pas avoir l'air ridicule à ce fameux bal, il allait devoir s'acheter une robe digne de ce nom. Harry poussa un profond soupir. Toutes ses économies allaient y passer, il le sentait déjà.

Enfilant une robe de sorcier noire toute simple, il passa en coup de vent devant son miroir pour coiffer légèrement ses cheveux, de toute façon obstinément lisses. Dieu sait qu'il était ravi de ne pas avoir hérité de la chevelure Potter. Quelle tare ce devait être !

L'aube commençait à se lever lorsqu'Harry quitta l'appartement, en direction de Gringotts. Il croisa peu de personnes, mis à part quelques sans-abris, créatures magiques et autres exclus de la société qui trainaient misérablement sur les trottoirs. N'y prêtant guère attention le jeune homme parcourut rapidement le chemin de Traverse, jusqu'à voir la forme imposante de la banque s'ériger devant lui.

Aussitôt entré, il fut obligé de présenter sa baguette afin de la faire enregistrer. Il passa également sous un sort de détection obligatoire, qui servait à révéler tous les enchantements présents sur une personne. Rien ne résistait à ce sort, que ce soit Polynectar, Imperium ou même de simples petits mirages. Malheureusement, le sort était trop ciblé pour être utilisé à Poudlard. On ne pouvait s'en servir que sur une petite surface, d'où l'intérêt de le subir à l'entrée de la banque.

Par la suite, il se rendit à un guichet où un gobelin entouré de deux sorciers patientait en attendant son prochain client. Depuis la montée au pouvoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres, les gobelins n'avaient plus droit d'avoir un accès illimité aux richesses des sorciers et sorcières. Accusés de détournements d'argent, corruption et autres joyeusetés, les créatures avaient été fortement mises en causes et ne pouvaient exercer qu'en présence d'un sorcier armé et entrainé.

Les trois quarts de ses revenus en poche, le jeune homme ressortit de Gringotts un peu pâle. Il allait devoir se serrer la ceinture durant les prochains mois, mais cela en valait la peine. Lorsqu'il traversa de nouveau le Chemin de Traverse, il était beaucoup plus peuplé qu'en arrivant.

Le temps d'attente chez les vendeurs de vêtements était épouvantable. Tous les sorciers dignes de ce nom étaient sortis acheter leur tenue de bal et tous se rendaient dans les mêmes boutiques prisées et diablement chères. Harry n'avait pas le choix, s'il voulait être à la hauteur, il devait passer par là lui aussi.

Harry patientait en tentant de se donner du courage, lorsqu'un Milicien, qu'il reconnut puisqu'il faisait partie d'une équipe dans la même section que lui, vint le saluer. L'homme, Jason Boyle, lui fit un grand sourire avant de lui tendre la main. Perdu, Harry lui retourna le geste, ne voulant pas être impoli. Boyle et lui n'avaient pourtant jamais été particulièrement proches. Ils se contentaient habituellement d'un signe de tête.

Décidant que ses nouveaux exploits avaient dû pousser certaines de ses connaissances à tenter de lier plus de liens avec lui, Harry ne s'appesantit pas plus longtemps sur ce geste inattendu et les deux hommes échangèrent une poignée de main qui se voulait amicale.

« Parker ! », s'exclama ce dernier avec un air jovial. « Alors comme ça, t'as une vie en dehors du boulot ? », plaisanta ce dernier, sachant très bien qu'Harry passait le plus clair de son temps au QG.

« Il faut croire », répliqua ce dernier, évasif, tout en forçant l'homme à lui lâcher enfin la main qu'il serrait depuis trop longtemps à son goût.

Avec surprise, Harry sentit que quelque chose avait été glissé dans sa paume. Il s'apprêta à demander à Boyle ce que c'était, lorsque ce dernier coupa court à toute sorte de protestation de la part du brun.

« J'ai entendu pour la bataille, mon vieux ! Parait que t'as été génial ! », poursuivit ce dernier sans prêter attention à Harry qui venait d'ouvrir la bouche. « Je t'ai pas vu personnellement, j'étais malade, tu vois, mais j'peux t'dire qu'il y a de bons échos de toi chez nous ! »

« Eh bien merci », répondit le jeune Milicien sans trop savoir quoi faire d'autre.

Il ignorait ce à quoi jouait son ancien compatriote, mais il pressentait qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose dans quoi il ne voulait vraiment pas être mêlé plus que nécessaire. Malheureusement, tout semblait tourner autour de lui, ces temps-ci.

« Que fais-tu ici ? », reprit-il finalement, ayant repris difficilement un semblant de sang froid. « Je ne te savais pas invité au bal des Malfoy ? »

« Oh non ! », pouffa l'homme d'un air désabusé. « T'sais bien qu'moi et la haute société, c'est pas trop ça… J'suis pas d'ce milieu. J'faisais juste quelques emplettes pour ma fille, c'est son anniversaire ! »

« Ah… », se contenta de répondre avec éloquence le jeune homme, ne sachant pas où se mettre.

Mais à quoi donc jouait Boyle ? Comme si sa vie privée l'intéressait ! Et que diable était ce papier qu'il lui avait glissé dans la main ? Pourquoi tant de secrets ? Avait-il peur d'être vu par des Mangemorts, qui, il fallait bien l'avouer, grouillaient aux alentours ? Et dans ce cas, pourquoi ? Dans quoi allait-il encore s'embarquer ?

Harry avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

« Bon, j'te laisse mon pote. Mon amie m'attend », lui dit-il en montrant quelque chose de la tête.

Méfiant, Harry tourna le regard dans la direction que lui indiquait Boyle. Il manqua de défaillir lorsqu'il vit la soi-disant « amie » de l'homme. Grande, noire de peau, Angelina, surnommée affectueusement « la copine de George » patientait quelques mètres plus loin. La jeune femme semblait nerveuse, mais le cachait plutôt bien. D'un geste brusque, elle fit signe à Boyle de la rejoindre. Ce dernier avant de partir se tourna vers lui et lui lança, en guise d'au revoir :

« On se revoit un de ces quatre ! »

Puis, Harry les regarda s'éloigner bras dessus bras dessous sans savoir ce qu'il devait faire de ce qu'il venait de voir. Ainsi, George et Angelina n'agissaient en effet pas seuls. Boyle faisait partie de la bande, et ce n'était peut-être pas le seul. Qui d'autre appartenait à ce groupe de parfaits inconnus ? Que lui voulaient-ils ? Pourquoi, non de Merlin, pensaient-ils qu'ils pouvaient lui faire confiance ?

Il combattait avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, bon sang ! Il côtoyait l'homme chaque jour, ou presque, était clairement présumé favori dudit Lord ! Pourquoi ces révolutionnaires s'acharnaient-ils sur lui ? Voulaient-ils à ce point qu'il les dénonce ? Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de le faire, d'ailleurs ?

Harry fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas parlé de sa première rencontre avec George et Angelina au Lord lorsqu'il avait commencé à partager ses doutes avec lui ? Pourquoi les avait-il protégés ? Harry n'était pas un tueur. Il ne prenait pas de plaisir à voir souffrir les autres. Mais c'était différent ! Il s'agissait de traîtres !

Pourquoi son instinct lui criait-il de ne pas aller tout raconter au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Que pouvait-il gagner à rejoindre ce groupe ? Espérait-il en secret que le Lord soit vaincu, afin que tous ces pauvres gens –nés-moldus et autres- soient enfin libérés de leurs souffrances ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi lui-même n'agissait-il pas ?

Harry ne parvenait même plus à se comprendre lui-même. Il était convoité de tous les côtés. Que faire ? Que choisir ? Trahir ou rapporter ? Le…bon choix ou la facilité ?

Parfois, l'ex Serpentard souhaitait avoir été à Gryffondor. Au moins, les rouge et or ne tergiversaient pas des heures avant de prendre une décision. Ils se contentaient de foncer dans le tas.

Alors qu'Harry voyait la file d'attente diminuer progressivement, il résolut finalement le dilemme. S'il ne pouvait pas choisir dans quel camp il était vraiment, alors pourquoi ne pas attendre et voir ce qu'il se passait ? S'il parvenait à s'infiltrer dans le groupe « résistant », alors peut-être aurait-il enfin toutes les cartes en main. Avec la propagande que le Lord faisait contre les Surhumains, il n'y avait pas trente-six opinions possibles à avoir sur eux. Mais…ne dit-on pas qu'il faut avoir les deux versions ? Peut-être que comprendre les résistants l'aiderait à comprendre les Surhumains, et donc leurs motivations.

De plus, il pourrait ainsi prévoir leurs réactions. Rapporter au Seigneur des Ténèbres les informations qu'il désirait que ce dernier ait, et garder celles qu'il jugeait trop…sensibles.

Harry se figea en plein mouvement, surprenant ainsi la femme derrière lui qui lui cria dessus, le traitant « d'empoté » et « d'incapable ». Il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Venait-il juste d'envisager devenir agent double ? Avait-il complètement perdu l'esprit ? En effet, il n'était pas totalement d'accord avec tous les idéaux du Lord, notamment sur le rétablissement de l'esclavage ou encore le fait que les Sangs-de-Bourbes ne soient que des 'objets'. Cependant, d'autres choses lui convenaient dans son régime. Le Ministère était tellement plus efficace à présent ! La croissance économique du pays était remontée en flèche, il y avait une forte croissance démographique, il n'y avait plus de guerre. Les gens ne craignaient plus pour leur sécurité à chaque pas en dehors de chez eux.

Voulait-il vraiment aider à relancer une nouvelle guerre, qui serait probablement aussi sanglante que la dernière ? Envisageait-il même de prendre cette décision tout seul, alors qu'il était à peine sorti de l'adolescence ? Il était confiant, mais pas arrogant.

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était tout seul. Personne ne l'aiderait à choisir, pas même Severus car il ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui en parler. S'il trahissait le Lord, il le ferait seul. Hors de question d'impliquer qui que ce soit. Hors de question aussi que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'apprenne ! S'il venait à connaître cette information alors qu'il avait la vie de sa mère entre les mains, Dieu sait ce qu'il lui ferait !

Harry soupira, vaincu. Ne pouvait-il pas juste jongler entre les deux camps et faire ce qu'il croyait être juste ? Il aiderait Voldemort lorsqu'il trouvera sa cause juste, il aiderait les résistants si leurs actions lui paraissaient les plus nobles. Ne serait-ce pas l'idéal ? Et s'il décidait de rester auprès du Lord, il n'aurait qu'à lui échanger des informations en échange de son pardon.

Harry rit jaune en se moquant de l'innocence de ses pensées. Le monde n'était pas rose. Il était presqu'impossible qu'il puisse ainsi tromper les deux camps en même temps. Et ce serait dangereux. Terriblement dangereux. S'il parvenait à faire cela, il aurait la protection des deux parties. Mais s'il se faisait découvrir….il aurait Voldemort et les résistants sur le dos ! Il ne vivrait pas deux heures !

Harry sentit son estomac se nouer sous le stress. Il allait mourir d'une crise cardiaque à dix-huit ans, à ce rythme-là.

« Monsieur ? », fit une voix claire et féminine juste à côté de lui. « C'est à vous, vous pouvez avancer. »

Le jeune Milicien hocha distraitement la tête et s'installa sur un tabouret en attendant que la tailleuse ne daigne s'intéresser à lui.

Déjà partagé entre deux opinions contradictoires, Harry n'en menait pas large. Mais une question de plus le taraudait. Que pouvaient donc bien savoir les résistants sur lui, pour être aussi sûrs de son caractère ? Qui le connaissait assez bien pour pouvoir affirmer qu'il ferait le choix le plus juste, et pas le plus sensé ? Qui ?

Le jeune garçon avait beau se retourner la tête, encore et encore, il ne savait pas.

Il ne savait rien, ces temps-ci.

« Monsieur Parker ? »

Harry releva soudainement la tête, sursautant en entendant la voix qui le fit sortir de ses pensées profondes.

« C'est bien moi », acquiesça-t-il sans esquisser le moindre sourire, l'humeur trop sombre pour jouer la comédie.

« Je présume qu'il s'agit encore du bal des Malfoy ? »

« Vous présumez bien, Mme Alvarez. », approuva de nouveau Harry en lisant l'étiquette épinglée sur la poitrine de la dame.

La femme devant lui était blonde, petite et trapue. Rondelette, elle avait un style on ne peut plus excentrique. Elle semblait dans la quarantaine bien tassée, mais trouvait encore le moyen de porter du rose fuchsia, de se faire deux couettes et de se maquiller comme si elle en avait vingt. Harry avait bien du mal à ne pas la dévisager, se demandant comment une telle femme pouvait bien habiller la moitié des aristocrates du pays. Préférant éviter une migraine, le jeune sorcier laissa tomber et choisit de se reporter sur la raison de sa visite.

« Je ne sais pas quel genre de robe me conviendrait, je n'en ai encore jamais porté, vous voyez… », chuchota Harry, un peu honteux.

« Oh, pas de quoi être gêné, mon petit ! », s'exclama la femme en claquant des mains. « Je vais vous trouver ce qu'il vous faut, soyez sans crainte. »

« Mais… »

« Tut, tut, pas de pessimisme ! », le coupa-t-elle brusquement. « Je suis la meilleure dans mon domaine. On vous a parlé de mes fabuleuses qualités de styliste? »

« Oui mais… »

« Alors c'est réglé ! », le coupa-t-elle de nouveau. « Voyons voir… C'est que vous avez de magnifiques yeux gris, comme on en voit peu, mon garçon… »

« Ah oui ? », dit Harry, gêné et mal à l'aise face au regard inquisiteur que lui lançaient les deux clients à côté de lui qui attendaient eux aussi sur leurs tabourets.

« Mmmh, mmh… Ils ressemblent extrêmement à ceux des Malfoy et des Black… Si je ne savais pas mieux, je dirais que… »

« Pouvons-nous nous occuper de ma robe de soirée, Mme Alvarez ! », la coupa Harry d'un ton ferme, dur, qui fit sursauter tous ses voisins qui ne s'attendaient pas à une telle saute d'humeur.

La blonde le regarda un moment, suspicieuse, puis hocha finalement la tête. Elle se plongea dans une profonde analyse de sa personne, l'observant sous tous les angles, l'épiant, le décortiquant comme le ferait un scientifique sur une souris. Harry serrait compulsivement le papier laissé par Boyle dans sa main, priant tous les Dieux existant que la femme ne s'attarde pas sur cette partie de son corps.

Il eut finalement un peu de chance, ce matin-là –sans doute en dédommagement de tout ce qu'il devait endurer depuis le lever du soleil -, car Alvarez termina son inspection sans plus s'intéresser à son poing serré. Elle marmonnait dans sa barbe, un peu à la manière d'Ollivander lorsqu'il devait choisir les baguettes à présenter à ses acheteurs. Finalement, le visage de la femme s'illumina d'un sourire radieux.

« J'ai trouvé ce qu'il vous faut ! »

Sans même l'informer de ses intentions, la tailleuse tourna sur ses talons et partit farfouiller au fin fond de ses réserves de vêtements. Harry en profita pour lire le papier qu'il avait reçu. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que personne ne l'observait, les deux autres clients dans la pièce étant partis observer les robes proposées en attendant leur tour, il sortit le fameux mot, et, d'une main tremblante le tourna de sorte à pouvoir le lire.

Les yeux exorbités, le jeune homme découvrit le message énigmatique qui y était caché.

« Bénissez celui qui nous obéira. Méticuleux, intelligent, réactif, prudent, bon, il se montrera et tout sera sauvé. »

Mais quel genre de charabia était-ce ? Prudent, Harry crut bon de relire le message une seconde fois pour bien l'imprimer dans son esprit avant de détruire toute preuve d'un simple mouvement de la main. Le mot partit en fumée au moment où Alvarez revenait avec trois robes en main.

Juste à temps, pensa Harry, soulagé mais non moins perplexe face à sa rare incompréhension.

Pour une fois, il devait bien avouer qu'il ne comprenait pas. Les résistants, pourtant, s'attendaient à ce qu'il déchiffre le message. Y avait-il une sorte de code caché ? Ou bien un sens symbolique ? Peut-être une clé était-elle nécessaire pour décoder le mot. Mais si c'était le cas, le groupe devait bien se douter qu'il ne parviendrait pas à comprendre le sens du message avant le soir !

Il essaya les deux premières robes sans même s'en apercevoir, notant seulement que la première était verte émeraude et la seconde bleu ciel. Il avait l'air d'un épouvantail du point de vue d'Harry. Alvarez partageait son avis car elle lui tendit finalement la troisième robe en fronçant le nez.

Harry l'essaya sans grand enthousiasme. Et pourtant ! C'était finalement la bonne. Posté devant un miroir, le jeune homme ne se reconnaissait pas. La robe était noire, mais pas totalement. Elle était teintée de reflets bleu nuit similaires à ceux présents dans ses cheveux et qui lui donnaient un air mystérieux et inaccessible. Les bordures du tissu étaient recouvertes d'un fin filet brillant de couleur argent, le col haut lui donnait un air hautain et aristocratique –l'un n'allait pas sans l'autre. La coupe était parfaite, et laissait apercevoir sa taille fine et ses hanches étroites.

Il porterait sous la robe un pantalon collant noir et une chemise bleue nuit. Harry n'en revenait pas. Il était…convenable. Le cri de triomphe et de surprise que poussa la tailleuse le décida finalement et le jeune homme repartit avec la tenue après avoir passé pas moins de quatre heures dans la boutique.

Rentrant chez lui, Harry nettoya ses affaires d'un simple coup de baguette avant de les étendre pour qu'elles ne soient pas trop chiffonnées le soir venu. Puis, comme il en avait désormais l'habitude, il s'assit à la table de la salle à manger, sortant feuille et crayon.

Il nota de nouveau le message énigmatique que lui avait transmis Boyle.

_« Bénissez celui qui nous obéira. Méticuleux, intelligent, réactif, prudent, bon, il se montrera, et tout sera sauvé. »_

Il avait jusqu'au soir pour trouver la solution à l'énigme.

* * *

Harry transplana juste à l'extérieur des sorts de protection du domaine Malfoy. Puis, d'un pas sûr et décidé, il se mit en marche. La tête haute, le port altier, il donnait l'impression d'être l'un de ces héritiers de sang-pur guindés qu'il avait le plaisir de côtoyer régulièrement au travail. C'était d'ailleurs le but recherché.

En quelques minutes, le jeune homme se trouva devant l'entrée du manoir. La main devant la porte, il s'apprêta à frapper pour signaler sa présence lorsqu'un elfe de maison vint lui ouvrir. S'emparant du manteau qu'il avait enfilé par-dessus sa robe, la créature disparut immédiatement sitôt sa besogne achevée. Harry en profita pour scruter les environs.

Le manoir Malfoy était très impressionnant, autant par sa grandeur que par sa magnificence. Le plafond était haut, très haut, indiquant clairement que la famille qui y habitait avait de quoi payer le chauffage. Le sol noir était luisant de propreté. Deux grands escaliers positionnés tous deux juste en face de l'entrée devaient mener jusqu'aux étages supérieurs. Des dorures recouvraient les rampes d'ivoire.

Avançant lentement afin de ne pas commettre d'erreur de bienséance, Harry marcha en direction des bruits qu'il entendait. Passant entre les deux escaliers, le jeune Milicien remarqua deux portes sur les murs opposés de chaque côté de la pièce. Tournant à droite, il choisit d'ouvrir la double porte.

Lorsqu'un brouhaha l'envahit, il sut qu'il avait vu juste. L'endroit était visiblement une salle de bal dont le sol était d'un gris luisant. Mettant prudemment un pied devant l'autre, l'ex-Serpentard entreprit de descendre les quelques marches qui le séparaient des autres convives. Lorsque ce fut fait, il se mêla à la foule de sang-purs, les observant discuter, verre à la main, des dernières nouvelles, d'économie, de politique, du Seigneur des Ténèbres, bref, de tout ce qui intéressait les aristocrates de nos jours.

Harry se fraya un chemin au-travers de la foule compacte, tentant de repérer une figure familière. Au passage, il accepta un verre gentiment proposé par un esclave. Lorsqu'enfin, il discerna un groupe qui ressemblait fort à la troupe de Mangemorts qu'il voyait souvent lors des réunions, les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent bien plus bruyamment que jamais auparavant.

Devant eux se tenaient les différents membres de la famille Malfoy. Lucius, habillé de noir, avait deux broches en argent vrai accrochées à sa robe. A son bras se trouvait sa femme Narcissa. C'était la première fois qu'Harry voyait la mère de son ami. Honnêtement, lorsqu'il observait son physique, il se demandait comment Lucius avait pu trouver le moyen de tromper une telle beauté. Blonde aux traits délicats, des yeux bleu azur qui luisaient même à la distance où le jeune homme se trouvait, un corps mince, une taille fine et de surcroît une robe bleu ciel qui lui allait à ravir, non, décidément, Narcissa Malfoy n'était pas une femme laide. A la droite de Lucius trônait Draco. Contrairement à Lucius, le jeune homme gardait ses cheveux courts. Elégamment habillé d'une robe émeraude foncée, il fixait de son regard blasé l'auditoire, comme s'il était déjà las de la soirée.

Bien sûr, ce détail fut seulement remarqué par Harry, et ce, parce qu'il connaissait bien le blond.

Autrement, tout ce qu'il aurait vu, c'était l'héritier de sang pur parfait. Son frère aurait pu recevoir un prix de comédie sans problème tant il était doué pour simuler.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, Seigneurs et gentes Dames, mes chers amis ! », s'exclama Lucius, sa voix profonde résonnant dans le silence de la large pièce. « Je voudrais tout d'abord vous souhaiter de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, et que la prochaine soit fructueuse pour chacun d'entre vous. »

Certains sang-purs levèrent leur verre pour saluer les dires du Seigneur de la Maison Malfoy.

« Comme il est désormais de coutume, je tiens à vous faire part tout d'abord de ma joie de vous voir ainsi tous présents, ayant répondu favorablement à mon invitation. Ensuite, comme vous le savez tous, presque chaque année maintenant, la famille Malfoy organise ce fabuleux bal de Noël qui a acquis depuis une certaine notoriété. Ce dernier n'a pourtant que pour seul et unique but de tous nous rapprocher le temps d'une soirée afin de partager nos pensées et nos idées dans une ambiance conviviale. Sur ces brèves paroles de bienvenue, j'achève mon discours et vous souhaite à tous de passer une agréable soirée. »

Des applaudissements calculés et synchronisés retentirent dans la salle, poussant Harry à imiter ses compatriotes qui étaient en train d'acclamer le blond.

Après un certain temps, les invités se calmèrent et se détournèrent des Malfoy qui descendaient présentement les marches comme lui peu de temps auparavant. Gracieux, félins, discrets, rusés, tous ces qualificatifs décrivaient à merveille la famille Malfoy. Harry s'imagina un instant se trouver parmi eux, unique brun d'une famille presqu'entièrement composée de blonds. Comme il aurait l'air gauche et déplacé dans cet environnement guindé et hypocrite qu'il ne connaissait qu'au travers des dires de Draco !

Il n'y avait pas de temps pour le sentimentalisme et les sentiments. Il ne ferait jamais partie de ce portrait de famille, parce qu'il n'était qu'un bâtard, né d'une union interdite entre deux sorciers de milieux totalement différents. Il n'avait pas cette grâce naturelle que Draco possédait sans même le savoir. Alors il apprenait. Il ne pouvait rien changer à son passé, mais son avenir était toujours modelable comme il le souhaitait.

Non, il ne serait jamais un Malfoy. Mais s'il avait quelque chose à dire là-dessus, il serait bien plus que ça. Il les surpasserait tous, et, lorsqu'ils le regarderaient avec admiration et envie, il pourra enfin se dire qu'il était devenu _quelqu'un. _Sans compter qu'avec les récents évènements, son rêve devenait de plus en plus accessible.

Harry eut un sourire en coin qu'il dissimula au mieux sous son verre de vin. Scrutant attentivement les environs, il repéra finalement son meilleur ami près du buffet alors qu'il semblait discuter avec leurs anciens camarades de classe. Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Daphné Greengrass et les deux colosses Goyle et Crabbe allaient aussi faire partie de la fête, apparemment. Harry retint un gémissement. Voilà qui allait sérieusement ternir son humeur.

Détournant le regard dans l'espoir d'être oublié, Harry s'éloigna aussi vite que possible. En chemin, un certain nombre de Miliciens et de Mangemorts le saluèrent chaleureusement, comme s'il n'avait pas été traité plus bas que terre à peine un mois auparavant. Le jeune homme n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il trouvait juste cette manie de faire l'autruche assez inquiétante.

Finalement, Harry s'arrêta devant un autre buffet, et s'apprêta à prendre un petit four lorsqu'une jeune femme se positionna devant lui. Grande, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris, il n'y avait pas besoin de beaucoup de réflexion pour l'assimiler à la famille Black, tant elle ressemblait à Bellatrix. Suspicieux, le jeune homme ne voulut néanmoins pas se la mettre à dos. Il lui prit donc la main et l'effleura de ses lèvres en signe de respect.

La femme sourit.

« Bonjour, Monsieur Parker », murmura-t-elle, sa voix soyeuse résonnant dans les oreilles d'Harry comme une douce mélodie.

« Mademoiselle ? »

« Black, Nymphadora Black. Mais je vous en prie, appelez-moi Dora. », dit-elle avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Harry acquiesça en lui rendant la politesse. Cependant, il avait beau se creuser les méninges, il ne se rappelait pas avoir entendu un jour parler d'une certaine Nymphadora dans la famille Black. Ladite demoiselle, sentant sa perplexité, l'éclaira sur ses doutes.

« Je suis de sang-mêlé », lâcha-t-elle avec un léger haussement d'épaules. « Les Black, dans toute leur charité, font semblant que je n'existe pas tant que je ne salisse pas trop l'air qu'ils respirent et que je me fasse oublier. »

Harry haussa les sourcils.

« Pardonnez-moi, mais j'ignorais qu'il y avait des moldus dans la famille Black ? »

« Il n'y en a pas. Je suis la fille d'Andromeda et d'un né-moldu, j'ai donc des grands-parents moldus, ce qui fait de moi une sang-mêlée. »

« Oh », fit Harry sans trop savoir quoi dire.

La jeune femme –elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 25 ans- n'en tint pas ombrage.

« J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, Monsieur Parker. »

« En bien, j'espère ? », plaisanta-t-il légèrement.

« Bien entendu », acquiesça-t-elle avec un sourire entendu. « Apprenti du Lord, rien que ça, à tout juste 18 ans ! Cela force l'admiration. »

« Je vous remercie. », répondit Harry, sans trop savoir où cette conversation allait le mener.

Il y eut un silence plutôt gênant durant lequel le jeune homme lança des coups d'œil qu'il espérait discrets à sa compagne dans le but de comprendre ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui vouloir.

« On raconte que vous êtes aussi de sang-mêlé. », lâcha-t-elle finalement.

« Eh bien, si on peut dire, oui. Mes grands-parents sont tous magiques, mais j'imagine que ce n'est pas encore assez pur pour le standard des Black ou des Malfoy. », mentit-il avec aplomb.

« En effet », sourit-elle d'un air désabusé.

Harry but une gorgée de son verre avant de tourner de nouveau son regard sur la jeune Black qui fixait les sang-purs devant elle avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à du mépris. L'ex-Serpentard n'y fit pas attention et fit semblant de n'avoir rien vu.

« Alors, que faites-vous de vos journées ? »

« Eh bien, je suis Auror », s'exclama Dora avec un grand sourire.

« Oh ? La famille Black vous laisse travailler ? Sans même signer de contrat de mariage ? »

« Je suis une paria, vous vous souvenez ? », répliqua cette dernière sans perdre de sa bonne humeur.

« C'est vrai, mais tout de même… »

« J'ai de la chance dans mon malheur », reconnut la Black. « Tels que je les connais, ils auraient pu me caser avec Rowle ou Selwyn. », murmura-t-elle dans un long frisson de dégoût.

Harry choisit d'ignorer cette dernière réplique, ne désirant pas cracher sur de telles familles en public.

« Tiens, voilà mon patron ! », s'exclama-t-elle soudainement en faisant un petit signe à un homme qui avançait vers eux.

Il ressemblait à un vieux lion. Ses cheveux couleur fauve lui faisaient office de crinière, et ses sourcils broussailleux lui donnaient un air sévère. Il avait des yeux marron, presque jaunes, et avançait avec confiance, d'une démarche souple et gracieuse. Il dégageait immédiatement une impression de puissance et d'intelligence qui força le respect d'Harry.

« Monsieur Parker, je suppose ? », le salua-t-il brusquement.

« En effet. Vous êtes ? »

« Rufus Scrimgeour, chef du Département des Aurors. Vous avez beaucoup fait parler de vous, Parker, au Ministère. Votre intelligence et votre vivacité seraient fort appréciées parmi nos enquêteurs. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Rêvait-il ou Scrimgeour cherchait à le recruter ?

« Il est dommage que je travaille déjà dans l'armée du Seigneur des Ténèbres, dans ce cas. », répliqua-t-il avec douceur, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

«C'est certain. », approuva son interlocuteur sans jamais lui faire un seul sourire.

Harry se demanda un moment si l'homme était même capable d'en esquisser un. Cependant, lorsqu'il se tourna vers son employée, un sourire tira ses traits alors qu'il la saluait chaleureusement. Pourquoi donc avait-il reçu un tel traitement de (dé)faveur ?

« Dora, je suis ravi de vous voir ici. Tout va bien pour vous ? »

« Parfaitement, oui, et de votre côté ? »

« Rien à signaler, tout est calme. Je vois que vous avez réussi à trouver Mr Parker dans cette foule. »

« Oh », s'écria-t-elle en rigolant légèrement. « Ce n'était pas très dur, il est très reconnaissable même entre tous ces sang-purs. »

Harry assista sans comprendre à leur échange. Il ne parvenait pas à savoir ce que ces deux lui voulaient. Il sentait qu'il y avait un piège quelque part, mais que pouvait-il bien se passer de plus ? Il était chez les Malfoy, sûrement devait-il être un tant soit peu en sécurité dans ce lieu, non ? De plus, toutes les personnes présentes étaient des personnes influentes ou avec des connexions et qui ne pouvaient pas se permettre de faire du grabuge au fameux bal de Noël des Malfoy. Si quelque chose se passait, l'approche ne serait pas directe.

Harry ignorait si c'était plus souhaitable ou pas.

« Vous avez fait un excellent travail, Dora, je vous félicite. », poursuivait Scrimgeour, avec une lueur de fierté dans les yeux.

« Merci. Tout est entre vos mains désormais. Bonne chance. », répondit-elle avec un léger hochement de tête.

Puis, se tournant un instant vers Harry, elle le salua d'un sourire amical avant de faire demi-tour et de se mêler de nouveau à la foule présente dans la salle de bal.

Le voilà seul avec Scrimgeour. L'homme le fixait durement. Il ne semblait pas l'aimer terriblement, c'était certain. Harry frissonna.

« Avez-vous compris le message, Mr Parker ? », lâcha finalement l'homme après l'avoir observé pendant plusieurs minutes, silencieux.

Harry manqua de s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de vin. Il s'agissait d'un complot ! On le poursuivait, on l'épiait partout, non de Dieu ! George, Angelina, Boyle, Black et maintenant Scrimgeour ! Bon sang, mais pourquoi attirait-il autant les ennuis ?

Méfiant, le jeune homme reposa son verre sur le buffet avant de plonger son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur. Les lèvres serrées, les yeux lançant des éclairs, Harry n'était décidément pas content qu'on se joue de lui de la sorte.

« Que me voulez-vous ? », demanda-t-il d'un ton dur.

« Moi ? Rien . », répondit l'homme avec un haussement d'épaules négligent. « Je n'étais même pas d'accord pour que vous soyez impliqué. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire. Maintenant, répondez. Avez-vous déchiffré le message ? »

Harry le fit patienter un moment dans le seul but de le voir s'énerver avant de répondre d'une voix froide :

« Non. »

« Vous n'avez rien compris ? », s'étonna Scrimgeour. « Du tout ? »

« Non. »

L'homme le fixa un moment, comme s'il essayait de savoir s'il disait la vérité. Finalement, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un petit sourire narquois.

« Vous mentez. »

« Comment ? », s'insurgea Harry, estomaqué. « D'abord, vous et votre groupe de rebelles me poursuivez comme des amoureux transis, puis vous me faites passer des messages compromettants, et maintenant, vous m'accusez de mentir ? Savez-vous à qui vous parlez, Mr Scrimgeour ? Je suis l'apprenti du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et j'exige tout de même un minimum de respect. »

De toute évidence, le chef des Aurors n'était pas très fort en communication.

Il avait réussi à mettre Harry en colère. Oui, il mentait. Oui, il avait déchiffré une partie du message. Mais non, il n'était pas obligé de répondre à cet inconnu, et encore moins s'il l'insultait de surcroît !

L'homme de son côté renifla avec mépris, ses yeux haineux fixés sur lui.

« Voulez-vous vraiment jouer à ce petit jeu avec moi, Parker ? J'ai beaucoup d'influence, au Ministère, je pourrais faire de votre vie un enfer… »

« Et vous, Scrimgeour, voulez-vous vraiment vous confronter à moi ? Peut-être me prendrait-il alors l'envie d'aller conter à mon Seigneur le harcèlement permanent que vous et vos petits copains exercez sur moi depuis quelques temps ! », siffla le jeune homme, le dos bien droit, les yeux plissés et la mâchoire serrée.

Une lueur de panique brilla un instant dans les yeux de l'homme, avant d'être rapidement maîtrisée. L'habitude sûrement.

« Je leur avais bien dit que vous n'étiez qu'un lâche. Que c'était insensé de vous faire confiance. Mais ils ne veulent rien entendre… Merlin sait où va nous mener cette histoire… », marmonna ce dernier dans sa barbe. Puis, se retournant vers lui, Scrimgeour rapprocha son visage du sien, ses traits déformés par le dégoût et la répulsion qu'il ressentait à son égard. « Ecoutez Parker, soit vous me répondez honnêtement, soit je vous laisse ici et maintenant, mais je vous préviens que vous le regretteriez amplement»

« Comment cela ? Est-ce une menace ? », grogna le brun.

« Juste un avertissement. », répliqua le chef des Aurors. « Je ne dis pas cela pour vous faire peur. C'est la vérité. Venez me trouver lorsque vous aurez pris votre décision. »

Puis, faisant volte-face, l'homme s'éloigna lentement, le pas décidé.

Harry sentit son cœur battre à vive allure. Que faire ? Et si les menaces de l'homme étaient fondées ? De quoi les résistants étaient-ils capables ? Et si, au final, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de leur obéir ?

Harry sentit le sang lui monter au visage. Il refusait d'être un simple pantin ! Mais…et si les rebelles s'en prenaient aux gens qu'il aimait ? Sa mère peut-être. Ou… Draco !

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux. Il s'agissait du bal des Malfoy, sûrement les résistants avaient-ils prévu quelque chose ! Il devait protéger son frère, il était hors de question qu'il laisse quiconque lui faire du mal et encore moins ce sale manipulateur de Scrimgeour !

Il espérait vivement que tous les résistants n'étaient pas aussi insupportables que l'homme où il risquait de déserter leurs rangs plus vite que l'éclair.

Se détestant pour ce qu'il allait faire, Harry mit sa fierté de côté, et rattrapa le chef des Aurors alors qu'il allait se fondre dans la foule. Il attrapa son poignet, le forçant à se retourner.

« Que voulez-vous de moi ? », siffla-t-il d'une voix dangereuse.

« Dites-moi ce que vous savez. », répondit-il calmement.

_« Bénissez celui qui nous obéira. Méticuleux, intelligent, réactif, prudent, bon, il se montrera, et tout sera sauvé. », _répéta-t-il. « Je pense qu'il est fait allusion à un danger imminent que je suis le seul à pouvoir empêcher. Il est très clair que je dois faire ce que vous dites pour empêcher cette catastrophe. De plus, je trouve intéressante la liste de qualités que je dois avoir, cependant, je vois mal en quoi ce message m'est d'une quelconque utilité, hormis celle de me prévenir d'un danger dont j'ignore de toute façon tout. », chuchota-t-il.

Scrimgeour le fixa, un regain d'intérêt dans les yeux.

« Peut-être êtes-vous plus intelligent que je ne le pensais… », se murmura-t-il à lui-même.

Harry s'apprêta à le couper pour protester mais l'homme ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Vous avez raté une partie importante du message. Rappelez-vous Parker. Que vous a dit Boyle avant de vous quitter ? »

« M-mon amie m'attend ? », dit-il d'une voix hésitante.

« Non, après cela. »

« On se revoit un de ces quatre ! Je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas dit autre chose après ! », s'exclama soudain le jeune homme en gardant tout de même l'intonation de sa voix à un niveau relativement bas.

Il ne faudrait pas que les sang-purs aux alentours ne s'intéressent de trop près à leur conversation.

« Voilà la clé du message. »

Puis, sans plus d'explications, l'homme le planta au milieu de la pièce et s'en alla en direction de Lucius Malfoy qui lui faisait signe depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.

Harry cligna des yeux. Serait-ce aussi simple que ce à quoi il pensait ? Avait-il pu manquer un détail aussi évident ? Rapidement, Harry réfléchit. _Un de ces quatre… _Ecarquillant ses beaux yeux gris, le jeune homme se remémora la phrase de code. Et si… Et s'il ne retenait que la première lettre de chaque mot tous les quatre mots ?

_« Bénissez celui qui nous obéira. Méticuleux, intelligent, réactif, prudent, bon, il se montrera, et tout sera sauvé. »_

B…

O…

P…

M…

S ?

BOPMS ?

Perplexe, le jeune home décida qu'il avait dû faire une erreur. Lorsqu'il trouva le même résultat en recommençant la série, il faillit se claquer la tête contre un mur.

Réfléchis, Harry, pensa-t-il intensément. Réfléchis…

Il tenait la clé de l'énigme, elle était là, devant ses yeux !

Frustré, le jeune homme s'apprêta à rechercher un nouveau verre de vin pour mieux s'enivrer lorsqu'une idée lui parcourut l'esprit. Et si le point signalait un retour à 0 dans la série ? Et si…

B…

O…

M…

B…

E…

Une bombe ! Ces petits rebelles avaient posé une bombe dans le manoir Malfoy! Estomaqué, le jeune Milicien resta un moment perdu dans ses pensées tourmentées, planté au milieu de la piste de danse sans même remarquer les sorciers lui faisant signe de bouger.

Il ne pouvait pas s'agir d'une bombe moldue, finit-il par se raisonner après un moment d'hyperventilation. La magie aurait rendu obsolètes tous les systèmes électriques. C'était donc une bombe magique. Or, les bombes magiques étaient complètement différentes de celles des moldus. Elles n'étaient pas matérielles à proprement parler. Il s'agissait de nombreux sorts explosifs mêlés ensemble à un point bien précis. Ces bombes étaient particulièrement efficaces dans les zones remplies de magie, car les enchantements se nourrissaient d'elle. Et le Manoir Malfoy étouffait sous la magie !

Le seul moyen d'éviter la catastrophe était de désamorcer la bombe. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas encore arrivé, mais sa magie était si puissante qu'il risquait de déclencher sans le savoir le mécanisme. Que faire ? Harry ne savait pas désamorcer les bombes ! D'accord, les charmes étaient sa spécialité. D'accord, défaire et lier des sorts ne lui posait aucun problème. Mais habituellement, il n'avait pas affaire à des centaines de sortilèges vicieux liés ensemble aussi solidement qu'ils l'étaient dans une bombe magique.

Il n'avait jamais rien fait de tel !

Tentant de reprendre son sang-froid, le jeune homme respira profondément. Les résistants lui avaient clairement révélé leurs intentions. Ils voulaient donc qu'il empêche leur propre bombe d'exploser. C'était assez logique, après tout, car ils avaient des agents à l'intérieur. Scrimgeour, Black… Et sûrement un certain nombre d'autres. Ils n'avaient donc jamais prévu que cette bombe puisse exploser.

Quels étaient leurs buts ? Le tester ? Voir s'il allait le dire à un Mangemort pour qu'il puisse donner l'alerte ? Ou peut-être… peut-être Harry était-il trop Serpentard pour son propre bien, mais il était tout à fait possible que les résistants poursuivent plusieurs objectifs. D'une part, si Harry localisait la menace et la neutralisait, il monterait en grade dans les rangs du Lord, c'était certain. Et une fois Harry en bonne position, à la fois favori et proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ils pourraient mieux l'atteindre à travers lui.

Voilà pourquoi ils le poursuivaient autant. Il était jeune, ils l'imaginaient peut-être même assez crédule pour être facilement manipulé. Ils avaient tout à gagner dans cette histoire. Si Harry les dénonçait, seules cinq personnes tomberaient. A peine la partie émergée de l'iceberg.

Et si Harry leur obéissait… Ils gagneraient d'une part un espion, et empêcheraient le Lord de soupçonner les autres espions présents dans la pièce lorsqu'il aurait désamorcé la bombe. Après tout, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pourrait jamais imaginer que des gens puissent vouloir sacrifier ainsi leur vie pour une raison aussi douteuse.

Merlin, l'homme avait tellement peur de la mort qu'il avait créé des Horcruxes !

Si tel était vraiment leur plan, Harry sentit un nouveau respect monter en lui pour George, Angelina, Boyle, Black et Scrimgeour. C'étaient eux qui tomberaient les premiers s'il courrait les dénoncer. Et ils avaient pris le risque…

Terriblement Gryffondor, pensa le jeune homme avec un sarcasme mordant.

Décidant qu'il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre, le jeune homme décida de sortir de la salle de bal pour explorer la maison à la recherche du nœud, caractéristique de la bombe. Il devait prendre le risque. L'enjeu était trop faible pour qu'il condamne à mort cinq personnes. De plus, s'il réussissait à empêcher l'explosion de la bombe, il ne pouvait qu'imaginer les honneurs qui tomberaient sur lui…De toute façon, les Lieurs de Sorts de Gringotts étaient tous en congé. Le temps qu'ils arrivent sur les lieux, tout le monde serait déjà mort.

Il semblerait qu'il avait déjà pris sa décision.

Marchant aussi discrètement que possible, Harry monta les marches pour rejoindre les doubles portes. Il s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque Lucius Malfoy l'interpella. Soupirant, le jeune homme se retourna et lui fit un petit sourire amical.

« Lucius », le salua-t-il aussi respectueusement que possible, ce qui était une grande avancée si on prenait en compte son surnom habituel, Lucy-boy.

« Mr Parker. »

« Je t'en prie, fais comme d'habitude, appelle moi donc Harry. »

Lucius hocha la tête.

« Tu nous quittes déjà ? »

Harry s'apprêtait à inventer une quelconque excuse pour justifier sa future absence, lorsqu'une idée brillante lui traversa l'esprit. Il voulait impressionner son père. Quoi de mieux que de désamorcer une bombe devant lui ? Bon…Le blond voudrait sûrement prévenir tous les Mangemorts, puis Voldemort, puis attendre l'arrivée des Lieurs de Sorts, après lui avoir bien entendu bloqué tout accès au nœud, condamnant ainsi tout le monde à une mort certaine.

Peut-être valait-il mieux lui annoncer la chose en douceur…

« En fait, je pense avoir repéré un danger. »

Lucius se redressa, les sourcils froncés.

« Veux-tu que j'aille en toucher un mot aux agents chargés de la sécurité ? »

Harry secoua vivement la tête.

« Non, non ! Je ne voudrais pas que l'on me traite de fou ! Je préfère en avoir le cœur net. Je m'apprêtais à aller voir de quoi il en retourne. Désires-tu m'accompagner ? »

Lucius réfléchit un instant, braquant son regard sur Draco qui faisait des courbettes devant une Astoria Greengrass rougissante, puis vers Narcissa qui se faisait allégrement draguer par un sang-pur un peu ivre. Il s'apprêtait probablement à décliner l'offre d'Harry pour voler au secours de sa femme, lorsque Rodolphus Lestrange intervint et sembla persuader l'homme de laisser la blonde tranquille. Décidant que plus rien ne demandait son attention dans l'immédiat, il se tourna vers l'apprenti du Lord et hocha brièvement la tête.

« Bien », sourit Harry. « Allons-y, dans ce cas… »

* * *

**Voilà! J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçus! J'ai dû couper ce chapitre qui commencer à s'éterniser! 20 pages en police 10, c'est un peu beaucoup :))**

**Prochain chapitre: on verra enfin Draco et les autres, pas d'inquiétude!**

**En fait, vous avez remarqué que j'ai modifié le résumé? Qu'en pensez vous? Beaucoup de lecteurs me disaient qu'il ne donnait pas envie de lire alors qu'ils adoraient l'histoire finalement ! ^^ **

**Voilà, merci de votre lecture et à très bientôt!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Voici le nouveau chapitre! On commence à se rapprocher du dénouement, mais je pense qu'il y a encore un certain nombre de chapitres avant de clore l'histoire, mon estimation étant d'environ 35-40. J'espère que vous ne vous ennuyez pas, et que l'histoire ne finira pas par vous lasser!**

**Merci pour les reviews! Même si elles sont moins nombreuses qu'avant, je sais qu'il y a eu les examens et notamment le bac, alors je compatis! J'espère que tous ceux qui l'ont passé s'en sont bien sortis!**

**Je réponds aux reviews par MP comme je viens de me rendre compte que c'était interdit et car je trouve que la mise en page sera plus aérée. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez! (Je continue à répondre aux non enregistrés sur le chapitre :D)**

**Bellasidious: **Merci pour ton avis super sympa, j'espère que l'attente ne t'a pas fait trop souffrir x) En tout cas, je te remercie de suivre l'histoire et à bientôt j'espère!

**fleurpuante:**Ta review m'a fait super plaisir, merci! En ce moment, j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne plait plus vraiment (je perds beaucoup de fidèles lecteurs), alors cet avis m'a mis du baume au coeur, si on peut dire :) Merci beaucoup!

**Drougael:**Tu devrais devenir voyant(e)! C'est exact, beaucoup d'Harry et Lulu au programme! J'espère ne pas te décevoir et merci de ta review! A bientôt!

**morane:**Ta review m'a touchée, je ne m'attendais pas à autant de compliments merci mille fois! Lucius et Harry vont en effet parler de certaines choses... :) J'espère te revoir au prochain chap'! A bientôt!

**Padrig-llio:**Coucou! En effet, l'implication de Dora peut paraître assez étonnante mais je pense que si cette situation avait existé, les Black auraient voulu façonner Dora pour la débarrasser de l'influence de son sang moldu, et également pour la ridiculiser! Si ils l'avaient reniée, elle aurait été dans une bien meilleure situation après tout, car les sang-mêlés ne sont pas persécutés comme les nés-moldus. Quand à la bombe, Harry est un génie, je ne m'en fais pas trop pour lui non plus ;)) Comme tu l'as si bien résumé, Harry est partagé. Que va-t-il choisir? Mystère... eEn tout cas merci de cette longue et superbe review, qui m'a fait très plaisir! J'espère te retrouver au prochain chapitre!

* * *

**Chapitre 24**

Lucius Malfoy était totalement fasciné. Merlin, il n'avait pas ressenti une telle fascination pour quelqu'un depuis sa rencontre avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry Parker était un être unique en son genre.

Ce qui avait attiré le Seigneur Malfoy chez le garçon, c'était avant tout son intelligence unique. L'ex-Serpentard était un véritable prodige, comme on en voit peu. Le Lord en était un, lui aussi. Et, alors que Lucius ne serait jamais le dernier pour dire qu'il était intelligent, jamais il n'aurait même l'idée de se considérer à la même hauteur que ces deux personnages.

La première fois qu'il avait fait la connaissance du jeune Parker, il avait fini poignardé, maudit et abandonné dans un couloir sombre, servant de simple hibou messager entre le jeune homme et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lucius s'était rarement senti aussi humilié que ce jour-là. Il en avait voulu au garçon, bien sûr, il lui avait un instant voué une haine atroce. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle l'ait quitté.

Mais autre chose avait rapidement remplacé la colère dans son esprit. Alors qu'il voyait le jeune homme danser autour de tous ces puissants sorciers, se frayer un chemin dans l'entourage du Seigneur en étant parti de rien, alors qu'il appréciait les taquineries et les manipulations que Parker effectuait sur tout le monde autour de lui, il avait vite commencé à être intrigué.

Cette curiosité malsaine n'avait jamais diminué depuis. La vue même du brun l'excitait au plus haut point, bien qu'il soit suffisamment maître dans les magies de l'esprit pour le cacher aussi habilement que possible. Sa fascination était en partie sensuelle. Parker était l'une des plus jolies choses qu'il avait jamais vues. Tout en lui respirait la perfection incarnée.

Harry était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Ses cheveux ébène formaient un contraste saisissant avec sa peau de porcelaine, ses yeux gris, si semblables à ceux des Black, -ou des Malfoy, tout compte fait- semblaient pourtant être plus mystérieux, plus attrayants que ceux de ces deux nobles familles. Harry était petit, probablement fût-il l'un des plus courts sorciers de son année, cependant, cela ne retirait en rien la grâce, la confiance, l'assurance que le sorcier semblait dégager autour de lui.

La magie paraissait vibrer en sa présence, comme en parfaite cohésion avec Parker. Il était impressionnant. Lucius avait absolument hâte de voir ce que le garçon ferait à l'avenir. Il était à coup sûr destiné à de très grandes choses. Le fait était là, Parker jouissait de la solitude, oui, mais il appréciait encore plus la puissance, la connaissance et le pouvoir. Son attirance pour ce dernier le pousserait sûrement, dans les années à venir, à se mettre sur le devant de la scène.

Le jeune homme serait un leader, même si le Seigneur des Ténèbres occuperait toujours la plus haute place, bien entendu. Harry était fait pour diriger, même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre.

Mis de côté son attirance physique et magique pour le garçon, le fait qu'il soit favorisé aussi vite par le Lord l'avait impressionné. Personne mis à part l'infâme Sirius Black n'avait jamais retenu l'attention du Seigneur des Ténèbres suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il en fasse son apprenti. Et pourtant, la preuve était là : Harry Parker, un simple sang-mêlé relativement médiocre avait réussi à s'imposer au plus grand sorcier de tous les temps.

Lucius en avait été abasourdi, sur le coup. Il avait été à deux doigts de protester, de tenter de faire entendre raison au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais alors, il avait vu la véritable puissance du jeune homme. Le contrôle qu'il avait sur sa magie était impressionnant. Il n'était pas de taille pour vaincre le Lord, c'était certain, mais Lucius savait qu'un jour, si on lui en donnait la chance, il serait peut-être en mesure de le contester. Peut-être.

Car quelque chose venait se rajouter à la fascination malsaine de Lucius pour l'ex-Serpentard. La suspicion lui tordait parfois l'estomac lorsqu'il le regardait, comme une piqûre de rappel qui ne voulait pas le laisser tranquille. Malfoy avait toujours été un observateur. Il excellait à repérer les faiblesses des gens et à les utiliser contre eux. Il savait identifier toutes les émotions humaines, mieux encore que le Lord, disait-on, et de plus, il avait un don pour tordre l'esprit des gens. Personne ne parvenait à le tromper bien longtemps.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait, dans toute son arrogance. Il ignorait beaucoup de choses sur Parker. Le garçon n'avait jamais semblé avoir d'amis à Poudlard. Il avait partagé une chambre avec son fils, fait dont Draco ne s'était pourtant jamais plaint. C'est cette constatation qui l'avait mis sur la piste. Son fils n'aurait jamais manqué une occasion comme celle-ci pour faire de la vie d'un sang-mêlé un enfer sur Terre.

Et pourtant, Parker, alors qu'il se trouvait obligé de porter le masque qu'il s'était imposé, avait réussi à convaincre le jeune Malfoy de le laisser tranquille. Miracle dont Lucius restait encore perplexe. Parker n'avait pas utilisé la force, ou ses capacités exceptionnelles pour faire plier Draco, cela, il en était sûr. Si Harry faisait quelque chose, il le faisait jusqu'au bout et avec soin, peu importe les conséquences. Si Draco s'était mis à l'intimider, il aurait patiemment attendu la fin de Poudlard pour le tourmenter à son tour.

Parker semblait posséder un stock illimité de patience.

Le mystère de la relation entre son fils et Parker restait encore total. Il pourrait aller fouiller dans l'esprit du blond, pour mettre au clair cette histoire, mais le défi le passionnait trop pour qu'il le remporte de manière aussi déloyale. De plus, c'était à peine s'il croisait Draco ces temps-ci. Même au Ministère, au Manoir, ou présentement au bal, le jeune sorcier semblait l'éviter, ce qui rendait Lucius perplexe. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir eu une dispute avec son fils récemment.

Cependant, son obsession pour Parker le rendait plutôt imperturbable aux évènements extérieurs. Personne ne l'avait remarqué sûrement, mis à part Bellatrix et à coup sûr le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bellatrix l'avait deviné et en profitait pour lui faire faire des tâches ingrates en guise d'échange pour organiser pour lui des rencontres fréquentes avec Parker. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres quant à lui ne l'avait pas approché, mais l'homme _savait tout._ Sa curiosité envers son apprenti n'avait pas dû passer inaperçue.

Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il sentait, par tous les pores de sa peau, que Parker cachait encore de très nombreux secrets, jalousement gardés au fin fond de son esprit bien protégé par les boucliers d'Occlumancie que lui avait appris Severus.

Lucius grogna en pensant à son meilleur ami. Que l'homme lui ait caché pendant autant d'années son implication avec Parker le rendait furieux. Ce n'était pas tant parce que les deux hommes se disaient tout habituellement – ce n'était bien sûr pas le cas, et Lucius ne s'en portait pas plus mal-, mais plutôt car il aurait alors pu côtoyer le garçon quand il était encore assez jeune pour être facilement manipulable. Il aurait pu découvrir ce qui se tramait dans sa jolie tête avant d'en arriver à cette satanée obsession qui le rendait émotionnel et sentimental. Lucius frissonna. Mais dans le même temps, le plaisir n'aurait pas été aussi grand qu'il l'était actuellement.

La pensée de découvrir encore plus de choses sur Parker le remplissait d'un sentiment qui se rapprochait de la satisfaction sexuelle. C'était presque une délivrance. Le plaisir durerait aussi longtemps que Parker ne décourageait pas sa curiosité malsaine.

Autre fait étrange dans leur relation tordue : Harry semblait jouir autant que lui de ces jeux d'esprit qui sévissaient entre eux. Il ne faisait rien pour les stopper, les encourageait même en faisant mine de minauder devant lui ou en le taquinant presque affectueusement. Il ne faisait qu'alimenter la fascination de Lucius, et il paraissait en être tout à fait conscient.

Lucius s'en trouvait d'autant plus intrigué.

Alors bien sûr, lorsqu'il avait vu le garçon tenter de quitter furtivement la salle de bal, il avait sauté sur l'occasion. S'il découvrait ce que tramait encore le jeune Parker, il découvrirait l'un de ses précieux secrets. Ce serait tout simplement délicieux, et le plaisir n'en serait que plus grand lorsqu'il se rendrait compte que le jeu n'était malgré tout pas terminé. Lucius était persuadé qu'Harry cachait de nombreux autres cadavres dans ses placards. Au sens figuré, bien entendu.

Et désormais, il se trouvait aux côtés de l'objet de ses pensées, déambulant avec lui à la recherche, soi-disant d'une quelconque menace présente dans le Manoir Malfoy. Lucius ne croyait que très peu à la théorie du danger imminent. Son Manoir n'avait pas été attaqué depuis presque deux décennies. Et ses charmes de protection étaient infranchissables. Seul Dumbledore avait pu, à l'époque de la Guerre des Sorciers, en altérer une petite partie, mais ils s'étaient alors reformé tout seuls au fil des mois jusqu'à redevenir aussi forts qu'ils l'avaient été au tout début de leur lignée.

A cause de tout cela, Lucius ne se sentait pas le moins du monde menacé. Cela ne semblait pas être le cas de son camarade qui avançait à l'aveuglette, les traits crispés et l'argent de ses yeux transformé en une couleur métallique, froide, et dure.

Lucius sentait des frissons de plaisir parcourir son dos en notant la puissance que dégageait le jeune homme à cet instant précis.

« Tu ne crois pas réellement qu'il y ait un quelconque danger, n'est-ce-pas Harry ? », finit par lâcher le blond, après ces minutes insupportables où le silence avait régné entre eux.

« Bien sûr que si », répliqua-t-il sans même lui accorder un regard. « Pourquoi prendrai-je la peine de chercher autant dans le cas contraire, _Lucius_ ? », siffla-t-il de sa voix douce, mais très dangereuse.

« Pour me conduire quelque part, ou me faire faire quelque chose, à l'évidence », dit-t-il d'une voix trainante, si reconnaissable car tellement semblable à celle de Draco.

Harry, à ces paroles, se stoppa net. Il resta figé quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers lui et, sourire aux lèvres, de prendre un air narquois.

« Mon cher Lucius, serait-ce de la déception que je sens dans ta voix ? », ricana-t-il. « Je ne comprends pas », minauda-t-il en clignant des yeux d'un air innocent. « Où voudrais-tu que je t'emmène, excepté sur le lieu de la menace ? Et pourquoi voudrais-je utiliser tes services pour quoi que ce soit ? »

L'insolent petit bâtard ! Il sentait l'attirance de Lucius pour lui, et il en profitait allégrement ! Il semblait adorer le fait de se jouer de lui ainsi, car une lueur de pur plaisir brillait dans son regard.

« Je n'en sais rien. Je ne faisais que supposer que tu avais une idée en tête en me prenant avec toi. », lâcha-t-il d'une voix doucereuse, un léger sourire aux lèvres .

Harry plissa des yeux, reconnaissant probablement une insinuation là où il y en avait une. Puis le jeune apprenti rejeta sa tête en arrière avant d'éclater de rire et d'attraper le bras de Lucius pour l'enjoindre à le suivre.

« Tu es tout à fait divertissant, Lucius, tu en es conscient ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix effectivement très amusée.

Le blond ignorait s'il s'agissait d'un compliment ou d'une insulte, aussi se contenta-t-il d'hausser un sourcil interrogateur. Parker ne répondit pas à sa question sous-jacente et continua d'avancer, apparemment sans trop savoir où il se dirigeait. Lucius devenait de plus en plus perplexe au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient.

Se pouvait-il que le Manoir soit réellement menacé par quelque chose ? Et que Parker cherchait véritablement à l'empêcher ? Jouant quelques secondes avec cette idée dans son esprit, Lucius se résolut finalement à prendre la parole.

« Il y a vraiment une menace ? », finit-il par dire, de la voix la plus neutre qu'il était capable d'utiliser.

« Je pensais que nous en avions déjà convenu », répliqua le jeune Parker en lorgnant Lucius, un peu surpris que le blond en doute encore.

« En effet. Je ne pensais juste pas que… »

« …que quelque chose pourrait menacer ce manoir si…intouchable ? », le coupa Harry, étrangement sans aucun malice dans la voix. « Oui…je m'en doutais. L'arrogance viendra à bout des sang-purs, un jour. »

Voyant Lucius prêt à répliquer, Harry leva le bras et poursuivit fortement :

« Je ne dis pas cela pour dénigrer les sorciers de race pure. Je dis cela pour empêcher de nombreux morts dans les mois à venir. Les Surhumains vont devenir plus actifs et se mettre à nous cibler plus fréquemment. Si les sang-purs font preuve d'autant d'arrogance et de confiance que toi, ils ne tiendront pas longtemps. Les Surhumains sont pour la plupart très intelligents, et ceux qui ne le sont pas ne sont pas au pouvoir de toute façon. Ils enverront leurs meilleurs assassins pour vous tuer, vous, les aristocrates et vous vous laisserez berner par cause de stupidité profonde et d'égo surdimensionné »

Lucius était étonné de recevoir un tel avertissement de la part du jeune homme. C'était presque comme s'il avait sa sécurité à cœur, comme s'il ne voulait pas le voir mort. Ce serait assez surprenant, car Parker n'était pas particulièrement connu dans les rangs pour être quelqu'un de sentimental. Le fait que l'homme ait combattu dos à dos avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait impressionné bon nombre de disciples et les avait aidés à se forger une image flatteuse et impitoyable de Parker.

C'était le rêve de tout le monde, de monter sur un pied d'égalité avec le Lord. Et pourtant, le blond en était sûr, seul Parker avait une chance d'y parvenir. Tous les autres étaient voués à l'échec, mais ils essayaient malgré tout. Lucius était comme eux.

Ils étaient plutôt pathétiques, tout bien réfléchi.

« Je prends ta préoccupation à cœur, Harry, mais les charmes de protection du Manoir sont infaillibles. », finit-il par déclarer.

« Apparemment pas, puisque quelqu'un a réussi à entrer et tisser une bombe à l'intérieur du Manoir. », murmura le jeune Parker.

Le brun s'était stoppé de nouveau en plein milieu d'un vaste couloir, comme si une idée de génie lui avait traversé l'esprit. Se tournant vers Malfoy Sr, son visage demeura cependant bloqué dans une expression indéfinissable.

« Par qui les charmes de protection peuvent-ils être manipulés ? Qui pourrait les tordre et s'en jouer à sa guise ? », demanda le jeune garçon avec empressement.

Parker tenait une piste, et Lucius croyait voir vers où cette confrontation allait mener. Il trouvait ça beaucoup trop invraisemblable pour être examiné et repoussa ses soupçons avec soin.

« Moi, bien entendu, Narcissa et Draco. », répondit-il d'une voix lourde. « Et la famille Black, dans une moindre mesure. Narcissa est une Black, et donc Draco aussi, évidemment, ce qui donne un très léger pouvoir à Bellatrix et Andromeda par exemple. Mais pas assez pour causer le moindre souci, rassurez-vous. », affirma-t-il avec aplomb.

« Et pourtant… », murmura le jeune Parker en s'appuyant contre le mur à côté de lui, les yeux fermés, comme s'il tentait de se concentrer. « Et pourtant je pense que cette bombe magique ne se trouve pas _dans _le Manoir, mais _sur _le Manoir. Elle est en train de se nourrir de ces charmes de protection aussi efficacement qu'une limace sur une salade. Elle va sucer jusqu'à la dernière goutte de magie qu'elle peut trouver pour s'alimenter, et lorsqu'elle n'en aura plus, elle explosera. En explosant, elle sera en mesure d'envahir les pièces et les humains s'y trouvant. Ce ne sera qu'une question de temps avant que les survivants ne décèdent lorsque les dernières traces de leur magie auront été aspirées par la chose. »

Lucius pâlit affreusement, ce qui lui donna l'air d'un cadavre tant il était déjà blanc à l'origine. Agrippant le jeune Parker et le plaquant contre le mur, il le fixa d'un regard dur et froid. Il préparait déjà sa vengeance contre ceux qui avaient posé la bombe.

« Es-tu sérieux ? Il y a vraiment une bombe ? Tu n'es pas en train de te jouer de moi, de tester mon intelligence ? », grogna-t-il, un peu hors de contrôle.

« Si c'était le cas, je t'aurais déjà attribué la note minimale », cracha le jeune Parker, un peu exaspéré par la lenteur de compréhension de son accompagnateur.

Lucius le fusilla du regard mais ne commenta pas son intervention, le relâchant brutalement avant de faire plusieurs pas en arrière.

« Et tu affirmes que la bombe se trouve sur tous les charmes de protection du manoir ? », demanda-t-il finalement, un peu déboussolé.

« J'en suis sûr et certain, en effet. »

« Seuls les membres de ma famille ont accès aux charmes ! », protesta-t-il vivement.

« Eh bien dans ce cas, il est temps pour toi de reconsidérer ta femme, ton fils, et tes deux belles-sœurs sous un jour nouveau. Les ennemis du régime persuadent de plus en plus facilement de nos jours… Un simple instant de vulnérabilité, une faiblesse peut-être, et même le plus honnête des hommes et la plus brave des femmes finissent par plier sous la menace. »

Lucius se tut un instant pour encaisser le choc. Qui ? Qui aurait pu trahir ainsi le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Le choix était restreint. Narcissa, Draco, Bellatrix, Andromeda. Lui.

Rejetant sa tête en arrière contre le mur, Lucius réfléchit. Son amour pour sa femme et son fils le suppliait de ne pas les soupçonner. En outre, Bellatrix était sûrement la plus fidèle Mangemort du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le trahir n'avait même jamais dû lui traverser l'esprit. Peut-être même ne comprenait-elle pas cette notion, tellement elle lui était étrangère.

Ce qui laissait Andromeda. L'idée était plausible. La femme était tombée en disgrâce dans la société. Elle avait tout perdu. Son mari avait été réduit en esclavage et servait actuellement une branche mineure de la famille Black. Autant dire qu'il ne devait pas être bien traité. De plus, elle avait perdu la garde de sa fille avec la montée au pouvoir de Voldemort, et avait été contrainte de ne pas se mêler de son éducation et de ne pas protester, même si Nymphadora était traitée plus bas que terre. Pourtant, en dépit de cette enfance difficile, il semblait que la jeune Nymphadora ait hérité du caractère rebelle de sa mère, puisqu'elle posait un certain nombre de problèmes.

Nymphadora. Pourrait-elle être derrière tout cela ? C'était peu probable. Très peu probable. Pour cela, la jeune femme aurait dû posséder presque la totalité de la puissance de Dumbledore, ou Voldemort, car son lien de parenté avec les Malfoy était trop éloigné pour qu'elle prenne légitimement le contrôle des charmes de protection.

Andromeda, de son côté, aurait pu faire quelque chose. Mais là encore, la femme semblait s'être retirée du monde réel et restait enfermée dans sa chambre au Manoir Black à longueur de journées. Elle ne parlait pas, ne faisait rien. Lucius la croyait fermement enfermée dans une profonde dépression.

Mais…Et si elle avait joué avec eux ? Leur avait fait croire ce qu'elle voulait qu'ils croient ? Lucius, intérieurement, était perplexe. Andromeda était une Serpentard dans l'âme, et était plus que capable de les ruser ainsi, mais elle n'était pas très puissante. Sa force résidait dans son intelligence. Or, prendre le contrôle de charmes de protection en ayant un lien de parenté aussi éloigné nécessitait autant de puissance pure et brute que d'intelligence.

Ce qui innocentait Andromeda, au moins pour le moment.

Cela laissait Draco et Narcissa.

« C'est impossible ! », rugit Lucius, faisant sursauter Parker, qui semblait lui aussi plongé dans une transe.

Harry ne lui répondit pas et siffla sous la frustration. Apparemment, Lucius l'avait interrompu alors qu'il pensait à quelque chose d'important.

« J'ai une confiance totale en mon fils et ma femme. », scanda Lucius d'une voix forte, qui n'admettait aucune contradiction.

« C'est idiot. », répliqua Harry. « Je ne fais pas confiance à ma mère. Je fais encore moins confiance à mon père. J'ai une confiance partielle en Severus, mais je ne pourrais jamais me livrer entièrement à lui. La confiance est pour les faibles, Lucius. Elle mène à des situations comme celle que l'on vit actuellement. »

Harry était impassible. Sa voix, insensible, résonnait en Lucius comme un écho dans une grotte. Aucune émotion ne filtrait au-travers des boucliers d'Occlumancie du jeune homme. Il semblait somme toute assez indifférent à la situation conflictuelle dans laquelle se trouvait le Seigneur Malfoy. Sa préoccupation première restait la bombe magique. Les émotions humaines ne semblaient guère avoir une quelconque place dans son esprit.

Bien sûr. Comment Lucius avait-il pu attendre –espérer- une quelconque réaction de la part de Parker ? Il n'aimait pas Draco, ne connaissait pas Narcissa. Il ne leur vouait aucune sorte de considération ou de confiance, il était donc facile pour lui de passer outre le fait que quelqu'un à l'intérieur de la famille Malfoy avait trahi Lucius et la cause du Lord.

Le Seigneur Malfoy, quant à lui, sentait une douleur sourde dans sa poitrine. Il était blessé. Et furieux.

« Draco est le coupable. », l'informa finalement Parker en se remettant à marcher après avoir laissé le temps à Lucius de faire la part des choses.

« D-Draco ? », murmura Malfoy, tentant de ne pas laisser tomber son masque, tentant de garder une certaine dignité malgré la situation. « Comment aurait-il pu faire une chose pareille ? »

« Je ne sais pas. », répondit Parker à la question rhétorique de Lucius. « Je ne comprends pas. »

Quelque chose poussa Lucius à tourner la tête vers Harry. Le jeune homme semblait aussi peu chaleureux qu'à son habitude, mais il était en mesure de voir au-travers des paroles du garçon. Une véritable incompréhension semblait l'habiter, comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire que Draco ait pu commettre un tel acte. Il semblait chercher une autre raison, n'importe laquelle. Un conflit intérieur habitait ses beaux yeux d'argent liquide.

Lucius était dérouté. Harry venait d'affirmer ne faire confiance à personne. Or, il semblait réellement perturbé par la trahison de Draco. Il le cachait mieux que Lucius, mais la peine était là quand même.

Malfoy Sr était perplexe.

« Comment peux-tu être sûr que c'est Draco qui… ? »

« C'est toi qui me l'a dit, bien sûr. »

« Qu- »

« J'ai vu tout de suite comment ton esprit a fonctionné, mon cher Lucius », le coupa Harry. « Tu n'as pas tourné tes soupçons vers Narcissa, mais tu as immédiatement assumé que Draco était le coupable. Si cela avait été ta femme, tu aurais été totalement furieux. Or, ton amour paternel t'a plutôt poussé au déni, ce qui prouve mes dires. Tu as sûrement dû trouver le comportement de ton fils suspect ces dernières semaines. »

Lucius ne savait pas quoi répondre.

Comme s'il y avait quelque chose à dire lorsqu'un père apprenait que son propre fils avait posé une bombe sur le Manoir, projetant de tuer toutes les personnes présentes au bal. Y compris lui-même, son père et sa mère.

Avait-il eu des regrets ? Des doutes, avant de passer à l'acte ?

Pour qui agissait-il ainsi ? Les Surhumains l'avaient-ils contacté ? Cela paraissait totalement surréaliste, les Surhumains exécrant les sorciers de sang-pur, mais il ne voyait pas d'autre raison.

Tout semblait si flou, désormais.

« Il faut désactiver la bombe. », déclara finalement Harry d'une voix monocorde.

« Tu sais faire cela ? », demanda Lucius, abasourdi.

« Non. », cingla le jeune homme. « Mais il faut que j'essaie. »

« Les Lieurs de Sorts de Gringotts-»

« -n'arriveront pas à temps pour empêcher la tragédie. », répliqua Harry. « De plus, ils ne pourront rien faire car ils ne parviendront pas à accéder aux charmes de protection. Comme tu l'as si bien fait remarquer, seuls des membres de la famille peuvent y toucher, ce qui rend le Manoir à priori intouchable. Du moins, en temps normal. Les charmes considéreront les tentatives des Lieurs de Sorts comme des attaques et la magie du Manoir sera furieuse. En s'agitant ainsi, il y a un grand risque que la bombe explose. »

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres-»

« -ne peut pas nous aider car sa magie déclencherait immédiatement la bombe. J'ai envoyé il y a une dizaine de minutes un avertissement au Lord à l'aide de la marque, j'espère juste qu'il le prendra au sérieux. »

« Un avertissement ? »

« Tu connais le morse ? »

« Evidemment », répliqua Lucius d'un air insulté.

« Alors j'imagine que le Seigneur des Ténèbres le comprendra aussi. »

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sait tout. », scanda Lucius avec conviction.

« Bien entendu. », répliqua Harry, une drôle touche d'humour dans sa voix.

Lucius fixa Parker, intrigué par cette insolence suspecte, mais décida finalement que sa curiosité devrait patienter jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient réglé le problème imminent.

« On pourrait juste faire évacuer le Manoir. », dit Lucius, craignant effectivement pour la vie de sa femme et, malgré sa trahison, pour celle de son fils.

« Impossible. J'ai lu que les bombes magiques, une fois posées sur des charmes de protection, interdisaient toute sortie du domaine. Si quiconque tentait de s'enfuir, il exploserait immédiatement. »

« Charmant », convint Lucius, une légère grimace déformant son beau visage. « Je comprends que tu as une certaine connaissance des bombes, malgré tout ? »

« Pas du tout. La seule connaissance que j'aie est celle-ci, et seulement car une inscription concernant les bombes magiques avait attiré mon attention alors que je faisais des recherches sur les charmes. »

« Mais j'ai entendu que tu étais un prodige en charmes. », insista Lucius, comme pour se rassurer.

« C'est le cas », répliqua Harry, apparemment agacé de ne pas pouvoir se concentrer convenablement.

Lucius savait qu'il allait devoir laisser son compagnon travailler en silence, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans les explications du jeune prodige.

« Mais, en dépit de toutes tes aptitudes, impressionnantes, je dois bien l'avouer, même toi ne peut pas briser aussi facilement les charmes de protection du Manoir », l'informa Lucius en fronçant les sourcils. « Je te l'ai déjà dit, seul un membre de la famille Malfoy pourrait y toucher. Et je suis au regret de t'informer que tu n'en fais pas partie. Sachant que je suis passable en charmes, que ma femme y excelle encore moins, et que mon fils, bien que brillant dans cette matière, est le traître qui veut tous nous tuer, je vois difficilement comment la situation pourrait être pire. »

Harry se figea dans le choc. Lucius était étonné de voir autant d'émotions refoulées dans les yeux gris de son interlocuteur. Ce dernier semblait hésiter, il paraissait presque vulnérable. Soudain, le fait que le garçon ait juste 18 ans lui sauta aux yeux.

Le jeune homme ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Il détourna le regard pour le fixer sur le mur derrière lui.

Lucius avait l'immense honneur de voir le grand Harry Parker _gêné. _Il était sûr que c'était quelque chose dont il ne serait plus témoin de sitôt.

« Ecoute, Harry… », commença Lucius, finalement lassé par le silence pesant entre eux.

« Tu as tort, tu sais. », le coupa-t-il. « Si je t'aidais à retirer la bombe en te guidant avec mes connaissances en charmes et ma magie, si nous travaillions ensemble, toi exécutant ce que je te dis de faire, nous aurions une chance. Cependant, et même s'il s'agit de l'explication que l'on va donner au Seigneur des Ténèbres, ceci est trop peu sûr pour que je risque ma vie et celle de tous les invités présents sur cette simple hypothèse »

« Tu veux dire que tu as une autre idée ? », s'étonna Lucius, le blond n'ayant même pas pensé à la première avant qu'Harry ne l'émette.

« En effet. », répondit Harry, calmement, d'un ton paisible.

Lucius pouvait cependant sentir les battements de son cœur de là où il se trouvait.

« Je vais retirer cette bombe seul. Ma magie est plus forte que la tienne, et mes connaissances en charmes suffiront à combler mon manque de pratique dans le domaine. Tes gestes seraient maladroits, comme tu n'excelles pas en charmes, et même si je te guidais, il y a un risque que tes piètres aptitudes déclenchent la bombe plutôt que de la détruire. »

Lucius était exaspéré.

« Harry, je te répète que les charmes de protection ne peuvent être manipulés que par… », commença le blond, avant de s'arrêter brusquement, les yeux exorbités, la mâchoire pendante.

Il venait de comprendre.

Harry le fixa, dans l'expectative. Son expression ressemblait à celle d'un Langue-de-Plomb devant une créature fascinante, mais dangereuse. Il attendait, trépignait presque. Harry avait attendu patiemment que Lucius comprenne.

Inspirant brutalement, le Seigneur Malfoy fixa le garçon, refusant d'admettre ce qu'Harry sous-entendait.

« Lucius, nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps. Si je ne commence pas maintenant… », le pressa le jeune homme, l'air impatient…mais aussi hésitant.

Lucius n'avait jamais vu Harry Parker aussi peu confiant sur quelque chose qu'en ce moment même. Mais ce fait importait peu pour le moment. Tout ce que le blond pouvait faire, c'était d'analyser le garçon sous toutes les coutures, cherchant un quelconque signe qu'il s'agissait d'une blague de mauvais goût et non pas de la vérité, dure, tranchante, imprévue.

« Tu…tu es de la famille ? », demanda finalement le Seigneur Malfoy, sa voix réduite à un simple murmure.

Harry se contenta de bouger la tête. Si Lucius n'avait pas été aussi attentif, il n'aurait pas su déterminer s'il s'agissait d'un signe positif ou négatif. Mais ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté le garçon devant lui depuis le sous-entendu émis par Parker, aussi ne manqua-t-il pas de remarquer qu'il s'agissait d'un hochement de tête.

Lucius ne sut quoi faire avec l'information. Il se tenait là, les bras ballants. Harry attendait manifestement une quelconque réaction de sa part, mais le blond était trop choqué pour exprimer quoique ce soit d'autre que de la surprise, profonde et sincère.

« A quel degré ? », insista finalement Lucius, à voix basse, comme s'il avait peur de savoir. « Es-tu le fils de l'une des sœurs de ma femme ? Le fils de ma femme ? », demanda l'homme, d'une voix enrouée. _Mon fils ?, finit-il silencieusement._

Harry le fixa d'un air vide.

« Nous savons tous les deux la réponse à cette question, Lucius. », répondit-il, comme si c'était en effet tout à fait évident. « Tu sais très bien que ta femme ne t'a jamais trompé, et je vois mal comment elle aurait pu accoucher de moi si peu de temps après avoir mis Draco au monde. Bellatrix est stérile et Andromeda n'a probablement jamais plus touché un homme depuis sa séparation forcée d'avec ce Sang-de-Bourbe, Tonks, je crois ? De là, mon ascendance est assez évidente. »

Lucius sentit son cœur s'affoler, ses jambes tremblantes ne supportaient même plus son poids. Il dût s'appuyer sur le mur derrière lui pour ne pas s'effondrer. Ses grands yeux gris restaient ancrés sur Harry alors qu'il pâlissait affreusement, ouvrant et fermant la bouche comme un poisson dans l'eau.

Il ne ressemblait plus à un aristocrate. Il ressemblait juste à un homme qui faisait face à son fils, déjà majeur et adulte, pour la première fois.

« Tu…Mon fils ? », haleta le blond.

Harry poussa un cri d'exaspération.

« Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça ! », cria-t-il. « Écoute-moi bien, Lucius. Tu vas t'asseoir par terre bien gentiment et ne perturber ma méditation sous aucun prétexte, mis à part s'il s'agit d'une question de vie ou de mort, c'est clair ? Ce que je vais faire maintenant est notre unique chance de survie. Tu traiteras avec tes émotions plus tard. Ne bouge surtout pas d'ici. Quelqu'un devra être là si je ne peux pas terminer le travail tout seul, pour quelque raison que ce soit. »

Lucius hocha la tête sans même prendre les paroles de son fils en considération. _Son fils._

« Mon fils… », murmura-t-il, en ne quittant pas des yeux l'enfant inattendu qui l'avait tant fasciné depuis leur première rencontre.

Harry Parker était son fils.

Contre toute attente, Lucius rejeta sa tête en arrière et sentit un rire hystérique s'échapper de ses lèvres. Le jour même où Draco le trahissait, il gagnait un autre fils pour assurer la prospérité du nom.

N'était-ce pas monstrueusement ironique ?

* * *

Harry sentait Lucius s'agiter à ses côtés et dût se retenir de toutes ses forces d'ouvrir les yeux pour regarder une fois de plus son père.

Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il venait juste de lui avouer qu'il était son fils. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait fait une telle chose _stupide ! _L'homme n'était pas prêt ! Ce n'était _pas _dans le plan ! C'était inattendu ! Lucius n'aurait _jamais_ dû l'apprendre de cette manière !

Qu'avait-il réellement pour convaincre l'homme de ne pas le dénoncer ? Comment pouvait-il l'obliger à les aider, lui et sa mère ? Il avait fait une erreur. Une terrible erreur.

_Ce n'était pas le bon moment !_

Au fond de lui, Harry savait que ce monologue intérieur était tout à fait inutile. Tout d'abord, il ne pouvait défaire ce qui avait déjà était fait. D'autre part, s'il voulait être totalement honnête avec lui-même, il savait que c'était en fait l'une de ses meilleures initiatives que d'annoncer la vérité à Lucius de cette façon.

Le blond venait d'apprendre que Draco l'avait trahi, il était donc vulnérable mentalement. Apprendre qu'il avait un autre fils réveillerait automatiquement en l'homme une fibre paternelle que Draco avait durement malmenée ce soir-là. Lucius Malfoy était à son état le plus faible. Une telle occasion ne se représenterait jamais plus.

La stratégie était brillante, n'importe qui en conviendrait.

Mais Harry n'avait jamais totalement réfléchi à la façon dont il se sentirait, lorsque Lucius Malfoy saurait qu'il était son fils. Il ne s'était jamais attendu à ressentir autant d'angoisse à l'idée que son père le rejette, il ne s'était _putain _pas attendu à être blessé par la lenteur de la réaction de l'homme !

C'était prévisible. Tous les hommes n'apprenaient pas un beau jour qu'ils étaient père d'un enfant qu'ils ne connaissaient ni d'Eve ni d'Adam et dont l'identité de la mère restait pour le moment floue. Harry ne doutait pas que Lucius ait trompé de nombreuses fois sa femme, et pas qu'avec sa mère, aussi ne devait-il pas savoir qui était sa vraie mère. Sûrement avait-il deviné que la prétendue Elizabeth Parker, sous-chef du projet de recherche du Lord, n'était pas ce qu'elle disait être.

Harry craignait et anticipait à la fois de parler véritablement avec le Seigneur Malfoy. Serait-ce maladroit ? Malfoy l'accepterait-il, alors même qu'il venait de faire face à la trahison de Draco, la chair de sa chair, l'enfant pourri-gâté, l'enfant _légitime ?_

Rien n'était moins sûr.

Harry soupira intérieurement. Draco. L'autre raison pour laquelle il était présentement en train d'échouer misérablement à atteindre la bombe dans les charmes de protection du Manoir. Une profonde tristesse ainsi qu'une insaisissable fureur l'empêchaient de se concentrer. Jamais, même dans ses pires cauchemars, il n'avait imaginé que Draco puisse ainsi le trahir. Car Harry ne se faisait aucune illusion. Si Draco avait rejoint les rebelles, comme il semblait que ce soit le cas, ce devait être lui qui avait convaincu les autres qu'Harry faisait une recrue potentiellement intéressante.

Le traître !

Harry serra les dents. Il avait tout confié à ce sale, dégoûtant, misérable bâtard !

Quelle ironie ! Techniquement, c'était lui, le bâtard, pas Draco.

Le jeune homme sentit une boule monter dans sa gorge. Comment n'avait-il pas vu que le blond avait changé de côté ? Pourquoi cela lui faisait-il aussi mal, alors même qu'il envisageait lui aussi d'aider les Surhumains ? Etait-ce parce qu'il avait toujours cru que Draco serait fidèle à ses convictions ? Ou bien parce que son meilleur ami, son frère, dans tous les sens du terme, n'avait pas hésité à le donner en pâture à tous ces sorciers désireux d'un monde nouveau, à tous ces rêveurs prêts à tout pour changer la société.

Il n'avait pas hésité à le mettre en danger pour un groupe qu'il venait à peine de rejoindre, probablement. La douleur se fit plus forte dans la poitrine d'Harry alors qu'il se remémorait leur temps à Poudlard. Bordel, le blond avait été son seul ami ! C'était bien le seul qu'il n'avait jamais remis en doute. Le seul en qui il vouait une confiance inébranlable, malgré ses derniers propos envers Lucius.

Etrangement ironique que sa propre condescendance envers le blond se retourne ainsi contre lui.

Sa confiance avait été bafouée. Pire, Draco avait marché dessus, comme si ce n'était rien.

Harry n'en voulait pas excessivement au blond d'avoir rejoint les résistants. S'il s'agissait des convictions de son frère, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître en raison de son statut de sang-pur, Harry n'avait pas le droit de les remettre en cause. Tant que Draco les assumait, le jeune homme n'aurait pas été furieux. En colère, peut-être au début, oui, mais pas furieux.

Mais Draco ne s'était pas contenté de trahir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il lui avait caché affreusement bien sa nouvelle loyauté et s'était servi de lui pour se faire une place dans le groupe de résistants, ou du moins c'est ce qu'Harry supposait. Il se sentait comme un vulgaire pion sur le jeu d'échec que jouaient Voldemort et les résistants.

Il haïssait cette sensation de toutes ses forces.

En offrant ainsi son meilleur ami Milicien et apprenti du Lord en pâture aux résistants, Draco avait dû gagner bien vite la confiance du cercle intérieur. Que c'était d'une ironie douce-amère. C'était le blond qui l'avait introduit dans le cercle des Miliciens, et le voilà qui changeait lui-même de côté.

Apparemment, la vie d'Harry ne comptait pas autant pour Draco que celle du blond comptait pour son frère.

Harry se détestait pour être aussi dévasté.

Il avait été pris au dépourvu. _Cela ne se reproduirait pas_. Il ne laisserait jamais plus quelqu'un se rapprocher de lui ainsi.

Les amis finissent toujours par vous poignarder dans le dos. C'était naturel. C'était la loi du plus fort qui régnait dans cette société, après tout, relativisa-t-il.

Et dire qu'il s'était inquiété de la réaction de Draco à la découverte de sa puissance ! Le garçon n'étant pas un Milicien très haut placé, il aurait dû découvrir la vérité sur Harry en même temps que la plupart des disciples du Lord lors de l'attaque des Surhumains. Le brun se sentait idiot. Draco l'avait probablement su depuis un bon moment. Peut-être l'avait-il toujours su !

Ce serait étrangement amusant. Le manipulateur manipulé.

Harry secoua la tête. Il devenait paranoïaque. Si Draco avait changé de côté, ce devait être relativement récent. Peu avant que George et Angelina ne l'abordent, probablement. Peut-être même était-il déjà embrigadé lorsqu'il les avait surpris, le Lord et lui, dans la salle de réunion à s'embrasser passionnément. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, il avait sûrement quand même dit aux résistants par la suite qu'il avait une liaison avec le Lord. Même si c'était faux, bien sûr.

Pas étonnant que les résistants essaient par tous les moyens de l'avoir de leur côté !

Harry se sentit bouillir. Une haine épouvantable envers les résistants l'envahit. Il savait que c'était illogique de sa part. Draco était fautif. Les résistants, comme toute force qui se respecte, n'avaient fait qu'utiliser les informations du blond à leur propre avantage.

Harry voulait juste se plaire à croire que le blond n'était pas responsable. Que toute la faute revenait aux résistants. Au moins pour le temps où il devrait désamorcer la bombe. Par la suite, il pourrait faire le deuil de son amitié avec Draco. Faire le deuil de cette relation fraternelle qu'ils ne partageraient jamais.

Mais pas maintenant. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour craquer. Il venait de réprimander Lucius pour se laisser envahir par ses émotions, ce n'était pas le moment pour faire la même chose.

Il fallait qu'il se concentre, où il ne sortirait jamais de là pour assister à la suite des évènements qui se déroulaient présentement en Grande-Bretagne.

Harry commença par réguler sa respiration. Il tenta de vider son esprit, sans grand succès et fut obligé de se plonger dans sa magie sans avoir l'esprit totalement clair. Ce fut une première pour lui, d'agir en étant aussi peu stable. Lorsqu'il était paisible, en méditation harmonieuse, sa magie était calme, douce, soumise. Elle se pliait à sa volonté. Lorsqu'il était aussi agité, son noyau le sentait apparemment et ne lui obéissait plus autant. C'est ce qui avait conduit à la folie de certains Mangemorts durant la Grande Guerre. La magie noire les excitait, et cette excitation leur faisait perdre le contrôle de cette même magie. C'était un cercle vicieux.

Selon Harry, les arts noirs étaient terriblement utiles, mais à manipuler avec précaution et à condition de ne pas en abuser. La magie noire créait une dépendance qu'Harry ne voulait pas du tout. Il admirait Lord Voldemort pour ne pas ressentir cette même dépendance, mais jamais il ne tenterait de savoir s'il bénéficiait lui aussi de cette capacité de résistance. Il tenait à sa santé mentale.

En tout cas, toute pensée parasite mise de côté, sa magie était relativement turbulente ce soir-là. Elle s'échappait en vagues de son noyau magique, et se projetait en ondes puissantes dans son esprit. Harry pouvait la contrôler, oui, mais elle n'était pas obéissante pour autant.

Tant pis.

Il allait devoir faire avec.

Harry canalisa sa magie contre ses globes oculaires, comme il avait appris à le faire il y a déjà de nombreuses années. C'était l'une des bases des charmes supérieurs. Il fallait apprendre à voir la magie et ne plus se limiter à la deviner ou à la ressentir. La première étape était de se rendre voyant.

Facilement, malgré l'insoumission de sa magie, Harry parvint à voir les charmes tissés tout autour de lui dans un enchevêtrement de fils ordonnés. Perpendiculaires, vifs et tendus comme en attente d'une attaque, les fils de magie se déplaçaient en ligne droite, dans le sens de la lumière, formant un drôle de quadrillage par lequel Harry avait toujours été fasciné. Retrouver autant de désordre dans une figure pourtant si ordonnée à l'origine l'intriguait.

Pour tester les charmes de protection du Manoir, Harry pinça mentalement un fil de magie. Ce dernier tressaillit, faisant onduler un deuxième fil positionné au dessus de celui-ci de façon perpendiculaire. Comme une onde, la perturbation subie par le fil de magie se propagea de fil en fil, jusqu'à ce que l'ensemble des charmes de protection se mettent en mouvement à l'unisson.

C'était magnifique. Harry ne put se retenir d'apprécier le spectacle qu'il avait devant lui. Il ne fut ramené à la réalité qu'en sentant les fils se remettre en place. C'était ce qu'il avait espéré. Son intervention, bien sûr, ne causerait pas de dégâts, il y avait veillé. Mais la façon dont les fils se remettaient en place attirait son attention. Il était tout à fait certain que les fils de magie des charmes de protection n'étaient pas censés se toucher entre eux. Se frôler, oui, mais en aucun cas se mélanger.

Or, en observant bien, Harry put voir les fils se tordre et s'enchevêtrer les uns dans les autres, certains ne faisant plus qu'un ensemble.

C'était la bombe. Elle était partout à la fois, les entourant de tous les côtés. Plus il toucherait les fils de magie, plus ils se mélangeraient, et plus la bombe risquait de devenir dévastatrice, gagnant en volume.

Fascinant.

Harry dût se retenir de tirer un autre fil rien que pour le plaisir. Même si son côté Serdaigle caché salivait d'expérimenter un peu plus sur ces charmes, il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Il avait des vies à sauver.

Reprenant son sang-froid, Harry sentit sa vision se brouiller un moment. Sa propre magie commençait à s'exciter et à devenir plus incontrôlable encore à la sensation de tant de magie près d'elle.

Il allait devoir relever le défi, et vite. Harry ignorait comment désamorcer une bombe. Mais il savait comment retirer des charmes de protection. S'il retirait les charmes de protection que la bombe n'avait pas encore noués ensemble, il stabiliserait la bombe qui ne pourrait plus se nourrir de ces derniers.

S'attelant facilement à la tâche, aidé par son héritage Malfoy qui lui donnait tous les droits sur les charmes, cette question fut réglée en une affaire de minutes.

Bien. Cependant, le fait que la bombe n'augmenterait plus n'annulait pas le problème. Les fils noués ensemble ne se dénoueraient pas. Ils étaient comme un nœud fixé à l'aide de millions de fils. Il lui faudrait plusieurs vies pour tout démêler.

Pas le choix. Il devait couper les fils. Ce n'était malheureusement pas aussi simple qu'on pourrait le penser. Les fils de magie, et c'était l'un des enseignements les plus difficiles concernant les charmes, étaient de différentes natures. Harry n'avait jamais abordé le thème des bombes magiques, mais il avait abordé celui des charmes de protection.

Les charmes de protection n'étaient pas tous identiques. Les plus résistants, comme ceux des Malfoy, formaient une sorte de quadrillage. D'autres, un peu moins efficaces, étaient tressés. On pourrait penser que les charmes seraient alors plus durs à faire tomber, mais c'était le contraire. Les fils tressés avaient tous le même point faible. Si on coupait le fil dominant, le nœud se détruisait. En se détruisant, il propageait l'onde de destruction au nœud suivant et ainsi de suite.

Le plus dur résidait dans le fait qu'il ne fallait pas se tromper de fil dominant. Le fil dominant était différent dans toutes les maisons, dans tous les bâtiments, dans toutes les familles. C'était essentiellement un jeu de personnalité. Un jeu de stratégie. Le fil dominant reflétait les valeurs principales des personnes que les charmes protégeaient.

La bombe ressemblait à ces charmes de protection tressés auxquels Harry avait déjà fait face. Cependant, au lieu d'être parfaitement tressés avec régularité, les nœuds étaient grossiers et mal faits. Les charmes n'avaient plus pour but de protéger, mais de détruire.

Harry jouait gros en se basant sur le fait que les fils magiques de la bombe fonctionnaient sur le même principe que ceux des charmes tressés. Mais il ne voyait aucun autre moyen de la désamorcer.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration. Il n'y aurait pas de seconde chance. Sentant sa magie s'agiter à l'intérieur de son noyau magique, le jeune homme dût prendre une décision. Il n'avait pas le temps de trouver une autre théorie. Déjà, la bombe avait reporté son appétit sur les habitants du manoir, voulant dévorer leur magie, se libérer de l'emprise des charmes de protection. Il devait empêcher à tout prix l'explosion.

Et si cela ne fonctionnait pas, alors il aurait essayé.

C'était tellement hors de son caractère qu'Harry faillit rire. Habituellement, il se fiait beaucoup à son instinct, oui, mais seulement si ce dernier finissait par s'accompagner de preuves scientifiques solides. Ici, il s'agissait juste de logique pure.

Si Draco, qui avait créé la bombe magique, avait fait preuve d'originalité, ils étaient fichus.

Le cœur battant, sentant comme un poids dans son esprit la vie de toutes les personnes présentes au bal entre ses seules mains, Harry s'intéressa à un nœud en particulier. Il fallait trouver le fil dominant de ce nœud. A l'intérieur de ces fils circulaient différentes magies, toutes exprimant des sensations distinctes chez Harry.

Confort. Amour. Suspicion. Attaque. Violence. Chaleur. Sécurité. Cruauté. Pitié. Sadisme. Défense.

Et tant d'autres. Harry, à mesure qu'il s'approchait de ces fils, était envahi par des centaines de sensations différentes, empoisonnant son esprit et tentant de le détourner de son objectif initial.

Voilà où résidait toute la difficulté des charmes de protection. Si le sorcier les manipulant n'était pas assez compétent à gérer ses émotions, il se perdrait dans tous ces sentiments contradictoires et deviendrait fou.

Peu de sorciers avaient en conséquence un jour tenté de retirer des charmes de protection.

Pour Harry, malgré toute la théorie qu'il connaissait, ce serait également une première.

Il pouvait penser, réalisa-t-il alors que toutes les émotions dans son esprit changeaient de nouveau, le laissant un peu perdu. Il se reprit vite. Il pouvait penser, donc il existait. S'il existait, alors il pouvait se contrôler. S'il pouvait se contrôler, il pouvait contrôler les autres. Et s'il pouvait contrôler les autres, la magie qui tentait de détruire sa santé mentale ne pouvait rien contre lui car ce serait lui qui la soumettrait.

Déterminé, Harry sentit sa propre magie s'apaiser enfin à l'intérieur de lui-même, signe qu'il était de nouveau confiant en ses capacités. Les fils de magie du nœud qui l'intéressait n'avaient pas cessé de lui transmettre des émotions –après tout, la magie résidait dans les émotions-, mais ces dernières ne l'atteignaient plus.

Il avait pu se contrôler, et contrôler sa magie. Il était de taille à résister à des attaques extérieures.

Une fois cette prise de conscience faite, il n'avait plus rien eu à craindre, car il était celui qui devait inspirer la crainte à cette magie enchanteresse. Pas l'inverse.

Tendrement, lentement, il observa, ressentit les émotions que dégageaient les fils. Mais cette fois, il ne les laissa pas le submerger et put conserver toute sa pensée logique. Il ne connaissait pas beaucoup les Malfoy, mais Draco était son meilleur ami. Avait été son meilleur ami. Il l'avait autrefois connu par cœur, c'était sûrement la personne qu'il pensait pouvoir prédire le mieux.

Si quelqu'un était capable de définir l'aura de la famille Malfoy, c'était bien lui. Lentement, il vida son esprit de tout sauf des magies qui s'excitaient autour de lui.

Amitié. Ennemi. Préoccupation. Détermination. Persévérance. Instabilité. Chaos. Destruction. Famille. Loyauté.

Que devait-il couper pour affaiblir la bombe, qui s'était alimentée des charmes de protection ? En quoi résidait la force de la famille Malfoy ? S'il voulait désamorcer la bombe, il devait savoir comment il aurait désamorcé les charmes, la bombe n'étant que des charmes tordus ensemble. Quelle était la motivation première des Malfoy ?

La puissance, c'était certain. La reconnaissance aussi. Ils savaient détruire, notamment les réputations des autres, étaient connus pour leur persévérance. Ils étaient têtus, et ne ressentaient que peu de pitié. Ils étaient intransigeants et exigeants envers les autres et eux-mêmes. Mais Harry savait que ce n'était pas là que résidait la force des Malfoy…

_« Draco, tu devrais vraiment arrêter de tenter de te prouver aux yeux de ton père. Ce que tu fais, tes excellents résultats scolaires, tes réussites, tout cela ne devrait être que pour toi. Pas pour les autres. Pas pour ton père. Tu es franchement brillant, si tu volais de tes propres ailes, tu ferais de si grandes choses ! », déclara Harry avec conviction à son ami assis en face de lui sur le lit. _

_Draco secoua la tête en douceur, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il le regardait presque comme s'il était l'adulte et Harry l'enfant. Le brun détestait ce regard-là._

_« Tu sais, Harry, je suis tellement triste que tu ne comprennes pas ce que je ressens. Si je le pouvais, si tu étais un Malfoy, je ferais tout pour que tu te sentes comme je me sens à chaque fois que je rends ma famille fière. C'est quelque chose qui compte plus que tout au monde pour moi, mon vieux. Si j'excelle ainsi, ce n'est pas par amour de la connaissance ou pour un désir de puissance. Si j'excelle, c'est pour rendre honneur à ma famille. Les Malfoy sont parmi les familles les plus soudées qu'il existe. N'oublie jamais ça, Harry. Tu ne pourras jamais me faire changer d'avis sur ce point. La famille est tout pour moi. Nous nous suffisons les uns aux autres. Tant que nous sommes ensemble, nous n'avons besoin de personne d'autre. »_

Harry savait quel fil il devait couper dès que cette mémoire se mit à flotter dans son esprit, comme pour le guider dans la bonne direction. La famille était tout pour les Malfoy. Elle allait même au-delà d'une quelconque loyauté à un camp ou à un autre. Les Malfoy vivaient avant tout pour eux-mêmes et pour les autres Malfoy. Ils n'avaient pas le besoin de se prouver sans cesse aux autres sorciers. Se prouver à leur famille leur suffisait.

C'était la famille la plus étrange qu'Harry avait eu le plaisir de côtoyer au travers des dires de Draco. Alors que Lucius était relativement sévère et exigeant envers Draco, sa mère était le contraire. Chaleureuse et tendre, elle prenait soin de son fils comme d'un diamant précieux. L'équilibre entre ces deux extrêmes faisait l'équilibre même de la famille.

Les Malfoy faisaient penser à une sorte de meute.

Un sourire aux lèvres, pas le moins du monde inquiet, Harry pinça le fil qui dégageait cette émotion si particulière qu'il n'avait que trop peu ressenti au cours de sa vie. Le contentement d'être aimé, en sécurité, et choyé, tout simplement. C'était tellement intense que le jeune homme dût se retenir de pleurer en sentant le sentiment s'éteindre à mesure que la magie circulant dans le fil disparaissait.

Et bientôt, elle ne fut plus. Pendant un moment, rien ne se passa. Puis, et Harry sut alors qu'il avait réussi, le premier nœud se dénoua et les fils s'effritèrent. L'onde de destruction passa au nœud le plus proche et le processus se reproduisit de nombreuses fois. Au bout de quelques dizaines de secondes, il n'y eut plus aucune magie dans l'air. Harry était aveugle, signe que toute magie était désormais inexistante sur le Manoir.

Prudemment, le jeune homme se recula, laissant sa magie quitter ses globes oculaires. Peu à peu, il retrouva une vision normale. Sa magie était définitivement calmée à l'intérieur de son noyau, contentée par les derniers évènements. Il semblait allongé à même le sol. Seule sa tête était posée sur quelque chose de mou. Il ne pensait pas qu'il tomberait, mais apparemment c'était quelque chose qu'il devrait prévoir la prochaine fois qu'il ferait ce genre de choses.

Une tête était penchée sur lui, observant avec impatience ses yeux papillonner et sa vision s'éclaircir petit à petit. Harry réalisa rapidement qu'il s'agissait de Lucius Malfoy. Embarrassé, il se rendit compte que l'homme avait mis sa tête sur ses genoux pour lui éviter des crampes inutiles.

Quelle…_générosité _de la part d'un Malfoy !

Ce dernier le regardait dans l'expectative.

« Tu as réussi ? », finit-il par lâcher, sa voix ne formant qu'un doux murmure.

« Nous n'en serions pas là si ce n'était pas le cas », répliqua Harry, sa verve habituelle absente de son ton à cause de sa fatigue.

« Par Merlin… », murmura son père, les yeux exorbités. « Tu es vraiment un génie, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry ne put retenir le petit sourire arrogant qui étira ses lèvres.

« Il faut croire. », répondit-il avec modestie.

Etonnamment, Lucius sourit à son tour.

« Je crois qu'il est temps de prévenir le Lord que tout est fini. », enchaina le blond, ayant apparemment retrouvé de sa vivacité d'esprit depuis le choc de sa toute nouvelle paternité.

« Attends. », l'arrêta Harry alors qu'il s'apprêtait à presser sa marque des Ténèbres.

Lucius se stoppa net et se tourna vers son fils nouvellement découvert, intrigué.

« Oui ? »

« Nous devons nous mettre d'accord sur ce que nous allons lui dire. »

« Comment cela ? », dit Lucius en fronçant les sourcils. « En quoi la vérité est-elle préjudiciable ? »

Levant les yeux au ciel, le jeune homme se redressa sur ses coudes.

« Même furieux contre Draco, je suis sûr que tu ne veux pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'emprisonne ou le fasse assassiner, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Malfoy resta silencieux, comme s'il ne voulait pas admettre cette faiblesse qu'était son attachement intense envers Draco, envers son fils aîné.

« Ce ne sera pas un problème de cacher ces informations du Lord. Alors que Voldemort est un très bon Légilimens, sûrement l'un des meilleurs, tu es un Occlumens remarquable, je me trompe ? »

« Non. »

« Il te suffit d'oublier malencontreusement de mentionner Draco. Techniquement, ce ne sont pas des mensonges, ou même de l'omission. On pourra toujours arguer que ce n'était que des suspicions et qu'aucune preuve ne venant corroborer nos dires, nous ne voulions pas accabler Draco sans preuve formelle. Même si nous savons tous les deux qu'il est le seul à avoir pu manipuler les charmes, le Lord n'a pas besoin d'en prendre connaissance. »

« Tu oublies que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est un génie, Harry. Il sait que les charmes du Manoir ne peuvent être manipulés que par des membres de la famille Malfoy. »

« Mmh, mmh. Mais sait-il quelle est la portée maximale possible pour que le lien de parenté soit suffisant ? », demanda Harry, un sourire manipulateur aux lèvres.

« Non », répondit Lucius, fasciné par la ruse qu'il semblait lire dans les yeux d'Harry.

« Parfait ! », rigola joyeusement le jeune homme en se mettant en position assise, luttant contre le malaise qui l'envahit immédiatement.

« Non ! Reste allongé, tu es trop faible pour faire n'importe quel effort pour le moment », le réprimanda légèrement le blond, le tirant pour le remettre dans sa position initiale.

Harry eut la brève sensation d'être dorloté. Il en eut des frissons, et refusa de s'allonger de nouveau. Il se tuerait s'il commençait à faire preuve d'autant de sentimentalisme.

Une lueur de mécontentement, et de quelque chose d'autre qu'Harry ne put identifier brilla dans les yeux de son père, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire supplémentaire.

Harry était majeur après tout.

Luttant contre l'évanouissement qui le guettait, le jeune homme fit signe à son père de s'approcher.

« Et n'oublie pas : pas un mot sur notre lien de parenté, d'accord ? Il est impensable que Voldemort apprenne qui je suis, tu comprends ? C'est vital. Si cette information venait à être révélée au grand jour… »

Malfoy eut un sourire de prédateur.

« Aurais-je trouvé une faiblesse chez le grand Harry Par-», commença-il à se moquer avant de se couper brutalement au nom de famille.

Harry sourit à son tour. Ce jeu était bien plus sain que l'affreux échange de mièvreries qui avait eu lieu lorsque le jeune homme avait fait son annonce.

« Qui est ta mère ? », demanda brusquement le blond, ses yeux fixés froidement sur son visage, comme pour détecter les moindres ressemblances avec sa génitrice.

Cela ne risquait pas d'arriver. A part les lèvres, le nez et la couleur des cheveux, Harry était plus une copie de Lucius qu'il n'était une copie d'Antigone.

« Cela, Lucius », ronronna Harry. « Est une question pour une autre fois. »

Lucius allait le couper pour lui dire le fond de sa pensée, lorsqu'Harry leva la main, empêchant toute protestation.

« N'oublie pas : _tu_ as désamorcé la bombe à l'aide de mon aide. Nous l'avons fait ensemble, compris ? »

« Tu crois vraiment que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est assez bête pour croire cela ? », demanda le blond, incrédule.

« Bien sûr que non ! », cingla Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. « Mais si le jeu l'intéresse, il n'emploiera pas de moyens immoraux pour découvrir la vérité. Il voudra gagner ce défi à armes égales avec moi. Je ne pense pas qu'il lui viendra à l'esprit que je suis techniquement un Malfoy. C'est une théorie très tordue. Il pensera que j'ai découvert un moyen pour pénétrer les charmes malgré la restriction de parenté, et il sera très intrigué. », lui assura-t-il avec un grand sourire.

« Ingénieux… », murmura Lucius dont la fascination semblait augmenter de minutes en minutes. « Tu sembles le comprendre si bien…. C'est déstabilisant. »

« Crois-moi », s'esclaffa le jeune homme en pensant à Tom enfermé dans son journal. « J'ai eu le temps de m'habituer à sa façon d'être. »

Avec ces dernières paroles, le jeune homme s'affaissa, et ferma ses paupières. Avant que tous ses sens ne disparaissent, il crut entendre Lucius murmurer « J'ai un vraiment un autre fils », d'une voix incrédule, comme s'il venait réellement de prendre pleinement conscience de ce qui venait de lui tomber dessus.

Avec un amusement teinté de honte, Harry pensa que le premier geste de Lucius envers lui en tant que père était terriblement…_doux. _Le prenant dans ses bras au lieu d'utiliser la magie, le blond transplana, probablement au QG du Lord.

Puis ce fut le trou noir.

* * *

**Grande révélation de faite! J'espère que la manière dont j'ai introduit la chose ne vous a pas trop déplu!  
**

**J'ai moitié moins de reviews pour ces derniers chapitres que pour les chapitres 15-16-17 par exemple? Serait-ce parce que je poste plus vite ou parce que l'histoire vous plaît moins? Je comprends qu'avec les examens, beaucoup devaient être plongés dans les révisions, mais je me pose quand même des questions comme mon nombre de reviews tombe en chute libre -''**

**Enfin, j'écris pour le plaisir, et j'espère que vous continuerez quand même à avoir autant de plaisir à lire Harry Parker que moi à l'écrire!**

**Merci et à bientôt!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Coucou! Voici le nouveau chapitre! Un grand merci à tous mes revieweurs qui ont su me redonner confiance en moi après le peu de succès que la fic rencontrait ces derniers temps! Mercii!**

Guest: J'avoue que la relation Lucius/Harry semblait friser l'inceste, mais j'y pense plus comme une sorte de fascination malsaine plutôt qu'un jeu sexuel ;) J'espère que tu as apprécié le fait que Lucius ait découvert sa paternité! A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre :)

vivi: Ravie que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu, j'espère que le suivant ne te décevra pas! Merci encore pour ta review! ^^

morane: Coucou! Je me porte on ne peut mieux, les vacances me fournissent tout le temps dont j'ai besoin pour laisser libre cours à mon imagination! ^^ J'espère que tu as raison et que mes lecteurs me resteront fidèles durant ces vacances d'été :)) Concernant Lucius et Harry, oui, Lucius va avoir un comportement différent envers Harry après cela, mais de façon assez discrète je pense, tu verras ce dont je parle dans les prochains chapitres ^^ La trahison de Draco est bien sur troublante, je te laisse lire ce chapitre pour te poser encore plus de questions x); J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira autant que les derniers :)) Gros bisous et à bientôt!

Lectrice assidue: Je suis ravie que cette fiction te plaise autant, merci à toi d'avoir laissé un si bel avis! Je suis très heureuse de savoir que mes personnages te parlent et soulagée que ma caractérisation de Lord Voldemort te paraisse crédible ^^ Merci beaucoup de suivre ma fiction avec autant d'assiduité ^^ et à bientôt j'espère!

Guest: De rien et merci à toi de m'avoir laissé une petite trace de ton passage! Bises et à bientôt! ^^

Marie: Merci beaucoup, parfois rien qu'un petit mot suffit en effet pour faire plaisir et donner un peu de courage alors merci à toi! Gros bisous, à bientôt! ^^

Drougael: Coucou! Oui, enfin Lucius est au courant de sa paternité et va pouvoir agir en conséquence !^^ Concernant Draco, je suis totalement d'accord, rien ne va plus! lol Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il a ses raisons que tu parviendras peut-être à deviner dans les chapitres qui suivent! ^^ C'est vrai qu'Harry est très partagé concernant sa loyauté, il jongle entre les deux camps et ne sait où donner de la tête car les deux ont des avantages et des inconvénients! ;) Merci à toi pour cette gentille review qui m'a fait très plaisir et j'espère te revoir au prochain chapitre ^^

Adaix: Coucou! Merci pour ce petit mot, je te remercie pour tes encouragements! Gros bisous et à bientôt ! ^^

Gaby: Hello! Merci pour ta review très sympa, je suis toujours ravie de savoir que ma fic plaît toujours autant! Gros bisous ;))

yuishifuji: Coucou! Hé oui, Lucius sait qu'il va être...ou plutôt qu'il est papa! ^^ Je suis complètement heureuse de savoir que cette révélation s'est passée comme tu l'espérais et qu'elle a tenu toutes ses promesses! Un grand merci à toi! Je serais ravie de te revoir dans les prochains chapitres, et j'espère te surprendre toujours autant! Gros bisous et à bientôt! ;)

Bellasidious: Slt! En effet, ce fut un chapitre mouvementé pour ainsi die ^^ Draco saura qu'il a un frère, mais pas tout de suite je pense, laissons le se dépatouiller d'abord avec les ennuis dans lesquels il s'est récemment fourré x)) Je suis flattée que tu penses qu'elle fait partie des 7 meilleurs Harry/Tom, car j'en ai lu beaucoup qui me paraissaient bien plus élaborés que ma fiction ;) Alors merci et j'espère te revoir bientôt! Gros bisous!

**Chapitre 25**

Lorsqu'Harry ouvrit les yeux, il ne reconnut pas l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Le lit sur lequel il était allongé était cependant très confortable, et Harry aurait aimé s'y prélasser durant des heures afin d'oublier tous ses problèmes. Refermant les yeux à cause de l'agression de la lumière, le jeune homme soupira en se souvenant des derniers évènements.

Draco qui avait tr ahi sa famille, Lucius qui venait d'apprendre qu'il était son fils, les résistants auxquels il avait rendu service –bien qu'à contrecœur-… Tout lui revenait à l'esprit, malheureusement. Se redressant finalement sur ses coudes, le jeune homme eut la surprise de constater qu'il était torse nu, vêtu uniquement d'un boxer, qui, il fallait l'avouer, ne cachait pas grand-chose.

Luttant contre la rougeur qui saisit ses joues, due à la fois à la gêne et à la honte, le jeune sorcier remonta ses couvertures jusqu'à son menton et inspecta les environs.

Une large fenêtre sur le mur d'en face semblait être la source principale de lumière. Son lit, à baldaquin, était disposé de manière à avoir une vue sur le petit salon qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. Une porte à proximité de l'un des fauteuils devait probablement mener à la salle de bain. Il y avait également une bibliothèque, assez garnie, il fallait le dire.

La chambre était somme toute assez luxueuse et très spacieuse. Décorée dans des tons sombres et verts, ce dont Harry ne parvint pas à s'étonner, elle était tout de même assez chaleureuse et accueillante. Dans la mesure où le jeune homme était presque sûr qu'il se trouvait au QG du Lord, dans l'aile des appartements privés, c'était une constatation assez étrange.

Le jeune homme frissonna.

Balançant ses jambes de l'autre côté du lit, gardant ses draps bien enveloppés autour de son corps, Harry fit quelques pas hésitants en direction de la fenêtre. Cependant, un vertige le saisit brutalement. La tête lui tourna, et il se serait probablement étalé par terre si des mains fortes ne l'avaient pas saisi pour le retenir.

« On est encore un peu faible, mon cher Harry ? », railla une voix contre son oreille.

Harry n'eut même pas la force de répliquer et se contenta de fermer les yeux, espérant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, car c'était lui, il n'y avait pas de doute possible, disparaîtrait. Ce ne fut pas ce qui se passa, bien entendu. Pourquoi la vie lui faciliterait-elle les choses, pour une fois ?

Décidant qu'il s'était assez ridiculisé pour le moment, le jeune homme ouvrit finalement les paupières et plongea son regard dans celui de son maître. Voldemort le fixait attentivement, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Harry aurait voulu le lui arracher avec les mains.

« Qu'est-ce-que vous voulez ? », finit-il pas lâcher, les dents serrées.

« Je pensais mes motivations assez évidentes, mon petit apprenti », répliqua le Lord, ses yeux se mettant à flamboyer. « J'attends certaines réponses de ta part, bien entendu. »

Ainsi Voldemort le tutoyait désormais. Harry se demanda un bref instant comment l'homme réagirait s'il faisait de même, mais finit par décider qu'il était trop mal en point pour subir une quelconque torture ce jour-là.

« Lucius… »

« …ne m'a conté que des mensonges, c'est tout à fait certain. La seule raison pour laquelle il ne se trouve pas au fond d'un cachot est parce que j'ai compris que c'était toi qui lui avais ordonné de mentir. », cingla-t-il avec une colère à peine cachée. « Que me caches-tu, mon petit serpent ? », ronronna-t-il.

« Allons, mon Seigneur, ce ne serait plus drôle si je vous disais tout aussi facilement », esquiva Harry en détournant les yeux.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ricana.

« C'est vrai. », acquiesça-t-il. « Mais je me trouve…assez _contrarié _de savoir que tu me caches des choses. N'as-tu pas juré, en acceptant ma marque, de me dire la vérité, toute la vérité et rien que la vérité ? Cela ne faisait-il pas partie des clauses du contrat que tu as accepté en devenant Milicien, Harry ? », demanda-t-il en caressant le bras nu du jeune homme, celui sur lequel était imprimée la Marque des Ténèbres totalement noire qu'il avait reçue le jour de son initiation.

Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement et esquissa un sourire taquin.

« Vous seriez déçu, si je devenais un modeste disciple bien obéissant. »

Les lèvres du Lord se retroussèrent légèrement. Portant à moitié Harry, il l'entraina vers le lit avant de l'obliger à s'y asseoir. La situation semblait l'amuser totalement, si la lueur de plaisir qui brillait dans ses yeux était une indication.

Le jeune homme déglutit en sentant les iris bleus de Voldemort le dévisager avec application.

« Je n'en sais rien. », répondit-il finalement. « Te voir te soumettre totalement à moi ne me dérangerait absolument pas », ricana-t-il en caressant la pommette d'Harry.

Le jeune homme se dégagea avec colère et se recula un peu plus loin, vers la partie gauche du lit.

« Ca n'arrivera jamais ! »

Voldemort, complètement amusé désormais, s'assit finalement sur le bord du lit, et fixa son Milicien avec un regard malicieux.

Sans le toucher ne serait-ce qu'un instant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres finit par s'étendre à côté de lui, et, avant que le jeune homme ne puisse penser à s'enfuir de nouveau, il lui chuchota, tout doucement, à l'oreille :

« Tu en es sûr ? »

Harry, prenant soudainement conscience de sa quasi nudité sous son drap enveloppé autour de sa taille, ne put se retenir de frissonner.

« Certain. », répliqua-t-il avec ce qu'il espérait être de la conviction.

Cela semblait être la réponse que Tom attendait parce que ce dernier semblait soudainement parfaitement heureux et contenté. La ruse et la sournoiserie sortaient presque en vagues par tous les pores de sa peau.

« Es-tu prêt à parier avec moi ? », enchaina le bel homme, presqu'avec moquerie, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Harry accepte.

Sentant la confiance qu'avait le Lord en son refus, le jeune Milicien se sentit pris d'une fièvre nouvelle.

Relevant le menton, les yeux lançant des éclairs, le jeune homme se leva et quitta rapidement le lit, gêné par sa proximité avec le Lord. Sentant sa répartie habituelle revenir au galop, il croisa les bras et fit face au Seigneur des Ténèbres qui s'était relevé lui aussi pour venir se planter juste en face de lui.

Un peu trop près pour la santé mentale du jeune homme.

« Quelles seraient les clauses du pari ? », demanda-t-il finalement, sans se démonter.

Le Lord sourit brillamment. Harry eut la très vague impression de s'être fait piéger quelque part au cours de leur conversation.

« Si tu me cèdes, mon petit apprenti, et que tu m'embrasses en premier, tu me devras une faveur. Qu'importe ce que je te demanderai, tu devras l'accepter. »

« Et si je ne cède pas ? », grogna le jeune homme.

« Si tu ne cèdes pas, c'est que j'aurai cédé d'abord », l'informa le Lord. « Dans tous les cas, tu ne peux pas m'échapper, mon petit serpent… »

Harry sentit ses joues chauffer et prit sur lui pour rester sur place et ne pas reculer d'un pas.

« Vous ne m'avez pas répondu. Qu'est ce que je gagnerai si vous cédez en premier ? »

«Dans ce cas-là, tu pourras me demander une faveur. Les faveurs ne devront bien sûr pas mettre en péril la vie de l'un de nous deux, et rester dans les limites de l'éthique. », précisa-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Harry étouffa un rire nerveux. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait un sens de l'éthique tout à fait différent de celui du commun des mortels.

« Comment puis-je être sûr que vous respecterez votre parole ? »

« Je suis bien des choses, mon cher Harry », répondit l'homme avec sérieux. « Mais je ne suis pas un lâche. Je suis un homme d'honneur, et je n'ai jamais failli à ma parole. Je sais que toi- même, tu accepteras la défaite dignement. Nous n'aurons pas besoin d'un serment. »

« Vous assumez bien vite que je vais perdre », protesta le jeune garçon avec ferveur.

Le Lord, à ces mots, éclata de rire. Harry trouva cela si étrange qu'il sentit toute sa colère le quitter soudainement. Le son cristallin semblait toujours détonner lorsqu'il était émis par l'homme. Harry trouvait cela tout à fait fascinant. Dans ces moments-là, il pouvait presque voir la personne qu'avait dû être Tom avant de devenir Lord Voldemort.

Le Maître de la Grande-Bretagne magique se pencha finalement vers lui, et, du dos de sa main, lui caressa la joue. Harry, mortifié, ne sut comment réagir et sentit avec honte son corps répondre aux caresses du Lord. L'homme se rapprocha encore plus de lui, et pencha sa tête près de la sienne. Un instant, Harry crut qu'il allait briser son serment et l'embrasser, mais la bouche du Seigneur prit plutôt possession de son cou.

Avec surprise, le jeune homme vit sa peau être allégrement taquinée, mordue et sucée. Sentant ses jambes flageoler, il dût se retenir et agrippa les cheveux du Lord contre lui. Le Seigneur continua à le provoquer avec sa langue et l'entraina en même temps vers le lit, sans qu'Harry n'ait une chance de protester. Se plaquant contre lui, l'homme passa sa main sur son torse nu.

Harry ne put empêcher un léger gémissement de sortir de sa bouche.

Le Lord le regarda un instant d'un air affamé, avant de retirer les draps passés autour de sa taille. Désormais en simple boxer, le jeune homme sentit sa tête tourner. Il était certain qu'il devait réagir, faire quelque chose, le repousser, mais les sensations que l'homme provoquait en lui étaient tellement…intenses, qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à se détacher du Seigneur.

Il vit avec un effarement mêlé d'empressement l'homme passer sa langue sur son ventre, descendant petit à petit. Sentant son corps réagir avec enthousiasme, Harry rougit furieusement. Rejetant sa tête en arrière afin de faire mine d'ignorer sa réaction, il ferma les yeux et tenta sans grand succès d'éclaircir ses pensées.

Finalement, alors que la langue de l'homme heurtait son boxer, sa main caressa sa cuisse. La cicatrice fautive infligée par Johnny Parker sembla attirer l'attention du Seigneur des Ténèbres, car il passa un long moment à la tracer du doigt, appuyant de plus en plus fort, comme s'il aurait voulu l'effacer. Harry sentit sa respiration devenir erratique. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne le laisserait jamais plus en paix maintenant qu'il avait vu l'une de ses faiblesses. Au but d'un certain temps, il sentit Voldemort se redresser. Plaquant son front contre le sien, leurs souffles se mélangèrent et Harry se détesta pour ne pas parvenir à réguler sa respiration frénétique. Contre son aine, il pouvait sentir l'érection du Lord et se mordilla la lèvre pour éviter de rougir encore plus.

Finalement le Seigneur des Ténèbres, sans bouger d'un poil, lui murmura, tout doucement :

« Je sais que tu vas perdre. », avant de se retirer et de remettre en ordre ses vêtements.

Harry resta allongé un long moment, abasourdi. Lorsqu'enfin il comprit que le Lord venait de jouer avec lui, il serra les poings et se redressa légèrement, regardant avec une fureur incontrôlable le Seigneur des Ténèbres faire son chemin vers la porte.

« Bâtard », siffla-t-il entre ses dents lorsqu'il fut persuadé que l'homme était trop loin pour l'entendre.

Il n'avait pas dû chuchoter assez faiblement car Voldemort se stoppa, et, se retournant vers lui, lui sourit avec arrogance.

« Langage, Harry. », finit-il par le réprimander comme s'il était un petit enfant qui n'avait pas été sage.

« Allez-vous le mettre là où je pense ! », s'énerva le jeune homme, habité par tellement de honte et de dégoût que son visage se crispa en une grimace laide.

« Ce n'est pas très poli d'insulter l'hôte qui t'a accueilli dans son humble demeure alors que tu étais mal en point, mon petit apprenti. », répliqua le Lord, sans se démonter. « Je te ferais également remarquer que nous devrons finalement avoir une petite explication sur tes actions… _honorables_ d'hier soir, quoique tu en dises. »

Se retournant de nouveau, il franchit le seuil de la porte. Avant de s'en aller tout à fait, il tourna son regard vers lui, et, sourire mesquin aux lèvres, lui lança comme dernière provocation :

« Tu as l'air très désirable quand tu es en colère, gamin. »

La porte se ferma juste à temps, un sort fumant venant de la noircir entièrement. Harry fulmina. A une seconde près, il aurait pu toucher Tom.

Harry, serrant les dents, pensa à son ami livre. Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas se défouler contre l'objet de sa colère, il utiliserait sa version adolescente à la moindre occasion pour se déchaîner.

Qui se souciait que c'était immature ?

Le jeune sorcier était positivement furieux, et n'avait jamais eu aussi honte de sa vie.

Se levant finalement à son tour, il chancela un instant, son vertige ne l'ayant pas quitté et remarqua que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait laissé une potion qui lui redonnerait de l'énergie. Pas assez bête pour négliger sa santé malgré sa fureur contre l'homme, Harry la but sans s'en préoccuper outre mesure. Si le Lord voulait l'empoisonner ou le contrôler, il aurait eu des moyens bien plus faciles et douloureux pour le faire.

Aussitôt revigoré, le jeune homme partit à la recherche d'habits. Sur l'un des fauteuils du petit salon reposaient quelques vêtements qui ne lui appartenaient pas, sûrement déposés ici par un elfe de maison. Harry les prit sans même les regarder et se dirigea vers la salle de bain au fond de la chambre, l'esprit toujours tourmenté par la fureur.

Alors qu'il se regardait dans le miroir avant d'entrer dans la douche, le jeune homme se demanda ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pensait de sa cicatrice. Le mot « ABOMINATION » était encore clairement visible sur le corps d'Harry, et laissait peu de place à l'interrogation. Le Lord avait dû deviner que la haine que son soi-disant père éprouvait à son égard ne se limitait pas à de la violence verbale.

Tout en se lavant méticuleusement, Harry tenta de se convaincre que cela ne le touchait pas. Il échoua misérablement. Il était totalement mort de honte que Voldemort ait vu la cicatrice, et en même temps, il craignait ce que l'homme ferait de cette information. Peut-être l'utiliserait-elle en chantage ? Ou pour le charrier ? Pour le contrôler, peut-être ? Il était également possible que son l'opinion qu'il avait de lui en avait pris un sérieux coup. Après tout, découvrir qu'il n'avait pas pu se défendre contre un simple sorcier durant près de dix-sept ans n'était pas particulièrement glorieux.

Le jeune sorcier grimaça et maudit son instant d'égarement. Jamais, _jamais_, il n'aurait dû laisser cela se produire ! Il se l'était promis ! Comment avait-il pu oublier les avertissements divers et variés qu'il avait reçus ? Comment, et c'était là la vraie question, pouvait-il se sentir aussi _séduit _en présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Ce n'était _pas _sain ! L'homme était le dirigeant de la Grande-Bretagne magique, avait quelque chose comme cinquante ans de plus que lui et était irrémédiablement fou à lier.

Harry soupira.

Son esprit était tout à fait d'accord avec son raisonnement, mais son corps par contre… Changeant la température de l'eau, le jeune sorcier se tint un moment sous l'eau glacée, décidé à se sortir de cette torpeur et de cette attirance honteuse.

Hors de question qu'il se laisse encore faire ! D'autant plus qu'il venait de faire un pari tout à fait risqué. S'il cédait à ses désirs, il devra répondre à une faveur que le Seigneur des Ténèbres aura choisie. Merci, mais très peu pour lui.

Alors qu'il enfilait ses vêtements, le jeune homme remarqua qu'ils étaient tout simplement magnifiques. Ils avaient dû coûter une fortune. Au lieu de sa robe miteuse de Milicien, il portait ce jour-là une splendide robe noire aux motifs travaillés et tissée dans ce qui semblait être de la soie d'araignée. En-dessous, il portait du vert. Il avait pensé chez la tailleuse que l'émeraude n'était pas sa couleur. Il semblait qu'il avait tort. La cravate émeraude tranchait tout simplement merveilleusement bien avec la chemise blanche et la veste noire qu'il portait au dessus. Son pantalon noir lui-aussi avait une coupe parfaite.

Harry, émerveillé s'observa un long moment dans la glace avant de secouer la tête, se giflant mentalement. Si le Lord croyait l'acheter avec des pots de vin pour gagner son pari, il rêvait ! Il n'était pas du genre à se faire impressionner par l'argent. Dans son enfance, l'argent n'avait pas été un problème et ce qu'il avait eu lui avait amplement suffi.

Coiffant ses beaux cheveux noirs et soyeux, il prit un moment pour tenter de repérer des ressemblances avec Lucius Malfoy. Le nez lui venait de sa mère. Légèrement en trompette, il était tout à fait mignon mais exaspérait Harry. Il avait l'air d'une _fille. _Sa bouche, aussi, était affreusement pulpeuse. C'était horrifiant. Lucius avait des lèvres minces, _lui. _Pour le reste, il était d'accord pour dire qu'il avait des traits tout à fait ressemblants à son père biologique. S'il avait été blond, il n'aurait même pas réussi à tromper le Seigneur des Ténèbres deux jours.

Satisfait de son apparence, le jeune homme sortit de la salle de bain pour constater que Severus se tenait juste devant lui avec son air impassible tout à fait habituel.

« Severus ? », s'exclama Harry, choqué.

Son mentor lui répondit par un petit sourire en coin.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« On m'a chargé de t'accompagner jusqu'à la salle de réunion et de vérifier que tu étais convenablement présentable. », l'informa-t-il de sa voix soyeuse.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je parie que c'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui t'a donné cette ô combien intéressante tâche ? »

« Tout à fait. »

Le jeune sorcier soupira en secouant la tête.

« Il devrait se mêler de ses affaires », grommela-t-il.

Severus arqua un sourcil. Ce mouvement lui manquait depuis qu'il ne côtoyait plus l'homme aussi régulièrement qu'avant. Harry osa esquisser un petit sourire.

« Avez-vous eu une dispute ? »

Harry déglutit en détournant le regard.

« Pas…tout à fait. »

Severus, qui n'était pas réputé génie pour rien, comprit immédiatement et lui lança un regard désapprobateur.

« Je pensais t'avoir exhorté à ne pas te rapprocher de lui ! », le réprimanda-t-il.

« Oh, je t'en prie, tu n'as pas besoin de me faire la leçon. Je sais très bien que j'ai foiré, merci beaucoup. », grogna le sorcier aux yeux argent d'un air boudeur.

Severus sembla être réellement perturbé, parce qu'il le fixa étrangement pendant un petit moment avant de changer brutalement de sujet, comme s'il voulait éviter d'y penser avec trop d'ardeur.

« As-tu encore des vertiges ? Une sensation d'épuisement ? Ressens-tu un certain malaise ? », lui demanda-t-il d'une voix professionnelle en s'approchant de lui pour l'observer.

« Non. La potion que m'a donnée le Lord a été très efficace. »

« Heureux de l'entendre, je l'ai brassée spécialement pour toi. », précisa-t-il sèchement.

Harry se demanda pourquoi il était aussi surpris. Il aurait dû s'y attendre. Comme si le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourrait surpasser Severus Rogue en termes de potions ! Harry lui envoya un petit sourire reconnaissant.

« Je ne me souviens pas avoir été malade », dit-il au bout d'un petit moment de silence.

« Tu as subi un épuisement magique », l'informa Severus, les dents serrées. « Tu as réussi à désamorcer la bombe posée au Manoir Malfoy en manipulant les charmes de protection. Cependant, cette action a drainé la moitié de ta magie, et ton noyau n'étant pas habitué à contenir aussi peu de magie, il a envoyé un message de détresse à ton corps. Tu t'es évanoui dans les bras de Lucius qui a eu l_'amabilité_ de te ramener au QG. »

Harry grimaça.

« Je n'ai pas dû avoir l'air très glorieux. »

« En effet. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres et moi avions une petite entrevue, comme je n'avais pas souhaité me rendre au bal des Malfoy, lorsque Lucius s'est présenté, l'air assez peu distingué, te portant comme une mariée. »

« Génial », grinça le jeune homme.

Severus, qui s'était manifestement contenu durant toute leur conversation, se rapprocha de lui et serra ses épaules.

« Mais à quoi as-tu donc pensé ? Manipuler les charmes de protection Malfoy de cette manière ? Veux-tu attirer l'attention du Lord sur tes secrets ? Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux, Harry. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était tout à fait fasciné par tes exploits. Tu peux être sûr de devoir redoubler d'efforts pour que tout fonctionne comme prévu ! »

Severus parlait de manière énigmatique, sûrement pour ne pas prendre de risques. On ne savait jamais qui écoutait au QG de Voldemort. Il fallait dire qu'on n'y retrouvait pas les individus les plus doux et les plus fréquentables du Royaume-Uni. Cependant, Harry était presque certain que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas mis la chambre sur écoute. Tout d'abord, Harry était spécialisé en charmes, il n'aurait pas manqué ça. D'autre part, le Lord n'aurait plus trouvé le jeu aussi amusant s'il avait triché.

« Je n'avais pas le choix ! », se défendit Harry avec colère. « Qu'aurais-tu voulu que je fasse ? Guider véritablement Lucius pour l'aider à effectuer la manœuvre ? Avec une chance non négligeable qu'il nous tue tous ? Merci, mais je tiens à ma vie ! »

« Harry, tu te rends compte que tu t'es presque révélé en manipulant des charmes que seuls des Malfoy peuvent toucher ? Et s'il l'apprend ? Que ferons-nous ? S'il comprend soudainement que tu n'as pas réussi à contourner les charmes comme tu vas le prétendre ? Nous ne sommes pas encore prêts ! Elle n'est pas mise en sécurité ! »

« Je sais ! Je sais. Mais on ne m'a pas laissé le choix », répliqua Harry.

« Qui ne t'a pas laissé le choix ? »

Harry détourna le regard.

« Harry ! », s'impatienta l'homme.

« Ecoute, Severus, je ne peux rien te dire d'accord ? Juste, fais attention à Draco. Il n'est pas la personne que nous pensions. », l'avertit Harry avant de le contourner et de se diriger vers la porte.

Severus n'insista pas, sachant sans doute qu'Harry ne dirait rien de plus. Le jeune sorcier était têtu et n'accepterait jamais de délivrer des informations s'il ne voulait pas le faire. La seule chose à faire était de prendre son mal en patience.

Les quartiers privés étant très près de la salle de réunion, les deux hommes y arrivèrent en deux foulées. Se tournant vers lui, Severus grimaça légèrement, la main sur la porte.

« Ecoute, quoiqu'il se passe, n'interviens pas, d'accord ? »

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il va se passer, Severus ? », demanda rapidement le jeune homme, inquiet. « Qu'est ce que tu ne me dis pas ? »

Severus secoua la tête.

« Juste, fais ce que je te dis, d'accord ? »

Harry n'eut pas le loisir de répondre car son mentor ouvrit la porte de la salle de réunion et s'effaça pour le laisser entrer. Harry s'exécuta avec la boule au ventre. Les derniers propos de Severus le troublaient plus qu'ils ne le devraient.

Le jeune homme eut la surprise de constater en entrant que la salle était déjà bien remplie. Le Lord avait manifestement convoqué ses Mangemorts uniquement, ce qui poussa Harry à se demander ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là parmi la haute sphère des adeptes du Seigneur. Haussant les épaules pour remettre cette question à plus tard, le jeune sorcier repéra son maître devant la cheminée, assis nonchalamment sur une sorte de trône.

Harry ricana intérieurement. La démesure de l'homme ne connaissait pas de limites.

Les Mangemorts étaient debout autour de lui, la tête inclinée en signe de respect.

Au moins ne devaient-ils pas se mettre à genoux, pensa Harry avec certain soulagement.

Lorsqu'il le vit debout devant la porte en compagnie de Severus, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se leva pour l'accueillir. Harry constata jalousement que l'homme, malgré ne s'être pas changé depuis leur petite entrevue trois quarts d'heure plus tôt, resplendissait tout autant qu'à son habitude.

« Harry ! », s'exclama le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec joie, comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu le matin même. « Et Severus… Bienvenue parmi nous, mes amis. Je vous en prie, approchez. »

Obéissant sans discuter, les deux hommes rejoignirent le cercle de Mangemorts, se positionnant chacun aux deux extrémités du groupe. Lord Voldemort les regarda faire, le sourire aux lèvres. Une fois positionné convenablement, Harry remarqua un homme qui se trouvait à genoux devant le trône du Lord, semblant attendre l'heure de sa mort tant il tremblait de partout.

Distraitement, le jeune homme se demanda si c'était le cas.

L'homme était blond, de ce qu'il pouvait voir alors qu'il était de dos, et semblait exceptionnellement grand et musclé.

« Je vous ai tous réunis ici afin que vous voyiez le sort que l'on réserve à ceux qui trahissent le pays ! », scanda Lord Voldemort en retournant s'asseoir sur son trône, marchant ostensiblement sur l'homme à terre. Ce dernier eut l'intelligence de rester silencieux. « Cet homme, qui montre pitoyablement son corps de traître à notre cause devant nous, est Thorfinn Rowle. »

Un léger murmure parcourut les rangs des Mangemorts alors qu'Harry tentait de se rappeler où il avait déjà entendu ce nom. Finalement, sa conversation avec Black lui revint à l'esprit. La jeune femme n'avait pas semblé l'aimer du tout, et avait parlé de lui avec un grand dégoût. Or, à moins que l'homme ne possède un visage exceptionnellement laid, il semblait tout à fait bien bâti, et ne semblait pas avoir plus de la quarantaine. Elle devait donc exécrer le caractère de Rowle et non pas son physique.

Cela en disait long sur les actions passées de l'homme. Sûrement devait-il être un Mangemort particulièrement _efficace _pour être autant détesté par les Résistants.

« Silence ! », cria le Lord en voyant ses disciples s'agiter.

Immédiatement, les Mangemorts cessèrent de chuchoter et reportèrent toute leur attention sur leur Maître qui flamboyait actuellement de colère.

« Rowle a semble-t-il jugé bon de coopérer avec un groupe terroriste s'étant mis en place pour faire tomber notre gouvernement. », poursuivit-il avec mépris. « Ce _fidèle _Mangemort a bafoué ma confiance, a piétiné nos croyances et a complétement oublié ses propres convictions pour rejoindre cette bande de petits rebelles médiocres dans leurs actions pitoyables contre moi ! », hurla-t-il en pointant sa baguette contre la tête du blond.

« Mon Seigneur… », murmura Rowle.

« T'ai-je dit que tu pouvais parler, traître ? », le coupa brusquement le Seigneur des Ténèbres avant de lui envoyer un Doloris.

Les cris de Rowle résonnèrent dans la salle alors que tous ses camarades Mangemorts regardaient le corps pris de convulsion avec pour la plupart de l'indifférence. Certains semblaient excités, d'autres un peu dégoûtés, mais ils étaient rares. Quelques uns semblaient se demander de quel groupe terroriste le Maître voulait parler, mais ne paraissaient pas très affectés par la torture de leur ami.

Harry secoua la tête. L'amitié ne semblait pas être le point fort des Mangemorts. Il se demanda un instant ce qu'avait bien pu faire Rowle de si terrible pour être torturé ainsi. Comment le Lord pouvait-il être certain qu'il s'agissait d'un traître ? L'homme faisait-il preuve d'une crise de paranoïa ?

Au vu de son instabilité mentale, ce ne serait même pas étonnant.

Un peu écœuré lorsque Rowle se mit à baver à force de s'étouffer, Harry détourna le regard.

Lord Voldemort le fixait clairement, les sourcils froncés comme s'il était dans une réflexion intense. Tout cela en maintenant son Doloris aussi douloureux que possible.

Pas de doute, en matière de torture, l'homme était un génie.

Harry frissonna et reporta son attention sur ses chaussures.

Lorsqu'enfin les cris de Rowle se tarirent, Harry releva la tête pour observer le blond étendu par terre. L'homme était plutôt résistant car il se remit presqu'immédiatement à genoux, malgré la douleur horrible qu'il devait ressentir dans tous ses muscles.

« Rowle a préféré une petite sang-mêlée à notre cause. Il a préféré sacrifier sa loyauté envers nous plutôt qu'une jolie jeune femme blonde aux yeux de biche ! », cingla Lord Voldemort, ses jointures serrées autour de sa baguette.

Les Mangemorts recommencèrent à murmurer entre eux, clairement dégoûtés par leur collègue. Quelques-uns huèrent Rowle qui se recroquevilla encore plus sur lui-même.

« S'il vous plaît, mon Seigneur…Tracey est mon enfant… », plaida l'homme d'une voix faible.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne prit aucune Rowle en pitié et le fixa avec une répulsion clairement apparente.

« Ta loyauté envers moi ne devrait-elle pas passer avant tout le reste, mon fidèle Mangemort ? », demanda-t-il avec un sarcasme mordant. « Devrais-je craindre que chacun de mes adeptes me trahissent pour sauver chacun de leurs marmots ? Est-ce là la faiblesse des si impitoyables Mangemorts, craints par la totalité de la population magique de Grande-Bretagne ? », hurla l'homme en envoya un sortilège de magie noire à l'homme qui cria de toutes ses forces.

Harry vit avec dégoût la peau de l'homme faire des vagues, comme si le sang sous elle s'était mis à bouillir. Autour de lui, il remarqua que certains Mangemorts semblèrent tout d'un coup moins hostiles à Rowle. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Lucius observer Rowle comme s'il s'agissait de lui-même.

Evidemment. Le blond, en toute logique, aurait dû dire au Seigneur des Ténèbres que Draco était un traître et qu'Harry était son fils. Ce qu'il n'avait pas fait, pour cause d'instinct paternel. Voir Rowle souffrir ainsi pour avoir protégé sa fille devait le mettre plutôt mal à l'aise.

Le Seigneur, au bout d'un moment, stoppa le sort et retourna Rowle sur le dos à l'aide de sa chaussure.

« Va, parle, misérable ! Explique à tes compagnons ce que tu as fait pour sauver hypothétiquement la vie de ta fille de sang impur ? », ricana le Lord, sans aucune sorte de compréhension dans la voix.

« Je…J-j'ai posé la bombe au Manoir Malfoy. », lâcha-t-il sous les yeux abasourdis d'Harry qui ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles.

Draco était…innocent ?

« Le groupe de Résistants », haleta-t-il. « Ils m'ont dit qu'ils tenaient ma fille, Tracey. Que si je ne leur obéissais pas, ils n'hésiteraient pas à la tuer. Pour me convaincre, ils ont pris une photo d'elle après l'avoir enfermée dans des cachots et me l'ont envoyée. J-je n'ai pas pu leur dire non…J-j'ai trahi le Seigneur des Ténèbres…Pardon…Pitié… »

« Pitié ? », s'esclaffa Tom. « Je n'ai aucune pitié pour un être comme toi, Rowle. Dis leur comment tu as manipulé les Malfoy, comment tu as osé mettre en danger la vie de ta famille de sang-pur, pour cette simple impure sans valeur ! »

« Je…Je suis un cousin lointain des Malfoy…Alors j'ai pu manipuler les charmes de protection… J'ai posé la bombe…Et puis je suis resté en attendant la mort…Si Parker n'avait pas été là, le Manoir aurait explosé… », grinça-t-il avec difficulté, la douleur altérant ses facultés d'expression.

Harry, qui jusque-là était positivement incrédule, comprit que l'homme mentait. Il s'accusait d'un crime dont il était évidemment innocent. Lucius le lui avait dit : seuls des membres proches de la famille Malfoy auraient pu toucher à ces fameux charmes. Si Harry en croyait le livre _Généalogie des Grandes familles du XXème siècle _, Rowle était le petit-fils de la petite soeur du grand-père de Lucius.

Aucun moyen qu'il ait pu accéder aux charmes.

Harry sentit ses épaules s'affaisser en se rendant compte qu'il avait bien trop espéré l'innocence de Draco pour son propre bien. Un coup d'œil l'informa que le blond venait de subir la même désillusion.

Mais alors…Pourquoi Rowle s'accusait-il ainsi ? C'était tout à fait improbable. Avait-il un désir de mort ? Ou bien était-ce encore un coup tordu des Résistants ? En accusant Rowle, ils faisaient en sorte d'éliminer à la fois l'un des Mangemorts les plus capables du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais également d'innocenter Draco et Harry par la même occasion, si le Lord avait un jour eu des doutes sur son implication dans la pose de la bombe.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

C'était très intelligent. Très, très intelligent. Le fait que Rowle partage un certain lien de parenté avec les Malfoy ne le rendait que plus crédible.

C'était du génie pur.

C'était aussi très, très cruel.

Manifestement, les Résistants n'étaient pas composés de gens à l'âme totalement pure et exempte de toute noirceur.

« Ah, oui…Notre héros du jour », entendit-il le Lord scander d'une voix légèrement sarcastique. « Harry, mon cher, viens donc près de moi. »

Sentant tous les regards se tourner vers lui, le jeune homme redressa la tête et avança dans le cercle, tentant d'ignorer son cœur battant follement dans sa poitrine.

Il rejoignit le Seigneur des Ténèbres devant son trône et observa Rowle alors qu'il était à genoux, semblant à bout de forces. Il était évident que le Lord prévoyait de le tuer. Pourquoi n'en finissait-il pas maintenant ? Manifestement, il savait tout déjà de ce que l'homme venait de lui révéler.

La réponse vint à Harry en une affaire de secondes. Le Lord jouissait de la torture. Il ne laisserait jamais une occasion de faire du mal à quelqu'un passer sans une bonne raison. De plus, selon sa logique tordue, il se devait de faire de Rowle un exemple.

Le jeune sorcier sentit une main forte serrer son épaule et le souffle chaud du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui effleurer le cou. Il déglutit.

« Je sais que tu ne m'as pas tout dit, Harry. Mais tu sais également que je découvrirai ce que tu caches si précieusement de moi, tôt ou tard. Et plutôt tôt que tard. », lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille avant de le pousser en avant, juste devant Rowle.

« Harry, je te demande de tuer le Traître. », annonça-t-il fortement, cette fois-ci à l'encontre de tous les Mangemorts.

Ces derniers semblaient positivement stupéfaits. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne devait pas demander souvent aux Mangemorts d'assassiner leurs confrères.

« Tue-le, Harry. Il nous a tous trahi. Il mérite de mourir comme tous les traîtres à notre cause. Tue-le ! », le poussa le Lord avec impatience.

Harry leva sa baguette, faisant tout pour contrôler sa main tremblante. Il avait tué Cresswell trois jours plus tôt, n'était-ce-pas suffisant pour une même semaine ? Pourquoi lui ? Que gagnait le Lord à le voir tuer quelqu'un ainsi ? N'aurait-il pas préféré le faire par lui-même ?

Gémissant intérieurement, Harry ouvrit la bouche, le sort de l'Avada Kedavra sur les lèvres, mais dans l'impossibilité de l'émettre alors que les yeux gris foncés de Rowle le fixaient sans ciller, attendant la mort, sachant qu'elle était inévitable.

« Je veux qu'il souffre, Harry. Fais-lui mal. Fais en sorte que sa mort soit la plus douloureuse possible. », rajouta le Lord au bout de quelques secondes. « Je saurais si tu n'utilises pas toutes tes capacités. »

De mieux en mieux. Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne pouvait pas refuser, pas devant la totalité des Mangemorts. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne le lui pardonnerait pas. Mais il n'était pas prêt pour ça. Si le Lord le lui avait demandé dans un mois ou deux…

Mais là, maintenant…Non. Il ne pouvait pas. Baissant légèrement sa baguette, Harry déglutit. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se pencha vers lui et lui chuchota, comme un ultime avertissement :

« Tue-le. »

Puis il se recula et s'assit sur son trône, attendant de voir ce que son apprenti ferait.

Harry savait lorsqu'il avait décidé de rejoindre la Milice qu'il devrait faire des sacrifices. Il s'y était honnêtement préparé. Il avait même envisagé qu'il doive tuer. Il y avait pensé, un moment, et puis s'était dit que s'il devait absolument le faire, il le ferait.

Il en allait de sa vie, après tout.

Mais ici, on ne se trouvait pas sur un champ de bataille. Il s'agissait de tuer de sang froid, un homme innocent, qui plus est.

Quoique… Un homme innocent, c'était sûrement vite dit. Rowle était un Mangemort. Il n'avait pas atteint le plus haut grade de la hiérarchie Milicienne en guérissant les prisonniers dans les cachots.

Probablement pas. Il était même sûrement un monstre sans foi ni loi. Mais…il aimait sa fille. Les Résistants lui avaient manifestement fait du chantage pour qu'il se sacrifie à la place d'elle. N'était-ce pas honorable de sa part de donner ainsi sa vie pour celle de son enfant ? S'il était capable d'autant d'amour pour sauver sa fille bâtarde, une sang-mêlée née hors-mariage qui plus est, peut-être ne méritait-il pas de mourir…

Alors qu'Harry réfléchissait, il plongea son regard dans celui de l'homme auquel il allait ôter la vie. Une étincelle spéciale brillait dans ses beaux yeux sombres. Ses boucles blondes lui donnaient presque l'air d'un ange. Etrange contradiction.

Et puis soudain, l'homme lui fit un petit signe. Si léger, qu'Harry était sûr que personne n'avait dû le voir. Et, alors qu'il allait prendre ça pour une simple coïncidence, Rowle cligna des yeux. Tout dans son regard lui cria : « Fais-le ! ».

Et il comprit. S'il ne tuait pas Rowle, alors le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait très bien décider de reporter toute sa fureur sur la jeune Tracey. Thorfinn ne voulait pas que son sacrifice soit vain.

Harry se découvrit un rare respect pour l'homme agenouillé devant lui.

Et soudain, il n'hésita plus. Qui était-il pour décider ce qui était le mieux pour cet homme ? Rowle voulait mourir pour sa fille, et rien ni personne n'avait le droit de s'y opposer. Enhardi d'une confiance nouvelle, Harry rendit son signe de tête au blond qui sembla soudainement plus soulagé.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, priant pour ne plus jamais avoir à relancer la malédiction, Harry commença à scander :

« Expulsare Vita »

Rowle s'effondra par terre, sur le dos, la tête tournée vers Harry et Voldemort, comme pour les confronter au crime qu'ils allaient commettre. Puis, soudain, le blond se cambra, son corps formant un arc tout à fait surnaturel. Seuls ses orteils et sa tête touchaient le sol.

Rowle commença à crier. Ou plutôt à hurler. Il souffrait tellement qu'il commença à s'arracher la peau avec les ongles, puis à claquer ses mains contre le sol jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit signale à tout le monde que ses poignets venaient de rompre. Cela n'arrêta pas Rowle qui continua à cogner ses doigts contre le sol, dans l'espoir que cette douleur le distraie de ce qu'il était en train de vivre.

« Ossa », poursuivit Harry, son murmure passant inaperçu au milieu des cris aigus de l'homme à terre.

Soudain, la peau de Rowle commença à s'étirer. L'homme pleura du sang et s'étouffa avec ses larmes. L'arc qu'il formait devint encore plus strict. Le blond ne parvenait même plus à bouger ses membres qui restaient obstinément tendus contre sa volonté.

Puis, et Harry peina à regarder cela, ses os percèrent sa peau. Ses côtes, tout d'abord, s'éjectèrent de sa cage thoracique. Puis, ses fémurs apparurent et sortirent de ses cuisses.

Il y avait du sang partout.

Et ce n'était pas fini. Petit à petit, le nombre d'os que perdit Rowle se fit de plus en plus grand. Harry décida de passer à l'étape suivante. Il aurait dû attendre, mais il était hors de question qu'il inflige encore plus d'horribles souffrances à l'homme alors qu'il pourrait tout faire pour que tout soit fini plus vite.

« Organa »

Harry entendit Voldemort grogner de déception derrière lui en comprenant qu'il écourtait les souffrances du pauvre Mangemort, mais n'y fit pas attention.

Soudain, les intestins de Rowle se déroulèrent hors de son corps, devant ses yeux exorbités. Il n'était bien sûr pas normal qu'à ce stade, il soit toujours conscient. Le sort était prévu pour ne permettre aucun répit à la victime.

Par la suite, les reins de l'homme quittèrent eux aussi son corps, venant s'échouer à ses côtés.

Harry sentit son propre estomac se soulever. Des gouttes de sueur perlèrent de son front. C'était un cauchemar. Un terrible et horrifiant cauchemar dont il allait bientôt se réveiller.

N'est-ce-pas ?

« Dès qu'Harry en aura fini avec celui-là, amenez moi Tracey Davis. J'aimerai avoir une petite conversation avec elle », intervint finalement le Lord en direction de deux de ses Mangemorts qui acquiescèrent faiblement.

Harry n'avait pas cru que Lord Voldemort puisse agir encore plus cruellement ce soir-là. Le corps de Rowle s'effondra soudainement par terre, le sort cessant d'agir. Comme ultime geste, à la porte de la mort, le blond tourna la tête vers eux, les yeux suppliants, désespéré de n'avoir pas pu épargner son enfant.

Puis c'était fini. Il expira une toute dernière fois, s'étranglant à moitié avec le sang inondant sa bouche, et il mourut.

Harry, qui n'avait jamais baissé sa baguette tout au long de la torture, sentit son bras pendre mollement contre son corps. Il ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux du corps de Rowle qui gisait par terre, ses organes et ses os disposés autour de lui comme une sorte de sculpture macabre.

Il vit vaguement Voldemort parler avec son serpent et ne sut ce qu'il lui avait dit que quand Nagini fonça sur le corps ensanglanté et commença à s'en nourrir. Harry ne pouvait plus supporter de rester dans la salle. Se retournant, il prit son élan pour s'élancer vers la sortie. Il l'avait presqu'atteinte lorsque le Lord le retint par le bras.

« Harry », lui murmura-t-il, la voix si malsaine qu'elle redoubla l'envie de vomir du jeune homme. « Ne t'en vas pas si vite, mon cher. Tu vas manquer la meilleure partie. »

« Tu es un monstre, Tom. », chuchota Harry en regardant droit dans les si beaux yeux bleus de l'homme.

Ce dernier, en entendant le nom employé par le jeune homme, se figea et se retourna vers lui, les yeux écarquillés. Serrant son bras de toutes ses forces, l'homme prit sa mâchoire entre ses mains et la rapprocha de son visage.

« Qu'est ce que tu as dit ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix dangereuse.

« J'ai dit que tu étais un véritable monstre, et je le pense. », dit Harry, sans même se soucier des conséquences que pourraient avoir ses paroles.

« Non ! Il n'y avait pas que cela. Tu m'as appelé par un nom. », siffla le Seigneur, les dents serrées.

« Tom. C'est bien ton prénom, non ? », lança le jeune homme avec toute l'insolence qu'il était capable à ce moment-là, c'est-à-dire très peu.

Lord Voldemort le regarda un long moment, comme s'il tentait de déterminer comment Harry avait pu le savoir. Le jeune sorcier s'attendait à recevoir une malédiction, à souffrir, à mourir même. Ce qu'il n'attendait pas, par contre, c'est que Tom éclate de rire.

« Tu ne cesseras jamais de m'étonner, n'est-ce-pas, mon petit serpent ? », ronronna-t-il, presqu'avec _affection. _« Il faudra vraiment qu'on parle tous les deux, petit génie. J'ai _terriblement _hâte que tu me racontes comment cette information _sensible _est parvenue jusqu'à toi. »

« Va te faire… »

« Chut, chut, chut… », le coupa Voldemort en souriant de plus belle. « Ne gâche donc pas tout. Je veux que ton entrée soit la plus magnifique possible. Tu _es_ magnifique en ce moment. »

Harry ne comprenait plus rien. Il sentit sa tête tourner, et ne put se défendre en sentant le Lord le traîner vers le groupe de Mangemorts agglutinés un peu plus loin et qui tentaient vainement d'entendre leur conversation. Le jeune homme se tint ensuite juste à côté du corps de Rowle. Harry devint cadavérique en entendant les bruits faits par Nagini alors qu'elle dévorait le corps de l'ancien Mangemort.

A vrai dire, Harry ignorait comment il tenait encore debout.

« Agenouille-toi, Harry », lui ordonna le Seigneur des Ténèbres alors qu'il s'asseyait de nouveau sur son trône.

L'heure précédente où le Lord lui avait rendu visite dans sa chambre et l'avait taquiné –presqu'avec _insouciance, _lui semblait bien loin désormais. Un énorme dégoût de soi envahit le jeune homme en se rappelant qu'il avait laissé un tel monstre le toucher de la sorte. Il se sentait comme une prostituée de luxe.

Défiant Tom du regard, Harry fléchit les jambes, se mettant sur ses genoux sans plier ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde la tête. Bien sûr, il ne souhaitait pas finir comme Rowle, mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire pour autant. Il n'était pas un objet que l'on peut utiliser à sa guise !

« Tends ton bras. »

Ecarquillant les yeux, Harry offrit son bras tremblant à son maître qui le prit avec une délicatesse étonnante, le caressant légèrement du pouce alors qu'il prenait la parole.

« Harry est devenu en l'espace de quelques semaines l'un de mes plus fidèles adeptes. Son _honnêteté _et son _obéissance _n'ont d'égal que son _intransigeance _et sa _sévérité. _Comme vous le savez tous, ce jeune sorcier de 18 ans à peine a su se battre à mes côtés lors de l'attaque des Surhumains et a également été en mesure de désamorcer la bombe posée au Manoir Malfoy. Pour toutes ces raisons, j'ai décidé de lui offrir la place laissée vacante par la mort _regrettable _de ce cher Thorfinn. Bienvenue chez les Mangemorts, mon cher Harry. J'espère que tu te plairas parmi nous. »

D'un coup de baguette, le Lord modifia la couleur de sa marque qui prit aussitôt une teinte argentée.

« Pour célébrer l'ascension d'Harry à son nouveau statut, nous ferons une petite fête ce soir dans la salle de réception du QG. », annonça ensuite l'homme en tenant toujours son bras d'une poigne ferme. « Miliciens et Mangemorts sont bien entendu fortement encouragés à se joindre à la soirée, qui j'espère ne prendra pas la tournure plutôt inattendue du bal des Malfoy. Merci à vous d'avoir fait le déplacement, mes _fidèles_ adeptes. Vous pouvez reprendre vos activités. Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente journée. »

* * *

La salle de réception du Seigneur des Ténèbres était encore plus somptueuse que celle des Malfoy. Grande, ou plutôt gigantesque, elle possédait des murs de couleur vert foncé aux multiples tracés argentés. Le sol était en fait un énorme miroir qui donnait rapidement le tournis aux invités qui le foulaient. Le buffet était gargantuesque, rempli de délicieux mets, plus délectables les uns que les autres. Une musique d'ambiance résonnait dans la pièce, accompagnant les conversations bruyantes des groupes de Mangemorts et de Miliciens qui s'y trouvaient.

Harry observait tout ce beau monde sans vraiment le voir. S'il avait été assez conscient pour faire preuve de bon sens, il se serait diagnostiqué lui-même en état de choc.

Ce qu'il avait fait, plus tôt dans la journée…C'était à peine digne d'un être humain. Lorsqu'il avait appris cette formule alors qu'il était encore à Poudlard, il l'avait fait juste pour le fun. Jamais_, jamais_ dans tout l'ensemble de son existence il n'avait imaginé devoir s'en servir réellement un jour. Pour se consoler, le jeune homme se disait qu'il aurait pu tuer Rowle encore plus douloureusement, puisqu'il connaissait des sorts encore pires que l'_Expulsare Vita Ossa Organa_, et qu'il lui avait donc évité de la douleur supplémentaire, dans la mesure du possible.

Mais Harry le savait, rien ne pourrait jamais excuser ce qu'il avait fait le matin même. C'était de la torture gratuite, c'était tout ce qu'il abhorrait. De l'abus de pouvoir, de la cruauté, et, par-dessus tout, du sadisme à l'état pur. Rowle devait mourir, oui, c'était soi-disant un traître après tout et le Lord n'était pas connu pour son indulgence. Mais une séance de Doloris et un Avada Kedavra auraient suffi. Il n'y avait pas eu besoin de tant de mise en scène.

Harry avait parfois entendu des murmures sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. On disait de lui qu'avant qu'il ne devienne chef du pays, il était encore plus sévère qu'il ne l'était actuellement. Toujours selon ces mêmes rumeurs, ses propres disciples n'étaient pas à l'abri de sa monstrueuse colère et on le peignait comme étant un peu fou, à l'époque. Par la suite, l'homme s'était calmé, probablement parce qu'il s'était senti intouchable et avait pensé qu'il ne rencontrerait plus jamais de problèmes avec des sorciers opposants à son régime.

Alors forcément, lorsque des rebelles inconnus se mettaient à le défier, le Lord avait disjoncté. Les génies étaient connus pour avoir très peu de quotient émotionnel. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait désormais trouvé une obsession dans les résistants, et il ne se calmerait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas résolu le problème. S'il parvenait à stopper les opposants, il redeviendrait plus raisonnable.

_Jusqu'à la prochaine fois_, murmura une petite voix dans l'esprit du jeune homme.

Harry ne savait plus quoi penser de Tom, à présent. Il n'avait pas osé parler à son ami livre en rentrant chez lui se changer en début de soirée. Il n'avait pas su ce qu'il lui aurait dit, parce que, justement, il n'y avait rien à dire. Comment le jeune garçon pourrait-il justifier une telle cruauté ? Pour le jeune homme, qui avait pourtant le cœur assez bien accroché, ce n'était juste pas possible.

Harry n'était pas fait pour tuer, pour torturer, pour faire naître la peur. Il était fait pour gouverner, pour prendre des décisions, pour être _puissant,_ mais il était trop…trop bon, pour réellement apprécier quelque chose dans la torture d'un autre être humain. Harry l'avait toujours su : il n'était juste pas fait pour être Mangemort.

Le jeune et récent Mangemort soupira. La situation devenait de plus en plus incontrôlable. Septembre et ses douces illusions lui paraissaient si loin désormais. Comment, diable, avait-il pu espérer que tout se passe sans accroc et selon le plan ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas un être que l'on pouvait contrôler et tromper aisément. Il payait cher d'avoir sous-estimé l'homme. Sur le coup, en septembre, il avait pensé que rejoindre la Milice pour approcher le Lord était la meilleure alternative.

Peut-être aurait-il dû juste se terrer dans un trou bien profond et y entrainer sa mère en attendant patiemment que quelqu'un vienne mettre fin au règne de Voldemort.

Intérieurement, Harry se moqua de lui-même. Comme si quiconque oserait défier ainsi un si puissant sorcier… Même les résistants ne pouvaient pas l'attaquer de front. Ils organisaient des petits coups tordus, tentaient de l'affaiblir en tuant ses plus proches disciples comme ils l'avaient fait au Manoir Malfoy. Parfois même ils parvenaient à recruter certains de ses plus insoupçonnables adeptes, concéda le garçon en accordant une pensée à celui qu'il avait pensé être son meilleur ami. Ils manipulaient les autres autour d'eux comme des pions sur un jeu d'échec, il en était d'ailleurs le premier touché, suivi de près par Rowle. Les résistants parvenaient à faire croire ce qu'ils voulaient au Lord, mais cela ne durerait pas éternellement.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres finirait par se réveiller et il n'allait pas apprécier l'implication d'Harry avec l'opposition. C'était exactement pour cela qu'il ne devait jamais le découvrir.

Le jeune Mangemort se retrouvait devant deux choix désormais : soit il aidait Voldemort à vaincre les résistants et ainsi assurer la protection de sa mère si tant est que le Lord accepte de lui accorder son pardon. Soit il aidait les résistants à mettre fin à son règne et libérait définitivement sa mère de son joug. Tout en trahissant Tom et tous les autres Miliciens et Mangemorts.

Comment pouvait-il en vouloir à Draco alors qu'il pensait sérieusement à faire la même chose que lui ? Il était hypocrite. Draco l'avait vendu, oui, mais qui était-il par rapport à toute une nation ? Juste un meilleur ami cachotier dont le blond avait vite dû oublier l'existence. Draco avait été prêt à sacrifier ses propres parents. Cela en disait long sur l'intensité de sa loyauté.

Harry se sentait si vide qu'il eut envie de rentrer chez lui et de s'enterrer sous ses couettes pour ne plus jamais en ressortir.

Il l'aurait fait. S'il ne craignait pas tant les cauchemars qui suivraient irrémédiablement le meurtre de Rowle.

Merlin. Il était _si fatigué_ de tout ça.

« Harry ? »

Relevant machinalement la tête, sachant déjà qui se trouvait devant lui, le jeune homme plongea ses yeux gris ternes dans ceux de son père.

Oui. Il était _vraiment _fatigué.

« Lucius. », le salua-t-il faiblement avant de baisser de nouveau son regard, le posant sur le verre de scotch qu'il serrait nerveusement de sa main droite.

Le blond vint s'appuyer à ses côtés contre le mur sur lequel Harry était adossé. Il semblait tout aussi épuisé que lui, si les profonds cernes sous ses yeux étaient une indication. Harry ne put résister bien longtemps à la tentation et tourna la tête pour voir ce que son père fixait avec autant d'acharnement.

Il fut surpris de constater qu'il s'agissait de sa femme.

« Narcissa est une femme vraiment merveilleuse », commenta le Mangemort plus âgé. « Elle est tout ce qu'un bon sang pur rechercherait chez une épouse. A la fois bienveillante mais ferme, compatissante sans être niaise, belle mais assez froide pour décourager de possibles prétendants de l'approcher, elle sait même gérer les affaires du Manoir quand je suis trop occupé pour m'en charger moi-même ! », s'exclama le blond avant de boire une gorgée de son propre verre. « C'est l'une des personnes que je respecte le plus sur cette terre. »

Harry sentait déjà la migraine pointer le bout de son nez alors qu'il soupirait légèrement.

« Mais… ? », dit-il afin de faciliter la tâche à son père.

« Mais nous ne sommes pas amoureux l'un de l'autre. », avoua le blond dans un murmure. « Oh, ne t'imagine pas que nous nous détestons ! », s'écria-t-il en voyant Harry froncer les sourcils. « Rien de tout ça. Narcissa et moi…Nous sommes plus des meilleurs amis que des amants. Mais je ne suis pas malheureux de cette situation. Je ne pense pas que ma chère femme le soit non plus. Nous nous contentons l'un de l'autre et je n'échangerais ma femme pour rien au monde. Je l'aime profondément, et si pas en tant qu'amant, en tant qu'ami ou protecteur. »

« Pourquoi me racontes-tu tout ça ? », demanda Harry, un peu surpris de voir Lucius s'ouvrir ainsi, lui qui était toujours si maître de ses émotions.

« Quand j'étais plus jeune », poursuivit Lucius, en se tournant vers son fils. « Je ne pensais pas que cet amour était suffisant pour que je sois pleinement heureux. J'étais arrogant, égoïste, je ne pensais qu'à moi et je me disais que j'avais bien le droit de trouver le vrai bonheur avec quelqu'un d'autre si, après tout, Narcissa n'était pas mon âme-sœur. Quand j'ai rencontré Antigone Potter, j'ai pensé avoir trouvé cette personne, après tant de recherches. »

Harry laissa échapper une profonde expiration. Ainsi le blond avait-il finalement réfléchi et trouvé de lui-même qui était sa mère. Il supposait que c'était normal. Lucius était un homme infidèle, oui, mais il n'était pas une telle ordure qu'il couchait avec une dizaine de femmes en même temps.

Enfin, il l'espérait sincèrement.

« Narcissa était enceinte d'un mois quand j'ai fait la connaissance de ta mère. Elle était une prisonnière d'honneur au QG, et semblait particulièrement chère aux yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres. », se remémora Lucius. « Ce dernier, dans un rare élan de considération pour elle, m'avait chargé de la visiter régulièrement. Il pensait la garder ainsi saine d'esprit, et espérait que voir un jeune homme comme je l'étais à l'époque assez souvent la pousserait à lier une amitié avec moi. Il voulait nous encourager à nous rapprocher, afin de pouvoir mieux l'espionner par mon intermédiaire.

« Mais…quelque chose a retenu mon attention chez Antigone. Sa beauté, son intelligence, sa passion, toute cette colère refoulée… Je m'étais rarement senti aussi fasciné par quelqu'un. Sûrement à cause de l'enfermement, elle semblait également m'apprécier de plus en plus, et nous avons fini par coucher ensemble. Je n'en ai pas averti le Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'ai aimé tendrement Antigone, comme j'ai rarement aimé une femme auparavant. Et puis, un jour, elle a disparu. J'avais dû m'absenter une petite semaine pour une mission donnée par le Lord, et quand je suis revenu, elle s'était enfuie. J'ai participé aux équipes de recherche du Seigneur des Ténèbres, nous avons parcouru le pays entier pour la retrouver. Lorsque je le pouvais, j'effaçais les preuves qu'elle laissait derrière elle. Malgré sa fuite, je comprenais qu'elle désire partir et mon amour me criait de l'aider du mieux que je le pouvais.

« Et puis, un matin, tout était fini. Le Lord, froidement, nous a annoncé que son corps carbonisé avait été retrouvé dans une cachette dans le Sud de l'Angleterre. Je ne me souviens plus très bien de ce que j'ai fait par la suite. J'ai continué, je suppose, j'aillais être papa, je devais être présent pour Narcissa. Avec le temps, mes blessures se sont apaisées, et j'ai cessé de penser tout le temps à elle. J'ai compris qu'elle avait disparu, et que m'enfermer dans mes souvenirs passés ne me ferait aucun bien. A la suite de cet incident, je n'ai plus jamais entendu parler d'elle, mis à part quand son frère est mort un an plus tard, tué par le Lord. »

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux un long moment. Harry avait déjà entendu cette histoire de la bouche de sa mère, mais il supposait qu'il était satisfait d'avoir également eu la version de son père. Ainsi n'était-il pas qu'une aventure d'un soir pour Lucius. L'homme avait véritablement eu de l'affection pour Antigone. Il n'était pas né d'une union totalement dépourvue de chaleur et d'amour.

Quelque part, cette information lui faisait plus de bien qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'être un bâtard lui pesait autant, auparavant.

« Comment as-tu compris ? », demanda-t-il finalement au bout d'un certain temps en regardant son père dans les yeux.

« S'il te plaît Harry ! », s'exclama le blond. « Aie un peu plus de considération pour moi. Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour ne pas te reconnaître en elle. De plus, je n'ai pas eu un harem tout de même, et la plupart des femmes que j'ai fréquentées étaient elles-même mariées. Il leur aurait été impossible de cacher une grossesse. »

« Je suppose que c'est logique. », commenta le brun d'un air stoïque en haussant les épaules.

« Dis-moi Harry », reprit le blond après quelques longues secondes. « Antigone…Elle n'est jamais morte, n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Non. », soupira Harry en vérifiant que personne ne devenait suspect autour d'eux.

Le charme de silence qu'il avait placé autour d'eux au début de leur conversation serait en effet assez malvenu s'il était remarqué.

« De qui s'agit-il ? »

« Eh bien, de ma mère. », répliqua Harry du tac au tac.

Lucius s'apprêtait à répondre, sûrement quelque chose d'assez peu sympathique si on pouvait se fier à son expression, mais le brun ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Elizabeth Parker. Tu sais, celle qui est censée s'occuper de retrouver le système anti-nés-moldus qu'elle a elle-même créé ? », ironisa le jeune Mangemort, désabusé.

« Elizabeth ? », s'étrangla Lucius, les yeux écarquillés. « Je ne peux pas le croire… Comment a-t-elle pu se cacher aussi longtemps sous les yeux même du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

« Ma mère est une femme brillante. », se contenta de répondre Harry, souhaitant garder une part de mystère en ne parlant pas de Johnny ni de la potion d'Ame qu'ils avaient concocté pour parfaire la couverture d'Antigone.

« Assurément. », acquiesça le blond, une part d'amertume dans sa voix.

Harry but une gorgée de son verre, imperturbable.

« Narcissa sait-elle qui je suis ? »

« Non. Je lui ai juste dit, pour Draco. Elle refuse d'admettre que notre petit garçon ait pu nous trahir ainsi. », déclara Lucius d'un air triste.

« Ca fait toujours plus mal quand il s'agit de proches. », commenta impassiblement le brun alors qu'il sentait ses yeux piquer légèrement.

« En effet. », répondit simplement Lucius, car après tout, il n'y avait rien de plus à dire.

«Vas-tu déshériter Draco ? », demanda Harry, au bout d'un petit moment.

« Non. Bien sûr que non, cela attirerait bien trop l'attention du Lord. Pour le moment, on fait comme si de rien n'était. Draco dort même au Manoir », s'esclaffa le blond d'un air désabusé. « J'ai installé des charmes de protection contre lui, et j'ai bloqué son accès aux salles privées des Malfoy. J'ai gelé son compte en banque, et prévenu discrètement ma famille proche de sa trahison afin qu'elle ne lui fournisse pas d'informations sensibles par inadvertance. C'est tout ce que je peux faire sans dénoncer mon fils. »

« Je comprends », acquiesça Harry. « Dis-moi », s'exclama-t-il ensuite comme dans un sursaut. « Tu n'as rien dit à Bellatrix, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Lucius éclata de rire, comme s'il venait de faire une blague particulièrement drôle.

« Non, évidemment ! Draco serait déjà mort, dans le cas contraire ! »

Harry ne nia pas cette affirmation et se contenta de se détendre avec soulagement. Le blond restait son frère, et Harry ne voulait pas qu'il meurt.

« Harry, concernant ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure… », commença finalement le blond en posant son verre sur la table à côté d'eux.

« Je ne veux pas en parler. », le coupa Harry d'un ton tranchant. « Je n'ai pas la moindre envie d'aborder ce sujet avec toi. »

« Je comprends. », murmura Lucius. « Je comprends. »

Et, étrangement, le brun avait l'impression que c'était réellement le cas.

« Harry ? », l'interpella le blond alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir.

« Oui ? », répondit Harry en levant la tête.

« Je ne parlerais jamais de notre relation au Seigneur des Ténèbres. », affirma-t-il. « Si je le pouvais, je te reconnaîtrais sans hésitation comme mon fils, tu en es conscient ? Si je ne dis rien à Narcissa, c'est pour ne pas lui ajouter du stress supplémentaire. Ne crois pas que j'aie honte de toi. »

« Je ne suis rien pour toi, Lucius. », répliqua Harry, fuyant les sentiments comme la peste. « J'ai la moitié de tes gènes, c'est tout. Tu n'es pas obligé d'agir en tant que père, ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'en ai plus besoin… Cependant », reprit le brun en voyant son père s'affaisser. « Je te remercie quand même de sacrifier ta loyauté au Lord pour moi. Je suis conscient de te demander beaucoup, alors qu'on se connaît à peine, et je te serais toujours éternellement reconnaissant pour tout ce que tu fais. J'avoue qu'il y a mille fois pire en matière de père, j'en sais quelque chose. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? », demanda immédiatement le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

« Rien d'important », bougonna le jeune Mangemort en faisant un signe dédaigneux de la main.

Lucius le fixa un bon moment, comme pour voir s'il allait craquer et tout lui avouer, mais le brun resta stoïque et son père dût bien s'avouer vaincu. Soupirant, le Seigneur Malfoy fit volte-face et s'apprêta à partir lorsqu'Harry le retint par la manche et se rapprocha de lui. Positionné dans le dos du blond, Harry lui chuchota doucement à l'oreille :

« Draco a de la chance de t'avoir. Tu es un bon père, Lucius. »

Puis décidant que trop de sentimentalisme tuait le sentimentalisme, le brun s'enfuit aussi discrètement que possible en direction du buffet, plantant son père dans le coin reculé de la salle où il restait figé, trop éberlué pour bouger.

Alors qu'il posait son verre sur la table et s'apprêtait à accoster un esclave pour qu'il lui en donne un nouveau, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Sans comprendre d'où lui venaient de tels réflexes, il sortit sa baguette, la pointa sur son assaillant, mais n'attendit même pas qu'une malédiction lui vienne à l'esprit avant de projeter magiquement l'agresseur quelques mètres plus loin.

La personne qu'il venait d'attaquer alla s'écraser misérablement contre un couple de danseurs et peina à se redresser tant le choc avait été violent. Ses compagnons semblaient tétanisés. Harry eut alors la surprise de constater que devant lui se trouvaient Blaise Zabini, Daphné Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe et Goyle, et, n'oublions pas le meilleur pour la fin, son très cher demi-frère qui paraissait on ne peut plus mal à l'aise.

Théodore Nott Jr. était quant à lui l'ignorant qui avait essayé de le surprendre, probablement pour le ridiculiser et lui faire peur. Le brun le fusillait présentement du regard, mais Harry ne décela que de la peur sous la bravade que l'héritier Nott tentait péniblement de maintenir face au regard argenté de son ex-camarade de maison.

« Excuse-moi, Théo », s'écria Harry d'une voix fluette clairement exagérée. « Les réflexes ont la vie dure, tu comprends ? J'espère que tu n'as pas eu trop mal ? J'ai un bon coup de baguette, et parfois, elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête ! »

« N'essaie pas de me berner, _Parker,_ », répliqua Nott, de la fumée sortant presque de ses oreilles. « Tu n'as rien lancé avec ta baguette. Tu viens de faire de la magie sans-baguette ! »

Harry eut un sourire mesquin qui sembla surprendre ses acolytes car ils eurent tous un mouvement de recul. Ce n'était pas le Harry Parker qu'ils connaissaient tous depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Celui-ci était assurément plus dangereux et plus apte que le médiocre sorcier que le jeune Mangemort avait longtemps feint d'être.

Harry sourit. Il ne se lasserait jamais de parler avec des gens qui l'avaient sous-estimé dans son ancienne vie. Il prenait toujours un malin plaisir à les torturer mentalement jusqu'à ce qu'ils implorent silencieusement le répit. C'était toujours la partie préférée du beau brun.

« Peut-être bien que oui, Nott. », répondit finalement le jeune homme avec un sourire en coin.

« C'est impossible », intervint Pansy de sa voix perchée. « Tu n'es pas assez puissant pour ne serait-ce qu'envisager de lancer un sort sans ta baguette ! »

« Tu veux parier ? Je peux tester sur toi, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. », répliqua Harry du tac au tac en arquant un sourcil parfait avant de prendre un petit four et de l'avaler avec autant de grâce que possible.

Pansy semblait prête à répliquer mais Zabini lui enserra le poignet pour lui faire signe de se taire.

« Il a raison. Il ne ment pas ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même affirme que Parker est un sorcier immensément puissant. Il n'y a aucune raison de remettre en doute la parole du Lord », intervint le noir, son visage restant obstinément neutre mais chaleureux.

« Zabini, c'est ça ? », demanda Harry sans se départir de son joli sourire.

« Oui. Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu l'occasion de nous côtoyer beaucoup, à Poudlard. », précisa Blaise en lui tendant la main.

En voilà un qui savait où étaient ses intérêts !, pensa Harry avec humour, tout en acceptant la poignée de main.

« En effet. A mon plus grand désarroi, bien entendu. »

« Bien entendu », répliqua Blaise avec un air rusé.

Daphné, qui pendait jusque là au bras du beau noir, sembla s'étouffer sous l'indignation.

« Blaise ! », s'exclama-t-elle. « Comment oses-tu toucher une vermine dans son genre ! C'est un Sang-de-Bourbe ! », protesta la jeune fille blonde avec véhémence.

« Sang-mêlé, en fait. », intervint Harry, comme il en avait l'habitude à Poudlard.

Décidemment, revoir ses petits camarades lui avait grandement manqué. Que sa vie était simple, à l'époque ! Ils étaient juste des gamins…

Comme au temps de Poudlard, tous l'ignorèrent allègrement.

« Et alors ? », demanda Blaise en arquant un sourcil parfaitement dessiné. « Le nouveau mari de ma mère est de sang-mêlé. », répliqua-t-il sèchement alors que Daphné était ainsi réduite au silence, ne voulant pas réduire ses chances d'épouser l'héritier de la puissante famille Zabini sous peu.

Théo, quant à lui, ne semblait pas avoir autant de scrupules et eut un rictus dédaigneux.

« Le nouveau mari de ta mère est un fils bâtard qu'un quelconque sang-pur a engendré en se déshonorant avec une née-moldue », affirma-t-il avec arrogance. « Ta mère se rend ridicule en se tenant à ses côtés. »

Harry observa, amusé, l'héritier Zabini se redresser de toute sa grandeur et plonger ses yeux bleus froids dans ceux de Nott qui recula prudemment d'un pas.

« Tout d'abord, Nott, tu n'as absolument aucun droit de juger des actions de ma mère qui, je le rappelle, est mille fois plus puissante et influente que l'est ton vieux père. », cingla-t-il d'un ton qui força l'admiration du jeune Harry. « Ensuite, je te ferais remarquer amicalement que ta paternité est elle-même fréquemment remise en cause dans les cercles de sang-pur. Mme Nott n'était-elle pas censée avoir eu les yeux bleus ? Deux parents aux yeux bleus ne peuvent pas avoir un enfant aux yeux marron, Nott, c'est impossible. »

Harry se tenait là, éberlué. Ainsi Théo n'était-il peut-être pas aussi pur qu'il se plaisait à le crier dans tous les couloirs à Poudlard ? Avec un amusement teinté de surprise, le brun observa le principal concerné rougir fortement sous les accusations de son camarade. Le grand Théodore Nott semblait gêné et mal à l'aise, quelque chose qui n'était pour ainsi dire jamais arrivé du vivant d'Harry.

« Comment oses-tu ? », murmura Théo, encore stupéfait que son ami ait osé le déshonorer ainsi devant un sang-mêlé.

« Je ne fais qu'énoncer une vérité bien connue, Théo. », déclara le noir d'un ton neutre. « Tu n'es pas un véritable Nott, et tu le sais. On murmure que le vieux Nott est stérile. »

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire amusé. Cette conversation lui plaisait véritablement de plus en plus. De même que Zabini. Le garçon était toujours resté plus ou moins à l'écart des autres Serpentard à Poudlard, et préférait de loin la compagnie studieuse des Serdaigle. Avec un peu de réflexion, le jeune Mangemort se rappela qu'il s'agissait du neveu de son ex-patron, Gordon. Comme le monde était petit !

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, sale bâtard ? », cracha Théo en se détournant de Zabini pour se tourner vers lui. « Tu te crois meilleur que moi, maintenant ? Qu'importe toutes les odieuses rumeurs que répandent des sorciers jaloux au sujet de ma famille », grinça-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Blaise qui leva les yeux au ciel. « Toi, tu n'es rien par rapport à moi ! »

Harry haussa un sourcil, de plus en plus hilare.

« Tu crois ? Rappelle-moi, Théo, j'ai un trou de mémoire. Qui de nous deux est l'apprenti du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Qui de nous deux est devenu un Mangemort en à peine quatre mois de Milice ? Qui de nous deux est le plus puissant ? Qui a su manipuler tout son entourage pour leur faire croire à sa faiblesse ? Dis-moi, lequel de nos deux avenirs semble le plus enviable ? », demanda-t-il en se rapprochant de Théo jusqu'à ce qu'on ne puisse plus passer une plume entre leurs deux corps sans effleurer l'un ou l'autre.

Théo resta figé un long moment, comme tétanisé. Derrière lui, Daphné et Pansy lui envoyaient des regards noirs, tandis que Zabini souriait joyeusement. Draco tentait de se faire oublier et ne se préoccupait aucunement de leur conversation.

« Tu n'étais rien », murmura finalement l'héritier Nott. « Rien. A peine une fourmi sous nos chaussures. Comment as-tu pu attirer ainsi l'attention du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? C'est impossible. »

« Oh, s'il te plaît, Théo, tout le monde sait bien qu'il a écarté les cuisses pour en arriver là où il est maintenant. », intervint Daphné avec un mépris palpable.

Harry sentit monter en lui une fureur qu'il ne put maîtriser totalement. Tendant sa main devant lui en direction de la blonde qui venait d'insulter ainsi son honneur, il la fixa un moment, ne comprenant pas comment ces idiots pouvaient encore le sous-estimer de cette manière. Peu importe, il possédait désormais bien des moyens pour leur faire comprendre que seule sa puissance et ses capacités l'avaient amené au rang de Mangemort.

D'un geste sec, il referma son poing qu'il commença à serrer fortement. Ses nervures devinrent blanches alors qu'il ne détournait pas le regard de l'héritière Greengrass qui commença à suffoquer. Ses yeux semblaient sortir de leurs orbites alors qu'elle ne détournait pas son regard de lui, regard où se mêlaient incompréhension et terreur.

La blonde tomba à genoux, et porta ses mains à sa gorge. Tous les invités cessèrent alors leurs précédentes activités et firent un cercle autour d'eux, excités par la nouvelle animation que le groupe d'ex-Serpentard représentait à leurs yeux. Il sentit leurs regards posés sur lui, certains admiratifs, d'autres teintés d'une crainte plutôt compréhensible.

Harry savait qu'il ne devrait pas perdre son sang-froid de cette manière. Qu'avoir tué une personne ce jour-là lui suffisait amplement, qu'il n'aurait même jamais dû attaquer Greengrass. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. L'insinuation qu'elle venait de faire…elle l'avait touché en plein cœur. Parce que parfois, Harry se demandait lui-même si elle n'était pas totalement fausse. Le Lord n'avait après tout jamais caché son intérêt pour le jeune homme. Peut-être cet intérêt avait-il été dès le début purement sexuel. Peut-être le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'avait-il pas pris pour apprenti pour ses incroyables talents sur le terrain, mais pour sa relative innocence au lit.

Et le jeune homme ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Depuis tout petit, il était en quête de reconnaissance, il désirait si fort qu'on reconnaisse ses talents…Si la seule raison pour laquelle il était arrivé à ce grade aujourd'hui était pour son physique avantageux, tous ses rêves s'effondraient misérablement. Cela voudrait dire qu'on s'était encore servi de lui. Qu'il n'avait encore été qu'un simple pion. Pas quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait compter ou à qui on donnerait des responsabilités. Juste un pion manipulé par Tom comme on se servirait d'une marionnette.

Harry voulait croire de toutes ses forces que ce n'était pas le cas.

Même s'il avait besoin de se rapprocher du Lord pour réaliser la mission pour laquelle il avait rejoint la Milice, il n'avait jamais voulu de ce type de rapprochement. Secrètement, il avait plutôt voulu en rejoignant le Lord devenir quelqu'un. Devenir sa propre personne. Il voulait le respect, il voulait qu'on le craigne.

Il était hors de question qu'une petite fille jalouse comme Daphné Greengrass ne vienne détruire tout ce pour quoi il s'était tant battu.

« Harry ! Parker ! Parker, arrête ! », cria une voix qui lui semblait lointaine juste à côté de lui. « Arrête, tu vas la tuer ! »

C'était justement l'idée, oui !

« Har-Parker, réfléchis, tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux réellement ! Désires-tu encore plus de sang sur les mains ? »

Qui se permettait ainsi de l'accuser de cette manière ? Personne n'en avait le droit ! Il faisait ce qu'il voulait ! S'il voulait que cette sale petite vermine de Greengrass paie pour ce qu'elle avait dit, c'était son choix, et personne parmi les Miliciens et Mangemorts présents ne viendrait lui dire le contraire !

« Harry ! Parker, regarde-moi ! Regarde-moi ! », s'écria la voix de la raison en se plantant en face de lui et en enserrant son visage de ses mains froides.

Le jeune Mangemort tenta vainement d'ignorer la voix, mais elle était bien trop forte et envahissante et il finit par détourner les yeux de la jeune fille pour voir qui espérait ainsi le raisonner.

Draco Malfoy se tenait devant lui, l'air soulagé.

Distraitement, le brun remarqua qu'en détournant son attention, Draco était parvenu à lui faire relâcher son emprise sur la jolie Daphné. Dommage. Il aurait tant voulu la voir agoniser un peu plus longtemps…

Secouant la tête pour évacuer ses pensées malsaines, le jeune homme observa son frère qui s'accrochait toujours à lui, comme pour être certain qu'il ne replongerait pas dans une crise de colère fulgurante. D'un geste sec, Harry se dégagea de sa poigne et recula d'un pas. Il laissa promener son regard aux alentours, envoyant un regard noir aux malheureux Miliciens qui étaient venus se délecter du spectacle. Ces derniers baissèrent la tête et s'éloignèrent légèrement afin de laisser un semblant d'intimité au groupe incriminé.

Harry n'était pas assez naïf pour croire qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait laissé traîner un sort d'espionnage ici ou là, et une rapide inspection magique le lui confirma. Soupirant, le jeune homme décida de ne pas y toucher. Autant ne pas s'aliéner ses futurs collègues trop vite. Après tout, s'il devait bientôt leur donner des ordres, il allait devoir se faire aimer et respecter de ses troupes.

Son regard argenté se reposa ainsi sur son frère qui n'avait pas bougé et était resté debout devant lui, comme un prisonnier devant l'échafaud. Levant les yeux au ciel, le brun contourna le jeune Malfoy et s'approcha de ses chers ex-camarades, l'air plus puissant et plus menaçant que jamais.

« Si l'un de vous s'avise de m'insulter de nouveau de la sorte un jour ou l'autre, je m'assurerais que Malfoy ne soit pas là pour détourner mon attention afin que je puisse vous tuer tous un par un à petits feux, pour y prendre plus de plaisir. »,grinça le jeune Mangemort avant de faire demi-tour dans un mouvement de cape, abandonnant le groupe de misérables sang-purs trop éberlué pour penser à le suivre.

Seul Zabini souriait toujours, comme profondément amusé par la scène qui venait de se jouer et pas le moins du monde surpris.

Décidant de ne pas y réfléchir de trop afin de ne pas s'encombrer d'un nouveau mystère, Harry laissa de côté l'affaire Zabini. Désormais hors d'atteinte des charmes d'espionnage placés sur eux, le jeune Mangemort en profita pour s'échapper de la salle de réception qu'il jugea trop étouffante à son goût. Il parcourut le couloir adjacent à la salle et entra dans l'une des premières pièces qui se présentèrent à lui, laissant la porte entrouverte.

Il plaça les plus puissants sorts de silence qu'il connaissait, c'est-à-dire assez costauds, avant de rejoindre le mur d'en face et de s'y adosser, souhaitant presque le bâtiment n'ait pas été au sous-sol afin d'avoir le loisir de regarder par la fenêtre. La salle était apparemment un ancien bureau, puisqu'une vieille table et une chaise assortie s'y trouvaient abandonnés là, envahis par des toiles d'araignée plutôt suspectes.

Comme il l'avait prévu, la porte s'ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard pour laisser entrer l'héritier Malfoy qui prit le temps de la refermer derrière lui avant de lui faire face. Ils restèrent de longues secondes à s'observer de cette manière, se jaugeant mutuellement et se défiant de s'attaquer avant que le blond daigne avancer dans la lumière de la petite lampe jaune qui pendait mollement au plafond. Harry ne bougea pas mais esquissa un petit sourire entendu tout en massant sa marque douloureuse.

Lord Voldemort l'appelait. Eh bien, il attendrait.

« Je savais que tu viendrais. », lança le brun en avançant à son tour pour s'asseoir négligemment sur le bureau poussiéreux.

« Et je savais que tu savais que je viendrais. », répliqua le blond en l'observant scrupuleusement, comme pour juger du danger qu'il représentait.

« Ce n'est pas un piège. », lâcha le jeune Mangemort d'un ton détaché. « Personne ne sait que nous sommes ici. Parle. Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? »

« Comment… »

« Oh, s'il te plaît Draco, je te connais-pardon, connaissais, mieux que moi-même. Tu as ce drôle de tic nerveux avec tes sourcils quand tu es stressé. Si tu veux que je sois au courant de quelque chose, dis-le maintenant. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vient de m'appeler. »

Draco s'assit sur la vieille chaise en face de lui, toujours sans le quitter du regard.

« J-j'ai appris que tu étais devenu Mangemort. », commença-t-il sans assurance en pointant sa Marque des Ténèbres cachée sous ses épaisses robes noires du menton.

« En effet. », répliqua froidement le brun tout en ne le regardant pas une seule seconde.

Malgré cela, il pouvait sentir les yeux de son frère le parcourir de haut en bas avec une insistance qui frôlait l'indécence.

« Grande avancée pour un sang-mêlé », commenta-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Interpellé, Harry tourna la tête et observa le blond sous toutes les coutures. Un bref instant, il avait cru que Draco avait été mis au courant de leur lien de parenté, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait déceler dans son regard était de la nervosité et de la peur, aucune colère ou surprise d'aucune sorte. Soulagé, le jeune homme eut un sourire ironique.

« J'ai à te remercier pour cela. », lança-t-il, goguenard.

Draco soupira profondément et porta une main sur sa nuque, gêné et semblant profondément épuisé.

« Je leur ai dit que tu saurais tout à l'instant même où j'aurais posé la bombe, que tu me démasquerais plus vite que ton ombre. Ils ne voulaient pas me croire. », déclara le blond avec un petit sourire sans humour. « Ils ont cependant été stupéfaits par ta performance, et ont finalement été convaincus de ton utilité. »

« Mon utilité ? », demanda Harry en arquant un sourcil.

« Oui, ton utilité. Les résistants, comme ils se font appeler, ont des relations un peu partout. », lui révéla son meilleur ami, l'air impassible. « Tu connais des tas de gens qui font partie de leur petit groupe, plus que tu ne l'imagines. Ils sont comme ça. Ils aiment les personnes _utiles._ », ironisa le jeune Milicien d'un air désabusé. « J'en suis encore à comprendre comment un groupe composé d'une majorité de Gryffondor peut être aussi doué en ruse et en stratégie. »

Harry resta un bon moment silencieux, son esprit surchauffant tant il tournait vite. Il était sûr que son frère cherchait à lui faire passer un message, un message important qu'il ne parvenait pas à décoder.

« Et qu'ont-ils prévu pour moi ? », demanda finalement le brun, décidant qu'il y réfléchirait un peu plus tard, alors qu'il serait seul.

« Je ne peux pas te le dire. Je suis chargé de t'emmener là-bas tout à l'heure, après la réception. », déclara l'héritier Malfoy d'une voix neutre.

« Une petite balade de minuit ? », lança Harry, le sarcasme suintant dans sa voix.

« On peut dire ça comme ça. », répliqua le blond avec un petit sourire sincère.

Alors que Draco se levait, sûrement pour sortir et rejoindre la réception de nouveau, Harry se leva rapidement et le retint par la manche.

« Pourquoi, Draco ? », chuchota-t-il d'un ton presqu'implorant. « Pourquoi m'as-tu vendu comme tu l'as fait ? Pourquoi as-tu rejoint ces résistants ? Que gagnes-tu dans l'affaire ? »

Son frère le fixa un moment, ses yeux le suppliant presque de comprendre, mais Harry n'y arrivait pas. Il ne comprenait pas les motivations du jeune Milicien et n'y parviendrait pas tant qu'il ne se serait pas expliqué.

« Draco ? »

« Je…je ne peux pas te le dire. »

« Ils ne le sauront pas. », argua Harry avec assurance. « Que me caches-tu ? »

Draco gigota, mal à l'aise.

« Dis-toi juste que…les choses ne sont jamais telles qu'elles semblent l'être. », murmura le blond avant de faire volte-face et de prendre rapidement la porte, ne lui laissant pas le loisir de répliquer.

Harry resta un moment planté là, ébahi, avant de se ressaisir et de rejoindre de nouveau la salle de réception après quelques minutes. Il ne faudrait pas qu'on s'imagine que Draco et lui avaient été ensemble.

Alors qu'il ouvrait les portes, le jeune homme vit le Seigneur des Ténèbres le fixer avec insistance, probablement furieux qu'il l'ait ignoré ostensiblement ces dernières minutes. D'un signe, il l'enjoignit à le rejoindre, ce que fit le jeune homme à contrecœur.

La soirée semblait bien loin d'être terminée.

* * *

**Bonjour/ bonsoir à tous! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je l'espère fortement en tout cas! Je voulais vous dire un grand merci pour les 43 reviews laissées au chapitre 25 qui m'ont énormément rassurée. Je pensais sincèrement que ma fiction commençait à décliner puisque le nombre de review n'allait qu'en descendant depuis trois ou quatre chapitres -'''**

**En conséquence, pour remercier tous ceux m'ayant laissé une review, j'ai posté un chapitre deux fois plus long qu'à mon habitude, j'espère que vous n'avez pas été trop étouffés par la longueur de ce dernier ^^**

**Beaucoup de lecteurs m'ont dit que le nombre de reviews diminuait beaucoup en été avec les départs en vacances et tout ça...Malgré tout, j'espère que vous serez quand même nombreux à laisser un avis, car je compte poster beaucoup ces vacances ci. Si je n'ai pas beaucoup d'avis positifs, je risque de déprimer lol alors prenez moi en pitié *fais ses yeux de chien battu* :-D**

**Je me demandais aussi: la fic risque de durer encore un bon nombre de chapitre (rassurez vous, pas encore 50 tout de même!), alors je me posais la question. Trouvez vous qu'elle traine trop en longueur? Je sais que les longues fics ennuient parfois les lecteurs. Devrais-je la raccourcir et réduire l'intrigue? Ca ne me plait pas trop, puisque j'ai tout imaginé depuis le début, mais je ne voudrais pas que mes fidèles lecteurs décrochent...**

**En tout cas merci à vous pour être arrivés jusqu'au bout de ces 26 chapitres! **

**A très bientôt!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Coucou! Je suis de retour pour la suite des aventures d'Harry! Ma note d'auteur se trouve en fin de page (j'y exprime tout ma gratitude envers vous pour toutes ces merveilleuses reviews que vous m'avez laissé)! Un grand merci à tous!**

Iris: Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un petit mot d'encouragement! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^

fleurpuante: Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup pour cette superbe review qui m'a bien fait rire ! x) Je suis super touchée que tu trouves ma fic si bien écrite et que tu te sois réellement bien habituée aux personnages! Je vais poursuivre la trame comme je l'ai imaginée au départ, et si elle finit par avoir 50 chapitres, ce sera votre faute mdrr :D! En tout cas, tous tes compliments m'ont beaucoup touchée, merci! J'espère te revoir très bientôt et que la suite te plaira! ;D Gros bisous!

Drougael: Coucou! Je suis ravie que la longueur du chapitre t'ait parue justifiée puisque celui ci est encooore plus long que le dernier ^^ En effet, mon histoire est très complexe, et ça ne va pas s'arranger, crois-moi x) Sinon, ne t'inquiète pas, je compte rester sur mon idée et continuer la trame que j'avais prévue au départ! J'ai bien peur que ma fic vous bassine encore un bon moment lol ^^ En tout cas, un grand merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir, et à très bientôt j'espère! ;)

joannaudrey:Merci pour m'avoir laissé une trace de ton passage, d'autant plus un avis positif! Je les adore tous ! x) J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant, bises et à très bientôt! ;)

morane:Coucou! En effet, beaucoup de rebondissements dans ce chapitre, j'en suis consciente, et lis le suivant! Ce n'est pas fini pour ce pauvre Harry ^^ Fais comme moi, après avoir lu ce chapitre que je viens de poster, note sur une feuille tout ce qu'a vécu Harry en une journée (c'est à dire tout ce qu'il y a dans le chap 26 et 27). J'ai été estomaquée! Je l'ai gâté, le pauvre x))

Sinon, tous tes compliments m'ont beaucoup touchée, vraiment, je suis ravie que mon écriture te plaise autant et que tu penses que je suis douée pour ça parce que j'adore moi-même vous faire partager cette histoire! COmme je compte bien faire beaucoup de chapitres finalement et suivre ma trame originale, je vais je l'espère continuer à te faire voyager à travers mes personnages encore un bon bout de temps :) J'espère que tu as raison et que mon histoire plaira toujours autant ^^

Une confrontation Harry/Serpentards dans le futur n'est pas exclue, je verrai comment va l'histoire ;) Sinon, pour voir si Harry rejoint les résistants, lis ce chapitre et dis moi ce que tu en penses :D

Harry ne va pas dévoiler son journal à Voldemort, en fait, c'est l'une des dernières choses qu'il fera dans la fic! Après tout, on le comprend le pauvre, ce serait comme t'arracher ton meilleur ami :) Quant au pari...Eh bien, peut-être que tu as raison et qu'Harry craquera en premier...ou peut-être pas! Qui sait, Harry a de la volonté et c'est un battant! Bon, après, c'est vrai qu'il a du mal à résister à Voldemort lorsqu'il veut le séduire...Mystère mystère ^^

Si la longueur du précédent chapitre t'a plu, je suppose que tu vas aimer ce chapitre là puisqu'il est encooooore plus long! :) Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai en ce moment, mais je me laisse emporter et quand je compte le nombre de pages, je me surprends moi-même lool ^^

Je te fais de gros bisous et je te dis à très bientôt! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le précédent! ;)

Guest: Coucou! Le fait que mon style d'écriture et mon histoire te plaisent autant me ravit! Je suis très touchée que tu penses que je suis capable d'écrire un véritable roman, personnellement, ça m'étonnerait que je puisse vraiment écrire quelque chose par moi-même mais qui sait...Peut-être en aurais-je un jour les compétences? :)) En tout cas, je te remercie pour ta review qui m'a beaucoup touchée! Gros bisous et à bientôt! :)

Koala: Mais de rien, je ne vis que pour servir mes fidèles lecteurs ! :)) J'espère que tu apprécieras ce nouveau chapitre! Bises et à bientôt! ^^

K.S: Coucou! Eh oui, Draco est le traître...du moins, selon toute vraisemblance. Cependant, dans cette fic, il faut toujours regarder au-delà pour trouver la vérité! ^^ Concernant Thorfinn, je n'ai que peu de pitié pour lui, comme tu le découvriras dans ce chapitre, c'était un Mangemort très cruel. Cependant, j'admire ce qu'il a fait pour sa fille! Tracey réapparaitra dans le chapitre suivant, de la plus morbide des façons ! :))

Je suis d'accord sur le fait que c'est très bien que Lucius accepte facilement Harry! Après tout, chez les Malfoy, la famille, c'est sacré! ^^ Et tu as raison, Harry, qui était parti avec presqu'aucune famille se découvre petit à petit de nouveaux membres! QUi sait combien de proches il aura à la fin de l'histoire! :D

Et ne t'en fais pas, entre Severus et Voldemort, Voldemort est quelque chose comme trois fois plus puissant! Cependant, je me suis toujours accordée sur le fait que Voldemort, obnubilé par sa quête de pouvoir, ne s'est concentré que sur les sorts, la magie noire, les charmes, ce genre de choses et a toujours légèrement négligé d'autres disciplines. Par exemple, les potions et les runes. Pour moi, Severus est un génie en potions, un maître incontesté, mais malheureusement ce n'est pas avec une potion qu'il vaincra Voldy en duel :-D

Ravie que le nouveau résumé te plaise et donne plus envie de lire, peut-être attirera-t-il de nouveaux lecteurs, qui sait? Cependant , ceux que j'ai déjà me plaisent déjà énormément, alors merci! Ne t'inquiète pas au fait, je vais quand même poursuivre la trame que j'avais prévue à l'origine, vous m'avez convaincue que ce serait mieux! A vos risques et périls! ^^ Ne venez pas vous plaindre si elle fait 50 chapitres mdrr x))

Concernant les cicatrices, tu as raison de me le faire remarquer, j'avais un peu oublié qu'Harry en avait autant! Merci! ^^ Je vais expliquer mon oubli en disant que les cicatrices d'Harry se trouvent principalement sur son dos et ses bras, et que Voldemort était particulièrement concentré sur son torse ^^ Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Voldemort va très bientôt confronter Harry à leur sujet ;) De plus, les cicatrices d'Harry étant anciennes, elles ont blanchi avec les années et sur son teint pâle ne sont pas très voyantes. Celle sur sa cuisse étant particulièrement profonde, elle est encore rosée même autant d'années après!

Voilà, j'espère m'être bien rattrapée ;))

Je te remercie de ta longue et superbe review et je te dis à bientôt! Gros bisous! ^^

Bellasidious: Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments! Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise et j'espère qu'elle continuera à le faire dans le futur! Gros bisous et à bientôt j'espère! ;)

Daemon Caelestis: Coucou! Eh bien, je suis ravie d'être l'heureuse élue de ta première review, mercii! ;) Même si elle n'est pas ta préférée, que tu la trouves excellente me rend très contente, alors merci à toi! ^^ Ne t'en fais pas, je compte écrire ce que j'avais prévu au départ, qu'importe le nombre de chapitres qui s'en découlera! Je prends trop de plaisir à écrire cette fic pour m'en lasser de sitôt! ;) J'espère que cette histoire continuera à te plaire! Gros bisous et à très bientôt :)

Victoriaj:Honte à moi, je rends mes lecteurs toxicos! x) Merci à toi, je suis ravie que cette fic te plaise à ce point! J'espère qu'elle continuera à le faire longtemps! Gros bisous à toi et à bientôt! ^^

Sarah: Coucou! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me donner ton avis, je suis contente de cette histoire te plaise et que la longueur ne te repousse pas! Ce chapitre sera encore plus long que le précédent! J'espère que tu apprécieras! Gros bisous et à bientôt! ^^

Charlotte: Coucou! Je suis ravie d'être la première à recevoir une review de toi! :D Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise autant et ne t'inquiète pas, je vais rester sur mon idée originale et écrire comme je le sens, puisque tous mes revieweurs me l'ont conseillé! ^^ Je te fais de gros bisous! A bientôt j'espère! ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 26**

Harry se tenait aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tous les muscles tendus dans l'appréhension. L'homme était parvenu à les isoler un peu plus loin dans la salle, et les sorciers qui passaient malgré tout près d'eux faisaient mine de les ignorer, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention malvenue du Lord.

Les deux hommes étaient silencieux depuis une trentaine de secondes, lorsque Voldemort laissa échapper un petit rire, qui n'avait pourtant absolument rien d'innocent ni de rassurant. Au contraire, le sorcier semblait encore plus dangereux qu'à son habitude. Harry se risqua à lui jeter un petit coup d'œil qu'il espérait discret.

Les yeux du Lord flamboyaient d'un éclat rougeoyant sous la lumière des bougies qui flottaient dans la salle.

« Que me caches-tu encore, mon petit serpent ? », demanda finalement l'homme en se tournant vers lui et en enserrant sa mâchoire de sa main droite.

Lentement, il rapprocha leurs visages jusqu'à ce que leurs nez soient presque collés. Harry déglutit, tant de nervosité que de gêne.

« Rien, mon Seigneur. », tenta-t-il tout de même, tout en sachant que c'était tout à fait inutile.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était soupçonneux, et il n'en démordrait pas.

« Oh ? Tu ne m'appelles plus Tom, cher Harry ? », murmura-t-il avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Harry refusa de répondre quoique ce soit. Il s'était suffisamment mis dans le pétrin pour ce jour-là. Il n'avait aucune raison à fournir au Lord pour le moment pour expliquer le fait qu'il connaisse son prénom, et il refusait de ne serait-ce qu'évoquer Tom. Parce qu'il était tout à fait certain de ce que ferait le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'il apprenait qu'il possédait l'un de ses Horcruxes. Il voudrait immédiatement les séparer. Et Harry, malgré tous ses doutes –compréhensibles- sur son ami-livre, n'était pas prêt, pas prêt _du tout, _à lui dire au revoir. Tom était l'un de ses amis les plus précieux. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer vivre sans lui.

Il devra trouver une solution. Et vite.

Lord Voldemort prit son silence pour de l'insolence et pinça les lèvres.

« Serais-tu…perturbé…par ce que je t'ai demandé de faire ce matin ? », cracha-t-il finalement avec dégoût.

« Perturbé ? », s'exclama le jeune Mangemort en se dégageant finalement de la main de son maître. « Perturbé ? Vous me demandez si je suis _perturbé_ ? Vous m'avez ordonné de torturer un homme ! N'importe qui d'à peu près sain d'esprit serait quelque peu _perturbé _! »

« On repasse au vouvoiement, à ce que je vois ? », l'ignora le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'un ton sarcastique.

Harry serra les poings et tenta de contrôler sa fureur.

« Vous vous fichez bien de mes états d'âme ! », siffla-t-il. « Tout ce dont vous vous souciez, c'est de jouer avec moi. Me faire tuer Rowle, c'était un test, n'est-ce-pas ? Une façon de voir ce dont je suis capable. Vous désiriez savoir si je pouvais torturer un autre être humain de sang froid, si ma loyauté envers vous dépassait toute l'horreur que j'éprouvais à cette idée ! Je me trompe ? », cria le jeune homme.

« Tu as toujours été vif d'esprit, petit génie. », le charria le Lord, ne semblant aucunement affecté par la diatribe de son apprenti.

« J'espère que ma prestation vous a contenté, dans ce cas », ironisa Harry, son ton ruisselant de mépris. « Parce que je ne recommencerais pas ! »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres perdit instantanément son sourire et lui attrapa fermement l'avant-bras. Harry tenta vainement de se dégager, jusqu'à ce que l'homme le plaque contre un mur et lui bloque toute tentative de fuite.

« Tu recommenceras », cingla-t-il, « parce que tu es mon disciple et que je suis ton maître. J'ordonne, et tu obéis ! »

Harry gigota de plus belle, fusillant l'homme du regard.

« N'avez-vous donc aucune morale ? A quoi aura servi la torture de Rowle ? N'a-t-il pas été un Mangemort exemplaire durant toutes ces années ? Vous en avez fait un membre de votre cercle intérieur, il devait donc vous plaire d'une quelconque façon ! Il n'a pas toujours été un traître, et la plupart de ses états de service devaient être irréprochables. N'avez-vous pas un tout petit peu de considération pour les gens qui vous suivent et vous adulent avec tant d'ardeur ? », protesta le jeune homme, s'enflammant immédiatement.

Voldemort ricana, une grimace horrible déformant son beau visage.

« Ah, Harry, ton innocence sur certains points continue de me dérouter », ronronna l'homme d'une voix chantante. « Rowle a servi d'exemple. Sa punition découragera beaucoup de mes disciples de se joindre à la résistance car ils craindront ma colère… Et sache qu'un Mangemort est remplaçable. Aucun de mes suiveurs ne m'est indispensable, pas même Lucius et Severus malgré tout ce qu'ils se plaisent à croire. Tous ces moutons ne sont que des pions sur l'immense jeu d'échec qu'est la quête du pouvoir. Ils me servent, car ils servent aussi leurs intérêts. Ce sont des êtres avides, et cupides. »

« Vous auriez pu le tuer d'un Avada Kedavra », souligna Harry, quoique plus faiblement, reconnaissant qu'il perdait le débat. « Sa mort a été tellement…cruelle. C'était du sadisme pur. Il n'y avait aucune logique là-dedans, aucune justice. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres caressa son visage d'un air fasciné.

« Je ne suis pas juste, Harry. », chuchota-t-il. « Et en toi-même, je suis sûr que tu n'es même pas surpris. »

Harry n'osa rien répondre à cela. C'était vrai. Il se rendit compte qu'il était tout à fait ridicule, à tenter de parler de morale au Seigneur des Ténèbres alors qu'il savait très bien que ce dernier n'en avait aucune. S'il voulait tuer Rowle, il le tuait. S'il voulait le torturer, il le torturait. S'il voulait qu'Harry le fasse pour lui, il devait le faire. Lord Voldemort décidait. Tout le monde s'exécutait. C'était ainsi qu'était la société, et il était inutile de vouloir faire entendre raison à un être aussi dénué de toute culpabilité et de tout remord.

Rowle n'était pas indispensable. Tout juste un pion particulièrement utile qui devenait dangereux lorsqu'il passait entre les mains de l'ennemi. Si le Lord avait envie de l'éjecter, il le faisait. Harry n'était rien d'autre qu'une poussière microscopique dans cette affaire. Il n'avait aucun pouvoir.

Et ça le mettait hors de lui.

« Veux-tu que je te raconte comment Rowle aimait kidnapper les petites filles moldues et les violer jusqu'à ce qu'elles meurent d'hémorragies internes ? », siffla le Lord à son oreille. « Savais-tu que sa fille, la petite sang impure, était le fruit d'un viol ? Oh, encore mieux ! Que dirais-tu si je te disais que Rowle était particulièrement adepte de la torture, lui aussi ? Ne penses-tu pas qu'il s'agit là d'un simple revers de médaille ? Le bourreau tué...Voilà ce qu'est la justice, selon tes critères, non ? », sourit l'homme en se plaquant encore plus sur lui.

Harry laissa échapper un grognement incompréhensible. Il n'allait pas se rendre plus ridicule qu'il ne l'avait déjà été. Comment avait-il pu croire un seul instant qu'il était intelligent de tenter de culpabiliser le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Déjà à 17 ans, Tom était incapable d'éprouver le moindre regret, alors ce n'était pas à 70 qu'il allait s'y mettre !

Rowle était mort et dévoré. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait sûrement tout oublié le lendemain, mais Harry, lui, n'y arriverait pas. Son visage hanterait ses nuits pendant des semaines, des mois, peut-être. Mais il ferait face, tout seul. Il n'avait pas le choix de toute façon. Ce n'était pas dans les bras du Lord qu'il fallait venir pleurnicher.

« Qu'allez-vous faire de sa fille ? Tracey Smith, je crois ? », souffla le jeune Mangemort en tentant de se coller plus au mur pour échapper à l'étreinte forcée de son maître.

« Tracey Davis, il me semble », le corrigea l'homme, amusé de son lapsus.

Harry fut étonné qu'il ait pris la peine de retenir son nom.

« Mes suiveurs l'ont récupérée chez sa mère, elle venait apparemment d'être relâchée par les résistants. Elle patiente dans mes cachots pour le moment. », dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin. « J'hésite encore sur ce que je vais faire d'elle. L'interroger, d'abord, mais son destin par la suite reste incertain…», murmura-t-il d'une drôle de façon.

« Vous allez la tuer ? », demanda Harry, la voix légèrement enrouée.

« Peut-être. », rétorqua Lord Voldemort en caressant son cou. « Pourquoi t'intéresse-t-elle autant ? »

Harry, sachant mieux que de recommencer un débat qu'il perdrait de toute façon, haussa les épaules et fit mine d'ignorer la question. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'esclaffa joyeusement.

« Peu importe. Elle ne te concerne plus », déclara le Lord d'un ton définitif. « Tu auras bien d'autres préoccupations dans les jours à venir, tu peux me croire, mon petit apprenti… Suis-moi, maintenant », ordonna-t-il en se reculant enfin, permettant à Harry de reprendre le contrôle de son corps. « Il est temps de te présenter officiellement. », lâcha-t-il avec un petit sourire narquois.

Harry resta un moment encore planté contre le mur, fusillant du regard le dos du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais finit par le suivre, restant légèrement en retrait.

Le Lord le mena à une estrade. Durant leur trajet, de nombreuses personnes les regardèrent passer, certaines ayant probablement entraperçu leur interaction passionnée. Harry se surprit à rougir en imaginant ce que ses collègues devaient penser de lui. Sûrement s'imaginaient-ils qu'il avait une relation amoureuse avec le Seigneur, ce qui était totalement _faux_, Harry voulait être _très_ clair sur ce point , même avec lui-même. Il n'avait _aucun_ intérêt autre que professionnel pour l'homme. Au-cun. Nada. Zéro.

Le jeune homme se surprit à rire nerveusement. Qui imaginait-il convaincre, au juste ?

Alors que le Maître de la Grande-Bretagne magique et lui se tenaient désormais l'un à côté de l'autre en face de nombreux regards intéressés tournés vers eux, le jeune Mangemort sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer sensiblement. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on était fait Mangemort, il en était conscient. C'était une position estimée, enviée et admirée, ce dont il aurait en temps normal été très fier. Mais ce qu'il avait dû faire pour en arriver là, la torture qu'il avait dû infliger, toutes ces circonstances lui gâchaient tout le plaisir qu'il aurait dû ressentir en voyant tous ces simples Miliciens le regarder avec jalousie et adulation.

« Mes chers amis ! Je vous remercie d'être venus si nombreux assister à l'ascension de l'un de vos camarades au rang prestigieux de Mangemort. », déclara le Lord de sa voix profonde et soyeuse. « Harry Parker se tient à mes côtés aujourd'hui en tant que membre de mon cercle intérieur. Je sais qu'il saura se montrer digne de la confiance que je lui porte. », poursuivit-il d'une voix neutre, qui ne trompa pas le jeune homme une seule seconde.

Il s'agissait là d'un avertissement, c'était évident. S'il s'avérait qu'il ne se montrait pas aussi digne de confiance que prévu, le Lord se trouverait dans l'obligation d'agir. Harry ne voulait même pas imaginer de quelle manière il serait puni si l'on découvrait qu'il fricotait avec l'opposition. Vraiment, il n'avait pas besoin de ces images mentales.

Grimaçant légèrement, le nouveau Mangemort se ressaisit et renforça ses boucliers d'Occlumancie. Il ne laisserait pas les paroles du Seigneur des Ténèbres l'atteindre. Il devait lui montrer qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Donner l'illusion que trahir ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit…

Sinon…La mort lui paraîtrait bien douce en comparaison de ce que lui ferait son maître.

« Comme vous le savez tous, les tâches disons…plus officieuses qu'effectuent les Mangemorts se doivent de rester top-secrètes. », reprit l'homme avec un petit sourire. « Ainsi, je vais devoir nous excuser, mes Mangemorts et moi, car nous allons devoir nous absenter pour quelques temps, je le crains. Je vous demande de continuer à profiter de la fête pendant que nous serons en réunion de bienvenue, si j'ose dire. », termina le Lord avec une petite touche d'humour. « Bonne soirée à tous. »

Sur ces derniers mots, le Maître de la Grande-Bretagne magique parcourut la salle du regard, et envoya des regards équivoques à certains invités qu'Harry reconnut comme des Mangemorts. Puis, l'homme descendit de la petite estrade, vite suivi par son apprenti qui ne désirait pas attirer encore plus l'attention sur lui.

Ce fut peine perdue cependant. Il sentit des regards lourds et des murmures le suivre jusqu'à sa sortie de la salle de réception, mais fit mine de les ignorer. Il en fut d'ailleurs bien vite coupé car les autres Mangemorts se positionnèrent derrière ou à côté du Lord et de lui. Ils ressemblaient probablement à un escadron militaire, en ce moment, tant ils étaient bien coordonnés et impassibles.

Un sentiment de puissance envahit Harry sans qu'il puisse l'empêcher. Il se sentait si bien, au milieu de tous ces hommes et femmes puissants, il se délectait de l'envie qu'il lisait sur les visages des petits Miliciens de province qui tentaient de la cacher maladroitement sous un sourire on ne peut plus crispé.

Harry prit un air arrogant. A côté de lui, il vit le Seigneur des Ténèbres se moquer de lui et de son expression d'extase. Peu importe. C'était son moment, et il n'allait pas laisser Lord Voldemort le gâcher de cette manière.

Voldemort ouvrit par la suite la porte de la salle d'un geste de la main et enjoignit ses Mangemorts à le suivre sans s'arrêter. Ces derniers obtempérèrent, manifestement habitués à toute cette mise en scène puisque pas un ne tiqua un seul instant. Harry avait très vite compris le but de la manœuvre. Le Lord voulait tout ça. Il désirait que les Miliciens soient jaloux des Mangemorts, pour qu'ils travaillent de plus belle et fournissent de meilleurs résultats dans le but de monter un jour en grade, eux aussi. Par la même occasion, il développait les rivalités internes, et mettait en place une concurrence entre Miliciens pour savoir lequel d'entre eux attirerait son attention la prochaine fois.

Riant intérieurement, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'admirer une fois de plus la ruse et l'intelligence du Lord. Même si certains aspects de son caractère étaient… peu recommandables, le jeune homme fut bien obligé de reconnaître que son maître était drôlement doué en manipulation. L'homme excellait à énerver les foules, et savait très bien faire faire aux gens ce qu'il voulait qu'ils fassent.

Assurément, il avait un don.

En silence, le groupe de Mangemorts marchait d'un pas ferme et décidé en direction de l'aile opposée où se trouvait la salle de réunion, suivant leur maître comme un troupeau de brebis suivrait un berger. Pas un n'osait parler, et sûrement ne leur était-ce même pas venu à l'esprit de le faire, les Mangemorts étant probablement habitués à ne pas déranger Lord Voldemort dans ses méditations.

Distraitement, Harry observa ses compagnons. Il se rendit vite compte que tous les Mangemorts ne semblaient plus présents et les avaient abandonnés en chemin. Lors des diverses réunions auxquelles il avait assisté alors qu'il était encore Milicien, il avait évalué leur nombre à une petite quarantaine. Or, désormais, ils étaient clairement moins. Peut-être une quinzaine, et encore. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Comment n'avait-il pas remarqué qu'il existait des classes différentes au sein même des Mangemorts ? Pourquoi n'en parlait-on jamais parmi les Miliciens ?

Tous n'étaient pas totalement bêtes, certains avaient bien dû se rendre compte que quelques Mangemorts étaient favorisés par rapport à d'autres. A moins qu'il s'agisse d'un secret bien gardé. Le cerveau d'Harry s'échauffa un moment alors qu'une théorie se mettait en place dans sa tête. Lord Voldemort était probablement l'un des hommes les plus paranoïaques qu'il ait jamais rencontré. Il se méfiait de tout le monde, même de ses disciples.

En fait, se reprit Harry après quelques secondes, il se méfiait _surtout d_e ses disciples. Il ne leur ferait confiance pour rien au monde. Encore accordait-il tout juste une confiance relative à ses Mangemorts. Cependant, il considérait avec une grande suspicion les Miliciens, puisqu'il n'en connaissait pas la bonne moitié. Son esprit suspicieux avait dû imaginer bien avant qu'arrivent les Surhumains et les Résistants qu'il pourrait y avoir des traîtres parmi ses troupes.

Si ses ennemis ignoraient que certains Mangemorts étaient favorisés par rapport à d'autres, cela fournissait un avantage considérable au Lord. Il était plutôt compliqué de surveiller, d'étudier et d'apprendre à combattre quarante personnes différentes. Par contre, une petite quinzaine…Cela devenait plus abordable. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait voulu rendre impossible tout entrainement plus spécifique contre ses plus proches disciples, et sûrement avait-il désiré réduire les fuites en limitant les informations les plus sensibles aux Mangemorts les plus dignes de confiance.

C'était plutôt intelligent et réfléchi, en fait. Un cercle intérieur à l'intérieur du cercle intérieur, pensa Harry avec ironie.

Finalement, la troupe désormais réduite atteignit la salle de réunion sans accroc, rendus non détectables par un sort du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les Miliciens imprudents qui se baladaient encore dans le QG les frôlaient sans même les voir sous le regard agacé de leur maître, qui n'appréciait visiblement pas que certains de ses disciples défient ses ordres et vadrouillent dans les couloirs au lieu d'être à la fête. D'un geste, le Lord les encouragea à s'asseoir à la grande table de réunion, qui sembla tout de suite démesurée au vu de leur nombre.

De son côté, le puissant sorcier alla s'asseoir en bout de table, comme à son habitude tandis qu'il désignait d'un geste la chaise à côté de lui à son apprenti. Soupirant légèrement, Harry obtempéra sans discuter, ne désirant pas agacer le Lord plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait ce jour-là.

Il reconnut la plupart des Mangemorts assis autour de lui. Lucius était juste en face, à la droite du Lord. A côté de lui trônait fièrement Severus, qui ne jugeait visiblement aucun de ses camarades digne de son attention et gardait son regard fixé sur le mur d'en face. Bellatrix, juste à côté d'Harry, semblait positivement énervée qu'il ait pris la place lui étant habituellement réservée. Son mari Rodolphus serrait nerveusement son bras pour la dissuader de faire quelque chose qu'elle pourrait regretter, comme se jeter aux pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour lui déclarer son amour éternel.

Quelques places plus loin se trouvaient quelques illustres Ministres, tels que Monica Zabini, la mère de Blaise, Richard Parkinson, le père de Pansy ou le couple particulièrement froid qu'incarnaient Persée et Hélène Greengrass, les parents de cette chère Daphné. Les comblaient également de leur présence le très célèbre Bartemius Croupton et sa femme Amelia.

Les quelques membres restants étaient un peu trop loin du champ de vision du jeune homme pour qu'il puisse déterminer qui ils étaient sans avoir à les observer de manière suspecte.

« Mes chers Mangemorts, je vous remercie tous bien entendu d'avoir pris des dispositions afin d'être libres et disponibles ce soir pour l'arrivée de notre tout nouveau membre », commença Lord Voldemort d'une manière qui leur aurait presque fait croire qu'ils avaient réellement eu le choix. « Harry Parker, mon apprenti, a su faire ses preuves à mes yeux et rejoindra dès lors notre cercle, remplaçant notre cher et regretté Thorfinn. »

« Mon Seigneur ! », s'exclama une voix outrée qu'Harry reconnut immédiatement comme étant celle de Bellatrix. « Vous le faites déjà entrer dans notre cercle _privé _? Ne trouvez-vous pas cela un peu précipité ? Ce n'est qu'un enfant ! »

Un murmure d'approbation parcourut les rangs des Mangemorts sous les yeux glacés du Lord qui mit immédiatement fin à leurs bavardages.

« Assez ! », cria-t-il d'une voix autoritaire. « T'ai-je demandé la permission, Bellatrix ? »

« Non, mon Seigneur, veuillez excuser mon indélicatesse. », marmonna la Mangemort en lançant un regard noir à son ex-élève.

« Harry rejoindra l'Elite, que cela vous plaise ou non. Il me sera bien plus utile dans le genre de mission particulier que je vous donne plutôt que dans celles des autres Mangemorts. Quelqu'un d'autre souhaite remettre en question mes décisions ? », demanda froidement le Lord en croisant les mains sur la table, parcourant du regard ses disciples qui baissèrent la tête en signe de soumission. « Bien. »

Harry était resté silencieux tout au long de l'échange, peu désireux d'avoir à se battre en duel contre l'un de ces Mangemorts pour défendre une quelconque question d'honneur ou Merlin sait quoi encore. Il savait bien qu'il peinerait à arriver à la cheville de ces combattants aguerris et préférait de loin laisser le Seigneur des Ténèbres régler ce problème. C'était lâche, il ne le niait pas, mais il n'avait jamais prétendu être courageux.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui lancer un regard narquois qu'il ignora du mieux qu'il put.

« Harry », ronronna-t-il doucement, son changement de ton clairement perceptible pour tout le monde dans la pièce. « Je te présente l'Elite. Elle se compose de mes plus fidèles Mangemorts, ou du moins, c'est ce que je pensais avant ce malheureux incident impliquant Thorfinn. », se reprit-il au dernier moment, les sourcils légèrement froncés. « Enfin, ne parlons plus de cela ! », lança-t-il en faisant un petit geste méprisant. « Cet imbécile est mort et je suis persuadé que personne ici ne souhaite me trahir et le rejoindre dans l'estomac de Nagini, n'est-ce-pas ? », demanda-t-il d'un ton dangereux.

Tous les Elites secouèrent la tête énergiquement.

« Merveilleux ! », se réjouit le Seigneur des Ténèbres avant de reporter de nouveau son attention vers son apprenti. « Vois-tu, mon cher Harry, l'Elite est un groupe secret au sein même de mon cercle intérieur. Seuls les autres Mangemorts sont au courant de son existence, et ils sont tous tenus par un Serment du secret, tout comme les Elites eux-mêmes. Crois bien que je suis navré de te demander cela, mais avec les traitres qui fourmillent dans nos rangs en ce moment, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de te prier d'effectuer ce même Serment. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, le front plissé sous la concentration.

« Et en quoi consisterait ce Serment, mon Seigneur ? »

Les autres Elites inspirèrent profondément, comme si Harry avait commis un terrible affront à l'encontre du Lord en posant cette question. Perdu, le jeune homme croisa le regard de son maître qui renifla, profondément amusé par la situation.

« Allons, mes amis, détendez-vous. Harry ne fait que poser une question légitime. J'ai toujours trouvé particulièrement idiot que les gens ne se renseignent pas plus avant de faire un Serment qui, je le rappelle, les engage pour toute leur vie. », déclara Lord Voldemort d'une voix traînante, un sourire narquois étirant ses lèvres.

Les Elites fixèrent le Lord, la plupart bouche-bée devant l'indulgence que l'homme manifestait à l'égard de son apprenti. Certains lancèrent des regards suspicieux au jeune homme, comme s'ils soupçonnaient qu'il l'avait ensorcelé, tandis que d'autres prirent un air goguenard, semblant croire certaines choses qu'Harry préférait ne pas imaginer.

« Pour te répondre, le Serment t'empêchera de révéler de quelque manière que ce soit, volontairement ou involontairement l'existence de l'Elite. Un Maître Legilimens en personne ne pourrait pas t'extirper cette information. Ce serait comme si…comme si les souvenirs que tu as concernant ce groupe n'avaient jamais existé, même si tu sais bien que c'est faux, évidemment. »

« Mais, mon Seigneur, et le Veritaserum ? », demanda Harry, un peu surpris qu'un tel Serment aussi…_inviolable _existait.

« On ne peut soumettre quelqu'un au Veritaserum si cette personne est sous ce serment. Une douleur effroyable l'envahira de toutes parts si on lui pose une question à laquelle elle ne peut répondre. », dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres aussi simplement que s'il parlait de ce qu'il avait mangé au déjeuner.

« Et cette personne finira par mourir au bout du compte… », murmura Harry.

« Pour protéger son secret, en effet. », acquiesça le Lord. « Dis-moi, mon petit apprenti. Es-tu prêt à mourir pour notre cause ? _Es-tu prêt à mourir pour moi ?_ »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le regardait droit dans les yeux. Il attendait une réponse honnête, cette fois. Harry sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il allait rencontrer les résistants à la fin même de cette réunion. Bien sûr, il ne leur dirait rien de vital, mais cela restait une haute trahison. Pourrait-il mentir avec autant d'aplomb ? Regarder le Lord droit dans les yeux et lui assurer qu'il était fidèle ?

Harry se redressa. Il le faudrait. Aucun camp ne le tuerait de sitôt parce qu'il n'allait pas leur donner de raison de le faire. Respirant profondément, Harry sentit ses traits se durcir.

Dans sa tête, il sentit tous les conseils de Severus lui revenir en mémoire. Ne pas tiquer. Ne pas bouger brusquement. Ne pas détourner le regard. Lever légèrement le menton. Ne pas sembler nerveux. Ne pas gigoter.

Mentir.

« Oui. Je suis prêt à mourir pour ce en quoi je crois, mon Seigneur, et je crois en vous et en vos convictions. », déclara posément le jeune homme, sous les yeux scrutateurs de son maître.

Lord Voldemort le fixa un long moment, avant de sourire doucement.

« Rebelle d'extérieur, mais fidèle d'intérieur, c'est cela, Harry ? », chantonna l'homme d'une voix très basse et soyeuse.

Harry se contenta d'esquisser un léger sourire avant de se cacher de nouveau sous ses boucliers d'Occlumancie. Son cœur battait follement dans sa poitrine tandis qu'une douleur sourde lui serrait le cœur.

Désormais, il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière. Si sa trahison devenait publique…Harry serait mort. Mais au fond, avait-il vraiment le choix ? Il s'était fait piéger comme un débutant en marchant dans le jeu de ces résistants.

Ces derniers avaient concocté un plan sans failles. Si Harry acceptait de désamorcer la bombe, il leur obéissait, ce qui constituait en soi une trahison. S'il refusait, la bombe tuait presque tous les principaux disciples du Lord. Lui y compris. En fait, les résistants auraient gagné plus à faire exploser cette maudite bombe. Ils devaient donc avoir des plans importants le concernant s'ils avaient raté une occasion pareille de faire des dégâts dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry frissonna. Dans quoi s'était-il embarqué, encore ? Et puis, Draco qui venait se mettre dans l'équation et qui lui bloquait tout retour en arrière… Il pourrait encore tout dire au Lord. Il n'avait pas encore commis de faute impardonnable. Au contraire, désamorcer la bombe était une excellente chose, même s'il s'agissait d'un ordre reçu par des résistants. Le Lord aurait été désappointé de voir autant de ses disciples mourir.

S'il disait tout au Lord maintenant, il y avait une chance qu'il l'excuse. Une minuscule, microscopique chance. Mais il y avait tellement de gens auxquels il devait penser avant de risquer ainsi sa vie. Severus, sa mère, Lucius…Et n'oublions pas Draco. Si Harry venait à tourner le dos aux résistants, ils vendraient Draco au Lord pour le punir. Et Draco serait aussitôt exécuté.

Il était coincé. Il ne pouvait à première vue rien faire. Mais Harry en était sûr. Il était neutralisé, oui, mais pas mort. Si les résistants pensaient qu'il les suivrait aveuglément, ils rêvaient. Le jeune homme allait s'en tenir à son plan de départ.

Il allait espionner les deux camps, Trahir et servir les deux côtés. Tant qu'il ne serait pas démasqué, il aurait ainsi une double protection. S'il venait à être découvert par contre… Il aurait un double problème.

Harry grimaça mentalement. Il ne devait pas y penser. Ce soir, il allait reprendre les cartes en main. Et pour cela, il se devait de croire en lui et d'être optimiste. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'un camp ou l'autre découvre un jour le pot aux roses. Si Voldemort l'emportait sur les résistants, il resterait avec lui, si c'était l'inverse…eh bien, sa mère n'aurait plus de souci à se faire, à priori.

Tout irait pour le mieux.

« Eh bien, voilà le premier test qui jugera de ta loyauté, mon petit apprenti », murmura l'homme. « Lucius ! »

« Maître ? », sursauta celui-ci.

« Je veux que tu sois notre témoin. », déclara Lord Voldemort sans quitter Harry des yeux.

« Bien sûr mon Seigneur. », souffla le blond en se levant doucement, fixant le couple d'un drôle d'air.

« Donne moi ton bras, Harry. », ordonna le Lord d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

Harry s'exécuta sans discuter et enroula lui aussi sa main autour du poignet de son maître. Les deux hommes ne se lâchèrent pas du regard une seule seconde.

« Tu peux commencer, Lucius. », chuchota le Seigneur des Ténèbres, concentré sur les yeux argent de son nouveau Mangemort.

Le blond acquiesça et sortit sa baguette.

« Je vais exposer les termes du contrat liant Harry Johnny Parker à Lord Voldemort. », commença-t-il tel un automate. On aurait dit qu'il récitait un texte appris par cœur. En fait, c'était sûrement le cas. « Ces termes, les voici. Harry Johnny Parker devra s'engager à ne jamais parler, sous aucun prétexte, d'aucune sorte de façon, volontaire ou involontaire, de tout ce qui se rapportera aux Elites et à leur existence, de même que toute chose y étant reliée directement ou indirectement, tels des ordres, des missions ou des réunions secrets, mis à part si la personne à laquelle il désire révéler ces informations est elle aussi contrainte par ce même Serment. »

Harry plissa les yeux, réfléchissant rapidement à ce qui pourrait le mettre en danger dans ce Serment.

« S'il venait à briser de quelque façon que ce soit ce Serment, Harry Johnny Parker mourra. », lâcha Lucius d'un ton légèrement trop funeste de l'avis de son jeune fils qui manqua de lever les yeux au ciel. « Harry Johnny Parker, acceptez-vous les termes de ce contrat ? »

Harry marqua une minuscule pause, puis décida qu'il n'avait de toute façon aucun droit de protester et murmura :

« Je les accepte. »

« Harry Johnny Parker, jurez-vous d'être sain de corps et d'esprit et d'accepter ce contrat de votre plein gré? »

« Je le jure. »

"Magic arrive et donne à l'homme qui détient désormais le serment" _(Que la Magie dote Opera et CET homme qui le TIENT du Désormais serment)_

Lorsque Lucius prononça son dernier mot, un filet lumineux entrelaça les mains d'Harry et de Tom, qui se regardaient toujours, comme fascinés l'un par l'autre. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire l'état dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Au bout d'une trentaine de secondes, Lucius osa se racler la gorge, attirant l'attention d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres agacé.

« Monseigneur, vous devez terminer le Serment. Je n'ai pas la puissance nécessaire… », balbutia son second avant que Voldemort ne lui épargne plus de ridicule.

« Je sais Lucius. Ecarte-toi. »

Le blond obtempéra et partit s'asseoir de nouveau à la droite du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui ne s'était pas levé de sa chaise au cours du serment, de même qu'Harry. Puis le Lord sortit sa propre baguette, et du bout de cette dernière, caressa le filet magique qui devint immédiatement éblouissant sous les yeux de l'assemblée admirative. Puis, la lumière se propagea dans les mains d'Harry et du Seigneur, avant de diminuer en intensité jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien.

Délicatement, Lord Voldemort lâcha la main de son apprenti et se tourna de nouveau de sorte à faire face à ses disciples. Harry resta un moment encore positionné en direction de son maître, avant de se réinstaller lui aussi convenablement, un peu sonné par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Bien ! Ce détail réglé, nous pouvons passer aux choses sérieuses. », déclara Voldemort. « Je voulais d'une part tous vous assurer que votre sécurité n'a pas été mise en péril par la trahison de Rowle, puisqu'il était soumis au Serment lui aussi. Vous n'avez pas à craindre un regain d'attaques de la part des résistants et des Surhumains, du moins pas plus que d'habitude. », souligna l'homme avec un petit sourire.

Les Elites acquiescèrent, la plupart ayant déjà compris ce fait tout seuls. Lord Voldemort se tourna alors vers Harry et lui sourit malicieusement.

« Il ne nous reste qu'une seule chose à faire avant de clore cette réunion. », indiqua-t-il. « Expliquer à Harry le fonctionnement des Elites. Rowle étant mort, et Harry nouveau, le groupe est en déséquilibre ce qui risque de mettre en danger nos missions en cours. Il ne faut donc négliger aucun détail. Je compte sur vous tous pour guider mon jeune apprenti dans ses tâches, afin que toutes mes demandes soient satisfaites. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je vous tiendrai tous responsables. Est-ce bien clair ? », demanda-t-il sans se départir de son sourire.

Les Elites acquiescèrent de nouveau à l'unisson.

« A la bonne heure ! », s'exclama l'homme. « Eh bien, mon cher Harry, nous allons commencer ton initiation par une présentation rapide de nos tâches. Malheureusement, la meilleure façon d'apprendre consiste à se former sur le terrain. Tu découvriras de nombreuses choses encore en observant tes camarades. Je compte sur toi pour travailler au maximum de tes capacités. »

« Bien sûr, mon Seigneur. », répliqua le jeune homme d'une voix neutre.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui répondit par un léger signe de tête avant de se tourner de nouveau vers le reste de son assemblée.

« Les Elites fonctionnent par équipe, selon leurs compétences. L'Elite compte dix-huit membres au total, répartis en sept divisions. », l'informa le Lord d'une voix étonnamment professionnelle. « L'équipe Alpha se compose de Severus Rogue, Lucius Malfoy et Marcus Yaxley. Ils dirigent l'Elite quand je suis…indisponible. »

Le regard d'Harry effleura son père et son mentor et tenta de repérer le seul homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il était certain d'en avoir déjà entendu parler mais n'avait jamais vu personnellement son visage.

« Yaxley, veux-tu bien te démarquer pour permettre à Harry de te repérer ? », demanda-t-il en voyant son apprenti un peu perdu.

Un homme blond aux traits durs et aux cheveux tirés en arrière lui adressa un signe de tête busque avant de détourner le regard, apparemment pas très enclin à faire connaissance. Harry ne s'en formalisa pas. Il ne cherchait pas à être ami avec tous les Mangemorts, après tout.

« Tu as sûrement dû entendre parler de lui, c'est notre estimé Ministre de la Liaison avec le Monde Moldu », précisa Lord Voldemort d'un air sarcastique. Une compréhension se peignit sur le visage d'Harry aux mots du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Voilà d'où il connaissait l'homme !. « Je n'ai pas besoin de te présenter à Severus et Lucius, j'imagine. », reprit-il avec ironie.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. », répliqua Harry, presqu'avec insolence, ce qui lui attira quelques regards noirs.

« L'équipe Beta compte Antonin Dolohov et Richard Parkinson. Thorfinn Rowle en faisait partie de son vivant. », l'informa le Lord alors que les deux hommes en question lui adressaient un signe de tête également. « Delta est l'équipe des trois Lestrange et de notre cher Barty ici présent. Je ne crois pas qu'il faille les présenter ? »

Harry secoua la tête en levant mentalement les yeux au ciel. Qui ne connaissait pas Bellatrix, Rodolphus et Rabastan Lestrange ? Quant à Bartemius Croutpon, c'était une sorte de dieu pour les autres Mangemorts tant il était fidèle et loyal au Lord.

« Les autres équipes sont des duos. L'équipe Rouge d'abord : Walden Macnair et Igor Karkaroff . », poursuivit le Seigneur des Ténèbres en pointant ses deux disciples du doigt. « Macnair est bourreau au Ministère, Karkaroff dirige Durmstrang. », ajouta-t-il après réflexion.

Harry frissonna. Les deux hommes ressemblaient plus à des bêtes qu'à des êtres humains et ne semblaient vraiment pas faire partie des Mangemorts les plus fréquentables. Le jeune homme en donnerait sa main à couper que le nom « Rouge » se référait au sang. C'était assez perturbant, en fait.

« L'équipe Ombres se compose d'Augustus Rookwood et Evan Rosier. », enchaina le Seigneur des Ténèbres alors que les deux hommes lui envoyaient un petit sourire, presqu'avenant.

Harry n'avait jamais entendu leurs noms. Il décida de ne pas avoir d'à priori et leur renvoya la politesse.

« Ce qui nous laisse avec l'équipe Yin et Yang, composée de deux femmes, les précieuses Monica Zabini et Amélia Croupton que voici », déclara le Lord les désignant brièvement, « et Le Duo, qui n'est d'autre que le couple Greengrass. », termina-t-il en pointant les parents de Daphné qui l'ignorèrent superbement. « Des questions ? »

« En fait oui », rétorqua Harry. « Les équipes ont-elles des capacités particulières ? Des missions spécifiques ? »

« En effet ! », répondit Lord Voldemort avec un petit sourire en coin. « Tu as un don pour poser les bonnes questions, mon cher apprenti. Le Duo est spécialisé en combat au corps à corps, Yin et Yang se mêle à la politique et s'y connaît en chantage en tous genres, Ombres s'infiltre dans le Ministère pour empêcher toute trahison, Rouge effectue des missions plus…définitives, Delta s'en sort en persuasion forcée, Beta sont des duellistes très puissants et Alpha enfin , s'occupe de tâches plus variées en rapport avec l'actualité. »

« Prévoyez-vous de me mêler à une équipe particulière ? », demanda Harry avec curiosité.

Lord Voldemort lui sourit brillamment.

« En effet ! », répliqua-t-il. « Tu intégreras Alpha. J'ai une tâche très importante à confier à cette équipe, et je désire que tu en fasses partie. »

« Mon Seigneur ? », intervint Marcus Yaxley, manifestement mécontent. « Etes-vous certain qu'un gamin de son âge soit en mesure de se joindre à l'équipe de tête ? »

« Ce sera à toi de faire en sorte que ma décision soit légitime, Marcus. Lucius, Severus et toi devrez former le garçon et lui faire mériter sa place. Bien sûr, il ne sera pas aux commandes, rassurez-vous, il est encore bien trop inexpérimenté. », argua-t-il. « Mais il doit absolument faire partie de la mission que je viens d'évoquer. »

« La mission, mon Seigneur ? », demanda Severus, toujours aussi impassible.

« Cette mission ne concerne qu'Alpha, je vous en informerai en temps voulu. », trancha le Lord.

Severus acquiesça et ne répliqua pas, tandis que Lucius et Marcus souriaient avec suffisance, manifestement ravis d'avoir une mission secrète confiée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry, de son côté, n'était pas certain de la réaction qu'il était censé avoir. Oui, il était soulagé de faire partie d'Alpha puisqu'il aurait Severus et Lucius pour le guider, mais d'autre part, Yaxley ne semblait pas le porter particulièrement dans son cœur. De plus, cette mission secrète l'inquiétait plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'avouer. A peine intégrait-il les Mangemorts qu'on lui confiait déjà une mission sensible ! N'était-ce-pas un peu précipité ?

D'un autre côté, il avait évité l'équipe Rouge. Les regards tueurs de Macnair et Karkaroff auraient suffi à effrayer le plus courageux des Gryffondors.

Finalement, ça aurait pu être pire.

Ragaillardi par cette constatation, le jeune homme se redressa et acquiesça à son tour, recevant un regard appréciateur du Lord que la situation avait l'air d'amuser profondément.

« Comme tu le vois, les missions que je vous confie ne doivent pas être divulguées entre équipes. Alpha et Beta, par exemple, ne partagent pas d'informations sur leurs travaux actuels, sauf si je les réunis pour une tâche spécifique, bien entendu. Ce qui est dit dans une équipe, reste dans une équipe. C'est une règle de base. », déclara le Lord après coup.

« J'ai compris. », acquiesça Harry.

« Bien. Dernier point important : les Elites ne se réunissent qu'en cas d'urgence, ou de nouvelle arrivée comme c'est le cas aujourd'hui. Nous n'avons aucun lieu de rassemblement. S'ils veulent se voir en équipe, ce sont eux qui s'arrangent entre eux, je ne me mêle pas de cela. », l'informa Lord Voldemort. « De plus, beaucoup d'Elites ont un travail en dehors de la Milice, il faudra donc vous arranger avec vos emplois du temps et vos disponibilités. As-tu des questions, Harry ? »

Le jeune homme, encore un peu abasourdi par toutes les nouvelles informations qui parvenaient dans son esprit, secoua la tête d'un air légèrement hébété.

« Parfait ! », s'exclama le Seigneur des Ténèbres en se levant brusquement. « Je vous propose donc de retourner vous mêler à la réception. Elle doit être en train de s'achever à cette heure-ci. Faites en sorte de ne pas arriver en même temps », souligna-t-il intelligemment. « Passez une bonne fin de soirée. »

Les Elites se levèrent à leur tour et saluèrent leur Maître avec respect avant de quitter la pièce, se séparant immédiatement une fois la porte atteinte. Harry s'apprêtait à les imiter lorsqu'une main enserra son bras et le retint en place.

« Que penses-tu de ce groupe secret, mon petit apprenti ? », ronronna l'homme, son attitude redevenue moins froide et plus moqueuse.

« C'est une bonne initiative, mon Seigneur, si vous leur faites confiance, bien sûr. », se hasarda le jeune homme en tentant de trouver un prétexte pour s'en aller.

Draco et lui devaient encore se rendre au QG de la Résistance, et ce serait légèrement compromis si le Lord le retenait encore longtemps.

De son côté, le Seigneur des Ténèbres semblait amusé à la réponse d'Harry.

« Petit naïf ! Je pensais t'avoir déjà dit que je ne faisais confiance à personne. », répliqua-t-il, sans agressivité cependant.

« Même à l'équipe Alpha ? », s'étonna l'ex-Serpentard.

Lord Voldemort s'esclaffa.

« Surtout pas à l'équipe Alpha ! », rétorqua-t-il. « Severus, Lucius, Marcus et toi êtes trop intelligents pour votre propre bien. Les gens intelligents sont plus difficiles à contrôler et à cerner que les idiots. », lui fit-il remarquer.

« Peut-être, oui. », répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. « Mais ils sont compétents et ne vous ont jamais trahi, n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Rowle non plus ne m'avait jamais trahi auparavant. », argumenta le Seigneur des Ténèbres, son visage se faisant plus sombre à la mention de l'homme.

Voilà probablement pourquoi Tom avait été aussi en colère, comprit Harry. Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait en dire, il vouait une certaine confiance à ses Elites, une confiance tout de même supérieure que celle qu'il avait en ses Mangemorts ou en ses Miliciens. Et Rowle avait soi-disant trahi cette confiance.

Voldemort n'était pas un homme qui oubliait facilement. Il serait d'autant plus suspect vis-à-vis des Elites désormais.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous demandé de rester, mon Seigneur ? », demanda finalement Harry sans le moindre tact, lassé de cette réunion qui n'en finissait pas et pressé par le temps.

Lord Voldemort lui sourit.

« Eh bien, vois-tu, Harry, j'ai pensé qu'il serait intéressant de discuter des derniers évènements ensemble autour d'un bon dîner, si tu n'as pas déjà mangé bien entendu. », expliqua-t-il. « Il y a beaucoup de choses sur lesquelles tu dois te justifier. »

Harry se sentit blanchir. Il ne savait pas si l'effet se voyait sur sa peau déjà très pâle, mais il se sentit un peu faible. L'idée même d'avoir un rendez-vous avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui donnait le tournis. Leur relation était tellement…changeante. Parfois, ils s'embrassaient, parfois ils combattaient, parfois même ils faisaient les deux en même temps ! Ce dîner avait de grandes chances de prendre un tournant plus personnel qu'Harry n'était vraiment pas pressé d'expérimenter, et, de plus, il devra fournir des réponses au Lord, réponses qu'il n'avait malheureusement pas encore inventé. Il devait absolument retarder ce tête à tête au lendemain. Il aurait la nuit pour trouver une solution. Ce serait tout de même plus jouable que quelques minutes. Il devait à tout prix remettre le dîner au lendemain.

« C'est que..je…je suis un peu fatigué, ce soir, mon Seigneur. », balbutia-t-il. « Pourrions-nous organiser ce dîner pour une autre fois ? »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à répliquer mais trois coups fermes à la porte attirèrent son attention. Une idée traversa soudainement l'esprit d'Harry qui sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Si son plan fonctionnait, le Lord serait probablement furieux contre lui. Mais entre subir un Voldemort en colère et un Voldemort pervers, franchement, il ne savait pas lequel était le mieux.

Le Voldemort en colère, sûrement. A celui-là au moins, il pouvait résister !

Se levant brusquement de sa chaise, le jeune homme proposa immédiatement d'aller ouvrir. Un peu perplexe, le Seigneur des Ténèbres le laissa faire. Harry compta chacun de ses pas, l'esprit focalisé sur ce qu'il devait faire, les mains un peu moites.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il pria Merlin que la personne devait parler en tête à tête avec le Lord et qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple Milicien venant faire part de la fin de la fête ou une bêtise de ce genre. A son grand soulagement apparut devant lui Marcus Yaxley, le visage fermé et l'expression sombre. Manifestement, il ne réussit pas à cacher toute sa joie de le voir, ce qui sembla rendre le blond un peu perplexe.

S'effaçant pour laisser entrer son futur coéquipier, Harry resta près de la porte et se recula dans l'ombre en tentant de se faire oublier. Marcus, de son côté, avança pour aller se positionner devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres et courba la tête en signe de respect, comme s'il ne venait pas juste de le voir quelques minutes plus tôt.

Harry n'entendit pas leur conversation à la distance à laquelle il se trouvait, et s'en moquait quelque peu. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres semblait énervé et plutôt agacé et discutait avec son Mangemort sur un ton virulent face auquel le blond se recroquevillait légèrement.

Harry prit alors une profonde inspiration, et, se déplaçant discrètement devant la porte de nouveau, il mit son bras dans son dos et chercha à tâtons la poignée qu'il tourna doucement une fois attrapée. Toujours avec prudence, il ouvrit légèrement la porte, et, reculant sans savoir où il mettait les pieds, fit un pas dans le couloir. Rapidement, il la referma et s'éloigna en courant de la salle de réunion pour rejoindre la réception.

Ce détour lui prit quelques minutes qui lui parurent des heures. Finalement, il entra dans la pièce qui commençait à se vider petit à petit. Son regard parcourut frénétiquement les invités, à la recherche de Draco qu'il finit par repérer en compagnie de Lucius qui venait probablement de le rejoindre. Harry gémit intérieurement. Merlin seul savait qu'il n'avait pas le temps pour une réunion de famille.

Tentant d'avoir l'air aussi naturel que possible, le jeune homme rejoignit son frère et son père, et en profita pour réguler son souffle. Cinq bonnes minutes étaient passées depuis sa fuite et le Lord ne tarderait probablement pas à la remarquer. Il fallait absolument qu'il soit parti avant qu'il ne s'en rendre compte. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres prendrait probablement ce départ pour une fuite destinée à éviter toute étreinte passionnée entre eux ou toutes explications maladroites – peut-être même envisagerait-il les deux. Harry préférait que l'homme pense cela plutôt qu'il sache la vraie raison pour laquelle il devait s'absenter.

Harry était très, très curieux. Et les résistants avaient épuisé sa patience. Il était grand temps qu'il les rencontre enfin. Arrivé à la hauteur des deux blonds, il esquissa un petit sourire qu'il espérait assez convainquant et les salua brièvement.

« Lucius, pourrais-je parler avec Draco seul à seul, s'il te plaît ? », demanda-t-il avec empressement.

Le jeune homme vit la panique envahir les yeux du blond. Son père secoua la tête énergiquement. Exaspéré, Harry s'apprêta à argumenter lorsqu'il comprit avec un train de retard ce que devait penser Lucius.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a demandé d'effectuer une tâche et j'ai besoin de Draco pour cela. », mentit-il avec un aplomb qu'il ne se reconnaissait pas.

Lucius le fixa un instant, comme pour déterminer s'il disait la vérité, puis hocha la tête, rassuré. Non, il ne s'apprêtait pas à avouer qu'il était son frère à Draco ! Le moment était vraiment très mal choisi, si tant est qu'il y ait véritablement un moment pour dire une chose pareille.

« Bien sûr », répondit tardivement le Seigneur Malfoy en poussant son fils vers Harry. « Ne tarde pas trop, Draco. Tu ne voudrais pas rendre ta mère inquiète, n'est-ce-pas ? », demanda l'homme, la menace clairement présente dans sa voix.

Sûrement prévenait-il son fils de ne pas aller fricoter avec les résistants pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné.

Harry aurait pu rire si la situation n'était pas aussi critique. Si Lucius savait que Draco allait non seulement se rendre au QG de l'opposition, mais qu'Harry s'y rendait avec lui ! L'homme serait désespéré. Deux fils, deux traîtres, ce serait un peu de trop pour lui.

« Non père, cela va de soi. », répliqua Draco de sa voix élégante. « Je rentrerais dans quelques heures au Manoir, j'ai des choses à faire à l'extérieur. »

Lucius écarquilla les yeux et s'apprêta à intervenir mais Harry ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Je te ramènerai Draco sain et sauf au Manoir, Lucius, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. », lui lança-t-il avec toute la persuasion dont il était capable.

Lucius hésita un petit moment, et, alors qu'Harry commençait à s'impatienter, il accepta finalement d'un léger signe de tête.

« Je compte sur toi, Harry. Protège bien mon fils. », lui dit-il avec inquiétude.

Traduction : Surveille le bien et fais en sorte qu'il n'aille pas voir son clan de rebelles !

Harry était très heureux que Lucius ne puisse pas lire dans les pensées.

« C'est promis. »

Sur ces mots, les deux garçons se retournèrent et quittèrent la salle de réception aussi vite que leurs jambes le leur permettaient sans attirer trop l'attention. Une fois sortis, ils se mirent à courir comme des forcenés, Draco suivant Harry sans comprendre pourquoi le brun se pressait autant. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui poser la question, le jeune homme le coupa brusquement sans s'arrêter.

« Garde ton souffle, on y est presque. »

Lorsque la zone de transplanage fut en vue, les deux garçons redoublèrent encore d'efforts, Harry comptant mentalement les minutes depuis lesquelles il avait quitté la salle de réunion.

Sans même prendre la peine de se stopper un instant pour reprendre son souffle, le jeune homme haleta et ordonna entre ses dents à Draco de les faire rapidement transplaner au QG. Alors qu'il sentit sa marque se manifester, le jeune homme soupira de soulagement. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait manifestement juste de comprendre qu'il s'était enfui et n'en était pas spécialement ravi. Harry fut heureux de savoir qu'il serait hors de portée pour les prochaines heures.

Sûrement Voldemort prendrait-il sa fuite comme un acte de rébellion et non pas comme une course désespérée pour se rendre à un rendez-vous avec ses principaux opposants. Et donc, s'il pensait juste qu'Harry l'évitait, il ne rechercherait pas à tout prix à suivre sa trace et attendrait plutôt le lendemain pour le mettre au pied du mur lors de leur entrainement quotidien.

Harry avait appris à connaître son maître au cours des jours. Lord Voldemort se délecterait de le savoir se rongeant les sangs quelque part en attendant que le jour se lève et avec lui, l'obligation de le revoir et de lui faire face de nouveau. Il ne voudrait pour rien au monde lui éviter cette torture mentale, aussi le jeune homme avait-il une chance non négligeable que le Lord ne se mette pas à sa recherche.

Harry était conscient qu'il prenait des risques, mais rencontrer les Résistants était tout aussi important et il n'allait pas laisser s'envoler cette chance unique.

Fermant les yeux, il vit le paysage aux alentours changer brutalement, et, lorsqu'il ouvrit de nouveau les paupières, il se trouvait au milieu d'une forêt qui lui rappela étrangement celle dans laquelle lui et le Lord avaient rencontré les Surhumains pour leur « proposition de paix ».

Secouant la tête pour chasser ces pensées parasites, le jeune homme se tourna vers son frère qui observait les alentours, comme à la recherche de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un.

Lorsque le blond remarqua qu'Harry l'observait, il arqua un sourcil et croisa les bras.

« Tu veux bien m'expliquer maintenant ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Pourquoi a-t-on couru comme des forcenés dans les couloirs comme si il y avait le Seigneur des Ténèbres à nos trousses ? », demanda le jeune Malfoy.

« Parce qu'il y avait le Seigneur des Ténèbres à nos trousses. », répliqua Harry du tac au tac. « Enfin, en quelque sorte », se reprit-il en détournant le regard.

« Que veux-tu dire ? », s'inquiéta Draco en écarquillant les yeux.

« Je veux dire que le Lord voulait absolument que je dîne avec lui ce soir pour m'expliquer sur quelques récentes bêtises que j'ai faites, et j'ai dû lui fausser compagnie pour venir à ce rendez-vous galant avec rebelles en furie. », ironisa le brun avec un sarcasme mordant.

« Tu as faussé compagnie au _Seigneur des Ténèbres ?_! », haleta son frère, mâchoire pendante. « Tu es fou ? Il va te tuer ! »

« On verra cela demain », l'ignora Harry avec un geste dédaigneux de la main.

« On verra cela demain ? » répéta Draco, comme hébété. « Harry, c'est de la folie ! Retourne là-bas et va t'excuser auprès de lui, je me charge de convaincre les résistants d'organiser un autre rendez-vous. »

« Hors de question ! », répliqua violemment le jeune homme, visage crispé. « Je ne me suis pas donné tant de mal pour reculer maintenant. De toute façon, que j'y retourne maintenant ou demain, cela ne changera rien à la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors autant profiter de cette soirée pour faire ce qu'on avait prévu. »

«Harry ...»

« Où sont tes petits copains, Draco ? Ne devrait-il pas y avoir un QG quelque part ? », le coupa le jeune homme avec un commentaire sarcastique.

« Harry, c'est trop dangereux, on repart ! », protesta son frère en tentant d'attraper sa main.

« Quoi ? Tu te préoccupes de moi, maintenant ? », cria Harry, furieux, en se tournant de nouveau vers son frère. « Après que tu aies manqué de me faire exploser dans ton putain de Manoir, ta famille et tes amis avec ? Tu prétends te soucier de ce qui m'arrive après avoir fait ça ? Non, Draco, je suis navré mais ça ne marche pas comme ça ! Tu as choisi ton côté, assume-le et laisse notre ancienne amitié en dehors de tout ça ! Maintenant fais quelque chose pour les faire venir que je ne sois pas venu me les cailler ici pour rien ! », termina-t-il en se frictionnant les bras, de la buée sortant de sa bouche à chaque fois qu'il expirait.

Draco resta interdit un petit moment, avant de se frotter le visage, manifestement perdu. Finalement, il hocha la tête, l'air légèrement blessé, ce qu'Harry ne comprit pas puisqu'il ne faisait qu'énoncer une vérité bien connue d'eux deux, après tout. Draco était un traître, lui-même ne l'avait jamais nié !

Le blond de son côté sortit un papier de sa poche et l'effleura de sa baguette, rendant ainsi visible le message qui s'y trouvait.

« Tiens. », lui dit-il. « Lis ça. »

Harry s'empara du papier, un peu perplexe. Il dût plisser les yeux pour déchiffrer les lettres dans la pénombre de la nuit.

_Le Quartier Général de la Résistance se trouve dans la forêt d'Ashdown_, décrypta-t-il silencieusement, ses yeux s'écarquillant sous la compréhension.

Le Sortilège du Fidelitas !, comprit-il immédiatement.

Jetant un petit coup d'œil à Draco qui l'observait avec insistance, attendant qu'il ait fini d'analyser le papier, Harry reporta de nouveau son attention sur le mot, tentant de trouver quelque chose dans l'écriture qui le renseignerait sur l'identité du Gardien du Secret.

Cependant, malgré tous ses efforts, il ne reconnut pas la personne qui avait rédigé cette phrase.

« Harry ? Il faut que tu le lises à voix haute », précisa Draco.

« Je sais. », répliqua Harry d'une voix sèche. « Je suis familier avec le Sortilège du Fidelitas. L'un des charmes les plus complexes qui existent… Vraiment fascinant. », murmura le jeune homme.

« Harry, ils nous attendent… », le poussa son frère, ne comprenant manifestement pas ce qu'il y avait de si extraordinaire dans ce simple mot.

L'intervention de Draco le fit néanmoins comprendre qu'il y aurait d'autres occasions d'étudier le Fidelitas et Harry se reprit, détournant le regard du papier.

« Le Quartier Général de la Résistance se trouve dans la forêt d'Ashdown », répéta-t-il d'une voix forte, apparemment dénuée de toute peur.

Intérieurement, par contre, c'était une autre histoire. Harry sentit son cœur s'affoler alors qu'il scrutait les environs, à la recherche d'un bâtiment quelconque qui s'érigerait soudainement devant eux. Cependant, le QG était exactement le contraire de ce à quoi il s'attendait.

Des tentes apparurent devant eux, ressemblant de manière troublante à celles des Surhumains. Quelques maisonnettes en dur étaient construites ici et là, mais rien de bien consistant. Harry, qui s'attendait à une maison ou un château, en fut vaguement choqué.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à avancer en direction du camp, Draco le retint fermement.

« Il y a des charmes de protection. Tu ne peux pas y aller comme ça. » l'informa-t-il.

« Eh bien, comment fait-on dans ce cas ? », s'agaça Harry, que la situation commençait à énerver prodigieusement.

« Il faut attendre. »

« Attendre quoi ? »

« Ca. », répliqua le blond en pointant du doigt cinq personnes qui se dirigeaient vers eux d'un pas ferme, baguette tendue, le visage caché derrière un masque blanc, copie exacte de ceux que portaient les Surhumains durant leur rencontre il y a quelques jours de cela.

Les cinq Résistants s'arrêtèrent à bonne distance du duo, et celui qui semblait être le chef de leur unité avança d'un pas en direction des garçons. Baraqué, relativement grand, l'homme était assez impressionnant.

« Identifiez vous ! », leur cria-t-il sans les quitter un seul instant du regard.

Quelques mètres plus loin, tous les autres Résistants, masqués eux aussi, continuaient de vaquer à leurs occupations sans même leur accorder un seul regard. Cette méthode d'accueil était soit particulièrement courante, soit les autres étaient incapables de voir au-travers des charmes de protection qui les séparaient d'Harry et Draco. En fait, sûrement était-ce un mélange des deux. Les cinq Résistants qui les confrontaient actuellement étaient probablement en patrouille à l'extérieur du camp pour attendre leur arrivée, comprit Harry.

Le jeune Mangemort, incertain de ce qu'il fallait répondre à l'exclamation du Résistant, se tourna vers Draco. Probablement ne devaient-ils pas crier à tous leur identité. Il devait y avoir une raison pour laquelle tous les Résistants portaient un masque, même à l'intérieur de leur propre camp. Ces derniers étaient encore plus paranoïaques que Voldemort, qui n'exigeait tout de même pas que ses disciples gardent leur masque à l'intérieur du QG.

Là encore, la Milice n'était pas illégale. La Résistance, si. Ils se devaient de prendre quelques précautions, c'était certain.

« Je suis Elément Déclencheur », répondit Draco d'une voix forte tandis qu'Harry le fixait, ébahi.

Un petit regard de la part du blond l'informa qu'il n'était pas vraiment ravi du surnom avec lequel on l'avait affublé. Harry retint un sourire taquin. Elément Déclencheur, vraiment ? Qui donnait ce genre de nom de code aux Résistants ? C'était assez horrible, sincèrement.

Les Résistants quant à eux semblèrent se détendre sensiblement sans pour autant détourner les yeux une seule seconde des deux frères.

« Ceci est mon ami, Héros. », poursuivit Draco en désignant Harry du doigt tandis que ledit jeune homme manquait de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive.

Héros ? Il était tout sauf un héros, bon sang ! Il n'était pas un putain de Gryffondor, et il n'avait pas pour habitude de sauver des gens tous les jours au déjeuner ! Pourquoi donc les Résistants avaient-ils décidé de l'appeler Héros ? Il devait y avoir une quelconque raison, qui ne concernait pas son caractère. Si c'était le cas et qu'ils voyaient en lui un Mangemort tout sucre tout miel, ils étaient sacrément mal informés !

Dans tous les cas, les cinq Résistants acquiescèrent brutalement tandis que le chef tendit à Harry un masque blanc et une robe noire qui serviraient à masquer son identité. Harry s'en empara sans discuter et commença à s'habiller en suivant toujours l'échange entre Draco et ses camarades.

« Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ? », enchaina le blond sans se décrisper d'un iota.

Le chef de l'unité eut une sorte de petit rire rauque.

« Si tu veux, gamin. Royal, à ton service ! », le nargua l'homme qui effectua une parodie de révérence. « Voici Potion, Général, Nellie et Révérend », énuméra-t-il tour à tour en les désignant du doigt.

Aucun des Résistants ne leur fit signe, mis à part Nellie qui leur adressa un léger signe de tête. Harry était presque certain qu'il s'agissait d'une femme, au vu de son corps mince et de son masque aux traits fins qui épousait parfaitement les courbes de son visage. Ses traits étaient trop doux pour être ceux d'un homme.

« Satisfait ? », cracha l'homme en direction de Draco qui hocha sèchement la tête.

Puis, son frère sortit quelque chose de sa poche et l'agrandit à l'aide de sa baguette. Une robe et un masque identiques à ceux d'Harry apparurent dans sa main. Le blond les avait manifestement rétrécis pour les emporter avec lui.

Sans se préoccuper des personnes l'observant avec attention, le jeune Milicien enfila sa tenue puis attendit les prochains ordres de « Royal ». Le Résistant hocha la tête puis se retourna et leur fit signe de le suivre. Ses hommes (et femmes) les encerclèrent pour les empêcher de commettre un quelconque attentat avant que le groupe ne se dirige vers le camp d'un pas ferme.

Au bout de quelques foulées, Royal leva une main, commandant le groupe de stopper sa marche. Harry obtempéra, ayant senti les charmes de protection se trouvant juste devant eux. Sortant sa baguette, le chef psalmodia quelques secondes qui parurent des heures au jeune homme impatient, avant de se remettre en marche et de traverser les charmes avec confiance.

Harry eut un peu plus de scrupules à passer outre les charmes de protection, sachant très bien à quels dommages il s'exposait s'ils n'étaient pas réellement baissés. Finalement, il imita Royal avant que Draco ne le fasse, ne souhaitant pas que son frère risque sa peau dans l'affaire. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les paupières qu'il avait inconsciemment fermées en traversant le bouclier, il fut soulagé de constater qu'il était indemne et fit signe au blond de le suivre.

Le groupe de Résistants ne commenta pas la méfiance d'Harry et tous marchèrent à travers le camp, croisant bon nombre de visages masqués qui ne tiquèrent même pas en les voyant. Les autres Résistants les ignoraient superbement. En fait, remarqua le jeune homme, ils s'ignoraient tous les uns les autres. Ils semblaient former quelque chose comme des équipes de trois ou quatre, et ne posaient pas un instant leurs regards sur leurs autres camarades qui faisaient exactement de même.

Harry se corrigea mentalement. Les Résistants étaient pires que paranoïaques. Ils ne semblaient même pas se faire confiance les uns les autres ! Bon, reconnut-il intérieurement, les Miliciens ne se faisaient pas confiance non plus, mais il s'agissait ici du côté du bien ! Sûrement étaient-ils écœurants de naïveté et de douces illusions, n'est-ce-pas ?

Plus ils s'enfonçaient dans le camp, plus Harry en doutait. Le QG était réellement énorme. En fait, le nombre de tentes disposées un peu partout autour d'eux, comme formant des petites ruelles, l'intimidait plus que ne l'aurait fait un château ou une grande maison. Si le jeune homme n'avait pas su mieux, il se serait cru dans un petit village.

Il remarqua aux alentours quelques tentes qui semblaient contenir du ravitaillement. Certains Résistants y entraient et en ressortaient les mains pleines de victuailles. D'autres tentes, encore, abritaient ce qu'Harry pensait être des appartements privés, du moins s'il avait bien reconnu les formes qu'il distinguait au travers de la toile blanche. La plupart des tentes n'étaient pas illuminées, beaucoup de Résistants devant dormir à cette heure de la nuit.

Royal les faisait parcourir tellement de rues qu'Harry était certain qu'il ne retrouverait jamais son chemin tout seul. Apparemment, son but était de le désorienter suffisamment pour le décourager de s'enfuir. Le jeune homme admit qu'il avait réussi. Partout autour de lui, il ne voyait que du blanc et du noir, tant et si bien qu'il finit par avoir le tournis.

Beaucoup de rebelles les frôlaient sans s'attarder sur eux, leurs robes noires et leurs masques blancs les rendant vaguement menaçants. Ils ressemblaient à des ombres dans la noirceur de la nuit. D'autres encore discutaient à voix basses sur les côtés des ruelles, ce qui mit rapidement l'ex-Serpentard mal à l'aise. Il se sentait observé de toutes parts, mais à chaque fois qu'il se retournait, les Résistants n'avaient pas bougé d'un iota. Ils se déplaçaient tous par groupe de deux, trois ou quatre, et ne s'arrêtaient jamais pour parler à quelqu'un d'autre.

Harry savait qu'il devenait légèrement paranoïaque, mais ce QG commençait à le mettre particulièrement mal à l'aise, plus encore que ne l'avait fait celui de Voldemort la première fois qu'il s'y était rendu. Au moins là-bas, les Miliciens discutaient librement entre eux, et ne s'embêtaient pas à chuchoter ou à faire des messes basses. Leurs rires gras et leurs yeux fous paraissaient plus enviables en comparaison du silence menaçant qui régnait ici.

Harry lança un regard à Draco qui ne paraissait pas aussi affecté que lui par l'ambiance froide du camp. Sûrement l'habitude lui avait-elle permis de ne plus y faire attention. Distraitement, Harry remarqua que la tente qu'il venait de passer n'était pas totalement fermée. Curieux, il y jeta un petit coup d'œil. Ce qu'il y vit le dérouta. Deux Résistants tournaient autour d'un troisième attaché sur une chaise, baguettes pointées vers lui. Comme de coutume dans ce QG, ils chuchotaient et Harry ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'ils disaient.

Il fut sorti de sa contemplation par son frère qui lui tira le bras et le poussa à avancer, regardant toujours droit devant lui.

« Tu marches en ligne droite et tu ne te retournes pas. », lui murmura-t-il aussi doucement que possible afin que ses camarades ne l'entendent pas.

« Je ne comprends pas », répliqua Harry, toujours à voix basse. « Pourquoi interrogeaient-ils ainsi l'un des vôtres ? »

« Ne te pose pas de questions. », lui conseilla le blond. « Il s'agit sûrement d'un traître envoyé par Voldemort ou Merlin sait quoi encore. Ici, il vaut mieux ne pas être curieux, je t'assure. Ce que font les autres ne nous concerne pas et je te suggère de respecter cette règle. », lui dit-il en accélérant le pas.

« Sinon quoi ? », demanda le brun en rattrapant son aîné.

Draco ne lui répondit pas. Les Résistants les escortant jusqu'ici s'arrêtèrent brutalement devant une grande tente, sûrement la plus imposante qu'Harry avait vue tout au long de leur promenade. Trois de leurs cinq accompagnateurs les quittèrent devant la tente, deux d'entre eux s'en allant à droite tandis que le troisième marchait d'un pas vif vers la gauche, marmonnant quelque chose dans sa barbe. Les deux Résistants restants leur ouvrirent le passage d'un coup de baguette et leur firent signe d'entrer.

Harry et Draco obtempérèrent sans protester. Le brun remarqua distraitement le baraqué, Royal, murmurer de nouveau un sort pour fermer la tente derrière eux. Il ne s'en formalisa pas mais retint cette information dans son esprit s'il devait être en mesure de s'enfuir le plus vite possible.

Royal et son compagnon, dont Harry avait malheureusement oublié le nom, avancèrent les premiers. Devant eux se trouvait une table ronde éclairée par la lueur d'une dizaine de bougies. Une vingtaine de personnes s'y trouvaient assises, parlant vivement entre elles, semblant en désaccord sur quelque chose. Harry fut étonnamment rassuré d'entendre réellement la voix de quelqu'un dans ce QG. Il serait devenu fou s'ils avaient également dû chuchoter à l'intérieur des tentes. L'atmosphère générale du camp lui donnait des frissons dans le dos.

Tous les Résistants présents étaient masqués et habillés de la traditionnelle robe noire. Ils relevèrent la tête et se s'arrêtèrent de parler en entendant Royal et son ami se racler la gorge. Harry les observa avec attention. Certains leur adressèrent un signe de tête presqu'amical, d'autres les ignorèrent, d'autres encore s'enfoncèrent un peu plus sur leurs chaises tandis que ceux qui restaient leur manifestèrent une hostilité apparente. Etonnamment, le nombre de personnes dans chaque camp était plutôt équilibré, ce qui amusa Harry dans une sorte de morbide façon.

Alors qu'ils se jaugeaient tous du regard depuis un bon moment, Harry sentit sa marque se réveiller de nouveau après s'être brièvement calmée. Voldemort semblait encore plus furieux que lorsqu'il avait découvert sa fuite. Quelque chose de particulièrement grave venait sûrement de se produire. Le jeune homme grimaça. Quelque part, il était certain qu'il allait payer pour ignorer son appel. Il espérait juste que la colère du Lord ne venait pas du fait qu'il venait de se rendre compte de l'endroit où son apprenti avait disparu. Dans le cas contraire, il était un homme mort.

Harry secoua la tête. Il n'était pas le centre du monde, bon sang ! Sûrement le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait-il d'autres préoccupations. L'un ou l'autre de ses disciples avait dû l'énerver encore plus que lui, l'une de leurs missions avait échoué ou bien Merlin sait quoi encore ! Il y avait une multitude de possibilités.

D'ailleurs, si la fureur du Lord le concernait, sa marque aurait brûlé encore plus qu'elle ne le faisait actuellement puisque l'homme serait en colère contre lui personnellement et aurait mis un point d'honneur à le faire atrocement souffrir. Ici, dans le cas présent, il semblait plus que l'homme ait perdu le contrôle de ses nerfs.

Décidant d'ignorer la douleur pour le moment, du moins du mieux qu'il le pouvait, Harry avança d'un pas, attirant sur lui toute l'attention du groupe masqué lui faisant face.

« Bonjour messieurs dames », les salua-t-il d'une voix très posée. « On m'appelle apparemment Héros, ici. A qui ai-je l'honneur ? »

Quelques Résistants échangèrent des regards équivoques avant que l'un d'eux ne se décide à se lever et à s'approcher de lui.

« Bonjour, Mr Parker. », répondit finalement une voix qu'il identifia immédiatement comme étant celle d'une femme assez âgée. « Je suis Némésis, et vous avez devant vous le Conseil de la Résistance. C'est nous qui avons ordonné que l'on vous approche il y a quelques temps pour vous proposer de nous rejoindre. »

« Enchanté. », ironisa le jeune homme, le dos bien droit, dominant la vieille Résistante d'une bonne tête. « Vos arguments ont été particulièrement convaincants, je vous félicite. »

Il pouvait presque voir son interlocutrice sourire derrière son masque.

« J'en suis certaine, en effet. Nos membres sont doués en …. persuasion. », répliqua-t-elle. « Mais je vous en prie, venez vous asseoir, nous n'attendions que vous. Vous aussi, Mr Malfoy. Je suis ravie de savoir que vous avez su convaincre votre ami de nous faire profiter de sa présence ce soir. »

« Je n'ai que peu de mérite, Harry a accepté immédiatement. », rétorqua le blond d'une voix glaciale tout en n'esquissant pas un seul mouvement pour aller s'asseoir à la table.

Harry regarda tour à tour Némésis et Draco, se demandant ce qui se passait exactement entre eux, puisqu'ils ne semblaient pas en très bons termes. Cependant, Némésis ne lui laissa pas le temps de tergiverser et leur désigna deux chaises côtes à côtes laissées libres spécialement pour eux. Harry entraina son frère de force et lui fit signe d'aller s'asseoir bien gentiment. Il ne voulait pas s'attirer d'ennuis pour cette première rencontre, qu'importe si son frère avait un quelconque différent avec ses petits camarades.

Les deux Résistants les ayant accompagnés prirent ensuite ce qui semblait être leurs sièges habituels autour de la table, saluant d'un signe de tête leurs compatriotes.

« Royal, Général », les accueillit Némésis, la voix un peu plus chaleureuse qu'auparavant.

« Madame », répliquèrent les deux hommes simultanément.

« Je suis heureuse que vous ayez pu vous joindre à nous malgré les circonstances. », déclara la femme, énigmatique.

« Tout a été minutieusement préparé, Némésis. Le plan se déroulera parfaitement bien, que ce soit avec ou sans nous. », argua Général, sa voix grave rappelant quelqu'un à Harry sans qu'il puisse se souvenir exactement qui.

« J'espère que vous avez raison, Général. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout se passe comme prévu. », renchérit Royal.

« Pour l'instant. », rétorqua Némésis en jouant avec ses mains ridées sur la table. « Ne vendons pas la peau du dragon avant de l'avoir tué. », ajouta-t-elle dans des paroles pleines de sagesse.

Les deux hommes se turent mais acquiescèrent d'un léger signe de tête, ne semblant pas le moins du monde découragés. Harry, de son côté, observait silencieusement l'échange, tentant de comprendre les sous-entendus sous-jacents qu'il percevait dans les paroles des trois Résistants, sans grand succès malheureusement. Draco, à côté de lui, ne pouvait retenir quelques tics nerveux. Il semblait tout aussi perplexe que lui.

Némésis, qui s'était assise en face des deux jeunes garçons, reporta de nouveau son attention sur Harry.

« Je suppose que vous avez des questions. »

« Plus que vous ne l'imaginez en effet. », répondit Harry d'une voix très sèche.

« Je peux comprendre votre réticence à nous faire confiance, jeune homme. Vous nous prenez pour des illuminés, des rebelles cruels et rusés préparant un quelconque coût d'état particulièrement foireux contre le gouvernement de notre cher Seigneur, je me trompe ? », demanda-t-elle, sa voix sonnant amusée aux oreilles du jeune Mangemort.

« Ce n'est pas le cas ? », rétorqua Harry en haussant un sourcil, ignorant le fait que personne ne pouvait voir son geste.

Némésis rigola doucement, la voix légèrement enrouée.

« Je ne nie pas que nous cherchons à apporter des changements dans la société, et que nous ne portons pas particulièrement Lord Voldemort dans notre cœur… »

« C'est un euphémisme… », marmonnèrent quelques Résistants grincheux autour d'eux.

Némésis les ignora royalement.

« …Mais notre but est de faire de la Grande-Bretagne magique un monde meilleur, un monde dans lequel chacun a sa place, qu'importe son statut de sang et son niveau magique. N'est-ce-pas votre rêve également, Mr Parker ? Vous qui êtes de sang-mêlé, ne trouvez-vous pas les mesures prises à l'encontre de votre genre trop strictes ? Discriminatoires ? Injustes ? A part la Milice, quelle véritable perspective d'emploi se présentait à vous à votre sortie de Poudlard ? Commerçant, vendeur, serviteur ? Des emplois nécessaires, oui, mais pas à la hauteur de vos immenses capacités. Vous auriez pu être chercheur, homme politique, Médicomage, Maître de Potions…Tant de domaines dans lesquels vous auriez excellé. Mais tout cela vous a été fermé, simplement à cause de votre ascendance. N'êtes-vous pas un tant soit peu déçu ? Vous qui auriez pu aller si loin si vous étiez de sang-pur… »

Le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour.

« Oh, s'il vous plaît, épargnez-moi le discours de recrutement. Je ne suis pas intéressé. Tout ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est ce que vous attendez de moi. », s'exclama Harry d'une voix sarcastique.

« Têtu, n'est-ce-pas ? Mais tellement intelligent… », se contenta de répondre la femme en riant de nouveau comme s'il avait dit quelque chose de particulièrement drôle. « Oui, on peut sûrement dire que vous êtes un jeune homme particulièrement indépendant, et talentueux, Mr Parker. Ce qui nous conduit à la question suivante : approuvez-vous tous les agissements du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Et mieux encore : êtes-vous d'accord avec toutes ses convictions ? Pensez-vous que tous ceux qui émettent des idées différentes des siennes doivent être exécutés ? Ne croyez-vous pas en la liberté d'expression ? D'opinion ? »

« Bien sûr que si ! », cingla Harry. « Je ne suis pas un mouton, j'ai mes propres idées, Madame », répliqua-t-il. « Elles ne sont pas toutes en accord avec celles de mon Seigneur, mais j'estime ne pas être en droit de remettre en cause ses décisions. Je vous rappelle aimablement qu'il a le pouvoir absolu en Grande-Bretagne. Ce que Voldemort veut, Voldemort a. », récita-t-il, la voix légèrement amère. « Si vous espérez remettre en place une quelconque démocratie, vous rêvez ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a bâti cette société, sans lui, elle s'effondrerait comme un château de cartes. Vous ne pourrez pas la remodeler à votre image. Vous êtes même fous de penser que vos petits actes de rébellion aient une chance contre la puissante armée de Lord Voldemort »

Un murmure de mécontentement parcourut le Conseil, et bon nombre de membres fixèrent Harry comme s'il était une bête sauvage à abattre. Le jeune homme les ignora, gardant son regard fixé dans celui de ce qui semblait être la chef du groupe d'opposants.

« C'est là que vous vous trompez, Harry. », ricana Némésis. « Nous avons plus de moyens que vous ne le pensez, bien plus de moyens, et beaucoup, beaucoup d'agents prêts à tout pour mettre fin au règne de votre Seigneur. »

« Quelques dizaines de rebelles ne sont que des fourmis par rapport au colosse que représente Voldemort à lui seul. », scanda le jeune homme, s'étonnant lui-même de faire preuve d'autant de confiance en son Lord.

Tous les membres du Conseil sauf Draco –qui ne semblait de toute façon pas être l'un des leurs, mais plutôt un invité tout comme lui- se mirent à rire à gorge déployée, comme s'il avait fait une blague particulièrement amusante. Némésis ne riait pas, mais semblait profondément amusée.

« Quelques dizaines de rebelles, dites-vous ? », répéta-t-elle d'un air presqu'hébété. « J'ai bien peur que vous ne sous-estimiez nos effectifs, Mr Parker. Nous avons beaucoup de partisans, bien plus que vous ne pourriez l'imaginer, même dans vos rêves les plus fous –ou dans vos cauchemars, selon le point de vue. Cela fait des années que notre mouvement existe. Nous attendions notre heure, tapis dans l'ombre. Mais ne vous y trompez pas, nous avons toujours été là, en coulisses, à tirer les ficelles. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux sous le choc. Pourquoi Némésis lui racontait-elle tout ça ? Ne se mettait-elle pas en danger en lui révélant ainsi autant de choses qu'il pourrait aisément rapporter au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Cela semblait particulièrement risqué, d'autant plus que le jeune homme avait clairement fait savoir qu'il n'était pas très emballé à l'idée de rejoindre leur petit groupe de rebelles.

« Que voulez-vous dire, exactement ? », demanda finalement Harry en se penchant sur sa chaise, prenant appui sur ses bras posés sur la table. « Vous souhaitez vraiment me faire croire que vous êtes parvenus à rester discrets pendant des années et des années avant que l'on vous découvre ? Je ne vous crois pas. Un groupe aussi étendu que le vôtre, si j'en crois vos affirmations, ne saurait rester dans l'ombre bien longtemps. Une trahison, une rumeur mal étouffée, et votre existence était révélée à tous et à tout le monde ! »

Ce fut Royal qui lui répondit cette fois-ci, Némésis se contentant de le regarder, les yeux brillant d'amusement.

« C'est bien pour cela que nous prenons bon nombre de précautions, comme tu as pu t'en rendre compte, Parker. », cracha l'homme à son encontre. « Masques, discrétion, peu de communication entre Résistants, élimination de toute une unité si un traître est découvert en son sein et surtout un Serment garantissant la loyauté de nos alliés. »

« Un Serment ? », haleta le jeune homme en écarquillant les yeux.

« Lorsque vous avez lu le mot vous permettant de voir le QG, vous vous êtes engagé à ne rien révéler de ce que vous verrez, apprendrez et ferez ici à quiconque mis à part à ceux qui étaient déjà au courant. », l'informa un autre homme autour de la table.

Harry resta un moment figé, tellement surpris qu'il fut incapable de répliquer immédiatement. Il était censé être un spécialiste en charmes, un génie en la matière même ! Comment avait-il pu rater un Serment adroitement dissimulé sous le code du Fidelitas ? C'était particulièrement étonnant de sa part. Harry sentit son égo en prendre un sacré coup. Qui avait bien pu le tromper ainsi ? Qui était assez talentueux pour tromper un autre Maître des Charmes ?

« Qui êtes-vous ? », finit-il par demander à l'encontre du jeune homme lui ayant parlé juste avant.

« Je suis Grey » répondit ce dernier, la voix étrangement amicale parmi tous les regards hostiles qu'Harry recevait de ses semblables. « C'est moi qui ai tissé le Serment. »

Harry sentit l'excitation envahir son esprit. Il avait devant lui un autre génie des charmes ! C'était tout à fait extraordinaire, jamais encore il n'avait connu de sorcier aussi passionné que lui dans la matière ! Il se sentait comme un petit garçon face à son premier cadeau de Noël, mais il ne parvenait pas à se défaire de cette joie qui le parcourait de toutes parts. Il mourrait d'envie d'interroger le jeune homme et d'apprendre de lui, jaloux d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un capable de le surpasser.

Cependant, le jeune homme savait que le moment était plutôt mal choisi. Entre les propos énigmatiques des Résistants et la brûlure constante de sa Marque, il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de s'extasier ainsi sur quelqu'un qui venait de le mettre dans une situation plutôt incommodante.

Il était désormais tenu par deux Serments : l'un à Voldemort, l'autre aux Résistants ! Comment Merlin allait-il gérer les informations qu'il recevait des deux côtés ?

Harry sentit la migraine arriver avant même que la douleur ne se fasse sentir.

« Je suis impressionné. Vous êtes très talentueux », répliqua-t-il finalement à Grey en saluant ses incroyables compétences d'un signe de tête appréciateur.

Grey paraissait ravi d'avoir son admiration. Etrangement, il inspirait de la sympathie à Harry qui ne put s'empêcher de l'apprécier immédiatement.

Quelques Résistants autour d'eux se raclèrent la gorge pour leur rappeler leur présence, sortant les deux jeunes hommes de leur transe. Grey se ressaisit rapidement et esquissa un petit sourire d'excuse à ses compatriotes avant de reprendre un visage impassible, semblant presque faire abstraction de l'échange qu'Harry et lui venaient d'avoir.

Harry, de son côté, reporta son attention sur Royal.

« J'en ai assez de tourner autour du pot. », lâcha-t-il en brisant le silence qui s'était brièvement installé dans la tente. « Qu'attendez-vous de moi, rebelles ? Je vous rappelle en passant que je suis l'apprenti du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et que je viens de devenir Mangemort. Ma position est très appréciable, surtout en considérant le fait que je suis de sang impur. Je vois mal pourquoi je m'embêterai à vous rejoindre, risquant ainsi mon travail, ma vie et ma famille, alors que j'ai tellement plus d'avantages à rester aux côtés du Lord ! », leur fit-il remarquer intelligemment.

« Je vous avais bien dit que c'était un cas désespéré… », marmonna Général dans sa barbe, avant que Némésis ne le fasse taire d'un regard noir.

« Mais Mr Parker », répondit-elle avec gaieté. « Vous nous avez déjà rejoints. Dès l'instant où vous nous avez couverts lorsqu'Angelina et George sont venus vous parler, vous avez agi pour nous. De même lorsque Jason vous a donné le mot codé sur le Chemin de Traverse ou lorsque vous avez désamorcé la bombe sous les conseils de Mr Scrimgeour et de Mlle Black. Vous ne pouvez pas ne pas admettre que vous agissiez de votre plein gré. Quelque part au fond de vous, Mr Parker, vous savez que nous poursuivons de nobles objectifs. »

Harry manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive.

« De nobles objectifs ? », balbutia-t-il. « Parce-que faire exploser le Manoir Malfoy était un noble objectif peut-être ? Il y avait des enfants à ce bal, il me semble même que le plus jeune invité n'avait qu'une douzaine d'années ! Comment pouvez-vous arguer qu'assassiner des enfants est une bonne chose ? Quant à la soi-disant aide que je vous ai apportée, je vous rassure immédiatement, elle était tout à fait involontaire ! Je suis un homme curieux, Madame, j'aime avoir toutes les cartes en main avant de me décider. Et j'en ai assez vu chez les deux camps pour me demander sérieusement lequel est le plus moral. Voldemort, qui tue et torture des gens ostensiblement ? Ou vous, qui manipulez et assassinez avec discrétion ? Au final, vous êtes tout autant des tueurs que ne l'est le Seigneur sous vos grands airs de bienfaiteurs bienveillants. »

A présent, bon nombre de Résistants semblaient prêts à lui sauter au cou, ce dont Harry se fichait royalement. Il était venu ici pour en découdre une bonne fois pour toutes avec les Résistants, et comprendre enfin quelles étaient leurs motivations, et il devait bien avouer qu'il était quelque peu dégoûté. Qui étaient ces rebelles pour se croire au-dessus de tout le monde ? De quel droit manipulaient-ils ainsi les gens autour d'eux, comme s'ils n'étaient que des pions sur un jeu d'échecs ?

Harry n'en était pas choqué lorsqu'il s'agissait de Voldemort, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il avait toujours connu la cruauté et la ruse de l'homme. Cependant, de la part de ces Résistants qui se disaient farouchement opposés à lui, cela devenait plus étonnant.

Au final, résonna le jeune homme avec un rire jaune, les dirigeants étaient tous pareils. Qu'importe le camp, la guerre était sans pitié. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de « bien » ou de « mal ». Parce-que après tout, qui pouvait kidnapper une jeune fille et forcer son père à se sacrifier pour elle et prétendre après être bon ? Même s'il s'agissait d'un Mangemort, même si l'homme en question était un monstre, il s'agissait ni plus ni moins d'un meurtre de sang-froid. D'autant plus que Tracey, une jeune fille innocente et de sang-mêlé de surcroît, se retrouvait désormais dans les cachots de Voldemort à subir il ne savait quelles horreurs, alors même que les Résistants prétendaient défendre les plus faibles.

C'était vraiment désolant.

« C'est la guerre, Mr Parker. Nous devons nous servir des mêmes armes que nos ennemis pour les vaincre », argumenta Némésis, semblant quelque peu déboussolée par sa diatribe pour la première fois depuis le début de leur échange.

« Alors, cela vous rend tout aussi mauvais qu'eux. », répliqua le jeune homme. « Au final, ni Voldemort, ni vous ne recherchez ce qui est bon pour le peuple. Vous défendez simplement vos intérêts personnels, rien de plus. Je ne vois donc pas pourquoi je devrais vous servir vous en particulier alors que tous mes désirs sont satisfaits auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Entre deux camps aussi peu recommandables, je ne fais que choisir celui que j'ai le plus d'intérêts à soutenir. Parce-que après tout, Némésis, tout n'est qu'une question d'intérêt n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Vous oubliez, Mr Parker, que nous ne faisons que répliquer à des hostilités que Voldemort a commencées bien avant votre naissance. Nous ne sommes pas les fautifs dans cette histoire, ne vous avisez pas de vous tromper de bouc-émissaires. », répondit un autre Résistant jusque là resté silencieux. « Nous risquons tous nos vies en tentant de rendre ce monde meilleur, quoique vous en pensiez, et si j'admets que nos méthodes sont parfois contraires à l'éthique, elles ont le mérite de fonctionner. Avec quoi pensez-vous que nous devons combattre Lord Voldemort ? Des Expelliarmus et des Stupéfix ? », ricana l'homme, désabusé.

Harry resta silencieux.

« Moony a raison. », renchérit une femme à la voix assez jeune et au lourd accent. « Nous n'avons pas le pouvoir d'atteindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres de manière directe. Il nous faut utiliser des moyens détournés pour le vaincre. Voilà pourquoi nous avons implanté nos agents un peu partout, Mr Parker. Et c'est également là que vous intervenez. Vous êtes proche de lui, vous seriez un atout précieux pour nous. ».

« Votre parcours a très vite attiré notre attention. », poursuivit quelqu'un d'autre. « 18 ans, de sang-mêlé, relativement médiocre, et pourtant vous voilà maintenant Mangemort et apprenti du Seigneur des Ténèbres… On murmure même que vous seriez amants. »

Alors qu'Harry allait protester, une autre voix le coupa avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de dire un seul mot.

« Vous êtes un caméléon, Parker. Et un manipulateur comme on en voit peu. Vous vous servez des gens autour de vous bien plus que nous ne le faisons, ce qui vous rend assez mal choisi pour nous en faire la remarque. Nous savons que vous aviez une raison bien particulière de rejoindre la Milice en premier lieu. Laquelle ? Nous l'ignorons. Votre ami la blondinette affirme que vous aviez des problèmes d'argent. Nous n'en croyons rien. », enchaina Général, sa voix dégoulinante de mépris. « Nous pensons qu'en bon petit Serpentard, vous êtes avide de pouvoir, et que maintenant que vous êtes tout en haut, vous vous reposez sur vos lauriers et vous vous baignez dans votre propre arrogance. Devenir Mangemort est un exploit que personne n'aurait pu accomplir en étant de sang-mêlé, mais vous l'avez fait, hein ? Et ça vous fait tellement de bien à l'égo que vous préférez vous asseoir le cul sur une chaise en laissant les autres se battre, que de mettre en danger cette position ô combien avantageuse ! »

« Vous avez une bien piètre opinion de moi. », répliqua Harry, toujours impassible.

A côté de lui, Draco se mit à gigoter sur sa chaise, agrippant son bras gauche. Manifestement, Voldemort appelait maintenant ses Miliciens. Harry, qui ignorait l'appel depuis un bon moment maintenant, commença à s'inquiéter. Si le Lord en venait à faire appel à son armée entière, il devait y avoir un problème majeur. Une attaque peut-être ? Un raid ?

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il allait être durement puni pour avoir ignoré l'appel. Harry tenta de masquer la grimace qui menaçait d'étirer ses lèvres. Son masque ne cachait son visage que jusqu'au nez , sa bouche était découverte. Il ne faudrait pas montrer une quelconque preuve d'inconfort. Qui sait après tout ce qu'en feraient ces Résistants ?

Il allait devoir rejoindre le QG de Voldemort, et vite. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre d'éviter le Seigneur des Ténèbres encore bien longtemps. Il se devait d'écourter au maximum l'entrevue qu'il avait avec les Résistants.

« Oh non, c'est tout le contraire ! », ricanait de son côté Général, ne semblant pas s'être aperçu de son malaise. « Je vous envie, si vous voulez tout savoir. J'aurais aimé pouvoir faire comme vous et prétendre ne pas m'impliquer dans la guerre. Mais au final, vous devrez choisir un camp, Parker. Pour l'instant, vous vous prélassez dans votre statut de Mangemort, mais lorsqu'il vous faudra assassiner des familles entières sous l'ordre du Seigneur des Ténèbres, que ferez-vous ? Vous refuserez ? Comme si le Lord acceptera non comme réponse ! »

« Pourquoi me ferait-il assassiner des familles entières ? », demanda Harry, surpris.

Bon nombre de Résistants rirent jaune.

« Comme s'il ne l'avait pas déjà fait avant ! », lança l'un d'eux, avant de rire de plus belle, sans joie aucune cependant.

« Nous aimerions que vous agissiez pour nous, Mr Parker. Le temps venu, nous allons vous confier une mission, une mission primordiale, et nous aurons besoin de vous savoir loyal à nous. », murmura Némésis d'une voix douce. « Cependant, je suis certaine que vous prendrez la bonne décision. Votre ami ici présent nous a persuadés de votre bonté de cœur et croyait sincèrement en votre utilité pour notre cause. S'il s'avérait cependant que vous deveniez un élément perturbateur pour nous, jeune homme, nous serions bien entendu obligés d'agir et de couvrir nos arrières. »

« Est-ce une menace ? », grogna Harry, sachant très bien que c'en était une.

« C'est exact. », répliqua la femme sans honte. « Toute faille à nos plans se doit d'être éliminée. Nous avons tout planifié depuis bien trop longtemps pour vous laisser tout remettre en question, vous qui n'étiez même pas censé faire partie du jeu. Votre arrivée a été quelque peu…inattendue. A vous de voir si elle devient dangereuse pour nous, ou si elle peut se transformer en bénédiction. Nous serions vraiment… désolés de devoir vous éliminer Mr Malfoy et vous, pour effacer toute trace de nos liens. Ce serait une telle perte de talent. », leur assura Némésis d'un ton tout à fait sérieux.

Harry inspira profondément. Que venait faire Draco dans cette histoire ?

« Comment avez-vous su, pour Draco et moi ? », demanda-t-il finalement, une question qui le tourmentait depuis qu'il avait appris la trahison de son frère. « Que nous étions amis, je veux dire. Parce qu'avouez-le, vous ne l'avez enrôlé que pour m'atteindre. Et pour en apprendre plus sur moi par son intermédiaire. », gronda-t-il.

Némésis eut un petit rire.

« Ne sous-estimez pas autant votre ami, mon garçon, c'est un jeune homme plein de ressources. Quant à votre autre question, sachez que vous n'êtes pas aussi infaillible que vous le pensez, Mr Parker. Et nos espions sont particulièrement efficaces. »

« Personne dans la Milice n'est au courant que nous sommes amis. », rétorqua Harry, faisant abstraction de Severus pour ne pas le mêler à cette histoire.

« Non, mais nous avons d'autres sources. », lui dit-elle négligemment, comme si cela avait peu d'importance.

Mais pour Harry, cela en avait, au contraire ! Si les Résistants avaient découvert par eux-mêmes l'amitié entre Harry et Draco, qui lui disait que Voldemort ne pouvait pas en faire même ? Il était hors de question que l'homme s'en serve ensuite comme quelconque moyen de chantage contre lui ! Qui savait ce qu'un être comme lui ferait de cette information ? Les Résistants avaient bien su en profiter, eux, et il était douteux que Voldemort n'y trouve pas lui aussi son compte si cela arrivait à son oreille !

Harry soupira intérieurement, épuisé moralement et physiquement.

Tout cela était bien trop pour une seule journée.

A côté de lui, Draco, qui était resté étonnamment silencieux tout au long de la réunion, serra son bras pour attirer son attention.

«Le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous appelle. Nous devons partir. », dit-il fortement, sûrement apeuré par les conséquences qu'il subirait s'il osait ignorer une convocation du Lord en personne.

Harry de son côté, avait bien plus à craindre que Draco dans cette histoire. Le blond avait à peine deux minutes de retard. Lui, de son côté, s'était enfui du QG, puis avait ostensiblement ignoré les appels du Lord depuis une bonne demi-heure à présent. Assurément, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne serait pas clément à son égard.

Qui sait ? Peut-être même le rétrograderait-il ! Peut-être serait-ce mieux, après tout ! Il avait tous ces problèmes depuis qu'il avait commencé à attirer l'attention, d'abord en devenant apprenti du Lord, puis en étant fait Mangemort. S'il redevenait un petit Milicien sans histoires…

Non ! S'il redevenait Milicien, il n'aurait plus de moyen de se rapprocher suffisamment du Lord pour implorer le pardon de sa mère. En restant une distraction particulièrement intéressante aux yeux du Seigneur, il aurait plus de chances de le convaincre de laisser sa mère en vie après qu'elle ait rédigé son système. Il pourrait toujours le lui demander en échange d'une faveur, ce qui plaira probablement au Lord, et le soutien de Severus et de Lucius serait sûrement précieux…

S'il n'était pas déjà mort avant. Les menaces des Résistants résonnaient encore fortement à ses oreilles._ Le temps venu, nous allons vous confier une mission, une mission primordiale, et nous aurons besoin de vous savoir loyal à nous._

Dans quel pétrin s'était-il mis ? Il était dans la merde jusqu'au cou, cette fois-ci ! Résistant à l'envie de masser ses tempes douloureuses, le jeune homme se redressa, décidant qu'il avait assez fait attendre le Lord pour ce soir-là. S'il ne se présentait pas maintenant, l'homme pourrait bien ne jamais le lui pardonner.

Il s'attendait déjà à subir une torture très douloureuse et particulièrement cruelle. En fait, c'était une très bonne chose que Voldemort ne connaissait pas l'ancienne amitié qui liait Harry à Draco. Qui sait s'il ne ferait pas de mal à ses proches pour son manque de soumission ? Ce qui laissait tout de même sa mère et Severus en danger…

Harry préféra ne pas y penser immédiatement et se leva, immédiatement imité par Draco.

Il avait tellement été perdu dans ses pensées qu'il avait manqué le sourire arrogant qu'arboraient certains Résistants après l'intervention de Draco.

« Comment pourrais-je vous joindre ? », demanda-t-il. « Je suppose que vous ne souhaitez pas que je vienne ici trop souvent et attirer ainsi l'attention malvenue de notre Seigneur. »

« Vous n'aurez pas besoin de prendre contact avec nous. Le moment venu, votre ami se chargera de vous prévenir. », répliqua Némésis en se levant à son tour, ainsi que tous les Résistants quelques microsecondes plus tard.

« Draco ? », demanda Harry, perplexe. « Cela ne vous expose-t-il pas à un certain danger ? Si on le soupçonnait, on pourrait le suivre jusqu'ici et découvrir votre emplacement. »

« Il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'il attire énormément d'attention. Vous, par contre, êtes favorisé par le Lord, ce serait trop risqué de vous faire venir ici trop souvent. »

Harry acquiesça sèchement et se dirigea vers la sortie de la tente.

«M. Parker? »

Harry se stoppa mais ne se retourna pas.

« J'espère que vous ferez ce qui est juste, et non pas ce qui est plus facile. », lança Némésis comme mot d'adieu. « Général, Royal, pouvez-vous reconduire nos amis en dehors du camp ? Par cette pénombre, ils seront vite perdus. Au revoir, messieurs. Au plaisir de vous revoir parmi nous ! »

* * *

Lorsqu'Harry et Draco avaient touché leurs marques pour transplaner, ils ne s'imaginaient sûrement pas atterrir au beau milieu du chemin de Traverse. Désormais métamorphosés en Milicien et Mangemort respectables, les deux garçons se séparèrent immédiatement après leur arrivée, ne désirant pas attirer l'attention sur la raison pour laquelle ils étaient ensemble.

Harry s'était alors frayé un chemin au-travers des différents sortilèges, malédictions et coups de feu moldus qui se perdaient dans les airs. Il était désormais là, à observer les alentours, tentant de trouver quelque chose dans les environs qui l'aiderait à comprendre ce qui se passait. Il était tout à fait évident qu'il y avait eu une attaque ennemie, et il semblait au vu des tenues immaculées de leurs adversaires qu'il s'agissait de Surhumains et non des Résistants. Ces derniers étaient exceptionnellement nombreux, tellement en fait qu'Harry était étonné. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que les Surhumains puissent être des adversaires dignes de ce nom en face à face.

Il semblerait qu'il payait cher son erreur. Malgré tout, le jeune homme était tout de même persuadé que les troupes du Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient plus nombreuses, et plus expérimentées. Il ne s'attendait simplement pas à ce que les Surhumains puissent réellement se défendre contre eux.

C'était d'ailleurs très étrange. Lors d'un entrainement en compagnie du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Harry avait eu droit à une leçon sur les Surhumains. Harry et Voldemort avaient conjointement estimé le nombre de leurs hommes comme étant largement inférieur à celui des Miliciens et des Mangemorts réunis. Or, le Lord avait convoqué une très grande partie de son armée et les Surhumains paraissaient très bien tenir le choc.

C'était de mauvais augure. Harry était persuadé qu'il manquait quelque chose là-dedans. Le nombre de Surhumains n'avait quand même pas pu augmenter de façon démesurée en à peine quelques semaines !

Esquivant un sortilège particulièrement vicieux lancé en sa direction, Harry s'engagea dans un duel coriace avec un Surhumain plutôt farouche. Le jeune homme n'eut aucun mal à le vaincre d'un Stupefix Totaliter bien placé, mais fut tout de même étonné d'avoir même eu à se défendre ! Si l'homme lui avait tiré des coups de feu, il aurait compris, mais un sortilège de magie noire, cela devenait plus étonnant ! Comment les Surhumains avaient-ils pu apprendre de tels sorts ?

Cela devenait de plus en plus suspect.

Se frayant toujours un passage au-travers des nombreux combattants, Harry tenta de repérer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quelque part, il était persuadé que le Lord était présent au raid. Il n'eut pas le loisir de chercher plus longtemps car une balle le toucha à l'épaule. Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit cri de douleur et plaqua immédiatement une main sur sa blessure, remarquant à peine la grande quantité de sang qui s'en écoulait.

Il avait de la chance dans son malheur. Il était droitier, et l'épaule qui venait d'être blessée était la gauche. Il pouvait toujours se servir de son bras de baguette. Cherchant vivement qui était son agresseur parmi le flot de personnes courant dans tous les sens aux alentours, il dût vite abandonner. Rester planté au beau milieu d'un champ de bataille était le meilleur des moyens de se faire rapidement tuer.

Se remettant en mouvement tout en tentant d'ignorer la douleur lancinante qui engourdissait son bras gauche et sa vision qui commençait à devenir trouble, il fut contraint de se jeter à terre pour éviter un Avada Kedavra lancé dans sa direction par un collègue Milicien. Tout cela pour venir s'embrocher sur un morceau d'épée abandonné qui vint transpercer sa cuisse droite. Serrant les dents, Harry se releva immédiatement.

S'il voulait rester en vie, il devait bouger, et vite. Le jeune homme boitilla jusqu'à se cacher derrière une poubelle abandonnée dans une petite ruelle, remarquant au passage son collègue lui faire un signe d'excuse. Eh bien, au moins ne l'avait-il pas fait exprès ! Il ne manquait plus que les Miliciens se mettent à attaquer leurs camarades !

S'asseyant par terre, il retira son masque et déchira deux bouts de sa robe. Il en plaça un dans sa bouche, et garda l'autre pour se faire un garrot. De sa main droite, il arracha ensuite le bout d'épée coincé, mordant de toutes ses forces le bout de tissu qui l'empêcha de crier et d'attirer l'attention indésirable de ses ennemis. Il ne pouvait plus faire grand-chose pour sa jambe à présent. Il devra faire avec.

L'adrénaline aidant, le jeune homme remit son masque et se mêla de nouveau à la bataille. Il ne fit même pas un pas avant d'être attaqué par un trio de Surhumains armés qui tiraient à tue-tête sans même savoir viser correctement. Invoquant rapidement un bouclier, Harry réfléchit quelques secondes à ce qu'il allait faire. Il devait d'abord juger de leurs forces, et déterminer leur niveau de magie. Il serait facile de leur retirer leurs armes, mais s'il se faisait ensuite attaquer par magie alors qu'il avait le dos tourné, cela avait peu d'intérêt. Abaissant son bouclier, Harry se mit à danser autour des balles, certaines le frôlant et laissant des traces ensanglantées sur sa peau de porcelaine. Sa jambe et son épaule entravaient sa réactivité habituelle, mais son entrainement avec le Lord lui avait au moins enseigné l'art de faire abstraction de la douleur et Harry poursuivit sa tactique, imperturbable.

Lorsqu'il vit ses trois assaillants déboussolés par leur manque d'efficacité, Harry lança trois sortilèges d'Expelliarmus presque simultanés. L'un d'eux manqua sa cible, tandis que les deux autres se dirigèrent vers deux des Surhumains qui le regardèrent arriver, bouche bée. Harry fut complètement étonné de ne pas les voir réagir, alors qu'il savait bien les Surhumains capables de se défendre d'un simple Expelliarmus.

L'un d'eux parvint à esquiver le sort, mais le dernier se le prit de plein fouet et fit un vol plané quelques mètres plus loin, perdant son pistolet au passage. L'objet eut vite fait de disparaître dans l'effervescence de la bataille. Harry, désormais perplexe, esquiva de nouveau quelques balles avant d'attaquer les deux Surhumains restants de deux très simples Stupéfix, désireux de voir s'ils allaient cette fois-ci se défendre, mais aucun d'eux n'invoqua la magie à son grand étonnement.

Ils se contentèrent d'esquiver et de tirer de plus belle. Harry, qui en avait assez de ce petit jeu, les acheva d'un simple mouvement du bras, les envoyant valser un peu plus loin. Les deux Surhumains s'écrasèrent lamentablement sur un mur et restèrent allongés, assommés.

Ce combat avait laissé le jeune homme dubitatif. Se pouvait-il que certains nés-moldus n'arrivent pas à effectuer même la plus élémentaire des magies ? C'était tout de même peu probable, lorsqu'on voyait que beaucoup utilisaient désormais la magie noire ! Se pouvait-il…Se pouvait-il qu'il s'agisse de moldus ? D'humains sans aucune magie ?

Harry secoua la tête. C'était une hypothèse totalement folle ! Cependant…

Le manque de réactivité de ces Surhumains l'avait laissé troublé.

Le jeune homme mit cette information précieusement dans un coin de son cerveau avant de boiter de nouveau au milieu de la bataille, parcourant la foule du regard. Il finit par repérer le Lord. L'homme abattait les Surhumains comme de simples mouches, d'un mouvement dédaigneux de la main, voire même d'un simple geste du doigt. Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Voldemort et son goût du spectacle…

L'homme se trouvait de nombreux mètres plus loin, mais sa prestance était telle qu'on le repérait de très loin malgré la pénombre environnante. Harry resta un moment à observer son maître combattre, malgré lui fasciné. Tant et si bien qu'il se retrouva acculé de toutes parts par des Surhumains qui avaient su profiter de son manque d'action pour l'encercler. Marmonnant dans sa barbe, le jeune homme décida d'agir avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de crier. D'une vague magique, il les repoussa plusieurs mètres plus loin, comme il l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt.

Les Surhumains eurent vite fait de se relever. Harry tourna alors sur lui-même, envoyant fléchettes, sortilèges de découpe, Stupéfix et Sectumsempra autour de lui comme s'il s'agissait de bonbons. Aucun de ses sorts ne manqua sa cible, malgré le fait qu'il soit de plus en plus mal en point. Sa jambe, surtout, ne paraissait plus supporter tout son poids, et le manque de sang due à sa blessure à l'épaule commençait à l'étourdir sérieusement.

Malgré tous ses efforts, ses assaillants étaient nombreux et Harry ne parvint pas à éviter un sortilège de Stupéfix qui l'envoya valser un peu plus loin. Il était étrangement tombé sur l'un des Surhumains qui l'attaquaient. Ce dernier était armé d'un couteau qu'Harry eut vite fait de s'emparer avant de le poignarder à l'abdomen. Il n'avait pas le choix, l'homme pouvait très bien se relever et l'attaquer de derrière s'il le poignardait à la cuisse ou au bras par exemple. Il se devait de le mettre hors d'état de nuire tout en lui laissant une petite chance de survie.

Ce n'était pas du meurtre de sang froid. C'était sa vie ou la sienne, et franchement Harry tenait trop à la sienne pour faire preuve d'un excès de bonté.

Malgré tout ce qu'en disait le Lord, il avait un grand sens de l'auto-préservation.

Désormais muni d'une arme blanche, Harry roula rapidement par terre pour échapper aux coups de feu de ses trois derniers assaillants et se releva promptement, effectuant une petite figure acrobatique pour arriver juste derrière l'un des Surhumains qu'il poignarda à son tour. Il ne laissa pas le temps à son compagnon de réagir avant de l'achever d'un Sectumsempra. Le dernier des attaquants prit la fuite en se voyant en mauvaise posture.

Cependant, Harry n'aurait pas bonne conscience s'il laissait s'enfuir un possible ennemi susceptible d'aller tuer quelqu'un d'autre et lui lança un Stupefix Totaliter alors qu'il était de dos. C'était peut-être lâche, mais s'enfuir l'était encore plus.

Haletant, Harry remercia silencieusement Bellatrix et son mannequin d'entrainement pour l'avoir poussé à ses retranchements. L'entrainement conjoint du Lord et de Bella portaient leurs fruits, Harry pouvait le sentir. L'acrobatie grâce à laquelle il avait pu surprendre l'un des attaquants lui avait été apprise par nul autre que Voldemort tandis que Bella lui avait enseigné comment garder son sang froid en toutes circonstances.

Harry se sentait fier de se montrer à la hauteur de leurs enseignements.

Gardant son couteau dans sa main gauche malgré la douleur qu'il sentait irradier de son épaule, le jeune homme arborait sa baguette de la droite et avançait prudemment, ne pouvant s'empêcher de boiter de plus en plus, sa jambe ne le supportant presque plus désormais.

Il manqua de s'effondrer sur un Milicien qui passait par là et qui s'arrêta quelques secondes pour l'aider à se remettre sur pieds avant de poursuivre son chemin. Harry le regarda un moment, étonné. Parfois, ses camarades faisaient preuve d'une bonté qui ne leur ressemblait pas !

Grimaçant, le jeune homme tenta de continuer, bougonnant sans arrêt contre lui-même pour n'avoir pas pris la peine d'étudier avec plus de profondeur les simples sortilèges de guérison que l'on pouvait utiliser très rapidement. Même si peu efficaces, ils auraient au moins pu soulager un peu. Les seuls sortilèges de ce genre qu'il connaissait étaient très complexes, et très longs à prononcer. Leurs effets étaient cependant instantanés et bien meilleurs, si tant est que l'on ait le temps de les réciter. Ce qui n'était pas son cas.

Qu'il était stupide ! Parfois, il était tellement fier d'apprendre des choses compliquées qu'il en oubliait de réviser les plus simples.

Voldemort aurait sa peau s'il l'apprenait.

En fait, Voldemort aurait sa peau qu'importe ce qu'il ferait maintenant. Il devait savoir par l'intermédiaire de la Marque des Ténèbres qu'Harry s'était mêlé à la bataille, mais le jeune homme doutait que cela le priverait d'une stricte punition une fois en tête à tête.

Soupirant, il faillit manquer d'esquiver un sortilège vert qui passa juste devant ses yeux. Choqué, il ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête pour voir un Milicien s'effondrer par terre, mort. Comment les Surhumains parvenaient-ils à gérer le sortilège de la mort, cela le dépassait. C'était impossible à maîtriser sans apprentissage ! De plus, la connaissance des noms de sorts précis comme Avada Kedavra, Stupéfix, ou Expelliarmus devait bien leur venir de quelque part ! Elle ne leur était pas tombée dessus par l'opération du Saint-Esprit !

Décidé à résoudre ce mystère une fois la bataille finie, Harry porta rapidement secours à deux collègues acculés par cinq Surhumains. Harry les abattit sans grande difficulté. L'un finit poignardé, et, tandis que l'autre tentait de lui tirer dessus, le jeune homme se servit du corps du troisième pour se protéger des coups de feu. Le troisième mort, le second était trop hébété pour être assez réactif et s'effondra par terre, terrassé par un Sectumsempra. Le quatrième et le cinquième furent plus coriaces, mais rapidement mis hors d'état de nuire par deux Stupéfix bien placés.

Les deux Miliciens qu'il venait de sauver lui adressèrent un signe de tête reconnaissant avant de se mêler à la foule et de disparaître, devenant de simples tâches noires dans cette mer de noir et de blanc mélangés.

Harry poursuivit son petit bonhomme de chemin, abattant un bon nombre de Surhumains sur son passage. Il fut amusé d'en voir certains l'esquiver en le voyant au lieu de chercher à l'attaquer, apeurés après avoir vu leurs camarades tomber comme des mouches sous ses mains. Décidant de ne pas rester sans rien faire, Harry alla chercher lui-même ses adversaires.

Il mettait hors d'état de nuire les Surhumains comme s'il avait fait cela toute sa vie, continuant à se mouvoir sous l'effet de l'adrénaline. Il était persuadé qu'une fois l'action terminée, il aurait mal comme l'enfer.

Finalement, les Surhumains prouvèrent qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi bêtes qu'ils le laissaient voir et finirent par comprendre que le laisser en paix ne les aiderait pas à se débarrasser de lui. Ils décidèrent de s'unir pour le combattre. Une douzaine se mirent en ligne devant lui.

Sept d'entre eux avaient ce qui semblait être des baguettes en plus de leurs pistolets, ce qui étonna Harry. Aux dernières nouvelles, les Surhumains faisaient de la magie sans baguette ! Voilà un autre mystère…Comment se les étaient-ils procurées ? Elles devaient bien venir de quelque part !

Les cinq autres n'avaient qu'un pistolet, et, pour certains, un poignard. Harry, ayant fini d'évaluer la situation, se jeta dans le tas. Les Surhumains, ébahis, ne réagirent pas assez vite et Harry eut le temps d'en poignarder deux avant de se faire attaquer. Il fut touché par une balle qui transperça la même épaule que la première et hurla de douleur sans pour autant rester étendu par terre.

De la sueur dégoulinait par grosses gouttes de son front, et Harry luttait contre l'inconscience qui le menaçait. Cependant, il n'eut même pas l'idée d'abandonner un seul instant et se remit debout, esquivant les prochaines balles tirées dans sa direction. Poignard rangé dans sa poche, il tendit baguette et bras devant lui. Cinq Surhumains sur son côté gauche s'effondrèrent par terre et se mirent à suffoquer, tout comme l'avait fait Daphné un peu plus tôt dans la soirée tandis que sa baguette de son côté droit propulsait les cinq autres très loin à l'aide de son fameux Expulso cito Bombarda.

Dans la pénombre du chemin, simplement éclairé par la lueur des sortilèges qui volaient un peu partout, il ne vit pas où ils avaient atterri mais supposa qu'ils ne reviendraient pas de sitôt l'embêter. Serrant son poing gauche, il étouffa ses autres assaillants jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'évanouissent, le visage rouge par manque d'oxygène.

« On bat en retraite ! », entendit-il soudainement crier par-dessus la foule.

Curieux, Harry se détourna de ses dernières victimes et chercha d'où pouvait provenir la voix. Il était évident que c'étaient les Surhumains qui perdaient, et non pas leur camp, sinon Voldemort lui-même aurait annoncé la retraite. Il était tout à fait curieux de découvrir qui avait remplacé Cresswell à la tête des Surhumains. Cependant, malgré tous ses efforts, les Surhumains étaient trop nombreux pour qu'il parvienne à distinguer celui qui avait lancé l'alerte.

Harry, qui avait relâché son attention à peine dix secondes, ne vit pas une balle perdue arriver et le toucher à l'estomac. Les yeux écarquillés, Harry tomba à genoux, incapable de tenir debout plus longtemps. Alors que les robes blanches disparaissaient de plus en plus vite, le jeune homme releva la tête. Il croisa alors le regard du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui semblait l'observer depuis un bon moment, l'air pensif. Voldemort ne le lâcha pas des yeux tandis qu'Harry suffoquait, et, alors qu'il commençait à défaillir, il vit l'homme se diriger vers lui et l'attraper par le bras.

Harry sentit sa marque brûler, signe de retraite, et, alors que tous les Miliciens quittaient les lieux désormais relativement déserts, il vit Voldemort l'enlacer et transplaner avec lui. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait au QG du Lord, apparemment à l'infirmerie. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le posa sur un lit et ferma les rideaux autour d'eux.

D'autres Miliciens arrivaient progressivement, portant des camarades avec eux, et, alors que le Lord appelait un Médicomage pour venir s'occuper de lui, la salle se mit à tourner autour d'Harry qui vit formes et couleur se mélanger jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien.

Il venait de perdre connaissance.

* * *

**Voilà! Un autre chapitre d'achevé! J'espère qu'il ne vous a pas trop déçus! Au programme au prochain chapitre: Voldemort/Harry en perspective, du Severus, du Lucius et on va probablement retrouver Antigone! :) **

**Je tenais à vous remercier du fond du coeur pour continuer à m'encourager avec tant de vigueur à écrire cette histoire, tous vos avis me touchent vraiment, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je prends le temps de répondre à chacun même si j'y passe des heures! :D **

**Je voulais aussi vous dire que comme tout le monde souhaite que je reste sur ma trame d'origine, j'ai décidé de vous obéir...à vos risques et périls! Vous allez devoir vous bassiner ma fic pour de longs chapitres encore ! ^^ **

**Dites-moi, chers gentils lecteurs, souhaitez vous connaître les trois derniers mots de la fic? Je me réjouis déjà de vous les donner pour vous faire enrager! Je sens que je vais me prendre des tomates après vous les avoir dits, mais que ça va être drôle...^^ (j'aime être sadique). Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne vous donne aucun indice sur la fin! :D J'aurai juste du plaisir à me faire insulter pour donner tant de suspense sur quelque chose d'aussi bête :))**

**En tout cas, c'est ici que l'on se quitte, pour vite se retrouver j'espère dans un prochain chapitre!**

**A très bientôt! :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Voici le nouveau chapitre! Note d'auteur en bas de chapitre ;)) Merci à vous tous pour vos merveilleuses reviews, je les adore, merci, merci, merci!**

* * *

**Chapitre 27**

Lorsqu'Harry ouvrit les yeux, il sut immédiatement qu'il se trouvait à l'infirmerie. Le plafond, les murs, l'odeur, tout respirait la propreté et la pureté, quelque chose que le jeune homme n'avait pas souvent le loisir d'observer en travaillant pour le Lord. Petit à petit, les derniers évènements lui revinrent en tête. Le bal, les Résistants, l'attaque, Voldemort l'amenant ici…

Harry se redressa soudainement, les yeux écarquillés. Il n'avait cependant pas prévu l'intense douleur qui allait le submerger de toutes parts à la suite de ce mouvement irréfléchi. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir tellement la brûlure qu'il ressentait était puissante. Laissant échapper un léger gémissement, le jeune homme réinstalla sa tête sur son oreiller, fermant les paupières et serrant les dents en attendant que la douleur passe.

Son épaule meurtrie et son estomac touché, surtout, protestaient allégrement contre la bêtise de leur propriétaire. Harry savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire de mouvements aussi brusques après s'être réveillé dans une infirmerie, mais savoir que Lord Voldemort en personne l'avait ramené au QG pour le faire soigner l'avait tellement surpris qu'il n'avait pas pu se retenir.

Il ne savait pas si cet état de fait était inquiétant ou rassurant. D'une part, si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait pris la peine de le secourir, c'est qu'il ne devait pas avoir envie de le voir mort de sitôt, ce qui en soit, était une grande révélation après ses récentes actions quelque peu discutables. D'autre part, Harry ne se sentait pas très à l'aise avec l'indulgence dont faisait preuve son maître. Il devait avoir quelque chose derrière la tête s'il l'avait sauvé sans même prendre la peine de le punir.

Cependant, le jeune homme décida de ne pas y attacher trop d'importance.

Lord Voldemort avait toujours quelque chose derrière la tête.

Décidant que sa douleur s'était assez calmée pour qu'il se reconnecte à la réalité, Harry ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, scrutant avec curiosité les environs. Il entendait de l'agitation aux alentours – ce qui était compréhensible, puisqu'il devait y avoir eu beaucoup de blessés-, des gens criaient, d'autres pleuraient. Dans tous les cas, il pouvait percevoir le bruit que faisaient ces personnes en courant dans tous les sens.

Etrangement, Harry se sentait comme protégé de son environnement extérieur, caché du reste du monde par les rideaux blancs qui entouraient son lit tout aussi immaculé. Sûrement cette impression était-elle due aux charmes de silence qu'il savait placés autour du lit et qui garantissaient son intimité.

Avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable, le jeune homme tenta de nouveau de s'asseoir sur le lit, sans succès malheureusement. Plissant les yeux, Harry décida que ce n'était pas normal. Il avait terriblement mal partout, à l'épaule, à la cuisse, à l'estomac, et il sentait encore un bourdonnement suspect dans sa tête, comme s'il ne tarderait pas à s'évanouir de nouveau. S'il avait été soigné, il ne devrait plus sentir tout cela, juste être engourdi et courbaturé.

Baissant la tête du mieux qu'il put en prenant en compte sa position allongée, craignant à moitié ce qu'il allait voir, Harry laissa échapper un faible halètement en remarquant un bandage blanc fortement serré autour de sa blessure au thorax. Ce dernier était suinté de sang, et le jeune homme pouvait deviner qu'il avait dû être posé assez récemment puisque le sang était encore frais.

Détournant le regard sur son épaule, Harry ne fut même pas surpris d'y voir là aussi un bandage bien posé protégeant sa blessure, mais ne la soignant pas. Il devina sans prendre la peine de vérifier que sa cuisse avait dû subir le même traitement. Dire qu'Harry était perplexe était un euphémisme.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas encore été soigné ? S'était-il évanoui depuis si peu de temps que les guérisseurs n'avaient pas encore eu le loisir de venir lui donner des potions ? Les pauvres étaient sûrement débordés, avec tous les blessés qu'il entendait affluer dans la grande salle bondée, et probablement l'avaient-ils jugé suffisamment stable pour le laisser à lui-même quelques temps.

Il ne semblait pas au bord de la mort, ce qui était déjà un grand soulagement selon Harry.

Le jeune homme était sorti de l'inconscience depuis à peine cinq minutes lorsque ses rideaux s'entrouvrirent subitement. L'afflux soudain de lumière empêcha Harry de déterminer l'identité de la personne qui venait déranger sa retraite, mais le jeune Mangemort supposait que ce devait être un guérisseur quelconque –ils étaient dans une infirmerie après tout.

Cependant, la vague de puissance brute qui le frappa peu après lui fit réviser son opinion. Personne à sa connaissance n'avait un tel pouvoir, mis à part…

Harry sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller de nouveau avant même qu'il puisse identifier complètement la grande et imposante figure noire qui s'était arrêtée à un mètre de son lit.

« Mon Seigneur ? », murmura-t-il doucement, la voix étrangement incertaine pour un Mangemort de son rang.

Si c'était bien Lord Voldemort, - ce dont Harry était sûr, il pouvait reconnaître cette magie partout-, il pressentait que leur entretien ne serait pas des plus agréables.

L'homme ne lui répondit pas immédiatement et se contenta de se rapprocher de son lit, s'asseyant sur une chaise à côté et croisant les bras sans dire un mot. Harry était vraiment impressionné. Même dans un siège aussi miteux qu'une chaise d'infirmerie, Lord Voldemort ressemblait à un roi dans son trône.

Il supposait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait tout simplement pas besoin de beaucoup de fioritures pour paraître impressionnant. Il l'était déjà.

« Où est le guérisseur ? », demanda-t-il finalement en voyant que son maître n'allait pas engager la conversation le premier.

Il y eut un petit silence lourd de sens avant que le Lord daigne lui répondre.

« Parti chercher des potions pour guérir tes blessures. », se contenta-t-il de dire, la voix glacialement neutre.

Harry déglutit intérieurement. Voilà une situation bien maladroite dont il se serait très bien passé, surtout dans son état de faiblesse avancée. Il voyait des points noirs entacher sa vision, et devait employer le maximum de ses capacités pour rester concentré sur la forme sombre et indistincte que son esprit fatigué assimila immédiatement à son maître.

« Nous avons gagné ? », se hasarda-t-il, connaissant déjà la réponse.

Il devait bien faire la conversation. Le silence oppressant le rendrait fou autrement, et il finirait par faire quelque chose de particulièrement irresponsable. Comme déverser tous ses secrets au Lord, ou bien tomber endormi alors qu'un Seigneur des Ténèbres en colère se tenait juste à côté de lui, l'air particulièrement mécontent.

« C'est exact. », cingla Voldemort, sans rien ajouter de plus mais ses doigts crispés persuadèrent Harry de ne pas renchérir s'il voulait garder sa tête sur ses épaules.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent un moment, qui parut une éternité à Harry, avant que trois guérisseurs ne viennent déranger leur bataille visuelle.

Le jeune homme avait l'impression qu'il n'avait jamais été plus soulagé de toute sa vie.

« Mr Parker ? », s'exclama un homme grand, visage avenant et cheveux poivre et sel. « Je vois que vous êtes revenu parmi nous. », ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire en posant les potions qu'il transportait sur une petite table à côté de lui.

Les deux autres guérisseurs firent de même, puis vinrent se positionner aux côtés de celui qui paraissait être leur chef, le visage neutre de toute émotion.

« Apparemment », répondit Harry, détestant comment sa voix semblait faible. « Plus pour longtemps, cependant. »

Le guérisseur hocha la tête, l'air compatissant.

« Je suis le Médicomage Jensen, et voici les Apprentis Pasteur et Aniwalker », lui dit-il tout en commençant à l'ausculter de manière superficielle, vérifiant visiblement ses signes vitaux.

Harry se rendit brièvement compte qu'il ne portait qu'un sous-vêtement, laissant son torse exposé au regard de tous ses invités. Secouant la tête, il se força à ne pas rougir. Les médicomages en avaient vu d'autres, et le Lord…eh bien, le Lord ne voyait rien en ce moment qu'il n'avait pas déjà vu.

« Je vous serrerais bien la main, mais… », plaisanta Harry, tentant de faire abstraction de la présence du Lord parmi eux.

L'homme n'avait pas encore dit un mot aux guérisseurs et se contentait d'observer, impassible. Jensen n'en paraissait pas très perturbé. Pasteur, par contre, un grand brun aux traits durs mais aux yeux brillant d'intelligence, semblait quant à lui très nerveux et envoyait des regards qu'il pensait discrets au Seigneur des Ténèbres assez régulièrement. On aurait dit qu'il redoutait qu'il lui saute dessus comme une bête sauvage. Aniwalker, le plus jeune, semblait à peine sorti de l'adolescence, avec ses boucles blondes et ses grands yeux bleus.

Jensen rigola à la blague d'Harry, sans pour autant se déconcentrer une seule fois de sa tâche. Ce n'était sûrement pas le moment de faire une faute, avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres observant méticuleusement le moindre de leurs mouvements. Le jeune homme se serait senti désolé pour les guérisseurs s'il n'allait pas subir bien pire dans les heures à venir. Un bref moment, Jensen observa son torse strié de quelques cicatrices d'enfance affreuses, puis ses bras où les marques blanches infligées par ses camarades commençaient à disparaître sous la couleur de porcelaine de sa peau immaculée.

En professionnel averti, l'homme ne fit aucun commentaire, de même que les autres personnes dans la salle. Harry sentit cependant le regard de Voldemort s'attarder sur ses marques, et se retint de lui dire d'arrêter de le fixer ainsi.

« Vos bandages vous ont évité de perdre trop de sang, Mr Parker, mais il va vite falloir enrayer l'hémorragie. », déclara finalement le guérisseur au bout d'une longue minute d'auscultation. « Ani, viens ici ! », aboya-t-il en direction de son apprenti. « Pasteur, les potions ! »

Les deux hommes s'exécutèrent très rapidement. Harry, du coin de l'œil, vit Voldemort se pencher vers lui, le menton entre ses paumes ouvertes, coudes sur ses genoux. Il paraissait vérifier avec beaucoup d'application tout ce que les guérisseurs lui faisaient. Le jeune homme se demandait bien pourquoi le Lord perdait ainsi son temps à ses côtés, mais décida de ne rien dire de peur d'aggraver sa situation déjà bien précaire.

Ani remplaça Jensen à ses côtés et s'appliqua à retirer ses bandages.

« Vous avez bougé, Mr Parker ? », demanda-t-il alors qu'il s'activait, les yeux plissés sous la concentration.

« Pardon ? », haleta Harry, un peu perdu.

« En vous réveillant tout à l'heure », expliqua l'homme, l'air un peu agacé. « Vous êtes-vous redressé violemment ? Etes-vous sorti du lit ? »

« Je ne me suis pas levé ! », protesta Harry sur le ton le plus virulent qu'il pouvait gérer, allongé ainsi sur le lit, à moitié évanoui.

« Non, mais manifestement vous avez dû vous asseoir. », rétorqua le blondinet en pinçant les lèvres. « Votre blessure à l'estomac est très abimée. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer au ton hautain du jeune homme, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Est-ce grave ? », demanda-t-il si soudainement que son apprenti faillit faire un bond depuis son lit.

Ani se raidit et reporta son regard sur le Lord, baissant légèrement la tête en signe de soumission.

« Assez, mon Seigneur. Nous allons faire de notre mieux. », déclara-t-il posément en commençant à nettoyer sa blessure, faisant grimacer Harry qui se retint de justesse de sursauter sous la douleur fulgurante.

Il avait l'impression qu'on touchait ses tissus nerveux à mains nues. Autant dire que c'était très douloureux. Fermant les yeux pour résister à l'envie de crier de toutes ses forces, le jeune homme n'entendit qu'à moitié la réponse du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il devina cependant qu'elle était assez dure pour effrayer l'arrogant guérisseur qui laissa tomber la carafe d'eau qu'il tenait de sa main droite.

« …pas essayer…vous…réussir…pas le choix…est-ce clair ? », perçut Harry de manière floue, incapable d'assimiler le sens de ce qu'il entendait.

Il sentit l'un des guérisseurs trifouiller encore quelques minutes sa blessure à l'estomac, et se retint de vomir lorsque quelque chose vint retirer la balle qui l'avait transpercé. Il sentit l'odeur du sang, cette odeur de cuivre rouillé qui ne manqua pas de l'écœurer. Ouvrant brièvement les yeux, Harry vit Pasteur rapprocher une potion de son visage.

Alarmé, le jeune homme détourna la tête. Il serait pendu s'il buvait quelque chose sans savoir de quoi il s'agissait. En tant que Maître des Potions accompli, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre !

Cependant, le Lord eut vite fait d'attraper sa tête et de le forcer à rester en place. Un simple coup d'œil aux yeux flamboyants de l'homme convainquit Harry d'ouvrir la bouche avant même qu'il ne le lui demande. Parfois, il valait mieux obéir sans faire d'histoires, résonna le jeune homme en avalant une gorgée de la potion infecte que l'apprenti venait de lui donner.

« Cette potion vous permettra de rester éveillé », grogna Pasteur. « Nous allons devoir vous manipuler et nous n'y arriverons pas sans votre aide, d'où l'intérêt que vous restiez conscient. »

Harry acquiesça faiblement, sentant déjà un regain d'énergie parcourir tous ses muscles. De nouveau, l'apprenti guérisseur s'approcha de lui, potion à la main. Pasteur avait visiblement appris la leçon et lui dit qu'il s'agissait d'une potion contre la douleur. De par l'odeur, Harry savait que l'apprenti grognon disait vrai et il ouvrit la bouche, avalant le liquide infâme avec une grimace de dégoût. Il avait grandement besoin de cette potion pour engourdir un peu ses blessures.

Désormais un peu plus conscient, Harry observa les guérisseurs s'activer autour de lui, nettoyant ses plaies à l'épaule et à la cuisse, les protégeant d'un baume curatif qui accélérait la guérison. Deux autres balles furent retirées de son corps, et l'expérience lui parut plus supportable passée la première fois. Les trois hommes le recouvrirent de nouveau de bandages propres et bien serrés, puis se reculèrent, admirant leur œuvre.

« Vous allez devoir rester au repos au moins une semaine, Mr Parker. Les blessures par balle sont très tenaces, et résistent bien à la magie. » l'informa Jensen alors qu'Harry écarquillait les yeux, hébété. « Le baume devrait accélérer énormément la guérison, mais pour éviter de rouvrir les plaies, vous devrez vous abstenir de toute activité physique intense ou même de rester debout trop longtemps les premières heures. »

« Nous vous avons donné une potion pour guérir les dommages internes causés par les balles », enchaina Pasteur, l'air toujours aussi morose qu'à son habitude. « Mais nous ne pouvons rien faire pour accélérer encore plus le processus de cicatrisation. »

Harry hocha la tête faiblement, encore un peu étourdi. Au repos pendant une semaine ? _Une semaine entière ? _Voilà qui était…inattendu. Une semaine entière de vacances ! Harry aurait dû se sentir heureux de ce repos bien mérité, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Etrangement, il était un peu déçu. Il était un intellectuel, oui, mais il mourrait sans sa petite dose d'action quotidienne. Rester chez lui pendant sept jours entiers allait le faire dépérir d'ennui.

« Je vous garde pour cette nuit en observation », déclara Jensen. « Par la suite, vous pourrez retourner chez vous, à l'unique condition de ne pas me désobéir et de rester calme quelques jours, d'accord ? »

« Oui », répondit Harry, assez mécontent de sa situation mais sachant qu'il était inutile de protester. « Merci, Médicomage Jensen, Apprentis Aniwalker et Pasteur », appuya-t-il sa déclaration d'un hochement de tête à chacun.

« Nous ne faisions que notre travail, Mr Parker. », répondit Jensen en lui souriant avec bienveillance. « Nous repasserons dans quelques heures vous redonner des potions avant votre départ. Ne vous étonnez pas si vous vous endormez dans peu de temps, la potion d'énergie a cet effet une fois qu'elle n'agit plus. »

Harry hocha la tête, retenant la grimace qui menaçait de s'étirer sur son beau visage. Il espérait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait parti avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Il ne tenait pas vraiment à tomber de sommeil devant un Voldemort furieux contre lui, il tenait beaucoup, _beaucoup,_ à sa vie, merci bien.

Les guérisseurs se reculèrent et firent un signe de tête respectueux en direction du Seigneur des Ténèbres, toujours assis royalement sur sa chaise, le visage fermé.

« Mon Seigneur », le salua Jensen, avant de faire demi-tour, s'apprêtant à partir soigner d'autres patients.

Cependant, le Lord en avait décidé autrement.

« Médicomage Jensen ? », appela-t-il d'une voix étrangement douce, mais ô combien puissante.

Harry sentit des frissons parcourir sa colonne vertébrale et manqua de se frapper la tête pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits. Ce n'était _vraiment _pas le moment pour ça. Serrant les dents, le jeune homme essaya de détourner son attention sur autre chose.

Jensen, par exemple. L'homme se figea et se retourna lentement, ne s'attendant manifestement pas à être interpellé de cette manière. Le visage blanc, le guérisseur paraissait se demander s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Ses apprentis, juste derrière lui, se retenaient tout juste de gigoter tellement ils semblaient anxieux.

« Oui, mon Seigneur ? », répondit Jensen, la voix très légèrement enrouée, comme si elle semblait prête à défaillir.

« Vous faites du bon travail. », le félicita le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le visage aussi expressif qu'une plaque de marbre. « Et vos apprentis me semblent tout à fait talentueux, eux aussi. Je suivrai votre carrière de près, messieurs. »

Jensen, Aniwalker et Pasteur semblèrent tous se dégonfler littéralement sous le soulagement, se détendant de manière visible aux paroles du Lord. Amusé, Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment se moquer d'eux. Tout le monde agissait ainsi en présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Enfin, tout le monde _sauf lui_, à l'évidence, ironisa-t-il intérieurement.

« Merci, mon Seigneur. », balbutia Jensen, avant de s'incliner profondément et de s'en aller pour de bon, suivi par ses apprentis qui l'imitèrent, le visage encore un peu blanc.

Harry, de son côté, s'enfonça un peu plus dans son lit. La salle était bien moins bruyante, désormais, même s'il pouvait encore entendre des personnes bouger ou des cris de douleur de temps à autres. Mis à part cela, un silence pesant venait de s'installer de nouveau entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Harry. Le jeune homme avait bien l'impression qu'il n'allait pas échapper à une confrontation, cette fois-ci. Grimaçant légèrement, Harry attendit l'explosion.

Cette dernière ne vint jamais. Le Lord gardait simplement ses beaux yeux bleus fixés sur les siens. Le jeune homme avait l'impression qu'ils n'avaient jamais été plus glaciaux qu'actuellement.

« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu aimes te moquer de moi, Harry ? », demanda finalement le Seigneur des Ténèbres au bout d'un long, très long silence.

Harry manqua de s'étouffer. Voilà qui ne commençait pas très fort.

« Je n'aime pas me moq- », tenta de dire le jeune homme avant d'être coupé brutalement.

« En fait, c'est une mauvaise question. », poursuivit le Lord, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même. « La véritable question est : pourquoi ai-je laissé passer autant d'incartades, de mensonges et de tromperies de ta part ?», se demanda-t-il froidement, tapotant son menton de son index.

Harry déglutit, tentant de maintenir son masque d'Occlumancie autant que possible. Tant qu'il ne savait pas ce dont était exactement au courant le Lord, il ne pouvait pas se risquer à parler. Il devait attendre pour voir comment il pourrait rebondir sur ses pieds, cette fois-ci.

« La bombe, que tu affirmes ne pas avoir désamorcée seul, les cicatrices suspectes recouvrant ton corps et que tu caches aux yeux de tous, le fait que tu connaisses mon prénom, une information pourtant extrêmement sensible, ta fuite inattendue durant la soirée puis ton refus à répondre à mes appels…Tout cela te met clairement en mauvaise posture, mon petit Harry, en es-tu conscient ? », énuméra l'homme, la voix tellement glaciale qu'elle aurait pu geler un volcan.

« Mon Seign-»

« Evidemment, tu ne t'attends pas cette fois-ci à t'en tirer à si bon compte ? », explosa l'homme, les traits tirés par la colère. « Tu as délibérément ignoré une réunion de Mangemorts comme si ce n'était rien, puis tu es arrivé au beau milieu de la bataille comme un voleur…Tu n'espérais tout de même pas que ton attitude passerait inaperçue ? »

« Non, mon Seigneur. », murmura Harry d'une voix humble, décidant que l'insolence n'était pas un comportement particulièrement conseillé dans cette situation.

« Alors qu'avais-tu en tête, par Morgane ? », cria le Lord, en rapprochant sa tête de celle de son apprenti, qui avait détourné les yeux vers le plafond, tentant de trouver une quelconque explication, et vite.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne lui laissa cependant pas le temps d'élaborer un quelconque mensonge, et poursuivit sur sa lancée, imperturbable.

« Je ne nie pas que tu sois un sorcier particulièrement intéressant, mon petit apprenti. », reprit-il à un niveau plus raisonnable. « Cependant, tu n'es pas irremplaçable ! », cingla-t-il avec mépris. « Si j'avais écouté mon bon sens, tu serais enfermé dans un cachot à te vider de ton sang en ce moment ! »

Harry serra les dents, tentant de ne pas laisser les paroles de son maître l'atteindre. Bien sûr, il savait très bien qu'il n'était qu'un autre de ses pions et que l'homme ne lui accorderait guère plus de considération qu'à quelqu'un d'autre s'il venait à fauter, mais se l'entendre dire de manière aussi brutale avait de quoi choquer n'importe qui. Harry avait entendu tellement de fois, étant gamin, qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un sale petit bâtard inutile, un gaspillage d'espace, qu'au final, il avait fini par y croire un peu. Et le Lord ne faisait que réveiller de vieilles insécurités qui n'avaient pourtant pas leur place dans le débat.

« Cependant », reprit le Lord, sa voix prenant un ton plus doux, ressemblant davantage à la version moqueuse et taquine qu'il utilisait en présence d'Harry. « Cependant, je t'ai amené ici, je t'ai fait soigner et cajoler comme n'importe quel autre de mes plus fidèles disciples. Sais-tu pourquoi, Harry ? »

Harry ne réagit même pas, sachant qu'il s'agissait d'une question rhétorique.

« Tu es un précieux atout, gamin. », ronronna l'homme en caressant sa joue, son attitude tellement différente de celle qu'il avait une minute plus tôt qu'Harry en fut dérouté un bon moment. « Puissant, tellement, tellement intelligent, plein de ressources, et un manipulateur hors pair. Tu es difficile à décrypter », lui avoua le Lord, un peu d'excitation dans la voix, comme si Harry était une sorte de défi qu'il se plaisait à résoudre dans son temps libre. « Ce serait dommage de me priver d'un tel profil parmi mes rangs. C'est pour cela que je suis prêt à faire preuve de générosité. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, généreux ? Harry manqua d'éclater de rire. Son expression abasourdie dut se voir car le Lord marqua un temps d'arrêt, ses lèvres se retroussant légèrement comme pour former un sourire avant que son masque ne reprenne le dessus et lui fasse reprendre son visage de marbre. Harry eut plus de mal à se contrôler et laissa échapper une sorte de hoquet de rire qu'il espérait était passé inaperçu durant la tirade de son maître.

« De générosité, mon Seigneur ? », osa demander le jeune homme, une fois qu'il eût retrouvé son sang froid.

« Oui, de générosité. », rétorqua l'homme avec un sourire mesquin. « Je serais prêt à oublier ton insoumission de ce soir à une seule et unique condition. »

« Qui serait ? », le pressa Harry, suspendu à ses lèvres.

Avoir la totale attention de son apprenti sembla ravir le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui se pencha contre lui, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

« Quelqu'un d'autre devra mourir pour toi. », finit-il par lâcher, laissant son souffle effleurer les lèvres d'Harry qui frissonna avant que l'implication de ses paroles ne lui vienne à l'esprit.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux, à la fois sous la surprise et sous la panique. _Quelqu'un d'autre devra mourir pour toi_… Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne connaissait que deux personnes qui comptaient véritablement pour lui. Severus, c'était certain, et sa mère, la vice-chef de son équipe de recherche. Il sentit sa gorge se nouer, et le sang commencer à déserter son visage.

Le Seigneur ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas lui demander de sacrifier la vie de l'un d'entre eux pour sauver la sienne. Il ne pouvait pas ! Que pouvait-il faire ? Que _devait-il _faire ? Sa respiration s'accélérant sous l'effet de la panique, Harry haleta faiblement. Le Lord, qui était tout prêt, s'en rendit compte et lui sourit, presque de manière bienveillante. Son regard, cependant, était tout autre. Il le dévorait des yeux.

Puis il se pencha, comme s'il allait poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, avant de se détourner subitement et d'embrasser sa joue, tandis qu'Harry sentait tous ses muscles se décrisper, de déception ou de frustration, il n'en savait trop rien. Le fait était que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait bien failli rompre son pari à peine une journée après l'avoir conclu, et que s'il l'avait fait, il lui aurait dû une faveur qui lui aurait bien été utile dans cette situation.

Sa déception n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'il voulait absolument sentir de nouveau ses lèvres embrasser et mordre goulûment les siennes, et ses mains le caresser sous ses vêtements, et…

Harry secoua la tête.

Cela n'avait rien à voir du tout.

Le Lord, de son côté, se recula et s'assit de nouveau sur sa chaise, un grand sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'il l'observait. Harry était conscient qu'il devait avoir l'air parfaitement ridicule en ce moment. Haletant, rougissant, allongé faiblement sur un lit d'infirmerie, ce n'était assurément pas son moment le plus glorieux.

Secouant la tête pour se reprendre, Harry tenta de se redresser sur son lit pour s'asseoir, mais Voldemort accourut immédiatement pour lui faire abandonner cette idée, le forçant à rester dans sa position initiale.

« Reste allongé. », lui ordonna-t-il d'un ton cette fois-ci mortellement sérieux, le visage grave.

Harry acquiesça, se sentant devenir de plus en plus faible à mesure que la conversation suivait son cours. L'effet de la potion d'énergie commençait à se dissiper. Prenant une grande inspiration pour veiller à ce que sa voix ne tremble pas, Harry se força à poser la question fatidique.

« Qui ? », lâcha-t-il dans un souffle, ses yeux argent ne quittant pas ceux de son maître qui avait une fois de plus réussi à le déstabiliser.

« Qui ? », répéta le Lord, faisant semblant de ne pas avoir compris sa question sous entendue.

« Qui devra mourir à ma place ? », clarifia-t-il froidement, son cœur battant follement en attendant la réponse de son interlocuteur.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres rigola et passa sa main dans les cheveux lisses d'Harry, triturant quelques mèches soyeuses entre ses doigts, les observant méticuleusement comme s'il s'agissait de filets d'or.

« Qui ? », insista Harry, les dents tellement serrées qu'elles lui faisaient mal.

« Celui à qui tu donnes le droit de te toucher comme ça… », chuchota l'homme à son oreille en caressant son cou, puis la partie sensible à côté de son épaule blessée, ses mains douces enchanteresses procurant mille sensations au jeune homme qui ferma les yeux sous le plaisir qui le submergeait.

« De quoi…parlez-vous ? », haleta Harry en saisissant ses draps entre ses mains, serrant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait pour ne pas gémir alors que la main du Seigneur des Ténèbres venait caresser sur son ventre une cicatrice ancienne que Johnny lui avait jadis infligée.

« Je sais que tu étais en compagnie de Draco Malfoy lorsque tu as ignoré mon appel. Il était lui aussi au retard, bien que moins gravement que toi. », lâcha-t-il en retirant sa main et en s'éloignant du lit, tournant le dos à son apprenti stupéfait. « N'importe qui aurait pu voir que vous vous étiez rhabillés à la va-vite. Je devine donc que tu t'es enfui de ma salle de réunion pour rejoindre ce petit blondinet qui te sert d'amant et que mon appel a perturbé quelque peu tes plans, je me trompe ? »

Harry avait très rarement été aussi surpris de toute sa vie. En fait, le mot abasourdi n'était pas assez pour décrire comment il se sentait face aux spéculations du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il était quelque part bien au-dessus de la stupéfaction totale.

Il fixait le Lord sans rien dire, incapable de la moindre réaction humaine, ce que finit par remarquer l'homme. Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres se retourna, il fit face à un apprenti complètement impassible, le visage vierge de toute émotion, la bouche légèrement ouverte, seul signe visible de ses tourmentes intérieures.

La première pensée qui vint à l'esprit d'Harry fut d'éclater de rire, mais il remarqua juste à temps que ce serait déplacé et resta inerte dans son lit, incapable d'exprimer physiquement comment il se sentait exactement.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas nier les déclarations du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le Lord les avait apparemment vus arriver tout le long, alors qu'Harry pensait avoir réussi une entrée en toute discrétion. Il aurait dû penser à transplaner juste en dehors du Chemin de Traverse. Il aurait dû deviner que Tom pourrait être partout sur le champ de bataille, à guetter son arrivée. Voldemort avait su exactement quand et où il avait atterri puisqu'Harry avait transplané grâce à la Marque. A partir de là, il avait été ridiculement facile pour lui de le voir arriver en compagnie de Draco sur les lieux.

Il ne pouvait pas nier être arrivé avec son frère. Le Lord n'était pas stupide –la plupart du temps, parce-que honnêtement, Draco et lui, amants ?-, et il aurait pris cela pour une insulte. Et il ne pouvait pas nier être l'amant de Draco, parce qu'il n'aurait eu plus aucune façon d'expliquer pourquoi le blond et lui avaient dû se rhabiller en quatrième vitesse, ou pourquoi ils étaient au retard si ce n'est pour des activités…nocturnes.

En fait, le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui offrait une explication sur un plateau.

Harry allait jubiler, content d'avoir un moyen d'expliquer l'ensemble de ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir-là, lorsqu'une réalisation frappa soudainement le jeune homme. Lord Voldemort voulait Draco mort à la place d'Harry !

Il se sentit blanchir en deux secondes.

« S'il vous plaît, pas Draco… », le supplia Harry, se fichant totalement d'avoir l'air soumis, ou ridicule, ou quoique ce soit d'autre si cela pouvait sauver la vie de son frère.

Son expression désespérée sembla mettre Voldemort encore plus en colère.

« Alors ? Tu avoues ? Tu avoues que c'est ton amant ? », lui cria-t-il en se penchant de nouveau au-dessus de son lit, le visage déformé par la colère.

« Oui ! », hurla Harry, du moins jusqu'à ce que sa blessure à l'estomac ne l'oblige à faire une pause pour faire passer la douleur. « Oui, j'avoue, d'accord ? S'il vous plaît, ne lui faites rien… », haleta le jeune homme, complètement hystérique.

« Tu l'aimes tant que ça… », murmura le Lord, son visage redevenant impassible alors qu'il se rasseyait sur une chaise à ses côtés.

« Bien sûr que je l'aime ! », lui répondit Harry, sa colère reprenant le dessus. « C'est mon f-», commença-t-il avant de marquer une très légère pause pour se reprendre. « -amant ! S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, pas lui… », reprit Harry, le désespoir reprenant le dessus.

C'était un cauchemar, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour le dire. Il entrait dans la Milice pour sauver sa mère, et obtenait finalement l'exécution de son frère ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Il ne pouvait pas laisser une telle chose se produire ! Il ne pouvait pas laisser son frère mourir par sa faute, peu importe qu'il soit un traître, un Résistant, ou qu'il était la raison pour laquelle Harry avait dû quitter la soirée. Il restait son frère, et en bon petit frère protecteur, Harry ne pouvait pas accepter qu'il ne meure à sa place.

« Prenez-moi à sa place, d'accord ? », pria-t-il, en se redressant finalement sur le lit. « Prenez-moi, mais pas lui ! »

Voldemort l'observait, toujours aussi insensible, mais quelque chose, une émotion qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier, menaçait de prendre possession de lui. Les poings serrés, l'homme fixait Harry de ses yeux froids, sans même se moquer pour son manque de dignité ou sa soumission face à lui.

« Il y a bien une autre option… », murmura-t-il finalement.

Harry en aurait pleuré de soulagement.

« Oui ? Oui ? », le pressa-t-il, avant de grimacer en sentant l'une de ses plaies s'étirer dangereusement.

Voldemort, voyant cela, le poussa à s'allonger de nouveau, lui envoyant un regard sévère. Harry eut l'impression d'être un enfant particulièrement turbulent qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

Peu importe. Tout ce qui comptait pour le moment, c'était la vie de Draco. Tout ce qui pouvait sauver son frère était bon à prendre.

« La vie de ton amant contre celle de Tracey Davis. », clarifia finalement le Seigneur des Ténèbres tout en s'enfonçant dans son siège, croisant les bras en attendant de voir ce qu'il allait faire.

Harry blanchit encore plus, si c'était possible.

« Qu-quoi ? », balbutia-t-il, même s'il avait parfaitement entendu la proposition de l'homme.

« La vie du jeune Malfoy contre la vie de la fille de Rowle », répéta-t-il, sans sourire, juste en le fixant intensément, comme si Harry passait une sorte de test qu'il réussirait ou non selon la réponse qu'il donnerait.

Harry pour sa part ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce que Voldemort lui disait. C'était insensé ! Que venait faire Tracey Davis là-dedans ? Et pourquoi sa vie vaudrait-elle celle de Draco ?

« Pourquoi elle ? », demanda Harry, les sourcils froncés dans la confusion.

« Tout simplement parce que tu as tué son père en pensant ainsi sauver sa fille. Si tu acceptais qu'on assassine la jeune Davis, tu trahirais en quelque sorte l'homme qui tu penses s'est sacrifié pour elle. », expliqua posément Voldemort en regardant la bague étrange à son doigt comme si elle était immensément plus intéressante que leur conversation. « Tu rendrais caduque le soi-disant sacrifice de Rowle. Tu pensais vraiment que je n'avais pas compris ? », demanda l'homme en haussant les sourcils d'un air amusé. « Tu te consolais en pensant ainsi que si tu m'obéissais, j'épargnerais la fille. Eh bien non, mon cher apprenti. Tu vas faire face à ce que tu as fait. Tu as tué pour moi, torturé pour moi, et tu t'apprêtes à tuer de nouveau à ma demande, car je connais déjà la réponse à cette question : la vie de Tracey, ou la vie de Draco ? »

Harry était tellement horrifié qu'il se contenta de fixer son maître, sans réagir. Il savait que Voldemort était cruel, il l'avait toujours su, mais ça…ça, eh bien, ça dépassait tout ce qu'il avait jamais imaginé. Harry avait désobéi à Voldemort, l'avait ridiculisé devant les autres Mangemorts en ignorant ses appels, en s'enfuyant de la salle de réunion, et l'homme lui en faisait désormais payer le prix. Pas par la torture, comme le jeune homme se l'était pourtant imaginé. Il comprenait maintenant. La torture lui aurait fait mal, oui, mais elle ne l'aurait pas brisé.

Cela par contre…Sacrifier la vie de quelqu'un pour des erreurs que _lui,_ Harry, avaient faites, cela, c'était d'un autre calibre. Parce-que il savait que cette fois-ci, il ne pourrait pas se trouver d'excuses, comme avec Rowle. Cette fois-ci, tout serait de sa faute. S'il tuait Draco, son frère, son meilleur ami, son sang, mourrait. S'il tuait Tracey, ce serait pire qu'une simple trahison. Tout homme avait de l'honneur. Tuer la fille d'un homme qui s'était sacrifié pour elle, après avoir tué ce même homme et lui avoir promis que sa chair serait en sécurité, cela allait à l'encontre de tout code d'honneur ayant jamais existé.

Et il n'y avait pas que cela. Il sacrifierait la vie d'un être humain pour se faire pardonner ses erreurs, Voldemort allait faire tuer quelqu'un juste pour lui. Comme si la vie de Tracey, ou la vie de Draco, ne valait rien de plus pour l'homme qu'un moyen très avantageux de chantage horrible.

« Sache que si tu choisis de sauver Draco, je t'interdis de le revoir. », ajouta au bout de quelques minutes Voldemort, comme après réflexion.

« Quoi ? », hoqueta Harry.

« Il est hors de question qu'il remette la main sur toi. », se justifia Voldemort d'une voix calme, neutre. « Je ne savais même pas que vous étiez amis. Mais maintenant, j'ai le contrôle, mon cher Harry. Et j'exige que tu ne le voies plus. Si je te surprends un jour à le retrouver, je ne te demanderais plus ton avis avant de l'exécuter. »

Et soudain, tout se mit en ordre dans la tête du jeune homme.

« Vous êtes jaloux ! », cria-t-il, de plus en plus stupéfait, la tête tournée vers son maître qui fronça les sourcils.

« Tu m'appartiens, Harry. Personne d'autre n'a le droit de te toucher. », argua-t-il froidement, croyant tout à fait à l'énormité qu'il venait de dire.

« Je n'appartiens à personne ! », protesta Harry avec une ardeur retrouvée, oubliant quelques instants la potion d'énergie qui commençait à ne plus faire d'effet. « Et je couche avec qui je veux, quand je veux, tu n'as rien à dire là-dessus, Tom ! »

Le visage du Lord se figea un moment, avant de se bloquer sur une moue de dégoût.

« Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ce prénom ? », rouspéta Harry, le visage rouge de colère. « Eh bien, c'est dommage, c'est le tien ! », lui annonça-t-il, les yeux brillants de colère.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour continuer son monologue, lorsqu'il fut coupé par le Lord qui s'approcha de lui et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il s'apprêta à l'embrasser, si bien qu'Harry avait déjà fermé les yeux, mais au dernier moment il se recula et poussa un grognement frustré. Harry le regarda faire, amusé et déçu.

« On regrette son pari, Tom ? », ricana-t-il.

Et, pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, Harry se sentait plus puissant que Voldemort, allongé, là, sur son lit d'hôpital.

Le Lord de son côté le regarda un long moment avant de sourire narquoisement, toute sa confiance revenue au galop.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Harry. Inquiète toi plutôt pour toi. », lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille avant d'effleurer son corps de sa main, titillant les endroits sensibles, tandis que le jeune homme écarquillait les yeux, incapable de comprendre comment la situation avait pu se retourner si vite.

A travers son boxer, Voldemort caressa son sexe, regardant avec délice le visage de son apprenti rougir sous le désir qui l'habitait.

« Alors ? », murmura-t-il à son oreille. « Tu regrettes toi aussi, maintenant ? »

Harry laissa échapper un gémissement qu'il étouffa bien vite. Attrapant la main fautive de son maître, il la repoussa avant de cacher son visage avec ses mains, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Il n'essaya pas de se redresser, sachant que Voldemort l'obligerait à se recoucher et toucher l'homme était la dernière chose qu'il lui fallait en ce moment ou il allait finir par céder.

Comment pouvait-il même apprécier cela dans ce genre de contexte ? Merde, il était allongé dans un lit d'hôpital, troué de partout, incapable de bouger, et Voldemort menaçait la vie de deux personnes en ce moment même tout en affirmant qu'il le possédait ! N'importe qui serait mortifié ! Horrifié ! Dégoûté ! Repoussé !

Pas attiré !

Harry baissa ses mains, gardant son visage tourné vers le plafond, refusant de regarder l'homme à ses côtés. Voldemort pensait qu'il savait tout. Il pensait être le maître du monde, toujours en contrôle, ayant toujours raison. Mais Harry savait que c'était faux. L'homme avait supposé que Draco était son amant. Et même si Harry lui avouait qu'il s'agissait de son frère –ce qu'il ne ferait jamais, car il mettrait un nombre incalculable de gens en danger en faisant cela-, il ne changerait pas d'avis.

Il devait choisir. Faire un choix horrible. Il n'avait pas encore le pouvoir de dire non. Mais Harry devait se le rappeler : Voldemort n'était pas omniscient. Harry était parvenu à le tromper pendant quatre longs mois maintenant. _Il _était celui en pouvoir ici. Tom ne le savait juste pas encore. Mais son jour viendrait. Il ne savait pas quand. Il ne savait pas où. Mais au plus profond de lui, comme une certitude absolue, _il savait _que viendrait un temps où il dominerait Tom. Où il serait le maître, et lui le soumis.

Il allait juste devoir être patient. Et fort.

Fermant les yeux, Harry prit de profondes inspirations.

« Alors, mon cher Harry ? », ronronna Tom à côté de lui. « As-tu pris ta décision ? »

« Oui, _Tom_ », murmura-t-il en insistant sur le prénom, sachant que l'homme l'exécrait. « Je ne peux pas laisser mourir Draco. »

Il commençait à ne plus avoir de forces. Ses paupières papillonnèrent un moment, brouillant sa vision. Il n'arrivait plus vraiment à distinguer Voldemort. Harry soupira intérieurement. Ce n'était pas le moment ! Il devait entendre ce que l'homme allait lui dire.

Il crut percevoir un rire, en arrière-plan, comme un écho lointain résonnant dans ses oreilles tel un mauvais présage.

« Tu vois, mon petit apprenti. Il n'y a pas de justice, finalement. Il n'y a que le pouvoir, et ceux qui sont trop faibles pour le rechercher. Toi, Harry, tu as le pouvoir. Tu viens de décider qui doit vivre et qui doit mourir. Je te l'avais dit : tout le monde ici ne fait que servir ses intérêts. Davis n'avait pas mérité de mourir, et pourtant elle le fera à la première heure ce matin, tout simplement parce que plus puissant qu'elle, toi, toi tu auras décidé qu'elle ne devait plus vivre. N'est-ce-pas enivrant ? », chantonna une voix à son oreille.

Et Harry ne savait pas si c'était à cause de l'intense dégoût qu'il ressentait envers lui-même, à cause de la colère qu'il nourrissait envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ou tout simplement à cause de la potion, mais soudain, il ne pouvait plus en supporter davantage.

Il s'endormit paisiblement. Mais il savait qu'au réveil, tout serait différent. Il venait de condamner à mort quelqu'un.

* * *

Harry était sorti de l'inconscience très tard dans la matinée, dans la chambre qu'il avait occupée la veille après les évènements du bal Malfoy. Il avait apparemment été déplacé aux premières lueurs du jour, sans son accord, et le Lord avait manifestement décidé de le garder à l'œil au QG plutôt que de le renvoyer chez lui.

C'était compréhensible. Maintenant qu'il était pleinement conscient et apte à répondre, l'homme n'allait pas tarder à l'interroger et à tenter de lui soutirer des informations. Harry soupira intérieurement. Il sentait que son calvaire était bien loin d'être terminé. Il était depuis son réveil en état de stress constant, se demandant sans cesse si la pauvre Tracey était morte maintenant, ou si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait simplement voulu lui faire peur. Draco, également, hantait ses pensées. Il espérait sincèrement que Voldemort ne lui avait pas fait de mal, et qu'il n'allait pas s'intéresser de trop prêt au blond. En tant que traître, son frère avait beaucoup trop à perdre dans l'histoire pour pouvoir se payer le luxe d'une surveillance constante de la part d'un maître ultra paranoïaque.

La punition que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait décidé de lui infliger était très bien pensée. Si Harry n'en était pas le malheureux destinataire, il aurait été impressionné. Voldemort savait que son jeune apprenti n'avait pas de plaisir à tuer ses semblables, et que pour lui, toute vie était bien trop précieuse pour mériter de disparaître sans raison. Et l'homme savait également l'intense dévouement qu'éprouvait Harry à l'égard des gens qui lui étaient chers.

Lorsqu'il aimait, le jeune homme ne le faisait pas à moitié. Si ses sentiments étaient sincères, ils étaient inconditionnels. De cette manière, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait pu manipuler aisément ses faiblesses. Il avait su dès le début qu'Harry ne pouvait pas laisser mourir celui qu'il croyait être son amant. Que bien que pour le jeune Mangemort, toute vie méritait d'être vécue, aucune n'était plus importante que celle des personnes qui lui étaient chères. Voldemort n'avait sans doute jamais douté une seule seconde de sa réponse.

Harry était lucide. L'homme avait fait d'une pierre deux coups. Sûrement cherchait-il un moyen de se débarrasser de Tracey depuis qu'il l'avait enlevée, déjà, et se servir des incartades de son jeune élève pour lui coller son meurtre sur le dos avait dû lui paraître une punition appropriée. Le Lord s'était probablement dit que la mort de la fille servirait bien plus de leçon à Harry que toute autre torture qu'il aurait pu lui infliger.

Laisser Draco en vie avait dû paraître pénible au Lord, puisque l'homme le considérait comme un rival absolu. Mais Tom avait déjà de l'expérience en la matière. En tuant James Potter, il s'était mis Sirius, son amant de l'époque, à dos et le Lord savait bien qu'Harry ne lui pardonnerait pas lui non plus s'il faisait du mal à Draco.

Harry faillit éclater de rire. Un rire froid, et jaune. Depuis le début, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait tout manigancé, il en était sûr. Il lui avait fait croire que choisir Draco était son idée, mais son choix arrangeait énormément le Lord qui avait réussi avec brio à atteindre plusieurs objectifs d'un seul coup.

Tuer le témoin gênant que représentait Tracey, mettre hors d'état de nuire Draco sans lui faire de mal, punir Harry pour ses fautes en le culpabilisant…

En fait, son insoumission arrangeait bien le Seigneur des Ténèbres, dans l'histoire, se dit Harry, désabusé.

Le jeune homme était actuellement allongé sur son lit, légèrement surélevé par des coussins. Il pouvait se déplacer, désormais, ses blessures commençant déjà à cicatriser, cependant il savait que toute activité physique trop intense rouvrirait ses plaies. Aussi avait-il décidé de se reposer un maximum avant l'attendue visite du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Livre en main, Harry tentait vainement de faire le vide dans son esprit, d'oublier un peu sa situation et de profiter du silence environnant pour se ressourcer.

Malgré tous ses efforts, il n'arrivait pas à faire abstraction de tous ses problèmes, et ça le rendait malade.

Soudain, Harry avait envie de parler à Tom. Pas à Voldemort –il en avait eu assez de lui pour le reste de son existence-, mais au journal de ce dernier. L'humour noir du jeune garçon lui avait beaucoup manqué. Harry ne parlait pas souvent à son ami-livre, car il ne voulait pas lui confier d'informations trop secrètes.

Actuellement, Tom connaissait juste son ascendance. Mais Harry ne lui avait rien dit sur les Résistants et leurs poursuites incessantes. Il ne lui avait guère plus parlé de la traitrise de Draco. En fait, le jeune homme n'avait plus beaucoup de choses à dire au livre, au final, puisqu'il ne pouvait plus lui confier tous ses secrets, comme avant.

Harry avait en effet décidé que les informations qu'il fournissait à Tom étaient bien trop précieuses pour tomber entre les mains de Voldemort si l'homme décidait de récupérer son journal. Il ne fallait jamais, jamais, qu'il découvre tout ce que son apprenti lui avait caché.

Avec tout ce que savait Tom, Antigone, Severus, Johnny et Lucius étaient en danger. Il ne faudrait pas ajouter plus de personnes sur la liste.

Son ami avait senti au fil des jours qu'Harry évitait de lui parler trop longtemps, ou de s'étendre sur ses amis ou ses occupations. Tom en avait été très intrigué, et s'était fait trop insistant pour le bien-être mental de son propriétaire. Depuis, Harry le saluait de temps en temps, mais ne prenait plus vraiment le temps de s'entretenir avec lui. D'autant plus que les récentes actions de Voldemort l'avaient quelque peu refroidi, aussi bien envers la version adolescente ou adulte de l'homme.

Cependant, aujourd'hui, Harry se sentait un peu déboussolé. Tom avait toujours été capable de le guider vers la source de ses problèmes, et il avait une compréhension si fine de Voldemort qu'elle étonnait le jeune homme à chaque fois qu'il s'avérait que la version adolescente de ce dernier avait une fois de plus eu raison. Bien sûr, certains pourraient arguer que puisque Tom et Voldemort étaient une seule et même personne, c'était très facile au jeune adolescent de prévoir les réactions de son auto adulte, mais Harry n'était pas d'accord.

Lui-même, parfois, n'avait pas l'impression de se connaître parfaitement. Pour pouvoir ainsi analyser ses réactions futures, Tom devait être totalement et entièrement en paix avec lui-même, et s'accepter comme il était. C'était plutôt rare, chez un adolescent de dix-sept ans, de faire preuve d'autant de confiance en soi-même. Là encore, Voldemort n'était pas n'importe qui.

Déjà à dix-sept ans, il était un sacré numéro.

Harry secoua la tête. Il ne verrait pas Tom avant un bon nombre de jours, ou du moins pas la version dont il se languissait tant. Il devinait presque que Voldemort voudrait le garder à sa merci pendant toute la semaine à venir, dans le seul but de profiter de sa faiblesse à ses propres fins personnelles. Dire qu'Harry n'était pas ravi serait un doux euphémisme.

Mais là encore, qui pouvait dire non à un Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Baillant d'ennui, Harry posa son livre sur sa table de chevet, laissant ses yeux détailler le plafond. Il allait devoir veiller à ne pas se blesser de nouveau lors des prochains raids. Il avait été imprudent, cette fois-ci, bien trop à découvert, déconcentré, et pas assez agressif. Il s'était blessé presque dès le début de la bataille, ce qui avait rendu difficile pour lui de combattre aussi bien qu'à son habitude.

Sans compter l'immense chaos qui s'en était suivi. Il ferait attention à ne plus faire attendre le Lord lorsqu'il l'appelait. La vie de Tracey lui suffisait amplement, il ne souhaitait pas que la prochaine victime soit une personne à laquelle il tenait vraiment et qu'il connaissait personnellement.

Ironiquement, la discipline de Voldemort semblait lui convenir puisqu'Harry s'apprêtait à lui obéir plus rapidement désormais, lui qui avait toujours été si rebelle par rapport aux figures d'autorité. Apparemment, le mettre au pied du mur était la bonne façon de s'y prendre avec lui. Le Lord l'avait bien compris.

Harry se redressa et se mit debout avec précaution, boitillant douloureusement jusqu'à la grande fenêtre en face de son lit. Le paysage qu'il voyait n'était qu'une illusion, il le savait bien. Le QG était souterrain, il n'y avait donc pas de vraies fenêtres dans le bâtiment. Les plaines à perte de vue que la fenêtre lui montrait étaient soit une invention totale et complète, soit un paysage réel que Voldemort s'était contenté de capturer pour cette chambre.

Peut-être même était-ce le paysage que l'on voyait au-dessus d'eux ! En tout cas, l'étendue était vraiment immense. Parfaite pour une bataille. Qui sait ? Peut-être se battront-ils là-bas un jour. Contre qui ? Harry n'en savait rien. Les Surhumains ou les Résistants, cela restait à voir. Quelque chose disait au jeune homme que les deux groupes avaient bien plus en commun qu'ils voulaient bien l'admettre.

En toute logique, les Surhumains auraient dû être vaincus facilement depuis longtemps, si le Lord n'avait pas eu la merveilleuse idée de les garder en vie pour servir de bouc-émissaires en temps voulus. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait toujours visé trop grand. Il voulait dominer la Grande-Bretagne entière, pas seulement la Grande-Bretagne magique. Et pour cela, il lui faudrait asservir les moldus.

Or, un grand nombre de sorciers préféraient de loin garder leurs distances avec les moldus et tout ce qui touchait à eux, y compris les nés-moldus. En laissant les Surhumains poursuivre leur petite vendetta, le Lord montrait à ses sujets la dangerosité des nés-moldus, et donc des moldus. Il voulait pousser les moins extrémistes à adhérer à ses idées. Sans compter que si tout venait à déraper avec les moldus, il pourrait tout mettre sur le dos des Surhumains.

Vraiment, Harry admirait l'idée de base. Il aurait fait exactement la même chose. En fait, si les Surhumains n'avaient pas existé, Harry les aurait créés, s'il était à la place du Lord. Ils tombaient vraiment à pic, d'une sorte d'étrange façon. Harry était assez intelligent pour se rendre compte que la coïncidence était plutôt énorme tout compte fait.

Il n'y avait pas fait attention, au départ. Il s'était dit que la théorie selon laquelle le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait tout manigancé dans les coulisses était trop tirée par les cheveux pour être réaliste. D'autant plus que les Surhumains faisaient de la magie sans baguette, au départ, et sans sort particulier également. Harry s'était dit qu'il devenait trop paranoïaque et n'y avait plus repensé.

Jusqu'à maintenant. Harry sentait que le Lord était très tendu, ces temps-ci. Il avait supposé qu'il traversait une crise de paranoïa, puisque l'homme connaissait la première vraie opposition à son régime depuis presque deux décennies, après tout, avec l'apparition des Résistants. Mais…Et si la situation lui avait en fait complètement échappé ?

Et si le Seigneur des Ténèbres, dans tout son machiavélisme, était à l'origine du mouvement Surhumain ? Il aurait été si facile pour lui d'envoyer l'un de ses disciples trouver un né-moldu ayant été abusé par les moldus, et suffisamment puissant et intelligent pour s'être rendu compte de sa différence. A partir de là, le Milicien ou le Mangemort en question n'aurait pas eu à fournir beaucoup d'efforts pour attiser sa haine et son ressentiment à l'égard de tous les moldus.

A bien y réfléchir maintenant, à tête reposée, Jim Cresswell correspondait tellement bien au profil que c'en était ahurissant. Suffisamment puissant pour avoir eu de nombreux épisodes de magie accidentelle, il avait été abandonné à treize ans par ses parents moldus qui le maltraitaient quotidiennement pour avoir des pouvoirs qu'il ne comprenait pas lui-même. Par la suite, il avait dû vivre dans la rue.

La rue, ça marque un homme. Plus que la plupart des gens le croyaient, en tout cas. Cresswell avait dû s'endurcir vite, trop vite pour l'enfant qu'il était à l'époque. Si Harry avait raison et qu'il ne s'agissait pas juste d'une théorie du complot un peu trop tirée par les cheveux, Cresswell avait été le candidat idéal. Tellement de haine et de ressentiment envers les gens sans pouvoirs avaient dû l'habiter toutes ces années, que celui ou celle qui avait convaincu Cresswell d'agir en conséquence n'avait pas dû avoir à y mettre trop d'efforts.

Cresswell était intelligent. Un génie, même. Mais pas au point de soupçonner qu'il avait été manipulé par des sorciers. A l'époque, il ne savait même pas qu'un monde sorcier existait, en fait. Il aurait pu tout à fait être guidé par un disciple envoyé par Voldemort sans l'avoir remarqué. De là, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait pu fournir quelques coups de pouce au groupe pour qu'il se développe rapidement et commence réellement à agir.

Et puis, il avait juste eu à attendre et à avoir du plaisir en regardant les nés-moldus détruire leurs racines, s'attaquer à leurs familles et semer le chaos dans le monde moldu. Les Surhumains s'étaient ainsi rendus hostiles aux yeux des autres sorciers, sans que Voldemort n'ait à faire quoi que ce soit. Et puis, une fois les sorciers pure souche bien effrayés, le Lord avait juste eu à aider le groupe à découvrir l'existence d'un monde magique caché d'eux illégitimement depuis toujours.

Et là, les Surhumains étaient devenus fous et avaient réussi à se faire encore plus mal voir par les sorciers qui s'étaient sentis irrémédiablement menacés. Or, le conflit contre un ennemi extérieur poussait le peuple à se rapprocher de leur souverain. C'était un fait avéré. Et si tout s'était déroulé comme prévu, le peuple de Grande-Bretagne magique aurait été trop apeuré par les Surhumains pour oser s'opposer aux mesures prises par Voldemort pour combattre les nés-moldus. Comme leur retirer leur magie avec le système de sa mère. Comme les exterminer s'il lui en prenait l'envie. Comme les asservir, pour redresser encore plus l'économie du pays.

Les choix étaient innombrables, en fait. Harry était surpris qu'il n'ait jamais eu cette idée auparavant, tant cela lui semblait évident désormais. Il s'était lui aussi fait manipuler par le brillant Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'y avait vu que du feu, et ça le mettait en rage, lui qui se targuait d'être intelligent.

Bien entendu, sa théorie n'était pas vérifiée, et il ne comptait pas aller voir le Lord pour lui en parler de sitôt, mais elle ne lui paraissait plus aussi invraisemblable qu'au départ. En fait, il serait déçu d'avoir tort et de constater que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas eu autant de génie qu'il l'avait initialement pensé.

La seule et unique chose qui le faisait douter de ses convictions était le fait que le Lord n'était clairement plus en contrôle désormais. Depuis le tout début, Voldemort n'avait jamais semblé inquiété au-delà du minimum par les Surhumains. Du moins, jusqu'à cette fameuse rencontre dans la forêt avec Cresswell et ses troupes. A partir de là, il était devenu presqu'hystérique, avait commencé à redevenir impulsif, cruel et sadique. Il avait laissé tomber son masque de politicien pour reprendre celui de Seigneur des Ténèbres insaisissable.

L'homme pouvait bien duper son monde, mais Harry était différent. Il devinait que c'était à cet instant-là que le Lord avait su qu'il s'était fait doubler. Sûrement avait-il eu un contact à l'intérieur du groupe. Harry écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait. Et si la personne chargée de convaincre Cresswell de fonder un groupe avait été une née-moldue, elle aussi ? Engagée par Lord Voldemort, en échange de quelque chose d'important –probablement la liberté, l'intégration dans le monde magique ou Merlin sait quoi encore. Et si cette personne faisait partie du groupe de tête ?

Et pour parfaire le tableau…La plus évidente serait le bras droit de Cresswell.

George.

Harry haleta, bouche bée. Il était présentement incapable de déterminer s'il devenait fou, ou s'il avait un sursaut de génie. Soit il avait clairement besoin de voir un psy pour ses problèmes de théories du complot, soit il était clairement plus intelligent qu'il ne le pensait.

Il avait tué George, en légitime défense, bien entendu. Elle avait succombé à sa blessure au thorax après quelques jours de coma, si ce qu'il avait appris était véridique. Il avait aussi tué Cresswell. Les deux personnes dont se servait Voldemort pour mettre à bien ses plans.

George de son plein gré, Cresswell de manière inconsciente. Et si George, pour une raison inconnue, avait tourné le dos au Lord et s'était décidée à tout raconter à ses camarades ? Le fameux traître de Voldemort était bien elle, il en était certain. Johnson était bien trop émotionnel pour faire un bon agent double, et Perks vouait une telle haine au Lord qu'elle ne pouvait être feinte.

George avait été bien entrainée physiquement, toujours impassible, toujours la plus dangereuse d'entre eux.

La plus cachottière également, apparemment.

Harry laissa son regard absent se promener sur l'étendue de plaines devant lui. S'il avait raison, et que Voldemort avait créé lui-même les Surhumains…Une fois que George l'avait trahi puis était morte, il n'avait eu plus aucun moyen d'apprendre des informations importantes. Les agents qu'il avait placés par la suite ne pouvaient rien lui dire, sans doute contraints par un Serment du Secret. George, en tant que co-fondatrice n'avait pas dû en être victime, et c'était pour cela qu'elle pouvait lui rapporter des informations les premières années.

Et, comble de l'ironie, Cresswell était mort également de sa main. Sans Cresswell, Voldemort avait perdu son dernier pion. Les autres Surhumains n'avaient pas dû être dans la confidence. Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait perdu le contrôle sur le groupe. Il était aveugle, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Lui qui devait probablement contrôler les armes auxquelles avaient accès les Surhumains pour qu'ils ne soient pas réellement un problème pour eux, lui qui devait veiller à ce que leurs troupes ne soient pas trop étendues, lui qui avait sûrement fait en sorte qu'ils ne connaissent que la magie la plus élémentaire et sans baguette, pour qu'ils ne soient jamais une menace pour eux, d'un seul coup, il avait tout perdu.

Et voilà qu'à peine quelques jours plus tard, les Surhumains les attaquaient subitement, sans avertissement, connaissant des sorts de magie noire que le Lord n'aurait jamais fait l'erreur de leur apprendre, armés de baguettes puissantes pour certains, et de nombreuses personnes en plus dans leurs troupes ! Sans l'ombre de Voldemort planant au-dessus des Surhumains, le groupe s'était développé et propagé plus vite qu'un virus.

Et c'étaient là qu'intervenaient les Résistants. Lors de la réunion, la veille, Harry avait su que quelque chose d'étrange s'était passé au tout début. Némésis, Général et Royal avaient eu une conversation des plus suspectes. Et maintenant, alors que tout s'emboitait dans sa tête sous ses yeux émerveillés, il _comprenait. _Ils avaient été au courant de l'attaque. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils en étaient à l'origine.

C'étaient eux qui avaient aidé les Surhumains à se développer. A apprendre plus de magie –peut-être pas la magie noire spécialement, mais les Surhumains abritaient tellement de haine qu'elle devait leur venir plus facilement. A avoir un équipement plus adapté.

C'était tellement évident que le jeune homme s'en voulait de l'avoir compris si tardivement. Les Résistants et les Surhumains avaient bien trop de vues en commun pour ne pas s'associer. Cependant, Harry ne ferait pas l'erreur de les déclarer comme une seule et même entité.

Les Surhumains étaient dissipés. Beaucoup moins bien organisés que les Résistants. Ils étaient un groupe voué à l'échec dès le départ de par la volonté de Lord Voldemort. Ils étaient moins nombreux, moins instruits, moins puissants, moins patients, plus aveuglés par leurs sentiments. Ils étaient un groupe relativement récent, en fait.

Les Résistants, eux…Ils étaient des bâtards manipulateurs, Harry pouvait l'affirmer, mais ils avaient au moins le mérite d'être calculateurs et très, très patients. Ils avaient attendu leur heure durant des années et des années. Mis en place des plans pour abattre Voldemort, pris le temps de recruter des troupes, et ils avaient veillé à ce que leur groupe reste secret le plus longtemps possible.

Tout le contraire des Surhumains, en fait. Mais maintenant… Maintenant, les Surhumains semblaient avoir changé de camp. S'ils s'étaient alliés aux Résistants…Voldemort avait du souci à se faire.

Et le Lord n'était pas bête. Il avait dû comprendre tout seul tout ce qu'Harry venait à peine de s'imaginer à l'instant, lui qui avait eu toutes les cartes en main depuis le tout début. Voilà pourquoi l'homme était aussi à cran ces derniers jours. Il s'était rendu compte que le vent avait tourné. Et pas en sa faveur, malheureusement.

Il avait lui-même créé l'instrument qui pourrait être à l'origine de sa chute. Et sans Antigone, il avait énormément de souci à se faire car si les Surhumains seuls n'étaient pas une menace, alliés aux Résistants, c'était une autre affaire. Les Surhumains agissaient, et les Résistants pensaient.

Un système tellement imparable que c'en était comique. Ni les Résistants, ni Voldemort n'avaient dû voir cela venir. Une aubaine pour les uns, une catastrophe pour l'autre.

Sans pouvoir se retenir, Harry éclata de rire. Le son cristallin était pur, et sonnait sincère à ses propres oreilles.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était royalement fait avoir. Il avait perdu la main. Et c'est pourquoi il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre le respect de ses troupes, et de gérer la rébellion habituellement appréciée d'Harry en ce moment. Le Lord ne voulait pas risquer que son apprenti se tourne de l'autre côté.

S'il savait qu'Harry avait déjà été approché…

Tout compte fait, l'arrogance des Résistants était peut-être justifiée. Qui ne se sentirait pas supérieur après avoir joué un tour pareil au puissant et invincible Seigneur des Ténèbres Voldemort ?

Pas Harry, en tout cas.

S'asseyant sur un fauteuil de son petit salon, Harry essuya une petite larme qui avait coulé le long de sa joue dans toute son hilarité. Si tout cela n'était pas l'invention pure et simple de son cerveau malade, si tout ce qu'il venait d'imaginer s'avérait réel, et que Voldemort était désormais le manipulé au lieu du manipulateur, alors Harry savait qu'il avait une chance véritable de sauver sa mère.

Si tout cela était vrai, Tom ne pourrait pas laisser passer une telle occasion de s'approprier la victoire ! Le système de sa mère lui serait indispensable et il serait prêt à tout pour l'avoir. Il faudrait à Harry un moyen de vérifier ses théories. Maintenant qu'il savait où chercher, ce serait plutôt simple de s'assurer que tout était vrai. Severus pourrait l'aider. Harry lui faisait confiance, ou du moins, autant qu'un être aussi méfiant que lui le pouvait. Son mentor pouvait très bien creuser un peu pour lui, lui qui avait des relations très puissantes au Ministère.

Lucius était encore trop instable pour être inclus parmi ses amis de confiance. La fidélité de l'homme pour le Lord n'avait pas encore été assez mise en cause pour qu'il puisse lui parler de ses théories.

Severus, d'autre part, avait toujours été là pour lui. S'il devait faire confiance à quelqu'un, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Bientôt, il serait temps de mettre en place la prochaine partie de son plan, et si ses théories étaient encore incertaines, il prendrait des risques inconsidérés.

Il devait savoir le maximum de choses pour pouvoir manipuler au mieux un être aussi peu manipulable que le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et ce n'était pas en étant enfermé dans cette chambre qu'il y parviendrait. Ces recherches ne pouvaient pas attendre, et, puisqu'il n'allait probablement pas pouvoir sortir de sitôt, quelqu'un de l'extérieur allait devoir chercher pour lui.

Personne ne semblait plus adapté que Severus.

Harry soupira et ferma les yeux. Il détestait remettre son destin entre les mains de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais Severus l'avait connu lors de ses plus ignobles moments, tout comme lui-même avait vu Severus lors de ses rares instants de faiblesse. Harry confierait sa vie à son mentor.

Il était temps qu'il lui prouve son affection à sa façon.

Le silence de l'appartement pesait lourd dans l'atmosphère. Harry était apathique depuis un bon moment, perdu dans ses pensées folles. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre comment il avait pu manquer cela. La stratégie, les coups tordus, tout ça, c'était son domaine ! Et si lui-même n'avait rien deviné, Tom aurait dû comprendre ! Il lui paraissait invraisemblable que le garçon lui ait caché une chose pareille. Il n'en voyait pas vraiment la raison.

L'adolescent n'avait sincèrement pas pensé qu'il –ou sa version adulte, du moins- était à l'origine de l'ensemble de la guerre. Il n'était pas encore assez tordu à dix-sept ans pour utiliser la mort d'innocents et de familles entières comme un moyen pour consolider son pouvoir et atteindre ses objectifs.

Quelque part, c'était rassurant, quand même. Une part d'humanité existait encore chez Tom, part qui semblait complètement manquante chez Voldemort.

Harry savait qu'il devait garder toutes ses conclusions pour lui seul. Mis à part Severus, à qui il allait dire le strict minimum, il n'allait en parler à personne. Pour la simple et bonne raison que ce qu'on sait sur une situation que les autres ignorent vous donne un avantage considérable.

Le Lord resterait dans l'ignorance. Qu'il pense qu'Harry était resté crédule tout le long. La désillusion finale n'en serait que plus belle.

Harry en frémissait déjà d'impatience.

Les heures passèrent rapidement dans son sanctuaire. Les elfes de maison lui apportèrent son repas, ainsi que différentes potions pour l'aider à guérir plus vite. Il sentait déjà ses blessures commencer à devenir plus fermes et moins douloureuses. L'après-midi passa sans que rien ne vienne briser le silence dans lequel s'était emmuré le jeune homme. Personne ne vint le voir, et Harry eut tout le temps qu'il désirait pour peaufiner les derniers détails de ce qu'il allait dire au Seigneur des Ténèbres concernant toutes ses récentes incartades.

Le jeune Mangemort avait rarement le temps de se reposer, et autant dire qu'il n'aimait pas cela. L'inaction l'énervait. Il n'était pas un homme fait pour être inexistant. Le fait que personne n'ait pris la peine de venir lui rendre visite –et par là entendez Voldemort- l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Mais Harry le savait, c'était le but de l'homme. Il voulait rendre Harry impatient de son arrivée.

Le jeune homme était persuadé que son maître allait venir le voir avant la fin de la journée. Mais il savait aussi qu'il prendrait tout son temps, rien que pour l'énerver. Harry avait donc décidé de ne pas s'y attarder et avait dîné sans attendre, avant de se mettre en bas de pyjama et de s'installer sur son lit, bouquin à la main.

C'est ainsi que le trouva le Seigneur des Ténèbres lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre. Il faisait déjà noir dehors, et des flocons de neige avaient commencé à tomber quelques heures auparavant. Il devait être neuf heures du soir, très tard donc pour rendre visite à quelqu'un selon les règles de bienséance.

Harry ne releva même pas la tête à son arrivée. Toutes ses conclusions récentes l'avaient tout à fait détendu quant à la soi-disant toute puissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il entendit le Lord prendre place sur l'un des fauteuils et attendre qu'il daigne bien reposer son livre pour le rejoindre dans le petit salon.

Cela n'arriverait pas. Harry n'avait absolument aucune envie de lui parler. De le voir. De débattre encore avec lui.

Aucune.

Cinq minutes passèrent longuement, le jeune homme relisant dix fois le même paragraphe avant de soupirer le plus bruyamment possible et de rejoindre son maître sur le fauteuil lui faisant face, la mine renfrognée.

Eh bien, ses récentes découvertes n'avaient pas rendu le Lord moins intéressant à ses yeux, apparemment. Au contraire. Savoir qu'il pouvait perdre le contrôle excitait Harry au plus haut point. Les hommes parfaits finissaient par être lassants, au bout du compte.

« Harry », le salua enfin le Lord avec un petit sourire narquois une fois qu'il fut assis. « Comment te portes-tu aujourd'hui ? »

« Très bien, mon Seigneur », répondit Harry d'une voix agréable. « J'ai passé ma journée à lire et à fomenter des plans malsains contre vous. Ce fut très intéressant et instructif. »

Voldemort éclata de rire. Le plus étonnant aux yeux de son apprenti fut de voir qu'il semblait tout à fait sincère dans son amusement, cette fois-ci. Il paraissait épuisé, en fait, si l'on savait où regarder. Ses muscles étaient tendus, ses yeux tirés, son visage crispé. Il semblait venu lui parler pour se détendre.

Harry n'était pas certain qu'il s'agisse d'une bonne chose ou d'une insulte.

« On s'ennuie, mon petit apprenti ? », s'amusa le Lord, les yeux brillants.

« Vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginer à quel point. », grogna le jeune homme en secouant la tête. « Quand pourrai-je rentrer chez moi ? »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres haussa un sourcil, l'air surpris.

« Je pensais qu'il était clair que tu resterais ici jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. »

« J'avais cru comprendre, oui, et je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais faire cela ! », protesta le jeune homme, l'air encore plus renfrogné. « Si je suis en convalescence, je devrais être en repos dans mon studio ! »

Le Lord secoua la tête, sans se départir de son sourire.

« Il s'avère que tu n'es pas en convalescence, mon cher Harry. », répliqua-t-il d'une voix taquine.

Harry manqua de s'étouffer.

« Mais le guérisseur… »

« …t'a juste interdit une activité physique intense. », le coupa le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « A ce que je sache, réfléchir n'en fait pas partie, à part pour des personnes relativement peu développées mentalement, ce qui je crois, n'est pas ton cas. »

Harry arqua un sourcil, intrigué malgré lui. Ses yeux fixés dans ceux de son maître, il parla sans même s'en rendre compte.

« Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? »

Le Lord semblait amusé par son excitation, tant et si bien que son apprenti se sentit gêné. Le jeune Mangemort se racla la gorge et se força à se détendre et à détourner le regard. Il devait apparaître sûr de lui et décontracté, et non pas exalté et curieux.

« Te souviens-tu de la mission secrète que je comptais confier à l'équipe Alpha ? », demanda le Seigneur en se penchant légèrement en avant, comme s'il s'agissait d'une confidence.

Harry acquiesça, commençant à voir où son maître voulait en venir.

« Vous voulez dire que vous allez me demander de la commencer maintenant ? Depuis ma chambre ? Est-ce possible ? »

« Tout à fait. Demain, j'organiserais ici une réunion entre Marcus, Severus, Lucius et toi. Je vous expliquerai les termes de la mission. Par la suite, vous vous débrouillerez tous seuls, tant que vous me fournissez les résultats que j'attends. », lui expliqua le Seigneur des Ténèbres de sa voix professionnelle. « Voilà pourquoi tu vas rester ici au lieu de t'ennuyer chez toi, mon précieux élève. », sourit-il avec une assurance décontractée, n'ayant semble-t-il jamais douté de la réaction d'Harry.

Et en effet, le jeune garçon était tout à fait ravi d'avoir une occupation pour sa prochaine semaine de repos forcé. Sans compter qu'il verrait Severus, pas plus tard que le lendemain, et de façon régulière selon toute vraisemblance. Sans le savoir, le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait de rendre ses plans plus faciles à mettre en œuvre. Harry sourit avec arrogance, la confiance en soi suintant par tous les pores de sa peau.

« Bien entendu, mon Maître. », répondit le jeune garçon d'une voix posée. « Vous servir est ma vie et ce qui peut vous contenter me contente également. Je resterai ici, donc. »

Voldemort fixa Harry, ayant sans aucun doute perçu le sarcasme coulant à flot dans sa dernière réplique. Harry ne cilla pas une seule seconde et conserva un visage impassible, bien qu'il lui faille à tout moment retenir le sourire qui menaçait d'étirer ses lèvres.

Faire tourner le Seigneur des Ténèbres en bourrique était un loisir à temps plein.

« Bien. », finit par dire le Lord, manifestement déçu qu'il n'ait pas craqué et éclaté de rire. « Je n'en attends pas moins d'un disciple aussi fidèle et concerné que toi, mon cher apprenti. »

Harry retint une grimace. L'ironie était tout à fait perceptible dans ce commentaire. Il sentait que la suite de leur petite entrevue serait plus mouvementée.

« De toute évidence. », rétorqua le jeune homme, en serrant les dents pour éviter de dire quelque chose de trop impoli.

Lord Voldemort resta un long moment assis en face de lui à le regarder, comme s'il espérait apprendre tous ses secrets en le détaillant de son regard perçant.

Ca n'arriverait jamais, si Harry avait quelque chose à dire là-dessus.

Finalement, le Lord sembla se rendre compte que leur conversation serait longue et délicate, puisqu'il convoqua un elfe de maison pour leur faire apporter des rafraichissements. Harry refusa l'alcool et préféra de l'eau. Rester sobre était de loin plus souhaitable que l'ivresse dans un moment pareil. Lord Voldemort n'eut pas tous ses scrupules et demanda un verre de whisky.

Ils restèrent silencieux le temps que l'elfe revienne avec leurs boissons. Harry, ensuite, laissa son regard fixé sur son eau, tandis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres faisait tinter ses glaçons contre les parois de son verre. La tension monta rapidement dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce que le poids des non-dits fut bien trop lourd pour le jeune homme qui s'avança, posa son verre sur la table basse avec délicatesse, puis croisa ses bras et prit une profonde inspiration.

« J'imagine que Tracey est morte, maintenant. », déclara-t-il d'un ton neutre, comme s'il ne s'agissait pas de la vie d'un être humain.

Il aurait tout aussi bien pu demander ce que le Lord avait mangé au déjeuner, son ton aurait été exactement le même.

« Comme convenu, oui. », acquiesça le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout en souriant d'un air amusé.

Harry s'y attendait. Comme si l'homme était un jour revenu sur sa parole. Si on pouvait faire confiance à Voldemort concernant une chose, ce serait bien sur cela. L'homme faisait ce qu'il disait. Il ne revenait pas sur ses décisions.

Le jeune homme pensait s'être suffisamment préparé toute l'après-midi pour surmonter la douleur que cette annonce lui causerait, cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit aussi forte. C'était plus qu'un simple pincement au cœur. Il avait l'impression de se noyer.

La jeune fille était morte, désormais. Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière. Harry ne l'avait pas connue. Sa mort en elle-même ne lui aurait rien fait, en temps normal. Mais savoir qu'il en était le responsable était un fardeau qu'il ne finirait jamais de porter avec lui.

Avec toutes les autres personnes innocentes qui perdront leur vie à cause de lui.

La guerre était vraiment une chienne.

« Comment ? », murmura finalement Harry en détournant le regard sur ses mains qu'il triturait nerveusement, craignant presque la réponse qu'il obtiendrait.

Il entendit le Seigneur des Ténèbres laisser échapper un rire moqueur.

« Tu espères te consoler en te disant qu'elle est morte sans douleur, Harry ? », ronronna-t-il.

Harry pouvait presque sentir le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres en ce moment. Il lui fallut toute sa maîtrise de soi pour ne pas sauter sur l'homme et l'étrangler à mains nues. Il ne lui fit pas le plaisir de lui répondre et se contenta de serrer les poings dans la frustration et la peine immenses qui le touchèrent d'un seul coup.

Tandis que la mort le repoussait, la torture le dégoûtait. C'était la forme la plus abjecte de manipulation selon lui. Elle n'avait rien de noble, d'élégant, de raffiné, d'intelligent. N'importe qui pouvait craquer sous la torture, si tant est qu'on sache sur quels boutons appuyer, même les plus forts. Ici, Tracey n'avait même pas été torturée pour des informations. Uniquement pour le plaisir malsain de l'être abject lui faisant face.

Déjà, en temps normal, il n'avait que peu d'estime pour la torture, même pour recueillir des informations, autant dire que là, elle lui faisait totalement horreur. Il y avait tellement plus de façons bien plus admirables pour jouer avec l'esprit des gens que de les briser. Pour Harry, c'était la solution de facilité par excellence.

Il trouvait cela ignoble et indigne.

Et que l'on fasse subir ça à quelqu'un rien que pour le plaisir, cela le dépassait.

Voilà pourquoi Voldemort et lui ne pourraient jamais avoir une relation quelconque, malgré ce qu'il avouait être une sorte d'attirance mutuelle. Ils étaient bien trop différents, à de nombreux points de vue. Harry ne laisserait jamais son maître changer sa façon d'être et faire de lui un être comme lui. Or, ce serait le seul scénario où il leur serait possible d'avoir une liaison.

Harry secoua la tête intérieurement. Il ne devait pas ressentir d'attirance pour l'homme. C'était interdit, dégoûtant, et risqué, autant dire que cela n'en valait pas le coup.

Si seulement son corps et son cœur étaient d'accord avec son esprit ! Cela serait tellement plus simple.

« Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de torturer une jeune fille innocente. », répliqua le jeune garçon d'une voix glaciale. « Désolé si la torture inutile me repousse complètement. Je trouve cela malsain et lâche. Prendre plaisir à faire souffrir autrui n'est décidément pas un signe de bonne santé mentale à mes yeux. », ajouta-t-il sur un ton dur, ayant pour but d'insulter le Lord de façon discrète.

« Eh bien, si tu n'avais pas été aussi dissipé ces derniers temps, elle aurait vécu. », répondit Voldemort en haussant les épaules, pas du tout affecté par ses paroles.

Harry vit rouge.

« Me prenez-vous pour un idiot ?, …», cingla-t-il. «…Mon Seigneur. », ajouta-t-il après un temps de retard. « Vous aviez prévu de la tuer dès le début, qu'importe ma réponse ! »

« Exact. », sourit le Lord en buvant une gorgée de sa liqueur ambrée. « Mais elle n'aurait pas souffert. Contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser, je ne passe pas mon temps à torturer des gens de manière aléatoire. Il ne s'agissait pas de torture inutile, il s'agissait de ta punition. Cette fille a été torturée à ta place. »

Harry resta silencieux un moment avant de secouer la tête, les yeux écarquillés.

« C'est le raisonnement le plus stupide que j'aie jamais entendu. », marmonna-t-il. « Si ça vous aide à dormir la nuit… »

Le Lord éclata de rire.

« Aucune de ces futilités n'a jamais troublé mon sommeil, mon petit apprenti. », argua-t-il d'un air amusé.

« Bien sûr. J'ai été sot de supposer le contraire d'un être aussi insensible que vous. », grogna Harry d'une voix sarcastique.

« Contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire, Harry, je considère ta réplique comme un compliment. », sourit le plus âgé. « Etre insensible est indispensable à tout bon Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et tourna son regard flamboyant vers son maître hilare.

« Ah bon ? », s'étonna-t-il. « Parce-qu'il y a un bouquin affirmant cette règle ? Attendez, laissez-moi deviner : _Comment être le plus ignoble homme du monde en cinq étapes : guide des Seigneurs des Ténèbres en puissance. » _Harry fit mine de réfléchir. « Oui, ce titre me plaît bien. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'esclaffa bruyamment, semblant profondément amusé par ses pitreries. Ce n'était pas le but recherché par Harry qui déchainait toute sa frustration sur son maître en espérant que ce dernier finisse par se mettre en colère à son tour. Jusqu'ici, ses tentatives n'avaient pas brillamment réussi.

Le jeune homme décida de se reprendre. Il agissait comme un enfant capricieux.

« Laissez tomber. », murmura-t-il en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil, fermant les yeux sous la fatigue qui le submergea soudain. Il se sentait tellement las à tenter d'inculquer au Lord un semblant d'humanité…Il semblait que l'homme était véritablement un cas désespéré. « Vous ne pourrez jamais comprendre… »

« En effet. », acquiesça le Seigneur des Ténèbres, n'en semblant pas plus dérangé que cela. « Et si l'on passait désormais aux sujets qui nous intéressent vraiment, mon jeune élève ? »

Harry manqua de s'étrangler avec sa salive.

« Parce-que la mort d'un être humain n'est pas intéressante ? »

« Pas particulièrement, non. », sourit le Lord. « Toi, par contre, tu m'intéresses. », murmura-t-il de sa voix douce, envoyant des frissons dans le dos d'Harry qui tenta vainement d'ignorer son attirance.

« Oh ? », s'étonna-t-il, la gorge sèche. « Et pourquoi, je vous prie ? Serait-ce parce que j'ai caché certains secrets de vous ? Ce qui, je vous le rappelle, est le concept même de l'expression 'vie privée' ? »

Harry avala une gorgée d'eau.

« Les Miliciens et les Mangemorts n'ont pas de vie privée. », souligna le Lord d'un air sérieux. « L'ensemble de leur vie m'appartient, qu'elle soit publique ou non. »

« Votre irrespect pour vos fidèles ne m'étonne même plus. », marmonna Harry sans même tiquer à l'arrogance de son maître. Il commençait à s'habituer à la mégalomanie de l'homme.

« Il ne s'agit pas d'irrespect mais de prudence. », affirma-t-il sans se départir de son ton grave. « Et quand j'ai affaire à des disciples comme toi, Harry, je me félicite d'être aussi paranoïaque. Il me semble t'avoir laissé un peu trop de liberté et tu en as abusé. », lui fit-il remarquer, ses yeux flamboyant soudainement de colère retenue.

« J'en ai abusé ? », répéta Harry d'une voix sèche.

« Quand tu as demandé –ou plutôt ordonné- à Lucius de me mentir, agissais-tu en fidèle disciple peut-être ? », demanda le Seigneur en haussant un sourcil.

« J'ai simplement pensé que vous étiez assez intelligent pour comprendre tout seul comment nous avions désamorcé la bombe, sans avoir Lucius pour vous raconter tout dans les moindres détails. Il n'y avait pas d'intention malveillante derrière cela, juste du défi. », expliqua Harry avec confiance, sachant que son commentaire toucherait le Lord plus profondément qu'il ne voudrait bien l'admettre.

« Sais-tu ce que je pense, moi, Harry ? », dit Voldemort en se penchant vers lui, posant son verre sur la table basse sans le lâcher des yeux. « Je pense que tu as trouvé le moyen de casser les protections du Manoir Malfoy, mais que tu ne veux pas me révéler comment. Pourquoi ? Eh bien, il peut y avoir mille raisons. Pour être le seul à avoir cette connaissance, or, la connaissance, c'est le pouvoir. Pour protéger ton amant de mes possibles colères dans le futur, et m'empêcher de l'atteindre s'il venait à se cacher là un jour. Pour savoir quelque chose que je ne sais pas. Peut-être même est-ce un peu de tout ça. », réfléchit-t-il distraitement, comme s'il venait juste d'y penser.

Harry était tellement soulagé qu'il faillit sourire. Cela aurait gâché tout son jeu. A la place, il se contenta de regarder le Lord d'un air équivoque.

« J'exige que tu me révèles comment tu as fait. », grogna le Seigneur des Ténèbres sans le lâcher du regard.

« Pourquoi ? », répliqua Harry du tac au tac. « Vous ne vous sentez pas capable de le faire par vous-même ? Vous avez besoin d'un gamin de dix-huit ans pour vous aider ? »

Le Lord se crispa, et toucha sa baguette, comme s'il allait la sortir pour le maudire. Cependant, il sembla se calmer au dernier moment et prit de profondes inspirations en retirant doucement sa main.

« Tu as un don pour énerver les gens puissants, Harry. », pesta l'homme en grinçant des dents. « Fais attention, cela pourrait bien te retomber dessus un jour ou l'autre. »

L'avertissement flottait dans l'air, tellement perceptible qu'Harry aurait pu être un idiot complet et encore le remarquer pour ce qu'il était : une menace explicite.

Cela n'effraya pas le jeune homme une seule minute.

« J'aime vivre dans le risque. C'est ce qui donne du piment à l'existence, n'est-ce-pas mon Seigneur ? », le nargua Harry en souriant brillamment.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres serra les dents sans le quitter un seul instant du regard. Il débattait visiblement avec lui-même pour savoir ce qu'il allait faire de son apprenti. Harry patienta, finissant son verre d'eau avec autant de décontraction dont il était capable de faire preuve dans cet environnement on ne peut plus tendu.

« Je pourrais te voler cette information. », susurra le Lord en faisant tourner son verre de whisky entre ses longs doigts fins. « Ton Occlumancie est remarquable, et je suis persuadé que je peinerais à briser tes boucliers. Cependant, je suis le plus expérimenté, et le plus puissant, et si j'y consacrais assez de temps tu finirais par craquer. Tout le monde craque au bout du compte. Même les plus forts. », murmura-t-il d'un ton étrange, qui faisait froid dans le dos.

Harry se força à rester calme et détendu. Il esquissa un petit sourire, qu'il espéra n'était pas trop tendu, avant de prendre la parole à son tour, son regard d'argent pur toujours plongé dans les iris bleus de son maître.

« J'admets que vous êtes facilement plus puissant que moi. », reconnut Harry. Pour l'instant, du moins. « Vous finiriez par briser mes boucliers, c'est certain. », sourit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules. « Cependant, j'aurais gagné au final. Ce que vous aurez appris de moi, vous l'aurez appris par la force, et non pas en me manipulant ou en laissant s'exprimer votre génie. Ce serait tellement indigne de vous. », déplora-t-il en secouant la tête d'un air navré. « Et puis, employer tant d'efforts pour apprendre le secret du Manoir Malfoy me parait légèrement inutile. Oui, je protège Draco. Mais sincèrement, en quoi cela vous concerne-t-il ? J'ai juré de ne plus le côtoyer. Je pense que consacrer votre énergie à trouver une façon d'entraver les plans des Résistants et des Surhumains serait plus profitable, surtout ces temps-ci. Les Surhumains ont bien failli nous avoir hier. », lui fit remarquer le jeune homme avec un petit sourire en coin.

Le Lord marcha en plein dans le plat et ses traits se crispèrent sous la colère.

« Tu as tout faux, cher apprenti. Nous avons remporté haut la main la victoire, et décimé grand nombre de nos ennemis. Comment je gère la situation ne concerne que moi, et moi seul. », cingla-t-il d'un ton très froid. « Je n'ai guère besoin de tes conseils sur des sujets que je maîtrise bien mieux que toi. »

Sentant quand il fallait lâcher prise, Harry baissa la tête en signe de soumission.

« Comme vous voulez, mon Seigneur. », déclara-t-il posément, son ton exprimant clairement tous les doutes qu'il avait à ce sujet.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tendit encore plus, si c'était possible.

« Pour en revenir à ces charmes dont tu ne veux pas me donner le secret », reprit-il toujours aussi sèchement. « Sache que je n'abandonnerais pas tant que je n'aurais pas découvert ce que tu me caches avec tant d'ardeur. Je pensais jusqu'ici que tu protégeais ton amant, mais la facilité avec laquelle tu as admis ce fait me pousse à croire que je fais fausse route. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'emploierai tous les moyens que j'ai à ma disposition pour découvrir ton secret. », affirma l'homme, la conviction pure suintant de sa voix. « Et sache que je ne reculerais devant rien. », chuchota-t-il comme dernière menace avant de boire une dernière gorgée de sa boisson.

L'homme se rapprocha ensuite de la table pour y poser son verre, et resta un long moment penché vers Harry, ses yeux rougeoyant à la lumière des bougies éclairant la chambre.

« Je vous souhaite bonne chance, dans ce cas. », rétorqua le jeune Mangemort en se rapprochant à son tour. « Parce que je ne céderais pas. »

Et soudain, Harry ne savait plus exactement s'il parlait de ce secret, ou de son pari. Dans tous les cas, sa réponse énerva le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui plissa les yeux et se mit à l'observer avec une application que son apprenti ne lui reconnaissait pas.

Finalement, Voldemort s'enfonça de nouveau dans son fauteuil, et rejeta sa tête en arrière, éclatant d'un rire sincère et profond.

Harry l'observa faire, impassible. Il ne savait plus à quoi s'attendre avec un Lord aussi imprévisible que celui-là.

« Quel plaisir je prendrais à dévoiler les moindres parcelles de ta vie que je ne connais pas, mon cher Harry... », haleta-t-il d'un ton rêveur. « Que je vais aimer voir la surprise et l'horreur se peindre sur tes traits tandis que tu reconnaitras ma victoire…Tu es à moi, Harry. Et j'ai pour habitude d'avoir une connaissance approfondie de toutes mes possessions de valeur. »

« Je ne suis pas à vous ! », renchérit le jeune homme en se mettant debout brutalement, venant se planter en face de l'homme qui arborait désormais un sourire narquois. « Vous voulez fouiller dans ma vie ? Eh bien, faites donc ! Je n'ai rien à cacher ! », cria-t-il, les mains sur les hanches. « Vous allez être déçu lorsque vous comprendrez à quel point ma vie est terne et inintéressante ! »

Harry ne savait même pas pourquoi il disait cela, surtout en sachant que c'était tout à fait faux. Mais la panique et la colère l'avaient poussé à agir vite, et il espérait que sa réaction naturelle et instinctive calmerait les soupçons de son maître. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin que Tom vienne déterrer tous ses secrets ! Ce serait une telle catastrophe qu'il préférait ne pas y penser. Bien sûr, Harry avait toujours veillé à ce qu'ils soient très difficiles à trouver, mais Voldemort était intelligent. Il finirait par comprendre, au bout d'un certain temps.

Il allait devoir agir au plus vite, avant que le Lord apprenne quelque chose de vraiment sensible. Comme par exemple, l'identité de sa mère, celle de son père, ses véritables liens avec Draco et Morgane sait quoi d'autre. Ce serait un véritable désastre. Voilà qui confortait Harry dans sa décision de parler de ses soupçons à Severus au plus vite. S'il pouvait savoir si ses théories étaient fondées, il pourrait manipuler le Lord bien plus aisément, et avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble de la situation.

Harry retint un soupir. Ce genre de situations impossibles n'arrivait qu'à lui, de toute façon.

« Ta vie, terne et inintéressante ? », répéta le Lord, d'un air incrédule. « Je ne peux pas y croire. Johnny et Elizabeth sont des personnes vraiment très brillantes, mais également très mystérieuses et secrètes. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils aient quelques secrets bien gardés que je ne me gênerais pas à dévoiler au grand jour. », lui assura l'homme avec un sourire méchant.

« Notre famille est normale ! », protesta le jeune homme en secouant la tête, comme s'il était désespéré par la lenteur de son maître. « Nous avons eu des hauts et des bas, comme tout le monde, mais le temps que j'ai passé là-bas était on ne peut plus banal. Vous savez, ce n'est pas parce que vous avez eu une vie trépidante que c'est le cas pour tout le monde. », lui rappela Harry en arquant un sourcil.

Voldemort se leva alors à son tour, faisant face à son apprenti qui dût lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. C'était tout à fait exaspérant, d'être aussi petit. Cela semblait plaire au Lord, par contre, car dans le regard de ce dernier brillait une sorte de satisfaction malsaine dont Harry se serait bien passé.

Le machisme avait toujours eu tendance à l'énerver au plus haut point, et se retrouver aussi minuscule face au grand gabarit du Lord le gênait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Il avait l'impression d'être la proie de la bête qu'était l'homme, et il n'appréciait pas cette sensation.

« Oh ? », s'étonna d'ailleurs ce dernier en haussant les sourcils. « Tu veux donc me faire croire que ta vie est morne et sans heurts ? C'est cela, ton plan ? », demanda-t-il d'un air hébété. « Mon pauvre Harry », rigola-t-il de bon cœur. « Je te croyais plus intelligent que cela. Croyais-tu vraiment que j'allais oublier toutes ces marques qui recouvrent ton corps ? », lui dit-il en posant ses mains sur ses épaules nues, effleurant sa blessure encore sensible. « Pensais-tu que je ne reconnaitrais pas tes cicatrices pour ce qu'elles sont ? », lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille en les traçant de son doigt, provoquant d'intenses frissons chez son apprenti qui se tendit, tentant de rester impassible. « As-tu été assez crédule pour vouloir me faire avaler que ton enfance a été douce et paisible ? », reprit-il en descendant ses mains sur son torse, ses yeux brillants le dévorant littéralement du regard.

« Et que pensez-vous qu'elles sont vraiment, ces cicatrices ? », demanda Harry d'une voix rauque, sans quitter le Lord des yeux.

L'homme resta silencieux un moment, concentré sur sa caresse, avant de bien daigner répondre à son élève.

« Des souvenirs des coups de couteau, des coups de fouets, des griffures, des sortilèges, des morsures, et j'en passe. », murmura l'homme sans hésiter, la voix confiante et assurée. « Tous infligés par ton cher papa. »

Harry eut l'impression qu'on lui avait coupé l'oxygène. Bien sûr, il savait que son maître avait tout deviné depuis un moment, mais se l'entendre dire aussi crûment donnait un autre ton à la conversation. Malgré tout ce qu'il voulait bien faire croire, il avait profondément honte de ce qu'il avait vécu pendant son enfance, et derrière sa façade dure et mordante, il n'était en fait qu'un petit garçon fragile à ce niveau là. Tant qu'il ne serait pas pleinement libéré du fardeau que représentait son beau-père, il ne serait jamais heureux. Pas complètement du moins. Il ne parviendrait jamais à s'épanouir dans ces conditions.

Et cette faiblesse l'agaçait autant qu'elle l'effrayait.

« Tu ne réponds pas ? », s'exclama le Seigneur des Ténèbres en continuant à effleurer doucement ses cicatrices, ses yeux fixés sur elles comme si il avait devant lui les plus grandes merveilles du monde. « Parce-que tu sais que j'ai raison, n'est-ce-pas Harry ? Ta famille cache de nombreux squelettes dans ses placards. L'abus que tu as subi n'est que la partie visible de l'iceberg, c'est certain. J'ai fait l'erreur de ne pas m'y intéresser avant. Mais sache que c'est fini. Je vais savoir. Et je vais faire payer à cet individu détestable ce qu'il t'a fait. Johnny Parker souffrira atrocement avant de mourir, d'une douleur mille fois pire que toutes celles qu'il a pu t'infliger. Je t'en fais le serment. »

La bouche d'Harry s'ouvrit pour laisser échapper une protestation, mais rien ne sortit. Sa gorge était sèche, son esprit étrangement vide, et il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Il avait tellement, tellement envie d'en finir avec tout ça, d'en finir avec le salop qu'était Johnny. Cependant, s'il laissait le Lord faire cela, alors tout ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'ici pour protéger sa mère n'aurait servi à rien. Johnny révélerait tous leurs secrets en un clin d'œil, et mettrait inévitablement Antigone et lui en grand danger. Il ne pouvait pas permettre que cela arrive, alors même que sa mère n'était pas encore mise sous protection.

Le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour. Il se força à réfléchir calmement. S'il refusait trop directement, Voldemort trouverait cela suspect, d'autant plus qu'il devait se douter de la haine que vouait Harry à son soi-disant père. Cependant, s'il le laissait faire, l'homme serait tout à fait capable de mettre son plan à exécution immédiatement et ce serait une tragique et gigantesque catastrophe qu'il n'avait vraiment pas envie de traiter.

Il devait trouver un moyen de convaincre l'homme d'attendre encore quelques jours.

« Mais, mon Seigneur », balbutia Harry. « Mon père n'est-il pas l'un de vos fidèles ? Un brillant maître de runes ? Il vous serait plus utile vivant que mort, non ? »

« Johnny Parker est un génie en runes, je n'en disconviens pas. », répondit le Lord en triturant la ceinture de son bas de pyjama. « Cependant, il n'est pas indispensable. Elizabeth est aussi compétente que lui, et pourrait très bien se débrouiller sans son aide. Pour le peu de résultats qu'ils ont eu dans leurs missions en presque deux décennies, on ne peut pas dire que ce sera une grande perte. », lui assura-t-il d'un ton ironique.

« Voilà qui me soulage. », acquiesça Harry en reculant d'un pas pour échapper aux mains baladeuses de l'homme. « Cependant, il y autre chose. »

« Parle. », répliqua Lord Voldemort en avançant à son tour, excité par son refus.

« J-je veux pouvoir traiter avec lui par moi-même. Quand je serais remis. Je veux l'entendre crier sous ma baguette, gigoter dans tous les sens sous la douleur que je lui infligerai, cette fois-ci. Je veux échanger nos rôles. Devenir le bourreau et lui la victime. », affirma le jeune homme, n'ayant même pas besoin de feindre la conviction, puisqu'il croyait tout à fait tout ce qu'il disait actuellement.

Voldemort sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Bien que je sois déçu de ne pas pouvoir traiter avec lui moi-même, je comprends ton point de vue. », acquiesça-t-il en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. « Et je l'accepte. Je croyais que la torture te répugnait, et que tu ne voudrais pas traiter de cela toi-même. Cependant, il était hors de question que je laisse une telle vermine en liberté. »

Harry faillit s'évanouir de soulagement, et manqua de ne pas remarquer les doigts habiles du Lord étirer son pantalon du côté gauche jusqu'à laisser apparaître la plus voyante de toutes ses cicatrices. Gêné, Harry tenta de faire abstraction du fait qu'il ne portait rien en dessous de ce pantalon et qu'au moindre mouvement, le Seigneur verrait quelque chose qu'il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de voir.

De l'index, l'homme traça la marque gravée dans sa peau. « ABOMINATION » restait encore parfaitement visible, sa teinte rosée attirant l'attention comme une lumière des moustiques.

« Promets-moi qu'il souffrira pour ça. », chuchota le Lord en s'accroupissant pour observer de plus près le mot ignoble qu'Harry était obligé de porter avec lui tous les jours.

Tentant de ne pas penser au fait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était presqu'à genoux devant lui, que lui-même était à moitié nu, et que ses mains le faisaient frissonner à chaque caresse, Harry acquiesça.

« Plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. », lui promit-il.

« J'aime mieux ça. », répliqua le Seigneur des Ténèbres, son ton légèrement trop sanguinaire pour le confort d'Harry dont les frissons s'accentuèrent.

Les mains baladeuses du Lord remontèrent légèrement sur sa cuisse tandis qu'il descendait encore plus son bas de pyjama. Harry retint sa respiration, mille pensées se bousculant dans sa tête. Ce n'était clairement pas le bon moment pour ça. Il avait mille choses en tête, mille problèmes à régler, et ne pouvait pas se permettre le luxe de coucher avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres –maintenant , ou même jamais, d'ailleurs.

Mais comment pouvait-on résister à ça ? Toutes ces sensations qu'il avait avec le Lord lui faisaient tourner la tête, tant et si bien que toutes ses protestations étaient étouffées dans l'œuf. Il n'arrivait plus à formuler une parole cohérente, et se contenta de rejeter la tête en arrière, fermant les yeux et profitant de l'instant présent. Ce qu'il faisait n'était pas mal, après tout. Comment quelque chose qui était si agréable pouvait être mauvais ou interdit ?

Il sentit le Lord le pousser doucement sur le canapé et baisser son pantalon complètement. Harry écarquilla les yeux, et ce faisant, tomba nez à nez avec le visage de son maître qui était presque collé au sien. Il voulait désespérément l'embrasser, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas, et c'était si frustrant qu'Harry ne put retenir un gémissement de dépit. Voldemort le reconnut pour ce qu'il était et esquissa un sourire narquois.

La main de ce dernier se dirigea ensuite vers son sexe qu'il se mit à taquiner de nouveau, comme il l'avait fait la veille à l'infirmerie au-travers de ses vêtements. Cependant les sensations étaient cette fois-ci dix fois plus fortes, et Harry, qui n'avait jamais connu cela, se trouva bien incapable d'émettre la moindre forme de protestation.

« Tom… », gémit-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

La main du Lord se figea, et ses yeux vinrent se plonger dans les siens, remplis d'émotions contradictoires qu'Harry peina à identifier pleinement.

Cependant, Voldemort reprit finalement sa besogne, son excitation trop intense pour qu'il s'arrête en si bon chemin. Harry atteignit l'orgasme en peu de temps, rouge de gêne, d'excitation, de colère, et de stupeur mélangés. Il n'avait jamais connu autant de plaisir qu'en ce moment et ne put retenir totalement son cri.

Voldemort lui sourit, clairement satisfait de lui-même et se releva doucement sans quitter son apprenti des yeux.

Harry ne manqua cependant pas la bosse qui déformait son pantalon sous sa robe entrouverte et ne put retenir un sourire narquois lui aussi. Reprenant confiance en lui malgré son inexpérience, le jeune homme fit abstraction de ses tremblements et vint se positionner face à Tom. De ses mains douces, il retira sa robe, laissant l'homme en chemise et pantalon noirs.

Le Lord ne le quittait pas des yeux, comme fasciné. La chemise disparut rapidement, et Harry eut le loisir d'observer de nouveau le torse de l'homme qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un bon moment. Alors qu'il allait s'attaquer au pantalon, la main de Voldemort le retint brutalement par l'épaule, retenant l'attention d'Harry dont les mouvements se faisaient de plus en plus pressants.

« Si tu continues, je ne répondrais plus de mes actes. », murmura Tom d'une voix très rauque, les yeux obscurcis par le désir.

Harry se figea, se rendant compte qu'il s'aventurait sur une voie dangereuse, très dangereuse. Il n'avait pas prévu que leur relation prenne un tour aussi personnel aussi vite, et se trouvait perdu, ne sachant pas quoi faire. D'une part, il voulait rendre le plaisir qu'il avait reçu, d'autre part, il n'était pas prêt du tout à s'abandonner dans les bras de l'être maléfique qu'était le Lord. Il n'y avait aucune confiance entre eux. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne le respectait pas comme on se doit de respecter son partenaire, non, ce qui l'amusait c'était de jouer avec lui comme s'il n'était qu'un simple objet de divertissement. Il se fichait totalement de lui. Il n'était qu'une proie. Un simple nom de plus sur son tableau de chasse.

« Tom… », balbutia Harry en se reculant légèrement.

Le Lord le coupa et attrapa brutalement ses mains, les serrant si fort que sa circulation se coupa. Harry n'avait jamais été plus conscient de sa propre nudité qu'actuellement. Il gigota, mal à l'aise et excité en même temps.

Il n'était pas très fier de lui en ce moment.

« J'étais sûr que tu ferais marche arrière. », déclara-t-il d'un ton étrange.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu interrompu, dans ce cas ? », demanda Harry sans comprendre.

« Quand tu te donneras à moi, mon petit apprenti, tu n'auras plus de doutes. », affirma l'homme d'une voix forte. « Tu seras sûr que c'est ce que tu veux, tu le voudras tellement fort que tu me supplieras à genoux. »

Harry laissa échapper un son outré et se libéra de la poigne de son maître.

« Va te faire foutre, Tom ! », lui lança-t-il au visage avant d'enfiler son pantalon et de faire demi-tour, le visage rouge de colère.

Cependant, Voldemort ne le laissa pas partir aussi facilement.

« Comment connais-tu mon nom, mon bel apprenti ? », lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, son ventre plaqué contre le dos d'Harry.

L'excitation toujours intense de l'homme était clairement perceptible et déstabilisa Harry au point où il se tortilla pour tenter de s'échapper. La poigne de Voldemort était mille fois plus forte cependant et le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'eut aucun mal à le retenir, laissant échapper un râle assez équivoque. Harry ne put se retenir de rougir.

« Dis-moi ! », ordonna-t-il de sa voix grave, légèrement enrouée par le désir.

« Dumbledore ! », cria-t-il avec exaspération. « C'est Dumbledore qui me l'a dit ! Veux-tu bien me lâcher, maintenant ? »

Voldemort obéit sans même s'en rendre compte. Lorsqu'Harry lui fit face, l'homme était clairement choqué, ne s'attendant manifestement pas à cette réponse particulière.

« Quoi ? »

« Severus et moi étions très proches à Poudlard. », reprit-il en croisant les bras, tentant de se rappeler rapidement de l'excuse qu'il avait imaginée. « En allant dans son bureau, j'ai fait face un certain nombre de fois au portrait de Dumbledore. Quand il ne dort pas, l'homme a une conversation plutôt intéressante, tout compte fait. », reconnut Harry avec un petit sourire.

Voldemort n'était pas aussi ravi que lui, cependant, et son visage se tordit sous la fureur.

« Je savais que j'aurais pas dû garder le portrait de ce vieux fou ! Même mort, il continue à comploter contre moi ! », hurla-t-il. « Je vais ordonner à Amycus de brûler son tableau au plus vite. Il est hors de question qu'il tente de recruter d'autres étudiants naïfs comme toi ! »

« Il n'a pas tenté de me recruter », protesta Harry. « Il m'a juste dit que je ressemblais beaucoup à un garçon qu'il connaissait appelé Tom. Et que ce garçon, c'était toi. Que je devais faire attention à ne pas devenir comme toi. Il m'a raconté, pour ton enfance à l'orphelinat, qu'elle était un peu similaire à la mienne. Rien de plus ! »

Voldemort se figea, plissant les yeux.

« Comment puis-je être sûr qu'il ne t'a pas manipulé d'une quelconque façon ? »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je fais le serment de sorcier que le tableau d'Albus Dumbledore ne m'a donné aucune mission à remplir à l'encontre ou concernant Tom Jedusor, aussi connu comme Lord Voldemort. », scanda Harry. « Satisfait ? », cingla-t-il, haletant. « Je t'assure que je n'ai besoin de personne pour me dire quoi faire ! Et profite bien de cet instant, car c'est la dernière fois que je fais un serment pour calmer ta paranoïa aiguë ! », hurla le jeune homme.

Voldemort le fixa un long moment, avant d'esquisser un sourire espiègle.

« Tu es vraiment sexy, quand tu es en colère. », lui murmura-t-il de nouveau, comme il l'avait fait la veille.

Harry poussa un cri d'exaspération avant de s'asseoir sur le lit, découragé.

« Peux-tu quitter ma chambre, maintenant ? Je suis fatigué, il est onze heures passées, et j'ai besoin de sommeil pour pouvoir me consacrer à la mission que tu vas nous donner demain. », dit-il avec lassitude, fatigué de ses débats toujours plus mouvementés avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Doutes-tu de ta capacité à la remplir ? », demanda le Lord en arquant un sourcil.

« Tom… », murmura Harry avec frustration.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres laissa échapper un rire narquois avant d'enfiler sa chemise et de se diriger vers la porte, son pas net et assuré, comme s'il ne venait pas de vivre deux heures éprouvantes et riches en émotions en compagnie d'un amant récalcitrant.

Harry enviait sa capacité à faire abstraction des choses qui le dérangeaient. Quelque chose dont il aurait bien besoin, lui aussi.

Alors que le Lord allait quitter la chambre pour de bon, il se retourna, un dernier avertissement aux lèvres.

« J'espère pour toi que tu ne me caches plus rien, Harry, parce que maintenant que je cherche, tu sais très bien que je découvrirais tous tes secrets, peu importe combien de temps cela me prendra pour le faire. », déclara-t-il d'une voix froide, totalement différente de son ton taquin précédent.

C'était bien une autre chose qui perturbait beaucoup le jeune homme. Comment pouvait-on changer aussi vite d'humeur ? C'était impossible ! Et pourtant, le Lord était passé par tellement d'états d'esprit en cinq minutes que cela lui en donnait le tournis !

« Oh, et souviens toi aussi d'une chose : la prochaine fois que tu te montres aussi entreprenant, je pourrais ne plus être aussi gentleman que je l'ai été. Je ne suis pas totalement insensible, et pas assez prévenant pour me soucier de ton état d'esprit si tu recommences sans être certain de le vouloir. Rappelle-t'en, mon bel apprenti. », lui lança-t-il avant de claquer la porte derrière lui.

Harry s'effondra sur son lit, le silence lourd pour seule compagnie.

L'excuse qu'il avait trouvée concernant Dumbledore était assez bancale, il en convenait assez aisément, mais la rage qu'éprouvait Tom à l'encontre du vieil homme semblait l'avoir rendu moins perspicace puisqu'il ne paraissait pas avoir envie d'aller l'interroger. Si toutefois son maître changeait d'avis, Harry était persuadé qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de Dumbledore. L'ancien directeur était un ennemi de Voldemort, et préférerait probablement l'aider plutôt que de le dénoncer.

Il espérait sincèrement qu'il avait raison. Il était bien trop tôt pour que le journal de Tom lui soit enlevé.

En fait, Harry n'était pas sûr qu'il serait un jour assez tard pour qu'il veuille bien se séparer de lui. Secrètement, il espérait n'avoir jamais à faire cela.

Le jeune homme rit jaune.

Il s'étonnait parfois lui-même de sa propre naïveté. Il avait appris depuis longtemps que la plupart du temps, lorsque des choses sont censées se passer, elles se passent, peu importe ce qu'on fait pour les en empêcher.

Et une chose était certaine : les destins de Tom et Voldemort étaient irrémédiablement liés. Harry ne pourrait pas les séparer indéfiniment. Il espérait juste que la réunion des deux hommes ne serait pas pour tout de suite.

Il n'était pas prêt à faire face à la perte d'un autre ami. La blessure qu'avait laissée Draco derrière lui était encore bien trop douloureuse.

* * *

Severus était dans une humeur tout à fait exécrable. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait beau être un homme puissant, le Ministre avait terriblement envie de lui déverser au visage toute la frustration qu'il ressentait en ce moment même.

L'avant-veille, après avoir été réveillé au milieu de la nuit par sa marque douloureuse alors même qu'il venait de se coucher, il avait dû participer à un raid contre des Surhumains bien plus agressifs qu'à leur habitude. Puis, comme si cela ne suffisait pas pour une seule journée, il avait été contraint de préparer des potions en ravitaillement pour les très nombreux blessés, ce qui était tout à fait injuste puisque tous les autres adeptes avaient eu le droit de retourner chez eux dormir ! Il était resté l'ensemble de la journée suivante au QG, sans avoir eu une seule minute de sommeil. Autant dire qu'après tout cela, Severus n'était pas dans sa meilleure humeur.

De retour chez lui, il n'avait dormi que deux heures, avant d'être de nouveau réveillé par sa Marque. Grognon comme il l'était au réveil, il avait su immédiatement que ce nouveau jour serait un jour de poisse. On était le 28 décembre. Severus détestait le nombre 28, abhorrait l'hiver et haïssait les périodes de fête. Autant dire qu'il aurait vraiment préféré rester au lit.

Dans toute sa malchance, il avait fait face à catastrophes sur catastrophes depuis le moment même où il avait mis un pied par terre. Après s'être malencontreusement étalé sur son parquet à cause d'une robe mal rangée dans laquelle il s'était pris les pieds, il avait découvert qu'il avait une fuite d'eau et que sa salle de bain avait été inondée. Pour parfaire la matinée, il avait dû prendre une douche froide, l'eau chaude n'arrivant jamais à travers le pommeau de douche.

Depuis, il toussait régulièrement et reniflait comme jamais. Déjà habituellement, il n'était pas gâté au niveau physique, mais là, il devait avouer qu'il s'était dépassé. Il avait l'air d'un épouvantail endeuillé.

A mesure qu'il prenait du retard, sa marque le brûlait de plus en plus fort et il n'avait pas pu se retenir de claquer son bras dans le mur sous la frustration. Son poignet gonflait tellement qu'il avait dû ingurgiter une potion pour veiller à ce qu'il n'ait pas d'entorse. Et, comme s'il n'avait pas eu une matinée assez merdique pour commencer, son assistant venait de le contacter, l'air catastrophé, criant à tue-tête que le directeur de Poudlard était devenu fou et avait mis le feu à son bureau. En tant que Ministre de l'Education, il était de son devoir d'agir.

Severus avait donc dû rassurer son assistant en lui assurant que le Directeur Carrow n'avait pas perdu la tête et qu'il réglerait ce léger contre-temps après en avoir touché un mot au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Après cette conversation matinale dont il se serait très bien passé, il avait enfin pu transplaner au QG, seulement pour se rendre compte que ce dernier était bondé, les Miliciens et les Mangemorts ayant été appelés ensemble pour un débriefing complet sur le raid.

Il avait été un véritable calvaire de rejoindre la salle de réunion, puisque tout le QG semblait s'être donné rendez-vous là-bas. Une fois entré dans la salle, il avait dû se frayer un chemin jusqu'au premier rang du demi-cercle formé par les Miliciens et les Mangemorts, et, croyez le ou non, c'était bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Au final, Severus avait manqué de s'écrouler par terre une fois positionné à sa place habituelle.

Il pensait son supplice enfin terminé. Que nenni ! Marcus Yaxley, l'insupportable, arrogant, sarcastique Mangemort lui servant de coéquipier avait par la suite décidé qu'il était l'homme parfait pour supporter ses plaintes au sujet d'Harry, qu'il pensait injustement privilégié par leur Seigneur. Severus s'était ensuite rappelé que son protégé avait probablement participé au raid et qu'il ne savait rien de son état.

Cela n'avait fait qu'ajouter à son état de stress croissant. Sans mentionner le fait que le jeune homme était particulièrement secret, ces temps-ci. Lui et Severus n'avaient eu que peu d'occasions de se parler, et à chaque fois, il sentait qu'Harry lui cachait quelque chose, sans qu'il puisse mettre la main dessus. Penser à Harry lui avait fait songer à Antigone qu'il n'avait plus revue depuis un bon moment maintenant, et Antigone lui rappelait l'énorme charge qu'il avait pris sur ses épaules en acceptant de la protéger avec Harry.

Sans compter qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour ignorer son esprit échauffé qui fantasmait sur la véritable apparence d'Elizabeth Parker. Il trouvait Antigone Potter tellement plus belle, et n'arrivait pas à ne plus penser à elle. Cela le mettait tout simplement hors de lui, sachant tout ce que la femme lui avait caché. Jusqu'à la naissance de sa propre fille !

Et pourtant, il se sentait incapable d'étouffer les sentiments coupables qu'il ressentait encore pour elle. De quoi le faire devenir fou.

Penser à Antigone le ramenait à Lucius. Son meilleur ami et père de son protégé se tenait à côté de lui, fier, bien droit, impassible comme à son habitude. L'homme faisait naître en lui des sentiments contradictoires. D'une part, il était soulagé qu'il n'ait pas dénoncé Harry au Seigneur des Ténèbres et ainsi fait capoter tout le plan qu'ils avaient soigneusement imaginé depuis l'entrée d'Harry dans la milice. D'autre part, il lui vouait un étrange ressentiment. Depuis que le plus jeune membre des Mangemorts avait appris l'existence de son père, Severus se sentait terriblement inutile. Qui, après tout, aurait encore besoin de lui une fois Lucius, Antigone, Harry et Draco réunis ?

Personne, c'était certain. Peut-être même Lucius et Antigone se remettraient-ils ensemble. Imaginer cela lui faisait mal, beaucoup plus mal qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Harry l'oublierait facilement, une fois que Lucius et lui s'accepteront comme père et fils. Quant à Draco…

Le jeune homme était tellement distant ces derniers temps que Severus n'avait plus eu beaucoup l'occasion de lui parler. Il savait que le blond ignorait tout de son lien avec Harry, et l'avertissement que le jeune homme lui avait donné la veille sur son meilleur ami le rendait encore perplexe. Le brun lui avait fait clairement comprendre qu'il devait se méfier de lui. Lucius, ensuite, lui avait glissé que le jeune homme avait trahi leur cause, et qu'il devrait éviter de lui révéler des informations trop sensibles concernant les plans de Voldemort.

Dire que Severus avait été choqué serait un euphémisme. Lorsqu'il avait appris que son filleul avait posé une bombe sur son propre Manoir, il s'était à peine retenu d'aller le voir et de le secouer jusqu'à comprendre quelles étaient ses _putains_ de motivations, parce que actuellement, il était dans le flou. Et il n'aimait pas ça.

Draco était bien la dernière personne dont il aurait pensé devoir se méfier.

Autant dire que Severus avait eu une semaine épouvantable. Parfois, il souhaitait presque avoir choisi de rejoindre Dumbledore lorsque ce dernier le lui avait proposé après la mort de Lily. Presque.

Cependant, l'ex-Serpentard était assez rusé pour comprendre que l'Ordre du Phoenix était voué à l'échec. Et son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé. Le groupe avait été en grande partie décimé, tandis que l'autre avait mystérieusement disparu et n'avait plus jamais fait entendre parler d'elle. En bon Serpentard, Severus était heureux d'avoir su reconnaître le côté où se situaient ses intérêts.

Il n'empêche que parfois, le poids de ses responsabilités pesait lourd sur ses épaules. Severus avait vécu beaucoup plus d'épreuves que la plupart des gens, et il n'était pas certain de combien son corps en supporterait encore avant de lâcher.

Il espérait juste rester encore en vie une fois que Voldemort aurait découvert son implication avec Harry et Antigone. Severus laissa échapper un petit rire, mi-amusé, mi-dépité. Le jeune homme pensait si fort que la participation de Severus à leur plan de chantage resterait secrète…Mais Severus savait mieux. Il savait que le Lord finirait par tout découvrir, et qu'il risquait sa vie, dans l'histoire.

Mais au fond, malgré sa façade de sarcasme froid, jamais Severus n'avait remis une seule fois en question son aide à Harry. Il…_appréciait _beaucoup le jeune homme, au point où il le considérait comme son propre fils, et jamais il ne lui était venu à l'idée de le laisser tomber.

Merlin…il aimait _vraiment _le gamin. Autant pour l'être dénué de sentiments qu'il était censé incarner ! Depuis qu'il l'avait pris sous son aile lorsque le petit avait quinze ans, il avait emprisonné le cœur de glace de Severus. Il était tellement comme lui que l'homme n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de vouloir l'aider. Il n'avait cependant pas prévu de devenir si attaché au jeune garçon qu'il était encore à l'époque.

Et maintenant qu'Harry était un homme, Severus se faisait encore plus de soucis pour lui. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, surtout, était une source perpétuelle de problèmes. Le Mangemort n'était pas assez bête pour avoir manqué l'attirance d'Harry à son égard, et si Severus était sûr d'une chose, c'était que cette dernière compliquait irrémédiablement tous les plans qu'ils avaient fomentés ensemble.

Jamais les deux hommes n'étaient censés parvenir à ce niveau de proximité. Severus espérait juste que son protégé savait ce qu'il faisait. Parce qu'une fois engagé avec le Lord, personne, pas même lui, ne pourrait le sauver de ses propres sentiments.

Severus avait déjà perdu une fille. Il ne voulait pas perdre un fils.

« Mangemorts, Miliciens, bienvenue ! », scanda la voix puissante du Seigneur des Ténèbres depuis l'estrade sur laquelle il se trouvait.

Severus sursauta et leva rapidement les yeux, détaillant l'homme du regard. Le Lord était aussi intimidant qu'à son habitude, et rien dans ses gestes ou dans ses expressions ne laissait penser que l'attaque des Surhumains l'avait dérouté. Et pourtant, Severus se souvenait très bien de l'état de fureur totale dans lequel se trouvait l'homme lorsqu'il avait appris que les Surhumains avaient commencé à semer le désordre sur le Chemin de Traverse. Et sa colère n'avait fait qu'augmenter en constatant l'absence de leur tout nouveau membre.

Harry avait délibérément ignoré la convocation. Et le fait que ce dernier ne soit pas présent à ce débriefing laissait présager le pire.

Severus attendit, la boule au ventre, impatient de savoir ce qu'il était finalement advenu de son protégé.

« Cette réunion a pour but de vous informer de manière unanime que l'action terroriste intentée par les Surhumains à notre encontre a lamentablement échoué ! », poursuivit l'homme sous les acclamations de ses disciples. « Ces pauvres Sangs de Bourbes ont été obligés de prendre la fuite, et nous ont laissés seuls pour savourer notre écrasante victoire ! »

Alors qu'une nouvelle vague d'applaudissements traversait les rangs, Severus ne put retenir un haussement de sourcil à l'exagération pure et simple du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils étaient très loin d'avoir eu une victoire 'écrasante' comme l'affirmait l'homme. En fait, ils étaient venus si près de perdre que c'en était déroutant. Jamais auparavant les Surhumains n'avaient été aussi nombreux qu'ils l'étaient actuellement. Ils avaient de quoi se faire du souci, et devraient plutôt réfléchir à une façon de traiter avec ce nouveau développement.

Cependant, il semblait qu'ils allaient devoir faire les autruches et prétendre que leur armée était toujours aussi invincible qu'ils l'avaient toujours cru. Malgré tout, Severus savait mieux. Les Surhumains étaient les véritables gagnants de l'avant-veille, et rien ne lui ferait dire le contraire. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi près de les battre. Et la prochaine fois, ils seraient mieux préparés, sûrement plus nombreux également. Sans oublier l'appui presque certain que devaient leur fournir ce nouveau groupe d'opposants, les Résistants, comme ils se faisaient appeler.

Jamais le régime n'avait été aussi en danger qu'actuellement et ils applaudissaient actuellement à leur propre idiotie.

Severus ne put s'empêcher de savourer l'ironie de la situation.

« Oui, oui, mes amis, applaudissez-vous, vous l'avez bien mérité ! », les flatta le Lord d'un ton mielleux. « Je suis profondément navré de vous avoir appelés aussi tôt », poursuivit-il une fois la foule un peu calmée. « Mais je voulais assurer à chacun d'entre vous que la situation était tout à fait sous contrôle désormais et que le prochain raid ne pourrait être qu'une autre défaite lamentable pour l'autre camp. Cependant, pour rendre l'armée encore plus performante qu'elle ne l'est actuellement, j'ai décidé que vous devriez tous suivre des cours de remise à niveau. Les Mangemorts se chargeront de vous entrainer. Je tiens à ce que chacun de vous soit à son maximum pour mettre à terre une bonne fois pour toutes ces nuisances que représentent les nés-moldus. »

Les Miliciens derrière eux se mirent à chuchoter frénétiquement entre eux, certains semblant excités, d'autres relativement effrayés. La perspective d'un entrainement intensif et d'heures supplémentaires ne semblait pas ravir certains qui affichèrent une mine renfrognée, sans pour autant avoir le courage de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Quelqu'un a-t-il des objections à formuler contre ma décision ? », demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'un ton glacial en parcourant la foule du regard.

Aucun d'entre eux n'osa respirer par peur d'attirer l'attention de l'homme. Severus en aurait ri si cela n'était pas aussi désolant.

Visiblement, le Lord avait lui-même une faible opinion de ses disciples car il ne put retenir une expression de dégoût avant de reprendre son masque parfaitement lisse de politicien aguerri.

Lorsque personne ne se manifesta, le Seigneur des Ténèbres leur adressa un grand et effrayant sourire.

« Bien ! Puisque tout le monde semble d'accord… », lança l'homme d'un ton joyeux. « Les Miliciens devront se conformer aux demandes des Mangemorts, et accepter tous les entrainements que ces derniers jugeront nécessaires de leur apprendre. », enchaina-t-il, faisant mine de ne pas voir le visage consterné de certains de ses disciples. « Chacun de mes quarante-trois Mangemorts sera assigné à un groupe de Miliciens dont il sera responsable, et aura une salle attitrée. Les horaires d'entrainement seront ajoutés en plus de vos heures de travail habituelles, et ne seront pas rémunérées. »

A cela, certains Miliciens ne purent retenir une exclamation outrée qui refroidit immédiatement le Lord. Ce dernier se figea, son visage se faisant de glace alors qu'il tournait son regard en direction des fauteurs de trouble. Ces derniers se recroquevillèrent dans la terreur, semblant souhaiter ardemment pouvoir remonter le temps pour effacer la dernière minute.

« Messieurs dames… », chuchota l'homme d'une voix doucereuse. « Est-ce que vous contestez mon autorité ? »

Aucun des Miliciens mis en cause n'osa répondre.

« Je répète. Osez-vous me manquer de respect devant la totalité de mes fidèles ? », poursuivit-il sans se départir de son air glacial.

De nouveau, le silence lui répondit. Aucun des idiots l'ayant défié ne semblait vouloir se mouiller le premier. Severus se serait moqué d'eux s'il n'avait pas voulu éviter d'énerver encore plus le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Toi là ! », hurla l'homme en pointant son doigt sur un Milicien de sang-pur dans le deuxième niveau. « Quel est ton nom ? »

« Warren Wilkes, mon Seigneur… », balbutia-t-il, définitivement plus blanc qu'il ne l'était quelques secondes auparavant.

« Eh bien, Monsieur Wilkes, répondez-moi. Pensez-vous être en droit de vous opposer à la sagesse de mes décisions ? »

« N-non m-mon Seigneur », trembla l'homme en baissant le regard.

« Regardez-moi ! », cria le Lord, exaspéré. « Trouvez-vous ces entrainements injustifiés ? Pensez-vous être capable de vous défendre contre l'un de mes Mangemorts ? En duel ? »

Severus retint difficilement son sourire. Il voyait désormais où le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait en venir… Et il adorait cela. Oh, il priait pour avoir Wilkes dans son équipe. Ce serait une telle occasion de faire ravaler au pauvre bougre un peu de sa fierté mal placée.

Wilkes de son côté, commençait également à comprendre la punition qu'il allait recevoir et écarquilla les yeux en secouant fébrilement la tête.

« N-non, m-mon S-Seigneur, pas du tout ! », lui assura-t-il avec une ferveur désespérée.

« Oh ? », s'étonna faussement le Lord en arquant un sourcil. « Moi qui pensais que votre refus d'accepter un entrainement non lucratif pour votre propre sécurité était dû au fait que vous maitrisiez parfaitement le combat sous toutes ses formes ! Eh bien, il semble que je me sois trompé dans ce cas. Vous et vos six camarades récalcitrants allez donc devoir prendre des cours des meilleurs… »

Severus sentit son sourire s'élargir encore plus.

« Eh bien, une petite modification de vos équipes respectives s'impose, vous ne croyez pas ? Bellatrix, Severus, Walden, Lucius, Hélène et Igor se feront un plaisir de vous accueillir parmi eux et de concentrer leurs efforts à vous rendre plus compétents en matière de combat. », les informa le Seigneur avec une fausse bienveillance.

Les sourires sadiques desdits Mangemorts qui s'étaient retournés en entendant leurs noms manquèrent de provoquer l'évanouissement de certains des Miliciens mis en cause. Ils étaient assurément parmi les plus durs des Mangemorts, et ils allaient tous se faire un plaisir de martyriser chacun de ces idiots jusqu'à leur inculquer une certaine notion de respect et d'obéissance. Les pauvres bougres l'avaient bien compris et tremblaient littéralement de peur.

« Je suis persuadé que vous sortirez de ces séances d'entrainement…transformés ! », leur assura l'homme avec un grand sourire. « Maintenant que ces questions futiles sont réglées, je vous fais remarquer que vous avez déjà été répartis entre mes différents Mangemorts. La composition des équipes sera affichée à l'extérieur de la salle. Si j'apprends que l'un d'entre vous a manqué un seul de ses entrainements, je ferais en sorte de le lui faire regretter au point où il sera incapable de se rappeler même de son propre nom, est-ce clair ? », demanda-t-il sur un ton extrêmement dangereux.

D'un même mouvement, l'ensemble de l'énorme foule acquiesça.

« Je voudrais aussi porter à votre attention le fait que neuf de mes Mangemorts sont actuellement en convalescence, ainsi Messieurs Avery, Bulstrode, Croupton, Fawley, Flint, Parker et Parkinson ainsi que Mesdames Travers et Shafiq seront temporairement indisponibles. En leur absence, vous serez répartis entre les différentes autres équipes. », poursuivit-il d'un ton neutre.

Severus inspira profondément. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir soulagé ou encore plus inquiet. Au moins était-il certain qu'Harry était encore vivant, cependant le fait qu'il soit blessé le rendait nerveux. Avait-il même été sur le champ de bataille ? Ou ses blessures venaient-elles de la torture infligée par le Lord pour l'avoir ignoré aussi insolemment l'avant-veille ? Encore plus important : était-il en danger de mort ? Ou allait-il se remettre ?

Mille questions se bousculèrent dans la tête de Severus, tant et si bien qu'il ne parvint pas à se concentrer sur le reste du discours de son Seigneur. Il devait absolument trouver un moyen de rendre visite à Harry. Logiquement, s'il était blessé, le jeune homme devrait se trouver à l'infirmerie, or, pour y avoir passé un bonne partie de sa journée précédente, Severus était tout à fait certain que ce n'était pas le cas.

Alors, où pouvait-il bien être ?

Un frisson parcourut Severus lorsqu'une pensée peu encourageante lui vint à l'esprit. Harry pourrait très bien se trouver aux cachots, et si c'était le cas, il n'avait que très peu de chances d'y accéder pour vérifier son état de santé. Son protégé pourrait très bien être actuellement en train de se vider de son sang, et il n'avait aucun moyen de l'aider.

Severus sentit son sang se glacer. Il avait fait la promesse à Antigone, ainsi qu'à lui-même, de ne jamais rien laisser arriver à Harry. Il avait juré de le protéger par tous les moyens. Il venait d'échouer lamentablement.

Severus n'était pas bête, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas empêcher le jeune homme de se rendre sur le champ de bataille. Harry était devenu Mangemort après tout, Elite même, ce qui était un exploit à son âge. Comment pourrait-il contraindre le garçon à ne pas se battre alors même qu'il s'agissait de son travail ? Assurément, le Lord n'apprécierait pas.

Cependant…cependant il s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas s'être inquiété plus tôt. Il avait été tellement pris par ses propres problèmes personnels qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'Harry avait disparu. Tout compte fait, peut-être était-ce mieux que Lucius soit le véritable père d'Harry. Et que Stella ne l'ait jamais connu.

Il aurait fait un père pitoyable.

Lucius, au moins, avait vérifié l'état de santé de Draco immédiatement après être rentré. Severus ignorait s'il avait tenté de chercher Harry également, maintenant qu'il savait que le gamin était son fils, mais Lucius avait au moins une excuse, lui. Le blond n'avait jamais véritablement connu Harry, et n'était son père qu'à un sens tout à fait biologique. Il ne l'avait pas vu grandir comme Severus, n'avait pas été là lorsqu'il en avait eu besoin, n'avait jamais eu à veiller sur lui.

Pour ce qui concernait Lucius, Harry était tout à fait capable de se gérer tout seul. Lucius devait probablement voir Harry plus comme un guerrier aguerri que comme son très jeune fils encore naïf et impulsif et terriblement attiré par les problèmes de toutes sortes.

Non, Lucius n'avait rien à se reprocher. C'était à Severus de garder un œil sur Harry. Quelque part, cela lui faisait chaud au cœur. Peut-être aurait-il toujours une place dans le cœur d'Harry, après tout. Si tant est que le gamin survive à ses blessures.

Il aurait dû trouver un moyen de s'échapper de ses potions pour le rechercher, il aurait dû faire quelque chose au lieu d'aller simplement se coucher en assumant que tout allait bien !

Severus secoua la tête en tentant de se reprendre. Se morfondre ne le conduirait à rien du tout si ce n'est à plus d'auto-flagellation. Il devait apprendre où était gardé le jeune homme. Il devait y avoir une façon de venir en possession de cette information.

Distraitement, le Mangemort remarqua ses compatriotes commencer à vider la salle et se rendit compte que le Lord venait d'achever son bref débriefing. Tel un automate, Severus les imita et sortit de la pièce, l'esprit ailleurs. A cette heure-ci, il était censé se rendre au Ministère –il était Ministre, après tout-, cependant la situation de Harry lui semblait bien plus urgente en ce moment.

Décidant de partir à la recherche de son protégé, Severus s'apprêtait à s'éloigner de la salle lorsque sa Marque le brûla de nouveau. Sifflant douloureusement, le Mangemort se figea, perplexe. Il venait à peine de voir le Lord. Que pouvait donc bien lui vouloir l'homme pour désirer lui parler en privé ?

Décidant de ne pas faire attendre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Severus fit demi-tour et profita de l'agglutinement autour des feuilles de répartition des différentes équipes pour se glisser discrètement dans la salle. S'y trouvait déjà Lucius, droit comme un piquet en face du Lord qui était finalement descendu de son estrade. Alors que Severus rejoignait son coéquipier, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir une nouvelle fois et sut instinctivement qu'il s'agissait de Marcus.

Il semblerait qu'Alpha soit prête pour une nouvelle mission.

Severus se retint de gémir. Voilà qui n'allait pas lui rendre un peu de temps libre…

Les trois hommes se positionnèrent face au Lord, attendant que l'homme décline la raison de leur présence ici.

« Severus, Lucius, donnez moi vos bras. », leur ordonna-t-il d'un ton neutre, mais ferme.

Les deux amis obtempérèrent sans discuter.

« Marcus, je t'en prie, tiens-toi à Severus. », conseilla le Lord à son Mangemort qui grimaça avant d'enserrer de sa main le poignet de son équipier.

Severus n'eut pas le loisir de réfléchir plus longtemps à la raison de toute cette mascarade avant de se sentir soudainement secoué et écrasé dans tous les sens. Un instant plus tard, il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux pour découvrir qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans la salle de réunion du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais dans une suite visiblement occupée au vu des affaires plus ou moins éparpillées dans tous les coins.

Severus sortit de sa léthargie lorsqu'Harry fit son apparition dans la chambre, sortant visiblement d'une pièce adjacente, probablement la salle de bain. Le jeune homme, remarqua immédiatement le Mangemort, boitait assez visiblement et se déplaçait avec précaution, probablement pour ne pas s'écrouler par terre à cause d'un faux mouvement. Frénétique, Severus le détailla de la tête aux pieds, tentant de trouver quelque chose qui n'allait pas dans son état de santé. Cependant, sous les lourdes robes noires que portait son protégé, il peinait à discerner quoi que ce soit.

« Harry », le salua le Lord le premier. Son ton était étonnamment neutre et calme au vu des récentes actions de son apprenti.

« T-Mon Seigneur », répondit Harry par un hochement de tête, après avoir marqué une légère hésitation qui rendit Severus perplexe. « Je constate que vous avez ramené Alpha. »

« Bonne observation, mon cher apprenti. », répliqua l'homme d'un ton sarcastique, auquel Harry répondit en levant les yeux au ciel. « Severus, Lucius, Marcus, comme vous le voyez, Harry doit rester quelques temps au repos et ne pouvait pas se permettre d'affronter la cohue dans la salle de réunion, aussi ai-je pris la liberté de vous amener ici plutôt que l'inverse. », leur expliqua-t-il. « Je vous en prie asseyez-vous. », ajouta-t-il en désignant cinq fauteuils dépareillés qui les attendaient dans le petit salon.

Severus, comme ultime vérification, jeta un petit coup d'œil à son protégé pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas en danger de mort. Ce dernier le remarqua et lui fit un petit sourire en lui adressant un signe de tête. Severus se détendit légèrement. Visiblement, le jeune homme n'avait pas été torturé, ou alors il le cachait magnifiquement bien.

C'était déjà ça de gagné. Harry lui envoya un discret signe moqueur, comprenant sans doute que Severus s'était inutilement inquiété une fois de plus. Cependant, il ne répondit pas à sa provocation et se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Harry était tellement insouciant sur sa propre santé que même sur son lit de mort, le jeune garçon affirmerait qu'il se portait à merveille.

« La mission que je vais vous confier est extrêmement importante, Alpha. », commença le Lord sitôt qu'ils furent tous assis. « Beaucoup de choses dépendent de votre réussite. Vous êtes tous des hommes très brillants, et je compte donc sur votre succès pour me prouver une fois de plus que vous méritez votre position. »

« Si je peux me permettre, mon Seigneur. », intervint Marcus sous les yeux agacés de son maître. « N'est-il pas risqué de nous donner cette mission alors même que l'un des membres de notre équipe est incapable ? »

Le Lord allait répondre à Yaxley, mais Harry ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Les yeux du jeune homme brillaient sous la colère, et il était clair qu'il avait été touché dans son orgueil.

« De quel droit oses-tu ainsi juger de mes compétences quant à cette mission alors même que tu n'en connais pas le contenu ? », grogna Harry entre ses dents. « Si par un malencontreux hasard, cette dernière demandait plus de compétences mentales que physiques, je crains que ce soit plutôt à toi de t'inquiéter ! »

L'insulte était vive, et bien mesquine, tout comme Severus les aimait. Avec amusement, il vit Marcus se renfrogner et s'apprêter à répliquer, cependant le Lord les interrompit, clairement énervé d'être ainsi coupé par ses propres disciples. Leur immaturité semblait l'exaspérer au plus haut point.

« Arrêtez donc de vous comporter comme le premier Milicien venu ! », cingla-t-il avec froideur, fixant tour à tour les deux incriminés, ayant pour but visible de les intimider.

Marcus mordit à l'hameçon et baissa la tête. Harry, cependant, resta fièrement dressé, la tête bien haute et les yeux brillant de défi.

Il s'agissait bien là du Harry Parker que Severus connaissait, aucun doute là-dessus !, se dit-il avec un amusement à peine voilé.

Un jeu de regard sembla par la suite s'engager entre Harry et Voldemort, jeu que parut remporter le jeune homme. En effet, le Lord se détourna le premier avec un air profondément agacé, mais également légèrement amusé, si Severus interprétait suffisamment bien le sourire qui menaçait d'étirer ses lèvres à tout instant.

C'était avéré. Les deux hommes partageaient vraiment une relation étrange et privilégiée.

Severus avait un mauvais pressentiment à ce sujet. Il se demanda brièvement si Harry savait vraiment ce dans quoi il s'embarquait s'il continuait à défier le Lord de cette manière. Il était évident que c'était le caractère fougueux du très jeune Mangemort qui plaisait tant au Seigneur des Ténèbres, et malheureusement, Harry marchait en plein dans son jeu en se rebellant à chaque fois.

Quelque part, Severus se demandait si Harry ne recherchait pas lui-même l'attention du Lord en agissant de cette manière. Manifestement, si la lueur de triomphe qui brillait dans ses yeux était une indication, le jeune homme semblait se complaire dans cette sorte de relation chat-souris tordue.

Severus grimaça. Il aurait _vraiment_ du mal à protéger le garçon de lui-même.

« Poursuivons. », ordonna le Lord en reprenant un ton froid, son visage redevenant impassible. « Depuis quelques mois déjà, l'équipe Ombres m'a fait part d'un nombre anormal de communications vers l'extérieur du pays depuis différents secteurs du Ministère. De plus, il semblerait qu'une petite partie de notre budget soit régulièrement puisée vers une source inconnue. Je soupçonne bien évidemment l'action des Résistants. Dans un premier temps, trouvez moi ces traitres. Ombres a beaucoup de missions en cours et ne peut pas gérer cela en plus. », les informa-t-il. « Dans un second temps, j'aimerais que vous cherchiez où ces messages ont été envoyés et ce qu'ils contenaient. Ils sont peut-être la clé de tout et il me faut absolument ces informations, est-ce compris ? », leur demanda-t-il d'un ton autoritaire qui n'admettait aucune réflexion.

Tous acquiescèrent d'un même mouvement, même Harry, étonnamment. Manifestement, le jeune garçon savait où se trouvait la ligne entre le défi et l'irrespect. Severus s'en trouva un peu soulagé. Au moins aurait-il moins de chances d'être puni si ses propos et ses actions restaient dans la limite du raisonnable.

« Bien. », déclara-t-il fermement. « En parallèle, vous serez chargés de recueillir le maximum d'informations sur les membres de la Résistance et sur la nouvelle organisation des Surhumains. Ombres y travaillera également, mais je vous interdis toute communication avec eux. Je veux un rapport détaillé tous les jours sur vos avancées, que je sois certain que vous preniez votre nouvelle tâche avec tout le sérieux qui s'impose. », ajouta-t-il d'un ton menaçant que Severus lui connaissait bien. « Sachez qu'il est fort probable que les deux organisations travaillent désormais conjointement à la destruction de notre société. Vérifiez leurs liens, leurs relations, je veux tout savoir sur eux. Tout. Et je veux des résultats aussi vite que possible. »

« Avons-nous carte blanche sur les moyens à employer ? », demanda Marcus, en se tapotant la lèvre de l'index.

« Vous avez carte blanche tant que vous ne faites pas de vagues. », répliqua le Lord avec un froncement de sourcils. « J'espère qu'il est inutile de vous rappeler que vos différentes tâches doivent rester absolument secrètes. Si l'ennemi venait à se rendre compte de nos recherches, principalement concernant le détournement d'argent et les communications illégales, il risquerait de tout stopper, ce qui ne serait pas à notre avantage. »

« De combien de temps disposons-nous, mon Seigneur ? », demanda Severus à son tour de sa voix soyeuse, arquant un sourcil parfaitement bien dessiné.

« D'autant de temps qu'il le faudra. », leur assura le Lord. « Du moins possible, j'espère. »

« Vous pouvez compter sur nous, mon Seigneur. », intervint Harry avec un grand sourire.

« J'espère que tu dis vrai, Harry. », rétorqua le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix que Severus serait à deux doigts de qualifier d'espiègle.

Cependant, on parlait de Lord Voldemort, du cruel, méchant, vicieux, charismatique leader qui dirigeait la Grande-Bretagne magique d'une main de fer. Quiconque pouvant l'imaginer espiègle avait de sérieux doutes à avoir sur sa santé mentale.

« Comme vous le voyez, il s'agit d'une longue et délicate mission, mais je pensais que vous étiez les mieux placés pour découvrir des informations. Trois d'entre vous sont des Ministres, à l'inverse des membres d'Ombres, et vous pouvez donc me rapporter des indices qu'Harry se fera un plaisir d'analyser durant sa convalescence. », leur expliqua le Lord avec assurance. « Le temps du rétablissement de mon cher apprenti, vous vous réunirez ici pour partager vos découvertes. Ce système est temporaire, cependant, lorsqu'il sera guéri, vous reprendrez votre mode de fonctionnement normal. Soyez discrets, comme d'habitude. », leur conseilla-t-il avec un rictus méprisant. « On ne sait jamais où se cache l'ennemi. »

Severus tenta de garder un visage impassible alors même qu'une grimace menaçait de déformer son visage. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres savait qu'Harry et lui prévoyaient de le faire chanter, il serait moins prompt à accorder sa confiance à l'équipe Alpha.

Sans compter que Draco était selon toute vraisemblance un traître œuvrant pour les Résistants, et qu'à la fois Lucius, Severus et Harry gardaient ce secret de lui.

Severus soupira intérieurement. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour son filleul ou son protégé…

Peu importe que Draco se soit perdu en chemin. Severus ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber. Il aimait tendrement Draco, et avait un lien très fort avec lui. Il l'avait connu depuis sa naissance, et était depuis toujours la deuxième figure paternelle dans sa vie. Le fait que Draco soit un traître, ou qu'il ait mis en danger sa vie et celle de beaucoup d'autres gens n'entrait pas en ligne de compte.

Chez les Malfoy, la famille outrepassait tout. Et Severus, pour avoir passé une grande partie de sa vie aux côtés de cette illustre famille, n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'assimiler certaines de leurs valeurs. Sa loyauté envers ceux qu'il aimait en faisait partie.

C'était donc d'autant plus étonnant que Draco ait trahi ainsi tout ce en quoi il croyait.

« J'ai apporté tous les dossiers dont vous pourriez avoir besoin avec moi. », poursuivit le Lord en désignant du doigt une pile effroyable de lourds et épais rapports entassés sur la table basse. « Je m'attends à ce que vous en étudiez chaque ligne. Cependant, comme vous vous en doutez, je ne vais pas vous mâcher tout le travail. Ces informations ont déjà été analysées. Si je fais appel à vous, c'est avant tout pour que vous creusiez plus loin. Je m'attends à ce que vous me rameniez quelque chose de nouveau. », leur dit l'homme d'un ton sérieux en les regardant tour à tour.

Chacun des membres d'Alpha acquiesça solennellement. Severus, intérieurement, se serait bien lamenté sur son sort si cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il devrait supporter une torture particulièrement lente et douloureuse pour son insoumission. La pile de dossiers qui les attendaient était absolument colossale, et il lui faudrait plusieurs jours pour seulement les lire en diagonale.

Sans compter qu'il devait également continuer d'assurer son travail au Ministère. Personne ne devait savoir qu'il avait une mission secrète, aussi devait-il continuer à agir comme à son habitude, de même que ses collègues Ministres.

Il sentait déjà la migraine pointer le bout de son nez.

Cela allait être une autre semaine exécrable, c'était certain.

« Comme vous vous en doutez, je suis un homme très occupé. Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre plus de temps ici. », lança le Lord avec un petit signe méprisant de la main. « Je vous souhaite bonne chance pour votre mission, messieurs. N'oubliez pas que je souhaite un rapport d'activité tous les jours. Vous me l'enverrez par l'intermédiaire d'Harry lorsqu'il sera guéri, puisqu'il est tenu de me voir tous les jours pour nos entrainements quotidiens. », déclara-t-il d'une voix neutre.

« Monseigneur », intervint Marcus alors que le Lord allait manifestement passer à autre chose. « Où devons-nous apporter nos rapports le temps que Parker se trouve encore ici ? »

« Eh bien ici même, bien entendu. », répondit lentement l'homme comme s'il doutait de l'intelligence de son disciple. « Je m'attends à ce que vous vous réunissiez tous les jours le plus discrètement possible ici afin de rester en contact avec Harry. Une fois sa convalescence achevée, vous serez libre d'organiser ou non des réunions secrètes, tant que j'ai mes rapports à la fin de chaque journée. En attendant, vous les laisserez ici, je passerais tous les jours au moins une fois les récupérer. »

« Bien, mon Maître. Nous ferons comme vous dites. », lui assura Marcus d'une voix respectueuse en baissant légèrement la tête.

« Je n'en attends pas moins de vous. », répliqua le Lord avec une ironie qu'il semblait le seul à pouvoir comprendre. « En attendant, c'est ici que nous nous quittons, Alpha. Severus, Lucius, Marcus, Harry, ne me faites pas regretter ma décision de vous confier une mission d'une telle importance. », les menaça le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix tout à fait sérieuse.

Il s'agissait là d'un véritable avertissement que Severus ne comptait pas prendre à la légère. Tout compte fait, lire ces dizaines de rapports serait bien plus agréable que faire face à l'horrible torture qu'inventerait spécialement le Lord pour le punir s'il venait à échouer dans sa mission.

« Vous ne serez pas déçu, mon Seigneur. », déclara Severus, en faisant un petit signe de tête au Lord.

Chacun de ses compagnons acquiesça vivement pour appuyer ses dires. Le Lord les regarda faire, légèrement amusé, mais leur rendit finalement leur signe de tête avant de se tourner vers Harry, son masque de froideur désormais abandonné pour une façade taquine et mesquine.

« Harry, pourrions-nous avoir un petit mot en privé ? », demanda l'homme d'un ton qui indiquait clairement que le jeune Mangemort n'avait aucun choix en la matière.

Pourtant, Harry, dans toute son insolence, fit mine de réfléchir avant d'hocher la tête, un sourire brillant aux lèvres.

« Bien entendu, mon Seigneur. », répondit ce dernier d'une voix amusée. « Suivez-moi. »

Puis les deux hommes les laissèrent seuls dans le salon alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la salle de bain. Ils fermèrent la porte derrière eux, décourageant toute tentative de la part de l'un des autres Mangemorts d'espionner ce qu'ils disaient.

Laissés seuls dans les fauteuils, Severus, Marcus et Lucius s'observèrent un moment en silence.

Finalement, Severus, avec tout son courage de Gryffondor –même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais-, s'avança pour prendre un quart de la pile de dossiers sans se départir une seule seconde de son air renfrogné. Ses camarades le regardèrent faire avec une expression vide.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

« Peut-être serait-il judicieux de partager la pile de dossiers en quatre et de les faire tourner entre nous jusqu'à ce que nous ayons tous tout lu. », lâcha le Mangemort de sa voix trainante. « Il serait en effet insensé de penser pouvoir tout lire en à peine une soirée. Ainsi, nous emploierons bien mieux notre temps. », expliqua-t-il doucement, comme s'il parlait à des enfants attardés.

Lucius et Marcus le fixèrent un moment, semblant à peine croire que leur collègue avait réellement eu une idée productive, avant d'acquiescer et de s'emparer eux-mêmes d'une pile de dossiers chacun. Les trois hommes commencèrent à les feuilleter en silence, chacun dans leur coin. Pas un n'osait parler par peur que le Lord ouvre subitement la porte et les entende.

En temps normal, Severus serait parti depuis un bon moment. Il préférait en effet étudier des dossiers seul qu'en groupe, et savait très bien qu'il partageait cette préférence avec Marcus et Lucius. Les trois hommes ne cherchaient pas à se réunir plus que nécessaire, craignant intérieurement que quelqu'un ne découvre un jour l'existence d'Alpha. Aussi n'étaient-ils pas habitués à rester aussi longtemps ensemble, du moins, pas pour les missions top secrètes dont Alpha était chargée.

Finalement, au bout de cinq longues minutes, Harry sortit de la salle de bain, seul. Il parut étonné de les voir encore tous là, mais devina finalement la raison pour laquelle ils n'avaient pas osé partir et esquissa un sourire moqueur.

Severus avait bien envie de le lui faire ravaler. L'arrogance de son protégé l'exaspérait autant qu'elle l'amusait.

« Eh bien, messieurs, je ne m'attendais pas à profiter de votre présence aussi longtemps. Y a-t-il une raison particulière pour faire tarder l'heure de votre départ ? », demanda le jeune homme en arquant un sourcil. « Moi qui pensais les Ministres relativement bien occupés… »

Severus vit Marcus se crisper et ses traits se tendre sous l'agacement. Levant intérieurement les yeux au ciel, le Mangemort attendit l'explosion de son ami. Vraiment, s'il ne connaissait pas Yaxley, Severus n'aurait pas hésité à l'appeler idiot pour répondre toujours aussi rapidement aux taquineries d'Harry, qui n'avaient que pour but évident de le faire tourner en bourrique.

Harry devrait vraiment se trouver d'autres passe-temps, pensa Severus avec amusement.

« Où est le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Parker ? », grommela le blond, les dents serrés et les yeux tueurs.

« Parti, bien sûr. », répliqua le jeune Mangemort en haussant les épaules. « Il avait d'autres choses à faire. Le Lord est un homme très occupé. »

« Et pourquoi, je te prie, a-t-il pris la peine de dépenser une partie de son temps précieux en ta compagnie ? », cingla Yaxley en haussant un sourcil, l'insulte à peine dissimulée dans sa phrase.

« Cela, Yaxley, ne te concerne en rien. », rétorqua le jeune garçon d'un ton glacial. « Comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres occupe son temps n'est pas de ta préoccupation. Il ne serait pas ravi de savoir comment tu cherches à t'immiscer dans ses affaires privées. »

Marcus ne se laissa pas dégonfler et esquissa un sourire narquois.

« Comme j'imagine qu'il n'a pas dû apprécier ta désobéissance lors du raid, Parker. », ricana l'homme. « Ta stupidité nous a tous stupéfiés. Ignorer un appel du Lord en personne…Il faut être fou ou idiot pour faire une chose pareille. En fait, je pense que tu es les deux. »

Harry s'apprêtait visiblement à répondre quelque chose de très désagréable au vu de son expression, cependant, la querelle des deux hommes fut interrompue par Lucius qui semblait comme lui à la fois amusé et exaspéré.

« Je pense que nous devrions nous retirer, messieurs, et laisser Harry se reposer. Comme il nous l'a si bien fait remarquer, le devoir nous attend. », les raisonna-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Marcus se tut, et acquiesça sèchement, tournant les talons en se dirigeant vers la porte d'un pas rapide. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tourner la poignée, la voix d'Harry le retint, sonnant désagréablement moqueuse.

« Yaxley ? Il y a une chose qui s'appelle le Transplanage et qui t'amènera bien plus rapidement au Ministère », le taquina-t-il.

« Crois-tu que je sois stupide ? », grogna le blond en croisant les bras. « Il est impossible de transplaner au QG, mis à part dans les zones de Transplanage! »

« En effet, mais le Lord a fait une exception pour cette chambre. Vous serez capable d'apparaître et de disparaître ici quand vous le souhaitez. », leur expliqua le jeune homme, souriant face à leurs expressions abasourdies. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pensait que cela diminuerait les risques de se faire repérer. »

« Intelligent… », marmonna Severus, secrètement excité à la perspective d'avoir un tel privilège.

« N'est-ce-pas ? », répliqua Harry de son ton moqueur habituel.

Le jeune homme gardait un léger sourire aux lèvres, fixant Severus de son regard d'argent pur. Cependant, alors que le Mangemort commençait à penser que son protégé se moquait de lui, ce dernier effleura par Legilimancie ses boucliers mentaux, ne parvenant bien sûr pas à les briser. Cela ne paraissait pas être l'intention du jeune homme. Harry savait parfaitement qu'en termes de Legilimancie, il était relativement inapte, contrairement à Severus. Il ne ferait jamais l'erreur de s'attaquer à lui de cette manière.

Curieux, Severus ouvrit une brèche dans son esprit, laissant à son protégé le loisir de lui transmettre un message s'il le désirait. Un moment passa, puis la voix d'Harry résonna dans sa tête, dure, ferme, grave, à l'opposé total de la façade joyeuse qu'il arborait actuellement.

_« Arrange-toi pour rester. J'ai à te parler. »_

Severus, perplexe hocha légèrement la tête, sans trop comprendre pourquoi le ton du jeune homme était aussi urgent. Méfiant, le Ministre détailla Harry du regard alors que ce dernier reprenait sa joute verbale avec Marcus sous le regard amusé de Lucius. Le fait que le jeune Mangemort soit capable de cacher aussi bien ses véritables émotions le stupéfiait.

Bien sûr, certains pourraient arguer qu'il avait appris du meilleur, mais il n'y avait pas que cela. Harry était vraiment doué à jouer le double jeu. Mais vraiment, qu'y avait-il d'étonnant à cela ? Le gamin le faisait depuis qu'il était petit. Il avait grandi en portant un masque qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment quitté.

Severus devait bien avouer qu'il était admiratif. Lui-même n'était pas mauvais au mensonge et à la dissimulation, mais ce que faisait Harry était au-delà encore. Le jeune homme était fait aussi bien pour la politique que pour la bataille, aucun doute là-dessus.

S'il avait pu montrer à tous qu'il était de sang-pur, Severus ne doutait pas qu'il aurait très vite gravi les échelons au Ministère.

Alors que ses pensées divaguaient sur son protégé, Severus se rendit soudain compte que si le masque enjoué et taquin de Harry était factice, son apparente bonne santé l'était peut-être également. Soudainement plus alerte, le Mangemort s'attarda sur le visage du jeune garçon, cherchant la moindre trace de douleur cachée. Il n'en trouva pas, cependant il put y lire facilement une intense fatigue. Puisqu'il passait une grande partie de son temps dans sa chambre depuis la veille, Severus supposa que cette fatigue était liée à des troubles du sommeil plutôt qu'à un manque de sommeil en lui-même.

Le visage du jeune garçon étant exempt de tout autre signe alarmant, le Mangemort supposa qu'il avait utilisé ses talents en charmes pour masquer sa lassitude.

Severus retint un soupir. Ce garçon n'admettrait jamais de lui-même qu'il allait mal. Heureusement qu'il était assez observateur, ou il aurait fini par manquer la moitié des mauvaises passades de son protégé.

Du coin de l'œil, Severus vit Marcus et Lucius transplaner, probablement dans leurs bureaux respectifs au Ministère. Lui-même laissa son regard intensément fixé sur Harry, qui quant à lui évita le sien pendant un long moment avant de soupirer bruyamment et de l'inviter à s'asseoir de nouveau dans l'un des fauteuils.

Puis, probablement pour calmer ses nerfs, le jeune garçon demanda à un elfe de maison d'apporter des rafraichissements avant de s'étaler de tout son long sur son siège, apparemment à bout de forces.

« Quelles sont tes blessures ? », demanda immédiatement Severus, en bon Maître des Potions concerné.

Harry haussa les épaules, l'air peu concerné par la question.

« Oh, rien de grave. », lui assura-t-il. « Deux balles à l'épaules, une à l'estomac, et un coup de poignard dans la cuisse. Rien de mortel. »

Severus, abasourdi, fixa le jeune homme quelques secondes, s'attendant à ce qu'il le rassure et lui dise qu'il s'agissait d'une simple plaisanterie. Quand rien ne se passa, l'homme secoua la tête en grommelant des obscénités pour lui-même.

« Rien de grave.. », marmonna-t-il un moment, quelque peu las. « Harry, tu aurais très bien pu y passer ! Si l'une des balles était passée à quelques centimètres, elle aurait pu toucher une artère ou un organe vital ! », lui cria-t-il finalement, tentant d'inculquer un certain sens de l'auto-préservation dans la tête de son protégé rebelle.

« Oh, tu sais… », se moqua Harry en faisant un petit geste négligeant. « Je ne me pose pas toutes ces questions. Le principal, c'est que je sois en vie, tu ne crois pas ? »

Severus garda difficilement un visage impassible, laissant son regard onyx fusiller celui de son protégé jusqu'à ce que dernier daigne se corriger, l'air exagérément agacé.

« Très bien, très bien, je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois ! », lui assura-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. « Contrairement à ce que tu penses, Severus, mon but dans la vie n'est pas de mourir ! »

« Parfois, quelques doutes semblent légitimes au vu de tes actions irréfléchies ! », répliqua le Mangemort en croisant les bras.

Il avait l'impression d'être un père grondant son fils de cinq ans après l'avoir surpris la main dans le bocal à bonbons. Merlin que cette comparaison était troublante !

Severus secoua la tête, souhaitant chasser au plus vite cette image mentale de son esprit.

« Tu parles de mon retard au raid ? », demanda Harry d'un ton innocent. _Trop _innocent.

« Je parle du fait que tu aies ignoré purement et simplement une réunion de Mangemorts à peine quelques heures après ta nomination ! », renchérit-il. « Es-tu devenu fou ? Qu'essaies-tu de prouver au Seigneur des Ténèbres exactement ? »

« Au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? », répéta Harry, l'air sincèrement confus.

« Oh, s'il te plait, ne me prends pas pour un idiot ! Je ne suis pas un Milicien simple d'esprit ! », fulmina Severus, emporté dans son élan de rage. « L'attirance que vous avez l'un pour l'autre est tellement flagrante que je ne m'étonne même plus de l'impudeur des rumeurs qui circulent au QG ! »

« Des rumeurs ? », répéta de nouveau le jeune homme en haussant un sourcil perplexe. « Ne me dis pas qu'ils n'ont rien d'autre à faire que de raconter des bêtises sur le Lord et moi ? »

« Ne cherche pas à me faire croire qu'il ne se passe rien entre vous. », l'avertit Severus d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique. « Ne me réduis pas à plus bête que je ne suis. Ce que je veux vraiment savoir, Harry, c'est ce que tu as accepté de faire pour obtenir si vite le pardon du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Harry resta quelques secondes figé, prenant le temps d'assimiler tout le sens de sa dernière réplique avant de rougir subitement, la colère brillant dans son regard.

« S'il te plaît, Severus ! Tu me connais mieux que ça, jamais je n'aurais accepté de livrer un quelconque service d'ordre sexuel en échange de quelque chose ! Je vaux mieux que ça ! », cingla-t-il d'un ton on ne peut plus méprisant.

Severus allait rétorquer à son tour, cependant son protégé ne lui en laissa pas le temps et le coupa avant qu'il puisse ouvrir la bouche.

« Ecoute, laisse tomber, d'accord ? », murmura-t-il, sa fatigue reprenant le dessus alors qu'il se frottait les yeux. « Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Sache juste que ma punition n'a pas été d'une quelconque façon physique ou dans le but de me faire du mal. Peut-on laisser tomber le sujet ? », lui demanda-t-il, le ton légèrement suppliant.

Severus soupira profondément, toute sa colère retombant d'un coup, laissant place à une profonde inquiétude.

« J'espère juste que tu sais ce que tu fais, Harry. », lâcha-t-il. « Ne t'embarque pas dans un quelconque jeu pervers avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Parce-que, dis-toi bien cela : malgré tout ce que tu feras pour gagner, malgré toutes les fois où tu sembleras victorieux, au final, c'est le Lord qui remportera la manche. Je ne veux pas te voir brisé ou détruit à cause de lui. Tu es plus fort que ça. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Severus. Je gère la situation. », lui assura Harry, l'air crispé.

Etrangement, cela ne rassura pas l'homme le moins du monde.

« C'est pour ça que tu fais des cauchemars ? », rétorqua Severus.

Instinctivement, Harry porta ses mains sur ses cernes, avant de remarquer qu'il venait de se trahir tout seul et de soupirer profondément.

« Le Lord…a un sens de la justice assez différent de celui du commun des mortels. », déclara-t-il pour unique explication. « Mais je t'assure, Severus, que je ne suis pas en reste. Je sais beaucoup de choses, beaucoup plus que le Lord ne le soupçonne. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? », demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry esquissa un sourire étrange, presque désabusé. C'était surprenant de voir une telle expression sur un visage aussi jeune. Severus retint une grimace.

Les enfants ne devraient jamais avoir à apprendre ce qu'était réellement la guerre.

« Es-tu prêt à faire preuve d'ouverture d'esprit ? », ironisa Harry en mettant ses pieds sur la table. « Parce-que ce que j'ai à te dire demande beaucoup, beaucoup d'imagination. »

« Harry, tu sais bien que je déteste tourner autour du pot. Dis moi ce que tu as à dire ! », ordonna-t-il en croisant les bras contre son torse, les sourcils froncés, l'air légèrement curieux.

« Les Surhumains se sont joints aux Résistants. », lâcha Harry.

Severus arqua un sourcil, ne pouvant retenir un sourire moqueur.

« Merci d'énoncer une telle évidence. », répondit-il avec éloquence.

« Laisse-moi finir », grommela le jeune homme en levant les yeux au ciel. « Cela, c'est la partie visible de l'iceberg. Dis-moi, Severus, n'as-tu jamais trouvé extrêmement étrange que les Surhumains aient pu se développer aussi vite ? Avec autant de succès ? Comment ont-ils pu apprendre aussi rapidement à utiliser la magie consciemment ? D'autant plus sans connaissances préalables, sans professeurs ! Et n'oublions pas non plus une autre incohérence : comment se sont-ils reconnus entre eux ? Sorciers et moldus ne sont pas différents d'un point de vue physique. »

« Où veux-tu en venir ? », demanda le Maître de Potions, craignant presque d'entendre la réponse.

« Je pensais que c'était évident. D'un point de vue strictement logique, il est extrêmement improbable que les Surhumains auraient pu exister sans l'aide d'un facteur extérieur. », lui fit remarquer le jeune homme en buvant une gorgée d'eau, ne le quittant pas du regard.

C'était presque comme s'il attendant que Severus devine tout seul où il voulait en venir. Reconnaissant le défi pour ce qu'il était, le Ministre soutint son ancien élève du regard, faisant travailler ses méninges pour résoudre l'énigme.

Harry semblait penser qu'une tierce personne était responsable de l'apparition des Surhumains. Cette tierce personne devait forcément être sorcière, si l'on se fiait aux remarques précédentes du jeune garçon. Qui, dans le monde sorcier, aurait intérêt à provoquer une guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

La première réponse qui vint à l'esprit de Severus fut les Résistants. Après tout, le groupe était farouchement opposé au Lord et cherchait activement à le détruire par tous les moyens. Ce ne serait pas étonnant. Cependant, le fait était qu'ils étaient probablement plus malins que ça. Severus voyait à vue d'œil tous les inconvénients venant avec les Surhumains. Les pauvres bougres étaient certes utiles pour provoquer le chaos dans le monde moldu, mais les Résistants n'avaient pas d'intérêt à se servir d'eux pour effrayer la population sorcière.

Or, il était évident que de voir un groupe de nés-moldus en furie assassiner des moldus de sang-froid allait provoquer un élan de panique et de haine chez les sorciers. Severus voyait difficilement en quoi cela servirait les Résistants, alors que ces derniers cherchaient à légitimer leurs actes. En provoquant une guerre contre les nés-moldus, ils n'auraient fait qu'attiser la haine des sorciers pure souche envers les Sangs-de-Bourbes.

Une tactique assez peu élaborée, selon l'avis de Severus.

Le Mangemort n'était pas parfaitement informé sur les Résistants, mais il savait qu'ils devaient être intelligents. Pour parvenir à attirer Draco dans leurs filets, un jeune homme qui avait tout à gagner à rester du côté des Ténèbres, il fallait vraiment qu'ils soient éloquents et de brillants manipulateurs.

Jusqu'à il y a quelques jours, tout ce cirque servait bien plus le Seigneur des Ténèbres que les Résistants.

Alors que cette pensée lui venait à l'esprit, Severus écarquilla les yeux.

« Tu crois…Tu crois que Voldemort a créé les Surhumains de toutes pièces ? », haleta-t-il, abasourdi.

Harry acquiesça solennellement, comprenant probablement son ébahissement puisqu'il ne chercha pas à le taquiner.

« C'est en effet ma théorie. », répondit-il. « Si cela s'avérait être le cas, l'homme aura mérité mon admiration éternelle. Si le Lord a vraiment manipulé toute la guerre depuis les coulisses, comme j'en suis persuadé, c'est qu'il est à la fois encore plus tordu et encore plus intelligent que je ne l'ai jamais soupçonné. »

Severus resta un moment sans voix avant de pincer l'arête de son nez entre son pouce et son index, se demandant comment par Merlin il s'était encore mis dans une telle situation.

« C'est peut-être un peu tiré par les cheveux », se risqua-t-il, plus par espoir qu'autre chose. Au fond de lui, il savait bien que le génie d'Harry avait raison.

« Peut-être. », acquiesça Harry, sans se démonter. « Mais ça vaut le coup de vérifier. »

« Et tu désires mon aide, je suppose ? », grommela l'homme, sa fatigue le rattrapant tout d'un coup bien qu'il sut n'en rien laisser paraître à son protégé.

Autant ne pas faire culpabiliser le pauvre garçon. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, après tout, s'il passait l'une de ses pires semaines depuis son entrée chez les Mangemorts.

« Si ça ne te dérange pas, bien sûr. », dit Harry avec ses yeux de merlan frit auxquels Severus avait toujours beaucoup de mal à résister.

Soupirant bruyamment, l'homme mit ses mains derrière sa nuque, fermant les yeux comme s'il cherchait à entrer dans une transe méditative.

« Que veux-tu que je fasse ? », marmonna-t-il d'un ton rugueux, qui aurait rebuté n'importe qui.

Mais Harry n'était pas n'importe qui et se contenta de laisser échapper un cri de triomphe. Lorsque Severus ouvrit ses paupières, il croisa le regard plein de gratitude de son protégé, et soudain, ce service ne lui apparut plus comme une charge supplémentaire dans son emploi du temps déjà surchargé, mais plutôt comme une preuve d'amour et de confiance inconditionnels chez un gamin qui n'avait jamais su l'exprimer oralement.

Tout comme lui.

Severus sourit, presque tendrement. Le garçon lui ressemblait vraiment de manière étonnante, sur certains points.

« Tu vas probablement devoir visiter le Ministère de l'Economie bientôt pour enquêter sur ces détournements d'argent illégaux », expliqua Harry, sa voix étrangement excitée. « Tu pourrais très bien en profiter pour jeter un coup d'œil aux autres dépenses suspectes datant de deux ou trois ans. Lancer un tel groupe a dû demander beaucoup d'argent. Cherche aussi tout ce que tu peux sur Tess George, l'ex-bras droit de notre regretté chef Surhumain. Tout tourne autour d'elle. Tente de trouver ce qu'elle faisait au moment de la création du groupe. », lui conseilla le jeune homme sans se départir de son enthousiasme.

Severus hocha sèchement la tête.

« C'est tout ? »

« Pour l'instant. », acquiesça Harry. « Selon tes résultats, nous aviserons ensuite. Il est primordial que l'on sache si ma théorie est juste avant la fin de la semaine. Il faut que j'ai une vue d'ensemble de la situation pour pouvoir la gérer aussi bien que possible. »

« Pourquoi la fin de la semaine ? », demanda Severus, perplexe.

Le visage d'Harry se fit soudainement plus grave.

« Le Lord prévoit de capturer Johnny dès que je serai suffisamment rétabli pour pouvoir le torturer. Et tu sais ce qui se passera dès qu'il aura mis la main sur lui… »

« L'homme est bien trop vicieux pour accepter de mourir sans tout révéler au Seigneur des Ténèbres… », comprit Severus, en secouant la tête, tentant de masquer sa panique. « Il va falloir mettre Antigone en sécurité, si je comprends bien. Le Lord va chercher à tout prix à la récupérer… », murmura-t-il, se sentant blanchir.

« D'autant plus qu'il s'est mis lui-même dans un sacré pétrin, dernièrement », acquiesça Harry, en triturant nerveusement ses doigts.

« Que veux-tu dire ? », demanda Severus, sans pouvoir totalement masquer l'urgence dans sa voix.

« Les Surhumains lui ont tourné le dos, voilà ce qui arrive. », rigola le jeune homme, l'air amer. « Et le système de ma mère est désormais le seul moyen grâce auquel il serait absolument certain de pouvoir les tenir de nouveau sous son contrôle. Chose dont il a bien besoin. »

« S'il mettait la main sur le système, la guerre serait finie. », poursuivit Severus, ses yeux s'écarquillant sous la compréhension. « Il deviendrait… »

« …invincible, c'est exact. », le coupa Harry, le visage neutre.

« Si je comprends bien, les chances de convaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres de laisser ta mère en vie viennent d'augmenter singulièrement. », remarqua Severus. « Si il a autant besoin de ce système, il pourrait être prêt à tout pour l'avoir. Même à se plier à tes caprices. »

« Si c'était aussi simple… », soupira Harry. « Quelque chose me dit que cela ne va pas se passer aussi facilement que nous l'avions prévu. Il pourrait très bien décider de me torturer pour avoir l'information qu'il désire. Je sais résister à la douleur, bien sûr, mais… »

«…Mais tout le monde peut finir par craquer sous la torture, même les plus forts. », poursuivit Severus, compréhensif.

« D'ici là, le Lord se sera peut-être impatienté et accepté mes termes. », déclara le jeune homme, sans trop y croire.

« J'espère que tu as raison, Harry. », soupira-t-il. « C'est un plan vraiment très risqué, cependant. Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec l'improvisation. Et risquer ainsi ta vie est bien trop téméraire. Qui te dit que le Lord ne te tuera pas dans sa colère ? Ou même qu'il tiendra sa promesse, s'il venait à accepter de laisser Antigone en vie ? »

« Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix. Le moment est venu, Severus. », lui fit remarquer son protégé, l'air un peu triste. « Il est temps de faire comme nous l'avions prévu au départ. Je veux me débarrasser une bonne fois pour toutes de l'influence de Johnny dans nos vies. Il est temps que ma mère retrouve sa liberté. Je te fais confiance, Severus. Je sais qu'elle sera en sécurité dans l'un de tes Manoirs. »

Severus savait bien que le Lord finirait par deviner qu'Harry avait reçu l'aide de quelqu'un pour aider sa mère à se cacher, et que ses soupçons se porteront rapidement sur lui. Cependant, ne voulant pas faire culpabiliser le gamin, Severus n'en toucha pas un mot.

Il s'avéra qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Harry l'avait devancé.

« Je sais ce que tu penses. », enchaina-t-il. « Tu as tort. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres soupçonnait quelqu'un, ce serait Lucius. Voldemort pense que j'ai fait quelque chose aux charmes de protection de leur Manoir, et comme il ne peut pas y accéder sans l'accord de Lucius, il va tout de suite penser que j'y ai caché ma mère. Cela devrait le retarder un moment. Sans compter que la famille Prince avait beaucoup de Manoirs. Même s'il devinait que tu étais mon complice, il ne saurait pas où commencer à chercher. », se moqua le jeune homme.

« J'imagine que l'avenir nous dira si tu as raison, Harry. », déclara Severus, après une courte réflexion.

Un petit silence s'installa entre les deux hommes, avant qu'Harry ne le brise subitement, l'air coupable.

« Je suis navré de t'avoir entrainé là-dedans. », déplora-t-il. « On peut toujours trouver une autre solution. Je n'ai pas le droit de mettre ta vie en danger comme ça, je suis sûr qu'il y a une autre façon… », grommela le jeune Mangemort alors qu'il réfléchissait.

Severus, qui avait prévu cette réaction, se leva et vint s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de son protégé, posant sa main sur son épaule, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire au temps de Poudlard.

« Je te ferais remarquer que si je n'étais pas venu confronter Antigone de manière aussi irréfléchie il y quelques mois, nous n'aurions pas eu besoin d'Oublietter Johnny pour effacer de sa mémoire toutes les choses compromettantes qu'il a entendues. », tenta-t-il de le raisonner. « J'ai ma part de responsabilité dans la situation actuelle, et je ne suis pas un lâche. Je tiens à me racheter. Permets-moi de faire cela, au moins. »

Harry le regarda un moment, comme s'il débattait avec lui-même. Puis, au bout de ce qui semblait être une éternité aux yeux de Severus, il hocha lentement la tête, laissant échapper un long soupir.

« Je suppose que tu ne changeras pas d'avis ? »

« Tu me connais trop bien. », sourit Severus d'un air narquois.

« En effet. », grogna Harry en esquissant un pâle sourire.

« J'espère seulement que l'Oubliette n'aura pas perdu ses effets au moment où l'homme fera face au Lord. Si c'est le cas, la seule façon de le faire taire serait de le tuer tout de suite. », grimaça-t-il.

« Ce qui attirerait immédiatement tous les soupçons du Lord sur moi en plus de gâcher tous nos plans. », poursuivit Harry, en secouant la tête. « Tu as raison. Il vaudrait mieux pour tout le monde si Johnny Parker mourrait en ne s'étant pas rappelé du tout de ce qu'il a entendu. Ma mère saura probablement te renseigner sur ce qu'il sait lorsque tu viendras la chercher, quelques heures avant la fin de ma convalescence. »

« Si tard ? », s'étonna Severus.

« Il ne faudrait pas que Voldemort se doute de quelque chose avant l'heure. », lui fit remarquer Harry d'un air sérieux. « S'il y a bien un seul de nos plans qui doit fonctionner, c'est bien celui-ci. Ne lui donnons pas de raisons d'échouer. »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi », soupira Severus. « Mais j'ai comme l'impression que tout ne va pas se dérouler exactement comme prévu. »

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire.

* * *

**Tout d'abord, je voulais tous vous remercier pour vos reviews. Franchement, je les aime toutes, certaines même me donnent envie de prendre mon ordinateur et de me mettre à écrire immédiatement tellement je veux en ravoir une comme ça x) Certaines m'ont carrément émue, alors un grand MERCI! Ca fait vraiment chaud au coeur!**

**Je poste ce chapitre alors que je pars en vacances dans exactement...une heure et demi (regardez l'heure à laquelle j'ai posté et vous comprendrez lol), je n'ai donc pas pu répondre aux reviews pour le moment. Je voulais absolument poster avant de partir, comme ça je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps ;) Je répondrais aux reviews du chapitre précédent durant la semaine si j'ai bien internet là-bas ^^**

**Sachez que je pars pour trois semaines, mais que je prends mon ordi pour continuer à avancer dans l'histoire :) Je ne vous laisse pas tomber! D'ailleurs quelques jolies reviews pourraient très bien m'aider à oublier la piscine pour écrire quelques lignes x)**

**En tout cas, je me suis vraiment dépassée pour ce chapitre, je viens de le finir alors que je suis crevée donc ne vous étonnez pas s'il y a des fautes ^^ **

**J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop déçus ;)**

**A très bientôt j'espère!**

********Ci-bas les trois derniers mots de l'histoire, quittez si vous ne voulez pas savoir :) ********

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLVVVVVVVVVV**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLVVVVVVVVVVV**

**Dernière chance, attention spoilers!**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVL**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVL**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVL**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**Les trois derniers mots de l'histoire sont : _"Tom Elvis Jedusor."_**

**_LLLLLLLLLLLVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV_**

**_LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV_**

**_LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLVVVVVVVVVVVVVV_**

**_LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLVVVVVVVVVVVVVV_**

**_LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV_**

**_LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV_**

**Pas de tomates, hein? x)  
**

**Bises :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Bonjour à tous! Comme toujours ma note d'auteur et en fin de chapitre! Je remercie du fond du coeur tout ceux qui ont pris la peine de me laisser leur avis! Je dois vous avouer que j'ai été assez déçue du nombre de reviews au précédent chapitre (de nouveau retombé à moitié moins qu'au 27ème), donc un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont quand même soutenue! Vous êtes géniaux! :)  
**

**Réponses aux reviews du 27 ème chapitre des non-inscrits:**

**fleurpuante:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review enthousiaste comme d'habitude, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à la lire! Ta remarque sur Harry s'éprenant de Bellatrix m'a trop fait rire! x)) J'espère que la fic te plaira toujours autant dans les prochains chapitres, et je te fais de gros bisous! A très bientôt! ^^

**Drougael** : Eh oui, les résistants ne sont pas des anges, ce ne sont pas "les gentils". Pour ma part, je pense qu'il n'y a ni gentils ni méchants, juste un conflit entre deux camps opposés aux idées différentes ;) J'imagine qu'avec le chapitre 28, tu as mieux compris les Surhumains puisque Harry semble enfin avoir percé une partie de leur mystère! Je suis désolée, j'ai finalement donné les trois derniers mots, j'espère que tu n'as pas eu à les lire si tu ne le voulais pas ^^ Je te remercie pour m'avoir laissé une review, et j'espère te revoir de nouveau dans les prochains chapitres! Gros bisous et à très bientôt! :)

**Rina**: Ahh tu fais partie de la grosse majorité de mes lecteurs qui tient les Résistants à l'horreur, non? x)) Je ne voudrais pas te dévoiler l'histoire, mais je peux t'assurer qu'Harry fera ce qui est nécessaire...Je sais, cela ne t'aide pas beaucoup mdrr C'est moi qui te remercie pour avoir pris le temps de me laisser ton avis, je souhaite sincèrement avoir de nouveau un petit mot de toi dans les prochains chapitres! Gros bisous et à bientôt!

**Choupi:** Merci à toi de m'avoir laissé un petit mot de soutien! Ca fait toujours plaisir! Merci et à bientôt!

**K.S:** Je sais, je suis bien cruelle envers Harry qui, en plus d'être soumis désormais à deux serments doit jongler entre Résistants insolents, Voldemort arrogant et entreprenant et sa situation difficile avec sa famille un peu bizarre x)) Ne t'en fais pas, Voldemort/Harry continuera à apparaître dans l'histoire, je trouve leur couple fascinant !:)

Si tu aimes Lucius et Severus, tu risques d'apprécier ce chapitre :) Désolée pour les trois derniers mots, j'espère tu as su éviter la tentation de regarder ... mouhahahaha! ^^ En tout cas, je te remercie pour ta review encourageante et j'espère sincèrement te retrouver dans les prochains chapitres! Gros bisous et à bientôt j'espère! :)

**Guest**: Ahhh, tu te poses les bonnes questions dis donc! :) En effet, Harry rejoindra-t-il les Résistants? Mystère... QUant à savoir si les Surhumains étaient aidés des Résistants, en plus d'être assez évident, j'imagine que tu as eu ta réponse au chapitre précédent :) (j'ignore si tu m'as laissé une nouvelle review). Je suis touchée que tu penses autant de bien de mon histoire, j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec la suite! Si tu aimes la longueur de mes chapitres, tu vas probablement également apprécier celui-ci qui fait une bonne trentaine de pages Word en petits caractères :) J'ai failli rougir en te lisant! Moi, écrire un roman? J'en suis encore bien loin, malheureusement! En tout cas, un grand merci pour ta review, et j'espère te retrouver sous peu pour la suite! Gros bisous :)Unefan: Ahh toi non plus tu n'aimes pas les Résistants à ce que je vois x)) Mais je suis d'accord avec toi, ils sont quand même plus crédibles (j'espère) que l'Ordre du Phoenix qui pensait que l'on n'avait pas à se salir les mains pour vaincre Voldemort :) J'aimerais bien accéder à tous tes souhaits, mais si je faisais cela, j'aurais fini l'histoire mdrr x) En tout cas, merci pour ton avis, et je te dis à bientôt! :)

**lanora**: Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis moi-même au retard, trois semaines de vacances et de soleil loin de la technologie mdrr ^^ Pour l'instant, mon rythme de publication est assez bon, mais à la rentrée, je risque de ne publier qu'aux vacances scolaires malheureusement puisque je n'aurais plus le temps d'écrire! :( J'espère que cela ne t'empêchera pas te suivre l'hustoire! Quant à mes idées, je ne sais pas où je vais les chercher mais ça doit venir de loin car tout le monde me regarde bizarrement quand je leur raconte brièvement l'intrigue mdrr Merci à toi pour ta review, j'espère te revoir bientôt pour les nouveaux chap' Bizes! ^^

**lora**: Merci à toi de m'avoir laissé ton avis -positif ;)- sur mon histoire! J'espère qu'elle continuera de te plaire! Bizes! ^^

**Litch:** Je suis honorée de bénéficier de ta première review, merci beaucoup! ^^ Tu te poses une très bonne question, et franchement je te félicite de l'avoir remarqué, tu es bien la seule! En fait, cela devait s'expliquer un peu plus tard dans l'histoire mais je suis sûre que tu sauras garder le secret :) Il s'avère que les Résistants ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'Harry réussisse. C'était essentiellement une mission suicide, à l'origine. C'est Draco qui les a convaincus qu'Harry trouverait une solution, quelle qu'elle soit. Je sais que ça parait un peu flou, mais tout s'expliquera quand tu comprendras les raisons de la trahison de Draco :) En attendant, je te dis un grand merci et j'espère te revoir bientôt! bisous! ^^

**Bellasidious:** Ahh ce serait trop beau que tout se passe aussi bien non? Harry et Voldemort sont des gens complexes, et j'ai comme qui dirait l'impression que tout ne sera pas aussi simple! ^^ En tout cas, merci de toujours me laisser une review, et à bientôt j'espère! :)

**Raven:** Bon, ça y est tu as officiellement réussi à me scotcher! Ta review est vraiment l'une des plus belles que j'ai jamais lues, sans mensonges! Elle m'a laissé sans voix, tellement elle est touchante! Franchement, je ne sais même pas quoi répondre à tant de compliments! Je n'en mérite pas la moitié! Je suis tellement heureuse que tu aimes mon histoire à ce point, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que des gens en soient aussi subjugués! Je ne sais même pas quoi te dire concernant tes compliments sur mon style d'écriture, juste que je te remercie, je ne pense pas être aussi bonne que tu le dis mais tu m'as beaucoup touchée! Concernant l'orthographe, aussi tes remarques m'ont fait plaisir, car j'essaie de faire le moins de fautes possibles, ce qui n'est pas simple, en soit :) COnfondre ma fic avec un roman? Je n'irais pas jusque là, je ne prétends pas écrire aussi bien que cela, ce que tu dis est vraiment incroyable!

Concernant le passé d'Harry Parker Malfoy Potter comme tu le dis si bien x), je suis ravie que tu ne t'en sois pas lassée à force puisque tout tourne autour des mystères de sa famille :) Tes remarques sur mon style d'écriture tout au long de la review sont vraiment belles et touchantes, je te remercie. Quand aux énigmes de mon histoire, je suis contente qu'elles te plaisent car j'adore en écrire ^^ Après ce projet de fanfic, il faudra que je retrouve une autre idée qui en vaille vraiment le coup, mais je ne pense pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin, n'aie crainte! Je vais déjà finir celle-ci, ce qui me prendra encore probablement quelques bons mois, peut-être même une année ^^

Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai commencé exactement au même point que toi il y a quatre ans, j'ai lu, beaucoup, et jamais je n'aurais pensé commencé un jour une histoire à moi! Et regarde où j'en suis aujourd'hui, à répondre à une merveilleuse review qui fait chaud au coeur, surtout en ce moment où j'ai peu de review par rapport à il y a quelques chapitres :( Le fait que tu sois contente de la manière dont je manie mes personnes me remplit de joie, car j'adore me mettre dans leur peau et m'imaginer être eux, j'aime tout, leurs mimiques, leurs gestes, leurs soupirs, leurs tons de voix, j'adore décrire le moindre détail lors d'une conversation ! ^^ Et si j'arrive à caractériser les personnages même les plus malsains, c'est car je suis comme ça moi-même mouahahahahahaha x) Tu dis un talent fou? Je n'irais pas jusque là quand même, il y a tellement d'auteurs ici qui sont bien meilleurs que moi, cerains ont même 10 000 reviews et plus (ça me stupéfie). J'adore juste écrire, et faire partager mon travail avec les gens, c'est comme ça que l'on trouve de la motivation! Je me souviens de mon premier chapitre, j'ai eu une review, puis au deuxième trois, ensuite sept... C'est exaltant de voir que des personnes aiment ce que l'on fait!

Je suis ravie que tu envisages de m'écrire même pendant tes vacances, au passage j'espère qu'elles seront géniales et que tu profiteras bien :)

Ma fiction, développer l'intelligence? Ce serait génial lol, mais je n'ai pas la prétention d'aller jusque là. En tout cas, si elle a changé quelque chose pour toi, eh bien je suis ravie! :)

Pour te répondre, le mot viol dans les avertissements est effectivement un oubli de ma part à l'origine, que je n'ai pas modifié dans la mesure où jy fait allusion par la suite (Tracey Davis ayant été conçu lors d'un viol). L'inspiration ne me vient qu'en écrivant sur l'ordinateur, en fait, j'écris tellement vite que je suis capable de ne jamais regarder mon clavier pendant plusieurs minutes, donc c'est plus facile de laisser couler mes idées, alors que si j'écrivais, je prendrais trop de temps et je finirai par m'énerver de ne pas pouvoir aller assez vite pour m'exprimer :) En tout cas, d'après ce que tu me dis, mon but est atteint. Je voulais que mes lecteurs n'aient jamais de repos, qu'un nouveau mystère en remplace toujours un autre, mais que l'on découvre au fur et à mesure tout jusqu'au dénouement final, et j'espère, grâce à ton commentaire, que j'y suis parvenue! ;))

Dès le début, je voulais écrire une longue fiction, avoir le temps de tout expliquer, de tout mettre en place, mais j'avais peur de lasser mes lecteurs au fil du temps. Ca m'arrive souvent aussi de me couper de tout pour lire un livre ou une fiction, mais que lorsqu'elle me plait vraiment, et que ce soit ton cas pour Harry Parker me chamboule vraiment :D Merci!

La longueur de ta review ne me fait pas perdre mon temps, au contraire, c'est une bouffée d'oxygène, lorsque je suis démoralisée, je n'ai qu'à venir la lire et j'ai envie de me mettre à mon clavier :) Pour cela, je te suis reconnaissante !

Concernant tes doutes sur l'intelligence d'Harry, je pense personnellement qu'Harry était un enfant avec des facilités déjà à l'origine. Mais être précoce ne vaut rien sans travail. Bien sûr, au début, cela peut aider, mais au final, si on n'y met pas du sien, on n'avance pas et on ne finit pas meilleur. Si Harry était aussi puissant et intelligent, c'est qu'il a beaucoup travaillé pour y arriver. Son caractère, sa situation à la maison, tout cela y a contribué également. Mais je n'en démords pas: Harry est tout de même un surdoué, il a un esprit d'inventeur, adore dénouer les énigmes, et aime beaucoup les jeux d'esprit. Quant à où il pourrait tenir cette intelligence, non Lucius Malfoy n'est pas un génie, mais sa mère par contre, fut une femme vraiment brillante. La meilleure, avec son beau-père, en runes. l'une des meilleures étudiantes de Poudlard à son époque. Si elle ne s'était pas perdue en route, elle aurait eu une brillante carrière. Cependant, les gènes ne font pas tout, je pense :)

Je te souhaite également de très bonnes vacances et une bonne soirée :) Je suis moi-même ravie de pouvoir te parler par l'intermédiaire de ce site, et je serais ravie de discuter avec toi si tu décides un jour de te créer un compte :)

Gros bisous et à très bientôt j'espère! Je te remercie du fond du coeur pour toutes les merveilles que tu m'as écrites!

**morane:** Coucou! Je suis ravie que la longueur des chapitres ne te rebute pas! :D Oui, c'est du boulot, je passe plusieurs heures devant mon ordinateur alors que vous devez lire mes chapitres en un quart d'heure à peine, mais ça me plait tellement d'écrire que je ne m'en préoccupe pas ;) Je n'ai que quatorze ans, donc je vais rentrer en première à la rentrée, je suis juste lycéenne et actuellement en vacances, alors j'ai du temps libre :) Cependant, comme je m'applique beaucoup en cours, je n'écris pas pendant la période scolaire, que pendant les vacances, c'est pourquoi je me donne à fond maintenant ^^

C'est moi qui te remercie pour m'avoir laisser une aussi superbe review, et surtout avoir pris le temps de me donner ton avis! Merci! ;)

J'avais oublié que je t'avais demandé d'écrire toutes les péripéties d'Harry, ce n'est pas grave que tu n'aies pas eu le temps, c'était juste une remarque pour te dire combien les journées d'Harry étaient mouvementées :D Le fait que je sois la seule à bénéficier de tes aussi longues reviews me ravit (c'est méchant vis à vis des autres auteurs, mais que veux-tu, chacun pour sa pomme héhé x) ), un grand merci à toi ! :) Ne t'inquiète pas, les longues reviews ne m'étouffent pas, elles m'apportent de l'oxygène ^^ Moi, ton auteur préféré? Je suis touchée, jamais je 'naurais même imaginé plaire aux gens, alors de là à être leur préférée! Je suis stupéfaite! Merci!

Eh bien moi je dis, si tu as envie d'écrire, lance-toi! Si un jour tu te décides, je te donne un conseil: marque un grand résumé détaillé de tout ce qu'il va se passer dans ta fiction (le mien faisait quelque chose comme cinq ou six pages en petits caractères). Par la suite, j'ai changé des choses, détaillé des passages, mais j'écrivais tout un chapitre sur à peine deux lignes de mon résumé la plupart du temps, et ça me permettait toujours de savoir à quoi m'attendre au chapitre suivant! Enfin, ce n'est qu'un conseil, j'espère qu'il te servira si tu te décides un jour :)

J'espère te retrouver de nouveau dans les prochains chapitres, et je te dis à très bientôt! Encore merci et gros bisous ^^

**mimi:** Je suis très heureuse que tu aies laissé une trace de ton passage, et surtout que ma fiction te plaise! J'espère te revoir très bientôt pour la suite de mon histoire! Gros bisous! :)

**Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 28 des non inscrits:**

**Guest:** Je suis contente que mon chapitre t'ait plu, je peux te dire que je l'ai posté sitôt fini d'écrire (en partant en vacances deux heures plus tard, c'était la galère mdr x) ) Ne t'en fais pas, Harry et Tom sont forts, et débrouillards! Avec deux sorciers aussi puissants et intelligents, on peut soulever des montagnes! ^^ Personne n'aime les Résistants, ça me fait rire x) C'est vrai qu'ils sont très arrogants mdrr Je te laisse découvrir ce qu'il adviendra d'eux dans la fiction! Je te souhaite aussi de bonnes vacances, gros bisous et à très bientôt j'espère! :)

**Unefan:** Je suis très heureuse que mon chapitre t'ait plu, merci à toi de m'avoir laissé une si longue review que j'ai pris (et je prends encore) beaucoup de plaisir à lire! :) Je suis aussi ravie que tu aimes l'évolution des personnages, et tu as raison, même si la punition de Voldemort est horrible, il n'a pas torturé Harry, ou attaqué l'un de ses proches. D'une certaine façon, il reste indulgent, ce qui prouve qu'il se préoccupe d'Harry. Il a appris de ses erreurs avec Sirius, et ne fera pas la même erreur deux fois. Je pense personnellement qu'entre VOldemort et Sirius, c'était de la passion. La relation Harry/Voldemort sera plus profonde, plus vraie, plus sincère que celle que partageait Voldemort avec Sirius :)

Eh oui, Voldemort n'est pas invincible, ni omniscient, et heureusement pour notre cher Harry d'ailleurs ;) C'est vrai que les résistants s'en sortent plutôt bien pour l'instant, mais attention, Voldemort contre-attaque en commençant à former ses Miliciens à la bataille! N'oublions pas que l'armée de Voldemort est une véritable armée, formée de vrais combattants, au contraire des Résistants qui ne sont pour certains pas capables de combattre, ou simples employés de bureau par exemple! :)

L'évolution Harry/Voldemort arrive bientôt! Le plan d'Harry se mettra en marche dès le prochain chapitre, et Voldemort apprendra enfin qui est la mère de son cher apprenti! Pour le meilleur et pour le pire... En effet, difficile de les imaginer vieillir tranquillement tous les deux en regardant leurs enfants et leurs petits-enfants faire un gâteau pour leur cinquantième anniversaire de mariage x) Ils sont destinés à être un couple...explosif! Mais c'est ce qui fait leur charme! Je vois que tu as vu clair dans mon jeu! En effet, une fusion Tom-Voldemort pourrait bien faire évoluer les choses un jour ou l'autre, mais pas sans que Voldemort ne fasse le premier pas vers Harry :)

Je suis d'accord avec toi pour dire que dans les fictions françaises, les fics VOldemort/Harry où Harry ne cède pas au bout de deux minutes et tombe irrévocablement amoureux et où Voldemort ne devient pas immédiatement gaga devant Harry, c'est assez rare! Ce genre de fics m'exaspère royalement x), c'est pour ça que ce couple, je le préfère chez les anglais! Je suis tellement flattée que tu penses que ma fic fait partie de celles qui restent lisibles tout en conservant le frisson qu'il y a toujours en réunissant ces deux êtres parmi le genre français! Merci beaucoup ! :)

Ta review m'a motivée, et j'aurais écris si seulement je n'étais pas dans une voiture pour les onze prochaines heures x) Mais dès la troisième semaine de vacances, quand j'ai eu du réseau, j'ai recommencé à écrire! Je peux te dire que ça m'avait manqué! Merci à toi du fond du coeur pour ta review, et je te dis à très bientôt j'espère!

**K.S:** Désolée de t'avoir causé autant de difficultés pour éviter de lire le spoiler mdrr x) J'avoue ne pas avoir réfléchi assez en le plaçant en fin de page x) As-tu finalement cédé à la curiosité et été jeté un oeil? :)

Eh oui, le grand moment est venu pour Harry, au prochain chapitre, tout son plan va enfin pouvoir se mettre en place après quatre longs mois passés à planter le décor ;) J'espère que tu parviendras à écrire ta prochaine review (s'il y en a une :) ) avec tes deux mains x)

Je te souhaite de bonnes vacances, et je te remercie pour cette review amusante que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à lire (je suis sadique x) )! A très bientôt j'espère! ^^

**Choupi:** Je suis très heureuse que le précédent chapitre t'ait plu, un grand merci à toi pour ta review, qui à ce que j'ai compris, est quelque chose à apprécier car très rare :) Je suis ravie d'être l'une des rares à en recevoir de ta part, et je te remercie pour avoir pris le temps de m'en écrire une! J'ai lu que tu étais l'une de celle qui a lu mon spoiler...J'espère t'avoir bien frustrée, et le faire encore en te disant que je connais déjà exactement les moindres détails du dernier chapitre, et que je salive à l'idée de l'écrire! Gros bisous à toi, et à très bientôt j'espère! ^^

**Bellasidious:** Je suis vraiment ravie que tu aies aimé mon chapitre, c'est moi qui te remercie pour avoir pris le temps de me le dire :) Ne t'inquiète pas, tu as encore le temps avant de voir la fin de cette fic arriver, je peux te l'assurer x) Gros bisous à toi, et à très bientôt j'espère!

**Raven:** De nouveau, tes compliments sur mon écriture m'ont beaucoup touchée, merci à toi! Je suis contente que la longueur du chapitre te plaise, et que tu l'aies autant aimé que le dernier :) J'ai tellement voulu vous poster ce chapitre avant de partir en vacances que je l'ai mis en ligne à peine posté x) Tu as réussi à me faire rougir avec tous tes compliments, je ne sais pas quoi dire, SAUF MERCI! :)) ^^

Eh oui Voldemort est jaloux de Draco. Il ne veut l'avouer à personne, pas même à lui-même, mais il est très possessif envers Harry et s'est bien sûr attaché à lui. Interdire à Harry de revoir Draco, c'est évidemment quelque chose que Voldemort ferait pour informer Harry qu'il l'apprécie de façon détournée, mais Harry est trop buté et aveugle pour le remarquer x) Ce chapitre a également montré comme tu le dis si bien que Voldy est impitoyable en tuant Tracey, une jeune fille innocente juste pour punir son apprenti désobéissant! C'est un être capricieux et insensible, qui ne se préoccupe que de ce qui l'intéresse ^^

Tu as si bien décrit ce que je veux expliquer à travers mon récit que je ne sais pas quoi ajouter x) EN effet, malgré tout ce que tout le monde m'écrit, je suis tout de même un peu d'accord avec les Résistants et les Surhumains. Voldemort a établi une dicature, ce n'est pas un régime enviable. Un seul homme peut décider qui doit vivre ou mourir, il a rétabli l'esclavage sur des humains, impose la suprématie d'une race...Tout cela nous rappelle bien trop Hitler pour que je sois à l'aise avec cela. Cependant, je ne suis pas d'accord non plus avec les autres camps, du moins pas totalement. Les Résistants par exemple: ils enlèvent une jeune fille de dix-huit ans à peine, font tuer son père, posent une bombe sur un Manoir où se trouvent des enfants...Tout cela est contraire à l'éthique. Je ne cautionne pas non plus les Surhumains, qui ont, il faut le rappeler, massacré des centaines de personnes moldues lors de leur prise de pouvoir! Finalement, les trois camps (désormais deux avec l'alliance Surhumains-Résistants) n'ont ni tout à fait raison, ni tout à fait tort! Tu te demandes ce que va faire Voldemort pour mettre fin à la guerre...Que puis-je te dire, mis à part que la guerre se finira d'une manière que personne-je pense, à part s'il est aussi tordu que moi- ne pourra jamais imaginer. Je compte bien vous surprendre :)

Je vois que les trois derniers mots t'intriguent :) Voldemort et Harry ne vont pas se marier, ils ne vont pas en avoir le temps (pourquoi, je te laisse faire des suppositions héhé ^^), mais ils vont avoir un enfant ensemble :) J'aime beaucoup le HP/LV, et j'ai du mal également à lire autre chose. Il faut que je sois vraiment dans un trèèès bon jour pour lire autre chose. Il m'arrive sinon de survoler les HP/LM, parfois, les HP/DM rarement, et les HP/SS vraiment très très rarement :) Sinon, il faut vraiment que j'accroche à une fic et généralement je m'y fais! J'ai du mal avec les Harry non-slash, par contre :)

Aimes-tu Hermione et Ron, toi? Je pense que tu as dû remarquer qu'ils sont relativement peu présents chez moi. En fait, pour ma part, je ne les hais pas. Je pense qu'ils sont de bons amis, fidèles et très courageux, mais je les trouve trop stéréotypés, et j'aime beaucoup quand Harry traine avec les Serpentards. Je préfère lui faire côtoyer les gens retors, je trouve le trio d'or trop naïf et irréfléchi. Ce n'est que mon point de vue, par contre :)

Je suis ravie de pouvoir te parler au-travers de ma fic, et je suis pressée de te retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre :) Je te souhaite de bonnes vacances, et sache que toutes tes remarques me touchent énormément, plus que tu ne l'imagines, alors merci! Gros bisous et à très bientôt!

**lanora:** Merci encore pour avoir laissé une review, je suis ravie que tu trouves mon histoire aussi jolie, et j'espère qu'elle continuera à trouver grâce à tes yeux :) Gros bisous à toi et à très bientôt!

**Guest:** Je suis tellement contente que mon histoire te plaise autant, et que tu aimes mon Harry! J'ai adoré lui forger un caractère, à la fois fort et puissant, mais aussi rempli d'insécurités et en manque cruel d'affection malgré le fait qu'il affirme le contraire :) Je suis ravie que tu ne regrettes pas le fait que la fic ne soit pas centrée à 100% sur le couple, je voulais qu'elle ait plus de profondeur pour mieux comprendre Harry et son caractère :) Je ne sais pas si tu peux appeler ce qu'Harry va vivre se sortir sans trop de galères puisque le pauvre va vivre pas mal d'épreuves, mais il finira par s'en sortir très bien...lui! Le fait que tu ne détestes pas Antigone me soulage et me surprend en même temps. En l'écrivant, je ne voulais pas qu'elle paraisse trop antipathique, mais je voulais qu'au moment où Harry découvre que tout ce temps où elle détournait les yeux, elle le protégeait en fait, tous mes lecteurs soient surpris! Je ne voulais pas qu'Antigone soit toute gentille ou toute méchante, mais un mélange des deux, avec ses défauts et ses qualités :) Je te souhaite aussi de bonnes vacances, et je te dis à très bientôt! Gros bisous et merci pour la review!

**Yuuki21:** Je suis vraiment ravie que tu aimes l'histoire, et tous tes compliments me touchent beaucoup, merci :) Eh oui, tu as dû remarquer que j'aime écrire du suspense, j'espère que cela ne commence pas à devenir lassant ^^ Si tu as des idées sur l'identité des Résistants (allant avec leurs noms de code), n'hésite pas à me le faire savoir, je te dirai si tu as bon, et te donnerai des indices :)

En effet, Harry et Draco, ainsi que Severus et désormais Lucius également sont tous embarqués dans cette histoire pour le meilleur et pour le pire! Moi aussi j'ai hâte d'apposer le dernier mot, même si vous répondre à chaque chapitre me manquera beaucoup ainsi que communiquer avec vous! J'espère vous retrouver par la suite si je continue d'écrire une autre fic peut-être :) Je vois que tu es assez exigeante concernant la fin :) Dis-moi, quel genre de fin aimerais-tu à cette histoire? J'ai déjà tout imaginé, donc je ne changerai pas, mais je pourrais peut-être te dire si cela risque de te déplaire ou non :)

Je suis d'accord pour dire que les fics anglaises sont pour la grande majorité meilleures que les françaises, et je suis énormément honorée que tu me considères comme faisant partie des bonnes fics françaises! Je suis très touchée, merci.

Je vois que tu as lu mon spoiler x) Qu'en penses-tu? :)

SI tu décides de t'inscrire un jour, fais-le moi savoir :) J'espère que la suite de mon histoire continuera à te plaire, et que je te reverrai bientôt pour le prochain chapitre! Gros bisous à toi, et à bientôt!

* * *

**Chapitre 28 **

On était actuellement le 30 décembre. Cela faisait déjà deux jours qu'Alpha s'était vue confiée une mission secrète de la part de Voldemort, et Harry avait déjà reçu la visite de Lucius et Marcus. Il attendait désormais impatiemment celle de Severus, dont les informations lui seraient particulièrement précieuses, dans la mesure où la semaine défilait plus vite qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Il lui restait trois jours à partir du lendemain pour savoir si oui ou non Voldemort était bien à l'origine du groupe terroriste des Surhumains.

Après cela…La convalescence d'Harry prendrait fin, et il devra alors faire face à Johnny, et, inévitablement, à Voldemort. Ce dernier exigerait à coup sûr des explications sur ce que l'homme déplorable lui aura révélé sur la véritable identité de sa mère. Trois jours…Cela paraissait tellement court qu'Harry en avait le tournis.

Le jeune homme était actuellement plongé dans la pile de dossiers que lui avait confiée le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et se sentait absolument inutile. Il aurait largement préféré mener lui aussi l'enquête sur le terrain comme ses autres coéquipiers, mais il savait bien que cela lui était interdit. Tout d'abord, il était confiné dans cette chambre pour « se reposer », et ensuite, quand bien même il aurait été en parfaite santé, se rendre au Ministère et demander des informations aurait paru beaucoup plus suspect de la part d'un Mangemort étranger que de la part d'un Ministre reconnu.

Non, il le savait bien : Severus, Lucius et Marcus étaient bien plus utiles que lui pour cette mission. Ce qui lui faisait se demander ce que Merlin le Lord avait pensé lorsqu'il avait affecté le plus jeune de ses Mangemorts à la plus performante de ses équipes d'Elite. Assurément, Harry n'était pas particulièrement indispensable dans ce cas précis.

Reposant sa tête contre sa paume ouverte, Harry observait, penseur, le tout dernier dossier qu'il lui restait désormais à examiner. Sa lampe de bureau éclairait mal les petits caractères imprimés sur le parchemin jauni, et l'obscurité régnant déjà au-dehors ne l'aidait pas à mieux les décrypter en cette heure tardive de la soirée. Le jeune Mangemort le savait bien : les Ministres n'avaient pas des horaires de bureau et restaient souvent très tard au travail pour peaufiner quelques dossiers importants. D'autant plus qu'avec cette nouvelle mission, Alpha n'avait pas vu son temps libre augmenter de façon exponentielle.

Le jeune homme était donc contraint de patienter jusque tard dans la nuit pour se voir récompensé par l'une ou l'autre des brèves visites de Lucius et Marcus. Severus, la veille, était resté plus tard pour discuter avec lui de ses recherches parallèles sur l'implication de Voldemort dans la création des Surhumains. Il n'était pas resté trop longtemps, cependant, car Voldemort avait suivi la batterie de visites et était venu ramasser les rapports de ses Mangemorts, accordant à Harry à peine le privilège d'un regard avant de le quitter à son tour, semblant incroyablement occupé.

Harry se rendait bien compte que le monde autour de lui continuait de tourner sans lui, lui qui était isolé ainsi pour encore trois longues journées. Le confinement le rendrait fou, à long terme, si la somme assommante de travail qu'il avait ne le faisait pas avant.

Parce qu'évidemment, une fois que Voldemort avait terminé d'éplucher les rapports de ses disciples, l'homme s'était empressé de venir les lui rapporter le matin même pour qu'il les étudie de fond en comble. Il semblait au jeune homme que le Seigneur des Ténèbres attendait de lui qu'il fasse le lien entre les différentes informations rapportées par ses coéquipiers. Un travail intellectuel, et qui demandait une grande logique, beaucoup de patience, et assurément un certain génie tout de même.

Peut-être après tout était-ce la raison pour laquelle l'homme avait voulu Harry dans l'équipe Alpha. Avec Severus, Lucius et Marcus déjà occupés de leur côté, il lui manquait un homme d'esprit pour analyser toutes les informations et les mettre en cohérence. Le jeune Mangemort n'était cependant pas particulièrement ravi de sa position. Il lui manquait l'action qui pimentait habituellement sa vie de travail. La paperasserie commençait à le lasser sérieusement, et l'adrénaline qu'une visite sur le terrain lui provoquait en temps normal avait été bien trop absente durant ces deux longues journées en solitaire.

D'un autre côté, cependant, Harry avait la chance d'accéder à toutes les découvertes de ses coéquipiers, et avait largement le temps durant sa convalescence d'y réfléchir sérieusement, au contraire de ses camarades dont l'emploi du temps prévoyait tout juste assez de sommeil pour garder un homme adulte en bonne santé. Ironiquement, Voldemort lui mâchait essentiellement tout le travail en l'ayant béni d'une position aussi avantageuse pour ses plans. Harry se trouvait malheureusement incapable d'en profiter pleinement.

Le stress montait doucement en lui à la pensée de ce qui allait bientôt se passer entre Johnny, Voldemort et lui. Ce serait l'instant décisif après tout, le moment qui allait déterminer si tous ses efforts allaient finir par payer ou non. Il se devait de s'y préparer au maximum et de mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour faire face au redoutable Seigneur des Ténèbres lorsqu'il comprendra une partie de ce qu'Harry lui avait caché jusqu'ici.

Ce ne serait assurément pas un moment agréable, mais il allait devoir y passer, c'était inévitable.

Soupirant profondément, le jeune homme rejeta sa tête en arrière en posa ses pieds sur la table lui servant de bureau. Il n'aimait vraiment pas la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Tout était trop…imprévisible pour son propre confort personnel.

Voldemort, pour commencer, n'était pas un être dont les réactions pouvaient être déterminées à l'avance. La façon dont il allait traiter les informations qu'il apprendrait prochainement serait décisive pour ses plans.

Il ne pouvait pas non plus oublier Severus, sur qui il comptait énormément pour lui confirmer ou lui infirmer ses soupçons. La veille déjà, l'homme avait fait choux blanc. Il lui semblait que quelqu'un l'empêchait d'accéder aux informations qu'il désirait tant, et l'homme frustré n'arrivait pas à cerner l'identité de cette personne. Harry n'avait pas voulu alarmer son mentor, mais si ce dernier ne trouvait pas rapidement les informations qu'il désirait, il allait se retrouver dans une situation assez précaire.

Johnny, également, était une pièce inconnue du puzzle. L'homme était en possession d'informations vitales sur Antigone, Severus, Lucius et Harry. S'il se souvenait subitement de la totalité de ce qu'il avait entendu, un certain nombre de personnes risquaient d'être mises en danger, ce qu'Harry ne pouvait pas se permettre.

Autant dire que le jeune homme était sur les nerfs. Cet état de stress constant n'était probablement pas ce que le Médicomage Jensen avait en tête lorsqu'il lui avait recommandé le repos, mais malheureusement, le pauvre homme n'avait pas eu son mot à dire sur la façon dont Voldemort traiterait son patient.

Se levant doucement pour se dégourdir les jambes, le jeune homme s'étira lentement, grimaçant au son de ses articulations endormies qui protestaient à l'effort brutal. Il n'était _vraiment _pas fait pour le travail de bureau continu. Appelant son elfe de maison personnel, il lui demanda d'apporter des rafraichissements, pressentant que son entretien avec Severus se révélerait tout sauf bref et facile.

Le jeune homme alla se placer devant sa fenêtre, regardant pensivement les flocons de neige tomber sur la plaine qu'il voyait s'étendre à perte de vue. Le lendemain serait le Réveillon du Nouvel An, journée qu'il passerait seul, probablement. Il serait étonnant qu'il ait de la visite, après tout. Il imaginait mal le Seigneur des Ténèbres apprécier en sa compagnie les fêtes de fin d'année, et Severus n'avait pas caché son dégoût pour toutes les sortes de festivités qu'il considérait comme commerciales et hypocrites. Lucius passerait la soirée avec sa femme et Draco, et ne penserait certainement même pas à lui.

Parfois, Harry avait l'impression que son père n'avait pas pleinement réalisé qu'il était son fils. A un instant, il le traitait avec une sorte de tendresse qui ne laissait pas de place à la confusion, et la fois d'après, il aurait aussi bien pu être l'un de ses collègues qu'il aurait été traité de la même façon. En ce sens, Lucius agissait de manière assez étrange.

Harry avait sa propre théorie là-dessus. Il pensait personnellement que son père se détachait de la situation de façon à ce qu'elle ne l'atteigne pas. L'homme, rationnellement, savait qu'Harry était son fils, mais il ne lui offrait pas la même sorte de sollicitude qu'il donnait à Draco, par exemple, tout simplement car son esprit continuait de le considérer comme un puissant Mangemort tout à fait capable de prendre soin de lui-même.

Harry n'avait jamais prétendu rechercher toute sorte d'affection paternelle, mais il s'était trouvé étrangement blessé que son père n'ait pas cherché à s'enquérir de son état de santé après le raid, comme il l'avait fait avec Draco. Il s'était pourtant promis de ne pas laisser leur lien le toucher de trop près, mais le jeune Mangemort devait bien avouer qu'il avait senti comme un drôle de pincement au cœur en se rendant compte que Lucius n'avait probablement même pas eu une seule pensée pour son plus jeune fils à un moment où il aurait très bien pu être au bord de la mort.

C'était irrationnel, et Harry se sentait particulièrement stupide de se sentir de cette façon. Jamais il n'avait eu besoin de son père biologique auparavant, et maintenant qu'il était un adulte accompli, il y avait très peu de chances pour qu'ils puissent rattraper tout ce temps perdu durant lequel Lucius aurait eu l'occasion de prendre soin de lui. Jamais auparavant il ne s'était senti jaloux de Draco, et de la dévotion que lui vouaient ses parents. Mais il l'était désormais.

Il l'était lorsqu'il pensait aux fêtes qu'il passerait certainement tout seul. Il l'était lorsqu'il se rendait compte avec une sorte d'étrange tristesse que son propre père se ficherait bien qu'il meure ou qu'il vive. Il l'était lorsqu'il regardait la si parfaite famille Malfoy. Ils avaient tout : la richesse, la célébrité, la chance d'être une famille unie.

Harry n'avait jamais rien eu de tout ça, lui. Johnny le haïssait, sa mère avait détourné les yeux durant la plus grande partie de sa vie, et Severus n'avait jamais probablement songé à lui offrir une sorte d'affection toute paternelle dont il avait manqué, quand il était encore assez jeune pour en avoir besoin.

Harry serra les poings. Tout cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé avant ! Il avait toujours été seul au monde. Personne ne l'avait jamais compris. Et maintenant, en imaginant son père, son frère, et la belle Narcissa festoyer sans lui autour d'un bon diner tandis qu'il resterait enfermé dans cet appartement silencieux, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être triste.

Peut-être qu'au fond, il regrettait tout de même de n'avoir jamais connu le confort d'un foyer stable et heureux. Des parents aimants, de l'affection gratuite, de l'amour, surtout.

Le jeune homme sursauta en entendant le pop caractéristique du Transplanage juste derrière lui. Se tournant brusquement, Harry faillit éclater de rire en découvrant son mentor, l'air débraillé et les cheveux emmêlés. L'homme paraissait véritablement épuisé, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de lui faire un petit sourire en coin, reconnaissant que l'hilarité de son protégé était légitime.

Et soudain, alors que Severus se secouait sur le tapis de son salon, les lèvres bleuies par le froid et des cernes immenses sous les yeux, Harry se dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de tout cela. Son mentor l'aimait, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il travaillait d'arrache-pied pour l'aider dans sa mission, et veillait sur lui comme la prunelle de ses yeux.

Il n'avait plus besoin de la préoccupation de son père. Severus avait déjà comblé ce vide.

Qu'importe que l'homme ne montre pas ostensiblement ses sentiments. Harry était le premier à dire qu'il était pareil. Et qu'en avait-il à faire, après tout, que Severus ne fête pas le nouvel an à ses côtés ? Il était là pour lui tous les autres jours de l'année, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Un père n'était plus indispensable dans sa vie. Pas plus qu'une mère, ou toute autre figure d'autorité.

Il était son propre homme. Il n'avait besoin de personne pour lui dire quoi faire. Et qui se préoccupait s'il aurait dû bénéficier de la même affection que Draco ? Le blondinet _était _l'enfant légitime. Lui-même était une pièce rapportée, un simple bâtard sans importance.

Il devrait déjà s'estimer chanceux que Lucius lui accorde encore des regards et des sourires à l'occasion. Beaucoup de sang-purs traitaient beaucoup moins bien que cela leurs propres rejetons illégitimes.

Secouant la tête pour chasser ses pensées nostalgiques, Harry s'approcha de son mentor, le débarrassant de la pile de dossiers qu'il transportait avec lui. D'un geste, il invita Severus à s'asseoir sur l'un de ses moelleux canapés, posant les rapports à côté des rafraichissements apportés par l'elfe de maison sur la table basse.

« J'espère ne pas t'avoir trop fait attendre », s'excusa Severus en soufflant sur ses mains pour les réchauffer. « J'ai dû passer chez moi chercher quelques dossiers personnels, et j'ai fini par faire de nouveau un détour au Ministère pour confirmer mes soupçons. »

« Tes soupçons ? », répéta Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Severus laissa échapper un profond soupir et ôta son manteau, semblant profondément las.

« Lorsque je suis passé hier, je t'ai dit que je suspectais quelqu'un d'entraver mes efforts pour enquêter sur les détournements d'argent illégaux découverts par le Lord. », lui rappela l'homme alors qu'Harry acquiesçait, désormais impatient d'entendre ce que son mentor avait à dire.

« Tu as démasqué le traitre ? », s'exclama le jeune homme, excité.

« La traîtresse, tu veux dire. », répliqua Severus en se penchant pour se servir un thé brûlant, laissant ses mains gelées au-dessus des vapeurs que relâchait la boisson. « En fouillant un peu dans des récents rapports financiers, j'ai découvert que certains documents que je trouve compromettants étaient signés du nom 'Ashton'. »

« Ashton ? »

« Tu vas comprendre. », lui assura Severus. « La Ministre de l'Economie, Monica Zabini, s'est récemment mariée à un sang-mêlé fortuné travaillant comme agent de liaison entre Gringotts et le Ministère. »

« Laisse-moi deviner », répliqua Harry, qui venait soudainement de comprendre où l'homme voulait en venir. « Le nom de ce nouveau mari est Ashton. »

« Exact. Anatole Ashton, de son nom complet. », lâcha Severus, satisfait de son petit effet. « Le pauvre homme a fait l'erreur d'épouser une politicienne. Monica Zabini a tout fait pour que les soupçons de corruption de l'atteignent jamais, et elle semblait parfaitement prête à utiliser le nom de son mari pour se mettre hors d'état de cause. »

« Une vraie Serpentarde. », commenta Harry en se servant lui-même un chocolat chaud qu'il tint entre ses deux mains, genoux pliés sous lui dans une attitude nonchalante. « Je ne comprends cependant pas tout à fait pourquoi la Ministre de l'Economie en personne détournerait de l'argent de son propre Ministère. »

Severus hocha la tête, l'air perplexe.

« Sans compter que la destination de l'argent ne peut pas être déterminée. Toutes les transactions ont été faites en liquide. Cependant, il y a fort à parier que la Résistance n'est pas étrangère à ces détournements d'argent. Ce qu'on peut se demander, par contre, c'est pourquoi une Mangemort aussi influente que Zabini prendrait le risque de s'opposer ainsi au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il s'agit d'une Elite, elle a la confiance du Lord, et elle le sert très fidèlement depuis des années. », expliqua Severus. « Une telle fidélité ne peut pas être feinte à ce point. De plus, j'ai vérifié, les virements au nom d'Ashton sont plutôt récents. Auparavant, il s'agissait d'un autre nom, Hudson. Le changement de loyauté de Monica Zabini semble donc relativement peu ancien. »

Harry acquiesça, pensif. Qu'allaient-ils bien pouvoir faire de cette information ?

« Comptes-tu les dénoncer au Lord ? », demanda Harry, ne sachant quoi penser de tout cela.

C'était son travail, après tout, de démasquer les traîtres. Cependant, Harry savait très bien qu'en faisant cela, il sacrifiait des vies, des hommes et des femmes, des pères et des mères, des fils et des filles. Il arrachait des proches à nombre de sorciers, et, bien que ces rebelles aient connu dès le début les conséquences possibles de leurs actions, cela n'en restait pas moins une dure décision.

L'image d'un jeune métis aux beaux yeux verts dansa dans son esprit un bref instant. Blaise Zabini deviendrait orphelin, si Severus et lui dénonçaient sa mère au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne devrait pas avoir de pitié pour les Résistants mais il se trouvait incapable de s'abstenir de tout sentiment.

Monica Zabini était bien connue et respectée dans la sphère politique comme dans le peuple. Harry connaissait son existence depuis qu'il était enfant. Etre à l'origine de sa chute lui procurait une drôle de sensation. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il aimait cela.

« Je dois donner des noms au Seigneur des Ténèbres, ou bien il finira par s'impatienter. », lui rappela Severus. « Hudson doit tomber, c'est certain. Zabini, par contre… »

Harry plissa les yeux, intrigué.

« Pourquoi hésites-tu à l'inscrire dans ton rapport ? », lui demanda-t-il, ne parvenant pas à masquer totalement sa surprise.

« Elle peut encore être utile. Tant qu'elle est à la tête du Ministère, je n'attire pas trop l'attention en fouinant dans les affaires privées de l'Etat. Mais si Voldemort venait à placer quelqu'un d'autre en tant que Ministre, tous les projecteurs seraient braqués sur ces locaux. Je ne pourrais plus chercher des informations furtivement, car le Ministère attirerait trop l'attention du public et des journalistes », raconta Severus en sirotant son thé, les traits tirés.

Harry hocha la tête.

« Je comprends. Tu vas donc attendre encore quelques jours ? »

« Exact. », répondit Severus. « Le temps d'en apprendre le maximum. Je t'ai ramené les dossiers que je compte donner au Lord, mais bien sûr, je n'y ai pas mis ce qui nous intéresse vraiment. », lui assura-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel devant toute la théâtralité de son mentor, mais il bouillonnait intérieurement d'apprendre enfin ce que l'homme avait découvert.

« Ce qui nous intéresse vraiment ? », répéta Harry d'un ton pressant.

« Hier, Monica Zabini a également tout fait pour détourner mon attention d'une rangée spéciale dans les archives du Ministère, en plus de sa réticence à me laisser accéder aux dossiers portant le nom « Ashton ». Malheureusement pour elle, elle a dû s'absenter un moment pour une réunion avec ses conseillers », lui dit Severus avec un air suffisant, « et j'ai pu en profiter pour jeter un œil à ceci. », lui dit-il en lui tendant quelques feuilles dont Harry s'empressa de s'emparer.

Il s'agissait tout bêtement des rapports de budget sur cinq mois durant l'année où les Surhumains avaient fait leur apparition. Avec surprise, Harry constata que le montant d'argent dans les caisses de l'Etat diminuait sensiblement à chaque fois, et ce, pour aucune raison. Les sorties et les entrées d'argent restaient pratiquement les mêmes, mais la somme finale du budget diminuait visiblement d'un mois à l'autre. En faisant rapidement le calcul, Harry vit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Des milliers de gallions disparaissent à chaque fois », réalisa Harry. « Sans aucune explication ! »

« En effet. », acquiesça Severus, qui commençait à se laisser emporter par l'enthousiasme de son protégé. « Et regarde qui a vérifié les comptes de l'Etat durant cette année-là. »

Avec ébahissement, Harry vit la signature de Lord Voldemort apposée sur chacun des documents officiels. Et la signature de Lord Voldemort n'était jamais remise en question. Si le Lord avait décidé que ces documents étaient véridiques, alors ces documents ne comportaient pas d'erreurs. Point. Ils n'avaient sûrement jamais été revérifiés depuis, et c'est ainsi que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'en était sorti en utilisant des milliers de gallions de la caisse publique pour son propre usage personnel.

« Voldemort…. », murmura Harry, en caressant du pouce la signature élégante du puissant Lord.

« Et je n'ai pris que quelques uns de ces rapports falsifiés », ajouta Severus en s'enfonçant dans son canapé, content de lui. « Il y en avait d'autres, sur certains mois durant ces dernières années. »

« Là voilà notre preuve. Avec cet argent, Lord Voldemort a très probablement financé les Surhumains. Tout coïncide trop bien pour n'être qu'un simple hasard. », s'enthousiasma Harry.

« Je le pense également. », approuva Severus. « Et ce n'est pas tout. Aujourd'hui, avec Monica Zabini m'accordant plus de libertés, j'ai pu m'éclipser un moment pour faire des recherches parmi les archives personnelles. Il s'avère que Tess George a un dossier au Ministère, ce qui ne devrait pas être le cas si elle était véritablement une née-moldue. Et ce n'est pas tout, son dossier est étonnamment crypté, ce qui, si tu veux mon avis, est un peu trop étrange pour que cela ne cache pas quelque chose. »

Harry hocha la tête avec énergie, toute sa fatigue oubliée. Il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait soulever des montagnes tant il était ravi. Tout commençait enfin à se mettre en place dans sa tête. Toutes ses suppositions semblaient se révéler exactes, au bout du compte, et rien n'aurait pu ravir plus le jeune homme qui commençait à s'impatienter d'avoir enfin des informations fiables.

« Ce qui pourrait vouloir dire que Tess George est connue de nos services. », réfléchit le jeune homme d'une voix rapide. « As-tu vérifié s'il y avait un quelconque dossier sur Perks ou Johnson par exemple ? »

« Pas le moindre », poursuivit Severus, avec un petit sourire.

« On peut donc en déduire facilement que George est bien un cas à part. Les nés-moldus ne peuvent pas être répertoriés. Les sang-mêlés, par contre… Depuis que la plume de Poudlard a été restreinte à écrire des lettres simplement aux sang-mêlés et aux sang-purs, s'il s'avère qu'elle a écrit le nom de George, c'est que la jeune femme devait bien être née d'au moins un parent sorcier. », résonna le jeune Mangemort.

« Et donc la vraie question est : pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas été repérée avant ? », enchaina Severus.

« Non », le contredit Harry. « La vraie question est : pourquoi le Lord ne m'en a-t-il jamais informé ? Lorsqu'il m'a présenté les différents membres de l'unité Jaguar, il a présenté brièvement Tess George, sans jamais faire allusion au fait qu'elle n'était pas née-moldue. Il devait le savoir pourtant, puisque toi-même tu as pu accéder à ses dossiers personnels. Il ne voulait pas m'expliquer pourquoi une sang-mêlée avait été ainsi laissée à elle-même dans le monde moldu, ce qui me porte à croire qu'il a quelque chose à voir avec cela. »

« Sans aucun doute. », répondit Severus en finissant sa tasse de thé. « Toutes tes suppositions semblent exactes. Je pense que tu n'as plus vraiment à t'interroger sur leur véracité. S'il s'agit vraiment là de simples coïncidences, je suis prêt à manger ma baguette ! »

Harry hocha la tête en silence, plongé dans ses pensées. Il avait toutes les cartes en main, désormais. Ses théories avaient presque cent pour cent de chances de s'avérer exactes. Et si c'était bien le cas, alors le Lord était aussi vulnérable qu'il l'avait d'abord pensé au départ. Et qui dit faible, dit manipulable. L'homme devait être extrêmement pressé d'acquérir de nouveau tout le pouvoir qui lui avait filé entre les doigts en même temps que les Surhumains. Les Seigneurs des Ténèbres n'étaient rien sans le contrôle.

Or, Lord Voldemort l'avait perdu. Et il serait probablement prêt à tout pour le retrouver. Peut-être même à épargner la vie d'une femme qu'il croyait morte depuis dix-huit ans et qui se cachait sous ses yeux depuis tout ce temps. Il serait plus que furieux, sans aucun doute, mais il y avait une chance non négligeable pour qu'il laisse sa mère en vie.

Harry devait au moins essayer. Et s'il échouait, sa mère devra rester cachée pour toujours.

Il espérait ne pas en arriver à cette extrémité. Il voulait la libérer et non pas la condamner à une vie de recluse.

Il comptait cependant sur le fait que, dans son désespoir, le puissant Seigneur serait prêt à tout pour rétablir sa puissance grâce au système que lui donnerait sa mère. Il comptait là-dessus, avec toute la conviction dont il était capable.

« Je te remercie, Severus. », lâcha finalement Harry en direction de son mentor qui se reposait désormais, la nuque sur ses mains croisées derrière sa tête.

En entendant le son de sa voix, l'homme se redressa.

« Il n'y a rien à remercier, Harry. », protesta Severus d'une voix amicale. « Je recommencerai cela mille fois s'il le faut. »

« Et c'est pour cela que je te suis infiniment reconnaissant. », acquiesça Harry avec un grand sourire. « Peu de gens et encore moins de Mangemorts seraient prêts à mettre leur vie en danger pour aider un simple gamin comme moi. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ton geste signifie pour moi. »

« Je pense que si, en fait. », le contredit l'homme avec une sorte de sourire désabusé. « Je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens. Je suis moi-même heureux que tu aies pu me faire suffisamment confiance pour me confier une mission de cette importance. Je sais ce qu'il a dû t'en coûter de t'en remettre à quelqu'un d'autre. »

Harry sourit brillamment.

« Je n'aurais jamais imaginé une personne à qui je ferais plus confiance qu'à toi pour ce genre de mission », lui assura le jeune homme avec conviction.

Severus lui sourit en retour, reconnaissant cette déclaration pour ce qu'elle était : un témoignage certain d'affection de la part d'un jeune homme qui n'avait jamais su gérer très bien les effusions de sentiments. L'homme se leva et reprit son manteau qu'il enfila chaudement autour de lui, se préparant certainement à rentrer chez lui pour un repos bien mérité. Avant de partir, cependant, il se tourna vers son protégé et enserra son épaule de sa grande main, effectuant quelques pressions affectueuses avant de la relâcher et de reculer légèrement, un minuscule sourire aux lèvres.

« Demain, je continuerai à creuser du côté de Monica Zabini », lui confia-t-il. « J'ai bien l'impression qu'elle nous cache encore plus de choses que nous ne l'imaginions. »

« C'est fort probable, en effet. », approuva Harry. « Et puis, il te faut un dossier solide à rendre au Seigneur des Ténèbres à la fin de la semaine pour expliquer les récents détournements d'argent. Si tu pouvais prouver que Monica est bien une rebelle avec une certitude irrévocable, il n'y a aucun doute que tu seras grassement récompensé. »

« Exact. », acquiesça le plus âgé, sourcils étrangement froncés.

« Ca n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir. », remarqua Harry, étonné.

Severus secoua la tête, comme pour reprendre contenance.

« Je connais Monica Zabini depuis mon entrée chez les Mangemorts. Jamais je ne l'aurais imaginée traitresse à notre cause. Cela ne lui ressemble tout simplement pas. », marmonna-t-il, d'une voix étrange.

« Les gens changent. », se contenta de dire Harry, d'une voix neutre et exempte de toute opinion personnelle.

« Peut-être. », répondit simplement Severus, avant de lui adresser un dernier hochement de tête et de transplaner hors de sa suite, laissant là où il se trouvait une seconde auparavant quelques flaques de neige fondue pour seul rappel de sa présence.

Harry resta un instant planté là, l'esprit agité. Severus et lui avaient trouvé tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Ce devrait être un énorme soulagement. Ils savaient désormais avec une quasi-certitude que Voldemort était bien à l'origine des Surhumains, que Tess George était bien plus qu'elle ne le laissait deviner au premier abord, et que Monica Zabini était très probablement une rebelle cherchant à protéger la Résistance en empêchant son collègue d'accéder aux documents récents attestant des détournements d'argent suspects.

Cependant, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans tout cela. Que Monica protège les siens et sa propre peau en ralentissant Severus pour qu'il n'accède pas à ces informations, c'était tout à fait normal et presque attendu maintenant qu'ils avaient établi les véritables loyautés de la femme. Mais qu'elle cherche également à l'empêcher d'accéder aux documents prouvant l'implication du Lord dans la création des Surhumains, c'était beaucoup plus surprenant.

Comment, en effet, une Mangemort avait-elle pu savoir que Voldemort était à l'origine du groupe terroriste né-moldu ? Pourquoi Voldemort, un être aussi méfiant et suspect, lui aurait-il confié l'un de ses plus importants secrets ?

Cela n'avait pas de sens.

A moins que… A moins que Monica Zabini soit elle aussi impliquée dans la formation des Surhumains.

Etonnamment, tout semblait tourner autour de trois individus. Voldemort, Monica Zabini, et Tess George. Quel lien pouvait bien unir ces trois personnes, aussi différentes les unes des autres que la glace et le feu ?

Harry allait mettre un point d'honneur à le découvrir. Il était temps qu'il soit mis lui aussi dans la confidence.

* * *

Lorsque Severus revint le lendemain soir, Harry n'avait pas encore réussi à faire partir Lucius qui avait étrangement décidé de s'attarder en cette soirée du Nouvel An. Le Lord n'avait pas accordé de jour de repos à ses disciples en cette occasion spéciale, et Alpha s'était donc vue obligée de poursuivre sa mission malgré l'ambiance festive qui régnait au Ministère.

Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment les raisons de son père pour souhaiter rester aussi longtemps en sa compagnie, et se trouvait étrangement perplexe. Severus, également, parut surpris en débarquant dans son appartement à la même heure que la veille et l'avant-veille. Harry et lui s'étaient en effet décidés sur une heure de rendez-vous aussi tardive dans le but de laisser le temps à Marcus et Lucius de venir déposer leurs dossiers et de partir avant l'arrivée de Severus.

Habituellement, tout se déroulait comme prévu. Marcus arrivait d'abord, et lui fourrait ses rapports dans les mains sans même lui accorder un regard. Puis venait Lucius, qui bavardait cinq minutes avec lui sur des futilités dont Harry se serait bien passé, avant de le quitter à son tour, rejoignant son Manoir et sa famille loin de l'agitation du QG.

Puis, seulement, venait Severus, qui restait avec lui assez longtemps pour discuter de ses récentes avancées, et, parfois, pour échanger quelques taquineries comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Rien n'avait jamais troublé leur emploi du temps quotidien.

Jusqu'à maintenant.

Impossible de convaincre Lucius de partir aussi respectueusement que possible. L'homme semblait décidé à rester, et Harry n'avait pas pu éviter la rencontre des deux amis. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que le blond n'attendrait pas encore une heure pour le quitter, afin de laisser à Severus et Harry le temps de discuter un moment avant l'arrivée du Lord.

« Severus », le salua Harry d'un signe de tête.

« Harry. », répondit Severus, tout en se débarrassant de son manteau, qui, comme la veille, était noyé par la neige. « Lucius », poursuivit-il en lui tendant la main, que s'empressa de serrer le blond.

« Severus, je suis ravi d'avoir la chance de te voir aujourd'hui. », sourit-il. « Difficile de se croiser au Ministère aujourd'hui avec toute l'agitation du Nouvel An. »

« En effet. », acquiesça Severus en prenant place aux côtés de son ami sur les canapés d'Harry. « Je me trouve curieux de te rencontrer ici, cependant. J'aurais pensé que tu aurais désiré rentrer chez toi au plus vite, afin de profiter au maximum du Réveillon », expliqua l'homme, l'air sincèrement perplexe.

Lucius hocha la tête, un peu gêné.

« C'est ce que je ferai, mais je désirais que nous nous réunissions pour discuter de nos récentes avancées tous ensemble. Nous sommes après tout censés nous rencontrer régulièrement pour des réunions, commande du Lord que nous avons assez royalement ignorée jusqu'ici. », tenta d'expliquer le blond, sous les yeux perplexes de ses camarades.

« Je ne vois Marcus nulle part. », commenta Harry en croisant les bras.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il finissait sa journée aussi tôt. », se justifia le blond.

« Soit. », acquiesça Severus, accordant toujours à son ami des regards suspicieux. « Dans ce cas, parlons. »

Harry fixa son mentor, un peu abasourdi. Que pouvait donc bien avoir en tête le brun ? N'aurait-il pas dû tenter, tout comme Harry, de pousser son père vers la sortie aussi discrètement que possible ?

C'était le comble ! Sur tous les jours qu'il aurait pu choisir pour lui faire profiter de sa présence, Lucius Malfoy s'était accordé sur celui du Nouvel An.

Etrange choix, tout de même. Il avait après tout une femme et un fils qui l'attendaient chez lui. Pourquoi l'homme n'allait-il pas se reposer en leur compagnie ?

« Comme vous le savez tous les deux, j'ai décidé de me pencher sur les messages suspects envoyés à l'étranger. », commença le blond. « Comme tu as dû le lire dans mes rapports, Harry, je suis revenu essentiellement bredouille, malheureusement. Cependant… »

« Cependant ? », reprit Harry en haussant un sourcil curieux.

« Cependant je suis parvenu à déterminer dans quelle zone ces messages avaient été envoyés. Il semblerait que leur destination soit principalement la France et les Etats-Unis, l'Allemagne, également, dans une moindre mesure. », leur révéla-t-il. « Je n'ai pas pu me permettre d'être plus précis, les traîtres ont été relativement très prudents et les communications sont trop cryptées pour en tirer quelque chose d'exploitable »

« Dommage », commenta Severus. « La véritable question est : pourquoi les rebelles, car il est certain que ce sont eux les destinateurs, entretiennent des communications régulières avec des agents extérieurs ? »

« Sans compter que je n'ai pas pu identifier les traitres », déplora Lucius. « Ils sont trop malins pour s'être fait prendre. »

« Ce n'est pas mon cas. », renchérit Severus. « Comme je le disais hier à Harry, j'ai identifié Hudson comme étant un rebelle. Il se trouve désormais à Azkaban, en attente d'un procès. Puisqu'il n'est pas Milicien, le Lord n'a pas pu l'exécuter immédiatement. »

« Hudson ? Le principal conseiller de Monica ? », répéta Lucius, un peu surpris.

« En effet. Il n'y a pas que lui, cependant… », poursuivit Severus avant de fixer son regard sur Harry, en attente de savoir ce que le jeune garçon souhaitait qu'il révèle au blond.

C'était là un grand moment. Harry pouvait-il se permettre d'accorder sa confiance à son père, ou était-ce trop précipité ? Ce n'était pas grand-chose, après tout. Et si Lucius allait raconter au Lord la trahison de Monica, Harry et Severus ne verraient pas leurs plans s'effondrer. Ils seraient juste légèrement retardés, mais ils feraient avec, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait.

Etait-il prêt à prendre le risque ?

Harry décida qu'il était peut-être temps de tester son père. C'était à lui de faire le premier pas, premier pas vers, peut-être, une relation de confiance mutuelle.

D'un hochement de tête, Harry autorisa à Severus à révéler, si ce dernier le souhaitait, ce qu'il savait de Monica Zabini. Après tout, peut-être Lucius pourrait-il les aider dans leurs recherches sur la femme. Il faisait partie de l'une des plus grandes familles de sang-pur de Grande-Bretagne, assurément avait-il des informations plus précises que Severus et Harry sur le clan Zabini.

« Monica Zabini s'est également révélée être une traitresse », lâcha Severus, ne quittant pas son ami blond du regard pour évaluer ses réactions.

Lucius, étonnamment, ne semblait pas particulièrement surpris. Au contraire même. On aurait dit que ses soupçons venaient d'être confirmés, ce qui ne manqua pas de rendre perplexes ses deux coéquipiers.

« Mais tu t'en doutais, n'est-ce-pas ? », enchaina Harry, en fronçant les sourcils.

Lucius soupira.

« En effet. », murmura-t-il.

« Comment ? », demanda Severus, un peu vexé de voir tous ses efforts rabaissés par son meilleur ami.

« Monica est une grande amie de la famille », révéla Lucius, en regardant ses deux camarades dans les yeux. « Je suis le parrain de Blaise, son fils, qui était dans ton année à Poudlard, Harry. Elle m'a donc informé que mon filleul était entré chez les Miliciens il y a quelques semaines, sous l'injonction du Lord. Elle était paniquée, et craignait beaucoup pour la vie de son fils. Vous devez comprendre », ajouta-t-il en voyant les deux visages peu convaincus de ses amis, « que Blaise n'est pas tout à fait un garçon comme les autres. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? », demanda Harry, impatient d'entendre le fin mot de l'histoire.

« Blaise est né avec un don de prédiction. », leur avoua-t-il à voix basse, comme s'il s'agissait d'un énorme secret.

Severus, en effet, écarquilla les yeux, mais Harry resta impassible, peu sûr de savoir en quoi cela était primordial dans leur affaire.

« Tu veux dire qu'il était un voyant ? », clarifia le jeune Mangemort en arquant un sourcil.

« Pas tout à fait. Il n'a pas de visions, pas vraiment. La prédiction est un don assez complexe. La magie guide Blaise, l'aide à prévoir ce qui va se passer, mais ne reste qu'une suggestion. L'avenir est toujours en mouvement, et il y a beaucoup d'avenirs possibles, qui ne seront déterminés que par l'action de l'un ou l'autre de ses acteurs. On appelle les possesseurs de ces dons des Oracles », expliqua Lucius à son fils qui tenta de ne pas être gêné par son ignorance.

La divination ne l'avait jamais attiré auparavant. Il le regrettait, à présent.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était intéressé d'avoir un tel atout dans son armée, je suppose. », comprit Severus, qui commençait à voir où voulait en venir son ami.

« En effet. Mais le Lord n'a jamais caché son dégoût pour la divination. Il ne voulait pas entendre que les Oracles n'étaient pas des prophètes ou des voyants. Ils ne peuvent provoquer leurs suggestions, et ne peuvent certainement pas prévoir celle qui se réalisera. Après quelques jours où Blaise s'est trouvé incapable de prévoir l'avenir comme le voulait le Lord, il a commencé à se mettre en colère… », chuchota Lucius. « Monica Zabini adore son fils. Son amour va au-delà de sa loyauté envers le Lord. Elle serait prête à tout pour qu'il soit mis en sécurité, et elle sait que viendra un temps où le Lord en aura assez de ses imprécisions. »

« Et tu penses que cela aurait motivé sa décision de se joindre à la Résistance ? », demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils. « Pour protéger la vie de son fils, elle travaille à la destruction du Lord ? »

« J'en suis certain. », acquiesça Lucius. « Jamais elle n'aurait trahi notre cause, dans le cas contraire. »

« Blaise Zabini s'est comporté assez étrangement avec moi lors de la fête donnée en mon honneur. », réfléchit Harry en plaçant son menton sur ses mains ouvertes, coudes sur les genoux. « Il m'a parlé de manière tout à fait civilisée, me défendant même contre Théodore Nott alors que ce dernier m'insultait. Pourrait-il y avoir un rapport entre son don et ses récentes actions ? Jamais auparavant, même à Poudlard, il n'a pris ma défense. »

« Peut-être son don lui a-t-il suggéré que tu feras possiblement quelque chose dans l'avenir qui lui plaira et qui servira ses objectifs, en effet. », s'accorda Lucius en plissant les yeux, réfléchissant visiblement à ce que ce service pourrait être.

« Tout cela reste bien mystérieux, si vous voulez mon avis. », argua Harry. « J'ai comme qui dirait l'impression que nous avons toutes les cartes en main, mais que nous sommes incapables de voir au-delà. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? », demanda Lucius, un peu perdu.

Un regard s'échangea entre Severus et Harry. Fallait-il en dire plus au blond ? Ou devrait-il rester dans l'ignorance ?

Peut-être était-il temps de faire marche arrière. La loyauté de Lucius était encore trop bancale pour se risquer à lui révéler plus d'informations sensibles.

Sans même se parler, Severus et Harry se comprirent immédiatement.

« J'ai juste une intuition. », répliqua Harry en haussant les épaules. « Je pense que ce serait intéressant de creuser un peu plus sur Blaise Zabini et sa chère maman. Cela pourrait se révéler utile, un jour ou l'autre. », affirma le jeune homme, parlant exclusivement à son mentor qui reconnut cette suggestion pour ce qu'elle était.

Severus allait devoir s'arranger pour chercher toutes les choses pouvant se révéler suspectes sur les deux sorciers, et ceci, aussi discrètement que possible. Il ne faudrait pas attirer l'attention indésirable du Seigneur des Ténèbres sur ce coup-ci.

Pour une fois, Harry n'était pas certain de savoir où cette enquête allait le mener, mais il avait la certitude absolue d'être sur la bonne voie.

Harry avait toujours dû compter sur lui-même. Il avait donc appris à faire confiance à ses intuitions, au fil du temps.

Monica Zabini avait beaucoup trop de secrets pour que cela ne soit qu'une coïncidence.

« J'imagine que nous aurons un autre Ministre de l'Economie d'ici demain, dans ce cas. », reprit Lucius, sans trop comprendre leur fixation sur le duo Zabini.

Severus secoua la tête énergiquement.

« Non. Je ne l'ai pas encore dénoncée. », se justifia-t-il, gardant son air impassible.

« Comment ? », s'exclama Lucius, les yeux exorbités. « Mais pourquoi ? Il est tout à fait clair qu'elle est une traitresse, et même si elle a rejoint la Résistance par amour pour Blaise, je ne vois pas en quoi cela change quoique ce soit pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Harry retint une grimace. Son père semblait tout à fait prêt à sacrifier une amie chère pour le bonheur du Lord. Sa loyauté était encore forte, si c'était une indication suffisante.

Peut-être le blond était-il juste surpris. Peut-être cependant avait-il été endoctriné un peu trop profondément pour changer ses convictions aussi vite.

« Si je la dénonce maintenant, je ne pourrais plus mener à bien ma mission dans le Ministère de l'Economie. Les journalistes seront partout, à mettre leur nez dans les affaires qui ne les regardent pas, et je ne pourrais pas enquêter en paix sur le reste des traitres qui ont participé à ces détournements d'argent. », répondit Severus d'une voix calme.

Rien n'indiquait dans son ton qu'il craignait la réaction de son ami. Mais Harry connaissait bien Severus, et savait très bien qu'au fond, il devait appréhender la façon dont Lucius allait traiter cette nouvelle information.

« Peut-être », murmura Lucius. « Il n'empêche que le Lord serait furieux s'il savait que vous reteniez des informations de lui. »

« C'est bien pour cela qu'il n'a pas à le savoir. », rétorqua Harry. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas toujours l'homme le plus rationnel, et tout en sachant les inconvénients que cela apporterait à notre mission, il serait tout à fait incapable de se retenir de tuer Monica Zabini s'il venait à apprendre sa trahison. »

Même Lucius ne pouvait pas apporter de contre-argument, et se contenta de fixer un moment la table, plongé dans ses pensées. Il semblait tiraillé entre faire son devoir, qui lui disait de dénoncer son amie, ou agir comme le lui criaient ses instincts et préserver sa vie, au moins pour quelques jours de plus.

« Ne sois pas hypocrite Lucius. », le gronda Severus. « Tu n'as pas dénoncé Draco, ni Antigone, ni même Harry, tu peux très bien oublier de mentionner la trahison de Monica, du moins pour l'instant. »

Lucius semblait troublé qu'on lui rappelle la trahison de son fils. Il jeta également quelques regards à Harry, qui resta impassible devant l'insistance du blond.

« Très bien », céda le patriarche Malfoy d'une voix tout à fait hautaine. Manifestement, même en position de faiblesse, un Malfoy se devait de garder sa prestance. « Votre secret est en sécurité avec moi. J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites. »

Severus et Harry ne répondirent pas, secrètement soulagés d'avoir su convaincre le blond de les suivre dans le même bateau. Peut-être que rallier Lucius à leur cause serait plus facile qu'ils ne l'avaient d'abord cru. L'homme avait eu une certaine affection pour la mère d'Harry, et avait très bien supporté le choc d'apprendre sa nouvelle paternité. Il était possible qu'il puisse être convaincu qu'aider Antigone était la meilleure chose à faire.

Cependant, il était encore trop tôt. Ce serait à Lucius de faire le premier pas. Harry espérait juste que son père ferait la bonne chose, car il ne pouvait pas décider à sa place.

Au-dehors, la neige tombait tellement fort qu'il était impossible de distinguer quoique ce soit. L'heure de minuit approchait, et avec elle, la promesse d'une nouvelle année. Harry, qui s'était détourné de la conversation pour observer le paysage, reporta son attention sur Severus lorsqu'il entendit ce dernier parler.

Manifestement, le Ministre de l'Education détaillait à son tour son rapport, du moins le rapport officiel qu'il comptait donner au Lord. Il était fort probable que l'homme lui dirait à part tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir concernant leurs recherches personnelles.

«Quoiqu'il en soit », disait l'homme en fronçant les sourcils. « personne ne peut nier que Monica Zabini est une femme tenace. Elle et ses conseillers ne m'ont pas lâché d'une semelle aujourd'hui. Comme je devais maintenir ma couverture en tant que Ministre de l'Education, j'ai fait semblant d'examiner le budget attribué à Poudlard mais j'ai en fait consacré tous mes efforts à observer les autres conseillers de notre chère Ministre. J'ai mes doutes sur Fletchey, Sola et Collins. »

« Collins ? », s'étonna Harry en haussant les sourcils. « Ben Collins ? »

« Tu le connais ? », demanda Severus, un peu surpris.

« Il s'agit de mon colocataire. », lâcha-t-il, encore un peu choqué.

Un résistant dans sa propre maison ? Voilà qui expliquait probablement comment ils pouvaient le suivre aussi bien… Ce n'était pas réconfortant. Pas du tout, en fait. Il se sentait comme si un loup s'était terré depuis le début dans sa bergerie.

Il avait apprécié Ben ! Beaucoup plus que son frère Antonin, en tout cas, son ex-coéquipier dans la brigade des impôts. Voilà qui lui apprendrait à baisser sa garde. Même chez lui, il n'était pas à l'abri des espions.

C'était presque désespérant. Quand serait-il en paix, au juste ?

« Je ne savais pas que ton colocataire travaillait au Ministère. », marmonna Severus de sa voix trainante, cachant au mieux son ébahissement.

« Il travaillait à Gringotts, en fait. Je suppose qu'il a eu une promotion, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Il doit être agent de liaison, tout comme l'était Hudson. », réfléchit-il, tentant de faire abstraction de son implication personnelle dans l'affaire.

« Es-tu certain de ce que tu avances ? », demanda Lucius à son ami.

« Non. Je vous l'ai dit, ce ne sont que des suppositions. Cependant, mieux vaut être prudents, au moins jusqu'à ce que je trouve une preuve, qu'elle infirme ou qu'elle affirme mes soupçons. », leur conseilla-t-il, sa nature soupçonneuse reprenant le dessus.

Lucius et Harry hochèrent la tête en silence. Il semblait au jeune Mangemort que les Résistants étaient partout. Qu'ils le regardaient de tous les coins. Il avait l'impression d'être observé quoiqu'il fasse, où qu'il soit. Son meilleur ami, d'abord, s'était trahi lors du bal au Manoir Malfoy. Et voilà que son colocataire était fortement suspecté dans une affaire de détournement d'argent.

Harry ne savait plus à qui il pouvait faire confiance, lui qui n'était pas complètement loyal au Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais certainement pas non plus aux Résistants.

Il supposait que c'était là la vie d'un agent double. Jamais de repos, jamais de sécurité, jamais de relâchement.

Harry se promit qu'une fois toute cette histoire terminée, quelle qu'en soit l'issue, il quitterait l'armée. Il avait souvent voulu être en position de pouvoir, il rêvait d'avoir de grandes responsabilités, d'être respecté et admiré depuis qu'il était petit.

En tant que Mangemort et Elite, il n'évoluerait plus désormais. Le grand chef serait toujours le Lord. Ce n'était pas acceptable. Harry était ambitieux, terriblement ambitieux, et il se lasserait s'il devait rester un sous-fifre toute sa vie.

Restait à voir comment il échapperait à l'emprise du Lord, lorsque le moment sera venu. Le jeune homme secoua la tête pour chasser ses rêves de son esprit. Rien n'était encore joué. Il devait prendre chaque chose en son temps.

« Marcus, quant à lui, a dressé un profil détaillé de tout ce qu'il a appris sur les différents membres des Surhumains et de la Résistance. », enchaina Harry, brisant le bref silence qui s'était installé entre les trois hommes. « Je dois avouer qu'il a fait un très bon travail, cependant, il a amassé beaucoup d'informations sans parvenir à faire le lien entre elles. », déplora-t-il. « Lors du raid, les Surhumains morts ont été abandonnés sur les lieux. Marcus est parvenu à les identifier. Il semblerait qu'il s'agisse à la fois de nés-moldus et de moldus. J'avais mes propres soupçons sur la présence de non-magiques lors du raid, mais Marcus m'a permis de les confirmer. Il semblerait que pour s'agrandir, les Surhumains recrutent désormais des citoyens sans aucune once de magie. », expliqua le jeune homme, le ton plat.

« Ce qui nous amène à la question de savoir pourquoi ils ne l'ont pas fait auparavant. », déclara Lucius, un peu perplexe.

Harry et Severus échangèrent un regard complice. Eux-mêmes savaient bien que sous la poigne du Lord, qui contrôlait George et donc Cresswell comme des marionnettes, jamais les Surhumains n'auraient pu prendre l'initiative d'agrandir leurs troupes de manière exponentielle.

Sans cette influence, ils pouvaient désormais agir à leur guise, et avaient, probablement sous les conseils des Résistants, endoctriné des moldus pour se faire tuer dans les premières lignes.

Tactique intelligente. Mais néanmoins cruelle. Encore une fois, les Résistants prouvaient qu'en temps de guerre, des vies innocentes devaient être sacrifiées pour le bien d'un camp ou d'un autre.

« En effet. », commenta Severus, d'une voix neutre « Il est légitime de se demander pourquoi. Sans doute ne le saura-t-on jamais. »

Lucius acquiesça, encore un peu curieux. Harry se félicita quant à lui de la performance de leur duo. Si Severus et lui-même n'avaient pas été aussi bons aux mensonges, jamais ils n'auraient pu berner un être aussi méfiant qu'un Malfoy.

Distraitement, le jeune homme savoura l'ironie de ses actions. Il accusait les Résistants d'être hypocrites, mais lui-même ne se gênait pas pour mentir, manipuler et même tuer parfois –bien qu'involontairement- pour servir ses propres intérêts.

La guerre…

« Il va bientôt être minuit », remarqua Lucius en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale de la suite d'Harry.

« Tu devrais sûrement partir. Draco et Narcissa doivent t'attendre. », lui dit Harry d'une voix détachée, en regardant ses ongles.

Malgré ses bonnes résolutions de la veille, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être un peu jaloux à l'idée que Draco aurait son père à lui tout seul, en ce jour de fête, tandis qu'Harry boirait comme à son habitude en solitaire, regardant par la fenêtre les flocons tomber en imaginant tout ce que les autres étaient en train de faire à cette heure ci.

Voilà qu'il devenait mélancolique, déplora le jeune homme en secouant la tête.

Lucius, quant à lui, hocha lentement la tête. Harry ne pouvait pas se départir de l'impression que l'homme était nerveux.

Severus, de son côté, observait leur échange, un peu perplexe. Alors même que le blond s'apprêtait probablement à partir –enfin- et à les laisser en tête à tête, Severus se leva soudainement, indiquant qu'il se rendait aux toilettes et les enjoignant à poursuivre leur conversation sans lui.

Dire que l'ambiance entre père et fils était tendue après le départ de Severus aurait été un euphémisme. Les deux hommes, qui d'habitude se parlaient assez librement, ne savaient absolument pas quoi se dire.

Harry, qui savait pertinemment que l'excuse de Severus était tout à fait illégitime, se tenait là, un peu confus sur les raisons de son mentor pour le laisser seul en tête à tête avec son père. Lucius, de son côté, se serait probablement tortillé sur son fauteuil s'il avait été autre chose qu'un Malfoy bien élevé, et se contentait donc de se triturer les mains, seul signe extérieur de sa nervosité.

D'une même voix, les deux hommes tentèrent de commencer la conversation.

« Je voulais… », tenta Lucius.

« Je me demandais… », dit quant à lui Harry.

Spontanément, père et fils se turent et se regardèrent un moment, ne sachant pas qui devait se lancer en premier. Harry fut le plus rapide.

« Toi d'abord. », l'invita-t-il à commencer avec un petit geste nerveux de la main, s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil comme pour se protéger de ce que son père allait dire.

Il ne savait même pas où cet échange allait mener. Lucius allait partir quand Severus les avait laissés pour la salle de bain, assurément l'homme serait pressé de les quitter, alors même qu'il allait être minuit sous peu ? Sûrement voudrait-il être avec sa famille lorsque l'horloge sonnerait les douze coups ? Le nouvel an était tout de même un important moment de l'année. Narcissa et Draco seraient déçus que Lucius rate cet instant en leur compagnie.

« Je voulais juste te dire que je comptais annoncer à ma femme que tu étais mon fils ce soir. », lâcha-t-il soudainement, levant les yeux de la table basse qu'il fixait avec insistance. « Je pense qu'elle doit savoir, maintenant qu'elle a eu quelques jours pour se faire à l'idée que Draco nous avait trahis. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche, et la ferma plusieurs fois, stupéfait. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce genre d'annonce, et, étrangement, cela remua quelque chose en lui. C'était débile, bien sûr. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être heureux.

Si Lucius avouait la vérité à sa femme, il mettait son couple et sa famille en danger. Tout cela pour lui, Harry, un pauvre bâtard, un accident, une erreur qu'il avait conçue avec une femme à laquelle il n'avait probablement plus repensé depuis bien longtemps. La plupart des sang-purs auraient tout fait pour garantir le silence d'Harry.

Lucius, quant à lui, s'apprêtait à avouer à sa femme son infidélité. Il mettait tout ce à quoi il tenait en jeu, juste pour lui, un fils qu'il n'avait même pas voulu.

Harry n'était pas débile. Il comprenait, au moins en partie, la manière dont fonctionnaient les Malfoy. Il avait eu assez d'expérience avec Draco au temps de Poudlard, quand ils se côtoyaient encore tous les jours. Il savait qu'une telle démarche signifiait beaucoup pour des gens aussi fiers que les blonds. Le clan Malfoy avait la famille comme mantra.

Que Lucius soit prêt à la mettre en danger pour lui signifiait tellement de choses qu'Harry se trouva incapable d'articuler un mot.

Devait-il considérer cela comme une sorte de preuve d'affection ? Lucius essayait-il de lui dire qu'Harry comptait, même un tout petit peu, pour lui ? Essayait-il de lui souhaiter la bienvenue chez les Malfoy ?

Cela allait tellement à l'encontre de tout ce qu'il avait supposé jusqu'ici qu'Harry ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi dire. Cela aurait paru peu, pour certaines personnes, presque négligeable.

Mais Lucius n'était pas tout le monde. Il n'était pas obligé d'avouer l'existence d'Harry à Narcissa. Il savait très bien que jamais Harry ne l'aurait dénoncé, par peur, si pas autre chose, que Lucius aille se venger en livrant Antigone au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il le faisait parce qu'il le voulait.

Etait-ce une sorte de cadeau ? Avait-il voulu lui dire cela un jour de fête pour lui dire qu'il pensait à lui, même s'il ne pouvait pas l'inviter chez eux, pour des raisons évidentes ?

Harry savait bien qu'il imaginait trop de choses. Que peut-être, le blond avait simplement une conscience, et qu'il voulait que sa femme soit au courant qu'il avait un autre enfant. Mais au fond, Harry était sûr qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus.

Lucius avait trompé Narcissa des dizaines de fois, probablement. Sûrement l'existence d'Harry ne l'aurait pas perturbé au point d'aller implorer le pardon de sa femme.

Peut-être qu'Harry voulait juste que ce soit vrai. Que son père ait une certaine sorte d'affection pour lui. Pas de l'amour, bien sûr. Il ne savait la vérité que depuis quelques jours, c'était bien trop tôt pour envisager un tel lien profond entre eux.

Mais l'instinct paternel était tout autre chose. Peut-être Lucius était il juste confus, et cherchait-il à savoir comment il devait se comporter en sa présence. Après tout, Harry n'était pas Draco. Lucius devait découvrir son nouveau fils, avant même d'envisager de l'aimer.

Harry était resté silencieux pendant une bonne trentaine de secondes lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Lucius semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Réfléchissant à ce que son manque de réaction pouvait signifier, Harry ouvrit la bouche, essayant de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour faire savoir à Lucius que sa démarche le ravissait, _qu'il comprenait. _

« Je…Je suis touché par le fait que tu me considères comme assez bien pour envisager de dire à ta femme qui je suis réellement, mais…mais je ne voudrais pas briser ton couple », balbutia Harry, tentant de reprendre une certaine contenance.

Comment aussi peu de mots avaient-ils pu le déstabiliser autant, lui qui était si fier de ses performants boucliers d'Occlumancie ?

« Si Narcissa réagit mal, ce ne sera pas de ta faute. », répliqua fermement Lucius, levant de nouveau les yeux pour les plonger dans les iris identiques de son fils. « Je suis le seul responsable de tout cela, et Narcissa ne pourra être que d'accord avec cela. »

« Il n'empêche que… », tenta de protester le jeune homme avant d'être coupé brusquement pas son père.

Bordel. Il se sentait si…débile ! Il avait l'impression d'avoir cinq ans et d'être grondé par son père pour avoir été pris la main dans le bocal de bonbons.

C'était nouveau pour lui. Quand son père – Johnny-, le surprenait à faire une bêtise, il ne grondait pas. Il hurlait, il frappait, il punissait, mais jamais, jamais, il ne lui aurait expliqué pourquoi ce qu'il avait fait était mal.

Autant dire qu'Harry était plus que mal à l'aise avec sa situation actuelle.

« Crois-moi, Harry. Narcissa est une femme d'exception, et si elle ressent quelque chose pour toi, ce sera plus de la compassion et un désir de te rencontrer qu'une quelconque colère. », expliqua Lucius, qui semblait avoir repris le contrôle de la situation.

On aurait dit qu'il avait déjà fait ça des milliers de fois. En fait, réalisa tardivement Harry, c'était probablement le cas. Avec Draco.

Lucius était dans son élément. Son instinct paternel dictait ses gestes et ses paroles. Il n'hésitait plus. Il n'était plus mal à l'aise. D'un seul coup, Harry avait véritablement l'impression de faire face à son père, celui qu'il aurait aimé, admiré, envié, s'il n'avait pas été privé de sa présence durant la totalité de sa vie.

Et ça l'effrayait. Jamais son père –Johnny- n'avait pris soin de lui. Jamais il ne l'avait réconforté, rassuré, ne lui avait témoigné une quelconque affection. C'était nouveau pour lui, et soudain, le grand, puissant, brillant plus jeune Mangemort Elite de l'histoire ne savait plus quoi dire ou quoi faire.

« D'accord. », répondit Harry, presque timidement. Merlin qu'il haïssait son inexpérience dans ce genre de situation ! Il devait avoir l'air complètement idiot, à l'instant présent. « Eh bien…euh…merci, enfin oui je suppose, merci. C'est un grand sacrifice de ta part d'avouer ce genre d'information délicate à la femme que tu aimes. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi tu fais ça pour moi, mais je suis…content que tu souhaites le faire », marmonna le jeune homme sans s'arrêter, espérant qu'il disait la bonne chose, détestant le sentimentalisme qu'il sentait dans ses paroles.

Mais il était tellement perdu ! Personne ne lui avait jamais dit comment faire, dans ce genre de situation !

Lucius le regarda un petit moment, l'air presque…presque choqué. On aurait dit qu'il voyait une autre personne qu'Harry Parker, qu'il découvrait soudainement quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonné.

Harry ne savait pas ce qui se passait dans la tête du blond, mais ce devait être assez puissant, car son père ne le lâchait pas du regard, le dévisageant comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils se rencontraient. Et soudain, le blond esquissa un sourire, un _vrai_ sourire, comme il était rare d'en voir chez les Malfoy.

Harry, à ce moment-là, n'aurait pas pu être plus perplexe. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, il répondit faiblement au sourire du blond, sentant que le sien était plus hésitant, plus tremblant, plus gêné, mais cela ne sembla pas perturber son père qui continuait à le regarder, imperturbable.

« Eh bien, euh, je pense que je dois te donner quelque chose aussi, tu sais, en contrepartie. », tenta d'expliquer Harry d'une voix qu'il espérait plus stable et plus forte. « Ce n'est pas grand-chose du tout, enfin, je n'avais pas vraiment prévu que tu prendrais la peine de venir me parler ce soir, avec le Nouvel An et tout ça, donc bon je… »

Lucius était pendu à ses lèvres, et fronça les sourcils en entendant son dernier commentaire.

« Tu ne me dois rien du tout, Harry. », le coupa-t-il brusquement. « C'était mon devoir, en tant que…en tant que père, enfin j'imagine, même si je ne cherche pas du tout à remplacer ton père adoptif, je comprends tout à fait que tu aies quelqu'un d'autre pour tenir ce rôle, mais… », bégaya le blond sous les yeux exorbités d'Harry qui se retenait à moitié de secouer la tête, comme pour nier ce qu'il entendait.

Le patriarche Malfoy ne pensait pas véritablement qu'il imaginait Johnny comme une sorte de père légitime, n'est ce pas ? Dans un autre sens, l'homme n'avait jamais été informé de la situation d'Harry chez lui. Il était évident de penser que le jeune Mangemort avait eu un autre père, s'il ne savait pas quel genre d'homme exécrable était vraiment Johnny Parker.

Peut-être cela avait-il dissuadé Lucius de l'imaginer comme son fils, au même niveau que l'était Draco, par exemple. Sûrement avait-il pensé que quelqu'un d'autre avait comblé sa place de père, et était-il mal à l'aise, ne sachant pas où était la limite à ne pas franchir avec Harry.

Le jeune homme était tellement stupéfait qu'il ne fit rien pour stopper son père et le détromper, se contentant de regarder l'homme balbutier péniblement, tentant d'expliquer son point de vue.

« Tout ça pour dire que je pensais que c'était la bonne chose à faire, voilà tout. », disait le blond, à moitié désespéré de voir la fin de son calvaire arriver. « S'il n'y avait pas eu cette histoire avec Draco, je l'aurais immédiatement dit à Narcissa, mais… »

« Je comprends. », l'interrompit Harry. « Je pensais qu'il s'agissait simplement d'une excuse pour ne pas en parler à ta femme, mais tu m'as surpris en me prouvant que j'avais tort. Toi-même, tu te trompes sur une chose. »

« Quoi ? », demanda Lucius en arquant un sourcil.

« Johnny Parker n'a jamais été, et ne sera jamais mon père. Il me hait, et c'est réciproque. », lui avoua-t-il simplement, secrètement amusé de voir le grand Lucius Malfoy écarquiller brusquement les yeux, semblant tomber des nues.

« Je pensais que… »

« Tu pensais mal. », le coupa le jeune homme, brusquement, trop brusquement sûrement pour ne pas attirer les soupçons de Lucius.

« A quel point te détestait-il ? », demanda l'homme soudainement, comme pour s'assurer de quelque chose.

Le blond se pencha en avant, coudes sur ses genoux, yeux flamboyants, comme s'il savait déjà, comme s'il avait déjà tout deviné.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il vit son père serrer les poings, et observa avec fascination son visage se crisper sous la fureur. Il semblait surpris, comme s'il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'Harry Parker, l'un des plus puissants sorciers qu'il connaissait, aurait pu être, précédemment, un enfant battu. Et maintenant qu'il savait, il semblait furieux. Véritablement furieux.

Ce fut la preuve qu'il manquait à Harry pour admettre véritablement la vérité. Son père avait de l'affection pour lui, malgré ses récentes actions et la façon dont il semblait souvent le confondre avec un simple collègue. Harry ne savait pas s'il était en colère pour le principe, ou parce qu'il était son fils, mais le fait est que Lucius Malfoy se préoccupait assez de lui pour en vouloir à Johnny Parker de l'avoir maltraité.

C'était ahurissant. Jamais Harry n'aurait imaginé une chose pareille, et il resta là un moment, à regarder son père se calmer, trop abasourdi pour émettre un quelconque commentaire.

« J'espère que tu l'as fait payer. », gronda le blond, d'une voix étonnamment basse et irrégulière, tout le contraire de son ton élégant et guindé habituel.

« Bientôt. », promit le jeune homme, sans trop savoir pourquoi il délivrait autant d'informations.

« Bien. », cingla l'homme, semblant ne pas se faire assez confiance pour dire autre chose en ce moment.

Harry n'en revenait toujours pas, et observa un moment de plus le grand homme blond en face de lui, comme s'il était une sorte d'extraterrestre qui avait remplacé le véritable Lucius Malfoy pour lui faire une farce.

Le jeune homme doutait qu'il s'y habituerait un jour.

« Pour en revenir à ce que je disais tout à l'heure », reprit Harry pour tenter de détourner l'attention de son père de Johnny Parker. « Je voulais te donner quelque chose en échange. Laisse-moi finir. », ordonna-t-il en voyant le blond ouvrir la bouche. « Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais enfin, je pense qu'il est…normal que tu le saches. Harry n'est pas mon véritable nom. »

Lucius resta un instant interdit, trop surpris pour réagir convenablement.

« Tu ne t'appelles pas Harry ? », répéta-t-il lentement, la colère laissant place à la confusion.

« Non. », répliqua Harry en gardant son regard fixé sur la pile de dossiers qui l'attendaient sur la table basse, trouvant les caractères inscrits sur le parchemin infiniment plus intéressants que son interlocuteur. « Il s'agit d'un diminutif. Je m'appelle Hadrien, en hommage à l'empereur Hadrien de la dynastie des Antonins. Ma mère savait que beaucoup de Malfoy avaient eu des noms romains, et elle voulait que je porte une partie de cet héritage avec moi malgré tout, même si elle ne prévoyait jamais de me révéler la vérité. »

Lucius ne semblait pas savoir quoi dire. A vrai dire, Harry le trouvait étrange ce soir. Il avait l'impression qu'un autre Lucius Malfoy se trouvait devant lui. Sûrement l'inverse était-il vrai pour son père.

Ils se découvraient mutuellement pour la première fois. Jamais Harry n'aurait imaginé que cela se serait passé de cette manière, aussi tôt après que Lucius ait appris sa paternité. En fait, dans tous ses scénarios, son père ne l'acceptait jamais véritablement comme son fils, mais plutôt comme une pièce rapportée indésirable à une famille bien unie et soudée.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'Antigone aurait pensé à moi au moment de choisir un prénom. Elle a toujours aimé le nom Harry, son grand père se prénommait Harold, après tout. », finit par lâcher le blond, encore sous le choc. « Pourquoi m'aurait-elle fait ce genre de cadeau ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. Il ne trahirait pas sa mère en révélant que la femme, à ce moment-là, avait été amoureuse de lui. Lucius n'avait pas à le savoir. Sûrement comprendrait-il tout seul, un jour ou l'autre.

« Je n'en sais rien. », répondit Harry en gigotant légèrement, stoppant ses mouvements immédiatement une fois qu'il eut remarqué ce qu'il faisait. Faisant appel à ses boucliers d'Occlumancie qui lui faisaient cruellement défaut depuis le début de la conversation, il tenta de se reprendre. « Je me disais juste que ce serait normal que tu saches. », tenta de s'expliquer le jeune homme, regardant partout sauf en direction de Lucius qui, lui, ne le quittait pas du regard.

« Harry ? », l'appela Lucius, dont le visage était désormais orné d'un autre de ses rares vrais sourires.

Par instinct le jeune homme tourna la tête, plongeant ses iris d'argent liquide dans la couleur identique de celles de son père. L'intensité du regard du blond était telle qu'Harry lutta pour ne pas détourner les yeux.

« Je te remercie d'avoir partagé cela avec moi. Cela signifie beaucoup, même si tu ne t'en rends sûrement pas compte. », lui confia le blond, désormais assis sur le bord du canapé, aussi près de son fils que possible.

« Eh bien…de rien, je suppose. », balbutia Harry, mal à l'aise.

Lucius lui répondit par un sourire. Harry jeta un petit coup d'œil à l'heure, et se rendit compte qu'il était désormais minuit passé. Immédiatement, il s'empressa de le faire remarquer à son géniteur.

« Tu devrais t'en aller. Narcissa et Draco t'attendent. »

« Probablement oui. », acquiesça Lucius.

« Ta famille va être furieuse que tu aies raté l'heure fatidique. », observa le jeune Mangemort, un peu gêné d'avoir gâché un tel grand moment en famille.

Lucius se leva, et Harry l'imita inconsciemment. Lucius Malfoy était grand, et le dominait d'au moins une bonne tête. Harry était obligé de lever les yeux pour le regarder. Cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé, avant, mais il se rendait désormais compte qu'il ressemblait à un enfant recherchant l'approbation de son parent.

Harry frissonna. Heureusement qu'il avait passé l'âge.

« Eh bien, je ne peux pas être partout à la fois. », se justifia Lucius avec un sourire. « Puisque toute ma famille ne peut pas se réunir au même endroit, il faut bien se départager, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry resta stoïque, trop abasourdi pour répondre quoique ce soit. Lucius sembla comprendre et se contenta de réitérer son sourire, enfilant en même temps son manteau désormais sec.

« Au revoir, Harry. Joyeux Nouvel An. Dis bonsoir à Severus de ma part, veux-tu ? », lui dit-il avant de transplaner hors de la suite, laissant Harry planté au milieu de la pièce, pétrifié.

Derrière lui, une porte s'ouvrit et il entendit Severus se rapprocher et poser sa main sur son épaule. En silence, les deux hommes restèrent encore un moment debout, avant que le mentor n'entraine son protégé vers son fauteuil.

Harry s'y laissa tomber, pas encore complètement revenu de ses émotions.

« J'ai entendu Lucius partir, alors j'ai supposé que je pouvais revenir. Je n'ai rien écouté, cependant, ne t'inquiète pas. J'avais placé des sorts de silence. », tenta-t-il de le rassurer.

Harry hocha la tête silencieusement. Severus, de son côté, resta un moment debout, avant d'aller enfiler son manteau à son tour, se préparant sans doute à partir avant l'arrivée du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Nous parlerons demain. », le rassura-t-il. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai rien découvert de trop important sur nos petites recherches personnelles qui mérite que je te le dise immédiatement. »

Alors que l'homme s'apprêtait à le quitter, Harry se redressa soudainement, et, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher cria :

« Severus ! »

Immédiatement, le Ministre se retourna vers lui, un peu surpris.

« Ne veux-tu pas rester ? Je sais que tu n'aimes pas le Nouvel An, mais on peut très bien simplement parler autour d'un bon dîner et… »

« J'en serais ravi, Harry. », le coupa Severus, avec, effectivement, un petit, minuscule, sourire aux lèvres qui convainquit son protégé que l'homme était sincère.

Avec un sourire, Harry invita son mentor à s'asseoir à ses côtés. Les deux hommes partagèrent leur repas, parlant de tout et de rien, de travail, un peu, mais surtout de choses banales, comme le faisaient toutes les familles. Et, lorsque Voldemort passa, plus tard, bien plus tard, -parce qu'un Seigneur des Ténèbres est trop occupé pour profiter de quelque chose d'aussi futile que les fêtes de fin d'année- chercher les dossiers de son équipe de tête, il trouva ses deux précieux agents endormis sur les canapés, sourire aux lèvres.

Epouvanté par tant de sentimentalisme, il ne resta pas bien longtemps. Il eut juste le temps d'admirer la manière dont son jeune apprenti avait l'air serein dans son sommeil, avant de revenir dans ses propres appartements pour enfin se reposer. Ce soir-là, il rêva étrangement qu'il était à la place de son agent, et que c'était lui qui tenait Harry serré au creux de ses bras.

Au réveil, il ne se souvenait de rien.

* * *

Le jour du Nouvel An fut étrangement mouvementé pour Harry qui s'était peu à peu habitué à la solitude. Severus, qui était resté pour la nuit en sa compagnie, avait fini par repartir dans la matinée, rentrant enfin chez lui pour un repos bien mérité, les Mangemorts et les Miliciens étant officiellement en congé pour ce jour spécial.

Qui dit pas de travail, dit pas d'informations pour Harry, ce qui le désola profondément. Il était ravi que son mentor se soit enfin vu accorder un jour de repos, mais le fait était que la fin de sa convalescence approchait à grands pas. Il quitterait cette chambre le trois janvier, et devra probablement s'occuper de Johnny ce jour-là ou le lendemain.

Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait à ce sujet. Il détestait l'homme. Il l'épouvantait au plus profond de son âme, et le jeune homme danserait sur sa tombe si ce dernier venait à décéder. Mais aurait-il assez de courage pour le tuer ? Pourrait-il le regarder dans les yeux et voir leur étincelle s'éteindre à jamais ? Réussirait-il à prendre plaisir à la mort d'un autre être humain ?

Tant de questions qui le tourmentaient depuis quelques jours. Severus l'avait prévenu, quand il était encore adolescent, des dangers de la vengeance. Depuis longtemps, il vivait pour voir ce jour arriver, le jour où il se libérerait enfin de l'emprise de l'homme tyrannique. Mais une fois qu'il serait enfin libre, comment se sentirait-il ?

Soulagé ? Vide ? Sans objectif ? Le tuer lui permettrait-il de faire enfin l'impasse sur tout ce que ce monstre lui avait fait subir ? Se sentirait-il enfin libre, alors même qu'il n'avait fait que passer du joug d'un monstre à un autre ? Serait-il véritablement heureux alors qu'il se trouvait désormais disciple d'un homme différent, mais tout aussi cruel et sadique ?

Harry n'en savait rien. Il redoutait, appréhendait ce moment où il fera face à Johnny. D'un côté, il était impatient, de l'autre, il aurait souhaité que ce jour n'arrive jamais.

Dernièrement, ses pensées étaient pleines de contradictions. Harry travaillait, comme à son habitude, afin de tuer le temps en ce jour de festivités. Il était de nouveau seul dans son appartement, avec pour unique compagnie ses piles immenses de dossiers en attente d'être examinés. Le Lord était passé lui ramener les rapports qu'il avait emporté la veille, mais Harry ne l'avait vu aucune des deux fois.

A chaque occasion, le jeune Mangemort dormait. Il avait d'ailleurs eu du mal à se faire à l'idée que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était venu dans son appartement alors qu'il était inconscient. Il était ridicule d'imaginer le puissant Lord le regarder dormir, mais rien que cette idée remplissait Harry d'effroi.

Avec toute la chance qu'il avait, un filet de bave avait dû couler sur son menton lors de la venue du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry imaginait déjà la scène d'ici et espérait vivement qu'il avait été un tant soit peu présentable.

Après un déjeuner rapide en solitaire, le jeune homme était retourné plancher sur ses dossiers, imaginant passer le reste de l'après-midi de la même manière en tentant de ne pas songer aux autres sorciers qui devaient probablement profiter pleinement de leur jour de congé exceptionnel.

Harry savait qu'il était désormais plus qu'apte à reprendre le travail sur le terrain. Ses blessures avaient très bien cicatrisé, n'étaient plus douloureuses, et il ne peinait plus à se déplacer. Il se sentait aussi en forme que s'il revenait d'un congé sabbatique d'une année. Cependant, il le savait, quand bien même le Lord serait d'accord pour dire qu'il était de nouveau en bonne santé, il refuserait tout bonnement d'abréger sa convalescence, arguant qu'il s'agissait là d'une punition supplémentaire pour son manque d'obéissance lors du raid.

Pas qu'Harry allait mettre à exécution cette idée. Autant s'ennuyait-il durant ces longues journées à ne rien faire, autant il ne désirait absolument pas sortir plus vite que prévu. Tout n'était pas encore prêt. Le lendemain, Severus devra mettre sa mère en sécurité, et seulement après pourra-t-il être apte à sortir et à faire face à Johnny et au Lord.

Harry était patient. Mais tout être avait ses limites, et rester confiné des heures entières dans un petit espace avec une simple fenêtre artificielle pour idée de ce qu'était l'extérieur rendrait n'importe qui relativement pressé de partir. Le jeune homme savait très bien qu'il était tout à fait en état de prendre l'air à au-dehors. Mais le Lord voulait qu'il paie pour sa désobéissance, et il paierait, il n'avait pas son mot à dire là-dessus.

Le jeune homme venait juste de terminer de lire son premier dossier lorsque quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, un évènement tout à fait inédit puisque toutes les personnes autorisées à lui rendre visite transplanaient directement à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Il s'agissait donc d'un intrus.

Suspect, Harry se saisit de sa baguette et marcha jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, prenant tout son temps pour l'ouvrir délicatement. Il fut absolument stupéfait de découvrir son demi-frère dans l'embrasure, semblant relativement gêné, se tortillant d'un pied à l'autre comme si lui-même se demandait ce qu'il était venu faire ici.

Draco avait l'air d'être en bonne santé, ce qui rassura Harry qui avait craint le traitement que lui avait réservé le Lord. Cependant, le jeune homme ne pouvait pas se permettre le luxe d'une discussion avec le blondinet, alors même que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait interdit de le fréquenter pas plus tard que quelques jours auparavant.

Il ne manquerait plus qu'il provoque par simple bêtise la mort du blond !

« Draco ? », finit-il par murmurer, toujours un peu ébahi. « Que fais-tu ici ? Tu sais très bien que nous n'avons plus le droit de nous voir ! Va-t'en avant que quelqu'un ne nous voie ! »

Dans le couloir en effet se trouvaient d'autres suites privées, et il serait malvenu qu'un autre résident aperçoive un intrus devant sa porte alors même qu'Harry ne semblait jamais recevoir de visites d'un point de vue extérieur.

« Il fallait que je te voie », balbutia le blondinet pour toute explication.

Sans entendre ses protestations, le jeune homme le poussa et s'invita lui-même dans sa suite, ne prenant pas la peine d'attendre son invitation –qui ne serait jamais venue, de toute façon-.

« Es-tu sourd ? », s'écria Harry, paniqué. « Nous n'avons pas le droit d'être ensemble ! Le Lord te fera exécuter s'il te trouve ici ! Sors d'ici tout de suite avant que je ne t'y force ! »

« S'il te plaît, Harry, j'ai vraiment besoin de te parler. Peut-être pourrions-nous discuter dans la salle de bain, sous couvert d'un sortilège de silence ? Je pourrais toujours patienter si le Lord venait à arriver à l'improviste, et tu n'auras qu'à dire que tu étais aux toilettes ! », proposa son frère, son visage pâle tordu dans une expression de supplication intense.

Harry pesa longuement le pour et le contre, mais se trouva incapable de rejeter son meilleur ami alors que ce dernier semblait avoir besoin de son aide. Soupirant profondément tout en tentant de se convaincre qu'il n'était pas en train de faire une énorme bêtise, le jeune homme ouvrit la marche en direction de sa petite salle de bain.

Draco semblait soulagé, et le suivit en silence, comme s'il peinait à croire qu'Harry avait bien daigné l'écouter. Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux frères se faisaient face, confinés dans le petit espace qui séparait l'évier de la douche et des toilettes. Harry, inquiet, observa le blond.

Le jeune garçon semblait très fatigué, et ses traits tirés trahissaient le stress continu auquel il avait probablement été soumis dernièrement. Harry croisa les bras. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser attendrir. Draco était un Résistant –lui aussi-, il n'aurait même pas dû garder contact avec lui mis à part pour recevoir des messages de la Résistance. C'était bien trop risqué, et cela ne servait qu'à lui faire du mal.

Le blond avait choisi son camp. Ce n'était pas le problème d'Harry s'il peinait à l'assumer.

Ou du moins, c'est ce dont le brun tentait de se persuader.

« Que veux-tu Draco ? », soupira-t-il après avoir mis en place de puissants charmes de silence.

Son frère resta silencieux un instant, semblant chercher ses mots, avant finalement de se décider à commencer puisque son visage se fit déterminé, toute indécision le quittant soudainement.

« Comment vas-tu ? », demanda finalement son frère, le détaillant du regard.

« Mieux. », répliqua Harry, sans se décrisper un seul instant. « Que veux-tu Draco ? », répéta-t-il, les dents serrées.

« J'ai appris par le Lord que tu avais été grièvement blessé. », l'ignora le blond, continuant farouchement à l'observer de haut en bas, cherchant apparemment toute preuve d'une blessure sur le corps de son frère.

« Et, comme tu peux le voir, je m'en suis remis. », rétorqua Harry d'une voix sèche. « Si tu n'as rien de plus à me dire... », poursuivit le brun en commençant à se diriger vers la porte.

« Non ! », le stoppa Draco, l'attrapant par le poignet qu'il serra fortement sans même s'en rendre compte.

Harry se retourna, plongeant son regard dans celui de son frère, attendant qu'il se décide enfin à décliner les raisons de sa visite. Ce dernier passa sa main sur sa nuque, dans un geste universel de gêne, avant de s'appuyer contre l'évier, sans savoir manifestement comment aborder le sujet qui l'inquiétait tant.

« Il s'agit de mes parents. », lâcha-t-il finalement dans un souffle. « Crois-le ou non, mais mon père et ma mère ont eu une violente dispute hier. J'ai été aimablement prié de retourner dans mes quartiers, mais comme tu le sais bien, je ne suis pas du genre à rester volontairement dans l'ignorance lorsque quelque chose d'important se passe sous mes yeux. »

Harry, qui avait immédiatement compris ce qu'il s'était passé, ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Lorsque lui et Lucius avaient discuté la veille, ils n'avaient même pas songé à ce que dirait Draco. Bien sûr, le blond n'avait pas été informé de son lien avec Harry –avec ses loyautés vacillantes, il valait mieux le garder dans l'ignorance-, et il devait probablement se demander ce qui avait bien pu provoquer un tel conflit entre deux sorciers habituellement mortellement calmes.

La question principale était : pourquoi son frère était-il venu le voir, lui ? Il n'était pas censé savoir la raison de la dispute des deux Malfoy.

A la culpabilité s'ajouta l'appréhension tandis qu'Harry observait son frère, cherchant à lire ses sentiments. Cependant, les Malfoy n'étaient pas connus pour leur incapacité en Occlumancie, et le brun se trouva bien incapable de deviner ce que son frère pouvait bien avoir en tête.

« Qu'est ce que tout cela a-t-il à voir avec moi ? », demanda Harry d'une voix neutre.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

« J'allais te poser la même question, en fait. Depuis l'étage, je n'ai pas pu entendre grand-chose de leur dispute, mais j'ai réussi à capter ton nom. Il a été évoqué plusieurs fois, sans que je ne parvienne à trouver une raison à cela. », rétorqua le blond, sourcils froncés. « J-je sais que tu ne me dois rien, mais s'il te plaît, si tu sais quelque chose là-dessus, dis-le moi ! »

« Ecoute, Draco, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tes parents ont soudainement parlé de moi, je ne suis au courant de rien, et quand bien même je le serais, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'accepterais de t'aider. », cingla le brun, dans une tentative de se protéger lui-même.

Inconsciemment, il enroula ses bras autour de lui, comme pour se créer une barrière entre lui et son frère.

Le blond sembla violemment touché par la dureté de ses mots et resta un moment silencieux, blessé. Harry se demanda pourquoi il se sentait coupable. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait vendu son meilleur ami à un groupe d'enragés arrogants ! Ce n'était pas lui qui avait trahi tout ce en quoi il croyait ! Ce n'était pas lui qui avait posé une bombe sur son propre Manoir, avec la chance véritable qu'elle soit mortelle pour tous les invités présents ce jour-là !

Il ne devrait pas se sentir mal. Il ne devrait pas. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que s'il n'avait pas été là, Lucius et Narcissa n'auraient jamais eu de dispute, et Draco n'aurait pas eu à mettre de côté son orgueil pour venir lui parler, tentant désespérément de comprendre pourquoi ses parents se déchiraient depuis la veille.

« C'est vrai. », murmura finalement son meilleur ami. « Tu ne me dois rien. Mais j'espérais…j'espérais juste que tu saurais quelque chose. Mes parents ne sont pas le genre de couple à résoudre leurs litiges par les cris et les coups. S'ils sont furieux l'un contre l'autre, ils s'ignorent, se font des coups tordus, mais ne se confrontent jamais de face. Et jamais, jamais je ne les ai vus se disputer à ce point. Ma mère a fini par claquer la porte du Manoir, pour aller Merlin sait où, et mon père est introuvable depuis hier soir. », tenta de lui expliquer le jeune homme. « Je pensais…je ne sais pas ce que je pensais. J'espérais que tu pourrais m'aider, même si je ne mérite pas d'aide. »

Harry secoua lentement la tête, tentant de faire abstraction de l'immense culpabilité qui l'envahit soudainement. Un rire nerveux s'échappa de ses lèvres sans qu'Harry puisse l'arrêter.

« Tu es vraiment impossible. », s'exclama-t-il durement. « Tu as failli tuer tes propres parents i peine une semaine, et maintenant, tu sembles tout d'un coup te préoccuper d'eux ? »

Il savait qu'il réagissait comme un animal blessé, attaquant avant d'être attaqué, mais il n'avait pas pu se retenir. Il gardait son amertume en lui depuis trop de jours pour continuer à faire semblant avec le blond.

Au fond, il savait que l'incompréhension primait sur la colère. Il avait toujours pensé que son meilleur ami était incapable de lui cacher quoique ce soit. Harry avait toujours été très doué pour le lire, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui l'avait poussé à lui accorder sa confiance quand il était enfant. Et pourtant, la trahison de Draco lui avait échappé. Il n'avait pas pu retenir son frère. Il n'avait rien vu.

Si seulement il avait réagi avant, peut-être aurait-il pu convaincre le blond de ne pas poser cette satanée bombe. S'il l'avait côtoyé plus souvent au cours de ces longs mois, il aurait pu détecter la détresse de son frère.

Mais il n'avait pas été là. Il avait été tellement concentré sur sa mission qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que le jeune homme était tiraillé entre deux camps.

Au fond, il était tout aussi furieux contre lui-même que contre le blond.

« Tu ne comprends pas ! », s'énerva Draco, ses yeux se plissant sous la fureur. « Tu ne sais rien, Harry ! Tu juges mes actions, mais pas une seule fois tu n'as cherché à comprendre ! On dit que tu es une sorte de génie caché dans les rangs, mais je ne sais pas où se trouve ce garçon en ce moment ! Tout ce que je vois, moi, c'est un Mangemort buté incapable de voir au-delà de ses propres sentiments ! Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'avais fait ce que j'ai fait ? N'as-tu jamais réfléchi aux raisons qui auraient pu me pousser à de telles extrémités ? »

Harry resta interdit un petit moment, trop surpris pour réagir immédiatement. Son frère en profita pour poursuivre sa tirade, imperturbable. On aurait dit qu'il retenait ses paroles depuis longtemps, trop longtemps, et que maintenant qu'il était lancé, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

« Mes parents ne veulent même plus me regarder, mis à part pour vérifier de temps à autre que je suis encore en vie ! », cria le blond, la douleur perceptible dans sa voix. « Mon meilleur ami me parle comme si j'étais un étranger, et non pas celui qui a partagé sa vie pendant sept ans à Poudlard ! Crois-tu que je sois heureux avec cela ? Crois-tu que je ne regrette pas ? »

« Alors pourquoi, Draco ? Pourquoi ? », s'énerva Harry. « Tu m'as demandé de voir au-delà des apparences, mais tout ce que j'arrive à voir, moi, c'est que tu nous as trahis. Je ne comprends pas. Tu avais tout ici. La famille, l'argent, la position, des amis fidèles. Pourquoi tu voudrais aider les Résistants est un mystère total. Mais encore. Je n'aurais pas été aussi furieux si tu ne m'avais pas vendu à tes nouveaux petits copains ! Moi, ton frère, ton meilleur ami ! Tu n'as pas hésité à me donner en pâture à ces hypocrites ! », haleta le brun sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. « Alors non, Draco, je ne peux pas te traiter comme mon meilleur ami, parce que le garçon que je connais n'aurait jamais agi de cette manière. Tu _es _un étranger ! »

Draco sembla se dégonfler soudainement. Il ouvrit la bouche, sûrement pour s'excuser, mais Harry ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Laisse-moi finir. », le coupa-t-il. « Tu m'accuses de ne pas avoir réfléchi à tes raisons. C'est faux. Je me suis torturé l'esprit pendant des nuits entières, j'ai cherché à comprendre. Mais tu ne me dis rien. Tu ne veux rien m'expliquer. Et c'est ça le comble ! On dirait presque que tu souhaites que je sache, mais que tu ne veux rien me dire toi-même ! Comment veux-tu que je devine tout seul ? Tu me dis que tu regrettes, et je suis prêt à te croire, mais cela n'explique en rien pourquoi tu as agi de cette manière à l'origine. Tu m'accuses de ne pas pouvoir passer outre mes propres sentiments, mais ne comprends-tu pas que c'est impossible ? Je t'aime, Draco ! Je ne souffrirais pas autant si ce n'était pas le cas ! »

Draco écarquilla les yeux, et tenta une fois de plus de prendre la parole, mais Harry leva une main, le stoppant immédiatement dans son élan.

« Ecoute-moi ! », l'arrêta-t-il. « Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que j'ai pu faire pour toi, encore maintenant, alors même que je suis furieux contre toi ! J'imagine que le Lord est venu te trouver après le raid pour savoir la raison de mon retard ? Il a immédiatement supposé que tu étais mon amant, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Le blond acquiesça sans pouvoir retenir une légère grimace.

« Alors pourquoi crois-tu que tu es encore debout devant moi ? Le Lord est possessif à l'extrême, et extrêmement jaloux ! Jamais il ne t'aurait laissé en vie si je n'en avais pas émis le souhait ! Et penses-tu que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est un être qui rend service sans rien demander en échange ? », vociféra le brun, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

Draco secoua lentement la tête, ses traits se tordant soudain sous l'inquiétude.

« Qu'as-tu fait pour… »

« Pour te sauver la vie ? », devina Harry. « C'est privé, et je ne compte pas t'en dire plus. Sache juste que tu n'es pas le seul à souffrir ici, Draco. Tu as blessé beaucoup de gens, même si tu ne sembles pas te rendre compte à quel point. Alors te voir ici, me rendant visite comme si nous étions encore des amis proches, j'ai du mal à voir où cela va nous mener, Draco. Peut-être que je sais en effet pourquoi mon nom est apparu dans la conversation entre tes parents, mais il s'agit de leur vie privée, et je ne peux pas me permettre d'interférer entre eux. Si ta mère est la femme que ton père m'a décrite, elle reviendra. »

Du moins il l'espérait. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait vivre avec lui-même s'il était la raison pour laquelle les Malfoy se séparaient. Il ne voulait pas détruire sa propre famille.

Draco ne répondit pas immédiatement. Mais au bout d'une minute, il hocha lentement la tête.

« J'aurais aimé que tout soit plus simple. », murmura-t-il

« Ca l'était, avant que tu nous tournes le dos », commenta Harry.

Le blond serra les poings et se détourna, se tournant en direction du miroir, observant Harry à travers le reflet que lui renvoyait l'objet.

« Je suppose. », chuchota-t-il.

Harry laissa le silence s'installer quelques longues secondes entre eux, avant d'oser reprendre la parole.

« Tu devrais partir. »

« Probablement. », acquiesça Draco sans esquisser un seul mouvement.

« Plus tu restes ici, plus tu te mets en danger. », l'informa Harry d'une voix neutre.

« Je sais. », répliqua le blond tout en restant fermement là où il se trouvait.

« Il y a autre chose que tu souhaites me dire ? », demanda le jeune Mangemort d'une voix lasse. « Un message des Résistants ? »

« Non, non, rien de tout cela. », objecta Draco. « J'ai comme l'impression qu'ils attendent quelque chose avant d'agir. Je serais toi, je resterais sur mes gardes les concernant. Ils sont plus sournois que tu ne l'imagines. »

Harry resta un moment sans voix, étonné de l'avertissement gratuit de son frère avant d'hocher lentement la tête, lui faisant confiance malgré tout.

« Alors quoi ? Que veux-tu me demander ? »

« On murmure de drôles de choses dans les rangs. », expliqua le blond. « On dit que toi et mon père êtes devenus assez proches. Très proches. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, cherchant à comprendre ce que voulait entendre son frère par là, et lorsque la réalisation lui vint finalement, il souhaita n'avoir jamais compris. C'était dégoûtant !

« Non ! », lança-t-il immédiatement sans pouvoir se retenir. « Amis. Nous sommes amis. Rien de plus. »,poursuivit-il plus calmement sous le regard soulagé du blond amusé.

« Heureux de l'apprendre. », déclara-t-il, l'air effectivement plus à l'aise qu'auparavant. « C'aurait été gênant. »

« Très gênant. », acquiesça Harry, en réprimant un frisson.

Draco le fixa un moment, avant d'esquisser un sourire taquin, sincèrement hilare. Harry ne put se retenir et l'imita. Un étrange vestige de leur ancienne complicité passa entre eux un bref instant, et le jeune Mangemort eut brièvement l'impression que tout était encore comme avant.

Ce sentiment se dissipa rapidement, mais le goût amer de ce qu'il avait perdu resta dans la bouche d'Harry un bon moment encore.

« Pour changer de sujet, je suis surpris que le Lord t'ait accordé autant de temps de repos. », déclara le blond après quelques minutes. « Tu m'as l'air en pleine santé, et tout à fait apte à reprendre le travail. »

« Je le suis, mais le médecin m'a recommandé une semaine sans activités physiques, et le Lord trouve amusant de me tourmenter en me refusant toute sortie. Sûrement une sorte de punition morbide de sa part pour mon insolence lors du raid. », expliqua Harry en haussant les épaules.

« Je trouve étonnant que ta punition soit si légère cependant. Pour deux petites minutes de retard, j'ai été rétrogradé de mon poste de porte-parole pour deux semaines entières et cantonné aux archives. », frissonna le blond.

« Dur. », compatit Harry en grimaçant. Il savait combien la paperasse pouvait être lassante. « Mais contrairement aux apparences, je travaille. Le Lord m'apporte des dossiers à examiner. », l'informa-t-il sans s'épancher sur sa mission.

Il n'avait pas le droit d'évoquer Alpha, ou ses activités en présence d'un non-membre, et Harry n'allait pas risquer son Serment pour si peu.

« Oui, j'ai vu la pile effroyable de rapports qui menace de s'effondrer de ton bureau. », acquiesça le blond, son visage déformé par le dégoût. « Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux supporter de lire autant. Voilà quelque chose que je trouve tout à fait repoussant », poursuivit-il, son petit nez retroussé sous le mépris qui l'habitait. « Même à Poudlard, je n'arrivais pas à te détacher de tes bouquins, même pendant les vacances. »

Harry sourit.

« C'est vrai. », approuva-t-il, se rappelant avec bonheur de ce temps où tout était plus simple, entre eux. « Les étudiants de Poudlard doivent actuellement partager ton point de vue. »

« J'avais oublié que c'étaient les vacances », soupira Draco. « C'est bien quelque chose que je regrette profondément de notre temps à Poudlard. Deux semaines de liberté, sans stress, sans obligations, juste de l'amusement… »

« J'imagine que tu devais être particulièrement gâté pour ces vacances particulières. Je vois d'ici la montagne de cadeaux de Noël que tu recevais », le taquina Harry sans même s'en rendre compte.

Draco eut une mine boudeuse.

« On voit bien que tu n'as jamais passé les fêtes chez les Parkinson. Pansy reçoit tellement de présents qu'elle ne peut pas tout faire entrer dans sa chambre, qui pourtant, a la taille de cet appartement. », rétorqua-t-il en se retournant vers son frère, bras croisés.

Harry eut un petit rire, avant qu'une idée lui vienne soudainement en tête. Draco avait été un ami de Blaise. Sûrement savait-il des choses sur lui qu'Harry ignorait lui-même. S'il pouvait manipuler le blond pour obtenir quelques informations…

Ce serait délicat. Il ne savait même pas quoi demander, et il paraîtrait suspect s'il s'intéressait soudainement aux Zabini devant Draco. Le blond n'était pas bête, et comprendrait immédiatement qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Peut-être le jeune homme ne savait-il rien de particulier sur le métis, mais toutes les informations étaient bonnes à prendre, n'est-ce pas ?

« Et tes autres amis ? Theo, Daphné, Blaise, Goyle et Crabbe ? Sont-ils eux aussi des enfants pourris gâtés ? », tenta Harry, ne sachant guère s'il paraissait suspect.

Le blond, cependant, semblait trop heureux d'avoir une conversation civilisée avec lui pour remettre en cause son intérêt soudain pour des Serpentard qu'il avait toujours méprisés.

« Theo est probablement le pire. L'année dernière, il avait demandé un voyage en Chine pour Noël, et son père n'a même pas réfléchi une seconde avant de lui accorder son souhait. », rigola Draco. « Les parents de Daphné sont plus raisonnables, un peu durs peut-être. Les Greengrass sont connus pour être des gens froids, après tout, et il n'est pas étonnant qu'ils soient égaux à eux-mêmes même en famille. Daphné avait ce qu'elle désirait, tant que cela restait raisonnable. Goyle et Crabbe ne voulaient que de la nourriture », plaisanta le blond, et Harry était presque persuadé que c'était vrai.

Soudain, Draco fronça les sourcils.

« Je dois avouer que le plus surprenant a toujours été Blaise. Sa famille n'est pas pro-moldus, loin de là, mais pas aussi extrémiste que d'autres sang-purs par exemple. Sa mère l'envoyait à toutes les vacances dans le monde moldu prendre des cours de corps à corps. Elle voulait qu'il soit capable de se défendre, même s'il était incapable d'utiliser la magie. », expliqua le blond.

« Une initiative sage. », commenta Harry, incapable de voir quoique ce soit de suspect là-dedans.

« Peut-être. », acquiesça le blond, l'air un peu douteux. « Je trouve cependant surprenant que Blaise ne sache toujours pas exécuter une prise correctement après des années de ce genre de cours. »

Harry se redressa, suspect.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Bah, ça ne t'intéresse sûrement pas… », marmonna le blond, s'étant sûrement rendu compte qu'ils dérivaient de leur sujet initial.

« Dis toujours. », le poussa Harry.

« Eh bien, un jour, pour lui faire une blague, nous l'avons entrainé et enfermé dans un placard. Il était tout à fait incapable de se défendre. », expliqua le blond. « J'ai personnellement toujours soupçonné qu'il voyait quelqu'un dans le monde moldu, mais je n'ai pas de certitudes. Tous les ans, à toutes les vacances depuis la cinquième année, il se rend dans le Kent. Suspect, si tu veux mon avis. »

Harry hocha la tête, pensif. Ce n'était sûrement rien, mais cela valait toujours le coup d'en parler à Severus pour qu'il planche un peu sur cette piste particulière.

« Dans tous les cas », reprit Draco, changeant de sujet, « si tu changes d'avis concernant mes parents, fais-le moi savoir, d'accord ? Ils avaient l'air vraiment furieux, surtout ma mère, en fait. Jamais je ne l'ai vue aussi en colère. », lui confia le blond.

Harry acquiesça, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne changerait jamais d'avis. Le blond le regarda un moment, puis, semblant comprendre qu'il ne dirait rien de plus, soupira avant d'arranger sa robe, se préparant probablement à s'en aller.

« Je suppose que je devrais partir, maintenant. », lâcha Draco, après un petit silence.

« Il vaudrait mieux. Si le Lord te trouve ici, ou apprend que tu es passé, tu seras mort avant même que tu puisses comprendre ce qui t'est arrivé. », déclara Harry d'une voix neutre.

Draco hocha la tête.

« Je t'ai dérangé assez longtemps comme ça. », balbutia le blond.

Harry ne répondit rien. Alors que son frère s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain, le brun l'interpella au dernier moment.

« Draco ? »

Le blond se retourna immédiatement, comme s'il avait attendu et attendu ce moment avec impatience.

« Oui ? »

« Je suis content que tu n'aies rien eu durant le raid. », lâcha-t-il difficilement.

Merlin qu'il n'aimait pas parler de ses sentiments !

Cela sembla suffire à ravir son ex-meilleur ami qui esquissa un sourire radieux avant d'hocher la tête.

« Et je suis heureux que tu aies survécu », répliqua le blond. « Bonne année, Harry. », murmura-t-il en guise d'adieu avant de faire volte-face et de s'en aller à grands pas vers la porte.

« Bonne année, Draco. », chuchota Harry, alors même que son frère avait déjà claqué la porte d'entrée.

Harry décida de ne pas l'informer de l'absence de charmes anti-transplanage. Le blond serait moins enclin à risquer sa vie s'il pensait qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de s'enfuir en cas de problèmes. S'il savait qu'il aurait pu transplaner tout ce temps, qui sait s'il ne déciderait pas de revenir lui rendre visite à l'occasion !

Harry resta un petit moment à fixer sa porte d'entrée après le départ de son frère. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de cette entrevue, mais ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'elle avait changé quelque chose dans sa relation avec Draco.

Harry ignorait si c'était pour le meilleur ou pour le pire. D'un côté, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de pardonner à son frère. Le garçon était un Résistant, pour l'amour de Merlin, il était même insensé de lui parler plus que quelques minutes, et encore moins de l'inviter dans son appartement !

Cependant… Harry ne pouvait pas nier qu'il l'aimait toujours. Farouchement. Lui parler avait été éprouvant, mais nécessaire. Il était soulagé de voir que Draco se portait bien. Et cette préoccupation prouvait une chose : malgré tout ce qu'avait fait son frère, Harry n'arrivait pas à l'oublier.

Son frère avait gardé sa place dans son cœur, et rien de ce qu'Harry avait essayé de faire pour l'en évincer n'avait fonctionné.

* * *

**Tout d'abord, je voulais vous dire que ça y est, je suis de retour! Je suis rentrée plus tôt que prévu de vacances car mon dernier camping où j'étais la dernière de mes trois semaines ne nous plaisait pas et je me suis empressée de vous poster le chapitre que j'étais parvenue à vous pondre là-bas alors que je n'avais pas internet :)**

**J'espère comme toujours que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je sais qu'il est sûrement plus mauvais que les autres, puisqu'il n'y a pas autant de rebondissements, mais je pensais qu'après autant d'action dans les précédents chapitres, un peu de calme, de discussion et d'explications entre Harry, Severus, Lucius et Draco était nécessaire pour la stabilité de l'histoire :) Au prochain chapitre, je vous promets plus d'action puisqu'enfin prendra fin la convalescence d'Harry, et donc commencera le début des ennuis!**

**Je voulais également vous dire que j'avais été plutôt déçue du nombre de reviews (je sais que ce n'est pas le plus important, mais c'est à ça que je me fie pour juger de la qualité de mon chapitre).. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui n'allait pas au dernier chapitre, je me suis vraiment donnée à fond alors que j'étais crevée et que je partais en vacances deux heures après, autant dire que j'étais vraiment démoralisée :( Enfin, ce n'est pas grave, j'imagine que beaucoup de gens étaient occupés avec leurs vacances et tout ça, je comprends :) Je remercie du fond du coeur tous ceux qui m'ont quand même laissé une review au dernier chapitre, un grand grand merci à vous! Et à ceux qui reviennent ou qui vont partir en vacances, j'espère qu'elles se sont bien passées/se passeront bien :)**

**Voilà, voilà, j'espère quand même ne pas vous avoir trop déçus avec ce petit chapitre, et je vous retrouve très bientôt pour la suite!**

**Bisous :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello les gens! :) Je suis ravie de vous avoir trouvés au rendez-vous au dernier chapitre, vos reviews sont adorables, un grand merci à vous! Dans ce chapitre, dernier jour de convalescence d'Harry et début de sa galère avec la suite au prochain chapitre!**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

**erinyes**: Bonjour! Ta review m'a fait un peu de la peine, à vrai dire, parce que si tu me connaissais vraiment, tu saurais que mon commentaire "deux heures avant de partir' nétait pas méchant du tout! J'étais juste déçue de voir que je m'étais vraiment donnée à fond pour faire plaisir aux lecteurs sinon ils n'auraient rien eu pendant un mois et je sais comme ça peut être long l'attente, donc de voir que très peu de gens avaient pris la peine de me laisser un petit mot, j'étais quand même déçue, oui. Après, je sais que ce n'est qu'une fanfic, donc que je ne suis pas obligée de poster, je comprends ton point de vue, la prochaine fois j'attendrai au lieu de poster précipitamment, comme ça, je n'aurais aucune excuse :)

Je ne "marche" pas aux reviews, mais je les prends en compte. Considérant que dans les dix premiers chapitres de ma fic, je n'en avais presque pas, je pense pouvoir dire que j'ai tenu malgré tout ^^ C'est juste que j'aime beaucoup lire ce que les autres ont pensé de mon chapitre, on n'imagine pas comment ça peut être motivant pour écrire la suite de savoir que nos lecteurs habituels sont toujours là pour nous soutenir, même d'un petit mot s'ils n'ont pas le temps (ce que je peux comprendre très bien) :) Et je n'abandonnerais pas la fic, ça fait un an déjà que je l'écris alors pas de danger!

Et je sais bien que les reviews reviennent en septembre, tout le monde me le dit lol, c'est juste que je ne posterai plus beaucoup en dehors des vacances scolaires, donc ça fera plus d'attente pour les lecteurs, je voulais écrire le plus possible ces vacances-ci :)

Voilà, je te remercie quand même de suivre l'histoire, et je suis contente que tu l'aimes malgré tout ;)

Gros bisous

**Egwene**: Coucou! Merci à toi d'avoir pris le temps de m'écrire ton avis! Les raisons derrière la trahison de Draco se feront encore attendre jen ai bien peur :) J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira autant que le dernier! Gros bisous à toi et à très bientôt! :)

**fleurpuante**: Coucou à toi! ^^ Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié le dernier chapitre malgré le peu d'action qu'il y avait, et que tu aies compris mes motivations derrière ce petit temps de calme! Parce qu'à partir de ce chapitre, le calme, c'est fini mwéhéhéhéhé x) Je suis touchée par ton commentaire, et ravie d'être l'une de tes auteurs préférées, je ferais de mon mieux pour ne pas te décevoir alors :) Ne t'inquiète pas pour le dernier chapitre, je n'oblige pas mes lecteurs à me laisser une review, c'est juste que tous les lecteurs avaient décidé de ne pas commenter en même temps lol, du coup j'étais un peu surprise :) Eh oui, un petit bébé Voldy/Harry en effet, et j'attends avec impatience tes hypothèses sur les derniers mots de ma fic! Quand tu te sens prête! :) Gros bisous toi à bientôt! :=)

**joannaudrey: **Merci :) J'espère que celui-là te plaira! ^^ Je te fais de gros bisous, à bientôt j'espère!

**Raven:**

Bonjour :) Tout d'abord, je te remercie de ta longue review, toujours aussi adorable et agréable à lire! :)

Comme toujours, tes compliments sont vraiment très touchants, je me demande où tu vas les chercher, personne ne m'en a jamais fait autant, c'est vraiment super gentil! Merci beaucoup à toi! ^^ Quant à ma fiction, supérieure à un roman ayant reçu un prix? Oh je n'ai vraiment pas cette prétention, tout ce que je veux pour le moment, c'est me hisser au niveau des autres auteurs de ce site, et j'ai du travail, parce qu'il y a beaucoup de talents! ^^

Moi, un génie? Je te remercie, mais je ne fais qu'écrire avec mon coeur en espérant que mes lecteurs comprendront ce que je souhaite faire passer comme message, et si cela fonctionne avec toi, je suis ravie! :) Concernant mes reviews, oui, je sais que ça ne fait pas la qualité d'une fic, mais je ne sais pas pour toi, pour trouver de bonnes fics, je règle les critères de sélection sur Reviews et je les ai dans l'ordre, du plus grand nombre au moins grand nombre! DU coup, si d'autres font comme moi et que ma fic n'a rien, je ne serais jamais lue :) Enfin, c'est tordu comme idée lol! En tout cas, je suis très touchée d'apprendre que ma fic est ta préférée, et franchement, j'espère de tout coeur que tu continueras de l'aimer autant dans la suite :)

Tes compliments sur mon histoire sont stupéfiants, je ne me lasserai jamaisde les lire ^^ Tes commentaires sur la qualité de mon écrit et de mes personnages sont vraiment géniaux, alors merci à toi! Je suis contente qu'Hadrien te plaise, et que les mystères de mon histoire n'aient pas fini par te lasser ;) J'étais triste vis à vis de mon nombre de reviews car je l'avais vraiment posté le plus vite que j'ai pu avant de partir, sacrifiant une nuit entière de sommeil (j'ai dormi une heure mdr), et de voir qu'aussi peu de monde avaient laissé un petit mot, ça m'avait beaucoup déçu :) Je te remercie de me faire de la pub, c'est une très gentille attention, mais j'attends toujours spécialement ta review avec impatience, alors tant que tu posteras, je serai ravie :)

Concernant tes hypothèses sur le fait que VOldy et Harry ne se marieront pas (je suis définitive, je ne les vois pas du tout devant l'hôtel lol): tu penses que l'un des deux va mourir? Je te rassure, ce n'est pas le cas, je ne fais pas dans la death fic, ça me fait toujours fondre en larmes x) Par contre, ça ne veut pas dire que tout sera rose pour eux, loin de là... En effet, il a des Horcruxes le rendant immortel, et j'en profite d'ailleurs pour rappeler que l'Ordre du Phoenix dans ma fic n'a jamais su que VOldemort en avait fait, il ne saavait donc pas qu'il ne pouvait pas mourir, et par conséquent, les Résistants non plus :) Par contre, tu as peut-être raison sur un point dans tout ce que tu as dit, mais je ne veux pas te gâcher la surprise, alors dis-moi si tu as trouvé ! :) Et non, TOm Elvis Jedusor ne sera pas le nom de leur enfant, du moins ce n'est pas à lui que fait référence la dernière phrase de ma fic mais à Voldemort :)

Tu as deviné qu'il s'agissait des pensées d'Harry, par contre, il ne se rappelle pas de lui parce qu'il est mort. Si tu trouves la raison pour laquelle il prononce ces mots, je mange mon ordi ah ah ! ^^

Je suis d'accord avec tout ce que tu as dit sur Hermione et Ron, c'est bien pour ça que les fics où Harry est leur ennemi ne me dérangent pas. Surtout pour Ron, en fait, parce que vraiment, lâcher Harry au beau milieu de nulle part, ça ne se fait vraiment pas Neville et Luna ne me dérangent pas, mais j'aime bien quand leur caractérisation est bien faite et pas juste Neville le loser et Luna la folle. Ce qui me plait chez eux, c'est leur simplicité et leur authenticité. Ils sont fidèles jusqu'au bout :)

J'ai lu quelques fics où Luna est avec Harry, et ça ne m'a pas dérangée :) C'était avant que je ne me mette au slash, par contre ! ^^ Alors mes passions: le badminton, la natation, l'écriture (j'ai écrit ma première histoire à huit ans je crois), la lecture, le fantastique en général, la série Esprits Criminels, j'aime bien jouer aux Sims aussi :-) Et toi alors? Qu'est ce que tu aimes faire dans la vie? Et tu es dans quelle tranche d'âge? (si ce n'est pas trop indiscret :) )

Il n'y a vraiment pas à être nerveuse quand tu parles avec moi, je suis très timide et donc la dernière à juger les autres ;) Et je suis très accessible, si tant est que j'ose aller vers quelqu'un lol Ne m'idolâtre pas, parce que j'ai beaucoup de défauts (je suis perfectionniste, timide, réservée, solitaire et plein d'autres choses lol), donc si tu te décides un jour, fais-moi signe :) Oui, je suis revenue de vacances, c'était vraiment génial, toi aussi maintenant j'imagine? Tu es Belge? Moi je viens du Pas-de-Calais :) Je te souhaite aussi de bonnes fins de vacances, et j'attends avec impatience ta prochaine review!

Gros bisous à toi, et à très bientôt!

**Julie010588**:Merci beaucoup :) Gros bisous et à bientôt!

**Choupi**: C'est moi qui te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de m'écrire un mot :) Je suis contente que la baisse d'actions ne t'ait pas dérangée, et si le fait que j'update te fait plaisir, alors j'espère que tu apprécieras ce nouveau chapitre qui contient le début de la confrontation Johnny/Hadrien/Voldemort :) Et ne t'inquiète pas, je n'abandonnerais pas la fiction, j'y tiens trop et elle est trop avancée pour que je la laisse comme ça, par contre il y aura beaucoup moins de publications à la rentrée, avec le travail scolaire et tout ça ^^ Je te fais de gros bisous, et à très bientôt!

**K.S**: Je suis fière de toi pour avoir résisté à la tentation! Je n'avais pas pensé au fait qu'en les plaçant en fin de page, je pénalisais ceux qui ne voulaient pas les lire lol! En tout cas, je sais que moi, je n'aurais pas résisté alors félicitations! ^^ EH oui, le précédent chapitre était plus calme, mais après la journée d'enfer qu'avait vécue Harry, je pensais qu'il méritait bien un peu de repos lol :D Et tu as compris pourquoi j'ai évité de placer Voldemort dans le précédent chapitre, jamais Harry n'aurait pu être calme avec lui autour ahaha! x) Je te remercie pour m'avoir laissé ton avis, et je te fais de gros bisous! A bientôt!

**Guest**: Je te remercie pour ta review très sympa à lire! :) Je suis contente que le précédent chapitre t'ait plu! Tu as compris pourquoi le dernier chapitre était plus calme, je suis ravie que ça ne t'ait pas dérangé! :) Pour les reviews, oui, je sais que les gens sont en vacances, j'y étais aussi alors je suis mal placée pour juger lol C'est juste que je suis frustrée: c'est maintenant que je peux vraiment poster le plus et comme il y a moins de monde, je perds des lecteurs en route alors que pendant l'école je ne pourrais pas poster beaucoup et qu'il y aura du monde derrière les PC! Grrr x) Encore une fois merci, je te fais de gros bisous! A bientôt!

**lanora:** Coucou! C'est moi qui te remercie pour m'avoir laissé ton avis :) Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise! Je ne sais pas pour le fandom Français, j'ai fait un peu près le tour alors j'ai laissé tomber depuis un moment et je lis des crossover maintenant! Mais les fics qui avancent bien et ne sont pas abandonnées, c'est vrai que c'est rare malheureusement! Je sais que c'est frustrant, une fois j'ai failli envoyer un mot à l'auteur tellement j'étais déçue lol x) En tout cas, merci à toi, gros bisous!

**Candice**: Coucou! Je peux tout à fait comprendre que tu n'aies pas eu le temps, et si ce n'était pas parce que mon dernier chapitre était nul, eh bien, je suis rassurée :D Je n'avais pas remarqué que je n'arrivais plus à identifier Harry, peux-tu m'expliquer (pour que je ne refasse pas les mêmes erreurs ;)). En tout cas, si j'ai corrigé mes fautes, eh bien je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! ^^ Eh oui, le Lord s'est bien mis dans la merde ce qui va drôlement profiter à Harry et sa mère (qu'il aurait tuée sans hésitation s'il n'avait pas autant besoin de son système à présent lol) x)

J'ai noté que le don de Blaise te laissait sceptique, ne t'inquiète pas, il ne prendra pas une place trop importante, et ce n'est pas un don de voyance, mais plutôt de suggestion: il voit plusieurs avenirs, mais ne peut pas déterminer ce qui va se passer :) Ce n'est pas un personnage principal et on ne le verra pas des masses! D'ailleurs mon scénario aurait pu se passer de lui, mais j'ai eu quelques demandes pour l'avoir dans l'histoire et j'en avais besoin dans la vie de Tess George, alors voilà ! ^^

Oui, je sais que ça va un peu vite entre Lucius et Harry ;) J'explique: Lucius se sentait menacé par le beau-père d'Harry, qu'il croyait être comme un père pour lui, et il voulait lui prouver qu'il le voulait aussi, et quelle meilleure preuve d'acceptation que de le dire à la femme qu'on aime? Cela prouve à Harry que Lucius tient à lui, ce qu'il n'aurait pas cru autrement, sachant comment il est méfiant! ^^

Je suis ravie que la caractérisation de Severus te plaise, j'aime beaucoup l'écrire également, je me sens bien quand je les fais interagir tous les deux! ^^

Je te remercie du fond du coeur pour cette belle review! Je vois que tu aimerais que Voldemort gagne? Mmmmh...je ne sais pas! Peut-être que oui, peut-ête que non! Il ne faut pas oublier que son régime est essentiellement comme celui d'Hitler, il n'est pas tout sucre tout miel quand même! D'un autre côté, les Résistants ne sont pas des anges en se servant d'enfants pour parvenir à leurs fins... Quant à savoir qui est le plus moral, difficile à dire !:)

J'espère que tu aimeras mon nouveau chapitre, et je te dis à bientôt! Bises! ^^

**Noname**: Coucou! Je suis ravie de voir que je bénéficie de l'une de tes rares reviews, alors merci à toi! ^^ Franchement, tous tes compliments m'ont laissée sans voix, je te remercie pour tes commentaires sur mon style d'écriture et mon histoire! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé mes personnages et que l'histoire t'ait paru assez crédible pour être digne d'être lue :) Ne t'inquiète pas, je continuerai à écrire malgré le nombre de reviews, (bon c'est sûr que si je finis avec trois reviews, je pense que je peux abandonner ma carrière d'écrivain x)), car je tiens vraiment à cette histoire! Je vais tenter comme tu l'as dit de ne pas perdre confiance en mes capacités, on verra bien où ca me mène! ^^

Je suis vraiment touchée d'avoir réussi à te passionner autant, et j'espère vraiment que la suite de mon histoire te plaira tout autant! Je vais essayer de garder le même niveau afin de ne pas vous décevoir! :) Quant à ta petite remarque, tu as raison, un jour je créerai moi-même un univers, mais avec le lycée, et ensuite les études, je vais avoir du mal à avoir assez de temps, surtout si je fais médecine! En tout cas, c'est un projet que j'ai envisagé, et que je mettrai probablement en oeuvre un jour ou l'autre! Je ne sais pas si je pourrais en faire profiter les autres, par contre, puisqu'il faudrait être éditée pour ça ^^

Je te fais de gros bisous et je te dis à très bientôt! :)

**Guest**: Coucou! La convalescence se termine dans ce chapitre, et le début de la confrontation Johnny/Harry/Voldy s'y trouve! J'espère que ce petit nouveau te plaira! ^^ Gros bisous à toi, et à très bientôt j'espère!

**morane**: Coucou! Tout d'abord, ne t'en fais pas, je n'oblige pas mes lecteurs à me laisser une review! Je comprends tout à fait que tu aies pu être débordée avec le travail, et je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur ;) Si j'étais tellement déçue c'est que beaucoup de mes lecteurs habituels étaient aux abonnés absents, c'est pourquoi je me suis demandée ce que mon chapitre avait de si mauvais ^^

Ah oui, je sais combien c'est difficile d'écrire avec tout le stress de la vie quotidienne! Si je poste autant, c'est parce que je suis en vacances, pendant l'école je suis débordée, surtout cette année avec le BAC français! ^^ J'espère tout de même qu'un jour tu arriveras à apposer ta première ligne, c'est vraiment génial je trouve de pouvoir laisser libre cours à son imagination. Tes craintes concernant ton style d'écriture n'ont pas lieu d'être: regarde moi, c'est ma première fiction que je poste sur internet, et je ne pensais même pas avoir un style d'écriture quelqu'il soit. POur moi, ce que j'écris est banal, et beaucoup de gens me disent pourtant qu'ils aiment bien. Alors tu vois, souvent, c'est l'inverse: nous on aime pas ce qu'on fait et les autres adorent! :D Je me contente de jouer un film dans ma tête, et de retranscrire ce que je vois (je ne sais pas si je suis assez claire ^^). En tout cas, pour ce qui est de tes passions, j'aurai bien besoin d'un massage en ce moment avec mes problèmes de dos ah ah ! x) J'espère que tu écriras le livre que tu espères, je t'encourage dans cette voie, n'oublie pas de me prévenir s'il sort un jour! ^^

J'ai 14 ans, mais on m'a dit toutes les vacances que j'en faisais 20, alors peut-être que ça se répercute dans ma façon d'écrire! En tout cas je suis touchée que tu apprécies tellement ce que je fais, et je suis ravie d'apprendre que ce que je fais plait aussi à des gens plus âgés, qui ont donc plus de maturité et d'expérience! :) J'espère un jour publier un livre et que ton instinct soit exact, mais comme toi, ce n'est qu'un projet ^^

Tu as raison, leur relation ne reviendra probablement pas comme elle l'était avant, mais le changement ça a parfois du bon! Peut-être cela évoluera-t-il vers quelque chose de meilleur encore? Draco sera mis dans la confidence dans quelques chapitres mais dans la mesure où Harry croit que c'est un traitre, il ne veut pas donner d'informations à l'ennemi donc il l'apprendra...brutalement! ^^ Je te fais de gros bisous collants et je te dis à bientôt! :) Merci encore pour ta magnifique review! ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 29**

Si Severus avait appris une chose dans l'ensemble de ses trente-huit années de vie, c'est que le meilleur moyen de ne pas se faire remarquer était précisément de se mettre à la vue de tous. L'ancien Maître des Potions était un maître de l'espionnage et de la discrétion. Se faufiler partout sans être vu, c'était son rayon.

Cependant, actuellement, alors qu'il était affublé d'une longue et lourde cape noire profond caractéristique des Langue-de-Plomb, il devait bien avouer qu'il n'était pas particulièrement à l'aise. Il déambulait dans le Département des Mystères avec un badge volé à un agent ivrogne la veille au soir dans un bar, agent qu'il avait assommé et abandonné dans le Monde Moldu. Le temps que l'homme se réveille, Severus aurait fini sa besogne et il ne se souviendrait plus de rien grâce aux effets de la surconsommation d'alcool pur.

Non, si Severus était nerveux, ce n'était pas sur la fiabilité de sa couverture. Il ne s'était simplement jamais rendu dans ce Département particulier, et il devait bien avouer que, s'il avait un bon sens de l'orientation, s'y retrouver entre toutes les portes possibles et les innombrables couloirs identiques était presque aussi difficile que de survivre à une confrontation avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres après une mission ratée.

Sous ses vêtements, Severus était en sueur. Il avait peur, même s'il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde. Ses yeux d'onyx fixaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient dans l'espoir de, peut-être, trouver enfin celle qu'il était venu chercher dans les profondeurs du Ministère de la Magie.

Nous étions le deux janvier, et c'était officiellement la dernière journée de convalescence d'Harry. Tout dépendait de la réussite de Severus à sa mission. Il devait absolument mettre Antigone Parker en sécurité, ou c'était tout leur plan qui échouait lamentablement. Cependant, la femme n'ayant pas été prévenue qu'il s'agissait du grand jour, elle n'avait fait aucun effort pour être rapidement retrouvée dans le gigantesque labyrinthe qu'était le repaire des agents secrets du Ministère. S'il échouait à la localiser, il ne pourrait de plus même pas compter sur le fait de lui rendre visite chez elle le soir venu, puisque sa maison avait été mise sous surveillance par Lord Voldemort. Etre vue en compagnie d'une future fugitive serait suicidaire.

Severus tentait de son mieux de ne pas avoir l'air trop suspect. Il avançait à un rythme normal, et ne tournait que très peu la tête, se contentant de regarder du coin de l'œil si son ex-amante ne se trouvait pas dans les salles qu'il entrevoyait au travers des portes parfois légèrement ouvertes. Il dégageait une aura de calme et de confiance qui persuadait ses « collègues » de passer leur chemin sans s'attarder avec trop d'insistance sur l'ombre noire qu'était Severus.

L'homme en était reconnaissant. Cependant, il savait bien que toute cette mascarade ne pouvait pas durer éternellement. Il s'était rendu ici dans l'espoir de découvrir rapidement où se trouvait le bureau d'Antigone, et autant dire que pour le moment, il n'avait pas rencontré énormément de réussite. Le tic tac de sa montre lui rappelait sans cesse que l'heure tournait, et que s'il ne terminait pas rapidement sa mission, il devrait bien retourner à son propre poste au Ministère de l'Education, ou bien il finirait par attirer l'attention avec ses absences prolongées.

Cependant, il s'avérait que s'il faisait cela, il était fort peu probable qu'il puisse de nouveau se réintroduire à l'intérieur du Département. Il avait eu de la chance, malgré tout. Les Langue-de-Plomb travaillaient, pour la plupart, en solo mais il arrivait parfois qu'ils forment des équipes pour mener à bien tel ou tel projet. C'était le cas d'Antigone et de Johnny, par exemple. L'homme auquel il avait fauché l'identité ne semblait pas avoir de coéquipiers, ou bien quelqu'un serait déjà actuellement à sa recherche. Si cela avait été le cas, il y aurait eu un risque certain que l'on découvre que Severus ne savait absolument rien des projets actuels du Langue-de-Plomb en question. Cela aurait été proprement catastrophique.

L'inconvénient au fait qu'on l'ait laissé seul était qu'il n'avait aucun repère, et marchait essentiellement à l'aveuglette depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Au contraire du Ministère dont les couloirs étaient en permanence en effervescence, tout comme ceux du QG, les corridors du Département des Mystères étaient si déserts que Severus en aurait presqu'eu la chair de poule.

Parfois, une ombre passait à côté de lui dans la relative pénombre des lieux, mais on ne lui accordait jamais la moindre attention. Les arches, les tournants, les couloirs, les portes, tout se ressemblait dans cet endroit maudit, sûrement pour que des gens comme Severus passent leur vie à se perdre sans jamais retrouver la sortie. Le Maître des Potions devait bien avouer que pour le moment, tout ne se passait pas à merveille.

Il imaginait déjà la mine catastrophée de son protégé, s'il ne parvenait pas à mettre Antigone en sécurité avant l'enlèvement de Johnny. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'échouer. Des vies étaient en jeu, après tout, il était vital qu'il se reprenne, et vite, avant que quelqu'un ne découvre que le Ministre de l'Education faisait une promenade dans les couloirs interdits du mystérieux Département des Mystères.

Severus décida de s'arrêter un moment. Il n'aurait pas dû se mettre en marche immédiatement après être arrivé, car il ne savait désormais même plus où se trouvait la sortie. L'homme avait la vague idée que le sous-sol entier du Ministère était consacré aux bureaux et aux salles d'expérience des Langue-de-Plomb, et ce n'était pas rassurant. S'il continuait à se perdre ainsi, il était bien probable qu'il ne parvienne pas à se dépêtrer avant un bon moment.

Les murs étaient si froids que Severus peina à s'appuyer contre eux. Il croisa les bras, observant la porte blindée en face de lui, se demandant s'il était déjà passé par là plus tôt, et si, depuis tout ce temps, il ne faisait que tourner en rond. Le silence maladif de l'endroit rendrait n'importe qui suspicieux, mais Severus, déjà stressé avant même d'arriver, était à la limite de la crise de paranoïa.

Le corridor qu'il parcourait depuis plusieurs minutes semblait interminable, et, de plus, il n'était même pas certain qu'il menait vers une direction précise. Jusqu'ici, tous les chemins qu'il avait foulés n'étaient qu'une succession de pierres froides et de grandes portes noires, toutes portant la mention « CONFIDENTIEL », tant et si bien que Severus voyait difficilement l'intérêt de l'inscrire puisque rien n'était accessible au public, de toute façon.

Aucun défaut, aucun changement entre tel ou tel couloir ne lui avait permis de se repérer. C'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Il était temps qu'il change de stratégie. Réfléchissant rapidement, le Mangemort tenta de faire abstraction de sa tête qui bourdonnait, et de ses sens en plein éveil qui percevaient chaque grincement, chaque mouvement aux alentours comme si tout ici était une menace pour lui. Il tenta également d'oublier le fait que planté au beau milieu d'un couloir à regarder un mur, il paraitrait légèrement suspect si quelqu'un le découvrait.

Il n'avait pas le temps de s'inquiéter. Il devait agir.

Alors qu'il se retournait encore et encore l'esprit, il entendit une porte s'ouvrir bruyamment quelques mètres derrière lui. Les quelques torches qui éclairaient le chemin ne lui permettaient pas de voir où précisément cette dernière se trouvait, mais en se fiant à son ouïe, Severus était presque certain qu'elle devait provenir du mur d'en face, quelques portes sur la gauche. Les bruits de pas de deux Langue-de-Plomb progressaient dans sa direction, et il savait que s'il ne réagissait pas rapidement, il serait découvert. Se retournant immédiatement, il se mit à marcher doucement, faisant mine de sortir à l'instant de l'une des portes à proximité.

Les deux Langue-de-Plomb derrière lui chuchotaient entre eux, et ne semblaient pas avoir trouvé sa présence menaçante. C'était un soulagement. Alors qu'il se demandait frénétiquement comment par Merlin il allait bien pouvoir se sortir de cette situation particulière –il ne savait même pas où aller et se dirigeait peut-être sans même le savoir vers une zone interdite d'accès, auquel cas ses deux compagnons le démasqueraient bien vite-, il eut soudainement une brillante idée.

Lui-même n'étant pas un Langue-de-Plomb, il ne connaissait rien du Département des Mystères. Cependant, les vrais agents qui étaient actuellement en train de le suivre, eux, savaient très bien où ils allaient. S'il y avait une chance, une minuscule chance qu'il retrouve enfin son chemin, ce serait grâce à l'expérience de véritables Langue-de-Plomb.

L'inconvénient majeur dans son plan était qu'il ne savait pas vers où se dirigeaient les deux autres. Peut-être se rendaient-ils dans une autre salle, auquel cas il ne serait pas plus avancé. Severus espérait vivement que ce ne serait pas le cas et qu'ils se dirigeaient bien gentiment vers un lieu de regroupement ou même mieux : la sortie.

Arrivé à un tournant, il fit mine de prendre à droite et se cacha dans l'ombre, guettant les deux retardataires qui le suivaient. Ces derniers prirent à gauche, et le Mangemort décida de les suivre. Tous les Langue-de-Plomb étant physiquement à peu près identiques avec leur robe noire, il y avait très peu de chances que les deux agents se rendent compte qu'ils étaient suivis par le même homme qui les devançait un peu plus tôt.

Ne cherchant pas à masquer le bruit de ses pas, il marcha à bonne distance du duo, et commençait à se dire qu'il avait enfin une chance de s'en sortir lorsque les deux collègues bifurquèrent à droite et pénétrèrent dans une autre salle, fermant brusquement la porte derrière eux.

Severus, qui s'arrêta devant la porte –identique en tous points à ses consœurs-, resta un moment interdit. Comme il l'avait craint, les deux Langue-de-Plombs ne l'avaient pas beaucoup aidé. Décidant de ne pas perdre espoir, le Mangemort attendit de nouveau quelques minutes dans la pénombre avant qu'un autre agent ne passe en coup de vent, marchant rapidement et le frôlant sans même s'en apercevoir.

De nouveau, Severus répéta son manège, mais il s'avéra que le Langue-de-Plomb disparut lui aussi dans une salle quelques cinq ou six couloirs plus loin. Plusieurs fois, l'homme réitéra l'expérience, sans succès. Du coin de l'œil, il voyait l'heure tourner sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, impuissant. Furieusement, il maudit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si seulement il avait pu transplaner hors du Département, tout serait réglé! Cependant, bien entendu, ce n'était pas aussi simple. Ce privilège lié à son poste de Ministre ne prenait pas en compte l'accès à des lieux strictement interdits. C'était bien sa veine.

Il devait absolument réussir à retrouver son chemin –et Antigone- avant que quelqu'un ne commence à trouver sa pause déjeuner un peu trop longue pour ne pas être suspecte. Il ne fallait pas que la mission échoue. Il avait fait la promesse à Harry qu'il réussirait, et jamais encore il n'avait manqué à sa parole envers le gamin. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait commencer.

Alors que le Mangemort tentait de se donner du courage, appuyé derrière une arche, au milieu d'une sorte de carrefour donnant sur cinq corridors différents, un groupe de six Langue-de-Plomb déboula depuis la droite, se dirigeant tous d'un pas ferme juste en face. Ils étaient relativement bruyants, étonnamment.

Dans le Département des Mystères, on appelait un bruissement un vacarme, alors Severus n'était pas certain que sa perception soit particulièrement fiable. Ce dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il n'avait pas entendu de bruits aussi forts depuis une bonne heure désormais, et qu'étrangement, le son des voix amusées qu'il entendait s'exprimer tout près de lui était très rassurant.

Tentant le tout pour le tout, Severus attendit que le groupe ait disparu dans le premier couloir de gauche et s'empressa de les suivre, un étrange pressentiment lui dictant que c'était là la bonne chose à faire. Décidant de suivre son instinct, l'homme les poursuivit, restant à bonne distance de la bande de joyeux Langue-de-Plomb –apercevoir de la bonne humeur ici était presque aussi rare que de voir Voldemort pardonner-.

Ils marchèrent au moins une dizaine de minutes, traversant tant de couloirs et de carrefours que Severus serait bien incapable de retrouver le chemin qu'il venait de prendre afin de retourner de là où il venait. Il se contentait de marcher à la suite du groupe, espérant avec optimisme que celui-ci le mènerait enfin quelque part où il pourrait apprendre où se trouvait son ancienne amante.

Quant à savoir comment il retrouverait Antigone une fois enfin sorti du labyrinthe, il n'en savait rien. Une chose à la fois.

Alors que l'homme commençait à perdre l'espoir et en venait à se demander si les Langue-de-Plomb devant lui lui jouaient un tour, ces derniers s'arrêtèrent enfin devant une porte, ce à quoi Severus faillit s'évanouir de déception. Cependant, alors qu'il allait rebrousser chemin, il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange.

La porte ne portait pas de mention « CONFIDENTIEL », comme toutes ses consoeurs jusqu'ici. Intrigué, le Mangemort la retint derrière le dernier Langue-de-Plomb à entrer, et se glissa à l'intérieur, son cœur faisant des bonds. Il faisait totalement noir, à l'intérieur de la pièce, tant et si bien que Severus regretta immédiatement son action irréfléchie. De ses mains, il tâta les environs, et ne rencontra que quatre murs vierges. La porte d'entrée avait littéralement disparu.

Il était pris au piège.

Manifestement, il s'agissait d'une sorte de cellule. Severus sentit ses mains commencer à trembler légèrement tandis qu'il fixait un point inconnu dans la pénombre, se demandant ce qui allait bien pouvoir se passer désormais, et se réprimandant une fois de plus pour sa témérité.

Il avait agi de manière tellement Gryffondor qu'il ne put retenir une grimace. Le groupe de Langue-de-Plomb qui l'avait conduit ici avait disparu sitôt entré, comment, il n'en savait rien car pour lui, il n'y avait plus aucune porte aux alentours.

Alors que Severus allait commencer à réfléchir à ce que ce serait son prochain plan d'action, un grincement le fit se figer immédiatement, ébahi. Il reconnaîtrait ce bruit de porte n'importe où. C'était impossible. Il avait parcouru de ses mains l'ensemble des murs de la minuscule cellule, et il n'avait repéré aucune porte. Et pourtant, le fait était là.

Un petit filet de lumière parvint jusqu'à lui et éclaira brièvement les environs.

La personne qui venait de pénétrer à l'intérieur ne l'avait pas vue et ne semblait pas être venue pour l'interroger ou le torturer. Au lieu de cela, Severus l'entendit entrer, puis refermer la porte avant de se diriger vers la droite, ses bruits de pas disparaissant soudainement sans que le Mangemort y ait compris quelque chose.

Tentant le tout pour le tout, il fit de même et marcha en direction du mur que le Langue-de-Plomb précédent avait probablement traversé. Pour lui, cependant, rien ne se passa et il s'écrasa lamentablement contre la surface froide de la cellule.

Il ne comprenait pas ! Il était persuadé d'avoir entendu l'agent se diriger dans cette direction particulière !

A moins que cela n'ait été qu'une illusion ?

Severus était perdu, et, à bout de nerfs, se laissa tomber par terre dans l'angle de ce même mur, claquant sa tête contre les pierres glaciales. Il allait rester fermement à cette place, et observer la prochaine personne qui entrerait.

Il allait sortir. Coûte que coûte. Il était persuadé que les Langue-de-Plomb ne passaient pas tout simplement à travers le mur. Il devait y avoir une autre technique.

Il attendit un moment, plus long que le précédent avant que de nouveau, la cellule s'éclaire un très bref instant avant de retomber dans la pénombre. Des pas légers vinrent près de lui. Severus se rapprocha silencieusement de la personne qui passa, et, se relevant rapidement, s'accrocha à elle aussi fort qu'il le put.

Et là : miracle ! Une drôle de sensation parcourut son corps, avant que ses tympans ne soient soudainement agressés par un bruit intense. Ouvrant les yeux tout en protégeant ses oreilles, le Mangemort resta un moment ébahi devant la vue qui s'offrait à lui.

Des tables rondes disposées intelligemment dans l'immense pièce, des Langue-de-Plomb, certains capuche baissée, en train de parler vivement à leurs voisins de table, portant fourchettes remplies de nourriture à leur bouche, une sorte de self au fond devant lequel passait une file d'attente d'ombres noires familières, riant entre elles ou au contraire patientant avec parfois un air grognon.

Il se trouvait dans une cafétéria !

Severus n'aurait pas été plus surpris si on lui avait annoncé que Voldemort était marié et père de famille.

« Eh bien, le bleu », l'apostropha une voix juste à côté de lui d'un ton amical. « Tu viens de passer le test avec succès, à ce que je vois ! »

Tournant brusquement la tête, Severus fit face à un homme assez petit aux cheveux châtain et à l'air bienveillant. Ce dernier le fixait, semblant profondément amusé. Tardivement, le Mangemort se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de la personne à laquelle il s'était accroché pour arriver jusqu'ici.

Se demandant comment il allait justifier cela, Severus ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser mais l'homme ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il commença à marcher tout en lui parlant, forçant Severus à le suivre pour ne pas paraître impoli. Il n'avait pas défait sa capuche, par peur d'être reconnu, mais son interlocuteur n'en prit pas ombrage.

D'autres Langue-de-Plomb dans la pièce avaient choisi de garder leurs visages cachés.

« C'est toujours la même chose », rigolait l'agent qu'il s'était mis à accompagner. « Ils balancent les petits nouveaux dans le Département en leur demandant de retrouver le chemin de la sortie, les-dits jeunots finissent par y passer leur matinée avant de finalement suivre quelqu'un jusqu'ici, généralement à l'heure du midi. Une fois entrés, la plupart pissent dans leur froc en découvrant le sas d'accueil spécial nouveaux, et ceux qui résistent s'effondrent en épaves nerveuses. Dans 80 % des cas, on doit aller les rechercher et ils sont au bord de la folie. », expliqua l'homme, un grand sourire aux lèvres. « Toi, mon grand, tu as quelque chose dans la cervelle. La grosse majorité d'entre vous, les bleus, ne pensez même pas à vous accrocher aux autres Langue-de-Plomb qui passent par là pour passer de l'autre côté. »

« Excusez-moi, mais qui êtes-vous ? », demanda Severus, tentant de rendre sa voix plus aigue pour la faire paraître plus jeune.

Il avait vaguement compris que le Langue-de-Plomb à ses côtés croyait qu'il venait d'intégrer le Département, et comptait bien s'en servir à son avantage pour découvrir comment les choses fonctionnaient ici.

Enfin un espoir de retrouver Antigone !

« Murphy West, ravi de te rencontrer apprenti… ? », le salua l'homme en lui tendant la main.

« Swan. », répondit-il immédiatement, lançant le premier mot lui venant à l'esprit alors qu'il acceptait la poignée de main tout en se dirigeant avec son nouvel accompagnateur vers le self. « Michael Swan. »

« Toi, t'es là depuis ce matin, Apprenti Swan, je me trompe ? », demanda l'homme, les yeux espiègles.

Severus, incertain, secoua la tête. Par Legilimancie, il testa les défenses mentales de West et se rendit vite compte qu'elles étaient inexistantes. Il voulut s'évanouir de soulagement, mais se reprit à temps. Ce ne serait pas discret. Il choisit plutôt d'attendre la réponse de l'homme, infiltrant discrètement son esprit tandis qu'il parlait.

« Eh bien, comme tous les autres, t'es tombé dans le panneau », s'amusa l'agent en prenant un plateau qu'il posa sur la rampe devant lui.

« Dans le panneau ? », répéta Severus, cherchant à garder le contact visuel avec l'homme, mais ce dernier bougeait sans arrêt, rendant sa tâche complexe.

« Ceux qui ne sont jamais venus ici ne voient qu'une petite cellule sans portes, et restent coincés à l'intérieur, tout comme c'est le cas dans toutes les autres salles ici. Il faut avoir déjà vu la pièce une fois pour ne pas être touché par l'illusion. », lui confia son compatriote, sourire narquois aux lèvres. « Moi, par exemple, je n'ai vu aucune cellule sombre, juste une arche ouverte sur la cafétéria derrière. Ne trouves-tu pas ce travail particulièrement réussi ? », demanda West, dont la joie de vivre semblait sans limites.

« Absolument. », répliqua Severus en ne parvenant pas à empêcher son ton d'être trop sec pour les règles de bienséance.

Il n'avait pas apprécié que l'on se joue de lui de cette manière. Le Département des Mystères était bien trop imprévisible et dangereux à son goût. S'il avait un jour eu envie de se reconvertir en Langue-de-Plomb, cela venait juste de le dégoûter à vie de cette profession.

West ne s'en préoccupa pas le moins du monde et éclata de rire.

« C'est la première journée qui est la plus dure. », lui dit-il en lui serrant l'épaule. « Tu t'y feras. T'es de quelle section ? », demanda-t-il à un Maître des Potions perplexe qui ne savait même pas ce que 'section' était censé vouloir dire.

Il garda le silence, cherchant frénétiquement quoi répondre. Des chiffres, des lettres ? Quoi ?

« Oh, je vois. T'es des sections secrètes, c'est ça ? », s'exclama soudainement l'homme en prenant l'assiette que lui tendait la serveuse.

Severus fit de même et se dirigea avec l'homme vers une table ronde, s'arrangeant pour se trouver juste en face de lui afin d'avoir le loisir de se plonger dans ses yeux, rendant ainsi son esprit plus vulnérable à ses attaques.

« Je ne peux pas trop en parler… », répondit finalement le Mangemort, sentant qu'il s'agissait de la bonne chose à dire.

« Ah, je comprends, t'as peur qu'il te tombe dessus, c'est ça ? », chuchota West, l'air compatissant.

Severus ne répondit pas.

« Tu sais, malgré sa réputation, je suis sûr qu'il ne peut pas t'entendre jusqu'ici, mon grand. Tu peux parler tranquille. », lui assura l'homme, la curiosité brillant dans ses yeux comme un phare en pleine nuit.

« Je ne préfère pas. », cingla le Mangemort que ce petit jeu commençait à énerver prodigieusement.

« Alors c'est vrai ? Il te met sous Serment du Secret, quand t'entres là-bas ? En plus de celui qui nous contraint au silence sur tout ce qui se passe ici? C'est pour ça que tu peux rien dire ? », insista West, sans le quitter des yeux, permettant à Severus de pénétrer complètement dans son esprit, et d'y rester suffisamment longtemps pour saisir certaines informations importantes.

Grâce aux souvenirs de l'homme, le Mangemort comprit immédiatement ce qu'entendait West en parlant des sections secrètes. Apparemment, il s'agissait d'un groupe secret au sein même du groupe secret qu'était le Département des Mystères, composé de Langue-de-Plomb très talentueux ou de jeunes recrues prometteuses. Ces derniers étaient soupçonnés par la plupart des autres Langue-de-Plomb de travailler à la solde du Lord, bien que la plupart ne soient pas Miliciens.

Confiant, Severus hocha la tête en prenant quelques bouchées de son riz, sans même détourner le regard de West qui le fixait, l'air infiniment plus passionné par lui que par sa propre assiette.

« Ca doit pas être terrible de faire ses débuts là-bas. », compatit son camarade en grimaçant légèrement. « On dit que les conditions de travail sont dures, et qu'il n'est pas indulgent. »

Severus haussa les épaules.

« Je ne suis arrivé qu'aujourd'hui. », lui rappela-t-il.

« C'est vrai. », convint West. « Je te souhaite bien du courage. »

Après cela, il commença lui-même à picorer dans son assiette, brisant le contact visuel avec Severus, et empêchant le Mangemort d'accéder à son esprit. Exaspéré, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien appris d'essentiel, et que si cela continuait, il allait vraiment devoir rentrer.

Il devait faire parler l'homme. Il devait savoir où était Antigone. Et il devait se dépêcher, ou il n'aura plus jamais l'occasion de faire quelque chose si le Lord découvre que l'un de ses meilleurs disciples déambule dans le Département des Mystères sous couvert d'une fausse identité.

« Je me demandais si vous pouviez me ramener. », déclara Severus d'une voix calme, qui ne trahissait pas du tout la panique qui commençait à prendre possession de lui. « Je ne suis pas sûr de retrouver mon chemin. »

Priant pour que l'homme accepte, Severus manqua de crier de joie en le voyant hocher la tête chaleureusement.

« Il n'y a pas de problème gamin. Ton poste est à quelques carrefours du mien, ce sera vite fait. », lui assura-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Severus l'aurait embrassé s'il n'avait pas eu autant de dignité. Cependant, il ne retint pas le sourire reconnaissant qui lui vint aux lèvres, se rendant compte au dernier moment que l'homme ne le voyait pas sous l'ombre magique de sa capuche et qu'il allait devoir se résoudre à dire…

« Merci. »

« Il y a pas de quoi. », répliqua l'homme en mangeant quelques bouchées de plus avant de se lever et de prendre son plateau avec lui.

Severus, qui ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se perdre et de tomber sur un Langue-de-Plomb plus perspicace, l'imita rapidement. Les deux hommes allèrent vider les restes de leur repas, avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Le Mangemort avait presque des sueurs froides en imaginant repasser dans la cellule sombre dans laquelle il avait attendu de longues minutes durant, croyant sa fin proche.

Finalement, tout était comme Murphy West le lui avait dit. Une grande arche construite dans un mur de pierre, donnant sur un tout petit couloir avec une porte qui raccordait la cafétéria au monde extérieur. Pas de cellule. Pas de murs froids. Pas de pénombre.

L'illusion avait été parfaite. Mais Severus n'était pas prêt à l'avouer à quiconque. Jamais il n'oserait dire qu'il avait été aussi facilement trompé qu'un gamin de vingt ans inexpérimenté. Question d'honneur.

West lui parla encore un bon moment durant le trajet, mais Severus ne fit pas attention à sa conversation sans intérêt. Habituellement, ce genre d'hommes l'aurait énervé au bout de quelques minutes, mais le fait que ce soit celui qui allait finalement le sauver d'une errance longue et risquée le persuadait de se retenir encore un moment.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'Antigone, en tant que Langue-de-Plomb travaillant sur un projet pour le Lord, devait faire partie des sections secrètes. Pour la retrouver, autant se rendre à leur poste de commandement. Il y avait de très grandes chances que des gens là-bas sachent où elle se trouvait.

West et lui marchèrent une bonne quinzaine de minutes, avant de s'arrêter finalement au milieu d'un couloir tout à fait comme les autres. Surpris, mais ne le laissant pas paraître, Severus regarda à droite et à gauche, tentant de déterminer où était le poste en question.

« Bon, ben j'imagine que de là, tu connais la route. », lui lança West en se tournant vers lui. « Juste au cas où, c'est à la sixième porte à droite. »

« Merci beaucoup. Vous m'avez beaucoup aidé. », reconnut Severus de sa voix la plus aigue possible.

« Y a pas de quoi petit. On s'reverra un jour ou l'autre. », lui affirma-t-il en souriant. « En attendant, je te conseille de prier de toutes tes forces pour accélérer le temps, parce que tout ce qu'ils font subir aux jeunes le premier jour, c'est vraiment moche. », le nargua-t-il, les yeux espiègles. « Tu vas encore bien en baver. Bonne chance ! »

Sur ces dernières paroles pleines de sagesse, West fit demi-tour et se fondit dans la noirceur, le bruit de ses pas s'éloignant au fur et à mesure jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient imperceptibles à l'oreille humaine. Prenant une profonde inspiration, le Maître des Potions marcha jusqu'à la porte indiquée et patienta devant, faisant mine d'attendre quelque chose.

Il se souvenait très bien de ce que lui avait dit West, et il ne tenait pas à refaire l'expérience de la cellule sans portes. Il allait attendre bien sagement que quelqu'un arrive pour qu'il puisse s'accrocher discrètement à lui.

Heureusement, il n'eut pas à patienter trop longtemps. Une ou deux minutes plus tard, une grande silhouette aux pas légers apparut à côté de lui et ouvrit la porte. Severus, peu subtil, s'élança à sa suite. Il fallait juste espérer que ce nouveau Langue-de-Plomb soit aussi naïf que le précédent.

De nouveau, il faisait noir, et tout était sombre. Il savait que ce n'était qu'une illusion, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de ne rien voir du tout. D'un geste, il attrapa un petit morceau de la capuche du Langue-de-Plomb devant lui et traversa le mur en même temps que lui sans difficultés.

Deux secondes plus tard, alors qu'il se réhabituait à la lumière, il se retrouva plaqué contre la pierre froide, l'agent dont il s'était servi se tenant jute devant lui et lui serrant la gorge avec juste assez de pression pour rendre sa respiration difficile.

« Qui êtes-vous ? », siffla une voix féminine, le ton peu commode.

Il aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille.

« Antigone ? »

Si Severus avait eu des larmes, il aurait pleuré. Mais il se contentait de fixer la capuche de la femme, n'en revenant pas d'avoir enfin réussi, après tellement de recherches. Cela faisait bien une heure, une heure et demi qu'il était en pause déjeuner, et son assistant allait bientôt commencer à s'inquiéter s'il ne rentrait pas dans moins de vingt minutes.

Il avait échappé à la catastrophe.

« Severus ? », lâcha son ancienne amante, le ton irrémédiablement surpris. « Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Pourrais-tu me lâcher ? Nous allons attirer l'attention à rester ici à la vue et au su de tout le monde. », lui dit-il, ayant récupéré son masque de glace, et tentant de reprendre pleinement contenance.

« Oh, oui, désolée. », marmonna la Langue-de-Plomb, relâchant son cou et faisant deux pas en arrière comme s'il était devenu une sorte de bête sauvage capable de mordre.

« Ne connais-tu pas un endroit tranquille ici où nous pouvons discuter ? », demanda-t-il en massant sa nuque, pressentant déjà qu'il aurait des bleus le lendemain.

« Suis-moi. », ordonna Antigone en faisant demi-tour, traversant de nouveau l'arche.

Severus l'imita après un dernier coup d'œil au poste, curieux.

La pièce n'était en rien comme la cafétéria. Elle était très grande, elle aussi, mais pas autant que la cantine. Il y avait plusieurs tableaux où étaient inscrites des phrases étranges qui bordaient les murs. Les salles de réunion se trouvaient derrière des box aux portes vitrées. Il y en avait bien une vingtaine, dont environ six ou sept en mezzanine. Severus pouvait facilement apercevoir des Langue-de-Plomb assis sur des chaises autour de grandes tables à l'intérieur, tandis que d'autres se précipitaient en-dehors, dossiers en main, se fonçant à moitié les uns dans les autres.

Si Severus ne savait pas mieux, il se serait cru au Ministère de l'Economie tant ce poste de commandement lui rappelait la salle de la Bourse de Monica Zabini.

Rejoignant rapidement Antigone en dehors de la pièce, Severus la suivit dans le long couloir, marchant seulement quelques mètres avant d'entrer de nouveau dans une autre salle. L'illusion surmontée, Severus vit bientôt apparaître ce qui semblait être un laboratoire de travail. Il y avait de tout : un grand labo de potions, un bureau rempli de dossiers, un grand tableau blanc sali d'écritures dans tous les sens, et de dessins étranges ressemblant à des runes. Des restes de déjeuner trainaient encore sur une petite table un peu plus loin. Ce n'était pas décoré magnifiquement bien, mais Severus devait avouer que c'était propice au travail.

« Ton labo, je suppose ? », lâcha-t-il après examen des lieux.

« En effet. », acquiesça Antigone en baissant enfin sa capuche, dévoilant ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus métalliques.

Severus tenta de ne pas s'appesantir sur l'étrange déception qu'il ressentit soudainement en ne voyant pas les folles mèches brunes et les yeux bruns chauds dont il était tombé amoureux il y a bien longtemps, alors qu'ils n'étaient encore que des enfants.

Il était passé à autre chose. Il _devait _passer à autre chose. Cette femme lui avait fait assez de mal comme ça.

Secouant la tête pour chasser ses mauvaises pensées, le Maître des Potions baissa lui aussi sa capuche. Le duo se fit face, chacun fixant l'autre un moment avant qu'Antigone ne prenne la parole.

« Tu veux t'asseoir, ou… ? », commença-t-elle en montrant du doigt la chaise solitaire patientant près de la petite table assortie.

« Je suis pressé. », la coupa-t-il. « Il faut que tu viennes avec moi. »

Antigone se figea, son visage prenant une expression de surprise authentique.

« Quoi ? », s'exclama-t-elle. « Pourquoi ? Où ça ? Quelque chose est arrivé à Harry ? », enchaina-t-elle, inquiète.

« Rien n'est arrivé à Harry. », la rassura-t-il. Du moins pas encore. « Mais il faut absolument que tu ailles te mettre en lieu sûr. »

« Pourqu…Oh. », réalisa soudainement la femme, ses yeux brillant de compréhension. « Ma couverture est sur le point de prendre l'eau, c'est ça ? »

« C'est ça. », répliqua sèchement Severus en croisant les bras. « Alors si tu veux vivre, tu vas devoir nous faire sortir d'ici incognito. Je te fais rapidement le topo : Johnny est sur le point d'être enlevé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, pourquoi, je n'ai pas le temps de te l'expliquer. Le fait est qu'il n'en reviendra pas, mais qu'il en profitera certainement pour balancer ta véritable identité au Lord. Lorsque ce sera fait, il faudra que tu sois mise en sûreté. J'ai un Manoir en Ecosse qui pourra très bien t'accueillir quelques jours, quelques semaines, voire quelques mois si la situation dégénère. Mon elfe de maison personnel s'est assurée que tu aurais assez de vivres en arrivant. N'hésite pas à l'appeler une fois là-bas, elle s'appelle Soizic. Et surtout, tu ne sortiras sous aucun prétexte. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais passer te voir souvent, mais comprends bien que si tu passes outre mes recommandations, tu mettras non seulement ta vie en danger, mais celle d'Harry et la mienne en plus de cela. As-tu bien compris ? », acheva-t-il finalement après avoir tout débité d'une traite sous les yeux exorbités de son ex-compagne qui hocha lentement la tête, assimilant étonnamment bien ce que Severus avait voulu lui expliquer.

« Le moment est venu, si je comprends bien. Tous ces mois devaient mener à cet instant précis. Ca y est, nous y sommes. Johnny va finalement mourir, alors… », murmura-t-elle d'une voix étrange.

Severus était sur le point de lui demander si c'était tout ce qu'elle avait retenu de ce qu'il venait de dire, lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'Antigone devait traverser en ce moment même. Tout comme Harry, Johnny était son bourreau, et savoir qu'elle en sera libérée dans quelques heures tout au plus devait être choquant pour elle, presque trop beau pour être vrai.

« Oui. », répondit Severus d'une voix ferme. « Le Lord veillera personnellement à ce qu'il ne survive pas s'il résiste à ce qu'Harry fera de lui. »

Antigone ouvrit la bouche, stupéfaite et mortifiée.

« Harry va…va le torturer ? Mais c'est juste un enfant ! Est-il vraiment capable de faire une chose pareille ? », murmura-t-elle d'un ton une fois de plus indéfinissable.

On aurait dit qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait dire, ce qu'elle devait faire dans cette situation.

Severus pouvait comprendre. Savoir que son enfant allait torturer un autre être humain devait être assez horrifiant, mais savoir que cet humain serait son mari abusif devait venir pencher la balance de l'autre côté. Elle ne savait quelles émotions exprimer, et se contentait de fixer son ex-amant, comme si elle tentait de voir la vérité à travers lui.

Severus savait qu'elle était partagée. Elle n'aimait pas la violence. Elle avait été Mangemorte, mais jamais sur le terrain, et n'avait jamais participé à une bataille. Antigone était une pacifiste, -la plupart du temps- et sûrement le fait que son fils allait tuer quelqu'un, même quelqu'un d'aussi exécrable que Johnny devait lui paraître horrible.

Le Mangemort qu'il était, cependant, n'avait pas autant de scrupules. Severus s'autorisa un petit sourire en coin, alors qu'il se tournait déjà vers la sortie, rabaissant sa capuche sur sa tête pour ne pas que la mère de son protégé n'aperçoive son visage déformé par l'anticipation.

« Oh oui, il le fera », répondit-il enfin d'une voix puissante, et lourde. « Et si par malheur il n'y arrivait pas, je me ferai un immense plaisir de venir l'achever à sa place. »

Du coin de l'œil, Severus crut voir Antigone se figer, puis lentement, très lentement, esquisser un tout petit sourire, mais lorsqu'il se retourna vers elle, elle avait abaissé de nouveau sa capuche et lui avait emboité le pas, passant devant lui pour lui montrer le chemin.

* * *

La Manoir qui accueillerait Antigone Parker pour les prochains jours –voire les prochaines semaines-, n'était pas immensément grand, du moins pas autant qu'un château. De toutes les demeures que la famille Prince possédait, c'était la propriété qui plaisait le plus à Severus. Elle se trouvait dans un tout petit village médiéval, et surplombait la colline, offrant un jolie vue sur les petites maisonnettes d'époque qui serpentaient jusqu'en bas dans un très joli désordre.

Le Manoir était vieux, très vieux, et commençait à se détériorer petit à petit, mais il possédait un très grand jardin rempli de fleurs en tout genre. L'herbe qui y poussait était sauvage, Soizic n'ayant apparemment pas tondu depuis la dernière fois où Severus y avait mis les pieds.

Une petite allée permettait au visiteur de se rendre confortablement jusqu'à la lourde porte d'entrée. Severus et Antigone s'y engagèrent d'un même pas, abaissant leurs capuches quasi-simultanément. Du coin de l'œil, le Mangemort pouvait voir que la mère de son protégé était impressionnée par la beauté des lieux. Elle observait tout à plusieurs reprises, et s'arrêta quelques fois pour sentir une fleur, sous les grognements de Severus que le temps pressait.

Un soleil de plomb régnait sur l'Ecosse en ce jour de janvier, et une douce brise venait leur chatouiller le visage. Tout en ce lieu magnifique poussait au repos et à la méditation. Antigone semblait proprement ravie de sa nouvelle demeure, et s'empressa de le faire savoir à son ancien ami aussitôt la porte d'entrée poussée.

Severus ne répondit pas à ses compliments, et se contenta d'appeler Soizic. La petite elfe apparut à peine une seconde plus tard. Etrangement, pour une elfe de maison, elle était une chose assez mignonne. Ses grandes oreilles retombaient légèrement sur les pointes, lui donnant un air penaud. Elle avait de grands yeux bleu turquoise, ce qui était rare chez cette espèce, et ses habits se résumaient à une jolie robe printanière de couleur rose.

« Soizic. », la salua-t-il d'un hochement sec de la tête, avant que l'elfe ne commence à s'égosiller, ravie du retour de son maître.

« Maître Severus, vous êtes rentré ! », s'enthousiasma-t-elle. « Combien de temps comptez-vous rester ? Y-a-t-il quelque chose que Soizic peut faire pour vous aider ? »

Severus acquiesça.

« Je te présente Antigone. », lui dit-il rapidement. « Elle restera ici un bon moment, et tu obéiras à ses ordres s'ils te jugent raisonnables. », l'informa-t-il naturellement, comme s'il était normal que l'elfe ait le choix ou non d'exécuter ce qu'on lui demandait. « Personne ne doit savoir qu'elle se trouve dans ce Manoir, donc si quiconque émet des doutes sur la présence de quelqu'un ici, je compte sur toi pour la faire transplaner dans l'une ou l'autre de mes propriétés sur le territoire. As-tu bien compris ce que j'attends de toi ? »

« Vous avez demandé à Soizic de protéger Maîtresse Antigone. », résuma l'elfe, allant droit au but sous les yeux amusés de sa nouvelle compagne. « Soizic fera tout ce qu'elle peut pour exécuter vos ordres, Maître »

« Bien. Ne me déçois pas. », cingla-t-il avant de sortir sa baguette et de rendre leur taille normale à ses robes de travail habituelles.

Il devait se changer, et vite. Le Ministère et son travail ne l'attendraient pas plus longtemps, et il était temps de retirer ses vêtements de Langue-de-Plomb. Il serait difficile d'expliquer pourquoi il en était affublé à ses collègues, s'il les gardait.

« Je m'absente un instant dans la salle de bain. Soizic, apporte à Antigone ce qu'elle souhaite pour se rafraîchir, et montre-lui sa chambre. », ordonna-t-il en posant ses yeux sur la figure féminine qui restait bien sagement prostrée près de lui, un peu trop silencieuse pour son propre confort personnel.

« Bien, Maître. », répondit l'elfe, prête à entrainer sa nouvelle maîtresse vers ses quartiers.

Antigone sembla étonnée qu'il la rejette aussi vite puisqu'elle se figea et croisa les bras, sourcils foncés d'une manière qui ressemblait tellement à son fils que Severus dût se retenir de rire.

« Tu comptes t'en aller tout de suite ? », demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui laissait entendre que cela ne lui plaisait pas.

« En quoi cela te pose-t-il un problème ? », répliqua le Mangemort, impassible.

« Nous venons à peine d'arriver ! Tu viens juste de m'enlever à mon travail pour me faire transplaner dans un Manoir avec pour seule compagnie une elfe de maison qui t'est totalement dévouée et à qui tu as demandé de me surveiller, et, coup de grâce, je ne connais même pas tous les aspects de la situation ! », protesta la blonde, mi-furieuse, -mi-angoissée.

« Je n'ai pas le temps de me préoccuper de tes états d'âme. », rouspéta Severus en tournant les talons, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain la plus proche.

Antigone, aussi têtue que son fils, se mit en tête de le suivre. Elle était grande, mais pas autant que lui, et était obligée de faire un jogging derrière lui pour rester à proximité. Soizic, en dernier, les imitait, attendant qu'Antigone se décide enfin à la suivre.

« Je mérite au moins quelques réponses ! », rétorqua la Langue-de-Plomb. « Pourquoi Johnny va-t-il être enlevé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Qu'a-t-il fait pour mériter de telles mesures extrêmes ? »

« Il a fait du mal à Harry. », répondit Severus en haussant les épaules. « C'est un motif suffisant pour le Lord. »

Antigone se stoppa net deux petites secondes, éberluée, avant de se remettre à courir pour le rattraper.

« Comment ça ? », haleta-t-elle. « Pourquoi Lord Voldemort s'intéresserait-il au passé de mon fils ? »

Severus, qui arrivait au bout du couloir, se retourna soudainement, faisant face à son interlocutrice, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Parce-que, contrairement à toi, il n'a pas accepté ce que ce salopard a fait à Harry et n'a pas pu supporter de le savoir encore en liberté. », cingla-t-il, avant de mettre sa main sur la poignée de la porte devant laquelle il se trouvait, prêt à entrer dans la pièce.

« Attends ! », cria la mère d'Harry, son ton devenant légèrement suppliant.

« Quoi ? », aboya Severus, que le stress de la journée commençait à rattraper.

« Tu me le dirais, si quelque chose arrivait à Harry, hein ? », demanda-t-elle, son expression tordue en une mine inquiète très convaincante. « Qui sait ce que le Lord lui fera en apprenant qui je suis réellement… Je ne veux pas qu'Harry paie à ma place. S'il l'enferme, le blesse ou le torture, je veux que tu me le dises. »

« Et que feras-tu, si c'est le cas ? », se moqua Severus d'une voix sarcastique.

« J'irai me livrer. », répondit Antigone en haussant les épaules, faisant volte-face et s'apprêtant à le laisser en paix lorsque sa phrase atteignit le cerveau embué de son ancien amant qui la fixait, abasourdi.

« Ne sois pas stupide. Si Harry a fait tout cela, c'est pour te sortir de là, même si je pense personnellement que tu ne le mérites pas. », lui lança-t-il, la voix glaciale. « Je ne te laisserai pas gâcher tous ses efforts en vertu d'une action aussi irréfléchie. »

« Irréfléchie ? », répéta Antigone, toujours de dos. « Tu me dis que je dois laisser ce monstre faire du mal à mon bébé sans réagir ? »

« C'est exactement ce que je dis. Que pourras-tu faire, de toute façon, toi qui n'a jamais su te dresser contre ton propre mari ? », la nargua Severus d'une voix méchante. « Harry s'en sortira très bien sans toi. Il l'a toujours fait, je vois mal en quoi la situation a changé aujourd'hui. »

Brusquement, Antigone se retourna et fit face au père de sa défunte fille, les mains sur les hanches, ses longs cheveux blonds lui donnant l'air d'une Amazone. Cette ressemblance n'était pas atténuée par son expression farouche et ses lèvres minces tordues en une sorte de moue mécontente qu'elle employait déjà durant leur temps à Poudlard.

« Ce qui a changé, c'est que maintenant, je peux faire quelque chose pour le sortir de là, alors qu'avec Johnny, j'avais les pieds et les mains liés. », rétorqua-t-elle vertement. « S'il te plaît, Severus, je ne te demande pas grand-chose. Promets-moi que tu me laisseras sauver Harry si un malheur venait à lui arriver. », reprit-elle après un petit moment de silence, son ton plus doux.

Severus resta silencieux un petit moment, hésitant. S'il n'avait écouté que son esprit, il aurait d'ores et déjà refusé illico presto sa proposition insensée. Mais puisqu'il avait un cœur, malgré tout ce que les rumeurs laissaient entendre, il se trouvait bien incapable de renier à son ancienne amie le droit naturel de protéger sa progéniture.

Intérieurement, Severus sentait une étrange sensation lui tordre l'estomac. Il revoyait, à la place du visage d'Elizabeth Parker, celui d'une autre femme, plus forte, plus énergique, plus vivante qu'il avait autrefois aimée du plus profond de son cœur. Un bref instant, il vit Antigone Potter devant lui, sa ténacité retrouvée, et ses yeux doux flamboyant sous la conviction, la colère, et l'espoir mélangés.

Il imagina ses cheveux bruns cascadant sur ses épaules, son petit nez en trompette retroussé par la contrariété, ses beaux traits nobles déformés par l'inquiétude. Avec nostalgie, il se rappela de l'adolescente qu'elle était lorsqu'il l'avait connue, une adolescente qui se différenciait des autres par son bon cœur et sa force de caractère.

Severus avait tellement, tellement aimé cette jeune fille. Cette jeune fille, qui, maintenant, avait été remplacée par une femme que l'expérience avait endurcie, debout devant lui, attendant de sa part une promesse qui la conduirait inévitablement à la mort si quelque chose arrivait à Harry.

Et Severus n'avait pas envie d'accéder à son souhait.

Non pas pour se venger d'elle, ou pour le plaisir de lui refuser quelque chose. Non pas pour les intérêts stratégiques de la mission ou pour une quelconque question d'éthique. Il ne voulait pas que le souvenir de cette adolescente que fut jadis Antigone disparaisse à jamais, coupant pour toujours le dernier lien qui le reliait à son ancienne vie, où la brunette était sa petite amie et où tout leur semblait facile et accessible, en sécurité dans le cocon protecteur que leur offrait Poudlard sous la direction de Dumbledore.

Il était égoïste. Il le savait, bien sûr. Mais il ne pouvait pas totalement lâcher la Antigone Potter qu'il avait autrefois tendrement aimée, et avec laquelle ils avaient conçu la plus belle chose que l'amour pouvait leur apporter : un enfant. Antigone était l'unique chose que Stella avait laissée dans ce monde en s'en allant, et Severus ne laisserait pas sa mère mourir pour rien.

Ce serait à lui, et à lui seul de gérer la situation si elle dégénérait. Il était hors de question d'impliquer quelqu'un d'autre.

Pourtant, il savait bien que s'il refusait de but en blanc sa proposition, Antigone le poursuivrait et se mettrait en danger jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte. Il allait donc devoir mentir. Cela ne lui causerait aucune difficulté. Mentir, il savait faire. Si c'était l'unique moyen pour que la mère de son protégé n'agisse pas de façon irréfléchie, eh bien, ainsi soit-il.

Ce ne sera pas la première fois, et sûrement pas la dernière, qu'il trompera un proche. Peut-être cependant était-ce la première fois que l'un de ses mensonges naîtrait d'une bonne intention.

« Très bien. », répondit Severus sèchement. « Je te le promets. »

Antigone, qui retenait son souffle durant tout le temps de sa réflexion intérieure, sembla soudain se relâcher complètement sous le soulagement. Elle esquissa un sourire, et s'apprêtait sûrement à le remercier, mais Severus ne lui en laissa pas le temps, levant une main pour l'arrêter.

« Maintenant, fais ce que je t'ai dit. », poursuivit Severus d'une voix sèche. « Et rappelle-toi : tu ne sors pas du Manoir, même pour te rendre dans le jardin. Bien qu'il y ait des charmes de protection, et d'anti-transplanage, je ne veux pas prendre de risques. Tout doit se jouer entre Harry et Lord Voldemort, désormais. Tu ne peux qu'attendre, et voir ce qu'il se passe. »

Antigone et Severus s'observèrent un moment, un bon moment, avant que la femme n'acquiesce doucement, soupirant légèrement tandis qu'elle se détournait.

« Au revoir, Severus. Bonne chance. », lui lança-t-elle comme parole d'adieu avant de s'en aller à grandes foulées, connaissant assez son ami pour savoir qu'elle n'avait pas à attendre de lui qu'il lui retourne la politesse.

Severus, en effet, resta un instant à fixer l'ombre de la Langue-de-Plomb alors qu'elle s'éloignait en compagnie de Soizic, avant d'entrer pour de bon dans la salle de bain, l'esprit agité.

Il enfila sa robe de Ministre, et veilla à se rendre aussi présentable qu'il l'était avant de quitter le Ministère une heure et demi plus tôt, puis vérifia sa montre, remarquant avec soulagement que son retard n'était pas encore assez significatif pour être noté. Faisant le vide dans son esprit pour éviter que des préoccupations futiles, comme Antigone par exemple, ne viennent l'embrouiller, il se mit en marche et sortit du Manoir sans rencontrer âme qui vive, Soizic ayant probablement amené sa nouvelle maîtresse à l'étage.

Arrivé à la lisière de la limite anti-transplanage, Severus jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa belle propriété avant de s'en aller pour de bon. Il apparut dans son bureau, ayant une autorisation spéciale en tant que Ministre pour transplaner depuis l'extérieur jusqu'à l'enceinte de son bureau. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'immense pile de paperasse qui l'attendait depuis déjà quelques jours, et qu'il avait délaissée par manque de temps, entre mission pour le Lord et mission pour Harry. Détournant une fois de plus le regard afin de ne pas tomber en profonde dépression, il s'empressa d'aller informer son assistant de son retour, puis quitta de nouveau son département en direction de celui de la Liaison avec le Monde Moldu.

Harry, qui l'avait informé la veille d'une nouvelle information intéressante sur les Zabini, souhaitait qu'il vérifie si l'histoire du morveux concernant ses cours de self-défense tenait la route, ou si cela n'était qu'un leurre. Et, à sa connaissance, la seule manière d'avoir accès à ces informations était l'utilisation d'internet. Chose qui ne pouvait exister en cet univers chargé de magie que dans une salle spécialisée et imperméable. Le Ministre en question, Marcus, était probablement de sortie lui aussi à l'occasion de sa propre mission, et il doutait qu'il rencontrerait tout problème à accéder à cette pièce.

Sa simple présence dissuadait généralement les gens de poser des questions futiles.

Le département était pratiquement désert. Le peu de personnes qu'il croisa dans les couloirs semblaient pressées, et l'ignorèrent relativement bien. Severus ne s'en portait pas plus mal. Discrètement, il s'arrêta devant un box noir à l'aspect sinistre. En fait, il n'y avait pas que l'apparence de la chose qui faisait froid dans le dos. Rien que le fait de s'en approcher remuait quelque chose au fond de Severus, quelque chose de vraiment désagréable.

Prenant sur lui, le Ministre traversa le mur à la manière de la barrière du quai 9 ¾ et eut la surprise de constater qu'il était presque vide, une véritable chance. Seul un Technomage était affairé à un poste sur la gauche, et il ne prit même pas la peine de lui jeter le moindre coup d'œil. A peine entré, cependant, il ressentit une douleur immense dans tout le corps. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur avec les mains.

Difficilement, le Mangemort se traina jusqu'à être en face de ce qu'il savait être un ordinateur. Il savait pertinemment qu'il était aussi mal en point car il était arraché à toute magie, magie dans laquelle il baignait depuis des années et des années. Perdre ainsi tous ses repères était équivalent à se retrouver dans un environnement privé d'oxygène. Sa propre magie était absente, cachée au plus profond de son noyau, ne se déversant plus librement dans ses veines, comme elle en avait l'habitude.

On savait vraiment la chance que l'on avait d'être un sorcier une fois que sa magie avait disparu.

Severus, qui n'avait pas le luxe d'avoir le temps de s'habituer à ses nouvelles conditions de vie, réanima immédiatement l'écran en veille. Il avait de vagues rappels de la manière dont fonctionnait l'engin, rappels qui dataient de son enfance, quand son père ramenait son portable du travail –lorsqu'il en avait encore un- pour travailler sur des dossiers. Il avait encore les bases : Google, internet, la souris, le bouton marche-arrêt.

Cela devrait lui suffire. Un écran bleu lui fit face, et quelques icônes s'y trouvaient affichées. Il ne se souvenait plus de ce à quoi ressemblait celle qui conduisait à internet, et dût faire plusieurs essais avant d'avoir la bonne. La barre d'accueil de Google apparut, et le Mangemort s'empressa d'y noter « Kent, cours de self-défense ». Une multitude de réponses s'affichèrent sur l'écran, et Severus grimaça.

Il cliqua sur une carte de la région, et compta seize centres de formation possibles. Il prit quinze bonnes minutes à vérifier plusieurs fois si un certain Blaise Zabini était inscrit dans l'un ou l'autre de ces centres, mais n'eut aucun résultat. Ou bien Harry avait raison et le métis ne s'y rendait en fait jamais, ou bien il avait utilisé un faux nom. Dans tous les cas, il n'était pas plus avancé.

Severus s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, réfléchissant rapidement aux options qui s'offraient à lui. Ou bien il rentrait voir Harry bredouille, ce qui ne manquerait pas de lui porter un sacré coup à l'égo, ou bien il demandait l'aide du Technomage présent dans le box avec lui. L'homme saurait assurément comment retrouver la trace du métis en piratant l'un ou l'autre de ces sites moldus.

Décidant qu'il n'avait rien à perdre, le Mangemort se leva et alla se placer derrière lui, se raclant bruyamment la gorge pour attirer son attention. Le Technomage eut le mérite de ne pas sursauter mais se retourna si vite que Severus faillit faire un pas en arrière, surpris.

« Ministre Rogue ? », s'étonna ce dernier, déboussolé.

Manifestement, le pauvre homme se croyait en train d'halluciner.

« C'est bien moi, Technomage… ? »

« Thomas. Dean Thomas », se présenta-t-il en hochant légèrement la tête, croyant à moitié qu'il rêvait toujours.

Il était certain qu'un Ministre de l'Education dans un box d'ordinateurs ne devait pas se voir très souvent par ici, et Severus aurait compati s'il n'était pas si pressé.

L'homme était jeune, une vingtaine d'années tout au plus. Noir, fin, il avait de grands yeux bruns écarquillés et portait des robes de couleur bordeaux, de ce qu'il pouvait voir dans la relative source de lumière qu'offraient les écrans de la dizaine d'ordinateurs disposés dans le box.

« J'ai besoin de votre expertise Technomage Thomas. », lança-t-il, sa demande sonnant bien plus comme un ordre qu'autre chose.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, monsieur ? », demanda le jeune homme après avoir repris ses esprits. « Vous pouvez vous asseoir à côté de moi, si vous le souhaitez », ajouta-t-il après coup en voyant Severus toujours debout derrière lui.

Le Mangemort hocha la tête et emprunta un siège de bureau d'un poste voisin.

« Y a-t-il un moyen de vérifier si quelqu'un a pris les transports moldus durant certaines périodes bien précises ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre, imperturbable.

Thomas haussa les sourcils, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

« Bien entendu. Si cette personne a pris le bus, le train, le taxi, le métro, tout sera répertorié, je devrais trouver cela rapidement. », acquiesça le jeune homme tout en ne lâchant pas le Mangemort du regard. « Qui dois-je chercher ? »

« Ai-je la garantie de votre discrétion ? », demanda Severus, son visage se faisant plus menaçant alors qu'il enserrait le poignet du Technomage de sa main puissante.

« Je serai une tombe, monsieur, vous avez ma promesse. », acquiesça le garçon.

« Malheureusement, une simple promesse ne vaut pas grand-chose. », répliqua-t-il sombrement, attendant que son interlocuteur en vienne à la bonne conclusion tout seul.

Comprenant qu'il allait avoir besoin de faire un Serment –parce-qu'on ne disait pas non au n°2 de Voldemort-, Thomas blanchit légèrement.

« La magie est inefficace ici, monsieur. », lui rappela-t-il.

« Exact. Nous ferons le Serment après. », expliqua Severus distraitement, comme s'il parlait d'un sujet tout à fait banal.

Thomas acquiesça lentement mais ne répondit pas.

« La personne que je recherche s'appelle Blaise Zabini. », lâcha-t-il finalement après un petit moment de silence, rien que pour la théâtralité.

« Zabini ? », s'étouffa Dean Thomas, surpris. « Comme dans le Serpentard métis qui trainait toujours avec des Serdaigle à Poudlard ? »

« Celui-là même. », rétorqua Severus d'une voix impatiente. « Pouvez-vous faire ce que je demande ? Ou allez-vous encore me poser des questions ? »

« Désolé, monsieur. Je m'y mets monsieur. », se reprit rapidement le jeune homme en se tournant vers son ordinateur sur lequel il pianota un moment avant de se figer, tournant de nouveau son regard vers lui. « La procédure risque d'être longue. Peut-être voudriez-vous repasser dans une heure ou deux ? »

Severus le fusilla du regard, employant son masque le plus glacial pour effrayer le pauvre gamin qui semblait au bord de la crise d'angoisse.

« Vous avez trois quarts d'heure. Pas une minute de plus. », lui répondit-il froidement, ce à quoi Thomas se remit très vite à travailler, oubliant rapidement l'idée de lui reparler de nouveau. « Et profitez-en pour faire de même avec Tess George en même temps. George s'écrit sans 's' à la fin. »

Le Technomage divertit semble-t-il quelques secondes l'idée de protester contre le temps trop court à son goût, mais changea vite d'avis et se replongea dans sa besogne, ses doigts tapotant le clavier si vite que Severus ne parvenait même pas à les suivre.

Comment un sorcier pouvait atteindre ce genre de compétences en technologie moldue pourtant fortement mal vue dans le monde magique, cela le dépassait. C'était comme se condamner soi-même à une vie de reclus. Les sang-purs détestaient tout ce qui avait un rapport avec les moldus, et en venaient donc à haïr les Technomages, par simple principe.

La seule raison pour laquelle ce métier existait encore était parce que le Lord avait besoin de sorciers maîtrisant internet. C'était après tout en quelque sorte une immense banque de données virtuelle qui contenait des milliers d'informations pouvant être utiles au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de négliger un tel avantage certain sur le monde moldu.

En ce moment, Severus était parfaitement ravi que le Lord ait fait preuve de bon sens en gardant le métier de Technomage accessible à tous. Un sang-pur aurait, par orgueil, refusé de l'aider, et n'aurait pas manqué d'ébruiter le fait qu'il cherchait des choses sur un autre sang-pur dans les cercles sociaux. Ce sang-mêlé était talentueux en sciences moldues, et il lui serait bien utile pour retrouver des possibles informations sur Zabini et George.

Severus était conscient qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour que Zabini ait été escorté à sa destination par transplanage, et donc qu'il n'ait pas eu à s'y rendre par lui-même. Et si toutefois il avait emprunté les transports en commun, il était encore fort probable qu'il ait utilisé une fausse identité pour cela. Il aurait bien plus de succès avec Tess George, si tant est que la femme se soit un jour rendue dans le Kent.

Cela méritait juste d'être vérifié, sait-on jamais.

Severus patienta donc. Il pensa brièvement à son propre travail ministériel qui l'attendait bien gentiment dans son bureau, et au nombre d'heures qu'il allait passer à rattraper son retard une fois qu'Alpha aurait achevé sa mission. Il avait le sentiment qu'il n'en avait pas encore fini avec les journées de dix-sept heures de travail. Il était épuisé, et son manque de sommeil se faisait cruellement ressentir.

Il songea également à Harry, qui devait actuellement se ronger les sangs dans son appartement en attendant le lendemain. Il savait que son protégé n'était pas très confiant quant à sa capacité à torturer son beau-père. Harry n'était pas un garçon avec un mauvais fond, et il n'aimait pas faire souffrir les autres. Cependant, Severus était passé par là, lui aussi. Il avait tué son propre père de sang froid, alors qu'il ne voulait à l'origine que lui faire payer ses longues années de souffrances et de privations.

Une fois devant le monstre lui servant de géniteur, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il avait mis l'homme sous Doloris, encore et encore, s'était délecté de l'entendre crier, et lorsqu'il avait finalement succombé à ses blessures par Sectumsempra, Severus s'était senti tellement vide, mais tellement bien à la fois qu'il avait encore du mal à se l'expliquer tant d'années plus tard.

Vidé, parce que soudain, toute sa vie venait de perdre son sens. Depuis tout petit, il vivait avec l'ombre menaçante de l'homme abusif regardant au-dessus de son épaule et le punissant à la moindre faute. Il s'était juré qu'il ne trouverait pas le repos tant qu'il n'aurait pas rendu à son père la monnaie sa pièce. Il avait gardé cette pensée en tête lors des passages à tabac, et c'était cela qui lui avait permis de tenir.

Et tout d'un coup, il était libre. Totalement libre. Et irrémédiablement perdu. Il n'était plus rien, il n'avait plus de but. Et c'est ainsi qu'il avait finalement été convaincu que les Mangemorts étaient la bonne solution. Il voulait continuer à lutter contre les misérables moldus polluant la planète, et surtout, il souhaitait retrouver un objectif dans la vie. Et cela l'avait poussé à faire de très, très mauvais choix, à devenir lui-même un monstre en torturant et en ôtant la vie de si nombreuses fois qu'il avait très vite arrêté de compter.

D'un autre côté, cela avait eu du bon, tant pour son mental que pour lui-même. Seule la mort de son père lui aurait permis au final de tourner définitivement cette page de sa vie, et rien que pour ça, il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir assassiné. Il avait apprécié chaque minute suivant le meurtre, chacune des premières minutes où il s'était senti enfin libre.

Alors oui, il comprenait ce que vivait Harry. Il était probablement l'un de ceux qui pouvaient le comprendre au mieux. Et il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour aider son protégé. C'était quelque chose que le jeune homme devait faire seul. C'était son moment, et Severus, malgré toutes ses indécisions sur la question, n'avait pas le droit de le lui ôter. Ce serait à Harry de décider comment finirait cette rencontre.

Soit Johnny mourrait par la main de son fils, soit par la main de Voldemort. Il était peu probable que le Lord le laisse achever l'homme pitoyable, quand bien même Severus le lui demanderait à genoux. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était lui-même en colère contre Johnny, et en bon Lord égoïste, n'allait pas se priver du plaisir de l'achever pour satisfaire les envies de son disciple qui rêvait d'arracher les yeux au sale lâche servant de mari à son ex-petite amie. Ce serait trop beau.

Il ne pourrait même pas assister à la scène, ou leur plan serait facilement repéré. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'en être un peu déçu. Il avait attendu ce moment depuis longtemps, tout de même. Il aurait aimé pouvoir trancher lui-même la gorge à l'homme exécrable.

Severus soupira intérieurement. Parfois, on n'a pas ce que l'on veut, dans la vie.

Le Mangemort sortit de ses pensées en entendant la voix du Technomage l'appeler doucement à côté de lui, trop craintif pour tenter un contact physique.

« Monsieur ? Ministre Rogue ? », répétait le jeune homme, un peu paniqué. « Ministre Rogue ? »

« Technomage Thomas », répondit soudainement le Mangemort, faisant sursauter son interlocuteur qui ne s'attendait manifestement pas à une réponse de sa part. « Avez-vous des résultats ? »

« O-Oui monsieur. », répondit Thomas en reportant son attention sur son ordinateur. « Ou plutôt quelques uns. Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver Blaise Zabini dans les différents serveurs moldus, par contre, j'ai quelque chose sur Tess George. En février 1990, elle emprunte de nombreuses fois les transports en commun pour se rendre d'East Sussex jusque dans le comté de Canterbury, dans la ville de Whitstable. Puis, entre 1991 et 1995, elle réalise un voyage par an de nouveau à Whitstable et repart le lendemain. A partir de 1995, elle se rend trois fois par an dans cette ville, mais y reste beaucoup plus longtemps, deux ou trois semaines. », expliqua le jeune homme. « Je ne sais pas si ces informations vont vous être très utiles, mais… »

« Où exactement dans la ville de Whitstable ? », l'ignora Severus, se concentrant sur ce qui l'intéressait.

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment tout était lié. Tout cela était plutôt du domaine d'Harry. Cependant, il allait faire un point d'honneur à ramener le maximum d'informations à son protégé. Le gamin était un génie, il allait probablement réussir à trouver le fil directeur de tout cela.

« Elle prend plusieurs bus pour arriver à sa destination, et le dernier d'entre eux la dépose sur Sea St. », l'informa Thomas sans parfaitement comprendre en quoi toutes ces informations étaient importantes.

Severus n'était pas prêt à lui dire qu'il n'en savait rien non plus.

« Qu'y a-t-il à proximité de Sea St, Technomage Thomas ? », demanda-t-il finalement, faisant mine de comprendre parfaitement tout ce qu'il entendait et demandait.

Le jeune noir pianota un petit moment sur son clavier, avant de pousser un petit cri de triomphe.

« Apparemment, monsieur le Ministre, il y a principalement la mer. », répondit-il. « Et la plage. Quelques magasins, quelques propriétés privées, dont des villas. Rien de particulièrement surprenant. »

« Très bien. », s'exclama Severus. « Je vous remercie pour votre aide, Technomage Thomas. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, nous avons désormais un Serment à conclure. »

Severus et Dean Thomas ne firent jamais de Serment ensemble. Severus lui effaça tout simplement la mémoire après l'avoir entrainé dans une salle vide. Puisque le garçon était totalement inexpérimenté dans les magies de l'esprit, il ne se rendrait probablement jamais compte qu'il avait été Oublietté, au contraire de Johnny qui, lui, aurait très bien pu se souvenir de tout. Puisqu'Antigone n'avait rien évoqué de ce genre, il supposait que l'homme ne s'était pas rappelé de ce fameux jour dans la cuisine où, Stupefixié, il avait assisté à la scène qu'il avait faite à son ex petite amie.

Il ne laisserait aucun témoin gênant derrière lui. Fort de ses nouvelles informations, Severus retourna travailler un peu, rejoignant son Département en espérant que ses absences n'avaient pas été trop remarquées. Il lui tardait de faire face à son protégé le soir même pour lui raconter sa journée.

Nul doute qu'Harry serait hilare d'apprendre que son mentor s'était perdu dans le Département des Mystères, et le connaissant, il aurait un fou rire en l'imaginant utiliser un ordinateur.

Sale garnement.

* * *

« Je ne comprends pas. », s'exclama Harry en secouant la tête.

Severus et lui-même étaient assis à la table d'Harry, penchés sur plusieurs documents concernant la ville de Whitstable. Son mentor lui avait conté toutes ses mésaventures, et, si le jeune homme en avait été amusé, toutes les nouvelles informations que lui avait rapportées le Ministre le rendaient perplexe.

A l'origine, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était savoir si Blaise Zabini prenait véritablement des cours de self-défense dans le Kent, comme sa mère et lui l'avaient prétendu. Cependant, il n'y avait aucune trace du métis, ni dans les registres, ni dans les transports en commun, ce qui voulait dire qu'il s'y était rendu par transplanage d'escorte, si tant est qu'il y soit allé.

Cependant, ce n'était pas le plus étonnant. Le fait que Tess George soit elle-aussi de passage assez régulièrement dans le Kent était bien trop suspect pour n'être qu'une coïncidence. La ville de Whitstable était la clé de l'énigme. Si seulement il parvenait à percer ce mystère…Ce serait une chose de moins pour laquelle stresser en cette dernière soirée d'isolement.

« Draco m'a dit que Blaise avait commencé à prendre des cours en cinquième année, pile au moment de l'apparition des Surhumains. », réfléchit le jeune Mangemort, les yeux fixés sur les photos de la ville qu'avaient ramenées Severus. « Si Tess avait commencé à se rendre dans le Kent à cette époque, tout aurait été expliqué. Cependant, elle y va depuis bien avant. Sa première visite date de février 1990. », murmura-t-il en se massant les tempes. « Qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer en février 1990 pour que George décide tout d'un coup de quitter son comté pour se perdre au bord d'une plage de Canterbury ? »

Severus cligna des yeux et se redressa soudainement, comme s'il venait d'avoir une idée.

« Voilà ! C'est ça qu'on aurait dû se demander depuis le début ! », cria-t-il en plongeant son regard dans celui d'Harry. « Qu'y a-t-il à Whitstable qui aurait pu attirer une fille paumée comme Tess George ? »

« Sans compter qu'elle vient d'un milieu pauvre. », remarqua le jeune homme, pensif. « Whitstable est plus un refuge de riches qu'autre chose. Qu'elle s'y rende pour une journée, d'accord. Mais pour plusieurs jours, voire plusieurs semaines ? Impossible sans être assez aisé financièrement. Les logements sont à un prix exorbitant là-bas. »

Severus acquiesça vivement.

« Exact ! Ce qui veut dire qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu réunir assez d'économies pour se loger ne serait-ce qu'une nuit dans une station balnéaire comme celle-ci. », poursuivit-il, assez inutilement puisqu'Harry en était déjà venu à cette conclusion par lui-même.

« Soit un ami l'a accueillie, soit notre traitresse en chef a gagné un paquet d'argent au jeu, je ne vois pas comment elle aurait pu se débrouiller dans le cas contraire. », marmonna le jeune Mangemort, plus pour lui-même que pour son mentor. « Tu me dis que son bus la déposait toujours sur l'avenue Sea St, c'est ça ? »

« Oui. », approuva le plus âgé en fronçant les sourcils. « Ca se trouve juste devant la plage. »

« Réfléchissons. », déclara Harry en farfouillant dans les papiers sur la table pour retrouver une carte centrée sur la plage et ses environs. « Elle n'aurait pas choisi de s'arrêter là si elle voulait se rendre en centre-ville, c'est inutile. Sur Sea St, il y a quelques magasins, des cabinets de médecins, des commerces, rien d'extraordinaire. Mais regarde, sur cette avenue, il n'y a aucune maison, aucun appartement, aucune auberge. Elle est essentiellement commerciale», dit le jeune homme en traçant du doigt la ligne représentant la rue en question.

« Et donc, il n'y avait là aucun endroit où George aurait pu s'arrêter. », enchaina Severus qui commençait à comprendre où voulait en venir son protégé.

« Ce qui veut dire qu'on peut être sûrs à 80 % qu'elle s'est dirigée vers la plage. Si elle désirait se rendre sur l'avenue du dessus, elle aurait très bien pu s'arrêter à l'arrêt précédent. Il n'y a que la plage en elle-même et ses abords que la ligne de bus ne couvre pas. », expliqua le jeune homme, ses traits crispés sous la concentration.

Il sentait qu'ils étaient prêts du but. Jamais un mystère ne lui avait résisté très longtemps, même quand il était enfant. Cela n'allait pas commencer maintenant.

« Etrange. La seule chose qu'on y trouve, ce sont des villas appartenant à de riches familles. », constata Severus en passant des photos à Harry qui les observa, curieux.

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne colle pas. », déplora le jeune homme en croisant les bras sur la table. « Tu dis bien que ce sont les seules occasions durant lesquelles George a emprunté les transports en commun dans le Kent ? »

« C'est ça, oui. Une seule fois par an aller-retour, puis trois fois aller-retour quelques années plus tard. », répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Ce qui veut dire qu'elle a dû se rendre tout de suite à l'endroit où elle logeait, et qu'elle n'a pas fait de détour. », supposa Harry. « Et c'est bien ça le problème. Pourquoi George s'arrêterait-elle dans cette rue si ce n'est pour se rendre dans les villas à quelques centaines de mètres ? »

« George ? », s'étonna Severus. « Tu penses que George aurait un ami qui posséderait une villa ? »

« C'est exactement ce que je pense, oui. », acquiesça Harry en se remettant à fouiller les documents sur la table « Ah ! », s'écria-t-il en tendant un document qu'avait ramené Severus du Ministère. « Regarde ça. Ce guide touristique parle de ces villas. Il faut dire qu'elles sont magnifiques. », remarqua Harry en poussant un petit sifflement.

Severus arqua un sourcil moqueur.

« Désolé, je reprends. », se secoua le jeune homme, avant de se pencher contre la table, se rapprochant de Severus qui reporta son attention sur le document que lui montrait son protégé. « Il est dit qu'il y en a trois, très espacées sur la superficie de la plage, du moins, si cela n'a pas changé depuis 1994 puisque ce guide date de cette année-là. La première appartient à un couple de personnes âgées dont le mari a fait fortune dans le bâtiment et qui souhaite garder l'anonymat. La seconde est la propriété selon le guide d'un businessman du nom de Harris et de sa famille lorsqu'ils se rendent en vacances d'été. La troisième… », commença Harry avant de s'interrompre de lui-même, écarquillant les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », s'inquiéta Severus en se levant pour venir se poster derrière lui, lisant au-dessus de son épaule.

« La dernière des villas longeant la magnifique plage de Whitstable a pour propriétaire la petite-fille de l'ancien ministre et millionnaire Michael Brew, décédé en 1990. », lut-il, avant de se stopper lui aussi, sourcils froncés dans l'incompréhension. « Tu ne crois tout de même pas que… »

« Que Tess George est cette petite-fille ? Si, c'est exactement ce que je crois. », répliqua Harry, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Mais tu m'as dit que Tess venait d'une famille pauvre… », protesta Severus.

« Exact, mais elle a été adoptée étant enfant. Elle a vécu dans un orphelinat durant ses premières années. Une chose de plus que j'ai dû découvrir tout seul et que le Lord m'avait cachée, d'ailleurs. », déclara-t-il d'une voix amère.

« Et tu penses que Tess serait la fille perdue du fils ou de la fille déchue d'un millionnaire ? », répéta Severus, ébahi. « Je ne te suis pas sur ce coup-là, Harry. Cela me parait bien trop tiré par les cheveux. »

« Alors comment expliques-tu les visites régulières de George ? Qui débutent d'ailleurs étonnamment au moment de la mort de ce Michael Brew. », lui fit remarquer le jeune Mangemort, sarcastique. « Tu veux mon avis ? Son père ou sa mère biologique lui a légué la villa dans son testament, et à la mort de son grand-père, elle a hérité de la demeure. »

« Tu es fou. », se moqua Severus en secouant la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres. « Comment peux-tu affirmer tout cela avec des suppositions seulement ? Qui sait, peut-être aimait-t-elle juste marcher et préférait-t-elle rejoindre une autre maison plus loin dans le centre. »

Harry le fixa, incrédule.

« Ou peut-être pas. », concéda Severus après un moment de réflexion. « Mais je te dis que tu te fais des idées. Tess George était une Surhumaine, probablement à la solde de Voldemort également, mais de là à dire que son grand-père était millionnaire, il y a un gouffre. »

« Crois ce que tu veux. », rétorqua le jeune homme en croisant les bras. « Je suis persuadé que j'ai raison. »

« Très bien, très bien, admettons. », s'écria Severus en faisant un geste d'apaisement avec ses mains. « Et alors ? Imaginons, dans une situation tout à fait hypothétique, que ce soit vrai. Qu'est ce que ça change ? »

« Si nous savons le nom de son grand-père, le nom de son parent moldu sera facile à trouver. Et, à partir de cela, celui du sorcier. », expliqua Harry. « Sans compter que nous comprendrons peut-être enfin le lien entre les venues de Blaise Zabini dans le Kent et celles de Tess George qui coïncident d'ailleurs exactement en termes de dates. Ils s'y rendent tous deux pendant les vacances. Tu ne vas pas me dire que ça aussi, c'est un hasard ? »

« Ecoute Harry, je n'en sais rien », dit Severus. « Mais ça fait quand même beaucoup de 'et si'. On ne peut être sûrs de rien. »

« Peut-être, mais c'est une piste énorme. Si nous savions quel est le nom de l'enfant de Michael Brew… »

Le « pop » caractéristique du transplanage les interrompit dans leurs réflexions. Se retournant d'un même geste vers la personne qui venait d'arriver, ils eurent la surprise de voir apparaître Lucius Malfoy, dossiers en main, et joues rougies par le froid.

D'un bond, Harry se leva et se précipita vers son père pour lui retirer les dossiers qu'il portait des mains, inquiet. Severus fit de même une demi-seconde plus tard.

« Lucius ? », s'écria le jeune homme en entrainant le sang-pur vers les canapés. « Nous ne t'attendions plus ! Il est onze heures passées, tu viens avant d'habitude ! »

« Je sais », murmura le blond, en se raclant la gorge, gêné. « J'ai été…retardé. »

« Oh ? », s'étonna Harry en lui jetant un coup d'œil suspicieux.

« Le manque de sommeil m'a rattrapé alors que j'étais penché sur un rapport. », avoua-t-il finalement en riant légèrement, les traits effectivement tirés.

« Fatigué, Lucius ? », intervint alors son collègue Ministre, en lui tendant la main que le blond serra d'une poigne forte.

Le brun alla ensuite se positionner en face d'eux, préférant apparemment rester debout plutôt que de s'asseoir sur le canapé juste derrière lui. Harry, quant à lui, avait souhaité prendre place aux côtés de son père.

« Autant que toi, à ce que je vois. », rétorqua son ami en lui envoyant un sourire espiègle.

« Je ne me suis pas endormi dans mon bureau, moi. », lui fit remarquer Severus en le narguant d'un air moqueur.

« Certes, certes, mais tes cernes jusqu'au menton parlent pour toi. », déclara Lucius en pinçant les lèvres, les yeux brillants d'amusement.

Severus ouvrit la bouche, sûrement pour s'apprêter à protester, cependant Harry ne lui en laissa pas le temps et intervint, levant une main pour faire taire les deux grands enfants qui se chamaillaient juste en face de lui.

« Je ne veux pas vous presser, messieurs, mais Severus et moi avons du travail. Et toi, Lucius, tu devrais rentrer chez toi avant de t'évanouir sur mon canapé. », lui conseilla le jeune garçon, son sourire affectueux démentant ses paroles dures.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, j'ai encore assez de résistance pour une minute ou deux. », se moqua le blond.

« Lucius… », soupira le jeune homme.

« Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais quelqu'un qui m'attendait, de toute façon. », poursuivit le Mangemort en haussant les épaules, faisant mine de ne pas s'en soucier.

Harry se tut, interdit. Il avait oublié la situation de Lucius et de Narcissa. Il resta silencieux, parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il convenait de dire dans ce genre de situation. Son père, sentant sûrement sa détresse, releva les yeux et lui adressa un petit sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux, malheureusement.

« Lucius, je… », commença le jeune homme, tentant de trouver ses mots, bégayant dans le processus.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. Je vais bien. », le coupa le blond d'une voix ferme.

« Mais Narcissa… », poursuivit-il.

« A besoin de temps pour réfléchir. », enchaina Lucius sans ciller. « Ne parlons pas de cela. Je ne veux pas y repenser encore. »

« Draco s'inquiète pour vous. », l'informa le jeune homme, sentant que c'était quelque chose qu'un père devrait savoir.

« Comment le sais-tu ? », demanda son père en haussant un sourcil, contrarié.

« Il me l'a dit, hier, quand il est passé me rendre visite. », expliqua le jeune Mangemort d'un ton négligent. « Ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire d'ailleurs, puisque le Lord nous a interdit de nous voir, lui et moi, mais enfin… Tu connais ton fils, têtu est son deuxième prénom. »

Lucius secoua la tête, blasé.

« Tu es mal placé pour le dire, Harry ! », s'exclama celui-ci avec un sourire espiègle. « Mais…je ne comprends pas, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas le droit de vous revoir ? », demanda-t-il, inquiet. « Je ne savais pas que vous vous côtoyiez à l'origine, d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi Draco est-il venu te rendre visite ? Vous n'êtes pas amis, à ce que je sache ? »

Un petit silence s'installa dans la pièce, silence rythmé par les échanges de regards entendus entre Severus et Harry. Lucius, impuissant, observa son fils et le parrain de son aîné se parler silencieusement, semblant parvenir difficilement à un accord puisque Harry se retourna vers lui au bout d'une minute. Le blond avait croisé les bras dans l'attente, sourcils froncés et muscles tendus dans l'appréhension.

« En fait… », balbutia Harry. « C'est…un peu plus compliqué que ça, Lucius. Draco et moi, nous avons partagé une chambre à Poudlard, alors forcément, nous devions nous voir assez régulièrement. Et, au fil des années, nous avons noué une forte amitié. Je…Lui et moi, nous so-étions meilleurs amis, en fait. Et si nous n'avons plus l'autorisation de nous voir, c'est parce que le Lord pense que nous entretenons une liaison, et qu'il est excessivement possessif avec moi. Il ignore tout de notre lien de parenté, et ça va rester ainsi, si j'ai quelque chose à dire là-dessus. »

Lucius resta un moment interdit, la bouche entrouverte, comprenant difficilement qu'il avait été roulé par son fils durant des années et des années et qu'il n'en avait jamais rien su.

Son regard se tourna vers Severus, qui ne baissa pas la tête mais esquissa un petit sourire gêné. Lucius sut immédiatement que son meilleur ami était au courant de la relation privilégiée entre ses deux fils, quelque chose que lui-même ignorait jusqu'à présent.

« Tu savais tout ? », dit-il en direction de Severus qui hocha lentement la tête.

« Draco est venu me voir pour plaider la cause d'Harry après l'une ou l'autre de ses frasques, et c'est là que j'ai compris qu'il y avait plus là-dessous que les deux garçons le laissaient bien entendre. », expliqua-t-il d'une voix neutre, ne laissant aucune émotion filtrer au-travers. « Il ne pouvait pas t'en parler, au vu de tes convictions, et s'est senti plus en confiance avec moi connaissant mon statut de sang. »

Lucius accusa le coup silencieusement. Harry le vit fixer un instant la table basse, les yeux vides, comme s'il réfléchissait profondément à quelque chose. Le jeune homme aurait donné cher pour connaitre les pensées de son père.

« Il avait peur que je l'empêche de poursuivre cette amitié. », comprit le Mangemort en joignant ses deux mains sur ses genoux, tournant de nouveau son regard vers ses deux amis qui l'observaient attentivement, dans l'expectative.

« C'est exact. », acquiesça Severus. « On ne peut pas dire que ton opinion des sang-mêlés ait été très favorable, à l'époque. »

« Je suppose, en effet. », répondit Lucius à voix basse. « Peut-être que j'aurais fait exactement ce qu'il craignait après tout, sans même considérer ses sentiments. Peut-être que c'est pour ça, pour mon manque de tolérance, qu'il est passé de l'autre côté. Qui sait ? Il n'a jamais voulu m'expliquer ses raisons. Si je savais, je pourrais tenter de résoudre ses problèmes, mais il reste muet comme une carpe. », marmonna le blond, plus pour lui-même que pour ses invités, avant de secouer la tête et de se reprendre. « J'aurais été totalement hypocrite de nier l'amitié entre toi et lui, Harry, puisqu'après tout, j'ai bien fait d'un sang-mêlé le parrain de mon fils. », reconnut-il, les yeux écarquillés, comme s'il s'en rendait compte sur le coup.

Il avait l'air sincèrement perdu. Harry entendit Severus à côté de lui gigoter, mal à l'aise devant tant d'épanchements de sentiments, et le jeune homme ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne ressentait pas la même chose. Lucius et lui avaient tellement d'obstacles à la construction d'une relation saine entre eux que le jeune Mangemort n'était pas sûr qu'ils parviendraient à tous les abattre un jour, en vue de, peut-être, devenir un peu plus que de simples amis.

Toute cette situation lui semblait en tout cas bien trop sérieuse pour être abordée aussi tard le soir. Il voyait bien que le blond tombait de fatigue, et Severus ne se portait que légèrement mieux. Lui-même était épuisé par le stress, autant dire que ce cocktail explosif n'était pas conseillé dans leurs états actuels.

« Ecoute Lucius, il faut te concentrer sur le présent maintenant, ou nous n'avancerons jamais. Ce n'est pas avec des 'et si' que tout va s'améliorer. », martela je jeune homme en croisant les bras, ses paroles dures, mais ses yeux plus tendres envoyant un message différent à son père qui sembla le comprendre au moins partiellement puisqu'il acquiesça doucement. « Il faut te focaliser sur ce que tu peux faire, maintenant. »

« Eh bien, je t'en prie, Harry. », ironisa Lucius, son ton plus las que moqueur. « Que dois-je faire, à présent ? »

Harry arqua un sourcil narquois.

« Là, actuellement ? Je dirais aller te coucher. »

« Harry ! », le gronda le blond, les lèvres pincées sous l'agacement.

« Il a raison, Lucius. Tu ne nous serviras pas à grand-chose dans les prochains jours si tu t'endors sur tes dossiers. Sans compter que le Lord risque de ne pas apprécier. », renchérit Severus, d'un ton sérieux.

« Je n'irai pas dormir avant que Severus lui-même soit parti. », déclara-t-il fermement, ses prunelles argentées mettant au défi quiconque de le contredire davantage. « Et ma décision est définitive. »

« Nous pourrions t'y forcer. », suggéra Harry, un petit sourire mesquin aux lèvres.

« Et je ferais de votre vie un véritable enfer durant les prochaines semaines. », enchaina le blond, son arrogance revenue au galop, le menton relevé tel le digne aristocrate qu'il était.

Harry vit Severus perdre son sourire et échanger un regard nerveux avec lui, semblant prendre la menace tout à fait au sérieux. Surpris de la réaction de son mentor, le jeune homme observa, perplexe, le grand et effrayant Ministre de l'Education déglutir silencieusement.

« Eh bien, si Lucius insiste, Harry, nous ne pouvons pas décider à sa place, après tout. », affirma le Maître de Potions, la mâchoire crispée tandis qu'il jetait de petits coups d'œil à son meilleur ami.

Ce dernier semblait tout fier de son autorité retrouvée et fixait son fils de son regard de tueur, le défiant de contredire son mentor.

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire, réellement amusé.

« Si Lucius daigne bien arrêter de geindre et de se lamenter et se met à nous aider de façon productive, je vois mal quelle raison je pourrais invoquer pour l'éjecter de chez moi. », déclara-t-il dans des paroles pleines de sagesse.

« Je serai le parfait employé servile. », promit ce dernier en acquiesçant vigoureusement, son nez en l'air, lui donnant plus l'air d'un fier paon que d'un modeste serviteur obéissant.

« A la bonne heure ! », se réjouit Harry. « J'ai grandement besoin d'un bain, va donc me faire couler de l'eau chaude. »

Severus, à côté de lui, ricana en remarquant Lucius se décomposer subitement, puis croiser les bras d'un air boudeur en comprenant que ses deux amis s'étaient moqués de lui.

« Sérieusement, Harry. S'il y a quoique ce soit que je puisse faire… », proposa-t-il d'un ton suggestif, le suppliant presque d'accepter.

On aurait dit que le blond faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas avoir à rentrer chez lui. Peut-être pour ne pas s'appesantir sur l'absence de sa femme, ou la présence froide et silencieuse de son traître de fils ? Peut-être pour ne pas penser à tout ce qui déraillait actuellement dans sa vie, lui qui pourtant se croyait à l'abri de tout, enfermé dans sa position privilégiée à la droite de Voldemort ?

« Lucius, je te l'ai dit, va donc te reposer. Tu n'es pas en état de… », commença Harry avec un petit sourire affectueux.

« Harry. », l'interrompit Severus d'une voix brusque, attirant l'attention de son protégé qui haussa un sourcil, l'invitant à poursuivre. « Il pourrait nous être utile. »

Harry secoua la tête. Il voyait mal comment un sang-pur extrémiste comme son père pourrait leur être utile dans leurs recherches sur une moldue, et encore moins sur une Surhumaine dont eux-mêmes ignoraient encore toutes les facettes.

Pourtant, quelque chose dans le regard de son mentor le poussa à lui faire confiance. D'un geste il l'invita à s'expliquer, lui donnant une chance de développer son idée, lui qui pourtant aurait habituellement rejeté cette proposition et joué la carte de la prudence.

Cependant, ce jour-là, il se sentait différent. Le lendemain se terminerait sa convalescence, et avec sa libération viendrait probablement une énorme source de stress durant des semaines et des semaines. Il ne voulait vraiment pas encore avoir le poids du mystère Tess George et Blaise Zabini lui peser sur le cœur alors qu'il devrait faire face à des situations périlleuses dans les jours qui suivraient. Il se devait d'être à son maximum.

Alors, se fiant à l'instinct de Severus, il le laissa expliquer sa proposition.

« Comment ? », demanda-t-il, surpris.

Severus ne répondit pas et partit chercher quelque chose à la table, revenant avec une photo et le guide touristique qu'ils étaient en train de lire avant l'arrivée du blond. Silencieusement, il les tendit au sang-pur qui, perplexe, passa un moment à les observer, lisant la description des villas puis gravant le visage de Tess George dans son esprit.

« Reconnais-tu cette femme ? », déclara Severus en haussant un sourcil curieux.

« Bien sûr. », s'exclama-t-il en caressant du pouce les beaux cheveux blonds de la jeune femme. « C'est Tess George, la Surhumaine à la botte de Cresswell, l'ancien chef des Surhumains. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous a fait un petit topo sur elle en même temps que Cresswell et le reste de leur bande de dégénérés il y a quelques années. Pourquoi ? », reprit-il, en passant son regard d'Harry à Severus en espérant comprendre ce que les deux hommes attendaient de lui.

Harry ne sut quoi répondre, puisque lui-même ignorait tout de ce qu'espérait Severus en faisant cela, et se contenta d'observer lui aussi son mentor, dans l'espoir de comprendre ce que ce dernier manigançait.

« Le nom de Michael Brew te dit-il quelque chose ? », poursuivit Severus en ignorant la question de son ami.

« Michael Brew ? », répéta Lucius.

Le blond n'eut cependant pas la chance d'ajouter quoique ce soit car Harry intervint levant les mains et se plantant devant Severus, cherchant à comprendre ce que cherchait à faire le Maître des Potions.

« Severus, c'est un moldu. Bien sûr qu'il ne sait pas qui il est… », raisonna Harry en secouant la tête.

« Je voulais juste m'assurer de quelque chose. », expliqua le plus âgé. « Si Lucius ignore de qui il s'agit, ce n'est pas grave, nous n'aurions rien perdu à le lui demander ! »

Harry dût bien admettre que Severus n'avait pas tout à fait tort sur ce coup-là. Cependant, ces remarques allaient rendre Lucius curieux, ce qui n'était pas le but premier dans cette histoire. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour le faire remarquer à son mentor, la voix guindée de son père les interrompit, sonnant incroyablement agacée.

« Pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît me laisser parler ? », demanda le blond en pinçant les lèvres, vexé d'être ignoré. « Il s'avère que je sais qui est Michael Brew. Les Black, les Malfoy, les Lestrange et les Zabini le savent tous parfaitement, pour la simple et bonne raison que nous avons fait affaire avec lui. »

« Quoi ? », s'exclama Harry, estomaqué.

Severus, de son côté, n'en menait pas large non plus, apparemment sincèrement surpris que son intuition se soit révélée exacte.

« Mais Michael Brew était simplement un moldu fortuné… », murmura le Mangemort en pinçant l'arête de son nez sous la concentration. « Qu'est ce qu'un infâme Sang-de-Bourbe comme lui ferait avec quatre des plus grandes familles de sang-purs d'Angleterre ? »

Lucius soupira profondément et, d'un geste, invita Severus à s'asseoir auprès de lui et Harry.

« Les explications risquent d'être longues. », fournit-il pour seule explication.

Severus obtempéra en silence, tandis qu'Harry venait se rasseoir, ne quittant pas son père des yeux, suspendu à ses lèvres.

« Tout s'est déroulé en janvier 1971. J'avais dix-sept ou dix-huit ans, j'étais à peine sorti de Poudlard. Narcissa et moi étions juste fiancés, et elle fréquentait encore l'école. J'étais profondément vexé que mon père Abraxas ne me fasse pas plus confiance avec la façon de gérer les comptes et les affaires Malfoy. J'étais jeune et fougueux, revigoré par le désir de me prouver aux yeux du chef de famille. Un jour, j'ai reçu une lettre des Zabini, me priant de me rendre chez eux le lendemain pour une réunion privée. Seul. Sans mon père. Comme vous l'imaginez, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. En arrivant, je me suis rendu compte que d'autres invités avaient été conviés : Orion Black, du haut de ses quarante ans passés, ainsi que ma future belle-sœur Bellatrix et son jeune époux Rodolphus. Monica et Terrence nous attendaient, l'air graves. »

« Terrence ? », demanda Harry, devinant qu'il s'agissait du mari de la mère de Blaise, sans toutefois plus de précisions.

« Terrence Zabini. », acquiesça Severus. « Le père de Blaise, et l'époux que Monica a gardé le plus longtemps si je me souviens bien. D'ailleurs, elle porte encore son nom. »

« Exact. », répondit Lucius en hochant la tête. « Terrence a été probablement le seul et unique amour de Monica, ce qui explique qu'elle ne l'ait pas tué tout de suite. Passons. Il s'avérait que Terrence avait fait une énorme erreur, de celles qu'un sang-pur se doit de ne jamais commettre. Il avait mis une pauvre fille moldue enceinte, une ratée du nom de Cynthia Brew. »

Harry hoqueta, tandis que Severus resta un moment sans réaction, si ce n'est celle de fixer Lucius comme s'il avait trois têtes.

« Terrence Zabini ? Ce gars détestait les moldus tellement fort que je suis étonné que Bellatrix ne lui ait pas voué un culte ! », protesta Severus sans parvenir à assimiler la révélation de son meilleur ami.

« Il faut dire que la Sang-de-Bourbe était magnifique. Vraiment magnifique. », insista Lucius. « Et n'abusons pas tout de même. Terrence ne l'a pas baisée, il l'a violée. C'était une junkie, alors elle n'a pas bien dû être difficile à maîtriser. Le fait est que la moldue en était à huit mois de grossesse lorsqu'elle a couru chez son vieux pour tout lui balancer, ayant claqué tout son argent dans la drogue. », expliqua-t-il devant son public captivé. « En temps normal, Terrence n'aurait même pas été inquiété, cependant, l'homme en question était vraiment puissant. C'était un Ministre important, très proche du Premier Ministre. Ca aurait fait un tollé monstre si tout cela était venu à l'oreille du Ministre de la Magie de l'époque. »

«Lucius, est ce que tu es en train de nous dire que Tess George est la fille de Terrence Zabini ? », le coupa Harry, trop abasourdi pour pouvoir attendre plus longtemps.

« J'y viens. », déclara son père. « Comme vous le savez certainement, Monica Zabini n'est pas une femme économe. Elle a désormais une petite fortune grâce à l'argent qu'elle vole à ses différents maris. Cependant, à l'époque, elle était mariée depuis quelques années déjà, et Terrence et elle n'étaient pas regardants sur leurs dépenses. Ils avaient tout épuisé en un ou deux ans. Alors, quand il a fallu faire taire cet homme politique, Michael Brew, ils n'ont pu que demander de l'aide à de riches familles. Parce que ce salop en demandait beaucoup. Comment croyez-vous qu'il est devenu millionnaire ? En restant politicien toute sa vie ? », ironisa le blond.

« Tu veux dire que Orion, Bella, Rodolphus et toi avez gentiment accepté de prêter de l'argent aux Zabini ? », demanda Severus en haussant un sourcil. « Que c'est charitable. », commenta-t-il platement, sachant pertinemment qu'il devait y avoir un bénéfice caché derrière tout cela.

« Nous sommes tous des Serpentards Severus. Bien sûr que non, nous ne l'avons pas fait gratuitement. Pourquoi crois-tu que les Zabini, qui étaient toujours restés neutres ont soudainement décidé de supporter le Lord ? A ton avis, qu'est ce qui a bien pu pousser Monica Zabini à s'intéresser à la politique, elle qui ne pensait à l'époque qu'à profiter de la vie ? Pourquoi, selon toi, a-t-elle soudainement décidé de s'allier aux Malfoy et aux Black devant le Magenmagot ? Oh non, notre aide n'a pas été gratuite. Mais grâce à nous, le petit écart de Terrence est resté secret, ce bâtard de Michael a amassé une petite fortune sur le dos du viol de sa fille, et cette petite Sang-de-Bourbe a mis son bébé dans un orphelinat avant de mourir quelques mois après d'une overdose, du moins, c'est la raison officielle. Et c'est là que se termine l'histoire. Nous n'avons jamais plus entendu parler de cela, et Monica a depuis longtemps payé sa dette envers nous. », acheva Lucius sur une note de finalité.

Harry resta un moment stupéfait. Severus, à côté de lui, observait son ami comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu.

« Donc j'avais raison ? », reprit Harry après quelques secondes de pur silence. « Tess George est la fille de Terrence Zabini et de Cynthia Brew, petite-fille de Michael Brew, et demi-sœur de Blaise Zabini ? Ce qui ferait d'elle une sang-mêlée… »

« Exact. », acquiesça Lucius en haussant les épaules. « Je vois mal ce que ça change pour vous, cependant. Bien sûr, George a été une Surhumaine assez coriace, et peut-être même la plus dangereuse de toutes, mais elle est morte désormais alors pourquoi en reparler maintenant ? »

« Ca change beaucoup de choses, au contraire ! », s'exclama Harry avant de se taire subitement, réalisant tardivement que son père ne savait rien de la véritable allégeance de George.

« Comme quoi ? », demanda Lucius en se penchant vers son fils, curieux.

Ce fut Severus qui prit la parole ensuite, semblant apparemment faire abstraction de la présence de Lucius dans la pièce, n'adressant ses paroles qu'à son protégé.

« On a trouvé le lien entre les visites de Blaise dans le Kent, et celles de Tess. D'une façon ou d'une autre, ils ont dû nouer une relation quelconque pour que Blaise la voie aussi souvent. Peut-être Monica y allait-elle également, et en a-t-elle profité pour tisser des liens avec sa belle-fille… », suggéra Severus en arquant un sourcil.

Harry acquiesça rapidement avant de se tourner vers son père, l'air tout excité.

« Dis-moi Lucius, Lord Voldemort était-il au courant à l'époque de la naissance de Tess ? »

« Bien sûr. », répliqua Lucius. « Comme si Bella lui aurait caché quoique ce soit. »

« Effectivement, j'aurais dû m'en douter. », rétorqua Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. « Ce qui veut dire que…Peut-être le Seigneur des Ténèbres en s'apercevant de la fuite de ma mère s'est-il rendu compte qu'il allait devoir mettre en place son plan de secours. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un de facilement manipulable, un enfant si possible, dont la vie pourrait être aisément contrôlée pour en faire un disciple bien obéissant… »

« Attends, attends, attends. », intervint Lucius, perdu. « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Tess George était l'œuvre parfaite. Elle devait être jeune à l'époque, huit ou neuf ans tout au plus. Il s'est arrangé pour la faire adopter, puis lui donner une famille peu tolérante et un père tyrannique. Il a probablement ordonné à Monica d'aller la voir lorsqu'elle était adolescente pour lui raconter une partie de la vérité, que sa mère était une droguée, que son propre mari avait été son père mais qu'il l'avait abandonnée, que son grand-père moldu avait préféré de l'argent à elle…Tess a dû être submergée par la haine… », comprit Severus, dont les yeux commençaient à s'allumer sous la compréhension.

« Une proie parfaite pour le Lord. Cuite à point. », acquiesça Harry. « Il l'a enrôlée en lui promettant la vengeance, et l'a envoyée trouver un né-moldu assez manipulable pour qu'elle puisse le convaincre de la suivre dans sa quête de sang. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que Blaise et Monica gardent des liens forts avec elle… »

« Et lorsque Monica a changé de camp, elle a dû dire à Tess d'en faire de même, afin de rendre le Lord plus faible et plus vulnérable. », enchaina Severus.

« Tess a obéi, s'est retournée contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et ne l'a pas prévenu de leur alliance avec la Résistance, qu'avait entre temps rejointe Monica. », déclara rapidement Harry. « Et voilà comment nous en sommes arrivés là, avec Blaise Zabini coincé dans les rangs du Lord avec un don qui l'handicape plus qu'il ne l'aide, Monica en rebelle réticente débordante d'amour maternel, et Tess George six pieds sous terre. La pauvre femme n'aura fait qu'être utilisée toute sa vie. », regretta le jeune homme. « C'est triste, je trouve. », déplora-t-il en secouant la tête.

C'est à cet instant pourtant merveilleux pour Harry et Severus, qui avaient enfin résolu l'énigme qui les avait poursuivis toute la semaine, que le blondinet leur servant respectivement de père et d'ami décida de leur rappeler son existence.

« Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ? », s'énerva Lucius, désormais debout, les yeux flamboyant de colère. « Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Tess George était juste le bras droit de Cresswell, et les deux sont morts et enterrés. Qu'est ce que vous avez été inventer ? »

Severus et Harry échangèrent un regard, tentant tous deux de se refiler le devoir de tout expliquer au blond furieux qui les regardait faire leur petit manège, profondément agacé.

« Je suis fatigué, moi, il faut que je me repose pour le grand évènement de demain. », tenta Harry en clignant des yeux pour prouver qu'il avait sommeil.

« Le grand évènement de demain ? », répéta Lucius en haussant les sourcils, frustré.

« Et moi, j'ai eu une journée bien trop chargée pour supporter une seule contrariété de plus. », protesta Severus. « Entre la course-poursuite de ce matin, ma visite touristique et mes recherches moldues, je suis crevé. D'ailleurs, je pense que je vais m'en aller, maintenant que tu n'as plus besoin de moi, Harry… »

« Oh non, très chers », intervint le blond en les pointant tous deux du doigt, les menaçant de ne bouger de ne serait-ce qu'un orteil. « Vous allez rester ici et tout m'expliquer. Depuis le début. Et tous les deux. », ordonna-t-il d'une voix autoritaire.

Severus et Harry échangèrent un regard, calculèrent le temps qu'il leur faudrait pour transplaner loin d'ici, avant de finalement se résigner à leur sort et de se réinstaller bien profondément sur leurs canapés moelleux sous les yeux triomphants du blondinet qui les surveillait.

« Bien. », jubila celui-ci. « Je vous écoute. »

* * *

Harry attendait patiemment la visite du Seigneur des Ténèbres, assis sur son lit, les mains à plat sur ses genoux. Il avait passé une nuit tout à fait horrible, du moins pour le peu de temps où il avait dormi. Assailli de cauchemars violents, il avait à peine osé se rendormir après s'être réveillé pour la deuxième fois, les images de Severus et sa mère hurlant sous les malédictions du Lord tourbillonnant dans sa tête sans qu'il ne puisse les en empêcher.

Lucius et Severus étaient partis tard, la veille, après que le blond ait appris la vérité sur l'origine des Surhumains. Dire que ce dernier en avait été choqué serait un doux euphémisme. Harry sentait que l'homme doutait de plus en plus de son maître, à mesure qu'il découvrait ce que l'homme lui avait caché, et le jeune Mangemort s'en trouvait particulièrement ravi.

Plus la loyauté de Lucius pour Voldemort serait bancale, mieux Harry se porterait. C'était bon signe. Le jeune homme préférait savoir son père de son côté que du côté du Lord si quelque chose venait à mal tourner. Ce serait rassurant de savoir qu'il pouvait compter sur lui, au vu du peu de personnes auxquelles il pouvait faire confiance dans cette jungle de traitres et de racailles en tous genres.

Autant dire que la soirée de la veille lui laissait un bon avant-goût de ce qu'il pouvait espérer faire de son père. Cependant, la nuit qui s'en était suivie avait été agitée, pour ne pas dire invivable. Le stress était étonnamment monté assez tardivement, mais une fois qu'il l'avait fait, il ne l'avait plus quitté.

Il avait imaginé, un bon moment d'ailleurs, ce dont serait faite cette nouvelle journée de janvier. Il avait songé au Lord. Il savait que ce serait lui qui viendrait le chercher pour le libérer enfin de sa prison dorée. Il était presque sûr qu'ils se rendraient ensuite en entrainement, durant lequel l'homme le testerait à fond et le préparerait à sa manière à faire face à Johnny. Puis, lorsque Voldemort le trouverait prêt, il l'emmènerait dans sa cellule.

Et Harry devra alors faire ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'accomplir depuis qu'il était gamin. Il allait faire souffrir ce salopard, le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait même plus assez de cris pour exprimer toute sa douleur. Il voulait le faire pleurer, le faire supplier. Bordel, il se délectait d'imaginer le grand, puissant, brillant Johnny Parker mendier pour que la mort vienne le cueillir.

Cependant, Harry le savait bien, tout ne serait peut-être pas aussi simple. Il était possible que Johnny ait déjà été interrogé et ait déjà tout avoué au Lord, auquel cas Harry risquait bien de passer un mauvais quart d'heure avant même d'avoir pu se venger de la vermine lui servant de beau-père. Et si l'homme avait eu le bon sens de se taire, il y avait fort à parier qu'il n'en serait pas de même lorsqu'il le verrait en compagnie du Lord.

Même si Harry parvenait à le torturer assez pour l'empêcher de parler, Johnny trouverait finalement un moyen de tout rapporter au Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était un homme intelligent qu'il ne ferait jamais l'erreur de sous-estimer. Non, le jeune Mangemort était tout à fait préparé à faire face au Lord après la révélation choc de son beau-père. Cependant, ce dont il doutait, c'était de sa capacité à revoir son bourreau et à lever sa baguette contre lui, après tout ce temps.

Depuis tout petit, l'homme le terrorisait. Il lui avait appris, à la dure, que se défendre équivalait à signer pour une punition dix fois pire encore, et Harry, malgré tout ce qu'il se plaisait à croire, était bien conscient que ses enseignements étaient encore fermement implantés dans sa tête. Serait-il capable de tourner la page une fois pour toutes ? Pourrait-il revoir l'homme, le fixer les yeux dans les yeux, et mettre fin à sa vie pitoyable ? Aurait-il assez de volonté pour l'assassiner, pour le torturer, serait-il assez furieux pour que sa colère prenne le dessus sur sa terreur ?

Harry n'en savait rien. Beaucoup de choses pouvaient mal tourner dans son plan. Trop de choses, d'ailleurs, pour son confort personnel. Mais il devrait faire avec. Il avait l'impression qu'il jouait avec Voldemort une immense partie d'échecs, et que c'était désormais à lui d'avancer son pion. Mis à part qu'Harry n'était pas certain que ce qu'il faisait était la bonne solution.

Il supposait qu'il ne pouvait pas toujours tout contrôler. Voldemort était un adversaire redoutable, de ceux qui n'abandonnent jamais et qui retombent toujours sur leurs pieds, quoiqu'il leur arrive. Il était de ceux qui avaient neuf vies, et une détermination tellement forte qu'ils ne reconnaissaient jamais la défaite et finissaient même par vaincre l'ennemi alors qu'ils étaient à terre.

Harry ignorait s'il était prêt à se mesurer à ce genre d'homme.

Il allait très bientôt le découvrir.

Et il serait seul. Il n'y aurait pas Severus pour l'aider. L'homme avait déjà fait tellement pour lui. Harry en était affreusement gêné, parce qu'il savait bien qu'il ne pourrait jamais le rembourser. Sans lui, il se demanderait encore ce que Voldemort avait en tête. C'était grâce à son mentor qu'il avait enfin compris l'objectif du Lord, la façon dont il pourrait tenter de se mesurer à son génie, comment également, il pourrait essayer de survivre et de garder en vie les êtres auxquels il tenait le plus.

Sans lui, il en serait encore à de timides hypothèses. Il ignorerait tout des machinations du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il serait encore celui qui se faisait manipuler au lieu de celui qui manipulait.

Harry se redressa, gonflant son torse. Il n'allait pas gâcher cette occasion d'enfin se mesurer à Voldemort. Il ne pouvait pas, ne devait pas perdre. C'était bien simple : soit il mourrait, soit il vivrait. Et tous ses proches avec lui.

Un regain de motivation poussa le jeune homme à se lever enfin pour la première fois depuis une bonne heure, faisant les cent pas dans son appartement désormais à moitié vide. Il était Hadrien Malfoy-Potter, le fils de deux des plus grandes familles magiques d'Angleterre, l'un des sorciers les plus brillants de sa génération, un maître dans de nombreux domaines et un duelliste accompli capable de se mesurer à un sorcier de la trempe de Lord Voldemort.

Il n'allait pas échouer. Il ne le permettrait pas. Il était bien plus fort que cela. Il était au-dessus de toutes ces préoccupations fantaisistes.

Comme Voldemort, il était capable de se relever à chaque obstacle. Il l'avait prouvé maintes et maintes fois dans sa vie. Il ne se laissait jamais abattre, tentait toujours de trouver une solution, et faisait tout pour la mettre en œuvre. Et c'est exactement ce qu'il allait faire aujourd'hui. Il allait se rendre dignement devant son père, et exécuter tout ce que lui et Severus avaient prévu au millimètre. Et si par malheur il se trouvait en position d'improviser, Harry saurait se débrouiller.

Y avait-il déjà eu un défi, un obstacle qui se soit révélé impossible à franchir ? Non, Harry le savait bien. Et, comme toujours, il allait prouver à tout le monde qu'Harry Parker ne se faisait pas avoir par un pauvre sorcier aigri comme Johnny.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il agirait enfin contre l'homme qui avait fait de son enfance un véritable enfer sur Terre.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, _il allait prendre plaisir à torturer quelqu'un. _

Harry en était à ce stade de ses réflexions quelque peu sanguinaires lorsque Lord Voldemort transplana dans son appartement, habillé de ses robes d'entrainement. Le jeune homme permit à un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres. Pour le moment, tout semblait se dérouler comme il l'avait prédit.

« Bonjour, Harry. », le salua ce dernier, bras croisés, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Harry ne cilla même pas.

« Mon Seigneur. », répondit-il avec un hochement de tête respectueux, ne parvenant pas à retenir tout à fait le ton sarcastique de sa salutation.

« Tu m'as l'air parfaitement en forme, mon jeune apprenti. », remarqua le Lord d'un ton moqueur. « Tu sembles avoir passé une bonne et longue nuit de sommeil. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'être légèrement vexé par les sous-entendus mesquins de son maître. Il abandonna en conséquence son masque impassible pour une moue dédaigneuse et s'avança du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour venir se planter face à lui, bien droit sur ses pieds, tel un parfait aristocrate.

« Ta remarque est très judicieuse, mon cher Tom. J'ai en effet dormi merveilleusement bien cette nuit. », rétorqua Harry, mettant quiconque au défi de le contredire. « La perspective de torturer mon père a eu un effet tout à fait apaisant sur mon organisme. »

« Je n'en doute pas. », répliqua le Lord, un petit sourire en coin. « Tu seras donc sans doute heureux de le savoir enfermé dans mes cachots en ce moment même, n'attendant que toi et ta baguette pour venir animer quelque peu sa matinée pour le moins terne. »

« Je serai ravi de m'y rendre de ce pas. », lui assura Harry, sa confiance revenue au galop au contact du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Nul besoin de précipiter les choses. », l'apaisa Voldemort en caressant sa joue de son index. « Johnny Parker ne bougera pas de sa cellule. Je tiens avant tout à vérifier que cette semaine d'apathie n'a pas entravé tes capacités magiques. Je te veux à ton potentiel maximum pour mon cadeau de rétablissement. »

« Et je le suis. », scanda Harry, l'arrogance coulant à flot dans sa voix tandis qu'il se dégageait de la main distrayante de son maître qui ne l'avait pas touché de cette manière depuis bon nombre de jours. « Ce ne sont pas quelques jours de repos qui pourront porter atteinte à mes compétences, Tom, et tu le sais très bien. »

Tom éclata de rire, passant sa main dans les cheveux d'Harry qu'il tira ensuite affectueusement, comme on le ferait avec un jeune chiot un peu fou dont les ardeurs avaient besoin d'être calmées.

« Je te sens bien sûr de toi, aujourd'hui, mon cher élève. », chantonna-t-il en lissant l'une de ses mèches noires sous les yeux agacés de son apprenti.

« Ne devrais-je pas l'être ? », riposta Harry en attrapant la main du Lord afin de tenter de la dégager de sa chevelure lisse qu'il était en train de transformer en nid d'oiseaux.

De nouveau, Voldemort laissa échapper un ricanement avant de se reculer de lui-même, laissant un peu d'air à son apprenti qui dût se retenir de soupirer de soulagement.

Le Lord et lui n'avaient plus eu de conversation de ce genre depuis son enfermement voilà une semaine. Entre l'emploi du temps surchargé d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres et le travail assommant que ce dernier confiait à Harry, les deux hommes n'avaient guère eu l'occasion d'échanger plus que quelques mots ces derniers temps. Autant dire que les taquineries de Tom n'avaient vraiment pas manqué à Harry.

Pas du tout. Il se portait bien mieux lorsque Voldemort était absent. Moins de stress, moins de frustration, moins de colère. Son absence était meilleure pour sa santé. Sûrement était-ce pour cela que l'homme l'avait laissé à lui-même durant sa convalescence. Ce devrait être une loi, d'ailleurs : toute personne malade ne devrait pas se trouver à proximité du Lord par peur d'aggraver son état.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était tellement exaspérant, et agaçant, et déroutant, qu'il était impossible de se reposer lorsqu'il était présent.

Harry serait parfaitement heureux de ne plus jamais le côtoyer lorsque sa mission prendrait fin.

Parfaitement heureux.

Il ignora la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui chuchota à quel point les caresses de l'homme, ses sourires mesquins et narquois, ses gentilles moqueries et ses paroles envoûtantes lui manqueraient. Il ignora également la deuxième voix en lui, qui, morte de rire, lui répétait sans cesse qu'il était un parfait idiot de s'être ainsi attaché à un être aussi peu recommandable que Lord Voldemort.

La troisième et dernière petite voix, pessimiste, déplorait juste le fait que ce genre de situation impossible n'arrivait qu'à lui.

Harry, pour sa part, les étouffait toutes joyeusement en faisant semblant de ne pas les entendre.

« Nous allons nous rendre dans la salle que tu utilisais avec Bellatrix pour tes entrainements. Je tiens à tester moi-même ce que tu vaux. », l'informa le Lord négligemment, son regard posé sur la bague qu'il portait à son doigt plutôt que sur Harry qui ouvrit grand la bouche, prêt à répliquer vertement. Voldemort ne lui en laissa pas le temps. « Et avant que tu ne me dises que tu n'as pas besoin de mon jugement en la matière, sache que je ne te laisse pas le choix. Prends ça comme ton examen de rentrée. », le nargua l'homme en relevant finalement les yeux pour les plonger dans les prunelles grises de son apprenti. « Maintenant attrape ma main. Il n'y a pas de raison pour que nous nous rendions à pied jusque là-bas alors que nous pourrions gagner un temps précieux. »

« Je peux encore transplaner comme je veux, non ? », renchérit Harry en snobant la main tendue de Tom qui ne s'en vexa pas et se contenta de sourire.

« Non. », répondit-il d'une voix plate.

« Comment ça ? Tu as remis en place les sortilèges anti-transplanage ? », s'informa Harry, malgré lui intéressé.

« Non. », répéta Voldemort en haussant les épaules. « Je ne t'ai jamais inclus parmi les personnes ayant l'autorisation de transplaner. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche, estomaqué.

« Tu m'as gardé prisonnier pendant tout ce temps ! », explosa-t-il, les mains sur les hanches, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Allons, mon cher Harry, prisonnier est un bien grand mot. En tant qu'invité d'honneur, je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque que tu ne me fausses compagnie avant le clou du spectacle. Et puis, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu aurais eu besoin de transplaner, puisque tu étais censé rester dans cet appartement durant sept jours entiers. J'aurais été contre les ordres du Médicomage si je t'avais donné l'occasion de te faire du mal. », expliqua-t-il joyeusement sous le regard de son élève qui fulminait, les traits crispés par la colère. « Seuls Severus, Lucius et Marcus avaient ce privilège. »

Harry se sentait tout à fait stupide. Sept jours entiers passés dans cette prison, et pas une fois il n'avait tenté de transplaner pour tester les dires du Lord. Se dire que Draco aurait très bien pu se faire prendre si le Lord avait débarqué lors de sa visite, sans moyen pour lui de s'enfuir, lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Devant lui, Voldemort attendait qu'il se remette de cette révélation, son masque neutre cachant mal ses airs triomphants. Sa fausseté ne fit qu'agacer encore plus Harry.

« Comptes-tu jubiler encore longtemps, ou vas-tu enfin te décider à nous faire transplaner loin d'ici ? », s'énerva le jeune homme, les poings serrés sous la frustration.

« Ah, mon petit Harry», déplora le Lord avec un grand sourire, en s'exécutant toutefois, enserrant le haut du bras de son apprenti de sa grande main glacée. « Tout de suite les grands mots. »

Harry choisit soigneusement de se taire, se contentant de serrer les dents. A peine une seconde plus tard, il était trimballé dans tous les sens, son estomac se resserrant et se tordant sous les agitations un peu trop brusques du transplanage d'escorte. Lorsqu'il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux une fois ses pieds sur la terre ferme, il se trouvait dans cette salle qu'il avait fréquentée quelques semaines auparavant afin de s'entrainer en vue de la bataille contre les Surhumains.

Tout cela semblait bien loin, désormais, pensa Harry avec une drôle de nostalgie.

Le jeune homme resta quelques secondes planté au beau milieu de la pièce sous les yeux amusés du Seigneur des Ténèbres, observant tout avec ravissement, tant et si bien qu'il en avait presque oublié la présence de son accompagnateur. Ce dernier la lui rappela en se postant derrière lui, son souffle chaud caressant sa nuque d'une manière bien trop sensuelle pour lui épargner un frisson involontaire.

« Je vois que tu as pensé à enfiler des vêtements confortables. », murmura Tom à son oreille. « Très prévoyant de ta part. », le complimenta-t-il. « Nous allons donc pouvoir commencer. »

Harry se figea et se retourna brusquement, se cognant presqu'à une poitrine forte. De grandes mains empêchèrent la collision en le retenant par les épaules.

« Tout de suite ? », bégaya-t-il en relevant doucement la tête, écarquillant les yeux à la vue qui s'offrait à lui.

Voldemort avait apparemment profité de son moment d'inattention pour retirer sa robe d'entrainement habituelle. A la place, un tee-shirt noir collant moulait merveilleusement bien ses muscles parfaits, tandis que son jogging large lui permettait d'être à l'aise tout en favorisant ses mouvements. Il était pieds nus, baguette à la main, ses cheveux bouclés lui donnant l'air d'un aventurier tandis que ses beaux yeux bleus ne le lâchaient pas du regard.

Harry déglutit avec toute la discrétion dont il était capable, tentant désespérément de ne pas laisser son regard s'attarder sur le corps de son futur adversaire.

C'était injuste ! Ce devrait être illégal, d'être aussi beau et aussi mauvais à la fois ! Tom Jedusor était l'incarnation même de la tentation, et si Harry avait été plus naïf, il se serait volontiers abandonné à lui depuis belle lurette. Mais vaillamment, il lui avait résisté –du moins, il avait essayé-, lui avait tenu tête, l'avait à chaque fois rappelé à l'ordre lorsque son égo commençait à devenir trop important pour ne pas lui monter à la tête.

Tous ses efforts ne seraient pas réduits à néant par une tenue avantageuse ! Harry n'allait pas se laisser distraire, et encore moins profiter de la vue que l'homme lui offrait.

D'ailleurs, il allait commencer par remonter ses yeux à un niveau plus acceptable. Le visage par exemple, serait une parfaite idée.

Alors que ses prunelles grises quittaient le torse du Lord pour rencontrer ses yeux, Harry ne manqua pas l'étincelle enflammée présente dans le regard de l'homme, sous ses faux airs narquois.

Et franchement, il ne savait pas laquelle des deux façades de Tom il préférait en ce moment.

« Tout de suite. », approuva Voldemort doucement, sa voix de ténor résonnant tel un écho dans la petite pièce silencieuse.

Harry ferma les yeux un moment, tentant de faire le vide en lui, de nettoyer sa tête de toutes les mauvaises pensées qui y trainaient. Il devait être parfaitement maître de lui-même et de ses émotions s'il voulait être de taille à combattre le Lord.

Aucune distraction n'était permise.

Son Occlumancie l'aida à se calmer. Il sentit le calme se répandre en lui, et pendant un instant, seule l'harmonie totale et complète habita son esprit. C'était si reposant qu'Harry fut brièvement tenté de la laisser prendre pleinement possession de lui. Cependant, ce n'était pas le bon moment, malheureusement.

A regret, il laissa ce calme derrière lui tandis qu'il rouvrait les yeux, son esprit exempt de toute préoccupation futile. Il se mit en position défensive, baguette en main, plongeant son regard dans celui de Voldemort.

L'homme se tenait droit comme un piquet, ses yeux bleus bien plus orageux qu'ils ne l'étaient une minute plus tôt. Rien dans son attitude ne laissait présager qu'il se préparait à attaquer, mais Harry, à force d'entrainements intensifs en sa compagnie, savait bien qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une façade.

Il ne fit pas l'erreur de le lâcher du regard ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde. Une dizaine de secondes passa sans que rien ne vienne troubler la quiétude de leur échange silencieux. Harry sentait son cœur battre follement dans sa poitrine, il était conscient des mouvements de chacun de ses muscles, il ressentait le vide de son esprit apaiser les tourments de son cœur.

Puis, comme ça, soudainement, sans que rien ne le laisse présager, Voldemort l'attaqua. Sans baguette. De son index, il lui lança un maléfice qu'il évita aisément. Harry, cependant, ne lui laissa pas le temps de commencer à enchainer les sortilèges.

Discrètement, il laissa tomber un couteau dans sa main gauche. Il n'était peut-être pas le meilleur des combattants à l'arme blanche, mais il aurait au moins l'avantage de la surprise. Voldemort ne s'attendrait sûrement pas à ce qu'il l'attaque de cette manière, justement au vu de ses supposées faiblesses en la matière.

Du point de vue d'Harry, il s'était grandement amélioré depuis la dernière fois qu'ils avaient eu un duel au couteau. Et il espérait bien laisser son maître apprécier ses efforts…d'un peu plus près.

D'un bond, le jeune Mangemort sauta sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui, surpris, fit un pas instinctif en arrière. Harry, qui avait prévu le coup, en profita pour lui lacérer le ventre que l'homme avait laissé à découvert en tendant les bras de manière défensive.

Un grognement s'échappa des lèvres du Lord, et Harry ne put retenir totalement le sourire triomphant qui étira ses lèvres. Cependant, ce n'était visiblement pas le moment de se réjouir, car Voldemort riposta rapidement, ses yeux bleus assombris par la colère.

Harry esquiva le Doloris qui le frôla de peu, et riposta rapidement par un sortilège d'explosion. Tom fut obligé de se mettre hors de la voie du maléfice afin de garder ses membres intacts, et Harry en profita pour tourner autour de son adversaire, dans le but évident de le déstabiliser.

Voldemort ne se laissa pas prendre au piège. Sa baguette, désormais, était apparue dans sa main, ce dont Harry ne put s'empêcher d'être fier. Tom pensait certainement qu'il le vaincrait aisément avec la magie sans baguette, et le jeune homme était très heureux de lui avoir prouvé qu'il était bien plus fort que cela.

A la chaine, le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui envoya diverses malédictions, allant du simple sort de coupe à des projections d'acides et des sortilèges de magie noire. Harry esquiva le tout sans presqu'une égratignure, sentant à peine le sang gicler de son bras droit alors qu'il tendait de nouveau sa baguette, ripostant par un sort de fléchettes.

Tom, qui pensa à une erreur tactique, profita du temps qu'il lui fallut pour psalmodier le sort afin de se rapprocher de lui, voulant apparemment l'acculer. Harry ne lui fit pas ce plaisir, et, alors même qu'il terminait son sort, sortit son couteau et roula par terre, se relevant rapidement une fois à côté du Lord.

Ce dernier avait réagi rapidement pour éviter d'être touché par les fléchettes empoisonnées, et, pour ce faire, avait dû faire un pas près d'Harry, qui, sans scrupules, le poignarda par derrière, veillant bien à ce que la blessure reste superficielle. Croyant son heure de gloire arrivée, le jeune Mangemort baissa ses gardes un court instant, instant qui fut suffisant pour permettre au Lord de retourner la situation.

D'un coup de pied bien placé, il fit reculer son adversaire qui, plié en deux sous la douleur, eut juste le temps d'invoquer un bouclier et manqua de peu d'être plaqué à terre par un sortilège paralysant.

Voldemort, que sa blessure handicapait malgré tout, sembla réévaluer sa stratégie en tenant compte de son état. Il s'éloigna d'Harry, et invoqua à son tour un grand couteau de cuisine qu'il tint de façon menaçante de sa main gauche. Puis, après avoir évité le Doloris que venait de lui envoyer Harry, il tenta vainement de désarmer son adversaire qui résista tant bien que mal, tourbillonnant autour des malédictions si rapidement qu'on peinait à le suivre.

Puis, Harry, sentant le vent tourner, décida de reprendre l'avantage en gardant à l'esprit que Voldemort était blessé et donc bien plus faible qu'à son habitude. De son pouce et de son index, il poussa l'air environnant à appuyer sur la gorge de son maître, qui, pour son mérite, n'eut pas le réflexe de lâcher ses armes pour porter ses mains à son cou.

A la place, il haleta silencieusement, réduisant efficacement le flux de sortilèges qu'il envoyait à Harry pour se libérer de l'emprise de son apprenti. Ce dernier, voyant une brèche dans la défense de son adversaire, tenta tant bien que mal de se rapprocher de lui, mais, dans sa précipitation, ne remarqua pas le Doloris vicieusement lancé par son maître et qui l'envoya à genoux.

Harry, prenant sur lui pour faire face à la douleur, se releva rapidement, les jambes flageolantes. Cet interlude l'avait poussé à libérer le Lord qui, désormais en pleine puissance, lui lança un puissant sortilège qui l'envoya percuter le mur derrière lui.

Laissant échapper un gémissement à la fois douloureux et paniqué, Harry mit sa souffrance en sourdine, et riposta par quelques maléfices qui ne passèrent pas le bouclier du Lord. Ce dernier s'était rapidement rapproché de lui, dans l'espoir, sans doute, de l'acculer au mur. Le jeune homme, une stratégie en tête, le laissa venir, se contentant de le ralentir le plus possible en lui envoyant de nombreux sortilèges, dont certains percèrent la carapace de protection du puissant sorcier.

Voldemort fut douloureusement touché par une malédiction qui lui brûla tout l'avant bras, laissant ce dernier recouvert de cloques affreuses. Malheureusement pour lui, il s'agissait de son bras de baguette. Harry retint le petit sourire de triomphe qui menaçait d'étirer ses lèvres.

Une fois Voldemort à portée de main, Harry roula le long du mur et, d'une jolie pirouette dans les airs, se positionna derrière le puissant sorcier. Couteau à la main, il s'apprêtait à l'enfoncer dans son dos, lorsque sa lame rencontra sa sœur jumelle.

Voldemort, réactif malgré sa première blessure qui saignait abondamment, venait de parer son coup à l'aveuglette, toujours de dos. Rapidement, ce dernier lui fit face, couteau en avant, baguette en retrait. Harry de son côté tournait autour de son adversaire, qui, pour se protéger, se voyait bien obligé d'en faire de même. Puis, Tom asséna le premier coup, que bloqua aisément Harry. Leurs lames s'entrechoquèrent un bon moment, avant que celle de Voldemort ne vienne lacérer la poitrine d'Harry qui laissa échapper un cri de surprise.

Afin de se reprendre, il se recula de quelques pas, puis reprit immédiatement sa posture défensive, faisant fi de la douleur au profit de la concentration. Quelques coups furent de nouveau échangés, le bruit que faisaient leurs lames en se heurtant rythmant le duel mouvementé.

De nouveau, Voldemort, atteignit Harry, au bras cette fois. Handicapé quelques secondes, le jeune homme ne put se défendre lorsque des bras forts l'enserrèrent soudainement, l'empêchant d'utiliser sa baguette ou son couteau. Ayant un mauvais pressentiment, Harry tenta d'utiliser la magie sans baguette pour attaquer, mais, comprenant son échec, se résigna à devoir agir sans elle. Instinctivement, il balança ses hanches du côté droit, évitant de justesse le coup que voulait lui porter son maître, sentant uniquement la lame le lacérer profondément au côté gauche.

C'était mieux qu'être poignardé, supposait le jeune homme.

Harry, désespéré de trouver un moyen d'échapper à l'étreinte de son adversaire, posa les yeux vers le sol, sentant que c'était là la seule manière de s'en sortir. Sans baguette, il explosa le sol entre eux, projetant des dizaines d'éclats en tous sens. Surpris, Voldemort lâcha prise, permettant à Harry de s'échapper, sans toutefois parvenir à éviter tous les morceaux dynamités qui le frôlèrent à plusieurs reprises, laissant sa joue et le haut de sa tête douloureusement meurtris.

Sans attendre, Harry replongea vers Tom, couteau à la main et tenta de lui asséner un coup au ventre, qui fut malheureusement paré à temps par son adversaire qui s'était finalement remis de ses émotions. Ils bataillèrent encore un moment, se touchant mutuellement à plusieurs reprises, avant qu'Harry ne prenne l'avantage en sautant sur son adversaire et en parvenant à lui apposer son couteau au cou.

Sentant la victoire proche, le jeune homme ne vit pas venir la vague de magie qui le fit rouler à plusieurs mètres, pas plus qu'il ne put prévoir le retournement de situation extraordinaire qui en découla. En deux secondes, il se retrouva cerné par le couteau que Voldemort avait appuyé sur sa pomme d'Adam et la baguette de ce dernier qui menaçait sa tête, le bout en bois appuyé sur sa tempe.

Voldemort, dans un dernier effort, le désarma, envoyant sa baguette voler quelques mètres plus loin. Le couteau d'Harry s'était déjà envolé lors de sa formidable chute.

A cheval sur le ventre de son adversaire, Tom, haletant probablement plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait lors de l'un de leurs précédents duels, se pencha contre l'oreille de son apprenti.

« Un duel demande une attention constante, Harry. », lui murmura-t-il. « Ne la relâche jamais avant la fin de celui-ci. Ou ce sera ta perte. »

Harry, essoufflé, ne put s'empêcher d'être déçu. Il aurait voulu, juste pour une fois, parvenir à vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres en duel singulier. Mais il supposait qu'il n'était pas encore assez fort. Il ne s'entrainait que depuis quelques semaines, jamais il ne pourrait rattraper le Lord aussi rapidement, et encore moins penser à le surpasser.

Il devait accepter sa défaite dignement, et apprendre de ses erreurs. Malgré tous ses défauts, Voldemort était un bon enseignant, et Harry serait sot d'ignorer ses conseils.

Hochant la tête vigoureusement malgré l'épuisement, Harry garda son regard plongé dans celui de son maître encore un moment, notant distraitement comment ses lèvres semblaient attirantes, comment son souffle erratique était sensuel alors que leurs deux corps en sueur étaient collés l'un à l'autre, remarquant sans même le vouloir les yeux bleus assombris de Voldemort alors que ce dernier le détaillait lui aussi de son côté, passant son doigt sur ses lèvres.

Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson, dans une forte pulsation qui enhardit les deux hommes. Ils se rapprochèrent, collant leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre, frissonnant malgré la chaleur qui régnait dans la pièce et dans leurs corps.

« Comment ai-je été ? », haleta Harry, sa voix sonnant terriblement rauque même à ses propres oreilles.

« De mieux en mieux. », ronronna le Lord de sa voix doucereuse qui provoqua chez son apprenti un million de frissons d'anticipation. « Continue comme ça, mon bel apprenti, et je serai on ne peut plus…comblé. », chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres, le désir apparent dans ses yeux et dans sa voix.

De sa langue, il taquina ensuite son cou, tâche que facilita Harry en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Un bref gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis qu'il agrippait de ses mains les boucles noires de son compagnon. Les mains baladeuses de Tom parcoururent ensuite ses vêtements, le Lord descendant de son torse pour permettre à Harry d'enrouler ses jambes autour de ses hanches.

La tension monta rapidement dans la pièce tandis que les deux hommes se mouvaient ensemble, se découvrant avec leurs mains, évitant toujours la bouche, en effleurant les coins en tentant d'éviter de goûter au fruit défendu. Plusieurs fois, Harry se rapprocha des lèvres de son compagnon, puis recula lorsque les conséquences de son acte lui revinrent à l'esprit. Tom, de même, paraissait avoir encore plus de mal à se retenir, et ne manquait jamais de pousser un grognement frustré à chaque fois qu'il devait manquer les lèvres pulpeuses de son apprenti.

Leur échange se fit de plus en plus passionnel, la douleur que leur provoquaient leurs blessures les excitant plus qu'elle ne les ralentissait. La sensualité laissait place à la précipitation alors que Tom commençait à s'atteler aux vêtements d'Harry lorsqu'un bruit les stoppa net dans leurs ébats.

Quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Harry et Tom se fixèrent un long moment, sans bouger d'un seul millimètre, chacun examinant la situation et ce qu'il convenait de faire désormais. Puis, le Lord, rattrapé par ses responsabilités, se leva le premier, remettant en place ses vêtements et ses cheveux, tentant de se rendre aussi incapable qu'à l'ordinaire malgré ses joues rougies et ses boucles désordonnées, sans compter son tee-shirt troué et tâché de sang et son pantalon déchiré de toutes parts.

Harry, de son côté, n'en menait pas large non plus. Ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot en s'arrangeant un peu, le jeune homme ne parvenant tout simplement pas à croire qu'il se serait volontiers offert là, au Lord, après un duel effréné, alors même qu'il était blessé, épuisé et qu'il s'apprêtait à le trahir à peine quelques minutes plus tard.

Quelle sorte d'homme était-il ? Harry, dégoûté, secoua la tête, tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit.

Voldemort fut le premier à aller ouvrir la porte, enfilant sa robe au-dessus de son t-shirt afin de cacher ses blessures et plus particulièrement la première que lui avait infligée Harry et qui saignait encore légèrement, comme pour lui rappeler qu'elle avait besoin d'être soignée, et rapidement si possible.

Devant l'imposante figure du Lord se trouvait un homme assez grand et très maigre qui sembla mal à l'aise en découvrant l'état débraillé de son maître. Du coin de l'œil, il croisa le regard d'Harry, et le jeune Mangemort vit immédiatement le moment où il en vint à la conclusion la plus logique à ses yeux, les découvrant tous deux en sueur, vêtements à moitié déchirés et haletants comme des forcenés.

Harry voulut protester contre l'étincelle de reconnaissance qui éclaira le regard de l'homme, mais n'eut rien le temps de dire avant que le Mangemort qu'il avait reconnu comme étant Rookwood ne se mette à parler.

« Mon Seigneur, excusez-moi de vous déranger. », balbutia-t-il. « Il me semblait simplement judicieux de vous informer de l'absence d'Elizabeth Parker ce matin. Elle ne s'est pas présentée au Département des Mystères après l'arrestation de son mari, et nous ne savons pas où elle peut bien se terrer. »

« Augustus », cingla Voldemort, tout son calme et sa prestance retrouvés en moins de dix secondes. « Es-tu en train de me dire qu'Elizabeth a déserté ? »

Rookwood déglutit.

« C'est ce que nous pensons, mon Seigneur. Cependant, il y a encore la piste de l'enlèvement que nous devons considérer. Toutes ses affaires sont encore au Département, et elle n'a rien emporté de chez elle, toutes ses possessions y sont encore. », expliqua le Mangemort aussi rapidement que possible. « Il est tout de même étrange qu'en fuyant elle n'ait même pas songé à prendre quelques vêtements de rechange et de l'argent en liquide. »

« Très étonnant, en effet, Augustus. », grogna le Lord. « Prenez votre coéquipier avec vous ainsi que Delta et Rouge. Je veux que vous recueilliez le maximum d'informations sur cette disparition pour le moins préoccupante. Si vous n'arrivez à rien d'ici quelques heures, emmenez quelques patrouilles de Miliciens, tout en les informant du strict minimum. Je ne veux pas que des petits curieux aillent mettre leur nez là où il ne faut pas. Et n'oublie pas, aucun rapport à quiconque sauf à moi, pas même à Alpha, Beta, Yin et Yang et Duo, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? », demanda l'homme de sa voix froide, coupante comme un couteau.

« Parfaitement, mon Seigneur. Nous viendrons vous informer si nous avons du nouveau. », obtempéra le Mangemort en s'inclinant profondément.

« Excellent. Oh, et Augustus ? », le rappela-t-il alors que l'homme s'apprêtait à se détourner, ne voulant pas subir plus longtemps la mauvaise humeur de son maître.

« Maître ? »

« Si vous la retrouvez, ramenez-là moi vivante. Elle ne m'est d'aucune utilité morte. Et si un accident mortel venait à lui arriver, sache que je n'aurai aucun scrupule à vous dépecer tous morceau par morceau et à les donner comme déjeuner à Nagini. », lâcha-t-il comme s'il n'était pas en train de parler de la torture d'autres êtres humains. « Et tu sais que je ne plaisante jamais. »

« Oui, mon Seigneur. Nous allons vous la ramener vivante, et nous ne toucherons pas à un seul de ses cheveux. », marmonna Rookwood, de la sueur dégoulinant presque de son front.

« Je vois que tu comprends vite, Augustus. », le félicita le Lord de sa voix mielleuse. « Va, maintenant, et ne reviens que si tu as découvert quelque chose d'utile. Je serai aux cachots en compagnie d'Harry. »

« Bien, mon Maître. Tout sera fait selon vos désirs. », accepta Rookwood avant d'effectuer une courte révérence et de s'en aller d'un bon pas sous l'œil malveillant du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Une fois le Mangemort parti, Voldemort se retourna, fermant la porte derrière lui. Harry se tenait debout quelques mètres plus loin, le visage impassible. Les deux hommes se fixèrent un moment, aucun d'eux ne souhaitant engager la conversation le premier.

Finalement, au bout de longues secondes de tension, Tom soupira et se détourna, faisant les cent pas dans la pièce, manifestement profondément plongé dans ses réflexions.

« Nous devrions aller nous faire soigner. », intervint finalement Harry au beau milieu de l'un des silences les plus pesants qu'il ait jamais connus.

Tom ne répondit pas et pressa sa main sur sa blessure la plus grave qui avait complètement arrêté de saigner. Puis, il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil sur les nombreuses lacérations d'Harry qui, pour la plupart, n'avaient pas encore coagulé suffisamment pour cesser d'inonder les vêtements du jeune homme de son propre sang.

« Très bien. », lâcha-t-il d'une voix froide, le visage impassible. « Approche. » , ordonna-t-il en tendant le bras, demandant silencieusement à son plus jeune Mangemort de s'accrocher à lui.

Harry obtempéra sans faire d'histoires, sentant ses coupures gorgées de sang s'étirer à chacun de ses mouvements. Lors de leur 'échange', la douleur avait été supportable. Sensuelle et passionnelle, même. A présent, elle était presque intolérable. Le jeune homme se surprit à faire une drôle de comparaison avec Voldemort.

Quand ils prenaient du plaisir ensemble, Harry n'avait qu'une seule envie : être avec Tom, et que ces moments ne s'arrêtent jamais. En dehors de ces épisodes, cependant, c'était à peine si les deux hommes pouvaient discuter sans débattre d'un sujet ou d'un autre.

C'était exaspérant.

Une minute passa sans que Voldemort ne se décide à transplaner. Surpris, le jeune garçon tourna la tête vers son presqu'amant, espérant comprendre ce que son compagnon pouvait bien attendre. Il sursauta à moitié lorsque son regard croisa le sien, tant il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'homme soit en train de le regarder.

Et si Harry était sûr d'une chose, c'est que ce regard n'augurait rien de bon. Il pouvait y lire du calcul, de la curiosité, beaucoup de méfiance, et un peu d'impatience. Et lorsque tous ces sentiments se déchainaient dans un Seigneur des Ténèbres, quelqu'un en souffrait souvent peu après, de quelque manière que ce soit.

Le jeune Mangemort espérait juste qu'il ne serait pas l'heureuse victime.

« Tom ? », tenta-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait normale. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

Le Lord attendit un moment avant de répondre. Le silence sembla infernal au jeune homme qui ne pouvait pas se permettre de détourner les yeux une seule seconde, par peur de briser l'accalmie qui régnait entre eux. Pour l'instant.

« Dis-moi, Harry. », murmura-t-il de sa voix grave, ses muscles se crispant étrangement tandis que son visage restait vierge. « Comment puis-je être certain que tu n'as pas quelque chose à voir avec la surprenante disparition de ta mère ce matin ? Etonnamment, le même jour de l'enlèvement de ton père ? », demanda-t-il en se rapprochant de son élève qui resta fermement sur ses pieds, ignorant la panique qui montait en lui. « Ne trouves-tu pas cela étrange, que précisément aujourd'hui, alors même qu'Elizabeth ignorait tout de l'arrestation de son mari, elle ait soudainement décidé de partir ? »

« Je n'ai pas parlé à ma mère depuis des semaines, Tom. », répliqua sèchement Harry, tentant d'avoir l'air plus crédible possible, ne bougeant pas un seul muscle facial alors qu'il était soumis à l'évaluation de son maître. « Je ne connais pas ses motivations. Johnny était un salopard. Peut-être en a –t-elle eu marre ? »

Tom rit jaune, sa colère toujours aussi intacte.

« Alors même que tu es sous mes ordres et qu'elle te met en danger en te laissant ici avec moi ? », rétorqua-t-il, ironique. « Elle m'aurait laissé son fils comme moyen de chantage ? Oh non, je n'y crois pas une seule seconde, mon jeune élève. Pas une seule seconde. », cingla-t-il, alors que leurs deux nez se touchaient presque.

« Alors quoi ? », s'énerva le jeune homme en tentant de se dégager, pour être bloqué par la main puissante du Lord qui décourageait toute tentative de fuite. « Tu penses que j'ai enlevé ma mère, que je l'ai cachée quelque part, et que je suis revenu ici comme un idiot en attendant que tu découvres tout et que tu me fasses exécuter ? Quel plan ingénieux, en effet ! J'aurais été stupide de faire une chose pareille, et tu le sais bien. », tenta-t-il d'expliquer, faisant abstraction du fait que c'était exactement ce qu'il avait fait. « Sans compter que j'ai été emprisonné toute la semaine. Comme voudrais-tu que j'aie pris contact avec elle ? »

« Oh, je suis sûr que tu aurais pu trouver un moyen. », objecta le Lord d'une voix sarcastique. « Si tu l'avais vraiment voulu, tu aurais eu beaucoup d'occsasions de lui envoyer un message. »

« Et dans quel but ? », protesta le jeune homme, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. « Cette affaire concerne mon père, et si ma mère mourrait avec lui, tu n'aurais plus personne pour faire les recherches dont tu as besoin. En tuant Johnny, je m'assurais que tu épargnerais ma mère. »

Son argument était irréfutable, et Harry était particulièrement fier de l'avoir trouvé. Il serait valable jusqu'aux révélations de Johnny, du moins, ce qui lui laisserait au moins le temps d'atteindre l'homme avant de devoir faire face à la fureur du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Et si l'état dans lequel il était actuellement alors même qu'il n'avait que des suppositions était une bonne indication, elle serait terrible.

Sa dernière réplique, au moins, eut le mérite d'apaiser le Lord qui consentit finalement à les faire transplaner, ne lui épargnant cependant pas un regard méfiant de temps à autres une fois dans l'infirmerie. Les Médicomages présents les prirent à part, chacun dans lit entouré de rideaux. Il les sentit s'activer autour de lui un moment, lui donnant plusieurs potions pour accélérer la cicatrisation et appliquant baumes et pommades sur les lacérations qui lui tailladaient la peau.

Il fut plus rapidement libéré que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce qui ne manqua pas de lui donner un bon coup de pouce à l'égo. Le Lord fut finalement relâché cinq minutes après lui, et les deux hommes purent transplaner en-dehors de l'infirmerie une vingtaine de minutes après y être entrés.

Leur prochaine destination était à l'exact opposé de la précédente. Là où tout n'était que blancheur immaculée à l'infirmerie, les cachots étaient sombres, humides, terriblement froids. Harry ne s'y était encore jamais rendu, et resta un moment sur place, détaillant son environnement sans pouvoir retenir totalement un frisson d'épouvante.

Ils avaient transplané dans un corridor assez ordinaire, qui ne différait probablement pas des autres couloirs présents dans le sous-sol. Des deux côtés, il y avait des cellules sombres, trop sombres d'ailleurs pour qu'on puisse déterminer si elles étaient habitées ou non. La température était glaciale, et on entendait de temps à autres un cri horrifié aux alentours.

Seule une torche éclairait aléatoirement le couloir, le reste n'était qu'humidité et pénombre aveuglante. Le sol et les murs étaient faits de pierres, ce qui n'aidait pas à retenir la chaleur. On entendait des respirations sifflantes depuis certaines cellules, tandis que dans d'autres, c'était le silence complet. Harry se frictionna les bras, tentant de se réchauffer tandis que son cœur commençait à s'emballer.

D'un geste, Voldemort le poussa à se mettre en marche. Harry obtempéra, faisant de son mieux pour ignorer certains détenus avachis devant la porte de leur cellule, avec leurs visages fanés et leurs yeux fous. Si le jeune Mangemort n'avait pas su mieux, il se serait cru à Azkaban tant l'endroit était morbide et enclin à la sénilité.

Finalement, ils ne parcoururent qu'une vingtaine de mètres avant de s'arrêter devant une cellule en apparence comme les autres. D'un simple tressaillement de l'index, Voldemort poussa la porte à s'ouvrir. A première vue, elle ne semblait pas habitée, ce qui ne manqua pas de rendre Harry perplexe. Cependant, au bout de quelques secondes, il perçut une respiration affolée à quelques pas, celle de quelqu'un qui faisait de son mieux pour tenter de la cacher mais qui ne faisait qu'aggraver les choses.

Voldemort et lui échangèrent un regard. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était tout sourire, sa précédente suspicion remplacée par de l'impatience. Harry, lui, sentait son estomac se soulever, et faisait de son mieux pour empêcher ses mains moites de trembler. Déjà, ses lèvres transies par le froid bleuissaient, et il ne parvenait pas à se retenir de claquer des dents, par peur, principalement.

Tom finit par atteindre son quota très limité de patience, et l'entraina avec lui un peu plus profondément dans l'antre noire de la cellule. Harry le suivit, tel un automate, trop hébété pour pouvoir réagir.

Au bout de quelques pas, le jeune Mangemort parvint à voir une forme sombre et indistincte qui tentait apparemment de se confondre avec le mur de la prison. Voldemort s'arrêta, mais poussa son apprenti à continuer sa marche. Harry, avança une jambe, puis l'autre, ne lâchant pas des yeux celui qu'il savait être son beau-père. Il tenta brièvement de se convaincre qu'il se trouvait dans un cauchemar, mais tout était bien trop poignant, bien trop cohérent pour ne pas être la réalité.

Dans sa poche, il attrapa sa baguette qu'il sortit doucement, se demandant ce qu'il faisait là, ce qu'il était censé faire, désormais. Ce fut le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui répondit à sa question une seconde plus tard en allumant sa baguette, s'en servant comme d'une torche pour éclairer la cellule miteuse dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Et alors, c'est là qu'il _le _vit. Johnny Parker, avachi par terre, ses genoux repliés et ses bras les encerclant, le fixait, les yeux terrorisés. Si Harry le reconnut immédiatement, ce ne fut pas le cas de son beau-père qui le détailla un long moment avant de comprendre qui se trouvait devant lui, baguette déjà sortie, signe évident d'un mauvais présage.

Lorsqu'une étincelle de reconnaissance éclaira ses iris noisette, l'homme cessa de trembler, ses traits se déformant sous la colère. Et soudain, Harry eut l'impression qu'il était de retour dans leur belle maison de Wexcombe, attendant avec appréhension une punition imminente, la fureur de l'homme lui promettant mille souffrances et plus encore. Il se figea, tétanisé, son souffle se bloquant dans sa poitrine.

Derrière lui, le Lord se réjouissait.

« Mon cher Johnny, je suis certain que tu as reconnu ton fils. Vois-tu, mon fidèle Langue-de-Plomb, j'ai une certaine affection pour ce jeune homme, et en apprenant à quel point tu l'avais fait souffrir, comprends bien que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de reconsidérer les raisons qui me poussaient à te laisser vivre. », ronronna l'homme de sa voix soyeuse en se rapprochant d'Harry pour venir poser une main sur son épaule. « Je me suis finalement rendu compte, après de longues réflexions, tu t'en doutes bien, que le bénéfice de t'avoir en vie ne contrebalançait pas suffisamment le plaisir que je prendrais à te voir souffrir et mourir lentement, à petits feux, par la main de celui-là même que tu as torturé toutes ces longues années. »

« Mon Seigneur… », haleta Johnny, détournant son regard d'Harry un bref instant pour rencontrer celui du Lord. « S'il vous plaît… », supplia-t-il d'une voix rauque, sachant déjà, tout au fond de lui, qu'il allait mourir et que rien ni personne ne le sauverait plus désormais.

« Harry. », lâcha Voldemort avec un grand sourire, sans détourner les yeux du prisonnier. « Je pense qu'il est temps que tu profites de ton dernier moment avec ton père. Fais en sorte qu'il soit….inoubliable. », chuchota-t-il avec plaisir, donnant des frissons à Harry qui ne put s'empêcher de déglutir, effrayé.

A la seconde où Johnny comprit qu'il ne convaincrait pas le Lord de son utilité, il tourna de nouveau le regard vers son beau-fils, ses yeux s'assombrissant et un sourire cruel venant étirer ses lèvres. L'homme éclata de rire, mais ce dernier mourut dans une quinte de toux, sa gorge desséchée par le manque d'eau.

Harry avait eu un mouvement de recul en notant l'hilarité de son beau-père, mouvement que ne manqua pas Johnny dont le sourire fou s'élargit encore plus. Son comportement avait totalement changé, en l'espace de deux secondes. Il n'était plus Johnny le Langue-de-Plomb obéissant et prisonnier terrorisé, il était Johnny, le père abusif aliéné et prêt à tout pour faire souffrir son beau-fils. Désormais, il était un homme qui n'avait plus rien à perdre.

Et c'est ce qui effrayait le plus le jeune homme alors qu'il gardait le silence, tentant d'empêcher sa main de trembler alors qu'il levait sa baguette au visage de Johnny. Ce dernier ne tenta même pas de se protéger.

« Vas-y _mon fils_. », chantonna-t-il, l'ironie coulant à flot dans ses paroles mielleuses. « Agis en homme. Tue-moi. »

Harry resta sans réaction, se contentant de déglutir en tentant d'ignorer tous les souvenirs qui remontaient à la surface alors qu'il fixait son beau-père dans les yeux. Il se souvint en détail des rares fois où il avait tenté de se défendre, et des punitions horribles qui en avaient découlé. Et malgré toute sa bonne volonté, pas un seul sort ne parvint à s'échapper de sa baguette. Johnny lui avait appris à ne jamais se rebeller. Et Harry devait lutter contre tous les instincts qui lui disaient de se mettre à genoux pour implorer le pardon, se soumettant comme il le faisait toujours devant la force brute de l'homme que sa mère avait épousé.

Et le fait était là : aujourd'hui il avait le pouvoir, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en servir. Il était faible.

Faible. Faible. Faible. FAIBLE.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends, sale bâtard ? », crachait Johnny en se levant doucement sous les yeux terrorisés d'Harry qui le regardait faire, faisant son maximum pour rester en place et ne pas reculer.

Derrière lui, le Lord s'impatientait visiblement puisqu'il poussa un grognement furieux. Cependant, il n'intervint pas. Pas encore, du moins. Il pensait évidemment que toute cette mise en scène faisait partie du plan de son apprenti.

« Espèce de lâche », lui lança-t-il, son ton devenu plus froid que la glace alors qu'il arrivait à sa hauteur. « Pauvre incapable », poursuivait-il. « Tu n'y arrives pas, n'est-ce-pas ? Tu ne peux pas me lancer le moindre sort. Et tu veux savoir pourquoi, Harry ? », demanda-t-il, leurs nez se touchant presque désormais.

Harry ne voyait que les yeux fous de son beau-père alors qu'il l'observait, n'entendait que le ton cruel et meurtrier, ne parvenait pas à lever le bras et à mettre enfin fin à tout ça. Il était prisonnier dans son propre corps, replié dans son esprit assailli de souvenirs paralysants.

« Parce que tu es faible. », siffla-t-il entre ses dents, sa voix douce, tout d'abord, puis se faisant de plus en plus forte à mesure qu'il répétait son dernier mot. « Faible, faible, faible, faible, faible… », scandait-il tel un mantra, un sourire sournois aux lèvres, des postillons venant salir le visage de son beau-fils tétanisé. « Et tu sais ce qu'on fait des faibles ? », chuchota-t-il, sa voix traînante à la manière d'un Malfoy.

Harry ne répondit pas.

« On les élimine. », lâcha Johnny, son ton claquant comme une sentence dure, et froide aux oreilles du jeune homme.

Et ce furent ces dernières phrases qui réveillèrent Harry de son état de choc. Toute sa vie, il s'était battu pour ne plus jamais être dans la position dans laquelle il se trouvait actuellement. Il avait appris, encore et encore, était devenu plus fort en s'entrainant de manière intensive, avait fait en sorte que son coup de baguette devienne l'un des plus redoutés des rangs Miliciens et Mangemorts.

Il s'était élevé comme apprenti du Seigneur des Ténèbres, faisant de son mieux pour mériter la place qui lui avait été donnée. Il avait réussi à contenir les Résistants, se rebellait régulièrement contre Voldemort en personne et en ressortait vivant, et avait découvert l'un des plus grands secrets dudit Lord, parvenant à tirer les ficelles même depuis la chambre dans laquelle ce dernier l'avait enfermé.

Il n'était _pas _faible.

Il suscitait l'admiration de nombre de ses pairs, faisait reculer d'un pas les nouvelles recrues sur son passage, avait tué à lui seul deux des plus grands leaders des Surhumains. Il s'était illustré lors de quelques raids, avait combattu dos à dos avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il n'avait pas hésité à entrer dans la Milice pour sauver sa mère d'une mort inévitable, avait manipulé les gens autour de lui pour servir ses intérêts, et ce, sans même qu'ils ne le remarquent.

Il n'était _pas _faible.

Il était puissant, intelligent, influent, menaçant. On prononçait son nom avec crainte. Il était enfin devenu quelqu'un. Et personne n'avait pu l'atteindre de nouveau comme l'avait fait Johnny. C'était lui qui avait pris le contrôle, lui qui avait tenu tête, même aux plus puissants, lorsque leurs vues divergeaient des siennes.

Et ce petit et insignifiant Langue-de-Plomb n'était rien contre lui. Il avait osé le toucher lorsqu'il était jeune et vulnérable, il avait eu la lâcheté de s'attaquer à un enfant, trop faible pour oser se mesurer à quelqu'un de sa taille.

Ce n'était pas Harry qui devait avoir honte. C'était assurément la chose qui le regardait avec un sourire triomphant en face lui, la chose infecte dont l'allure imposante et les yeux intelligents ne parvenaient pas totalement à masquer la cruauté extrême dont il était capable.

Parce qu'Harry avait une fierté, un avenir radieux qui s'offrait à lui et toute la vie pour en profiter. Alors que Johnny n'était qu'une ombre du brillant sorcier qu'il fut jadis, un fantôme d'un passé depuis longtemps oublié. Johnny était un homme qui allait mourir de la main de son beau-fils, après une courte vie morne et sans intérêt.

Il était l'être pitoyable qu'Harry se ferait un plaisir d'écraser sous la semelle de ses chaussures.

« Vous pensiez que j'étais à l'origine d'un monstre tel que lui ? », jacassait l'homme à l'encontre du Seigneur des Ténèbres, silencieux derrière Harry, tandis que ce dernier était plongé dans ses pensées. « Oh que non, heureusement pour moi. Ce sale morveux n'est qu'une erreur, un accident, une monstruosité que ma femme a engendré en faisant la pute à droite à gauche pour les Mangemorts quand elle vous servait encore, Monseigneur. », crachait-il.

Et soudain, Harry ne pouvait plus supporter une seule parole de plus. Une fureur incroyable prit possession de lui, une fureur telle qu'il n'en avait encore jamais connue. Ses yeux se durcirent, son visage se fit de marbre, il se redressa de toute sa petite hauteur, et cessa de trembler.

Il était solide sur ses jambes, la mâchoire serrée, la soif de vengeance inscrite sur chacun de ses traits. Une drôle d'aura l'entourait, une aura qui effraya Johnny. L'homme recula d'un pas devant l'expression cruelle de son beau-fils, et, pour la première fois de sa vie, eut peur de lui.

Harry n'entendit même pas Voldemort lui parler derrière lui, sûrement pour lui demander des explications sur les récentes allégations de son 'père'. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était la forme pathétique de l'être devant lui, un être que la vie rendait laid et qui n'était tolérable qu'une fois réduit à l'état de cadavre.

Un sourire sanguinaire étira ses lèvres.

Et lorsque le jeune homme leva de nouveau sa baguette vers son beau-père, sa main ne tremblait pas.

* * *

**Et voilà l'intrigue qui avance avec au prochain chapitre torture en vue + toutes les conséquences qui vont découler des révélations de Johnny! ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, que vos vacances se sont bien passées et que les étudiants, vous êtes prêts à reprendre les cours! (ce n'est pas mon cas, malheureusement)  
**

**Au passage j'en profite pour vous dire que le 24 août, cela faisait un an jour pour jour que j'avais commencé l'histoire...alors joyeux anniversaire Harry Parker! x)**

**Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews, vous êtes géniaux, alors merci! J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop déçus avec ce chapitre transitoire! C'est un peu le chapitre qui ouvre une nouvelle partie de l'histoire, car enfin, la relation Tom/Harry évoluera de façon plus significative dans les prochains chapitres, jusqu'au dénouement final bien entendu (pas pour tout de suite, n'ayez crainte! ^^)**

**Je vous fais de gros bisous, et je vous dis à très bientôt pour la suite des aventures de notre Harry national! :)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Tout d'abord, je vous présente mes plus sincères excuses pour les mois sans publication. Je pensais être capable de publier pendant les vacances scolaires, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à trouver le courage de m'y mettre. Lorsque j'avais quelques instants de libre, je préférais lire vos écrits que d'avancer sur les miens. J'ai honte, vraiment, mais vous écrivez tous si bien que...**

**Cette année, j'essaierai de publier au moins un chapitre pendant les petites vacances (le mot clé étant 'essayer' x) ). Je travaille énormément, et le plus souvent, je n'ai pas une minute à moi, encore désolée!**

**Bref, je ne réponds pas aux reviews car vous les avez sans doute oubliées depuis, mais je les ai toujours lues, même celles qui arrivaient durant l'année, et plusieurs fois elles m'ont vraiment donné envie de m'y remettre, il n'y avait que le manque de temps pour m'en empêcher! Rassurez-vous, je finirai Harry Parker, j'en fais la promesse!**

**Un énorme merci aux reviewers, et après un an d'absence, voici la suite!**

OoOoOoO

**Chapitre 30**

Tout lui semblait vraiment confus. Harry savait qu'il avait mal, terriblement mal, mais à part cela, il était difficile pour lui de penser, de ressentir autre chose. Il avait l'impression que la seule chose qui lui tenait compagnie était la douleur.

Le cachot était si sombre qu'Harry ne parvenait pas à discerner la moindre petite lueur dans la pénombre inquiétante qui l'entourait.

Tout ce qui rythmait ses journées, c'étaient les visites quotidiennes du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était que l'homme était furieux. Sa colère était même au-delà de tout raisonnement. Quand l'homme était parvenu à assimiler ce qu'avait dit Johnny, il ne lui avait pas fallu bien longtemps pour relier tous les points ensemble.

Très vite, il avait compris que la mère d'Harry, Elizabeth, était en fait Antigone Potter, et le Lord en avait été _extrêmement _mécontent. Le jeune sorcier avait à peine eu le temps de lancer une ou deux malédictions à son très cher père avant qu'il ne se retrouve lui aussi prisonnier de la baguette de son maître.

Depuis, le Lord tentait de lui soustraire des informations sur l'endroit où se trouvait sa mère. Harry pouvait au moins lui accorder une chose : il avait essayé toutes les tortures possibles et imaginables pour lui faire cracher le morceau. Le jeune Mangemort saignait de partout, avait mal partout, bon sang, bouger même un doigt lui causait une douleur insurmontable.

Mais Harry savait qu'il devait tenir. Il ne lâcherait rien sous la torture, il s'en était fait la promesse, et rien ni personne ne l'obligera à la briser.

La seule chose qui le réconfortait un peu dans cette histoire était qu'au final, c'était lui qui avait achevé Johnny. Le Lord aurait sans doute préféré qu'il vive pour pouvoir l'interroger, mais Harry n'était pas prêt à laisser l'homme entre les mains de son maître, pas avec tous les secrets qu'il détenait, dissimulés même à leur propre propriétaire dans les tréfonds de son esprit.

Avant de subir lui-même le courroux du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Harry avait eu le temps de lancer deux malédictions à l'homme qui l'avait maltraité durant toute son enfance.

La première avait eu pour effet de lui causer une douleur physique inimaginable au moindre effleurement de sa peau. C'était en fait un sort qu'Harry avait inventé lui-même en tordant de manière malsaine les effets d'un aphrodisiaque. Au lieu de ressentir du plaisir au toucher, Johnny souffrait atrocement, presqu'autant que sous un _Doloris_. Mais l'avantage du _Tactus Dolor _par rapport au célèbre impardonnable, c'était qu'il durait longtemps, bien plus longtemps.

Il y avait seulement deux façons de l'arrêter : soit le contre-sort était prononcé, soit la victime mourait. Autant dire qu'Harry avait judicieusement oublié l'intitulé du contre sort.

Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas prétendre être l'auteur de la seconde malédiction à laquelle il avait soumis l'homme infâme. Ce privilège revenait à une sorcière de génie du début du Moyen-âge, qui, furieuse d'avoir été trompée par son mari, avait cherché à le punir de la manière la plus créative possible. Le sort qu'elle avait inventé, le _Sine paenitentis vivere, _enfermait celui qui en avait été victime dans son esprit, et le soumettait à des cauchemars si effroyables qu'il finissait devenir fou. Le seul moyen pour Johnny d'être délivré du supplice aurait été de regretter sincèrement ce qu'il avait fait subir à Harry.

Le jeune homme savait très bien que cette perspective était plus qu'improbable. Johnny resterait certainement à jamais prisonnier de son propre esprit, et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à son beau-fils. Harry ignorait si Voldemort avait achevé son ancien disciple, et il s'en fichait à vrai dire royalement.

Cette page de sa vie était définitivement tournée.

Avec humour, Harry pensa brièvement qu'il avait de toute façon bien d'autres soucis en tête en ce moment.

Les bras attachés à des chaines accrochées au mur, le jeune homme gisait, suspendu à quelques centimètres du sol. Ses épaules le faisaient atrocement souffrir, tant et si bien qu'il se demandait si elles n'avaient pas fini par se déboiter.

Il était presque nu. Seul un caleçon déchiré de toutes parts lui avait été laissé. Le Lord ne faisait pas les choses à moitié, lorsqu'il voulait soustraire des informations à quelqu'un, ça, c'était certain.

Soupirant douloureusement, le jeune homme tenta de positionner sa tête de sorte à souffrir le moins possible. Il voulait se reposer un peu avant la prochaine visite du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Malheureusement, remarqua-t-il rapidement avec un léger cri de douleur, il était tellement mal en point qu'aucune position ne le soulageait un tant soit peu.

Harry commençait à peine à somnoler légèrement, lorsque la porte de sa cellule grinça. Une ombre se dessina dans l'embrasure, mais elle était trop petite et trop maigre pour appartenir au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le jeune garçon eut vite fait de supposer qu'il s'agissait d'un Milicien quelconque qui venait lui donner quelques miettes de pain et un peu d'eau.

Juste de quoi le maintenir en vie. Rien d'appétissant ou quoique ce soit, mais malgré tout, l'estomac d'Harry s'emballa rapidement.

Le jeune homme plissa des yeux lorsqu'une torche éclaira son visage. Il mit quelques temps à s'habituer à la lumière. Lorsqu'il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, une petite miche de pain était pressée contre sa bouche, le Milicien attendant qu'il morde dedans.

Harry ne se fit pas prier. Il mastiquait difficilement le morceau de carton qui lui servait de repas, les yeux dans le vague, lorsque l'homme prit la parole.

C'était très étonnant. Jamais ses gardiens Miliciens ne lui avaient parlé, aussi Harry avait-il pris l'habitude de manger en silence sans prêter attention à son spectateur.

« Vous devriez dormir le plus possible aujourd'hui », lui conseilla la voix de l'homme qu'il discernait à peine, malgré la faible lueur de la torche. « Il ne viendra pas vous voir. »

Manifestement, le Milicien qui lui tenait aujourd'hui compagnie était plus sympathique que ses prédécesseurs. Il lui manifestait un respect que les autres ne lui avaient pas témoigné.

En voilà un qui ne durerait pas longtemps dans la Milice où la principale règle de survie était d'être cruel avec les autres avant qu'ils ne le soient avec vous.

Harry tenta de parler, mais sa gorge sèche ne laissa pas passer un seul son. Le Milicien approcha alors et lui donna à boire. Lorsque ce fut fait, le jeune garçon testa sa voix, qu'il trouva rauque et grinçante, mais suffisamment claire pour que son compagnon parvienne à la comprendre.

« Pourquoi ? », articula-t-il avec difficultés.

« Un autre raid des Surhumains. », répondit simplement l'homme dont il discernait à présent un peu mieux les contours du visage.

Brun, un visage banal. Rien d'extraordinaire, pas qu'Harry se soit attendu à autre chose.

« Encore ? », souffla-t-il avec surprise. « Comment ? »

Ses questions étaient assez énigmatiques, mais le Milicien sembla comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire car il haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent.

« Semblerait qu'ils aient recruté l'armée moldue pour leur prêter main forte, maintenant qu'ils sont au pouvoir. Ca sent pas bon pour nous, moi j'vous l'dis. », déclara-t-il, sans pour autant s'affoler outre mesure.

Alors qu'il croquait un autre bout de son repas avec difficultés, Harry réfléchit à ce que cette nouvelle impliquait. Les Surhumains laissaient apparemment de moins en moins de temps entre leurs attaques, et ils étaient bien plus réfléchis et organisés qu'avant, sans doute sous l'influence des Résistants.

Le Lord ne voudrait pas l'avouer, mais il avait grandement sous-estimé ses adversaires. Bien entendu, il avait l'avantage de la magie sur les moldus et de la compétence sur les nés-moldus, mais le camp adverse avait beaucoup plus d'effectifs et d'hommes à sacrifier pour leur cause.

Harry ne doutait pas qu'ils avaient de bonnes chances de gagner contre eux, mais pas sans y laisser quelques plumes. Si Voldemort croyait qu'il écraserait les Surhumains et les Résistants comme un cafard sous la semelle de sa chaussure, il s'était malheureusement fourvoyé.

Et cette erreur pourrait non seulement lui coûter la victoire, mais également sa position de maître incontesté. Les plus grands finissent toujours par tomber. Peut-être serait-ce là la chute du puissant Lord Voldemort.

Quelque soit l'issue, Harry était pressé d'y être.

D'autant plus que le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait à cran après cette récente attaque. Et s'il était à cran, il risquait de perdre le contrôle. Cela voulait dire plus de douleur, certainement oui, mais également plus de risques qu'il commette une erreur.

Et le jeune garçon attendait ce moment avec impatience, à l'affût. Parce qu'au moindre écart de son maître, aussitôt sa garde baissée, il trouvera un moyen de retourner la situation à son avantage.

Ce n'était pas pour rien que son _Patronus_ était un chat. Il retombait toujours sur ses pieds.

OoOoOoO

Il s'était fait duper.

Pire que cela. Il avait été trahi. Par son propre apprenti.

Dire qu'il ne soupçonnait pas Harry avant d'apprendre la vérité aurait été un mensonge. Bien entendu qu'il se doutait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Il n'était pas complètement idiot. Le garçon n'était pas aussi bon maître manipulateur que lui. _Personne _n'était aussi bon maître manipulateur que lui.

Bien. Il faisait preuve _d'un peu _de mauvaise foi. Sur ce coup-ci, Harry avait été plus fort, il fallait bien l'avouer.

Voldemort ne comprenait pas comment il avait bien pu se laisser berner. Et le pire, sûrement, pour son ego, était qu'Harry n'était pas le seul à l'avoir mené par le bout de la baguette.

Antigone Potter et Johnny Parker l'avaient trompé pendant près de dix-sept ans et jamais il ne s'était douté que leurs perpétuels échecs étaient _volontaires. _Ils avaient _de leur propre gré _retardé un projet qui aurait pu lui permettre de mettre à genoux la Grande-Bretagne magique et moldue en quelques mois seulement. Au lieu de cela, il avait perdu des années à courir après des chimères.

Ce qu'il cherchait avait été juste _sous son nez. _

Dire que Voldemort était insatisfait serait le plus grand euphémisme de l'histoire du monde sorcier.

Il était tellement furieux qu'il pouvait littéralement sentir sa magie pulser sous sa peau. Il avait déjà détruit son bureau, la salle de réunion, la maison des Parker, et l'appartement de son _ô si précieux _apprenti. Toute la semaine, il avait évacué sa colère de la seule façon qu'il connaissait : il avait détruit, puis torturé et tué, et pas forcément dans cet ordre.

Rien que penser que ce petit...que cette espèce de petit bâtard insolent l'avait doublé suffisait à le mettre dans une rage sans nom.

Ses disciples, et même les plus proches comme Lucius et Severus l'évitaient soigneusement depuis _l'incident. _Ils se doutaient que l'explication qu'il avait donnée concernant l'absence d'Harry était fausse. Qu'il n'avait pas été de nouveau gravement blessé lors du raid qui avait eu lieu le lendemain de la fameuse révélation. Mais à cause de l'absence de preuves allant en ce sens, les deux bougres étaient contraints à l'inaction.

Lucius...Le salopard qui avait engrossé cette garce de Potter. Le père d'Harry. Comment il avait manqué ce fait particulier jusqu'ici le dépassait. Mis à part la couleur des cheveux, et quelques traits minimes du visage d'Harry, qui étaient plus doux, la ressemblance entre les deux était troublante. Sans compter que Lucius avait été le geôlier d'Antigone durant son séjour parmi les Mangemorts.

Quant à Severus...Il mangerait sa baguette avant de croire qu'il ignorait tout de la véritable identité du garçon. L'homme était son mentor, son père dans tout ce qui comptait. Non, c'était certain, son _fidèle _Mangemort avait su la vérité. Et ne l'en avait malencontreusement pas informé.

La seule raison pour laquelle les deux Mangemorts se baladaient toujours dans le QG du Lord et ne logeaient pas dans l'estomac de Nagini était très simple : ils étaient un moyen de pression parfait sur Harry. Ce serait sot de se débarrasser aussi vite de deux atouts aussi précieux. Sans compter qu'ils étaient, avec Harry, sa seule chance de retrouver Antigone.

La femme devait bien se terrer quelque part. Mais elle ne pourrait pas y rester éternellement. Sa fausse identité avait été découverte, sa vie s'était effondrée, son fils avait été emprisonné et ses deux précédents amants n'allaient pas tarder à mourir de sa main.

Non, Voldemort n'était pas inquiet à son sujet. Il avait d'ailleurs déjà un plan pour pousser Harry à livrer son emplacement. Mais où serait le plaisir à gagner tout de suite la partie ?

Harry devait souffrir pour avoir osé lui mentir. Pour l'avoir regardé dans les yeux et lui avoir caché sa véritable identité, et surtout, pour avoir eu l'audace de lui refuser le précieux système par lequel la victoire aurait été assurée depuis bien longtemps.

Il devrait mourir, même. Heureusement qu'il avait encore des projets pour le garnement insolent, ou il se serait fait un plaisir d'étouffer sa vie misérable de ses propres mains !

Mais non. Il garderait Harry en vie. D'ailleurs le torturer était bien plus amusant. Mort, il ne lui serait plus d'aucune utilité, et leurs jeux d'esprit finiraient par lui manquer.

Il n'empêchait que sa soif de sang n'avait nullement été apaisée par le raid qui avait eu lieu quelques heures auparavant. Ces faibles petits Sang-de-Bourbe qui osaient se qualifier de « Surhumains » devenaient de plus en plus imprévisibles. Les écarts entre deux attaques diminuaient à un rythme alarmant, et le nombre de morts ne cessait d'augmenter, des deux côtés.

Il avait pensé qu'il saurait les garder sous contrôle. Que jamais ils ne lui poseraient de 'réel' problème. Il avait déjà tout prévu. Lorsqu'il aurait fait comprendre au peuple magique la dangerosité que représentaient les nés-moldus quand ils étaient laissés en liberté, il serait parvenu, au terme d'une ô combien longue et éprouvante bataille, à éradiquer le dernier de ces salopards. Il aurait été célébré comme un héros.

Jamais son pouvoir n'aurait de nouveau été remis en cause.

Mais bien sûr, il avait négligé la pièce maîtresse de son plan bien huilé. George l'avait trahi. Pourquoi, il l'ignorait. Mais au cours du temps, les Surhumains avaient cessé d'être un seulement un travail, une mission pour elle. Elle s'était mise à croire en leurs idéaux, à accepter leurs idées.

S'il n'y avait eu que cela, il aurait eu vite fait de placer un autre de ses pions à la tête du groupe. Mais les Résistants avaient dû s'en mêler. Un groupe qui avait prospéré, caché durant quinze ans sous son nez, qui n'avait jamais donné de preuve de son existence avant son grand coming out quelques semaines auparavant.

Il avait soupçonné qu'un tel groupe se formerait, bien entendu. Mais lorsque dix ans après sa prise de pouvoir, aucune contestation sérieuse n'avait ébranlé son régime, il s'était relâché. Il avait baissé sa garde. Et c'était ce que les Résistants avaient attendu, patiemment, terrés dans leur coin comme un prisonnier attendant le bon moment pour attaquer son geôlier.

Il avait bien tenté d'infiltrer quelques uns de ses hommes dans leur petit groupe, mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait survécu assez longtemps pour lui communiquer quoique ce soit d'intéressant. Sans compter que les dirigeants ne semblaient pas être des imbéciles. Tous les membres étaient contraints par un serment à garder le secret sur toutes leurs activités, sur tout ce qui concernait la Résistance.

Il aurait aimé faire la même chose dans ses rangs, mais il avait très vite été dépassé par ses effectifs trop importants. Les Miliciens occupaient des postes différents, et certains nécessitaient une communication avec sorciers qui ne faisaient pas partie de son armée. Faire des exceptions pour chacun aurait été un véritable casse-tête. Il s'était donc limité aux Mangemorts.

Cependant, les Résistants n'avaient pas tous ces soucis. Etant un groupe illégal, ils n'entretenaient pas de relations avec des personnes en dehors de leur cercle. Le serment était donc idéal et particulièrement efficace. Il avait d'ailleurs presqu'abandonné l'idée du cheval de Troie lorsqu'une occasion inespérée s'était présentée à lui il y a peu. Un agent qui pourrait faire basculer l'issue de la guerre.

Plongé dans ses pensées profondes, ruminant dans son esprit les récents évènements, Voldemort n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite les propos que tenait sa toute récente Ministre de la Défense, Hélène Greengrass. Le Conseil d'après-raid discutait déjà depuis une heure passée sans que cela ne mène à quoique ce soit de pertinent, et le Lord était ennuyé de la perte de temps occasionnée.

Ce n'était pas en restant collés à leurs chaises qu'ils gagneraient le conflit. Excédé après l'éprouvante semaine qu'il avait vécue, Voldemort leva sèchement une main.

Aussitôt, Hélène se tut et se rassit, dans l'expectative. Le Lord parcourut froidement la salle du regard. Alecto attendait avidement ses paroles, au contraire de Severus et de Lucius qui regardaient droit devant eux sans sembler se soucier de quoique ce soit. Monica, comme toujours la bonne élève, patientait gentiment dans son siège, le visage impassible. Christopher se tournait les pouces, semblant s'ennuyer ferme –l'insolent !-, tandis qu'Amélia écoutait, de son habituel air strict. Marcus, quant à lui, trépignait sur place, n'attendant que ses ordres pour aller se venger de leurs adversaires et partir tuer du moldu.

Il allait le décevoir. Il n'y aurait rien de tout cela aujourd'hui. La question des Surhumains et des Résistants serait résolue en temps et en heures, mais ce ne sera pas d'une manière aussi banale que par une grande et sanglante bataille.

Si l'un des deux camps finissait par triompher –bien qu'il n'ait jamais envisagé une seule fois que ces pauvres bougres avaient une _véritable _chance de le vaincre-, les termes de la victoire seraient décidés en coulisses. Il s'agissait bien plus d'une guerre de pouvoir que d'une guerre de sang.

« Il est temps de clore cette réunion. », déclara-t-il d'une voix forte. « Rentrez chez vous, soignez vous, dormez. Je veux vous voir tous demain parfaitement opérationnels et prêts à répondre à mes moindres demandes. Il est temps que vous compreniez que nous sommes en situation de crise, et que vous agissiez en conséquence. », siffla-t-il. « Huit ministres, et pas un avec une idée _constructive _pour faire avancer les choses ! », déplora-t-il avec mépris. « Et j'ai soit-disant l'élite des sorciers devant moi ce soir. »

Voldemort laissa le silence s'installer quelques secondes, tandis que les imbéciles qui lui servaient de disciples baissaient la tête.

« Sortez de ma vue ! », chuchota-t-il finalement d'un ton dangereux, et aussitôt, tous étaient debout et fuyaient, la queue entre les jambes.

Et qu'on vienne lui parler ensuite de la grâce, de la splendeur des sorciers de sang-pur ! Ah, elle était belle l'élite sorcière ! Même huit Sang-de-Bourbe seraient plus efficaces que ces incapables !

Fulminant, Voldemort transplana dans les cachots avec pour volonté de soulager un peu ses nerfs. Et maintenant qu'il avait un cochon de Guinée à sa disposition et prêt à recevoir toutes les malédictions qui lui passeraient par la tête, pourquoi s'en priver ?

Ignorant le Milicien somnolent qui balbutia en le voyant passer, le Lord ouvrit la porte de la cellule de son apprenti et pénétra à l'intérieur, un sourire mauvais étirant déjà ses lèvres.

Le Lord convoqua une boule de lumière pour venir éclairer un peu la pénombre environnante. Le jeu ne serait pas aussi drôle s'il ne pouvait pas voir les dommages qu'il causait.

« Bonsoir Harry. », déclara-t-il d'une voix rauque, en découvrant le visage ensanglanté de son Mangemort, celui qu'il avait pensé être le plus prometteur.

Le garçon cligna des yeux un moment, et prit le temps de s'acclimater à la nouvelle luminosité avant de le fixer. Peut-être était-ce de la peur qu'il lisait en ce moment dans les yeux du petit bâtard ? Si c'était le cas, Voldemort en était ravi. Tout n'en serait que plus drôle.

Etrangement, Harry avait un certain charme, suspendu de cette manière, dégoulinant de sang, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux injectés de sang. Il était _extrêmement _...délicieux. Son petit chef d'œuvre personnel.

« Déjà de retour, Tom ? », chuchota-t-il en tentant de ménager sa voix cassée par la déshydratation.

Malgré sa situation on ne peut plus désavantageuse, l'exaspérant petit garnement _souriait. _

« Déjà ? Allons, mon cher apprenti, ne me dis pas que mon absence aujourd'hui ne t'a pas chagriné ? », murmura-t-il en montrant des dents.

« J'espérais que...que tu serais mort...d-durant le raid... », articula Harry avec difficultés, mais sans cacher son petit sourire en coin.

Dire que ce sourire ne le rendait pas fou serait mentir.

Voldemort força sa magie à se calmer avant de déchirer le môme en morceaux. Il devait d'abord comprendre comment par Morgane le garçon avait appris cette information.

« Ce ne sont pas des faibles moldus qui viendront à bout de moi, je te le garantis, mon précieux Mangemort. Puis-je te demander comment cette information est parvenue jusqu'à toi ? », lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille, tout en grattant de son ongle la plaie qui partait de son œil droit et qui déchirait la peau jusqu'à sa bouche.

Le gamin eut le mérite de rester impassible, malgré la douleur.

« Juste une supposition. Comme tu ne venais pas... »

« Ne t'en fais donc pas. Malgré mon léger contre-temps, je ne te délaisserai pas. Je suis venu tout spécialement pour toi. », ricana le Lord d'une voix moqueuse.

« C'est un honneur. », répliqua la voix sèche –au sens propre- de son apprenti.

Eh bien. On se sentait d'humeur comique aujourd'hui ?

Bah. Les rires sont surestimés. Rien ne vaut la douceur d'un bon cri.

« _Doloris._ »

Le corps du garçon fut aussitôt pris de convulsions, tandis qu'il fermait les yeux et serrait les lèvres dans l'espoir sans doute de ne pas crier.

Peine perdue. Il était tellement excédé, ce jour-là, que ses _Doloris _devaient être particulièrement puissants.

Au bout de deux minutes de silence, l'insolent laissa échapper de faibles gémissements. On n'en était pas encore au cri, mais Voldemort ne s'en inquiétait pas. Ils avaient tout leur temps.

Qu'est ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour entendre Harry crier véritablement. Le voir hurler son nom, entendre ses supplications, et les ignorer, et continuer encore et encore à déchirer son corps, à le briser, parce qu'il serait si beau, son Harry, une fois cassé bien comme il faut... Il ferait un si joli meuble de décoration. Un magnifique pantin.

Fasciné, Voldemort observa encore un moment son sortilège agir, et se rappela de justesse qu'il ne souhaitait pas voir Harry perdre son esprit. Pas encore de toute façon. Il rompit donc la malédiction.

Haletant, le jeune garçon tentait vainement de reprendre son souffle. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas subi de nombreuses fois la malédiction auparavant. Cependant, on ne s'y habitue jamais_. _

« Allez. Je sais que tu peux...que tu peux faire mieux q-que ça. », souffla Harry, ses yeux gris clair brillant de défi.

Voldemort sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres, excité.

Ah. Voilà aussi pourquoi il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à tuer le morveux. Personne d'autre n'avait jamais osé le défier d'une telle manière.

Harry était suicidaire comme ça. Le Lord adorait.

« Mon cher, tu n'avais qu'à demander. », rit-il en pointant de nouveau sa baguette sur l'inconscient qui avait osé remettre en question ses méthodes de torture. « _Incursus sanguinis_ »

Pendant une seconde, il ne se passa rien. Confiant, le Lord attendit. Harry eut bien vite fait de souffler bruyamment sous l'intensité de la douleur à laquelle il était soumis. Bientôt, les gémissements suivirent, du moins jusqu'à ce que le sang n'envahisse le nez et la gorge du jeune garçon.

Ce dernier commença alors à haleter désespérément, espérant sans nul doute réussir à glaner un peu d'air, mais il ne parvint qu'à s'étouffer. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres reçut lui-même quelques giclées de sang, se tenant en face du Mangemort, mais loin de le perturber, il n'en fut que plus satisfait.

« Qu'en dis-tu, Harry ? Est-ce plus à ton goût ? Ce sort provoque une hémorragie interne fulgurante, qui bien que non létale puisque non permanente, est, à ce que l'on m'a dit, extrêmement douloureuse », ricana-t-il en rapprochant au maximum son visage du jeune homme qui, malgré la douleur, parvint quand même à le fusiller du regard.

Il ne vit pas le coup venir. Lorsque la tête d'Harry vint fracasser son arcade sourcilière, il ne s'y attendait honnêtement pas et laissa échapper un cri surpris.

La douleur eut vite fait d'engourdir la zone concernée par le choc. Tétanisé, fasciné, Voldemort porta une main à sa tempe et regarda d'un air absent le sang colorer ses doigts.

Lorsqu'il détourna le regard de sa main, son apprenti gémissait de nouveau, se tordant dans tous les sens, dans la mesure où c'était possible, entravé comme il l'était.

Les yeux du Lord firent la navette pendant un moment entre le jeune Mangemort et sa main, avant qu'il ne se mette à rire et ne guérisse la coupe d'un simple geste de la main.

« Sais-tu pourquoi tu es toujours en vie, Harry ? », demanda-t-il, toujours en riant, mais il y avait quelque chose de dangereux dans sa voix.

Le garçon était bien trop occupé à s'étouffer pour s'embarrasser d'une réponse sarcastique comme il en avait habituellement le secret. Voldemort se rapprocha au maximum de son prisonnier et, posant ses lèvres contre son oreille, murmura doucement :

« Il n'y en a pas deux comme toi. Une langue bien pendue, une volonté farouche, une bravoure et une fierté de Gryffondor, et bien sûr, une fougue qui leur ferait honneur. »

Alors que son apprenti commençait à se calmer, le sort perdant de son intensité, le puissant Seigneur des Ténèbres caressa de son index sa joue et son menton ensanglantés.

« Comment tu es parvenu à échapper à leur maison me dépasserait grandement », s'esclaffa-t-il, « du moins, si je ne savais pas de quelle fourberie tu es capable, et si je n'étais pas familier avec ta ruse et les moyens que tu es prêt à employer pour parvenir à tes fins. »

Le doigt du Lord décrivait désormais le tracé de ses lèvres rouges inondées de son sang, tandis qu'Harry reprenait sa respiration, trop faible, sans doute, pour détourner la tête. Ses yeux étaient vitreux, comme s'il était absent, ou trop hébété pour réagir.

« Je suis en colère, bien entendu, que tu aies utilisé toutes ces qualités et ces capacités dans l'unique but de me nuire, et de ralentir mes plans. », déclara-t-il sur le ton de la conversation, mais sa voix s'était durcie et ses yeux bleus étaient glacés. « Cependant...si tu me disais où se trouvait Antigone Potter, je pourrais envisager de te pardonner. »

Il était sincère. Un autre disciple aurait été tué _illico presto_, sitôt l'information extorquée, mais il était prêt à faire une exception pour son apprenti. Un jeune homme aussi talentueux ne se rencontrait pas tous les jours. S'il pouvait le casser suffisamment pour lui ôter toute envie de le trahir ou de lui mentir, il serait parfait pour la cueillette.

Dans la cellule, le silence était total. Harry ne répondait toujours pas. Peut-être avait-il besoin d'un peu de persuasion supplémentaire ?

« Si tu ne veux pas me dire où elle est, peut-être devrais-je aller interroger Lucius ? Ou bien Severus ? Qui sait ce que je pourrais découvrir en les bousculant un peu ? », lui susurra le Lord, tout en continuant ses caresses de la main droite et en appuyant sa baguette contre la carotide de son apprenti.

C'était la première fois qu'il était assez calme pour utiliser cette carte.

Eh bien, cela semblait fonctionner. Enfin une réaction. Le jeune garçon écarquilla les yeux à la perspective que l'un des hommes ne soit blessé.

Voldemort eut à peine le temps de jubiler avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, le fusillant du regard.

« S-si tu oses...Tom... », chuchota douloureusement Harry, et ses yeux gris brillaient intensément, promesse de mille souffrances.

Il était tellement magnifique. Voldemort ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi il n'avait pas pris le garçon plus tôt, pourquoi il s'était abstenu de le toucher alors qu'il était en totale liberté de le faire. Harry lui appartenait, corps, âme et esprit, et si le jeune Mangemort avait omis de s'en souvenir en lui cachant si négligemment des informations, il se ferait un plaisir de le lui rappeler.

On aurait dit un ange déchu. Des cheveux noir charbon décoiffés, des yeux très clairs, une peau trop pâle recouverte d'un sang carmin. Retenu par ses chaines, les vêtements déchirés, il semblait revenir tout droit de l'enfer.

Le Lord ignorait ce qui lui avait pris. Certains appelleraient cela une pulsion, d'autres, peut-être, jetteraient l'erreur sur le garçon trop manipulateur, trop douloureusement attractif pour son propre bien.

Cela s'était fait en quelques secondes. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres retira son index des lèvres de son élève et le porta à ses propres lèvres, tout en continuant de le regarder fixement. Harry l'observa faire, déboussolé, la bouche mi-ouverte.

Depuis le début de la semaine, jamais Voldemort n'avait effectué ce genre de geste à son égard. Tout n'était alors qu'une question de torture, de douleur, et de fureur. Mais ce jour-là, quelque chose était destiné à changer entre eux.

D'un geste vif, le Lord rapprocha ses lèvres du jeune homme et les prit furieusement. Il goûta au sang qui les inondait, et, sans même attendre que le garçon ne réponde à son baiser, il l'approfondit, glissant sa langue entre ses lèvres mi-closes. Harry laissa échapper un faible gémissement, de sa voix cassée qui semblait si sexy aux oreilles de son aîné.

Bientôt, les deux hommes s'embrassaient comme si leur vie en dépendait, et c'était si mal, si malsain, car quelques secondes plus tôt, l'un torturait l'autre, mais aucun des deux ne s'en souciait, car à cet instant, plus rien n'existait sauf eux et leur baiser enflammé.

Ils respiraient comme ils le pouvaient, et leurs nez claquaient l'un contre l'autre ce n'était pas un baiser parfait, mais pour rien au monde ils ne l'auraient brisé, parce-que _Merlin _ils attendaient tous les deux cela depuis ce qui leur paraissait être une éternité...

Et leur baiser semblait le réceptacle de toutes leurs frustrations l'un envers l'autre, de toute leur colère, leur désir, leur fascination commune, et Voldemort n'aurait échangé sa place pour rien au monde, car c'était si _bon, _que c'en était presqu'indécent.

Ce fut de longues minutes plus tard que tous deux se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, les yeux dans les yeux. On se serait presque cru dans un bouquin à l'eau de rose que certaines sorcières affectionnent tant, si ce n'est le fait qu'une minute plus tard, alors que tous deux se fixaient encore langoureusement, quelque chose changea dans les yeux d'Harry. Aussitôt, Voldemort plissa les siens, suspect.

« J-j'ai gagné, tu sais. », se contenta-t-il de souffler d'une voix neutre, mais un sourire narquois étirait ses lèvres et le Lord reconnaissait désormais la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux.

Celle du triomphe.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres eut très vite fait d'être ramené à la réalité. Le fichu défi qu'ils avaient conclu, tous les deux...Il avait perdu ! Lui, Lord Voldemort avait perdu contre un garçon qui était entravé, torturé depuis une semaine, un garçon qui aurait dû être impuissant à lui causer le moindre tort !

La seconde d'après, le Lord tendit sa baguette et ensorcela le maudit gamin.

Deux cris s'élevèrent dans le silence du cachot. L'un témoignait d'une douleur immense, l'autre d'une fureur qui écraserait n'importe quel ennemi par son intensité.

OoOoOoO

Lorsqu'Harry s'était réveillé le lendemain de la visite _mouvementée _de son Seigneur, il ne s'attendait pas à trouver une silhouette tout aussi sombre que la pénombre environnante l'observer depuis un coin de la cellule.

La veille avait laissé le Seigneur des Ténèbres encore plus furieux qu'il ne l'était habituellement. Il était rare, après tout, que le Lord perde quelque chose, et encore moins un pari. Le jeune Mangemort savait bien que quand l'homme pariait quelque chose, c'était généralement parce qu'il était absolument certain d'avoir raison.

Sachant que le Lord détestait déjà avoir tort, avoir perdu la face devant le même garçon qui l'avait trahi et qu'il tentait de briser depuis une semaine devait être un coup extrêmement dur pour son ego.

Bien entendu, l'homme s'était empressé de le torturer au mieux de ses capacités, et autant dire qu'Harry avait ressenti jusque dans ses os le regain de motivation de son tortionnaire après leur baiser.

Un baiser qui avait laissé Harry pantois. Avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits et ne se rende compte de l'incroyable opportunité que venait de lui fournir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le narguer.

Sa langue bien pendue le tuerait, un jour, c'était certain.

« Bonjour, Harry. »

La voix du Lord était plus que glaciale. Elle était polaire, et refroidit le jeune homme jusqu'aux os.

Le jeune homme plissa les yeux pour tenter de mieux discerner la silhouette qui venait de sortir de l'ombre et de se planter devant lui. Peine perdue. Ce n'était pas pour rien que Voldemort était un Seigneur _des Ténèbres. _

Lentement, Harry passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches, grimaçant lorsqu'il les trouva gercées et douloureuses. Puis, délicatement, il se racla la gorge, tentant de déterminer s'il pouvait parler sans abîmer ses cordes vocales.

« Tom. », finit-il par grincer.

Si le Lord était mécontent qu'il l'appelle par son prénom, il ne le montrait pas.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il s'attendait à moitié à ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne le laisse pourrir des semaines dans cette cellule avant de daigner honorer son pari. Pas que le jeune homme ne doute qu'il le fasse, il était certain qu'il finirait par s'y soustraire, question d'honneur. Mais il était tout de même impressionné qu'il ait réussi à écraser son égo aussi vite.

« J-je suis sûr que...que t-tu le sais. », chuchota Harry, en tentant de ménager au maximum sa gorge sèche et déshydratée.

Voldemort ne répondit pas et se contenta de convoquer un verre et de le remplir d'un simple _Aguamenti. _Doucement, il le porta à ses lèvres sous les yeux ébahis de son apprenti.

Malgré sa surprise, le jeune homme n'aurait refusé pour rien au monde un verre d'eau et s'empressa de l'avaler goulûment. Même alors qu'il ne restait plus une seule goutte dans le récipient, Harry fut tenté de lécher l'intérieur, sa soif nullement épanchée par ce maigre verre, mais le Lord retira rapidement le verre, lui arrachant un soupir de dépit.

Au moins pourrait-il s'exprimer de manière plus cohérente, désormais.

« Merci. »

« Je ne tenais pas à devoir déchiffrer le moindre mot qui sortira de ta bouche. », expliqua Voldemort, impassible.

Harry haussa les épaules. Tel qu'il connaissait Tom, c'était en effet sûrement l'unique raison pour laquelle il lui avait fourni le moindre confort.

« Tout de même. Tu aurais pu me laisser mourir de soif. »

« J'aurais pu. Mais je suis un homme de parole. », le détrompa le Lord. « Je vais donc le répéter pour la deuxième fois : que veux tu, Harry Parker ? »

Harry n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir à la question. Il venait de se réveiller, après tout.

« Qu'est ce que tu serais prêt à faire ? », se contenta de demander le jeune homme.

« Tout ce qui ne met pas ma vie ou mon régime en danger. », répondit-il d'une voix neutre.

Le jeune garçon ne s'y trompa pas une seule seconde. Le Lord était furieux. Au-delà de la fureur même. Il retint le frisson qui le parcourut et fit mine de penser profondément.

« Je veux ma mère, mon père et Severus en sécurité. », finit-il par lâcher.

Il pouvait presque _sentir _le mépris de son interlocuteur.

« Tu pourrais être tellement puissant, tellement _grand, _Harry. Mais tu as une faiblesse qu'un Seigneur des Ténèbres ne peut pas se permettre d'avoir : ta famille. Sans eux, tu serais _parfait._ », murmura-t-il doucement, mais il y avait quelque chose d'inquiétant à cette voix douce, quelque chose qui fit tiquer le jeune homme.

« Je te défends de leur faire le moindre mal. », grogna-t-il et ses yeux fusillaient l'ombre floue du Lord dans l'obscurité.

Il y eut un silence, avant qu'un rire froid ne le brise. Harry avait un mauvais pressentiment.

« Une personne, Harry. Une seule. »

« Quoi ? », s'étouffa le jeune homme, indigné. « Mais notre accord disait... »

« Notre accord disait que le gagnant pouvait formuler un souhait au perdant. Voilà trois souhaits, Harry. Choisis judicieusement. »

Harry sentit la réalisation le frapper de plein fouet. Comme si il aurait eu la moindre chance de gagner contre un Seigneur des Ténèbres dans un concours de manipulation !

Il déglutit, refusant de faire le choix qui pourrait condamner sa mère, Lucius ou Severus à une mort prématurée. Il savait ce que le Lord essayait de faire, en le forçant à choisir. Il voulait qu'il se sente coupable, le salop !

Il voulait le briser.

« A moins que... »

« A moins que quoi ? », cingla le jeune homme, serrant les dents.

Son ton ne sembla guère perturber l'homme qui poursuivit comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué son intervention.

« Faisons l'hypothèse que tu choisisses cette chère Antigone... Si tu acceptais qu'elle reste en notre compagnie au QG et qu'elle réécrive son système, je pourrais envisager d'épargner Severus ou Lucius. Fais ton choix. »

Le bâtard manipulateur !

Si Harry n'avait pas vu la sincère fureur du Lord la veille, il aurait pu croire que le salopard avait tout prévu depuis longtemps !

L'espèce de...

« Connard ! »

« Allons, allons, Harry, surveillons notre langage, veux-tu ? Pas la peine de s'abaisser à échanger des insultes comme deux faibles roturiers, mmhh ? »

Harry se força à se mordre la langue. Et à réfléchir.

Lucius ou Severus ?

Il se mentait à lui-même. Il savait très bien qui des deux il choisirait.

Severus était celui qui risquait le plus dans l'histoire. Harry n'ignorait pas que le Lord aurait vite fait de trouver où Antigone avait logé durant sa fuite. Face à la fureur du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Severus n'aurait aucune chance de s'en sortir.

Tandis que Lucius n'avait rien fait pour l'aider qui pourrait mettre le Lord en colère. Jusqu'à très récemment, il était même extrêmement loyal, et n'aurait même jamais osé cacher quoique ce soit à son maître. Cependant, il avait tout de même dissimulé son identité au Lord.

Autant dire que cela devait l'avoir rendu...très mécontent.

« Que vas-tu faire à celui que je ne choisis pas ? », demanda Harry d'une voix blanche.

« Ce n'est pas de tes affaires. », le nargua l'homme plus âgé.

Il se tenait tout près, Harry pouvait sentir son souffle venir chatouiller son visage. Mal à l'aise, il gigota légèrement dans ses chaînes, mais ne réussit qu'à rouvrir l'une de ses plaies. Grimaçant, le jeune garçon tenta de se concentrer au mieux de ses capacités.

Se détestant pour ce qu'il allait dire –à un maître manipulateur, pas moins !- Harry ouvrit néanmoins la bouche :

« Si tu promettais de ne pas faire de mal à Lucius... »

« Donc tu choisis Severus. », l'interrompit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et il pouvait tout à fait imaginer son sourire cruel.

« Hypothétiquement, que me demanderais-tu de faire en échange de la garantie qu'il ne viendra aucun mal à Lucius ? »

« Me donnerais-tu gratuitement une monnaie de chantage contre toi, mon petit Harry ? », susurra le puissant sorcier, et sa voix était moqueuse.

Harry étouffa la remarque cinglante qui menaçait de passer ses lèvres.

« Pas gratuitement. Je veux un serment qu'aucun mal ne sera fait à ma mère ou Severus, si j'accepte ta proposition. »

« Bien entendu. Je ne reviens pas sur ma parole. Cependant, je n'ai jamais rien promis concernant ce cher Lucius... »

« Il ne t'a rien fait ! Il ne savait même pas qui j'étais jusqu'à tout récemment ! », s'entêta le jeune homme.

« Et il aurait dû, en tant que loyal disciple, venir m'en parler sitôt l'information en sa connaissance ! », répliqua le Lord avec colère.

« Il a agi en père ! Tu ne peux pas lui reprocher ça ! N'importe quel père aurait fait la même chose ! »

« Mon pauvre, naïf Harry...Une fois entrés dans la Milice, dans mon armée, plus aucun Milicien, plus aucun Mangemort n'existe en tant que 'père' ou 'mari'. _Je _passe avant eux, et ils le savent en arrivant. Lucius a trahi son serment de fidélité, il doit être puni. », lui expliqua-t-il d'un ton hautain.

Harry inspira profondément. Il espérait ne pas en venir à ces extrémités, mais...

« Même si j'acceptais d'occuper la place que tu voulais me donner depuis longtemps ? », chuchota le jeune garçon, à bout d'arguments.

Il y eut un long, très long silence. Durant lequel Harry sentit son cœur battre furieusement dans sa poitrine, et sa respiration s'accélérer, troublant la quiétude de la cellule.

« Serais-tu en train de me proposer ton corps en échange de la vie de Lucius ? », demanda finalement le Lord, interdit.

Dit comme cela...

« Ce n'est pas ça ! », se défendit le jeune homme, sentant ses joues s'échauffer. « C'est juste que...Ne soyons pas dupes, nous allons finir au lit, et on le sait tous les deux ! » Ô par Merlin. Avait-il vraiment dit cela ? Calme-toi Parker. Reste en contrôle. Réfléchis avant de parler. « Mais si tu tuais mon père, cela risquerait bien entendu de refroidir l'ambiance. »

De nouveau ce silence.

Et s'il s'était trompé ? Et si Voldemort ne voulait pas vraiment de lui ? S'il n'avait fait que jouer avec lui, s'il n'avait jamais _vraiment _envisagé de le prendre au lit ?

S'il vous plaît, Merlin, faites qu'il ne se soit pas _totalement _ridiculisé !

Etrangement, il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait le plus : se faire rejeter et ne pas avoir à faire face à une relation intime avec quelqu'un, ou au contraire voir ses soupçons se confirmer et...devoir honorer sa promesse.

Purée. Il était vraiment dans la merde jusqu'au cou.

Cou...

Quelqu'un soufflait dans son cou !

Harry se raidit lorsqu'il sentit une langue tracer le chemin d'une veine sur sa peau.

« Je ne te croyais pas du genre à offrir ton corps, mon bel apprenti... »

« Je n'offre pas mon corps ! », répliqua-t-il, outré.

« Non ? »

« Non ! », cria-t-il, mais il avait apparemment surestimé la capacité de ses cordes vocales, et sa fureur mourut dans une quinte de toux bruyante.

« Mmh, mmh. », souffla le Lord en continuant à parcourir son cou.

Harry pouvait presque _sentir _ses joues chauffer.

« Je ne fais que précipiter un peu les choses ! Je...je ne vois ce que tu pourrais vouloir de moi, autrement, et-et je ne peux pas le laisser, je ne peux pas ! »

« Je ne t'accuse de rien. », déclara l'homme sur le ton de la conversation. « A combien d'autres as-tu fait ce genre de proposition ? »

Le jeune Mangemort l'aurait giflé, si seulement il avait eu les mains libres.

« Va au diable ! »

« Oh, ce serait certainement ma place, tu as raison, mais je préférerais aller au ciel en ta compagnie... »

« Espèce de... », grogna-t-il, avant que sa colère ne soit étouffée par des lèvres exigeantes et des mains baladeuses qui vinrent accrocher ses cheveux et exposer son cou.

« Chut...considère ta proposition, acceptée, Harry. Toi et moi, nous allons _tellement _nous amuser ! »

OoOoOoO

Le salop ! Il avait osé !

Il avait _osé _lui faire ça !

Il allait le tuer. Non. Mauvaise idée. Il ne ferait que se ridiculiser encore plus. Il allait _se _tuer.

Les regards des Mangemorts que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait convoqués dans la salle de réunion –une petite quinzaine, et étonnamment pas les meilleurs- étaient posés sur lui, tandis qu'ils l'observaient de bas en haut et de haut en bas, ébahis.

Laissez tomber le suicide. Il devait fuir, et vite !

Juste alors que cette pensée lui venait à l'esprit, la main ferme du Seigneur des Ténèbres vint serrer son avant bras.

« Souris, on dirait que l'on vient de t'annoncer ton exécution. », lui susurra l'homme, pince-sans-rire.

Harry serra les dents.

A peine trois jours étaient passés depuis qu'il avait été sorti de cette cellule. Le jeune homme en avait été soulagé. Après tout, l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait fait une telle proposition au Seigneur des Ténèbres était pour assurer également sa propre sécurité : il faisait d'une pierre deux coups.

Il se doutait bien que le Lord n'apprécierait que moyennement un squelette dans son lit, et encore moins un squelette tâchant les draps de son sang. Il s'était donc dit qu'il avait au moins l'assurance d'être mieux traité.

Il avait eu raison. A peine trois heures plus tard, il était libéré, soigné, et conduit à l'infirmerie pour récupérer de ses carences alimentaires et de ses épisodes de torture. Le Lord, étonnamment, l'avait laissé guérir en paix, avant de le harceler de questions concernant Antigone.

Finalement, il avait craché le morceau –le contrat l'y obligeait-et avait ensuite prié pour que Severus ne lui en veuille pas trop de l'avoir dénoncé au Lord. Car pour expliquer au Lord où se trouvait sa mère, il avait bien fallu parler de Severus.

Harry avait été soulagé d'avoir choisi Severus sur Lucius. Perspective de faire chanter Harry ou pas, il ne pensait pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait résisté à l'envie de le tuer ou de le torturer si les places avaient été inversées. D'autant plus qu'Harry ne doutait pas une seule seconde que le Lord avait accepté sa proposition uniquement dans le but de jouer avec lui, de le faire chanter, et probablement également de l'humilier. Au vu de l'arrogance habituelle dont il faisait preuve, Harry serait surpris s'il n'était pas convaincu qu'il serait parvenu à traîner son apprenti au lit, Lucius mort ou vif.

Pour en revenir à sa mère et Severus, ils avaient été enfermés dans l'un des appartements du QG le lendemain de sa libération, et ce, à la première heure. Avec fierté, Harry avait néanmoins appris que sa mère avait emporté avec elle beaucoup de Mangemorts, avant qu'ils ne parviennent à la traîner jusqu'ici.

Désormais, Antigone avait pour ordre d'écrire son système et Severus de l'y aider –en plus d'être un Maître des Potions et de la Défense accompli, il était également un grand connaisseur en runes, et toute aide était bonne à prendre. Ce n'était pas _exactement _ce qu'Harry avait à l'esprit lorsqu'il avait demandé au Lord d'assurer leur sécurité –ils étaient des prisonniers, au final- mais c'était mieux que d'être morts ou torturés, du point de vue du jeune garçon, et c'était tout ce qu'il avait pu faire pour eux.

Ils avaient demandé à plusieurs reprises à lui parler, mais le Lord s'y refusait, pour le moment. Lorsqu'Antigone avait menacé de se tuer pour éviter d'écrire le système, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été apparemment suffisamment persuasif pour l'en dissuader.

Harry avait la nette impression qu'il avait menacé de le tuer si elle n'obéissait pas. Peu importe, le jeune homme ne se faisait pas de souci. Il verrait sa mère bien assez tôt. D'autant plus que le Lord ne leur avait laissé que deux mois pour terminer leurs recherches, un délai assez court au vu du travail colossal à accomplir.

Sa mère n'avait gardé aucune copie de son système, mais il s'agissait de l'œuvre de sa vie. Harry savait qu'elle parviendrait à le recréer. Antigone Potter était la plus brillante Maîtresse de Runes du siècle, elle en était capable.

Quant à Lucius... Harry serra les lèvres. Le pauvre se trouvait aux cachots. Bien qu'il ait l'autorisation de le visiter tous les jours pour s'assurer de sa bonne santé, le Lord avait purement et simplement refusé de lui accorder le moindre confort. Une punition, avait-il dit. Pour Lucius et pour Harry.

Alors qu'il était contraint de fournir le meilleur environnement de travail à Antigone et Severus, s'il voulait voir son système terminé avant la mi-mars, Lucius était très moyen en charmes et complètement à la ramasse en runes. Il n'était d'aucune aide, et servait uniquement de monnaie de chantage pour Harry, s'il avait le malheur de mettre un pied en dehors de la ligne.

Harry s'était rarement senti aussi prisonnier de sa vie.

Et maintenant ! Le Lord avait le culot de révéler à tous ses Mangemorts la véritable paternité d'Harry !

Le jeune garçon aurait volontiers cru que c'était pour son propre amusement, mais il savait mieux.

C'était juste une manière de plus de traîner le nom Malfoy dans la boue, et Lucius et Harry avec. Un enfant illégitime, ça ferait la une du Prophète le lendemain, sans aucun doute.

Peut-être aussi avait-il un motif caché, qu'Harry ne comprenait pas, mais le fait est que pour le moment, la situation était désastreuse.

Il avait voulu l'attention de ses pairs, mais ça...C'était trop d'attention pour un seul homme. Il avait l'impression qu'on allait le disséquer, au vu de certains regards que des sangs-purs de vieilles familles lui lançaient.

La salle était devenue bruyante depuis l'annonce du Lord. Les Mangemorts parlaient entre eux, et ne se gênaient pas pour le faire devant l'objet même de toutes les discussions.

Le pauvre garçon sentait qu'il allait exploser et les faire taire de force si ça continuait.

Le Lord dût sentir que ses nerfs étaient à vifs, car il sourit de manière espiègle et, d'une voix magiquement amplifiée, hurla :

« Silence ! »

Aussitôt, la salle se figea et se tourna vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres, à l'écoute.

Merlin, ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour avoir ce genre de pouvoir !

« Ce n'est pas tout, mes chers amis. Mon _fidèle _apprenti m'a également annoncé autre chose... »

Oh non...Il ne le ferait pas, n'est ce pas ?

« Il semblerait que sa mère ne soit pas tout à fait Mme Parker, comme il voulait bien nous le faire croire, mais Antigone Potter. »

La salle éclata aussitôt en hurlements surpris. Une voix se détacha plus que les autres et attira l'attention de Voldemort.

« Potter ? Mais c'était une famille de traitres à leur sang, non ? Ils ont tous été décimés ! », pestiféra l'homme obèse dont le visage gonflé brillait sous la transpiration.

Harry esquissa une moue de dégoût.

« Eh bien, il semblerait que non, Gibson ! », cracha-t-il d'un ton venimeux.

« Antigone était une exception. Elle était une de mes fidèles Mangemorts, au tout début de mon règne, et, bien que dans l'incapacité de nous rejoindre pour le moment, a toujours été une sorcière _particulièrement _brillante, au contraire de sa famille Gryffondor sans cervelle ! »

Ainsi, le Lord avait-il choisi de passer sous silence la trahison de sa mère. Pourquoi ?

Certainement pas par bonté de cœur.

Harry plissa les yeux, suspect.

« Mon Seigneur ? Cela veut-il dire que les sièges Potter vont enfin être utilisés _de nouveau _? », osa demander un jeune homme dans la fin de la vingtaine d'une voix calme mais qui laissait transparaître une curiosité tout à fait sincère.

Une idée commença à germer dans la tête du jeune homme en entendant la question du Mangemort.

« C'est exact, Fawley. », répondit le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix agréable. « Mr Parker –s'il est encore légitime de l'appeler ainsi- étant un descendant de la famille Potter, il est en droit de réclamer ce qui lui revient légitimement à la Chambre du Conseil. »

Harry devait rêver éveillé. La Chambre du Conseil ?! Impossible qu'il siège là-bas. Quelle idée était-ce là ! _Tout le monde _savait que depuis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était au pouvoir, le Magenmagot n'occupait plus vraiment une place aussi légitime qu'auparavant.

Et si le Lord avait été incapable de supprimer tout bonnement la célèbre cour magique, c'était uniquement en vertu d'un ancien traité magique qui le lui interdisait et pour éviter l'indignation des foules toujours délicate lors d'un coup d'état.

Nul doute que le public aurait vu d'un très mauvais œil la suppression d'un organisme qui existait depuis des siècles. Aux yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il avait dû sembler inutile d'attiser des tensions supplémentaires, et il s'était contenté de laisser ces vieux sorciers croûlants débattre tranquillement dans leur coin sur des sujets sans importance, pendant que le plus gros se décidait dans les coulisses.

Pendant qu'il se plongeait dans ses souvenirs d'Histoire de la Magie et dans ses spéculations personnelles, Voldemort répondait aux questions de deux sorciers qu'Harry reconnut comme des membres de la Chambre. Ces derniers semblaient s'intéresser de près au nombre de sièges que possédait la Noble Famille des Potter, l'air avides. Ils jacassaient sans cesse, et autant dire qu'ils testaient sérieusement la patience d'un sorcier connu pour être tout _sauf _patient.

Comme Harry l'avait prédit, le Lord eut vite fait de mettre fin à l'interrogatoire. Bien qu'il soit parvenu à cacher habilement son agacement, le jeune homme le connaissait trop bien pour ne pas reconnaître son expression ennuyée.

« Maintenant que ces points sont abordés, je voudrais vous faire part de ma décision de nommer mon apprenti, Harry, chef d'escouade. », dit-il posément, et le jeune Mangemort mit un certain temps à assimiler réellement ce que venait d'annoncer le grand sorcier à côté de lui. Cependant, lorsque ce fut chose faite, la seule chose qui le découragea de lancer mille insultes à son maître était la perspective de retrouver rapidement son cachot au sous sol et ses rats de compagnie.

Cette fois-ci, il n'y eut pas de murmures, les Mangemorts semblant avoir appris leur leçon.

« Il dirigera la vague 1 et sera chargé de coordonner les premières équipes débarquant sur le lieu des raids. C'est-à-dire celles que vous dirigez, messieurs dames. », poursuivit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, sur un ton si plat qu'il pourrait aussi bien être en train de parler de son déjeuner. « Harry se chargera d'organiser des réunions sous les plus brefs délais pour vous en dire davantage. Nous vous remercions d'être venus passez une bonne journée, et restez sur vos gardes. Une attaque peut survenir à tout moment. »

C'est sur ces sages paroles que se termina –abruptement- la réunion. Sitôt le dernier des Mangemorts évaporé, Harry se tourna vers Voldemort, fumant.

« Peux-tu m'expliquer ? », rugit-il. « Le Magenmagot ? Ou mieux, moi, un chef d'escouade ?! »

Voldemort soupira.

« Ne pourrais-tu pas te réjouir un peu de ces opportunités que t'offre ton maître miséricordieux ? »

Tout en lui parlant, l'homme se servait manifestement un verre de Whisky Pur-Feu sur lequel Harry ne put s'empêcher de loucher. Il en aurait bien besoin, en ce moment.

Il secoua la tête, tentant d'effacer l'idée de boire de son esprit. Oui , sa vie était actuellement merdique, mais devenir alcoolique ne risquait pas d'arranger les choses.

« Toi, un maître miséricordieux ? Laisse-moi rire ! », ricana Harry en croisant les bras.

Les doigts du Seigneur des Ténèbres se serrèrent autour de son verre alors qu'il s'asseyait dans son petit salon privé.

Il fixa le jeune homme intensément, comme s'il analysait un insecte particulièrement étrange ou répugnant.

« Je t'ai fait sortir du cachot dans lequel tu avais très amplement mérité de rester croupir jusqu'au restant de tes jours, j'ai épargné la garce manipulatrice qui te sert de mère, ainsi que Severus et Lucius, qui, pour le moment, résident en toute sécurité entre ces murs. Donc, oui, je trouve que j'ai été _extrêmement _miséricordieux. », énuméra Voldemort, le visage impassible.

« Tout ça, ce n'est que du vent, Tom. Etait-ce ton plan depuis que tu as découvert ma filiation ? Prendre le contrôle de mes sièges par mon intermédiaire ? Qu'est ce qui te fait penser que je vais gentiment accepter de te rendre service ? », le nargua Harry en arquant un sourcil moqueur.

Le Lord ne bougea pas d'un iota.

« Tu vas _'gentiment_ _' _me rendre service tout simplement car je ne t'en laisse pas le choix. C'est soit ça, soit Lucius meurt. C'est très simple, vraiment. », grogna-t-il d'une voix bourrue.

« Alors c'est ça ton plan ? Me forcer à obéir au moindre de tes caprices en menaçant Lucius ? N'est ce pas ton Premier Ministre, les gens ne risquent-ils pas de s'inquiéter en ces temps troublés ? », souligna Harry, espérant convaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'utiliser son père n'était _pas _une bonne idée.

Voldemort éclata de rire.

« Lucius est remplaçable. Tout le monde est remplaçable, sauf moi, évidemment. », répliqua-t-il avec une arrogance qui fit lever les yeux à Harry. « Pour le moment, il est confiné chez lui, gravement malade. Mais si tu t'avisais de me désobéir de près ou de loin, il se pourrait que ce cher Lucius ne succombe _dans son sommeil_. »

« Je suis sous un serment de non divulgation, je peux à peine penser à une manière de te trahir ! », s'énerva le jeune homme.

« Tu l'as fait une fois. Tu pourrais recommencer. Je ne prendrai pas ce risque. »,

Harry serra les poings, mais intérieurement, il était d'accord avec son (ex) tortionnaire. Le laisser errer ainsi après une trahison était déjà assez risqué, alors le permettre sans serment aurait été suicidaire, ou stupide.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était ni l'un, ni l'autre.

« Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas t'asseoir avec moi ? », poursuivit justement ce dernier. « Il y a beaucoup de choses dont nous devons discuter. » Harry allait protester, mais l'homme ne lui en laissa pas l'opportunité. « Ce n'était pas une proposition. »

Serrant les dents, mais sachant choisir ses batailles, il obtempéra et vint prendre place sur le siège faisant face au Lord.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire de sièges ? », craqua Harry, la question ayant été au bord de ses lèvres durant les quinze dernières minutes.

Voldemort mit un certain temps à répondre, sûrement pour réfléchir à la manière dont il allait tourner ses phrases.

« Je suppose que tu connais l'histoire de la fondation du Ministère de la Magie, Harry ? », déclara-t-il finalement d'un ton qui sous-entendait qu'il n'en doutait pas un seul instant.

« Bien entendu ! », s'exclama Harry. « Tout sorcier digne de ce nom l'apprend à Poudlard. Le Ministère de la Magie a succédé au Conseil des sorciers à la fin du XVIème siècle. C'était une organisation dont le fonctionnement se rapprochait beaucoup de celui du Magenmagot actuel. D'après ce que j'ai appris, une cinquantaine de sorciers et sorcières y siégeaient. »

« Assez bien résumé. », le félicita Voldemort avec un petit sourire approbateur qui réjouit Harry, bien que celui-ci ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde. « Tu as bien appris ton cours, mon bel apprenti. »

« Ecoute, je sais déjà tout ça, pourrait-on en venir au fait ? »

« Oh que non, tu ne sais pas tout. La preuve, je suis certain que tu ne sais même pas le nombre de sièges que tu possèdes. »

« Parce qu'on peut en posséder plusieurs ? »

Cette phrase lui avait échappé, et le regard que lui lança le Lord en réponse était suffisant pour lui faire comprendre que _non _il ne savait pas déjà tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le sujet.

« A l'époque, la plupart des villages étaient presqu'autonomes du Conseil qui n'existait que pour faire régner la paix entre sorciers. Il s'occupait des affaires les plus graves et punissait les coupables, mais n'avait pas de réel pouvoir politique. », embraya le Maître actuel de la Grande Bretagne magique. « Ce système porta ses fruits jusqu'au début des chasses aux sorciers. Certains moldus avaient découvert notre existence, et commençaient à assassiner nos semblables... »

« ...Et c'est ainsi que naquit le Ministère de la Magie, un organisme ayant pour but de cacher l'existence de notre monde aux moldus et ainsi d'éviter un nouvel épisode de ce genre. Oui, je _sais _ça. Je sais aussi que pour éviter d'être un jour écartés du pouvoir, les membres du Conseil ont créé le Magenmagot qui deviendra l'organisme législatif et judiciaire principal durant les siècles suivants, et qu'ils ont utilisé une malédiction très puissante pour empêcher tout dirigeant futur de le dissoudre. », souffla Harry. « Et figure toi que je sais _aussi _ qu'il existe deux Chambres dans le Magenmagot : la Chambre du Conseil, bien sûr, et la Chambre Commune, qui se compose des membres éminents du Ministère ne possédant pas de titres. »

Voldemort ne parut pas le moins du monde décontenancé par sa tirade et acquiesça, imperturbable.

« Comme tu le _sais_ sûrement, les sièges du Conseil sont héréditaires, au contraire des sièges de la Commune. Ainsi, si une famille s'éteint sans descendant direct, il y a deux possibilités : ou bien un testament mentionne un éventuel héritier de son siège, et dans ce cas, l'héritier est obligatoirement déjà membre du Conseil, soit le siège est définitivement perdu. Plus une personne a hérité de sièges, plus elle possède de voix. », explicita le Lord.

Eh bien. Voilà _enfin _une chose qu'il ignorait. L'organisation du Magenmagot restait relativement secrète et il n'avait jamais eu de raison de s'y intéresser de plus près, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, du moins.

« Le nombre de personnes siégeant au Conseil est passé, au fil des siècles et de l'extinction des anciennes familles, d'une cinquantaine environ à vingt deux laissant dix neuf voix exactement à la Chambre commune pour un total de quarante et un sièges au Magenmagot. »

Harry n'était pas _complètement _idiot. Il avait très bien compris, à ce stade, que s'il intéressait tant le Lord de ce point de vue, c'est qu'il avait dû hériter de beaucoup, beaucoup de sièges. Il se trouva donc obligé de satisfaire sa curiosité.

« Combien ? »

« Pardon ? »

« De combien de sièges suis-je en la possession ? », reprit Harry, impatient.

« Pour le moment, d'aucun. », rit Voldemort en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson. « Mais dès que tu en feras la demande, et que tu sortiras les vieux sièges Potter de l'oubli, tu te trouveras l'heureux propriétaire de quatre voix supplémentaires –autant que la famille Malfoy, et c'est elle qui en possédait le plus. »

« Quatre ? », répéta Harry, peu sûr d'avoir bien compris. « Mais c'est énorme ! »

« Exact. Et si tu devais un jour entrer en la possession des sièges Malfoy... »

« Je posséderais plus d'un tiers des sièges du Conseil. C'est insensé ! Tant de pouvoir entre les mains de si peu de monde... », réfléchit Harry en secouant la tête. « Cependant, je n'hériterai jamais des sièges Malfoy. Draco est l'aîné et le fils légitime... »

Voldemort ne répondit pas. Mais le silence qui s'éternisait ne présageait rien de bon pour le futur de Draco.

« Imaginons que j'entre en possession de mes sièges... Qu'attendrais-tu de moi ? », chuchota finalement le jeune homme, attentif.

De nouveau ce silence. Puis, enfin, une voix monotone, dépourvue de tout sentiment, résonna dans la pièce.

« Le Magenmagot sous mon régime n'a plus ses pouvoirs d'antan. J'ai restreint leur influence, limité leur budget, leur ai mis de nombreuses fois des bâtons dans les roues, à défaut de pouvoir le détruire. Cependant... », s'interrompit le Lord, attendant quelques secondes, comme pour trouver ses mots. « Cependant il y a un pouvoir du Magenmagot que je n'ai pas été en mesure de supprimer, puisqu'il était inclus dans le contrat magique qu'il avait signé avec le Premier Ministre de la Magie... »

Harry écarquilla les yeux, abasourdi.

« Une motion de censure ! », éclata-t-il soudainement, et tout sembla soudain beaucoup plus clair dans sa tête. Voilà qui expliquait pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres était en quête de voix...

« Une motion de censure. », acquiesça l'homme. « Une motion de censure étant déposée à l'encontre du gouvernement et de son chef, si elle était reçue, elle entrainerait la chute du Ministère tel qu'on le connaît actuellement. »

« Et la tienne. », osa Harry, en haussant un sourcil espiègle.

Voldemort lui répondit par un sourire moqueur.

« Comme si un simple motion de censure réussirait à m'écarter du pouvoir. Non, ce ne serait pas ma fin, sois en certain, cependant...Le désordre qu'elle entrainerait ne jouerait pas en notre faveur en cette période de crise. »

« Et tu veux que j'empêche cela. », comprit Harry, souriant malicieusement.

Voldemort fronça les sourcils.

« Je veux que tu les surveilles. », le corrigea-t-il. « Tes voix seraient bien sûr précieuses pour convaincre les autres membres de voter en défaveur, si un tel scénario venait à se produire. Les Potter étaient très respectés par certaines des familles qui s'opposent encore à moi, et te voir me suivre pourrait les forcer à reconsidérer leurs opinions. Pour le moment, je crains que le...souci des Sangs de Bourbes et des Rebelles n'ait fait germé dans certains esprits de mauvaises idées. »

« De mauvaises idées comme par exemple celle que tu n'es plus apte à diriger la Grande-Bretagne magique à travers cette crise. », ajouta Harry judicieusement, jouissant de voir le grand et puissant Lord se crisper et se forcer à se calmer pour éviter –sans doute- de l'étrangler.

« En effet. Entre les membres du Magenmagot qui n'ont jamais toléré ma montée au pouvoir, et ceux qui verraient ma défaite comme une occasion de prendre le pouvoir pour eux-mêmes, je crains que la majorité puisse ne plus être de notre côté. »

« De ton côté. », le corrigea Harry.

Voldemort l'ignora royalement.

« Tu prendras possession de ces sièges, et tu guetteras le moindre signe de rébellion. Je veux pouvoir agir vite, si cela arrivait. », lui ordonna l'homme en se levant pour aller se resservir un deuxième verre.

« Cela veut donc dire que je prendrai le nom Potter. »

« C'est exact. »

Eh bien. Ca aurait pu être pire.

En fait non. Ca n'aurait pas pu être pire. Potter était le nom d'une famille traitre à son sang, et rien n'était pire dans ce régime qu'être un traître à son sang. Mis à part, peut-être, être un moldu.

Gardons notre calme, Parker, pensa-t-il. Enfin, plutôt Potter. Autant commencer à s'acclimater dès maintenant.

« Quant à cette histoire de promotion, sache qu'il s'agit bien plus d'une punition que l'inverse, donc, ne prends pas la grosse tête. »

Harry sentit ses yeux s'élargir sous la réalisation.

« Tu m'envoies dans les premières lignes pour me faire tuer. », déclara-t-il d'une voix blanche.

« Allons, allons, ne nous emballons pas. Si tu es assez fort, tu survivras. », s'esclaffa le Lord. « Sinon...Eh bien, on ne pourra pas dire que tu ne l'auras pas cherché. »

« Je te ferai remarquer que j'ai _déjà _été puni. »

« Oh ? Parlerais-tu de ce séjour dans mes cachots ? » Harry serra les dents. « Mon cher, ce n'était que le _hors- d'œuvre._ »

Suite à quoi, le Seigneur des Ténèbres éclata de rire.

Salopard sadique.

OoOoOoO

« Allez, bande de faiblards ! C'est tout ce que les soldats de Lord Voldemort ont à m'offrir ? », hurla Harry depuis sa chaise haute. « A ce train-là, autant se rendre tout de suite ! Ce ne sont pas des incapables comme vous qui allez remporter la guerre ! »

Du coin de l'œil, le jeune Mangemort vit Gibson lui faire un doigt d'honneur.

« Gibson ! », hurla-t-il en tendant sa baguette. « _Doloris ! »_

Les hurlements du sorcier obèse résonnèrent dans la salle d'entraînement. Il convulsait au sol, et haletait pathétiquement, cependant, comme Harry l'avait prédit, aucun de ses camarades de lui jeta même un regard. Tous étaient bien trop occupés à courir depuis la dernière demi-heure pour trouver la force de le plaindre.

Comme le Lord l'avait décidé quelques semaines auparavant, tous les Mangemorts étaient désormais en charge d'un groupe de Miliciens et avaient pour mission de les remettre à niveau. Harry, en tant que nouveau chef d'escouade des équipes de première ligne, se devait également d'entraîner ses subordonnés. Ainsi avait-il fait d'une pierre deux coups et avait convoqué _et _les Miliciens en remise à niveau, _et_ les Miliciens qu'il devait conduire au combat, et ce pour un entrainement commun.

Autant ne pas s'épuiser plus que nécessaire, après tout. Surtout qu'il y avait du boulot. Beaucoup de boulot.

La bande d'abrutis qui osaient se qualifier de 'soldats' pouvait à peine courir une demi-heure sans finir en loques. Avec ces énergumènes, il était obligé de tout reprendre à zéro. Le premier jour, il avait pensé intelligent de tester leur agilité en leur faisant esquiver des sortilèges ou des flèches. Autant dire qu'il avait très vite déchanté, et au vu de l'incompétence générale, avait vite pris la décision de revenir aux incontournables.

L'endurance était déjà un bon début. Evidemment, le programme avait moyennement plu à Gibson, qui s'était mis en tête de lui faire comprendre son mécontentement de façon plus...gestuelle.

Ennuyé, Harry leva le Doloris, laissant Gibson agoniser et pleurnicher tout seul au milieu de la salle, transformée en terrain d'athlétisme.

« Leçon n°1, celle qui vous sauvera la vie : vous respectez le chef, et vous lui obéissez ! », hurla-t-il à l'intention de l'ensemble des sorciers présents. « Ou bien vous finirez comme Gibson, un dégoûtant tas de bave écroulé au beau milieu du champ de bataille. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Silence total.

« Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? », répéta-t-il d'une voix plus forte, plus tranchante.

Un chœur de « Oui Monsieur ! » lui répondit et, satisfait, Harry fit semblant de ne pas entendre quelques uns marmonner des insultes à son égard dans leur coin.

Punir Gibson suffirait à effrayer la majorité d'entre eux. S'il abusait, et se vengeait des quelques imbéciles qui osaient encore le critiquer, alors il risquait de liguer tout le monde contre lui. Il était bien connu que devant un adversaire commun et supérieur, même les plus vils des hommes avaient l'instinct de s'unir pour augmenter leurs chances d'en venir à bout.

Il ne voulait pas risquer une révolution.

Il les laissa encore s'épuiser à la tâche trois quarts d'heure, plongé dans ses pensées.

Cela faisait quatre jours que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se faisait rare. Ce dernier semblait extrêmement préoccupé au Ministère, et délaissait majoritairement le QG. Le jeune homme ne savait pas vraiment ce qui se passait, mais cela avait l'air assez sérieux pour que le Lord délaisse son apprenti rebelle et ses disciples incompétents.

C'était sûrement pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pas encore obligé Harry à honorer sa promesse. Ce dernier ne s'en plaignait pas, loin de là, et profitait du répit que l'absence de Voldemort lui procurait, mais tout de même, il aurait bien aimé comprendre ce qui se passait.

Peu importe. Lui aussi allait bientôt jouer un rôle au Ministère.

Harry esquissa un sourire.

Il avait fait une demande pour acquérir ses sièges, et il devrait normalement recevoir une réponse du Chef du Magenmagot d'ici quelques jours. Il attendait ce moment avec impatience, malgré sa réticence initiale.

Après tout, ce serait une fantastique occasion de gagner de l'influence, de se faire connaître en dehors des rangs du Lord, et qui sait, peut-être l'acquisition de ces voix pourrait-elle-même devenir plus tard un tremplin pour une carrière politique.

Si Voldemort l'autorisait à en avoir une. Et le 'si' était énorme. Depuis sa 'trahison', le Lord avait pris la décision de l'installer dans les chambres privées du QG, avant de lui dire de but en blanc avoir saccagé son appartement. Dire qu'Harry avait été furieux aurait été un grave euphémisme.

Malheureusement, il était pieds et mains liées, et n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que d'obtempérer. Il logeait désormais dans le même appartement privé où il s'était reposé durant sa convalescence. Le Lord avait avoué voir une certaine ironie à cette situation.

Autant dire qu'Harry ne partageait pas son sens de l'humour.

« Très bien, les nazes, on arrête là pour aujourd'hui. Demain, même lieu, même heure. S'il y en a un qui ne se présente pas, il peut dire adieu à sa carrière je ne pardonne pas l'absence de ponctualité. », grogna Harry d'un ton bourru. « Maintenant, dehors ! Ouste ! »

Le groupe de Miliciens et de Mangemorts qui s'entrainait une minute plus tôt se précipitait désormais sur la porte pour tenter de sortir le plus vite possible.

Eh bien, en voilà un prof populaire !, songea Harry avec amusement en voyant les idiots déguerpir la queue entre les jambes.

Nonchalamment, il descendit ensuite de sa chaise en hauteur, et projeta de secouer un peu Gibson qui gémissait toujours au sol. Il lui donna quelques coups de pied qui lui arrachèrent de faibles gémissements.

« T'as pas entendu ? Dégage d'ici ! », cria-t-il, en vain. 

Eh bien. Aux grands maux, les grands moyens. D'un geste de la main, il fit léviter le Milicien et le balança en dehors de la salle. Puis, avec une théâtralité digne de Lord Voldemort en personne, il claqua la porte derrière l'imbécile et se frotta les mains, satisfait.

« Bon débarras. »

« On prend son pied à maltraiter des pauvres petits Miliciens sans défense, Harry ? »

Le jeune Mangemort fit un bond, et, en moins de deux secondes, se tourna vers la source de la voix, baguette en main. Sans même prendre la peine d'évaluer l'identité de l'importun, il l'immobilisa d'un banal –mais efficace- _Incarcerem._

Son _visiteur _s'était apparemment dissimulé derrière sa chaise. En se rapprochant à grands pas de l'endroit où il se tortillait comme une larve, il put reconnaître des robes de Milicien. L'homme avait des cheveux châtain, des yeux très sombres et la peau pâle. Très grand, il était cependant d'une plus faible stature que lui et était beaucoup moins musclé.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas. En se concentrant un peu plus, le jeune homme put discerner une quantité anormale de magie au niveau de son visage, et qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose.

Un Glamour. Particulièrement sophistiqué, à vrai dire. Celui qui l'avait mis en place était très bon en charmes, c'était certain.

Mais pas assez bon pour se mesurer à Harry.

« _Enuntiare _! »

Petit à petit, les sorts qui avaient été soigneusement posés se dissipèrent, tandis que le jeune homme gardait sa baguette fixée sur l'intrus. Ce dernier avait dû s'introduire en même temps que les autres dans la salle, et, s'il contrôlait bien si tout le monde était présent pour l'entraînement, il n'avait en revanche pas pensé à s'assurer qu'il n'y ait pas de personnes supplémentaires.

Dans son esprit, personne ne voudrait s'infliger un entrainement avec _lui _de toutes les personnes, d'autant plus s'il n'y avait pas été convié.

Eh bien, il faudra qu'il arrange cela.

Finalement, au bout d'une minute où le visage de l'homme apparut déformé, vacillant comme une torche en train de s'éteindre, il se figea finalement, laissant découvrir la véritable identité de l'assaillant.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

« Surpris de me voir, _petit frère _? »

OoOoOoO

**Voilà voilà, on entre dans les derniers chapitres de l'histoire, alors préparez vous :D **

**Prochain chapitre: Draco bien sûr; les Résistants comme toujours; une étrange mission; une santé en déclin et peut-être ENFIN...Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre!**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me laisseront un petit mot, et bonne rentrée à tous!**


End file.
